Mundo dragon
by shadicthedragons
Summary: Astrid y sus amigos juntos a sus dragones son enviados a un mundo donde la guerra entre humanos y dragones aun continua. TERMINADO
1. adios berk

Berk poblado donde nacen y entrenan grandes guerreros vikingos, donde se preparan para pelear contra grandes y místicas criaturas llamadas….. dragones, un poblado que avita en una isla en medio del grande y abundante océano. Durante trecientos años estos valientes vikingos han peleado contras poderosas y terribles criaturas.

Dirían que es una locura vivir durante tanto tiempo sabiendo estas advertencia pero ellos son tercos y valientes guerreros no le dicen "no" al peligro, pero eso estas apunto de cambiar ya que berk se encuentra en un ataque masivo.

-Catapultas!-se escucha el grito de un hombre de una inmensa barba castaña rojiza en desesperación.

-Señor no tenemos mas catapultas-le responde otro vikingo de cabellos negros con algo de miedo en su rostro.

-Que es que no tenemos mas catapultas?-le pregunta con desesperación y enojo mientras mira como tanto su pueblo es convertido en ceniza y como su gente trata de detener el ataque.

-Eh...bueno es que las han destruido a todas- le responde el hombre con un poco de miedo en su vos al ver a su jefe enojado- antes de atacar las casas los dragones atacaron las catapu….-el vikingo trataba de explicarle a su jefe un poco la situación con alguien llama gritando a su jefe.

-Estoico!-ambos vikingo escuchan el grito en eso pueden ver a un hombre robusto con un largo bigote rubio con una hacha como brazo izquierdo y una pata de palo pierna derecha corriendo en su dirección.

-Bocon!- lo llama Estoico al hombre que viene hacia en muy agitado y con algo de susto en su cara-que sucede?.. porque tan alterado?-

-Es..Estico!- al llegar con ellos el hombre se arrodilla para tomar una gran respiro- te..tenemos problemas los dragones acaban de destruir tanto la fragura como la armería!- contesta el vikingo con desesperación y agitado-Ambos vikingos quedan muy sorprendido por tal información.

-Que!?- grita el hombre de cabello negros con miedo y angustiado- bo..bocon tienes que estar bromeando como los dragones van a destruir la fragura y la armería por si solo?- le pregunta el vikingo con burla al final de su oración, no creyendo lo que le dijo el vikingo de mano removibles.

-Pues yo te digo lo que vi!-le responde enojado-vi como dos nadder y dos pesadillas atacaron ambos lugares….. lo se porque yo estaba el la fragura!- termina de responder.

-Estoico que haremos ahora?- pregunta con desesperación el vikingo de cabellos negros mientras mira a su jefe que a estado serio desde que le avisaron sobre los lugares que los dragones atacaron.

-Primero las catapultas y luego la fragura tanto como la armería….esto …esto no tiene sentido-pensa el jefe de la aldea seriamente- esto no tiene sentido como supieron donde atacar?-pregunta en voz alta, ambos vikingos que lo acompaña también se empiezan a preguntar como es que esas bestias supieron como atacar.

En eso se escucha mucho ruido y los tres vikingos miran para esa misma dirección y ven como las casas comienzan a colapsarse.

-pero que demo…-el jefe vikingo que sorprendido por como las casas caen, en eso debajo de los escombros de casa derrumbada salen tres susurros mortales muy enojados, después ven como dos casas mas a sus espalda explotan por dos cremallerus espantosus.

-Ok…. eso..eso no me lo esperaba- dice el vikingo herrero asombrado y viendo los ataques- por los general siempre nos atacan para robar nuestra comida….pero esta ves parecen que en verdad quieren eliminarnos.

-Eso perece-contesta el jefe muy enojado por la situación que esto esta llevando.

-Jefe!/ Estoico!- se escuchando unos gritos que venían detrás de ellos los tres, se dan la vuelta para ver que sucede y ven a un grupo de jóvenes vikingos de entre dieciséis y diecisiete años que corrían es su dirección con al sucios, y que reconocieron de inmediato, los rubios gemelos Ruffnut y Tunffunt Thorston ambos armados con una espada y un mazo en sus brazos derecho, después esta un chico pelinegro llamado Snotlout jorgenson el llevaba una hacha de un solo filo en su mano derecha, al lado del el venia un chico grande y robusto de pelos rubios con una escudo en su mano derecha y algo asustado Fishlegs Ingerman y por ultimo una chica pelirubia atada con una trenza sus cabellos y en sus manos llevaba una hacha de doble filo ella se llama Astrid Hofferson.

El pequeño grupo de jóvenes vikingos llegan con su jefe y su compañeros, estaba cansado de tanto esquivar y pelear contra los dragones mas que venia del otro lado del pueblo.

-Chicos que sucede? Porque corren tan apurado y asustados-le pregunta su jefe al ver las expresiones de los jóvenes.

-es que ….es que! ..-intenta contestar el joven robusto vikingo muy agitado y asustado.

-ay…ay un problema del otro…otro lado de la isla -termina de responder snotlout también asustado y muy cansado por correr y esquivar tan rápido todo los escombros y dragones.

-Y eso por que?...que sucede?- pregunta el herrero confundido verlos tan agitados y asustados sabiendo que ellos ya estaban listo para esta clases de cosas.

-POR ESO!- le responde gritando y girando sobre si mismos cuatros de los cinco jóvenes y apuntan a la dirección que ellos venían corriendo. Los tres adultos que los miraban algo confundidos a los jóvenes miran el la dirección que ellos señalan, y lo que miran los deja sin palabras y muy sorprendido.

En la dirección que los jóvenes vikingos venia corriendo y ahora apuntas se puede ver un dragón, pero al mirar bien en esa dirección, se puede ver a un dragón de gran tamaño de color blanco con espinas en todo su cuerpo y con ojos rojos.

-Por la barba de thor! Pero que es eso!- grita el vikingo de cabellos negros aterrado por semejante dragón. 

-No…no tengo ni idea! Pero al verlo me esta dando escalofríos!-responde el rubio herrero algo asustado al ver tan semejante dragón.

-De eso queríamos a visarle jefe- comenta el joven vikingo robusto asustado mientras se cubre con su escudo- que ….que vamos hacer?!-.

Estoico el vasto gran guerrero y jefe vikingo se hallaba entre la espada y la pared no saber que hacer, ver a su gente en peligro y ver a su pueblo que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en cenizas, reacciona algo alterado ya que tanto su amigo herrero como los jóvenes le gritan al mismo tiempo ya que esperaban ordenes de su jefe, Estoico miran a todos y miran hacia atrás con rápido movimiento.

-Retrocedan- contesta con un vos muy baja que los vikingos no logran escuchar nada con tanto ruido y destrucción que hay en al zona.

-Que?-pregunta el herrero vikingo.

-RETROSENDA!-grita el jefe alterado- lleven a los sobrevivientes a las naves!-les ordena con vos autodidacta, los vikingo que esta con el lo miran con asombro por la orden que les acaba de dar.

-Pe…pero jefe podremos vencerlos como siempre!- responde la vikinga de ojos celestes con determinación y agarrando su hacha muy fuerte con ambas manos, ella no quería retirarse y dejar a su hogar.

-no es lo mismo…esto es diferente a los otros ataqu…-comienza a decir el jefe vikingo pero es interrumpido ya que el suelo comienza a temblar muy fuerte.

-que.. que esta sucediendo?- pregunta el joven vikingo rubio con rastas en la cabeza, en eso puede ver que la isla comienza a hundirse poco a poco- alguno de ustedes puede ver lo que yo veo?- comenta mientras ve como la isla como comienza a decender lentamente.

Los dragones frenan el ataque mientras mantienen el vuelo y suben un poco mas arriba en cielo estrellado para mantenerse alegados del derrumbe, mientras ven como la mitad de la isla mas el pueblo de los vikingo comienza a decender hacia abajo poco a poco, todos los vikingos ven como los dragones dejan de atacar y se refugian el cielo mientras que la tierra bajo sus pies comienza a hundirse, todos los habitantes de berk quedan muy sorprendidos como su isla comienza a hundirse.

-No hay tiempo para preguntas todos vallas a las naves rápido!-les grita su jefe a todos los habitantes- spitelout, bocon y astrid en cárguese de la evacuación- les decía a sus tres vikingos mas calificados mientras daba la vuelta para en ir en dirección contraria pero es detenido por el brazo por la mano de su amigo herrero.

-Se puede saber a donde vas?-le pregunta .

-Tengo que ir a buscar algo los alcanzo en un momento-contesta mientras se safa del agarre de su amigo y se va corriendo defección contraria, suspira mientras se da la vuelta y ve que solo el pequeño grupo de jóvenes aun estaba con el ya que spitelout ya se había ido a obedecer las ordenes.

-que están haciendo aquí aun?...vamos hay que seguir las ordenes del jefe-comenta el herrero .

-Si pero a donde va Estico?- pregunta el robusto vikingo viendo como su jefe toma otra dirección.

-El tuvo que ir a buscar algo importante- contesta con algo de triste el herrero.

-Pero de que?- pregunta el vikingo con rastas algo confuso

-De….de-el viejo herrero se las atoran las palabras al tratar de responder esa pregunta que tanto dolor le a causado en los últimos años- de….de hipo- responde y suspira mientras va caminando y cruzando entres los jóvenes mientras su cara vuelve a tomar la seriedad.

Todos los jóvenes que sorprendidos por la respuesta en especial una chica de ojos celestes.

-vamos no se queden ahí parados tenemos que llegar al muelle!- les grita el herrero, la vikinga de ojos celestes solo aprieta fuerte su hacha con ambas manos y dia media vuelta con un semblante muy serio.

-Andando….debemos obedecer las ordenes del jefe- les comenta mientras camina entre sus compañeros y comienza trotar hacia el muelle, los ojos recuperes sus expresiones normales y la siguen, Fishlegs solo queda parado una expresión de tristeza ya que admiraba a hiccup, una explosión se escucha cerca en donde estaba, del susto se van corriendo en dirección al muelle siguiendo al herrero y a los demás por detrás.

Mientras los grupo se dirige al muelle a ayudar con la evacuación, stoick el vasto correr con todas sus fuerza hacia su casa, de paso da a viso a cada vikingo que ve y que se dirija hacia para el muelle lo mas rapido que puedan, después de hacer una larga carrera desde el centro del pueblo hasta arriba en su casa en la colina y andar esquivando tan escombros como dragones y golpean llega, pero se detiene en mitad del camino de escalones.

Justo al freten del jefe vikingo se encontraba una figura encapuchada completamente el cuerpo, a stoick le hubiera gustado tener su mazo con el en este momento ya que lo pierdo entre la corrida y la pelea que tuvo que hacer al llegar hasta acá.

-Quien eres tu?- pregunta con semblante muy serie mientras aprieta los puños, el encapuchado solo suspira fuerte, mientras se comienza a sacar la capucha.

Al retirarse la capucha su puede ver una bella mujer de cabellos pelirrojos con unos cuantos mechones negros, una piel clara y lisa como la puma, unas orejas un poco puntiagudas con un pendiente de cristal en la oreja izquierda, un par de ojos grises, mientras que su vestimenta esta oculta por la tunica con brillante casi pegada al su cuerpo. La mujer sonríe al ver al vikingo, el jefe solo se queda muy sorprendido pero después cambia su expresión por una de enfado.

-TU…!-

-Stoick querido tanto tiempo sin vernos- sonríe con falsa alegría la mujer mientas levanta sus brazos hacia delante. El vikingo solo aprieta mas sus puños hasta casi volverlos blancos.

-Heras! Que demonios haces tu aquí?-pregunta muy enojado.

Ella solo suspira y baja sus brazos mientras agacha la mirada, después mientras levanta la mirada finge una mirada dolida.

-Después de tantos años me recibes así?-comenta me lo dramática mientras coloca su muñeca derecha en su freten- creí que después de tanto tiempo me darías algunas flores…ja ja..-sonríe mientras se en dereza.

-Lo único que te voy a dar será mi puño en tu cara!-responde el jefe levantando su puño izquierdo a la altura de su cara- pero eso es lo de menos… que estas haciendo tu acá?-pregunta mientras comienza a caminar y subir las escaleras lentamente.

-mmmm… es una buena pregunta- responde mientras sonríe un poco y coloca dedos en su menton- simplemente quise venir a visitarte.

-Y esta tu forma de dar visitas?- pregunta mientras señala su pueblo entero en llamas y siendo destruido.

Ella mira hacia donde señala en vikingo mientras responde de una forma tonta.

-Bueno si hubiera sabido que harían una celebración hubiera traído algo-respondo mientras comienza a reírse.

-Cállate!-le grita mientras avanza mientras aprieta su puño derecho , la mujer se detiene y lo mira- tal ves para ti esto sea un juego, pero para mi no, ahora no se como me encontraste, tampoco se como es que estas viva- sigue avanzado- pero lo que si se es como te voy a sacar de aquí!-dice mientras aprieta su puño con todas sus fuerzas.

Peros justo estaba a unos poco centímetros de la mujer para golpearla, una flecha atraviesa su mano, stoick solo se sostiene la mano con la flecha atravesada mientras se aguanta el dolor, en eso levanta la mirada enojado para ver a un nadder de color amarillo con algunas franjas azules sobrevolando atrás suyo pero al mira bien se puede ver a alguien del dragón con un arco en la mano izquierda y en su otra mano una nueva flecha apuntado.

El arquero estaba apunto de tira otra flecha pero es detiene, stoick vuelve a ver a la mujer mientras aun se sostiene su mano herida, la mujer tiene su brazo derecho levantado con la mano alzada deteniendo al arquero.

-Que pasa stoick querido?-se burla la mujer- no pensaste que no tenia a alguien conmigo?- se ríe un poco pero cambia su semblante a un muy serie- será mejor que te vallas stoick el vasto aquí ya no te que da nada.

-Ni…ni creas que me iré..no sin antes…de entrar a esa casa! Me escuchaste-le responde con algo de dificultad.

-Así?...y que harás al respecto?-lo reta mientras se burla, el jefe vikingo solo sonríe mientras se lanza contra ella.

 **En el muelle**

Mientras tanto en el muelle los vikingos comienza a abordar las naves para retirarse, cargan todo lo que pueden, mientras intenta contener y protegerse de los dragones que intenta evitar que escapen.

-Cuanto falta!?-grita un vikingo mientra ve como la gente sube a las naves.

-Ya casi estamos listo- responde.

-Bien…bocon!-vuelve a gritar mientras ve a bocon a al grupo de jóvenes protegiéndose con los escudos y protegiendo el muelle, el herrero mira para atrás para ver quien lo llaman- estamos listos!-le contesta, el viejo vikingo solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Chicos ya es hora!-les avisa a los jóvenes para que salgan corriendo, los jóvenes miran al herrero y todos asiente, en eso espero a que los dragones cesen el fuego y entonces comenzaran a correr hacia los barcos, en eso los dragones dejan de dispara- CORRAR!- grita el vikingo.

Los barcos ya empezaron a tomar su marcha por que si esperaba solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los dragones vuelvan a disparar contra ellos, el pequeño grupo sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas con Fishlegs a la cabeza seguido de por los gemelos y al lado de ellos los seguía Snotlout mientras que el herrero y Astrid los protegía por la retaguardia. Cuando llegan y salta al los barcos uno por uno.

-Buen trabajo chicos-los felicita el vikingo de parte removibles algo cansado por la carrera mientras que los jóvenes esta tendido en suelo muy agitado pero sonriendo- y stoick?-pregunta al levantar la mirada pero al hacerlo no ve al jefe por ningún lado.

-Eh?...creí que estaba con ustedes?-responde y pregunta el vikingo con algo de temor al no saber donde esta su jefe, el herrero estaba apunto de responder pero alguien se le adelanta.

-Miren!- comenta Fishlegs mientras se levanta y señala hacia arriba. Todos miran hacia donde apunta el joven y puede ver una sombra corriendo hacia ellos con todo.

-Ese es?.-

-Stoick!- grita a ver a su jefe corriendo con todo, el jefe vikingo sigue corriendo como puede mientras evita los mordiscos y coletazos de los dragones, los vikingos que esta en los barcos lanza flechas para ayudar y proteger a su jefe ahuyentándolos, stoick al como los barcos se van a legando del muelle corre con todo y justo en el ultimo minuto salta como fuerza mientras estira su mano, pero no llega antes de caer al mar es sostenido por su amigo.

-Te tengo- dice mientras lo sostiene- ahora todos ayúdeme a subirlo!- comenta entre los jóvenes y algunos adultos suben al jefe al barco- por un minuto creí que te quedarías- sonríe un poco pero su sonrisa se va cuando ve al jefe levantarse y ve algo que lo dejo helado- stoick…

-Lo se- contesta el jefe vikingo con mucha seriedad, los demás vikingos solo se quedan muy sorprendido y los jóvenes aterrados en especia Fishlegs que trata de vitar vomitar al ver a su jefe y ver que no tiene su mano izquierda.

Mientras los barcos se van alejando lentamente, arriba en cielo los observa sobre los cielos a un nadder y se puede ver a su jinete sentado con un casco que cubre toda su cabeza y una armadura todo de color negro, mientras lo acariciado el lomo de su dragon mientras se van acercando otros tres dragones mas un cremallerus, un pesadilla y un gronckle.

-( _es bueno que eso humanos hallan es capado?)-_ pregunta serio el pesadilla.

-( _opino lo mismo no es bueno que sigan vivos!)_ -responde la cabeza izquierda del cremallerus.

-Déjelos no hace falta seguirlos….-responde el arquero- por ahora….alguno esta herido?.

-( _NO!)-_ responde todos. El solo asiente.

-Será mejor ir a ver a los demás-comenta mientras que el nadder da la vuelta sobre tu mismo y el jinete mira a los dragones que lo acompaña- Sugar verifica a todos los dragones que estén sanos, Rex tu y Somker vallan a ver que no allá ningún…ya saben-Les ordena mientras que los dragones solo asisten y se van a hacer lo que le encargaron.

-HEY!- escucha que lo llama y ve hacia abajo y puede ver que es la mujer que lo esta indicado que baje.

-Sky baja por favor- le indica su jinete su nadder, el dragon desciende hasta apoyar sus patas en la tierra firme.

-jajaja…muy lindo espectáculo no lo crees?-habla la mujer peliroja mientras ve como la isla a dejado de bajar-mmm.. es interesante como los susurros pueden destruir la tierra y los gronckles repararla-comenta mientras mirar al jinete que aun no se aleja del nadder, en eso desde el suelo sale el dragon blanco con púas rugiendo y ve ambos con enojo, la mujer junto con el jinete hacen una leve reverencia al dragon- como lo prometimos esta tierras son tuyas- contesta sonriendo con algo de maldad mientras se endereza

El dragon mira al humano con el nadder que aun sigue en reverencia.

( _es cierto estas tierras son completamente mías_ ) a lo que el jinete solo asiente con la cabeza y el drago ruge con alegría.

-Bien ahora que cumplimos es hora de irnos-comenta la peliroja mientras comienza a caminar hacia el jinete- tu que dices?...nos vamos?- le pregunta mientras que el arquero solo asiente con la cabeza.

Ambos se suben arriba del dragon y este levantan vuelo, en eso se le acercan los otros tres dragones que estaban anteriormente con el jinete de negro y juntos se van con un gran grupo de dragones hacia el norte.


	2. La captura de los jinetes

**Esta es la continuacion de mi historia...un mundo alternatvio donde la guerra contra los dragones continua.**

 **espero que la guste y disfruten.**

"dialogo"

"(pensamientos)

"( _dialogo de dragon)_

 **PD: algunos nombre los pondre en ingles y otro traducidos**

* * *

 **LA CAPURA DE LOS JINETES**

Después de la guerra contra drago y su dragón alpha, el pueblo de berk se tomo un respiro y comienza una larga y lenta reconstrucción, comenzando con romper las capas de hielo que el dragon salvajibestia dejo por todo el pueblo, en un dia soleados de eso que solo viene cada cierto tiempo, nos vamos hacia una la casa de madera en la cima, donde abita un joven jefe vikingo justo a su madre y sus dragones, a fuera de la casa se puede a toothless el nuevo dragon alpha junto a cloudjumper comiendo su desayuno de pescado que les trajo una señora de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, su nombre es valka madre el de jefe vikingo.

La mujer suspira de alivio y con una sonrisa en los labios- bueno toothless brincanubes espero les guste su desayuno en especial a ti toothless disfrutalo por que hoy sera un día duro jajaja- comenta la mujer con gracia.

En eso se puede escuchar el aleteo de unas alas que se dirige hacia ellos, tanto mujer como dragones miran hacia arriba y miran a un nadder azul comenzando a terrizar cerca de la jinete y los dragones, el furia nocturna se emociona al ver a su amiga y mueve la cola con alegria mientras que el Stormcutter vuele a seguir comiendo su desayuno, en eso desde el lomo del nadder baja una linda vikinga de cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos celestes con una sonrisa y se acerca a la mujer.

-Buenos días señora valka…ya le esta dando de comer a los dragones?-pregunta con una sonrisa mientras ve como toothless correr hacia a stormfly.

-Buenos dias astrid... si recién se los di aunque creo toothless quiere mas jugar que comer hoy- bromea ella mientras ve como ambos dragones se empiezan a corretean de un lado al otro, ambas comienzan a reír levemente.

En eso se escuchan dentro de la casa unos ruidos y un grito, ambos dragones que estában jugando se detiene y voltean al ver hacia la casa, en cambio las mujeres solo cierran los ojos mientras que su rostro se comprime en una muecas de dolor al escuchar los ruidos, ambas se miran.

-Hiccup!- contentas las dos mientras va corriendo hacia la casa seguidas por el alpha, la entrar los tres pueden ver a uno joven vikingo de cabellos castaños tirado con la cara en el suelo .

-Hiccup/hijo- comentan las dos al mismo tiempo con mucha preocupación al ver al chico en el suelo, los dos vikingas junto al dragon negro ayudan al joven a levantarse- pero que te paso?-pregunta su madre preocupada y mirando a su hijo de pies a cabeza.

-Estoy bien mama ...lo que paso es que pise mal el escalón- sonríen el pelicastaño mientas se rasca la nunca, ambas mujeres solo sonríen mientras niegan con la cabeza, el dragón negro se acerca a su jinete preocupado- tranquilo amigo estoy bien eso fue una leve caída- dice mientras lo acaricia suavemente la cabeza y mira ambas mujeres-gracias por preocuparse-sonrie.

-Hay hiccup que vamos hacer contigo?-le pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Quererme?-bromear el con una sonrisa inofensiva, chica solo sonríen mordiéndose los labios sin darse cuentay miraba a su chico.

-(Como odio que me mire así, bueno no lo odio todo lo contrario pero hace que mi auto control se descontrole)-piensa mientras lo mira con ternura y un poco sonrojada.

-(Estan linda cuando eso..unos de estos días esta mujer me va a matar de amor)- piensa el joven jefe mientras no puede parar de ver esos ojos azules con ternura y amor.

Ambos vikingos estában tan metidos en su burbuja que se habían olvidado que la madre del vikingo y su amigo los estaban mirando, ella con una sonrisa mientras que el furia nocturna un poco aburrido por la escena, la mujer se siente un poco mal pero carraspeo un poco su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos vikingos mas la de su hijo.

-Lamento interrupirte lindo momento con Astrid hijo pero….-comenta mientras ve con una sonrisa como ambos se sonrojan al recordad que no estaban solos, el joven mira a su madre aun sonrojado por el momento- es tiempo que desayunes y te prepares para que a tiendas tu deberes como jefe.

-Ah..asi si tienes razón mama-tose un poco para sacarse la sensación de nerviosismo y se reincorpora, suspira un poco- bueno otro dia comienza-sonrie

-Yo saldre un momento para ver como estan stormfly y brincanubes-comenta la mujer mientras sale por puerta mientra da una mirada decimulada hacia la pareja, en eso el furia nocturna acerca su cara hasta la mano de su jinete un poco preocupado por la caída de hace un rato.

-Tranquilo amigo estoy bien- le sonríe mientras lo acaricia- ya comiste?-a lo que el dragón asiente feliz, la rubia vikinga ve todo eso con una sonrisa en la cara y después golpea al vikingo en el hombro.

-Au!.. y eso por que fue?-

-Eso es por asustar a tu madre, a toothless y a mi- responde con una sonrisa mientras lo toma del cuello de su camisa, lo atrae hacia ella y lo besa con ternura en los labios- y eso por todo lo demas y por buenos dias.

-Buenos dias para ti _My lady-_ contesta mientras la abraza por la cintura y comienza a besarla suavemente.

Ambos se comienzan a besar con amor mientras que ella rodera con sus brazo el cuello del vikingo y entrelaza sus dedos los cabellos del castaño, el vikingo la abraza por la cintura mientras la apega un poco mas hacia el, se para un poco para verse a los ojos y sonrei un poco.

-Sera mejor dejarlo hasta aquí, tiene que comer y preparate para comenzar tu deberes como jefe-comenta en un susurro mientras cerra los ojos y apoya su frete con al del chico mientras aun se mantienen abrazados.

-Siendo sincero me gustaria estar todo el dia asi contigo-el susurra cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su compania sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Lo se hiccup pero tienes que cumplir con tu deberes como jefe de la aldea- dice mientras esconde su rostro en el cuello y aspira su aroma distraídamente.

El joven vikingo tiembla un poco y se sonroja la sentir el aire de la rubia vikinga en su cuello, suspira mientras disfruta de la compañía y de su contacto, en eso recuerda que tiene que ir a la fragura por un trabajo pendiente que estaba a punto de terminar y que era para su _lady_.

-Emmm…Astrid hoy en la tarde tienes algo que hacer?- pregunta con un poco nervios, ella levanta la mirada y ve como el vikingo de ojos verdes mira distraídamente hacia la pared un poco sonrojado.

-No.. por que?- pregunta curiosa.

-bu..bueno me estaba preguntado si te gustaria ir conmigo a volar?- pregunta con una sonríe mientras la mira a los ojos, la rubia solo sonríe.

-Claro que si hiccup-sonríe mientras lo suelta y besa su mejilla- anda desayunar que tienes trabajo que hacer-responde y sale por la puerta con una sonrisa, el castaños se quele queda mirando tiernamente.

Se recupera de su estado al sentir como su dragon le solpla los cebellos con su nariz, el vikigo mira un poco molesto a su dragon solo niega con la cabeza.

-Muy bien amigo hoy será un dia difícil pero no imposible-sonríe y se dirige hacia la cocina para preparar se algo de comer, al tener todo listo se dirige hacia la mesa y comienza a comer despacio, en eso mira a su amigo dragon acostado cerca la fogata-oye toothless-el dragon levanta la mirada para verlo- hoy…. le pospondré matrimonio a astrid crees que ella acepte?-pregunta con un poco de miedo en su voz y dejando de comer un poco.

El furia nocturna lo mira con un poco preocupado al ver como su jinete agacha la mirada un poco triste.

-Digo se que llevamos ya tiempo conociendonos y ya llevamos tiempo en esta relacion pero no se si ella esta lista para esto-comenta y supero un poco triste- y tambien hay veces que pienso que no soy el indica para astrid….tu que opinas amigo?-le pregunta

El dragon se levanta se acerca hasta su jinete y comienza a lamer la cara a su jinete con entusiasmos, mientras que el ojiverde se queja y rie por la cantidad de baba que se el queda en el rostro, cabello y ropa.

-ya toothless sabes que eso no ese quita fácilmente- sonrie mientras ritara suavemente a su dragon hace aun lado y trate de quitarse la toda la baba del rostro- gracias amigo siempre sabes como levantarme el animo- lo acaricia y termina desayunar.

Sube hasta su habitación para sacarse la ropa llena de baba de dragon y también limpiarse un poco mas la cara, comienza a vertirse con su traje negro de vuelo, al terminar se dirige a su inseparable dragon-que dices.. amigo nos damos pequeño vuelo antes de ir a trabaja?-pregunta sonriendo a lo que el furia solo asiente y moviendo la cola con entusiasmos.

En eso ambos salen volando con una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras siente como el viento les pega en el rostro y disfrutando de paz que siente ambos al volar, el joven jefe sonrie mientras ambos comienza hacer unas piruetas en el aire, sabían que no podrían estar mucho tiempo volando asíque lo disfrutarían al máximo.

 **MUNDO ALTERNATIVO.**

Un dia nublado es lo que se ven en el cielo, pero al descender hacia los bosques se puede ver gran parte del lugar totalmente quemado,adentranse mas en el bosque se escuchan paso, pasos muy rapidos, en eso se puede ver a una niña de cabellos oscuro y ojos verdes, lleva una camisa de color azul marino, un chaleco de piel de oso, un patanlon de color marrón y unas botas de piel, estaba corriendo por el bosque con todas sus fuerzas se detiene un poco para tomar algo de aire.

-En… donde es..que.. estaba?... estoy... segura que era por aca!-decia mientras trata de respirar mientras miraba hacia los lado, en eso puede ver unos montículos de piedras un poco mas arriba hacia una pequeña cima- ah!..ahí esta! si al fin lo encontre-comienza a correr de nuevo sonriendo mientras se dirige hacia las piedras.

Al llegar puede ver que las piedras son bastante grandes colocadas horizontal y formando un circulo y dejando algo de espacio una al lado de la otra, pero lo que le mas sorprende es que en las piedras tienia dibujado unos extraños dibujos y con una grabados en un idioma extraño.

-Si…este es el luegar, sabia que el libro no mentía- dijo con alegria gira un poco haci su derecha y en so hombro lleva colgada una mochila color cafe de el saca un libro en color amarillo, lo abre y encuentra la pagina que estaba buscando, observa tanto el libro como la formación rocosa mas las escrituras y comprueba tanto los dibujos de las rocas como los grabados se exactamente igual al de las piedras.

-Si son iguales... muy bien!…. será mejor que me apresure antes que me alcanze y vengan a buscarme-dice mientras miran hacia atrás por donde vino,se coloca en el centro del circulo, se arrodilla y comienza a leer el libro, lue de entendorlo comienza a dibujar los símbolos que estan el libro alrededor de ella, luego cuando termina cruza sus piernas mientras se sienta, lee el libro tranto de memorizar los dialogos.

Al memorizar las palabras del libro y al estar segura que se acuerda todas las palabras junta sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

Cierra los ojos mientras comienza a recitar las palabras del libro, en eso el viento comienza a moverse sus cabellos negros, sigue recitando las palabras una y otra ves cada ves mas rapido, en eso comienza abrir los ojos poco a poco, estos se encuentran completamente cubierto por una luz dorada, alrededor de niña comienzan a aparecer pequeños puntos dorado rodeandola, estas luces comienza a crecer hasta formarse una espera, luego van tomando un forma de unos seres grandes de al menos dos de altura, sus cuerpos son algo anchos, no tiene ni manos ni pies, sus brazos y piernas terminan en forma de puntiaguda mientras elevados en el aire, su cabeza es redondo pero sus caras tienian la forma de un pico de cigüeña y sin ojos.

Los ojos de la niña vuelven a la normalidad en su cara se ve muy cansada, al mira a todos los espiritus dorados que rodeaban se arrodilla con mucho esfuerzo y agacha la mira juntando su frente con sus manos, mientras que los espiritus se miran entre ellos y vuelven a mirar a la niña.

-Por favor…-dice la niña con voz baja- por favor….por favor necesito de su ayuda- la pequeña levanta la mirada y en sus ojos se pueden ver unas cuantas lagrimas- necesito… que me ayuden a en contrar...forma de terminar.. con esta guerra...y salvar a mi padre- comenta ella con casi muy pocas fuerzas y energia para mantenerse con los ojos abiertos aun llorando, lo ultimo lo dice casi susurrando.

Los diez espiritus se miran entre ellos por unos cuantos minutos analizando la situacion, una ves que estan de acuerdo asiente con la cabeza, levantos sus brazos hacia el cielo, arriba se puede ver como se comienza abrir el cielo nublado formando un agujero, la pequeña pelinegra aun arrodilada levanta la cabeza y mira hacia el cielo nublado en el se puede ver gran agujero oscuro, los espiritus dorados se vuelven transforma en esferaz flotantes con una gran rapidez se dirigen hacia el cielo entrando al agujero sin mucho esfuerzo, al pelinegra al verlos entrar dejando unos cuando destellos de rayos.

-por favor….se los suplico ayudenos…-comenta la ojiverde mientras se desmaya en el suelo.

 **MUNDO NORMAL**

Devuelta en berk, después una mañana de vuelo nuestro joven jefe vikingo junto con su dragon furia nocturna comenzaron sus tareas como lideres que son, por un lado hiccup tuvo que irse de casa en casa para resolver los problemas de convivencia de los vikingo, tambien los de matrimonio, luego tuvo que ir hacia la granja ayudar con el conteo de animales y que todo estuviera en orden, mas tarde fue a ver con los suministros de alimentos tanto para los aldeanos como para los dragones, mientras que toothless revisaba y controlaba que cada dragon no este causando problemas.

Luego de hacer todas sus tareas como jefe hiccup se dirigió a la forja a ayudar a su maestro herrero y de paso terminar con lo que a estado haciendo en estos dias... o poder descansar un poco ya no fue tan facil hacer todo eso.

-Hola bocon!- saluda el joven vikingo muy cansado casi arrastrando los pies-como estas gruñon?- acaricia un poco al dragon de color rojo que estas durmiendo cerca la chimenea sin alterarse ni un poco, el chico sonrie mientras que el alpha se acuesta acansado al lado del dragon dormilón.

-Ten amigo- dice mientras le coloca cerca de su hocico una cubeta llena de agua su dragon, el dragon negro bebe un poco, mientras que el se desparrama en una silla muy cansado.

-Guau! Si que los dos estan muy cansados... no les fue muy bien no?- pregunta el herrero al ver ambos tanto dragon como jinete ambos cansado.

-Ni lo menciones-responde el ojiverde mientras se frota los ojos y se revuelve un poco el cabello- por dos horas es tuve tratando de convencer a un familia que dejar de paliarse por una simple cabeza de alce.

-Si bueno nunca es facil de convencer a un vikingo que le deje lo que le guste- comenta el herrero vikingo- pero al menos te estas ganado unas cuantas experiencia como jefe no lo crees?- bromea el herrero.

-No es gracioso bocon- contesta un poco enojado por el comentario.

-descuida si hoy tuviste un dia fatal ...mañana puedes tener un peor- canturreo el viejo vikingo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se va al ver la caras de enfado tanto de jinete como de dragon- lo siento ..jeje.

-Hiccup!?- se escucha una dulce vos desde afuera de la herrería.

-Ya voy astrid-responde mientras se levanta y se dirige asi donde lo llaman.

-Oh!.. crei que no estabas estabas aca-dice la rubia con un poco de sorprendida

-Ah! esque acabo de llegar…..se te ofrece algo _my lady_?-pregunta el joven jefe curioso.

-Bueno ...quería saber si me podrías afilar mi hacha-responde la vikinga mientras le muestras el arma- pero creo que mejor se voy a pedir a bocon…te veo muy casado-dice preocupada al ver la expresión del castaño.

-No no no descuida no estoy tan cansado- sonrie fijiendo su estado mientras extiende sus manos para que la rubia le entregue el arma- además lo hago con todo gusto para ti _M_ _y lady_ \- comenta feliz, la vikinga le iba a regañar pero se detiene ver que alguien llama al chico de ojos verdes.

-Hiccup!-ambos voltean a ver y puede ver a Fishlegs volando sobre albóndiga, ambos ve como su robusto amigo baja del su dragon y se dirige hacia ellos-tengo algo que decirte-comenta con cara preocupada.

-Ay dioses... Fishlegs dime que no son gemelos…..de nuevo-suspira el joven jefe cansado.

-Que?... Que hicieron ahora ese par?-pregunta la rubia curiosa y algo enojada por los problema que eso dos causan a diario.

-Hicieron explota la granja de Sven….de nuevo- le responde el ojiverde suspirando, mientras la vikinga solo se golpea con su mano contra su cara y luego se acaricia el tronco de su nariz confrustracion.

-Cuando me encuentre a ese par de cabeza de carnero.. ya lo verán-comenta la vikinga enojada y tratando de ir a buscarlos, pero es detenida por una mano en su hombro gira la cabeza al ver a hiccup viéndola tranquilo.

-Tranquila astrid ya me encargue de eso hace un rato-responde con una sonrisa, la rubia iba a preguntar algo mas pero escuchan un casrrapeo y ambos ven al rubio vikingo parado delante de ellos junto a su dragon.

-Emm ya puedo hablar?-pregunta viendo a ambos.

-Eh.. ah …si .disculpa Fishlegs…por favor dime que sucede-se disculpa el pelicastaño con su amigo.

-gracias….y en cuanto a lo que voy a decirles... los gemelos no tiene nada que ver en esto-responde moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro en forma negativa- te quería informar que a unas isla cercana ay una pequeña manda crías de corta leñas y estan un poco alterado y asustados-le informa preocupado por lo bebes dragones

-Oh eso es malo si los demas dragones salvajes los encuentran correran peligro…debem…-responde pero es interrumpido por una mano en su boca.

-Tu no haras nada-contenta la rubia vikinga destapándole la boca- tu te quedaras aquí a descansa un rato mas… además de que aun debes de liderar la aldea-comenta la ojiazul con su mano izquierda en su cintura y un poco seria

-Que? pero astrid quien se va encagar de las crias?-pregunta el jefe vikingo algo alterado.

-Pues quien mas?.. nosotros-responde la rubia simplemente, el rubio regordete solo asiente con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Pero astrid..-trata de convencerla.

-Nada de peros hiccup.. tu ahora eres el jefe no puedes ir de un lado a otro como antes y dejar a berk sin un lider que los protega-le contesta la rubia con seriedad y amabilidad mientras que Fishlegs asiente con la cabeza- además solo son crías no estan difícil...Fishlegs y yo nos podemos encargar.

-Es cierto- contesta el rubio sonriendo- además stormfly y albóndiga estarán con nosotros no tiene que de que preocuparte- afirma el vikingo sabiamente.

-Ves…es facil- comenta la rubia sonriendo, el joven jefe solo sonrie y asiente con la cabeza confiando en ambos.

-Muy bien... puede ir-le autoriza el pelicastaño, ambos rubios sonríen feliz por ver que pudieron convencer al terco vikingo- pero llévense a los gemelos y a Snotlout para que no causen problemas…por favor- ruega un poco el vikingo.

-Pero…por que tenemos que llevarlos?-pregunta con quejas la rubia y un poco molesta en llevar a eso tres cabeza de carnero con ellos, en cambio Fishlegs estaba mas contento todavia, no por los otros dos si no por la chica que los iba compañar.

-por favor astrid-dice el pelicastaño con suplicas y ojos tiernos, la vikinga lo mira fijamente para después sonrojarse agacha la mirada y caminar rapidamente hasta su dragon- bien! los llevaremos pero me la debe!-dice la vikinga aun sonrojada y un poco molesta consigo misma, va volando en su dragon, fishlegs tambien se sube a su dragon y la sigue en búsqueda de los demas.

El joven vikingo con una sonrisa en la cara ve como ambos jinetes se van volando, luego aparecen tanto herrero como dragon a cada lado del vikingo.

-Como hiciste para hacerla convencer tan rápido?- pregunta el herrero con curiosidad sabiendo lo terca que puede llegar a ser la vikinga cuando no quiere algo, el ojiverde solo sonrie mientras acaricia la cabeza de su dragon.

-Solo digamos que aprendí del mejor- responde mientras sigue acariciando al furia.

Luego diez minutos mas tarde se puede ver a cinco jóvenes y a cuatro dragones volando hacia la isla que el robusto vikingo les habia contado.

-emm…. Astrid?-pregunta tímidamente el vikingo del gronckles, la rubia lo mira- me preguntaba porque no discutiste con hiccup por ya sabes quien- comenta mientras señala con los ojos los otros tres vikingo que los acompañan.

-Fishlegs…déjalo asi.. quieres?-responde un poco enojada, el robusto vikingo asiente y se queda callado- (no puedo creer que con una simple mirada suya me quede fuera de combate)-piensa mientras se enoja mas consigo misma .

-emmm… a todo esto que estamos haciendo?-pregunta el vikingo con rastas.

-vamos a una isla a ayudar unas pequeñas crias de corta leñas que se separaron de su manada- responde Fishlegs.

-oh …. Que aburrido- dice Tuffnut apoyando su codo en el cuerno de su dragon y recargando su cabeza en ella.

-Si que aburrido…y por que hiccup no vino con nosotros?- pregunta su hermana en la misma posición que su hermano solo que recagarda con su brazo derecho.

-Porque hiccup tiene que cuidar berk y encargarse del pueblo- responde la ojiazul con simpleza.

-Ah….. que mal y yo que quería seguir viendo a eret- comentan la rubia vikinga mientras se lamenta.

-aun me puedes ver a mi preciosa-responde y sonrie coquetamente el pelinegro vikingo, mientras que la chica solo hace una cara de asco, el rubio vikingo tratar de meterse en la conversación mas porque ve que estas perdiendo terreno, pero en eso se escucha unos cuantos rugido.

-hey miren allá!- señala la isla y se puede ver a diez dragones volando desorientadamente en círculos.

-Muy bien vamos ayudarlos!-dice la ojiazul y dando le la orden a su dragon que descienda, los demas imitaron lo mismo que ella y todos bajaron a ayudar a los pequeños corta leña.

Luego de que todo legaran la isla y bajaran de sus dragon empesaron por tratar de que los pequeños dragones dejaran de moverse, no fue una tarea facil ya que al ser solo crias y salvajes los jóvenes vikingos no lo tenían facil mas con que les tiraban fuego, ni habla de sus alas y colas, que aunque no sean muy filosa como los de los adultos aun asi hacían grandes raspones, Snotlout lo quemaron como unas tres veces porque los pequeños no le hacían caso y mas si el gritaba, para Ruffnut no fue tan facil, ya que al usa asiente de pescado en su cabello lo pequeño pensaron que era comida y entonces empezaron a morder y tirar de tu cabello.

Tuffnut se mataba de la risa a ver a su hermana ser comida para dragones no pudo para de reír, hasta que unos de los dragones comenzó a acercar por detrás suyo lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca le lanzo fuego que quemo su trasero, el pequeño dragon salio planeando mientras el que chico lo perseguía, a Fishlegs le fue bien puedo calmar a dos de los dragones gracias a la ayuda de albóndiga, Astrid no le fue tan bien tampoco unos de los pequeños trato de envestirla pero ella lo esquiva fácilmente subiéndose en su lomo y agarra los cuernos para sostenerse y tratar de mañobrarlo, pero hubo dos problemas, primero que los pequeños no estan acostumbrados a tener peso sobre sus lomos y segundo que al no estar acostumbrado a no llevar a nadie y solo soportar su propio peso, el dragon pierde estabilidad y cae sobre la arena junto con la chica, la rubia vikinga termino comiendo arena.

Luego de una tarde de mucho moviendo los diez dragones bebes estan dormido y con el estomago lleno, pero cuatro de cinco vikingo no estaban muy bien.

-Había olvidado lo difícil que es entrenar un dragon bebe-dice la ojiazul masajeándose el cuelo mientras este suena un par de veces.

-Si lo mismo digo- responde la rubia vikinga masajeándose tanto la cabeza como el cabello.

-Es increíble que a ti no te haya pasado nada-dice enojado el pelinegro mientras esta sentado en pequeño poso de agua.

-Si es verdad-corresponde el vikingo rubio de rastas.

-Bueno… digamos que yo siempre estoy en la guardería de dragones en berk y mas ahora que la señora valka entre también- comenta el robusto vikingo auto alabándose.

-Wow… No sabia que mama de Hiccup tambien queria entrar-dice Tuffnut.

-Bueno no es de sorprenderse ella a estado con los dragones mucho tiempo-responde la ojiazul.

Los vikingo seguían charlando y descansando de un dia agotado, mientras que en el cielo sobre sus cabeza se comenzaba a escuchar rayos y truenos en eso se comenzaba a formado de a poco un agujero, los dragones abren sus ojos y sus pupilas se dilatan, los pequeños dragones tambien se despiertan agitados y asustados, salen volando a legándose lo mas rápido que puede.

Los vikingos se levantan de donde estan para ver como los bebes corta leña se van volando.

-Oh genial!- comenta Tuffnut con sarcasmo- no tomo todo el dia para calmarlos-quejándose.

-Si ahora debemos buscarlos- constataba su hermana con reproche.

-No lo tiendo si hace un segundo estaban tranquilos…. que rayos les paso?-se pregunta el vikingo pelinegro con duda, en eso ven que sus dragones estan algo alterados.

-Stormfly que sucede chica?-pregunta astrid con preocupación al ver a su dragona preparando las espinas de su cola.

-Colomillo!...-comenta el pelinegro al ver como su dragon se prendido fuego y agitado-pero que les pasa a los dragones!- vuelve a hablar a ver que todo los dragones si agitan mucho.

-Emmmm ….yo. ..se por que estan asi- dice Fishlegs con mucho miedo tanto en su voz como en su rostro y mirando hacia el cielo.

-Porque?- pregunta todos. El vikingo solo levanta el brazo y punto con su dedo hacia arriba, los demas miran hacia a donde a punta.

Todos quedan sorprendido al ve como en el cielo despegado se pueden ver los rayo y un gran agujero en le cielo.

-Golpéame si estoy soñando- dice Tuffnut aun sorprendido y mirando el cielo, su hermana le hace caso y lo golpea con un puño en el rostro sin dejar de ver el cielo- auch!..si no estoy soñando-dice y luego ambos se mirando al los ojos.

-ESTO ES GENIAL!-gritan al mismo tiempo muy emocionados.

-No no lo es- les contradice la rubia- que no se dan cuenta que el cielo se esta abriendo arriba de nuestras cabeza!l-les grita con desesperación y enfado.

-Si podemos verlo…. Y es asombros!-responde Tuffnut con alegría, su hermana asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa. La ojiazul estaba apunto de molerlos a golpes.

-Astrid!- tanto Fishlegs como Snotlout que no dejaron de ver hacia el cielo la llamaron al mismo tiempo a la vikinga que gira cabeza para verlos y ellos le señalan hacia arriba.

Tanto la ojiazul como los gemelos miran hacia arriba y ven que del agujero empiezan a salir una esferas doraras en dirección hacai ellos con toda velocidad, los vikingos las esquivan con puden, las esferas impactan contra la arena causando que la arena se levante un poco de polvo, al ver lo que paso los gemelos tratan de acercase a unos de los hoyos cautelosamente, Fishlegs solo empieza a retroceder lentamente hacia su dragon, astrid y Snotlout corren hasta su dragones, el pelinegro corre hasta su dragon agitándolos brazos se esconde detras, el dragon rojo se pone serio mierando hacia el lugar del impacto, mientras que la rubia llega hasta su dragon agarra su hacha que esta colgada en su silla de montar,la dragon se prepra mientras que su jinete mira su hacha por un segundo.

-Oh mi Thor- exclama asustada mirado tanto su hacha como a unos de los agujeros que esta cerca de ella y su dragon- olvide dale mi hacha a hiccup para que la afilara.

Los gemelos se acercan al agujero y comienzan asomar sus cabezas lentamente para ver que cosa había caído desde el cielo, al verlo mas de cerca se puede ver un esfera de color dorado en el centro.

-Wow…cres que sea oro?- pregunta la rubia a su hermano sonriendo.

-Oh si!…los dioses han escuchado nuestras plegarias- contesta su hermano con alegra mientras alza sus brazos al cielo - al fin luego de tantos años de rezos a los dioses nos con sede que llueva oro desde el cielo!.

-tienes razón mi querido hermano después de una larga espera los dioses fin nos estan escuchando- le sigue con su dramática actuación.

-oro?... quien dijo oro?- grita el pelinegro saliendo detras de su dragon y dirijiendose a uno de los agujeros, al ver una espera de oro dentro de el- oh si!.. es oro!…y es todo mio!- grito de euforia mientras comienza a saltar.

-Emmmm chicos yo no creo que esto sea oro- dice el robusto vikingo asustado mientras se encuentra al lado de su dragon.

-A no?.. porque lo dices?-pregunta con enfado rubia gemela mirándolo.

-Pues.. por ellos- contesta un poco serio mientras señala a su dragon que esta rugiendo a esa dirección. Los tres vikingo que estan cerca de los agujeros miran a sus dragones, y en efecto sus dragones tambien esta rugiendo.

-SALGAN DE AHI!… YA!-les advierte la vikinga de ojos azules mientras sostiene su hacha desafilada con fuerza, aunque no tengo una hacha afilada eso no significa que no puede pelear.

Justo cuando iban hacerle caso la orden de la vikinga, desde el agujero salen las esfera de golpe tirando a los chicos hacia la arena, los vikingos en el suelo ven como mas claridad una ves que el polvo de arena deja de molestarles, puede ver que las esferas estan flotando en el aire, Fishlegs se resguarda atrás de su dragon mientras este le protege, tanto Snotlout como los gemelos se levanto con rapidez y van corriendo hacia sus dragones.

Las esferas comienzan a tomar forma, empiezan a tomar una apariencia humana sin manos y sin pies, su cara tiene la forma de un largo pico de cigueña, tanto los vikingo como los espiritus dorados se miran.

-Qui…quie…quien son ustedes?-Pregunta Fishlegs muy asustado y temblando. Pero los seres dorados no contestan solo se quedan mirando.

-Creo que son mudos-le responde Tuffnut subido ya en la cabeza de su dragon.

-Y sordo- comenta su hermana igual de subida en la cabeza del dragon. En uno de los espíritus estira si brazo derecho tan rápido que ninguno pudo moverse y atrapando tanto a albondiga como a Fishlegs en el acto. Tanto dragon como jinete que sorprendidos al sentir como lo envolvian, Fishlegs comenzó a grita muy asustado, su dragon y el trata de moverse para safarce del agarre pero cuanto mas se movian mas los apretaban.

-Ayuda- dice el regordete vikingo con una voz un poco afinada.

-Stormfly arroga espina!-le ordena la rubia vikinga, su dragon sigue la orden y con latigazo de su cola arroga sus espinas hacia el brazo extendido, pero la llegar contras le brazo en ves de incrustarse, las espina siguen de largo- QUE!- tanto dragon como su jinete quedan sorprendidas.

-Muy bien si eso no funciona que tal esto!-dice el pelinegro sonriendo divertido- ahora colmillo!- le ordena tambien para que ataque, el pesadilla monstruosa arroga su fuego con potencia pero sucede solo sucede lo mismo es atravesado- oh oh!- dice al ver que su plan no funciono.

-Ok eso creo ninguno se lo esperaba-comenta Tuffnut sorprendido al igual que su hermana- aun asi no dejan de hacer asombrosos!-sonrie feliz

-emmm…. chicos me gustaría discutir esto con ustedes sobre ellos….-dice el robusto vikingo interesado por lo que pasa- pero ...ayúdeme!- grita asustado.

-Snotlout, Ruff y Tuff distráigalos yo voy a ayudar a fishlegs- le indica la vikinga de ojos azules mientras va corriendo haca el vikingo atrapado, su dragon la sigue de cerca.

Los tres vikingo hacen caso la orden y comienza a volar seguido por seis de los espíritus de oro, los otros cuatro se quedaron en tierra, tres de los cuatro empiezan a atacar a stormfly y astrid, la dragon les disparaba con su fuego cada ves que la punta estaba a punto de agarrarla, astrid esquivaba cada una o las cortaba con su hacha obvio sin cuasales ningun daño a los espirutis ya que una ves que los quemaban o cortaban estos se volvian a resconstruir.

-(rayos!... es corta la arena)-pensaba la rubia vikinga seriamente mientras seguia esquivando y bloquendo los brazo/latigos los espiritus dorados.

Dos espiritus se les lanzaron, la vikinga y dragona se detiene sorprendias al mira como esa cosas se dirigen hacia ellas a gran velocidad, stromfly le laza espinas hacia sus rostros pero estas solo los atraviesan, la rubia al que el ataque de su amiga no funciono le indica que es pero un poco mas, justo en el ultimo momento la vikinga lo esquiva rodando en el suelo mientras que si dragon salta en le ultimo momento, solo espiritus solo siguen de la largo ya que con lo rapido que iba no pudieron frenar a tiempo, ambos dragon y jinete retoman su camino para ir a audar a su amigo.

Justo cuando ambas estaban cerca del vikingo y su dragon atrapado por el otro espíritu, este sale disparado hacia el cielo llevándose a ambos sin ningún problema, a ver esto la vikinga se sube en su dragon, ambas salen volando rapidamente tratando de alcanzar a sus amigos.

Con los gemelos, ellos hacían todo lo que podían para que tres de los sies espíritus dorados dejaran de perseguirlos, ya que usar el humo de su dragon no funciono solo les que daba de huir, esquivando todo los latigazos que esas cosas le tiraban, ambos estaban asustados y emocionados, "asucionado" asi es como le llamaron los gemelos como se sentian, esquivabn uno, dos, tres y que seguia despues? se preguntaba tuffunt, uno latigazo hizo que si casco girar subre su cabeza, al ver que como giraba el vikingo se enojo.

-Muy bien quieren pelear..peledaremos ...lista herman?-le pregunta a la rubi esta asiente con la cabeza, el creamllerus da la vuelta mientra sigue esquivando, el dragon comienza a dar vultas al rededor de los espiritus encerandolos una gran crotina de humo verde los espiritus se quedan quietos- terminemos con esto... belch ensiendelo!-gritan ambos felices, el dragon ovedece y la cabeza con chispas enciende el humo, una gran explocion se forma.

Ambos vikingos chocan los cinco mientras celebra su victoria pero justo cuando pensaron que ya no los hiban a perseguir un latigo sale de la cortina de humo reodea la cintura de ruffnut, ella mira su cintura y luego a su hermano, para ser jalada con fuerza sacándola de su dragon hacia el humo, mientras grita el nombre de su dragon, intentan ir tras rubia pero entre la humadera salen mas brazos dorados, atrapondo los cuellos y el cuerpo del cuerpo del cremallerus

-oh oh … esto no es bueno- comenta tuffnut con preocupación mirando los luegares que fue atrapado su dragon, el cremallerus es jalado con fuerza junto con su jinete, lo unico que puede hacer tuffnut es sostenerse y grita.

Con snotlout, su batalla la estaba llevando bien con colmillo, el dragon esquivaba todo lo que podía y le lanzaba fuego cuando no llegaba a esquivar, la ventaja que tenia colmillo sobre el cremallerus de los gemelos es que el era mas rápido, usando es ventaja esquiva todo los latigazo de sus oponentes, en eso ambos escucha un grito no muy femenino y el jinete del pesadilla mira hacia la dirección donde se escucha el grito y ve que su chica es capturada.

-Oye!.. no puedes atrapar a mi chica asi- le grita el pelinegro al espíritu que se la lleva- vamos colmillo ahi que rescatar a mi princesa!- le ordena, el dragon roda los ojos pero aun asi sigue la orden, pero el oponente aun asi lo sigue atacando para el dragon rojo no lo tenia sencillo, el trata de alcazar al vikinga mas tratar de esquivar los latigazos.

-ay! que molestos son ustedes!-grita snotlout enojado y fustado con esa cosa, su dragon siguia esquicando velozmente.

Cuando pensó que no lo atraparían, snotlout sonria arrogantemente, si salian de esta se prometiria a si mismo echara en cara a hiccup que su dragon es mucho mejor que el suyo a la hora de esquivar, unos de los espíritus que no se había movido en todo el rato empezó a volar a gran velocidad hacia el dragon, cualculo bien el momento del impacto al estar listo con todo su cuerpo golpeo en el estomago del dragon a un velocidad demasiado rápida dejando a colmillo sin aire y tirando a snotlout de su asiento, dos de los tres capturan la dragon inconciente, mientras que el otro atrapaba al pelinegro en plena caída, el vikingo empieza a forcejear mientras grita e insultaba.

Astrid y stormfly tratan de alcanzar a fishlegs y albondiga lo mas rápido que podian, astid sabe que su dragon es la mas rápida, pero le es increíble que eso cosa sea tan rápida y mas cargando tanto a fishlegs como albondiga, no lograba entenderlo, que eran esa cosa por que buscan a fishlegs y a su dragon.

-Astrid de tras de ti!-le grita su amigo robusto advitiendola.

La vikinga mira hacia atrás y puede ver que los tres que habian esquiva y perdido ahora la estaban persiguiendo, los tres espíritus empezaron a atacar a la vikinga son sus brazos, la dragona se percata y comienza a esquivar con mucha agilidad y velocidad, los espíritus se van moviendo por deferente diferentes direciones mientras atacaba pero stormfly los esquivaba sin dificultad, astid sabia que esto no podira durar para siempre.

-Ya se!-sonrie la rubia al ocurrirse un plan- solo espero que funcione….stormfly vuela hacia el piso lo mas rápido que puedas-le indica, la dragona duda un poco-confía en mi –le sonrie, ella tambien lo hace y ambas desciende a una gran velocidad.

-Astrid que estas haciendo!-el grita fishlegs preocupado por su amiga.

-Descuida tengo un plan!- grita con una sonrisa.

Los espíritus al ver lo que la humana va hacer la siguen de cerca, aumentando la velocidad para tratar de impedir que choquen contra el suelo/mar, la vikinga mira para atrás y ve que esa cosa la siguen de cerca, asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a su posición inicial mientras ve como el suelo esta cada ves mas cerca, calcula la distancia.

-muy bien nena sigue asi solo un poco mas- le dice su dragon que sigue cayendo en picada- ahora stormfly dispara fuego!- le ordena a casi cerca del suelo, la dragona hace caso y lanza una bola de fuego cerca de la orilla del mar, al disparar crea una cortina de vapor, ambas entran en cortina de vapor, apretando con fuerza las manija de su silla tira para atrás haciendo que stormfly se vuelva a elevar rápidamente rozando un poco su estomago y cola con el suelo, los espíritus que la seguían de cerca no pudieron ver nada por la cortina de vapor eso hace que los tres espiritus dorados impactaran contra con un fuerte impacto.

Una ves que salieron de la cortina de vapor tanto dragon como jinete tamban feliz que su plan funcionara.

-Recuérdamelo decírselo a hiccup cuando lleguemos-sonrie ella ya que su plan de imitar al furia nocturna salio perfecto, pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida al escuchar los gritos de sus amigos- dime que aun puedes seguir nena?-le pregunta con desesperación.

La dragona solo ruge afirmando que aun puede seguir, entonces vuelve a tomar el vuelo a toda velocidad para ir ayudar a los amigos de su jinete.

-Resistan chico ahi voy!- les grita seriamente mientras que su dragon sigue volando tanto como puede, ambas vien como los espiritus dorados llevan a sus amigos hacia el agujero.

-ASITRID CUIDADO!-le gritan todos a mismo tiempo, pero el tiempo de reacción del la dragon fue lento porque recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, los tres espíritus que había chocado contra el suelo se levantaron rápido y volaron con todo hacia la dragona, unos de los espiritus que estaba desocupado acata en el punto ciego de la jinete y agarrando con fueza la cola de su dragon haciendo que diera una vuleta brascamente quedando su estomago expuesto, los otros tres que se dirigian hacia ellas chocan con mucha fuerza contra la dragona dejándola sin aire e inconciente.

Astrid se lanza de silla de su dragon, mientras queda impactada con todo lo que paso, mientra va cayendo hacia el océano ve como su dragona es capturada y sin fuerzas, llevada junto con sus amigos y dragones hacia el agujero que esta en le cielo, intenta alcanza y estira su brazos a su dragon mientras se les sale un par de lagrimas .

-Storm…storm..-habla shockeada y con la vos quebrada- STORMFLY!-grita con voz desgarradora mientras aun sigue cayendo mientras ella aun intenta alcanzarla.

A mitad de la caída es atrapada por la muñeca izquierda y es jalada con fuerza, todo los chicos le gritan "astrid" pero la rubia aun sigue en shock por lo que le paso a su amiga.

-Hiccup…. ayúdame- susurra débilmente mientras ella y sus amigos atraviesa el el gran agujero, el agujero se cierra dejando pequeñas descargas electricas solo el hermoso y cielo azul.

 _continuara._

* * *

 **bien aqui esta el capitulo, lamento los faltas de ortografia jeje xD**

 **nos vemos la el siente capitulo**

 **espero review**


	3. un nuevo mundo parte I

**aqui les traigo el capito tres de mi histria disfrutenla**

"dialogo"

"(pensamientos)"

"( _dialogo de dragon)"_

* * *

 **UN NUEVO MUNDO**

Sobre una área rocosa se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros trenzados hacia el lado izquierdo de su cara y unos hermosos ojos verde, vestida con una camisa negra de mangas largar con hombreras de mental puntiaguda, una falda color caqui y debajo de los unos leggins color negro, y unas botas afelpadas de color negro, alrededor de la cintura un cinturón con una espada fundada, debajo de la peidra donde chica estaba parad corría un río, miraba para ambos lados vigilando.

Suspira- no la veo por ningún lado- su semblante es un poco triste- si no la encontramos rápido la comandante nos matara a ambos-en su cara se puede ver algo de miedo.

-Te preocupas demasiado- se escucha una voz debajo de ella, la pelinegra mira hacia dirección un poco molesta.

En el rio se puede ver a un joven de cabellos rubio en forma de rasta y parte de su cabeza es tapado con un casco con cuernos, sus ropas consiste en una camisa amarilla de mangas cortas, mas una chaleco color gris,sus brazos son cubretos por unas vendas en su brazo izquierdo y un lleva un brazal de color caqui en su brazo derecho, unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras, el chico esta agachado recogiendo agua en su cantimplora.

La chica lo mira con una mala mirada, se baja de la gran piedra y camina hasta llegar hasta el lado del chico, lo observa un poco y sonrie de contado con burla mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Bueno entonces tu querras decirle a la comandante que perdimos a su hija?-sonrie divertida al ver como el chico casi tira la jarra con agua al rio- mmmm? Que me dices tuffnut?-el chico deja de cargar agua mientras se levanta como resorte con una mirada nerviosa y sonrisa.

-Ti..tienes razona será mejor encontrarla…..y rápido- se gira el chico para aun sonriendo con nerviosismo, en la cara del chico había pánico pero lo que mas resaltaba en el era parche en su ojo izquierdo- será mejor ponernos en marcha capitana.

La chica solo sonrie y ríe un poco al ver la cara de miedo de su compañero.

-esta bien….andando-se da media vuelta para comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia el bosque.

No muy lejos de donde estaba los jóvenes mas a dentro del bosque, dentro de un circulo hecho de piedras levantadas, se encontraban un grupo de seis chicos tirados en el suelo mas cuatro dragones en el mas mismas condiciones, un rato mas tarde el gronckle y el cremallerus comienzan a despertar algo aturdidos, al lado del dragon de dos cabezas se despiertan los gemelos en las misma condiciones.

-Wow si que esto mareado- comenta el rubio con rasta mientras se agarra la cabeza.

-Si…se lo que sea que paso si que dolio-comenta su hermana tambien agarrandose la cabeza, luego ambos se miran, se paran y comienza saltar del alegría- fue asombroso!-grita la chica.

-Hacia tiempo que no nos sentíamos así de mal-concuerda con ella con la misma alegría.

Mientras los gemelos gritan y saltan de alegría, el dragon come piedras se acerca a un rubio robusto que aun esta en el suelo desmayado, con cara de preocupación se acerca y con su nariz comienza a olfatearlo, al ver que respira comienza a lamerlo, el chico sonríe mientras va despertando de apoco hasta casi comienza a reír.

-Muchas gracias albóndiga-comenta el vikingo medio dormido mientras comienza a despertar poco a poco y en eso se sorprende- albóndiga estas bien!-sonríe feliz al igual que su dragon que mueve la cola y ambos se abrazan con mucho cariño.

El robusto vikingo comienza a decir muchas cosas con cariño a su dragon, mientras se escucha los gritos y festejos de los gemelos, mientras esto pasaba un chico pelinegro comienza a despertar por los ruidos de los demás.

-Ooohh quieren callar de una buena vez!...no me dejan dormir!-comenta el musculoso vikingo irritado por los ruidos.

Los tres vikingos frena lo que hacían y miran al pelinegro aun acostado mientras que este se gira hacia a un lado.

-Emmm…snotlout?-pregunta el robusto rubio.

-Que quieres fishlegs?- pregunta aun medio dormido.

-Estas bien?-pregunta algo confuso, el vikingo de baja estatura solo suspira con enojo mientras se sienta y abre los ojos de a poco.

-Que clase de pregunta es esa?-pregunta con enfado mientras lo mira- por supuesto que estoy bien porque no lo estaria-dice mientras se cruza de brazos.

-no solo decía-comenta el rubio vikingo, el pelinegro al ver que no le pregunta mas, se tira de nuevo en el pasto, el robusto vikingo mira para otro lado y en eso se da cuenta de algo- ..y? colmillo?.

-Colmillo?-se pregunta el pelinegro, en eso abre los ojos muy sorprendido al recordar la batalla que tuvo y ver como su dragon era golpeado con fuerza, se levanta muy asustado y alterado- COLMILLO!...COLMILLO!-comienza a gritar con desesperación mientras mira para todos lados.

Los otros tres jóvenes tambien se levanta bruscamente al recordar como el pesadilla monstruosa había combatido feroz y ágilmente para después ser derrotado por un golpe muy fuerte, los dragones tambien ayudaban en la búsqueda del dragon fuego.

-oigan!...acá esta!-les grita la chica de rubias de dos coletas los demas la ven, el pelinegro es el primero en reaccionar y correr hasta donde esta la chica, mientras es seguido por el robusto vikingo y su dragon, mas tarde se le junta el dragon de dos cabezas.

Al llegar al lado de la vikinga el pelinegro ve detrás de unos arbustos a un dragon de color rojo con una silla de montar en el cuello, el pelinegro se acerca lentamente mientras los demás lo miran con cara de preocupación, al acercarse se agacha para comprobar si esta bien.

-Col…colmillo?-dice mientras se agacha con cara de preocupación y algo de tristeza, toca la nariz de su dragon y siente como respira lentamente, el jinete respira aliviado mientras sonrie- se..se encuentra bien-dice con la voz un poco ronca.

Los demás solo suelta el aire que no pensaba estar contiendo tanto humanos como dragones, en se escucha un grito desgarrador, todo asustados miran para la a su izquierda y puede ver a la rubia vikinga gritándole a un nadder de color azul tirado en el piso.

-STORMFLY! Despierta! stormfly Vamos nena no me hagas esto-dice la rubia vikinga arrodillada mientras abraza el hocico de su dragon- despierta!.

La rubia vikinga no podía cree que esto este pasando, se había despertó con el grito de los demás llamando al dragon de color rojo, cuando despierto se agarro la cabeza de lo mareada que estaba, al ver a los demás gritar el nombre del pesadilla a ella le vino como un flash los recuerdo de la pelea de su dragon contra los espíritus dorados y como uno de los ataco por la espalda y después como su dragon es golpeada fuertemente por los tres que pensó que había vencido, comenzó a buscarla mirando para todas las direcciones, en eso ve una cola con espinas en ella, no lo piensa dos veces y se levanta como puede ignorando el dolor de cabeza y gritando el nombre de su dragon.

Al llegar al su lado y encuentra a su dragona acostada como si estuviera durmiendo, pero al acercarse mas puede ver que su dragon no respira, la vikinga queda muy asustada y comienza a llamarla con desesperación.

Al escuchar la voz de su amiga el vikingo robusto va corriendo hacia ella seguido de su dragon ambos con cara de preocupación, al llegar ver que la dragona no respira, fishlegs se acercar hasta la altura del pecho y con ambas manos comienza a hacer presión con mucha fuerza, la vikinga de ojos azules lo mira con mucha preocupación, después de tres intento mas la dragona comienza a respirar.

-Stormfly!..Ay gracias a Odín que estas bien- comenta feliz la vikinga mientras la abraza- y tambien a ti fishlegs ….te lo agradezco…y agradezco tus conocimientos de medicina-comenta la chica con un alivio y una sonrisa, el robusto vikingo se sonroja un poco mientras se rasca la nunca .

-De nada Astrid..fue un placer-comenta el chico feliz por ver a la dragona respirar tranquilamente.

-Oigan!- escuchan un grito, ambos vikingo mira y ven a tuffnut con algo entre los brazos- encontré a alguien mas!- ambos rubios se miran, la chica se levanta mientras que le dice unas palabras a su dragon, el robusto vikingo le dice a su dragon que se quede con la nadder a lo que la dragona asiente con la cabeza y ambos jinetes se dirigen hacia donde esta el chico con rasta.

Al mismo tiempo que eso pasa el pelinegro mira a su dragon que aun sigue tirado en el suelo respirando calmadamente, el vikingo le dice que no tardara, la joven vikinga le dice a su dragon que se quede a vigilarlo, mientras ambos vikingos se dirigen hacia el hermano de la rubia.

Los cuarto al llegar con el vikingo con rasta puede ver que en brazos tiene a una niña de cabellos negros dormida, los cuatro queda sorprendido.

-Tuffnut donde la encontraste?-pregunta la rubia de ojos azules mientras mira a la niña dormir.

-La encontré tirada y dormida en ese lugar-dice mientras señala con la cabeza- un poco cerca de donde estaba tirada tu astrid.

-Y se encuentra bien-pregunta su hermana algo preocupada por el infante- aawww que tierna se ve-dice dulcemente al ver la niña con un dedo en la boca, la ojiazul mas el rubio vikingo tambien caen sobre la ternura de la niña, el pelinegro trata de evitarlo.

-Me la puede quedar?-pregunta el chico de ojos azul oscuro, la jinete de nadder reacciona de la escena de ternura y con un semblante serio mira al chico.

-No puede quedártela tuffnut-comenta muy seria.

-Porque no?-pregunta el chico desilusionado.

-Por dos razones-le responde mientras levanta un dedo-uno no estas capacitado par cuidar un niño en especial una niña-levanta el segundo dedo-y segundo ella debe tener padres, así que cuando despierte le preguntaremos donde estan

-Bueno.. esta bien-responde un poco molesto el comentario pero su semblante cambia uno de duda-pero a ahora que lo veo que hace ella acá?-pregunta.

-buena pregunta-contesta el rubio vikingo mientras toca la frente de la niña-mmmm bueno fiebre no tiene eso significa que hace poco que esta aca dormida-contesta mientras pone se dedos en su barbilla-y por la forma que esta vestida significa que alguien debe esta cuidando de ella.

-Tal ves sea halla perdido-comenta el pelinegro con los brazos cruzado.

-Es probable-le responde el rubio vikingo.

-Bueno solo debemos salir de aquí, ver que nuestros dragones estén bien y luego veremos como ayudar a la niña-comenta la rubia vikinga tomando el liderazgo- entendido?-pregunto los demás solo asiente con la cabeza.

Justo cuando los vikingos iban a ponerse en marcha hacia sus dragones, se empieza a escuchar ruidos en los arbustos, todos se pone en guardia para el combate, tuffnut con cara de susto abraza a la niña para protegerla, astrid se coloca delante de el con una mirada seria, snotlout mira seriamente, fishlegs con un poco de miedo y ruffnut solo puso una cara de sorpresa y duda, los vikingo estaba listo para cualquier imprevisto.

-Esa niña.. si la llego a encontrar juro por Thor que….-decía una chica pelinegra saliendo de los arbustos, pero al mirar hacia delante puede ver a cinco vikingos en pose de pelea, tanto los vikingos como chica quedan sorprendidos al verse.

-Heather?-pregunto la rubia de ojos azules sorprendida.

-emmm….si- contesta la chica con nerviosismos y duda.

-Heather!-responde todo con alegria de ver alguien conocido, la pelinegra los mira confundida- que bueno volver a verte-dice el regordete vikingo feliz.

La vikinga pelinegra iba a pregunta que pasaba, pero en eso detrás de la chica rubia de ojos azules sale un chico de cabellos rubios con rastas cargando a una niña en brazos.

-Si….que bueno verte otra ves- comenta el chico sonriendo, la chica al mirarlo se que muy sorprendida y retrocede unos pasos.

-tu…tu..tuffnut?-pregunta la pelinegra muy asustada, los demás la miran confundido al ver su reacción con el vikingo con rastas.

-Eh si soy yo-contesta el chico confundido-conoces alguien mas con mi nombre?-pregunta con burla.

-No no es posible-comenta aun sorprendida- pero si hace un momento teje atrás como es que llegaste hasta aca tan rápido-comente algo alterada, en eso lo mira- …tu cara!

Los demás no entiendo que tanto esta diciendo su amiga, mientras que tuffnut trata de mirarse la cara con sus ojos.

-Que? que pasa con mi cara?-pregunta mientras trata de verse-tengo barro?..algún raspón …eso seria genial-comenta con una sonrisa.

-Heather puedes explicarnos que esta mal con la cara de tuffnut?-pregunta la rubia vikinga duda-si es que tiene algo mal- añade mientras ve al vikingo con rasta con rareza.

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar yo!-responde uno poco irritada- quiero saber.. es como recuperaste tu ojo izquierdo!-le grita mientras señala el ojo del chico.

Tuffnut frena sus movimientos y se le queda mirando, los demás se le quede viendo con asombro por lo que dijo.

-Wow wow wow ….espera ahí heather-dice snotlout saliendo del asombro y entrando el la charla- nos esta diciendo que este cabeza de carnero le falta un ojo?-dice con ironía y una sonrisa en su cara mientras comienza reírse, lo chica lo mira de arriba hacia abajo.

-Snotlout…..que haces aqui? y cuando recuperaste tu pierna?-pregunta la pelinegra con asombro, el vikingo pelinegro se queda callado de golpe al escuchar la pregunta de la chica.

-que yo que?-pregunta pelinegro aun con su sonrisa en la cara.

-si… eso si no mal recuerdo tu perdiste tu pierna-responde viéndolo aun con los ojos abierto.

-QUE!-grita el musculoso vikingo mientras se agarra los cabellos y comienza a desesperarse.

-Snotlout!-grita la vikinga de ojos azules con enojo-quieres calmarte!.

-Como quieres que me calme si acabo de enterarme que perdí mi pie!-dice con desseperacion y asustado-ahora me siento como hiccup! Un invalid….-dice el vikingo pero es detenido por un golpe en la cabeza.

-Primero si te miras bien tus pies veras que aun los tienes-le dice la rubia vikinga con enojo y señalando los pies del chico-segundo si insultar a hiccup te voy a enterrar a cabeza en el piso! Entendiste!?-le dice con enfado y muy seria.

El vikingo solo asiente con la cabeza asustado por la chica, para luego mira sus pies y suspira con una sonrisa.

-Oh que alegría que estoy com…-decía pero al levantar la mirada y ver que la chica lo mira con los brazos cruzados, con una ceja levantada y una mirada seria, el chico solo sonríe- digo que estoy bien.

La rubia vikinga solo asiente con la cabeza mientras se da media vuelta para mirar a la pelinegra y verla con seriedad, la chica de ojos verdes se siente un poco intimida.

-Bien ahora heather.. nos puedes decir por que rayos le dijiste todas esas cosas?-pregunta la ojiazul con los brazos en la cintura.

-emmm…bueno yo-dice la chica algo intimidad, los vikingo esperaba a que la chica respondiera la pregunta.

Pero el interrogatorio es interrumpido por unos ruidos de entre los arbustos, todos miran hacia el ruido, la vikinga gemela se coloca detrás del robusto vikingo, en eso sale un rubio con rastas de entre los arbustos.

-Oye heather no la encontré en ningún lado pero encont…..-decía el vikingo con el parche en el ojo izquierdo mirando hacia atrás con cara seria, al gira la cabeza ve a su compañera y puede observar que no esta sola pero su mirada demuestra estar asustada y sorprendida.

-Que?.. porque me miras asi?-pregunta con duda en su palabra, la pelinegra solo señala hacia delante de ella con el dedo y chico mira y queda muy sorprendido-que? Como? Cuando?...que es lo que esta pasando aquí?-dice entre asombro y perplejo.

-Dos tuffnut?-dice el pelinegro muy sorprendido mirando al nuevo rubio con rastas parado al lado de heather.

-Eso es algo de no creer-dice el robusto vikingo con mucha sorpresa.

-Wow si que me veo genial con ese parche-comenta el rubio con rasta mientras mantente a la niña en brazos.

-Que es lo que esta pasando? Son secuaces de Hera!?-comenta el vikingo serio mientras desenfunde un hacha de un filo desde su espalda, la pelinegra sale de su cara de asombro al olvidarse que pueden ser cómplices del enemigo y tambien desenfunda su espada de su cinturón.

-Momento momento!-grita fishlegs con las manos arriba-no entendemos nada de nada, primero sale heather con preguntas raras y ahora ay doy tuffnut…alguien puede explicarnos que pasa?-pregunta el robusto vikingo.

Ambos vikingos armados estaban listos para saltar sobre ellos, snotlout y astrid se prepararon para defenderse pero eso la rubia de dos coletas sale detrás del rubio vikingo.

-Tuffnut?-pregunta la rubia con un duda y sorpresa, el vikingo con parche en el ojo la mira, se le cae el arma mientras su cara se vuelve entres triste y sorprendida.

-Tuffnut que sucede?-le pregunta la pelinegra sin dejar ver la los vikingos con un semblante serio.

-Ru..ruffnut?...eres tu?-decía el vikingo con tristeza mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Por supuesto que soy yo imbecil quien mas iba….-decía la chica retándolo pero se detiene al ver que el chico lo abraza con cariño y fuerte pero sin lastimarla.

-Eres tu… pero yo crei que ….-decía el vikingo mientras su voz se cortaba y se volvía algo ronca.

-Estas llorando?-pregunta la chica con asombro y burla en su voz.

-Claro que si tonta!-le contesta mientras las lagrimas salen de su ojo, los demás no sabia que hacer este nuevo tuffnut lloraba mientras abrazaba a su supuesta hermana.

-Soy yo o hay alguien mas aquí que esta confundido?-pregunta fishlegs muy confundido por lo que esta pasando, todos los presentes menos el vikingo del parche contesta con un si. El rubio con el parche mira al robusto vikingo y deja de abrasar a la chica, vuelve a mirar al chico y luego a la chica enfrete suyo esta lo mira con duda.

-Tu….no eres mi hermana-dice mientras retrocede lentamente, los vikingos lo miran curiosos en sus movimientos, el chico vuelve a levatantar su hacha y con una mirada seria-así que respondan…. quien son? Y quien los creo?-pregunta.

-Escucha no entendemos nada de lo que estas diciendo enserio-responde fishlegs con desesperación- lo último que recordamos es que estábamos un isla a unosdragones cortaleña, luego unas cosas con aspecto.. con aspecto humano dorado caen del cielo, nos capturan y luego despertamos aquí….lo juro!-dice el rubio rápidamente mientras respira agitadamente.

El par de vikingos aun los mira con seriedad mientras los siguen apuntan con las armas .

-Ya lo escucharon es todo lo que sabemos-comenta la rubia de ojos azules con seriedad.

-Ah!...y tambien encontramos esta niña tirada-comenta el rubio vikingo con rasta mostrando a la niña que aun sigue en sus brazos. Ambos lo miran y se sorprende, la pelinegra corre hacia el chico y el quita la niña de entre los brazos.

-Iris! Contesta iris!-le grita la ojiverde con miedo luego levanta la mirada con enojo hacia el rubio, chico solo retrocede asustado-que fue lo que le hiciste?…te juro que si le hiciste algo te voy a….-

-Oye oye oye…espera ahí... la encontré tirada es todo-responde el rubio con algo de enojo por la actitud.

En eso se escucha unos quejidos ambos voltean a ver y ven que el otro tuffnut estaba tirado en el suelo con la rubia con trenzas sobre el mientras le hacia una llave de lucha.

-Ok ok ok me rindo, me rindo-dice el vikingo mientras se quejaba de dolor.

-Ahora van a responder a nuestras preguntas si o no?-pregunta la chica mientras sigue aplicando fuerza en agarre.

-Claro que no!- dice la pelinegra, los demás la mira para ver que la chica había dejado en el suelo a la niña y agarro tuffnut por detrás y colocándole la espada en el cuello-ustedes son lo contestaran nuestras preguntas-comenta con seriedad mientras presiónala su espada contra el cuello del chico.

-Eh chico…. no creen que están exagerando un poco las cosas… que tal si la hablamos con mas calma-dice el robusto vikingo nervioso por como las cosas están pasando, en eso se escuchan rugidos detrás de ellos, de entre los árboles sale una manada de dragones, todos miranban hacia esa direccion sorprendidos.

-Oh cierto…heather olvide decirte que a donde fui vi una manada de dragones-dice el rubios de rasta con el parche mirando a la pelinegra de reojo aun tirado.

-Idiota!...por no me lo dijiste antes!?-pregunta ella muy enojada.

-Lo siento.. pero con todo lo que paso recien se me había olvidado- contesta el joven vikingo sonriendo algo nervioso.

Los chicos vieron a los dragones y pudieron reconocerlos, había nadders, pesadilla monstruosas, pero tambien los acompañaba un par de cazavientos y un trueno tambor, la manda de dragones comenzaron a decender muy rápido, la rubia de ojos azueles suela al vikingo del parche y junto a sus amigos salen corriendo hacia el bosque, al igual que la rubia la pelinegra tambien suelta a rubio y agarra a la niña en brazos y el par corre junto a los otros.

-No podremos escapar por mucho tiempo!-dice el pelinegro asustado, cuando un pesadilla iba a lanzar fuego unas espinas le interrumpe.

-Stormafly!-comenta la rubia ojiazul feliz a ver a su amiga dragona recuperada, luego se les uno los demás dragones defendiendo a sus jinetes.

-Bien hecho colmillo!-dice con alegría el pelinegro.

-Justo a tiempo como siempre chica-dice fishlegs felizmente.

-Barf, belch es momento de explotar cosas-dice tuffnut feliz mientras su hermana grita de la emoción, los otros dos vikingo ven con asombro como eso dragones luchas contra los otros.

Un nadder de color rojo oscuro con verde a los costados les gruñe a los otros que frene el ataque, tanto jinetes como dragones quede algo asombrados como el nadder obligo a los demas a frenarse, ellos lo ven bajar, los dragones de los jinetes lo siguen con la vista pero sin bajar la guardia, comienza acercarse has los dragones y se frena al frente de estos.

-( _Porque defiende a los humanos?)-_ pregunta el nadder con enojo.

-( _Y ustedes porque los atacan?..no han hecho nada)-_ responde stormfly seriamente.

-( _No han hecho nada dices?)-_ pregunta extrañado-( _a que te refieres con eso?...ellos han matado a miles de nosotros!)-_ responde enojado por la ofensa de la dragona.

-( _T_ _al ves los demas humanos si_ _pero no estos.. la guerra entre humanos y dragones termino no hace falta seguir peleando mas contra los humanos_ )-comenta el gronckle seriamente.

-( _Guerra? Dices…_ )-pregunta con burla un pesadilla, los dragones salvajes comienza a reírse del comentario, los dragones de los jinetes se miran entre no entendiendo que es tan gracioso, en los jinetes no entiende que es lo que esta pasando.

-Alguien puede decirme en el nombre de Thor….esta pasando?-pregunta fishlegs confundido.

-Tal parece que los dragones se estan comunicando con los nuestros-responde la rubia de ojos azules también sorprendida.

-Eeehhh los dragones hablan?-pregunta confundido tuffnut, todos los jinetes solo levantan los hombros en señal de no saber.

-( _Que_ _es tan graciosos!_ )-comenta colmillo enojado por como se ríen esos dragones al no encontrar la gracia por lo que dijo su compañera.

-( _Por_ _lo que dijo_ _tu compañera….esto no es una guerra_ )-dice el nadder que esta parado delante de ellos con burla, pero su semblante cambia a uno completamente serio-( _esto no es una guerra….es un exterminio para los humanos_ )-dice, los dragones de jinete se quedan muy sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-( _Eso_ …eso _es ridículo entre los dragones y los humanos hay paz_ )-comente la cabeza derecha del cremallerus aun con asombro.

-( _S_ _i es verdad..todo gracias a toothless que venció la reina roja_ )-dice stormfly viendo fijamente al nadder con furia ya que no le creía nada de lo que decía.

-( _T_ _oothless?...y ese quienes?_ )-pregunta el cazavientos extrañdo por el nombre.

-( _N_ _uestro alpha!...un furia nocturna!_ )-comenta la nadder de azul comenzando a irritarse.

-( _F_ _uria nocturna?_ )-pregunta el nadder para luego se burla-(eres _estupida…. que no sabes que los furias nocturnas se extinguieron hacemos mucho tiempo_ )-dice con una sonrisa macabra, tanto stormfly como los otros dragones quedan muy sorprendido, la nadder comienza a negar con la cabeza.

-( _N_ _o.. eso no es cierto…es mentira!_ )- se negaba a creer.

-( _E_ _s cierto …el ultimo furia nocturna fue asesinado por los humanos hace mas de diez años_ )- dice otro nadder seriamente.

-( _diez…diez años?_ )-susurra la dragona gronckle confunda por lo que dijo.

 _-(Basta de charlas... acabemos con eso humanos….y ustedes dragones si no quieren morir también háganse a un lado!_ )-comenta muy enojado el cazavientos y ruge, les comienza a lanzar fuego hacia los vikingos.

Los vikingos al ver como unos de los dragones les ataca comienzan a correr esquivando le ataque, los demás dragones los imita y todos comienza a atacar a los humanos, los dragones de jinete al verlos en peligro intentan ayudarlos, dragones contra dragones es lo que veia la pelinegra al verlos pelear entre si.

Astrid veia que si esto seguiría así terminarían perdiendo, mas sabiendo que su dragon apenas terminaba de recuperarse de una muerte en su ultima batalla, justo cuando vio un trueno tambor que se le acercaba demasiado, la vikinga no se queda atrás y esquiva el rugido tronador del dragon, el dragon la sigue mientras le sigue lanzando su rugido sonoro, lo único que la vikinga podía hacer era esquivarlo ágilmente, cuando el trueno tambor pensó que ya la tenia acorrala, desde arriba en el cielo comienzan a caer flechas de fuego.

Desde los árboles comienza a salir una docena de vikingos dispuestos a defender a los suyos comenzando a lazar flechas de fuego, los dragones a verlos lanzar las flechas de fuego y los vikingos proponen retirarse, el nadder de color rojo oscuro se acerca a stormafly.

-( _T_ _e aconsejaría que huyeras y te alejaras de los humanos antes que te maten!_ )-le dice mientras se aleja volando, la dragona solo lo mira alegarse, pero gusto cuando se iba a dar la vuelta sus pies son apresados al igual que sus alas.

Los demás dragones de los jinetes también comienza a hacer inmovilizados tanto alas como pies, la rubia vikinga a ver como su dragon es capturado corre hacia ella, uno de los robustos vikingo con su hacha en la mano corría hacia la dragona con instinto de asesinarla, stormfly pensó que iban a matar cierra los ojos pero en eso se escucha un choque de metal, al abrir los ojos puede ver un hacha de doble filo que se interpone entre ella y el hacha.

Tanto dragon como vikingo miran al quien los interrumpe y puede ver a la rubia ojiazul con una mirada seria mientras bloqueaba el ataque del vikingo, stormfly se pone contenta al ver a su jinete defendiéndola, mientras que el vikingo frente suyo se encuentra asustado y asombrado

-Si tocas una sola escama de mi amiga..te juro que te mato-dice la rubia con mucho enfado, con un movimiento rápido desarma al vikingo luego lo patea en el estomago.

Los demás jinetes también estaban pelando contra los vikingo que intentaban atacar a sus dragones, ellos defiende a sus dragones con mucho esfuerzo, la pelinegra a ve como eso chicos protegen a esos dragones, y al ver como pelea con sus aliados solo se agacha para dejar a la niña costada en el suelo para luego grita.

-YA BASTA!-grita la pelinegra a ver que la cosa se comenza a ponerse feo-nosotros no peleamos entre nosotros-todo se detiene y la miran- ahora me pueden decir ustedes por que defienden a eso dragones?-pregunta seriamente.

-De que estas hablando Heather?-pregunta el robusto rubio vikingo confundido-tu ya nos conoces además tu también tienes un dragon-agrega.

-Primero yo no te conozco a ti-dice mientras señala a fishlegs seriamente este que sorprendido- y segundo jamás en mi vida tuve un dragon-comenta con enojo- ahora respondan mi pregunta.

-No te acuerdas de mi?-pregunta fishlegs deprimido.

-Oye Heather muy buena broma- se burla tuffnut con una sonrisa mientras sostiene unas de las espadas del enemigo.

-Yo no esto bromeando-responde la ojiverde con enfado por el comentario del rubio con rasta.

-Eeehh.. chicos no creo que ella este bromeando-dice fishlegs un poco asustado a ver la mirada tan seria de la chica.

-Porque no es ninguna broma-responde el vikingo con el parche en el ojo, los vikingos lo ven parado al lado de la peligra y aun no se podían creer que allá dos tuffnut, no era normal.

-Espera.. si hay otro tuffnut entonces hay otra ruffnut?-pregunta snotlout sonriendo coquetamente, al escuchar el comentario del pelinegro fishlegs se anima, pero el rubio con el parche solo se enoja por el comentario.

-Mi hermana esta muerta!-responde con enfado dejando a los jinetes sorprendido y mas a la rubia de doble coleta- ella murió a cinco años- agacha la mirada tristemente, después la lavanta aun con la mirada triste mirando a la rubia.

-Hablas.. en…en serio ..yo estoy muerta?-pregunta asustada ruffnut a mirar la rubio igual a su hermano, este solo asienta con la cabeza triste.

-Basta!...no contestaremos mas pregunta hasta que respondan mis preguntas-interrumpe la pelinegra muy enojada por ignorarla-porque todos ustedes defiende a eso dragones? Y mas importante de donde son?-pregunta muy confundida por todo.

-Yo te respondo-dice Astrid con seriedad- somos jinetes de dragones, estos dragones que ves son nuestros amigos, compañeros y aliados, los cuidamos y ellos nos cuidan, gracias a ellos protegemos berk de futuras batallas-responde la rubia aun con el hacha en mano.

-Berk?...no es posible-comenta el rubio del parche sorprendido- berk ahora es territorio de White death-agrega el rubio confundido por lo que dice.

-White death? Y ese quien es?-pregunta snotlout confundido.

-Un gran dragon blanco de ojos rojos-responde con seriedad, los jinetes mas los dragones quedan asombrados por la respuesta.

-Screaming death!-dicen todos al mismo tiempo mirándose entre si.

-Que?...lo conocen?-pregunta con asombro mientras alza su ceja.

-Bueno digamos tuvimos unos cuantos encuentro con el-responde el robusto vikingo mientras sonríe un poco nervioso.

-Ahora quiero saber…-iba preguntar la pelinegra pero la interrumpe la rubia ojiazul.

-no… ya no vamos a responder mas preguntas hasta que desaten a nuestros dragones-comenta seriamente.

Tanto la rubia como la pelinegra se miranda a las caras seriamente, tantos vikingos como los jinetes esperan a ver que es lo que sucede con ambos chicas, por que si las miradas mataran ellas ya se estarían muertas, la pelinegra le indica a uno de sus soldados con la cabeza, el vikingo saca una daga y se la lanza al los pies, la rubia lo toma sin duda y comienza a cortar las sogas que aprisionan a su dragon.

-Como te encuentras chica?-pregunta con una sonrisa a ver a su dragona parada, stormfly solo se sacude y estira las alas para sacarse la mala sensación de las cuerdas, mira a su jinete y gruñe feliz.

La rubia le da un corto abrazo en a cabeza y ambos se dirigen con el resto de los dragones atrapados para liberaros, uno por uno los dragones son liberados, los otros vikingos se quedan asombrados a ver como eso dragones no están lastimando a eso jóvenes sino que se dejan acariciar por ellos.

-Por Odín esto es algo de no creer-dice uno mientras que el otro concuerdan con el.

-Capitana que aremos con ellos?-pregunta otro vikingo a la pelinegra que mira como eso vikingos y dragones se abrazan.

-Por ahora olvidense de ellos tenemos otros problema-responde mientras se mira a sus compañeros- tenemos que lleva hasta niña con la comandante y avisar al jefe que esta zona es peligrosa-dice seriamente.

-A la orden!-responde los vikingos.

Mientras eso pasaba con los jinetes.

-Y ahora? Que hacemos?-pregunta snotlout preocupado y susurrando.

-Yo no lo se-responde la rubia algo frustrada al no entender que es lo que esta pasando.

-Podríamos pedirles su ayuda a ellos-dice tuffnut señalando con la cabeza al grupo de Heather.

-Y arriésganos a que maten a nuestro dragones?..estas loco?-le dice con enfado el pelinegro.

-Bueno… solo era solo era un opcion-responde el rubio con rasta agachando la mirada.

-Tal ves podríamos pedirles que nos ayuden-comenta fishlegs con cara pensativa, al ver lo que dijo mira a los demas ,estos lo miran con cara muy seria- que? Solo un pensamiento…además podrían responder las preguntas que tenemos.

-Fishlegs estas loco?.. si estos tipos quisieron matar a nuestros dragones, imagínate lo que pasara si los llevamos a su aldea!-le responde la rubia de ojos azules muy seria.

-Si soy conciente de ello-responde- pero si tal ves hablamos con ellos tal vez no intente matar a nuestros dragones-comenta mientras se frota las manos con nerviosismo.

-Si claro como si nuestros otros yo nos escucharan-dice snotlout con sarcasmo.

-Eso es!…no puede creer que diga esto pero buena idea snotlout-dice la rubia vikinga feliz, los otros la miran sin entender, mientras que el pelinegro lo mira incrédulos-que no lo entiende si hay otro tuffnut …tal vez halla otro hiccup-dice feliz.

-Es cierto ahora en este lugar hay dos de cada uno de nosotros-agrega fishlegs también feliz

-Habla por ti mi otro yo esta muerta-dice la rubia de dos coletas entre molesta y triste, los jinetes se poner trites por la ruffnut de este lugar, especialmente snotlout y fishlegs.

-Ademas como estas tan segura que hiccup es el mismo al que conocemos-dice ruffnut seria, todos la miran con interés- digo la actitud del hiccup de este lugar puede no sea la misma-comenta con un poco de miedo.

-Tiene razón Astrid este lugar es deferente al que conocemos-afirma el robusto vikingo pensando mejor las cosas-además…. como lo encontraremos si no mal recuerdo tu nos contaste que hace cinco años atras el quería abandonar la aldea-dice fishlegs preocupado.

Astrid agacha la cabeza tristemente al recordar porque hiccup se quería ir el día en que lo eligieron para matar al pesadilla, ella le había contado a los chicos en una charla que estaba teniendo, como fue que hiccup encontro al furia nocturna y como es que la rubia sabia del dragon.

-Aun así debemos averiguar que es lo que esta pasando en este lugar-dice Astrid con seriedad, los demas asiente con la cabeza con seriedad.

Los jinetes dieron media vuelta para ir con el grupo de Heather para hablar con ella y llegar a un acuerdo.

-Heather!-la llama la rubia, el grupo de la pelinegra mira como el grupo de jinetes se acerca a ellos juntos con los dragones, los vikingo se ponen en guardia con sus armas preparadas pero la ojiverde levanta la mano en señal que no ataquen.

-Que sucede?-pregunta seriamente viéndola fijamente.

-Queremos ir con ustedes-le dice la rubia con seriedad, los vikingo comienzan a reírse.

-No se ofendan pero no reclutamos dragones-comenta la pelinegra con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras miraba a los dragones

-Lo sabemos pero vemos que las cosas no les están yendo muy bien con los dragones no?-pregunta fishlegs burlonamente mientras que los vikingos dejan de reír de golpe y lo miran enojados, el robusto vikingo solo se encoje por las miradas mientras que snotlout y los gemelos se ríen.

-Les proponemos un trato-dice la ojiazul mientras sonríe de lado, el vikingo con el parche en el ojo y la pelinegra la miran fijamente- si no les hacen nada a nuetros dragones les ayudaremos con demas…que dicen?-pregunta mientras cruza los brazos.

-No se si el jefe lo aceptara-dice un poco asustada la pelinegra mirando a su compañero.

-Porque que pasa con el?-pregunta tuffnut con duda.

-Digamos que si nuestro jefe ve algúno de sus dragones o cual quier otro, lo matara sin razón alguna-responde el rubio con el parche, los dragones si encojen del miedo al escucharlo, los jinetes quedan sorprendido y asustados en especial fishlegs que abraza a su dragon con cariño y miedo-el a cambiado mucho en los últimos años-comenta el rubio rasta con un suspiro.

-Porque que le paso?-pregunto ruffnut con preocupación al ver a su otro hermano en ese estado.

-Solo les puede decir que cosas malas han pasado…ahora nuestro jefe es otra persona-responde el vikingo del parche con algo de seriedad.

Mientras los vikingos hablan podemos ver a un niña de cabellos negros que empieza a despertar lentamente, comienza a abrir sus ojos y se puede unos hermosos ojos verdes tan llamativos e inocente, se los empezaba a frotar mientras se sentaba, luego de terminar de frotarse y tratar de acostumbrarse a la poco luz que le da el cielo nublado mira para los lados.

En eso escucha unas voces y al mirar hacia atrás ve a un grupo de vikingos adultos hablando seriamente, se gira sobre si misma para verlos mejor, la pequeña de ojos verdes se levanta y camina rapidamente hacia el grupo de vikingos.

-Bien solo hablaremos con su jefe sino nos….-decía la rubia de ojos azules seria y tranquilamente, pero es interrumpida al sentir que es abrazada por la cintura fuertemente.

Tanto los vikingos de heather como los jinetes ven a una niña de cabellos negros abrazar a la rubia vikinga.

-Mami que bueno que viniste!-dice la infante felizmente mientras frota su cara en le vientre de la rubia.

Al escuchar lo que dice la niña los jinetes quedan muy sorprendido mientras que la rubia vikinga siente como es abraza por la niña quedando en shock.

-QUEEEEE!-se escucha el grito en general de los jinetes.


	4. Un nuevo mundo parte II

**Aqui les dejo el siguente capitulo de esta historia.** **  
**

 **disfrutenla.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"( _dialogos de dragon_ )"**

* * *

 **UN MUNDO NUEVO (parte II)**

Los jinetes como los dragones estaban sorprendidos al escuchar y ver a una niña de cabellos negros trenzados que abrazaba a la rubia de ojos azules por la cintura, Astrid se encontraba en shock al escuchar al infante llamarla "mama".

-Creí que te quedarías en la aldea-dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa, al levantar la mirada y la rubia bajar se puede ver que la niña tiene ojos verdes, la pequeña la mira fijamente y se sorprende- tu ….tu no eres mi mami.

Al escuchar eso astrid siente una sensación rara en el pecho como algo que la atravesó, poco a poco la niña comienza a soltarla, una ves que la niña la suelta astrid sientes que le sacan algo valioso, heather ve como la niña suelta a la rubia lentamente para luego acercarse y agacha a su altura.

-Iris! ella no es tu madre y sabes que no puede venir esta muy ocupada-le dice con cariños mientras le acaricia la cabeza y se levanta para mirar al grupo que se encuentra asombrados, la niña solo asiente con tristeza-discupenlan ella a veces dice cosas sin pensar-comenta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

los jinetes y dragones reaccinan despues de escuchar las palabra de la joven, la rubia tiena algo de miedo en preguntar.

-Heather… esa niña de ..quien es?...es tuya?-pregunta la ojiazul aun sorprendida y aun shockeada, la pelinegra se rasca la mejilla algo nerviosa para luego verla con sorpresa.

-No claro que no!..que no me escuchaste?..su madre no esta aqui-le dice levemente sonrjada por el comentario de la rubia para luego suspira-bueno….ella es tu …como decirlo ella es tu hija-responde nervisamente para luego agregar-bueno no extamente tu hija sino la hija de mi comandante claro que no estu hija si apenas la acabas de conoce...ya me estoy confundiendo-comenta la joven algo mareada y trabandose con su palabras

Astrid no podía cree que esa niña que ahora esta abrazando la pierna de la pelinegra sea su hija, bueno la hija de su otro yo, fishlegs mira a la pequeña con duda, aunque la niña le causaba ternura también le causaba una gran duda.

-Y quien es el padre?-le pregunta, astrid mira a fishlegs y luego a la pequeña que si la miraba bien ella tiene los ojos verdes eso le recuerda cierto chico sonríe por pensar en el, pero luego ve el cabeza de la niña y nota que es negro, solo una cosa esta segura su otro yo no esta con el vikingo de cabellos castaños.

-Bueno eso si que una buena pregunta-responde el rubio del parche mientras levanta los brazos despreocupado-no tenemos ni idea- comenta relajado.

-Que?... ósea que ella no tiene padre?-pregunta la rubia asombrada por la respuesta que les dio, ambos vikingos niegan con la cabeza.

-Capitana!-se escucha un grito que salen de los árboles, todos miran hacia el vikingo que viene corriendo tan rápido como puede mientras que en su cara puede ver panico.

-Que es lo que sucede?-le pregunta extrañada y seriamente al ver al vkingo correr tan deprisa.

-La… aldea….esta…-intenta decir el hombre.

-Wow cálmate respira y sácalo por la boca-le dice el vikingo con el parche en el ojo traquilamente y tratando de calmar al hombre, vikingo hace caso las indicaciones- mejor?-pregunta sonriendo de miedo lado, le asiente con la cabeza-muy bien.. dinos que es lo que esta sucuediendo?-pregunta.

-LA ALDEA ESTA SIENDO ATACADA!-le grita con terror en su mirada mientras apunta con su dedo por donde vino, todos los vikingo quedan estupefactos.

-A las armas tenemos que volver!-dice heather con un semblante serio los vikingos sacan sus armas y gritan en conjunto un "si" fuerte, la pelinegra agarra la mano de la niña y juntos al grupo de vikingos salen corriendo hacia su aldea, pero la chica es detenida por una mano en su hombro.

-Espera heather podemos ayudarlos-comenta la rubia de ojos azules mirando con determinación a la chica.

-Están seguros?...que les pasara a sus dragones?-le pregunta la ojiverde algo preocupada por lo que pase en la aldea, la niña también mira a la rubia mientras sostiene la mano de la chica, la rubia solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Si tal ves ellos ven que los dragones solo quieren ayudarlos tal ves no quieran…bueno ya sabes-dice el robusto jinete entre feliz y asustado.

-Si además no nos puede dejar aquí después de que ayude a la niña-comenta tuffnut sonriendo con arrogancia mientras cruza los brazos.

-Tuffnut en serio te agradezco que hallas salvado pero eso no evita que sus dragones no corran peligro-le responde con algo de nerviosismo.

-Déjanos a nosotros hablar por ti-le dice snotlout con una sonrisa.

Heather miran a los jinete con algo de duda, pero al ver las caras de determinación que todos traen no le quedo de otra que aceptar, suspira con derrota mientras vuelve a sonreír.

-Tal ves este loca pero…..confío en ustedes-le dice con una sonrisa.

-Da lo por hecho!.. eso dragones salvajes no sabrán quien los golpeo- dice sonriendo ruffnut chocando sus puños.

En eso uno de los vikingos llama a heather para que se apresure, la pelinegra lo ve y asiente con cabeza, agarra con fuerza la mano de la niña y ambas comienzan a correr hacia el bosque siguiendo a los demás vikingos.

-Muy bien chico andando...todos a sus dragones!-le ordena la rubia ojiazul con una sonrisa, todos los jinetes se dirigen hacia sus dragones, mientras esto pasaba la pequeña pelinegra miraba hacia atrás a ver a los jinetes subirse en sus dragones.

Los jinetes comienzan a levantar vuelvo, ya en la alturas se puede ver hacia el este mucho humo y unas figuras en movimiento, la jinete de nadder le señala y todos comienzan a ir hacia esa dirección. Tanto la niña como los demás vikingos ven con asombrados como eso grupo de jovenes estánba montando esos dragones mientras ambos grupo se dirijen hacia la aldea. En eso el vikingo rubio con rasta se acerca a la pelinegra corriendo.

-En verdad confías en ellos?-pregunta con curiosidad, la pequeña ojiverde la mira también.

-Mas o menos- responde mientras aun mira como los jinetes se van volando-solo quiero saber si tienen alguna relación con el jinete negro-comenta con seriedad, el rubio solo asiente con la cabeza mientras que la niña solo agacha la cabeza triste-corran mas rápido si no… no llegaremos a tiempo-ordena para empezar a correr mas rapido tirando de la niña, los demas la siguen.

-Heather! vas a sacarle el brazo a iris!-se queja enojado el rubio mirando como la pelinegra tira fuerte del brazo de la niña.

La pelinegra baja la mirada para ver que la pequeña tiene algunas lagrimas en los ojos por los galones que la vikinga habia hecho.

-Oh como lo siento iris-se disculpa mientras frena y luego se agacha para darle la espalda a la niña-ven sube a mi espalda iremos mas rapido asi-le dice con una sonrisa, la pequeña solo asiste con la cabeza para luego subira la esplada de la vikinga, una vez subida se levanta para empezar a correr seguido por el rubio con rastas.

Mientras tanto con los jinetes, estos seguían volando hacia la aldea en llamas, mientras que se dirigían hacia la aldea, la jinete de nadder estaba muy pensativa con respecto a esa niña que la abrazo, sintió una pequeña calidez cuando la abrazo que casi podía sentir que era hiccup quien la estaba abrazaba, la rubia estaba tan distraída que no escuchaba que la estaban llamando.

-ASTRID!-lo llama el jinete de gronckle cerca de ella.

-Eh? que? Que pasa?-preguntaba la vikinga distraída.

-Te estaba pregunta que haremos cuando lleguemos?-le pregunta- estas bien?-vuelve a pregunta algo preocupado

-Ah! ..si..-tose un poco mientras intenta recupera su semblante serio-lo que haremos es tratar de alejar a los dragones lo mas lejos posible- responde aun algo distraída.

-Bien!... Debemos recuperarnos de nuestra anterior derrota…. no es así colmillo?-le pregunta el pelinegro a su dragón, este solo ruge con concordando con su jinete.

-Me estado preguntando…y si por alguna razón, después de ayudarlos, no nos quieran matar?-pregunta fishlegs con duda y nerviosismo.

-Entonces no nos que de otra que ir a buscar a hiccup y a toothless solos nosotros mismos-responde la jinete de nadder con seriedad.

-( _Toothless.._ )-piensa la nadder agachando la mirada tristemente.

* _flashbacks*_

-( _Furia nocturna?_ )-se pregunta el nadder y luego se burla-( _estupida…. que no sabias_ _que_ _los furias nocturna los extinguieron los humanos hacemos mucho tiempo?_ )-le dice con una sonrisa macaba, tanto stormfly como los otros dragones que muy sorprendido, la nadder comienza a negar con la cabeza.

-( _No eso no es cierto…es mentira!_ )- se negaba a creer.

-( _Es cierto …el ultimo furia nocturna fue asesinado por los humanos hace mas de diez años_ )- dice otro nadder seriamente.

* _flashbacks*_

-( _Eso es mentira…toothless no puede estar muerto_ )-se negaba a creerle, en eso escucha una voz voltea a ver y ve que su jinete la esta llamando.

-Stormfly!... estas bien amiga?-pregunta la rubia con preocuparon al ver como su dragona ponía una cara triste y agachaba la cabeza, la nadder solo le asistió con uno leve rugido-no te preocupes ganaremos esta ves y no dejare que nada te pase-le dice con una sonrisa.

En eso se empieza a ver una gran tormenta, comenzando con unos cuantos rayos, los jinetes miran hacia la aldea y ven que unos cuantos rayos caen sobre la aldea.

-Parece que Thor esta enojado con ellos-dice tuffnut viendo como los rayos caen del cielo.

-Eeehhh tuffnut no creo Thor este enojado con ellos-dice fishlegs asustado mirando hacia la tormenta.

-Ah no?..Entonces quien puede esta haciendo esto mi querido amigo…Odín?-pregunta el rubio con sarcasmo y una sonrisa en la cara mientras se apoya en el cuerno de su dragon-uh eso seria genial-sonríe hacia su hermana esta solo asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-No es ni Thor ni Odín …si no el!-le responde asustado mientas señala hacia el cielo, tanto jinetes como dragones miran hacia donde apunta y pueden ver un potente disparo eléctrico color blanco.

-Un skrill!-responden todos sorprendidos al ver al dragon quemando la aldea con su poder de ataque

-Alguien tiene una idea? Para detenerlo?-pregunta fishlegs asustado al igual que albondiga.

-Yo lo are ustedes encárguese de que dragones se alejen de la aldea-responde la rubia con determinación y seriedad.

-Estas segura astrid?...sabes que el skrill es muy peligroso-le dice el robusto vikingo preocupado por su amiga- y mas en una tormenta eléctrica tiene mucha ventaja-le comenta viendo las nubles.

-Lo se… pero sin toothess y sin hiccup aquí presentes solo nosotros quedamos para detenerlo y que no dañen a la aldea-comenta la rubia con seriedad-además.. stormfly es muy rápida…,intentaremos llamar su atención de el, mientras ustedes hagan retroceder a los demás dragones y después vuelva para ayudarnos-termina de explicar.

-Solo intenta que no te alcancen los rayos o tener algo metálico- vuelve a decir el rubio jinete, la rubia jinete sin mirarlo solo asiente con la cabeza.

EN LA ALDEA

Las cosas para los aldeanos vikingos no la tenían muy bien que se digan, al tener la gran mayoría de sus catapultas destruidas, mas una cantidad masiva de dragones y con escasez de armas sumado a que un skrill los estaba atacando, las casas no estaban resultando muy bien.

Rugidos, gritos, gritos de guerra y explosiones era todo lo que se escuchaba en este campo de batalla que se le pudo algun dia llamar aldea, algunos vikingos se defendían como podían otros se resguardaban y los demás luchaban con todo.

Viendo todo esto estaba un vikingo con el cabello castaño/rojizo, de mediana barba descuidada, vestido con su atuendo vikingo mas la capa de oso, uno gran mazo se encuentra incrustado en su brazo izquierdo, con un semblante muy serio, su nombre es stoick the vast jefe de los Gamberros peludos

El jefe vikingo agarra con su mano derecha un tronco tirado y lo lanza hacia uno dragon que pasaba distraído lazando fuego hacia unos guerreros, el dragon cae por el golpe, en eso se acerca un vikingo robusto de cabellos negros también barba descuida negra y con su armadura puesta.

-Buen tiro stoick-dice sonriendo con burla por como derribo al dragon

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas ahora Alvin- contesta el gran jefe enojado- que me tiene para decir?-pregunta con una mirada seria mientras ve el panorama

-(Cuando estas de humor?)-piensa con burla el vikingo mientras levanta una ceja-eeh si te quería informar que ya llevamos a los niños y los ancianos hacia el refugio- contesta seriamente y agachándose de reflejo por una explosión.

-Muy bien…que tenemos?-pregunta mientras trata de encontrar una solución.

-Nadders, garratruenos y cortalluvias- responde recordando los dragones que se han visto- a un par de pesadillas monstruosas…y como puedes ver el skrill-comenta mirando hacia la tormenta viendo como el dragon violeta ataca con otro nuevo relámpago.

-Alguna señal del arquero negro?-vuelve a preguntar enjado- o de Hera?.

-No …hasta ahora no-responde también enojado, el vikingo de cabellos castaños/rojizo asiente con la cabeza, ambos miran hacia la derecha y ven a dos vikingos

Corriendo hacia los dos vikingos robustos, se acerca dos jóvenes, uno de cabellos negros y ojos verdes claros una con camisa marrón sin mangas, un par de muñequeras de piel, un chaleco de piel color negro, una bota negra en su pie izquierdo y una pata de madera en su pie derecho y un pantalón negro, en su brazo derecho lleva un mazo y en el izquierdo un escudo.

El otro es mas bien era una mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos azules lleva una camisa verde sin mangas, unas vendas rodeando todo su antebrazo y mano izquierda, en su antebrazo derecho lleva una muñequera afelpada de color piel, una falda bordo con picos en todo lados debajo de la falda unos leggins azules y botas afelpada color negro, en sus manos lleva un hacha doble.

-Snotlout Astrid… que sucede?-pregunta el jefe viendo como ambos vikingo cansados, el pelinegro mas que la rubia.

-Jefe… los barcos del muelle fueron destruidos por un par de calderos!-responde la rubia vikinga seriamente mirando a su jefe.

-Por las barbas de Odín estos dragon se están volviendo mas listos!-comenta enojado con ganas de romper algo.

-Que es… lo que haremos jefe?-pregunta el pelinegro con las manos en la rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Lo que haremos será….-iba a responder el robusto jefe cuando todos escucha un grito, los cuatros miran hacia al izquierda o derecha para los dos vikingos mas jóvenes.

-JEFE! –se escucha un grito, arriba una casa se encuentra un vikingo armado- SE ACERCAN MAS DRAGONES POR EL ESTE!-señala con el dedo hacia el este.

-Que?.. mas?...que no nos puede dar aunque sea un respiro?-pregunta snotlout deprimido y suspirando algo deprimido.

-Cuando nos han dado un descanso?-le pregunta la rubia seriamente apretando su hacha.

-Yo solo digo.. que con los que están acá no es mas que suficiente?-pregunta algo sarcástico mientras se escucha otra explosión, snotlout se encorva de hombros sorprendido mirando hacia atrás y delante para luego sonreír con nerviosismo.

-Yo solo digo no mas-la rubia vikinga solo niega con la cabeza.

-No es momento para charlar… debemos defender la aldea a cualquier precio-los interrumpe el jefe seriamente- Astrid ve con tu grupo y defienda el lado derecho de la aldea- la vikinga asiente seriamente- Alvin… tu y tu grupo defiendan el lado izquierdo- el robusto vikingo asiente con la cabeza- Sontlout tu ve con un grupo y defiendan las cuevas y la retaguardia- le pelinegro asiente con la cabeza.

-Debemos defender la aldea con todo lo que tengamos- termina de decir y ordenar- vallan!–los tres vikingo iba atacar las ordenes cuando se escucha otro grito.

-Stoick!-se escucha el grito del mismo vikingo arriba de la casa, los cuatro vikingo lo miran- creo que veo alguien sobre los dragones del este!-responde, los cuatro quedan sorprendidos.

-Será acaso el arquero negro?-pregunta snotlout en voz baja, pero es escuchado tanto por el jefe vikingo como por la rubia, la vikinga de ojos azules aprieta su hacha con ambas manos, mientras que el jefe junta sus cejas con mucho enojo.

-Si veo a alguien sobre los dragones!-sigue gritando el vikingo, los dos hombres robustos mas los dos jóvenes vikingo con su armas listas empezaron a correr hacia al este para termina con su enemigo-pero que….?-se pregunta el vikingo forzando un poco su vista cerrando un poco sus parpados, en eso abre de golpe- SEÑOR VEO CINCO PERSONAS ARRIBA DE LOS DRAGONES!-grita tanto como puede, en eso escucha una raro ruido y miran hacia atras y arriba para ver como un dragon de color púrpura con escamas negras lo mira con mucho enojo y con rayos alrededor.

-Oooouuuhh… nnoooo-dice con lamento tanto en sus palabras como en cara, el dragon solo se prepara disparar.

Los cuatro vikingos que corrían hacia donde se encontraba el vikingo en el techo se detienen bruscamente por dos cosas, una que se sorprendieron lo que les dijo el soldado, de que había cinco personas que montaban los dragones, pensado que era solo uno y mas importante el arquero negro que mencionaron, y dos vieron como el skrill se posicionaba arriba del vikingo para atacarlo, cuando se dieron cuenta de ello e intentaron de ir ayudarlo…

El skrill escucho a uno de los humanos gritar como loco arriba de una casa ignorando la batalla, como vio que era un blanco fácil se acerco lenta y sigilosamente, una ves que se posiciono atras y arriba de el, comenzo a cargar su poder e ignorando los comentarios del vikingo, siguio recargar su poder con la ayuda de los truenos del cielo.

-Oooouuuhh…nnoooo-comenta el humano con cara de sufrimiento y cerrando los ojos esperando su muerte, justo cuando estaba apunto de disparar su poder, una espinas se interponen y se clavan en el techo de la casa.

Tanto dragon como vikingo miran hacia la dirección que las espinas salieron, en eso a una gran velocidad el vikingo desaparece delante el dragon, el skrill seguía los movimientos con la mirada, luego mira al humano que estaba delante de el y este desapareció, sigue mirando al dragon que seguía volando lejos de el.

-( _Espera!.. que?)_ \- dice el skrill mirando sorprendido el lugar donde supuestamente estaba su presa-( _a donde se fue?_ )- se pregunta mirando ambos lados del techo, en eso escucha un grito de susto y mira hacia la dirección del dragon que paso delante de el.

Con el vikingo, cuando vio las espinas de bajo de sus pies incrustadas en la madera del techo de la casa, no se dio cuenta cuando fue capturado, cuando reacciono se encontraba con ambos brazos en las garras de un nadder color azul, lo peor es que cuando fue capturado bruscamente soltando su arma, no le quedo otra mas que gritar por ayuda.

-Oiga!.. no grite!, que no le vamos hacer nada. solo lo estamos ayudando- dice una rubia de ojos azules con el seño fruncido y mirando al vikingo en las garras de su amiga, el vikingo deja de gritar y se sorprende por escuchar una vos conocida, al mirar hacia arriba no puede creer lo que ve, una joven de cabellos rubios cabellos montada arriba del dragon.

-Pero…..que demo..-dice el robusto vikingo mirando shockeado a la joven.

-Stormfly ahí!-dice la vikinga señalando una casa sin quemaduras o destruidas, al llegar al casa la dragona lo deja a salvo y sin ningún problema- quédese aquí mientras nosotras nos encargamos del skrill-le dice con una mirada seria, la dragona vuelve a retoma el vuelo hacia el dragon de rayos, mientras que vikingo que ambas habian recataron las ve con una cara muy sorprendida.

-Comándate Astrid?-

No muy lejos de donde estaba el vikingo, el jefe, snotlout, Alvin y Astrid se encuentra parados muy sorprendidos por ver como sucedieron las cosas, cuando el soldado les informo sobre que había cinco personas montado dragones quedaron en shock no lo podían creer, solo existía uno solo jinete pero ahora había cinco mas de ellos, pero al ver al skrill como se acercaba al vikingo por detrás y empezaba a cargar su poder no lo pensaron dos veces y fueron ayudarlo antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Pero se detiene al ver que unas espinas fueron clavadas en techo de la casa cerca de ambos, tanto del vikingo como del dragon, luego de la nada el robusto soldado sale volando capturado por un nadder de color azul, la rubia vikinga al ver que nadie hacia nada fue corriendo persiguiendo al nadder.

-Ese dragon es mío-se dice la vikinga con una expresión de seriedad en su cara siguiendo al dragon, mira hacia donde se dirige con el vikingo aun en sus garras-(sino lo detengo lo matara!)-piensa mientras correr lo mas rápido que puede, pero si detiene con brusquedad.

-(Pero que?)-piensa sorprendida al ver como el dragon deja al soldado arriba de un techo, luego este se aleja volando pasando por arriba de ella y yendo hacia el dragon violeta- pero que fue todo eso?-se pregunta asombrada.

El dragon violeta a ver como ese dragon salva al humano, se enoja y no entiendo por lo salvo, pero lo que mas lo deja sorprendido, es que arriba en el lomo del nadder se ve a un humano, del enojo llama a los demás dragones con un fuerte rugido. Los dragones dejan de atacar para ir hacia el dragon de trueno.

-( _Alguien puede decirme que significa eso!?_ )-pregunta con furia señalando con la cabeza hacia el nadder que se dirige hacia el, los demás lo miran no entiendo nada pero al ver donde señalan con la cabeza, ven a un nadder mortífero siendo montado por un humano.

-( _No tenemos ni idea…señor_ )-responde un cortalluvia sorprendido viendo el dragon-( _creí que el amo era el único que montaba dragones_ )-responde, el dragon violeta solo gruñe bajo por el comentario.

-( _No importa.. me desharé de ese humano ahora mismo_ )-dice mientras con los rayos de la tormenta se auto recarga.

-( _Señor hay otros tres dragones que se dirigen hacia nosotros_ )-comenta un nadder de corlo violeta mirando hacia su derecha.

-( _Que?.._ )-pregunta el skrill sorprendido pero es interrumpido ya que el y todos los dragones son atacados con fuego por ambas direcciones.

-Tu eres nuestro skrill!-comenta la rubia vikinga agarrandose de las manijas de su montura- stormfly!...envestida!-comenta la rubia mientras que la dragona con un fuerte aleteo se impulsa a gran velocidad, envistiendo al dragon violeta golpeándolo con su cuerno en el estomago con fuerza alejándolo de los demás dragones.

En eso se acercan tres dragones con sus jinetes enzima, los jinetes miraron como la dragona nadder había envestido al skrill con fuerza y usando su cuerno para causarle mas daño.

-Bien!… Astrid ya estas distrayendo al skrill-dice fishlegs con una sonrisa de medio lado mientra ve a la jinete pelear con dragon de rayos-ahora debes sacar a los demas de aquí-comenta mirando a los demás.

-Eehh..si y como piensas hacer eso sabiendo que son mas que nosotros?-pregunta el rubio con rasta confundido mirando a la gran manada de dragones que aun los estaban mirando enojados.

-Uy… no creo que me obide de eso- comenta el regordete rubio mirando a los dragones algo asustado.

-Yo tengo un plan-dice snotlout con seriedad- atacar sin preguntar!-responde enseguida mientras que el y colmillo salen disparados hacia la manda.

-Ese plan me gusta!-dice ruffnut apoyando la opinión del vikingo pelinegro- barf belch al ataque!-comenta la vikinga de coletas alzando el brazo derecho, el dragon sigue la orden y sigue al pesadilla.

-Pero chicos nesita….-dice el rubio vikingo mirando como sus tres amigos van hacia el ataque, suspira y mira a su dragon-bueno... que dices chica lo seguimos?-pregunta con una media sonrisa su dragon que solo ruge con una sonrisa, ambos van a la ataque.

JINETES VS DRAGONES

Snotlout y colmillo se lanzaron con gran velocidad hacia la manda de dragones, mientras pasaban através de ellos colmillo los golpeaba con su cola y los que estaba de frente le lanzaba su fuego.

-Aja! Que les parece eso!-decía el pelinegro con alegría mientras maniobra a su dragon.

En eso tres nadder lanzan sus espinas contra el pesadilla, el dragon vuela hacia arriba esquivando el ataque y luego los enviste con gran velocidad derribando a uno, luego gira hacia un costado y con las garras de su patas agarra del lomo de otro de los nadders y lo lanza, el ultimo de los tres lo ataca con su fuego y colmillo responde con lo mismo.

-Sigue así colmillo lo estas haciendo bien!-lo alaba su jinete con alegría mientras inconcientemente el nadder se va acercando- eso es solo acércate un poco mas- comenta el vikingo parándose arriba de su silla mientras se sostiene de los cuerno de su dragon.

Justo cuando el dragon esta lo suficientemente cerca, snotlout salta de la cabeza de su dragon para aterriza en cabeza de su enemigo, los dragones dejan de disparar fuego, uno para no lastimar a su jinete y el otro para sacarse de enzima el humano, el nadder se sacude su cabeza para dejar caer al humano pero el pelinegro se sostiene bien de las espinas del animal.

-Ahora colmillo golpéalo!-le ordena el vikingo mientras salta de la cabeza, y su dragon con sus patas agarra las patas del nadder y lo hace girar lanzándolo lejos cayendo hacia unos árboles, luego se dirige hacia su jinete que cae con gran rapidez, aumenta la velocidad y atrapa al vikingo agarrandolo del cuello de su ropa con su hocico.

-Uuuufff..eso estuvo cerca-dice el pelinegro limpiándose el sudor de la frente- buen trabajo colmillo!-alba a su dragon mientras este lo tira hacia arriba y cae sobre su silla.

Los gemelos qeu seguian a snotlout por detrás pero al ver que era mas rápido, se encargaron de los dragones que el vikingo pasaba de largo, les disparaban con su fuego gracias a que estos se entraban distraídos viendo al pesadilla pasar de largo.

Uno cotralluvia se les acercaba por detrás letalmente mientras preparaba su fuego, pero es derribado por uno ataque detrás suyo, ambos gemelos miran hacia atrás suyo para ver como el dragon de cuello largo cae hacia tierra luego levantan la mirada par a ver al robusto rubio.

-Gracias! Amigo!- dice tuffnut con una sonrisa.

-Si te debemos una- comenta su hermana con una sonrisa mientras le guiña el ojo, ambos retoman su batalla contra los dragones.

-Viste eso chica-dice fishlegs sonrojado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que su dragona sonríe- me guoño el ojo!-grita feliz pero su felicidad es interrumpida por unas bolas de fuego que pasa cerca de ambos.

Ambos miran hacia arriba y ve como unos cuantos dragones vuelan hacia ellos mientras le siguen disparando bolas de fuego, el grockles esquiva como puede el fuego mientras que si jinete grita asustado, en eso se puede ver a los dragones que lo estaban atacando que son rodeados por un humo verde, todos miran para los lados encontrando la fuete de esto.

-Hey~~~~ -se escucha una voz cantarina

-Acá arriba-dice otra voz un poco mas gruesa los dragones miran hacia arriba y en a un cremallerus con un par de humanos sobre ellos saludándolos- adiós!-responde ambos al mismo tiempo, en eso la cabeza izquierda del dragon suelta chipas hacia el humo, los dragones miran el humo y después entres si, se produce una gran explosión mientras el dragon y los gemelos se alegan volando sonriendo.

-Gracias!-les agradece el jinete de gronckles agitando la mano y sonriendo- muy bien albondiga es nuestro turno!-le dice a su dragon mientras se pone seria junto a su jinete y ambos retoman el vuelvo pero seguir ayudando a sus amigos.

En tierra, todo los vikingos miran con asombro como unos dragones pelan contra la manda de dragones, ninguno lograba entender que es lo que estaba pasando a allá arriba.

-Esto es algo que no se ve todo los días- comenta Alvin con asombro y luego mira a su jefe para ver su reacción, pero este solo miraba con seriedad la pelea.

-Jefe!- se escucha algo lejos, el nombrado junto a ambos pelinegro miran para atrás y pueden puede ver una pelinegra junto a un rubio con rasta y parche en el ojo izquierdo a su derecha, en su espalda llevaba una niña de cabellos negros y detras del trio uno grupo de vikingos.

Al acercarse los demas vikingos levanta la mirada para ver como la batalla entre eso chico con su dragones se enfrentaban a la manada, la niña miraba hacia otra dirección mientras se encontraba en la espalda de la pelinegra, tanto como heather como tuffnut miraban a su jefe con mirada seria.

-En el nombre de Thor puede decirme que rayos esta sucediendo?-pregunta el jefe vikingo enojado señalando el cielo con su cabeza.

-Pues es lo que usted esta viendo señor-responde la chica con seriedad mirando a su jefe, niña la esccuha para luego mirar al frente y ver al gran hombre mirandolas con una mirada muy seria, la pequeña solo se oculta detras de la joven asustada-dragones contra dragones-contesta simplemente y mirándolo fijamente.

El robusto jefe miran con una mirada seria a la pelinegra y apretando un poco sus labios, para después girar sobre si mismo alejándose de ella mientras vuelve a levantar la mirada y mirar la batalla, una ves que el jefe vikingo se retiro la pelinegra volvió a respirar.

-Sigo sin entender como es que tiene las agallas para mirarlo-comente el rubio a su lado con una mirada sorprendida y algo burlona.

-Ni yo tengo la menor idea- se ríe la vikinga con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mama- dice la pequeña mirando hacia unas casas, ambos vikingos la miran para luego mirar hacia donde la niña miraba, la pequeña pelinegra se baja para ir en esa dirección pero es detenida por una mano en el hombro, mira detrás suyo y ve quien la que la detuvo es la mujer de ojos verdes que la mira con una cara preocupada.

-Ahora no es el momento iris-niega con la cabeza mientras la ve preocupada, los tres miran hacia delante, la pequeña con una cara de preocupación y tristeza, los otros dos algo serios mirando las casa para ver a una rubia vikinga parada mirando hacia arriba sosteniendo su hacha por el mango pero el fijo se encuentra clavado en el suelo.

La rubia vikinga se encontraba parada siendo observada por los mencionados, mirando hacia el cielo tormentoso con su hacha en mano, se encontraba mirando la pelea con tanta atención y seriedad la pelea que nadder azul estaba teniendo con el skrill, y se preguntaba porque miraba esa batalla con tanto esmero, no lo sabia pero algo le llamaba la atención.

ASTRID Y STORMFLY VS SKRILL

Después de envestir al dragon de los rayos con fuerza y alegarlos de lo demas dragones así sus amigos se podrían encargar sin problemas, tanto Astrid como stormfly eran concientes que contra el skrill no tenían oportunidad pero no por eso se echarían para atrás, van a demostrar que podían hacerlo.

Una ves que estuvieron suficientemente alegados stormfly hace un ultimo empujo soltando al dragon violeta con brusquedad haciendo que este cayera de golpe al suelo lastimándose con las ramas de los árboles, después de caer el skrill se levanta un poco aturdido y mal herido, agita la cabeza para sacarse la mala sensación de caída, mas ramas y polvo, levanta la mirada hacia donde esta el nadder mirándolo junto con su jinete.

-( _Los voy a matar a ambos!_ )-dice mientras ruge con fuerza y enojado comenzando a levantar el vuelo hacia ambas.

-Prepárate stormfly-dice la rubia vikinga mientras se agarra de las manijas de su silla y mirando al dragon violeta con seriedad mientras se dirige hacia ellas a gran velocidad.

La dragona prepara sus espinas y las lanza con un latigazo de su cola, el skrill las esquiva el último segundo para contraatacar con su aliento eléctrico, stormfly esquiva el ataque que les pasa rozando a ambas.

-Uuff! eso es tuvo cerca- dice Astrid suspirando de alivio pero ve como una pequeña corriente eléctrica se puede ver sus hombro-pero que?...-se pregunta extrañada pero en eso ve como el dragon violeta las enviste con rapidez, stormfly lo esquiva pero unas de las alas del skrill rasparla unos de sus costados.

-Stormfly estas bien?-pregunta preocupada y tratando de ver donde fue lastimada, a un costado entre medio de su ala y cola se puede ver un corrte no profundo- oh no..Tranquila estarás bien-le dice para que se tranquilice, mientras que su dragon tiene una expresión de dolor.

-(Rayos es rápido…stormfly apenas pudo esquivarlo)-piensa la vikinga mirando entre enojada y seria al dragon que se encuentra a unos metros mas lejos, entonces ve que el dragon violeta comienza a recargarse con los rayos de la tormenta-stormfky hay que pararlo….. no podemos dejar que nos ataque- le dice a su dragon un poco alterada.

La nadder se sacude para sacarse la sensación del dolor y mira como el dragon recargar, el skrill la mira con burla, la rubia se queda mirando extrañada a su dragon ya que esta solo mira al skrill con seriedad.

-(Que es lo que pasa stormfly?)-se pregunta la rubia mirando entre extrañada y preocupada a su amiga.

-( _Bien si guerra quieres…guerra tendrás_ )-dice la dragona con seriedad mientras gruñe-( _sujétate fuerte Astrid!_ )-comenta mientras sale disparada directo hacia el dragon violeta, la vikinga casi se cae pero se llega agarra de las manoplas de su silla con fuerza y ve como su dragon va directo hacia el skrill que aun esta recargándose.

-( _Que idiota eres!. al querer venir de frente hacia mi!_ )-le dice el skrill con gracia mientras termina de recargarse-( _si tanto quieres morir con esa humana me lo hubieras dicho!_ )-responde seriamente mientras dispara un potente rayo desde su boca, pero la dragona lo esquiva descendiendo pasandole sercar el rayo.

-( _Ja! Necesitas mas que eso para derrotarme_ )-le responde con burla.

-( _Habla por ti.. no por le estorbo que llevas_ )-le contesta con una sonrisa malvada, la nadder lo mira sin entender a que se refiere, en eso detrás suyo se escucha unos gritos voltea a ver que pasa y puede ver que su jinete se retuerce de dolor por la electricidad.

-( _Que?..pero como?_ )- se pregunta stormfly entre preocupada y sorprendida mirando a su jinete, Astrid trataba de soportar las descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Ahora entienda esa pequeña descarga eléctrica que sintió cuando esquivaron el primer disparo, sus hombreras de metal están siendo conductoras y ahora que les ataco con un nuevo rayo sus hombreras son las causante que ahora este herida, después que la electricidad terminara Astrid se encontraba adolorida mientras respiraba algo agitada.

-Es..estoy bien amiga…solo es una pequeña corriente- dice respirando agitadamente mientras levanta la miranda con su ojo derecho cerrar y el otro mirando a su dragona con una sonrisa- no me voy a dejar vencer tan fácilmente y dejarte toda la diversión- comenta sonriendo mientras comienza a sacarse sus hombreras de metal y las arroja al suelo.

-( _Je!.. ese es mi jinete_ )-dice la dragona azul con una sonrisa, una ves lista la rubia jinete se vuelve a sujetar de su silla y ambas retoman el vuelo en dirección hacia el skrill. El dragon los miran con una mirada enojada y mostrando sus colmillos.

-( _Es inútil enfrentarse a mi!_ )-le dice mientras también vuela en su dirección rapidamente.

-( _Eso yo lo veremos!_ )-le responde stormfly enojada, ambos dragones a mitad de camino rugen con fuerza.

Ambos se comienza a dar en vestidas usando sus cabezas/cuernos lastimándose ambos, la dragona lanza sus espinas pero el dragon violeta solo las esquiva, algunas lo rozaron, es conciente que si recibe alguna de esas espinas estará envenenado, el contraataca con su poder, pero stormfly lo bloquea con su fuego, creando una pequeña explosión y algo de humo.

-Tengo una idea!-dice la rubia son una sonrisa- bien stormfly solo hay una oportunidad- le dice mientras que le comienza a susurrar en su oído- lista nena?- le pregunta con una sonrisa seria, la dragona solo siente con la cabeza.

-Muy bien…andado!-le señala con una sonrisa y ambas vuelan con rapidez hacia en dirección el dragon violeta, este lo mira como se dirigen hacia el.

-( _Le dije que es inútil!_ )-responde con un fuerte rugido mientras comienza a recargar electricidad-( _esto se termina ahora!_ )-comenta con furia.

-( _Tienes razón!…. esto se termina ahora!_ )-responde la nadder seriamente mientras vuela con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vamos amiga solo un poco mas!-dice la rubia en voz baja para que solo su dragon le escuche mientras se van acercando y ve como el skrill se recarga con los rayos- solo un poco mass cerca-comenta seriamente para luego tomar su hacha que esta colgada en su silla.

El dragon de rayos termina de cargar su poder, y al ver que jinete y dragon están demasiado cerca de él dispara con todas sus fuerzas la carga que contenia, el potente rayo se acerca a ambas a gran velocidad.

-Ahora!..stormfly fuego!-le ordena la dragona, esta ataca la orden lanzando su fuego con todo lo que tiene causado una gran explosión y humo cubriendo a la jinete y su dragon.

Los jinetes ya habían terminado su batalla contra los demás dragones haciendo que se retiraran pero dejándolos cansados y heriros tanto a jinetes como a sus dragones, pero al escuchar la primera explosión, se acordaron que debían ayudar a su amiga

-Oh no… astrid!- dice el robusto vikingo sobre su dragon preocupado por su amiga.

-Vamos debemos ayudarla colmillo-dice snotlout con seriedad mientras el ordena a su dragon, el pesadilla con las ultimas fuerza que tiene retoma el vuelo hacia la batalla del nadder contra el skrill.

Los demás lo siguen también pero muy cansados y con falta de fuego, no podían ir volando muy rápido estaban agotados, todas sus fuerzas estaban agotadas en la batalla contra la manada de dragones, no sabían si llegarían a tiempo para ayudar a su amiga y a su dragon, mas importante aguantar la lucha contra el skrill.

En tierra la vikinga de ojos azules y cabellos rubios a estado mirando la batalla del nadder contra el skrill todo el tiempo sin salir de su lugar y sin importarle la otras batallas, los demás vikingo también estaban mirando esa pelea tan intensa que el nadder estaba teniendo tiendo con el dragon purpur muy asombrados, excepto el jefe vikingo que solo miraba con a una mirada seria toda la batalla.

En eso ven tanto los jinetes, dragones y los vikingos en tierra que el nadder azul comienza a volar con rapidez en dirección directa hacia el dragon violeta que estaba cargando su rayo, los dragones con su jinetes intentaban ir lo mas rápido que pudieran, ya que lo que estaba apunto de hacer su amiga era una locura, los vikingos en tierra solo miraban asombrado y algo preocupados, la rubia miraba sorprendida mientras que una niña de cabellos negros miraba preocupada.

En eso el dragon de truenos lanza su rayo hacia las mujeres pero stormfly lo bloquea con su fuego en el ultimo minuto causando una explosión y una gran cortina de humo cubriéndolas a ambas.

-Astrid!- gritan los jinetes preocupados.

El dragon púrpura solo sonríe con burla y cansado por el masivo ataque que hizo mientras ve como el humo las consume a ambas desapareciendo de su vista.

-( _Jeje tontas!..si creen que con eso pensaban derrotarme?... estában muy equivocadas_ )-se burla el dragon mostrando su dientes en una mueca de burla.

Entre toda la masa de humo se hace una pequeña montaña, dentro de esta sale la rubia gritando y tomando su hacha con sus dos manos alzándola detrás suyo, el skrill lo mira asombrado mientras en su mundo se mueve en cámara lenta, la vikinga cierra la boca pero aprieta los dientes con fuerza y con todas sus fuerzas agita el hacha hacia delante mientras se va acercando hacia el dragon, junto antes de golpearlo la rubia gira su arma que dando al parte del costado de su hacha y golpea al dragon con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, rompiendo el mango de madera en el proceso.

Al skrill se le pones los ojos en blanco tras recibir el golpe, ambos jinete y dragón comienza a caer pero entre la nube de humo sale stormfly atrapando a su jinete, y con un ultimo aleto arremete contra el skrill envistiéndolo usando su cuerno, el dragon violeta cae a gran velocidad inconciente destruyendo los árboles en el proceso, tanto vjinete como dragon estaban agotadas.

-Bien hecho amiga….bien hecho-le felicita respirando agitada mientras acaricia a un costado, la dragona solo asiente feliz y mirando hacia donde callo el skrill, ambas vuelta para retoman el vuelo hacia donde esta su compañeros y dejado atras esa batalla, dejado como stormfly la ganado.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Aquie termina este caputulo y lamento tardar esque tuve algunos porblemas y perdon por no agragar algunas cosas que habran nota jejee...astrid y stormfly vs el skrill como ganadora la nadder, que les parecio? dejen su review**

 **sigan opinando para esta gran historia n.n**

 **muchas gracias n.n**


	5. Pelea de mujeres

**lamento mucho la demora pero estado con falta de inspiracion..**

 **aqui les dejo el siguente capitulo espero que los disfruten..**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

* * *

 **PELEA DE MUJERES**

En una zona mucho mas apartada de la batalla que los jinetes y sus dragones tuvieron contra la manada de dragones junto al el skrill, muy lejos de la zona de guerra, nos encontramos en una montaña con nieve en cima, cuanto mas cerca en las paredes se puede escuchar ruidos, gritos, gemidos y alguno que otro rugido.

En un costado de la montaña vemos una cueva donde se escuchan los gritos y rugidos, adentrandose mas en la cueva, dentro se puede ver antorchas encendidas colgadas en ambos lados de la paredes de piedra formando dos línea que llevan hacia el interior de la cueva, mas adentro escucha gemidos y algo cayéndose con fueza.

En lo mas profundo de la cueva se ve una iluminación mas amplia, al entrar se puede ver con mas amplitud, la cueva es mas ancha y alta que la entrada, mas adelante se puede ver un cascada de lava con un precipicio, debajo de este un río de lava haciendo que el lugar se ilumine completamente,en el centro de la cueva se ve a un fuerte vikingo tirado con varias heridas y sin casco, se da vuelta tociendo un poco y respirando algo agitado para luego sentir como una musculosa pata amarilla se coloco en enzima de su pecho.

Al vikingo se le sale el aire mientras trata de sacarse la pata del animal pero estaba casi sin fuerza, el animal hace mas presión, entonces el vikingo levanta la mirada siguiendo el recorrido de la pata que lo aplastaba, observa con atencion el cuerpo para despues ver un par de grandes alas y finalmente ver una cabeza grande con un cuerno al frente de la nariz y con una mirada serie, sobre el se encontraba un mortífero nadder de color amarillo con algunas escamas azules mirándolo de una forma muy seria.

La dragona levanta cabeza al escuchar unos pasos corriendo hacia ella, mira hacia un costado y ve que otro humano se acercaba hace ella con una espada en mano,entonces se le ocurre una gran idea, mira al humano que esta bajo su pata, hace presión y con sus garras aprieta los hombros del humano y lo lanza con fuerza hacia la dirección del vikingo que venia corriendo hacia ella, haciendo ambos chocaran con fuerza, en eso escucha otros gritos, al girar a su izquierda pensando que lo iba atacar de nuevo.

Pero al mirar bien, ve a otros tres vikingos corriendo con sus armas en mano, uno con una espada y los otos dos con hachas atacando a un pesadilla monstruosa de color negro con algunas escamas rojas, el dragon golpea con su cola a uno derivándolo, agarra al que se encuentras en el suelo con su mandíbula y lo lanza hacia los otros dos vikingos que corrian juntos, otro vikingo corre hacia el pesadilla pero este salta y con uno fuerte aleteo de su grandes alas crea uno fuerte golpe de viento haciendo que el vikingo salga volando chocando contra una de las paredes.

La nadder ve que se le acercan dos vikingos mas, uno por delante y otro por atrás al mismo tiempo con sus armas alzadas, con su pata derecha comienza ha girar sobre si misma, justo que ambos vikingos están lo suficientemente cerca preparados para atacar a la dragona esta frena de golpe extendiendo sus alas a ambos lados, los vikingos se detienen cerca viéndolo sorprendidos y confundidos por lo que hizo, en eso la dragona amarilla hace una mueca de sonrisa, para después patear a uno en el pecho mandándolo a volar y girando sobre si misma para patear al otro humano de igualmente en el pecho.

Dos vikingos mas corren por ambos lados del pesadilla negro con mucha furia para exterminarlo de una vez, el dragon negro solo comprime sus alas los mas cerca que puede de su cuerpo, justo cuando los dos vikingos esta lo suficientemente cerca estira sus alas de golpe, golpeando ambos vikingos con fuerza mandándolos a volar, el pesadilla sonríe con arrogancia, mas arriba del pesadilla, se puede ver a un vikingo escalando la parad y posesionándose arriba del dragon, este mira para los lados aver si habia mas enemigos, sin darse cuenta, que el enemigo se encontraba arrbia de el sonríendo con malicia, el musculoso vikingo saca su espada y se lanza hacia el dragon apuntando su espada hacia abajo con ambas manos, solo le faltaba poco para matar al dragon, el pesadilla mira hacia atrás suyo para ver como el humano se le acercaba con gran velocidad y empuñando su arma, creyó era su fin, pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba que la nadder dorada saliera de la nada con una patada voladora, pateando con mucha fuerza el costado del vikingo rompiendo algunas costillas.

El vikingo salio volando inconciente chocando contra la pared de piedras mientras que la nadder caía con sus patas en tierra aun lado del pesadilla, mira a este con una sonrisa algo arrogante al dragon, mientras que este sale de su asombro para luego mirarla un poco enojado y sacondo un poco de humo de su nariz.

-( _Ja! Puede haberme encargado del el sin tu ayuda_ )-le dice algo irritado por recibir ayuda.

-( _Si lo se ,pero si no lo hubiera hecho..con que cara le digo a nuestro hermano que moriste en este ridículo combate_ )-le responde mientras que el pesadilla solo la mira un poco enfadado-( _al menos ten la desdicha de decir "gracias"_ )- le comenta algo enojada.

-(Tch! _Si ..como si no puediera arreglármelas solo_ )-le responde algo sarcastico.

-( _Quieres dejar de ser tan presumido?!_ )-le pregunta irritada-( _debemos protegernos entre ambos, juntos somos mas fuertes_ )-le dice enojada y tratando sacar la arrogancia-( _además odiodiaria ver la cara triste de nuestro hermano si te pasa algo…no quiero volver a verla otra vez... si cualquiera de nosotros ya no esta con el_ )-el dice agachando la mirada tristemente, el pesadilla se sorprende por sus palabras y luego agacha la mirada arrepentido.

-( _Lo…lo siento.. no era mi intención.. pero ya sabe como me pongo cuando luchamos siento que no necestio ayuda_ )-dice arremtido por preocupar a su amiga-( _gracias_ )-sonríe de medio lado mirándola, la dragona solo levanta la cabeza sonriendo.

-( _Así me gusta!…de nada_ )- le responde felizmente, la pupilas de ambos se hacen rajan a escuchar unos ruidos y se preparan para cualquier ataque, pero los ruidos son de los diez vikingos tirados en suelo en todas direcciones quejándose de dolor.

Luego ambos dragones escuchan unos aplausos detrás suyos, al girar si cabezas para ver a un hombre de físico semi musculozo, este se encuentra parado con un traje de combate hecho de cuero negro, sus botas, pantalón también de color negro, llevaba un casco y mascara, en la parte de la cabeza tiene unas cuatro pequeñas lienas de púas que empieza desde la frente del casco hasta casi llegar a la nuca, este le cubre toda su cabeza y el rostro dejando solo los orificios para los ojos, detrás de su espalda se encuentra un carcaj con flechas y su arco colgado en diagonal detrás de su espalda, a su lado derecho se encuentra una dragona de color marrón con algunas pues y algo robusta y a su izquierda se encuentra otro dragon de dos cabezas de color verde, ambos miraban algo serios el paronama mientras que el aplaudia.

-Sky! rex! ..muy bien trabajo los dos! muy biien hechos chicos!-le dice mientras termina de aplaudir.

-( _Gracias hermano!)-_ responde ambos felices agachando la cabeza.

-Vamos levanta las cabezas saben que no me gusta que hagan eso-dice algo molesto por la actitud de los dragones, estos levanta la cabeza mientras se ríen un poco ya que les gustaba molestarlo.

Los cinco se miran un poco para luego reírse como buenos amigos, el arquero se acerca hacia los dos dragones mientras es seguido por los otros dos de cerca, al acercarse la los dos dragones los acaricia con cariño, ambos se dejan acariciar felizmente, en eso los cuatro dragones se alteran al ver como los diez vikingos se levanta a duras penas.

-Será mejor que se valla de aquí de inmediato sino quieren terminar quemados-le contesta con seriedad sin mirar a los vikingos malheridos- otra cosa…si me llego a enterar que lastimaron a otro dragon, no durare en matar y convertilos en ceniza a todos ustedes que viven alla abajo-dice con enojo.

Los vikingos quedan muy sorprendido y adoloridos mientras ven como los dragones que lo rodean los miran con mala cara y preparándose para cualquier orden que este les de.

-Entendido?-pregunta suavemente, los vikingos no contesta solo se miran unos a otros-dije ...que si... entendieron!-les grita con furia mientras se gira bruscamente y sus dragones rugen enojados.

-SI!….SI SEÑOR!-responde todos con miedo.

-Lárguense de que aquí antes que me arrepienta dejarlos vivos-les contesta con una fría voz, los vikingos no lo piensan dos veces, salen corriendo asustados y adoloridos mientras se agarran los luegares que le duelen, salen a tropellandose entre ellos y con sus propios pies.

Los cinco miembros de la cueva miran como se van corriendo asustado con la colas entre las patas, el arquero solo se dirige hacia un sillon de gran tamaño hecho de piel, deja su arco y flecha a un lado del sillón y serca de su cabeza mientras se acuesta sobre el boca arriba, fue seguido por detrás todo el tiempo por la gronckle que al ver que se tira sobre el sillon ella se acuesta aun lado de este, mientras los demás dragones se matan de la risa por ver como los humanos habian salido corriendo.

-( _Que estupidos son humanos no son mas que unos cobardes_ )-comenta el pesadilla con burla, la nadder al ver al ver a su hermano acostado se dirige hacia el, se coloca detrás del sillón mientras apoya su cabeza en el respaldo del mismo, el arquero la obeserva y comienza a acariciar en la barbilla con cariño mientras que la dragona gruñe suavemente por las rica caricia.

-( _Si tienes razón…se creen la gran cosa pero cuando estas desprotegido son como unas gallinas jaja!_ )-concuerda la cabeza derecha del cremallerus.

-( _Si no mas pierden la ventaja ya son como gat.._ )-afirma la cabeza izquierda pero es silenciado por uno golpe-( _oye! por que me golpeas?_ )-le pregunta al pesadilla con enfado, este solo le señala con la cabeza hacia donde el arquero se encuentra acostado aun boca arriba siendo observado por la gronckle y la nadder, con asombro y preocupación, la cabeza izquierda del cremallerus se da cuenta de sus palabras y trara de disculparse.

-( _Oh! hermano..lo siento no fue mi intención_ )-le dice arrepentido.

-Descuida smoker son cosas que pasan-se le escucha suspirar con algo de tristeza mientras gira la cabeza mirando hcia el respaldo del sillo, los dragones miran con mala cara a la cabeza izquierda del dragon verde mas su hermano, este solo agacha triste y arrepentido.

-Wow!.. veo que hicieron un poco escándalo-se escucha una voz dulce y algo burlona, los dragones miran hacia la entrada de la cueva mientras que el arquero se sienta apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y miran hacia la entrada.

En la entrada se puede ver a una mujer de cabellos rojos con mechones negros, una camisa de mangas largas de color rojo pero mostrando su cuello, hombros y parte del escote, unos leggins color azul y una falda marrón que llega un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unas botas color café.

-( _Como odio a esta mujer_ )-comenta la nadder con enojo, viendo la vestimenta de la mujer, ignorando el comentario de la dragona, el arquero mira a su invitada no deseada.

-Hera... se puede saber que se te ofrece?-pregunta con voz neutral

-Ay.. con esa vos me recibes después de tanto tiempo?-pregunta fingiendo estar herida mientras se le acerca moviendo sus caderas coquetamente, los dragones la miran con mala cara mientras se hacen a un lado menos la nadder, esta se queda en su lugar.

-Aun respondiste mi pregunta-comenta aun con su vos neutral mientras ve como la mujer se sienta a su lado levantado sus pies a su costados, esta apoya su cabeza en su hombro y pasando su brazo derecho por detrás de su espalda y lo acaricia dulcemente.

-Bueno solo te venia a visitar...y decirte que se esta hacercando el invierno-el responde respirando su aire y disfrutando su compañía-claro si aun quiere seguir con tu trabajo-sonríe coquetamente, el arquero solo se levanta del sillón haciendo que la mujer se caiga acostada en este.

-Si ...ya sabia de la llega el invierno recién estuve afuera hace un rato-dice alejándose lentamente la mujer, esta se reincorpora molesta y se cruza los brazos con algo de berrinche, los dragones solo se burlan de ella- y si.. siguiere con esto pero... este será el ultimo ataque - comenta mirando hacia abajo viendo el rio de lava, tanto la mujer como los dragones lo miran su espalda confundidos.

-Que?...hablas en serio?-pregunta entre sorprendida y feliz.

-( _Hermano_ )-dice la gronckle sorprendida como lo demás dragones.

-Si ya me canse de jugar con ellos este ataque sera el difinitivo ...este sera su ultimo invierno-responde con voz fría mientras de gira sobre si mismo para mirar a sus integrante- esta ves voy a exterminarlos de una ves y por todas-contesta con seriedad en su voz, la mujer sonríe con felicidad, los dragones asiente con la cabeza con seriedad.

En la aldea vikinga

La batalla contra los dragones y el skrill por fin a había terminado dejando como resultado la victoria para los vikingos, jinetes y dragones pero muy cansados y heridos, Astrid y Stormfly volaban hacia con los demás jinetes muy despacio, pero la vikinga observa a su amiga y puede ver lo agotada que se encuentra, le acaricia un costado de la cabeza, esta la mira con una cara de cansancio, le indica que aterrice en un pequeño lugar sin árboles, stormfly le hace caso y desciende, una ves que toca suelo la dragona se acuesta muy casada, la jinete se baja de su lomo en el mismo estado.

-Lo hiciste muy bien amiga-le sonreí con una mirada casada, para luego observa la herida que le hizo el dragon electrico-lo bueno es que no es una herida profunda…estarás bien-le dice un poco preocupada mientras pasa sus dedos suavemente por la herida.

-Astrid!-escucha el grito de una voz conocida para ella, se gira para ver como su demas compañeros se acercan hacia ellas, los dragones una ves que tocaron suelo se desparraman sobre el muy cansados por la batalla, los jinetes se bajan y miran a sus dragones.

-Bueno trabajo chica mereces un muy buen descanso-dice fishlegs sonriendo y acariciando con mucho cariño a su dragona, la gronckle le sonríe con cara de cansancio-luego buscares unas ricas rocas para que te sientas mucho mejor-le comenta a lo que la dragona lo lame suavemente.

-Muy bien hecho colmillo!.. estuviste grandioso!-le dice snotlout a su dragon costado mientras el levanta el pulgar, su dragon solo ruge levemente cansado-luego te daré unos ricos salmónes-le susurra con una sonrisa.

-Barf, belch!... estuvieron fenomenales!-grita de jubilo tuffnut con los brazos estirados hacia arriba con una mirada de felicidad y evitando de no empezar a bailar.

-Si se merecen un muy buen descanso y una buena ración de pescado-comenta ruffnut acariciando a barf con cariño, su hermano se le une acariciando a belch.

-Hola chicos como se encuentras sus dragones?-pregunta la rubia vikinga mientras se acerca un poco a sus compañeros.

-Se pondrán bien solo deben descansar un rato-responde el regordete vikingo sonriendo, gira su cabeza para ver a la vikinga y se da cuenta que tiene marcas de quemadura en casi todo su cuerpo-astrid! Estas bien?-pregunta un poco alterado por como se encontraba, los demas la miran un poco sorprendidos.

-Si estoy bien no se preocupen…aunque stormfly esta herida- responde rascándose la nuca y mirando a su dragona preocupada- solo necesita descanar y curar un par de raspones que tiene…pero descuida ella es fuerte es una guerra como yo-sonríe feliz mientras se señala, fishlegs suspira aliviado.

-Que bueno es un alivio…por cierto buena forma de derrotar al skrill-comenta sonriendo.

La rubia vikinga el mango de su hacha rota por el gran golpe que le había dado al dragon con ella, sonríe con un poco de melancolía.

-Si lo se…aunque hiccup se enojara conmigo por romper el hacha que el me hizo con gran esmero-responde la vikinga un poco deprimida por su hacha.

-Buuueeeno... siempre le puede pedir que te haga otra-comenta tuffnut con burla.

-Si lo se pero... esta me la regalo para mi cumpleaños y estoy segura que llevo mucho tiempo hacerla- le responde suspirando con tristeza, sabiendo que al joven vikingo le habra tomado grandes horas extras haciendo esa linda hacha para ella.

-Solo es un arma pedile que haga otra y fin de la historia-dice snotlout quejándose por la melancolía de la vikinga por una simple arma, la rubia se le acerca hasta el y le da un buen golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire- por eso …digo …que mejor no le digas-comenta con poco aire.

-Ya olvídate del hacha por un rato…que haremos ahora?-pregunta ruffnut un poco molesta mientras se levanta- nuestro dragones están muy cansado y heridos para seguir volando-dice algo preocupada mirando a los dragones tirados en el suelo.

-Mmmm es una buena pregunta-responde fishlegs algo preocupado mientras coloca sus dedos en su mentón.

-Astrid?-pregunta el pelinegro sorprendido aun masajeándose el estomago.

-Que pasa snotlout?-le pregunta la rubia mirando curiosa por lo que pregunte.

-No tu …ella!-responde aun sorprendido puntando con su cabeza hacia al frente, los jinetes mirando hacia donde apunta y se quedan asombrados mas la rubia al ver una mujer igualmente a ella con una hacha en mano.

Los jinetes y la vikinga se miraban asombrados en especial la rubia jinete ya que era como verse a un espejo un poco mas maduro, la rubia vikinga había visto toda la pelea del nadder azul contra el skrill, una parte de ella le decía que no debería mirar que debía encargarse de su aldea que aun esta destruida por la batalla, pero otra parte de ella decía que se debía quedarse y seguir mirando.

Cuando vio al skrill cargando su poder y el nadder ir directo hacia el pudo ver algo que la dejo shockeada y es que arriba de ese nadder se encontraba una chica igual a ella, no lo lograba entender como es que había otra igual a ella, su asombro se fue cuando escucho una gran explosión, sacude la cabeza y mira bien el lugar de la explosión, ve como el nadder es cubierto por una nube de humo, sin darse cuenta su mano izquierda se vuelve puño hasta volverse blanco.

Pero dentro la nube de humo sale su otro yo alzando su hacha y golpeando al dragón con fuerza en la cabeza, el nadder sale del humo para dejar que su otro "yo" no cayera al suelo y quedara sobre su lomo y en eso la dragón ataca de frente al skrill que parece inconciente, después ver como el dragón electrico cae entre los arboles, la nadder se dirige hacia un pequeño busque cercano, todo esto la tenia muy confundida y molesta, pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a correr hacia la misma direccion que el nadder con su yo planeaban aterrizar.

Luego de correr y seguirlos por un rato sintió las ganas de salir y enfrentar a esa impostora, pero en eso se escucha una vos que creyó jamás volvería a escuchar de nuevo, se asoma un poco para ver si su mente le esta jugando una mala pasada pero al ver vio que no es mentira, pudo observa a un robusto chico de cabellos rubios que se encontraba abrazando a un groncle muy cansado, siguió viendo y cuanto mas veía menos entendía.

Primero estaba el robusto jinete con el gronckle, luego estaba tuffnut que también abraza la cabeza de un cremallerus, pero lo que mas le sorprendo fue ver a ruffnut abrazando a la otra cabeza del cremallerus, le siguio snotlout hablándole aun pesadilla monstruosa y comprobo que llevaba dos pies!, continua observando y ve que ahora los jinetes comienza a entablar una charla que ella no llega escuchar, ve que su otro yo miran el mango de lo que abra sido un hacha, luego sonríe al ver que su otro "yo" golpea al otro snotlout, pero sacude la cabeza para volver a ponerse una seria, se asomo un poco mas y ve que los dragones están muy cansado para pelear así que sale con cuidado.

-Astrid?-pregunta el pelinegro masajeándose el estomago viéndola sorprendido, la rubia vikinga chasquea sus dientes al verse descubierta.

-Que pasa snotlout?-pregunta curiosa su otro yo.

-No tu …ella!- responde aun sorprendido puntando con su cabeza hacia su dirección, los jinetes miran hacia donde apunta su compañero curiosos y extrañados, y quedan asombrados mas la rubia al ver una mujer igualmente a ella con una hacha en mano.

-Dos astrid?-pregunta tuffnut confundido.

-Que es lo que quieres tu aquí?- pregunta la rubia jinete poniendo se en guardia usando el mango de su arma.

-En serio quieres pelear con tu otro yo…con el mango de tu hacha?-pregunta la rubia de dos coletas viéndola sin entender.

-Si astrid ella tiene un hacha afilada en mano-comenta el regordete vikingo un poco asustado.

-Fishlegs-dice la rubia vikinga mirando entre asombrada y melancólica al robusto vikingo- Ruffnut-comenta ahora viendo de la misma manera a la rubia de dos coletas, ambos mencionados la miran sin entender porque solo los meciono a ellos dos.

-Entonces es verdad que ruffnut esta muerta?-pregunta fishlegs con seriedad recordando las palabras del otro tuffnut.

-Oye! yo sigo aquí!-le responde la rubia de dos coleta enojada- ademas no soy la unica que no esta presente!.

-Eeh!... si lo se ...pero me refiero a que habita... en este lugar o mejor dicho….mejor me callo-dice apresurado y muy nervioso, la rubia de dos coletas lo iba a golpear pero una voz los interrumpe.

-Es verdad... tu no eres la ruffnut con la que yo crecí-le responde la vikinga enfrente agachando la cabeza- ni tampoco tu eres fishlegs…ambos murieron hace años-responde apretando los puños con enfado.

Los jinetes quedaron muy sorprendidos cada con un sentimiento encontrado, astrid se sentía mal por verse así misma en un estado tan triste, fishlegs y snotlout se encontraban deprimido al saber que su princesa no estaba en este mundo, tuffnut solo agacha la cabeza tristemente por que aun le queda las palabras de su otro yo, en cambio ruffnut sentía que se le parita el corazón con la noticia.

-Pero eso quedo en el pasado...ahora dígame que es lo quieren y porque esta con esos demonios?-pregunta la vikinga puntándolos con su hacha tanto a ellos como a sus dragones.

-Guau que carácter-responde tuffnut con algo de burla.

-Hablen!-les ordena con furia.

-No te voy a responder- le dice la jinete de ojos azules seriamente mientras le apunta con mango de madera-no hasta que bajes esa hacha y dejas de apuntar a nuestros dragones!-le responde con enfado, fishlegs esta algo asustado, los gemelos emocionados por una pelea de astrids, en cambio snotlout no sabe si sentirse aterrado o algo excitado por lo que va a pasar.

-Será mejor que respondas si no sabes lo que te conviene-le dice la vikinga empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Ja! Que curiosos yo te digo lo mismo-le sonríe la jinete posesionándose en guardia, ambas se mirando fijamente esperando el primer movimiento el adversario, los gemelos se abrazan de la emoción a la espera de la pelea, fishlegs se tapa los ojos con sus manos pero los abriendo un par para ver y snotlout se encuentra entre sorprendido y un poco sonrojado.

ASTRID VS ASTRID (jinete vs vikinga)

Ambas astrids se miran con desafío mientras que se mueven hacia su derecha muy despacio, comenzado por ver por donde atacar y de paso analizándose, ambas apretan sus mangos con fuerza, se miran con desafío preparan sus pies para el lanzamiento, el aire se siente tan pesado que se puede cortar con un alfiler, una hoja comienza a caer lentamente dejando que el aire la meciera y la hoja toca el suelo con suavidad.

Cuando la hoja se desploma en el suelo ambas astrids corren hacia la otra gritando con fuerza, la rubia vikinga con hacha en mano la agita con fuerza pero es bloqueada un poco mas abajo del filo del hach, la jinete sabe que puede bloquear el hacha con un mango así que calcula la abertura que hay ente la mano y filo del arma para luego bloquea el hachazo con su mango entremedio, ambas comienzan a forcejear pero ninguna quiere ceder.

La jinete empuja con mas fuerza y comienza tira golpes con su mango uno tras otro tratando que su rival no intente contraatacar con el filo del hacha y hacerle perder el equibrio, la vikinga solo bloquea los golpes con el mango de su arma mientras retrocede y evita perder el equilibrio, con su mango intenta golpear desde arriba pero es bloqueado, por el descuido la vikinga el conecta una patada en el estomago haciéndola soltar el mango, la jinete se agarra el estomago con ambas manos y trata de respirar.

Con una mueca de dolor levanta la mirada para ver como su otro yo se acerca corriendo hacia ella con el hacha en alto, la vikinga tira el golpe para termina con ella pero la jinete en el ultimo minuto se agacha haciendo que solo el hacha cortara unos cuanto de sus mechones dorados, la vikinga mira hacia abajo para recibir un buen golpe en su quijada, para luego recibe una patada en el estomago, retrocede con dolor aun sosteniendo su arma pero con su mano libre no sabe que agarrase si su boca o el estomago, la jinete al ver que su rival se encontraba desorientado corre hacia ella.

La vikinga levanta la mira pero reacciona tarde su otro yo se lanza sobre ella y cae de espalda con ella enzima, justo antes de caer interpone su hacha entremedio de ambas, la vikinga que se encontraba en el suelo con su pies derecho la hace levantar a la jinete haciendo que pase por enzima suyo y caiga de espalda sobre su cabeza, ambas se levanta con rapidez, la vikinga sonrie por tener aun su hacha con ella, pero su sonrisa se desvanece al ver que la jinete vuelve arremeter contra ella.

La jinete esta vez no va por el hacha justo antes de llegar a ella se tira la suelo deslizándose y metiéndole la traba a la vikinga, sigue deslizandose pero la vikinga cae al suelo, la jinete se levanta rápidamente y vuelve a ir contra ella, la vikinga también se levanta rápidamente olvidándose del hacha, la jinete tira un izquierdazo pero la vikinga lo esquiva tomando su brazo y usando el peso de la jinete y su pie para tirarla al suelo, la jinete se queja de dolor pero no por eso se dejara vencer , con rapidez toma el brazo de su rival y endreda sus pies alrededor del brazo, con sus manos y pies estira el brazo causado dolor a la vikinga.

La vikinga al ver que si brazo derecho esta atrapado en esa llave con su misma mano pellizca con fuerza el estomago de la jinete y así haciendo que la soltara. Ambas ruedan alejándose de la otra masajeándose su extremidades, una el brazo y la otra el estomago.

-No se tu pero ...no te parece un poco excitante esto?-le pregunta en voz baja tuffnut a snotlout este solo asiente con la cabeza rápidamente.

Ambas astrids se para aun acariciándose las partes afectadas, luego ambas se ponen en guardia y corren contra la otra, la jinete lanza un derechazo pero es detenido por la izquierda de su rival, la vikinga lanza un derechazo pero también es detenido por la izquierda de la jinete, ambas aplicanba fuerza, de sus frentes caen unas gotas de sudor por estar forcejeando, en eso la jinete se hace para atrás y con gran fuerza le da un cabezazo haciendo que ambas se soltaran, mientras la vikinga se agarra la frente atontada por el golpe, la jinete contraataca lanzando unos cuantos golpes a la cara de su rival, uno, dos, tres y cuatro golpes bien fuerte son los que recibe la vikinga, la jinete se prepara para darle el quinto y dejarla K.o. pero esquivado en el ultimo momento.

La vikinga se recupera antes de que le de el quinto golpe agachándose, ahora era su turno de golpearla, con el puño izquierdo, golpea la quijada de la jinete haciendo que retrocede corre hasta ella y le golpea su estomago repetida veces y después le da un fuerte derechazo en su rostro, la jinete bloquea el izquierdazo que la vikkinga iba a lanzarle para después meterle la traba de nuevo y golpear con un rodillazo aun costado de sus costillas, la vikinga se queja de dolor y antes de caer al suele apoya su mano en el suelo y patea también en las costillas de la jinete, terminado en el suelo agarrándose sus propias costillas, aun de pie la jinete se agarra sus costillas.

Ambas se miran, rubia vikinga se levanta del suelo con dificultad muy cansada y adolorida, su otro yo esta en las mismas condiciones pero mas cansada ya que aun no se recupera de su pelea con el skrill.

-No te ves muy bien-dice la vikinga con burla y respirando algo casada.

-Lo mismo digo-responde con una sonrisa la jinete respirando agitada.

En eso ambas miran a un costado y ven que el hacha y el mango estaban cerca del otro y de donde ellas se encontraba, se miran con seriedad para luego empezar a correr por sus armas, la jinete siente un poco mas cansada que la vikinga y corre menos rápido, la ver la ventaja que tiene la vikinga corre como puede, la jinete no se queda atras sacando fuerza de no sabe donde correr con todo lo que tiene, justo antes que la vikinga llegue a su hacha la jinete si tira al suelo barriéndose, chocándose ambas creando una pequeña humareda de polvo.

Los jinetes estaban sorprendidos y algo asustados por como le estaba yendo a su amiga, stormfly y los demás dragones se despertaron a mitad del combate así que poco entendían lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así la nadder no pode dejar de preocuparse por su jinete y al ver que se creo una cortina de humo por el choque mas aun preocupada se sentía, los dragones y jinetes esperaban paciente a que la pequeña cortina de humo desapareciera, una ves que lo hizo los jinetes dieron un grito ahogado.

Al despejarse la cortina de humo se puede ambas astrids, una parada y la otra arrodillada mirándose serias, enojadas y respirando muy agitadas, la vikinga tenia su hacha en mano mientras que el filo de esta se econtraba en el cuello de la jinete, esta otra se encontraba arrodillada teniendo su mano mango de su arma en mano aunque roto pero con una punta esta cerca del cuello de la vikinga, ambos filos cerca del cuello del otro estaban a punto de clavárselos, tanto jinetes como dragones en especial stormfly iban a interrumpir la pelea, cuanto todos escuchan una voz femenina e infantil.

-No! mama!-decía la voz asustada, ambas rubias giran sus cabeza extrañas principalmente la jinete, en eso ven a una niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes corriendo hasta ellas con lagrimas en los ojos.

La vikinga retrocede mientras suelta el arma para acercarse hasta ella mientras se agacha y la recibe entre sus brazos, la niña llora entre sus abrazos muy asustada, la jinete al ver la escena no hace mas que tirarse al suelo sentandose mientras se apolla con los brazos detrás suyo, en eso siente un pequeño empujón a su izquierda, gira la cabeza para ver a su dragona a su lado preocupada.

-Tranquila amiga estoy bien-le sonríe mientras la acaricia un poco.

-Astrid!...te encuentras bien?-pregunta fishlegs una ves cerca de la rubia jinete los demás se le acercan.

-Vallapelea fue la que diste!-comenta tuffnut con una sonrisa mientras cruza sus brazos.

-Bueno es lo que esperaba de mi misma-contesta con una sonrisa mientras intenta levantarse siendo ayudada por su dragon.

Los jinetes miran a su compañera ser ayudada por su dragon, fishlegs también la ayuda a levantarse, la rubia solo sonríe por su amabilidad, luego ven a la vikinga abrazar a la niña pelinegra, Astrid ve como se abrazan aun no logra entender como es que su otro yo tiene un hija o si puede entenderlo, pero no quiere reconocerlo aun se siente un poco confundida por todo, con la vikinga y la pelinegra.

-Iris que haces aquí? No ves es peligro?-le pregunta entre preocupada y algo enojada.

-Lo se…. pero no quiero que te lastimes-le responde preocupada y con miedo.

La vikinga solo suspira mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no hace falta que te preocupes por mi puedo cuidarme sola-le dice mirándola con seriedad, la niña solo agacha la cabeza tristemente-ahora regresa con los demás- comenta mientras se levanta y da media vuelta para ver a los jinetes.

-Pero mama…-le dice la pequeña asustada por la seguridad de su madre y sujetándola de la falda.

-Sin peros!.. obedece!-le contesta con enojo sin mirarla, la niña solo agacha la mirada con tristeza y sus ojos cristalizados.

-Muy bien…tu!-dice señalando a la jinete de nadder-terminemos por donde nos quedamos!-comenta mientras se agacha para tomar su hacha, dejando a la pequeña con la cabeza agachada y muy triste, la rubia jinete mira con tristeza a la niña para después mirar a su otro yo.

-Porque le gritas?-le pregunta con molestia mientras aun se sostiene de su dragon-ella solo se preocupa por ti-dice mirando a la vikinga, la pequeña levanta la mirada aun con lagrimas.

-No es asunto tuyo!-le responde con seriedad-terminemos con esto!-le comenta agarrando con fuerza su hacha y comenzando a caminar hacia ella alzando su arma.

Pero antes de dar unos cuantos pasos una pelinegra de ojos verdes se interpone delante de las dos.

-Heather!- mencionan todo sorprendidos, la vikinga se detiene aun con su hacha preparada-heather hazte aun lado!...esta es mi pelea-le dice enfadad y con el arma en mano.

-No lo are-responde la pelinegra con su espada en mano-que ganas con esto Astrid?-le pregunta extrañada.

-Primero que nada soy tu comándate..y te ordeno que te hagas a un lado-le dice enojada- y segundo cualquier humano que este con un dragon es un traidor-responde- o ya te olvidaste de nuestros principales enemigos?-le pregunta.

Los jinetes y dragones no saben que hacer y mas que no entiende nada.

-Si lo se y no..no lo olvide-le responde con melancolía agachando un poco si mirada- pero no voy a atacarlos sin conseguir respuestas-le dice levantado la mirada y mirándolas fijamente a los ojos-además con todo el devido respecto comandate ...ahora es usted la que no debe olvidar que fueron ellos y sus dragones quienes nos salvaron de una muerte segura hace un momento-comenta seria mirandola a los ojos.

La vikinga se le queda mirando a los ojos mientras se queda callada con seriedad para luego mirar a los jinetes, después a los dragones y denuevo a la pelinegra, suspira en derrota para después bajar su arma, la pelinegra junto a los jinetes y dragones sonríen.

-Bien has lo que quieres no me importa-le responde mientras se da media vuelta los jinetes se ponen contentos los gemelos chocan sus cabezas, fishlegs y snotlout chocan los cinco, rubia solo sonríe-pero tu seras la responsable por las cosas que ellos y sus dragones vallan hacer!- dice girando la cabeza mirándola, la pelinegra solo asiente con la cabeza.

La vikinga vuelve a mirar hacia delante para después comenzar alejarse del grupo, la pelinegra solo suspira de alivio.

-Guau! heather gracias por ayudarnos-comenta snotlout acercándose a la chica con una sonrisa y poniendo una mano en su hombro, la vikinga le agarra su mano para darlo vuelta en el aire y terminar en el suelo.

-Uno!... si me vuelves a tocar te cortare la mano-le contesta entre serieda y burla- y segundo les ayudo porque aun tengo preguntas que tienen que responder-le dice aplicando mas fuerza en el agarre haciendo que la muñeca del pelinegro suene y este se queje de dolor-ahora espero que no me causen problemas..Entendido?-pregunta con una voz calmada pero algo tétrica.

-Como el agua!-responde el pelinegro con voz de dolor, la vikinga lo suelta y snotlout se levanta masajeando su muñeca adolorida.

-Otra cosa-le dice agachando la mirada un poco sonrojada todos la miran-gr..gracias por la ayuda-responde mirando a un lado aun sonrojada el grupo de jinete solo sonríe por el agradecimiento.

-De nada pero eso se lo debes decir a nuestros dragones ellos hicieron todo el trabajo-le responde la rubia jinete acariciando a su dragon, la dragona solo sonríe por la caricia.

La pelinegra se le queda viendo sorprendida por sus palabras, mira a los dragones con algo de miedo en su ojos.

-Emm…gracias creo-dice con algo de miedo en su voz.

-( _De nada_ )-responde los dragones al mismo tiempo aunque la pelinegra solo escucha los pequeños gruñidos.

-Nooo hacen nada… verdad?-pregunta aun viendo a los dragones asustada.

-Tranquila ellos no harán nada si no los provocas-le responde fishlegs con una sonrisa-pero por que pones esa cara?-pregunta extrañado.

-Bueno esque….-comenta algo preocupada pero ve como la rubia jinete camina hacia alguna parte, los demás la ven.

La ojiazul camina lentamente agarrandose su lado derecho de su costillas por el golpe que le dio su otro yo, caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña pelinegra, la niña se encontraba sentada sobre sus propios talos, tapándose la cara con sus propias manos llorando desconsoladamente por a ver decepcionado a su madre, en eso siente una mano un su hombro izquierdo, se quita las manos de su cara y levanta la mirada, con sus ojos llorosos mira al rubia que es igual a su madre.

Astrid siente pena por la niña ya que le hace recordar un poco a hiccup, en eso días que era la carga de berk y la decepción de su padre, la pequeña pelinegra solo queria un poco la aprobación de su madre, la rubia actúa sin pensar y abraza a la pelinegra con cariño, iris si sorprende por lo que hace la mujer, para después comenzar a llorar de nuevo y corresponder el abrazo con fuerza arrugando las ropas de la jinete.

Heather miranda con tristeza la escena y los jinetes se quedan sorprendidos por la actitud de su amiga ya que no conocían esa actitud de ella, stormfly también se acercan con intenciones de alegrar un poco la pequeña, entonces con su hocico acaricia la cabeza de la niña tiernamente, la pequeña sonríe aun con algunas lagrimas en su ojos.

-Jeje bien hecho amiga-le dice la rubia jinete acariciando la cabeza de su dragón, luego mira a la pequeña para ver que ella esta sorprendida y ansiosa por tocar al dragon-anda puedes tocarla no te ara nada-le comenta sonriéndole, iris mira al a rubia para después mirar la dragona, con un poco de miedo estira su mano para acaricia la nariz de la dragona.

-Guau! que calido se siente-dice iris emocionada-hacia tiempo que no tocaba un dragon-susurra despacio a un tocando la dragona.

-Que?-pregunta Astrid sorprendida al escucharla.

-Guau!.. nunca e visto algún humano tocar a un dragon-comenta Heather sorprendida y feliz de ver a Iris sonriendo, la jinete gira su cabeza para verla mientra que la pequeña aun sigue mirando a la dragona, los otros jinetes se encontraba con ella con su dragones.

-Cuando tiene la confianza de un dragon, no hay nada que el no haga por ti-le dice sabiamente fishlegs acariciando su dragon, la pelinegra lo miran con asombro-es lo que nos a dicho hiccup siempre-le sonríe.

-Emm si gracias por el dato…-le responde extraña.

-Fishlegs ingreman …en serio no me conoces?-pregunta extrañado y algo deprimido.

-Lo siento... pero entre ustedes cinco solo conozco a tres-responde sintiéndose un poco mal por el chico regordete.

-Asi? Pero por que solo a tres de nosotros?-le pregunta snotlout mirándola extrañado y cruzándose los brazos.

-Luego les cuento… por ahora lo que debemos hacer que mi jefe no vea a sus dragones-responde un poco alterada por la seguridad de los dragones.

-No.. no dejaremos nuestros dragones, ellos necesitan alimentos y un refugio para curar sus heridas-le responde la rubia de ojos azules seriamente mientras deja de abrazar a la niña y se levanta un con poco de dificultad.

-Pero si el llega a ver a sus dragones…tal ves los quiera asesinar-dice Heather mirando a la rubia, los dragones se asustan un poco

-Pues tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver, si le toca una sola de las escama de stormfly-le responde Astrid con seriedad en su mirada.

-Si!... mio también-dice snotlout con seriedad, la pelinegra lo mira sorprendida luego mira a los gemelos y esto tenían una mirada muy seria, luego al gran rubio y este también asiente con la cabeza, la chica solo suspira derrotada.

-Esta bien, ya veremos que podemos hacer-responde con una media sonrisa.

-En donde están eso dragones!?-se escucha una voz ruda a lo lejos.

-Hay dioses no.. es mi jefe!-dice Heather sorprendida y asustada mientras gira miedo cuerpo hacia la dirección donde se escucha la voz, la pequeña pelinegra se refugia detrás la rubia asustada.

Los jinetes también miran hacia donde se escucha la voz, aunque si les hizo un poco familiar, dentro de los grandes árboles sale un robusto vikingo, con una barba rojiza algo rebanada, cabello castaño/rojiza, ojos verdes muy serios y fríos, su vestimenta esta compuesta por una tunica rojiza larga sin mangas, un pantalón negro y una malla de plata sobre esta, una capa de oso descuida, un casco con grandes cuernos, en su mano izquierda lleva incrustado un gran mazo con picos.

A su misma izquierda se encuentra otro robusto vikingo con una barba negra con algunas canas enzima y muy descuidad, a su derecha otro vikingo de baja estatura con cabellos negros y un poco vello en la cara y con un pie de madera, los tres miraban a los jinetes y sus dragones todos juntos.

-Que en el nombre de Thor esta sucediendo a qui!-pregunta el jefe vikingo con asombro e igual los otros dos.

-Aah! jefe no pensé que iba a venir-le responde Heather con sonrisa nerviosa.

-Heather aléjate de ellos!-le grita mientras comienza a caminar rápidamente hacia los dragones.

-Stoick no espera!-le grita la jinete colocándose adelante suyo e interrumpiendo su camino aterrada y muy sorprendida, heather y los jinetes quedan aterrados por la cercanía del vikingo, fishlegs por poco y se desmaya, la pequeña pelinegra se refugia detrás de tuffnut, este la mira aun sorprendido.

-Astrid!... hazte a un lado-le dice con furia.

-No lo are stoick-responde con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-Porque defiendes a estos dragones?-le pregunta con enojo-sabes muy bien que es lo que ellos han hecho-le dice mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

La rubia jinete no sabe como responder eso, ya que el vikingo piensa que es la vikinga que el conoce, stoick espera serio a que su mejor comandante respondiera a su pregunta, aun que su paciencia tenia un limite y lo tenia menos con eso dragones atrás de la vikinga.

-Bueno yo emmm..-decía la rubia nerviosa y con la mente en blanco.

-Ella no es a quien busca jefe-responde una voz femenina y seria, todos miran a un costado para ver a un rubia de ojos azules acercándose a ellos con un hacha de doble filo en su mano derecha.

El jefe mira sorprendido a la rubia para luego mirar a la que esta delante suyo, no saber que decir quedo shockeado, los otros dos vikingo que lo acompañaran también lo estaban y mas el pelinegro de una pierna a ver que entre los dragones a había chico igual a el, heather solo suspiro aliviada que su comandante volviera, al igual que los jinetes.

-Que demonios esta pasando aquí?-pregunta stoick sorprendido y muy confundido mirando a todo los vikingo están delante suyo.

 _Continuara_

* * *

 **bueno hasta aqui dejo...tratare de actualizar mas seguido pero como dije estoy en falta de inspiracion**

 **bueno estabamos leyendo para la proxima espero que les alla gustado.**

 **espero reviews.**

 **ah!..y gracias por los consejos los tendre en cuenta.**


	6. Nuestra historia I

**bueno...se que publico algo tarde..no tengo exusa**

 **asiquue sin mas aqui les dejo el siguente capitulo..**

 **"dialogo"**

"(pensamientos)"

"(dialogo de dragon)"

* * *

 **NUESTRA HISTORIA (parte I)**

Stoick y sus dos compañeros vikingos quedaron sorprendidos y también muy confundidos, porque delante de ellos había dos Astrid, dos Snotlout, aunque no estaba con ellos se puede ver a un tuffnut que esta entre los dragones, tambien miraron con asombrados que entre ellos se encontraba fishlegs y ruffnut.

-Alguien puede decirme que rayos es lo que esta sucediendo en este momento!-pregunta con enojo el jefe mirado a todos- porque hay dos de ustedes?-señalando a las Astrids y snotlout- y tu porque defiendes a eso demonios?!-le pregunta a la jinete delante suyo-por que ellos dos se parecen a ruffnut y fishlegs?-sigue preguntando muy confundido.

-Muy buenas preguntas jefe- le responde la rubia jinete un poco intimidad-lo único que podes contestar es que...-le dice retrocediendo hasta llegar a sus compañeros.

-Es que...nosotros no somos...de este lugar-termina de decir el robusto jinete timidamente-...o de este mundo.

-Como?...Que?...Alguien entendio lo que dijo?-pregunta el vikingo pelinegro de una pierna.

-Valla!..snotlout asique era cierto lo que perdiste una pierna-responde tuffnut con media sonrisa mirando a su compañero.

-Que?!...Como puede ser que alguien tan lindo como yo termine igual que hiccup!-dice el jinete pelinegro lamentándose y viéndose, los vikingos hombres lo miran extrañdos, pero stoick que petrificado por lo que dijo.

-Que?...que fue...lo que dijiste?!-le pregunta el jefe vikingo asombrado y con una mirada de tristeza.

-Eh?...dije como puede pasarle alguien tan…-volvía a repetir el pelinegro un poco extrañado

-Eso no!-le grita un poco molestos-..dijiste hiccup?-le pregunta deprimido, el pelinegro solo asiente lentamente.

El jefe solo agacha la mirada mirando un punto en especifico y en shock, letamente levanta la mira para ver a joven jinete y siguir preguntandole pero la charla queda a medias ya que un soldado los interrumpe mientras se les acerca corriendo y gritando el nombre de su jefe, todos voltean a verlo.

-Stoick!... tenemos problemas-le dice el soldado aterrado.

-Que sucede?-le pregunta recuperando su semblante serio.

-Señor!..los dragones quemaron y robaron nuestras comida...ya casi no nos queda nada para el invierno-le responde preocupado.

-Preparen las naves!... que los equipos de búsquedas salga a patrullar para conseguir algunos jabalíes-le ordena seriamente-si el invierno se esta acercando, eso significa que "el" tambien, debemos estar preparados para la llegada de ambos-se gira para dirigiéndose hacia la aldea.

-Pero stoick que haremos con ellos?-le pregunta alvin señalando a los jinetes y dragones en especial a los dragones-vamos a dejorlos aqui y con vida?-pregunta de mala manera, los jinetes se pone en guardia.

El jefe vikingo se da vuelta para ver a los mencionados seriamente, los jinetes también lo miran seriamente, pero algo intimidados, justo cuando iba a responder la vikinga pelinegra se pone delante de la rubia.

-Descuide jefe yo me encargo de ellos-le contesta con una sonrisa nerviosa, el gran jefe solo la mira con seriedad.

-Hay asuntos mas importantes que de encargarme de unos dragones malheridos-responde dándoles la espalda y marchándose a hacia la aldea, Heather y los jinetes vuelven a respirar-ni se les ocurra venir a la aldea!-termina de decir mientras se pierde entre los arbustos.

-Se salvaron por ahora…pero para la próxima ya lo verán-le contesta el pelinegro de un solo pie enojado y chocando su puño y mano, para después seguir a su jefe, el otro robusto vikingo solo gruñe levemente para despues seguirlos.

La pelinegra junto a los jinetes y la niña miran la rubia vikinga que se encontraba parada dándoles la espalda, en eso gira un poco la cabeza para mirar de reojo al grupo pero en especial alguien.

-Iris vienes o no?-pregunta, la niña solo se esconde detrás de la pierna de tuffnut asustada, el chico la mira extrañado- bien haz lo que quieras-responde al ver que la niña no contesta, la rubia vikinga se marcha siguiendo a su jefe y demás compañeros, la pequeña solo agacha la mirada con tristeza mientras agarra con fuerza el pantalón del rubio.

Los jinetes dejan salir el aire que no sabían que estaban conteniendo, mientras que se caen al piso fatigados.

-Bueno...por ahora estamos vivos-dice ruffnut cansada, los otros asienten.

-Si pero aun así no podemos hacer nada…nos prohibieron acercarnos a la aldea-comenta su hermano un poco desilusionado.

-Si es verdad…pero algo es algo-le dice snotlout apoyando sus manos detrás suyo, los otros suspiran derrotados, en eso la pelinegra vikinga se acerca hasta ellos curiosa.

-Creo que seria un buen momento para contarme como es que… bueno como es que montan estos dragones?-le pregunta confundida y curiosa mientras se sienta con ellos.

-Bueno!..todo fue gracias a hiccup-le responde la rubia jinete con una sonrisa, la niña le mira extrañada sentada al lado de tuffnut-el nos enseño como hacerlo-dice mientras que los demas lo asiente con la cabeza.

-Podrían contarme?... es que esto es algo sorprendente ..que alla alguien mas que monte estas creaturas-le pregunta muy curiosa, los jinetes solo asiente, la pequeña se sientada entre tuffnut y fishlegs con una sonrisa, los dragones se acuestan atrás de su respectivo jinetes.

-Por donde comienzo?-se pregunta la rubia dudosa y colocandose un dedo debajo del menton.

-Que tal si comenzamos en donde todo inicio-le responde fishlegs emocionado.

-Si contémosles la grandes hazañas de hiccup el "inútil"-dice ruffnut con una sonrisa traviesa, Astrid la mira molesta por el apodo-que? En ese tiempo así se llamaba-se defiende la chica aun con una sonrisa.

-Hiccup el inútil? Por que el decían así?-pregunta pelinegra extrañada y una leve sonrisa, la rubia de ojos azules suspira un poco deprimida.

-Cuando eras mas chicos, el siempre se metía en problemas... causando destruccion por toda la aldea-responde el pelinegro con una sonrisa- y siendo la deshonra de su padre.

-Valla problema tenia-comenta sintiendose mal por el chico-bueno al menos ustedes lo intentaron de ayudar no?-pregunta curiosa, los jinetes no supieron como responder- que? Que no me digan que no lo ayudaban?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Bueno en un principio no erramos tan amigos-responde fishlegs un poco mal al recordar como tratan a su amigo en el pasado, Astrid solo agacha la mirada tristemente y desilucionada por como se comportaba con el.

-Entonces que hacían?-les pregunta confundida.

-Buenos nosotros tres lo molestábamos y les hacíamos muchas bromas pesadas-responde tuffnut con una sonrisa señalándose a el, a su hermana y a snotlout.

-Yo a veces me ria de las cosas que ellos hacían-responde fishlegs jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente-pero solo era para que no me hagan nada a mi.

-Yo …bueno yo..No hacia nada-responde astrid con la mirada agachada-simplemente lo ignoraba.

-Ósea que ustedes lo humillaban y lo molestaban por gusto?.. delante de todos?-le pregunta indignada, astrid y fishlegs agachan la cabeza arrepentidos.

-Si!.. no me quejo-le responde tuffnut con una sonrisa.

-Fue muy divertido-comenta ruffnut orgullosa y con una sonrisa.

-Al ser tan flaco y pequeño siempre fue un blanco fácil-le contesta snotlout con una media sonrisa.

-Que no eran como ustedes?-le pregunta la pelinegra curiosa y levantdo una ceja.

-No hiccup siempre fue el mas enano, flacucho y débil de toda la aldea-responde enumerándolo- directamente es un pescado parlanchín-termina de contar con una sonrisa, astrid lo mira molesta.

-Y como alguien como el?.. Pudo ayudarlo a ustedes con los dragones?-pregunta intrigada-porque al ser como ustdes dicen me sorprende que alla podido contra un dragon.

-Todo empezó cuando iniciamos nuestro entrenamiento para matar dragones-responde astrid tratando de recordar.

-Si!.. ahí empezó todo-concuerda el regordete vikingo con una sonrisa.

-En su mundo también peleaban contra dragones?-pregunta asombrada, los jinetes asienten con la cabeza.

-Es mas los dragones que ves aquí!... son con los que entrenábamos-responde simplemente astrid, la pelinegra que sorprendida.

Los jinetes empezaron a contarle a las pelinegras su historia en el entrenamiento de dragones, su primera experiencia al pelear con un dragon, ambas chicas reían de cómo los gemelos se habían peleando por un escucho para luego recibir una bola de fuego del gronckle que peleaban, de fishlegs que había acertado cuantos tiro tenia el dragon para recibir un tiro de este, de snotlout que se concentro mas en coquetear con astrid que pelear para luego recibir una bola de fuego, también de hiccup que también lo intento un poco mas amable pero al rubia lo dejo solo para despues recibir el tiro del gronckle, ahí es donde la pequeña pelinegra ahogo un grito de miedo, porque le contaron que el chico casi recibe un tiro directo del dragon pero suelta el aire contenido al ver que fue interrumpido por otro vikingo haciendo que el tiro saliera por arriba de la cabeza del chico.

-Guau su primera prueba...y no les fue muy bien jeje-se burla Heather con una sonrisa mientras que snotlout miran hacia aun lado molesto por ese suceso, los gemelos solo se ríen, fishlegs agacha la mirada avergonzado y astrid solo suspira.

-Al menos sobrevivimos ese día-le comenta la rubia con una media sonrisa.

-Si tuvieron suerte…apropósito quien ayudo al tal hiccup?-le pregunta con duda ya que no entendía esa parte.

-Oh casi lo olvido…su nombre es Gobber the belch-le responde la jinete- es nuestro herrero, mano derecha de nuestro jefe, maestro de hiccup en la herrería y era nuestro maestro en el entrenamiento-le dice con una sonrisa.

-Luego me explicas sobre el-comenta algo curiosa- que paso despues del entrenamiento?-pregunta ansiosa.

-Al día siguiente nos enfrentamos al nadder mortifero -responde fishlegs recordando-gobber había puesto un laberinto hecho de madera viejo para entrenar nuestra agilidad-le dice sabiamente-aunque yo cuestionaba sus métodos de enseñanza-comenta recordando la forma en que los enseño.

-Porque lo dices?-pregunta con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-Porque nos explica en momento de la batalla-responde momento, la pelinegra solo se reía suavemente.

-Y que mas sucedió?-pregunta ansiosa.

Los jinetes le contaba como es que los gemelos se volvieron a pelear pero ahora delante del dragon haciendo que este los atacara sin pensar, también le contaron como hiccup solo se pasaba en todo el entrenamiento hablando con gobber "los furia nocturna", luego escuchan que el herrero le dice que entrenara, astrid le cuanta que en esa parte que ella lo llama junto a snotlout porque el nadder estaba muy cerca, tanto la rubia como el pelinegro pasan sin problemas de una pared o otra para eludir al dragon pero joven castaño se queda corto para luego levantarse rápidamente y salir corriendo, también le cuanta donde snotlout intenta lucirse ante ella lazando su mazo para errarle, stormfly se burla al recordar esa parte al igual que ambas pelinegras, el pelinegro solo se cruza de brazos molesto por las burlas, fishlegs le cuanta que la dragona solo empezó a perseguir a astrid por todo el laberinto y comenzando a destruirlo, mientras hiccup aun habla con gobber, en eso de entre los muros salta tratando de salvándose del dragon pero se caía arriba de hiccup.

-Uuuuuyy.. soldaditos del amor-dice tuffnut con burla recordando ese momento, la rubia ojiazul solo se sonroja un poco por es vergonzoso momento.

-Si parecían que si quería mucho-se burla su hermana, ambas pelinegras miran a la rubia curiosas.

-Es verdad?-le pregunta la mayor.

-Claro que no...mis pies se habían enredado con los suyos y mi hacha se clavo en su escudo-le responde recordando ese momento.

-Si hiccup no hubiera tenido ese escudo ya estaría muerto jaja-se burla tuffnut.

-Luego stormfly se venia acercando contra nosotros, me separe del el bruscamente y trate de tomar mi hacha pero se me quedo atorada en su escudo-comenta la jinete- como veía que ella se me acercaba cada ves mas puse mi pie en el rostro de hiccup y con fuerza jale sacando mi hacha con todo y escudo, partiéndolo en la cabeza de ella-le dice sintiéndose mal por ese momento.

-( _ese golpe si que me dolio)-_ dice stromfly molesta recordan es momento, la rubia jinete sola la acaricia arrepentida por ese momento.

-Pobrecita debió dolerle mucho el golpe-comenta iris con dolor al ver a la dragona y la jinete solo asiente algo deprimida.

-Que paso despues?-pregunta Heather curiosa.

-En ese momento me sentí tan enojada con el por como hacia las cosa asi que le dije " todo esto te parece una broma?...la guerra de nuestros padres se va convertir en nuestra…decide de que lado estas" eso fue lo que le dije-responde la rubia un poco melancólica- el solo se quedo ahí tirado asustado.

-Guau! debió ser duro para el lo que le dijiste-dice heather siendo un poco de lastima por el chico.

-Pues no lo se nunca me dijo nada de eso-responde curiosa y extrañada.

-Luego que mas paso?-pregunta iris emocionada.

-Esa misma noche nos reunimos todo en la torre de vijia para hablar y escuchar las historias de Gobber-le responde recordando- mientras todos hablamos vi que hiccup se había ido rápidamente, me asome para ver como bajaba la escalera rápidamente, me extraño un poco pero lo ignore-comenta recordando ese momento.

-A la mañana siguente nos toco hacer trabajo en equipos de dos para pelear contra el cremallerus-comenta fishlegs- snotlout le hacer equipo con tuffnut, astrid con ruffnut y a mi con hiccup todos con cubeta de agua-le dice-yo estaba tan asustando que empecé a describirlo hasta que hiccup me hizo callar-le dice riéndose un poco.

-Como les fue en esa prueba?-le pregunta iris curiosa.

-no muy bien ...snotlout y tuffnut confundieron al cremallerus con ruffnut y conmigo-le responde astrid- tuffnut se burlaba de nosotras mientras snotlout como siempre quería coquetiarme pero solo recibieron nuestros golpes-termina de contar con una sonrisa.

-Si y a mi hermano el dragon le mordió el trasero-se burla ruffnut al recordar a su hermano correr con mucho dolor.

-Y si que me había dolido-comenta su hermano sobando se el trasero.

-Luego solo quedamos hiccup y yo-dice fishlegs-el cremallerus salio de entre todo el humo, bueno una de sus cabezas pensé que era la cabeza que debería mojar pero me equivoque, sonreí aliviado pero el dragon aun así me ataco con su humo, Salí corriendo-cuanta el rubio sonrojado.

-La otra cabeza se asomo, y quedo solo hiccup-le cuenta snotlout, para despues empezar sonreír- el tonto pensó que podía darle a la cabeza que larga chispas pero ni siquiera llego a darle-se burla por recordar ese momento astrid estaba punto de golpearlo cuando fishlegs interrumpe.

-El dragon estaba casi sobre el...pero la nada el dragon empezó a retroceder con miedo-comenta fishlegs con emoción.

-( _no teniamos miedo de el...sino de la anguila que tenia bajo su ropa)-_ comenta barch no muy orgulloso por ese momento.

-Si hiccup sacudía las manos hacia delante y el dragon retrocedía, hasta encerrarlo en la jaula-le comenta tuffnut mientras imitaba al chico en ese momento, las pelinegras lo miraban sorprendidas.

-Así no mas, a manos desnuda y sin ningún arma?-le pregunta asombrada heather.

-Si imagínate si tu estas sorprendida así..Imagínate nosotros que lo vimos todo-comenta la ojiazul con una sonrisa-luego el se fue sin decir nada mas mientras nosotros nos quedamos ahi paralizados-sonrie con burla

-Que mas paso?-pregunta la pequeña curiosa y fascinada.

Despues le contaron como volvieron a pelea contra los mismos dragones pero estas ves con resultado diferente, con hiccup como ganador sin ningún arma en especifico, ninguno sabia como lo hacia, primero fue el gronckle y luego el nadder, también agregaron que astrid por poco y casi mata al nadder, cuando pelearon contra el terrible terror las pelinegras se burlaron de tuffnut ya que este pequeño dragon lo ataco solo a el mordiéndole la nariz, para despues aparecer hiccup y hacerlo volver a su jaula.

-Mientra que todo esto pasaba..Ustedes como se sienta?-le pregunta Heather dudosa.

-Todo nosotros estábamos muy felices por su hazañas-responde fishlegs sonriendo-snotlout era el mas emocionado-se burla del pelinegro este mira molesto-los aldeanos que aun se habían quedado también muy felices por su progreso, todos los estábamos excepto Astrid.

Las dos pelinegras miran a la rubia sin comprender, la rubia nota las miradas curiosas sobre ella.

-No te diré porque estaba enojada…solo diré que me extrañaba mucho su métodos-le responde la ojiazul seriamente ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Bueno despues de que nuestro jefe volviera junto a su tripulación de la búsqueda del nido de los dragones, se anuncio la ultima prueba para ver quien mataría al pesadilla monstruosa-cuanta fishlegs- solo quedaban Astrid y hiccup en esa prueba ya que el resto de nosotros habíamos perdido en la anteriores.

-Obvio que yo quería ganar estaba muy enojada por mi patético avance en el entrenamiento-responde Astrid un poco seria-cuando me cubrí para que el dragón no me viera me encontré con hiccup mirando al dragon curiosamente, yo lo vi y baje su escudo enojada para despues decirle "no me estorbes..voy a ganar esta"-cuenta la rubia imitando si cara en ese dia- a lo que el me responde "si por favor es todo tuyo", me aleje de el yendo detrás del dragon para terminar de una ves, cuando me convencí de que iba a ganar... salí de mi escondite gritan con toda la vikinga que soy pero..-queda callada la rubia aun molesta por ese recuerdo.

-Pero que?-pregunta la pequeña curiosa y emocionada.

-Pero ya cuando llegue ya había sido derrotado y hiccup estaba a su lado asustado y sonriendo como tonto-dice molesta y cruzandose los brazos como niña chiquita- que sorprendida unos segundo para despues agitar mi hacha frustrada de un lado a otro mientras lo insultaba.

-Jaja si como es que lo llamaste?-se ríe tuffnut tratando de recordar las palabras, las pelinegras las mira con intriga y con una sonrisa, Astrid si avergüenza un poco.

-Le dije "hijo Troll maldito gusano come ratas"-ríe nerviosamente, ambas pelinegras se ríen junto a los demas por el insulto-despues de eso hiccup se iba a ir muy rápido pero gobber lo detuvo, el intento convencerlo para que lo dejara ir pero yo me interpuse colocandome frente a el y mi hacha en su cuello mientras le preguntaba muy enojada para que se le hacia tarde-termina contar.

-oooohhh osea que estabas celosa de sus azañas no?-le pregunta heather con una sonrisa de burla mientras que atras solo se sonroja al ser descubirta para solo mirar aun costado algo molesta, mientras que el grupo se rie un poco, en eso fishglers toma la palabra

-Luego el jefe hizo callar a todos para que la anciana del pueblo eligiera quien de los dos iba matar al dragon-comenta con una sonrisa-gobber señalo primero a Astrid, pero la anciana negó con la cabeza, despues señalo a hiccup con mucha duda en su rostro a lo que ella afirmo con una sonrisa en su rostro, tanto gobber como nosotros estábamos contentos empezamos a celebrar-termina con una sonrisa.

-Paso algo mas despues de eso?-pregunta Heather emocionada por la historia.

-Yo seguí hasta el bosque, hubo una ves mientras que entrenaba tiros con mi hacha lo vi con una rara cosa en la mano, ambos nos vimos sorprendido para que el se diera vuelta retomando su camino, yo en ese momento intente seguir para ver que es lo que hacia pero lo perdí de vista-les cuenta- así que esa ves también lo seguí llegando a una laguna, el llevaba un gran canasto mientras gritaba al aire,empezó a revisar sus cosas hasta se levanto distraídamente mientras revisa su ropas-cuenta la rubia.

-Que fue lo que hiciste?-le pregunta Heather intrigada.

-Bueno me encontraba sentada en la roca delante suyo afilando mi hacha-le responde con una sonrisa.

-OH eso debió asustarlo no?- pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-Si encontraba tan sorprendo y asustado mientras que tal se preguntaba que hacia ahí-le dice con una sonrisa recordando la mirada de hiccup en ese entonces- comencé a preguntarle que es lo que pasaba con estaba entrenado y pensé que era por su raro atuendo, luego derive ignorando sus comentarios para despues escuchar unos ruidos en unos árboles, curiosa trate de ver y llegar hasta esos ruidos pero hiccup se me pone adelante diciendo cosas como que "fabrica ropa" y que despues lo llevara a la aldea, obvio no le creí nada, al ver que agarro mi mano mientras estaba distraída tratando de ver que sucedía detrás suyo le aplico una torcedura para tirarlo al suelo y despues golpearlo con el mango de mi hacha-cuenta la rubia recordando ese momento- mientras que le decía "esto es por las mentiras y esto por todo lo demas"-termina con una sonrisa.

-Pobre chico si que lo castigaste-se burla Heather con una sonrisa.

-Y que eran esos ruidos que se escuchaban en los árboles?-pregunta la pequeña muy curiosa e intrigada por ese momento.

-Ahí voy, luego de golpearlo escucho y veo que al sale algo atraves de los árboles, algo oscuro sale y se dirigía hacia nosotros, yo instinto cubrir a hiccup para despues decir que corra mientras me levantaba y me preparaba pelear contra esa cosa y esta se acercaba rápidamente, pero justo cuando pensé que iba a darle un golpe certero hiccup se interpone entre nosotros tomando mi hacha y tirandome al suelo para despues agarrar mi hacha y alejarla-le cuanta Astrid con seriedad.

-el chico defendió a esa cosa?-le pregunta Heather asombrada.

-Si yo estaba muy sorprendida, luego de verlo bien vi que era un dragon todo negro de ojos verdes muy alterado, hiccup estaba entremedio de nosotros tratando de calmarlo-le cuanta asombrada y fascinada- cuando mas o menos se calma yo me levante, el me dice que yo lo asuste, quede indignada por su comentario para despues preguntarle lo mismo "yo lo asuste al el?" le pregunte shockeada, luego le pregunto quien es el.

-Y que se dijo? Te respondió?-pregunta la niña intrigada, a lo que la rubia solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Me dice "Astrid Toothless…Toothless Astrid" nos presenta a ambos, pero el dragon solo me ruge molesto, yo no me creí que alguien como el protegiera un dragon, lo único que hice fue irme molesta por lo sucedido-comenta la rubia, Heather se encontraba asombrada por lo quesucedido pero la pequeña solo se quedo estática cuando la rubia menciono el nombre del dragon negro.

-(Toothless?)-se pregunta shockeada.

-Que paso luego?-le pregunta la pelinegra mayor aun interesada.

-No se que paso con hiccup y el dragon pero yo me encontraba corriendo yendo a la aldea con intenciones de avisarles sobre el dragon, pero una pata negra me agarra por el antebrazo derecho, elevándome a una gran altura, me aterre porque no sabia que me iba a pasar, luego toothless me deja arriba casi en la punta de un árbol mientras el aterriza sobre la punta con hiccup sobre su lomo, lo mire para que me bajara, pero solo trataba explicarme, yo no le hice caso, ignore sus palabras mientras me acercaba al tronco del árbol, entonces el me dijo "entonces no hablare solo déjame mostrarte" ahí no sabia que hacer tenia dos opciones, una arriesgarme con hiccup y su dragon o que una rama se me quiebre a mitad de mi camino al bajar-le cuanta la rubia recordando.

-Y que elegiste?-le pregunta la pelinegra mayor curiosa.

-Elegí arriesgarme con hiccup y su dragon-dice con una sonrisa- me subí en el dragon colocándome detrás de el, despues le dije que me bajara, le dice unas palabras al dragon pero este tenia otra intenciones, te digo la verdad mi primer vuelo no fue muy relajante-cometan con una sonrisa en su rostro- toothless empezó hacer diferentes piruetas por todos lados, yo quede aterrada, luego de tanto movimientos me disculpe con ellos para que despues toothless frenara de golpe asustándome un poco, y comenzó a volar mas relajado mas tranquilo, yo aun tenia mis ojos cerrados pero luego los abri para ver con asombro el hermosos e increíble paisaje que era estar entre las nubes, la hermosa sensación de volar parecía que flotaba en el aire, me hacia sentir libre-dice la rubia con los ojos cerrado y con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, ambas pelinegras la mira curiosas y tratando de entender lo que dicen, Heather mira la rubia vikinga muy feliz por esa experiencia luego mira a los demas y esto también sonrían feliz.

-Es una experiencia única heather-le dice fishlegs con una sonrisa mientras señala con su mano el cielo algo nublado- estar allá arriba en cielo sin preocúpate por nada ser libre, ser uno con tu dragon y tu-le comenta con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras su dragón lo lame contento.

-Guau!.. nunca lo e visto de esa forma-le responde asombrada.

-Y que mas paso con tu vuelo?-le pregunta Iris intrigada.

-Emm..cuando volábamos se nos hizo de noche, quede impresiona por el viaje y le pregunte a hiccup que iba hacer con su prueba de mañana ya que el tenia que matar al dragon al día siguiente-les cuenta-pero luego toothless nos lleva hacia otro lugar y cuando hiccup trata de preguntarle a su dragon ya estábamos rodeados de dragones con sus presas, lo único que se nos ocurrió fue agacharnos mientras toothless nos llevaba.

-Que fue lo que sucedió?-pregunta iris algo asustado por como iba la historia.

-LLegamos al nido de los dragones en una montaña volcánica, todos los dragones tiraban a sus presas hacia un gran agujero hiccup dice con vos de burla "es satisfactorio saber que toda nuestras comida termina en un agujero" yo responde susurrando a asustada y algo confundida por tantos dragones "no se están comiendo nada" en eso llega un groncke y se coloca arriba del agujero para despues regurgitar un pequeño pescado que tiro al vacío, luego se escucha raro ruido para que entre las nubes de humo salga una enorme cabeza devorándose al dragon- los dragones de los jinetes despiertan algo asustados por esa parte de la historia, los chicos tranta de calmarlos.

-Debió darles miedo por tan inmenso dragon-le dice la pelinegra mayor imprecionada, a lo que la rubia solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Hiccup convenció de a toothless de salir rápido de ahí ya el gran dragon nos empezó a olfatear-les cuanta, heather e iris la miraban asombrada- luego de salir de ahí y dirigirnos hacia la laguna, yo tenia una teoría sobre lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar "no...no tiene mucho sentido, es como una colmena gigante, son los obreros, ella es la reina y los controla" le decía mientras me bajaba del lomo de toothless, pero me el me alcanza y me detiene diciéndome "no podemos decir nada, van a matar a toothless" me lo dijo con una vos temblorosa yo mequede sorprendida e indignada por lo que me dijo, así que le respondi con algo de burla" hiccup acabamos de encontrar el nidos de los dragones, lo que los vikingos hemos estando buscando desde que llegamos al mundo, y tu quieres guardar el secreto... para proteger mascota... es enserio?" le pregunta con burla pensado que era bromeaba, pero el se dio la vuelta y respondiendo con un "si" mirándome seriamente yo quede sorprendida-le cuanta rubia un poco mal por sus palabras de ese tiempo, las pelinegras la miran asombradas.

-Que valiente de su parte al querer defender al dragon...aunque es razonable sabien como lo an tratado-comenta.

-si tambien creo que si no lo hubieras detenido tal ves el se hubiera ido-le responde algo deprimida.

-Y que fue lo que hiciste?-le pregunta a la rubia.

-Le pregunto "esta bien entonces que haremos?" a lo que el me responde "dame tiempo hasta mañana pensare en algo" yo siento con la cabeza para despues golpearlo en le hombro e irme-le responde la rubia levemente sonrojada omitiendo la parte que le beso en la mejilla por puro instinto.

-Solo eso hiciste?-le pregunta heather indignada- ósea el te lleva a un hermoso paseo y tu solo lo golpeas y te vas?-le sigue preguntado con burla- el chico debe algo feo para que solo lo golpearas jaja-se ríe la pelinegra, la rubia la mira una molestia pero no le dará el gusto de decirle la verdad.

-(Prefiero aguantarme sus burla que decirle que mi novio es demasiado guapo)-piensa la rubia molesta para luego sonrojarse por sus pensamientos.

-Ja! Si supieras como es hiccup realmente, ellos dos llevan bastante tiempo saliendo-le dice ruffnut con burla y un poco de envidia, la rubia de ojos azules la mira con una cara de matarla.

-Eso es tema tuyo yo no me meto-le dice con una sonrisa en los labios imaginando a la rubia con un chico flaco, debilucho y tras de eso feo- a la mañana siguiente como les fue?-le pregunta mientras calma su risa.

-Empezó tranquilo pero termino mal-le responde la rubia recordando el dia de la prueba contra el pesadilla monstruosas- el dia empezó con nuestro jefe dando un discurso de lo orgullo que estaba de su hijo…

-espera espera espera!-interrumpe la pelinegra agitando sus manos-quien su jefe? Y este hiccup que estamos hablando es su hijo?-pregunta confundida y no entiendo.

-o si lamento no habértelo dicho…bueno tu jefe y nuestro jefe son exactamente la misma persona…es stoick el vasto-le responde Astrid con una sonrisa dudosa-y hiccup es se único hijo-termina de contarle, la pelinegra se quedo muy sorprendida por la información.

Heather le pregunta sobre su jefe, si era fiel a las costumbres vikingas, la ley de vikingo a la hora de pelear contra un dragon de tirar a matar, a los que lo jinetes respondiendo que si y agregando algunas cosas mas que las pelinegras no sabían del gran vikingo.

-Me sorprende que alguien tan grande como stoick allá tenido un chico…..como decirlo?-se pregunta la pelinegra mayor pensando mucho en no ofender al chico.

-Enano, debilucho, flacucho e inútil-enumeras las cosas el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Snotlout!.. te estas ganando una buena golpiza-le advierte Astrid con un semblante serio mientras que el chico pone cara de miedo.

-No exactamente iba decir eso, si no que el es diferente tanto a su padre como a todos ustedes-termina de dice heather señalándolos-es como que no nació para ser un fuerte vikingo sino otra cosa-termina de hablar.

-Bueno tal ves hiccup no se destaco como vikingo pero como herrero y dibujante es un experto-le comenta fishlegs con una sonrisa-pero luego te contamos esa parte…astrid continua-le dice emocionado.

-En donde me quede?-pregunta la rubia un poco perdida.

-Sobre el discurso de tu jefe-le responde iris con una sonrisa.

-Oh claro..Gracias iris-le sonríe a la niña a la que ella se la devuelve-como decía su discurso orgulloso de su hijo, mientras eso pasaba fui a verlo para ver como estaba, se veia preocupado y algo nerviosos trate de animarlo claro que a mi manera y le dije "ten cuidado con ese dragon" a lo que me respondió aun mirando a la gente "no es el dragon lo que me preocupa" hablamos un rato diciendo que si algo le pasaba que me asegurara que no encontraran toothless solo asistí, luego gobber a pareció diciéndole que los impresionara-les cuanta la rubia volviendo a omitiendo la parte que ella se preocupaba por el.

-Luego hiccup sale a la arena con su casco vikingo, se dirige al tablero con armas, solo tomar un escudo y una daga-comienza a contar fishlegs- los aldeanos liberan al dragon y este sale echando fuego y corriendo por toda la arena y cadenas, luego el dragon se frena en el techo de cadenas para mirar a hiccup con mala cara, baja lentamente y comienza a caminar despacio hacia hiccup-le cuenta ambas pelinegras que se encontraba muy emocionadas y aterradas por como iba la historia.

-Hiccup se autodesarma y trata de calmar al dragon..hasta que dijo algo que no esperábamos ninguno-sigue con la historia Astrid mientras ve como ambas pelinegras la miran con que continua- toma su casco y tira diciendo "no soy uno de ellos"-ambas chicas dicen "guau" en susurro- todos los aldeanos lo miran diciendo que "esta demente" o "que le pasa" stoick anuncia que paren la pelea, pero hiccup se reusa empezando a llevar su mano hasta la nariz del dragon, pero el jefe salta de su asiento con su mazo y golpea unas de las barras de la arena.

-El ruido causa que el pesadilla se altere y comienza a perseguir a hiccup-le dice el rubio regordete.

-Yo al verlo en peligro tomo un hacha que estaba en una pared y la uso de palanca para abrir la reja- retoma la historia la rubia con seriedad-sigo viendo como el dragon aun persigue a hiccup por la arena, en eso me dirijo hacia el luegar de las armas para pisar y agarro un martillo lazándolo hacia el dragon dándole en su mandíbula, lo derribado pero solo por cuestión de segundos ya que se levanta para mirarme enojado, salgo corriendo ya que el comienza a perseguirme a mi, mas tarde entra stoick ayudandonos a salir de la arena, hiccup y yo vamos contra el, yo llego primero pero justo cuando iba llegar el dragon le lanza fuego haciendo que el me proteja y que hiccup valla hacia otra dirección-la pequeña pelinegra se mueve de atrás para delante emocionada.

-El dragon golpea a hiccup derribándolo y encerrándolo con las garras de sus patas listo para terminar con el, pero se escucha un silbido junto con una explosión, nadie sabia nada ya que con la explosión se creo una cortina de humo que no se podía ver nada, y entre la nube de humo sale el pesadilla con toohless arriba de su lomo y mordiendolo-cuenta fishlegs algo serio- el furia nocturna y el pesadilla tiene un pequeño duelo, hasta que el dragon negro lo tira lejos de el y se levanta rápidamente para ponerse delante de hiccup y no dejando pasara, el drgon se retira para despues hiccup se coloca al lado de tothless y empezar de empujárlo-le dice el robusto jinete con una mueca pensativa.

-Mientras que hiccup traba de decirle a toothless que se valla, yo trate de parar a stoick porque el quería matarlo, los demás aldeanos saltaron a la arena tratando de capturarlo mientras que le jefe ya con el hacha en mano sale corriendo hacia el dragon, toothless también lo y va directo contra stoick mientras golpea a cualquier vikingo que se le cruce en su coamino e hiccup le decía que lo están empeorando todo, stoick y toothless chocan dando vueltas hasta que terminan con toothless arriba de el, esta listo para lanzarle su fuego pero hiccup le grita que no lo haga a lo que el se detiene de golpe mirándolo, luego toothless es golpeado e inmovilizado por los demás vikingos, hiccup intenta decirles que no le hagan daño mientras se quiere acercar para que lo soltaran pero yo lo detengo para que no salga lastimado-dice la rubia un poco triste- después stoick se levanta un poco mareado para ver a toothless mientras que unos de los vikingo le entregaban un hacha pero el la rechaza y pide que lo encierre como a los otros.

-Wow! eso si que fue todo una gran locura-dice asombrada heather mientras que la niña dice un gran "si".

-Después no sabemos que paso, stoick se llevo a hiccup furioso al gran salón, para que mas tarde todos los vikingos se preparaba todas las naves para ir a una guerra con casi todas nuestras armas y poniendo a toothless en la nave del jefe todo atado y amordazado, lucho pero en vano, hiccup se encontraba en el muelle deprimido mirando como se iban todos al nido de los dragones, cuando ya no había nadie en el muelle y el aun seguía ahí parado, me acerque para hablar con el pero nunca fui buenas con las palabras-dice la rubia rascando se la mejilla con dedo índice.

-Vamos dinos que le dijiste-le dice iris con una sonrisa, a lo que la rubia solo suspira con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien…"que desastre, debes sentirte mal lo perdiste todo, a tu padre, tu tribu, tu mejor amigo"-dice la rubia un poco avergonzada por decir eso, los demás solo se ríen de ella por sus palabras.

-Oye gracias por recordárselo lo hiciste sentir muy bien-comenta heather con burla y sarcasmo.

-Eso exactamente lo que el me dijo después de lo que le dije-responde la rubia aun avergonzada-bueno ya les dije no soy buena para consolar a la gente-se molesta mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Ya lo siento continua- le dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Luego el me dice "porque no pude matar al dragon cuando lo encontré en el bosque hubiera sido mejor para todos" a lo que yo contesto aun mirando al mar "si lo demás lo hubiéramos hecho, pero porque tu no?" le pregunto mientras lo miro algo seria e intrigada, "porque tu no?"le vuelvo a preguntar-recordadon ese momento- "no lo se, no puede" me responde a lo que yo le dijo que no es una respuesta , el me pregunta "por que la respuesta me importa tanto?" le digo que quiero recordar lo que me dirá ahora se da vuelta enojado por mi impaciencia, me dice "fui un cobarde, fui un débil no quise matar un dragon" yo lo miro seria mientras le decía que no quiso matar un dragon " eso que importa no quise, trescientos años y soy el primer vikingo que no quiso matar a un dragon" me lo dijo con tanta amargura y tristeza que me sorprendió mucho pero después le dije algo que no se si le gusto "pero el primero en montar uno" le dije admirándolo por ese logro que ninguno de nosotros pudo, luego para darse la vuelta y mirarme " no quise matarlo porque se vía tan asustado como yo entonces cuando lo vi entonces me vi a mismo  
" fue lo que me dijo con tanta seriedad y firmezas en su palabras que me dejo impresionada, luego de decirle que el dragon también estará muy asustado ahora pregunte que iba hacer al respecto "probablemente que algo estupido" me dice, a lo que le dijo con gracia que eso ya lo hizo, entonce mi mira un poco sorprendido mientras comienza a retroceder mientras me dice "entonce algo alocado", yo sonríe mientras me voy a buscar a los chicos a ver si querían unirse.

-Mas tarde todo seguimos a Astrid y fuimos a la arena hiccup ya estaba ahí mirando las jaulas-dice fishlegs con una sonrisa- le aconseje que si querían que lo comieran que elija al groncke, todos opinamos respeto al plan, para después ver como hiccup entraba a la jaula y sacaba al pesadilla tranquilamente sin ningún es fuerzo, todos estábamos impresionados como atraía el dragon hacia nosotros.

-Snotolut había tomado una lanza rota por la mitad, le golpeo el brazo negando con la cabeza-los chicos miran al pelinegro.

-Que? Fue instinto de supervivencia, yo como iba saber si el dragon atacaría o no-se defiende el jinete pelinegro- aunque entre todos fui el primero en ser el conejillos de indias en su prueba que los dragones no hacen nada-se queja el jinete- cuando agarro mi mano en la coloco en el hocico de colmillo sentí una gran calidez y emoción por tocar un dragon de esa forma-sonríe- para luego dejarme con mi mano en el dragon.

-El se había ido para agarrar unas sogas diciéndonos "van a necesitar algo para sostenerse" para luego mirar hacia atrás viendo como los demás dragones estaban detrás de nosotros-comenta Astrid- hiccup y yo nos fuimos en el nadder, los gemelos en el cremallerus, fishlegs en groncke y snotlout en pesadilla todos lo montamos y no dirigimos lo mas rápido que podíamos hacia la isla de los dragones, cuando la llegamos la batalla ya había iniciado, la reina ya había salido de la cueva y estaba destruyendo todo, cuando se preparo para atacar, lo atacamos dándole en la nuca, creo dejamos a todos sorprendidos al vernos montando los dragones, hiccup tomo el liderazgo le pregunto a fishlegs sobre el dragon.

-El dragon era gigante, es colosal y muy resistente, tenia tres ojos en ambos lados, una gran mandíbula y también una gran nariz, una cola como un groncke, grandes alas y patas de gran tamaño y garras, hiccup nos pidió a snotlout y a mi si tiene un punto ciego y confundirlo, mientras los gemelos se encargaban de ver cuantos limites de tiros podria llegar a tener-le informa forma fishlegs sabiamente- mientras que el junto con Astrid fueron a buscar a toothless, mientras los gemelos recibían los tiros del dragon snotlout y yo nos colocamos a los costados de su cabeza, tratando de confundirlo, me di cuenta que el no tenia un punto ciego, lo bueno que el dragon empezó a confundirse, lo malo los nuestros también- se rasca la nuca.

-Mi dragon había chocado contra la cabeza del gran dragon tirandome sobre el hasta estar del otro lado-comenta snotlout su hazañas- vi como fishlegs empezó a caer antes de hacerlo me lanzo su mazo y comencé a golpear sus ojos-dice con orgullo.

-Mientras todo eso pasaba hiccup y yo buscamos a toothless entre el fuego que de seguro el dragon había arrogado, nos acercamos e hiccup se coloco atrás de mi para darme las riendas, para luego salta al barco en llamas para ayudar a su dragón me pide que ayude a los demás, luego de ahí no se que paso, solo puede ver como toothless salía volando, le dije a los gemelos que sacaran a snotlout de la cabeza del dragon, cuando lo hicieron mi dragon y yo pasamos por delante de el para distraerlo pero no contamos con que nos empezara a absorber con su boca, stormfly volaba todo lo que podía para que no nos tragara, yo me agarraba con todas mis fuerzas de la soga, en eso se escucha un silbido y todos gritan "furia nocturna!" para que despues toothless dispare dentro de la boca del dragon a toda velocidad, haciendo que me separe de stormfly y caiga a tierra pero antes de hacerlo toothless me atrapa del pie, para luego mirarme y sonreír con una chimuela sonrisa, yo solo le devuelvo sonrisa, me dejan en tierra para enfrenarse al dragon-termina de contar la rubia feliz, heather no pasa por alto todas sus expresiones.

-Le disparo una gran bolada de fuego en todo el cuerpo derribándolo, el dragon enojado se levanta para empezar a volar y seguirlos- comenta tuffnut haciendo ruidos de explosiones e imitando al dragon, iris sonríe por su actuación-despues se van hacia el cielo nublado y todo vimos como se iluminaba por los tiros, hasta que vimos como ambos bajan en picada hacia el suelo, el poderoso dragon tenia fuego en la boca pero no creo que sea de el ya que no lanzo nada luego intento frenar pero su alas se rompieron para despues chocar y explotar-dice mientras levantaba las manos hacia el cielo demostrando la gran explosión.

-Cuando el humo se disipo stoick gritaba su nombre, gobber estaba conmigo y tratamos de hacer aun lado a la gente para despues ver a toothless en el suelo herido pero sin hiccup arriba de el-comenta la rubia con tristeza.

-Que paso con el?-pregunta heather un poco triste al escuchar que el chico no estaba sobre su dragon.

-El se encontraba inconciente entre las alas y cuerpo de toothless, stoick lo reviso para ver si respiraba para luego gritar con voz casi quebrada de estaba vivo-sonríen la rubia vikinga con los ojos medio cristalizados por ese momento que le hizo pasar ese castaño, ambas pelinegras suspiran de alivio secandose las pequeñas lagrimas.

-Aunque hiccup pago un precio por salvarnos-comenta fishlegs un poco deprimido.

-Que paso?-pregunta iris extrañada y algo preocupada por la expresion del robusto jiente, el jiente suspiro con un poco de tristeza.

-Hiccup pierdio su pierna izquierda en la batalla-le responde la rubia con tristeza.

-Uh!.. que mal por el- dice heather sintiendo pena por el chico-debió ser un golpe duro para el.

-Tal ves pero se supo recuperar rápido, ahora nuestra isla esta llenada de dragones ya que vivimos todos en paz y todo gracias a la ayuda de hiccup y toothless-sonríe feliz la rubia jinete.

-En..ensrio?...todo su pueblo esta lleno de dragones?-pregunta asombrada, a lo que los jinetes asiente con una sonrisa.

-Wow!.. que increíble historia-le dice iris impresionada y facinada.

-Y hay muchas mas...pero esa fue nuestras primera ves como fue que empezamos a montar a los dragones-le comenta fishlegs con una sonrisa.

-Heather!-se escucha una voz y todos voltean a ver a los arbustos.

 _Continuara_

* * *

 **bueno aqui termina por ahora espero que lo allan disfrutado**

 **intertare actualizar mas seguido**

 **nos leeremos para la proxima ñwñ.**

 **si quieres dejen sus reviews**


	7. Nuestra historia II

**Bueno aca les dejo la continuacion de esta segunda parte espero que lo disfrute**

 **Lamento la demora jejeje...bueno sin mas que decir o tal ves si pero lo dire al final disfrutenlon ñwñ.**

 **"dialogo"**

"(pensamientos)"

"(dialogo de dragon)"

* * *

 **NUESTRA HISTORIA (parte II)**

-Heather!- se escucha una voz entre los arbustos, todo voltearon a ver. De entre los arbustos sale un rubio con rasta y con un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

-Ah! tuffnut- responde la pelinegra levantándose del suelo y yendo a ver a su compañero- que es lo que sucede?-pregunta curiosa.

-No nada solo quería saber donde estabas... y preguntarte si has visto a iris?-pregunta preocupado por la niña.

-Tranquilo... estoy aquí-le sonríe-ella esta acá con todos nosotros-le responde mientras señala con el pulgar detrás de ella.

El rubio mira detrás de su compañera al grupo de jinetes juntos con sus dragones y entre ellos puede ver a la pequeña charlando y riendo al lado de su otro yo, tuffnut se pone un poco serio para luego pasar su brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra y acercarse a su rostro.

-En verdad puedes confiar en ellos?..mas teniendo esos dragones con ellos?-le pregunta susurrando.

-No parecen ser mala gente..Además si lo fueran ya nos hubieran atacado-le susurra- además sus dragones son inofensivos-sonríe- no hay porque temer.

-No lo se... no confío en ellos… que tal si es obra del enemigo?-le pregunta con seriedad y preocupación- no conocemos nada de ellos.

-Bueno ellos me acaban de contar una parte de su historia y no es están diferente a la tuya-le responde- además quiera o no, me ordenaron vigilarlos, ademas asi iris no se sentira triste-gira la mirada para ver a la niña riendose con el grupo.

-Iris?-pregunta confundido, para luego girar su cabeza y mirar a la pequeña pelinegra riendo- yo la veo bien-señalándola mientras levanta una ceja, la pelinegra retira el brazo del rubio para dar media vuelta.

-Pues si ahora la ves alegre ahora…pero hace un rato estaba muy mal ya que la comandante la reto-dice la pelinegra mirando hacia abajo, el rubio se sorprende para luego suspira y rascarse la nuca.

-Esa astrid..cuando se dará cuenta que solo la esta lastimado con sus enojos-comenta un poco frustrado.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que ella no tiene tiempo para cuidarla!-dice un poco molesta mientras protege a su comandante.

-Si lo se ..aunque no debería tratarla así!-responde algo molesto por el comentario de su compañera- es solo una niña.

-Siempre vamos a tener esta discusión?!-le pregunta cruzándose los brazos- se que es una niña pero se mete en muchos problemas y Astrid no tiene tanto tiempo como para vigilarla-le dice molesta.

-Si no fuera la comandante lo tendría...valora demasiado su puesto que la vida de un infante!-le dice molesto levantado un poco el tono de su voz.

-No pongas su puesto como comandante en tus excusas, sabes que lo tenia antes de que iris apareciera!-le responde tambien levantando su voz- a veces la sobreproteges demasiado- le dice mirando aun lado con un puchero.

-Pues al menos yo hago bien mi trabajo mejor que ella!-responde cruzando sus brazos molesto.

-Que insinúas?! Que ella lo hace mal?-le pregunta mientras coloca sus manos en su cintura muy molesta y mirándolo a los ojos...o al ojo.

-Tu ya respondiste esa pregunta-se burla en su cara.

-Eres un...!-le dice remangándose la manga de su brazo izquierdo muy molesta dispuesta a golpearlo.

-HEY!ustedes!-pero es interrumpida por un grito, ambos miran hacia un costado para ver a un rubia con dos coletas parada con sus manos en sus caderas-quieren dejar de pelear delante de nosotros?!-le pregunta con enojo.

Los jinetes estaban charlando animadamente mientras le contaban a la pequeña iris sus aventuras, los buenos y malos momentos que pasaban, en eso escuchan como la pelinegra y rubio vikingo empiezan hablar cada ves mas fuerte para despues empezar a discutir, la pequeña Iris se pone mal no quería que ellos dos se este peleando, ruffnut al ver al expresión de la pequeña se levanta para dirigirse hacia los dos vikingo molesta.

-Solo están haciendo el ridículo y hacen que la pequeña se ponga triste-les dice mientras señala detrás suyo a la pequeña pelinegra, ambos miran detrás de ella para verla con la mirada agachada tristemente, tuffnut suspira algo avergonzado mientras que Heather solo agacha la mirada tambien avergonzada.

-Lo siento- se disculpan ambos.

-Asi me gusta…Muy bien ahora... tuffnut únete con nosotros-dice con una sonrisa mirando a su otro hermano, este se le queda mirando sorprendido.

-Eehh?! no creo que sea una buena idea- mirando hacia a los jinetes pero en especial a los dragones un poco intimidado, ruffunt lo observa para luego mirar hacia atras y ver que observa mas a los dragones que a sus amigos.

-Tranquilo...ellos no te haran nada si no le haces nada- le dice con una sonrisa mientras le agarrar la mano y lo guía hasta donde esta el grupo, Heather lo sigue por atrás con una media sonrisa en la cara.

Al llegar con el grupo de jinetes y dragones, tuffnut se siente un poco intimidado a ver que los dragones se le queda viendo fijamente pero sin moverse de su lugar, tanto la nadder como el pesadilla despues de verlo se vuelven a acostar sin preocuparse, luego le sigue el gronckle, pero el cremallerus aun se le queda mirando para despues ver al rubio que esta a lado de la niña y lo vuelve a ver.

-Porque ese cremallerus me ve tanto?-el vikingo mirando y señalando al dragón de dos cabezas.

-Tal ves porque hay dos de ti?-le responde con otra pregunta snotlout.

-Será por eso?-pregunta con duda.

-Quien sabe-termina de responder el pelinegro inclinándose de hombros.

-( _No creo que me acostumbre a ver a dos iguales de mi jinete_ )-dice belch mirando tanto a su jinete como a su otro yo.

-( _Pues hasta que encontremos la forma de regresar tendremos que acostumbrarnos_ )-responde de mala manera el pesadilla.

-( _A ti no se te hace raro que allá dos de cada uno de nuestros jinetes?_ )-pregunta barf extrañado.

-( _La verdad…..ni me importa_ )-respondo aun acostado en el pasto.

-( _Es tonto hablar contigo_ )-termina de responde belch, mientras ambas cabezas se acuestan.

-Bueno Heather ya te contamos algo sobre nosotros que tal si nos cuentas algo de ustedes dos?-le pregunta la rubia de nadder mirando ambos.

-Que quieres saber?-pregunta Heather extrañada.

-Bueno yo quisiera saber si saben algo de hiccup?-pregunta preocupada y nerviosa por lo que podrían responder.

-Bueno siendo sincera yo nunca conocí a ese tal hiccup que tu mencionas yo me uní a esta aldea hace cuatro años-responde la pelinegra con una mirada triste- mi antigua aldea fue destruida por los dragones en una noche, nos atacaron sorpresivamente no pudimos hacer mucho, nos atacaron creo susurros mortales y unos dragones que se camuflan y escupen acido-dice tratando de recodar.

-Ala cambiante!... son dragones que se puede camuflan en cualquier ambiente-responde sabiamente fishlegs.

-Oh gracias por el dato-le dice con una sonrisa cariñosa, mientras que el jiente se sonroja por el halago.

-Jeje de nada-comenta levemente sonrojado.

-Que mas paso?-pregunta Astrid preocupada.

-Al ver que no teníamos ninguna oportunidad decidimos escapar, tomamos los barcos y navegamos a mar abierto, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos me di la vuelta para ver como mi aldea era destruida por los dragones-le cuenta la pelinegra con una mirada triste y las manos hechas puño.

Los jinetes y dragones escuchar y mirando a la chica con tristeza por como le resultaron las cosas.

-Que les paso a tus padres?-pregunta fishlegs con una mirada triste-los dragones los mataron?-pregunta con duda y miedo en su voz por la respuesta, pero la vikinga solo niega con la cabeza.

-Hace cuatro años despues de la invasión de los dragones, mi familia y un grupo de sobrevivientes navegamos a algunas islas cercanas para encontrar refugio, las dos primeras estaban infectadas de dragones asíque nos fuimos, la tercera isla que encontramos estaba siendo habitada por personas, le pedíamos que por favor nos dejaran quedarnos, pero los habitantes dijeron que no podiamos quedarnos-le cuanta la pelinegra mientras se sienta, su compañero se sienta a su lado.

-Que? Pero porque no lo dejaron?-pregunta snotlout sorprendido y un poco molesto.

-No podía porque sus recursos eran escasos, y a penas se podía mantenerse ellos-responde con una sonrisa triste.

-Oh que mal…y que hicieron ustedes?-vuelve a pregunta cruzándose los brazos preocupado.

-Un hombre de mi pueblo les pregunta si conocían alguna isla cercana inabitable, los aldeanos lo pensaron un rato largo hasta que hombre creo que era un pescador, nos dijo que había unas grandes tierras al oeste, pero que era muy peligro, le agradecimos y nos fuimos, mas tarde los adultos se reunieron para hablar sobre la isla peligrosa, la gran mayoría estaba en desacuerdo en ir, pero al ver que no teníamos muchos recursos y el invierno se acercando no nos quedo otra salida que ir, lo bueno que en el transcurso del viaje no hubo muchos problemas, llegamos desembarcamos lo que pudimos y dejamos las naves, nos adentramos a los territorio desconocidos de esa nueva isla, dos meses estuvimos vagando y el inviernos nos alcanzo, fue el invierno mas frío que puedo recordar, perdimos muchos compañeros por falta de abrigo, quedamos menos de la mitad, tres días despues fuimos asaltados por vikingos renegados-dice mientras su mirada es un mezcla entre tristeza y enfado.

Los jinetes prestaban mucha atención a su historia, que era muy diferente a la historia que ellos tenían de la vikinga.

-Que mas paso?-pregunta la pequeña pelinegra asustada e intrigada con su historia- los vikingos lastimaron a tus padres?.

-No fueron ellos-niega con la cabeza-nos atacaron sorpresivamente ,matando a los que se defendía, en un rápido movimiento mis padres me agarraron del brazo para sacarme, nos separamos del grupo, sin comida ni agua no sabia cuanto viviríamos en es campo de nieve, los días pasaron y no encontrábamos refugio, en una noche una tormenta de nieve se nos vino de golpe, unas horas mas tarde mi padre pudo encontró una vieja cueva de oso, nos refugiamos pero la tormenta enseguída, entramos pero no teníamos leña para calentarnos así que mi madre solo me abrazo, luego siguió mi padre, con el calor corporal me daban me quede dormida, cuando desperté ya había amanecido y la tormenta había terminado, con un poco de dificultad me separe de mis padres para ver como estaba afuera pero una capa de nieve cubría la entrada, trate de despertar a mi padre para que me ayudara, pero no me respondía despues lo intente con mi madre pero tampoco respondía, los llame, los moví hice de todo pude, pero ellos no reaccionaron-lagrimas comienza a salir de sus ojos, los jinetes siente pena por ella, Iris comienza a llorar mientras mira a la pelinegra mayor, el jinete de belch le coloco una mano en la cabeza distraídamente.

-Intente salir de la cueva, pero la nieve era muy pesada, con el hambre y el frío que tenia, mas que mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, sentía que ya no tenia fuerzas ni esperanza para salir, en eso escucho voces algo lejanas y con las ultimas fuerza que me quedaban grite todo lo que pude, para luego terminar desmayandome-termina de contar la vikinga.

-Espera quien te ayudo?-pregunta tuffnut curioso.

-Fui yo-responde el otro tuffnut - escuche sus gritos entre la nieve, de hecho mas bien la escuche debajo de mi, estaba parado arriba de la cueva, asíque llame a mis compañeros, cavamos y la encontramos desmayada, al principio pensamos que estaba muerta pero unos de mi colegas la reviso y vio que aun respiraba, yo me adentre mas a la cueva para terminar viendo el cuerpo de dos adultos abrazando el aire, los revise pero no tenían pulso, salí de la cueva, los demás me pregunta si hay mas sobrevivientes pero yo solo niego con la cabeza, no perdimos el tiempo y volvimos a la aldea para ayudarla-termina de contar el vikingo.

-Tarde una semana en recuperarme, los curanderos me preguntaro que me había pasado, yo les respondía todas las preguntas que me hacían, luego me llevaron ante el jefe de la aldea, le contaron todo por lo que yo habia pasado, el jefe se me queda viendo serio para luego preguntarme si quería unirme, yo simplemente acepte-les cuenta recordando ese momento- me preguntaron si tenia algo de conocimiento en batalla, yo les dije que si ya que fue gracias a mi padre-dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Valla suerte la que tuviste-comenta con una sonrisa ruffnut, la vikinga solo asiente.

-Tengo una duda-todos miran a fishlegs ya que tenia un semblante serio- en que isla estamos?-pregunta confundido, el resto de los jinetes miran al par de vikingos.

-Muy Buena pregunta mi querido compañero y..-sonríe para luego ver a los dragones- y dragones... según tengo informado por nuestro querido jefe esta no es una isla-menciona mientras señala hacia abajo, los jinetes se le quedan viendo extrañado.

-Que? Si no es una isla que es tonto?-pregunta snotlout con burla.

-Un continente-responde con una sonrisa, los jinetes se asombra.

-continente?-pregunta el jinete de cremalleras confundido alzando una ceja-que rayos es eso?.

-Que bueno que preguntas mi otro yo-le señala con media sonrisa y señalándolo- tengo entendido por la información que nuestro jefe nos a dado, ya lo que lo encontró en sus años de juventud, damas y caballeros dragones y niña-le sonríe a la pequeña y se levanta, esta le devuelve la sonrisa- bienvenidos al continente Elysium!-comenta el rubio con los brazos extendidos.

-Elysium?!-pregunta todos los jinetes al mismo tiempo sorprendidos y confundidos.

-Jamás hemos escuchar de un lugar como ese-comenta la rubia jinete sorprendida- hiccup nunca me dijo sobre algún lugar que se llame así -dice tratando de recordar si lo menciono en algún momento- o nombrarlo porque no es un nombre que hiccup le pondría a un lugar nuevo-se burla un poco la rubia de los nombres que el chico le pone a las islas o lugares que encuentra.

Los jinetes estaba de acuerdo con su compañera por lo que dijo mientras se reían de los nombre del chico, tuffnut mira a la jinete con asombro, hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, y al verlos a todo reírse de el no sabia como sentirse al respecto, lo único que hace es toser un poco llamando la atención de todo.

-bueno ya les di la bienvenida oficial a estas tierras-le dice con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, se da vuelta para comenzar a ir y no querer escuchar ese nombre de nuevo, pero es detenido.

El vikingo mira la mano que lo detiene pensando que era la pelinegra pero al ver el camino del brazo se da cuenta que no era Heather sino la rubia que es igual que su hermana.

-Antes de que te vallas…quiero preguntarte algo-le dice un poco triste, este se le queda viendo adivinando que es lo que le va a preguntar- que fue lo que me paso?...bueno.. no a mi si no a mi otro yo-le pregunta con miedo.

Todos los jóvenes mirando al par, curioso y un poco preocupado en especial snotlout y fishlegs que querían saber que le paso a su dulce princesa, tuffnut miraba a rubia de dos coletas medio serio pero con el ojo asustado, no sabia si contarle o no.

-Por favor yo también quiero saber que paso con mi otro yo-jinetes y vikingos miran al robusto jinete- Heather menciono que no me conoce y lleva cuatros años aquí, asíque me parece extraño que mi otro yo no este-le dice nervioso.

-Escuchen no es algo que me gusta recordar-le contesta el rubio vikingo mirando a un costado triste.

-Si!...pero queremos cometer ningún error-comenta Astrid seriamente.

-Y quien dijo que ustedes se pueden quedar aquí?-pregunta un poco molesto mientras suelta el agarre de la rubia- les agradecemos que nos hayan ayudado pero eso no significa que se valla a quedar-dice seriamente.

-Tuffnut!-le dice Heather retándolo-se un poco considerado.

-No Heather no vamos a dejar que estos dragones se coman nuestra comida y nos dejen sin nada-le dice enojado y señalando a los dragones-ya casi no tenemos recursos-ambos se miras seriamente.

-Bien como tú quieras-dice la rubia de nadder parándose y con una sonrisa, todos los demas la miran sin comprender su actitud-mejor nos vamos, se ve que ustedes les va muuy bien con su lucha contra los dragones-dice sarcástica y burlona, los jinetes entendieron su indirecta, comenzando a levantarse, sus dragones hacen lo mismo.

-( _Cuando quiere tu jinete es lista_ )-se burla colmillo entendiendo las palabras de la jinete, la nadder se molesta un poco por sus palabras pero sabe como contraatacar.

-( _Eso es obvio es la mejor_ )-le responde orgullosa de su jinete-( _y es mucho mas lista que tu jinete_ )-termina de decir con burla, los otros dos dragones solo se ríen por el comentario mientras que el pesadilla solo gruñe molesto.

-Si es verdad ustedes solos pueden resolver este problema-le sigue el juego tuffnut acercándose a su dragón.

-Si se ve que le va de maravilla-comenta ruffnut con burla y un poco de sarcasmo mientras se coloca al lado de su dragon.

-Asíque buena suerte contra ellos-dice la rubia de ojos azules fingiendo seriedad-vamos chicos nuestros dragones necesitan cuidados y alimentos-comenta dándose media vuelta.

-por favor no se vallan!-grita Iris con tristeza mientras la alcanza y agarra su mano-por favor ustedes pueden ayudarnos-la mira con tristeza.

Heather mira como la pequeña le suplica a la rubia jinete con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ves tuffnut… quieres esto en tu memoria? quieres ver a mas hombres, mujeres y niños muertos?-le pregunta enojada, los jinetes se quedan sorprendidos por sus palabras, el rubio no sabia que responder a eso.

-A que te refieres con eso?-le pregunta Astrid dándose la vuelta con cara sorprendida.

-Hay algo que debo confesarles…esto no es una simple pelea entre dragones y humanos, nosotros los humanos estamos al borde de la extinción-le responde seriamente y apretando los puños.

Los jinetes no lo podían creer estaban acostumbrados a las guerras pero que les digan que los humanos estaban al borde de la extinción era un nuevo tema, los dragones agachan la cabeza.

-Eso no es posible-dice snotlout con burla- no?.

-Ojala lo fuera, pero no es así-le responde con mucha tristeza- hemos vistos muchos pueblos arrasados, quemados sin ningún sobreviviente-dice con tristeza en su voz, los jinetes pegan un grito ahogado.

-Quien es el responsable de todo esto?-pregunta Astrid con furia y apretando sus puños.

-Los dragones no nos atacan porque quieren o por comida-responde con mirada seria-alguien los guía o los controla….un hombre vestido de negro-dice la pelinegra, los jinetes lo piensa mejor y solo un nombre se le viene a la mente.

-Creen que sea Drago Bludvist?-pregunta fishlegs nerviosos, sus dragones se asustan por el nombre ya que aun recuerdan a ese malvado vikingo.

-Drago..que?-les pregunta el rubio del parche.

-Drago bludvist… un loco vikingo que se cree el "amo de los dragones"-responde Astrid seriamente- peleamos con el hace unas semanas y es un hombre que viste de negro como ustedes dicen-dice la rubia vikinga.

-Bueno yo personalmente no lo conozco, tuffnut a pelado con el, yo solo e escuchado mencionar cuando esta atacando la aldea... mas o menos en esta época del año-comenta la pelinegra recordando las veces que los aldeanos lo menciona.

-Espera!...tu te has enfretado a drago mano dura solo?-pregunta fishlegs sorprendido.

-No es imposible que el se alla enfratado solo-responde snotlout con burla.

Astrid y los gemelos mirando al rubio vikingo asombrados, pero este solo los mira con una mirada seria.

-Ustedes han visto no?...si me lo describen le dire si es el mismo drago-les pregunta-asique digame como es ese tal drago?.

-Bueno su cabellos son como los tuffnut pero negros, ojos verdes.. emmm barba, es alto y musculoso y también …-responde fishlegs describiendo y recordando a su ultimo enemigo.

-Oh oh oh oh ..y también todo un brazo metálico izquierdo-dice con emoción el jinete del cremallerus, Heather mira a su compañero pero este solo mira a los jinetes con seriedad.

-Ya!.. no piensen mas, porque ningunas de las cosas que me están diciendo es correcta-le responde suspirando un poco, heather, los jinetes y los dragones miran al rubio-su rostro jamás lo e visto, usa una mascara y casco que cubre toda su cabeza, su altura y cuerpo es casi como la mía-dice mientras se señala asi mismo-no sabemos su nombre nunca nos dijo ..pero stoick lo llama…el arquero negro-termina mientras mira a los jinetes, heather los mira también para afirmar con la cabeza.

Los jinetes los mira un poco sorprendido porque en este mundo hay otro que se hace llamar "el amo de dragones".

-Espera que quieres decir en esta época del año?-pregunta la rubia ojiazul extrañada.

-Por desgracia para nosotros nos ataca en época de invierno donde mas necesitamos comida-responde la pelinegra- nos ataca y se lleva toda nuestra comida casi sin dejarnos nada.

-La ultima ves nos ataca con una manada de rapidijones en plena noche, pensamos que podrían ganarles pero no contamos con una lluvia de fuego-comenta tuffnut molesto.

-Lluvia de fuego?-pregunta snotlout cruzándose de brazos- pero si los rapidijones no tienen fuego-le dice a sus compañeros ya que el lo sabe por experiencia.

-Eeh?!.. no los rapidijones tonro!... ese tipo tiene cuatro dragones a su favor- le responde- mientras los rapidijones no atacaba por tierra, el con sus dragones nos ataban por el aire-comenta recordando ese momento.

-Que dragones les acompañaba?-pregunta fishlegs.

-Un nadder, un pesadilla monstruosa, un cremallerus y un groncke-responde el rubio vikingo- según por Astrid eso dragones siempre lo acompañan, el siempre esta sobre el nardder-termina de contar.

-Mi otro yo se lo a enfrentado?-pregunta la rubia jinete curiosa, el vikingo asiente con la cabeza-cuando fue la primera ves que se lo enfrentaron?-le vuelve a pregunta un poco seria.

-No quisiera hablar de eso-le responde mirando hacia a un lado algo triste.

-Es ahí donde morí?-pregunta la jinete de dos coletas un poco deprimida y adivinando sus palabras, el rubio vikingo solo niega con la cabeza.

-No..ahí fue donde perdimos a fishlegs-responde señalando al robusto jinete, este lo mira algo palido.

-Por favor ..cuéntanos que fue lo que paso con fishlegs y ruffnut?-le pregunta la rubia con seriedad.

-No lo se… es algo que quisiera olvidar-le responde entre serio y triste, pero en eso la rubia jinete de dos coletas le agarra la mano.

-Si realmente me conoces... sabrás que te golpeare hasta que me lo cuentes-le dice ruffnut con una sonrisa en la cara, le vikingo solo la mira asombrado para luego suspira y sonreir un poco.

-Esta bien... pero presten mucha atención porque solo lo contare un ves-le responde con seriedad mientra se sienta, todos los integrantes lo imitan mientras que los dragones se vuelven acostar.

Todos se sientan formando un circulo, en el lado derecho del vikingo se encuentra la jineta de dos coletas, a su izquierda heather, al lado de ruffnut se encuentra su otro yo, al lado de heather se encuentra snotlout, para después seguirle Astrid que se encuentra al frente suyo, al lado de la rubia jinete se encuentra Iris aun sostenido la mano de la jinete, y entre iris y su otro yo se encuentra fishlegs, luego suspira y trata de recordar.

-Fue hace seis años casi a finales de otoño, el jefe stoick nos envia a Astrid, snotlout, fishlegs, a mi hermana y a mi a una busqueda de alimentos dejando a Astrid a cargo….

* _FLASHBACK_ *

Era una tarde muy fría, en un bosque con sus árboles ya casi sin hojas y con todas sus las hojas secas tiradas en el suelo, se puede ver a cinco jóvenes caminar con grandes canastas en sus espaldas, todos abrigados ropa de piel, fishlegs lleva su pequeño casco vikingo, un abrigo color marrón y debajo de este una camisa crema, pantalones marrones y unas botas negra, en ambos brazos brazales color marrón y en su mano derecha un gran martillo.

Snotlout con su casco de carnero y iba vestido con su abrigo de color negro, camisa verde, pantalón negro y batas de igual color y también su brazales eran negros, en su mano derecha lleva un mazo con picos y un escudo de madera.

Tuffnut con su casco, un chaleco gris y debajo una camisa amarilla junto con un pantalón color piel y botas marrones, sus brazos los lleva vendados hasta los codos, en sus manos llevaba una lanza de doble punta.

Ruffnut también con su casco vikingo, su vestimenta consistía en un chaleco negro y una camisa azul, un brazal de cuero gris algo oscuro en su brazo izquierdo y vendas su brazo derecho, una falda bordo y debajo unos leggins oscuros y unas botas oscuras, en su mano derecha lleva una espada y un escudo en su mano izquierda.

Astrid llevaba una camisa verde bosque de mangas largas, una capucha que solo cubría sus hombros y pecho, una falda marrón llenas de picos y debajo leggins azul oscuro, botas negras y en ambos brazos lleva brazales color negros y su hacha de doble filo, en eso el pelinegro del grupo comienza a quejarse.

-Llevamos dos días cazando y aun no encontramos nada!-dice molesto mientras se detiene, lo demás lo imitan y lo miran menos la rubia vikinga- lo único que hemos conseguido son solo frutas y fruta podrida-señalando su canasto medio vacío.

-Odio admitirlo Astrid pero snotlout tiene razón… llevamos mucho tiempo buscando y aun no encontramos nada-dice el robusto vikingo preocupado por la situación mirando la espada de la rubia.

-Si el tiene razón..ya nos alejamos mucho y no parece cambiar cuanto mas nos alejamos- concuerda la rubia de dos coletas mirándola.

-Gracias nena por apoyarme-dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa coqueta, la rubia solo hace una mueca de asco, la rubia de ojos azules solo suspira para después darse la vuelta.

-Vamos chicos no pones rendirnos asi de fácil-le dices entre seria y molesta por su actitud- el pueblo depende de nosotros…y si no quisieron hacer esto porque obedecieron al jefe?-pregunta colocando su mano izquierda en su cintura y mirándolos muy molesta.

-Bueno era venir o limpiar los desagues del pueblo-contesta el rubio con rasta recordando la mirada del jefe para después junto con sus compañeros temblaran de asco y sensacion de vomito.

-Agh!..ni loco me meto a las casas ajenas para limpiar sus escrementos!-comenta el pelinegro con asco para luego suspirar derrotado- esta bien… seguiré buscando- comenzando a caminar con los brazos caídos.

-Bien!…los demás sigan buscado también…y dejen de quejarse- les ordena la rubia vikinga con seriedad se da media vuelta para retomar su camino, el resto del grupo suspiran derrotados y la siguen.

-Y se puede saber que están buscando en mis territorios?-se escucha una voz, la rubia gira su cabeza para ver a su compañero pero solo se encogen de hombros y negando con la cabeza.

-Quien dijo eso?-pregunta la rubia con enojo mientras prepara su hacha y mira hacia todos lados, el resto imita agarrando sus armas.

-Es interesante ver como el miedo o lo desconocido hace que una persona humana entre en pánico-se sigue escuchando la extraña voz haciendo eco en el bosque, los jóvenes vikingo miran a todos lados, Astrid con seriedad, snotlout entre serio y algo nervioso, fishlegs asustado, ruffnut sorprendida y nerviosa mientras que su hermano mirando a todos lados asustado.

-Nosotros con miedo?.. Ja! yo creo que TU! eres el miedoso que no se deja ver-dice snotlout con burla mirando para todos lados nerviosos.

-Eres un idiota…tu crees que el oso, el tigre, el dragon o cualquier otro animal salvaje se dejaría mostrar para que su presa lo vea?-le pregunta con burla- que no lo sabes que en el arte de la guerra, el ataque sorpresa siempre es mas efectivo…eres idiota acaso?-le pregunta burlándose del pelinegro, snotlout solo se enfada por el comentario.

-Es verdad snotlout a la hora de pelear siempre es bueno tener una estrategia y el ataque sorpresa siempre es eficiente entonce…

-Puedes dejar de hablar!-le gritan todo al mismo tiempo al robusto vikingo, este solo aprieta sus labios cerrando la boca con nerviosismo.

-Jaja que gracioso son- se escucha una leve risa en aire- su gordo amigo tiene razón, siempre es eficaz tener una buena estrategia pero prefiero el antiguo atacar de frente-responde.

-Mi mama me dice que soy corpulento-dice fishlegs señalándose y un poco dolido por las palabras de la voz.

-En donde se encuentra?-pregunta tuffnut mirando a todos lados sudando un poco nervioso.

-No lo veo por ningún lado-responde su hermana mirando para todos lados.

-Reagrúpense!-le grita y ordena la rubia vikinga, los vikingos la obedecen y todo se juntan-sal donde quieras que estés…. y da la cara si tanto quieres enfrentarnos de frente!-grita mirando a los lados muy enojada.

-Pues miren atrás de ustedes-responde la voz y los vikingo se dan la vuelta para quedar sorprendidos.

Los vikingos quedan asombrados y algunos algo asustados porque detrás de ellos se encontraba un nadder dorado con franjas azules y ojos amarillos.

-Guau!... los dragones hablan?-pregunta tuffnut sorprendido.

-Técnicamente no-responde fishlegs con miedo.

-Por supuesto los dragones no hablan- se escucha la voz donde se encuentra el nadder- pero yo si –detrás de la cabeza donde esta los picos se ve una cabeza cubierta tanto su cara como su cabeza por un casco y mascara de color negro, en la cabeza del casco se encuentra dos líneas con pequeñas puntas.

En eso se escucha unos aleteos los vikingos miran pero no ven nada, pero la rubia de dos coletas mira hacia arriba y les avisa la los demás, todos miran hacia donde su compañera les indica y puede ver tres dragones descendiendo y colocándose alrededor de ellos formando un circulo.

Los dragones se colocan a una distancia considerable entre ellos y los vikingos dejandolos en el medio, los vikingos observan bien a los dragones y ven que son un cremallerus verde, un groncke marrón y por ultimo un pesadilla monstruosa negro con franjas rojas.

-Si..sigo pensando que eres un cobarde-dice snotlout mirando los dragones que lo rodean con algo de nervios-nos dices un montón de cosas estupidas para que luego tus dragoncitos aparezcan a ayudandote-dice burlándose pero solo se escucha una risa para luego ver hacia el nardder y ve que el enmascarado se baja.

Sus ropas consistía en una pechera, hombreras, camisa negra, brazales, pantalón de cueros negros y botas de piel negro, un carcaj con flechas y un arco mas una espada atada en su cintura.

-Para tu información…enano!-le responde el enmascarado burlándose del pelinegro, los vikingos tratan de contener la risa, el pelinegro entre muy molesto y enojado por el comentario y levantando los brazos señalando el panorama- ellos no están aquí para ayudarme….están aquí para observar-responde con una voz seria mientras que los vikingos se calman.

-Observar?...observar que?-pregunta el robusto vikingo confundido.

-Su muerte!- contesta con voz enojada mientras toma su arco y una flecha con rapidez y lanzándola hacia los vikingos, estos solo la esquivan solo apenas.

Los vikingos se refugian entre los árboles cercanos, todos se sacan sus grandes canastas de su espada para ocultarse mejor detrás de los árboles.

-Porque nos atacas?...los dragones son nuestros enemigos-le pregunta y afirma fishlegs asustado detrás del árbol.

-Mis verdaderos enemigos... no son los dragones..ellos no me atacan..me ayudan-le responde armado con su flecha en el arco-ademas porque atacaria a mis hermanos?

-Hermanos?...cuales hermanos?-pregunta tuffnut extrañados.

-Los están viendo-responde apuntando a uno de los árboles que los vikingos se esconden para luego lazarla.

-Que estos dragones son tus herm….-comenta fishlegs asombrados por el comentario pero es interrumpido por que una flecha es clavada arriba de su cabeza atravesando el árbol, el rubio vikingo mira arriba para luego gritar de terror.

Astrid al ver la situación sale corriendo enojada con el hacha en mano hacia el arquero, salta para tener impulso y levanta su hacha, el arquero iba a tomar otra de sus flechas pero se detiene para mirar a la rubia vikinga que se dirige hacia el, la vikinga agita su hacha hacia abajo con fuerza para rebanarlo pero su golpe es bloqueado con el arco.

-Que?...como es posible?-se pregunta sorprendida mirando el arco, se escucha la risa burlana del arquero

-Que creías que esta hecho de madera?-pregunta con gracia-este arco esta hecho por un metal muy resistente y liviano-responde mientras empuja el hacha para después darle una fuerte patada en la boca del estomago a la vikinga hacia que retroceda casi sin aire.

En eso tanto tuffnut como snotlout salen de su escondite dirigiéndose corriendo por la espalda hacia el arquero, este guarda su arco para despues girar sobre si mismo y sacar su espada bloqueando la lanza de tuffnut y empujándola bloqueando el mazo del pelinegro, ambos se sorprende por el movimiento, pero vikingos aplican fuerza ya que son dos contra un, pero el arquero se resiste para luego hacerse a un lado rápidamente dejar que ambos vikingo caigan.

La rubia de dos coletas sale de su escondite para ir corriendo con su escudo enfrente y su espada sobre este, el arquero ve como la chica se acerca para clavar su espada en el suelo y tomar su arco y lazar tres flechas al escudo, la rubia se cubre para solo ver las tres punta de las flechas atravesadas.

-Uy!…que bueno que lo tenia-dice viendo las flechas con miedo para luego levantar la mirada.

A ver que sus flechas no dieron en su blanco, mira hacia abajo y toma el escudo del pelinegro y lo lanza con fuerza hacia la rubia, ruffnut mira asombra como el escudo se choca con en de ella desequilibrándola, toma de nuevo su arco y una flecha, la lanza para luego comenzar a correr hacia la chica, la flecha impacta contra el arma de la rubia probocando que la soltara, esta queda asombrada para mirar su mano y luego al arquero, este llega hasta ella para golpearla en la cara con su mano derecha dejando la desorientada.

El arquero se frena un poco mas atrás de la chica para luego retomar el camino y patearla en la cara, snotlout se levanta rápidamente humillado y al ver como ese tipo golpea a su chica agarra su mazo y sale corriendo muy enojado, el arquero iba a darle otro golpe a la mujer pero ve como el pelinegro corre hacia el, deja a la vikinga para ir también contra el vikingo, ambos llegan y snotlout tira un golpe con su mazo pero el arquero lo esquiva y correr hacia su arma seguido por que pelinegro, le faltaba poco por llegar hasta su arma pero es bloqueado.

-Ni creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados.. al ver como lastimas a mis ami..-dice fishlegs enojado preparando para agarrarlo pero se sorprende a ver como el arquero salta y lo golpea con un fuerte rodillazo en la cara.

-Debes ser mas rápido amigo-le dice en pleno aire mientras lo vuelve a golpear con su puño izquierdo ambos caen pero el enmascarado rueda en el suelo llegando hasta su espada y sacándola para ver como el pelinegro llega hasta el, ambos chocan sus armas.

-Como te atreves a golpear a mi chica?-le pregunta enfadado forcejeando con el enmascarado.

-Yo golpeo lo que quiero…ya sea hombre o mujer-le responde con voz seria- pero descuida ella no es mi blanco-le dice.

-Y quien?-pregunta el pelinegro enojado solo para escuchar una sencilla risa.

-Eres tu!-le grita para luego comenzar a tirar golpes con su espada a diestra y siniestra rápidamente, el pelinegro trataba de seguirle el paso.

Astrid y tuffnut miraban como su amigo snotlout esta retrocediendo por todas las cantidades de golpe que el arquero negro le tira con su espada, snotlout retrocede para tratar de tener una mejor posición a la hora de contraatacar pero cualquier movimiento que hacia era bloqueado para luego ser regresado, el arquero seguía tirando golpes con su espada para ser bloqueado por el mazo de su oponente, para el esto solo era un juego que ya estaba apunto de terminar.

Astrid se recupera del dolor de estomago mientras tuffnut se levanta molesto, pero ambos no dan ni un paso cuando escuchan un grito desgarrador, unos minutos antes se encontraba snotlout peleando contra el arquero arduamente.

-Terminemos con esto!-dice el enmascarado y con un rápido movimiento desarmar al pelinegro dejándolo sorprendido.

El enmascarado gira sobre si mismo hacia su izquierda y golpearlo con la punta del mango de su espada, el vikingo queda un poco desorientado semi cayendo para luego recibir un fuerte golpear, el arquero al ver a su oponente esta a medio caer con su puño derecho lo golpea en el rostro con mucha fuerza tumbando al musculoso vikingo haciendo que sus piernas se levantaran por la velocidad de la caída, con un rápido movimiento de su espada el arquero tira un corte hacia arriba.

-AAAAaaaahhhh!-su escucha el grito desgarrador de snotlout agarrandose su pierna derecha, a unos metros alejado de su pierna derecha se encontraba su pie aun dentro de su bota-hijo de… AAHh!-lo insultaba con mucho enojo y dolor.

-Ya me canse de escucharte!-le responde pateándolo con mucho fuerza dejándolo inconsciente- que tipo mas molesto eres-dice con voz seria.

Astrid y tuffnut estaban sorprendidos y paralizados al ver como su amigo y compañero le habían cortado la pierna, la rubia vikinga se recupero para correr e ir contra el arquero con toda su furia, el rubio a escuchar a su amiga grita sacude su cabeza y para luego tomar su arma tirada y correr para apoyarla y eliminar a ese maldito.

El enmascarado gira su cabeza para ver a los dos rubios dirigirse hasta el con sus armas en manos, ambos vikingos levanta sus armas para chocar y ser bloqueadas por el arquero negro.

-Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a snotlout!-le dice con enojado el rubio con rasta presionando con su lanza de doble punta la espada de su enemigo.

-Ja! El se lo tenia bien merecido-le responde con burla en su voz.

Al escucharlo burlarse de su compañero ambos rubios comienzan a lazar golpe tras golpe con sus armas pero eran bloqueadas por el arquero, tuffnut levanta su arma para darle un golpe desde arriba de su cabeza, el arquero bloquea y elude el hachazo del la vikinga para darle una patada entre las piernas al rubio, tuffnut queda muy adolorido, Astrid vuelve a tirar otro hachazo con fuerza pero es bloqueado por el enmascarado haciendose a un lado golpea con un fuerte rodillazo el estomago de la vikinga, ella retrocede.

Tuffnut se encontraba encorvado a unos metros de los dos agarrandose sus partes con una mueca de dolor, el arquero a ver que el arma del rubio se encontraba tirada al lado del el, se dijere hasta el vikingo para darle un rodillazo en el rostro con fuerza para seguir golpeandolo con unos par de golpes mas al rostro, continuo golpeándolo en el rostro con derecha e izquierda para luego patearlo en el pecho derribándolo, el pobre vikingo quedo acostado en el suelo muy adolorido y desorientado.

-Quédate ahí a descansar-le dice el enmascarado mientras se dala la vuelta, el rubio vikingo solo tambalea su cabeza para luego dejarla caer.

El arquero toma la lanza de doble punta del rubio para luego dirigirse hasta la vikinga adolorida, corriendo hasta la vikinga girando la lanza y tira un golpe pero es bloqueado por el hacha de la rubia.

-Ni creas que lo tendrás tan fácil-le dice con enojo.

-Que bueno..porque quiero ver de que estas hecha preciosa- comenta el arquero con voz graciosa y un poco seductora.

La vikinga se enfada por el comentario, es la mejor vikinga de su aldea no iba hacer ridiculizada por un don nadie, ambos a tirar golpes de sus armas, de ambas armas salían pequeñas chispas por cada golpe que ambos tiraban, el arquero gira la lanza para luego lanzar un corte hacia el mango del hacha, la vikinga ve como su arma queda partida a la mitad y luego ve al enmascarado, el arquero clava un de las puntas de la lanza con fuerza en el suelo para luego elevarse y golpear a la chica con ambos pies tirandola al suelo, el enmascarado suelta un suspiro muy cansador.

-Guau! linda si que eres buena.. eso me gusta- dice con voz feliz para luego retroceder de dolor.

La rubia vikinga al ver la pequeña distracción de su enemigo se levanta apoyando sus manos ambos lado de su cabeza y impulsarse con rapidez, levantándose y pateando el estomago del arquero, este retrocede agarrandose el estomago de dolor.

-Te dije que no seria tan fácil- dice la vikinga colocándose en pose de combate, el arquero la mira mientras se endereza suelta su respiración.

-Genial porque quiero pelear contra ti- responde mientras tira la lanza y se coloca en pose de combate, ambos se miran para luego correr contra el otro, la rubia suelta una patada pero el arquero se agacha, este tira una traba pero la vikinga salta, luego la rubia gira dando una patada giratoria pero el arquero la bloquea con sus brazos.

El enmascarado toma la pierna de la joven para luego tira de ella haciendo que la vikinga se valla contra el, este la recibe con un fuerte codazo en la boca del estomago, Astrid queda sin aire pero se recupera rápido, usando los brazos del arquero como apoyo salta con su pierna izquierda para darle una fuerte patada en la cara, ambos caen al suelo, la vikinga cae boca abajo y el arquero atrás suyo de costado.

La rubia vikinga levanta se lentamente aun con dolor en su estomago coloca su mano izquierda en la zona de dolor para tratar de aliviarse, pero un brazos pasa por debajo de su cuello, el arquero se había levantado rapidamente para luego pasar su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de su enemiga para estrangular, la rubia con ambas manos trata de evitarlo.

-Si que eres buena…. pero esta pelea se acabo-le dice cercar del oído izquierdo de la rubia ejerciendo mas fuerza en el agarre.

-Ni lo sueñes..no..pienso..rendirme-responde con dificultad la rubia usando sus fuerza para evitar ser ahocarda, con su mano izquierda toma la nuca del casco del arquero pero detiene su movimiento.

-No lo haría su fuera…tu-dice con una voz burlona, la vikinga mira hacia abajo y queda sorprendida, sonrojada y muy molesta porque ve que una de las manos de su enemigo estaba agarrando unos de sus pechos-mmm...que suave-comenta el arquero con gracia.

La rubia vikinga pierde la cordura para soltarse del agarre del arquero golepeando su brazo, se levanta dandose la vuelta en el suelo, para luego comenzando a tirar golpe tras golpe a lo tonto, el enmascarado tambien se levanta para solo bloquear o esquivar todos los golpes, la vikinga se encontraba segada entre la ira y la vergüenza.

Tira un izquierdazo pero es detenido por enmascarado, tira un derechazo pero tambien es detenido, al ver que sus manos son atrapadas iba a palearlo en donde no le llega el sol pero no contó con el contraataque, el arquero entiendo rapidamente sus intenciones, asíque no lo piensa dos veces y la golpea con su cabeza, la vikinga cae al suelo muy adolorida.

-Fue bueno mientras duro... pero como dije antes.. esto ya se termino-le dice el arquero negro mirándola para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de la rubia- Smoker!–grita mientras se acerca hasta su espada tirada, entre los árboles sale el cremallerus- termina con el-dice señalando al vikingo pelinegro tirado, el dragón de dos cabezas mira hacia donde le indica para que la cabeza derecha comience a tira mucho de su gas cubriendo al vikingo.

El robusto, la rubia de dos coletas y el rubio con rasta se levanta para mirar el humo del cremallerus dirigiéndose hasta el pelinegro, el robusto no lo piensa dos veces se levanta rapidamente para ir corriendo hasta el musculoso vikingo, los gemelos ven como su compañero robusto se mete dentro del humo para sacar a su inconciente compañero, la cabeza izquierda del cremallerus tira sus chipas hacia el humo, creando una línea de fuego y dirigiéndose hasta la gran columna de humo causando una gran explosión.

-FISHLEGS!- gritan ambos gemelos.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **el recuerdo de tuffnut y de como fishlegs murio...**

 **los vikingos vs el arquero negro que les parecio?**

 **espero que les alla gustado cualquier cosita me lo dicen**

 **veremos que mas pasara de ahora en adelante**

 **dejen sus reviews**


	8. Una ayuda inesperaba

**bueno aca les dejo la continuacion de esta historia jejee**

 **otra coas aque me olvide de decir ...los flashblack es tercera persona..no atraves de los ojos de tuffnut o otro personaje ejjee ..aunque creo ya se dieron cuenta atraves de esta historia ..bueno para no hacer lo tan largo disfrutenlo.**

 **"dialogo"**

"(pensamientos)"

"(dialogo de dragon)"

* * *

 **UNA AYUDA NO DESEADA**

Los vikingos y dragones miraba al rubio con el parche con asombro despues de contar su historia, la dragona gronckle mira a su jinete con preocupacion, el robusto jinete se encontraba entre sorprendido y muy asustado por como termino su otro yo, el rubio vikingo se encontraba muy deprimido por el relato.

-Esa…..esa fue la ultima ves que vimos a fishlegs- su voz se escuchaba entrecorta- y también fue como snotlout perdió su pie-suspira con tristeza.

-Guau…y que paso con ese tal arquero?-pregunta la rubia jinete con asombro y enojo.

-No lo se..cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba, solo veia a Astrid arrodillada agarrandose la cabeza-responde volviendo a la normalidad-nunca me contó que fue lo que paso cuando se lo enfrento sola, además al despertar ella ya estaba así de arrodillada-comenta recordando el suceso.

-Es increíble lo que le paso a mi a otro yo-dice el robusto jinete agachando la mirada-pero al menos… murió….salvando a un amigo-dice con una sonrisa algo triste, su dragona coloca su cara contra la mano de su jinete, este la mira para luego acariciarla y un sonreír un poco-gracias chica.

-Aguarda un momento!... que paso con la pierna de mi otro yo?-pregunta el jinete pelinegro todo los miran confundido por su pregunta, este los mira levantado la ceja-que?...su pierna se puede recuperar cosiéndola no?-dice sabiamente.

-Eehh….si bueno...es verdad eso pero creo que su pierna había sido quemada por el fuego-responde el vikingo racandose un poco la nuca y riendo alfo nervioso-porque nunca la encontramos-el pelinegro solo se desiluciona

-Olvídate de eso!….ahora quiero saber que fue lo que paso con mi otro yo!-dice molesta la jinete de dos coleta, el vikingo la mira un poco intimidado.

-Jeje si claro a eso voy…bueno después de ese suceso, paso un año mas…

* _Flashbacks_ *

Era un día nevado, tanto los árboles como el suelo se encontraba cubierto por una densa capa de nieve, todo menos en una pequeña aldea situada en medio en toda esta gran capa de nieve, en una muralla hecha de grandes troncos, detrás de las puntas esta se encuentra una chica de dos coleta rubias y abrigada con un traje de piel de invierno color negro, junto a ella se encuentras un rubio casi igual a la chica también vestido con abrigo color gris ambos mirando hacia los lados vigilando.

-Esto es aburrido...aun no entiendo porque hicimos un muro?... si los dragones atacan desde el aire-comenta la rubia de dos coletas cansada y con una exprecion aburrida.

-Si esto es muy aburrido...odio vigilar!…buena pregunta sabes porque levantamos esta cosa?-le pregunta a su hermana extrañado, esta iba a responder pero cierra la boca y piensa, no se le viene nada a la mente.

-No lo se-responde confundida mirándolo, ambos piensa o tratan de recordar porque hicieron eso.

-Lo hicimos para que animales salvajes y dragones terrestres no nos ataquen de imprevisto- se escucha una voz a su costado, los gemelos mirando a su derecha para ver una rubia vikinga de ojos azules, abrigada con un abrigo color azul oscuro y con un hacha un poco mas fina que la ves anterior, posaba en su mano derecha-fue por eso que levantamos el muro-responde la rubia con seriedad, los gemelos exclaman con asombro concordando con la vikinga.

-Aaahh era por eso…ya lo había obviado jejeje-se ríe el rubio con rasta rascándose la cabeza.

-Olvídenlo…como va la vigilancia?-le pregunta vikinga cansada por sus comentario.

-aparte de nada y aburrido….pues aburrido-responde la vikinga de dos coletas con una mirada aburrida, la ojiazul solo suspira cansada, iba habla pero una flecha es clavada en el tronco del muro.

-Pero que demo…?-se pregunta, mira la flecha para luego levantar la mirada y ver a un nadder dorado volando algo cerca, iba advertir a la aldea pero al mirar mejor a la bestia ve a una persona parada en su lomo- es el!-dice mientras salta del muro y corre a su dirección entre el bosque y la densa nieve.

-Astrid!-le grita los gemelos, ambos también habían visto al nadder e iba a advertir a la aldea pero se detuvieron a ver a alguien vestido de negro parado sobre el dragón.

-Que hacemos?-pregunta ruffnut algo alterada mirando a su compañera y ve como el dragon comienza a decender hacia el bosque.

-No lo se- contesta tuffnut nervioso y sin saber que hacer- deberiamos ayudarla?-le pregunta a su hermana, ambos se miran para luego asistir con la cabeza y saltan del muro para ir ayudar a su compañera.

Astrid corría como podía por la nieve dirigiéndose hacia el dragon, ve como el dragon comenzaba a decender asíque apresuro el paso, esta ves iba hacer diferente espero un año para volver a enfrentarlo, entreno duro día y noche para que un día como este llegara, para así tomar venganza por la muerte de su amigo fishlegs, la pierna de su compañero snotlout y por ultimo la humillación que le hizo pasar la ultima vez, cuando sale del bosque ve al enmascarado parado solo con su espada en mano, la rubia solo la miraba muy enojada mientras respiraba agitada por a ver corrido.

-Hola preciosa…cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dice el enmascarado levantado la mano saludandola.

-Cállate!...esta vez …esta vez me las pagaras-le dice con enojo sosteniendo su hacha con fuerza.

-Oh veo que cambiaste tu hacha por una peor-es escucha su voz burlona.

-Si vas a pagar por lo de mi hacha!...por snotlout… y por …y por la muerte de fishlegs!-le grita con enfado puntándolo con su hacha.

-Mmm que raro que no hayas dicho nada sobre tu mugrosa isla-comenta extrañado, la rubia lo mira con asombro.

-A que te refieres con eso?-le pregunta confundida.

-Ah! cierto no mencione eso-dice con algo de gracia mientras lleva su mano a la frente- bueno solo te diré que esos dragones que atacaron a tu isla…yo fui quien lo causo-comenta con voz seria y mirándola.

-Eres un maldito hijo troll!-le grita mientras comienza a correr hacia el con su hacha en alto, el arquero levanta su espada y ambas armas chocan con fuerza.

Ambos guerreros luchan ferozmente, sus golpes eran a diestra y siniestra sin descanso, luego ambos retroseden un poco para luego volver a chocar y comenzar a forcejear, el arquero la enviste para alejarla, la vikinga se tambalea un poco retrocediendo pero siente que es detenida, mira aun lado para ver que en su hombro se encuentra una mano.

-Estas bien Astrid?-pregunta tuffnut encontrándose a la izquierda de la rubia mirando seriamente al arquero.

-Oye! no es bueno que tu tengas toda la diversión-dice ruffnut con algo de burla al lado derecho de la vikinga- pelemos los tres contra el-termina de decir seriamente mientras saca su espada, su hermano la imita, la rubia los mira ambos se reincopora y se vuelve a poner en guardia junto con ellos dos.

-En serio?...hace un año no pudieron conmigo ..y eran cinco-comenta el arquero con gracia mirando la los tres vikingos.

-Eso fue en el pasado!... ahora nos hemos entrenado mucho para exterminarte!-responde con seriedad ruffnut, el enmascarado suelta una leve risa.

-Bien…si es lo que quieren?..no se la pondré tan fácil-dice mientras agarra su espada con ambas manos.

Los tres vikingos corren hacia el arquero rápidamente, este solo los esperaba para ver quien haria el primer movimiento, pero no contó con que los tres se ponga en fila eso lo desoriento, Astrid es la primera en atacarlo pero este la bloquea , la rubia se hace un lado para que el rubio con rasta lo ataque, logra bloquearlo y desiquilibrado este se corre a su izquierda para dejar que su hermana ataque pero apenas la bloquea.

La batalla era ejecutada de esta forma, la primera en atacar era Astrid luego sigue tuffnut para terminar con ruffnut, luego pasaba hacer tuffnut en atacar primero seguido detras por su hermana y por ultimo Astrid, luego ruffnut fue la primera en atacar para despues seguirle Astrid y por detras de la vikinga le seguía tuffnut.

El arquero estaba perplejo con la estrategia de los vikingos, además de los movimientos apenas y si podía bloquear sus golpes venían de frente, de arriba, de abajo, por en medio, por sus costados, casi no podía seguirles el paso y haciendo que retroceda por cada golpe, los gemelos se frenan de golpe dejando una abertura entre medio, tuffnut estira su brazo derecho mientras que ruffnut estira su brazo izquierdo ambos hacia atrás, en eso Astrid deja su arma en el suelo para agarra ambos brazos de los gemelos y con su ayuda salta estirando sus piernas hacia delante y golpeandolo en el pecho con sus pies, tirandolo asi hacia el acantilado que se encontraba detrás de el.

-Te lo mereces por engreído!-le grita ruffnut mirando como el enmascarado caen rodando por el acantilado y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vamos tras el!-dice tuffnut mientras se tira por el acantilado deslizándose, ambas rubias se miran sorprendidas para luego sonreír y asistir , la rubia vikinga vuelve a tomar su hacha para depues ambas saltar siguendo a su compañero.

El enmascarado seguía rodando cuesta a bajo mientras trataba de frenar, choca contra unos arbustos perdiendo su espada su espada en el camino y golpeándose a un costado, el rubio con rasta lo sigue deslizándose y sonríe como el enmascarado sigue cayendo, el arquero termina de rodar chocando su espalda contra un árbol quedando muy adolorido, en eso llega tuffnut con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que paso hermano te caíste y perdiste tu arma?-burlándose de lo mal herido que estaba para solo escuchar los lamento y torpes moviemiento de su enemigo- sabes?.. no creo que te esperabas que hiciéramos todo eso…o si? jaja-ríe un poco señalando detrás de el.

Mientras tuffnut se reía, el enmascarado aprovecha su distracción y lo ataca con su guardia a bajo, las rubias escuchan un grito y ven como tuffnut cae, con el arquero y el vikingo, había sangre en el aire y una daga ensangrentada en su filo, tuffnut se encontraba sentado en el suelo agarrando se la cara.

-"Que paso hermano te caíste y perdiste tu ojo?"-comenta el arquero con burla y devolviendo su comentario tiendo la daga en mano- sabes?...no te esperaba que tuviera un arma bajo la manga- le sigue devolviendo el comentario mientras lo señala con su daga ensangrentada

-Tuffnut!-se escucha el grito de las vikingas bajando el acantilado, el enmascarado las mira bajando, en eso levanta un poco mas la mirada para ver que su dragon aun se encuentra cerca, levanta su mano izquierda.

Sky había estado viendo toda la pelea de su hermano, primero contra la rubia vikinga, para luego ver como los otro dos rubio entraban a la lucha, todo mirando de una distacia que desde una distacia que esos humanos no puedan verla, se preocupo cuando vio como eso tres peleaban combinados y su hermano apenas si podía contenerlos, luego realmente se asusto cuando vio como caía en el acantilado, iba ir en su ayuda pero antes de que el tocara el suelo este le niega con dos dedos de su mano, asíque ella se quedo volando con preocupación viendo como su hermano seguía rodando cuesta abajo, no quiso mirarlo cuando comenzo a chocar contra los arbustos y despues contra el árbol, abre un ojo y pude ver como el humano rubio se encontraba tirado en el suelo, en eso ve a su hermano que le levanta la mano y entendio su significado.

Astrid y ruffnut bajaban lo mas rapido que podían del acantilado para así ayudar a su rubio compañero pero algo pasa entre medio de las dos, miran atrás y ven que habia una flecha esta clavada un poco mas arriba que ellas, Astrid mira hacia delante y ve que el arquero tiene su arco en mano.

-Ese maldito!- exclama con enfado mientras comienza bajar-( cuando fue que consigui su arco?)-se pregunta mentalmente

-Eeehh Astrid?-pregunta ruffnut mirando aun atrás suyo pero la ojiazul la ignora y sigue bajando- Astrid...-la vuelve a llamar pero esta la sigue ignorando-ASTRID!-le grita enojada y asustada.

La rubia vikinga se voltea a ver a su compañera molesta para ver que es lo que quería, pero su palabras quedan a medias mientras le sale un respiro ahogado, ambas rubias miran el acantilado y pude ver como poco a poco se comienza formar una avalancha.

-Por los dioses!-grita Astrid asustada-Corre!-le grita a su compañera y ambas comienza a correr hacia donde se encotraba el hermano de ruffnut.

-Bueno…la fiesta si termino hermano- dice el arquero suspirando y mirando al vikingo tirado, este lo mira con su ojo derecho, sosteniendo y parando la hemorragia de su ojo izquierdo, mirándolo muy enojado.

El vikingo se cuelga el arco en su espalda y se dirige a pasos lento para recoger su espada, una vez obtenida la enfunda y espera, para luego ser tomado con rapidez desde sus hombros y salir volando, las vikingas miran como el nadder se va volando con el enmascarado entre sus patas, mientras eso suecede ruffnut escucha un aleteo muy rápido voltea a ver hacia su izquierda y ve como un gronckle la enviste soltando su arma.

Astrid seguía corriendo pero se detiene al escuchar el grito de su compañera se gira asombrada para ver como un gronckle que salio de la nada se llevaba a su amiga, la avalancha seguía cayendo, Astrid no sabia que hacer si ayudar a su compañera o evitar que la avalancha la golpe a ella y a tuffnut.

Tuffnut se acuesta boca a bajo y levanta la mirada para ver como se acercaba la avalancha arriba del acantilado, ve como su hermana y Astrid corren a su dirección pero se queda petrificado, ver como de la nada sale un gronckle envistiendo a su hermana y llevándosela, se levanta como puede para ser agarrado por su brazo derecho.

-Es…es .espera mi …mi hermana-dice el rubio aun shockeado mientras es llevado casi arrastra por su compañera- no espera Astrid mi hermana….mi hermana aun esta en problemas!-le grita mientras en su ojo comienza a salirle unas cuantas lagrimas- no podemos dejarla!- pero la rubia lo ignora mientras aun lo tira de el y siguen corriendo, el rubio a ver que la vikinga lo ignora y no hacen nada intenta resistirse- no..Esto no puede estar pasando!- sigue resistiéndose pero sus esfuerzos son en vanos.

-RUFFNUT!-grita pero ambos son alcanzados por la avalancha.

* _Fin del flashback_ *

-No solo perdí a mi hermana ese día...sino que también perdí mi ojo- termina de relatar el rubio vikingo con una mirada triste y apretando sus puños con fuerza, la pelinegra a su lado solo mira aun costado con tristeza. Los jinetes agachan la mirada tristemente por como han resultado las cosas para sus otro yo.

-Como…como sobrevivieron a la avalancha?-pregunta fishlegs con tristeza.

-Cuando corríamos caímos dentro de un pozo-responde su pregunta limpiándose el ojo-cuando la avalancha paso astrid escarbo para sacarnos a ambos yo aun estaba en shock, cuando volvimos a la aldea nos llevamos una gran sorpresa-dice aun apretando los puños.

-Que fue lo que paso?-pregunta la rubia jinete con duda.

-La aldea estaba destruida- responde con enojo, los jinetes quedan sorprendido.

-Pero como?-pregunta snotlout confundido.

-Fue una trampa…nos distrajo para así los dragones pudieran entraran por el lado que nosotros vigilamos y atacar la aldea sin que los advirtiéramos-responde seriamente.

-Hubo algun muerto?-pregunta con miedo fishlegs, el rubio vikingo solo niega con la cabeza, el jinete suspira de alivio

-Por suerte no… solo algunos heridos y la comida que nos robaron que no se si fue peor-responde con ironía.

-Porque lo dices?-pregunta su otro yo.

-Porque la temporada de caza había terminado y despues de ese ataque ya casi no teníamos nada de comida-responde serio, los jinetes se quedaron callos- despues de eso durante estos cuatros años en que Heather entro a pasado lo mismo…los dragones viene roban nuestra comida y se van-termina de hablar con lamento.

-Si …y cada ves es mas difícil conseguir alimento para a la aldea antes de que llegue el invierno-comenta la pelinegra preocupada.

-Eso me recuerda- dice el vikingo y mira a su compañera- Heather hay que volver..el jefe nos llamo para que nos podamos dividir en diferentes sectores en busca de alimentos-le dice, la pelinegra lo mira.

-Ahora?-pregunta extrañada-entiendo por tierra..pero por mar?.. como lo vamos a conseguir los barcos fueron destruidos en este ultimo asalto... y nos tomo como siete meses conseguir algo de alimento productivo-le comenta un poco irritada.

-Lo se pero son ordenes del jefe-responde el rubio con seriedad, la pelinegra solo suspira derrotada.

-Los podemos ayudar-dice astrid con una sonrisa, todos la miran extrañados- los ayudaremos y luego nos vamos que les parece?-pregunta colocando una sonrisa.

-Que?-pregunta vikingo extrañado- creo que ya habiamos hablado de eso-comenta mientras se levanta, los demás lo imitan.

-Lo se pero no creo que tengan muchas opciones-comenta con una sonrisa- tardaron siete mese en conseguir la comida…los dragones tiene mejor instinto de caza que un humano-dice con una sonrisa señalando a su dragon, stromfly junto a los demás dragones se levantan.

Tuffnut mira a rubia jinete junto a su dragon para luego mirar al resto de los jinetes.

-Como dije no creo que tengan muchas opciones-le dice con una sonrisa y cruzándose los brazos con orgullo.

-Y que pasa si no lo aceptan?-le pregunta con duda.

-Lo haremos de todo modos-responde para despues coloca su mano arriba de la cabeza de iris- no dejare que los niños pasen hambre por culpa del orgullo de su jefe-comenta seriamente, iris solo sonríe feliz mirándola, el resto de los jinetes asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Pero solo tengo algunas condiciones-vuelve a decir ambos vikingos la miran levantado una ceja- uno que dejen a nuestros dragones y a nosotros en paz-levantando un dedo- dos tuffnut quiero saber cuando fue la ultima ves que viste hiccup-levantado su segundo dedo para luego darse la vuelta y acercándose a su dragón y sacar otra hacha muy desafilada- y por ultimo quiero saber si su gobber me puede afilar mi hacha, salimos de nuestra aldea y de lo apurada me olvide de afilarla-comenta levemente sonroja recordando por lo que paso esa ves en su aldea.

Tuffnut se le queda mirando asombrado para despues mirar a un lado, saca su hacha detrás de su espalda para luego lanzarla a los pies de la jinete, la rubia se le queda mira extrañado y sin entender.

-Solo levántala y mírala bien-dice con algo de tristeza.

Astrid mira el arma para luego levantarla y mirarla mas de cerca, lo primero que noto es que el arma era mas pesada de lo que un arma común, para despues ver que el trabajo de filo y material esta muy mal hecho, gracias a hiccup y a sus horas de estar en la forga sabia cuando un arma estaba en tan mal estado.

-Pero esto esta mal hecho es mas pesada y casi no tiene filo-dice extrañada-mi arma desafilada tiene mas filo que esto-comenta mostrando el arma del rubio, este se acerca ante ella y agarra el arma.

-Gobber murió hace mucho tiempo-dice con tristeza, los jinetes ahogan un grito.

-Que?..cuando?-pregunta asombrada.

-Fueron unos meses despues de que abanderamos nuestras isla-responde con melancolía- fuimos atacados por un grupo de dragones, un escaldaro salio del océano para capturarlo-comenta suspirando con cansancio.

-Entonces solo fue capturado no creo que este muerto-dice la rubia jinete no creyendo en las palabras del vikingo.

-Pensamos lo mismo-comenta el rubio- cuanto puede un persona aguantar vago el agua?..además no se si lo saben pero un escaldaro tiene veneno-dice el rubio tristemente.

-Es cierto un escaldaro tiene mucho veneno y si te muerde solo tiene 24 horas antes de que mueras-informa fishlegs con tristeza- y estando en el agua es muy probable que no haya sobre..-agrega deprimido pero guarda silencio con tristeza.

Los jinetes solo agachan la cabeza deprimidos por su viejo amigo, herrero y mentor saber que en este mundo no pudo sobrevivir es un golpe fuerte para ellos.

-Que horrible…no han tenido una infancia muy buena-comenta fishlegs deprimido.

-Claro que no...eso paso hace como unos once años creo-responde suspirando con cansancio para despues guardar su hacha detras de su espalda, el jinete de gronckle solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Espera que ¿?-pregunta extraño por lo que dijo- que fue lo que dijiste?.

-Que hace once años que paso eso- responde extrañado- porque preguntas?.

-Ehhh tuffnut que edad tienes?-pregunta astrid con duda.

-26 porque?-pregunta extrañado por las preguntas.

-Que?-pregunta todo al mismo tiempo.

-Ok me van a decir que es lo que pasa porque tanto asombro?-pregunta molesto.

-Como es posible eso si nosotros apenas tenemos 20-responde fishlegs asombrado, el rubio vikingo y la pelinegra quedan sorprendidos por lo que dice, pensaron que tenían la misma edad- Heather tu también tiene la misma edad? cierto?-le pregunta esta solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Ósea que a los veintes se enfrentaron al arquero por primera ves..no?-pregunta el jinete pelinegro, el rubio vikingo asiente con la cabeza- entonces todo inicio desde ese punto-dice golpeando la parte debajo de su puño con la palma de su mano.

-Bueno no importa ya… entonces quien forja sus armas?-le pregunta Astrid con duda.

-Nadie…evitamos tener una forja porque siempre que la tenemos, los dragones la atacan primero, así que por ordenes del jefe cada quien construye sus armas-comenta seriamente- y también te ahorro en gastar tus energías en buscar a hiccup-comenta con voz seria y dándose vuelta y casi escupiendo el nombre- el murió hace mas de once años-termina de habla para dirigirse hacia la aldea sin mirar.

Los jinetes y dragones quedan muy sorprendidos por la noticia, astrid queda shockeada y con una sensación de dolor en el pecho por la información luego mira a Heather pero esta solo niega con la cabeza.

-Ah!.. otra cosa no pueden venir todos a la aldea así que alguien debe quedar para que ellos-dice dándose la vuelta y señalando a los dragones-no vallan a la aldea… a menos que quieran verlos morir-sonríe miedo malvado los jinetes se enojan por el comentario.

-No dejaremos que eso pase-comenta el robusto jinete serio- Astrid tu y yo iremos a convencerlos-le dice a su amiga, la rubia sacude levemente la cabeza.

-Eh si claro-responde un poco deprimida y algo distraída mirando a su amiga dragona-no tardaremos si?-le acaricia levemente la cabeza a su dragon, stormfly solo se deja mimar.

-( _Aquí estaré_ )-dice con leves gruñidos.

-Papi regresara mas tarde si nena?-dice fishlegs con una sonrisa acariciando a su dragon.

-( _Ten cuidado_ )-dice albóndiga preocupada mientra lame a su jinete.

-Hey! Porque solo ustedes dos son lo que tiene que ir?… porque no podemos ir algunos de nosotros?-pregunta el pelinegro jinete señalándose.

-En serio quieres ir hablar con un stoick enojado?-pregunta con un poco de burla Astrid mirando al pelinegro, este se sorprende para luego negar con la cabeza rápidamente- volveremos en un rato, Heather te molestaría vigilar a este trío?-le pregunta a la pelinegra.

-No …claro que no ustedes vallan tranquilos… y tengan mucho cuidado-responde sonriendo para luego cambiarla por una cara de preocupación.

Ambos jinetes asiente con la cabeza para comenzar a seguir al otro tuffnut, vikingo y jinetes se dirigen hacia la aldea, para despues entran por un agujero que esta en el muro, por el rubio del parche y por la jinete no hubo problema pero tardaron un rato largo para sacar al robusto jinete del agujero.

-Les dije que era mejor ir por la entrada-decía mientras se frotaba los brazos.

-Si lo se… pero deberíamos responder un motón de preguntas estupidas y aburridas..Además de que esta es la ruta mas rápida para ir a la gran casa-dice el rubio vikingo simple y algo aburrido recordando los guardias de la entrada.

-La "Gran Casa"?-pregunta la ojiazul con duda.

-Si es como estar en el gran salón pero con mas frío- comenta con una sonrisa por su chiste.

-Ooohhhh-responde ambos jinetes entendiendo la broma.

Mientras los jóvenes se dirigían hacia la "Gran Casa", miraban el desastre que el skrill y los demás dragones dejaron en el pueblo, casas destrozadas y quemadas, algunos vikingo heridos, niños llorando mientras son consolados por sus padres, el ambiente era muy triste, deprimente y aunque haya personas se sentía muy solitario, muy distinto como ellos viven en Berk, si no hubiera sido por hiccup y toothless no sabia que les hubiera pasado.

-Así son casi todos los días-dice tuffnut con una mirada seria.

El par de jinetes no dice ningún comentario ya con ver el estado del pueblo se contesta sus preguntas, la caminata no dura mucho, llegan a hasta lo que pareceria ser el centro del pueblo, delante de ellos se ve un enorme edifico hecho de troncos, el edificio media mas o menos cinco o seis metro de altura y unos quince metros de ancho, el techo era como una especie de cono ancho, los jóvenes entran por la gran puerta para solo escuchar un gran escándalo.

El lugar se encontraba casi lleno de gente, todos hablando al mismo tiempo, en una gran mesa se encontraba el jefe stoick parado con una mirada seria y los brazos en su espalda mirando todo el panorama, a su izquierda se encontraba alvin mirando a la gente sin entender ni una palabra de lo que dicen, a su derecha se encontraba una rubia de ojos azules con una mirada muy seria y al lado de la vikinga se encontraba snotlout de brazos cruzados.

-Silencio!-grita el jefe, todos los vikingos guarda silencio- se que todo están cansado, herido y con hambre, en ves de gastar energías en discutir debemos ver en que zonas son las mejor y menos riesgosas para ir a la búsqueda de alimentos-dice voz firme.

-Pero como vamos a encontrar comida?.. si casi hemos buscado en todos lados!-comenta un soldado.

-Además de que nos va a servir buscarla si los dragones vendrán por ella-dice otro con enojo.

-Somos vikingos! eso es un gaje del oficio, saben que esta cosa pasan a menudo-responde el jefe con seriedad.

-Y que pasa si el arquero o Hera aparecen en la invasión, ya tuvimos mucho de ellos!-grita un vikingo y todo comienza a comentar entre si, los cuatro vikingos detrás de la mesa solo frunce el ceño, mientras seguía la disputa.

Con los jóvenes vikingos.

-Tuffnut contéstame algo si puedes-dice fishlegs con duda.

-Que cosa?-pregunta mirándolo.

-Que es lo que hace alvin aquí?-pregunta confundido-no que es un marginado?.

-Si lo es-responde simplemente ambos jinete lo miran esperando que diga algo mas- pero es una tregua temporal..según me dijo heather que habia escuchado, stoick y alvin lucharon juntos contra hera en su tiempo de juventud-termina de hablar mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y se cruzándose de brazos, pero en eso se escucha un grito.

Todos los vikingo deja de grita para ver que sucede se voltean para ver a una mujer con una mano en la boca muy sorprendida y asustada mientras tenia el brazo levantado y señalando algo, todos los vikingos excepto los cuatro integrantes de la gran mesa miraban haciadonde señalaba y quedando muy sorprendidos y petrificado al ver a tuffnut parado entre una chica que es igual a su comandante y aun robusto vikingo que creyeron estaba muerto.

-Ups!...no conté con que nos verían-dice tuffnut sorprendido y petrificado aun con los brazos cruzado, los jinetes se olvidaron de ese pequeño detalle que el fishlegs de este mundo esta muerto y que hay dos astrid.

-Si nos olvidamos de un pequeño detalle-comenta fishlegs mientras si voz se hacia mas aguda.

-Si la cosa era habla con stoick a solas-dice la rubia jinete aterrada.

-Eehh mis amigos!-dice el rubio con el parche mientras sonríe con nerviosismo y levanta sus brazos ambos lados- se que deberán tener preguntas pero todas puede ser contestadas si….-decía pero se calla de golpe a ver un montón de armas a puntándolo, por reflejo retrocede y sonríe con nerviosismo mirando los jinetes-ayuda!-Fishlegs y Astrid solo levanta las manos en señal de no estar armados y rendidos.

-Que bueno que vinieron…nos ahorraron las molestias de ir a buscarlos-dice alvin con una sonrisa media macabra- arréstenlos!-ordena.

-Esperen esperen!-alguien grita en eso aparece un vikingo robusto con un garfio como mano derecha y una pata de palo como pie izquierdo- no los lastimen!... estos jóvenes son lo que nos salvaron-dice señalando ambos jinetes.

-Espera.. Mulch? Eras tu el del techo?-comenta la rubia jinete asombrada de ver al vikingo que salvo del skrill.

-Pues si jovencita…ah y muchas gracias por eso-responde con una sonrisa la joven se la devuelve- escuchen esta jovencita que ven aquí-señalando astrid- monto un dragon y me salvo la vida-termina de dice aun con asombro por lo que paso, los vikingo bajan su armas comentando sorprendido.

Todo los vikingo estaba muy sorprendidos que una jovencita monte a un dragon y que este mismo rescate a un humano.

-No le hagan caso…a perdió la razón cuando el skrill lo ataco-dice alvin con enojo, astrid ya no soporta mas y comienza a caminar hacia unas de las mesas.

-Astrid!-la llama su amigo robusto pero esta lo ignora para luego subirse sobre la mesa.

-Escuchen lo que dicen Mulch es cierto mi amigo fishlegs y yo montamos dragones!-dice seriamente- y si eso no fuera cierto… pregúntese esto.. por que hay dos astrid? O porque fishlegs esta vivo?-les pregunta la rubia señalando a la comandante y luego a su amigo.

Los vikingos se encontraban confundidos, toda esta información de golpe no los ayudaba en nada.

-Escúcheme..mi nombre es astrid hofferson como ya sabrán y el es fishlegs ingerman-dice señalando a su compañero, este solo saluda con nerviosismo- ambos somos vikingos de berk, ambos montamos dragones, es mas toda nuestras isla monta dragones, ahora bien no sabemos porque fuimos enviados aquí pero si como se llegamos, unas esferas de color amarillo nos trajeron hasta aquí, se que están confundidos y no entienden nada yo tambien me encuentro asi...Pero ahora eso no es importante.. Sino lo que importa es que nos dejen a nosotros ayudarlo con este problema y si es posible con el problema de los dragones-dice colocándose una mano en su pecho y mirando a cada uno de los vikingos.

Los aldeanos no sabían que responder, todo esto seguía siendo muy confuso y extraño.

-Otra cosa- vuelve a dice la jinete todo la miran- si nos dejan quedarnos y no dañar a nuestros dragones….yo …yo ….yo prometo devolverles berk!-dice con solo ojos cerrados, con mucho nerviosismo y apretando los puños ambos lados de su caderas.

Los todos los vikingos de la sala mas su amigo quedan muy perplejos por lo que acaba de decir, fishlegs estaba muy sorprendido y aun no podía creer lo que su amiga acaba de decir tan a la ligera.

-No le crean- escucha un voz algo chillona- ella solo quiere hacernos creer eso para que despues nos ataquen con sus dragones- abriéndose paso entre la multitud salía un anciano con un bastón largo y diente en la punta acompañado por un oveja.

-Mildew!-dicen al mismo tiempo ambo jinetes.

-Que no lo ven.. estos chicos debes ser algo del aquero negro o de Hera- dice el anciano con enojo y señalándolos-solo quieren que les creamos…fingir que quieres ser nuestros compañeros para despues apuñalarnos por la espalda- comenta agitado su mano haciendo mímica de una apuñalada.

-No claro que no jamás traicionaría a mi tribu-dice la jinete algo alterada-lo hago por ustedes...por los niño-fishlegs solo la mira algo deprimido.

-Mentira!-responde el viejo con enojo

Los vikingo comienzo a estar de acuerdo con el viejo, stoick no decía nada solo miraba como la multitud grita por las palabras del mildew y concordar con la gran mayoría de las palabras del anciano, era cierto esto chico solo podrían fingir ser sus aliados para despues traicionarlos, el lo sabe por expreciencia.

-No por favor no nosotros no tenemos esa intenciones solo queremos ayudarles-dice fishlegs preocupado pero se queda callado al ver que no le hacen caso para luego mirar a su amiga que se habia bajado de la mesa y se dirige hasta su lado-astrid que vamos hacer?-le pregunta.

-Nada… ya pasamos por esta clase de situación en el pasado ..si no quieren nuestra ayuda tendremos que escapar y encontrar la forma de cómo volver a casa-responde con un semblante serio, su compañero solo asiste con preocupación.

-Lo único que debemos hacer es encerrarlos hasta que confíense que planes tienen!-dice el anciano apuntándolos con el dedo y una mirada seria, los vikingos solo gritan un gran "Si".

-Prepárate para huir- le susurra la rubia jinete a su compañero mientras se coloco en guardia mientras que robusto rubio asiente y se alista para correr, la multitud de vikingos iba saltar sobre los jinetes pero dentro la multitud sale una pequeña ancianita con una cabellera blanca y con un gran bastón en mano, se acercaba a paso calmado hacia los jinetes.

-Gothi!-dicen el par de jinetes viendo a la anciana, todos los vikingos se detiene al ver a su chaman en frente de los intrusos, detrás de ella también aparece el jefe junto a los otros tres vikingo que lo acampanaban en la gran mesa, Stoick solo quería ver que hacia la anciana.

La pequeña anciana le indica con una sonrisa y con el dedo que se arrodillen, ambos jinetes con dudas un poco pero luego obedecen, la mujer mayor los examina, primero a fishlegs examina su rostro, su nariz, sus ojos, su nariz de nuevo y por ultimo dentro de su boca. Con la rubia jinete hace lo mismo para luego dejarlos y indícales que ese se levante, con su bastón golpea el suelo pidiendo que le traiga algo con que escribir, en eso un vikingo trae su tabla con arena, la anciana comienza a escribir.

-Espera gothi como quieres que te entendamos si no sabes nada de lo que escribes-dice alvin algo molesto.

-Pero yo si la entiendo-responde fishlegs pero se pone nerviosos al ser el centro de atención- bueno no del todo como gobber pero algo si-los vikingos que sorprendidos.

-Y que es lo que dice carapez?-dice snotlout con burla e insultándolo, el joven jinete solo ignora el comentario para ver lo que la pequeña anciana escribe.

-Ella dice " ellos tienen razón..sus inhalaciones son buenas"-dice el jinetes todo los miran extrañados pero la anciana lo golpea con su bastón- auch!perdón lo leí mal- frotándose la cabeza- quiero decir" que sus intenciones son buenas"- comenta con una sonrisa, todo los vikingos exclaman con "ah" en conjunto entiendo mejor.

El jefe sigue mirando con seriedad mientras que sus brazos aun permanecen detrás de su espalda.

-Esto es ridículo!-comenta snotlout molesto-en verdad vamos a creerle a este?!-termina de hablar con seriedad.

-Snotlout recuerdas esa ves que te di un golpe en una zona que no quieres recordar?-le pregunta la rubia jinete arrastrando las ultimas palabras, el pelinegro la mira levantando una ceja para luego recordando ese suceso y sentir pánico- siii! Ese día no me hagas volver a recordártelo-le dice con enfado.

El pelinegro se queda callado al toque, mientras que la rubia vikinga lo mira para luego mirar hacia su otro yo con media sonrisa.

-(Se referirá a ese día?)-se pregunta la rubia.

-Stoick no le vas a creer o si?-pregunta alvin no creyendo lo que pasa, pero la anciana vuelve a escribir.

-Ella dice "ya has perdido muchas cosas por tu equivocaciones stoick…que mas puedes perder?"-pregunta el robusto jinete extraño por los comentario de la ancianita.

Stoick mira a la anciana con una mirada entre calmado y serio, la anciana lo mira con una sonrisa en la cara, el jefe levanta la mirada para ver al par de jinetes.

-Todos vuelvan a sus posiciones y reparen la aldea-ordena el jefe con voz firme- ustedes dos hablaremos afuera con el resto de ustedes- dice señalándolos- snotlout, Astrid y tuffnut vendrán conmigo- orden- alvin te quedas a cargo hasta que yo regrese.

-Pero stoick!-dice alvin con sorpresa.

-Sin pero alvin es una orden-lo mira con seriedad, el pelinegro robusto se queda callado y molesto, el jefe mira al par de jinetes- andando!- dice a lo que los jóvenes asiente con la cabeza, el jefe sale primero seguido por los cinco jóvenes.

El jefe con una mirada seria seguía caminando sin mirar atrás, los jóvenes lo seguían sin entender que es lo que tenia en mente su jefe, lo que principalmente no entendía eran astrid, snotlout y tuffnut viendo la espalda de su jefe.

-Oye astrid..tiene alguna idea porque el jefe nos esta llevando a nosotros?-pregunta el pelinegro susurrando.

-La verdad no... solo obedezco ordenes-responde simplemente, su compañero solo suspira.

-(Es lo mismo que hablar con una pierda)-piensa snotlout cansado por los comentarios de su compañera.

Con los jinetes.

-Oye astrid ..es extraño ver a snotlout con una pata de palo no lo crees?-pregunta el robusto jinete a su amiga, la rubia solo asiente con la cabeza.

-También lo mas extraño es ver a stoick con una prótesis-susurra la rubia mirando las manos del jefe en especial la derecha.

-Si pero lo mas increíble es verlo dene…-susurra el rubio jinete pero se detiene al chocar con alguien- oh perdón no vi por donde iba-se disculpa.

-No perdóname a mi no vi por donde….-dice una voz, fishlegs agacha la mirada para ver una linda chica de unos cabellos castaños, ojos del mismo color y una piel algo pálida.

-Fishlegs?-

 _Continuara_

* * *

 ** _bueno hasta_ _aqui llega ...ahora se vio como es que ruffnut murio veremos que pasara mas adelante jejee espero que lo hallan disfrutado..._**

 ** _y quien sera esta chica que conoce a fishlegs?_**


	9. Busqueda y Unas Charlas

**Buenas lectores e aqui el siguente capi es espero que lo disfruten n.n**

 **"dialogo"**

"(pensamientos)"

"(dialogo de dragon)"

* * *

 **PROBLEMAS EN LA BUSQUEDA DE ALIMENTOS Y UNAS CHARLAS**

Los jóvenes se quedaron quietos mirando al rubio jinete y una chica pelicastaña que lo miraba asombrada, los jovenes vikingos miraban la escena entre sorprendido y un poco aterrados, mientras con el jinete y la joven, esta inconcientemente lleva su mano derecha hasta la mejilla del rubio mientras que este se sonroja por el contacto.

-Fishlegs?...en verdad eres tu?-pregunta la joven sorprendida y con los ojos medios cristalizados.

-Ay dioses-susurra tuffnut un poco aterrado.

-Eeehh si… soy yo-responde el rubio jinete sonrojado y nervioso-(pero quien esta linda chica?...nunca antes una chica me había tocado tan delicadamente…ni siquiera ruffnut)-piensa sonrojado y muy nerviosamente

-Pero como?..yo creí que...-dice la joven pero es repentinamente empujada por el rubio del parche.

-Aaahhh!... Leia que bueno que te encuentro, puedo hablar contigo un rato?-le pregunta sonriendo nerviosamente- ustedes sigan- le susurrar al robusto jinete mientras se lleva arrastra al joven castaña.

-Pero señor tuffnut el es...-dice la joven aun algo aturdida

-Si como que se parecen no..ya solo camina-responde el rubio con una sonrisa mientras sigue empujado a la joven y se alejándola del grupo.

-Pero que es lo que acaba de pasar?-pregunta la rubia jinete asombrada por la escena, el rubio jinete aun mira el lugar por donde tuffnut se había llevado a la joven, se lleva una mano a su mejilla.

-Pero...quien es ella?-pregunta fishlegs shockeado, la rubia vikinga solo suspira con una sonrisa.

-Ella es Leia...una amiga muy querida de…fishlegs-dice para despues deprimirse un poco-es mejor que no se acerquen a ella…especialmente tu fishlegs-termina de hablar mirando al jinete, este se voltea para verla extrañado.

-Por que?...No parece ser una chica mala-dice la rubia jinete extrañada.

-Y no lo es…es solo que ella sufrió mucho por la muerte de fishlegs-responde con una mirada triste para luego mirar al robusto rubio-verte solo le causaría mas dolor…asíque por favor no te acerque a ella-le dice deprimida, el robusto jinete no sabe que decir solo agacha la mirada tristemente.

-Es alguno soldado?-pregunta la rubia jinete con duda.

-Eh?..claro que no es solo una simple civil-responde snotlout con algo de burla, pero recibe un golpe en el brazo.

-Leia era una civil al principio, despues conoció a fishlges y se unió al grupo de curanderos, pero despues de su muerte se salio-responde la rubia vikinga colocando una su mano derecha en su cadera- no hace mucho que se entro al entrenamiento para combatir contra dragones, heather la esta entrenando-comenta con una sonrisa medio lado, la jinete solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Y es buena?-pregunta interesada.

-Es una novata, no es muy buena a la hora de usar armas-responde snotlout sonriendo de lado, su compañera solo suspira.

-Es buena con la medicina y las vendas pero a la hora de usar armas..-dice la vikinga con una expresión de lamento y dolor- no es muy buena.

-Oh…. bueno con un poco de entrenamiento puede tal vez puede ser un poco mejor..no?-dice la jinete dándole apoyo a la pelicastaña.

-Si será buena de aquí a unos cincuenta años jaja-se burla el pelinegro pero se calla al recibir un golpe mas fuerte en el brazo.

-Pero porque se unió? Si es como dicen.. no debería tener mucha experiencia en combates no?-pregunta fishlegs con duda.

-Bueno ella se entrena no para matar dragones-responde la rubia vikinga-heather me contó que solo quiere entrenar para acabar con una sola persona-comenta mirando aun lado con seriedad.

-El arquero!-responde el par de jinete seriamente al mismo tiempo.

-Lo conocen?-pregunta snotlout algo enojado.

-Tuffnut nos conto acerca de el-responde la jinete seria, ambos vikingos asienten.

-Si..ella quiere acabar con el por lo de fishlegs-comenta la vikinga con seriedad apretando los puños, el par de jinete no saben que decir, en eso escucha una voz

-Que están esperando!-le gritan, los jóvenes ven a su jefe que los mira con seriedad-andando no tengo todo el día!-les dice con enojo, los jóvenes asisten mientras vuelven a caminar.

Los vikingos caminan hacia la entrada, fishlegs cada tanto miraba atrás suyo algo deprimido por la chica, Astrid se sentía aun triste y con muchas dudas en la cabeza, los otro dos vikingos aun no sabían que tramaba su jefe. Al pasar por la entrada dos guardias se paran rectos ante su jefe, luego ven a la rubia y al pelinegro pero quedan sorprendido por ver a un robusto rubio, pero quedan aun mas pasmado por ver una rubia igual a la primera, ven como los cinco vikingos se alejan.

-Viste eso?-pregunta con sorpresa

-Si..pero como esque ahi dos?-le pregunta igual de sorprendido, su compañero solo encorva de hombros mientras niega con la cabeza.

Con el resto de los jinetes junto a heather y sus dragones miraban como la pequeña iris era perseguida amistosamente por el gronckle mientras se reía sin parar, los jinetes y la vikinga sonreían mirando como jugaba.

-Nunca creí ver en mi vida algo como esto-dice la pelinegra sentada y apoyada contra una gran roca viendo como la niña se reía sin parar.

-Que cosa?-pregunta snotlout apoyado de brazos cruzados en la roca a lado de la pelinegra.

-Ver a un dragón jugar con un humano y ver a iris tan feliz-responde divertida sin dejar ver como la pequeña sigue jugando ahora ella persiguiendo al dragon.

-Que nunca la viste feliz?-pregunta ruffnut con duda sentada arriba de la piedra y sobre la cabeza de hearther

-Claro que si la e visto sonriendo algunas veces...gracias a tuffnut claro-responde sin verla.

-Así? Y como hice eso?-pregunta tuffnut confundido acostado en el césped al lado derecho de la pelinegra.

-No tu tonto!...tu otro yo-responde su hermana desde arriba- esto se volverá algo confuso-dice despues de darse cuenta que ahora tiene dos hermanos iguales, el resto concuerda con ella.

-( _Oigan barf, belch creo que su jinete tiene razon en eso de que esto sera realmente confunso_ )-le dice colmillo al cremallerus aun a costado.

-( _Dime lo a mi...ustedes dos tiene dos por cada uno ...pero nosotros tenemos tres_ )-responde barf igual de confundido.

- _(Vamos no sean idiotas_ )-le responde la nadder con una exprecion de aburrimiento, los dos dragones la miran con algo de enojo por el insulto.

-( _Y a ti que?...no te parece muy extraño ver a dos de nuestros jinetes al mismo tiempo?)-_ le pregunta molesto el pesadilla, stromfly solo suspira.

-(S _i se fijan bien no son tan igual...en tu caso colimillo pude ver que el otro snotlout le falta una pierna ademas que lo mencionaron en algunas ocaciones_ )-le responde mirando al pesadilla luego mira al cremallerus _-( belch tu estas en la mismas si te fijas bien tambien veras que el otro yo de tu jinete le falta un ojo_ )-termina de responde algo molesta con ellos dos por ser pocos observadores, los dos dragones se callan para volver a costarse.

-Ya se que no soy yo...solo quiero saber como fue que mi otro yo pudo hacer reir a un niña?-se pregunta el rubio.

-Tambien como fue posible que este...pudo o puede cuidar un niño..en especial una niña?-pregunta el jinete pelinegro con algo de burla, tuffnut solo lo mira algo molesto.

-Bueno ella tiene razón...tuffnut mi compañero-se corrige rápido la pelinegra-siempre que puede pasa tiempo con iris jugando con ella o haciendo algún que otro chiste-comenta con una sonrisa.

-Pero no es la hija de Astrid?...porque no la cuida ella?-pregunta extrañado snotlout mirándola.

-Claro pero como Astrid es la comandante y mano derecha del jefe casi no tiene tiempo para ella-contesta suspirando algo deprimida.

-Me sorprende que Astrid tenga una hija…y mas con todo lo que esta pasando-comenta la rubia de dos coletas extrañada y levantado una ceja.

-Buen en realidad ella….-comenta la pelinegra pero se detiene a ver como el nadder azul se levanta.

-Stromfly?..que pasa?-pregunta snotlout mirandola con duda.

-( _Ahí vienen_ )-dice la dragona rugiendo despacio mirando al frente, todos miran hacia donde la dragona esta mirando para ver a cinco personas dirigirse hacia ellos.

Los jóvenes se levanta rápidamente mientrsa que la rubia baja de la piedra, al ver como el jefe de la aldea venia acompañado por sus dos amigos y por dos vikingos mas, al llegar fishlegs y Astrid se dirigen con sus amigos mientras que heather se dirige hacia su jefe, su comandante y compañero, se coloca de atrás de su jefe y al lado del pelinegro, el par de jinetes se colocan junto a su compañeros.

-Que sucedió?..porque stoick esta aquí?-pregunta el pelinegro jinete susurrando y confundido.

-No lo se...solo lo seguimos y llegamos hasta acá-responde su rubia compañera tambien susurrando.

El gran vikingo de cabellos castaños/rojizos miraba a los dragones con una mirada seria para luego escuchar unas risas y ver como una niña de cabellos oscuros se reí mientras era perseguida por un gronckle, fishlegs ve la miranda muy seria del gran vikingo.

-Albóndiga!-llama a su dragona un poco intimidado por la mirada del vikingo, la dragona se detiene al ser llamada para ver a su jinete y despues ver al nuevo grupo de personas en el lugar- el juego acabo ven para acá amiga-le dice un poco asustado.

-( _UPS!...si creo que tienes razón_ )-dice la dragona a ver la mirada de seriedad del gran vikingo y asustada correr para colocarse junto con resto de los dragones.

La niña se queda parada sin darse cuenta de los recién llegados, mira al gronckle irse con el resto de los dragones.

-Aaaww…pero yo quería seguir jugando!-dice haciendo berrinche, en eso escucha un carraspeo y mira hacia donde hacia donde lo escucha para quedar petrificada.

-Iris ven inmidiatamente para acá-le dice la rubia vikinga con una mirada seria, la niña hace caso rápidamente para ir corriendo y colocarse detrás de la pelinegra.

Despues de eso solo había silencio en el lugar, tan incomodo que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, los jinetes miraban al padre de su amigo que los miraba con seriedad tanto a ellos como a los dragones, los jóvenes detrás del vikingo miraba como su unica mano se abría y se cerraba constantemente, en eso tuffnut carraspea su garganta.

-Bueno jefe… en que.. en que le podemos servir?-pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa, el vikingo lo mira para luego cerrar los ojos.

-Asique esto dragones son suyos no?-pregunta tranquilo.

-Eh.. si señor-responde el robusto jinete nervioso por la repentina tranquilidad del jefe.

-Ya entiendo-dice calmadamente para luego abrir los ojos y mirarlos a todos, pero antes de decir algo alguien llega corriendo.

-Perdón por la tardanza jefe.. tuve un pequeño asuntito jeje-dice tuffnut respirando agitado, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y sonriendo levemente- de que me perdí?-pregunta sonriendo.

-De nada...justo iba hablar del asunto y de lo que pensé acerca de lo que TU dijiste-dice calmadamente y señalando a la rubia jinete- asique pensé que-dice girando medio cuerpo para atrás para ver a sus vikingos- Astrid, snotlout, heather y tu...-mirando aun costado-..tuffnut se encargaran de ellos-termina de hablar.

-Que?!-preguntan Astrid y snotlout al mismo tiempo asombrados por sus palabras.

-Oyeron?-pregunta el jefe medio serio.

-Pero jefe tengo obligaciones-responde la rubia vikinga molesta.

-Oíste?!-vuelve a repetir con seriedad, la vikinga se rinde y agacha la cabeza.

-S-si señor-dice derrotada.

-Muy bien…y ustedes oyeron?-le pregunta a la pelinegra y al rubio con rasta estos solo asiente con la cabeza sin objeción, ahora mira al grupo de jinetes y dragones-espero buenos resultados lo mas rápido posible….tienen una semana-termina de hablar para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la aldea.

El gran jefe se retira con paso lento y calmado mientras que los jinetes sacan el aire que pensaron no estaban conteniendo al igual que Heather y la pequeña iris.

-Eso si que me asusto-dice fishlegs colocando una mano en su pecho cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos-no se ustedes chicos pero para mi es algo melancolico ver a stoick the vast vivo- responco con una mirada algo triste, los demas solo asisten con la cabeza.

-Hiccup se sentira muy feliz si lo volveria ver-comenta con una sonrisa triste recodando al castaño.

-Muy bien debemos…..-dice la rubia vikinga tomando la iniciativa pero ve como su otro yo la ignora mientras se dirige hasta su dragon-oye!...Se puede saber que estas haciendo?-pregunta molesta colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-Que crees que hago?-le pregunta aun lado de su dragon y mirándola entre cerrando sus ojos-debemos buscar comida para todo el pueblo-le responde con simplemente mientras se sube a su dragon.

-Si eso lo se pero porque te subes a tu dragon?-le pregunta enojada.

-Y dime como piensas hacer las cosas?..a la manera antigua?-le pregunta un poco harta-(no puede ser que ni yo misma me aguante)-piensa mirando a su otro yo molesta.

-Por supuesto!-confirma mientras cerrados los ojos y se cruza los brazos- soy la líder asique debes obedecerme-vuelve a decir abriendo un ojo y mirándola con seriedad.

-Así soy a veces?-le pregunta sus compañero por la actitud de su otro yo.

-Eemmm a veces-responde el robusto jinete nerviosamente.

-Si antes eras de igual de irritante-responde ruffnut con una voz burla, la rubia jinete solo suspira y mira a su otro yo.

-Escucha si lo hacemos a tu manera solo tardaríamos mucho tiempo, en cambio a la manera de los dragones cumpliremos con las órdenes del jefe mas rápido-dice mientras le extiende la mano, los demás jinetes imitan a la rubia y cada uno sube a su dragon.

La rubia vikinga solo se queda quieta cruzada de brazos para despues apretando sus manos contra sus brazos algo asustada y conmocionada por verse a si misma arriba de un dragon, snotlout se que tambien parado con una mira seria y los brazos cruzados.

-Ni creas que me subiré a esa cosa de 5000 kilos-dice el vikingo de una pierna seriamente.

-Opino lo mismo-comenta el vikingo de un solo ojo- no me malentiendan es solo que no es algo facil para nosotros vernos o verlos subidos en ellos-dice mientras se rasca la nuca un poco.

-Bueno si ustedes no quieren yo si-dice la pelinegra sonriendo, sus compañeros vikingos la miran sorprendidos- vamos iris!-le dice a la pequeña, esta asiste contenta y ambas corren hacia los jinetes.

-Iris!-le dice la rubia vikinga sorprendida esta se detiene a medio camino para verla-no vallas es peligros-comenta asustada mas por ella misma que por la pequeña.

-Ven iris..te prometo que no te pasara nada- dice la rubia jinete con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano, la niña mira a la rubia arriba del dragon para luego ver a su madre.

-Lo siento mama-le dice a la vikinga para luego correr hacia la jinete de nadder, Astrid la ayuda a subirse colocándola delante de ella.

-Sostente fuerte ..si?-le dice amablemente la pequeña, esta le hace caso con algo nerviosismo mientras se agarra con fuerza de las manoplas de la silla.

-( _Tranquila pequeña yo no te dejare caer_ )-comenta stromfly viendo de reojo tanto la niña como a su jinete.

Con heather

La pelinegra fue corriendo directamente con el dragon de dos cabezas y se subía de un salto colocándose detrás de tuffnut, mira asombra como el dragon ni siquiera inmuta por que ella este arriba de el.

-Guau!.. esto es increíble-dice con asombro.

-Solo espera a estar en el aire-le sonríe tuffnut, la pelinegra le sonríe feliz.

-Si no puedo esperar-le dice con impaciencia para luego ver como iris se queda parada a medio de camino para ver como la Astrid arriba del nadder se acerca y dice unas palabras para que la pequeña solo valla con la jinete.

-Ustedes tres se quedaran ahi parados todo el día? O van subirse?-pregunta ruffnut impaciente por volver a volar-no tengo mucha paciencia y además barf y belch debe comer algo-terminada de hablar algo molesta.

-Bueno es que..-contesta el vikingo igual a su hermano pero es detenido.

-Yo quiero ir!-se escucha una voz detrás del trío de vikingos.

Todos miran hacia donde se escucha la voz para ver a aun chica con unas botas color caqui, unos leggis color negros, una falda azul oscuro rayada, una camisa mangas largas color marrón claro junto a un chaleco marron afelpado, cabello castaño atado a una coleta alta y unos ojos café, se encontraba parada con una mano en su pecho y respirando algo agitada.

-Leia!-dicen asombrados los tres vikingos.

-Pero que haces aquí?-le pregunta la rubia vikinga sorprendida.

-Yo …yo quiero ayudarles-responde la joven mirando a su comándate para luego ver disimiladamente al jinete de gronckle.

Mientras los vikingos hablan con la recien llegada, tres de los jinetes miraba asombrado como una chica aprecio de la nada.

-Y esa quien es?-pregunta ruffnut extrañada.

-Oh ella es leia-responder heather una sonrisa de medio lado.

-La novia de fishlegs-comenta Astrid semi cerrando los ojos mirando al robusto jinete con burla, todo quedan sorprendidos menos la pelinegra mirando a su compañero.

-Que!?...cla..claro que no!-responde fishlegs a la defensiva y muy sonrojado por el comentario- ella y mi otro yo son buenos amigos!-comenta aun sonrojado.

-Así?..entonces porque te sonrojas?-pregunta la rubia jinete burlándose de su amigo, fishlegs solo mira a un costado molesto y sonrojado, Astrid solo se ríe.

-A ver.. a ver es o no es la novia de fishlegs? porque estoy confundído-dice tuffunt con cara de confusión.

-No claro que no….creo-dice la rubia con una sonrisa-el fishlegs de este lugar y esa chica son amigos-responde.

-Bueno yo creo que leia sientia algo por fishlegs-comenta la pelinegra con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-En serio?-pregunta la rubia de dos coletas- y tu como lo sabes?-le vuelve a preguntar con duda.

-Bueno yo la entreno asique cada ves que paramos hablamos un momento y le pregunto algunas cosas-sonríe recordando las expresiones que la joven pone al preguntarle sobre el robusto vikingo.

-En serio lo dices?-pregunta el robusto jinete con sorpresa mirando a la vikinga, la pelinegra solo asiste con la cabeza.

-Si claro... como si alguien podría estar enamorado de carapez-comenta el pelinegro con burla, tanto rubia como pelinegra lo miran con enfado al jinete, este solo se agacha ocultandose detras de la nuca de su dargon.

-( _Idiota_ )-comenta colmillo rodando los ojos.

Los jinetes miraban como los vikingos aun seguían hablando con la pelicastaña y hablando entre ellos, la rubia jinete solo suspira con cansancio.

-Así nunca nos iremos o haremos algo-comente aburrida el resto concuerda con ella-bien tengo una idea- dice con una sonrisa un poco malvada.

Con los vikingo aun seguían discutiendo que la joven recién llegada fuera con esos dragones y que tambien deberían dividirse pero su jefe les había ordenado que los vigilaran, la rubia vikinga iba agregar algo más pero desaparece delante de los ojos de sus compañeros, luego le siguió el rubio con rasta y por ultimo el pelinegro, la castaña no entendió nada.

-Nos quieres acompañar?-pregunta voz a su derecha, gira su cabeza para ver una robusta mano extendida, levanta la mirada para ver a un rubio arriba de un gronckle y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si!..claro que si-responde con una sonrisa no lo piensa dos veces y toma su mano para subirse al dragon.

El plan de la rubia era sencillo, si sus otros yo no se decidían en venir los obligarían, además aunque no lo querian debian evitar problemas,mas que ellos conocían mas estas zonas que los jinetes, en cambio los tres vikingos no lo están pasando muy bien ya que se encontraban entren las garras de los dragones y a una altura muy alta gritando a todo los dioses que no los soltaran.

-Oh por todos los dioses que no me suelten!….por odin que no lo haga!-decía el vikingo pelinegro siendo agarrando por los brazos y llevado en las patas del pesadilla monstruosa.

-Ay!...quieres callarte?!-pregunta el pelinegro jinete mirando a su otro yo- estas con el mas guapo y mejor jinete no te dejare caer asique disfruta el paseo-le sonríe.

-Oh que bueno sabia que seria alguien tan gran… pero mi estimado otro yo solo tengo una cosa que decirte-le responde cortésmente al jinete, este solo espera con una sonrisa-..al menos me podrías sacar de aquí?!-le pregunta molesto por como es llevado.

-Oh! jaja.. si lo siento- sonríe con nerviosismo.

Con los gemelos heather gritaba de jubilo por la emoción de poder volar a una altura mucho mas alta que un árbol, sentir el viento en su cara, libre como un ave.

-Esto es…increíble-dice fascinada.

-Si estar acá arriba es lo mejor que puede a ver..hiccup siempre nos dice eso-comenta ruffnut con una sonrisa.

-Ese chico debe ser alguien genial no?-pregunta sonriendo mientras disfruta la sensación del viento.

-Si lo es pero solo en ocasiones-el responde la rubia de dos coletas sonriendo.

-Oigan.. no siente como que si se nos olvidara algo?-pregunta tuffnut extrañado, su hermana trata de recodar, heather solo disfruta de la agradable sensación de volar.

-(Asique esto es lo que Astrid me dijo sobre la sensación de volar)-piensa la vikinga sonriendo feliz-( esto es increíble!).

-Eeeeyyy! oigan!.. si no quieren no se preocupen por mi.. yo esto disfrutando de la vista Jujuy!-dice una voz debajo de ellos, los tres joven junto al dragon miran hacia donde se escucha la vos para ver a un rubio con rastas y un parche en el ojo.

-Tuffnut!-grita espantada la pelinegra al ver a su compañero en las garras del cremallerus.

-Ya sabia yo que algo nos olbidamos-responde con una sonrisa.

-( _Ya sabio yo que algo nos estaba molestando en las patas_ )-comenta el cremallerus entre si.

Con Astrid y Iris, la niña sentía la linda y agradable sensación del viento en su rostro mientras sonreía muy feliz y se agarraba fuertemente de las manoplas de la silla, la rubia jinete miraba con una sonrisa como su otro yo gritaba desesperada.

-Hacia mucho que no sentía el viento mi rostro-susurra la pequeña felizmente, la joven jinete logra escucharla.

-Que ?-pregunta pero se calla al escuchar una voz.

-Oye! Cuanto tiempo mas voy a estar aquí!-le grita espantada la rubia vikinga.

-Oh si..iris agarrate bien fuerte-le dice a la pequeña pelinegra, con algo de miedo le hace caso-muy bien stormfly giro de barril!-le indica a su dragona.

-( _Muy bien!_ )-dice la dragona con una sonrisa

-Giro de que?-pregunta la vikinga espantada para ver como la dragona gira sobre si misma lanzándola por los cielos, la vikinga solo grita del susto para luego darse cuenta que empezaba a caer.

-Quieres dejar de grita?!-le pregunta la jinete molesta por los grito que pega.

La vikinga abre los ojos para ver que se encuentra sentada en el lomo del dragon y detrás de es otro yo, no lo piensa mucho y se aferra a la cintura de la rubia.

-Nunca mas vuelvas hacer eso-le advierte con enojo.

-Pero para mi fue muy divertido-comenta la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento amiga, dos contra una-dice la jinete con una sonrisa pero luego escucha un pequeño rugido.

-( _Oye! yo que?_ )-pregunta la dragona un poco molesta por sacarla de la charla, las mujeres la miran para que luego su jinete sonriera.

-perdón!… quise decir tres contra una jaja-se reí la rubia jinete acompañada por la pequeña y la dragona.

Con fishlegs y leia, la pelicastaña mantenía los ojos cerrados apoyando su cabeza en la gran espalda del jinete y con una sonrisa, mientras que el rubio jinete se encontraba muy nervioso y sonrojado por como tenia a su pasajero.

-Eeemmm esto…te encuentras bien?-pregunta con duda y nerviosismo.

-Si gracias por preocuparte-contesta con una sonrisa aun sin abrir los ojos-lo siento si te incomodo pero es que acabo de descubrir que me aterra un poco las alturas-ríe con nerviosismo mientras aprieta un poco sus manos con el abrigo del jinete, este siente una pequeña corriente por todo su cuerpo.

-Des…descuida-carraspea su garganta mientras suda un poco por los nervios-no es ninguna molestia …tal ves es solo la falta de costumbre-ríe nerviosamente.

-Si tal ves sea eso-susurra con alegría, fishlegs agregar algo mas pero un carraspeo lo interrumpe, ambos voltean a ver, leia abra uno de sus ojos para ver al resto de los jóvenes a su lado, ver como su maestra la mira con una mirada coqueta, fishlegs observa a su amiga rubia que tambien le mira con una mirada coqueta.

-No es lo que parece!-gritan ambos jóvenes muy sonrojados.

-Yo no dije nada-se defiende la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco- comenta la rubia jinete con una sonrisa, ambas fingiendo que nada pasaba para luego reírse.

-Que están gracioso?-pregunta los gemelos confundidos, la pelinegra solo niega con la cabeza.

-Muy bien basta de chistes que les lo primero que haremos ahora?-pregunta el vikingo del parche sentado detrás de la rubia de dos coletas.

-Sencillo, nos dividiremos en tres grupos-comenta la rubia jinete- fishlegs tu con leia y albóndiga vallan a buscar todas las frutas y verduras, snotlouts vallan por los pescandos, los gemelos y nosotras iremos por la carne traigan todo lo que mas puedan, nos reuniremos en una semana en la entrada de la aldea-les explica los pasos a cada uno de los jinetes, estos asisten con la cabeza para que luego tomar cada uno un rumbo diferente.

Con los snotlouts.

Colmillo volaba tranquilamente por el océano, tratando de buscar alguna buena isla para encontrar comida para el y para la aldea del otro yo de su jinete.

-( _Esto se me volverá confuso, tiendo a dos chicos iguales..la única diferencia son sus patas_ )-se dice a si mismo el dragón viendo de reojo a su jinete y su otro yo.

-Oye!..no es por nada pero podrías quedarte quieto un momento?-pregunta el pelinegro jinete a su otro yo molesto porque el joven detras suyo no paraba de moverse.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo…ya estas acostumbra a estar sentado sobre el-responde el vikingo con espantado mientras mira hacia el océano.

-Vamos ni yo ni colmillo te soltaremos..no te preocupes-comenta con una sonrisa.

-Como digas-responde un poco molesto y asustado-apropósito porque estamos volando en el océano?...se que debemos buscar peces pero hacia donde vamos?-le pregunta extrañado levantado una ceja.

-Bueno primero te dejaremos en una isla mientras que colmillo y yo pescaremos-comenta con tranquilidad

-Que?! Piensas abandonarme a mi suerte?!-dice enojado comenzando a estrangularlo por detras, por el brusco movimiento colmillo pierde el equilibrio del vuelo, mientras que snotlout intenta sacárselos de encima-sabia que no se podía confiar en ustedes!-decía mientras aplica mas fuerza en el agarre.

Mientras los jovenes peleaban colmillo intentaba mantener el equilibrio en el vuelo pero con el agarre de su jinete en sus cuernos le era muy difícil ponerse derecho, el jinete intenta que lo soltara pero un mal movimiento hacer que ambos caigan, el vikingo se da cuenta que ambos empieza a caer y lo suelta bruscamente.

-COLMILLO!-grita el jinete llamando a su dragón, este reacciona rápidamente y va en su rescate colocandose debajo de su jinete para luego caer en su asiento, el chico suspira aliviado-Ay!...gracias colmillo-le sonríe para luego ver a su otro yo que seguia cayendo.

-AUXILIO!-grita el vikingo asustado, girando y ver como poco a poco el agua se acercaba, para luego sentir que no esta cayendo, mira hacia delante y ve que se encontraba a uno distacia algo lejos del agua para luego mira hacia atrás y ver que el dragon lo sostiene con su boca desde el cinturón, suspiro aliviado.

Tanto jinete como dragon estaban molesto con el vikingo, retoman el vuelo para ir a tierra firme durante el vuelo el jinete no digo nada mientra su que si otro yo le preguntaba cuanto mas estaría colgado, el pesadilla se auto debatia entre soltarlo o no, cuando llegaron a una isla colmillo lo suelta tirando al suelo, el vikingo queda tirado boca abajo para luego levantarse rápidamente quejándose.

-Oye! maldita lagartija quien te crees que eres para tirarme así?-el pregunta mirando al dragon molesto.

-( _Mejor que tu estupido humano_ )-le responde molesto mientra le hecha humo desde sus nariz hasta la cara del vikingo, snotlout solo se queja mientras abanica su mano para sacarse el feo olor.

-Oye! controla a tu dragon!-le dice molesto a su otro yo señalando al dragon.

-Te lo mereces por tirarme-le responde molesto mientras se baja de su dragon y lo encara.

-Tu empezaste diciendo que me abandonarías en una isla-comenta enojado mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Yo no dije eso!...te dije que te dejaríamos en una isla para que colmillo y yo pescáramos mientras tu te las ingeniabas para buscar algo con que llevar los peces!-responde enojado- no puede creo que seas tan idiota pensado que te abandonaría.

-( _Pero si el eres tu_ )-comenta el dragon mirando al par de vikingo negando con la cabeza.

-Yo como iba a saber yo..que es lo que tenia planeado?-le pregunta confundido.

-Bueno lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras ahorcado!-le grita molesto mientras se lanza sobre el para golpear.

Con Fishlegs y Leia

Ambos ya se encontraban en una isla buscando algunos vegetales y frutas, su vuelo había sido tranquilo y relajante por parte de la chica, de parte del regordete vikingo no tanto, el pobre tenia los nervios de punta y teniendo a la chica apoyada en su espalda en todo el camino no le ayudaba en nada en clamarse, cuando llegaron a la isla se separan un poco, fishlegs se sintió algo de alivio.

Ahora ambos buscaban ricas frutas y lindo vegetales mientras que el dragon del chico comía cuanta roca encontraba, la pelicastaña sonreía y se asombraba por las cosas que veia en la isla.

-Esto es increíble-comenta asombrada viendo el paisaje.

-Si que lo es…lastima el clima nublado-dice el jinete mirando el cielo nublado extrañado.

-Si hace mucho tiempo que estaba nublado-responde la ojicafe con una mirada melancólica.

-Así? Como cuanto tiempo a estado así de nublado?-le pregunta con duda.

-Desde los últimos diez años-responde con tristeza- hace mucho tiempo que no veo el hermoso sol-comenta agachando la mirada tristemente.

Fishlegs se queda muy sorprendido, entiende que el clima en berk puede ser impredecible, puede pasar de un día nublado a una fuere tormenta o de un día con mucho frío a uno calido pero que el cielo allá estado durante tanto tiempo nublado eso es de extrañar.

-Tienes alguna idea porque el clima esta así?-le pregunta un poco serio, pero la chica solo niega con la cabeza. Ambos se quedan callados recogiendo lo necesario para llevar.

Mientras la joven castaña seguía recogiendo lo necesario, fishlegs se debatía en preguntarle algo pero no se animaba y se sonrojaba levemente.

-Lo siento-dice derepente la joven mirando la fruta en su mano, el rubio solo ahoga un grito para luego ver a la chica.

-De …de que?-pregunta un poco nervioso.

-Lo siento si te hice sentir incomodo-se disculpa mirando aun lado.

-Que?...no no para nada es que bueno yo …esto yo- decia con nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Soy conciente que tu no eres el fishlegs que conozco-comenta la castaña con una sonrisa melancólica, el rubio la mira entre sorprendido y un poco triste.

-como…como te diste cuenta?-le pregunta.

-Te digo la verdad..al principio no me di cuenta… pero cuando te toque-comenta sonrojada un poco, por instinto el joven se lleva su mano hasta su mejilla derecha para después sonrojarse-lo note…eres un poco mas...eemm como decirlo-dice la vikinga con cara pensativa y algo preocupada.

-Gordo lo se-responde algo deprimido.

-No!... no me malentiendas solo eres un poco no mas- le dice corrigiéndolo mientras lo mira-eres igual al fishlegs que conozco solo que cambian en algunos aspectos-le dice con una sonrisa tímida.

-Así? Como cuales?-le pregunta intrigado.

-Bueno el era un poquito mas flaco que tu pero solo porque estamos en escasez de alimentos-se apresura en hablar- otra cosa es que el no tiene pelo en la cara-sonríe con gracia mientras señala la cara de su compañero, el rubio se frota la cara recordando por que se la estaba dejando crecer- otra cosa que hace poco me doy cuenta…es que al el no le gustan los dragones, pero en actitudes son casi iguales-le sonríe al jinete este se la devuelve.

-Valla si que se conocen muy bien- comenta con una sonrisa, la castaña se la devuelve para despues agachar la mirada un poco triste, a ver lo que dijo intenta preguntar otra cosa- eemmm..te tengo una pregunta y espero que tu puedas respondermela-le dice apresurado.

-Si claro, que se te ofrece-responde con una sonrisa mientras se quita una lagrima traicionera.

-Ya me contaste algo sobre mi otro yo…ahora quiero saber como son los otro chicos iguales a mis amigos?-le pregunta con duda.

-Bueno de la comandante astrid no se nada, del sargento snotlout solo se que se cerro mucho cuando la hermana del señor tuffnut falleció-responde recodando con tristeza a las personas.

-Y de tuffnut y heather que sabes?.

-Bueno el señor tuffnut es un gran compañero y amigo no me junto mucho con el pero lo es-comenta con una sonrisa- la señorita heather no se si te lo mencionaron pero ella es mi maestra en el entrenamiento-

-Si me algo contaron…ahora voy a esto..de verdad quieres pelear contra ese tal arquero?-le pregunta preocupado pero solo ve como la joven agacha la cabeza.

-Quiero vengarme de el..se que tal vez no pueda ganarle pero al menos quiero vengarme la muerte de mi amigo-responde con enfado y tristeza mientras aprieta sus manos con fuerza.

-(No se si esta chica es valiente o loca …pero sus intenciones son buenas…creo)-piensa un poco extrañado, camina hasta quedar parado delante de la castaña para luego colocar una mano en su hombro, la joven la mira asombrada.

-Te ayudaremos a pelear contra el- le dice sonriendo.

-Hablas en serio?-le pregunta sorprendida.

-Claro que si, es mas mis amigos y yo le haremos pagar por lo que les hizo…te lo prometo-le sonríe mostrando sus dientes.

-Te lo agradezco mucho!-dice felizmente mientras salta y lo abraza por el cuello, el robusto vikingo queda petrificado, la joven se da cuenta de lo que hace para luego soltarlo y sonrojarse- lo…lo siento mucho-dice con timidez mientras juego con sus dedos.

-Des…descuida no hay problema-responde con una sonrisa tímida, para luego formase un silencio algo incomodo.

-Leia tu quieres ver el sol?-le pregunta con una sonrisa, la chica se le queda viendo para luego asistir-te prometo que cuando terminemos aqui te llevare a verlo-le sonrie, la pelicastaña se le queda viendo con una gran sonrisa y sorprendida.

-Enserio?!-le pregunta feliz, el joven jinete asiste con una la cabeza-muchas gracias..eeemm te molestaria si paso tiempo contigo?-le pregunta con timidez-pero si no quieres esta bien no tiene porque hacerlo-habla rápidamente.

-Descuida no me importaría-le responde con una sonrisa, la ojicafe se la devuelve.

Con el grupo de astrid.

Se puede ver a dos jóvenes mujeres, una rubia de ojos azules y a un pelinegra de ojos verdes ambas sentadas en una gran roca plana, el grupo ya había llegado sin problemas a una isla cercana para empezar la búsqueda de comida, los dragones aterrizaron en tierra firme para que luego sus ocupantes se bajaran, todos bajaron bien menos el vikingo del parche este cayo de cara al suelo.

-Auch!..como se acostumbran a ir volando todo el tiempo?-pregunta mientras se levanta del suelo.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste ya estamos acostumbrados-le responde la rubia de dos coletas con una sonrisa, la rubia vikinga ayuda a la niña a bajarse del dragon estaba muy feliz por el vuelo.

-No fue increíble mami?-le pregunta con una radiante sonrisa mientras ve a su madre.

-Si eso creo-responde con algo de duda en su palabras.

-Bien que haremos ahora?-pregunta la pelinegra algo seria, la rubia vikinga iba a responder pero su otro yo se le adelanta.

-Sencillo…los gemelos irán a buscar la comida junto con ustedes dos-señalando a la rubia y al vikingo del parche.

-Bien!...y que se supone haremos tu y yo?-le pregunta la pelinegra extrañada.

-Quiero hablar contigo un momento si no te molesta-le responde seriamente- ah! también se queda iris con nosotras-dice mirando a la niña, la pequeña la mira con sorpresa.

-Aaaaawwww pero yo quiero ir!-se queja la pequeña con un berrinche.

-Entiende iris puede ser peligro-comenta tuffnut mayor un poco preocupado, la infante solo se cruza de brazos molesta y poniendo una cara berrinchuda.

-Espera como se supone voy a ir si ellos van en su dragon?-pregunta la rubia vikinga extrañada.

-Fácil tu iras en stormfly-responde con una sonrisa la jinete.

-Que?!...tu estas loca si crees que yo me subiré a esa cosa!-le dice enojada mientras señala a la dragona.

-( _Agh! que chica más irritante ni que me la comiera_ )-comenta la dragona molesta por el escándalo de la vikinga.

-( _Bueno ella es igual a tu jinete así que aguántate_ )-se burla belch su hermano tambien se burla, stormfly solo se queda callada.

-Bueno mientras ustedes discuten nosotros vamos a ir a buscar la comida-dice tuffnut menor mientras ambos toman al vikingo del parche y se lo llevan , esto solo se queja mientras es llevado.

-Que?... tanto miedo le tiene un dragon?..nunca montaste uno?-pegunta con gracia, pero la vikinga al escuchar lo que dijo solo se queda callada mirando a un lado seriamente.

-No nunca e montado uno-responde si mirarla.

-Bueno lo harás ahora- comenta con una sonrisa mirando a su dragon, esta entiende el mensaje-stormfly ahora!-le indica a su dragona, esta se eleva para después agarra a la rubia vikinga de los hombros con su patas y perderse entre el bosque.

Volviendo con el par de vikingas sentada en la roca viendo como iris se encuentras sentada en la tierra jugando con un palito.

-Estas segura de haber dejado a mi comandante con tu dragon?-le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Créeme que me hubiera gustado ir a cazar pero quería hablar contigo sobre algo-le dice sonriendo y aun mirando al frente.

-Dime soy todo oídos-comenta la pelinegra mirándola.

-Bueno es sobre el mano del jefe…tienes alguna idea como fue que la perdió?-le pregunta con duda mirándola, la pelinegra solo levanta la mirada pensativa.

-Mmmmh...tuffnut me contó algo, creo que la perdio cuando estaban de abandoando su isla-responde recordando las palabras de su compañero-no se como la pedio ni el...mas bien nadie lo sabe-dice mirándola, la jinete solo asiste con la cabeza, ambas se quedan calladas vigilando a la niña, en eso heather recuerda algo.

-Lo amas?-pregunta derepente la pelinegra, la rubia la mira con asombro.

-A quien?-pregunta sorprendida.

-A ese chico llamado hiccup-le responde con los ojos entrecerrados- te e visto como pones tu cara al momento de mencionarlo-le sonríe, la rubia solo agacha la mirada sonrojada.

-Tanto se me nota?-le pregunta sonrojada, la pelinegra solo rie un poco por su actitud y confirmando la duda de la jinete, astrid solo levanta la mirada con una sonrisa-claro que lo amo veces me vuelve loca-comenta sonriendo feliz.

-Guau! que increíble …el chico para ser feo tiene una gran novia-se burla la pelinegra, la rubia la mira con cara mala-lo siento..lo siento, veo que no te arrepientes de amarlo.

-Por supuesto que no-le dice molesta por el comentario para luego agacha la mirada tristemente- de lo único que me arrepiento es que no lo conoci desde el principio-dice con tristeza.

Ambas se quedan calladas la pelinegra por respecto y pena por el pobre chico que tuvo que pasar gran parte de su niñez solo, mientras que la rubia se sentía culpable por lo que hizo en el pasado, pero ahora recordaba algo para luego sorprenderse y pegar un grito, la pelinegra que la acompaña se asusta por el grito y como se levantaba de golpe, la niña mira atrás suyo asustada por el grito repentino.

-Que?..que sucede?-pregunta heather un poco asustada.

-Ay no puede ser!-responde la rubia mientras se vuelve a sentar mientras se lleva sus manos a su rostro.

-Que paso?-le pregunta preocupada solo para ver como la chica se destapa la cara y suspira con tristeza.

-No puede ser...olvide completamente que esta noche el y yo íbamos a volar juntos-comenta deprimida-después de tanto de espera para esta un rato juntos, vienen esas cosas raras y nos capturan-dice entre molesta y deprimida.

-Oh como lo siento-comenta la pelinegra sintiendo pena por la rubia, esta solo suspira tristemente.

-Ojala..que no este muy preocupado y molesto-dice mientas levanta la mirada hacia el cielo- hiccup-susurra recodando al castaño.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 _ **bueno aqui treminda...espero que que lo hallan disfrutado jeje..se pudo ver algo de esta chica nueva llama leia ...tambien de la mini pelea de los snotlouts jajaja veremos que sucedara mas adelante ...ahora astrid se siente mal por dejar a hiccup plantado ...que pasara?..signa sintonisado..**_

 _ **PD: quiero agradecer por el apoyo y sus comentarios y por los que me estan siguiendo, sus comentarios medan fuerza para seguir con esta historia muchas grascias n.n..**_


	10. Planeacion de batalla

**hola queridos lectores bienvenidos..hoy habra un capi intersante que lo disfruten mucho..gracias por sus buenos comentario..por sus preguntas?, no sean impacientees todo sera revelado mas adelante ñwñ...bueno sin nada mas que decir...empecemos!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

* * *

 **PLANEACION.**

Habia pasado una semana y media desque que los jinetes junto con sus dragones habían llegado a un mundo donde la guerra entre dragones y humanos aun continuaba, un mundo donde los dragones estaban ganado, un mundo donde había personas iguales a ellos pero con algunos aspectos fisicos diferentes, ahora bien, ellos junto a sus otros yo trabajaban juntos en recolectar los alimento para los antiguos habitantes de berk, y si es posible pelear juntos para así ayudarlos en esta guerra.

En la aldea vikinga en una de las torres cercas a la entrada, se encontraba un joven vikingo de cabellos castaños con una mirada aburrida, descansado sobre la baranda de la torre para luego suspirar con cansancio.

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso cada cinco minutos?-pregunta un joven de cabellos pelirrojos parado al lado del castaño, algo molesto.

-No puedo evitarlo...es que no te aburres estar todo el día aquí parado?-le pregunta con casado y fastidiado para luego suspirar con algo de tristeza-que lastima que la comándate Astrid se allá ido sin decir nada-se lamenta el joven.

-En eso no te discuto-dice su compañero cruzándose de brazos y suspirando deprimido-y yo que estoy tan cerca de que sea mi novia-dice deprimido.

-Si tienen razón-contesta el pelicastaño deprimido y medio dormido para después despertarse de golpe molesto-oye! Como eso tu novia?!..ella será mi esposa!-lo mira molesto.

-Por favor gustav no tiene ni una minima posibilidad con nuestra bella comandante-le responde con burla el joven, este lo mira enojado-en cambio yo tengo muchas ventaja sobre ti-le comenta con orgullo.

-Escúchame bien eddy, ella será mi mujer unos de estos días! Oíste!-le dice el castaño molesto mientras le apunta con el dedo.

-Si claro-responde rodando los ojos- como si ella te hiciera caso-

-Ella lo hara!... ya veras! ella no podra resistirse a esto-dice con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras se señala a si mismo, su compañero lo mira de arriba hacia abajo para luego soltar una risa burlona- que esta gracioso?!-pregunta molesto.

-Ella a lado tuyo se muere de hambre jaja-se ríe mientras se agarra el estomago.

-Eres un..!-comenta enojado para después saltar sobre el pelirrojo, ambos comienzan a pelearse para terminar con el pelirrojo arriba del castaño-ay! quítate arriba mío!-le dice enojado.

-Deberías aprender a luchar mejor mi amigo-le comenta con burla para luego pararse y ofreciéndole la mano pero este la rechaza.

-Ya lo veras!, ella terminara casandose conmigo-le dice molesto mientras se levanta.

-Veremos quien gana-le sonríe de medio lado para luego ver al frente y ver unas siluetas en movimiento- pero que demonios es eso?-pregunta susurrando para que su compañero lo escuche.

El castaño apoyado de nuevo contra la barandal, su codo izquierdo apoyado contra el barandal y su cabeza apoyada en su mano con una mirada aburrida y algo molesta por lo que acaba de pasar, para luego mirar a su compañero.

-Que es que?-le pregunta aburrido para ver como su compañero solo señala hacia el frente, el joven mira hacia donde apunta su compañero para ver las mismas siluetas en movimiento- pero que rayos es eso?-pregunta al aire asombrado.

Ambos miran con asombro como las siluetas se movían, el par de vikingos forzaron sus vistas para ver mejor, las siluetas se acercaban cada ves mas, una vez que se aclarada un poco, pudieron ver como cuatro dragones se acercaban hacia la aldea, ambos jóvenes se asustan, el joven castaño queda paralizado mientras que el chico pelirrojo se da la vuelta para alertar a la aldea.

-ATAQUE DE DRAGON!-grita el joven con pánico.

Los vikingos que se encontraba ordenando y reconstruyendo la aldea sin problemas, se alertan al ser avisados por el ataque de dragon, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para buscar sus armas y escudos, proteger la aldea, el jefe sale de la gran casa al escuchar el escandolo de afuera, en eso se le acerca un robusto vikingo de cabellos negros descuidados.

-Stoick es un ataque de dragon-le dice agitado por la corrida.

-Si lo se.. lleven a los niños y los ancianos a un lugar seguro-le ordena con seriedad, este asiste para luego marcharse atacando la orden- todos!... rápido cubrasen y espere mi orden!-grita el jefe a sus soldados, todo los habitantes obedecen y comienza a ocultarse para inicial un ataque sorpresa. El jefe solo esperaba el momento indicado para dar la orden del ataque.

-Todo tranquilos!...esto será rápido...esta vez seremos nosotros el ataque sorpresa-dice el jefe con seriedad, los vikingos esperaban el momento para el ataque, el jefe levanta la mirada para ver por donde venían los dragones, da unos cuantos pasos cautelosos pero desde arriba de su cabeza cae grandes bosas hecha de grandes hojas tadas en la punta y la base- pero que demo...!-dice el jefe cubriéndose los ojos por el poco polvo y la sorpresa, luego de que la pequeña cortina de humo se dispersa abre un de sus ojos y queda sorprendido al ver un montón bolsas hechas de grandes hojas, se asombrado al ver que una de ellas se encontraba rota tal vez por el impacto y ver salir todo tipo de comida.

-Perdón por la tardanza jefe!-se escucha una voz arriba de su cabeza, el jefe levanta la mirada para ver cuatro dragones siendo montados por unos cuantos jóvenes- tuvimos algunos problemas para traer la comida-le dice una rubia de ojos azules con una media sonrisa.

El jefe queda pasmado por lo que ve, aun no se acostrumbra ver vikingos sobre dragones y viendo a uno de sus mejores soldados sobre ellos, los dragones aterriza lentamente delante del jefe para que luego cinco jóvenes saltan desde sus lomos, dos pelinegros, dos rubios y una castaña.

-Lamentamos la tardanza jefe...es que hubo unos pequeños problemas-dice la rubia vikinga mirando al pelinegro un poco enfadada, este la mira algo asustado

-Ya dije que lo siento-responde el pelinegro entre asustado y molesto.

-Trajimos todo lo que se necesitaba para durar este invierno señor-dice la pelinegra con seriedad.

-Bueno...ya les ayudamos con este porblema-dice la jinete de nadder bajandose de su dragon para despues ayudar a bajar a la niña- nos tenemos que ir-deja a la pequeña en el suelo, esta la mira con algo de tristeza, la rubia solo le sonríe con cariño.

-Que?!... pero no que dijeron que nos ayudarían?-pregunta la castaña con tristeza mirando a fishlegs, este mira un lado.

-Solo si tu jefe nos acepta-responde snotlout con seriedad- a todos nosotros-termina de hablar mirando al gran vikingo.

Los jóvenes vikingos miran a su jefe, este vuelve a poner su cara de seriedad mientras pensaba al respecto, no se le ocurría nada por ahora, entonces un grupo de soldados empiezan a salir de sus escondites, al ver que su jefe no les habia ordena nada o porque no había destrucción, para ver con asombro unas cuantas bolsa grandes hechas de hojas tiradas en el centro de la aldea.

-Jefe!... que es todo esto?-pregunta una mujer asombrada, el jefe se da la vuelta para responderle, carraspeo un poco su garganta para poder contestar.

-Lo que estábamos esperando durante esta semana, damas y caballero!-grita el jefe a los aldeanos, todo el mundo lo mira- estos jóvenes con sus dragones nos han conseguido la que por días estábamos buscamos, han cumplido con su promesa-termina su pequeño discurso.

El pueblo se encontra muy feliz, habían conseguido tanta comida en tan poco tiempo, sentían que se les sacaba un gran peso de los hombros.

-Esperen!-dice una voz chillona todo miran a un anciano canoso caminado hasta colocarse entre los aldeanos y la comida-que no ven que aun tenemos a estos dragones con nosotros?!-le pregunta con enojo apuntándolos con su bastón.

-( _Este viejo cascarrabias ya me tiene cansado!_ )-dice el pesadilla muy molesto.

-( _Si ya lo habiamos aguantado una vez.. pero dos veces ya es mucho!.. porque no lo rostizamos?_ )-pregunta barf molesto viendo como el anciano habla con los habitantes.

-( _Buena idea!…déjamelo a mi_ )-comenta colmillo con alegría

-( _No podemos!_ )-le dice la nadder con seriedad tanto el cremallerus como el pesadilla bufaron molesto-( _aunque me encantaría verlo quemarse de dolor, solo nos causaríamos mas problemas, tanto a nostros mismos y a nuestros amigos_ )- comenta la dragona frutada y con ganas de quemar al viejo pero se lo aguantaría por el bien de su jinete.

-Tu dejaras que esto pase stoick?...dejar que esta horribles bestias caminen, destruyan y se coman nuestra comida? solo porque nos la trajieron?-le pregunta mirando al vikingo con seriedad. Los jóvenes vikingos y sus dragones miran al jefe para ver que desicion deberia tomar, pero este permanece calmado y callado.

-Tienes razon mildew, no podemos dejar que estos dragones esten en nuestro pueblo como ellos quieren-todos peseraban esa respuesta de su jefe, los jinetes no se querian hacer iluciones sabian que a stoick le costo mucho confiar en los dragones en el pasado- Por una vez en mi vida, como jefe de esta tribu, hare algo que no e hecho nunca-dice cierrando los ojos para luego abrirlos y ver a su gente- dejare que ustedes tomen esta decisión..Esta vez mi opino... no lo vale-termina de habla dandose media vuelta- ustedes y sus dragones vallan a las afuera del pueblo y esperen ahí-le dice la los jinetes para luego caminar hacia otra direccion.

Todo el mundo estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del jefe, en especial los jinetes que no se esperaban este tipo de comentario, dejar que el pueblo tomara la decisión para ver que hacían con ellos.

-Ya oyeron chicos...debemos salir de aquí-dice la rubia vikinga con seriedad para subirse sobre su dragon e indicarle que vuele, todos los jinetes con sus dragones salen volando, yéndose a las afuera del pueblo.

Fishlegs miranba desimuladamente hacia el pueblo con algo de tristeza, una joven pelicastaña mira con tristeza los jintes junto a sus dragones se marchaba, una mano se coloca en su hombro, gira la cabeza para ver a su maestra que la mira con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Descuida Leia...ya veremos como podemos hacer para que ellos estén con nosotros-le dice sonriendo.

-Están seguros de querer tener a ellos como aliados?-pregunta la rubia vikinga con duda.

-Bueno podríamos usarlos para tener alguna ventaja en el aire-comenta snotlout con una sonrisa burlona, pero recibir un golpe en el brazo por parte de la pelinegra.

-Vamos chicos...ellos son ustedes...deberían saber como actúan-le dice la pelinegra tratando de convérselos.

-No lo se heather...no quiero arriesgar mi puesto por equivocarme-dice la rubia un poco inquita con la idea.

-Vamos Astrid tu viste lo genial que es montar un dragon, todos lo hicieron-viendo a sus compañeros pero al ver que ninguno contesta agrega algo mas-saben que necesitamos de su ayuda-le dice con seriedad.

-Debemos saber que es lo piensa el pueblo antes de tomar una decisión-le dice tuffnut cruzándose los brazos mirando al pueblo con seriedad.

Los jóvenes vikingos se giran para ver como los habitantes tomaban los alimentos. Mientras tanto los jinetes aterrizaban a las afuera del pueblo, estaban algo inconformes por como resultaron las cosas.

-Guau!..no me esperaba nada de eso-dice tuffnut asombrado.

-Si no se como sentirme...si rechazada o aceptada-comenta su hermana un poco molesta.

-Tranquila preciosa todo se resolver con calma-le sonríe coqueto el pelinegro, la chica solo pone una mueca de asco.

-Solo falta que fishlegs diga al…-comenta la rubia pero se detiene al ver como el robusto jinete se aparte del grupo-oye!...fishlegs a donde vas?-le pregunta confundida.

-Solo…solo quiero estar un momento a solas-responde sin mirar atrás y con una voz un poco deprimida, comienzando alejarse seguido por su dragon.

-Pero que le pasa?-pregunta snotlout extrañado.

-Ni idea…oye Astrid tiene idea que le pasa?-pregunta el rubio con rastas a la jinete, pero al verla, ve que la joven no se encontraba con el grupo-a donde se fue?-pegunta confundido, los otro dos miran para todos lados para ver que ni Astrid ni stormfly estaban con ellos.

-Pero que les pasa a esos dos?-se pregunta el pelinegro confundidos, sus compañeros le responde "no lo se" al mismo tiempo.

Fishlegs caminaba frotándose la cara con algo de frustración, después se rascase la nuca con nerviosismo hasta llegar a una roca, sentarse sobre esta para suspirar deprimido.

-Ay albóndiga...me siento tan confundido-le dice a su dragon con tristeza, la dragona solo lo mira preocupada y sin entendes que quiere decir.

-Esta semana que estado con leia fue realmente genial-dice con una sonrisa-pero siento que me estoy traicionando a mi mismo..crees que sea obra de eso del amor a primera vista?-le pregunta a su dragona.

-( _Como saberlo?...ustedes los humanos son raros_ )-dice la dragona no entendiéndolo.

-No creo que me entiendas chica…creí que me gustaba ruffnut pero para ser sincero...snotlout tiene mas probabilidades de estar con ella...que yo-comenta con tristeza-además quien podría gustarle un chico como yo?-agacha la cabeza deprimido.

-( _Vamos hermanito...tu eres un chico lindo si no los demás no lo ven, están ciegos!_ )-dice la dragon feliz mientras se acerca a su jinete para lamerlo.

-Gracia chica.. por levantarme el ánimo-le dice con una sonrisa-solo espero que mi otro yo no me odie por estar con ella-dice con algo de burla.

Astrid y stormfly caminaban juntas por el pequeño bosque la rubia jinete se encontraba muy deprimida y triste, ya habia pasado una semana desde que estaba en este luegar y extraba mucho a cierto castaño.

-Siento que lo traicione stormfly-comenta la joven con tristeza-lo abandone, lo deje plantado...solo espero que podamos resolver esto y volver a casa…solo espero que el pueda perdonarme-dice mientras se braza así misma para luego apoyarse en un árbol.

-( _Tranquila no creo que el se enfade...es un gran chico sabrá como perdonarte_ )-le dice la dragona con unos pequeños ruidos para tratar de animarla.

-Se que es un chico bueno pero hay veces, lo bueno no dura para siempre-dice deprimida- lo amo...pero si lo llegara a perder no se que es lo que hare-comenta mientras comienza a deslizarse hasta tocar el suelo, su dragon se sienta junto con ella.

-( _Vamos!...arriba el animo veras que resolveremos esto y volveremos a casa_ )-le dice con una sonrisa.

-Tengo tantas preguntas en la cabeza de este lugar que no se a quien preguntarle-dice mirando hacia el cielo nublado.

-( _Yo también las tengo…mas por lo que me dijo ese nadder)-_ dice la dragona con tristeza y recordando las palabras que el nadder de color rojo le había dicho, luego ve como su jinete se levanta mirando a su dragon con una mirada seria y decisiva.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí lamentándonos-le dice con una sonrisa seria-debemos encontrar la forma de resolver esto con o sin la ayuda de esos aldeanos para después volver todos juntos a casa…estas conmigo stormfly?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-( _Esa es mi jinete!...la que yo conozco)_ -comenta la dragona con alegrías mientras se levanta y pega su cara contra la jinete, la rubia la caricia con alegría.

-Muy bien!... volvamos con los otros-dice mientras ambas retoman el camino devuelta para reunirse con el resto del grupo.

Cuando el par de jinetes vuelven junto con sus dragones, los gemelos y snotlout los esperaban sentados, sus dragones se encontraba acostados descansando y recuperandose, estuvieron en la intemperie durante varias horas esperando a ver que decisión habia el pueblo.

-Llevamos horas esperando!... cuanto mas vamos seguir?!-pregunta snotlout impaciente.

-No es una decisión que se puede tomar así a la ligera snotlout-responde el robusto jinete también algo impaciente pero ocultándolo-recuerda que nuestros dragones están metidos en esta decisión-comenta jugando con su dedos para entretenerse.

-Si...esta decisión puede tomarse días ou horas-comenta preocupada la rubia jinetes recargada en su dragon.

-No quiero sonar negativo pero si no apresuran nos moriremos de frío-comenta tuffnut frotándose los brazos- no recuerdan que nos dijeron que el invierno estaba cerca?-le pregunta con algo de frío.

-Si y también dijeron que se tal arquero vendrá en esta época del año-comenta snotlout recordándolo, la rubia jinete solo aprieta los brazos.

-Hay que detenerlo!-dice Astrid con seriedad mirando un punto fijo en suelo, sus compañeros la miran extrañados-si no podemos detenerlo...debemo...eliminarlo-responde con voz muy seria.

-Estas segura?...nunca hemos matado alguien-dice fishlegs asustado por la mirada de la jinete.

-Pues es el o nosotros…no tenemos muchas opciones-responde con seriedad.

-Solo hay que darle una buena paliza eso es todo-comenta snotlout feliz mientras choca su puño con su mano.

-Heeeeyyyy~~~!-se escucha una voz a lo lejos, dragones y jinetes miran hacia donde viene la voz para ver a dos chicas pelinegras y un rubio corriendo hacia ellos.

-Uf!... Que bueno no se fueron chicos-le dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa y algo agitada-perdón por la tardanza pero tenemos buenas noticias-sonríe.

-Cuales son?-pregunta impaciente el pelinegro.

-Los aldeanos los aceptaron!... tanto a ustedes como a sus dragones!-comenta feliz la pequeña, los jinetes festejan felices, menos la rubia ya que le extrañaba que aceptaran asi de rápido.

-Bajo que condición?-pregunta con seriedad, los demas se quedan callado de repente, la pelinegra mayor suspira con una sonrisa.

-No se te escapa nada eh?..jeje-comenta con gracia para luego ponerse seria- quieren que cumplas con tu promesa..bueno y también que los ayuden con los dragones y el arquero-comenta con seriedad.

-Promesa?..que promesa?-pregunta ruffnut confundida.

-Astrid prometió devolverles su isla que el screaming death tiene bajo sus dominios-responde fishlegs preocupado pero al ver las caras los gemelos que no entendieron nada, solo suspira cansancio-lo que quiero decir esque quiere recuperar berk.

-Ooooohhhh-responde con un poco de asombro- eso es una locura!-le dice tuffnut molesto, su otro yo solo asiente con la cabeza cruzado de brazoso-por eso yo tambien voy!-sonríe.

-Si no nos vamos a perder toda esa diversión-comenta su hermana con emoción, tuffnut mayor por poco se cae de la imprecion al escuchar los que su otro yo y su hermana decían.

-Están conciente que esa cosa es enorme no?-le pregunta preocupado.

-Lo sabemos ya nos los hemos enfrentamos en el pasado-responde snotlout con una sonrisa.

-Oigan.. luego tiene tiempo para charlar, por ahora hay que volver, stoick quiere hablar con ustedes sobre la planeación para eliminar al arquero-comenta la pelinegra con seriedad.

-Esta bien ..bien chicos andando-responde la rubia jinete para luego subirse a su dragon- quieren venir con nosotros o se van caminado?-le pregunta con una sonrisa, iris no los piensa dos veces para luego correr hacia el nadder y estira los brazos para querer subir, la joven la ayuda a subirse.

Los jinetes también se suben a cada uno de sus dragones, heather al escuchar eso corre con una sonrisa para subirse al pesadilla detrás del pelinegro.

-Eeemmm...creo yo..me iré caminando devueltaaaaa!~~~ -dice el rubio con el parche un poco intimidado por el vuelo pero cuando se dio la vuelta para caminar de vuelta a la aldea, es tomado por los hombros por el cremallerus y levado hasta el pueblo seguido de los demas jinetes.

 **Lejos del pueblo.**

En una gran montaña con nieve en la cima, nos metemos en una cueva, dentro de ella se puede ver una línea de antorchas en ambas paredes, al final del túnel una gran luz rojiza se puede ver, al entrarse mas adentro de la cueva se puede ver una gran cascada de lava a lo lejos, cerca de la entrada y en el centro, se ve una mesa, una silla de madera y por ultimo gran sofá afelpado.

Se escuchaba un ruido, en una pared se encontraba varias maderas circulares, pintada con líneas de color rojo, al menos era cinco tablones, todos llenos de agujeros, todas con una flecha clavada en el centro, una al lado de la otro a atravesadas.

En el quinto círculo se clava otra flecha, sobre una misma ya clavada, unos pocos metros mas alejado de la pared se encuentra un hombre con un casco y mascara color negro, vestido con una camisa azul sudada, unos brazales sobres sus brazos, unos pantalones negro mas botas negras, con un arco de metal en su mano izquierda y una reciente flecha en mano derecha pero antes de que tirara, escucha unos pasos acercándose.

-( _Hermano el invierno ya llego...que haremos?_ )-pregunta una nadder dorada seriamente mirando al humano, otro tres dragones se le unen un pesadilla negro con escamos rojas, un gronckle marron y por ultimo un cremallerus verde todo en línea, mirando al arquero como carga su arco, tira la flecha clavándola en otro blanco aun lado de unas de las flecha ya clabadas.

El hombre baja su arco para después soltar un gran suspiro, se da media vuelta para ver a sus hermanos.

-Muy bien…mientras ustedes van a los territorios de sus especies, yo ire a ver a epsilon-decía con voz tranquila-sugar...tu viene conmigo-señala al gronckle mientras se dirige hacia el otro lado de la cueva, tanto nadder como gronckle se sorprende.

-( _Pero hermano yo siempre voy contigo a los territorios de epsilon..porque vas a ir con sugar?_ )-pregunta la dragona un poco celosa, tanto cremallerus como pesadilla se burlan de la nadder.

-Tranquila sky, se que siempre vas conmigo a eso lugares…pero tu tienes que ir a ver a tu especie para que me ayuden-comenta el arquero, para despues salir con su traje de batalla color negro y un carcaj lleno de flechas-no me malentiendas quiero que los cinco vallamos pero necesito que cada uno haga su trabajo rápido-dice caminando hasta llegar delante de sus hermanos.

-( _No es por ofender a sugar pero saber que es la mas lenta de nosotros_ )-comenta la cabeza derecha del cremallerus con burla, para luego callarse a ver la cara de enfado de la gronckle.

-Tranquila sugar...lo que pasa es que no voy a necesitar a los gronckles, con sugar me basta- comenta, la dragona siente que quiere llorar de alegría- solo necesito a los pesadillas, cremallerus, nadders, typhoomerangs y los cortaleñas para este plan, lo lamento sugar pero aun que los gronckles sea fuerte y resistentes, este plan que tengo es necesario filo y fuego-cometa mientras ve a su hermana y con voz melancólica le dice-solo espero que me perdones.

-( _Descuida hermano...lo entiendo lo que me alegra es que me tienes en cuenta_ )-responde con una sonrisa.

-Saben bien que a los cuatros siempre los tengo en cuenta-le dice con feliz.

-( _Gracias hermano!_ )-responde los otros tres dragones al mismo tiempo.

-Y tambien saben que sus especies no me quieren mucho-se reí un poco, los dragones entiende la broma-a parte de ustedes cuatro, solo tengo dos especies que me hacen caso..pero luego veremos eso, vallan a convencer a sus especies y nos veremos en tres días en el pico del águila-termina de dice mientras se sube al gronckle los dragones asisten con la cabeza para salir volando por el túnel de la cueva.

-( _Que paso sky? Te reemplazaron?_ )-se burla el pesadilla para luego recibir una patada a un cotado, el dragones solo la mira molesto mientras la nadder le sonríe con burla..

Los tres dragones solitarios salen de la cueva toman deferentes direcciones para ir a ver a sus especies y trata de ver si los ayudan a exterminar a los enemigos de su hermano.

-Espero que epsilon y viper nos puedan ayudar-dice con voz algo triste-porque sino mi plan no resultara muy bien-habla con voz algo apagada.

-( _Tranquilo hermano sabes que viper hara todo lo posible para ayudarte..de epsilon sabes que debes tener algo cambio no?_ )-comenta la gronckle con una sonrisa para después cambiarla por una de asco.

-Jeje si lo se… tengo que conseguir unas cuantas anguilas-comenta con gracia para luego ver las expresión de asco de su hermana y reírse por su cara.

-( _No le veo lo gracioso!_ )-dice sugar con cara de asco mientras que su hermano se mata de la risa.

 **De vuelta en la aldea.**

Los aldeanos veían enfado y asombro como cuatro dragones se encuentran parados a las afueras de la gran casa, los dragones miraban a los humanos con alerta.

-( _Porque rayos esos humanos nos miran tanto?_ )-pregunta colmillo molesto por sus miradas.

-( _Ignóralos...solo debes preocúpanos que no nos hagan nada_ )-le dice stormfly calmada pero alerta, los otros dos dragones solo asisten con la cabeza.

-Diablos!..una vez que me salgo de la torre de vigilancia para poder ver a la comandante Astrid, estos dragones viene y ella se encierra en al gran casa-se queja algo deprimido un joven pelirrojo.

-No si yo llego primero-sonríe un joven castaño a su lado.

-Ya te lo dije gustav tu no vales la pena-se le burla en la cara.

-Eso ya lo veremos rojito-contraataca con una sonrisa, una joven pelinegra ve como ese par se pelea para solo negar con una sonrisa mientras sostiene a un pequeña pelinegra desde los hombros.

-Tranquila iris solo están hablando... o planeando mejor dicho-le dice con una sonrisa pero la pequeña solo asiste deprimida.

Mientras que dentro de la gran casa se puede ver aun grupo de vikingos, entre ellos se encontraba el gran jefe stoick, alvin, astrid y snotlout detrás de este encontraba tuffnut con los brazos detras de su espalda. Delante de los vikingos se encontraban los jinetes, fishlegs, ruffnut y a su lado su hermano, astrid y por ultimo snotlout todos con miradas serias.

De parte de los vikingos, el jefe se encontraba en el medio, a su derecha alvin y a su izquierda astrid, a la izquierda de la rubia se encontraba snotlout y detrás de este tuffnut. De parte de los jinetes se encontraba astrid en el medio a su izquierda los gemelos y a su derecha fishlegs junto con snotlout, en medio de ambos grupos se encontraba una gran mesa con unos cuantos planos.

-Como pueden ver, esta es la zona que nos rodea-comenta el jefe señalando el mapa- mi plan es simple...colocar pequeños grupos de nosotros a las afuera del pueblo para dar asi un ataque sorpresa-dice mientras les señala en le mapa donde colocaba sus soldados-sabemos que siempre viene por el pico del águila-señala con su dedo un dibujo de una montaña con forma de un pico-pero cuando pensamos que tenemos la ventaja, sus fuerza nos atacan por la espalda haciendo que rompamos nuestras formaciones, mi idea es que ustedes nos protejan por la retaguardia ...que me dicen a eso?-termina de hablar con seriedad.

-Bueno escuchando bien, se ve que el sujeto tiene siempre un as bajo su manga-cometa el robusto jinete pensativo.

-Su estrategia no esta mal-responde la rubia jinete mirándolos, el jefe y vikingos la miran extrañado-solo haremos esto, lleva a dos o tres de esos pequeños grupo,reemplazalos por nosotros y a ellos mándalos a la retaguardia, si el arquero trae los dragones es mejor que nosotros estemos al frente y no en la retaguardia-le informa la rubia mientras apoya sus manos en la mesa y mira seriamente al jefe.

-Tiene alguna idea que dragones traiga?-pregunta el pelinegro vikingo un poco preocupado por el asunto.

-No!..la verdad no...pero es mejor que nosotros, que estamos mas experimentados con casi todo tipos de dragones estemos al frente-responde simplemente.

-Oye niña quien te crees que somos?..Nosotros hemos estado luchando contra dragones mucho antes que tu nacieras!-le dice alvin muy enojado.

-Si lo se, pero a deferencia de ustedes que estan a costumbrados a las vieja custumbre de "tirar a matar", nosotros en cambio ya conocemos las debilidades de un dragon-le responde con una sonrisa , sus compañeros la imitan, el hombre iba a protestar pero su jefe levanta su mano derecha para hacerlo callar.

-Muy bien lo haremos a su manera, llevare unas pocas fuerza de mi soldados a la retaguardia del pueblo mientras ustedes se queden al frente..Entendido?-pregunta el jefe seriamente los jinetes solo asisten con la cabeza.

El jefe junto con el pelinegro robusto se retiran, alvin se retiraba con un mal sabor por el comentario de la rubia, stoick solo se iba con una mirada seria, mientras pensaba si no se habia equivocado, los jóvenes vikingo miran a sus otros yo.

-Creen que funcionara?-pregunta tuffnut mayor con duda.

-No lo se-responde la rubia con un suspiro, los tres vikingo de frente la miran extrañado-oigan!..no podemos adivinar lo que ese sujeto hara, esto es lo único que se me ocurre…si tienen una mejor idea dígamela-le dice molesta mientras se cruza de brazos.

-No…no tengo ninguna-responde la rubia vikinga-solo te digo algo, quiero lo bajes de ese nadder o de cualquier otro dragon que este arriba, así cuando este en el suelo, yo me encargare de el personalamente-le dice con una mirada seria.

-Ya estamos de nuevo con eso!... te recuerdo que yo también tengo asuntos pendientes con e!l-comenta el pelinegro mientras se señala.

-Tu mantente alejado..el es mío-responde la rubia seriamente.

Los jinetes ven como el par de vikingos se pelean para ver quien acabara con el arquero, ruffnut mira al chico igual a su hermano, ve que este solo suspira con tristeza, se acerca para hablar un rato con el.

-Estas bien?-le pregunta un poco preocupada, el joven levanta la mirada.

-Si...es solo que...no se si ganaremos, el tipo ese siempre tiene un as bajo su manga-comenta un poco frustrado.

-Oye tranquilo...ya veras que le ganaremos, ten fe en los dioses que nos ayudaran-le dice con una sonrisa-además no quieres vengar a tu hermana?.

-Claro que quiero... pero viendo mi habilidades comparadas a las de Astrid no se si tengo posibilidades-responde un poco deprimido, luego siento algo en sus hombro levanta la mirada para ver que la chica que tiene adelante suyo lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Tu tranquilo ya veras que le ganaremos y vengaremos mi muerte- le dice, el joven vikingo solo se contagia con la sonrisa.

 **En una isla lejana  
**

Se puede ver a un gronckle volando en la zona llevando en su lomo a un hombre vestido de negro, con un carcaj de flechas y con una mascara, en eso la dragona aterriza en la isla para que luego el hombre baje de un salto.

-( _Isla anguila...como odio este lugar_ )-comenta la dragona enojada y con cara de asco.

-Tranquila sugar no pasara nada..no estamos cerca de los ríos-le dice el enmascarado acariciándola para tranquilizarla, en eso se escucha un fuerte rugido.

-( _Parece que nuestros amigos están en casa_ )-dice un poco asustada, pero se tranquiliza al sentir una mano en su cabeza.

El hombre no dice nada solo espera para ver al responsable del rugido salga y que hablara con el, en eso dentro los grandes árboles sale un gran dragon color verde agua y con una cabeza blanca, sus ojos rojos ve al par de intrusos, rugirles con advertencia.

-( _Que es lo que hace un humano y una dragona en nuestros territorios?!_ )-pregunta con enfado el gran dragon.

-Venimos a ver a un amigo-responde el enmascarado-es como tu pero azul oscuro-le dice mirando al gran dragon.

-( _Como es posible que tu humano puedas entenderme?_ )-le pregunta sorprendido.

-Veo que mi amigo epsilon no te hablo mucho de mi-le responde con voz graciosas-por favor podemos pasar para hablar con el y el resto de tu especie?-le pregunta amablemente mientras hace una reverencia, el dragon queda asombrado, iba a decir algo mas pero alguien se le adelanto.

-( _Levántate...no dejare que el humano que salvo mi vida se humille asi_ )-comenta un gran dragon de color azul.

-Tiempo sin verte epsilon-le dice mientras se endereza.

-( _Lo mismo digo…)-_ responde con una sonrisa para luego ver al a su compañero dragon-( _yo respondo por el…vengan los dos veremos que es lo que tienen que decir_ )-le dice mientas se da la vuelta, el arquero solo asiste con la cabeza mientras comienza a caminar seguido por la dragona.

 **En la isla de los nadders.**

Un nadder de color violeta cae al suelo muy lastimado, intenta levantarse pero es pisado en el cuello por una pata amarilla, arriba del dragon se puede ver a una nadder de color dorado muy enojada.

-( _Que esa la ultima ves que insultas a mi hermano…entendiste!_ )-le pregunta muy enojada para luego rugirle en la cara, el pobre dragon solo asiste rápidamente asustado, la dragona retira su pata del cuello de su rival y alejandose un poco, ve al resto de su especie.

Un nadder de color verde se acerca a su amigo para ver si se encontraba bien, este le responde que lo estaba aunque se queja un poco.

-( _Te dije que no digieras nada)_ -le dice con burla para luego reírse un poco.

-( _Agh! Cállate_ )-le responde mientras lo golpea con su ala molesto.

-( _Y bien?!... que me dicen?... están conmigo o no?_ )-pregunta la dragona dorada seriamente mirando a toda su especie y esperando una respuesta.

Los nadder hablan entre si para luego verla y comenzar a rugir con afirmación, sky solo sonríe feliz al ver que su especie la apoye a ella pero principalmente a su hermano.

Mas hacia el norte entre las montañas dentro de una gran cueva se encontraba un gran número de cremallerus de diferentes colores, todo rodeando un cremallerus color verde que se encontraba parado en medio de la cueva.

-( _Nos ayudaran en esta lucha contra lo humano?_ )-pregunta smoker con seriedad ambas cabezas miraban a hacia su alrededor.

Los cremallerus se miraban en entres si, para luego mirar al resto, alguno no querían otros si, era todo un gran debate.

-( _Como ya les dijimos no tiene que venir todos solo los que quieren_ )-comenta la cabeza izquierda seriamente, estar tiempo con su hermano les ayudado a la hora de hablar con los demás dragones.

-( _Que es lo que ganamos nosotros en esta pelea tuya?_ )-pregunta la cabeza derecha de un cremallerus rojo.

-( _Libertad..que mas que eso quieren que les ofrezca?...es nuestra mejor recompensa..se van a negar a eso?_ )-pregunta la cabeza derecha de smoker.

Los cremallerus hablan entre si para saber que era buena idea luego lo miran y comenzar aceptar su oferta, smoker se mira a si mismo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Mas hacia el oeste en una isla volcánica activa, se ve unos cuantos pesadillas monstruosas volando alrededor del volcán, uno de ellos entra por una cueva/túnel a dentro del volcán se puede ver a un gran grupo de pesadillas monstruosas posicionados en diferentes alturas.

Los dragones solo rugen con fuerza aceptando la invitación que el pesadilla negro le había dicho sobre invadir y acabar con los humanos, rex el pesadilla de color negro solo sonría ya que no le costo mucho convencer a su especie sobre ir a atacar a los humanos.

En los cielos se puede ver aun gronckle volando tranquilamente llevando aun hombre enmascarado con un traje de combate color negro, se escucha el suspiro del enmascarado.

-( _Que sucede hermano?_ )-le pregunta la dragona preocupada por escuchar ese suspiro.

-Nada solo espero convencer a viper y a su demás especie sobre esta causa-miente en su respuesta.

-( _Tranquilo sabes que viper te quiero al igual que toda su raza...no te dejaran solo_ )-comenta sugar con una sonrisa, el arquero solo se ríe un poco.

-(Siento que pierdo la conciencia)-piensa el joven pero sacude la cabeza rápidamente-(no..no puedo de caer ahora!...no cuando estoy tan cerca de acabar con ellos!)-comenta seriamente mientras sus manos aprietan con fuerza sus nudillos volviendolos un poco blancos.

-( _Hermano!...ya casi llegamos_ )-dice su dragona, el arquero reacciona moviendo la cabeza para ver una gran isla llena de grandes árboles.

-Bien!... hablemos con ellos para luego reunirnos con los demás..y así terminar con esta guerra de una vez y por todas-dice con voz seria- andando sugar!-le indica a su dragon, esta solo sigue la orden para ir mas rápido hacia la isla.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **La batalla final se esta acercando, jinetes de dragones y vikingos se prepara para una batalla que no saben que ganaran, el enmascarado tambien se prepara y parece que va ir con todo, que grupo ganara?, los jinetes al fin conoceran al arquero.**

 **descubranlo en el siguente capi...nos estamos leyendo bye bye**


	11. Los jinetes vs El arquero

**Hola y buenas mis queridos lectores y seguidores, aqui les dejo el siguente capi esta historia que no solo los atrapado sino que a mi tambien xD ...bueno si mas que decir sino para lo ultimo comenzemos.**

 **que lo disfruten...**

 **"dialogo"**

"(pensamientos)"

"(dialogo de dragon)"

"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"

* * *

 **JINETES DE DRAGONES VS EL ARQUERO NEGRO**

Había pasado tres días desde que los jinetes y sus dragones habían sido aceptados a la tribu, tres dias desde que habían planeado un plan para la lucha que se avecinaba, un lucha que no se sabia quien ganaría, el invierno ya había venido bastante fresco a decir verdad, aunque para los aldeanos no estaban muy interezado en eso, sino que estaba muy contentos por tener tanta comida, los niños se encontraba muy felices ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no comían o veian tanta comida.

En las fueras de una casa hecha de madera se podia ver a un nadder de color azul acurrucada durmiendo tranquilamente en el suelo y a una rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba apoyada sobre su dragon mientras afilaba un hacha de doble filo con una piedra, en la mitad del magno se podia ver que estaba atada con sogas, ella se encontraba o trataba de no pensar en cierta persona, pero solo suspira algo frustrada.

-Como puedo no puedo evitar pensar en el, si tengo algo que me lo recuerda-se dice a misma la rubia jinete con una mirada triste mientras mira y afila su hacha-(hiccup... te extraño mucho, solo espero que todo este bien alla en berk)-piensa la joven deprimida.

-Hola astrid!-saluda una joven pelinegra con una sonrisa, la rubia levanta la mira para verla y le sonríe.

-Hola heather-le devuelve el saludo-alguna noticia?-le pregunta mientras aun sigue afilado el hacha, la pelinegra solo niega la cabeza.

-No aun nada...pero ya nos avisaran….puedo?-le pregunta mientras le señala con la mano a ver si se puede sentar a su lado, la rubia entiende el mensaje y se hace a un lado para que su amiga se sentara, la pelinegra se sienta a su lado con una sonrisa-gracias...veo que recuperaste tu hacha-le dice observando el arma en su mano, la joven tambien la obseva, el magno del arma se encontraba atada con unas sogas, se vea que no aguantaria un asalto.

-Si ayer por la tarde cuando tuvimos algo de tiempo, despues de buscar algo mas comida, con stormfly salimos a buscarla y la encontramos entre los arbustos-le explica con clama, luego alza su hacha-crees que sirva para pelear?-le prengunta esperazanda, su compañera mira su arma como a ella, su mirada es con algo de lastima.

-Hmmmm yo creo que no-dice con algo de lastima, ambas miran el arma y concuerdan, la rubia solo suspira con lastima-o-oye no te lo digo con malas intenciones-treta de disculparse.

-No...no es por eso...es que esta hacha, hiccup me la regalo para mi cumpleaños... mirala la e roto sin ningun cuidado- comenta desilucionada.

-Oh entiendo... pero no llevas ninguna otra arma contigo?-le pregunta mirando la silla de montar del dragon.

-Eh?...ah! si siempre llevo una de repuesto...pero esta me gustaba mucho-responde con una media sonrisa para volver a seguir afilando el hacha en mano.

-Oohh…entiendo... entonces no estabas pensado en tu novio mientras afilavas tu hacha o si?-le pregunta con una mirada picara, la rubia por poco y casi se cae la roca para luego mira a la pelinegra entre sorprendida y sonrojada, su amiga solo se ríe por su expresión-creo que di en el clavo...no?.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-le dice mientras gira la cabeza aun lado molesta y sonrojada, la pelinegra solo se ríe por su actitud.

-Oye no tiene nada malo pensar en alguien que amas mucho-le dice sonriendo-aunque ese alguien sea algo feo-se burla para luego callarse por ver la mirada de enojo de la rubia.

-En primera...el NO es feo y en segunda...que hay entre tuffnut y tu?-pregunta devolviendole la misma mirada picara, la pelinegra solo sonríe.

-Cree lo que quieras...pero el y yo solo somos buenos amigos-le responde con una sonrisa.

-Oh enserio?..porque yo no lo veo así-dice con una sonrisa.

-Como ya lo dije... tu eres la que cree esas cosas..yo solo estoy muy agradecida con el por haberme salvado la vida-comenta con una sonrisa mientras mira el cielo nublado.

Mientras las mujeres charlaban, a las afuera del pueblo sobrevolando los bosques, se encontraba un rubio sobre un gronckle ambos patrullando, el joven jinete se encontraba viendo un mapa que traía con sigo.

-Bien según el mapa...la montaña pico de águila debe eeessssttttaarr-dice observa el panorama mientras entrecierra los ojos, para luego ver una montaña con forma de pico- ahí!...eh?... peerroo que es eso?-comenta extrañado ya que cerca de la montaña se podía ver algo en movimiento-ay... porque no traje un catalejo conmigo antes de salir de berk-se queja mientras coloca su mano en su frete y esforzaba la vista para ver mejor-ay dioses!-se sorprende al ver bien.

Cerca la montaña se puede un gran número de dragones dirigiéndose hacia donde el joven se encontraba, el joven jinete podía ver cinco clases de dragones, que se dirigían a su direccion o mas preciso a hacia la aldea.

-Tenemos que volver y avisarles a todos ..Rápido albóndiga!-le dice a su dragón con pánico mientras suelta algunos gritos.

De vuelta en la aldea en una torre de vigilancia se puede ver a un par de jóvenes, un pelicastaño y un pelirrojo, el pelirrojo observara el panorama mientras que el castaño a su lado se encontraba apoyado en el barandal con una mirada aburrida y molesta.

-Porque siempre tengo que ser yo el que se quede en este aburrido lugar?-se pregunta el joven castaño molesto y aburro para luego bostezar.

-Si yo también me pregunto lo mismo-comenta casado el pelirrojo-porque siempre me tiene que acompañar alguien tan molesto como tu-lo mira casando y aburrido, el castaño frena su bostezo para mirar molesto a su compañero.

-Oye! créeme que a mi tampoco me agrada mucho estar contigo-responde molesto-prefiero estar con la comandante Astrid que contigo-comenta enojado para luego volver a apoyar su cara en su mano y mirar al frente.

-Creerás decir yo deberia estar con la comandante-le sonríe con orgullo.

-Eso fue lo que…..-dice el joven distraídamente pero se da cuenta de las palabras de su compañero-ah no eso si que no!..dije que YO deberia estar con la comandante no TU!-le grita molesto mientras lo mira.

-Por eso!... yo debo estar con la comandante-sonríe con burla, el castaño iba a preparar su puño pero un voz los interrumpe.

-Oigan ustedes dos!-se escucha la voz debajo de ellos, ambos vikingo asoman sus cabeza para ver de quien se trata y puede ver a un rubio con peinado de rastas y un parche en el ojo izquierdo-alguna señal de fishlegs?!-le pregunta gritando.

-No! aun no!-responde el pelirrojo.

-Están seguros?!-le pregunta extrañado mirándolos.

-A ver dame un segundo-le responde el castaño para ver si el chico llamado fishlegs venia, al levantar a mirada un objeto de gran tamaño pasa de largo a toda velocidad, el joven castaño se queda mirando al frente paralizado-ya…ya llego-comenta semi pretrificado.

El rubio vikingo mira con asombro como el jinete de gronckle llega volando lo mas rápido que puede mientras este grita y pasa de largo sin detenerse.

-Guau.. Cuando quieren los gronckles puede ser rapidos-dice el rubio sorprendido mirando como el dragon se dirigire hacia la aldea, para luego agitar la cabeza y correr siguiendo al dragon-gracias por el dato chicos!-le grita al par de jóvenes mientras agita la mano en señal de saludo y sin miralos.

-Eso si que fue un sorpresa no?-pregunta el pelirrojo sorprendido mirando hacia la aldea, su compañero solo asiste con la cabeza entre paralizado y sorprendido.

En el centro de la aldea cerca de la gran casa se puede ver a un par de chicas acompañadas de un nadder azul con franjas amarillas caminando tranquilamente mientras las jóvenes charlan y reian.

-Y bueno cuando pensó que se había desparalizado, un rapidijon sale de la nada y lo pica-comenta la rubia mientras se ríe, la pelinegra la acompaña, mientras las chicas hablan otro gurpo de jóvenes se les acerca.

-Hola chicas de que hablan…de mi?-pregunta el pelinegro vikingo con una sonrisa coqueta acompañado de su otro yo y su dragon.

-Mas o menos hablamos de snotlout... jinete-comenta la pelinegra, este a ver que se refieren de el infla el pecho de orgullo-y de como los rapidijones le encantaban picarlo-se burla la vikinga mientras que los gemelos y astrid se burla del pelinegro este solo pone cara de molestia.

-Lo mismo que le paso a nuestro snotlout-comenta una voz femenina, los jóvenes giran para ver a una rubia de ojos azules, miraba con burla al pelinegro, para luego los cinco jóvenes estallan de la risa, los jovenes snotlout solo pone cara de enojo.

-No le veo lo gracioso-responde los snotlouts al mismo tiempo, mientras que el resto de los jóvenes aun se estaban riendo

-Eeemm…disculpen!-dice una voz tímida, los chicos dejan de reir para ver a una joven de cabellos castaños parada detrás de la rubia vikinga.

-Oh!...hola leia...que sucede leia?-pregunta la pelinegra mientras se sacaba una lagrima del ojo por tanto reír.

-Hola maestra...sargento-saluda con respeto a sus dos superiores- señores y señoras jinetes...y dragones-tambien saluda con el mismo respeto.

-(W _ow... es la segunda vez que alguien nos habla con_ _respeto_ )-comenta colmillo con algo de asombro.

-( _Segunda?...y quien fue el primero?_ )-le pregunta stormfly mirandolo extrañada.

-( _El niño ese...llamado hiccup fue el primero que nos respeto...que no te acuerdas?_ )-le pregunta con una voz burlona.

-( _Cla-claro que si...es solo que con tantas cosas que han pasado no me puede acordar_ )-le responde medio avergonzada por olverdase del primer humano que los respeto en años, el pesadilla solo se burlaba de ella.

-Emmm leia no?-pregunta la rubia jinete mirando a la castaña, esta solo asiste extrañada- nos necesesario que nos hables asi...esta bien?-le sonrie, aun extraña solo sonrie dulcemente, tuffnut y snotlout se sonroja levemente por la dulce sonrisa.

-Esta bien-sonrie

-Bueno ..entonces sucede algo leia?-vuelve a preguntar la pelinegra alzando una ceja

-Eh?...oh no nada…es solo que quería saber si tiene alguna noticia de fishlegs?-pregunta castaña levemente sonrojada.

-No aun nada-responde la rubia jinete al darse cuenta que su amigo no habia llegado-que extraño..ya debería haber llegado la montaña no queda tan lej..-comenta extrañada pero un rapido aleteo la interrumpe.

-CHICOS!-grita el robusto jinete muy alarmado, los jóvenes levanta la mirada para verlo.

-Hablando del diablo-se burla tuffnut con gracia, para ver como el gronckle aterriza rapidamente patinando en la tierra un poco.

-Chicos!...dragones…aldea- dice el jinete agitado.

-Espera fishlegs... respira y dinos que sucede?-pegunta la rubia vikinga tratando del calmar al chico, la castaña lo mira preocupada, este tomo aire para tratar de calmarse.

-Estaba patrullando como me dijeron y me estaba dirigiendo hacia la montaña pico de águila, cuando de repente vi una gran cantidad de dragones-le dice espantado mientras estira sus brazos a lo largo-se dirigen hacia la aldea!.

-Cuantos dragones pudiste ver? o que clase de especies de dragones eran-pregunta la pelinegra con seriedad.

-No se cuantos puedan ser pero eran muchos-responde alterado-creo que vi pesadillas, nadders, cremallerus, typhoomerangs y cortaleñas-dice contando con sus dedos.

-Dos especies de gran tamaño, dos especies de clase afilada... todo tiene un fuego bastante mayor-se dice asi misma la rubia jinete pensativa.

-Y eso que significa?-pregunta tuffnut confundido.

-Significa que este ataque no es para robar comida o que pasemos un mal invierno-responde la rubia vikinga con seriedad, los jóvenes la miran extrañados-quieren eliminarnos a todos, a toda costa-termina de hablar apretando los puños enojada, los jóvenes ahogan un grito.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por la deducción de la vikinga, su enemigo no habia venido a robarles sino que había venido para eliminarlos de faz de la tierra, ahora entendía porque traía esa cantidad junto a dos clases de especies de gran tamaño.

-Tiene sentido…al traer dos especies de dragones de gran tamaño, el fuego y el filo se le haran mas fácil las cosas…la pregunta es como los usara?-se pregunta fishlegs preocupado.

-Yo tengo otra pregunta…como hizo para tener a tantos dragones bajo su mando?-pregunta snotlout extrañado.

-Tal vez los tiene esclavizados de alguna forma-responde el vikingo pelinegro simplemente.

-Esclavizados o no debemos detenerlo!-comenta la pelinegra seriamente, los jóvenes asistente seriamente.

Los jinetes se suben a sus dragones para adelantarse y trata de entretenerlos para darle tiempo a la aldea para alistarse, en eso llega tuffnut mayor algo cansado.

-Oigan!..fishlegs ya volvió-dice el rubio cansado para levantar la mirada y ver a los jinetes irse hacia la entrada-…..pero ya se fue-comenta desilusionado-ah! otra cosa cre…-decía pero se calla a ver como su compañeros pasan de largo.

-Date prisa tuffnut los dragones y el arquero están por llegar!-le grita la pelinegra mientras se aleja corriendo, el rubio vikingo se queda viéndolos para luego reaccionar.

-Oigan espéreme!-le grita mientras comienza a correr detrás de ellos lo mas rapido que puede.

El pequeño grupo de vikingos corren por los caminos del pueblo gritando "ataque de dragon", los aldeanos dejan de hacer lo que hacia para reaccionan y correr en búsquedas de sus armas.

-Heather ve y avísale al jefe sobre el ataque-le dice la rubia a la pelinegra mientras corren, esta asisten con la cabeza para tomar otra dirección-Snotlout ve por tus armas, te veré en el punto de encuentro-le dice, el pelinegro asiste para correr hacia otra dirección-Tuffnut!... Date prisa busca tus armas...tambien te veré en el punto de encuentro!-le grita la vikinga mirando a su compañero unos metras mas atrás, para luego empezar a correr mas rapido.

-Si…yo…después …te veo..ahí! uuff-dice el vikingo con el parche comienza a desacelerar muy cansado, para luego apoyarse sobre sus rodillas-tengo que empezar a correr mas seguido-se dice a si mismo muy cansado.

Los jinetes sobrevolaban la aldea lo mas rapido que podían para intentar interceptar la manda de dragones, antes de que esta lleguen al pueblo.

-Tengo un consulta…alguien sabe como vamos a detenerlos?-pregunta el robusto jinete preocupado.

-Si...no creo que la idea de decir "hola" y "por favor no nos ataquen" sirva de algo-dice tuffnut con algo de burla-o si se podría?-se pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Como puedes pensar que algo como eso puede funcionar?-le pregunta el pelinegro un poco molesto.

-No lo se, por eso pregunto-responde algo despreocupado.

-Chicos concéntrese ..esto no es un juego-dice fishlegs un poco molesto por los comentarios del rubio.

-Ya lo sabia…solo estaba bromeando-dice el rubio con rastas con media sonrisa.

-Astrid tu tienes algún plan?-le pregunta mirando la espalda de la rubia.

-La verdad…..no-responde sin mirarlo-aun que tengamos la ayuda del pueblo somos pocos en el aire-comenta un poco preocupada mientras piensa en algo-lo único que se me ocurre es atacar al arquero ese…si lo eliminamos tal vez los dragones se alejen-dice pensativa.

-Claro es como córtale la cabeza a una mosca…si lo hace... el cuerpo deja de funcionar-comenta snotlout con un sonrisa, los jinetes lo miran sorprendidos- que?...a veces tengo mis momentos-sonríe con orgullo, los demás solo sonríen por las ocurrencia de su amigo.

-Pero snotlout tiene razón..si eliminamos al arquero los dragones se irán-comenta fishlegs con una sonrisa.

-( _C_ _rees que funciones?_ )-pregunta la gronckle preocupada.

-( _C_ _omo voy a_ _saverlo_ )-responde el pesadilla algo perdido por la pregunta.

-( _F_ _uncione o no debemos seguir...no podemos retroceder_ )-comenta stormfly con voz seria.

- _(Pero ellos nos superan el numero...como vamos hacer algo como eso?_ )-le pregunta preocupada.

-( _S_ _olo podemos estar preparados para lo que venga, pelearemos como siempre lo hemos hecho!_ )-responde con voz seria mirando al frente, todos asisten con la cabeza menos la gronckle, ella esta muy preocupada por lo que pueda pasar, pero para salvar la vida de su jinete/hermano hara lo que sea.

Mientras los jinetes repasan su plan o lo ideaban, la manada de dragones se acercaba cada vez mas hacia a la aldea, el arquero estaba montado arriba de su nadder amarillo con escamas azules, a su derecha se encontraba un cremallerus verde junto a un cortaleña bordo, a su lado izquierdo un gronckle, un pesadilla de color negro con escamas rojas, y un gran typloomerang de cabeza blanca y de cuerpo azul, los seis dragones lideraban la manada.

-( _Pero que es eso?_ )-se pregunta la gronckle mirando movimiento en cielo-( _hermano veo algo allá a lo lejos_ )-le avisa, el arquero se levanta parándose en el lomo de su dragon y tener una mejor visión.

-Pero que es eso?-pregunta al aire el arquero mirando a lo lejos unas figuras en movimiento, alza su mano izquierda para frenar tanto a sus dragones como a la manada, los otros dragones lideres también miran.

-( _Que crees que sea?_ )-pregunta el pesadilla con seriedad mirando las figuras.

-No lo se-responde con algo de asombro, en eso se escucha un aleteo y alguien que lo llama, un poco mas adelante se puede ver un pequeño dragon anaranjado volando hacia ellos.

-( _Amo!_ )-grita el pequeño dragon mientras se acerca volando.

-Chip!...que su sucede amigo?-pregunta el arquero al tener al pequeño terrible terror delante de el-que noticias me tienes-su voz se escucha contenta.

-( _Tengo malas noticias, los humanos vuelven a usar la misma estrategia de la ultima vez)_ -comenta algo alterado.

-( _Esa no son malas noticias solo es noticia vieja)_ -dice el pesadilla rodeando los ojos y algo aburrido.

-( _Lo se!... pero esta vez la están usando con dragones a su favor!)_ -comenta casi gritando, los dragones mas cercanos escuchan sorprendidos.

-Como dices!-pregunta el arquero alterado y enojado.

-( _Eso fue lo que vi...hay cuatro dragones que estan juntos con los humanos)_ -comenta con algo de miedo por escuchar a su amo enojado-( _estas enojado conmigo?)-_ pregunta tímidamente.

-Claro que no estoy enojado…estoy furioso con esos malditos!-responde con voz muy enojado-sugar! Calcula la distancia…rex! Hora del disparo negro-ordena a sus dragones, la gronckle se aleja un poco para calcular la distancia mientras que el pesadilla solo sonríe.

El pesadilla monstruosa se coloca en el lugar que la gronckle ocupaba para colocárse al lado de la nadder, el arquero camina un poco por las alas de sky y saltar hasta queda sobres las alas del pesadilla, lentamente camina por su alas hasta llegar al cuerpo y luego dirigirse hacia la cola.

-(Wow _!...espera van hacer el disparo negro?...sabes que odio que lo hagas esas locuras!)-_ comenta la nadder molesta.

-Tranquila sky…sabes que confío en tu velocidad para atraparme-dice con voz serie mientras que al final se ríe, se agarra de unas espinas negras de la cola para luego sentarse- asíque mantente cerca-termina decir mientras se coloca bien entren las espinas de la cola y mira a la nadder.

-( _Solo ten mucho cuidado..entendido?)-_ le dice preocupada.

-Si mami-se burla a lo que la nadder solo se molesta, ahora dirigiéndose al pesadilla- bien rex apunta bien cuando sugar de la orden...dispara con fuerza-le dice ocultando su emocion.

-( _Entendido hermano..solo espero que ayas traído tus pañales)-_ le dice con diversión mientras que la nadder lo mira con molestia.

-Ya no empiecen a pelear…sugar cuando quieras-dice algo molesto para luego ver a la dragona.

-( _Espera…..espera…..ahora!)-_ grita la dragona terminando de calcular.

-Disparo negro activado/ _disparo negro activado!-_ gritan los tanto arquero como dragon al mismo tiempo, el pesadilla estira su cola hacia atrás para luego lanzar un fuerte latigazo tirando y mandando a volar a su jinete.

-( _Ups! esta vez creo que me excedí)_ -dice el dragon negro mirando como su hermano vuela lo mas rapido hacia las figuras en el cielo.

-( _Sabes rex?...a veces te odio!)_ -comenta la nadder molesta comenzando a volar con rapidez

-( _Claro yo siempre tengo la culpa…y el que?...si es el que me dice que lo haga!)_ -se queja el dragon negro.

-( _Ya deja de quejarte)_ -dice la cabeza izquierda del cremallerus entrecerrando los ojos.

-( _Si deja de ser una cría)_ -comenta el typhoomerang burlándose del pesadilla-( _ahora todos aumenten el paso…hay toda una aldea que destruir!)_ -agrega el gran dragon enojado para luego rugir, rex solo suspira derrotado.

El hombre bala, iba demasiado rapido hacia si objetivo, aunque aun no sabia a quien habia apuntado rex, en eso ve un pesadilla rojo y sobre este aun sujeto medio bajo, se las ingenia para que hacerse a un lado y tratar de que si rodilla de en el blanco.

-(Maldicion rex!... esta vez si que me tiro con demasiada fuerza apenas puedo moverme para cualcular le moviento y maneobrar)-piensa volvando y trantado de acomardarse en el aire.

Los jinetes se acercaba a la gran manada de dragones pero cuanto mas se acercaba mas grande se le hacia la manda.

-Enserio nadie tiene un plan?..porque enserio nos superan en numero-pregunta espantado el robusto jinete viendo la inmensa manada de dragones.

-Guau!... eso si que es una enorme cantidad-comenta la rubia de dos coletas sorprendida-te imaginas los destrozos que se puede hacer con eso?-le pregunta a su hermano con una sonrisa macabra.

-Me leíste el pensamiento hermana-responde con una sonrisa el chico.

-Podrían concentrarse un minuto!...por si no se dieron cuenta tenemos una crisis aquí adelante!-le gritan molesta la rubia jinete.

-Ya perdón… entonces dime querida astrid que plan tienes?-le pregunta el rubio con rasta entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Estoy en eso…ya que tengo que pensar por dos-le responde enojada-fishlegs alguna idea?-le pregunta espero algún plan de su amigo pero este solo niega con la cabeza asustado-snotlout?-mira al pelinegro.

-Si tengo una….. atacar sin piedad!-responde el jinete pelinegro con sonrisa, la rubia jinete solo rueda los ojos, para luego ver algo negro dirigiendose hacia ellos.

-Pero que es eso?-pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

-Que es q…..-pregunta el pelinegro con una sonrisa para luego ser golpeado.

Los jinetes quedan pasmados a ver a un hombre venir volando hacia ellos y darle un rodillazo en el mentón con mucha fuerza a su amigo, snotlout sale disparado de la silla mientras un hilo de sangre brota de su boca, el hombre de negro se agarra con mucha fuerza de unas las espinas de la espalda del pesadilla.

-(Un poco mas fuerte el lanzamiento y me disloco el hombro)-piensa adolorido y masajiandose el hombro un poco- para que aprendas imbecil-dice el arquero mirando al jinete como empieza a caer-feliz aterrizaje!-le dice mientras le saluda con dos dedos en su frente.

-( _Oye que crees que haces en mi espada?_ )-pregunta enojado el pesadilla, el arquero mira al dragon.

-Oye tranquilo amigo ya me deshice de ese imbe….-responde feliz pero su felicidad dura poco al ver una silla en el cuello del dragon-(una silla de montar?)-piensa sorprendido.

-Colmillo ve por el!-grita la rubia de dos coleta preocupada por el pelinegro que sigue cayendo.

 _-(Eh?... que?)_ -se pregunta le dragon para ver su silla vacía y luego mirar hacia abajo, ver como su jinete cae deprisa-( _ay no!)!_ -grita espantado, el enmascarado sabe que el dragon descendera asique rapidamente toma posicion para correr.

-SKY!-grita el arquero mientras corre por el lomo del pesadilla hasta la cola y luego saltar, el pesadilla toma altura y se tira en picada para ir atrapar a su jinete.

Colmillo cae en picada lo mas rapido que puede antes que su jinete toque el suelo,a mitad de camino en entre un gran árbol maduro y el piso el pesadilla monstruosa atrapa a su jinete con su hocico, agarrandolo del pie, suspirando de alivio, desciendiendo lentamente para recostarlo lentamente en el suelo.

-( _Amo!...Amo! Snotlout!)-_ llamaba el dragón a su jinete entre empujones y gruñidos-( _esta muerto?)_ -se pregunta preocupado pero luego ve que el joven jinete aun respira-( _oh... solo debe estar inconciente)-_ suspira de alivio.

-(C _olmillo!)_ -escucha una voz, el mencionado levanta la cabeza para ver a la gronckle venir hacia el, la dragona aterriza apitando un poco mientras que su jinete se baja rapidamente e ir a ver a su amigo-( _como se encuentra?)-_ pregunta preocupada y colocandose a su lado.

-( _Creo que esta inconciente)-_ responde deprimido mirando a su jinete tirado en el suelo.

-Snotlout! Despierta!-grita el robusto jinete mientras sacude un poco al pelinegro-no reacciona..creo que esta inconciente-se dice a si mismo preocupado para luego levantar la mira hacia el cielo y ver a sus amigos-ese tipo le dio un fuerte gol….oh por Thor!-dice con seriedad para luego aterrarse.

-( _Rayo!...ese humano va con todo!)-_ comenta el pesadilla entre enojado y sorprendido viendo le panorama.

-( _Y lo peor es que nuestro amigos están en problemas!)-_ dice la dragona asombrada y asustada viendo a sus compañeros.

Unos minutos antes, el enmascarado salto desde la cola del pesadilla, los cuatro jientes y dragones lo miran asombrado por hacer semejante locura pero si sus oidos no escucharon mal el había gritado un nombre, debajo de ellos ven como un nardder de color amarillo vuela a gran velocidad, el nadder se coloca debajo de la caída del enmascarado, este cae parado en el lomo del dragon para luego sentarse.

-Siempre a tiempo...eh linda?-le pregunta con gracia, la dragona lo mira molesta.

-( _Aunque odio las cosas que haces…. Jamás te dejaría caer)-_ dice molesta para luego sonreír, el enmascarado solo asiente con la cabeza para luego levantar la mirada y ver a los tres dragones con sus cuatro jinetes.

Ambos se acercan a los jinetes lentamente, los jóvenes solo se preparan para cualquier ataque, el arquero los mira bien y se queda sorprendido a ver quienes son los que esclavizan a los dragones.

-No!..esto no es posible!-dice asombrado mirando a los jinetes-es imposible! como rayos ustedes dos estén aquí!-le grita enfadado, los jinetes se miran entre si.

-Eeeehhh?... explícate-pregunta fishlegs confundido, el arquero solo aprieta sus nudillos con fuerza, para luego ver al rubio con rastas.

-Como ustedes dos están aquí!-señalando a fishlegs y a ruffnut- yo los elimine …y tu! como rayos recuperaste el ojo-dice enojado señalando a tuffnut.

-No tenemos porque responderte-responde seria la rubia jinete mirándolo, el enmascarado la mirao enojado pero luego suelta un suspiro.

-Claro tienes razón acá lo importantes no son ustedes-comenta con gracia, los jinetes se molestan por el comentario.

-Fishlegs!-llama la rubia jinete, este la mira esperando cualquier orden- ve a ver como esta snotlout-le dice mirando seriamente al arquero, el jinete solo dice un fuerte "si" y salir volando hacia donde su amigo cayo.

El arquero mira como el regordete desciende con su gronckle, aun se pregunta que es lo que esta pasando, pero lo ignora lo único que quiere es termina con todo esto.

-Dragones!...porque se dejan montar por esos humano?-le pregunta con voz seria, los gemelos solo se rien por lo que dijo.

-Si!...buena suerte en que te respondan-se rie el rubio rasta con gracia.

-Si este tipo esta loco si cree que los dragones le responderán-comenta su hermana llorando de la risa, pero el enmascarado solo los ignora.

-( _Como si pudieras entendernos para que te respondamos)-_ dice la nadder con burla

-Pues soy todo oídos …asíque puedes responde-dice el arquero con seriedad, los jinetes se quedan asombrados, los gemelos se quedan callados aun con la sonrisa en sus caras.

-Puedes entenderlos?-pregunta la rubia sorprendida.

-( _Puedes escuchar lo que digo?)_ -pregunta stormfky asombrada por como el enmascarado la escucho.

-Claro que si…y por la voz que te escucho eres una hembra… asíque responde mi pregunta-dice tranquilamente dejando mas asombrados a los jinetes.

-Ok esto ya da miedo-dice el rubio con rastas asombrado, su hermana solo asiste con la cabeza.

-Respondan!..porque dejan que estos humanos los controlen?-pregunta con voz seria, la rubia se enoja por su comentario.

-Oye! Nosotros no los controlamos!-responde con enfado pero el arquero solo la ignora-tch!..no me ignores!-le dice enojada.

-( _Ella no me controla!..es mi amiga y mi compañera...trabajamos juntas)_ -responde la dragona con enojo.

-( _Eeemm nosotros igual)_ -comentan las cabeza del cremallerus un poco perdidos, el arquero solo suspira al comprender las palabras del nadder, para luego mirar hacia atrás y ver a su ejercito acercarse.

-Bueno se acabo la charla-dice con seriedad mientras le indica con un movimiento a su dragon que retroceda.

-Que va hacer?-se pregunta la rubia jinete extrañada.

-Tal vez se esta rindiendo-responde la rubia de dos coletas con una sonrisa.

-No he venido hasta aqui para charlar!-le gira el arquero una ves cerca de su ejercito, los jinetes quedan asombrados e intimidados por ver tantos dragones, en especial a los typhoomerangs y cortaleñas para luego ver al enmascarado pararse sobre su dragon-typhoomerangs y cremallerus!..tornado y rueda de fuego!..cortaleñas y nadders!...envestida afilada y lluvia de espinas!...pesadillas!...golpe de aire!-grita el arquero para luego señalar hacia la aldea.

Los jinetes mira extrañados al enmascarado por decir eso, luego miran hacia donde apunta y quedar paralizados, su enemigo apuntaba hacia la aldea y ordenando los ataques de los dragones.

-NO! Espera no lo hagas!-le grita con desesperación la rubia al verlo, pero es muy tarde los dragones rugen para volar a gran velocidad hacia la aldea.

A una distancia prudente de la aldea, los cortaleñas son los primeros en ser la primera línea de ataque volando cerca del suelo y cortando los árboles dejando el camino libre para el resto, los cremallerus al ver el camino libre sueltan sus gases para luego encenderlo y empezar a rodar prendidos fuego, los typhoomerangs algo cerca del suelo comienzan a girar sobre si mimso prendiendose fuego formando un tornado horizontal, los nadders vuela a una altura considerable para luego con un latigazo de sus colas comenzar a lanzar sus espinas, los pesadillas los siguen de cerca para espera el momento de atacar.

Unos grupos de vikingos encontraban escondios esperando el momento de contraatacar, pero derribados de golpe junto a sus escondites por los cortaleñas, se levantan algo adoloridos, para ver como figuras hechas de fuego se ririgian hacia ellos, intentan esquivar las ruedas y tornados de fuego pero con poco éxito, dejando a su paso quemaduras graves, en la aldea ya estaban todos listos solo esperaban el momento del impacto.

Un vikingo que se encontraba en una de las torres de vigilancia mira hacia arriba para ver un gran grupo de dragones, sus ojos se agrandan al ver al grupo de nadders lanzar sus espinas y con todas sus fuerzas les grita a los habitantes, todos miran hacia el cielo y ven como una lluvia de espinas caia sobre sus cabezas, se protegen con sus escudos y escombros pero gracias a esta distraccion sus muros son derribados por los cortaleñas, esto no solo envestían cortando todo a su paso sino que además lazaban sus fuegos para dañarlos aun mas, detrás de ellos llegaron los cremallerus rodando en fuego y los typhoomerang girando, la lluvia de espinas venosas de los nadder no paraba, la aldea era un completo caos, los vikingos hacían todo lo que podían para protegerse

Astrid, los gemelos y sus dragones miraban con asombro y terror como los dragones atacaba sin piedad y en forma estratégica a la aldea, esto no era nada comparados a las luchas y saqueos que los dragones normalmente hacían.

-Acaso esto…esto es real?-se preguntaba la rubia jinete paralizada, stromfly estaba igual.

-( _Esto esta a un nivel mucho mas alla que el de ese sujeto llamado drago..esto no es algo creible_ )-se dice a si misma la nadder

-Es tan real como tu linda cara-responde el arquero delante de ellos con gracia-rex!..sugar!..smoker!-grita serio, los jinete lo miran a los unicos dragones que se quedaron un pesadilla negro con escamas rojas, un cremallerus verde y un gronckle colocándose a ambos lado del enmascarado.

-Cuatro contra dos?...que valiente eres-se burla Astrid al ver como las cartas están mas a favor del enemigo.

-Que?..claro que no...esta va a ser una pelea justa-dice con gracia-rex! sugar! Vean que esos dos dragones de allá abajo no nos interrumpan!-le dice mientras señala hacia donde están el gronckle y pesadilla de sus enemigos.

-( _Entendido!)-_ responden ambos al mismo tiempo, el arquero levanta la mirada para ver a los otros tres jinetes.

-( _Hermano que haremos con ellos?)_ -le pregunta sky con duda mirándolo para luego ver al frente.

-Descuida ya nos hemos enfrentados a otros dragones antes-le responde un poco feliz.

-( _Si lo se... pero estos dragones no deben ser como los otros)-_ comenta con seriedad.

-Lo se..-responde seriamente mirando tanto a los dragones como a los jinetes montados en ellos-bueno….solo tengo dos opciones para ustedes dragones!-le comenta con una fuerte voz, el par lo miran-uno…es que se vallan y abandonen a eso humanos o dos… mis hermanos los lastimaran sin piedad-le responde entre serio y divertido.

La rubia jinete solo se enoja mas con el enmascarado, los gemelos solo se ponen serios ya que no les gusto para nada el comentario que dijo.

-( _Estas muy equivocado si crees que abandonare a mi amiga)-_ le dice seriamente para luego mirar a su jinete con una sonrisa.

-Gracias amiga..sabia que puedo confiar en ti-le sonríe y acaricia la cabeza al ver que su dragon no la abanderaría- esto es lo que pasa cuando los dragones y humanos unen sus lazos para luego pelear juntos….como uno-le dice la rubia con seriedad, el enmascarado distraidamente aprieta sus manos y dentro de su mascara tiene una mueca de enfado, pero no se dejara vencer por el enojo.

-Es una pena..me hubiera gustado no pelear con ustedes..pero como dije se acabo la charla , Sky!..Smoker acabemos con ellos!-dice con seriedad mirando a su cremallerus y a la nadder, ambos dragones solo se preparan al igual los tres jinetes con sus dragones.

El arquero los mira bien a los tres jóvenes montados en sus dragones para luego soltar una carcajada, los jinetes se miran extrañados entre si para luego volver a verlo.

-Que están graciosos que no entendí el chiste?-le pregunta rubia de dos coletas levantado una ceja.

-Oh nada que te importe…es que esto ya lo vivi pero con un toque mas diferente jaja-dice con gracia para luego tomar su arco y una flecha, y lanzársela a la rubia rapidamente.

Astrid al ver como la flecha se dirigía hacia ella le indica a su dragon que gire en barril para así poder esquivarla, su dragona le hace caso y gira esquivando la flecha muy penas.

-(Rayos! es rapido)-piensa la jinete enojada y sorprendida para luego ver que el nadder amarillo viene directo hacia ellas.

Ambos nadders empiezan a pelar dándose patadas y soltar algunos rugidos, la nadder amarillo retrocede un poco y con un movimiento rapido de su pata izquierda golpea con mucha fuerza el hocico de stormfly haciendo que se elevara para luego girar sobre si misma de darle otra patada en el estomago.

Despues de lanzar esa flecha de distracion, guarda su arco detras de su espalda en forma en diagonal, luego con ambas manos se agarra fuertemente de las espinas de la cabeza de sky y tratando de adivinar los siguientes movimientos de su dragon para eviarta caerse, la dragona vuela rapido hacia a stormfly para colocarse de costado y empezar dar patadas consecutivas en el estomago.

-Stormfly!... Vamos nena resiste!-le dice su rubia jinete mientras que trata de sostenerse de su silla-(esta es una pelea diferente, este tipo entreno de una forma diferentes a sus dragones)-piensa la rubia sosteniéndose de su silla con mucho esfuerzo.

El cremallerus del enmascarado vuela rápidamente hacia los gemelos y su dragon, antes de llegara hasta ellos la cabeza derecha expulsa gas para que su otra cabeza lo encienda y ambos comienza a girar sobre si mismo convirtiéndose en un tornado de fuego, los gemelos se sorprende para luego esquivar al dragon y responder con dos disparos de fuego.

-Guau!... este dragon si que es peligroso-dice tuffnut para luego sonreír-es increíble!-comenta para ver a su hermana que lo mira con una cara de enojo y ambas cabeza del cremallerus tambien lo miran de la misma manera-oh.. no?-pregunta en poco intimidado por las miradas.

-No puedes pensar eso en un momento como esto!-le responde su hermana molesta para luego ver hacia delante y ver que el cremallerus del enmascarado vuelve a remeter contra ellos.

Barf y belch esquivan al dragon dejando que pasara sobre ellos, luego cada uno toma o morder las dos cola del enemigo y lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas lejos de su alcance.

-Bien hechos chicos!-celebra la rubia de dos coletas feliz.

El enmascardo observa la batalla de su dragon de dos cabeza, luego gira su cabeza para ver su nadder que aun continuba tirando pasadas rapidamente en el estomago de stormfly, observa su hermano, ambos se comunican sin palabras y asisten con la cabeza, aun con sus patadas guia a la nadder azul hacia otra direccion.

Mientras tanto con Astrid y stormfly las cosas no iba bien, la dragona amarillas una vez que deja de patearlas retroceder un poco y de su cola hace movimineto lanzando varias espinas, hacia la dragona adolorida.

-No podemos dejar que nos siga atacando!-dice la rubia molesta-stormfly arroga espinas!-le indica su dragona se recupero un poco para contraatacar con sus espinas bloqueando el ataque de su rival, la rubia sonríe- que te pareció….a donde se fue?-se pregunta para luego ver que el arquero no estaba sentado en le lomo de su dragon.

-( _A donde se fue?)_ -se pregunta la dragona azul extrañada.

-( _No te preocupes por el!...mejor preocúpate por ti chica!)_ -le responde la nadder amarilla volando a gran velocidad hacia stormfly con su cuerno a delante.

-( _Ya me canse de ti!)-_ comenta enojada mirándola para luego esquivarla en el ultimo minuto y con un rapido movimiento de sus dos patas darle un pisotón muy fuerte en el lomo haciendo que la dragona caiga adolorida.

Smoker el cremallerus del enmascarado se recuperaba del empujón, en eso siente que algo se encontraba en su lomo, ambas cabezas ven que su hermano lo monta.

-Necesitan una pequeña ayuda?-le pregunta con gracia, ambas cabeza solo asisten para luego retomar el vuelo hacia los gemelos y su dragon, despues de que sky distridamente llevara a la nadder hacia donde estaba la peleaba de smoker, salta del loma de la dragona para dirigirse hacia el cremallerus.

Los gemelos ven como el cremallerus vuela hacia ellos y arriba del dragon se encuentra el enmascarado, ruffnut le indica barf que escupa su gas mientras que tuffnut hace que belch lo encienda tirando otra tres bolas mas de fuego pero el cremallerus del arquero responde con cuatro bolas de fuego bloqueando las otras tres y yendo una hacia los gemelos, barf y belch solo mueven sus cabeza a sus costados para esquivar a la bola de fuego y volver a su posición inicial

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso amigo!-le dice tuffnut con burla mirando al cremallerus.

El arquero ya no se encontraba en el lomo de su dragon sino en las colas, smoker solo había lanzado esa cuarta bola para distraerlos así su hermano iría hacia sus colas para poder lanzarlo, el dragon lanza con fuerza al enmascarado directo hacia el cremallerus.

-Ni creas que caeremos en tu trampa!-le dice la rubia de dos coleta mirando sus movimientos, el dragon de dos cabeza solo se vuelve abrir para que el enmascarado solo siga de largo, ambos gemelos se ríen mientras las cabezas del cremallerus vuelve a juntarse, los gemelos festejan chocando los cinco-que idiota! Pensó que caeríamos en su juego como la primera vez-se burla la jinete.

-Si que cree puede tomarnos por tontos-comenta su hermano con gracia.

-De hecho….si creo que son unos tontos y unos completos distraídos-responde una voz detrás de las espaldas de los gemelos, ambos miran para ver como el enmascarado se encontraba parado en el lomo de su dragon y empezar a correr hacia ellos.

El arquero correr por el lomo del dragon hasta sus cabezas, salta quedando entre medios de ambos y lanzar un puño derecho hacia tuffnut y una patada derecha hacia ruffnut, directo a los rostros de los gemelos, ambos jinetes caen por el fuerte golpe seguido por el arquero, los tres caen en picada pero smoker atrapa a su compañero mientras deja caer a los gemelos, barf y belch vuelan lo mas rapido posible para ir ayudar sus jinetes.

Antes que eso pase en tierra colmillo miraba todo con seriedad mientras que aldondiga tambien miraban todo pero preocupada, los dragones miraban las dos fieras pelea de sus compañeros.

-( _Ni crean que me quedare con las garras clavadas de en el suelo!)_ -dice colmillo molestos para luego rugir y salir volando.

-( _Yo también voy contigo!)_ -comenta el gronckle con seriedad para luego seguir al pesadilla.

Fishlegs que se encontraba al lado del pelinegro que estaba tirado, deja de mirar hacia el cielo al escucchar el rugido de colmillo y ver al par de dragones salir volando en dirección hacia el campo de batalla.

-Albondiga! Espera!-le grita preocupado y estirando sus manos pero su dragon lo ignora, luego suspirar preocupado-buena suerte chicos-comenta mirando como el par de dragones vuelan.

Colmillo ruge con fuerza mientras se prende fuego y vuela rápidamente hacia el dragon negro, rex no lo había perdido de vista desde que su hermano se lo dijo, solo para sonreír y prenderse fuego e envestir al pesadilla rojo, ambos chocan sus cabezas.

Albondiga rugió enojada mientras volaba hacia el único gronckle que habia y darles apoyo a sus amigos, sugar tambien se dirige hacia la dragona para luego chocar sus cabezas, pero sugar con un rapido movimiento gira sobre si misma para darle un fuerte coletazo.

Los pesadillas se vuelven a envestír con fuerza, en eso rex se hace aun lado y muerde con fuerza la cola de colmillo haciendo que este se apagara, rex presiona mas fuerte su mandíbula contra la cola causando mas dolor al pesadilla, colmillo intenta sacarlo pero no lo logra solo hace que su rival lo muerda aun mas fuerte.

Con stormfly y sky, la batalla esta mas o menos pareja ambas nadders se golpeaban fuertemente, dándose con envestidas, lanzándose fuego en diferentes direcciones o espinas pero estas eran bloqueada por la otra o esquivadas

Astrid se encontraba sosteniéndose de la manoplas de su silla para no caerse y esquivar como podía los ataques del nadder amarillo, sabia que debía dejar pelear a su dragon sola así no tendría peso y no tendria que preocuparse mas que de ella misma.

Al esquivar unas espinas levanta la mirada para ver al par de dragones de sus amigos que se unian a la batalla, no muy lejos se encontraba colmillo siendo mordido por la cola del pesadilla negro, un poco mas lejos de ellos albondiga tambien lo tenia algo difícil contra el gronckle y a unos metros mas se encontraba el enmascarado arriba del cremallerus dándole la espalda.

Mira la nadder que su amiga peleaba y se posiciona a una distancia cercana al pesadilla negro, en eso se le viene una loca idea al cabeza, rapidamente mira a su derecha en donde se encuentra su hacha de respuesto, toma una soga de su mochila para atar su hacha de un extremo al otro, se la colgarla en su espalda en forma diagonal, una vez ajustada intenta calcula bien los momentos que deberia saltar.

-Bien Astrid es tu momento…tienes algo que decir?-se pregunta la jinete entre asustada y seria mientras se frota las manos con ansias- si me gustaría tener un mejor idea que esta!-grita con desesperación.

Stormfly y sky dejan de pelear para mirar a la jinete que pasa sobre las espinas de la cabeza de su dragon, se para secar del cuerno y luego pegar un gran salto, llegando hasta el cuerno de sky, sin que esta reaccione se mueve rapidamente pasando por encima de las espinas de la cabeza y correr por el cuerpo del nadder hasta llegar la cola de esta y saltar agarrandose de la cola del pesadilla negro/rojo, escala un poco y una vez mas estabilizada comienza a correr zigzagueando y sosteniendose de las púas del pesadillas, pasa por el cuerpo hasta llegar al cabeza y se sube a la cola del dragon rojo, no si antes patear con fuerza la nariz del dragon negro/rojo, este suela la cola de su rival con dolor, Astrid vuelve a correr zigzagueando y agarrandose de las puas de colmillo pasando por su cuerpo y terminar pararse en el hocico de este.

-Colmillo!... rapido lánzame hacia donde esta albondiga! Ya!-le ordena seriamente y algo agitada, en este momento la pobre chica tenia una adrenalina a flor de pie, el pesadilla la mira para luego ver a su compañera gronckle lanzando bolas de fuego.

-( _No tengo idea que es lo que vas hacer chica loca… pero me salvaste…asíque a la orden!)-_ dice colmillo extrañado para luego ponerse serio y atacar la orden de la jinete.

El pesadilla lanza con fuerza a la rubia hacia donde se encuentra la dragona marrón, Astrid con todas sus fuerzas se sostiene en la cola del gronckle, albondiga se sorprende al sentir algo en su cola, con esfuerzo Astrid escala la cola de esta, para correr y volver a saltar.

Mientras tanto las nadder estaban viendo todo el espectáculo que la rubia habia estado dado en saltar en dragon en dragón.

-( _Valla esa..esa humana esta completamente loca)_ -comenta sorprendida sky pero le recuerda cierto humano con las mismas ideas, stormfly la escucha y se enoja por eso.

 _-(Oye!..es de mi amiga la que estas hablando!)-_ comenta la nadder azul muy enojada para luego ir contra sky, los pesadillas tambien estaban sorprendido por la maniobra de la humana.

-( _Ay que dolor!...esa humana me recuerda a mi hermano... igual de locos)-_ dice rex adolorido y algo burlón.

-( _Agh! cállate! olvidate de ella...esto es entre tu y yo!)_ -responde colmillo para volver a pelear contra el dragon negro/rojo.

Fishlegs miraba todo desde el suelo muy preocupado por su dragon ya que no le estaba yendo nada bien, en eso ve como su amiga rubia comienzaba a saltar de dragon a dragon, al principio no lo entiendo pero al llegar a su dragon observa que detrás de el gronckle del enemigo esta el cremallerus y el enmascarado arriba de el.

-Vamos Astrid solo un poco mas…por los dioses que esto resulte-rezaba el jinete con impaciente.

De nuevo con la rubia, ella llega a la cabeza del gronckle de fishlegs para luego saltar al gronckle delante de este y sin dejar que este raccione comienza a correr hasta llegar la cola de esta y por mero reflejo sugar la impulsa, Astrid sonríe en agradecimiento por el impulso dado para luego agarrarse de unas de las colas del cremallerus.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levanta hasta intentar pararse en la cola del dragon, pierde un poco el equilibrio pero se recupera rapido para empezar a saltar de una cola la otra continuamente, una vez que llega al comienzo del cuerpo corre sin pensar hasta llegar….

El arquero estaba distraído ante los planes de la rubia, miraba como el cremallerus de los rubios lo salvaba de un fuerte golpe que los hubiera matado si este no los hubiera salvado.

-Idiotas... no creen que no han teniddoooooooo~~~-decía el enmascarado con voz seria pero sus palabras se las lleva el viento por que es tacleado por detrás.

Astrid una vez que llego al cremallerus no lo pensó dos veces y tacleo al enmascarado por detrás haciendo que ambos caigan del dragon, los dos caian comienzas a golpearse con las ramas de los árboles con mucha fuerza pero Astrid se recupera rapidamente y se sostiene de unas de las ramas, obesrva adolorida y casada como el arquero sigue cayendo con fuerza mientras se queja de dolor para luego caer seco al piso.

-Te lo mereces!...- dice la rubia con cara de dolor por golpes-(uufff menos mano que hiccup no esta aqui sino tendria un susto de muerte...yo que siempre le digo que no haga cosas locas...y ahora yo hago esta locura)-piensa adolorida, con fueza se impulsa hacia una rama que se encontraba debajo suyo, saltar a otra y comenzar a bajar lentamente adolorida.

Una vez que toco suelo el arquero se intentaba levantar de poco pero sentía mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo, tosía un poco mientras se agarra las costillas, el casco lo tenia algo astillado.

-Rayos!..menos mal que tenia el casco puesto sino me hubiera partido la cabeza-se decía a si mismo algo afonico por la flata de aire y por la caida para luego darse la vuelta y sentarse muy adolorido.

En eso la rubia jinete baja del árbol que se encontraba en frente del arquero, muy cansada pero no para rendirse, saca su hacha de su espalda y desata la soga, luego mira al enmascarado sentado en el suelo adolorido.

-Buen plan…atacar por la espalda… buena maniobra ..muy ingeniosa-la alba a la joven mientras su voz se escucha adolorida y tosía cada tanto.

-No te ataque por atrás...solo quería apartarte de tu dragon-le dice con voz seria- para ver que tal eres en combarte de frente!-le dice mientas alza su hacha y se coloca en guardia.

-Es raro que me lo digas...*tose*... sabiendo que ya nos hemos enfrentado en dos ocasiones-le responde para luego levantarse tambaleando y quejándose en voz baja de dolor.

La jinete iba a responder que ella nunca se lo habia enfrentado pero es interrumpida por una peqeuña hacha que se clava en árbol que el arquero se encontraba apoyado.

-Pero que...?-se pregunta ambos al mismo tiempo para mirar la pequeña hacha y luego ver por donde vino, a unos metros de ellos, se encontraba un vikingo algo bajo musculoso con una pata de palo, con un mazo en su mano derecha y de cabellos negros, del otro lado se encontraba un rubio con rastas, un parche en su ojo izquierdo mas una espada en su mano derecha y entre medio de ambos se encontraba una vikinga de cabellos rubios portando una hacha mas grande de doble filo, los tres portaban una mirada seria y enfada.

-Dos Astrid?-pregunta confundido mirando amabas mujeres.

-Yo soy la que peleo contigo…ella no tiene nada que ver-responde la rubia vikinga con enfado.

-No tengo idea que es lo que esta pasando pero bueno… no me importa… entonces así que nos volvemos a ver-decía el arquero algo recuperado por la caída mirando a los tres vikingos mientras saca con su mano derecha su espada de su cintura.

-Esta vez no abra escapatoria-responde la rubia agarrando fuerte su hacha.

-Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana-comenta serio el rubio apuntándolo con su espada.

-Te matare por haberme contado la pierna-dice furioso el pelinegro-y por a ver asesinado a mi princesa!-le grita agarrando con fuerza su mazo.

-Bueno aquí me encuentro...que esperan!-le grita con enojo, los tres vikingos salen corriendo hacia su dirección gritando con fuerza.

La rubia jinete miraba como los tres vikingo corrían hacia al enmascarado, el arquero tambien corre hacia ellos con su espada en mano, pero algo le pareció extraño.

-(Porque siento que esa voz...la eh escuchado en algún lado?)-se pregunta la rubia jinete un poco confundida.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 ** _bueno aqui termina este capi espero que lo allan disfrutado...actualizo una vez a la semano al priciopio era los lunes pero me canse asique ahora lo hare una vez a la semana solo que no se que dia jejee...no sea impasientes todo se resolvera a su tiempo...solo un adelanto ...valka de berk no estara en esta historia solo eso jejee ..._**

 ** _buenos nos estaremos para la proxima._**

 ** _PD: que les parece por ahora los personajes eddy, leia y los dragones ?...o el protagonismo de gustav?_**

 ** _gracias por sus comenarias sean buenos o malos me segui motivando para seguir con esta historia atrapante n.n bueno estamos leyendo luego bye bye..._**


	12. Traidor

**Bueno aqui estamos con otro emocionante capi de esta historia semi complicada, confusa y divertida que a ustdes mis queridos lectores les gusta...cualquier duda ya sabes donde mandar ejjeje ...bueno si mas que decir..**

 **Disfrutenlo...tanto como yo ñwñ...**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

* * *

 **REVELACIONES Y TRAICION**

Elysium...se dice que es un continente muy grande, extenso con grandes montaña, poblados de vegetaciones y criaturas extrañas, el clima en este lugar es muy nublado, pero eso es para otra historia, nuestro comienzo es en uno de sus bosques, en ellos se puede ver aves sobrevolando su grandes arboles, en ellos se puede ver una gran humareda sobresalir, mas muchas figuras moviéndose en el cielo, nos acercamos mas para ver a una aldea completamente en llamas y destruida, humanos corriendo de un lado a otro luchado contra grandes animales...mas conocidos como... dragones.

Estos humanos son seres llamados vikingos, grandes guerreros, fuertes y peligros, luchan contra estas poderosas bestias desde hace siete generaciones antiguamente en su isla, pero un problema surgió que hizo que abandonaran su isla y refugiarse en las misteriosas tierras de elysium, pensado que no correrían peligro, pero se equivocaron, los dragones ya habitaban estas tierras... ahora contenían una batalla casi con la derrota asegurada.

Nos apartamos un poco del campo de batalla, nos vamos a los cielos, en el vemos cuatro pares de dragones, en total eran ocho dargones peleando entre si, dos jóvenes se encontraban arriba de un cremallerus peleaban contra otro igual, otro dos mas llamados pesadillas monstruosas su pelea estaba pareja ambos se lanzaban fuego o chocaban uno contra el otro.

Un poco mas apartados habia una pelea entre dos nadders mortíferos, su pelea era igual a los pesadillas solo que estos dragones estaban mas heridos, por ultimo dos gronckles a uno no le iba bien estaba mas golpeado que el otro pero aun así no se rendía, volvemos con el dragones de dos cabezas su batalla estaba algo desequilibrada.

-Bien… esto no esta saliendo como planeamos-comenta el jinete rubio con rastas un poco preocupado mirando a su dragon cansado.

-Eehhh?….teníamos un plan?-le pregunta su hermana confundida por no saber que tenían uno.

-Pues creí que tu tenias uno-le dice su hermano igual de confundido mirando a su hermana, la jinete solo niega con la cabeza, ambos son sacudidos por el movimiento brusco que su dragon hace al esquivar a un ataque de su rival.

En tierra un robusto rubio mira la pelea de los dragones, mas la de los gronckles ya que su dragon a diferencia de los otros se ve que la pasa muy mal.

-Vamos nena! yo se que tu puede!-le anima desde tierra.

Los pesadillas se lanzan fuego, aunque en el ultimo tiro solo tiran un pequeño chorro, ambos estaba en cero de fuego, colmillo se preocupa un poco pero su rival ni se mosquea solo enviste al dragon rojo con fuerza para luego pegarle con su cola en todo el hocico.

Los nadders tambien se les habia acabado el fuego, aunque no sus espinas de las colas cada tanto se lanzaban pero son bloqueada por su rival, la nadder amarilla vuela con rapidez hacia su rival para golpear con un de sus patas en el hocico.

En tierra mas apartado del pueblo y del jinete robusto, se encontraba cinco personas paradas, tres de ellos estaba juntos, dos hombre y una mujer, un hombre esta enfrente de ellos apoyándose en el árbol y a la izquierda este se encontraba otra mujer.

Los tres vikingos empezaron a correr hacia el hombre de negro con sus armas levantada, el hombre tambien empezó a correr hacia ellos con su arma en mano, los cuatro corrían gritando con fuerza.

El pelinegro es el primer en atacar con su mazo pero es bloqueado por el arquero para empujarlo y esquivar un golpe de espalda del rubio con rastas, se agacha rapidamente para que su comandante salte desde su espalda y esta levanta tu hacha con fuerza lanzando un golpe, el enmascarado se hace a un lado esquivandola, esta pasa de largo rodando en el suelo, el pelinegro ver que su rival baja la guardia vuelve atacar con fuerza agitando tu mazo, el aquero lo ve pero sin levantar su espada esquiva los golpes del pelinegro.

-En serio te haces llamar guerrero?, Con ese estilo de pelea?-se burla mientras lo sigue esquivando.

-Cállate!-responde fastidiado para luego tirar otro golpe pero es bloqueado por el enmascarado.

Al ver que sus golpes no funciona piensa en otro movimiento sabiendo que esta a una distancia corta agarra su mazo con fuerza y se lo lanza golpeando al enmascarado en el pecho, el arquero retrocede con dolor mientras se toco el pecho, levanta la mirada para ver como el pelinegro tira un golpe con su puño que le da en la mascara tirandolo, snotlout al ver a su rival en el suelo se tira enzima de el, este ve como el musculoso vikingo se tira enzima suyo, antes de eso usa sus pies para detenerlo y con sus manos tomas sus ropas y lo lanza hacia atrás, el pelinegro es tirado en el suelo algo adolorido.

El arquero se levanta apoyando sus manos en el suelo a la altura de su cabeza y se impulsarse para terminar parado, al enderezarse ve como una espada va en su dirección, se agacha al estilo limbo pegando sus rodillas contra el suelo, comandante, vikingo y la jinete queda asombrados por el movimiento en especial el rubio que se había pasado de largo, el arquero se vuelve a parar.

-Oye te recomendaría..que no vuelvas a hacer eso-le dice con una voz algo adolorida para luego mirar al rubio- ese movimiento es algo difícil de hacer y hace que me duelan las rodillas-dice con gracia, el vikingo se gira para mirarlo con enfado.

-Pues para la próxima déjate cortar!-le responde con enfado para empezar atacarlo.

El rubio tiraba golpes con su espada y algunas estocadas pero todas era bloqueada o esquivadas, el arquero ve que el rubio coloca su pie un poco mas delante de lo debido entonces al esquivar una estocada , se agacharse y patear su pie haciendo que le rubio cayera, tuffnut iba a levantarse con rapidez pero siente un pinchazo un su cuello, levanta la mirada un poco asustado para ver la espalda de su rival y a el de frente.

-Eso pasa cuando hay un descuido-el dice con voz seria y un toque de burla el enmascarado-ultimas palabras antes de irte con tu hermana?-le pregunta mientras hace presión con su espada en el cuello del chico.

-Si tengo un par…feliz muerte-responde con una sonrisa siniestra.

-( _Hermano detrás de ti!_ )- escucha la voz del nadder, este la escucha a tiempo, se gira con rapidez para ver como la rubia vikinga lo ataca con su hacha en alto.

Astrid tira el golpe con su arma pero su enemigo la esquiva con rapidez, la vikinga se recupera rapido y tira otro golpe de su hacha haciendo un raspón en el antebrazo izquierdo de su ropa, el arquero mira sus ropas para luego mirarla.

-Oye!.. me dicen a mi que pelen justamente y tu me atacas por detrás?-le pregunta indignado señalándo su ropa.

-La otra vez tu lo atacas con un cuchillo escondido ..para mi esto es junto-le responde con el hacha en mano.

-Si recuerdo eso... pero ataque de frente no por detrás-le dice molesto.

-No me importa!-le grita con furia para volver a atacarlo.

La vikinga lo ataca con furia, con fuerza y habilidad, el arquero se coloca en guardia para empezar a bloquear los golpes de la vikinga, pero se cansa de recibir los golpes, esquiva un golpe de hacha y se da cuenta que la joven se queda sin guardia entonces tira una estocada con su espada hacia el estomago de la chica, pero se arrepiente en el ultimo minuto haciendo rasgar la camisa de la chica, la vikinga al ver como le paso rozando la estocada de su enemigo, no siente herida alguna ya que esta solo rasgo su camisa verde, el arquero retrocede lo mas rapido que puede.

-(Que paso?...vi que ella bajo la guardia por un segundo y el tenia la oportunidad de atacar… porque no lo hizo?)-pregunto extraña la jinete que se encontraba a unos metros viendo de la pelea.

El arquero se encontraba un poco molesto con ese ultimo movimiento suyo, la vikinga observa su ropa rasgada y levanta la mirada enojada.

-Como te atreves a romper mi ropa!-le dice muy molesta, tanto la jinete como el arquero la mira extrañados.

-(No puede ser que me preocupe por mi ropa)-piensa incredula y levantado su ceja por el extraño comentario de su otro yo.

-Esta camisa es mi favorita!..no te perdonare por a habermela cortado!-le dice enojada para luego atacarlo.

-(Esta loca o que pasa?)-piensa el arquero, se recupera del pequeño berrinches de la chica, esquivando su ataque dando vueltas hacia atrás.

El arquero sigue dando vueltas hacia atrás para alegarse de la rubia, la vikinga se queda mirando como el arquero se mueve con agilidad hacia atrás.

-No te me hagas el cool ahora!-le dice para luego lanzar su hacha con mucha fuerza y salir corriendo detrás de ella.

El arquero deja de hacer sus movimiento antes de chocar contra un árbol, se endereza para ver como un hacha se dirige hacia el, reacciona rapido bloqueándolo con su arma, mala idea gracias a la potencia y la fuerza del arma hace que suelta su espada y quede desequilibrado por el ataque, la rubia toma esta oportunidad corriendo lo mas rapido que puede para luego lanzar una patada voladora, el enmascarado se cubre con sus dos brazos el golpe haciéndolo retroceder y chocar contra el árbol, la rubia cae de pie al suelo para volver a lanzar puñetazos.

El arquero esquiva el puño de la joven haciendo que golpeara el árbol iba a golpearla en el mentón pero se detiene en el ultimo segundo, reacciona y la empuja alejando de el.

-(Otra vez tuvo la oportunidad pero no lo hizo… que le pasa?)-se pregunta jinete extrañada y muy confundida.

El enmascarado se aleja de ella mientras que la rubia se recupera del empujón, una ves establecida empieza a ir contra su enemigo y a lanzar golpe tras golpe, su rival solo los esquivaba o bloqueaba, en eso la rubia tira una patada a las costrillas del arquero golpeándolo a su izquierda, el enmascarado agarra su pie para luego con todas su fuerzas tirarla contra el árbol, la chica choca su espalda contra el árbol con fuerza, se intenta recuperar pero siente algo afilado en el cuello.

Al ver como la rubia chocaba su espalda contra el árbol saca una pequeña daga escondida en su bota izquierda para ir y colocarla en el cuello de la rubia, acercar su cara lo mas cerca que puede mientras tose un poco.

-Anda...mátame.. no es lo que quieres?-le pregunta con enfado mientras siente el filo de la daga.

-Eso te haría sentir mejor no?-le pregunta con voz seria y algo burlona.

-Por supuesto... mis motivos no son de tu incumbencia-le responde mirándolo serio y preparada para el golpe final.

-Si es lo que quieres….te concederé ese deseo-le comenta con voz algo entrecortada mientras ve como su mano tiembla un poco, la rubia solo cierra los ojos esperando el momento.

El arquero estaba dudando en termina con al vida de la rubia pero en eso una roca golea su mano haciendo que soltara la daga.

-Au! Pero quien?-se pregunta para mira a su izquierda y ver a la rubia jinete parada con su hacha en mano.

-Déjala ir-le dice con mirada y voz seria, al ver la distracción del arquero la vikinga solo lo empuja para alejarse de el, corre a un distancia segura para darse vuelta y colocarse en posición de batalla.

-Sabes? Tienes una rara forma de llamar mi atención-dice el enmascarado mientras sacude su mano con dolor.

-Bueno al menos tengo tu atención y como puedes ver ...no te ataque por la retaguardia-responde la jinete con una sonrisa, su otro yo la mira con cara muy molesta.

-Valla dos contra uno-comenta viendo a ambos mujeres-(y despues yo tengo que pelear justo)-piensa rodando los ojos-no importa..de todos modos les ganare..son solo mujeres-dice con voz graciosa para provocarlas.

Ambas rubias se molestan por su comentario.

-Machista!...ya veras como esta mujer te pateara el trasero-comenta la jinete tronando los dedos y con una pequeña vena resaltando su sien.

-Oye! el es mío, esta es mi pelea-le informa la vikinga mirando a su otro yo con enojo.

-Lo siento.. pero me acaban de insultar y yo no dejare que nadie me insulte-le responde señalando al enmascarado con una mirada seria.

-Chicas… chicas calmensen no se pelen-dice el enmascarado con voz tranquila mientras coloca sus manos a la altura de su pecho intentando calmar al par de mujeres- no pelen por mi... este galán puede con las dos al mismo tiempo-comenta con voz coqueta y algo burlona.

Ambas vikingas lo miran levantado una ceja, en cierta forma lo que les dijo las hizo sonrojar a ambas.

-No te que creas la gran cosa!-comenta la vikinga sonrojada-(porque me sonroje por lo que me dijo?)-se pregunta sonrojada.

-Lo mismo digo!... además yo ya tengo novio!-le responde la jinete sonrojada y enfada-(porque siento que esa voz la eh escuchado antes…ademas porque siento mis mejillas arder?... este tipo ni siquiera me interesa!)-piensa la jinete entre sonrojada, enojada y confundida.

-Que lastima...en cierto punto pienso que puedo con las dos-su voz sigue siendo coqueta y ambas mujers siente su cara arde, tanto de furia como de verguenza-Bueno basta de charlas... vamos a pelear!-agrega el enmascarado colocándose en pose de pelea-aunque esta pelea esta desequilibrada-comenta un fingiendo lastima en sus palabras.

-Porque lo dices?-pregunta la vikinga extrañada sacándose el vergonzoso momento y volviendo a su guardia.

-Tu hermana "gemela" tiene una ventaja…eso la descarta como buena peleadora-dice ocultando su siniestra sonrisa bajo su mascara, la jinete mira su arma sabiendo a que se refiere, la tira al suelo sin pensar tanto el arquero como la vikinga la miran sorprendido.

-Por que lo hiciste?..tendrías la ventaja en esta pelea-le pregunta su otro yo extrañada.

-Si lo se…pero no me gusta estar en ventaja de mi enemigo-responde con seriedad mirando al arquero-ademas no tiene mucho filo-comenta para ver como su hacha cae de costado.

-Creí que la habías afilado?-le pregunta confundida.

-Si lo hice pero no la afile bien…bueno ya basta de palabras...a luchar!-responde la jinete con seriedad para luego empezar a correr contra el arquero.

La vikinga la mira correr para luego negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa, entonces corre detrás de ella directo al enmascarado, el arquero estaba asombrado por lo que hizo la jinete que no se percato que ambas venían hacia el, sacudió su cabeza a tiempo, la jinete estaba mas cerca de el levanta su puño derecho con fuerza para golpearlo pero lo esquiva a tiempo, no se detiene ahi... comienza a lanzar golpe tras golpe, su enemigo los esquivaba como podía o los bloqueaba, en eso Astrid se agacha para patear sus pies y desequilibrarlo, el enmascarado se da cuenta de su movimiento y se hace unos pasos hacia atrás evitando el golpe de la rubia pero ve que ella no se mueve de su posición.

Detrás de Astrid pisando sus hombres sale la comadante, el arquero queda sorprendido a ver salir de tras de su espalda a la otra rubia, la vikinga desde el aire comienza a lanzar patadas tras patadas rapidamente son bloqueadas con ambos abrazos heciendolo retrocede adolorido, la jinete al ver la distracción del enemigo correr para dale una patada en el estomago, se agacha rapido y girando tirando un gancho derecho en el mentón.

Al recicbier ese golpe en el menton lo hace levantarse un poco el aire adolorido y termina cayendo el suelo, intenta recuperarse del golpe, pero su rival se le adelanta al darle una patada en sus costillas izquierda con fuerza, esta se le acerca y lo toma por el cuello de la armadura, tira un rodillaza al estomago, lo suelta este retrocede a dolorido, con dolor levanta la mirada y ve a la vikinga girar sobre si misma y darle una patada en la cara/mascara derribándolo.

Ambas rubias se colocan una al lado de la otra para chocar los cinco, el enmascarado se sienta como puede muy adolorido mientras sigue tosiendo, se da la vuelta agarrandose las costillas y estomago, levanta la mirada para ver a ambas mujeres estas se vuelven a colocar en guardia.

-Bue…*tose* ..bueno…*tose*...debo reconocerlo para no conocerse…*tose*... pelean bien en dúo-comenta el enmascarado agitado y respirando fuertemente mientras aun se agarra las costillas.

-Eres un tonto!.. ambas somos iguales... por supuesto que vamos a conocernos-le responde con una sonrisa de orgullo la jinete.

-Es tu fin arquero ...ríndete y tal vez seamos buenas contigo-le dice la vikinga con seriedad.

-Buenas conmigo?- pregunta con una voz burlona y tose otro poco-como si algunas vez lo fueron-responde con algo de enojo.

-De que hablas?-pregunta la jinete extrañada por el comentario.

-Tu deberías saberlo Astrid estuviste ahí..siempre estuviste ahí-comenta voz enojada al principio para luego escucharse deprimida.

-De que hablas?-pregunta confundida la jineta para luego ver su otro yo-tu entiendes de que esta hablando?-le pregunta.

-No claro que no..nunca en mi vida lo había visto-responde la rubia vikinga igual de confundida.

El arquero se levanta poco a poco tambaleando, ambas mujeres no bajan su guardia, este iba a decir algo mas pero es golpeado por detrás en el rostro, las rubias quedan sorprendida a ver a snotlout golpea al enmascarado con su mazo, snotlout había estado viendo toda la pelea de las astrids contra el arquero, entonces decidió buscar su arma para atacarlo, la encontró no muy lejos donde estaba asíque se levanto a toda prisa para agarrarla y corre hacia unos arbusto, su plan era atacarlo cuando estuviera distraído y con la guaridia baja, la encontró cuando las rubias lo derribaron, cuando vio que las mujeres lo estaban distrayendo se acerca por detrás cautelosamente, una vez colocandose atrás de el sin que lo note, levanta su mazo y con todas sus fuerzas lo golpea alegándolo de el y derribándolo.

-Aja! Te lo mereces imbecil-grita de jubilo el pelinegro-quien es que te derribo?... snotlout lo hizo… oh yeah!...snotlout! snotlout! oí oí oí!-decía el pelinegro con alegría y entre cerrando las cejas.

-Oye! pero si fuimos noso..-se queja la comadante enojada viendo como el pelinegro festeja su supuesta victoria pero se calla al ver la mano de su otro yo en su boca, la mira extraña pero la jinete solo niega con la cabeza.

-Déjalo que lo disfrute…se ve que el lo necesita mas que nosotras-le comenta con una sonrisa de lado y retirando su mano de la boca de la chica, la vikinga lo piensa un poco y tiene razón el chico lo necesitaba mas que ellas.

-Rayos!..que ya nadie ataca de frente?-pregunta con queja una voz algo adolorida, la jinete se queda petrificada y asombrada por escuchar esa voz, la rubia vikinga mira hacia donde sale y queda muy sorprendida, el pelinegro deja de festejar y mira hacia donde viene, la rubia jinete comienza a girar su cabeza aun sorprendida y asustada hacia donde se escuchaba, mira hacia donde esta el enmascarado pero la mitad de su mascara estaba en suelo destruida.

-No!.. esto no…no puede ser cierto-dice en voz baja la jinete mirando a su rival con asombro y llevando sus manos a su boca para a callar su grito, sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse poco a poco.

El arquero comienza a levantarse mientras los trozos de su mascara comienzan a caer al suelo, se levanta y ve que detrás de la mascara se puede ver media cara y uno ojo de color verde como el bosque mismo y algunos mechones castaños.

-Crees que un golpe así podrás derrotarme? Eh! Idiota-dice el arquero con una mirada seria al pelinegro, su voz se distingue mas, pero se da cuenta que puede ver mas de la ocasión, escucha los trozos de su mascara romperse-ay demonios.. es mi tercera mascara en dos meses-comenta mientras lleva su mano izquierda hasta su cara y retira su mascara/casco para revelar su cara y su cabello castaño alborotado algo largo y un línea de sangre cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

-No! no esto no es cierto-dice la jinete sorprendida y asustada con mucha tristeza mientras negaba con la cabeza-dime que esto no es cierto!-le grita con lo ojos cristalizados mirando al arquero.

-Que?... de que rayos estas hablado?-pegunta extrañado el pelinegro mirando a la rubia jinete que lleva una mirada entristecida.

-Te veo muy sorprendida no?-le dice el arquero entrecerrando los ojos y con una media sonrisa de lado.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto-responde la jinete aun negándose a creer lo que ve.

-Pero de que rayos estas hablando?-pregunta el pelinegro muy confundido-es mejor acabar con el cuanto antes!-le dice enojado mientras se coloca en guardia con su mazo.

-Snotllout que no sabes quien es el?-le pregunta la jinete mirándolo enojada, el vikingo la mira extrañado para luego ver de arriba hacia abajo el arquero negro.

-No... la verdad nunca en mi vida lo habia visto-responde sin importancia.

-Bueno su cerebro es demasiado pequeño para asimilar la información-se burla el castaño mirando al pelinegro, el vikingo lo mira muy molesto.

-Como si realmente hubieras visto mi cerebro-le responde con enojo.

-(Las misma palabras de hace un tiempo)-piensa la rubia jinete asombrada para luego sacudir la cabeza.

-Ya basta de tanta charlas!...vamos chicas acabemos con el!-dice el pelinegro preparándose para pelear.

-Yo.. yo no…no voy a pelear contra el-responde la jinete mirando agachando la mira deprimida.

-De que demonios estas hablando?-le pregunta sorprendido el vikingo mirándola-lo tenemos en nuestras manos acabemos con el!-le grita impaciente y enojado por las cosas que dice.

-No voy a pelear contra el!-le responde enojada y triste-que no te das cuenta que el es.. el es-le dice entre enojada y muy triste.

-Hic...hiccup!-responde la rubia vikinga con los ojos muy abierto y cristalizados mientras cae de rodillas al suelo sentándose, jinete y vikingo la miran como se desploma en el suelo muy entristecida.

-Que?...Hiccup?-se pregunta el pelinegro mirando confundido a su compañera luego ve al arquero parado en frente de ellos- el?...deja de mentir el murió hace mas de diez años!..Además el era un enano debilucho y flacucho-comenta con burla para luego señalar al arquero- el no puede ser este sujeto son completamente diferente-comenta con ironía.

-Que te pasa snotlout temes que un enano debilucho te haya cortado la pierna y vencerte en dos ocasiones?-le pregunta con una sonrisa de lado burlándose del chico, el vikingo lo mira con enfado por sus comentarios.

-Tu no puedes ser hiccup el inútil!... como ya dije... el murió hace mucho!-responde enojado, el arquero coloca su mano derecha en su mentó para pensar en algo.

-Entonces que tal esto…-le dice en forma pensativa para luego verlo con seriedad-"eso lo que te pasa por traicionarnos niño dragón"-le dice enojado, el pelinegro queda muy sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-Pero... como...como lo sabes si al único que se lo dije fue a….-dice impresionado para luego darse cuenta de las palabras- hiccup?...hiccup! todo este tiempo eras tu!-comenta entre sorprendido y ,uy molesto.

-Guau! al fin tu cerebro por fin funciona jajaja-se ríe el castaño burlándose del pelinegro.

La jinete veia como ambos hablan entre si, ella internamente se negaba a creer que el chico que le gustaba y estaba enamorada sea el enemigo de sus compañeros, no creía nada de lo que pasa, como es posible que el buen hiccup que conoce sea el que esclaviza a los dragones y los use para darle fin a los humanos, a su familia.

-No entiendo nada que es lo que esta pasando…hiccup porque haces esto!?-le pregunta muy confundida, el arquero desvanece su sonrisa mientras la mira ahora con una mirada seria.

-Porque hago esto dices?-le pregunta con ironía para comenzar a reí poco a poco para terminar riendose de forma alocada mientras tosía continuamente.

La vikinga lo mira preocupada y triste, la jinete la mira preocupada por la forma que tosia contuniamente y snotlout lo mira como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, el castaño deja de reí lentamente para luego mirar a la jinete con seriedad.

-Tu deberías saberlo estabas ahí cuando todo paso-responde con una mirada enojada, la jinete lo mira confundida.

-Pero de que estas hablando?...no entiendo nada-le pregunta aun confundida.

-Oh perdón me equivoque…tu no ...sino tu "hermana gemela" lo sabe perfectamente-responde con gracia al princiopio y señala con odio a la vikinga que esta a su lado, esta aun se encuentra aun en el suelo, la jinete mira a su otro yo con duda para volver a ver al castaño.

-A..a que te refieres?-le pregunta extrañada y con cierto miedo en el interior.

-Sobre lo que paso ese día...hace mas de diez años!-responde mientras su voz se escucha cada ves mas enojada- el día que mi hermano fue asesinado!-le dice muy enojado, la rubia jinete no entendía nada.

La vikinga se encontraba en el suelo muy sorprendida al descubrir la verdadera identidad del arquero negro y descubir que era hiccup, su compañero de entrenamiento, el joven que murió hace mucho tiempo por unos dragones, cuando este la miro y la señalo dicendo eso, supo de inmediato a que se refería, lo único que se le ocurrió fue agachar la cabeza deprimida y apoyando sus manos en el suelo.

-Hermano?-pregunta confundida la jinete mirando al castaño y luego a su otro yo, le extraña que hiccup diga que tenia un hermano y si mal no recordaba ella , el nunca a tenido hermano, a menos que-quien…quien era tu... tu hermano?-pregunta un poco asustada por la respuesta.

- _Toothless!_ el era mi hermano!-responde con enfado mirándolo a los tres- por culpa de ellos dos.. a mi hermano lo mataron!-comenta mientras los señala ambos vikingo, la rubia jinete se queda petrificada por escuchar.

-Si te refieres a ese furia nocturna?.. ese era solo un simple animal, un demonio que simplemente debía ser asesinado-dice el pelinegro sin remordimento, la jinete lo mira con mucha molestia mientras aprieta sus puños.

El arquero agacha la mirada mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se contraen, convierte sus manos en puños y comienza a temblar.

-Mira enano!..si vuelves a insultar a toothless te juro que no te cortarte la otra pierna…te cortare la cabeza!-dice el ojiverde con mucho enfado y mirando al pelinegro con una mirada asesina.

El pelinegro queda intimidado por la mirada del joven, la jinete se asusta por sus palabras y su mirada, nunca habia visto al castaño con ese tipo de miradas.

-Por favor...dime...dime que le ocurrió a toothless?-le pregunta con una mirada preocupada, el arquero la mira con enojo.

-Por que debería contártelo?...te importa lo que le paso?-le pregunta muy serio.

-Mucho!.. quiero saber que le paso a el...que te paso a ti-responde con preocupación-que fue lo que les paso ambos?-pregunta con tristeza, el arquero mira a la jinete con una mirada seria para luego mira hacia a un lado y suspirando con tristeza.

-Todo…todo comenzó cuando toothess Astrid y yo terminamos de volar en una noche...-responde el castaño con tristeza, al mencionnar el nombre de la vikinga lo dice con asco y enfado, esta solo agacha la mirada entristecida mientras sus manos se vuelven puño arrugando su falda, la jinete siente su ira al mencionar su propio nombre, un pequeña punzada de dolor siente en el corazon al se mencionada con tanto odio.

* _flashbacks*_

Hace doce años en una noche estrellada, en el bosque de berk se puede ver a un dragon completamente negro, este dragona es de una especie llama furia nocturna, se encontraba volando hacia una calada con dos jóvenes pasajeros, una rubia de ojos azules y un castaño de ojos verdes, el dragon aterriza en tierra y la rubia baja del dragon de un salto.

-Bueno….debo admitir que eso… fue increíble-dice la joven vikinga dándole la espalda tanto al dragon y como al joven.

El vikingo se baja de su compañero para solo dar dos paso quedan a cierta distancia de la chica, el furia nocturna se da la vuelta para dirigirse a tomar algo de agua, el joven solo se rasca la cabeza algo nervioso.

-Y crees... que me puedas ayudar a guardar el secreto?-le pregunta con nerviosismo, la vikinga se da la vuelta para verlo.

-Hiccup...esta seguro de esto?-le pregunta señalando al dragon que deja de tomar agua para verlos-esto podría…meterte en problemas-comenta preocupada.

-No!... no si tu me ayudas a guarda el secreto-responde sonriendo de me dio lado, la vikinga solo se acaricia el brazo izquierdo preocupada.

-Que harás con tu examen final mañana?-le pregunta, el vikingo solo suspira deprimido.

-No lo se..dame tiempo hasta mañana...pensare en algo-responde agachando la mirada con tristeza.

-Esta bien-responde con la misma actitud para luego golpearlo en el hombro-esto por raptarme-le dice con seriedad, el joven vikingo se acaricia el hombro para luego mira a su amigo con extrañez, el dragon solo ruge sin impórtale, la rubia se corre un poco su mechón de cabello para luego agarrarlo de la camisa y besarlo en la mejilla-y esto…por todo lo demás-responde un poco nerviosa por lo que hizo para luego alejarse de poco a poco e irse corriendo.

El joven la observa irse corriendo luego sonreír un poco mientra aun se agarra el hombro, su amigo dragon se acerca a su derecha sorprendido y luego lo mira su amigo con la misma cara.

\- Yyyy ..tu que estas mirando?-le pregunta con una pequeña queja el joven mirando al dragon, este solo vuelve a mirar hacia delante gimiendo un poco, para luego irse hasta el lado de una piedra y comenzar a quemar el piso mientras gira sobre si mismo y acostarse.

El joven miraba como su amigo se acostaba mientras sonríe y se termina de frotar el hombro para acercarse a su amigo y comienza acariciar su cabeza, el dragon ronronea un poco por la caricia.

-Sabes amigo si todo... sale bien mañana tal vez... puede que ella me haga caso..tu que piensas?-le pregunta con una sonrisa, el dragon lo mira un poco extrañado.

-Vamos amigo no me pongas esa cara jeje…si todo sale bien y mi padre me acepta como soy, tal vez mas adelante las cosas cambien-dice con aun sonrisa preocupante el furia solo lo lame un poco para sacarle la angustia, el ojiverde solo sonrisa con una sonrisa-gracias amigo te veré mañana entonces-comenta mientras lo termina de acariciar para luego irse hacia la aldea.

 **Al dia siguiente.**

Era un nuevo día para el pueblo de berk y uno muy importante ya que el heredero del berk, hiccup haddock el único hijo de stoick the vast pasara de ser la mayor vergüenza del pueblo al ser el mejor vikingo mata dragones, su reto es matar un poderoso pesadilla monstruosa, todo se estaba preparando para ver la gran hazaña del joven.

Pero antes nos encontramos en una gran casa en la colina, esta casa le pertenece al jefe y heredero ambos vivian junto, como todos los días el jefe lo llaman por un asunto importante, el joven castaño se queda solo en su casa nervioso por lo que puede llegar a pasar hoy en la arena.

-Bien hiccup... tu solo cálmate..todo saldrá bien-se traba de auto convencer mientras terminaba de desayunar-sabes que esto es algo estupido pero es lo único que se me ocurre-se dice mientras termina de comer y bebe el contenido su vaso, en eso tocan la puerta, joven se levanta de su asiento para abrir.

Al abrir la puerta encuentra su mentor, amigo y entrenado, gobber se encontraba detrás de la puerta parecía algo nervioso pero lo ocultaba, levanta su única mano para saludar el joven.

-Buenos días hiccup ...como dormiste?-pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa, hiccup sonríe con un leve sonrojo ya que recuerda la noche anterior donde Astrid y el vuela sobre toothless, mas el beso que ella le dio en al mejilla.

-Bien…muy bien-sonríe nerviosamente mientras inconcientemente se lleva su mano a la mejilla.

-Que bueno... porque hoy es el gran día asíque debes impresionarlos-comenta para luego darse la vuelta-asíque termina de desayunar y te veo en la arena en cinco minutos-le dice para luego comenzar a bajar las escalera algo apurado.

El castaño lo mira extrañado por como baja las escaleras muy rapido, para tener una sola pierna lo hace bastante rapido, el joven se encorva de hombros sin darle importancia para buscar su casco y salir por la puerta e ir a la arena.

Mientras se dirigía a la arena vea que no habia nadie en todo el pueblo y no era de extrañar siempre que un vikingo probaba su valentía al matar un dragon era todo un espectáculo que ninguno quería perderse, y hoy el era el centro de atención pero lo vencería a su manera y no los de ellos.

El camino fue muy largo y pensativo pero al llegar vio que todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban en la arena, mientras se dirigía a la entrada se extraño que todos los aldeanos lo miran con una mirada seria y enojada, se esperaba miradas felices y alegres como las que recibió en las ultimas semanas.

Ignoro las miras ya después preguntaría porque lo miraban así, se concentro en lo que tenia planeado, cuando entro por la puerta de la arena se extraño mas a ver a su padre, a su mentor y a el padre de snotlout, los tres parados en el medio de la arena dos de tres lo miraban serios.

-Eh?..papa?..que haces aquí?...no deberías estar arriba en la tribuna diciendo algun discurso?-el preguntaba algo nervioso por las mirada que le tiraban.

-Hoy no-responde el gran jefe con seriedad, el castaño lo mira extrañado-hoy será un gran día para todos nosotros-dice mientras los tres se hacen a un lado para revelar que lo ocultan.

Hiccup queda en shock cuando su padre y los dos hombres se hacen a un lado para mostrar lo que estaba detrás de ellos, al hacerse a un lado se puede ver a un dragon de color completamente negro atado con barrotes y con un bozal en el hocico.

-No!..toothless!-grita el joven con terror mientras intenta correr hasta su amigo.

-Sujételo!-ordena el jefe y en eso de ambos lados de la entrada de la arena salen un pelinegro y un rubio ambos sosteniendo sus brazos para luego tirarlo al suelo, ambos tienian una sonrisa algo macabra-asi que conoces este dragon no?-pregunta el jefe con seriedad mientra lo señala.

-Por favor no le hagas nada!-responde con triste mientras intenta liberarse sin éxito, en eso el furia nocturna abre los ojos para ver a al castaño, entonces intenta salir o dispara fuego pero ve que se encuentra atado y amordazado.

-El dragon?... es eso que te preocupa?!-pregunta con enojo el gran vikingo- este dragon junto con los demás han matados a ciento de nosotros!-le dice enojado dando algunos pasos.

-Y nosotros a miles de ellos!..tienes que entender que no son malos!-le responde con enfado, los vikingo que se encuentran en las gradas solo se sorprende a ver como el joven discute con el jefe y lo contradice-si me dejas explicarte podrás ver que no son lo que pensamos-le dice con suplica.

Los vikingos miraban a su jefe con asombro e impacientes por ver que respondía, el jefe miraba a su hijo con seriedad.

-Todos deben verlo ellos no son lo que creemos no tenemos porque matarlos, yo lo comprobé con mi propios ojos-le dice mirando a todos los vikingos con seriedad, ambos tanto jinete como dragon intentaban salir de su presión sin éxito- pre…pregúntenle a Astrid ella también lo ha visto-comenta con desesperación.

-Niño tonto quien crees que nos dijo donde esta tu dragon?-le pregunta el padre de snotlout con una sonrisa burlona, el joveno se queda paralizado y muy sorprendido.

-No... no eso mentira ella...ella no pudo hacerme esto-niega con la cabeza y con los ojos cristalizados, para luego ver a las gradas y tratar de localizar a la rubia vikinga, gira como puede la cabeza para ver atrás suyo y ver a la vikinga que buscaba apoyada en las barras-astrid! diles..diles que los dragones no son malos!...diles que no es lo que creíamos!-le grita buscando esperanza y apoyo, todos los habitantes la miran para ver que responde.

La rubia vikinga solo agacha la cabeza, hiccup espera con una sonrisa una respuesta positiva de la chica que le gusta pero…la rubia vikinga levanta la mirada con una mirada seria y una sonrisa.

-Ja!..di lo que quieras...los dragones solo causan muerte y destrucción...nada de lo que digas cambiara eso-sonríe algo malvada mirándolo, la sonrisa de hiccup comenzó a cambiar por una de asombro y de terror, se negaba a creer que esto este sucediendo.

-Ya eh tenido suficiente!-dice el jefe mientras saca su hacha para luego acercarse al dragon negro, el furia nocturna se movía intentando por todos los medios liberarse.

-No papa!..no lo hagas has lo que quieras conmigo pero a toothless no lo hagas nada!-le dice con desesperación mientras sigue forcejando por liberarse, stoick mira a su hijo con una mirada de desilusión y enojo.

-Es cogiste tu bando con ellos…no eres un vikingo…no eres mi hijo-responde con voz fría, el castaño que en shock.

-Eso es lo que pasa por traicionarnos niño dragon-le susurrar snotlout burla y sin rencor en sus palabras mientras lo sostiene con fuerza, su compañero se burla igual.

El gran jefe vikingo se acercaba al dragon con su hacha en mano para darle fin de una vez por todas al famoso furia nocturna.

-Papa! Por favor detente no lo hagas!-le grita con fuerza, desesperación y tristeza, en eso ve que el dragon deja de moverse para luego verlo a los ojos.

- _Hiccup_ -escucha una voz tranquila y pacifica, el castaño se sorprende para luego ver a todos lados- _mírame…acá delante de ti-_ vuelve a hablar la voz, el castaño ve hacia delante con tristeza y confundido, ve a su dragon y se da cuenta que es el que le habla- _te agradezco mucho que me hallas de vuelto mi cielo en estas últimos semanas y por poder... compartirlos... contigo-_ dice el dragon con una sonrisa aunque su voz se corta al final- _la verdad nunca me espere estar con un humano o que este mismo humano me derribara y me cuidara... que compartiera conmigo... la experiencia de volar….o mas importante...que este mismo me perdonara la vida-_ el joven negaba con la cabeza por su palabras- _realmente lo aprecio... por eso no tengo miedo a morir sabiendo que tuve un amigo en mis días de soledad-_ le dice con voz alegre y algo corta, el jefe se terminaba de colocaba delante del el y alzaba su hacha- _por eso te estaré eternamente agradecido y considerarte mi amigo…...mi hermano._

El hacha ya estaba en lo mas alto, el furia solo le da una pequeña sonrisa al castaño, las lagrimas de hiccup salen sin control de sus ojos mientra niega con la cabeza.

-A _diós... hermano_ -se despide toothless con una sonrisa.

El hacha del jefe vikingo baja con rapidez, las pupilas del castaño se contraen sorprendidas

-NOOOOOOOO TOOTHLESSSSSSSS- solo al final se escuha un grito desgarrador.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno aqui termina por hoy se poudo revelar lo que muchos se preguntaron y hiccup es el arquero... y no se a ustedes pero mientras escribia esa ultima parte casi se me salen las lagrimas...*suspiro* pero bueno...espero que les alla gustado..nos vermos luego para la segunda parte..**

 **Quieros darles las gracias por sus comentarios buenos o malos, me hispiran para seguir con esta historia jejjee persnas como:**

 **Gabrielyalejandra**

 **Lunabeatriz1**

 **Dlydragon**

 **Katnisssakura y muchos mas gracias por sus comentarios y consejos ñwñ arigatou...bueno no estariemos leyendo para la proxima bye bye**


	13. Traidor II

**Bueno que esta la siguiente capi de esta historia...**

 **Espero que la disfruten ñwñ...**

 **"dialogo"**

"(pensamientos)"

"(dialogo de dragon)"

"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"

* * *

 **REVELACION Y TRACION (parte II)**

Nubes gris se veían el cielo tambien se venia figuras moviendose rapidamente chocandose entre si unas contra otras, nos acercamos a una de ellas para ser mas específicos a dos nadders, uno de color amarillo con algunas escamas azules y otro azul con escamas amarillas estos dragones se hacen llamar sky y stormfly, ambas luchaban chocando sus cuernos uno contra el otro o en algunos casos usando sus patas, el ultimo choque por parte de stormfly hacen que se alejan ambas muy cansadas y heridas.

-( _Se puede ver que no eres como los otros dragones)-_ le dice la nadder amarilla muy cansada, su rival la mira seria e igual de cansada-( _veo que eso humanos te entrenaron bien)-_ agrega con una sonrisa.

 _-(Lo mismo digo…tu estilo de pelea es diferente que otros dragones)-_ le responde en el mismo estado.

-( _Mi hermano nos entreno bien a tod….)_ -le dice con una sonrisa arrogante pero sus palabras queda a medias, el cielo se comienza a iluminar con algunos rayos y truenos, ambas nadder miran el cielo viendo los rayos en las nubes-( _ay no! hermano!)_ -dice sorprendida y preocupada por ver la tormenta para luego buscar con la mirada a su hermano.

-( _Otra vez el skrill?...creí que lo habia vencido?)-_ se pregunta stormfly extrañada para luego ver a su rival que miraba a todas direcciones-( _que te sucede?…solo son rayos de seguro es obra de ese skrill)-_ le dice mirándola extrañada, pero sky la mira con enojo.

-( _Se cuando ese tonto de chispitas viene..si usaras mas tu nariz te darías cuenta que es solo una tormenta común)-_ le responde molesta para volver a buscar de nuevo, stormfly la mira molesta y olfatear el aire, no lo admitiría pero esa nadder tenia razón el aire olía algo húmedo y con ganas de llover.

-( _Que le tiene miedo al agua?)-_ pregunta burlona.

-( _No! claro que no.. tonta)-_ le responde molesta aun mirando para todas direcciones-( _mi hermano esta en grabe estado de salud, por la humedad y por la baja temperatura es malo para….)-_ le dice aun mirando a todos lados pero se detiene en su búsqueda al darse cueta de sus palabras, mira a su rival enojada-( _y para que rayos te estoy dando explicaciones a ti?...no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que buscar a mi hermano)-_ le responde molesta para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a buscarlo.

-( _Hey! Espera! no creas que te dejare ir tan fácilmente!)-_ el dice stormfly enojada por ignorar su pelea, comienza a seguirla.

Sky solo la ignora y sigue volando buscando a su hermano mirando para todos lados, en eso se escucha unos rugidos leves como de dolor, mira a su derecha para ver a smoker, su compañero cremallerus peleado contra el otro cremallerus, se dirige volando hacia el no para ayudarlo si no para que lo ayude a buscar a su hermano.

Smoker tira un par de latigazo con sus colas para evitar los golpes de eso dos humanos que intentaron tirarse sobre el pero no contó con que ese cremallerus lo atacara de frente con sus cabezas, ambos chocando sus cabezas contra el, quedando algo atontado, mientras tanto barf y belch volaron con fuerza para agarra a sus locos jinetes, al atraparlos ya apenas tenia fuerzas para seguir volando.

-Creo que eso era nuestro ultimo movimiento- dice ruffnut cansada mirando a su dragon muy cansado.

-Si tienes razón, no podemos seguir haciendo eso…nuestro dragon ya esta muy cansado-concuerda con su hermana mirando algo preocupado a su dragon.

Smoker sacude sus cabeza para sacarse la mala sensación del golpe, mira a su rival e intenta ir contra el de nuevo pero unas espinas salen entre medio de ambos dragones, los cremallerus y los gemelos miran de donde salieron esa espinas para ver a un nadder amarillo dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Genial!...si con un dragon la tenemos difícil…dos se nos hara imposible-se queja tuffnut mirando como el nadder se coloca al lado del cremallerus.

-No lo creo-responde su hermana con una sonrisa de lado señalando con el pulgar la misma dirección que ese nadder llego, su hermano la mira confundido la direccion que su hermana apuntaba y puede ver a un nadder azul viniendo a su misma dirección, el rubio sonríe.

Stormfly luego de seguir a su rival llegar con el cremallerus para colocarse a su lado.

-( _Barf, belch como se encuentran chicos?)_ -le pregunta con voz preocupada sin dejar de ver a sus enemigos.

-( _No muy bien, si esto sigue así no podremos seguir)-_ responde la cabeza derecha muy cansado-( _si además de que ya no tenemos mas fuego)-_ agrega la cabeza izquierda igual de cansado.

-( _Si yo también estoy en las mismas condiciones... ya no tengo fuego)_ -le dice con una mirada seria.

-( _Pero tu aun tienes tus espinas de tu cola)-_ comenta barf un poco molesto-( _si es verdad tu aun tiene algo con que lastimar...otra cosa que haces aquí?)-_ le pregunta belch extrañado por ver a su compañera a su lado.

Mientras los dragones de los jinetes hablan entre ellos, con los dragones del arquero también tiene una pequeña charla, sky habia detenido el avance del cremallerus contra su rival y acerca a su compañero.

-( _Sky?..que estas haciendo?... no vez que estamos ocupados?)-_ le pregunta la cabeza derecha molesta-( _si ya casi los derrotamos)-_ agrega la cabeza izquierda igual de molesto.

-( _Olvídense de ellos…tienen que ayudarme a encontrar a nuestro hermano!)-_ le responde molesta y algo alterada, ambas cabezas se miran confundidos para luego verla extrañados.

-( _Que pasa con el?...sabes que se puede cuidar solo no?)-_ pregunta la cabeza izquierda extrañado-(si _no tiene que ser su niñera siempre)-_ se burla la cabeza derecha, ambos comienzan a reírse.

-( _Que no han visto el cielo?!)-_ le pregunta molesta, smoker deja de reírse para mirarla y luego ver hacia el cielo, este es ilumina con algunos destellos.

-( _Que tiene de malo?)-_ pregunta ambos al mismo tiempo sin importancia, sky los mira con indignada para luego verlos furiosa con ganas de romperles eso que llaman cabeza.

-(* _Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una?...si se nota que no conocen a smoker*)-_ piensa sky mientras agacha la mirada para luego suspirar frustrada-( _no!.. par de lagartijas de cuello largo!...una tormenta se avecina!)!-_ le dice molesta, ambas cabeza la miran entrecerrando los ojos.

-( _Lo sabemos…que piensa que somos tontos?)-_ le pregunta la cabeza izquierda molesto.

-( _Tengo que responder a eso?)-_ le pegunta sky mirándolos con duda, el par se miran para luego negar con la cabeza-( _agh! Deje de estar jugando ayúdeme a encontrar a nuestro hermano para sacarlo antes de que la lluvia empiece, sino el terminara con mucho mas mal de salud de lo que ya estas!...haganlo! buscare a sugar!)-_ le dice muy enojada mientras se aleja volando buscando a la gronckle.

El cremalllerus mira como su compañera se aleja volando para buscar a la otra dragona, ellos ignoran el comentario de la nadder para prepararse para volver a luchar contra su enemigo, pero en eso analizan la información que ella les dio, abren sus ojos de golpe.

-( _AAAAAhhhh! busquemos a nuestro hermano!)-_ gritan alterados, ambos vuelan en diferentes direcciones estirando sus cuellos pero no llegan mucho y se chocan entre si-( _por este la lado tonto!)_ -se responde al mismo tiempo para volver a hacer lo mismo.

Los jinetes y dragones miraban como el cremallerus estiraba sus cuellos para luego chocar sus cabezas una y otra y otra y otra vez. Stormfly, barf y belch se miraban entres ellos extrañados y con sus escamas/cejas alzadas, la nadder sacude la cabeza para dejar de mirar al cremallerus.

-( _Rayos! se me escapo!..nos vemos luego!)_ -le dice mientras sale volando persiguiendo a su rival, los gemelos miraban al cremallerus seguir chocándose entre si, y luego ven como su compañera dragon se va volando.

-Eeehhh?..tenemos que hacer algo?-le pregunta tuffnut un poco confundido mirando a su hermana.

-Nnaaa!...disfrutemos del espectáculo que ese dragon nos esta dando-responde con gracia mientras ve la actitud del cremallerus.

Mientras eso pasaba, sky volaba buscando tanto a su hermano como a la gronckle, vuela un poco mas y escucha unos rugidos, delante de ella puede ver que tanto su compañera gronckle se encuentra luchando contra otro gronckle y no solo eso a unos cuantos metros de su compañera se encontraba su amigo pesadilla, también peleando contra otro igual solo que diferente color .

-( _Sugar! Rex!)-_ grita la nadder dirigiéndose hacia ellos lo mas rapido que puede.

Los cuatros dragones frenan sus peleas al escuchar un llamado, tanto gronckle como pesadilla miran a su compañera dirigirse hacia ellos.

-( _Debemos irnos!...se acerca una tormenta!)-_ le grita con todas las fuerza que puede intentando acercase pero es detenida por un nadder azul que se coloca delante suyo-( _tu otra vez?!..hazte a un lado!)-_ le dice molesta.

-( _Ni lo sueñes!..no te escaparas, no dejare que lo hagas)-_ le dice stormfly muy enojada porque la alla ignorado, luego se lanza atacarla.

La gronckle escucho bien lo que dijo su amiga, levanta la mirada para ver el cielo y ver que de este salían destellos, olfatea el aire y lo sentía húmedo.

-( _Rayos! sky tiene razón!..rex debemos irnos!)-_ comenta la gronckle mirando al pesadilla, el dragon negro/rojo mira a su amiga extrañado y algo molesto porque no queria abandonar una pelea.

-( _Que tiene de malo una pequeña lluvia?...si te das cuenta ya no tenemos fuego para preocuparnos)-_ le dice simplemente.

-( _No lo digo por nosotros, sino por nuestro hermano no puede agarrar frío)-_ le responde con desesperación, el pesadilla ignora su comentario.

-( _Como si nuestros hermano se enfermara por una peque….)_ -comenta distraído para luego sorprenderse por sus propias palabras-( _demonios!..lo olvide!)-_ dice sorprendido.

-( _Lo vez debemos buscarlo para sacarlo de aquí…sabes que el a veces no se cuida)-_ le dice su compañera gronckle preocupada por el chico.

-( _Ni crean que los dejaremos irse!)!-_ les grita colmillo molesto por dejar su pelea a medias, albóndiga asiente con la cabeza dispuesta a volver a luchar contra su rival.

Los dragones del arquero se molestan por la interrupción de estos dragones, no les queda otra que terminar con ellos para irse a buscar a su hermano antes de que la lluvia se desate.

En otra parte mas especifico en tierra firme se encontraba cuatro personas, tres de ellos se encontraba juntos, el ultimo mas alejados de ellos, se puede ver a una rubia arrodillada en el suelo con la mirada agachada, un pelinegro con la mirada seria sosteniendo un mazo en su mano derecha y en el medio de estos una rubia con sus ojos azules cristalizados, asombrados y con sus manos en su boca ahogando un grito, dos de tres miraban a un hombre con una pequeña armadura negre y cabellos castaños parado delante de ellos.

El arquero se encontraba semi parado respirando algo agitado y con la cabeza agachada mientras algunas lágrimas le caían, se limpia las lágrimas con su brazo derecho.

-Esa fue la primera vez que escuche hablar a un dragon...la ultima vez que lo escuche... la ultima vez que lo volvi a ver-dice con voz entrecortada apretando sus puños con enfado, para luego levantar la mirada- ahí me di cuenta..que no podía confiar en ninguno de ustedes!-les grita muy enfadado.

La jinete no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se negaba a creer todo lo que les dijo... toothless...muerto...asesinado delante de hiccup y mas siendo su propio padre quien lo hizo, su otro yo en vez a verlo ayudado, lo habia tracionado delante suyo, todo esto era irreal, snoltout miraba serio al arquero y un poco confundido con algo.

-Un segundo..si no mal recuerdo stoick te metió en la cárcel después de asesinar a ese patetico dragon-dice el pelinegro extrañado- como fue que escapaste y moriste?-pregunta confundido.

La jinete lo mira asombrada y triste pero por dentro se encontraba muy enojada por insultar al dargon, luego ve al castaño que lo miraba muy enfadado.

-Sigue hablando asi, dentro de poco te cortare la cabeza-le responde mirándolo enfadado- pero veo que tu cerebro funciona bien- se burla con una media sonrisa-ya que será ultima noche de vida te responder….luego de que mi "padre" me metió a la cárcel…

* _flashbacks*_

Esa mismo dia, en una noche estrellada en el pueblo de berk, en un edificio de madera con barrotes en las ventanas se escuchaban ruidos de golpes, a dentro en una de sus habitaciones con una puerta hecha de barras de metal se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verde como el bosque pero estos ojos solo mostraban lagrimas y furia, el joven se encontraba golpeando la pared a puño limpio.

-Quieres para de hacer ruido mocoso-le dice un guardia con voz seria, el joven deja de golpear, sus manos se encontraba muy lastimas y con algunas astillas, cansado y adolorido se sienta en el suelo, colocando sus rodillas contra su pecho y enterar su cabeza entre ellas.

-Al fin te callas niño traidor-dice otro guardia muy molesto por haber escuchar por horas al niño golpear la pared-crees que con solo golpeandola podrás escapar?...jajaja que niño tan idiota eres-se ríe el guardia su compañero lo acompaña, en eso se escucha un carraspeo.

Ambos guardias miran hacia su izquierda para ver a un hombre robusto con un gran bigote rubio trenzado, una pata de palo como pie derecho y un garfio en su mano izquierda.

-Se puede hablar con el prisionero?-pregunta con seriedad y molesto con los guardias, ambos hombres se miran un poco para luego ver al vikingo.

-Cinco minutos-responde uno de ellos con serieda, ambos se retiran dejandolos solos, el herrero mira como ambos guardias se retiran luego acercarse a la puerta de la celda.

-Hiccup?...como te sientes muchacho?-pregunta el herrero preocupado por el joven, pero no hay respuestas por parte del castaño, este sigue en la misma posición, el viejo vikingo suspira deprimido-escucha...se que las cosas no salieron bien, pero descuida ya veras que mañana todo saldrá bien-le dice con una perqueña sonrisa.

El joven pelicastaño aun sigue abrazando sus piernas y aun ocultando su cabeza, el herrero lo mira preocupado.

-Veo que querías mucho a ese dragon no?... pero debes entender que los vikingo y los dragones no podemos vivir juntos-le dice un poco triste, el joven aun no lo responde- mira... tal vez deberías curar esas manos, a tu padre…-dice mirando aun lado despues de ver las manos del joven, nunca lo habia vista lastimarse asi, pero queda sorprendido de golpe a ver unas manos heridas y astilladas con sangre aferrandose con fuerza a los barrotes.

-Yo no tengo padre!-le grita el castaño con una mirada enfadada y agiltado-todo lo que hice... fue ser como un de ustedes... que me aceptaran-le dice para luego alejarse de las barras y darle la espalda- pero no lo vale…y ahora la un única persona..no el único ser vivo que me quiera por lo que soy…lo asesinaron delante mío-responde deprimido y con ganas de seguir llorando, el herrero lo mira sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-Hiccup no puedes pensar así por un simple animal!-trata de hacerlo entrar en razón- eres un vikingo, naciste siendo un vikingo y morirás siendo vikingo-le dice serie pero queda sorprendido, el joven al escuchar lo que dijo su mentor comenzó a reírse y negar con la cabeza lentamente.

-No no no gobber…que ya olvidaste lo que dijo stoick-responde dándose la vuelta para verlo con una mirada algo demente y llamando a su padre por su nombre-yo... ya... no soy mas... un vikingo-le dice lentamente y sonríendo algo demente- jamás lo fui!... Y jamás lo seres…todos en esta maldita isla quería que me fuera o que mueres sin que se preocupen por mi!-el herrero lo mira con asombro viendo que el buen y sarcástico hiccup se estaba yendo de ese pequeño cuerpo.

-Muchacho no puedes pensar así, que pensaría tu padre o tus amigos si te escuchan o el pueblo mismo?- le pregunta preocupado y desesperado al intentar hacerlo entrar en razon, el joven vikingo deja de sonríe para mirar a su mentor con una mirada seria.

-Como te dije gobber… yo..ya...no..tengo..padre-le responde diciendo lentamente palabra por palabra-en cuanto a "amigos" ni eso tu mismo te lo crees...Aparte de ti que otro amigo tuve? Eh!-el pregunta enojado- tu mismo lo viste el único amigo que tuve fue asesinado delante de mis ojos y no puede hacer absolutamente nada!-responde enfado para luego golpear la pared de madera haciéndose mas daño la mano.

Gobber veía al chico con lastima y tristeza ver como se derrumba poco a poco y sin poder detenerlo.

-Aaahhh!..en cuanto a tu pregunta del "pueblo" créeme no necesito responderte, esa ya la sabes- le dice con burla y una media sonrisa pero rapidamente esta desaparecer- ahora vete… déjame solo-comenta mientras se dirige hacia un ricon, sentarse y volver a abrasar sus piernas.

El herrero quiera seguir hablando con el chico pero los guardias volvieron, le pediden que se retire, el viejo vikingo solo lo miro por ultima vez con tristeza para luego abandonar la sala y el edificio.

El castaño se encontraba muy triste mientras sus lagrimas salían sin control, si tanta solo lo hubiera matado cuando tenia la oportunidad nada de esto le hubiera pasado, pero al verlo sentía que se vea a si mismo, débil, asustado y cuando lo conoció un poco mejor se sintió bien consigo mismo, cuando ambos volaron juntos eso era algo que no podía describirlo con palabras, sintio que tenian una conexion pero cuando Astrid los encontró pensó que estaba perdido tanto el como su amigo, cuando la raptaron y volaron los tres juntos pensó que todo saldría bien, que si ella vea el mundo que el habia descubierto tal vez ella pueda ser algo mas de el que solo una distancia, que iluso habia sido, ella solo habia jugado con el, uso una mascara para que pueda caer en su trampa y poder ir contra su dragon, ahora acá se encontraba esperando el destierro, con la imagen de la muerte de su único _hermano,_ muerto delante de sus ojos, sentía una impotencia que no sabia como sacársela.

-Ojala nunca hubiera nacido..habría sido mejor para todos-susurra con voz entrecortada mientras trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas.

En eso se escucha un par de ruidos, mas específicos algo cayéndose de forma seca, el castaño levanta la cabeza de entre las rodillas para mira con asombro y terror como los guardias estaba tirado en el suelo.

La puerta de la celda se abre sola dejando pasar una hermosa mujer, de cabezos rojos con un par de mechones negro, unas orejas algo puntiagudas y unos hermoso y extraños ojos grises, una hermosa piel clara como la nieve misma, llevaba una camisa de mangas largas roja y unos pantalones negros ambos ajustados a su fino cuerpo marcando su figura, el castaño se quedo impresionado por ver a una mujer con esa extraña apariencia.

-Quien…quien eres tu?-pregunta asustado, la extraña mujer lo mira con una sonrisa de lado.

-Tranquilo cariño... no vengo hacerte nada, solo vine ayudarte-le responde para acercarse hasta el y agachase un poco mientras le ofrece su mano- mi nombre es hera ...cual es el tuyo lindo?-pregunta con una hermosa sonrisa, el castaño se sonroja por el cumplido.

-Lin..lindo yo?-se señala así mismo avergonzado para luego mirar aun lado deprimido-odio mi nombre.. solo me hace sentir débil y que no sirvo para nada-responde con algo de tristeza, la mujer mueve la cabeza aun lado extrañada.

-Y se puede saber como es?...te juro que no me voy a reír-le sonríe amablemente aun con su mano extendida, el castaño esquiva la mirada de la mujer y mira hacia el piso sin saber como sentirse.

-Me…me …llamo hic..hiccup-responde tímidamente, la mujer le sonríe amablemente.

-Mucho gusto hiccup…ahora.. que tal si salimos de aquí?-le pregunta amablemente mientras aun tiene su mano extendida, tímidamente y casi sin control de su cuerpo el joven castaño toma su mano para así levantarse.

-Que eres en realidad?-le pregunta al ver las orejas de la mujer detrás de su cabello.

-Como ya te dije mi nombre es hera..soy guardiana de la naturaleza y eh venido ayudarte-le responde mientras sale de la celda seguida del joven, este mira a los guardias tirados en el suelo-no te preocupes por ellos..aunque despertaran en cualquier momento si no nos vamos rapido... debemos salir de aquí de inmediato-le dice mientras se acerca a la puerta de la entrada.

-Si eres guardiana de la naturaleza como dices porque me ayudas a mi?-pregunta confundido, la mujer antes de abrir la puerta lo mira un poco seria.

-Porque e visto como eso bárbaros asesinan a esos pobres dragones y también vi como mataron a ese pobre furia nocturna-le responde con una mirada triste, hiccup solo agacha la mirada deprimido pero siente que le agarran sus mano con delicadeza, se sonroja al sentir esta tierna caricia y ver una extraña luz verde salir de ellas, queda impresionado a ver como sus manos son curadas, despues de eso uno de los dedos de la mujer agarran su mentó dulcemente haciendo que levante la mirada para ver los ojos de la mujer-pero tu... tu eres diferente a todos ellos, tu cuidaste a ese dragon que tu mismo derribaste y le devolviste su cielo-le sonríe amablemente mientras que el castaño se sonroja aun mas-por eso te quiero ayudar mas de que pude hacer en un principio-comenta para luego besarlo en la frente.

El castaño se sonroja por sentir el calido beso en su frente, nunca nadie habia sido tan amable con el, le era difícil acostumbrarse, pero no perdió ningún detalle de sus palabras.

-A que te refieres con me ayudaste la ultima vez?-pregunta un poco confundido mirandola, la mujer sonríe cariñosamente.

-Veo que nada se te escapa-le dice con una sonrisa un poco coqueta pero el ojiverde trata de ignorarla-bueno recuerdas que escuchaste hablar a tu dragon?-le pregunta con una sonrisa de lado, el joven lo piensa detenidamente para darse cuenta que ella tenia razon, el habia escuchado por primera vez hablar a un dragon y en este caso a su amigo/hermano.

-Si ...lo recuerdo….espera no me digas que?-pregunta asombrado darse cuenta, mira a la mujer con asombro y ella aun mantiene su sonrisa.

-Bingo!..yo fui quien te dio el don de poder escucharlo-responde sonriendo-pero al dártelo quede con muy poca magia y la que tengo solo sirve para noquearlos a ellos temporalmente y ahora use otro poco mas al curarte-dice con lastima, el joven castaño agacha la mirada pensativo- si nos encuentrar, vendrán todos contra nosotros dos... y yo no sabría que hacer-comenta mientras mira de reojo al castaño.

-Tengo una idea!… pero es algo loca-dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Te sigo lindo..Cual es tu plan?-le pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta mientras coloca una mano en su cabeza.

En las calles de la aldea se puede ver a dos figuras correr mientras se escondían detrás de los edificios, corrieron rápidamente hacia las afueras del pueblo hasta llegar a la arena, al llegar y entrar, hiccup comenzó a escuchar todo tipo de voces.

-( _Juro si que si me sacan de aquí los quemare a todos!)-_ se escuchaba un fuerte voz en una de las jaulas.

-( _Ábrame yo lo solo quiero salir para comer algo de rocas)-_ se lamentaba una voz en otra de las jaulas, el castaño al escucharla bien pudo notar una dulce voz pero igual de enojada.

-( _Juro que si salgo voy a buscar a esa humana por golpearme tan fuerte!)-_ se escucha otra voz en otra jaula, en esta puedo adivinar quien hablaba era la nadder que Astrid había golpeado con su hacha/escudo, parece que la dragona le tiene algo de rencor.

-( _Si llegamos a salir mataremos a ese humano por dejarnos esta maldita anguila!)-_ se escucho doble voces en la ultima jaula, hiccup quedo petrificado al escuchar eso ya que olvido completamente que al cremallerus le habia dejado una anguila para comprobar su teoría.

Al escuchar las voces de los dragones en las jaulas, comenzó a sentir algo de miedo por lo que le harían eso dragones mas por el cremallerus, su auto confianza comenzaba a decaer.

-Bien tu has lo que debas hacer yo me te cubriré la espalda-le dice la bella mujer para comenzar a darse la vuelta y dejar al chico solo.

-Espera... no creo poder hacerlo... no se ...me da miedo-comenta el castaño asustado aun mirando las jaulas, la pelirroja se acerca al chico.

-No tengas miedo, el miedo solo esta en la mente-dice mientras se agacha para colar sus labios cerca del oído izquierdo del castaño y susurrarle.

La mujer coloca sus manos los hombros del joven y de su mano derecha sale un humo negro para meterse lentamente por el oído del joven, los ojos del castaños pierden sus brillo por una ráfaga de segundos y luego estos vuelven a la normalidad, el humo en su oído se desvanes, el castaño sacude levemente su cabeza.

-Por una extraña razón ya no tengo miedo-sonríe de medio lado, la mujer también sonríe para volver a enderezarse-cúbreme la espalda me encargare de ellos-le dice mientras camina hacia el centro de la arena.

-Como tu ordenes cariño-le sonríe para luego salir por donde vino.

Un rato mas tarde todas las jaulas estaban abiertas, un gronckle de color marrón sale disparado al igual que un pesadilla de color negro con escamas rojas, un nadder amarillo con escamas azules y un cremallerus verde salen lentamente observando el paronama, el pesadilla se detiene en seco agarrandose con sus garras el techo de cadenas, el gronckle choca contra la pared a la derecha del castaño, el nadder y el cremallerus se detienen delante de el, los cuatro se encontraban rodeando al pequeño castaño.

-( _TU!..tu fuiste el que nos dejo esa maldita anguila!)-_ dice enojado la cabeza derecha del cremallerus, para acercarse un poco mas al castaño y si es posible descuartizarlo.

-( _También fue el que me acaricio debajo de mi cabeza)_ -dice la nadder asombrada, no solo por recordarlo si que el joven ni se inmuta por la presciencia de los cuatro rodeándolo-( _debo decir que esa caricia me encanto y gracias por salvarme da la loca humana)-_ le sonríe.

 _-(Si a mi tambien me acaricio y no solo eso me dio de un rica yerba que realmente me encanto)-_ dice la gronckle con una sonrisa y recodando la rica yerba que tanto quiere probar.

-( _Tal vez a ustedes dos las acaricio pero a mi solo nos dejo con una maldita anguila!)-_ comenta muy enojado la cabeza izquierda del cremallerus

-( _Tontos no se para que le agradecen o le hablan si este enano debilucho no les entiende)_ -comenta molesto el pesadilla bajando del techo y colocarse a la izquierda del joven-( _lo único bueno y tonto fue liberarnos para poder matarlo)-_ agrega con una voz amenazante, tanto el pesadilla como el cremallerus se acercan lentamente al castaño pero el chico aun se queda parado.

-( _Míralo tiene tanto miedo que no se puede mover)_ -comenta con gracia la cabeza derecha del cremallerus-( _ultimas palabras humano debilucho?)_ -le pregunta la cabeza izquierda con una sonrisa.

-De hecho si-dice el castaño mirando las cuatro dragones, estos quedaron sorprendido ver que castaño respondió las palabras del cremallerus- solo quiero decir que lo siento por si los ofendí o los moleste con mi teorías, eran algunas dudas que tenia y las puse a prueba…así que... lo siento mucho-termina de hablar para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia hacia los dragones.

Estos lo miraba totalmente sorprendido al ver al castaño estar esa rara posición y mas por que les estaba pidiendo perdón.

-( _Puedes entendernos?)-_ pregunta la nadder extrañada, el castaño levanta la cabeza para verla y luego asistir lentamente.

-( _No me importa si puedes entendernos)-_ responde el pesadilla enojado-( _acabare contigo para luego irme)-_ sonríe con una media sonrisa, el ojiverde lo mira de reojo para luego agachar la mirada deprimido.

-Hazlo si quieres, con tal de que sean libres y pague el precio-dice con voz triste, la nadder y el gronckle se miran entre preocupada y triste por las palabra de chico.

-( _Será un placer)-_ sonríe con maldad para abalanzarse sobre el chico, la nadder reacción y se interpone entre el joven y el pesadilla-( _que haces?..porque defiendes al humano?)-_ le pregunta muy molesto mirándola, hiccup la mira sorprendido.

-( _Quiero saber porque hace esto)-_ responde seria, el pasadilla mira hacia a un lado molesto, la dragona se gira ignorando las quejas del pesadilla para luego mirar al chico-( _porque quieres morir?...de que precio hablas?)_ -le pregunta algo confundida.

Hiccup mira a la dragona un poco sorprendido por haberlo defendido para luego escuchar su pregunta y agachar la cabeza con tristeza, aun no supera la muerte de su amigo y escuchar la pregunta de la dragona realmente lo pone muy mal.

-Mi mejor amigo murió delante de mis ojos….. y no pude hacer nada-responde con la voz entre cortada mientras un par de lagrimas caigan por sus ojos, las dragonas lo miran entre confundidas y un poco preocupadas por su actitud.

-( _Quien era tu amigo?)-_ pregunta algo preocupada la gronckle-( _porque no tiene mucho sentido que nos hagas liberado por tu amigo huma….)-_ comenta pero es detenida al ver al chico negara con la cabeza.

-El no era humano….el era un dragon-responde apresurado y termina de hablar lentamente-un furia nocturna para ser mas preciso-agrega deprimido, los dragones lo miran sorprendido.

-( _Que precio quieres pagar?)-_ le pregunta la nadder extrañada, el castaño sonríe un poco de medio lado.

-Por mi debilidad..traicione a mi tribu por ocultarlo-sonrie deprimido mirando a la nadder-no quiero que ustedes paguen el mismo precio que mi amigo…. que mi _hermano_ -comenta con una sonrisa pero con lagrimas en los ojos.

Los dragones escuchaban todo lo que decia el muchacho y aun no le creían que la raza furia nocturna se haya encariñado tanto con un humano, pero para la nadder y la gronckle tenia sentido lo que decia, ya que el era el primer humano que no los amenazo con armas sino con caricias o hierba.

-( _Que quieres que haga?)-_ pregunta la nadder algo seria pero con una sonrisa, todos miraban al dragona sorprendidos.

-( _En serio vas a ayudar a este enano?)_ -pregunta sorprendido y molesto el pesadilla mirándola.

-( _Porque no?..no se ve que allá tenido malas intenciones en ningún momento..si no para que nos libero a todos?)-_ pregunta simplemente, tanto dragon como el castaño se miraban-( _además por lo poco que veo y conozco... me agrada)-_ termina de hablar mientras le sonrie, el joven le de vuelve la sonrisa.

-( _Yo también te ayudare…ella tiene razón se nota que no tienes malas intenciones)-_ comenta la gronckle con una sonrisa, el joven solo asiente con la cabeza por su amabilidad.

-( _Bueno al menos te disculpaste con nosotros)-_ dice la cabeza izquierda con una sonrisa-( _que tienes pensado hacer?)-_ le pregunta la cabeza derecha.

El pesadilla mira aun lado muy molesto al escuchar las palabras de los demás, no le creía en nada, el joven castaño sonreía feliz y poco creíble que tres de cuatro dragones lo quieran ayudar, en eso el cremallerus levanta sus cabezas extrañados.

-Que sucede?-le pregunta extrañado mirándolos.

-( _Si tienes algún plan… hazlo ahora…escuchamos pasos que se esta acercando)-_ responde la cabeza derecha mientras que la izquierda asienta con la cabeza.

El cremallerus tenia razón, recordo que hera le había dicho que los guardias solo estarían un tiempo noqueado así que no tenia mucho tiempo antes que su "padre" lo empezara a buscar, debía darse prisa.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder..vengan acérquese..les contare-le dice el castaño y los tres dragones se acercan al joven para escuchar su plan.

A las afueras de la arena se puede ver a cuatro hombres corriendo hacia la arena, uno era de cabellos y corta barba negra, uno tenía un gran bigote largo y rubio, el otro tenia una gran barba y cabello castaño/rojizo y por ultimo delante de los tres iba un hombre de cabellos castaños.

-Estas seguro que era hiccup?-preguntaba sorprendido y preocupado por la información que el dio el vikingo de cabellos castaños.

-Claro que si jefe, tu hijo es alguien fácil en reconocer-responde el vikingo sin mirar atrás.

-Me pregunto como fue que se salio de la celda?-se preguntaba el herrero un poco impresionado por el logro del chico.

-Eso no importa…lo que importa es que debemos detenerlo-responde el pelinegro son seriedad, el vikingo de gran bigote se molesta por el comentario para luego ver la espalda de su jefe.

-Que piensa hacer stoick?-le pregunta levantado una de sus rubias cejas, el jefe no le responde.

Los vikingos aun seguían corriendo yendo hacia la arena de combate, el gran jefe escucho las palabras de su mejor amigo pero aun se sentía entre la espada y la pared, hoy en la mañana cuando mato al furia nocturna que todo vikingo hubiera querido hacerlo, vio a su hijo siendo sujetado por los dos jóvenes, verlo con la cabeza agachada por la tristeza el partía el corazon, les ordeno que lo enviaran a hacia su casa pero mildew y el consejo hizo acto de presciencia y dijeron que el muchacho no debería tener libertad, que deberia ser enviado a prision por acto de traicion.

En la tarde el jefe y el consejo se reunieron para ver que destino le esperaría al joven, unos votaron en exiliarlo y que jamas volvera a pisar la isla, otros era que sea ejecutado por ocultar a un dragon al pueblo, para stoick ese último comentario le parecía ridículo, los concejales querían saber que es lo que el había decidido, el jefe no sabia que responder así que les dijo que mañana en la mañana a primera hora se las diría.

Esa misma noche, entraba su casa sentandose en su silla, había dejado su casco arriba de la mesa mientras se apoyaba los codos contra esta, se agarraba la cabeza entre el miedo, la desesperación y la tristeza mas y mas tristeza, le había fallado a su querida esposa, le fallo como esposo y ahora le fallo como padre, pero en parte no tenia la culpa su hijo nunca…...no la culpa era de el por no saber criar a su hijo como se debe, en eso tocan la puerta.

El gran jefe se levanta para abrir y observar que detrás de ella se encontraba su buen y gran amigo gobber, le iba a preguntar que lo traía a su casa y cuando dijo "Hiccup" supo que no era buenas noticias.

El jefe y el herrero comenzaron hablar de la visita del hijo del jefe, el herrero solo se lamentaba por darle mas malas noticias, ahora era su hijo que se negaba no solo a no ser un vikingo si que no también se negaba a que el no era su hijo, stoick sintió su mundo romperse en mil pedazos.

-Gobber…que ..se .. se supone .. que voy a hacer ahora?-se pregunta el gran jefe con la voz un poco quebrada por la acumulación del llanto, el herrero ya había visto a su amigo en ese estado antes pero aun así le sigue sorprendiendo.

-Yo…no lo se stoick-le responde deprimido agachando la mirada, en eso la puerta es tocada bruscamente.

El herrero cambia su cara de deprimido a molesto, quien podría ser a esta hora y mas molestando al pobre jefe que esta pasando por un mal momento, al abrir la puerta puede ver a un hombre de cabellos y corta barba negra parado, a su lado ve a un robusto hombre de cabellos castaños claros tapándole los ojos.

-Que es lo que sucede?-pregunta el herrero molesto mirando a ambos, el pelinegro iba a responde pero el castaño se le adelanto.

-El prisionero se a escapado!-el dice alterado, gobber mira a su amigo sorprendido y ve como este se levanta de la silla con los ojos muy abiertos.

Stoick al escuchar que su hijo había logrado escapar no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr hacia las celdas casi llevándose por delante a los otros tres vikingos y dejando su casco en la mesa, los tres vikingos seguían al jefe pero el castaño los detuvo diciendo que el muchacho lo vio dirigirse hacia la arena de combate.

Ahora los cuatro vikingos se encontraban corriendo para detener al chico, mientras se dirigían a la arena sus amigos hablan entre si, el aun no se sentía del todo bien para ver a su hijo a la cara pero con la preocupación que tenia lo dejo de lado, a unos metro de donde estaban se podía ver mucho humo verde salir por el techo de la arena, los vikingos quedaron asombrados parece que el chico habia liberado a uno de los dragones, stoick no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo la mas rapido que pudo hacia la arena.

Los amigos del jefe se vieron entre si para luego seguirlo dejando al castaño atrás, stoick corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban, al estar cerca puede escuchar mucho ruido.. no... no era ruido sino que eran rugidos eso era mucho peor, cuando llego y entro a la arena dentro de esta se encontraba llena de humo verde y parado delante de ese humo se encontraba su hijo.

-HIJO!...hazte a un lado!-le grita con terror por que sabe que ese humo verde solo es causado por el cremallerus, su hijo aun se mantenia mirando la gran columna de humo ignorando las palabras de su jefe- hiccup sal de ahí!-le vuelve a grita empezando a ir a buscar a su hijo pero...

De entre la gran cortina de humo sale un pesadilla monstruosa color negro con escamas rojas, un nadder amarillo con escamas azules y el probocador del humo el cremallerus, los tres parados delante de su hijo con una mirada seria, el jefe mira para ambos lados y ve un hacha colgada en la pared de la entrada de la arena, la toma y se pone en guardia.

-Hiccup!... Hijo!... Ven acércate a mi y aléjate lentamente de ellos!-le dice seriedad y mientras se acerca lentamente, el joven castaño se da la vuelta con una media sonrisa.

-Creí que ya no era tu hijo-le dice con burla, el jefe lo mira entre sorprendido y dolido por que halla repetido sus palabras.

-Escucha solo aléjate de esas cosa y podremos hablarlo te parece?-le pregunta con algo de dolor en su palabras.

-De que quieres hablar si nunca me escuchas-le responde sonriendo algo serio-no se para que viniste pero ya te puedes ir-le dice con seriedad en eso el nadder amarillo se acerca al joven colocando su cabeza detrás del chico.

Stoick mira como ese nadder se acercaba y acercaba su mandíbula hacia su hijo mientras que el muchacho ni se inmutaba, en eso llegan el herrero junto a el pelinegro para ver todo el ambiente en la arena.

-Hiccup soy tu padre y te ordeno que vengas hacia aquí ahora mismo!-le grita alterado y asustado por la seguridad de su hijo, el joven lo mira enojado.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a gobber..YO…NO…TENGO…PADRE!-le responde gritando muy enojado para luego ser agarrado por el cuello de su camisa y ser lanzado hacia la nube de humo verde, el jefe que asombrado y petrificado.

El jefe al ver todo esto quiso ir a buscar a su hijo pero ambos hombres agarran a su jefe ya que el pesadilla enciende todo su cuerpo cerca del humo causando una un gran explosión, los vikingos se cobren y cobren al jefe para evitar que este y ellos sean quemados, los dragones usan la distracción para irse volando lo mas rapido pueden, al dispersarse el humo los tres vikingos se destapan para ver y quedarse todo muy sorprendido.

La arena se encontraba en completa destrucción y quemada pero sin ningún rastro de los dragones y sin ningún rastro principalmente del joven castaño, el jefe cae de rodillas con mucha tristeza para luego grita con mucho dolor, sus dos amigos agachan la cabeza mirando a un lado muy tristes y deprimidos por su jefe, hoy se perdió un amigo, un compañero, un heredero….un hijo.

* _fin flashbacks*_

La rubia jinete y el pelinegro vikingo miraban al joven castaño que se encontraba parado delante de ellos, la rubia jinete lo miraba asombrada mientras que el pelinegro aun lo miraba con seriedad, la comandante aun se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada.

-Así fue como se hice mi supuesta muerte-sonrie algo malvado, la jinete aun se negaba a creer que el castaño haga todo eso o que toothless este muerto.

-Como…como fue que sobreviste al entrar a la cortina de humo?-le pregunta la jinete asombrada pero algo confundida.

-Buena pregunta-dice la señala con la mano y moviendo un poco los hombros- nunca estuve dentro del humo..sugar se encontraba detrás del humo en una parte donde no se la tocaba, asique cuando sky me tiro hacia astras me metí dentro de su boca y salimos todos volando-le responde con una sonrisa para luego ver hacia un lado algo aterrado- aunque pase tres días quitándome la baba de dragon de mi cabello y ropa-se queja y pone cara de asco por recordar ese momento, agita su cabeza para verlos serio.

-No me importa que rayos te paso!…lo único que me importa es que te matare por á verme cortado la pierna y a ver matado a mi princesa!-le grita el pelinegro muy enojado para ir corriendo hacia el castaño con su mazo.

-Bien porque también me canse de charlar!-responde con una sonrisa divertida para luego ir corriendo contra el pelinegro, ambos correr hacia el otro uno muy serio y el otro con una sonrisa.

En el aire la batalla aun continuaba, los dragones chocaban entre si, se golpeaban, se rasguñaba y se mordían como podía, los pesadillas ya no daban mas pero su orgullo como guerreros lo hacia no rendirse, los gronckles ya no daban mas en especial albóndiga, ella casi nunca peleaba se encontraba muy lastimada y herida, los nadders a diferencia de los demás ellas se lanzaban espinas pero ambas los bloqueaban o esquivaban pero eso no quita que no estuvieran cansadas.

Sky sabia que esta lucha ahora sin sentido podía seguir continuando, no podia permitirlo no con la lluvia poco a poco acercándose, la dragona evade las espinas de stormfly para luego ir con sus compañeros.

-( _Sugar!_ _Rex_! _olvídense de ellos... valla por Epsilon y viper_!)-le grita preocupada y molesta, sus compañeros se colocan a cada lado de la dragona, sus rivales hacen lo mismo de frente.

-( _Y que haremos con ellos?...nos van a interrumpir si vamos por los demás)_ -le responde el pesadilla molesto mirando a sus rivales.

-( _Ustedes vallan_ ….. _yo me encargare de ellos)_ -le responde mirando con una sonrisa a sus rivales, el pesadilla la mira molesto mientras que la gronckle la mira preocupada-( _valla! no pierdan el tiempo_!)-le grita enojada, la gronckle se asusta para salir volando lo mas rapido que puede, el pesadilla la mira molesto y luego va a seguir a la gronckle.

Al ver al pesadilla y al gronckle ir a buscar a sus otros compañeros, colmillo iba ir contra su rival pero la nadder amarilla le interrumpe el paso.

-( _Quien te cree eres para creer que nos ganaría a nosotros tres al mismo tiempo?)_ -le pregunta colmillo mirándola muy enojado y serio-( _en especial a mi!)-_ le dice con orgullo, stormfly solo niega con la cabeza por al arrogancia del pasadilla, sky le sonríe con una sonrisa burlona.

-( _Pues si eres tan fuerte como dices..ven a mi y demuéstralo)-_ dice la nadder burlándose del el-( _de seguro eres mas débil que rex)-_ sonríe con gracia.

Comillo se enoja por su comentario y se lanza contra ella, stormfly le grita que no valla pero el pesadilla lo ignora, el dragon ruge con fuerza y vuela muy enfadado, la nadder solo sonríe con gracia.

-(*E _so solo acércate un poco mas*)_ -piensa con una sonrisa seria mientras en la punta de su cola sale lentamente una espina, colmillo se acercaba con rapidez para terminar de una vez por todas con esa dragona engreída, sky ve que el dragon se acerca junto a la distancia que ella quería.

Sale volando en dirección hacia el pesadilla y antes de ambos choquen, sky lanza la espina que tenia en la punta de su cola para clavar en la ala derecha de colmillo, el dragon rojo comienza a rugir de dolor mientras intenta mantenerse en el aire y luego empezar a caer mientras siente sus parpados cerrarse.

-( _Colmillo!)-_ gritan ambas dragonas preocupadas por el dragon rojo, albóndiga al ver a su amigo en problemas se deja caer y comienza a volar hacia el para salvarlo.

-( _Maldita!...eh? adonde se fue?)-_ stormfly mira enojada a la otra nadder pero queda sorprendida mirando a todos lados ya que su rival no se encontraba, al miran un poco mas a su derecha pudo verla dirigiéndose hacia la gronckle-( _albondiga! Cuidado!)-_ le grita alterada.

-( _Que?)-_ se pregunta la gronckle confundida para luego sentir en su lomo mucha presión y decender hacia la tierra rápidamente.

En tierra en entre unos árboles se encontraba un rubio robustos parado mirando toda la pelea de sus dragones en el cielo, detrás suyo se encontraba un pelinegro musculoso tirado en el suelo, fishlegs miraba la batalla con mucha preocupación en eso escucha una gran explosión en el pueblo.

-Ay no! Que haremos?...el pueblo sigue siendo atacado-se pregunta a si mismo mientras se agarra la cabeza muy alterado y asustado.

-Aaayyy que dolor-se escucha un quejido detrás del chico, fishlegs mira detrás suyo para ver al pelinegro despertarse lentamenet, se le acerca un poco.

-Snotlout!...como te encuentras?-le pregunta un poco preocupado, el jinete se sienta mientras se agarra la mandíbula y se acaricia lentamente.

-No muy bien me duele toda la boca-responde muy adolorido mientras que otro pequeño alarido de dolor sale de su boca.

-Tranquilo tal vez la hinchazón se te pase en breve-responde el rubio sonriendo un poco.

-Cuando encuentre a ese maldito le voy a devolver el golpe-dice seriamente mientra aun se masajea la quijada.

-Sea quien sea ese enmascarado es muy bueno-dice con seriedad el rubio jinete mientras coloca una mano en su mentón pensado, luego ve hacia el pueblo en llamas y su cara cambia a una de preocupación-si esto sigue así se pondrá muy….-comenta preocupada pero se calla por un grito o mas en especifico un rugido.

-Colmillo!-grita pelinegro muy preocupado al reconocer el rugido de su dragon, ambos jinetes miran hacia arriba para ver al pesadilla rojo caer, puede ver a la dragona de fishlegs ir ayudar al pesadilla, pero vieron al nadder sobre el lomo del gronckle..

-Albondiga!-grita el robusto con terror a viendo a su dragon siendo llevada por la nadder contra el suelo a toda velocidad, para luego ver ambos dragones impactar contra el suelo.

Los jinetes salen corriendo todo lo que puede para ir a buscara y ver a sus dragones, mientras con los dragones sky se encontraba arriba de la gronckle y a unos metros de ellos se encontraba el pesadilla rojo tirado, no perdió el tiempo y se impulso para volar bajo entre el bosque y buscar a su hermano.

En el pueblo las cosas estaban resultando de mal en peor, todo el pueblo se encontraba en llamas, los habitantes se encontraban heridos, los dragones volaban por todas direcciones cortando y quemando todo a su paso, el gran jefe junto a cuatro vikingos mas mantenian a raya a seis dragones, Heather y su grupo de vikingos protegían a los ancianos y niños para que los dragones no los atacaran, gustav y eddy mas un grupo de al menos siete vikingos protegían la comida para que estas bestias no se la quitara.

En el cielo se puede ver a un gran typhoomerag de cuello blanco y cuerpo azul miraba todo la destrucción desde arriba junto a una hembra dragona cortaleña.

-( _Jajaja…estupidos humanos…creen que puede ganarnos esta vez?)-_ se pregunta con burla el typhoomerag.

-( _Los planes del amo siempre fuci…)_ -agrega la cortaleña con una sonrisa pero se calle de repente al ver hacia su izquierda-( _oye esos no son?)-_ le pregunta extrañada mirando unas siluetas dirigirse hacia ellos.

-( _Pero si_ _son rex y sugar….pero porque viene?)-_ pregunta extrañado mirando al mismo dirección que su amiga-( _por lo que se ve no están nada bien)-_ dice mirando como se acercan ambos dragones tambaleándose

-( _No lo se…ellos deberían estar con el amo)_ -responde extrañada-( _porque son ellos los siempre deben estar con el amo?)-_ se pregunta un poco celosa, su compañero solo se ríe de los celos de su compañera, el pesadilla negro/rojo y el gronckle volaban acercandose lo mas rapido que podían a sus compañeros.

-( _Epsilon, viper debemos irnos..Llamen a sus grupos!)-_ le dice rex con seriedad-( _debemos irnos…ahora!)_ -agrega mirándolos, ambos grandes dragones lo miran sorprendidos.

-( _Que?..pero si ya casi acabamos con estos humanos!)-_ responde el typhoomerang mirando a los recién llegados entre serio e indignado.

-( _Lo se pero se acerca una tormenta)-_ comenta sugar con cara preocupada, el par de grandes dragones se miran extrañados para luego volver a ver a sus nuevos integrantes sin entender nada.

-( _Y cual es el problema?..ya no tenemos fuego la lluvia no nos afectara)-_ responde con simpleza la cortaleña, la gronckle la mira molesta.

-( _Se nota que no sabes nada de nuestro hermano!)-_ le dice enojada, el pesadilla y el typhoomerang la miran sorprendidos ya que sugar pocas veces se enfada-( _nuestro hermano esta muy enfermo de salud y una lluvia sea fina o fuerte es muy malo para el!...así que no me importa si epsilon y tu se quedan a terminar con los humanos pero tengo que sacar a los nadders…. ya que sky esta ocupada)-_ comenta enfadada, los tres dragones solo se le quedan viendo asombrados y un poco intimidados-( _vamos rex..Saquemos a los pesadillas, a los nadder y los cremallerus) -_ agrega mientras se dirige al pueblo.

El pesadilla negro la mira asombrado y un poco asustado para luego ver a sus dos compañeros en el mismo estado.

-( _Ya la escucharon)-_ sonríe con algo de nerviosismo para luego seguirla.

-( _Espera rex!)-_ lo llama viper con un poco de preocupación en su mirada, el dragon la mira de reojo- ( _es cierto lo que dijo sugar?... que el amo esta en estado mal de salud?)_ -pregunta muy preocupada, el pesadilla solo pone cara seria para luego asistir con la cabeza un poco deprimido.

-( _Que?... pero desde cuando?)-_ le pregunta epsilon un poco sorprendido y preocupado.

-( _Desde hace nueve años mas o menos)_ -responde rex mirando al frente con tristeza para luego comenzar a ir hacia el pueblo a buscar a su raza.

El par de dragones miraban como los recién llegados se dirigían hacia el pueblo a buscar al resto de la manda y retirarse de la batalla por el bien de los dragones y su amo, el par de grandes dragones agitan sus cabezas para seguirlos, toman aire rugen en el proceso, el pesadilla mira atrás suyo para ver al par de dragones rugir con fuerza y dando aviso de la retirada, la dragona y el pesadilla se miran con una sonrisa y ambos toman aire y rugen para ayudar a sus compañeros.

La gran manada de dragones dejan de atacar para elevarse y mirar hacia donde se escuchaba los rugidos entiendo la retirada, todos vuelan hacia sus lideres, los vikingos miraban con asombros y extrañados al ver como los dragones comenzaban a irse.

-Que rayos esta sucediendo?... porque se van?-pregunta extrañado Alvin sentado en el suelo herido, a su lado levemente parado se encontraba spitelout agarrandose su brazo derecho herido.

-No..no lo se-le responde adolorido, la gente del pueblo no se siente como que ganaron siente que solo se salvaron raspando, el gran jefe se encontraba parado cerca de la entrada con muchas heridas pero su rostro mostraba seriedad dos vikingos mas se encontraban con el.

-Señor que es lo que haremos ahora?-pregunta uno con voz adolorida y cansada, el Cataño rojizo se da la vuelta y mira al par de vikingos que lo acompaña.

-Informen... que los que se encuentren bien ayuden a los heridos…y los que aun tengan fuerza me ayudaran a buscar sobrevivientes-responde con seriedad mientras camina pasando entremedio de los dos.

-Y luego que haremos?-pregunta el otro vikingo, el jefe se detiene.

-Ya veremos-responde sin mirar atrás para luego volver a caminar-vallan a hacer lo que les pido-ordeno mientras se perde entre los escombros del pueblo.

En otra zona mas alejada se encontraba una chica de cabellos negro y lindos ojos verdes observando a los niños y ancianos,la chica termina de contar para luego sonreír.

-Bien parece que estamos todos-dice feliz para luego ve a su izquierda y ver a uno de sus compañeros sentado apoyado contra la pared mientra es vendado su pierda derecha, la joven se acerca- como te encuentras?-le pregunta preocupada.

-Nada que un buen descanso no me arregle capitana-sonríe el vikingo herido bromeando un poco, la pelinegra sonríe no muy convencida para luego ver a la mujer que lo venda.

-Se pondrá bien…este cabeza de yak es bastante duro-le responde con una sonrisa la mujer guerra, Heather solo asiste con la cabeza mientras mira hacia el pueblo con una mirada seria.

-(Por que se fueron tan derepente?)-se preguntaba la joven con seriedad.

Lejos del pueblo en el bosque se escuchaba unas pisadas que iban y venia de un lado a otro mientras se escuchaba la agitación en algo moviéndose, un joven hombre de cabellos negros, pie de palo de baja estatura y musculoso y una mazo en su mano se encontraba agitandolo con fuerza su arma de un lado a otro para intentar golpear con fuerza a su rival, un joven de cabellos castaños algo rojillo, ojos verdes un poco mas alto que el y con una mirada seria, esquivaba sus golpes con dificultad.

-(Siento que cada vez me falta el aire)-piensa el castaño respirando cada vez mas agitado, esquiva otro golpe de su rival para luego sostenerle la muñeca y golpearlo en la cara con su puño derecho, el pelinegro solo retrocede un poco adolorido, se recupera rapidamente y limiandose una pequeña linea de sangre de su boca, le sonríe mirando sus dedos.

-Ja!..no importa los años que pasen siempre serás hiccup el inútil y debilucho-sonrie con arrogancia mientras se burla, el castaño respira muy agitado mientras apenas se sostiene de pie.

-(No puedo darme por vencido ahora….estoy demasiado cerca para…lograrlo)-piensa mientras sigue respirando agitadamente, su mirada se comienza a nublar de poco a poco.

La jinete miraba toda la pelea desde que comenzó, estaba muy sorprendida de los movimientos del castaño,sabia y había visto algo ágil al castaño de su mundo pero este lo superaba o es que en realidad el hiccup que conocía no lo conocía del todo?, se preguntaba la joven, pero después de un rato los movimientos del castaños comenzaron hacer algo torpes y mas lentos, ahora que lo miraba bien el chico se encontraba mas cansado de lo normal.

-(Pero que le pasa?...sus movimientos son cada vez mas lentos y torpes.. algo no esta bien)-piensa la joven preocupada por el arquero, la rubia vikinga aun se encontraba sentada en el suelo, había levantado la cabeza para ver la pelea del pelinegro contra el castaño con una mirada triste.

-(Nunca jamás creí que esto pasaría….soy una tonta!)-piensa con tristeza mientras lagrimas corren por sus mejillas, mientra que el joven pelinegro observa que su rival a esta punto de caer.

-Parece que fui mucho para ti…inútil…espero que te sientas feliz... al reunirte con tu estupida bestia!-dice con una sonrisa burlona para luego terminar con una voz muy enojada, comenzar a ir contra su rival y terminar con el de una vez y por todas.

Ambas Astrid pegan un grito para detener al pelinegro, pero el vikingo esta tan cegado por la venganza que las ignora, hiccup se encontraba medio desorientado al principio por el mareo pero al escuchar las palabras de snotlout sobre su _hermano_ agito su cabeza para sacarse la mala sensación y comenzar a ir corriendo hacia su enemigo muy enfadado.

-No atrevas a insultar a toothless delante de mi cara!-le grita muy enojado y cegado.

Ambos jóvenes corrían gritando con enfado y muy cejados, uno con su mazo en mano y el otro a mano desnuda, la jinete ve como snotlout tenia la ventaja, fue a intentar ir parar la pelea mientra les gritaba a ambos pararan, en eso una línea hechas de espinas es clavan entre medio de ambos jóvenes deteniéndolos, los cuatro miran hacia donde salieron la espinas y dentro de los árboles sale un nadder dorado volando bajo, este se eleva un poco y tomar al castaño por los hombros y salir volando lo mas rapido que puede y tomando altura.

-Pero que demonios!-dice el pelinegro sorprendido.

-Hiccup!-grita la rubia vikinga asombrada y con una mirada de tristeza mientras se levantaba, la jinete solo miraba como el nadder se llevaba al joven.

En el aire el joven castaño forcejeaba para intentarse soltar del agarre de la dragona.

-Sky!...suéltame!...que crees que estas haciendo?-le pregunta enojado mientras a mira a la dragona de reojo.

-( _Que crees que hago..te estoy salvando)-_ le responde molesta mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Sabes que puede cuidarme solo…ya casi lo tenia-le dice con enfado aun forcejeando

-( _Lo se!.. pero se acerca una tormenta y es peligroso para ti)-_ le dice un poco molesta porque se este moviendo para luego terminar preocupada

 _-_ De que estas hablando?...ni que fuera que la lluvia me matara-le pregunta extrañado por su comentario mientras se termina burlando al final

-( _No te hagas el tonto conmigo!)-_ le responde enojada para luego cambiar un poco voz a una un poco mas quebrada- ( _Se muy bien que estas muy enfermo y no quiero que te arriesgues a enfermarte como la de otra vez..no de nuevo)-_ dice algo alterada para luego susurra, el joven la mira sorprendido para luego agachar la cabeza con poco triste.

-Lo..lo siento..creo que me ceje *suspira con tristeza* ...a veces olvido de mi enfermedad-comenta un poco triste, la dragona solo mira al frente aun con una miradad preocupada.

-(* _También se que ya no te tomas mas tu medicina….hiccup ...realmente quieres morir?_ *)-se pregunta la dragona muy triste mientras se lleva volando a su hermano.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 ** _Bueno aqui termina el capi, ya supieron un poco mas de este nuevo hiccup y las peleas de dragones jujy que buenas estuvieron jajaja...otra cosa mas hiccup esta enfermo?..que mas pasara..descubranlo en el sieguente capi..._**

 ** _Cualquier cosas que quieran decir dejen sus reviews ejjee nos vemos para la proxima y muchas gracias por sus comentarios ñwñ bye bye_**


	14. Duda

**Hola y bienvenidos a otra semana de un nuevo capi de esta historia de dos mundos diferentes, tambien mucha graias por su paciencia espero que les siga gustando, y que mas adeltante se van poniendo bueno y mas misterios, sin mas que decir empesemos el episodio ñwñ...mas abajo se los dire.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

* * *

 **ENOJOS Y UNA VISITA**

Tres jóvenes guerreros miraban como su enemigo era llevado en las garras/patas de un dragon amarillo que habia salido de entre los arboles, el pelinegro tira su mazo al suelo muy enojado y frustrado consigo mismo por no conseguir su cometido, una rubia vikinga seguía viendo con mirada triste como ese nadder amarillo se llevaba al castaño, en eso escucha unos pasos acercándose a su derecha, mira para ver quien era pero solo siento como en su mejilla recibe un fuerte golpe.

La jinete miraba como el castaño era capturado por el nadder, se sentía muy triste por ver al chico que ama convertido en su propio enemigo, sus ojos se cristalizan pero se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, en eso escucha algo cayendo y mira a su derecha para ver como el pelinegro había lanzado su mazo al suelo y empienza a quejarse, luego mira a su izquierda para ver a su otro yo que solo observaba el cielo, comenzar a caminar hacia ella con pasos apresurados mientras levanta su puño, su otro yo la escucha y la mira aun con su cara triste, la jinete apretando sus dientes por el enfado, le lanza un fuerte golpe a la cara.

La vikinga cae al suelo con mucho dolor por el golpe dejando su mejilla roja, el pelinegro deja de quejarse para luego observa al par de mujeres extrañado, la jinete se coloca arriba de su otro yo para tomarla de su camisa y verla muy enojada.

-Como pudiste hacerle eso!-le grita en su cara muy enfadada-debería matarte!-dice mientras levanta su puño derecho y gritándole cegada por la furia.

-Astrid!-se escucha el grito de alguien asustado detrás de la jinete, esta es levantada y alejada de la joven- cálmate por favor…pero que estas haciendo?... estas loca?-le pregunta su compañero robusto mientras sostiene a la rubia por debajo de los brazos.

-No! suéltame fishlegs!..debo matarla!-le responde con furia cegada mientras forcejea con fuerza el agarre, el chico apenas podia mantenerla quieta.

-Eemm chicos un poco de ayuda aqui!-dice fishlegs con cara de miedo mientras intenta mantener a raya la joven, detrás del jinete se encontraba su otro compañero jinete, snotlout que habia venido con su amigo estaba parado asombrado por el enfado de la rubia hacia su otro yo, el joven reacciona para ayudar a su compañero a calmar a la joven furiosa.

La vikinga aún se encontraba en el suelo con la mejilla toda roja, su mirada se encontraba algo perdida, no sentía el golpe que tenía en su rostro, escuchaba los gritos como si estuvieran alejados, mira hacia donde se escucha las voces y trata de sentarse algo aturdida, los dos jinetes la miran mientras que joven la sigue mirando con mucho enfado.

-Déjenla que lo haga-comenta con la mirada agachada y su voz apena se escucha, los hombres se miran extrañados-merezco morir por lo que a pasado-agrega con tristeza.

-Alguien me pueden decir en el nombre de thor, que es lo que esta sucediendo?-pregunta confundido el robusto jinete.

-Chicos solo suélteme…. quieren!-le responde con enfado la jinete dejando de forcejear, los jóvenes sueltan a la chica temiendo que los golpeara, aun enojada solo se hace aun lado mientras camina hacia donde se encuentra su hacha-debemos encontrar a nuestros dragones e irnos-dice con seriedad mientra recoge su hacha del suelo, para luego mirar a sus compañeros.

-Irnos?...pero no debemos regresar a la aldea?-pregunta confundido el robusto jinete pero se asusta por la cara de enfado que tiene la joven.

-Si ustedes quieren ir a la aldea vallan no los detendré..yo no iré-responde con enfado, el par de jinetes se miran extrañados.

-Astrid que sucede?.. porque estas tan enfadada así de repente?-pregunta el pelinegro extrañado, la jinete solo se gira para darle la espalda.

-Tal vez es ...por el inútil de hiccup..por eso esta así-responde el pelinegro de una pierna con seriedad acercándose a los jinetes, el par lo mira con asombro.

-Espera..no dijeron que hiccup estaba muerto?-pregunta fishlegs confundido y algo asombrado mirando al vikingo de una pierna.

-Pues mira que no..es nuestro enemigo…fingió morir y ahora nos esta cazando-responde con algo de gracia para luego verlo con seriedad-todo esto por un maldito dra…-comenta con enfado para luego ser derribado por un fuerte golpe en la cara, ambos jinetes queda sorprendidos.

La jinete se encontraba dándole la espalda a sus amigos, sus lagrimas caían sin que ella las detuviera, no quería que sus amigos la vieran llorar por enterarse que hiccup, el joven vikingo que ella esta enamorada era su propio enemigo, pero el escuchar al voz del otro snotlout comienza a enfadarse, cuando lo insulto agacho la cabeza para darse la media vuelta y caminar rápidamente hacia el, justo antes que mencionara a al furia nocturna lo golpea con mucha fuerza derribándolo.

-Pero que rayos te pasa mujer! por que me gol..-le dice con enfado el pelinegro pero se calla de repente por tener el arma de la joven en su cuello.

-No te atrevas…no te atrevas-el susurra con seriedad y tristeza, la vikinga y los jinete la miran preocupados-no te atreva a insultar a toothless... o a hiccup delante de mi!-le grita con mucho enfado y lagrimas en los ojos mientras sostiene su hacha en su mano y a puntado el cuello del vikingo.

-A..astrid por favor podrías explicarnos que es lo que esta sucediendo?-pregunta con nerviosismo el rubio jinete mirando a su compañera-que le paso a toothless?..que eso de que hiccup ahora es nuestro enemigo?-pregunta extrañado y muy confundido.

La jinete retira el arma del cuello del chico con una mirada muy seria para luego limpiarse las lagrimas.

-Primero vallamos por los gemelos y nuestros dragones..luego les cuento-responde un poco mas calmada, pero mira al vikingo y después a su otro yo-ustedes dos hagan lo que quieran-comenta con seriedad para luego retirarse seguida por los dos jinetes, el pelinegro se levanta con mucho dolor, la vikinga agacha la cabeza deprimida en eso unas gotas comenzar a caer, dando comienzo a un pequeña llovizna.

-Oigan! espéreme!-se escucha el grito una voz detrás de los jóvenes, todos se dan vuelta para ver a un rubio con rastas y un parche en ojo izquierdo correr hacia ellos con algo en mano.

-Tuffnut donde diablos estabas?-le pregunta el pelinegro vikingo serio y extrañado.

-Cubriendo la retaguardia-responde algo molesto y medio sarcastico-pero dejen eso de lado..miren lo que encontré!-le dice con una sonrisa para luego mostrar una espada, un arco y un carcaj con algunas flechas-las extrañas armas del arquero-comenta feliz, los jóvenes mirando las armas que el rubio vikingo había traído.

-Con la prisa debió olvidárselas-comenta la vikinga un poco asombrada.

-Si ..es una lastima que gobber no esta sino nos diría porque estas armas son tan duras-dice tuffnut mirando las armas extrañado, mientras tanto fishlegs observaba las armas y escuchaba lo que los vikingos decían, una duda se le vino a la cabeza se acerca al rubio.

-Tuffnut me prestas el arco un momento por favor?-pregunta con seriedad, tuffnut lo mira extrañado pero sin importarle le pasa el arco, guarda la espada dentro del carcaj y se la cuelga en la espalda entre cruzada.

-Oye!... vas a dársela asi no mas?-pregunta molesto el vikingo de una pierna, el rubio del parche lo mira pero lo ignora para seguir viendo al robusto delante suyo, el chico se molesta aun mas.

Fishlegs miraba cada extremo del arco, el largo, la calidad mas el peso y sus sospechas no le fallaban su enemigo había descubierto la forma de hacer hierro de gronckle.

-Fishlegs eso no es?-pregunta curiosa la jinete mirando el arco en la mano del chico.

-Si asi es Astrid..es hierro de gronckle-responde con seriedad el jinete, los tres vikingos que se encontraba delante suyo lo miran confundido.

-Hierro de que?-pregunta el vikingo de una pierna muy confundido.

-El hierro de gronckle es el metal mas liviano pero mas duro y resistente, como los gronckles comen rocas las almacenan en su estomago para luego lanzarla como una bola de lava… pero hay rocas con un cierto mineral que hacen que las expulsen, creando una lava capas de poder moldearla, si tienes conocimiento en la herrería para crear armas, usarías esta lava para poder crearte armas y asi obtendrías armas mas livianas pero muy fuerte a la vez-les explica orgullo por su gran conocimiento sobre el tema, dos de tres no entendieron nada de lo que dijo.

-En resumen …roca especial + un gronckle obtendrás armas muy resistentes-dice con simpleza la jinete mirando al trío, el rubio y el pelinegro exclamaron una gran "oh" al comprender mejor.

-Hablando de gronckle…miren!-dice la vikinga mirando el cielo mientras se cubre con una mano los ojos por la lluvia, todos los jóvenes se cubren un poco la cara para observan el cielo y puede ver a todos los dragones volando a la misma dirección que donde se había ido hiccup.

-Los dragones se retiran-comenta asombrado fishlegs mientras se cubre los ojos por la lluvia.

-Debemos volver a la aldea!-comenta la vikinga con seriedad, sus dos compañeros la miran con seriedad mientras asisten con la cabeza.

-Nosotros debemos buscar a nuestros dragones-comenta la jinete sus compañeros, estos asisten con la cabeza.

Unos minutos antes, los gemelos aun se encontraban en el cielo sobre su dragón riéndose de los graciosos movimientos del cremallerus rival.

-Valla esto si que es divertido..es todo un espectáculo-dice la rubia de dos coletas divertida mirando al cremallerus.

-Si por una vez no somos el centro de diversión-comenta con diversión a su hermano, barf y belch miraban fijamente a su rival dragon.

-( _Tengo el presentimiento que ese cremallerus se me hace familiar)-_ dice la cabeza izquierda mirando al dragon extrañado.

-( _Tu también? Yo también pensé lo mismo)-_ comenta su hermano concordando, mientras las cabezas del cremallerus intentaba pensar de donde habían visto a ese dragon, la rubia de dos coletas miran hacia un lado aun con la sonrisa divertida pero su sonrisa se le va al ver que a su derecha unas figuras en movimiento se dirigen hacia ellos.

-Eeeehhh! hermano..creo que deberíamos irnos-comenta nerviosa mirando a su derecha, su hermano aun se reía del dragon rival.

-Por..que ..deberíamos?-pregunta divertido.

-Por ellos!-responde la chica de dos coleta un poco espantada señalando con su pulgar su derecha, el rubio con rastas miran con una sonrisa hacia la dirección que su hermana apuntaba.

La sonrisa que tuffnut tenia en su rostro se va al ver la dirección que su hermana apuntaba, lejos de donde se encontraba los gemelos se acercaba una gran manada de dragones.

-No te voy a discutir eso!-comenta asustado al igual que barf y belch que tambien miraron la direccion que su jinete apunto, ambos se agarran de los cuernos de su dragon y todos juntos vuelan hacia tierra firme.

Smoker deja de forcejear consigo mismo, para ver a la gran manada de dragones viniendo a su dirección, en eso se le acerca un pesadilla de color negro/rojo.

-( _Smoker que estas haciendo?)-_ le pregunta mirándolo levantado una ceja.

-( _Nada!….rex debemos ayudar a nuestro hermano antes de que la lluvia...)-_ dice la cabeza izquierda alterado para luego empezar a sentir las gotas de lluvia-( ... _llegue_... _)_ -termina de hablar lentamente sintiéndose como un tonto por perder el tiempo.

-( _Lo sabemos sky ya nos aviso…es hora de irnos, la invasión se termino)-_ le dice el pesadilla tranquilamente para luego seguir volando dejando atrás su compañero.

-( _Todo esto es tu culpa por no hacerme caso_ )-lo reta la cabeza derecha su hermano-( _mi culpa?..tu eres el que no se desidia por cual dirección ir!_ )-se defiende la cabeza izquierda con enojo.

-( _Quieren dejar de discutir debemos alcanzar a nuestro hermano y a sky!_ )-dice la gronckle enojada para seguir al pesadilla, el cremallerus la ve alejarse para luego comenzar a seguirla por detrás mientras aun discuten, rex se acerca a los dos grandes dragones que comandan la manada

-( _Epsilon, viper gracias por su ayuda les avisaremos si lo necesitamos de nuevo_ )-le agrádese el pesadilla para luego alejarse volando, la gronckle también se acerca al par de dragones.

-( _Saben que pueden contar con mi manada cuando quieran_ )-dice el typhoomerag azul con agradecimiento

-( _Claro que si... gracias por la ayuda Epsilon_ )-le de vuelve las gracias la gronckle.

-( _De mi también y manténgame al tanto lo del amo_ )-dice con una sonrisa semi coqueta la dragona, la gronckle se molesta un poco por su actitud pero solo asiste con la cabeza para alejarse en la misma dirección que el pesadilla, seguida por el cremallerus.

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte, más alejados de todo el problema se encontraba sky volando tranquilamente mientras que en sus patas bien agarrado se encontraba el hiccup alias "el arquero" medio mojado.

-Oye sky!...al menos me puedes bajar?...me es algo incomodo estar acá entre tus garras-comenta el joven un poco molesto por estar colgado en el aire siendo agarrado por las patas de su hermana.

-( _Lo_ _siento hermano... es solo que te estoy protegiendo de la lluvia)_ -comenta con seriedad, el castaño solo suspira cansado.

-Sky….ya siento la espalda mojada..es inevitable que me moje, sabiendo que me pega el viento-comenta con una sonrisa burlona y mirando de reojo a su hermana, la nadder se quedo sin palabras a ver que su hermano tenia razón, solo suspira derrotada.

-( _Igual no puedo hacer que vallas a mi lomo_ )-responde un poco preocupada por tener que bajarlo y que se moje mas.

-No te preocupes..los demas ya viene en camino-le dice con una sonrisa de lado mientras mira detrás de la dragona, esta mira detrás suyo para ver unas tres figuras acercándose hacia ellos.

-( _Como nos alcanzaron tan rapido?)_ -se pregunta la dragona un poco sorprendida y algo molesta.

-Sky mírate un momento, estas toda herida y muy cansada es obvio que estas volando muy lento-el responde el castaño mirando preocupado las heridas de su hermana, la dragona no dice nada, mas tarde se acercan el resto de sus hermano, el pesadilla se coloca debajo de la nadder-hey rex..me recibes?-le pregunta al pesadilla con una sonrisa, el dragon negro/rojo asiste con la cabeza mientras se coloca debajo de la nadder, sky suelta a su hermano para que el pesadilla lo reciba.

El castaño es soltado por su hermana para caer en el cuello del dragon, luego se sienta y sostiene de los cuernos, en eso se da cuenta de algo, se revisarse si mismo tanto la cintura como su espalda, se da cuenta que su armas no se encontraba con el.

-Demonios!...olvide mis armas en el suelo!-comenta enojado consigo mismo por olvidarse de sus armas, agacha su cabeza mientras se revuelve los cabellos con desesperación, los dragones lo miran un poco sorprendidos.

-( _Quieres que vallamos por ellas?)_ -pregunta sugar amablemente y algo preocupada mirando a su hermano como se revuelve los pelos.

-No..no hace falta-responde suspirado algo desilusionado para luego levantar la mirada algo serio y baja los brazos lentamente-pero necesito que me lleven hacia el castillo de hera-comenta mientras se vuelve agarrar de los cuernos del pesadilla, los dragones lo miran sorprendido.

-( _Que?!...hermano sabes que odiamos a esa bruja!)_ -le comenta sky mirándolo molesta, hiccup solo suspiro un poco cansado por las quejas de sus hermanos.

-Lo se…pero tengo una duda que quiero resolver-comenta con seriedad mirando al frente, los dragones lo miran extrañado sin comprender que es lo que quiso decir-vamos chicos lléveme su castillo-termina de hablar, los dragones obedecieron aun con algunas quejas.

Mientras tanto en el bosque la lluvia no paraba de caer, ocho jóvenes vikingos se encontraban hablando, especialmente la jinete, ella les contaba a sus dos amigos sobre quien era el arquero.

-No...no me lo puedo creer-comenta fishlegs asombrado mientras se cubría la boca con sus manos-hablas en serio?-le pregunta a la jinete, esta solo siente con la cabeza deprimida.

-Eso no explica el hecho de que me halla pateado!-dice enojado snotlout mientras se acaricia la mandíbula.

-Bueno no me veas a mi sino a tu otro yo…el tiene parte de la culpa-responde con seriedad la jinete mirando al vikingo pelinegro, los jinetes lo miran, este también los mira pero gira la cabeza a un lado serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-Y ahora?... que haremos?-pregunta el robusto jinete con duda.

-Iremos por los gemelos, buscaremos a nuestros dragones y nos iremos de aquí-responde fríamente la jinete mirando aun hacia delante.

-Que!?... pero astrid no dijiste que les ayudaríamos?-le vuelve a preguntar extrañado mirando la espalda de su amiga, esta se detiene.

-No ayudo a personas que lastiman a mis compañeros-responde sin voltearse.

La vikinga agacha la mirada deprimida por sus palabras, mientas que el vikingo pelinegro se mantiene aun con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de molestia, el vikingo del parche no sabe como sentirse.

-Pero astrid dijiste que los ayudaríamos!-trata de hacerla entrar en razón pero esta solo lo ignora-que pasara con los niños?...que pasara con la gente que no tiene la culpa de nada?-le pregunta algo enfadado por su actitud.

La rubia jinete levanta la mirada sorprendida por sus palabras, su amor por hiccup le acaba de nublar el juicio, es cierto ella prometió ayudarlos por el bien de los niños.

-Entiendo que te sientas mal al saber que ahora hiccup es nuestro enemigo, pero no por eso debemos dejar que los inocentes sean afectados por eso-comenta fishlegs algo melancólico por el castaño-yo también me siento mal por esto pero no por eso debo dejar que me afecte o que nos afecte-la jinete junto con la vikinga y rubio vikingo agachan la mirada- "un jefe protege a los suyos" es lo que hiccup nos había dicho…como se sentirá el sabiendo que no hicimos nada?-pregunta con tristeza.

Astrid solo suspira con tristeza, piensa un poco su palabras se quita las lagrimas traicioneras, levanta la mirada con decisión se gira para ver a sus compañeros y sus contrapartes, observa su amigo robusto.

-Tienes razón fishlegs... hiccup se sentirá muy decepcionado de nosotros si no cumplimos con nuestros objetivos-responde con una media sonrisa-además debemos frenar a este hiccup ya acusado mucho daño…si nuestro hiccup pudo ayudarnos a cambiar, nosotros haremos los mismo con este hiccup-termina con una mirada decidida, sus dos compañeros jinetes sonríe mientras asienten con la cabeza.

La vikinga queda asombrada por las palabras de su otro yo, se pregunta que tan cercanos son hiccup y ella, por otro lado tuffnut se encontraba entre sorprendido y algo admirado por las palabas tanto de la chica como del chico regordete, pero el pelinegro aun se encontraba molesto.

-Por favor!... en serio creen que harán que cambie a ese idiota?-pregunta mirando a los tres jinetes-por si no se dieron cuenta EL nos está cazando desde hace más de 10 años, creen que solo con hablar con el cambiar de parecer?-les pregunta con ironia y enfadado-puedes creeles?-vuelve preguntar con una sonrisa burlona a sus compañeros.

La rubia vikinga solo mira aun lado deprimida agarrándose el brazo derecho, mientras que tuffnut lo mira levantado una ceja para volver a ver a los jinetes.

-En serio creen... que podran pararlo?-pregunta con algo de nerviosismo, los jinetes se le quedan viendo para luego asistir pero su compañero se le queda viendo sorprendido.

-Tuffnut hablas en serio?-pregunta muy enojado e indignado.

-Si hay una oportunidad para parar esta guerra...quiero tomarla!-le responde con enfado- y si hablo muy enserio-le termina de decir mirándolo, el vikingo lo mira enojado para luego ver a su rubia compañera.

-Tu!... astrid no piensas decir nada!-la reta al ver que esta se habia quedado callada, la vikinga los mira a todos y ve que ellos tambien la estaban mirando esperando para ver que dice, la chica solo se acerca hasta fishlegs.

-Me podrías dar el arco por favor?-le pregunta con una mirada muy triste, el chico asiento con un poco de preocupacion en su mirada al verla le entrega el arco, la chica toma el arco y sonríe con algo de tristeza-..gracias..-se da media vuelta para comenzar retirarse.

-Espera a donde crees que vas?.. y con ese arco?-pregunta la jinete enojada por lo que llegue a intentar hacer con esa peligrosa arma, la vikinga se detiene.

-Nada de que lo que te puedas estar imaginando-le responde fríamente, la jinete solo aprieta los dientes, sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a saltar encima otra vez-suerte en lo que vallan hacer-termina de dicer para luego salir corriendo.

-Astrid!-gritan fishlegs y tuffnut pero es demasiado tarde la vikinga ya se había perdido de vista.

-Déjenla…no vale la pena-le responde la jinete con enfado, en eso delante suyo se escucha como los arbustos se mueven, los jóvenes guerreros se prepara para cualquier intruso.

De entre los arbustos sale una chica de rubios cabellos con dos coletas ambos lado de su cara, la chica se quejaba por la cantidad de hojas que tenia en todo el cuerpo para levantar la mirada y ver al grupo de jóvenes.

-Tranquilos no soy un dragon jeje-comenta con gracia mientras se quita las hojas de la ropa, los jóvenes bajan la guardia.

-Ruffnut donde estabas?...y donde esta tu hermano?-le pregunta astrid con duda mirando detrás de la espalda de la chica.

-Pues los estaba buscando a ustedes…en cuanto tuffnut esta cuidando a albóndiga y a colmillo-responde con simpleza.

-Como se encontrara mi albóndiga?-pregunta con preocupación el robusto jinete al recordar a su pobre dragona.

-Colmillo se encuentra bien?-también le pregunta preocupado el pelinegro.

-Ambos respiran si es lo quieren saber... pero se encuentran muy mal heridos-termina de responder sus pregunta con una mirada triste, ambos jinetes suspiran con algo de alivio.

-Será mejor ir a verlos…por cierto ruffnut como es que llegaste hasta aquí?-le vuelve a pregunta la rubia jinete extrañada, la nombrada la mira para luego sonreír.

-Por ella!-le dice mientras se gira para señalar con su mano detrás suyo, tanto la rubia como el restos de los jóvenes observa hacia donde ella señala y de donde había salido, dentre los arboles y arbustos sale un nadder de color azul lentamente y con unas cuantas heridas.

-STORMFLY!-grita la rubia con alegría y mucha preocupación al ver a su amiga muy mal herida, correr hasta su dragon y abrazarla con fuerza sin lastimarla-amiga mírate como estas-observa sus heridas muy preocupada.

-( _Descuida no pasa nada puedo soportarlas_ )-comenta gruñendo levemente, para tratar de tranquilizar a su jinete.

-Me la encontré cuando traba de encontrarlos a ustedes-comenta la rubia de dos coletas con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Es mejor ir a buscar albóndiga y a colmillo para después ir ayudar a la aldea-comenta fishlegs algo intranquilo por saber como se encontraba su dragon.

-Fishlegs tiene razón... vamos les ayudare con sus dragones-dice el rubio vikingo con una sonrisa, todos menos la rubia de dos coletas lo miran sorprendido.

-Pero que rayos estas diciendo tuffnut…vas ayudar estos?-pregunta con enfado el vikingo pelinegro señalando a los jinetes, su compañero lo mira serio.

-Si..y si solo vas a estar aquí quejándote es mejor que te vallas a la aldea-le responde para luego acercarse al grupo de jinete.

-Tch!...has lo que quieras-comenta con furia para darse la vuelta y buscar su mazo que dejo tirado, una vez que llega hasta el lo toma para luego comenzar a irse hacia a la aldea.

-Que es lo que esta pasando?-pregunta la rubia de dos coletas extrañada por lo que sucede.

-Luego te contamos con mi otro yo…por ahora déjalo traquilo, se le pasara... vamos a buscar a sus dragones-le contesta con una media sonrisa, los jinetes asisten con la cabeza ya que lo mas importante ahora son sus dragones.

-Bien ruffnut dinos donde están tu hermano y los dragones para ir por ellos-le dice la rubia jinete mirándola pero sin para de acariciar la cabeza de su dragon, la chica se gira para guiarlos pero se queda algo petrificada en su lugar-ruffnut?-le vuelve a preguntar extraña por su actitud

-Que sucede?-pregunta fishlegs extrañado, astrid solo mueve sus hombros hacia arriba sin comprender, en eso la chica seda la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros y llevar su dedo índice hacia su mejilla y rascarse.

-Jeje no me acuerdo en por donde se encuentran jeje-se ríe con nerviosismo, los demás la miran con diferentes expresiones, snotlout con una sonrisa enamorada, astrid se lleva una mano a su cara mientras niega con la cabeza, fishlegs solo niega con una sonrisa mientras que tuffnut sonríe divertido, stormfly suspira algo cansada.

-( _A este ritmo no los encontraremos jamás_ )-dice mientras niega con la cabeza, se retira del lado de su jinete para empezar a caminar lentamente hacia el bosque, su jinete se le queda viendo un momento, para luego comenzar a seguirla.

-Oye astrid!..adónde vas?-le pregunta extrañado el rubio vikingo, la joven sin detenerse lo mira.

-Stormfly debe saber el camino.. solo debemos seguirla-le dice con una sonrisa siguiendo a su amiga- vamos sigámosla ya nos hemos mojado mucho... cuanto mas rápido mejor!-le termina de grita mientras se pierde en el bosque.

-O-oye astrid es-espéranos!-le grita fishlegs corriendo detrás suyo, los demás lo imitan siguendolos a los tres y entrando todos al bosque.

Mientras tanto en una zona mas alejada, arriba en los cielos se puede ver a hiccup con sus dragones sobrevolando unas grandes montanas con picos, debajo de ellos se podía ver una densa capa de neblina, los dragones seguían volando en línea recta muy alerta por cualquier cosas que llegue a pasar, mientras que el castaño tosía continuamente.

-( _Hermano deberías irnos la temperatura es mas fría en estas zonas que en otras_ )-comenta sugar con preocupación viendo a su hermano, desde que dejaron la lluvia a tras su hermano no había parado de toser.

-Descuida sugar no pasa nada, una vez que resuelva esto nos iremos a casa- le responde con una sonrisa tranquila, la gronckle acepta muy a su pesar.

-( _Si!.. y una vez de que salgamos de este asqueroso lugar te tomar tu medicina! Me oíste!?_ )-lo reta la nadder muy enojada ocultando su verdadero sentimiento.

-Si mami-comenta el castaño rodando los ojos, la dragona lo mira muy seria y molesta, el joven queda intimado por su mirada- si ya…ya te oí cuando volvamos me tomare mi medicina-responde con algo de miedo, sky solo asiste con firmeza.

-( _Oiga! Ya terminaron de jugar a la madre y a la cría?_ )-pregunta con voz seria y algo burla el pesadilla, el castaño se le queda viendo mientras que la nadder se le que mirando muy enojada por la falta de sensibilidad- ( _como sea ….ya llegamos_ )-terminada de decir mirando al frente.

Tanto la dragona como el arquero miran hacia adelante y ven una densa neblina que poco a poco se va despejando para que detrás de ella se puede ver un gran castillo, una vez cerca el pequeño grupo desciende a tierra colocando se delante de una gran puerta, en la puerta en ambos costados se encontraba dos grandes estatuas de piedra con dos grandes colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca y armadura que le cubre solo el pecho, sus brazos estaban desprotegidos, llevaban un taparrabos cubriendo la parte de la cintura, dejado desnudas sus piernas y ambos con sandalinas, tambien grandes lanzas en las manos.

Hiccup se baja del pesadilla para empezar a caminar con paso seguro al portón, en eso los ojos de ambos estatuas brillan de un verde brillante, se comienzan a mover para luego levanta sus lanzas y formar una X con la base, bloqueando el camino del arquero, sus hermanos se preparan para atacar las dos grandes estructuras pero el solo levanta su mano izquierda haciendo que los dragones se detengan.

-QUIEN….SOIS….Y….PORQUE…..MOLESTAR…A…..NUESTRA...AMA?-pregunta la gran estatua de la izquierda con fuerza y lentamente, hiccup se cubre los oídos con fuerza mientras que los dragones trata inútilmente cubrírselos.

-Cierto olvide este pequeño detalle de ellos dos-se dice a si mismo mientras se limpia el oído un poco, luego comienza a carraspear su garganta, para luego inflar su pecho-SOY…HICCUP…VENGO..A…VER…A..HERA!-responde gritando con todas sus fuerzas, para luego terminar muy cansado.

-( _Es necesario que el también conteste gritando?_ )-pregunta rex algo molesto por como debe comunicarse con esos gigantes-( _no seria mejor que lo llevarlo hasta las caras de estos cabezas de piedras y explicarles de frente sin tanto griterío?_ )-se sigue quejando.

-( _Tal vez ellos tengan cerebro de piedra pero tu tiene el cerebro chamuscado_ )-responde la nadder quitándose la sensación de dolor en su oídos, el pesadilla lo mira muy molesto-( _se nota que se te olvida que ya hicimos eso que estas diciendo y no función, estos guerreros de piedra solo lo entienden a la primera_ )-comenta mientras se comienza acercar hacia su hermano.

-( _Es verdad rex... si queremos pasar debemos hacerlo todos juntos y al mismo tiempo... este es único método que tenemos así que debemos aguatar_ )-le comenta la gronckle con una sonrisa tranquila siguiendo a la nadder, el cremallerus se coloca a su lado.

-( _Jajajaja cerebro chamuscado jajaja_ )-le dice con gracia riéndose en su cara, pesadilla lo mira muy de cercar y enojado, el par de cabeza cierra su hocico, para ver como el dragon negro/rojo se aleja de el y se acercaba hacia su hermano y a las dos dragonas-( _jajaja cerebro chamuscado_ )-susurran ambos riendose mientras se acerca con el resto.

-OH ….AMO….HICCUP….LA…SENORA..HERA…LO…ESPERA-responde le grandote para así ambos se vuelven a colocar en la misma pose, las grandes puertas del castillo comienza a abrirse lentamente mientras el grupo avanza y adoloridos en sus oídos.

-Creo que Hera se tendrá que conseguir unos mejores guardardias porque esos son terribles-se queja el joven castaño rascándose el oído, sus hermanos concuerdan con el también quitando la sensación de zumbido en sus oídos.

El grupo entra al castillo y de la nada las antorchas que cuelgan de las paredes se enciende de repente, el grupo avanza por el corredor sin pestañar y de forma calmada, mientras siguen caminando por el corredor se podía ver pequeños monstruos algunos corriendo, otros volando de un lado a otro, los voladores son murciélagos con brazos y piernas delgados, los que corrían tenian el cuerpo de un gato pero el hocico de una rata pero en vez de ser dientes cuadrados estos eran afilados.

Dragones y joven ni se inmutan al ver estas creaturas, ya los habían visto hace tiempo, después de recorrer un poco mas por el pasillo llegan a la puerta que buscaban, estaba hecha de madera vieja y se podía apreciar que estaba bien cuidada, como todo caballero toca la puerta con fuerza, esperan unos segundos para que las grandes puertas se abra por si sola, en el suelo de la habitación se podía ver una gran alfombra azul extendida desde la entrada hasta el otro lado de la habitacion y uno poco ancha que entraría por lo menos tres vikingos en línea, en las paredes se podían encontrar cinco estatuas en ambos lados con formas de diferentes criaturas, paredes lisas y limpias, delante de los dragones y el arquero se encontraba una hermosa mujer vestida con un gran vestido algo ajustado y descubiertos sus hombros, pelo rojizo con algunos mechones negros.

Se encontraba sentada en lo que parecía ser un gran trono, cruzada de piernas y apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha, mirando a su invitado de con una sonrisa algo coqueta y entrecerrando sus ojos, el joven arquero junto a sus dragones comienzan acercarse a la mujer, los dragones manteniéndose en alerta y muy serios en especial sugar y sky.

-Hiccup!... querido!.. que agradable sorpresa!-comenta la mujer con una linda sonrisa mientras se levanta de su trono, el joven solo hace una pequeña reverencia por cortesía.

-Es bueno que nos hallas recibido-dice mientras se endereza y mira a la mujer-por lo general nunca estas en tu castillo.

-Bueno querido digamos que hoy fue un día tranquilo-baja por unos mini escalones hasta llegar hasta le chico-pero dime que te trae a mi humilde hogar?-pregunta con una mirada coqueta.

-( _Humilde?.. si como no_ )-comenta sky con una mirada de molestia y rodeando sus ojos, sus amigos dragones se ríen un poco el comentario sarcástico, el joven arquero ignora el comentario de su hermana aun mirando a la mujer de manera seria.

-Quiero preguntarte algo-le dice, la mujer detiene su seducción al ver la mirada tan seria que tiene el chico.

-Dime cariño que es lo que te tiene tan serio?-le pregunta con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Hasta tenido problemas mientras no has estado en tu castillo?-le pregunta mirándola a ojos.

-Problemas?...por que debería tener problemas?-pregunta algo nerviosa, distraídamente retrocede-que tipo de problema debería tener?...o con quién?-.

-( _*Porque esta tan a la defensiva?*_ )-se pregunta la gronckle extrañada por su actitud.

-Con los prisioneros-responde finalmente, la mujer solo termina sacando todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, los dragones se ven entre ellos algo extrañados.

-Ooohh!...era eso jajaja-sonrie con algo de nerviosismo.

-Si claro..que creíste que seria?-pregunta algo extrañado por la reciente actitud de mujer.

-No nada!...olvídalo…pues los prisioneros aun están en su celdas como siempre-responde recuperando su actitud-cada vez que vengo lo veo para que no hagan ninguna tontería…además mis guardias los vigilan todo el tiempo-termina de hablar con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Quiero verlos-le dice volviendo a tomar su seriedad.

-Hablas enserio?-le pregunta con algo de sorpresa, el joven solo asiente sin chispar-esta bien, pero tus lindos amiguitos no puede venir-le cierra el trato.

-Esta bien-acepta sin razones

-( _Que?! Pero hermano porque nos dejas de lado!_ )-le pregunta la nadder reprochándolo, los demás estaban de acuerdo con su amiga.

-Chicos!...tranquilos no los estoy dejando de lado es solo que esto es un asunto que debo tratar solo, además la entrada a los calabozos son algo pequeñas para tres de ustedes-le dice mientras se gira para ver a sus hermanos y trata de explicarles-además quien dijo que ira solo?...sugar me acompañara.

La mujer se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con sus manos en sus caderas asistiendo con la cabeza en todo lo que decía el joven y con una sonrisa, pero al escucha que la dragona mas pequeña los acompañaría casi se cae de la impresión.

-Eeemm..hiccup.. querido-su voz se quiebra por la impresion, carraspea su garganta un poco- te creí escuchar bien?...creí escucharte deci que unos de tus dragoncitos nos acompañara?-le pregunta con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, el arquero solo gira su cabeza para verla.

-No..no escuchaste mal Hera…sugar nos acompañara a los calabozos-le responde con simpleza, la bella mujer exclama un simple "oh" para luego girarse algo molesta.

-Muy bien si tu y tu amiga están listo podemos irnos-comenta con algo de molestia en su voz para luego comenzar a caminar hacia su izquierda y llegar hasta una pequeña puerta de madera, el joven arquero se le queda mirando hasta que ella llega a la puerta para comenzar a seguirla indicándole a su hermana gronckle que lo siguiera.

-( _Mantenla vigilada_ )-le susurra sky a su amiga con seriedad.

-( _Es lo que tenía en mente_ )-le responde también seria para luego seguir a su hermano.

Cuando los dos llegan con la mujer, esta abre la puerta para así los tres entran caminando tranquilamente, mientras avanzan la puerta se comienza a cierra lentamente y por si sola, una vez que la puerta se cierra completamente la nadder dorada pisa fuertemente el suelo muy molesta.

-( _Maldita sea!...no entiendo porque hiccup viene aquí sabiendo que esa humana rara no nos agrada!)_ -dice al aire mientras se aleja un poco de sus dos amigos para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro como dragona enjaulada.

-( _Sabes que la respuesta que el tiene solo esa tipa la tiene no?)-_ le pregunta rex con una expresión algo aburrida por la rabieta que su amiga esta haciendo.

-( _Ya lo se!)_ -le responde gritando mientras se frena a mitad de camino y mirando a pesadilla, este solo suspira.

-( _Sabes sky para ser una dragona muy lista a veces te comportas como una cría)_ -le comenta con una mirada aburrida.

-( _Como me llamaste?!)-_ le pregunta muy enojada mientras comienza a acercarse al dragon a paso lento, el pesadilla ni se inmuta solo se prepara para cualquier ataque.

-( _Ya ya!..no se pelen)_ -interrumpe el cremallerus colocándose entre los dos dragones-( _tratemos de estar tranquilos hasta que nuestro hermano y sugar regresen)-_ les dice la cabeza izquierda con tranquilada-( _si.. si mi hermano tiene razón estemos tranquilos mientras regresan…no queremos después desilusionarlo pensado que no podemos comportarnos mientras el no este)_ \- termina de hablar la cabeza derecha tratando de convencerlos a ambos.

Tanto el pesadilla como la nadder se miran con mucha molestia para luego largar humo de sus nariz y dar media vuelta siguiendo con lo suyo, ambas cabezas del cremallerus suspiran con alivio a ver que pudieron controlar la situación….por ahora, en eso la cabeza izquierda mira al nadder que vuelve a caminar como dragona enjaulada, entonces se le viene una pregunta.

-( _Hey sky!)-_ le llama con un pequeño grito, la dragona se encontraba susurrando maldiciendo tanto a la humana como al pesadilla para luego frenar al ser llama por el cremallerus.

-( _Que quieres smoker?...no vez que estoy ocupada?)-_ pregunta moletas.

-( _Pero si no estas haciendo nada)-_ susurra el dragon para luego agitar su cabeza-( _quiero preguntarte algo que se me vino a la cabeza)-_ la dragona solo espera a que le haga la pregunta.

Rex que se encontraba tirado en suelo mirando la puerta por donde se habían ido su hermano y la gronckle presta atención a lo que su amigo/hermano tenia que decir, la otra cabeza del cremallerus mira tanto a la nadder para después ver a su otra cabeza.

-( _Bueno lo que te quiera preguntar es…porque desconfías tanto de hera?)_ -le pregunta confundido, la dragona solo lo mira extrañado por su pregunta.

-( _Para que me preguntas algo como eso?... si tú ya lo sabes)_ -le responde, la cabeza izquierda solo asisten repetitivamente cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos y negar con la cabeza.

-( _No... no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando)-_ le dice mirándola con una sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos, sky piensa que si tuviera manos se golpearía la cara, trata de calmarse un poco ante de que comencé a dispararle con sus espinas.

-( _A ver... a ver dime smoker….digo ambos... díganme porque odian a esa maldita hechicera?)-_ les pregunta a ambos con una mirada seria, ambas cabezas se quedan mirando el techo de la habitación pensado en una respuesta.

-( _No ni idea porque la odio)-_ responde tranquilamente la cabeza izquierda-( _yo solo lo hago porque todos los hacen)-_ también le responde la cabeza derecha, sky se les queda mirando incredulo para luego suspira.

-( _Bueno es normal que no lo sepan después de todo no se los dijimos…aunque pensé que ya lo sabían…pensé que eran un poco mas observadores)-_ les dice algo molesta por la falta de atención, ambas cabeza se ríen con algo de nerviosismo-( _bueno lo que pasa es que creo que esa hechicera quiere controlar a nuestro hermano)-_ termina de hablar con una mirada seria, smoker queda sorprendido por tal información.

-( _Oh!...era por eso que la odias_ )-dice rex después de esta un rato en silencio.

-( _Si claro es por lo único que la oído…..eso y de que no me cae para nada bien)_ -le responde para luego mirar a un lado enojada.

-( _Sugar sabe de esto?)-_ pregunta con preocupación la cabeza derecha del cremallerus, la nadder solo asiente con la cabeza, los tres se quedan callados por unos minutos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, luego sky levanta la mirada para ver a rex y le surge una duda.

-( _Rex tu porque la odias?...porque ahora que lo recuerdo solo sugar y yo hablamos de esto)_ -le pregunta algo confundida, el pesadilla la mira empezando a sudar un poco.

-( _Eeemmmm….bueno la humana esa al igual que tu no me agrada y pues la otra razón es…)_ -responde con algo de nerviosismo, ambos dragones lo miran esperando a que continuara-( _pues es que….no me…no me gusta en la forma se que viste)_ -termina con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, nadder y cremallerus se miran entre si para luego comenzar a reírse, el dragon de fuego solo miran aun lado algo molesto siendo la burla de los dos.

Antes de la charla de los dragones, con los dos humanos y la dragona, al pasar por la puerta y esta cerrarse detrás ellla, al instante unas antorchas que se encontraban colgadas en las paredes se enciende por si solas, ahora los tres se encontraban caminando por un pequeño corredor, la hechicera y el arquero ambos caminando uno al lado del otro y detrás de ellos los seguía la dragona, mientras caminaban la mujer se da cuenta de un par de detalles de su acompañante.

-Hiccup... cariño... que les paso a tus armas?-le pregunta extrañada a ver que su guerrero favorito estaba desarmado.

-Las perdí en la batalla-responde sin mirarla y manteniendo la vista la frente.

-También me doy cuenta que no llevas tu casco/mascara-mirándolo-bueno así te vez mucho mas guapo-sonríe feliz, el joven solo la mira de reojo para volver a ver hacia delante.

-Si sobre eso...me lo rompieron en la batalla... luego buscare otro que tengo en mi cueva-comenta para que luego los comenzar a bajar por una escalera en forma de caracol.

-Ay no...me gusta mas que no tengas esa horrible cosa tapando tu lindo rostro-le dice algo de berrinche.

-( _Loca!…no sabes hacer otra casa que solo querer coquetear con mi hermano?)_ -comenta sugar rodeando sus ojos y rugiendo con algo de protesta, hiccup escucha el comentario de su hermana pero no dice nada.

-Deja de gruñirme dragon-comenta con algo de molesta la pelirroja mirando a la dragona.

Una vez terminado de bajar por las escaleras, recorren por otra pasillo, se frena despues de un rato y delante de ellos se encontraba una gran puerta hacha de metal.

-Listo para verlos?-le pregunta la mujer con una sonrisa acercandose hasta el picaporte, el joven arquero solo asiente con la cabeza con seriedad.

La hechicera saca una llave entre su escote para luego colocarla en la cerradura, gira la llave un par de veces para luego tomar el picador de la puerta y la habre lentamente.

-No quiero que vean mi cara asíque solo ilumínalos a ellos…esta bien?-le pregunta el joven antes de cruzar por la puerta, la mujer solo sonríe mientras asiente.

Dentro de la habitaron se puede ver una gran rejas de hierro, observando la rejas se encontraba cuatro raras criaturas con grandes cuerpo, garras muy filosas, hocico largo con dos hileras de colmillos, todo el cuerpo peludo y una cola semilarga, los cuatro se encontraba en sus cuatro patas, dos que se encontraba cerca de la entrada miran quien en por la puerta cuando esta se abre lentamente, empiezan gruñir con furia, en eso dos antorchas que se encontraba cerca de la entrada de la reja se enciende por si sola.

La mujer entra primero para calmar a sus guardias, los dos primeros que miraban la entrada detienen sus gruñidos, luego llama a los otros dos que miran detrás suyo y se tranquilizan, con un simple movimiento de su mano izquierda las cuatro bestias desaparecen.

Hera se acerca lo suficientemente cerca hasta las rejas y mira con una sonrisa, dentro de la rejas se podía ver a una chica de rubios cabellos con dos coletas que le caían a ambos lados de su rostro, ojos azul pálidos con ojeras, sus manos se encontraba encadenadas detrás de su espalda, a su derecha se estaba un rubio de pelo algo corto y un poco regordete, con ojos verdosos tambien con ojeras, sus brazos se encontraban encadenados atrás de su espalda y por ultimo del lado izquierdo de la chica, se encontraba un hombre mayor, sin pelo y un gran bigote rubio, los tres mirando a la recién invitada con una furia asesina.

-Vamos gobber querido ...no pongas esa cara-se burla, pero el herrero solo la sigue mirando con odio- bueno viendo que no vas a decir nada, yo no diré nada , pero hay alguien que vinos a visitarlos-dice sonriendo para luego hacerse a un lado.

Los tres prisioneros solo miran al frente y quedan entre sorprendidos y muy enojados, delante suyo podían ver al gronckle marrón y aun lado de este veían a un hombre con un traje de negro pero sin poder ver su rostro.

-TU!-exclaman con furia ambos jóvenes prisioneros.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno aqui termina el episodio espero que les alla gustado...y por todos los cielos ciertas personas que estaban muertas estan vivias?...porque?...muchas preguntas seran respondidas en el proximo capitulo.**

 **Otra casa muchas gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por seguirme se los agradezco ñwñ...**

 **Una Advertencia:por mucho que lo pense Hiccup (jinete) no estara en este mundo, porque al final no se como llevarlo hasta ese mundo.**

 **bueno muchas gracias por todo nos leeremos en otra capi...bye bye ñwñ.**


	15. Enojo

**Hola mis lectores muchas por sus comentarios y seguirme con esta historia que al parecer a muchos les esta gustando jejeje bueno dejare los comentarios para despues...**

 **disfruten el capi de esta semana que cada vez se pone bueno ñwñ...bueno disfrutenlo..**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

* * *

 **DISCUSIÓN Y UN NUEVO LUGAR**

Caminando por el boque podemos ver a cinco jóvenes siguiendo a una nadder de color azul, la tormenta había terminado hace unos minutos, dos chicos se encontraban muy preocupados por sus dragones.

Stromfly seguía caminando olfateando el poco olor que se podía rastrear gracias a que la lluvia borro el rastro que tenia, pero por suerte su memoria no fallaba, caminaron un poco mas, los dos jinetes se estaban desesperando pero al doblar hacia la izquierda y salir de entre los arbustos se puede ver a dos dragones tirados en el suelo desmallados, a un joven rubio con rastas y otro dragon con dos cabezas.

-COLMILLO!-grita espantado el pobre pelinegro mientras se aleja del grupo, se acerca arrodillandose hasta su dragon que se encuentra muy herido y desmallado.

-Albóndiga!-grita un poco menos el robusto jinete yendo hasta su dragon herido, estaba igual de desmallada que el pesadilla y a nos pocos metros de su lado.

-Así los encontramos…ah! por cierto snotlout tu dragon tenia esto en su ala-dice el joven con rastas tranquilamente y con una espina de color dorado en su mano.

-Eso es una espina de nadder-comenta fishlegs viendo la espina para despues abrir los ojos en sorpresa.

-Ehh..no que las espinas de los nadder contiene veneno?-pregunta tuffnut mayor levantado a una ceja, el joven pelinegro se altera por eso.

-Aaahhhh!...colmillo morira?!-pregunta espantado mientras se agarra la cabeza desesperado.

-No si le sacamos el veneno rápidamente!-comenta el robusto jinete actuando rapidamente y yendo contra el pesadilla-en que dices que estaba esa espina?-le pregunta rapidamente mientras lo revisa.

-Eemmm...creo que en unas de las alas pero no me acuerdo donde-responde con algo de dificultad al tratar de recordar.

-Vamos!..piensa tiene que saber en que ala sacaste esa espina!-le grita snotlout desesperado y enojado

-No me acuerdo bien!...solo la vi y la saque!-le responde con enfado el joven, ambos empiezan a discutir, fishlegs trata de calmarlos pero no lo logra.

-OIGAN!-gritan con mucho enfado la rubia jinete, tuffnut mayor y ruffnut que se encontraban a ambos lados de la joven se hacen aun lado por el repentino grito, los otros tres se callan derepente- dejen de discutir..así no podremos curar a colmillo..tuffnut!-les grita con seriedad, este por miedo se endereza derecho.

-Si señora!-grita con una mano en la frente estilo militar

-Te acuerdas si o no de donde sacaste esa espina?-le pregunta pero este niega con la cabeza rapidamente- bien…snotlout, fishlegs dejen de discutir y ayuden a colmillo, revesen ambas alas rapididamente!-le ordena, ambos hombres dejan su discusion aun lado y comienza a revisar las alas del pesadilla- ruffnut y tuffnut….mayor-los nombrados la miran esperando a ver que les dice- ayuden a albóndiga y tu tuffnut ayuda a tu dragon, que yo ayudare al mío…vamos muévanse!-le termina de ordenar para luego ir con su dragon.

Todos obedecen sus ordenes, además quieran o no sus dragones necesitan atención medica por la complicada batalla que tuvieron y necesitaban cuidarlos todo los que podían, antes de todo este escándanlo, stormfly una vez que encontró a los otros dragones con sus ultimas fuerzas se fue a echar contra la base de un árbol a descansar, en eso escucha como su jinete toma la iniciativa para ordenarles a los demás lo que tenia que hacer, y rapido por el veneno que colmillo tenia en su cuerpo.

El vikingo mayor miraba como su hermana, bueno la chica que se parecía a su hermana se encontraba curando y vendado las heridas de la gronckle tan concentrada, ambos habían decidido dividirse la tarea de ayudar a al gronckle, tuffnut no sabia que hacer toda su vida se había entrenado para matar dragones y ahora estaba o intentando curar a uno lastimado, siendo sincero consigo mismo hoy si que fue un día de locos.

-Oye!...vas a quedarte mirándonos o me vas a ayudar a curarla?-le pregunta un poco molesta por dejarle todo el trabajo.

-Bueno..yo bueno..-responde tontamente a un parado con las vendas y pomada en manos.

-Hey ya montaste arriba de uno, no creo que ayudarlo te resulte tan difícil-le dice con una sonrisa.

-No es eso …es que bueno …me es raro ayudar a un dragon sabiendo que me entrene para hacer lo contrario-dice bajando un poco la mirada.

-Hermano- lo llama suavemente, este levanta la mirada para verla con algo de sorpresa-créeme solo es al principio que te sentirás algo incomodo pero te acostumbras... ya vera!... además se lo debes.. ellos te han ayudado tanto a ti como a toda tu aldea-le termina de explicar con una sonrisa.

El vikingo lo piensa un poco, durante esta semana que a compartido con los dragones su vida a cambio un poco, viéndolos con otros ojos, sacude la cabeza para luego sonríe a medias, se acerca a la dragona herida y comienza a sanar sus heridas, ruffnut solo sonríe feliz para volver con su trabajo.

Snotlout y fishlegs trabajaban con todo buscando la herida que esa espina había dejado en el pasadilla, fishlegs observa entre calmado y preocupado por todos lados el ala izquierda mientras que snotlout miranba por todos lados la otra ala desesperado y con rapidez.

-A este ritmo no lo lograremos!-dice aun observado el ala.

-Trata de calmarte un poco, sino no funciona-le responde con voz calmada siguiendo buscando.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo tu dragon no esta apunto de morir!-le grita enojado por su forma de actuar, el joven robusto frena su búsqueda para luego verlo enojado.

-Crees que no estoy preocupado?-le pregunta lentamente y serio, el pelinegro queda algo intimidado por como le hablo-no tiene ni idea como me siento…crees que me gusta ver como dejaron a mi albóndiga?, ver como la golpeaban y sin poder hacer nada?!-le pregunta algo alarmado- tal vez puedas verme por fuera que estoy clamado pero por dentro estoy que me muero de la angustia, al ver a mi dragon así de lastimada!.

El joven de baja estatura no sabe que responder a eso, la desesperación lo esta haciendo decir cosas que no tiene excusas, todos sus dragones pelear por voluntad propia y el en todo el tiempo estuvo desmayado, mientras que su amigo estaba viendo toda la pelear.

-En vez de enojarte o entrar en pánico deberías ayudarlo mas y estar tranquilo por los dos, confía en colmillo el es fuerte saldrá de esta, pero solo no podrá asíque busca y deja de quejarte-le comenta el robusto jinete para volver a retomar su búsqueda y ayudar al dragon.

Snotlout asiste con la cabeza para comenzar a buscar de nuevo y darle apoyo a su dragon, después de estar buscando un poco, ve que una pequeña línea de sangre, la sigue con la mirada para ver desde donde salia y puede ver un pequeño agujero de que ahí que salía sangre.

-Hey fishlegs!..encontré la herida!-le grita a su compañero, este deja de busca para ir rapidamente al lado de su amigo, este le señala la herida.

-Muy bien, curemos su herida y luego haremos un antídoto para contrarrestar el veneno-dice como nota mental, ambos con las vendas en mano limpia y venda la herida -snotlout quédate aquí y cura las heridas de colmillo iré a ver si puedo encontrar alguna hierba que nos pueda ayudar contra el veneno-le dice seriamente, se levanta para comenzar a ir por el bosque, el pelinegro solo asiente con la cabeza para luego tomar las vendas y empezar a revisar las heridas y curarlas.

-Te vas a poner bien colmillo…ya lo veras-susurran con seriedad vendando las heridas.

El vikingo del parche observa al robusto jinete yendose hacia al bosque, se levanta con rapidez ya que su trabajo estaba hecho, corre hacia el jinete.

-Hey fishlegs!-le grita mientra se dirige hasta el, este solo gira el cuerpo para ver quien lo llama, una vez a su lado-espera ..hacia donde te diriges?-le pregunta extrañado.

-Voy al bosque a ver si puedo encontrar alguna hierba que contrarresta el veneno-le responde seriamente- me quieres acompaña?-le pregunta amablemente ya que dos puede hacer el trabajo mas fácil.

-Claro por que no?... para eso vine-le da una sonrisa de medio lado-además en el bosque hay muchos animales salvajes además de los dragones jeje-bromea un poco sacando su espada y ambos se entran al bosque.

-Muy bien ya termine-comenta con felicidad el joven tuffnut observando a su dragon, barf y belch se miran entre si y su cuerpo, ver las múltiples vendas que si cuerpo tenían.

-( _Guau!... no pensé que teníamos tantas heridas_ )-se asombra un poco barf por su vendas, su hermano solo concuerda con el.

-Buen trabajo hermano!-le grita ruffnut con una sonrisa, jinete y dragon miran hacia donde se escucha la voz.

-Muy gracias querida hermana-le sonríe mientras levanta el pulgar.

-( _Por favor astrid…deja de llorar_ )-dice stormfly con una mirada preocupada viendo a su jinete como temblaba.

Después de ordena a todos lo que tenia que hacer, astrid se fue a ver como se encontraba su dragon, ya que la había visto como se dirigía hacia a un árbol.

-Peleaste de maravilla nena-le comenta con una sonrisa para acariciarle la cabeza con gentileza, luego se dirige hacia la bolsa que tenia colgada en su silla para sacar vendas y pomada-ahora resiste si?...este solo te arderá un poco-le dice con calma mientras abre el frasco y entre sus dedos saca un poco de médicamento.

-( _Ok empezó la tortura_ )-comenta con algo de sarcasmo la dragon al ver el medícameto entre los dedos su jinete.

Astrid comienza aplicarle el medicamento en las heridas de su dragon, para después vendarlas, su cuerpo trabaja automáticamente pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado, aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza que hiccup, el hiccup que ella conoce sea ahora su enemigo, mas aun que la causa de esta tragedia sea su culpa, no lo lograba entenderlo, sin consentimiento alguno sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

Stormfly miraba a su jinete con preocupación ya que la escuchaba llora despacio y temblar ligeramente, acerca su cabeza hasta el rostro de su jinete, la acaricio con mucho cariño y despacio, al ver el acto que tiene su amiga con ella, la joven la abrazos con cariño buscando consuelo.

-Strom…que debo hacer?..el chico amo ahora es mi enemigo-le pregunta aun abrazando a su dragon con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados y apretándolos, sus lagrimas aun no paran de caer.

-( _Yo no…yo no lo se Astrid_ )-le responde con algunos leves gruñidos, ella se encontraba igual que su jinete, aun no podía sacarse esas palabras que el dijo ese nadder la otra vez.

Mas tarde, fishlegs y tuffnut volvían de su búsqueda y rapidamente el jinete comenzó a preparar la medicinada para colmillo, los dragones una vez que terminaron de curarlos y vendarlos se relajaron en el suelo, tuffnut mayor observo que snotlout se encontraba al lado de su dragon aun preocupado por su salud, vio que fishlegs seguía con la medicina y acostada aun lado de este dandoles la espalda se encontraba Astrid sobre su dragon, por lo que se ve todo marchaba mas o menos bien.

-Esperen…no falta alguien aquí?-pregunta mirando a todos otra vez.

-Si los gemelos se fueron a buscar algo de comer-le responde el pelinegro mirando a su dragon.

-Que?!...es peligros que ellos andes solos por estos rumbos!-le comenta algo alterado.

-Tuffnut …estas hablado de tu hermana y de ti mismo …ya deberías saber que el peligro y ellos van de la mano-le responde fishlegs sin mirarlo y concentrándose en su trabajo- listo ya termine!-comenta con una sonrisa.

El joven jinete lleva la medicina hasta donde esta el enfermo, le indica a su amigo que lo ayude, el pelinegro se levanta y presta atención a lo que el indique, primero fueron hacia el ala lastimada, retiran un poco la venda, para luego aplicarla un poco de la medicina, la cierran enseguida, segundo le dice que lo ayude a abrirle la boca a su dragon, obedeces y fishlegs invierte toda la medicina que queda en la boca del dragon, colmillo a regañadientes junto con una mueca de asco se tuvo que tragar la medicina, para después recostarse en el suelo y relajarse un poco mas.

-Bien!...ahora solo hay que esperar…por todos-comenta con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias fishlegs-le responde el pelinegro algo deprimido y sin mirarlo.

-Descuida no iba a dejar que colmillo muera-termina de hablar para luego dirigirse hacia su dragon y ver como se encontraba.

Mientras eso pasaba, el vikingo se fue hacia la base de un árbol a descansar un poco, las palabras del jinete el hizo entrar en razón, de que no debería preocuparse por su hermana y su otro yo, si estaban hablando del dúo peligro de berk, de solo recordar eso le hizo sonreír con melancolía. Al poco tiempo llegan los gemelos cargando en sus brazos unos cuantos peces.

-Hey! Trajimos algo para los dragones para que puedan recuperarse un poco mas rapido-dice ruffnut con una sonrisa.

-Bien hechos chicos… ellos necesitaran toda la energía que puedan después de esta pelea-lo felicita el robusto jinete con una sonrisa, ambos jóvenes reparten los pescados para cada uno de los dragones.

-Oigan…una vez que nuestros dragones se recuperen que haremos?-pregunta con duda el joven tuffnut.

-Da!.. que pregunta hermano debemos volver a la aldea y ver como están las cosas-le responde su hermana.

-No no tenemos que hacer eso-dice tuffnut mayor aun sentado en contra el árbol, todos los jinetes lo miran a acepción de Astrid, ella aun se encontraba acostada sobre su dragon y aun dándoles la espalda.

-A que te refieres?-pregunta ruffnut.

-No sirve de nada ir a la aldea, si stoick buscara otro lugar-comenta para luego levantarse y limpiarse un poco, se acerca al grupo que lo miraba extrañado-escuchen antes que ustedes venga nuestro jefe ya tenia un plan por si acaso sobreviviríamos, y eso era que si todo salía mas o menos mal buscaríamos otro lugar con mejor punto estratégico-les explica.

-Espera nos estas queriendo decir que quiso sacrificar al pueblo?-pregunta el robusto jinete molesto.

-Que?..no! no nada de eso-lo mira un poco confundido-hace dos años Heather junto con su equipo de exploración fueron mas allá de nuestros limites, tardaron tres días en regresar, para que nos informaran que fueron hacia las montañas, ahí encontraron una antigua aldea abandonada y escondidas entres las piedras, estratégicamente bien colocada para que ningún dragon le sea fácil dañarlos-comenta con tranquilidad.

-Si esa aldea es están segura como dices…porque esta abandona?-pregunta snotlout con algo de burla.

-No dije que fuera segura…solo deje que esta estratégicamente bien colocada, podemos ver todo el panorama sin que nos ataquen por atrás-le comenta.

-Mmmh..….como estas tan seguro de eso?-le pregunta fishlegs, el hombre solo encoge de hombros.

-Eeeh?!...que no fuiste?-le pregunta la rubia de dos coletas asombrada y extrañada, el rubio solo niega con la cabeza.

-No, yo no fui pero nuestro jefe si, fue con Heather y su grupo para estar seguros-los jinetes suspiran- si las cosas estuvieron mal estoy seguro que stoick ira hacia allá-termina de decir con seriedad.

-Porque ahora?... y no antes?!-pregunta con enfado una voz, el grupo mira hacia donde se escucha para ver astrid levanta mirándolos con una mirada muy enojada especialmente al rubio con el parche

-Porque antes, los ataques no eran tan peligros, y porque no podíamos arriesgar a los niños!-responde un poco molesto por como le habla.

-Aah!..pero si podían arriesgarlos a que se queden!-con cada palabra su paciensia se estaba acabando.

-No podíamos elegir entre derecha o izquierda!-ambos se miran con enfado y si las miradas mataran no se sabran quien ganaria.

-Pero si podían quedarse y arriesgarlos!-su enfado y la rabia que sentia la estaba cegando.

-Que esperabas que hiciéramos?..ya deberías saberlo!... somos vikingos tenemos problemas de necedad-ambos levantaban la voz- además ...porque estas tan enfada de repente?, fuiste tu!.. la que nos trajo a ese furia nocturna..en primer lugar-si paciencia se habia acabado, que termino señalandola deciendo algo que no era verdad.

Astrid aprieta los dientes y su cara se deforma un poco por el enfado, enfadada se dirige gritando y con instinto asesino hacia el vikingo, este la espera por cualquier movimiento, fishlegs y ruffnut saltando de sus lugares para detener ambos en especial a la joven jinete.

-Astrid!.. por favor.. cálmate …nada de lo que estas diciendo o hagas tiene algun sentido-le comenta el joven robusto parado enfrente de la joven, con ambos brazos extendidos.

-A que te refieres con lo que estas diciendo?-le pregunta enfada mirando a los ojos.

-Que no tiene sentido esta discusión, porque…que diferencia hay entre ellos y nosotros?-le pregunta deprimido y baja los brazos rendido, todo los miran extrañado-nada..nosotros pensábamos igual que ellos antes-responde con tristeza, astrid lo mira a los ojos un poco sorprendida-Tienes que aceptar que hiccup ahora es nuestro enemigo, no es el mismo que conocemos, ahora el esta cegado por una sed de venganza-le dice con preocupación

-Yo jamás delataría a hiccup y a toothless!-responde con desesperación, tratando de convencerlo y desmintiéndolo.

-Eso dices ahora... pero antes?-le pregunta algo alterado, la joven se queda callada de repente-mirame a los ojos…..y dime que no es verdad, de no lo hubieras delatado cuando lo viste junto con toothless la primera vez?-le pregunta un poco enojado, la joven lo mira con sorpresa para después agachar la mirada tristemente-eso creí…no hay diferencia entre ella y tu, ambas querían delatarlo cuando lo vieron junto a toothless-termina de hablar con tristeza por su verdad.

La joven jinete se sentía terrible, dolía, al descubrí que su enemigo, es la persona que ama y olvidar que ella antes pensaba igual que su otro yo…mas bien igual que todos en la aldea," _Porque no puede matar al dragon cuando lo encontré en el bosque?"."Si, los demás lo hubiéramos hecho"_ , esas fueron las palabras que ella le dijo si hubiera encontrado al dragon indefenso en el bosque, sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar, se mordía el labio de lo enfadada que se encontraba, apretaba sus puños con impotencia y mucho enfado consigo misma.

Fishlegs la miraba como tiembla levemente, la escuchaba hiperventilar levemente y ver como apretaba las manos con mucha fuerza, era una clara señal que ella se estaba aguatando las lágrimas.

Los jinetes estaban algo deprimidos por la verdaderas palabras de fishlegs, los dragones se encontraba triste de saber que era verdad... que su amigo, compañero y ahora alfa, se encuentre muerto en este mundo y por culpa de los humanos, stromfly se encontraba furiosa, triste y negándose a creer que eso allá pasado, se encontraba respirando agitadamente.

-( _Hey!...cálmate un poco quieres …. nada de lo que tengas pensado hacer…. resultara_ )-comenta con voz gruesa y cansada el pesadilla, esta lo mira sorprendida y con enfado-( _enójate todo lo que quiera por ser un insensible, pero sabes que ellos pensaban así antes que ese niño y el furia se conocieran…tu enfado no sentido_ )-le termina de hablar para volver a cerrar los ojos.

La nadder lo mira con algo de sorpresa, se relajarse un poco, aunque no quiera admitirlo su compañero tenia razón, no debería enojarse por algo que ellos ya sabían, hace cinco años los humanos pensaban asi, no podía dejar que la felicidad y paz que tenían le nublen el juicio sabiendo que antes se pensaba de esa manera.

 **Devuelta con los jóvenes**.

-Espera…-el joven robusto iba a volver con su dragon pero la voz de su amiga lo detiene- no niego que quería delatarlo en ese tiempo….pero eso eran antes de que el me mostrara lo que es volar …ver el mundo de otra manera…pero este hiccup había mencionado que ella lo había delatado después del vuelo!...además hay algo que no me cuadra-comenta con una mirada preocupada y pensativa.

-Que es?-le pregunta intrigado

-Bueno toothless nos había llevado a hiccup y a mi al nido de los dragones…pero a ellos no...no lo entiendo..la reina podía contralar a los dragones y toothless fue atraído por ella, entonces como es posible que ellos no hallan visto la manada de dragones o hallan ido a el nido?-se preguntaba muy confundida, el resto de los jóvenes no sabia que decir estaban tan igual de confundidos.

 **Cerca de la aldea**.

Antes de todo esto la comandante caminaba por el pasto mojado, en su mirada se podía ver mucha tristeza mientras que cargaba un arco de metal en sus manos, la joven miraba el arma con muchas emociones juntas, pero la que mas le inquietaba era culpa y enojo, pero consigo misma.

-(Porque?...porque hiccup?..porque tuviste que ser nuestro enemigo?..no lo entiendo..todo este tiempo que pensé que estabas muerto y resulta que ahora nos quieres ver muertos a nosotros)-pensaba la pobre joven con los ojos cristalizados, recordando todo el suceso anterior contra el vikin…contra el joven guerrero-(ya no quiero pelear contigo hiccup)-se abraza con así misma junto con el arco, lagrimas de dolor y de tristeza salen de sus ojos.

Abraza con fuerza el arco mas así misma, tratando de que saber que al menos lo tiene con ella, aunque sea en forma ficticia, en eso siente una pequeña corriente de aire a un costado de su vientre, mira con duda para ver la cortadura que sufrió su camisa, lleva su mano hacia la cortadura para luego cubrirla con su mano.

-Me hice esta camisa igual a la tuya, pensado en ti, tratando de que al menos estés a mi lado…..y en que tal vez en otra vida…me puedas….llagar a perdonarme por ser tan débil-se dice así misma con la voz rota, frotando suavemente la tela rota.

-ASTRID!-se escucha un grito a lo lejos llamándola.

La joven pega un pequeño brinco por el susto, al estar tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, rapidamente retira su mano de la tela para luego limpiarse la cara, con su otra mano baja el arco pero aun lo mantiene agarrado con fuerza y se gira para ver quien la había llamado, acercándose hasta ella venia su compañero snotlout.

-Oh!..que sucede snotlout?-le pregunta tratando de que su voz no se escuche tan quebrada.

-Bueno solo quería saber si quería que vallamos juntos a la aldea-responde aun serio.

-No intentaras coquetear conmigo no?-le pregunta seria y con falta de humor, el chico la mira extraño.

-Que?..claro que no…me a quedado claro lo de la ultima vez…no es eso…es solo..-comenta rascándose un poco la nuca con algo de nerviosismo, hacia mucho tiempo que no habla con ella, la joven vikinga tan solo esperaba lo que tenga que decir-bueno me preguntaba que vas hacer con ese arco?-le pregunta mirando y señalando el arma que ella tiene en su mano, ella mira el arma para luego volver al chico.

-Nada... lo voy a guarda-le responde sencillamente, el pobre vikingo queda estupefacto por esa respuesta.

-No era la respuesta que buscaba o la que tenia en mente-comenta desconcertado, pensaba que su compañera usaría esa arma en contra del enemigo.

-A que te refieres?-le pregunta extrañada.

-Bueno…en tus manos tienes una gran arma-le explica ilusionado, la joven escucha con atención-todo saben que tu estas muy clasificada en pelear con cualquier estilo de arma..aunque tu favorita es el hacha-dice recontando un par de suceso en el pasado con esa arma, la chica sonríe feliz- pero como dije.. en tus manos tiene un arma que no se puede romper, creí que si la tendrás la usaras para pelear en contra de nuestros enemigos o principalmente contra el traidor de hiccup-termina con una sonrisa media siniestra.

La joven vikinga queda muy sorprendida por sus palabras y al escuchar como lo había llamado al castaño, dentro suyo le entro mucha rabia y enojo de querer golpearlo hasta matarlo, pero trataría de clamarse sabiendo que snotlout no mide sus palabras y de que ella no esta en juicio de decirle nada, ya que hace unas poco horas pensaba igual que el.

-No snotlout….no lo voy a usar contra el-le responde tranquilamente dándose vuelta y retomar el camino devuelta hacia la aldea, el joven pelinegro se le queda viendo sorprendido, para luego sacudir la cabeza y correr hasta quedarse al lado de la chica.

-Espera….si no lo vas a usar.. para que la quieres?-le pregunta extrañado, la joven le iba a responder pero se detiene al ver que el chico golpea su puño con la palma de su mano-claro con no se me ocurrió antes!-dice con una sonrisa, ella lo mira extrañado-el vas a dar esa arma a stoick …claro porque no me di cuenta.

Astrid queda totalmente shockeada al escucharlo que detiene sus pasos, el joven también se detiene a unos poco metros delante suyo, la joven estaba tan inversa en su dolor y pensamiento que no se habia dado cuenta de un detalle... stoick, su jefe, el padre de hiccup no sabia absolutamente nada de que el arquero negro en realidad era y es su hijo.

Con asombro y ambas manos observa el arma, tenia dos opciones, uno guarda el arma y de que nadie se entere de que hiccup es en realidad el arquero, pero eso con llevaría a que todo el pueblo lo quiera matar o dos entregarle el arma a stoick y decirle de donde lo había conseguido, eso llevaría a que le contara de que uno de sus enemigos principales es su propio hijo.

Ninguna de las dos opciones son buenas, ambas no le ayudan en nada, mas que aunque guarde el arco snotlout podría contarle a su jefe lo que paso allá a fuera, no sabia que hacer.

-Escucha snotlout y escúchame bien-le dice con la mirada agachada y sosteniendo el arco con fuerza, el joven se cruza de brazos para mirarla intrigado, esperando que es lo que tenia que decir- no digas ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie...entendiste?-le pregunta con una voz fría y muy enojada.

El joven la mira extrañado y disgustado por lo que le acaba de decir.

-Estas loca!...sabes lo tan afortunado que somos al tener una arma de nuestro enemigo?-le pregunta con seriedad.

-Y tu estas conciente de que si le decimos esto a stoick quedara destrozado mas de lo que ya esta?...de que su propio hijo esta vivo y nos quiere ver muerto?!-le pregunta levantando su voz muy enojada, el joven agacha la mirada un poco pero la vuelve a levantar con seriedad.

-Si!... soy conciente de eso…stoick tiene tanto derecho de saber esto ...como tu y como yo-responde mirándola a los ojos-todo el mundo debe saber que el traidor ha vuelto y que con ello nos a causado el peor de los sufrimientos…Astrid te refresco la memoria de que el nos quito berk…nos mato de hambre en los inviernos hiendo que varias personas murieran…mato a fishlegs..a ruffnut….me corto la pierna…y anda saber si tiene la culpa de la desaparicion de gobber!... todo por un estupido dragón?-le pregunta indignado y enojado, la joven solo agacha la mirada.

-Hay mas que solo eso….toothless solo fue la chispa-le responde levantado la mirada y viéndolo con enojo, el joven queda algo intimidado-durantes sus primeros 14 años, lo hemos apartado, humillado, tu junto con los gemelos lo había golpeado y ser el centro de muchas de sus bromas, su padre no lo había aceptado y toda la aldea lo rechazaba-cada una de sus palabras eran lentas y triste, porque en algunas de ellas la joven habia participado.

-Ese estupido dragón como tu le dices era la clave para que el no perdiera la poca lealtad que nos tenia….su única mascota!….su único amigo!…el lo perdió todo! …a su padre, a su tribu y su mejor amigo!…y nosotros que hicimos?!...solo nos burlamos de el!-comenta con mucho enfado, si el arco no fuera hecho por hierro de gronckle ya estaría partido a la mitad- si el quiere matarme no lo voy a detener…si tu quieres pelear con el hazlo no te voy a detener, y si quieres decirle a stoick hazlo!…a mi no me metas en tus asuntos yo ya tengo los míos…pero créeme cuando te digo que este arco no se lo voy a dar a nadie!.

Termina de habla muy furiosa y empezando a caminar hacia la aldea, no sin antes pasar al lado del joven pelinegro y golpear su hombro con fuerza el hombro del vikingo, snotlout queda muy impresionado por sus palabras, luego se masajea un poco el hombro, agita su cabeza para sacar esas palabras de su cabeza.

-Un traidor seguirá siendo un traidor-susurrara con odio-ya veras hiccup…cuando nos volvamos a ver….te juro que te matare-comenta con rabia para darse la vuelta y seguir a su compañera hacia la aldea.

 **En la aldea.**

Casas destruidas, olor a madera quemada y mojada, muchos heridos, eso es lo que los ojos del gran jefe stoick vean, se encontraba parado en lo que seria la gran casa, despues de ver como los dragones abandonaban la batalla, ordenar a sus hombre que revisen a los heridos, no solo había perdido esta batalla sino que se sentía que estos dragones lo hirieron el orgullo como guerrero al dejar una pelea que estaban ganando a medias.

-Que raro a sido todo eso no?-pregunta un hombre parado detrás suyo, el jefe no se dio la vuelta porque sabia quien le habla.

-A que te refieres con eso alvin?-le pregunta sin mirarlo

-Por lo general los dragones nos roban la comida o nos pueden llegar a invadir por el territorio, pero esta batalla pareciera como si..no se …como si en verdad querían eliminarlos-comenta extrañado y algo preocupado.

-Sabes que estos demonios no tiene piedad por nadie-comenta serio, el hombre detrás suyo solo asiste con la cabeza concordando con su jefe-(en verdad estas bestias no tiene piedad?)- se pregunta así mismo muy confundido, ver a esos jóvenes junto a los dragones, ver a una niña jugar tan tranquila y divertida con ellos.

No sabia que pensar el jefe, su esposa e hijo murieron por los dragones, eso es algo que lo lleva en su corazón por el resto de su vida, pero ver a esos chicos y a la niña compartiendo momento junto a los dragones sin que estos les hagan nada, lo ponía nervioso y mas recordando la cara de su único hijo al querer ayuda a un dragon, le tristecia por ser el quien matara al dragon que el trataba de defender o recordando la expresion de enojo que tenia con el cuando esos dragones de la arena lo tiraban a la nube de humo, en días como estos no quería ser mas un jefe….en días como estos desearía a ver sido mas abierto de mente.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, por sus errores como esposo y padre lo llevaron a estar solo hasta que sus días terminen.

-Parece ser que solo sirvo para ser jefe no mas-susurra con la voz corta.

-Eh?...dijiste algo?-le pregunta alvin extrañado detrás suyo, stoick solo retira sus lagrimas traicioneras para volver a enderezarse y darse la vuelta para ver a su compañero.

-No…no dije nada…dejando todo eso de lado...como esta la gente?-pregunta con seriedad.

-No muy bien ….no tuvimos bajas..pero tenemos muchos heridos-responde igual de serio, el jefe solo suspira un poco, en eso se acerca un hombre robusto y pelinegro.

-Stoick que vamos hacer ahora?... nos llevaria dias volver a reparar toda la aldea-pregunta spitelout con seriedad, el jefe se lleva su mano a su mentón pensando en una solución, aunque no tarda mucho.

-Spitelout!..dile a todos los que este sanos que se reúnan tanto a los niños, ancianos e heridos a la entrada del pueblo-le orde con serierdad, el pelinegro asiste con la cabeza y se marcha obedeciendo a su jefe- alvin tu tráeme Heather ahora mismo-el mencionado se extraña un poco, pero obedece sin preguntar.

Unos minutos mas tarde regresa alvin a acompañado de la joven que fue a buscar.

-Me llamo jefe?-pregunta la pelinegra.

-Si ..quiero que reúnas a tu grupo de exploración quiero que nos guíen hacia esa aldea abandonada que encontraron-le informa sin mirarla mientras retira un par de maderas quemadas.

-Emm entiendo señor…pero aun nos falta personas-le informa la chica, este le mira alzando una ceja- Astrid, snotlout y tuffnut no se encuentran por ningún lado-le informa- además de que los jinetes no están-comenta preocupada, el jefe analiza lo que la joven le acaba de informar.

-De Astrid, snotlout y tuffnut no deberías preocuparte al igual que los jinetes-le responde tranquilamente- ellos tres estaban el dia en que hablamos sobre la aldea que encontraste…de los jinetes... si unos de ellos tres se encuentra con ellos, les dirá a donde iremos-comenta sabiendo bien quien estaría con ello.

-Que?! pero señor…!- le pregunta indignada y furiosa por su falta de sensibilidad

-Lo siento pero tengo mucho que hacer-la interrumpe rapidamente y apartándose de los dos.

-No puedo creer que sea tan insensible-comenta furiosa y pisando levemente el piso.

-Deberías darte cuenta que el no esta razonando mucho-comenta entre serio y tranquilo el hombre de barba negra, la joven lo mira extrañado- stoick a tenido la mente en otro lado desde que el dia que su familia se fue-la joven lo mira algo sorprendida-no puedes juzgarlo solo por sus actos sin que te des cuenta que el a estado sufriendo casi toda su vida-dice para darse media vuelta y ayudar a los habitantes, la pelinegra solo agacha la mirada tristemente.

-Pero eso no es excusa para dejar de pensar en la seguridad de los demas-comenta un poco molesta, le hombre aun le da la espalda.

-Si lo se…pero sabes que esos niños son mas fuerte de lo que parecen-comenta, Heather lo mira extrañado para luego sonreír un poco

-Desde cuando eres tan sensible?-le pregunta en forma de burla.

-No lo soy-responde algo molesto por la pregunta-pero si que soy observador y también se que…..-le dice girando su cabeza para verla y sonreirán poco malvado.

-No por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie-le dice girando y mirándolo muy sorprendida.

-Jajaja…tranquila niña no se lo diré a nadie…además de que no es asunto mío…y tampoco me interesa-comenta-anda ve a buscar a tu grupo así nos podemos ir de este pueblo destruido-le termina de hablar para luego irse, Heather se le queda mirando como se va, despues suspira cansada.

-(Chicos….espero que todos estén bien)-piensa preocupada mirando el cielo nublado para luego atacar la orden de su jefe y buscar a su grupo.

 **En el castillo.**

Los tres prisioneros miraban al los recién invitados con mucha rabia, cerca de las celda se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos con un par de mecho negros, un poco mas atrás mirando la celda con seriedad estaba acostada en el suelo la gronckle, y a su lado un joven hombre vestido con una traje de color negro pero su rostro era tapado por la oscuridad.

-TU!...que demonios haces aquí?-pregunta mirando al castaño con mucho enojo la rubia de dos coletas, pero el ni se inmuta por su enojo.

-mmmmm…no entiendo como puede a ver visto a dos personas iguales a ustedes dos-ignora su pregunta para luego señalarlos, se dio cuenta en el momento que abrió la puerta que ellos no se habían escapado, pero aun le era imposible creer que habia visto a dos personas igual, tanto como las en las celda como las de allá afuera.

-Que?!-preguntan sorprendidos todos al mismo tiempo, en especian la mujer de cabellos rojos, no podía creer lo que escucho, dos personas iguales a los que están en las celdas?...como es posible.

-Emm querido..eemm arquero..como dos personas iguales a ellos?-le pregunta le hechicera enderezándose para luego señalar a los prisioneros, lo mira muy sorprendida y algo asustada.

-Pues habia dos iguales al gordinflón y a la fea-responde seriamente, ambos mencionados solo se molestan por sus comentarios-tu no tuviste nada que ver en esto o si hera?-le pregunta mirando a la mujer.

-No…no claro que no querido…estoy tan sorprendida como tu cuando los viste-le responde sinceramente, el castaño lo mira serio pero ve en sus ojos que estaba muy shockeada por la información como el lo estuvo.

Bueno viendo esto puede sacar provecho recordando a que habia dos Astrid en este mundo, sonrío como bobo y medio pervertido, para luego sacudir su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos tontos, no debería fraternizar con el enemigo, y mas con la responsable de muchos de sus desvelos en su etapa de adolescente.

-Bueno viendo que mis dudas fueron respondidas no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dice serio, ocultando su voz algo cortada, su respiración esta algo acelerada, sudaba frío y mas que la cabeza le daba vuelta.

-(Si no me tomo esa maldita medicina me voy a desmallarme…. y sky va a matarme….además siento que en cual quier momento me voy a caerme)-piensa el castaño agarrandose la cabeza y secándose distraídamente el sudor de la frente.

-( _Hermano deberíamos irnos... no te ves muy bien….además debes tomar tu medicina antes de que sky se moleste mas de lo que ya esta_ )-le dice sugar levantandose, con voz amable y preocupada por la salud de su hermano, este la mira y asiste con una media sonrisa, a la gronckle no le gusta para nada como esta sudando, se levanta para acompañarlo y tratar de que no se llegue a desmallar en el camino

-Oye muchacho!-antes de darse media vuelta escucha la voz del mas viejo de los tres, lo mira aun ocultando su rostro en la oscuridad, tanto dragon como hechicera también lo mira.

-Que quieres herrero?-le pregunta medio afónico.

-Porque estas ayudando a esta….-dice mirando la bella mujer, la hechicera lo miraba se coloca sus manos en sus caderas y hacer aun lado su trasero, luego lo mira de forma coqueta.

Fishlegs se sonroja levemente, porque apesar de ser su enemiga no puede mentir que la mujer es muy bella, ruffnut solo la mira con cara de asco y con ganas de matarla aunque fuera con la mirada, gobber la sigue mirando para también poner cara de asco.

-Con esta ….bruja-dice serio y sin remordimiento, ruffnut se ríe con fuerza mientras que fishlegs solo sonríe un poco, la mujer solo deja a un lado su coquetería para mirarlo con odio.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-le responde el joven tranquilamente y lo mira con expresión fría.

-No puedo creer que traiciones a tu propia raza por estar con esta cosa-le dice señalando con su cabeza a la mujer- y con esa cosa-vuelve a señalar con su cabeza pero esta vez al dragon.

Ambas mujer esta muy molesta por los comentarios del hombre de bigote rubio, tanto que unirían sus fuerzas para rostizarlo.

-Jajajaja -se ríe temblándole su cuerpo, todo los miran como si se hubiera vuelto loco, menos la dragona ella solo estaba preocupada, el joven despues de reírse solo suspira cansado- es increíble que me digas algo así…despues de que ustedes hicieron exactamente lo mismo…con uno lo de los suyos-le comenta de comenzando con una sonrisa para terminar con la voz mas fría y enojada que allá tenido.

Tanto dragona como los jóvenes se asustaron con esa forma de hablar, de parte de sugar sabia que su hermano puede ser un poco malvado cuando lo quiere pero no tanto al grado de dar miedo, en cambio para los jóvenes esta era a segunda vez que lo ven y hablan, es la primera vez que les habla de esa forma, porque la otra vez le habla de forma burlona.

-Que quieres decir?-le pregunta el herrero sorprendido y confundido por su palabras.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo herrero-lo mira con seriedad mientras lo señala-sabes muy bien de quien estoy hablando-deja de señalarlo y respira agitado, el hombre lo mira confundido.

-No se a quien te refieres-le responde confundido.

-Por todo los…..-dice muy estresado y enfadado pero se detiene al ver donde van su palabras-(si digo esa palabra se dará cuenta)-piensa pero rapidamente se le ocurre algo- te estoy hablando de un chico, el mas bajo de tu tribu….un chico que comienza con la letra "H"-le dice seriamente.

El herrero se queda pensado y tratando de recordar de quien se esta refriendo, ruffnut estaba muy confundida y pensaba de quien estaban hablando pero ningún nombre se le venia a la cabeza, fishlegs también pensaba y solo un nombre se le venia a la cabeza que comenzaba con esa letra.

-Te refieres a hiccup?-pregunta el robusto vikingo extrañado, la chica lo mira con una cara de confunsion e impresionada.

-Valla…me responde uno de los que menos estuvo en contacto con el y no pudo responderme el que siempre lo habia cuidado y enseñado-responde con burla e indignado, el viejo herrero estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras de su compañero de celda, y mas a un que no allá acordado de su pequeño discípulo.

-A ver… a ver ..este tipo esta haciendo todo esto por el inútil de hiccup?-pregunta con enfado la rubia- auch!...oye eso me dolió-se queja al recibir un golpe en la frente.

-La siguiente piedra ira a tu ojo si sigues hablando-le dice el joven castaño muy seriamente y sosteniendo en su mano izquierda pequeñas piedras.

-Ja!..no te tengo miedo….y no me arrepiento lo que acabo de decir-le dice con una sonrisa orgullosa, solo se escucha una diminuta risa de parte del arquero.

-No me importa si te arrepientes o no…la siguientes vez que lo insultes una de esta piedras ira a unos de tus ojos-le responde con una sonrisa burlona, la chica queda un poco inquieta por eso.

-Ya basta!...haces todo esto por el?..porque?-pregunta el herrero muy confundido.

-Tu dímelo!...estos dos…mas toda esa maldita isla lo habia maltratado y aislado…todo por ser diferente, por pensar diferente…el solo quería ser uno de ustedes pero lo rechazaron como a una hacha vieja..en vez de solo volver a pulirla…luego van y matan a su único amigo, y no lo escuchaban jamás!…y una vez que lo llegan a escuchar no le creen nada-responde con tristeza sabiendo que todo esto lo tiene guardando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero era mas fácil para el hablarlo como tercera persona que como primera.

-El tampoco escuchaba, yo solo traba de mantenerlo a salvo tanto de los peligro como de si mismo…pero saco la actitud de su padre y madre-comente el herrero medio bromista-pero estas cosas no me lo debes decir a mi sino a….

-Si lo se…se lo tengo que decir a su maldito padre-lo interrumpe enfadado-si es que a ese hombre se le puede llamar padre-sin que ellos vean, rueda sus ojos con gesto descuerdo-….si tienes razón debo decírselo a el, o y créeme que lo are….y luego lo matare-termina de hablar muy enojado.

-Ssiiii buena suerte con eso-comenta con voz burlona la joven de dos coletas.

-Porque lo dices?-le pregunta mirándola extrañado.

-Están hablando de stoick the vast nuestro jefe, el mejor vikingo y mas fuerte…un flacucho como tu no podría tener oportunidad contra el-le responde con una sonrisa graciosa y orgullosa, pero queda un poco extrañada a ver como el joven se ríe- que es tan gracioso?-pregunta molesta, el joven frena lentamente su risa.

-Creo que ustedes tres saben que a el le fata una mano no?-les pregunta con una sonrisa, los prisioneros asisten con la cabeza algo asustado por la respuesta que les pueda dar- bueno….yo ….fui quien se la corto-se responde lentamente con una voz medio siniestra

La hechicera solo grita un gran "Ja" con burla mirando a los prisioneros, estos ahogan un grito de asombro por tal información.

-Si pude cortarle una mano crees que no puedo matarlo?-dice con voz graciosa- no me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capa-comenta seriamente

-Entonces si es así…. porque nos tienes prisioneros y con vida?...somos parte de lo que le paso a hiccup no?...deberíamos estar muerto y no vivos-le pregunta el joven regordete asustado, sorprendido y muy confundido.

-Créeme fishlegs tengo razones porque los estoy dejando vivos…aun-responde con gracia, los tres no sabían que pensar.

-Y cuales son esas?-pregunta el viejo herrero con duda

-Bueno de parte de ti gobber te dejare vivo-responde mientras lo señala, el hombre se pregunta porque?- porque lo habías cuidado y enseñado, asíque te doy mi palabra de que tu vivirás-responde su pregunta no formulada- de ti fishlegs tal vez te deje vivo porque no le hiciste nada a el, solo te reías de su desgracia-se escucha su voz molesto-…pero aun así te tengo en duda-joven robusto no sabia si sentirse aliviado o asustado-…y tu chica-ahora mira ruffnut con algo de odio- ….no cantes victoria... tu y tu hermano están en mi lista negra…es solo cuestión de tiempo para que vallan al Valhalla-responde con el mismo odió, ruffnut no se siente intimidad.

-Ja!…créeme que no me arrepiento nada de lo que le hice-comenta con orgullo, el castaño pensaba que si tuviera su arco y sus flechas con el en este momento le atravesaría sea cabeza hueca que tiene sobre los hombros.

-Que bueno!... me será mas fácil eliminarte-comenta con una sonrisa en los labios, la rubia contrae su enojo.

-Ruffnut no estas ayudando mucho-le susurra su compañero preocupado por el viene estar de su amiga.

-No me importa ..el no me intimida-le responde con el mismo susurro y mirando con odio el pecho de su enemigo-(si no fuera que me quiere matar de verdad le pediría que lo haga de otra manera)-piensa de manera medio pervertida.

-Créeme chico... esto no es lo que el hubiera querido!.-el dice el herrero dispuesto a no creer nada de lo que diga este joven con respecto a su fallecido aprendiz

-Porque lo dices?... acaso lo conocías mas de lo que te dijo?-pregunta con enfado

-No tanto pero se muy bien del fondo de mi corazón que no el no hubiera querido esto o que tu hagas esto por el!-responde muy preocupado por el viene estar de este joven, no le agradaba pero esta la única forma que tiene para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar y dejar a esa loca.

Por su salud, por la de ellos mismo y también por la memoria del pobre joven que tuvo un final trágico y poca vida.

-No sabes lo que dices …tu no pasaste por lo que el paso-le contradice perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, mas con el dolor de cabeza que tenia no le estaba ayudando en nada, tose un poco.

-Se lo que se siente perder algo-le responde refiriéndose a sus partes faltantes.

-Una pierna y una mano no es lo mismo que perder a toda tu familia y que esto ni siquiera te valoren, o que te respeten!-le grita ya alterado.

-Tu como sabes de eso? me es increíble que el muchacho te cuente todo eso-pregunta confundido, en todo los años que al niño estuvo como su aprendiz jamás le contó todo lo que tenia en mente

-A ti no te tiene que importar si me lo contó o no-lo corta no queriéndose salir de la tema, pero su insistencia lo estaba cansado-(un adulto con una boca demasiada floja...ahora entiendo porque te dicen gobber)-piensa arto- eso ya no es asunto tuyo gobber…ahora es mío-comenta un poco mas tranquilo

-No importa …eso no excusa para hacer las cosas que haces por el…además porque?-estaba realmente confundido que este joven hagas las cosas por alguien que no tenia esa forma de pensar…..o si?.

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco nunca supo que era lo que realmente sentía el pobre muchacho cuando estaba solo, no sabia que se sentía ser como el porque jamás lo vivió

-Porque ustedes lo traicionaron!... matando lo que el mas quería!-grita distraídamente y con la cabeza casi en blanco- …. delante de sus ojos!.-sus ojos estaban casi cristalizado, en toda su vida jamas podría borrar ese sentimiento de abandono, ni el dolor y furia que sintió de si mismo al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para rescatar a su mejor amigo y casi hermano

-( _Hermano?!_ )/ cariño!-lo llaman amabas mujer tratando de que se mantenga en la oscuridad y bajo perfil, pero este las ignora cegado por el enojo y la tristeza.

-Pero de que estas hablando?-pregunta muy confundido por sus palabras, fishlegs que se encontraba escuchando toda la discusión pudo notar que el enmascarado se acercaba lentamente hasta ellos.

-Hablo del furia nocturna-su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

-Esperen….ahora todo esto es por ese estupido dragón negro?-pregunta indignada la rubia y muy molesta porque ahora no solo esto era por el debilucho de hiccup y sino que también por un dragón negro que su jefe había matado hace mucho tiempo frente a toda la aldea

-Jamás vuelvas a insultar a toothless delante de mi cara!-le grita el castaño apareciendo de golpe y agarrando los barrotes con mucha fuerza y odio mientras que sus ojos salían lagrimas.

Hera solo se tapaba la cara con su mano izquierda y negaba con la cabeza, la estupidez que hizo su amigo a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos por el dragón que el siempre quiso, sugar al contrario que la hechicera solo mantenía la mirada abajo, sabia el dolor y la tristezas que su hermano sentía al ver que cualquiera mencionara o relacionaba al furia nocturna que el tanto quería, el dragón que hizo ver a su hermano que no todo los dragones son malos.

Los prisioneros estaba sorprendidos de ver por fin el rostro de la persona que los capturo y encerró, un joven muchacho de unos penetrantes ojos verdes pero con ojeras, señal de que dormía muy poco y una piel algo pálida, se vea que no tenia una buena alimentación en años y lagrimas que cian sin consideración, pelo caoba algo largo y alboroto.

Gobber venia al joven con mucho interés, su rostro se le hacia ligeramente familiar, pero también vía que en sus ojos que este chico había perdido su brillo, que en ellos solo había sed de venganza y mucho abandono, ruffnut al contrario del herrero miraba al chico con una mirada soñadora y enfada, no podía creer que un chico tan lindo lo quiera matar con tanto odio.

-(Porque los chicos lindo siempre son los malos?)-se pregunta desilusionada.

Fishlegs compartía casi lo mismo pensamiento que el herrero, ver que este chico que prácticamente tendría la misma edad que ruffnut y el, alla en el tanto odio por un pueblo, pero entonces algo se le vino a la cabeza o mas preciso recordó algo que el mismo castaño delante suyo dijo.

-Too….toothlesss?-pregunta extrañado y despacio, las dos personas a su lado y el joven de frente lo miran-tu acaba de decir toothless-responde, su ojos cada vez se agrandaban mas, el castaño al darse cuenta que se dejo llevar por sus emociones retrocede algo torpe.

-Olvida lo que dije-le ordena mientras se da la vuelta para irse, una voz lo detiene.

-Eres hiccup verdad?-pregunta rapidamente antes de que se valla, sus dos compañeros quedan muy sorprendido.

-Pero que estas diciendo fishlegs ….el tonto de hiccup murió hace ya mucho tiempo...-dice ruffnut sorprendida por el comentario de su amigo para luego ver al joven delante suyo y morderse ligeramente el labio, la hechicera se molesta por su mirada- este loco que esta aquí no puede ser el …es imposible-comenta con una sonrisa, gobber estaba casi de acuerdo con ella.

-Entonces responde esto ruffnut como sabe el que el nombre del furia nocturna de hiccup es toothless, si el murió delante de los ojos de hiccup y si después de eso…el fue encerrado-le pregunta rapidamente y algo enojado, ambos quedan sorprendido por su deduccion-además nadie en berk sabia de ese dragón hasta que Astrid lo encontró-comenta mirando la espalda de su enemigo-otra cosa que no creo es que hiccup tenga tanta confianza con alguien para contarle sobre ese dragón-termina de habla.

Sus compañeros de celda estaba muy sorprendido por la deducción de su amigo que no podía creer todo lo que escuchaban y eso que lo estaban viviendo, el castaño se había alejado lo suficiente para que ni hera ni su hermana lo vea, todas las palabras de fishlegs lo había atravesado como si una gran catapulta llena de flechas le atravesaran el corazón, la peor de todas fue cuando menciono a la rubia vikinga, distraídamente se había llevado una mano derecha a su corazón y cerrar el puño con fuerza, sus lagrimas no paraban de salir.

-Es cierto…soy yo …soy hiccup haddock-responde dándose la vuelta, hera a ver que ya no hacia falta ocultarlo mas el secreto, con sus manos aplaude dos veces y la habitación se ilumina completamente, dos de los prisioneros quedan totalmente shockeados.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno aqui termina el capi y espero que sea de su agrado ejjeje..se el se puede ver un poco los motivos de evil hiccup...y parece que a ruffnut le gusta los chicos malos xD...otra cosa quiero gradecer a todos los que comentan y me siguen...es gran aprecion y una gran inspiracion para mi, asi puedo continuar con esta historia que les gusta y me gusta ñwñ muchas gracias a todos...  
**

 **Bien nos estaremos leyendo para la proxima semana buena suerte bye bye...**

 **cualquier cosita dejen sus comentario o reviews ñwñ thanks**


	16. Ayudenos

**Bunas y sean bienvenidos a otra emocionante samana con otro capi de esta historia...bueno sin mas que decir mas que luego les pregunto y responde comenzemos con la histria...**

 **Dsifurtenlo ñwñ..**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

* * *

 **BUSCAR LA AYUDA NO DESEADA**

Gobber y ruffnut estaban totalmente sorprendidos al ver que el joven que los había capturado y con el que habian peleado era realmente el que pensaron que estaba muerto por los dragones, fishlegs sin embargo estaba callado y muy desilusionado por como terminaron las cosas tanto para el como para ellos.

-No!.. no esto no es posible-comentaba el viejo herrero muy sorprendido y con mucha tristeza- es imposible!….es imposible que estés vivo!... yo mismo vi como eso demonios te mataban!-grita con furia y dolor mirando al gronckle, inútilmente forcejea con las cadenas para liberarse, el castaño solo se limpiaba sus lagrimas traicioneras, después suspira.

-Ya cállate gobber!-le grita enojado- enfádate conmigo si quieres pero a mi hermana no la insulta esta claro!-le grita muy molesto por insultar su dragón.

-Hermana?...esa cosa es tu hermana?...no me hagas reír!-le comenta con una sonrisa sarcástica- tu no eres hiccup ..y si lo fueras no harías esta clase de locura!-le dice con mucho enfado y acercadote hasta las rejas lo mas que puede.

El joven castaño se lleva una mano a su meton y la otra debajo de su codo, piensa en algo que le pueda servir para convencerlo y que solo el sepa.

-Que tal esto…." _el punto es.. deja de esforzarte en algo que no eres_ " no fue lo que me dijiste?-le pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, este deja de forcejear con las cadenas al escuchar lo que le dijo al pequeño hiccup a hace mucho tiempo, se le queda viendo muy sorprendido para luego negar lentamente.

-No puede ….-comenta con los ojos abierto, sabia que el chico que tenia enfrente era en realidad el castaño perdido o mas bien muerto, porque esa frase solo se la dijo el cuando estaba solo una mañana, después de un ataque de los dragones.

-Ya esta gobber... no insistas... lo que ves aquí delante de tuyo soy…hiccup el pescado parlanchín-lo interrumpe y mientras le habla se señala así mismo- créeme que me canse de fingir de algo que no era, sabes que cuando lo único que quería era que me entendieran un poco-comenta mirando a los ojos.

-Tenias tanto porque vivir…pudiste llegar hacer uno..-no pensaba rendirse fácilmente al tratar de convencerlo.

-Que?... uno de ustedes?...ay por favor lo único que yo hice en esa arena fueron trucos, engaño-le dice con algo de sarcasmo, le repela las palabras de su padre.

-Pero... eras el heredero al trono de berk-intenta con fuerza hacerlo entrar en razón, el pequeño hiccup que el casi crío y enseño aun se encontraba en toda esa capa de negatividad que este tenia.

-Aunque lo tuviera crees que alguien en berk me hubiera escuchado o seguido?... O que me respetaran?...seamos sinceros gobber yo no sirvo para ser un jefe... no tengo madera de uno- agacha la mirada- pero que crees intente seguir tu consejo-este lo mira preocupado y deseando haberse mordido la lengua ese día- busque la forma de ser algui….no mejor dicho... busque la forma de ser yo mismo y que crees?... la encontré!-comenta con una sonrisa fingida.

La hechizara solo sonríe de forma sarcástica, al ver como ese viejo herrero intentaba inútilmente hacer entrar en razón a su guerrero estrella.

-Solo para que me la arrebataran en mi propias manos …o mejor dicho en mis propios ojos-vuelve a poner su mirada seria y aprieta los puños-entonces cuando me encerraron me di cuenta de algo…..de que... no puedo... confiar en... nadie-dice lenta y pausadamente-… si me llegaran a expulsar que era muy posible que eso pase…no volvería jamás…o mejor aun!... era preferible que me mataran así se ahorraban un viaje innecesario y no me dejaran muerto en vida-termina de habla, cada una de sus palabras las tiraba como veneno.

-No puedo creer que tengas esa clase de pensamiento hiccup, tu padre se sentirá…- sus ojos estaba algo cristalizado, ver que un buen chico se convertía en solo una persona sin razón, una persona con sed de venganza.

-Decepcionado?...y dime cuando estuvo orgullo de mi ..eh?, si siempre estuvo decepcionado, no cambiaria nada- sus palabras eran como dagas envenenadas para ahora el viejo corazón del herrero

-Bueno en eso tiene razón-dice ruffnut no negando lo que el castaño decía, sabia que el jefe stoick en varias ocasiones se le podía ver la cara de desilusión que tenia.

-Cállate!-le grita enfadado, la rubia lo miran molesta, vuelve a ver al herrero- te vuelvo a repetir lo que te dije en la celdas….yo … no …tengo….padre!-dice lentamente y con mucho odio en cada palabra, el herrero solo agacha a mirada entretesida.

-Olvídalo querido gobber…nada de lo que digas lo ara cambiar de opinión- le dice la hechicera con una sonrisa para termina con una risa burlona, este levanta la mirada enfadado.

-Pero como dije al principio de esta charla... ya se termino, no tengo nada que hacer aquí-comenta seriamente, se da la vuelta, su cabeza ya le estaba dando vuelta mas que su respiración se le hacia pesada, sugar le seguía por detrás preocupada por su salud.

-( _Será mejor volver, así te puedes tomar tu medicina_ )-le comenta una vez que cruzan la puerta, una vez que dragon y humano salen de la habitación, el herrero mira con odio a la hechicera.

-HERA!...que fue lo que le hiciste?!-le pregunta con odio puro, desde su sitio se sacudía con fuerza intentando zafarse, aunque no se movía ni un centímetro, sus dos compañeros esperaba la respuesta que la mujer/bruja tenia.

-Yo?...oh no querido gobber , yo no tuve nada que ver-responde con inocencia-lo único que hice fue liberarlo de su prisión, tanto física como emocional-le sonríe.

-Deja de fingir inocencia, se muy bien que debes estar controlándolo-no se creía nada de lo que salga de esa boca de arpía.

-Insúltame todo lo que se plazca, la villana en este momento no soy yo-le comenta mientras truena sus dedos, al hacerlo aparecen cuatro perros negro de gran tamaño y con ojos rojos.

-A no?..entonces quien es?-pregunta ruffnut algo confundida.

-Mírate a un espejo y tu dime-le responde con simpleza, la chica no capta el mensaje, pero los hombres si.

-Es una locura nada de lo que digas es cierto!-le grita con enfado el herrero

-Gobber- suspira cansada de su insistencia y falso fingimiento-dejalo ya! …dime... quien de los dos esta fingiendo tu o yo?-le pregunta mirándolo algo irritada, el hombre iba protestar pero un leve empujón lo detiene, mira seriamente al causante, fishlegs lo empuja y puede ver su cara de enfado pero ni se inmuta, luego solo negar con la cabeza lenta y seriamente.

El herrero lo mira serio pero al ver como este niega con la cabeza se da cuenta que nada de lo que diga cambiara de parecer, las cosas se dijeron y se hicieron, su aprendiz eligió el bando que lo respeta y lo cuida, su rostro poco a poco comienza a suavizarse para entrar en la cruda verdad que su aprendiz, su muchacho...ya no estaba.

-Lo entiendes ahora tonto humano?...todos ustedes hicieron esto, todos ustedes lo tirando a el a la basura, yo lo rescate y le enseñe lo que había detrás de esa ventana... o mejor dicho detrás de una puerta trasera de una casa, ya que ustedes le cerraron tanto puertas como ventanas….como decirlo con mas significado…oh si ustedes le cortaron sus alas-le explica fríamente y una sonrisa,

Al ver como el hombre agacha la mirada tristemente comienza a retirarse de la habitación con mucho orgullo, una vez a fuera puede que ver a unos metros alejados, se encontraba el castaño apoyado contra la pared, su brazo izquierdo en su frente y parecía que respiraba agitadamente.

-Hiccup?..cariño estas bien?-le pregunta acercándose hasta el y colocar una mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Si solo me falta un poco el aire-responde sin mirarla y fingiendo estar bien.

-(V _en hermano apóyate en mi...así nos vamos mas rapido y podrás tomar tu medicina_ )-le dice sugar colocándose aun lado de su hermano y señalando con su cabeza que se suba a su lomo.

-Si ya voy hermanita-le dice con algo de gracia para alejarse de la pared y sostenerse del cuerpo de su dragon, al ver esta acción la hechicera piensa rapido.

-Ya te vas?-le pregunta rápidamente y tratando de pensar en algo para retenerlo.

-Si aun tengo una tarea que terminar-le responde con seriedad intentando subirse.

-( _Hiccup estas seguro de seguir con esto?_ )-le pregunta mirándolo muy preocupada por su salud, el joven se queda viendo sin comprender esa actitud y se queda aun de pie-( _digo no te veo capacitado para seguir con esto_ )-agrega rápidamente por la mirada que el esta dando su hermano.

-Que estas queriendo decir?...piensas que soy alguien débil?-le pregunta algo molesto por lo que su hermana piensa de el, de que un simple resfrió puede con el.

-( _No! no no claro que no...se muy bien que eres fuerte, pero esto ya se esta saliendo de control_ )-comenta rápidamente tratando de que su hermano no piense mal de ella, la mujer solo ve como el chico habla con su dragon, por la forma que hablan no le gustaba lo que su dragon decia

-Entonces no digas que debo parar con esto, e esperado más de 10 años para que esto acabe, no pienso detenerme ahora que estoy tan cerca de terminar con todo esto-le responde muy molesto por sus palabras, si ella pesaba que el se acostara en cama por este resfrió estaba muy equivocada.

-( _Lo sé pero no estás muy bien para seguir_ )-intenta hacerlo entrar en razón lo mas amable posible

-Y tu no entiendo que ellos ahora están débiles, con un ataque sorpresa los acabare... eso ten lo por seguro-le dice con una sonrisa media siniestra, la dragona solo niega con la cabeza al ver que su hermano está muy cegado por la venganza.

-Hiccup- le interrumpe al ver que ambos ya habían tenido su pequeña discusión, ambos la miran.

-Que sucede?-le pregunta extrañado.

-Cariño.. en serio necesito hablar contigo unos segundos…a solas si es posible-lo mira intentando convencerlo de que hablen, y de manera distraída mira a la dragona con mala cara.

-( _Que?...acaso estas loca?! no vez lo grave que esta mi hermano?..no tiene tiempo para habla contigo bruja_ )-le insulta, ni loca dejaría a esa rara humana con su hermano a sola, además había algo en malo en eso de hablar a "solas".

-Sugar vamos no seas así-la reta por su falta de modales con la hechicera- hera me encantaría hablar contigo pero podremos dejarlo para después? tengo cosas que hacer-se disculpa amablemente, solo quería concentrarse en lo que tiene planeado.

-Lo se! pero esto es importante, es…..es sobre tu tarea-coloca su mano en el hombro -anda ven solo sera por unos segundos-acerca sus labios y dedos hasta el oído del joven, de entre sus dedos sale una pequeño hilo de nube que viaja y entra al oído del muchacho.

Hiccup siente unos escalofríos al sentir el aliento de la hechicera en su oído, pero luego siente que pierde la conciencia por unos segundos, sus ojos se vuelven opacos de repente y muy abiertos, hera solo sonríe algo malvada al ver que su hechizo funciono.

-( _Oye! Que crees que estas haciendo?.._ _Aléjate de el!_ )-le grita girando y mirándola mostrando sus colmillos y rugiéndole con fuerza, la mujer finge estar asustada y retira sus manos del hombro pero permanece cerca del oído del joven

-Sugar... vuelve con los demás….ahora!... Yo…yo tengo un asunto que atender-sus ojos vuelve a estar normales, le habla tranquilamente y sin mirarla, sugar queda sorprendida e indignada por lo que su hermano acaba de ordenarle.

-( _Pero hermano ella…_ )-le dice intentando convérselo de que no lo parte de su lado.

-VE!-le interrumpe gritandala, esta retrocede asustada, nunca en toda su vida le había gritado con tanto odio, hera solo sonríe complacida.

-Ven cariño ...tenemos asuntos que atender-le dice colocándose a su lado derecho y pasando su brazo izquierdo por detrás del cuello del joven, ambos se dan la vuelta, caminan por el largo pasillo hacia la oscuridad.

-Vuelve con los demás….yo después los alcanzo-le termina de hablar fríamente sin mirarla, sugar se comprime y agacha la mirada entristecida, pero se recupera rápidamente para volver por el camino que vino.

-( _Tengo que hablar con sky y los demás de esto!_ )-se dice así misma corriendo hacia la salida.

Después de correr y subir por las escaleras por un rato, observa de lejos que la puerta estaba cerrada, asique no lo piensa dos veces y enviste la puerta con fuerza, mas al fondo del pasillo caminando tranquilamente por el oscuro pasillo iban hiccup y hera, la hechicera iba unos paso mas adelante del joven y con una sonrisa mientras que el castaño iba detras y un poco confundido, el hechizo se le habia ido.

Una parte de el estaba preocupado por como le hablo a sugar, sabe que se había pasado de la raya al hablarle tan enojado pero en parte ella tenia la culpa por retenerlo o querer dejarlo en cama cuando estaba tan cerca de terminar con su venganza, ya llevaban un buen rato caminado por el pasillo y el castaño no sabia a hacia donde se dirigían.

-Hera…bueno.. etto…hacia donde vamos?-pregunta rascandose la nuca con nerviosismo y estando curioso e impaciente.

-No sea impaciente cariño…falta poco-responde feliz y sin mirarlo, caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar hasta una puerta hecha de metal, la mujer se coloca aun lado de la puerta y mira al castaño con una sonrisa-bien llegamos-señala la puerta., el arquero le mira alzando una cela.

-Pero que es esto?-pregunta confundido.

-Lo sabrás cuando cruces esa puerta-responde cortésmente-pero tu debes pasarla primero-agrega rapidamente retrocediendo lentamente, el castaño tiene sus dudas.

-Es seguro?-pregunta con inseguridad.

-Muy seguro…anda confía en mi-le a segura con una sonrisa, hiccup sabe que puede confiar en ella, asíque solo suspira, se colocar delante de la puerta y con seriedad lleva su mano izquierda hacia el pomo de la puerta y sin dudarlo lo gira lentamente.

Al abrir la puerta entra con cautela dando unos pocos pasos, hera lo sigue por detrás tranquilamente, a dentro se puede escuchar muchos ruidos y rugidos, el muchacho mira a la pelirroja extraño pero esta el indica con mano que siga avanzando.

-Que son esos ruidos?-pregunta extrañado y algo de miedo, sigue avanzando despacio-(ay veces que odio lo desconocido)-piensa algo molesto.

-Tranquilo cariño no pasa nada-le comenta la mujer estando mas adelante que el- ven !...aquí esta de lo que te quiero hablar-le dice teniendo su mano extendida hacia el e indicando con su dedo que se acercara y mire hacia abajo.

Algo dudoso el joven se acerca lentamente, se coloca al lado de la pelirroja y ve hacia abajo, lo que ve lo deja totalmente sorprendido.

-Pero que es eso?!-pregunta shockeado, la mujer solo suelta unas pequeña risilla por el asombro del joven.

-Oh nada importante…es solo un proyecto que estado trabajando durante años-le responde simplemente, debajo solo se podía ver varias sombras en movimiento- y es todo tuyo cariño-le susurra con una sonrisa colocandose a su lado, apoya su cabeza en el hombro derecho del joven para luego agarrar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

Hiccup estaba realmente impresionado con lo que veía, pero se sorprende al sentirla apoyada en su hombro y entrelazar sus manos, rapidamente se hace aun lado, la pobre mujer casi se cae por el rapido movimiento, ambos se miran, uno algo avergonzado y la otra indignada por ese rechazo.

-Que sucede?-le pregunta un poco dolida a verlo alejado de ella.

-Buuuu…bueno... no me lo tomes a mal pero sabes que yo no siento lo mismo-trata de disculparse y tratando de no darle esas esperanzas que sabia, hera siente la pequeña puntada en el corazón al ver que de nuevo lo rechazaba

-Uufff volvemos con la misma historia?-le pregunta algo frustrada, siempre que sacaban el tema de relación pasaba esto, ya estaba cansada de esta forma de rechazo

-Es…. que…. bueno…yo..-responde avergonzado, era tonto actuar asi cuando sabia que la persona en que piensa ya esta mucho mas lejos de lo que estaba antes.

-Hiccup... cuando vas aprender que esa chica que te…emm…llama la atención nunca te hizo caso?-le cuesta decir que el estaba o esta enamorado aun de cierta vikinga que no quiere nombra, mas por la culpa de ella, su chico no puede avanzar-yo entiendo que le guardas un profundo amor- la ultima palabra la menciona con cara de asco-pero ya debes saber que la vida continua, que ella ya hizo su vida…y que además déjame recordarte fue ella misma la que te traiciono-le hace entrar en razón ya que sabe donde atacar

-Lo se…créeme que lo se-admite con tristeza- pero hay veces que no puedo evitarlo-agacha la mirada, no creyendo aun en todo lo que le paso.

-Entiendo..-sin que el lo miro rueda los ojos, ya que estas clases de cosas o sentimientos de por medio le molestan-pero debes dejar atrás el amargo pasado pero mirar hacia un futuro brillante-comenta con una sonrisa y juntando sus manos.

-Tienes razón-con cuerda un poco mas feliz-solo…solo intente evitar los coqueteos… aun no me siento listo...por favor..-le pide amablemente viendo a los ojos.

-Esta bien…. como tu digas-lo mira a los ojos, mala idea ya que le muestra eso ojos de perrito abandonado, gira su rostro avergonzada por esa mirada que no puede resistirse-(ay por dioses de Asgard…. es tán lindo y tierno que me dejaría hacer lo que el quiera)-piensa pervertidamente, sacude su cabeza para sacarse eso pensamientos, lleva su mano cerrada hacia su boca para carraspear avergonzada.

-A todo esto porque me muestras esto?-pregunta volviendo al tema inicial y señalando el fondo con sombras, dejando de lado a cierta vikinga que no quiere recordar por dolor, la hechicera mira hacia las sombras y luego al castaño.

-Bueno e estado pensado que deberías buscar otra forma de eliminar a esos vikingos-le explica calmadamente mientras se calma por el bochornoso momento- y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con tu propio ejercito-termina de hablar con una sonrisa.

-Pero ya tengo mi propio ejército-le responde extrañado por esa oferta

-Sssssiiiiii… pero te preocupas mucho por ellos-comenta rodando los ojos despreocupada y mirando un punto fijo en el techo- además!...estos son mejores que esos dra…dragones (lagartijas)…no necesitas que los cuides o que los alimentes...ellos solo obedecen ordenes nada mas-termina de explica sonriendo con orgullo

-Eemm..no lo se-comenta con duda, sabe que es cierto, se preocupa mucho por sus dragones en especial de sus hermanos, entrenarlos, darles de comer, ayudarlos a bañarse en las zonas que no llegan, por ejemplo los cortaleñas, es trabajo de tiempo completo, pero tenia sus frutos.

-Hazlo…créeme que no te vas arrepentirrrr~~~ -intenta convencerlo mirándolo con lastima y fingiendo tristeza, coloca sus manos detrás de su espalda y lo mira como una niña triste.

El castaño la mira y se sonroja un poco pero eso le dura poco ya que siente que poco a poco pierde conciencia, mueve su cabeza hacia ambos lados, mira a la hechicera con seriedad y asiste sin pensar, hera salta de alegría.

 **Con los dragones.**

Después de terminar esa pequeña discusión que tuvieron sky, rex y smoker se quedaron tranquilos, bueno solo en el sentido de la palabra, rex después de la discusión se tiro al suelo para dormir, sky vuelve a camiar de un lado a otro como dragona enjaulada y refunfuñado contra la hechicera, la cabeza derecha de smoker miraba la puerta por donde sus hermanos habían pasado, su otra cabeza miraba y seguía los movimientos de la dragona.

-(* _Porque tardan tanto?...ya deberían haber llegado*_ )-piensa y se pregunta a si misma la nadder, mientras que sky divagaba en sus pensamientos, la puerta de madera que sus hermanos habían cruzado es derribada de golpe.

Rex que se encontraba dormido se despierta de golpe asustado y perdiéndose fuego, la cabeza derecha de smoker se comprime como acordeón hacia su cuerpo asustado, su hermano abre los ojos de la impresión y grita, la nadder da una media vuelta para ver la puerta y cuando esta es derribada pega un brinco por el susto.

Una vez que la gronckle atraviesa la puerta e intenta tomar aire por la pequeña adrenalina que tuvo al querer avisarles a sus hermanos, todo los presentes la miran con asombro y asustado por la tremenda entrada que la dragona tuvo, rex se apagada y trata de calmarse, sky hace lo mismo, la cabeza derecha del cremallures vuelve a estirarse lentamente, mientras que su hermano intenta fingir que nada paso.

-( _Chicos tenemos un proble…. Esperen….smoker acabas de gritar como niña?)-_ comenta la dragona pero se detiene y mira preguntado extrañada al cremallerus _._

 _-_ ( _Quien? Yo? Nooo debes estar delirando sugar_ )-responde fingiendo que nada paso.

-( _Pues a mi se me hace que si)-_ comenta con burla el pesadilla mirándolo.

-( _Ya dije que no!...y que es lo que nos tenías que decir sugar?)-_ pregunta enojado por la insistencia y mirando a la gronckle, la nadder se acerca un poco al grupo para escuchar mejor, rex aun se sigue burlando-( _si gritaste como niña_ )-le susurra con burla su hermano, este lo mira muy molesto.

-( _Eh?...ah si..)-_ se recupera de la impresión y mira a todo sus hermanos-( _tenemos problemas o mejor dicho... hiccup volvio a ser manipulado por esa hechicera)-_ les dice preocupada.

 _-(Que?!)-_ gritan todos sorprendidos.

 _-(Si y no es solo eso. También…. los…Deje….hablando …..solos)-_ agrega cada vez mas lento, su rostro se comprime de dolor sabiendo que va a pasar.

 _-(Que hiciste que!)-_ le grita la nadder muy alterada e indignada por lo que le acaba decir su hermanita, esto era lo que la gronckle quería evitar y no pudo.

 _-(No fue mi culpa el me obligo a que lo deje solo)-_ trata de defenderse rapidamente, sabiendo que sky era muy sobre protectora con su hermano.

 _-(Ya!... que te molesta?)-_ pregunta el pesadilla cansado por las alteraciones de la dragona _–( si el ya esta grandecito para que haga lo que quiera)-_ le informa aburrido y dándole poca importancia al asunto

 _-(Lo que me enoja es no solo tu falta de lealtad y sensibilidad sino que también que nuestro hermano esta siendo manipulado por esa arpía... por eso!)-_ le responde mirándolo muy enojado por las cosas que dijo _-( sugar!... por que no los detuviste?!)-_ le pregunta ahora mirando y acercándose lentamente a la gronckle, esta queda intimidada, por seguridad retrocede.

 _-(Lo intente!...créeme que lo hice... pero el me ordeno que volviera)-_ se defiende y trata de hacerla entrar en razón, la nadder aun se sigue acercando a ella lentamente dispuesta a tal vez a matarla, la gronckle entra en panico y hace un lado su cara _–(además que el me levantado la voz!)_ -agrega rapidamente con miedo, sky se detiene a cuatro paso de ella impresionada.

 _-(Que?_ )-pregunta asombrados todos, sugar abre uno de sus ojos para ver que la nadder se queda parada adelante suyo, mira a sus otros dos hermanos que la estaban mirando asombrados, agacha la mirada con tristeza

 _-(Si… intente que me escuchara….. pero… el simplemente se enojo conmigo)_ -responde con tristeza.

 _-(Guau…es normal que nuestro hermano nos levante la voz a rex y a mi)-_ comenta sorprendido la cabeza izquierda del cremallerus _-(pero que le la levante la voz a ti o a sky... es una verdadera sorpresa)-_ agrega sin creerlo.

 _-(No para mi)-_ dice el pesadilla sin importancia, todo lo miran extrañados _-( solo escuchen… ese chico ya no nos hace caso ni a smoker ni a mi)-_ confirma con seriedad, smoker lo mira extrañado, luego hace memoria para recordar que el castaño ya no le hacia mucho caso a ambos _–( a ti sky ya casi no te hace caso.. o no?, solo era cuestión de tiempo de que el tampoco le haga caso a sugar)-_ les explica, la gronckle se sorprende por sus palabras, mira a un costado con tristeza por la cruda verdad, la nadder lo mira molesta _–( afrontémoslo muestro supuesto" hermano" ya nos esta alejando de su vida)-_ termina tiendo un sabor amargo en la boca por decirle "hermano".

 _-(No puede creer lo que nos estas diciendo)-_ le dice sky con enojo pero aun manteniéndose quieta _–( eres consciente que es de nuestro "hermano" del quien estas hablando?!)-_ le pregunta aguantando la ganas de golpearlo.

 _-(Si.. Y?... también soy consciente de que deberíamos irnos)-_ comenta sin importancia y con ganas de irse _–( el chico solo nos a causado mas que problema)._

 _-(Eeeehhh… técnicamente somos nosotros los que le causamos mas problemas para el)-_ le corrige la cabeza derecha del cremallerus recordando las veces que los humanos los había capturado

 _-(Como sea!... quien viene conmigo?)-_ pregunta al aire y preparándose para volar, sky no podía creer lo que se le viene a la cabeza el supuesto mano derecha de hiccup para hablar de esa forma, niegaba con la cabeza decepcionada.

 _-(Smoker tiene razón..pero te recuerdo rex, que este chico nos salvo la vida en varias ocasiones….EL nos libero!...ninguno de nosotros estaba obligado a quedarse con el pero sin embargo lo hicimos, si quieres irte vete nadie te detiene, pero no voy a dejar a MI hermano en las garrar de una maldita bruja!)-_ le comenta enojada y mirándolo a los ojos, el pesadilla esquiva la mirada, porque en parte ella tenia razón nadie de aquí estaba obligado a permanecer a su lado, hasta el mismo lo dijo y la mas impórtate es que el los libero

 _-(Y que piensas hacer?)-_ le pregunta algo interesado por lo que quiera hacer esa dragona loca.

 _-(Voy a matarla!)-_ responde seriamente, gira su cabeza para ver la entrada por donde había entrado su hermano y esa bruja, sugar se coloca en medio.

 _-(Sky no!...esa mujer es mucho mas fuerte que nosotros cuatro a la vez!… tu sola no podrías contra ella)-_ intenta convenserla para que no haga una locura.

 _-(Entonces que sugieres?...que darnos aquí y esperar a que nos echen a patadas?_ )-le pregunta algo frustrada por las cosa que estan pasando, la pequeña dragona agacha la mirada con tristeza al ver que no sabia como responder a eso

 _-(Y si pedimos ayuda?)-_ todos miran al cremallerus sorprendidos, la cabeza derecha de smoker mira su hermano.

 _-(Que?)-_ pregunta todos al mismo tiempo, que locura acaba de decir su hermano.

 _-(Si pedir ayuda..no es tan difícil de creer)-_ responde sin preocupaciones y pensado que hoy era el día de hacerse el tonto.

 _-(No es mala idea pero... smoker si no lo has notado no hay muchos dragones que quieran ayudar a hiccup)-_ dice el pesadilla con seriedad y despreocupación

 _-(Yo no me refería a otros dragones_ ) _-_ responde mirando disimuladamente hacia la pared.

 _-(Entonces a quien te refieres?)-_ pregunta confundida la nadder.

 _-(Puuuueeesss …en parte si son dragones… peeeerrrooo… también eso dragones están con….los humanos)-_ responde girando sus ojos y luego entrecerrarlos.

 _-(Que?! Me negó a pedir ayuda a nuestros propios enemigos…en especial a esa nadder azul con su amiguita)-_ comenta molesta por las ocurrencia de su hermano, no quería ver devuelta esa dragona y a su estupida humana nunca.

 _-(Espera sky cálmate un momento…smoker explícate... porque piensa que ellos pueden ayudarnos?_ )-decía la gronckle intentando calmar el temperamento de su hermana e interesada en la idea de su hermano.

 _-(Bueno sabemos que ningún otro dragon, a parte de algunos typhoomerang y la raza de los cortaleñas nos ayudarían para salvar a nuestro hermano)-_ les explica tranquilamente, los demas asisten _–(entonces!.. se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos pedirle la ayuda de esos dragones que están con los humanos..que les parece?_ )-termina de explicar con una sonrisa, los demas lo miran extrañados por lo que dijo.

 _-(Siiii…..pero si ellos son de la misma especies que nosotros, es casi lo mismo que estuviéramos nosotros)-_ agrega no muy conforme con esa idea.

 _-(Si pero pensé mas en esos humanos que los acompañan)-_ le comenta con una sonrisa de orgullo por la idea que tuvo, sky lo mira como si este ya se volvió loco

 _-(Eeemm smoker…. Izquierdo)-_ corrige rapidamente para que no se confundan-( _acaso te volviste loco?!... por si no te diste cuenta nuestro hermano odia los humanos! Y ahora quieres ir pedirle la ayuda a los que hemos enfrentado durante los últimos diez años?... Por favor como se te ocurre!)_ -le explica la situación sin poder creer en las locas ideas que se le viene a la cabeza.

-( _Si además de que ahora debemos ser sus enemigos)-_ le explica la gronckle un poco mas calmada que su hermana-( _otra cosa… esos humanos no nos entienden tan bien como nuestro hermano)_ \- le explica recordando que esos jinetes no hablan con dragones.

 _-(Pero ellos entienden a sus dragones_ ) _-_ agrega sabiamente, todos tiene sus dudas hasta su hermano _-(vamos chicos véanlo de esta forma, es una salida para nuestro hermano de esta bruja_ )-trata de convencerlos.

-( _Si claro pedir la ayuda de nuestros enemigos y mas siendo lo que condenaron a nuestro hermano ...si es una gran plan_ )-comenta rex de forma sarcástica, rodando los ojos.

-( _Tu que piensa sky?_ )-le pregunta esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva e ignorando al pesadilla.

-( _Por favor en serio crees que sky estará de acuerdo contigo?)_ -le pregunta con burla de sus ideas, mira a la nadder con gracia-( _por favor sky dile a este tonto que su idea.. es totalmente ridícula_ )-le dice conteniendo la risa, pero la nadder se mantenía callada, pensando y con los ojos cerrados, los dragones la miran como estaba de concertada-( _no! Espera estas reconsiderando su idea?_ )-le preguntaba muy sorprendido, los otros dos dragones estaban igual de sorprendido, smoker izquierdo sonreía.

La dragona abre sus ojos, luego abre sus alas con un gesto de dolor, estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada y mas con sus heridas aun no curadas, le costaba poder levantar vuelo.

 _-(Es increíble lo que voy hacer)-_ dice seriamente y levantando vuelo.

-( _Si y mas increíble que seas tu la que lo haga primero_ )-le agrega rex asombrado.

 _-(Eh? Espera… sky! Adonde vas?)-_ le pregunta sugar un poco perdida, esta solo se gira para ir hacia la puerta.

 _-(Donde mas?...voy a ir a ver a eso dragones)-_ le responde yendo hacia la puerta, se estaba esforzando mucho por avanzar.

 _-(Es..espérame!)-_ le grita al darse cuenta que lo que esta apunto de hacer su hermana era de verdad, no lo piensa dos veces y la sigue, al desplegar sus alas, estas le dolían mucho, con un gesto de dolor en su rostro sigue a la nadder lo mas rapido que puede.

 _-(O..oye esa fue nuestra idea!)-_ le grita smoker corriendo un poco para luego despegar _–( espérenos!)-_ les vuelve a gritar yendo detrás de ambas-( _además técnicamente fue mi idea no nuestra_ )-se quejaba la cabeza izquierda volando.

 _-(Esto…esto es una locura…aunque me agrada)-_ dice para si mismo con una sonrisa de orgullo- _(hey! Esperen yo también voy!)-_ grita corriendo un poco por el suelo para luego despejar con una mueca de dolor.

Los cuatro dragones aun lastimados salen del gran castillo, los dos gigantes de piedra los despide con un salud lento de manos, sabían que ponían en riesgo muchas cosas pero era la unica solución que tenían, sky solo rogaba que esta idea que tuvo su hermano sea buena sino nunca se lo perdonara.

 **Con los jinetes en el bosque.**

Los jinetes al terminar su "charla", cada uno regreso con su dragón para atenderlo y alimentarlo, snotlout acariciaba a colmillo, los gemelos acariciaban y alababan a su dragon por la pelea que tuvo, fishlegs solo masajeaba tranquilamente a su dragon pero con una mirada triste al ver que no todo era lindo cuando uno de tus amigos esta en tu contra, Astrid aunque este atendiendo y cuidado a stromfly, todavía se sentía muy mal por las palabras de su amigo, pesaba que tal vez estas cosas hubieran paso si ella hubiera delatado a toothless, niega con la cabeza, el "hubiera" no debe existir, ahora solo debía preocuparse en rescatar o hacer entrar en razón a hiccup cueste lo que cueste.

Tuffnut mayor miraba a todos los chicos cada uno en su propio mundo, no sabia como sentirse, toda su vida ha pensado que los dragones eran criaturas que no merecían vivir, que eran demonios caminando en la tierra, bueno no siempre lo pensó pero viendo como su hermana y su otro yo alababan a ese cremalleras tal vez estaba algo equivocado con ellos, estos dragones dieron sus vidas por protegerlos lo mejor que pudieron en dos ocasiones, era tiempo de darles un bueno regalo.

Cuando lleguen a la aldea lo intentara si no se lo olvida, ahora tenia una duda, observa a su hermana ya que era la mas cercana.

-Oye ruffnut!-la llama, esta gira su cabeza para ver, se coloca sus manos en la cintura y lo mira molesta.

-Hermana….soy tu hermana ..mientras este aquí me llamaras así!-le contradice fingiendo molestia, sus hermanos la miran incrédulos.

-Eeemmm si claro…ruff…digo hermana-se auto corrige por la mirada de enojo de la rubia, carraspea sus garganta un poco-te quiero preguntar algo-cambia su semblante a un poco mas serio.

-Dime-le responde esperando la pregunta.

-Que tal es hiccup es su mundo?-pregunta con algo de curiosidad.

-Eeemmm es una buena pregunta-responde llevándose una mano al mentón y pensando.

-Bueno para empezar le tenemos un poquitito de respeto-comenta con una sonría tuffnut menor, la chica asiste con una sonrisa.

-Es un buen chico cuando quiere, es algo mandón, no nos deja hacer destrozos como queremos y ahora es nuestro jefe-le explica enumerando con los dedos las cosas del castaño, tuffnut mayor solo levanta una ceja.

-No les hagas mucho caso-comenta una voz, este mira hacia fishlegs que le habla sin mirarlo y tratando a su dragon- hiccup es chico bueno y un líder nato, puede que sea un poco mandón pero es porque nosotros lo desobedecemos mucho, bueno en el caso de los gemelos y snotlout, a veces me entro pero solo poco tiempo-le explica con una sonrisa, el vikingo lo miran con la boca semi abierta.

-Oh entiendo-

-Si pero no tiene esa madera de liderazgo como yo la tendría-sonrie con orgullo el pelinegro, fishlegs lo mira algo molesto.

-De que hablas, si cuando lo nombraron jefe tu estabas muy feliz-lo contradice molesto y burlándose, este mira aun lado molesto por ser descubierto.

-Espera espera espera…hiccup es su jefe en su mundo?-pregunta el vikingo del parche con asombrado, los cuatro lo miran y se miran extrañado para luego asisten con una sonrisa.

-Si.. así como lo oyes hiccup ahora es nuestro nuevo jefe-le responde el jinete de gronckle, este queda sorprendido y con duda.

-No les parece que es aun muy joven para ser jefe?-pregunta extrañado-que paso con stoick?...a que se dedica ahora?.. si ya no es mas el jefe?-vuelve a preguntar con una sonrisa, pero la quita a la ver las miradas de tristeza que todos ponen.

-Stocik murió en una batalla protegiendo a hiccup-responde la rubia jinete tristemente, Astrid aunque estaba atendiendo las heridas de su dragón no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de los demás, al escuchar tal respuesta tuffnut mayor solo agacha la mirada tristemente.

-Oh es una pena…pero quien…-

-Drago Bludvist el fue quien mato a stoick-lo interrumpe adivinando lo que preguntaría, se da la vuelta para verlo seriamente-escucha se que tienes preguntas pero en nuestro mundo solo a pasado unos cuantos meses desde la muerte de stoick para algunos no es fácil hablar..asique te sugería que por favor no preguntes mas…solo te diré que el ya no esta entre nosotros-le explica rapidamente y algo molesta.

-Esta..esta bien-le responde un poco triste, la rubia odio comportase así, pero los recuerdo del castaño llorando por la perdida de su padre, la pone mal de solo pensarlo, su chico a estado mal con ese recuerdo que apenas y si duerme, suerte que ella esta para el sino no sabría que hubiera pasado con el ya hace rato, tuffnut mayor suspira para sacarse la tristeza y luego pararse.

-Bien!...es hora de irnos, creen que sus dragones podrán levantarse?-les pregunta a todos.

-Levantarse si pero no creo que puedan volar hasta por lo menos mañana- le explica el joven robusto.

-Bueno algo es algo..debemos irnos, estos lugares son peligros de día pero lo son aun mas de noches-le comenta sacudiéndose la ropa-hay mucho animales que cazan de noches por eso debemos irnos, si nos vamos ahora tal vez lleguemos al anochecer-termina de explica, mirando la montaña cercana que estaba a su derecha.

Los jóvenes se levanta para sacudirse un poco la ropa, intenta despertar a sus dragones para así ponerse en marcha a un lugar mas seguro y que ellos puedan descansar a gusto.

-Eso es…. linda …despacio..con cuidado-dice la ojiazul dulce y tranquilamente ayudando a su dragón a pararse, stormfly se levanta como puede su cuerpo ya no dolía tanto como la primera vez.

-( _Se que comi un poco hace rato pero aun tengo hambre_ )-comenta con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, su estomago gruñe un poco, su compañera solo sonríe al escuchar el ruido.

-Tranquila linda cuando estemos salvo veré si te puedo con seguir algo de pollo-le dice con una sonríe y acariciando su ala, a la dragona solo se le hacia agua a la boca.

-Bien chica despacio con cuidado-comenta fishlegs dulcemente ayudando a la gronckle, saca de su pequeña bolsa unas pequeñas rocas y se las entrega, la dragona disfruta de su pequeño snack -ten linda para que tengas algo de fuerza hasta llegar a un lugar seguro y que puedas descanses-le comenta con una sonrisa y acariciándola.

-( _Mmm... que rico… gracias_ )-le responde feliz por el aperitivo, lo lame como muestra de cariño, el chico sonríe y después la abraza.

-Agh….su dulzura uno de estos días me van hacer vomitar-comenta con asco el pelinegro, el par solo lo ignora, mira a su dragón que aun se encuentra tirado en el suelo-bien colmillo!.. arriba!.. se que tu puedes-lo anima, el pesadilla abre un ojo y luego el otro para verlo, levanta su cuello e intenta apoyar su ala lastimada para levantarse, su expresión cambia a una de dolor al sentir punzadas en su ala.

-( _Demonios esto si que duele_ )-se queja aun apoyando su ala y su peso, stormfly y su compañera se acercan al par, entonces la dragona lo mira.

-( _Vamos no sea gallina…no que eres el dragon mas temido de todo?_ )-se burla la nadder viéndolo con gracia.

-( _Habla por ti..a ti no te inyectaron una maldita espina en tu ala)_ -le responde con enojo al ser en centro de su burla e intentando caminar

 _-(Ay ya… deja de quejarte pareces una cría recién nacida_ ) _-_ le sigue el juego viendo como camina de lento.

 _-(No me quejaría tanto sino fuera que mi ala es mi pata para camina!)_ -agrega furioso por su burla y quejándose por el dolor del veneno, la nadder solo rueda los ojos por verlo llorar

 _-(Si tienes fuerzas para discutir y quejarte, tienes fuerza para caminar.. asíque andando!)-_ se harta de sus quejas y se aleja un poco del berrinchudo, sus compañeros jinetes los miraban extrañados, se miran un poco, aunque el pelinegro levanta una ceja de forma coqueta, su compañera se aguanta la ganas de vomitar y se retira de su lado.

-Oh vamos!...solo una si? …hasta nuestro dragones se atraen-le comenta indignado, la rubia solo lleva su mano hacia su boca para retener el vomito.

-Snotlout sabes que tengo novio-le comenta molesta por las viejas insistencia del jinete-y a mi dragon no le atrae a tu dragon-termina de hablar molesta por ese comentario.

-Como quieras ..pero te pierdes de todo esto- alza sus brazos mostrando sus musculosos bíceps, la chica solo pone cara de asco para rodar sus ojos.

-No me pierdo de mucho-susurra asqueada, antes de alejarse lo suficiente stormfly gira su cabeza para ver a colmillo.

 _-(Créeme nuestro veneno no es están potente como para matarte, sino no lo tendría esparcido en todas mis púas)-_ le explica con gracia, el pesadilla solo bufa molesto.

 _-(Ay ya cállate)-_ mientras ellos hablan sus otros dos compañeros se les acerca para ver como estaban.

-( _Chicos como están?)-_ le pregunta la nadder preocupada por ambos mas por la gronckle.

-( _Bien los chicos hicieron un buen trabajo en cuidarnos)-_ comenta con una sonrisa la pequeña dragona, el par de cabezas solo asisten con una sonrisa

 _-(No se ustedes pero yo ya tengo hambre)-_ dice belch con cara de hambre, en eso le ruge el estomago _–(si espero que cuando lleguemos podamos comer algo)-_ agrega su hermano con la misma expresión.

 _-(Yo ya comí un poco, espero encontrar mas rocas en el camino)-_ se le hacia agua a la boca de solo pensarlo, el pesadilla solo suspira.

 _-(Es fácil para ti decirlo tu comes rocas o pescado pero nosotros solo comemos pescado)-_ le informa con molestia a ver que la dragona puede alimentarse de ambas formas, en eso ve a la nadder-( _bueno en el caso de ti… stormfly…. tu puedes comer hierba sin problemas_ ) _-_ le dice con burla, ahora era su turno de humillarla.

 _-(No me gusta la hierba, prefiero el pollo, pero si….si como hierba harán que mis escama relucirán mas bellas que nunca)-_ comenta con una sonrisa y un poco coqueta recordando a cierto dragón negro, el pesadilla solo vio que el tiro le salio por la nuca al darle una idea que la ponga mas orgullosa.

 _-(No se para que hable_ )-se auto reprime, sus compañeros solo se reían del el, en eso se escucha una voz.

-Oigan! debemos irnos ya…la poca luz solar se nos esta acabando-le gritan tuffnut mayor algo alejado del grupo, los dragones y jinetes dejan de hablar para seguirlo, caminaban algo lento por el estado que sus amigos se encontraban.

-Tengo una pregunta-habla el robusto rubio-creen que hiccup vuelva?-pregunta al aire, todos quedaron con la duda.

-Es probable…se fue a mitad de una invasión y una batalla-le responde sin mirar el hombre del parche, todo le miran la espalda- si esta cegado por la venganza como tu dijiste volverá eso es seguro-agrega seriamente caminado por los arbustos y guiando al grupo.

-Cuando lo haga…hay que ayudarlo-dice ojiazul con seriedad solo fishlegs asiste con determinación.

-No podemos pelear contra el?-pregunta de improvisto ruffnut teniendo una sonrisa en la cara, su hermano estaba en la misma situacion.

-O devolverle el golpe?-pregunta el pelinegro con ganas de golpear al castaño que lo saco y lo desmayo, la rubia se molesta por sus comentarios

-No!...debemos ayudarlo como el haría con nosotros-los reprime molesta por sus comentarios, los tres se desilusiona por eso.

 **En el aire.**

Volando por los cielos se encontraban sky y sus hermano, volando algo cerca de donde estaban nuestro grupo, los cuatro miraban para todos lados o olfateando en el aire.

-( _Estas segura que están aquí?..que tal si ya se fueron)-_ pregunta algo preocupada sugar mirando a su hermana.

-( _Están mas heridos que nosotros ..no creo se hayan ido tan rapido_ )-le responde sin mirarla, sigue observan el suelo-( _lastime el ala de uno de sus compañeros con mi espina si son tan amigos como dijeron no dejaran a ese dragon_ )-agrega seriamente.

-( _Tengo una duda…una vez que los encontremos como sabremos que no nos atacaran?_ )-pregunta la cabeza izquierda de smoker preocupado por lo que pueda pasar y arrepintiéndose un poco por su plan.

-( _Eso es lo malo…..no lo se_ )-le responde simplemente, el pobre cremallerus se desilusiona un poco-( _pero si las cosas se complica no nos quedara de otra que atacar_ )-termina de hablar con seriedad.

-( _Jejeje …me gusta la idea_ )-dice rex con una sonrisa algo siniestra, gronckle y cremallerus se miran entre si preocupados y rezando que no lleguen a esa situación.

-( _Rapido!...debemos volar mas rapido antes de que lleguen a su aldea!_ )-le informa sky seriamente aumentado la velocidad, sus hermanos gritan un "si" en conjunto y aumentan la velocidad.

 **Cerca de las montañas**.

Después de abandonar su aldea y llevando los pocos recursos que les quedaba, el jefe stoick junto a la grupo de Heather lideraban a su pueblo, todos caminaban por el espeso bosque, cansados y heridos

-Se que están cansados señoras y señores pero si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes del anochecer-les comenta su jefe impaciente por llegar, algunos soldados le decía que continúen, el gran hombre mira a la pelinegra-Heather cuanto falta?-le pregunta un poco preocupado por encontrar la salida del bosque.

-No mucho señor…solo debemos recorrer un poco mas hacia esta dirección en línea recta, al final veremos un sendero que nos conducirá hacia las ruinas abandonadas-le explica cansada, este asiste con la cabeza, continua caminado cuesta arriba, la mujer mira a la pequeña que esta a su lado cansada.

-Tranquila iris una vez que lleguemos podrás dormir todo lo que quieras- le sonríe de forma cariñosa, la pequeña se la devuelve cansada, aun parada la ojiverde mira hacia atrás-(tuffnut, Astrid, chicos...espero que encuentre refugio antes del anochecer)-piensa seriamente para volver a caminar.

-Tia Heather cárgame-pide la pequeña muy cansada de continuar y alzando los brazos, esta sonríe y la carga, una vez lista continua caminando guiando al gran grupo.

 **Al principio de la cuesta.**

En al base de la cuesta habían llegado una rubia con una camisa verde, un arco en mano y un hacha colgada en su espalda, a su lado estaba un pelinegro con una mazo en la mano, ambos mirando la cuesta, cansados y heridos no les quedaba otra que escalarla.

-Andando snotlout debes llegar a las ruinas antes del anochecer- le dice seriamente, se coloca el arco en la espalda en forma diagonal, comienza a subir la colina, le chico solo suspira de forma cansada.

-Podríamos buscar una cueva y luego vamos a la ruinas no te parece?-le sugiere mientras la ve escalar, en fondo quería que ella aceptara su pequeña oferta de estar en una cueva con el.

-Hazlo si quieres…yo no te detengo-le responde de mala gana, el chico se desilusiona, refunfuñando comienza a subir siguiéndola.

Ambos escalaban en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos, aunque el chico tenia una duda, no sabia si preguntarle a su compañera o no, como a el no le gusta el silencio y ni tenia un pizca de vergüenza le preguntaria de todo modos.

-Oye Astrid!-la llama, la chica solo le hace un pequeño ruido afirmativo de que lo esta escuchando- no se si ya te han preguntado esto pero….-duda un poco en preguntar.

-Pero que?-le pregunta algo curiosa por lo que le pregunte, el chico suspira armándose de valor.

-Me e estado preguntado en algunas ocasiones y bueno…..-pone una expresión de confusion, se estaba contradicieno al querer preguntar.

-Que?-pregunta la rubia extrañada y mirándolo por su forma de hablar y como pone una rara cara.

-Porque nunca has tenido un novio?...o porque no quieres a nadie de la aldea?-le pregunta por fin y muy confundido, la joven se detiene impresionada por la pregunta- es decir rechazaste a todos los chicos de la aldea y a otros de aldeas vecina…hasta a mi-agrega haciendo memoria de todas la veces que puede recordar que la joven vikinga había rechazado a todo chico que quiso conquistarla, también incluyéndolo en varias ocasiones.

Astrid esta algo petrificada por la pregunta, sabia que hacia tiempo muchos chicos y algunos mayores que ella, la trataron de conquistar, pero ella simplemente los rechazaba o les daba una paliza algunos que se querian pasar de listo, ella no estaba interesada en buscar a alguien en especifico, porque esa persona ya se llevo su corazón hace mucho tiempo, quería reunirse con el en la otra vida si fuera posible, por eso no quiso buscar a nadie solo a uno, aun le daba la espalda al pelinegro se lleva una mano al corazón y aprieta su camisa

-Porque sinceramente no quise... por eso-responde con seriedad pero ocultado sus tristeza, retoma su caminata, el joven no queda convencido con su respuesta, pero lo dejara en paz por ahora no quería entablar una conversación en medio del bosque y que los animales los encuentren.

 **De vuelta con el grupo de jóvenes.**

El pequeño grupo de humanos y dragones caminaban por el busque cada vez les era mas difícil ver ya que poco a poco la poca luz que el astro rey les daba se estaba acabando, el vikingo del parche miran al cielo casi oscuro y luego al grupo.

-Debemos darnos prisa se nos acaba la luz-le informa, los jóvenes miran el cielo y en efecto su amigo tenia razón queda muy poca luz, la noche se les venia encima. Dan unos poco pasos, los dragones entran en alerta rugiendo, sus jinetes quedan sorprendido al ver que sus como rugen.

-Que sucede?-pregunta tuffnut mayor preocupado por como gruñen los dragones.

-Algo se debe estar acercando.. ellos reaccionan así cuando algo malo pasa!-le responde fishlegs alterado viendo como su dragon gruñe, Astrid y tuffnut sacan sus armas para defenderse, los demás los imitan.

-Pero quien puede ser?-pregunta con seriedad y algo asustado por lo desconocido.

-( _Ahí!_ )-grita stormfly gruñendo con fuerza mirando hacia su derecha, sus compañeros mirando a su dirección, todo se colocan delante de su jinete para protegerlos, de entre las sombras, salen un nadder dorado/azul, un pesadilla negro/rojo, un gronckle marrón y por ultimo un cremallerus verde.

-( _Ustedes otra vez!_ )-les grita/gruñen con furia contenida stormfly y colmillo, el resto de grupo estaba sorprendidos por los recién llegados.

-Son…-dice al aire fishlegs con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Los dragones del arquero-responde tuffnut mayor sorprendido.

-Los dragones de hiccup!-agrega Astrid sorprendida y mirando hacia todos lado pensado que el joven castaño estaba cerca, mientras la chica esta distraída buscando con la mirada, los demás solo observa a los recién llegados, tuffnut menor se acerca al oído de su hermana, sin quitar la vista de los dragones.

-Que crees que querrán?-le susurra, su hermana aun mirando a los dragones mueve su cabeza en forma negativa.

-( _Que es lo que ustedes quieren?)-_ pregunta de forma agresiva la nadder, preparando sus espinas, astrid al ver la cola de su dragona retrocede un poco evitando pincharse y viendo a su compañera tan furiosa,

 _-(Viene a terminar el trabajo?... muy bien porque quiero otra pelea)-_ comenta colmillo también de forma agresiva, ignorando su ala lastimada, albóndiga y su compañero solo los miraba serios y listo pero tomando el asunto un poco mas calmados, los cuatro dragones recientes solo miran al par e ignorando sus amenazas.

 _-(Oye tranquilo… no venimos hasta aquí para pelear con ustedes cerebro quemado)-_ dice rex de forma seria, el pesadilla rojo solo se molesta por el insulto, barf y belch junto con smoker solo se burlan por el comentario, stormfly los miran extrañados pero sin bajar la guardia

 _-(Entonces a que viene?)-_ pregunta, la nadder dorada mira sus compañeros con algo de duda, aprieta sus ojos con fuerza.

 _-(Venimos…nosotros venimos….)-_ les intenta decir pero su orgullo hace que le cueste hablar-( _nosotros venimos a pedirles su ayuda)_ -termina de hablar rapidamente, los dragones de berk quedan totalmente sorprendido por lo que acaban de escuchar.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **bueno hasta termina ejjee...les quiero recorda que las esferas volvieron con los jinetes no quedo ninguna por eso no puedo traer a hiccup(jinete) a este mundo...otra cosa ustedes quiere que astrid(jinete) se quede con hiccup el arquero? o solo que sean amigos?  
**

 **bueno nos esteemos vien en otro momento jeje...que le pasa a la comandante?...cual es el nuevo ejercito de hiccup?...porque los dragones de hiccup buscaron la ayuda de los jinetes y sus dragones?..**

 **todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo bye bye ñwñ**


	17. Nuevos aliandos nuevo titulo?

**Bueno por esta semana dejare dos capi..ya bueno esta es como la segunda o en este caso la oootra mital del capitulo anterior, ya tuve dividirlo sino me quedaba muy largo...pero bueno.  
**

 **Hola y bienvenido a este nuevo capi de esta semana, la anterio ver dejamos a los dragones del arquero con jinetes, hoy veremo o leeremos ejeje como les ira..pero sin alagar tanto conmecemos y que lo disfruten...**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **PD:luego respondo sus preguntas...**

* * *

 **GANANDO CONFIANZA...Y UN CABALLERO?.**

Stormfly y sus amigos estaba sorprendidos por lo que les acaba de pedir sus enemigos, sky y sus hermanos se estaban tragando su orgullo a pedirle a estos dragones y humanos que los ayuden a salvar a su hermano.

-( _No entiendo porque quieren nuestra ayuda?_ )-le pregunta la nadder confundida viendo al grupo.

-( _Para mi se me hace una trampa ...quieren nuestra ayuda para después atacarnos por la espalda_ )-comenta colmillo con seriedad no creyendo en sus palabras, los cuatro visitantes lo miran molesto.

-( _Escucha idiota si crees que nos expondríamos para pedirles ayuda estas muy equivocado_ ) _-_ le responde rex tomando la iniciativa y con la misma seriedad-( _crees que vendríamos hasta aquí para pedirle ayuda personalmente si no podríamos hacerlo nosotros mismo?_ )-pregunta con le mismo enfado acercándose, ambos pesadilla se miran con odio.

-( _Colmillo/Rex no pelen!_ )-los retan ambas gronckle, estos retroceden se dejarse de verse con odio-( _lo lamento tiene pésimo carácter)_ -vuelve hablar al mismo disculpándose con todos, el resto estaba sorprendidos y algo confundido al escucharlas hablar ambas dragonas al mismo tiempo.

-( _Como escucharon... no venimos a pelear…. solo queremos su ayuda…para salvar a nuestro hermano_ )-comenta sky saliendo de la impresión y mirando con seriedad a los dragones que tiene al frente suyo.

-( _Vuelvo a preguntar…. porque quieren nuestra ayuda? )_ -pregunta stormfly con seriedad, la nadder dorada suspira algo derrotada.

-( _Necesitamos tanto la ayuda de ustedes como la de sus humanos_ )-comenta -( _hay una bruja que manipula a nuestro hermano y nosotros cuatro no podemos contra ella)-_ explica con seriedad.

-( _No pueden pedirle la ayuda a otros dragones?...como atacaron a la aldea hoy yo creo que tiene mas aleados que solos ustedes cuatro_ ) _-_ comenta con gracia el pesadilla rojo, sus compañeros concuerdan con el, se les hacia raro que teniendo tantos dragones a su disposición solo halla venido por ellos y sus jinetes, sky y sugar suspiran deprimidas.

 _-(No es lo que parece... los otros dragones no quieren a nuestro hermano, están ocupados con sus asuntos de eliminar a los humanos_ )-ese comentario no les gusto para nada a stormfly y sus amigos.

-( _Que?...los pueden o nos pueden culpar por queremos ver a los humanos muertos?_ )-pregunta con algo de gracia el pesadilla negro/rojo, sus rivales sabían que no pueden culparlos porque ellos pensaban igual antes.

-( _No… pero no era necesario decirlo)_ -le responde albóndiga molesta, sky no le hace mucho caso a su molestia y continua.

-( _Como decía, eso dragones están mas ocupados en sus asuntos personales)-_ cambia sus ultimas palabras para que no la interrumpan- _(solo dos….. quiero decir, solo una especie y media sigue a nuestro hermano, como el nos protege mucho no quiere que nos expongamos, ahora el caso… esta bruja lo esta usando como un títere desde hace mucho y nosotros ya nos cansamos que lo use de sea forma)-_ agrega irritada.

 _-(Es mas… hay veces que pensamos que ella trata de que nosotros nos apartemos de el)-_ comenta preocupada la gronckle.

 _-(Exacto, hemos visto a nuestro hermano muy deprimido y muy enfermo, esta bruja no le importa para nada su estado de salud, solo lo quiere para sus propósitos!)-_ dice sky comenzando a alterarse un poco, sugar se acerca hasta ella y choca con suavidad su nariz contra la pata de ella, esta la mira de refilón y se calma un poco

 _-(Y reproducirse con el)-_ agrega rex al rato sin problemas y con una media sonrisa.

 _-(Rex!)-_ lo retan ambas hembras, los otro cuatro dragones estaba presentando atención a todo lo que ellos les decían, sky suspira después de retarlo _–( su poder es mucho mas fuerte que el de nosotros cuatro al mismo tiempo)-_ agrega enojada _-(entrar en una batalla contra ella seria inútil y perderíamos) –_ termina de hablar con tristeza.

 _-(Por eso necesitamos la ayuda de ustedes y de sus humanos)-_ le dice la gronckle con algo de seriedad en sus palabras.

Mientras los dragones hablan entre si, los jóvenes vikingos los miraban como se comunicaban.

-Oigan no creen desde que llegamos aquí los dragones se están hablan mas seguido?-pregunta tuffnut menor confundido y extrañado

-Si creí que era solo mi imaginación-responde su hermana en el mismo estado que el.

-Estos son los dragones del arquero…pero porque están aquí?...porque vinieron solos?-se pregunta con seriedad el hombre del parche.

-Tal vez quiere un revancha por la ultima vez!-comenta el pelinegro con ansias de luchar otra vez.

-No creo que quieran pelear con esas heridas no curadas-dice fishlegs con una mirada triste, al ver las heridas que esos cuatro dragones tenian y que no estaban curadas.

-Si así fuera no se hubieran molestado en venir ellos mismo….y comunicarse con nuestros dragones-lo corrige a joven rubia confundida- otra cosa... nos dijiste tu tuffnut...mayor.. que estos dragones siempre están con el arquero o en este caso con hiccup?-le pregunta mirando al hombre del parche.

-Bueno si…ahora que lo mencionas el no esta por ninguna parte-le responde extrañado y mirando hacia todos lados, los demás se dan cuenta de esto y también miran para todos lados pero nada.

 **De vuelta con los dragones.**

-( _Porque quieres a nuestros jinetes?.. ese chico que ustedes quieren proteger no los quiere ni ver_ )-pregunta stormfly enojada con el castaño, sus rivales agachan la cabeza tristemente.

-( _Porque aparte de nosotros, ellos son los único humanos reales con los el a hablado_ )-responde con tristeza sugar mirando a los jóvenes-( _también los primeros humanos que vemos que no odian a los dragones)-_ agrega con una media sonrisa.

Stormfly y sus compañeros entendieron a que se referían, después de que el pequeño castaño les demostró que ellos no eran malos que solo se defendían, sus jinetes empezaron a verlos con otros ojos y después les siguió toda una aldea entera, stormfly se dio cuenta que el castaño era tanto una salvación como una perdición para el mundo.

-( _Otra cosa que tal vez ayude…. es convencer a esa rubia que los acompaña)_ -les dice el pesadilla negro/rojo con un poco de burla y seriedad, todos lo miran extrañado, stormfly mira a su jinete, esta al ser observada por su dragón también la mira.

-( _Mi jinete?...que tiene que ver Astrid en todo esto?_ )-pregunta extrañada.

-( _Bueno nuestro hermano no lo quiere admitir…aunque esa hembra lo halla traición aun le sigue teniendo aprecio)-_ agrega con algo de seriedad _-(tal vez si ellos hablaran se arreglarían las cosas)-_ termina de hablar con una sonrisa de medio orgullo.

-( _Te has vuelto loco?!)_ -pregunta sky indinada por las clase de cosas que dijo-( _aunque nuestro hermano le tenga algo aprecio, el no supera jamás que ella lo traiciono_ )-le dice muy molesta por sus ocurrencias-( _otra cosa ellos dos son algo diferentes)-_ agrega al final mirando al rubia.

-Oye Astrid como que esos dragones te miran mucho-comenta con burla ruffnut- tal vez les gustes jaja.

-Ya se que me están mirando!….y no seas ridícula-le responde con molestia y por las ocurrencia que se le vienen a la cabeza-la pregunta es... porque me miran tanto?-se auto pregunta extrañada, el resto tampoco tiene idea.

-( _Como podemos confiar en ustedes?_ )-les pregunta albóndiga dudando de ellos y confundida.

-( _No quiero que confíen en nosotros….bueno yo no confiaría en nosotros, si habiamos peleamos hace unas horas)_ -le responde con algo de burla-( _solo queremos salvar a nuestro hermano y que vuelva hace como era antes …un chico alegre)-_ termina de hablar con tristeza.

Los dragones de los jinetes estaban en duda sobre si ayudarlos o no, sabian lo que es arriesgar su vida por sus jinete mas si este lo hace por ti, entendia la amistad que un dragon podría tener con su humano, pero ayudar al enemigo?, no era un asunto facil, pero sus humanos estaban dispuesto a salvar al vikingo castaño a cualquier precio, ellos podía hacer lo mismo por esto dragones.

-( _Esta bien lo haremos….les ayudaremos a salvar su hermano_ )-le dice con aun sonrisa stormfly, estos se alegran.

-( _De todos modos íbamos hacerlos quieran o no) -_ les dice colmillo con una sonrisa, estos lo miran extrañados.

-( _Así?...porque?)_ -pregunta la cabeza izquierda de smoker.

-( _Porque nuestro jinetes quiere ayudarlo)_ -le responde con una sonrisa belch, esto miran al grupo sorprendido y agradecidos por dentro.

-( _Pero tengo una duda…como lo haremos?..digo tanto ustedes como nosotros estamos muy heridos para combatir_ )-pregunta barf mirando a todos y viendo que sus rivales ahora compañeros estabas heridos y esas heridas se veían que no estaban curadas.

Sky piensa un poco para solucionar el problemas de sus heridas, luego olfatea un poco el aire y reconoce un aroma familiar.

-( _Vengan!... no muy lejos de aqui, hay unas hierbas medicinales que nuestro hermano usaba con nosotros para curarnos... son muy buenas_ )-le explica con una sonrisa-( _creen poder decirles a sus humanos que nos sigan?)_ -pregunta mirando tanto a los humanos como a los dragones.

-( _Bueno aunque nuestros jinetes nos entiendan…no nos comprenden del todo)_ -le explica colmillo con seriedad.

-( _Solo inténtelo…ya casi es de noche_ )-le insiste y mira el cielo, tiene razón según por boca de tuffnut del parche en la noche este lugar era peligroso, cada dragón se acerca a su jinete e intenta comunicarse con ellos.

-Stormfly?... que pasa linda?-pregunta Astrid acariciando la nariz de su dragón preocupada viendo como ella le gruñia.

-Que pasa chica?-pregunta fishlegs intentando entender los gruñidos de su dragón.

-Chicos no les entendemos nada de lo que dicen-dice ruffnut no entendiendo nada de lo que su dragón intenta decirle con tanto gruñido.

-Tal vez tienen hambre-dice snotlout captando erróneamente lo que colmillo quiere decirle.

-( _Esto es inútil!... porque no mejor los arrastran hasta donde los vamos a llevar?)-_ pregunta rex con impaciencia y molestia al ver que esos humanos no entienden nada de lo que sus compañeros dragones dicen _._

-( _Creo que tienes razón_ )-con cuerda sky con el, al ver lo inútil que es la comunicación que esos humanos tiene con ellos, stormfly los escucha claramente, sabe que les cuesta un poco a su hermanita entenderla pero cree en ella que lo lograra.

-( _Vamos Astrid se que puedes entenderme…necesito que convenzas a los demás para que nos sigan a mi y a estos dragones a un lugar seguro_ )-le gruñe levemente a su jinete mirándola a sus ojos, la joven mira los ojos de su dragón, intentando comprender lo que le dice.

-Pues yo no entiendo nada de lo que dicen …y ustedes?-pregunta tuffnut mayor muy confundido al ver a esos cuatros dragones gruñendo y sacudiéndose delante de los chicos.

-No!.. yo tampoco-responde ruffnut cansada de al insistencia de su dragón, su hermano estaba igual.

-No te preocupes princesa…yo si puedo entender a comillo-todos jóvenes mas los dragones a excepción de Astrid y stormfly lo miran extrañado.

-En serio?...y que es lo que dice?-pregunta fishlegs asombrado por la cominucacion que tienen ahora colmillo y snotlout, el chico se cruza de brazos orgullo.

-El dice…..que quiere la revancha-sonríe medio malvado chocando su mano contra su puño, si los dragones del arquero tuvieran manos se llevarían a la cara por lo equivocado que estaba.

-( _Bueno no le erró tanto….en si quiero la revancha)-_ sonríe con algo de burla, sus dos compañeros lo mira molesto-( _eeeehh!...pero eso era mi pensamiento.. no lo que quiero decir_ )-se corrige algo intimidado por sus miradas.

-( _Olvídelo!...arrastren a sus jinetes y vamonos!... no hay tiempo que perder) -_ comenta con fastidio rex, fishlegs suspira un poco cansado, miran a su rubia compañera que estaba muy concentrada mirando a su dragón.

-Astrid?-la llama, esta pestañea un poco ya que llevaba algo de tiempo sin pestañar, mira al chico que lo llamo- que paso?..te quedaste como hipnotizada mirando a stormfly …. averiguaste algo?-pregunta sorprendido y extrañado por su amiga.

-No no nada-responde tranquilamente, stormfly queda sorprendida y agacha la mirada desilusionada de si misma al ver que ella y su jinete no tienen tanta comunicación como toothless y su jinete-pero….creo que nuestros dragones quieren que los sigamos a ellos y a los recién llegados-comenta con seriedad, dragón y jinete se miran, esta le sonríe con media sonrisa, su compañera se la devuelve.

-( _Guau!.. te pudo entender…que bien!...andando_ )-comenta la nadder dorada con una sonrisa, se gira para caminar seguida de sus hermanos, stormfly y su compañeros también los siguen de cerca, de los jóvenes solo Astrid sigue a su dragón.

-Espera!-los detiene tuffnut mayor con seriedad y no confiando en esos dragones-en serio vas confiar en esos dragones?...ellos son nuestros enemigos-le intenta entrar en razón, la rubia lo mira sin inmutarse.

-No... claro que no confío en estos dragones- le menciona, estos sienten una pequeña punzada de dolor al ser rechazados de esa manera pero intentan ignorarla- pero confío plenamente en stormfly, si ella quiere seguirlos yo también lo hare-le responde con una media sonrisa, se gira para colocase al lado de su dragon/amiga.

-Ella tiene razón si no confiamos en nuestros dragones ..en quien sino?-pregunta al aire fishlegs con una sonrisa siguiendo a su amiga y colocándose al lado de su dragón., tuffnut y snotlout concuerda con ellos y ambos corren hacia sus dragones, el rubio del parche no sabe que hacer contra eso, hasta que siente que agarran su mano.

-Anda vamos... la noche se acerca..Debemos encontrar refugio-le dice ruffnut empezando a tirar de el, este queda un poco ido por el gesto de confianza de su hermana con esas bestias, pero como dijo antes tal vez estaba malitepretando las cosas, asiste con la cabeza siguiendo a su hermana.

 **En castillo de Hera.**

Después de que los hermanos del castaños se fueron y de que la charla que los dos tuvieron terminara, la hechicera lleva al castaño hasta lo que seria las mazmorras del castillo, el lugar estaba en completa oscuridad, de repente una luz se enciende de golpe revelando al nuestro castaño parado, vestido solo con una camisa mangas larga roja, pantalones largos de color caoba, y un par botas afelpadas negras, su largo flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, de pronto se escucha una voz en la oscuridad.

-Sabes?... hace treinta años atrás intente crear un forma de eliminar a la raza humana, pero todo se perdio cuando un grupo de desalmados vikingos interrumpieron lo que durante mucho tiempo intente hacer, sabes quien fue?-le pregunta con falsa gracia, al no escuchar respuesta decide continuar- tu padre!... el junto con su grupito de vikingos me hicieron fracasar, me jure ese dia que encontraría la manera de torturarlo de la forma mas sádica posible, diez años mas tarde... naciste tu!... mi querido hiccup- dice con una sonrisa- créeme que en un principio quise eliminarte a ti y a tu mama para que ese bruto gigante sufra de la peor manera-su voz se escucha mas enojado y luego suspira- pero no tuve que hacer nada... el destino lo hizo por mi, los dragones atacaron la aldea, tus padres te defendieron a costa de la vida de tu madre-su voz se escucha cantarina y con algo de burla- después espere otros años mas ... te observe... vi como crecías siendo el mas débil de la aldea-al escucha eso las manos del castaño se hacen puños y aprieta sus dientes- tu forma de pensar, de actuar, de intentar encontrar tu lugar en esa tribu llenas de brutos, vi como te desmonorabas por dentro con el pasar del tiempo, ya que ellos no te comprendían, no te aceptaban como eras.

Cada una de esa palabras lo hacia rabia y un instinto asesino le entraba por las venas.

-Luego llego ese furia nocturna que tu mismo derribaste, cuando lo encontraste en el bosque envuelto por unas sogas que tu mismo hiciste, quiste matarlo...demostrar tu valor y tu lealtad hacia tu tribu... pensé que eras otro bruto... pero me equivoque... te arrepentiste en el ultimo momento y me dejaste mas sorprendida cuando lo liberaste, con el pasar de los dias intentaste acercarte a el, comprenderlo, ganarte su confianza y amistad...decidiste darle una cola artificial como una buena muestra de perdon, este te acepto y juntos probaron suerte en los cielos, todo marchaba bien hasta que llego tu padre de su búsqueda, luego la anteúltima parte de tu examen...lo logras aunque quisiste que esa chica rubia se lo quedara, pareció que a ella no le gusto mucho que tu ganaras, a ver que la situación no termino a tu favor decidiste irte, pero te detuvieron, ella encontro tu secreto, la misma chica a la que le ganaste y que supuestamente estabas enamorado….ciegamente confiaste en ella-una lagrima tracionera baja por su ojo derecho.

-Todo para que?!... para que ella venga a la mañana siguiente traicionándote y llevando a tu mejor amigo ante el pueblo, para ser asesinado delante de tu ojos!-se escucho la voz de la mujer molesta, si seguia prentando sus puños esto terminarian sagrandoles de tanta precion- quisiste defenderlo... no pudiste, quisiste que paranlos... no lo te escucharon-su voz se escucho mas calmada y con lastima- para rematarlo.. te encerraron diciéndote que eras un traidor... por proteger a un dragon-tirsteza era lo que se escucho al final.

-Entonces quise interrumpí-comenta con voz feliz despues de estar un rato callada- quiero decirte que en el primer momento en el que te vi querido hiccup... supe que eras alguien especial, alguien en que se pueda confiar, y durante mas de diez años me lo has demostrado, ahora es mi turno de devolverte ese favor-Se escucha un tronar de dedos y mucho ruido de metal.

-Te ofrezco una armadura que están ligera como pluma pero mucho mas dura que cualquier dragon!-ríe con gracia, de entre la oscuridad salen las criaturas de la entrada portando pedazos de armadura.

Las piernas de hiccup son cubiertas por un par de canilleras plateadas con forma de una calavera en la rodilla, le colocan unos pans plateados con un cinturón con forma de calavera resaltando unos colmillos, unos par de guantes con protectores de metal y pico sobre los nudillos, sus brazos son cubiertos hasta los hombros y con la forma de una calavera en los brazales, dos hombreras restando las caras de calaveras.

-Solo falta el ingrediente especial-dice la hechicera entrando en la luz y sosteniendo una casco, las pequeñas cruaturas una vez que ajustan las parte de la armadura se alejan del joven, este aun se mantiene los ojos cerraros para luego arrodillarse ante ella, esta extiende el casco a la altura de su cabeza- Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III... juras solemnemente servirme hasta los últimos días de tu vida?-le pregunta con voz de realeza y mirando a su cabello.

-Si juro-responde sin inmutarse.

-Por el poder que me a sido otorgado yo te corono ti, caballero de mi ejercito de monstruos-termina de orar colocándole el casco, pero al forma de este casco estaba hecha con la forma de un furia nocturna- levántate!...mi caballero dragón!-dice con una sonrisa retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás, el caballero se levanta lentamente para luego abrir sus ojos lentamente, al abrirlos se puede ver la falta de brillo.

 **En la cuesta**.

La rubia vikinga frena su andar de repente al sentir un horrible escalofrío detrás de la espalda, disimuladamente lleva su mano derecha hacia la punta del arco de su espalda.

-(Hiccup)-piensa aterrada por lo que acaba de sentir, pero es interrumpida al escuchar una voz cansada.

-Que estas haciendo?... vamos! Se nos hace tarde y quiero comer!-le llama su compañero que se encontraba unos poco metros mas arriba que ella.

-Si!... ya… voy-responde con tristeza y preocupación-(debe ser mi imaginación…sea lo que sea... hiccup espero donde quieras que estés...te encuentres bien)-piensa deprimida, retoma su camino subiendo la cuesta.

 **Con el grupo de jóvenes y dragones.**

El grupo de jóvenes y sus dragones siguieron a sus visitantes, estos los guiaron hasta unos arbustos con frutos rojos, le indicaron que los tomaran, los jóvenes tomaron lo que pudieron, caminaron un rato mas hasta encontrar una especie de cueva abandonada, al entrar cada grupo de dragones se acuesta en suelo al frente de el otro, dejando que los jóvenes se juntaran en el medio y formar un circulo, los chicos hacen lo mismo y colocar las frutas en el suelo, Astrid les indico a tuffnut mayor y a los gemelos que valla por un poco de leña, estos obedecen.

-Bien!.. ahora... debemos ver para que sirven estas frutas-se pregunta el robusto jinete mirando los frutos con interés.

-En tu libro de botánica no las has visto?-le pregunta la ojiazul curiosa y con un poco de duda pero el chico solo niega con la cabeza.

-No… es la primera vez que veo esta clases de frutos-le dice agarrando uno y analizándolo.

-Pues para algo deben servir…. sino para que nos hicieron traerlos eso dragones?- pregunta algo frustrado el pelinegro, su amigo tenia un punto, si los dragones de su amigo/enemigo les hicieron traer esos frutos para algo seria, la pregunta era... para que?.

-( _Deben darles una señal para que sirven esos frutos)-_ les informa la nadder dorada, estos la miran pero no se les ocurre nada, en eso albóndiga mira a si jinete con el pequeño fruto en mano, lo llama.

-Que pasa albondiga?-le pregunta mirandola al ver que esta lo esta llamando, se levanta y se acerca hasta su dragón, esta mira el fruto y luego le indica con la cabeza las vendas, fishlegs al principio no entiende lo que su dragon quiere decir, pero al verla tan desesperada mirando la fruta en su mano y sus vendas... algo quiere decir-quieres que coloque la fruta aquí?-le pregunta extrañado y acercándose al cuerpo de su dragon, esta asiste.

Ve las vendas en el cuerpo de su dragon y la verdad siente mucha tristeza al verla tan lastimada, aunque ella halla combatido con valor no puede dejar de preocuparse, agita su cabeza para sacarse la sensación de tristeza y coloca el fruto sobre la venda, al reventar la fruta el liquido moja la venda, en eso la pobre gronckle siente un ardor desde la punta de la cola hasta su cabeza.

-Lo siento!.. lo siento!- se disculpa rapidamente- creo que esta cosa les arde mucho al tener contacto con la herida-explica al ver como su dragon se sacudía al sentir el liquido.

-( _Que demonios!...esto arde como mil demonios!)-_ se queja la dragona al sentir la sensación de picazón y ardor en toda el área afectada, sus rivales solo se ríen-( _malditos!... era mentira que eso es una fruta medicinal..solo lo dijeron para causarme dolor)_ -ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, el ardor y dolor que le provoco el liquido le dolió muchísimo, sus compañeros se levanta para atacarlos cuando la voz del robusto jinete se escucha.

-Ya me acorde!-grita de alegría todos los presentes menos sky y sus hermanos lo miran- se llama la fruta de diablo, ya que sus síntomas hace que quien lo reciba le arda como mil demonios…nos genial!-les explica mirando al par de jóvenes con una sonrisa, los jóvenes y sus dragones lo miran incrédulos, al darse cuenta de sus palabras vuelve a su cara seria y carraspea su garganta –bu-bueno.. eso fue lo que me contó la señora valka-comenta con fingiendo seriedad.

-Bueno si estas cosas pueden curar a nuestros dragones deberíamos usarlo-comenta Astrid mirando unas de las frutas-aunque no quisiera darle algo que le duela a stormfly-agrega con algo de lastima, su amigo robusto se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

-Descuida..según me dijo valka esta fruta es pariente lejano de la hierba de dragón, sus único síntoma malo es el ardor pero si le aplicamos agua a la herida antes de colocarla duele menos-le explica su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Bien yo iré por el agua-le dice levantándose yendo rapidamente hacia su dragon y sacar un par de cantimploras, saca su hacha de su espalda- ustedes quédense y quíteles las vendas a los dragones, amasen esas frutas…volveré en un rato!-termina de decir rapidamente y sin esperar respuesta, sale corriendo rapidamente.

Al rato llegan tuffnut y los gemelos con algunos leños y algunas frutas, dejan los leños en un rincón y la fruta aun lado, tuffnut mayor observa que fishlegs y snotlout le estaban quitando las vendas a sus dragones.

-Que están haciendo?-pregunta extrañado, solo el joven regordete lo mira.

-Vamos a sacarle las vendas a nuestros dragones para así usar las frutas que trajimos al principio y usarla como pomada para sus heridas-le explica y vuelve a retomar su trabajo-porque no nos ayudan?-pregunta sin mirarlos, los gemelos no lo pensaron dos veces y fueron a sacarles las vendas que tenia su dragon, en cambio el chico del parche se acerca algo intimidado hacia stormfly.

-( _Tranquilo hombre... no muerdo_ )-comenta la dragona con una sonrisa, tira su cabeza al suelo para descansar, al ver que no corre peligro el rubio se acerca para empezar a retirar las vendas de la dragona.

-A todo esto... donde esta Astrid?-pregunta extrañado al darse cuenta que la rubia jinete no se encontraba dentro de la cueva.

-Fue por algo de agua…la necesitamos para poder curar las heridas de los dragones-le explica con tranquilidad, el chico del parche frena su trabajo al escucharlo.

-Sola!...están locos o que? Allá afuera hay muchos animales peligrosos, que tal se le pasa algo?-pregunta alterado y muy enojado por las ocurrencias de la chica, se levanta rapidamente para ir en su búsqueda pero es detenido por una mano en su hombro.

-Oye cálmate…entiendo que hay animales peligrosos pero estamos hablando de Astrid la mejor vikinga, sabrá como cuidarse sola-le dice fishlegs intentarlo convencerlo-porque no mejor nos ayudas a terminar de sacarles las vendas a los dragones? y si ella tarda mucho la vamos a ir a busca... te parece?-pregunta calmadamente, le chico tenia sus dudas pero el tenia razón, estaban hablando de la mejor vikinga de todo berk sabrá como cuidarse.

-Esta bien les ayudare…pero si se tarda demasiado la vamos a buscar-le dice rapidamente preocupado por el viene estar la joven, fishlegs solo asiste con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Ambos vuelve a quitarles las vendas a los dragones, lo que no sabia tuffnut es que fishlegs le dijo una mentira a medias, sabia que Astrid a estado algo distraída y triste desde que se entero que su enemigo es el propio hiccup y sabia que ella necesitaba un tiempo a solas, lo comprendía en cierta forma ya que el se sentía igual pero a diferencia de ella, el podía ocultarlo un poco mejor gracias a su dragon y cierta chica castaña.

Unas vez que todos le quitaron las vendas a sus dragones, fishlegs comenzó a amasar las pequeñas frutas rojas y transformarla en liquido, así tendría mas y saldarían menos, no pudo empezar a amasar cuando escucharon unos pasos, todos el mundo miran hacia la entrada para ver a la rubia jinete entrando.

-Aquí tengo el agua-les informa teniendo un par de cantimploras en las manos.

-Astrid-responde le robusto jinete con una sonrisa, mira al rubio del parche con la misma sonrías-vez …te dije que no deberías preocuparte-le dice, este solo asiste con una sonrisa.

-Oigan gracias por ocuparse de stormfly mientras no estaba-agradece con una sonrisa.

-Descuida no es nada-le responde con una sonrisa, después de aclarar las cosas, esperaron a que fishlegs amasara las frutas, de paso cada uno se pasaba las cantimploras y lavaban las heridas de sus dragones y dejaba un poco mas de agua.

-Bien!...listo... tomen un poco y colóquenlas con cuidados sobre las heridas-les explica con tranquilidad, cada uno toma un poco del liquido con unas piedras, luego mojan sus dedos y con delicadeza lo frotan en las heridas, stormfly y sus amigos intentan soportar el ardor, la gornckle al ser la primera no le dolía tanto como la primera vez, gracias al agua en su cuerpo el arder desminuyo bastante pero aun así no dejaba de arder un poco.

Los jinetes estuvieron un rato frotando las heridas con el liquido de las fruta del diablo, tuffnut mayor se dedica a la tarea de vigilar la entrada mientras el grupo trabaja en sus dragones, en eso sky y Astrid siente un extraño escalofrío detrás de la espalda.

-Sintieron eso/( _sintieron eso?)-_ preguntan ambas al mismo tiempo, la jinetes a sus compañeros y la nadder a sus hermanos.

-( _Sentir que?_?)-pregunta medio dormido rex, los otros dos la miran extrañados.

-( _No sintieron un extraño viento helado?_ )-le pregunta extrañada, los tres niegan con la cabeza.

-( _Sky recuerda que estamos en invierno ..es normal sentir esa clase de vientos_ )-le explica con una sonrisa sugar.

-( _Si tienes razón…tal ves era el frío_ )-comenta no muy convencida por su palabras, sus hermanos se vuelva a tirarse al suelo, los jóvenes miraban a su amiga extrañados.

-Sentir que?-pregunta fishlegs extrañado.

-No sintieron un extraño viento o una sensación medio rara?-pregunta algo nerviosa por el extraño escalofrío que le recorrió por la columna.

-No…debió ser el viento-responde sin importancia el pelinegro, sus amigos estaba de acuerdo con el.

-Recuerda que estamos en invierno …debió ser una pequeña ráfaga que entro por la entrada-le comenta su robusto amigo con una sonrisa, la chica aun no convensida intenta olvidarlo.

Ambas, dragon y jinete se le vienen un solo pensamiento o en este caso un nombre a la mente.

-( _*Hermano espero que estés bien_ *)-piensa la nadder dorada con tristeza.

-(Hiccup…solo aguanta un poco mas... te salvare... te lo prometo)-piensa la rubia con preocupación y determinación-(hiccup espero que allá en berk estén todos bien…espero que me extrañes como yo te extraño a ti…..quisiera tenerte para no sentirme asi)-agrega con tristeza mientras termina de curar las heridas de su dragon.

Una vez que todos termina de curar a sus dragones y volver a vendarlos, Astrid se gira un poco cansada, en eso se percata de sus invitados, ellos estaba algo apartados de ellos, sus heridas eran muy notables, pensaba que el castaño estaba muy ocupado con sus asuntos como para ocuparse de las heridas de sus propios dragones, observa que aun queda algo del jugo de frutas, agarra la cantimplora y ve que tiene algo de agua, se dirige hasta la nadder a paso lento, ya que esta era la única despierta.

Stomrfly y sus amigos jinetes observa que su compañera se acercaba a los dragones de su enemigo.

-Eeemmm ….astrid no creo que sea buena idea acercarse a ellos-le advierte tanto fishlegs como tuffnut mayor, ya que este dejo su guardia para dársela a snotlout y ahora observaba como la rubia se acercaba al dragon de su rival y antiguo compañero.

La joven hofferson los escucha pero los ignora, en el fondo sabia que no podía dejar estos dragones heridos de esa forma, no después de que los ayudara a encontrar estos frutos y esta cueva, asíque con cautela ser le acerca, sky observa como la rubia jinete se acerca hasta ella, pero se frena a una distancia segura, ambas se miran a los ojos, la levanta lentamente la mano derecha y la estira, su palma queda a unos poco centímetros de la nariz del nadder, ella solo agacha la mirada cerrando sus ojos.

Los chicos estaba atentos a los movimiento, con una sonrisa a ver como su compañera imita a su nuevo líder ya que el siempre hace es movimiento para ganarse la confianza de un dragon, excepto tuffnut mayor el no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo la chica, pensaba que ella le esta ofreciendo su manos para que se la coma.

Sky observaba todos los movimientos de la joven, quedo muy sorprendida a ver su ultimo movimiento, al ver como la chica estiraba la mano y agachaba la cabeza, le hizo recordar un momento de su pasado con su hermano, cabeceaba un poco dudando hasta que al final coloca su nariz en la suave mano de la chica, esta levanta la mirada al sentir la escamosa piel de la dragona en su mano, los demás sacan el aire que estaba conteniendo, se emocionan a ver que la dragona acepto a su amiga.

-Tranquila no te hare nada….solo quiero curarte-le susurra cariñosamente, lentamente se acerca hasta el cuerpo de la nadder, moja un poco su mano para colocarla en la herida y masajearla un poco, luego coloca dos dedos en el jugo y los acerca hasta las escamas de la dragona.

-( _Si el haces algo te matare_ )-le amenaza stormfly viendo que esa nadder no le quitaba los ojos de enzima a su jinete.

-( _Tranquila... no tengo intención de hacerle nada)-_ le sonríe con gracia, aunque sus sonrisa inspira confianza, stormfly no le cree nada _–( es solo que ella... me recuerda al antiguo yo de mi hermano_ )-agrega al final con una mirada melancólica, la nadder azul la mira extrañada.

-( _A que te refieres?)-_ pregunta confundida.

-( _No de nada... olvídalo)_ -niega con la cabeza y tratando de sacarse la mala sensación-( _es un recuerdo del que no quiero hablar_ )-termina de hablar con tristeza, luego siente un ardo en la zona de la aplicación, con fuerza intenta aguantar.

-Se van a quedar todo el día ahí sentados? o van a venir ayudarme a curarlos?-pregunta algo molesta viendo al grupo de jóvenes ya que estos no se han movido un pelo, el primero en reaccionar fue fishlegs luego le siguieron los gemelos.

-No creo que sea una buena idea ayu….-dice con molestia rubio del parche pero es interrumpido y perder el aire al sentir una mano en su espalda.

-Vamos deja de ser tan asustadizo y desconfiado….si quieres ver el otro lado de un dragon tienes que experimentarlo!-le dice con una sonrisa ruffnut, el hombre intenta quejarse pero es arrastrado hasta el cremallerus.

Los dragones rivales se despiertan de golpe al oler diferentes aromas cerca suyos, miran a los cuatros jóvenes delante suyos, todos con el movimientos que su hermano había usado con ellos en el pasado para ganar su confianza, el primero en aceptar esta oferta fue smoker.

El rubio del parche se había parado delante del cremallerus algo intimidado, a su lado estaba su hermana con el brazo extendido y la cabeza agachada, el imita lo que el otro yo de su hermana hacia, sentía la respiración del dragon en su mano pensó que hasta aqui llego su mano, pero se equivoco.. abrió el ojo de golpe y observo al cremallerus, al sentir la piel escamosa del dragon en su mano sintió una sensación de felicidad y alegría interna que no podía describirla con palabras.

-Vez!...esta la es única forma de pode hacer que un dragon gane nuestra confianza-le explica su hermana con una sonrisa, este solo asiste sin mirarla y aun con la sonrisa en su cara.

Los demás también hicieron lo suyo, el siguiente en confiar en ellos fue la gronckle, el chico regordete le inspira confianza asíque no hubo problemas entre ellos, aunque el mas bravo el había tocado a tuffnut menor, el pesadilla no caería tan fácilmente en esa jugada como los demas, se retiro del alcance del joven y se volvió a acostarse alejándose de ambos grupos.

-No es justo!... todos pudieron menos yo-comenta desilusionado el pobre, los chicos solo se burla de la mala suerte de tuffnut, en eso se escucha el carraspeo de alguen.

-Disculpa... pero creo que es mejor que alguien con mas experiencia en pesadillas ..lo haga-comenta con sabiduría y orgullo el pelinegro, se aleja del grupo para acercarse hasta el pesadilla negro/rojo.

-Eemm…snotlout no creo que sea una buena idea, ese dragon no parece muy contento-le dice fishlegs con algo de miedo, sabe que los pesadillas pueden ser muy agresivos cuando quieren y en este caso era la excepción.

-Tonterías….dejen que un experto lo haga entrar en razón-le responde con orgullo

-Peeerrrooo…

-Déjalo fishlegs-le interrumpen-veamos que tan experto es….esto se pondrá bueno-termina de hablar la ojiazul con una sonrisa de miedo lado, los gemelos solo sonríen con gracia viendo la escena, fishlegs aunque preocupado aun así quiere ver algo gracioso.

-Bien dragon…. me obedecerás a mi ahora-le ordena el pelinegro colocando su mano en el lomo del pesadilla, rex ni siquiera se mueve, los gemelos se desilusionan pensado que el pelinegro saldría quemado como siempre le a pasado- ven a sí se domina a un drago~~~~-comenta con una sonrisa, aunque repentinamente sale volando al recibir un coletazo en la espalda, todos ponen expresión de dolor a ver como su amigo choca contra la pared de la cueva.

-Bueno ...no era lo que esperamos... pero es lo mismo jaja-comenta con gracia astrid viendo como su amigo cae de cabeza al suelo, vuelve a su trabajo ignorando al chico.

-( _Idiota_ )-susurran al mismo tiempo los pesadillas.

Al caer la noche tres de cuatro dragones estaban ya curados, estos ya se sentía mucho mejor, no estaba vendados pero a ellos nos les importaban, los jóvenes estaban agotados, este habia sido un dia muuuy largo, fishlegs miraba los dragones recién curados

-Astrid- llama a jinete, esta hace un ruido de que lo estaba escuchando-de verdad crees que estos dragones nos ayuden?-pregunta un poco extrañado y algo preocupado.

-Siendo sincera …..no lo se …solo quería ayudarlos esto todo...si nos quieren ayudar es cosa suya-responde cansada, su amigo hace un gesto de afirmación- será mejor descansar... a sido un dia largo por hoy-les informa yendo hasta donde se encontraba su dragon y acostarse sobre ella.

El resto la imita, estaba igual o menos cansado que ella, stormfly mira su jinete que de tan solo apoyarse sobre ella se durmió profundamente, sabe que su jinete en las ultimas horas a estado con muchas emociones encontradas, mas con la lucha que tuvo era normal que allá quedado rendida.

-( _Si que tenemos parecido_ )-comenta una voz, stormfly mira hacia donde viene y ve a sky que las estaba viendo a ambas.

-( _A que te refieres?_ )-le pregunta confundida por las cosas dice así de la nada.

 _-(Que nos parecemos)_ -le responde teniendo levemente una sonrisa, stormfly se le queda viendo extrañada.

 _-(En que sentido?...bueno aparte de que somos de la misma especie)_ -pregunta algo perdida, sabia que se parecían porque ambas son nadders pero no entienda con que se refería a eso de que eran iguales, sky solo niega con cabeza y sonríe con algo de burla por sus palabras, en eso se le ocurre una forma para que ella entiendiera.

 _-(Dime... antes de conocerla)_ -le dice mirando a su jinete, esta también la mira de reflejo- _(estuviste encerrada en una jaula no es asi?… mas en una arena en donde ella te quería matar y en la aldea donde ella vive...verdad?)_ -pregunta recordando sus dia de presión y recordando a la misma chica intentando matarla.

 _-(Que?...como es que?)_ -la nadder azul queda impresionada al escuchar sus palabras, ya que eso era exactamente lo que le había pasado.

 _-(Por es digo que tu y yo nos parecemos…es mas todos aquí nos parecemos en ciertos aspectos)-_ le informa con una sonrisa y mirando a los compañeros de stormfly y sus hermanos _–( nosotros somos ustedes….yo.. soy.. tu)_ -termina de hablar con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que la otra nadder que muy sorprendida.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno aqui termina por hoy...espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo jejeje... el arquero parece que tiene una nueva armadura y un nuevo titulo?...bueno tal vez esto ultimo como veran fue obio pero lo queria poner, ya que sky, rex, smoker y sugar son los paralelos de los dragones de berk jejeje...ahora bien que pasara mas adelante en la edicion ñwñ...  
**

 **Lunabeatriz: gracias por tu comentario jejee...no puedo responder mucho lo sabras mas adelante pero si los vikingos y stoick escucharn de hiccup (jinete) y de su historia, bien amigos seran jeje aunque sera dificil.**

 **Lucynamikagome: gracias por tu comentario y saludos ñwñ/.**

 **Gabriely: ejejeje lamento que te deje con dura pero para saber mas debos seguir leyendo...pues piense luego vere su podre aplicarlo jejeje saludos ñwñ/...**

 **A todos lo que me siguen y comentan muchas gracias por eso... me inspira para seguir con esto que me gusta mucho...nos estaremos viendo o leyendo para le proxima aois! ñwñ/  
**


	18. revelando sentimientos

**Buenas nuevas mis queridos lectores!...bienvenidos a otra semana mas de otro importate capi donde haba mas tension y drama como algunos les debe gustar jejeje...como veran la semana pasada publique dos preque casi continuaciones...tal vez alla otra semana donde pubique dos como regalo jejeje...pero bueno si mas que decir para no alargarlo..disfrutente este epsiodio ñwñ..**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **PD: no se que voy hacer ...pero queria sus opnion sobre astrid(jinete) e evil hiccup. ñwñ**

* * *

 **PADRE E HIJ** **.**

Unas horas antes de esa misma tarde, un gran grupo de personas caminaban sobre una gran cuesta, muchos estaban cansados, otros estaban heridos y todos hambrientos, habían tenido una mañana muy difícil, por suerte no perdieron a nadie.

-Heather!... falta mucho?-pregunta el jefe mirando cada tanto hacia atrás para ver a su pueblo con preocupacion.

-No!..claro que no …el sendero deeebeee eeestaaarrr...-registra la zona para ver que no se equivoco de camino-ahí!-grita de jubilo viendo a unos metros hacia su derecha, se podía ver un pequeño sendero de tierra y rocas a los costados, su jefe observa el camino.

-Si tomamos ese camino llegaremos mas rapido, mas que es casi en línea recta y cuesta hacia abajo-le explica con una sonrisa, el hombre solo asiste y mira detras suyo.

-Todos!.. de se prisa la noches esta apunto de caer!-le grita a la multitud, estos le hacen caso dando de todo de si mismo, mas lo que esta mas lastimados.

Después de caminar bastante por el camino de tierra y piedra llegan a los que seria la parte frontal, un paraje lleno de piedras grandes y esparcidas por todo el lugar, adelante suyos se puede ver una enorme montaña con la punta tapada por las nubes.

-Ven! se los dije!... allá esta la aldea!-le grita la pelinegra con una sonrisa tanto en ella como su compañeros, unos de los aldeanos se adelante con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

-Muévete quiero verlo con mis propios ojos-dice alvin con voz agresividad corriendo al grupo de jóvenes guía, el hombre al verla queda totalmente sorprendido-esto es...?!-pregunta en shock

Todo el pueblo frena el paso y se quedan parados en lo que seria una pequeña montaña del camino, todos quedan sorprendidos por lo que ven. En la base de la montaña se puede ver una aldea completamente hecha de piedra, la pequeña diferencia es que solo los muros se ven, otra cosa que les llama la atención es que los muros parecerían que se unian con la montaña ya que sobresalian de esta.

-Sorprendidos?-pregunta la pelinegra con una sonrisa, los aldeanos la ven con la expresión que dijo, iris, ella y su grupo de guía se paran al frente del pueblo- pueblo de berk!.. y habitantes de otras tierra, mis amigos y yo queremos darle la bienvenida …a la aldea de Gargan!...-ella junto con sus amigos hacen una graciosa reverencia.

Todos estaban completo silencio, no se imaginaron que no muy lejos de su aldea habia otra hecha piedra, cuando los jovenes se enderezaron y pasar un rato en silencio, el jefe penso que era momento de dejar el juego para otro momento.

-Bueno...bueno..ya basta de tanto teatro..debemos llegar a esa aldea antes de que los animales nocturnos salga a cazar, solo nos queda muy poca luz-dice el jefe con voz seria y terminando el numero que los jóvenes hacían- todos escuchen!.. solo son unos cuantos paso mas, resistan, una ves instalados podrán descansar, curarse y comer!-le informa.

-Ya escucharon muévanse!-le grita con voz seria Alvin, algunos fastidiados obedecen al pelinegro.

-Stoick crees que sea un lugar seguro?-pregunta acercandose a su jefe un tanto preocupado un hombre bajo y barbudo.

-No lo se mulch... pero por ahora es el único lugar seguro-le responde con duda e internamente preocupado, mulch continua su camino como todos pero el jefe mira para atrás y ver a lo lejos su ultima aldea destruida-(al menos eso espero)-piensa con seriedad para luego retomar su camino.

 **En la cuesta.**

Caminado rapidamente por la cima de la cuesta se puede ver dos sueltas, un chico y una chica, el vikingo iba primero, estaba cansado de tanto subir y no encontrar nada, hasta que una vez que se ubica en la cima de la cuesta mira a su derecha y puede ver un camino de tierra y rocas los costados.

-Astrid!-llama a su compañera que se encontraba unos cuantos metros mas atrás, al ser llamada sube de prisa y se coloca a su lado-mira... ese no es el sendero que heather nos contó-le dice señalando a su derecha.

-Bien!..una vez que tomemos ese camino será mas fácil encontrar la aldea y todos los demás-comenta con una sonrisa para ir corriendo hacia el sendero, su compañero reacción y la sigue por detrás.

-No podríamos descansar aunque sea un momento?-pregunta agotado.

-Descansaras cuando lleguemos-le responde sin mirarlo y con la voz algo seria, los dos continúan corriendo.

-Te recuerdo que solo tengo una pierna-se queja al ver que su compañera no baja la velocidad sino que parece que la aumenta.

-Si te quiere quedar en la oscuridad de la noches esta bien, si no lo quieres…sigue corriendo-le responde con fastidio y viendo de reojo-además si tienes fuerzas para quejarte... las tienes para correr…asíque andando!-le termina decir con fastidio y volviendo a mirar hacia delante, su compañero suspira agotado.

La noche les había alcanzado después de correr por el largo sendero ambos jóvenes se detiene justo en una pequeña montaña del camino, el pelinegro se sostiene de sus rodilla muy cansado, la comandante esta igual de cansada pero se mantiene firme mirando al frente.

-Ese debe ser el lugar-informa con cansancio y viendo la montaña, el chico levanta la mirada cansada, respirando agitado y con un ojo cerrado.

-Crees ..que ese... sea el lugar... del... que heather... nos contó?-pregunta muy cansado, con duda y enderezándose.

-No lo se….pero es único lugar seguro que conocemos a kilómetros-responde con seriedad, su respiración se tranquiliza un poco-andando!-agrega para volver a correr bajando el sendero con cuidado y rapido, el chico suspira desanimado y retoma el camino.

 **En la entrada de la aldea**.

Cuatro hombres estaban parados en la entrada, antes de que todos entraran y se refugiaran, el jefe había pedido que solo tres hombres lo ayudaran a vigilar la entrada por medida de seguridad, ahora vigilando en este momento con algunas antorchas, el jefe junto a mulch, bucket mas un hombre robusto de rubia barba y sin pelo en la cabeza llamado griff.

-Alguna novedad de ese lado?-pregunta stoick mirando al par de pescadores.

-No!.. aun ninguna jefe-responde el pequeño hombre robusto, mirando en la oscuridad, el jefe solo asiste levemente.

-Esperen!-se alerta bucket, los otros tres lo miran extrañado-escucharon eso?-pregunta con voz de miedo, sus compañeros intenta escuchar algo pero no oyen nada.

-Ay bucket ya estas empezando a escuchar co…-lo reprime su amigo por imaginarse cosas pero se calla derepente al escuchar algo-yo…yo también acabo de oír algo-comenta asustado.

-Todo listo y preparen sus armas-les ordena su jefe con seriedad ya que el también lo había escuchado, lo que se escuchaba eran pasos, algún animal grande, aunque por las pisadas debe ser algo chico o joven, sus pasos eran cada vez mas cerca, ahora se escuchaba otro un poco grande y de madera….madera?!...si se escuchaban ruido de madera pegando contra el suelo.

Todos miran hacia donde provenían los pasos, de entre la oscuridad salen dos jóvenes, una chica rubia, con una camisa mangas largas color verde bosque, una falda bordo con algunos picos de metal y algunas calaveras en la cintura, leggins azul oscuros y unas bosta negras, a su lado un joven de cabellos negros con un chaleco de piel negro, camisa negra sin mangas, muñequeras de piel negra, pantalón gris, bota gris y una pata de palo, ambos respirando agitados mas el joven que se sostenía de sus rodillas.

-Astrid/comandante!..Snotlout/sargento!-hablan lo cuatro al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por verlos.

-Que bueno que esta bien chicos-le dice el jefe con una leve sonrisa por ver a su mano derecha y a su sargento con vida-solo ustedes dos?...que paso con los jinetes?-pregunta extrañado al verlo que solo ellos dos volvieron.

-Nos separamos después de la batalla-responde con voz cansada, por dentro ella trata de ocultar la tristeza que siente al recordar la pelea-pero no se preocupe... tuffnut se quedo con ellos..mas tarde volverán-agrega agachando la mirada creyendo a medias sus palabras.

-Bien…no importa... si el esta con ellos volverán-comenta- ahora ustedes dos vallan adentro a descansar, a sido un día bastante largo-termina y les ordena, ambos asisten, snotlout por el cansancio no presta mucha atención, astrid intenta evitar preguntas.

Al ver como el par de jóvenes entraba caminando, tres de los cuatros hombre retoman sus puestos, el jefe observa al par y ve que detrás de la joven habia otra arma parte de su hacha.

-Astrid…. y ese arco de donde lo sacaste?-pregunta con seriedad, al escuchar su nombre y la pregunta la chica se frena quedando petrificada.

-Ar…arco?-pregunta nerviosa mirando a su izquierda y ve la punta del arco en su espalda-oh! Este arco…jeje…es mío-responde dándose vuelta con una sonrisa nerviosa, su compañero también frena al ver que su jefe le hablaba.

-Asi?...creí que solo te gustaba manejar hachas-pregunta extrañado, la vikinga carraspea su garganta antes de responder.

-Lo que pasa es que lo tenia guardado hace mucho tiempo y quise usarlo para esta ocasión-responde con una sonrisa retrocediendo poco a poco.

-Sin un carcaj?-pregunta el hombre calvo interesado en la charla, la comandante por un segundo queda atrapada.

-Es que se me agotaron las flechas y lo perdí en la batalla-responde rapidamente.

-Eso tiene sentido..uno puede perder sus cosas en una batalla, mas con la que tuvimos-comenta mulch sabiamente, internamente astrid le agradece por lo que dijo y suspira de alivio.

-De que estas hablan astrid si ese arco es de~~~~-dice snotlout con enfado vendo como su compañera intenta ocultar a cierto traidor, repentinamente astrid se sorprende y rapidamente sostiene el brazo izquierdo del joven aplicando una llave.

-Bueno si nos disculpan debemos descansar-le dice al grupo de hombre con una sonrisa para que al final mire a su compañero y lo obliga a caminar aplicando mas fuera en el agarre.

-Jóvenes-comenta con gracia mulch al ver al par irse a descansar, sus tres compañeros se ríen. Una vez dentro y alejados de los hombre, la comandante suelta el brazo del chico y lo empuja enojada.

-Auch! eso duele sabes?-pregunta enojado acariciándose el brazo izquierdo-por que tan enojada?...porque quieres cubrir a ese maldito traidor?-estaba indignado con su comandante-tienes idea de lo que stoick le haría si se lo decimos-agrega con una sonrisa, al escuchar las palabras de felicidad del joven la vikinga frena su andar y se gira para verlo enfada.

-Y tu!..tienes alguna idea como se sentiría stoick al saber que su propio hijo es nuestro enemigo?-le responde con una pregunta-que te da el derecho de decirle al propio stoick the vast que su propio hijo esta vivo y es nuestro enemigo?-le pregunta incrédula por las ocurrencia del pelinegro.

-El mismo derecho que me da decírselo al saber que EL es el responsable de la muerte de fishlegs, de ruffnut, matarnos de hambre y estoy casi seguro que tiene que ver con la desaparición de gobber!-responde mirándola con el mismo enfado y con sus dedos enumerando los delitos-además…por que lo defiendes?..a ti nunca te cayo bien-pregunta extrañado por su carácter, la joven se sorprende por su palabras pero lo ignora.

-Eso a ti no te importa…y tal vez tengas razón de que es responsable de lo que hizo-al ver que ella concuerda con el sonríe con orgullo-pero yo no lo veo así-lo mira incrédulo-yo solo veo que el se esta vengando de nosotros por lo que le hicimos-al decir eso ella agacha la mirada.

-Ahora estas de su parte?-pregunta sin poder cree lo que escucha.

-No..no estoy de su parte, ni de la tuya, ni de nadie…solo veo lo que es correcto, además estoy en su lista negra….todos los estamos, durante toda su vida el fue humillado, golpeado y abandonado, los gemelos y tu lo abandonaron el bosque cuando éramos niños, tu lo golpeabas casi todo el tiempo para sentirte superior a el!...todos en la aldea lo miraban como si no debería estar aquí solo porque nació defrente-le dice con voz amarga y enojada.

-Su padre tal vez ni le hablan, ni aunque estuvieran viviendo en la misma casa, asíque te mereces su odio como todos los demás!-le grita golpenadolo su pecho con el dedo, el pelinegro solo retrocede un paso, inclina su cabeza hacia atrás por su enfado-pero ante todo la que merece ese odio soy yo, si quieres decirle al jefe que su hijo es nuestro enemigo adelante!... yo no pienso detenerte, porque aunque se lo digas eso no cambia que el venga a matarnos a todos-termina de hablar lentamente al final para luego marche dejando al vikingo con la palabra en la boca.

La comandante se retiro corriendo de esa tonta charla que tuvo con su compañero, una vez que se alejo lo suficiente llego hasta una de las casas de la aldea, saca ambas armas de su espalda, en su mano derecha esta su hacha y en la izquierda el arco del castaño, deja ambas armas en el suelo formando una cruz, ella se sienta a un costado mientras flexiona sus rodillas hasta su pecho y los abraza.

-Astrid?-escucha que la llaman una suave voz, mira a su derecha para ver a alguien conocido-estas bien?...te vi discutir con snotlout….todo esta bien?-pregunta la invitada.

-Heather!-grita tirandose a sus brazos llorando y ocultado su rostro en le vientre la joven, ya no podía soportar esa carga que tenia, la pelinegra quedo muy sorprendida y totalmente desarmada por ese gesto de su comandante, en toda su vida desde que esta con esta aldea jamás la había visto llorar.

Lo único que se le ocurre a la chica fue abrazarla por la cabeza y acariciarla para que se tranquilice

-No puedo…no puedo creer que ..el sea nuestro enemigo-le dice su comandante llorando, hablando entre cortado y con la voz rota.

-De quien estas hablando?-le pregunta confundida y aun acariciando su cabello.

-De hic…hiccup-termina de hablar aun llorando.

-QUE?!-grita la joven totalmente sorprendida por lo que escucho. Luego que astrid se calmara un poco ambas se sentaron para hablar por lo que paso en la batalla, la rubia le contó todo lo que el castaño les dijo, como fue su falsa muerte, de su escape, la pelea en esta mañana y como fue la reacción de su otro yo, también recordó para si misma que con sus manos lo había goleado muy fuerte.

Heather esta muy sorprendida por lo que su comandante le estaba diciendo, de cómo el único hijo de su jefe, el que supuestamente estaba muerto era ahora su propio enemigo, no sabia como sentirse si enojada, furiosa, feliz, indignada o totalmente preocupada.

-Entenderé... perfectamente... si me odias-le dice con la voz cansada, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando media cara con sus rodillas.

-Que?..no claro que…digo si…digo no…digo...ay! no lo se!-responde la pelinegra totalmente perdida por lo que le digo-esta bien..*suspira*..Escucha.. eso ya quedo en el pasado ..hora lo que importa es que podamos ayudarlo-comenta con una leve sonrisa, la comandante levanta la mirada viéndola sorprendida.

-No me odias?...no esta enojada?-pregunta.

-No te voy a mentir….si me molesta mucho lo que le hicieron-responde un poco seria, la rubia agacha la mirada-pero no por eso vamos a dejar que el continúe por el mal camino, debemos ayudarlo a que salga-termina su pequeño discurso con una leve sonrisa, la comandante levántala mirada y asiste levemente.

-Ese es su arco?-pregunta después de estar un rato calladas y mirando con curiosidad el par de armas, astrid mira hacia las armas y ve el arco, lo toma entre sus manos.

-Si.. es de el-responde un poco triste.

-Puede verlo?-pregunta algo asustada por su reacción, la rubia asiste levemente y le entrega el arma-wow…es increíble …la primera vez que veo un arco hecho de metal-dice observándolo-que extraño... no pesa casi nada-agrega extrañada mientras canaliza su peso.

-Según por fishlegs este arco esta hecho a base lava de gronckle-le informa con una sonrisa- si puedes moldear y forjar armas puede hacer estas armas livianas pero muy resistentes.

-Guau!...no sabia que se podia hacer eso con los gronckle-comenta impresionada, mientras las chicas hablan del arco y otras cosas mas, detrás de una pared se puede ver una silueta.

-Esta aquí….el estuvo aquí…estoy segu…que volverá-comenta la silueta para luego irse corriendo.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Era una mañana muy fresca y con una densa neblina en los alrededores, nos acercamos a una cueva, dentro de ella se puede ver a un grupo de jovenes y dragones, uno de ellos se despierta al sentir el frío ambiente, este era el rubio con el parche en su ojo, se estira un poco y luego estornuda por el frio, se frota lo brazos para darse calor.

-Oigan!...despierten!-le grita a sus demás compañeros, estos poco a poco despierta, al sentir el frío se abrazan así mismos.

-Achu!...pero que frío!-se queja el pelinegro frotándose los brazos para darse calor, su dragón despierta lentamente, siente el frío del aire y para sacarse esa mala sensación tira un poco de fuego al suelo-oh!...gracias colmillo-le agrádese con una sonrisa.

Los otros dragones despiertan al comenzar a sentir el aire frio, rápidamente cada uno tira un poco de su fuego al piso para calentar el ambiente y la cueva, todos suspiran con alivio al sentir calor, eso tuffnut mayor observa que falta o faltan alguien.

-Oigan?-pregunta al aire y mirando a todos lados, el resto se frotaba las manos con una sonrisa y al ser llamados lo miran-en donde esta Astrid?-pregunta levantando una ceja, todos observan que su rubia amiga no esta con ellos.

-Tampoco esta stormfly-informa fishlegs extrañado.

-Ni la otra nadder-dice ruffnut señalando el lugar donde se encontraba sky, los jóvenes observa que era cierto la nadder dorada no estaba en su lugar como anoche.

-( _Oigan chicos donde esta sky?_ )-pregunta la gronckle a sus hermanos extrañada de que su hermana no este con ellos, smoker levanta sus cabeza para ver que era cierto su hermana no estaba.

-( _Pero a donde se fue?_ )-pregunta extrañado, el pesadilla negro/rojo seguía durmiendo sin problemas, sugar se molesta por su insensibilidad, se levanta enojada, los jóvenes y sus dragones observan a la gronckle dirigirse a paso firme hacia el pesadilla, una que se coloca a su lado, la dragona le muerde su trasero con fuerza.

Rex que se encontraba en su momento de paz pero es interrumpido al sentir un fuerte dolor en su trasero, se despierta de golpe y rugiendo con fuerza, gira su cabeza con mucho enfado para ver quien le había mordido, mira su hermana con rabia.

-( _Se puede saber porque me mordiste loca!_ )-le grita con mucho enfado.

-( _No lo haría sino estarías de vago casi todo el tiempo_ )-le responde molesta-( _viste a sky?_ )-le pregunta de forma seria.

( _Uy si la vi….con mis ojos cerrados la vi)_ -responde con sarcasmo, la dragona solo se molesta por su respuesta, en todo ese momento los jóvenes observaron el comportamiento de eso dragones, fishlegs pensaba que su amigo hiccup entreno a estos dragones de una forma diferente y tenía sentido si él puede hablar y entender a los dragones de forma diferente al hiccup de su mundo. Los gemelos y snotlout se reía del comportamiento de eso dos dragones, pero se callaron de golpe a escuchar rugir al pesadilla negro.

Tuffnut mayor solo miraba con una ceja alzada los que ambos dragones hacían, le parecía muy extraño todo esto, siempre creyó que los dragones solo eran animales salvajes, demonios que deberían ser eliminados, ahora podía ver que solo eran un criaturas algo tontas, agita su cabeza levemente para sacarse eso pensamientos.

-Basta de juegos ...debemos ir a buscar Astrid!-Comenta con seriedad-que esa chica no se puede quedar ni un momento quieta?-se pregunta molesto.

-Bueno Astrid siempre sale a este tipo de hora a explorar, es normal para nosotros que haga este tipo de cosas-responde fishlegs con una sonrisa, sus tres amigos estaba de acuerdo con el.

-Si pero este no es su mundo aca hay mas peligros que en el suyo-agrega con enfado.

-Tranquilo tuffnut estamos hablando de Astrid…de ella es de quien menos debes preocuparte-le dice un poco molesto por sus comentarios, los estaba tratando como si fueran unos niños.

-No me importa..yo voy a ir por...-le responde con enfado tomando su arma, se levanta y comienza a dirigirse hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-A dónde vas a ir?-pregunta una voz conocida, todos en la cueva miran hacia la entrada y pueden ver a una joven vikinga parada delante de ellos con dos nadder a sus costados.

-Bueno yo..te iba a ir a buscar-responde el vikingo del parche un poco impresionado pero cambia su expresión a uno de enojo-dónde estabas?...y que hace ese dragon contigo?-pregunta seriamente y señalando al nadder dorado.

-Tuffnut... primero principal... puedo cuidarme sola, segundo... lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo-le responde con enfado, quien se creia el para decir lo que haga o deje de hacer- y tecero...ella se ofrecio a seguinos a stormfly y a mi-agrega con una media sonrisa y mirando de reojo a al nadder.

-Te siguió?...ósea que hora te esta ayudando?-pregunta fishlegs entre extrañado y feliz que sus enemigos quieran ser sus amigos, su felicidad dura poco al ver como su amiga niega con la cabeza.

-No… solo nos ayudo con algunas cosas...pero si ella o ellos-le responde y señal con su cabeza al resto de los dragones- quieren ayudarnos es su elección no tenemos porque obligarlos, aunque debo admitir que me agrada-termina de hablar con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto que traes en tus manos?-pregunta el joven rastas mirando los brazos de su amiga extrañado.

-Oh!..si nosotros tres les trajimos algo para comer-responde para luego indicarle con la cabeza a ambas dragones que la sigan.

Las dragonas la siguen hacia el interior de la cueva, una vez que se acercan al grupo, las tres chicas dejan el suelo algunos pescados por parte de ambas nadders y de parte de Astrid deja caer algunos frutas, los chicos sonríen feliz de poder comer algo.

-Traigan a sus dragones…todo debemos comer-le dice con una sonrisa, los dragones de berk al escuchar la palabra comida caminan hacia el grupo.

-( _Hermanos vengan!.. coman algo_ )-dice sky mirando al restos de los dragones, gronckle y cremallerus se acercan hacia ella con una sonrisa, desde anoche que no comían algo y ya tenían hambre.

Rex observa el ambiente del lugar, no estaba acostumbrado a estar con tantos humanos, mas si estos no traían armas, bueno si las tenían pero no las usaban, solo estaba acostumbrado a sus hermanos, no sabia como sentirse, en eso sky se acerca a el con tres pescados en su boca.

-( _Ten…si no vas a dejar que ellos te curen...al menos deberías comer algo_ )-le dicen con tranquilidad dejando los pescados en el suelo.

-( _Mph….veo que te encariñaste con esa humana_ )-dice molesto refiriéndose a la rubia jinete, ignora los peces y se acuesta, la dragona suspira casada, ya acostumbrada a su actitud de dragon rebelde.

-( _Escucha no voy a venir aquí a discutir contigo sobre eso, solo diré que ella me recuerda mucho a nuestro hermano hace mucho_ )-le comenta tranquilamente, luego ve a la chica que acompaño, ella estaba hablando y acariciando a su dragon con una sonrisa-( _solo quiero terminar esta guerra para que nuestro hermano vuelva a sonreír_ )-agrega al final con una mirada melancólica.

El pesadilla sabia a que se refería ella, pero no lo aceptaba era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, sky suspira para sacarse la melancolía y vuelve a mirar a su hermano y compañero de lucha.

-( _Bueno... ahí tienes tu comida... si quieres comer mas... vengo con nosotros_ )-le comenta y se retira del lugar para juntarse con los demás, dejando a rex solo.

El dragon la mira como se retira y después a los peces, no quería admitirlo pero tenía hambre, toma uno con su hocico y lo come pero al hacer ese movimiento hace que le duela el cuerpo, en eso siento que su cuerpo es mojado de repente y siente un pequeño ardor a un costado, gira para ver quien es y ve que era el jinete pelinegro masajeando sus heridas con ese jugo infernal.

-Puedo entender que no quieres ayuda.. pero no puedo soportar ver a un gran pesadilla monstruosa herido-le comenta con seriedad-asique si quieres golpear o quemarme hazlo!... pero no te dejare solo-agrega mientras aún sigue frotando con suavidad las heridas del dragon.

Rex lo estaba mirando con una mirada de dolor por la aplicación del jugo, pensaba en golpearlo o quemarlo por tocarlo pero al ver la cara de determinación del joven supo que no se rendiría hasta que el este curado, ignoro al chico y se concentró en aguantar el ardor y comer sus dos pescados, los jóvenes miraban la escena de ellos dos con una sonrisa menos el vikingo del parche, el no entendía esa determinación que snotlout puso al querer cura a ese pesadilla, los dragones de los jinetes también miraban con una sonrisa cariñosa por parte de las hembras y por parte de los machos solo miraba con algo de seriedad.

Sky y sus dos hermanos miraban como rex aunque no lo admitiera estaba muy relajado a sentir las manos del pelinegro en sus heridas, internamente negaban con su cabeza al ver que su hermano era muy orgulloso, siguieron comiendo.

 **ALDEA GARGAN.**

En la aldea de piedra amanecía con mucha neblina por todo el gran campo de piedras, en la muralla se vea a bucket parado medio dormido, solo se sostenía con una larga lanza, detrás suyo pasa el gran stoick seriamente.

-Alguna novedad?-pregunta de repente con voz seria y colocándose a su lado, el pobre hombre se despierta de golpe gritando un poco.

-No..no ..no señor!-responde rápidamente y enderezando su espalda fingiendo que no estaba dormido y colocando su mano/garfio en su frente.

-Bien….avísame si vez algo fuera de lo normal-afirma mientras se retira,

-Si señor!-termina su saludo con seriedad, una vez que su jefe se fue el pobre hombre saca todo el aire que estaba conteniendo por el repentino susto que tuvo.

En otra parte de la aldea, mas especifico dentro de las casas, una rubia se lenvta medio dormida, se estira para levantarse con su camisa verde larga y sus leggins color azules, agarra su falda con su cinturon de calaberas y se la abrocha, se coloca sus botas afelpadas para salía dentro de la habitación frotándose su ojo izquierdo y bostezando un poco, se toca el pelo y siente que esta despeinado, desenreda sus trenzas y rápidamente se las vuelve acomodar, llega hasta lo que seria el comedor y gira para agarra su hacha arriba de una mesa vieja y observa que también estaba el arco de metal del castaño.

Agarra su hacha le ata una soga en las puntas y se la coloca en la espalda en diagonal, luego mira el arco con melancolía, se le queda mirando por unos segundos hasta que se golpea la cara con ambas manos para sacarse la mala sensación y despertarse un poco.

-Bien… no es momento de decaer ahora-toma el arco lo coloca en su espalda y se dirige hacia a la puerta, al salir completamente de su casa siente el aire frio y observa la pequeña neblina que sobresale, no le da importancia pero no da ni un paso fuera de su casa que es interceptada por uno joven pelirrojo.

-Mi querida comandante como amaneció hoy?-pregunta con una cariñosa sonrisa pero su sonrisa duro poco al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara-creo que bien-cae sentado al suelo frotándose la nariz por el golpe.

-Por los dioses!...eddy!...cuantas veces te e dicho que no me asustes así!-le informa con molestia, se le acerca estirando su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Unas veinte veces creo..-acepta la ayuda con una sonrisa, una vez levantado observa que su comandante comienza a legarse-espera Astrid!-le grita corriendo y colocándose a su lado.

-Te he dicho que me llames comandante-le dice mirándolo entrecerrado los ojos y uno poco molesta por el exceso de confianza.

-Si... perdón-responde con una media sonrisa y algo intimidado-solo quería preguntarle... si quería comer conmigo?-pregunta un poco tímido y sonrojado.

-No puedo…tengo asuntos que atender-le responde de forma apresurda, no le caí mal el pelirrojo pero tampoco quería estar con el solo queria estar sola, camina de forma apresurada para alejarse.

-Todo el mundo hacia la muralla!-grita uno soldado, el pelirrojo y comandante quedan parados por el repentino grito.

Todo los aldeanos corrieran con sus armas en mano, ambos jóvenes no sabía que estaba sucediendo, en eso la rubia ve que alguien conocido que se acercaba con su arma en mano.

-Snotlout!-lo llama, el chico se detiene al se llamado y mira a su comandante- que está sucediendo?... a donde van todos?!-le pregunta confundida, Eddy se acerca hacia la chica para escuchar mejor.

-Vamos hacia la muralla….parece que alguien a deseado retar a stoick!-le responde seriamente, se da vuelta y sigue a la multitud.

Ambos jóvenes se miran extrañados, no lo piensa dos veces y siguen a la multitud, la comandante pensaba quien rayos podía retar al gran stoick a una pelea y más si esta es mano a mano.

Momentos antes, en la muralla, los hombres del jefe vigilaban la muralla, mulch miraba el panorama aburrido, lo único que vea era piedra y mucha neblina, bosteza cansado pero su bostezo queda a la mitad al escuchar un extraño sonido, un sonido metalico, se recupera y mira hacia delante.

-jefe!-lo llama con seriedad, stoick al ser llamado se dirige hacia el vikingo, iba a preguntar que suscede pero este le señala hacia al frente.

Cuando el gran jefe mira hacia donde apunta el vikingo, puede observar una extraña figura moviéndose entre la neblina, la neblina era tan densa que ambos vikingos esfuerzas sus vistas para ver mejor, quedan sorprendido cuando la figura se hace visible, ambos ven a una persona con una extraña armadura, esta camina un poco mas hasta frenar a medio terreno.

-STOICK!-grita con fuerza distorsionada el individuo, el pescador que estaba al lado de su jefe lo mira sorprendido y un poco preocupado.

-Que nadie salga... y avisa a los demás que se mantengan en alerta y vigilando cada rincón-le informa y dándose vuelta con seriedad-veré que quiere nuestro nuevo amigo-habla medio bajo para perderse de vista al bajar por las escaleras.

-Bucket!...griff!-los llama mulch con seriedad y preocupación en su voz, estos lo miran-avisen a los demás que deben salir y vigilar a los lados-estos se le quedan vendo raro-háganlo!-les grita molesto al ver que se quedaban parados, estos salen corriendo tropezando un poco en el proceso.

Cuando pierde de vista a sus dos compañeros, mulch vuelve a mirar al frente con una mirada preocupante y seriedad, puede ver a su jefe acercarse al individuo poco a poco.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-susurra preocupado.

En las afuera de la aldea, el gran jefe stoick caminaba tranquilamente con un semblante serio hacia el extraño que lo habia llamo, llevando su hacha/mano lista para cualquier inconveniente, una vez que se acerco lo suficiente y que la neblina se despejara un poco, pudo observar que delante suyo a una extraña persona con una armadura de metal, lo que le llamo la atención fue las calaveras de monstruo que estaban en los hombros, rodillas, antebrazos, cintura y pecho pero lo que mas la atencion fue ese casco de fura nocturna.

-A pasado tiempo stoick-su voz se escuchaba con eco, el jefe lo miraba serio.

-Quien eres?-pregunta interesado por su apariencia- y como es que me conoces?-vuelve a pregunta muy extrañado, al ver a un desconocido y que este lo conozca, sabiendo que nunca había visto a alguien asi.

-Veo que es difícil reconocerme con esta nueva apariencia-su voz escucha algo divertida y un poco sarcástica.

-Déjate de bromas y dime quien demonios eres?!-no le gustaba su forma de hablar y su paciencia tenia un limite.

-Uy que carácter…no me extraña que seas un bruto-finge estar intimidado para terminar de forma seria, el jefe se esta cansado de sus juegos -pero si quieres saber quien soy... solo mira tu mano derecha-le señala con su mano el brazos del jefe

-Mi mano derec….?-se pregunta confundido, observar su mano/hacha- TU!...eres el arquero!-queda impresionado al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-Bingo!-lo señala con el dedo índice- lamento no haber estado ayer... pero tus soldados me intervinieron-comenta con gracia, el jefe no entendía a que se refería, en eso recuerda que su comandante y sargento llegaron en la noche, pudo darse cuenta que ellos habían peleado contra el.

-Ya veo …asi que Astrid, snotlout y tuffnut junto a los jinetes, te enfrentaron-confirma sus sospechas al recordar que ni los jinetes del otro mundo tampoco vinieron anoche.

-Digamos que si-su voz sonó algo molesta -que raro que no te contaron nada?-pegunta con ignoria al ver que su enemigo del frente no sepa nada sobre su duelo de ayer, también le pareció raro a el pero lo ignora

-Solo mi comandante y mi sargento llegaron anoche…de los demás no tengo idea-le informa con rapidez, no quería entrar en detalles, si su comandante o sargento querían hablar con el que lo hagan, no los obligaría y sabe que esos chicos con sus dragones estarán bien.

-Y así quieres cuidar a tu pueblo?...olvidándolos en cualquier parte?-pregunta incrédulo y con gracia.

-Ya casi no tengo cabeza para ellos, además se pueden cuidar solos-sus palabras no le gustaron para nada pero en cierta forma tenia razón, el cada día que pasaba su mente estaba en otro lugar-desde el día en que perdí a las dos seres que mas e queridos para mi ya no… ya no tengo cabeza para nadie-agacha la mirada con tristeza mientras su voz se va apagando con cada palabra

-A los dos seres que mas querías?-pregunta fingiendo estar extrañado -ooohhh siii... tu esposa y tu hijo-afirma con falsa sorpresa.

-Que?! como lo sabes…?-levanta la cabeza y pregunta totalmente sorprendido al ver que su enemigo sabe algo en el que no estuvo presente

-Créeme stoick the vast... conozco todo sobre ti-su voz se vuelve seria, comienza a caminar de un lado a otro -se que no pudiste defender a tu esposa y por eso la dejaste morir.

-Eso es mentira!-le grita con enfado

-Tan mentira como que no supiste cuidar a tu propio hijo?-le pregunta con gracia mientras sigue caminado de lado a lado, el jefe queda totalmente desarmado con esa pregunta y agacha la mirada con tristeza.

-Yo…bueno...

-Admítelo eres bueno guerrero…pero como esposo y padre… eres un fracaso-su palabras se escuchan como dos puñales en el pobre corazón herido del gran jefe.

-Cállate!...tu que sabes! no sabes nada sobre mi!-sus ojos se cristaliza, sus labio inferior tiembla un poco y su voz se escucha entre cortada.

-Te lo dije… se todo sobre ti-le afirma con gracia y seriedad, se detiene delante del gran hombre.

 **Con los jinetes.**

Después de comer bien y de curar las heridas de rex, los dragones y los jóvenes salen de la cueva siguiendo a rubio del parche, este insistido que era momento de volver, pero había un problema.

-Que haremos con ellos?-pregunta fishlegs preocupado viendo los cuatro dragones que ahora los acompañan.

-No lo se…estos dragones son enemigos del pueblo-le responde el rubio del parche con los brazos cruzado y mirando de forma seria a los dragones -no los aceptaran tan fácilmente-cierra el ojo.

-Tengo una idea-dice snotlout con una sonrisa y chocando su puño con su mano.

-Cual?-pregunta todos extrañados, los dragones solo lo miran

-Que tan si ellos nos ayudan a derrotar al tonn~~- sus palabras quedan a medias la ver las cara de enfado de Astrid, de sky y de sugar al escuchar como iba a llamar al castaño -quiero decir a hiccup-sonríe de forma nerviosa y asustado por sus caras.

-Eeemmm... no lo se snotlout-lo contradice el robusto jinete algo preocupado-se ve que estos dragones han estado con el...tal vez mucho tiempo-agrega mirando a los dragones con lastima, ya que ellos estaban con la mirada agachada-no se si podran pelea contra el-agrega mirando a su amigo.

-( _No se por aun estamos con estos humanos_ )-habla derepente rex aun con la mirada triste y evitando la charla.

-( _Rex tienes razón, estos humanos irán a la aldea y esa gente esta en contra de nosotros_ )-agrega la sugar con tristeza al ver que sus opciones irán a un lugar que ellos no pueden pisar, sky suspira con tristeza

-( _Supongo que tienes razón_ )-concuerda con lastima la nadder.

-( _Se van a rendir tan fácil?_ )-les contradice stormfly muy enojada por su negatividad-( _nos dijeron que los ayudáramos_ )-intenta éntrales en razon.

-( _Escucha nadder... no nos estamos rindiendo_ )-le responde de forma seria rex-( _pero a donde van ustedes... nosotros no podemos ir…nos matarían si nos vieran_ )-le corrige y hacer entrar en razon que ellos no pueden ir con ellos.

Stromfly agacha la mirada al escucharlo, tiene razon ellos no puedo ir a la aldea sin que los humanos no los quieran ver muerto por las cosas que han hecho, intenta encontrar una solución

-Si estos dragones nos siguen y el pueblo los ve…los mataran porque saben que son de alguien conocidos-comenta el vikingo del parche intentando hacerles ver de quien son estos dragones

-Si pero tampoco podemos dejarlos solo a su suerte-contradice Astrid pensado en alguna solución, mas que se estaba encariñado con la nadder amarilla ya que le hacer recordar a su dragon

-Que quieres decir?-pregunta confundido.

-Digo que es bueno que vengan con nosotros-responde con una sonrisa, sus amigos y los dragones la mira extrañados.

-Te has vuelto loca?-pregunta incrédulo-estos dragones son nuestros enemigos, que crees.. que junto a estos dragones el loco ese de hiccup no nos matara?-vuelve a pregunta enojado por las ocurrencia de la chica.

-Primero... no me llames loca!-le señala con el dedo muy enojada por sus palabras-segundo... no quiero que estos dragones estén juntos a nosotros... sino como respaldo-le informa retirando su dedo y sonriendo por su idea.

-No es mala idea-afirma fishlegs con una sonrisa después de pensarlo un poco -si la cosas se ponen feas, tal vez ellos puedan calmarlo-los demás asiste con la cabeza menos el vikingo del parche, el pensaba que ellos estaban locos.

-( _No creo que resulte_ )-contradice sky viendo la alegría de los jóvenes

-( _Porque eres tan negativa?_ )-pregunta stormfly viéndola con seriedad a escucharla de esa forma-( _nos un mal plan_ ).

-( _No lo es…pero nuestro hermano ya casi no nos escucha_ )-comenta con lastima al recorda que su hermano ya no lo escuchaba a ellos-( _por eso digo que creo que no valla a funcionar_ )-intenta ser positiva internamente pero como iban las cosas cada vez le era mas difícil creer.

-( _No los sabremos si no lo intentamos_ )-le termina de hablar y mirándola con determinación, sus amigos estaban de acuerdo con ella, los cuatro dragones asisten concordando con ellos.

-Miren...no podemos seguir discutiendo aquí –interrumpe tuffnut mayor con seriedad deteniendo la platica de los demás-debemos movernos, aun hay peligro por estas zonas-les informa mirando el bosque, los jinetes concuerda con el, saben que están en una zonas peligrosa, era mejor ponerse en marcha hacia la aldea que el les informo.

El grupo camina lentamente y en alerta, sky y sus hermanos no estaban del todo convencidos de seguir a los jóvenes a los territorios del enemigo, caminaron por un pequeño rato hasta llegar a la base de la cuesta, empezaron a subir de a poco, pero el aire de repente cambia y sky siente un extraño olor y muy familiar.

-( _Pero que?_ )-se pregunta extraña, sus ojos se agrandan al saber de quien es el olor-( _hermano!_ )-grita con fuerza y levanta vuelo ignorando sus heridas.

-( _Sky que estas haciendo?...tus heridas no están curadas del todo_ )-la llama con preocupación sugar y viendo como levantaba vuelo, el grupo entero mira a la nadder.

-Pero que esta haciendo ese dragón?-pregunta con sorpresa tuffnut mayor viendo como el nadder amarillo volaba en los aires

-( _Rapido! levante vuelo!... siento el olor de nuestro hermano!_ )-le grita e informa a sus hermanos son seriedad, estos al escuchar la palabra "hermano" levanta el vuelo para empezar a seguirla.

-Ahora que hace los demás?-vuelve a preguntar muy confundido viendo su actitud.

-Creo que perciben o olieron algo-responde fishlegs extrañado por las actitudes de esos dragones.

-Pero quien podría ser?-pregunta snotlout confundido y viendo a los gemelos, estos solo se encontraban encorbados de hombros y con los brazos al medio alzar.

-Hiccup!-responde casi en susurro al darse cuenta que estos dragones lo acaban de rastrear-todos a sus dragones ya!-le grita al resto dirigiendose a su dragon -stormfly... querida crees que puedas volar?-le pregunta con cariño y preocupacion, sus compañeros se dirigen hacia sus dragones e intenta convencerlos de volvar.

-( _Claro que si…unas pequeñas heridas como estas…. no me lo impedirán_ )-responde con una sonrisa y orgullo, agita sus alas y gruñe con alegria como respuesta.

Tanto Astrid como el resto se suben a sus dragones, sky y sus hermanos comienza a volar siguiendo a la nadder amarilla, esta intenta no perder el poco rastro de su hermano.

-Pero que creen que esta haciendoooo~~~!-le grita el rubio vikingo confundido por las actitudes de todos, pero sus palabras quedan a medias al sentir que es levantado por los aires por el cremallerus de los gemelos.

-Saben debería dejar de hacer eso!-les grita enfado con par de jinetes, estos solo ríen con mucha gracia.

-Lo siento!... pero es muy divertido-responde ruffnut con una riendo con fuerza, su hermano estaba en la misma.

-Astrid estas segura de que ellos están buscado a hiccup?-pregunta fishlegs siguiendo a los cuatros dragones y mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo-responde con seriedad-vamos!.. andando!-grita tanto a sus amigos como a su dragones, se alejan solo escuchando los quejidos del vikingo del parche.

 **Aldea Gargan.**

Volvemos a la aldea mas especifico a la muralla, la neblina se había despejado y los aldeanos se encontraban tanto en la muralla como en la puerta, todos viendo como sus jefe y el extraño invitado hablan.

-Creer que estén diciendo?-pregunta derepente un joven castaño mirando a su amigo pelirrojo, todos había ido hacia la entrada para ver como su jefe había sido llamado por un extraño sujeto.

-Como voy a saberlo-susurra reponiendo su amigo molesto por su repentina pregunta y mas teniendo a cierta rubia a su lado que quería impresionar.

-Oigan!...quieren callarse?-les grita el gran Alvin fastidiado con los dos chicos, sabia que estos dos no se quedan callado en ningún momento.

-Oigan!-grita un vikingo, los que lo rodean lo miran- Miren halla arriba!-señala adelante mas especifico al cielo, todos miran la dirección que el vikingo esta apuntando

-Dragones!-responde con asombro snotlut que se encontraba a la izquierda de la comandante, en eso nota algo raro-se dirigen hacia el jefe!-informa al percatarse de que los dragones iban hacia donde estaba su jefe.

-Tomen sus armas y sígame!-grita Alvin con fuerza levantando su hacha y empezando a correr, todos los vikingos levanta sus armas al mismo tiempo y tirando un grito de guerra, salen corriendo.

La comandante estaba un poco fuera de lugar pero por la envestida de la multitud también tuvo que correr sino la pisaban, cuando mas se acercaban mas se acercaban los dragones, entonces la comandante a verlo un poco mejor nota algo en ellos.

-Miren!... eso no son?-pregunta de repente gustov adivinando sus pensamientos y apuntando con su mano hacia el cielo mirando a los dragones que venia y notando que habian mas de cuatro.

-Los dragones del arquero!-responde con enfado el gran alvin al notar a los primero cuatro dragones -miren eso!... sabia que no se podía confiar en esos niños!-agrega mucho mas enfadado al notar que detrás de esos cuatro, les seguía otros cuatro dragones mas con los jóvenes jinetes.

Los vikingos corrían todo lo que podían para salvar a su jefe y gritando con fuerza, matarían a dos de un solo hachazo, en el cielo después de salir del bosque y la cuesta, Astrid y el resto de los jinetes ven un gran campo traviesa lleno de rocas, mas adelante casi en el medio se ve a dos personas paradas.

-( _Sky mira el suelo!_ )-grita sugar llamando la atención de su hermana e indicándole con la mirada hacia el suelo, esta mira y voltea para ver el suelo-( _debe ser hiccup quien esta ahí!_ )-informa.

-( _Pero quien de los dos es nuestro hermano?_ )-pregunta un poco confundido la cabeza izquierda de smoker al notar dos figuras paradas-( _si como sabremos cual de los dos es?_ )-pregunta su hermano igual de confundido.

-( _Lo vamos averiguar!)-_ responde con seriedad la nadder aumente el paso y volando directo al par de figuras

Los otros tres dragones asisten con seriedad y la siguen por detrás, los jinetes y sus dragones veían como sus compañeros aumentaban la velocidad, la rubia jinete le dice a su amiga que aumente el vuelo y también les grita a sus amigos.

Cuando mas o menos estaba cerca hacia donde se dirigían sus nuevos compañeros, astrid pudo notar que iban contras dos personas paradas una frente a la otra, noto que unos de ellos era su antiguo jefe, tal vez el otro sujeto pueda ser el castaño, stormfly levanta un poco la vista para notar unas cuatas figuras acercándose hacia donde ellos se dirigían, le gruñe a su jinete para llamar su atención.

-Que pasa linda?-le pregunta seria y extrañada por su comportamiento, la nadder el indica con la mirada hacia el frente, ella mira hacia donde le indica su dragon, esfuerza un poco la vista para ver mejor.

Puede ver que mas adelante se venia una especie de estampida de algo, luego noto que eran los aldeanos lo que corrían hacia donde estaban stoick e hiccup, mira ambos grupos muy sorprendida se le ocurrió una idea para detener a los aldeanos.

-Chicos!-le grita a sus amigos estos la miran para ver que quiere-debemos hacer que nuestros dragones hagan un muro de fuego!-informa con seriedad, en su voz se le notaba la desesperación.

-Para que?-pregunta el vikingo del parche, este se encontraba en el lomo del cremallerus de los gemelos agarrandose de las pequeñas puas circulares.

-Por eso!-le apunta con el dedo hacia delante y el suelo, los jóvenes miran extrañados para terminar sorprendido al notar la manada de aldeanos correr hacia donde ellos se dirigían- stormfly llama a nuestros amigos sobre lo que vamos hacer…los necesitamos-le informa a su dragon con seriedad.

-( _Entendido_ )-responde con seriedad y rugiendo un poco, mira al frente-( _SKY!...CHICOS!_ )-los llama con fuerza, la joven escucha el gruñido y se cubre un poco los oídos con sus hombros.

Los cuatros dragones al ser llamados voltean sus cabezas para ver quien los llama, nota que fue la nadder azul.

-( _QUE?... QUE QUIERES?_ )-le pregunta el pesadilla un poco molesto al no ser el primero quien llamo, stormfly para evitar el griterío vuela un poco mas para estar lo mas cerca posible.

-( _Necesitamos su fuego para crear un muro de fuego_ )-le informa con seriedad, los cuatros la miran confundido.

-( _Para que?_ )-pregunta la gronckle levantado su ceja escamosa.

-( _Para evitar que eso humanos maten a su hermano!_ )-termina de hablar para bajar en pica y aplicando el plan de su jinete.

Los dragones miraban como la dragona baja con rapidez, sky observa que delante del par de humanos se acercaba una gran cantidad de humanos.

-( _Oh no!...hermano!_ )-grita aterrada y bajando en pica, sus hermano la miran y ven a la manada de humanos, no lo piensan dos veces y bajan todos en pica.

Astrid y stormfly bajan a toda velocidad para evitar que los vikingos maten al único hijo de stoick, los jinetes al ver a la manda de vikingos acercarse hacia donde ellos iban, bajan en picada y hacer el plan de la chica.

Los vikingos y el grupo de jinetes ambos se acercaba a toda velocidad, el par que mantenían un rato callado no sabían que estaba pasando a su alrededor, ambos se miraban fijamente.

-AHORA!-grita la rubia jinete.

-ATAQUEN!-grita con fuerza los vikingos.

-Que demo….?-se pregunta ambos hombres confundidos la escuchar tanto escándalo, los dragones lanza sus fuegos, la manada de guerreros se detiene de golpe, stoick se cubre su rotos al igual que los vikingos mienstras que el caballero solo se mantiene inmovil pero por dentro cierra los ojos, entre en medio del jefe y los aldeanos se hallaba un muro de fuego.

-Pero que rayo...?-se pregunta el jefe cubriéndose el rostro por el intenso calor.

-Que es todo esto?-pregunta al aire el guerrero con armadura abriendo sus ojos-veo que tus jinetitos estan de vuel….-le dice con gracias a ver sobre su cabeza como el grupo de dragones pasa por arriba pero sus palabras quedan a medias al notar una cosa- no …esto no puede ser verdad-susurra sorprendido.

Una vez que el fuego se disipa los dragones aterrizan entre medio de ambos grupos, a ver como el fuego se dispersa los aldeanos intentan retomar su camino pero astrid y sus amigos se bajan de un salto de sus dragones, la jinete se para en frente de todos con brazos extendidos.

-ALTO!-les grita con fuerza y enoja, todos se frenan a unos pocos metros al notar a la otra yo de su comandante.

-Viejo... dos comandante-susurra gustav con una sonrisa sorprendida a su compañero pelirrojo, no podia creer que alla dos comandante en la misma aldea y no se dio cuenta, mas que la chica dragon parecia de su edad, su amigo estaba igual que el- creo que estoy en el paraiso-agrega con una sonrisa enamamoda.

-Creo que me saque el premio gordo-susurra el pelirrojo con una sonrisa boba, fantasiando con ambas rubias.

-En el nombre de thor!...que esta ocurriendo aquí?!-pregunta con enfado el jefe viendo tanto a la rubia como a sus soldados.

-Stoick...ese con quien estas hablando...es el arquero-responde alvin con enfado y señalando al hombre de armadura-y esta niña junto con sus dragones...querían atacarte por la espada-señala a los jinetes, los aldeanos concuerdan con el pelinegro.

-Eso es mentira!-grita el vikingo del parche saliendo detrás de los gemelos al escuchar esas palabras.

-Aaahh... con que tu también estas de su lado-sonríe con burla al ver a rubio.

-El si esta de nuestro lado... pero al la vez no estamos del lado de nadie-todos se confunde por las palabras de la jinete, ella baja los brazos suspirando con tristeza para darse la vuelta y ver al par de personas en especial al hombre con armadura-hiccup …ya basta con todo esto por favor-lo mira con tristeza.

Todos quedan sorprendido al escucharla decir el nombre del difunto hijo de su jefe, los ojos de stoick se abren de impresion al escuchar ese nombre, se da vuelta con rapidez para ver al caballero.

-Hic…hiccup?-pregunta con la voz casi quebrada.

-No se de que estas hablando rubia-responde con voz burlona-no soy la persona que tu te estas refiriendo-la chica aprieta sus puños al escucharlo.

-Tu eres hiccup horrendous haddock III!-le grita cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras apretando y tiemblan sus puños, sus amigos la miran entre preocupados y atentos.

Todos los aldeanos quedaron como unos cincos segundos callados para luego estallar de la risa, tuffnut menor se reía junto con ellos pero sus amigos lo miran con seriedad y se termina callando, entre todos los vikingos solo el sargento y la comandate se mantenian callados, un por enojo, el otro con los ojos en el suelo, tanto caballero como jefe se miraban mientras los demás hacían un escándalo, la jinete estaba roja de furia por escuchar sus risas.

-Todo el mundo!...cállese!-grita su jefe enfadado girando medio cuerpo y viendo a su pueblo, estos se callan de golpe y lo miran, este suspira para retomar la vista al frente y ver al caballero- de... verdad…eres …tu …hiccup?-pregunta esperanzado, su voz se quiebra un poco y sus ojos se cristalizan.

-Ya te lo dije...no soy esa persona que tu te estas refi…..-responde calmando y lentamente, con cada palabra que salia el corazón esperanzando de stocik se estaba rompiendo.

-PAPI!...termina con todo esto por favor!- lo interrumpe una voz, todos voltean hacia donde sale.

-IRIS!/ ( _iris!_ )-gritan sorprendidos tanto el caballero como el grupo de sky, al ver a una niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes parada entres los aldeanos del frente, todo el mundo quedo en shlock, la jinete como la comandante sienten una flecha de traicion en sus corazones la escuchar la palabra "papi".

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno aqui les dejo el capi..espero que les alla gust...OH no!... iris es hija de hiccup?!...que es lo que esta pasando?..tambien sky y sus hermanos la conocen?!..que pasara ahora?...discubranlon en el siguen epsiodio!.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **Que tengan buenos dias, buenas tardes y buenas noches...ñwñ/**

 _Sayornara!_


	19. Batalla por sobrevivir

**Buenas dias, buenas tardes y buenas noches!...mis amigos lectores! les traigo otro emocionante capitulo en este semana..espero que lo disfruten y que les guste...sin mucho que decir...**

 **Comencemos!...**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"( _dialogo de dragon_ )"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **HUMANOS Y DRAGONES VS MONSTRUO.**

Todos el mundo estaba impresionado por lo que la niña había dicho menos el jefe, el se mantenía observando al frente, las astrids estaban shockeado por lo dicho, la jinete se sentía en cierto punto traicionada, la vikinga solo voltea la mirada, los trillizos thorston estaban sin palabras y con la boca abierta, snotlout quedo estático al igual que fishlegs, albóndiga se desmaya de la impresión, barf, belch y comillos no se lo pueden creer, stormfly mira al grupo de sky con los ojos abiertos.

-( _Ustedes…ya lo sabían?_ )-les pregunta sin quitar su cara de impresión, rex sale de la impresión para verla y mirarla.

-( _Claro…básicamente se crío con nosotros pero…._ )-responde tranquilamente pero su cara cambia a una de tristeza.

-( _Creímos que había muerto hace sies años_ )-termina la gronckle con tristeza lo que su hermano iba a responder.

-( _A que te refieres?)_ -pregunta confundida.

-( _Hace años fuimos atacados por sorpresa por unos dragones renegados)_ -le responde con una mirada triste-( _no pudimos ayudarla, la buscamos día y noche pero no la encontramos, paso el tiempo y la dimos por muerta, aunque nuestro hermano hiccup no lo admitió, cayo enfermo dias mas tarde y solo encontramos una tela sucia de su ropa_ )-le cuenta brevemente.

El caballero miraba a la pequeña mientras sus puños los apretaba con fuerza y temblaban, agacha la mirada, que se le pasaria por la cabeza, la jinete agita la cabeza para mira al frente y sacarse la rara sensación de ser traicionada, la comandante quita la mirada de la pequeña y oculta sus ojos por el flequillo.

El gran jefe observaba al caballero con una minima oportunidad de que ese hombre no sea su hijo, quiere imaginar esta muerto junto con su esposa.

-En verdad... eres hiccup?... o no?-pregunta lentamente sin quitar los ojos de el, este levanta la mirada al escuchar la pregunta.

-Ya te lo dije….yo no soy esa persona-responde con voz seria-deja de confundirme con alguien a quien tu no supiste proteger-su voz se escucha cada vez mas alta y enfada.

En eso el pelinegro de una pierna se harta de este melodrama, se dirige haca su comandante y la agarra de la muñeca, la empieza arrastras hacia donde su jefe y ese maldito estaban cerca, la comandante estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando su compañero la arrastra consigo.

-Eemmm sargento…?-intenta llamarlo Eddy cuando sale del estado de shock.

-Snotlout...!-ella se recupera del shock pero algo tarde, ambos ya estaba aun lado de la jinete.

-Déjate de teatro!...ella y yo sabemos que eres tu hiccup!-suelta a la chica con fuerza, tanto caballero como jefe ven al par, luego el chico le quita el arco de manera algo bruta que estaba en la espalda de la vikinga y se lo muestra- este arco es tuyo no?-le pregunta de forma casi sarcástica, tira el arma un poco lejos de sus pies, todos escucha como el metal choca contra el suelo.

La multitud estaba confundida al escuchar el metal, sabiendo que los arcos se fabrican con madera, el caballero solo mira como tira el arma al suelo y luego levanta la mirada para verlo.

-Sigo diciendo que no tengo nada que ver con el hijo de este tipo-responde calmadamente señalando a stoick, el jefe se desilusiona, la jinete de nadder arpita sus manos al ver como el niega todo, debia encontrar algo que lo haga entrar en razón- además esa cosa que tiraste no es mía-agrega con indeferencia.

El joven se le estaba acabando la paciencia, fishlegs pensaba o intentaba encontrar una manera para que su amigo recapacite para que los aldeanos y el no entre batalla... o lo maten pero aun estaba algo ido por escuchar a la pequeña llamarlo padre.

-( _Hermano por favor... ellos te pueden ayudar_ )-comenta sky arriesgándose con su hermano, sus hermanos se sorprende por su valentía al hablarle pero retroceden a ver como los señala con el dedo sin mirarlos.

-Ninguno de ustedes me hablen….-responde lentamente y con voz de furia-….traidores-esa ultima palabras la dice con tanto odio que parecía que escupía veneno.

Sky y sugar sienten que les apuñalaron el corazón al escucharlo decir eso, jamás en sus vidas habían sentido tanto odio por la persona o en te caso, por el humano que mas querían, rex y smoker quedan totalmente sorprendidos y dolidos por sus palabras.

-( _Solo bromeaba con esto…nunca pensé que nos fuera a pasar_ )-comenta con tristeza el pesadillo agachando la mirada-( _tampoco me imagine que doliera tanto_ )-susurra, la tristeza de los cuatro era muy notable, acaba de ocurrir algo que no quería que pasara.

Stormfly y los demas miran a sus nuevos amigos con mucha lastima, ellos también estaría así de triste si el humano que tanto amor les a dado te dice "traidor", stomfly sabe mas o menos de lo que estan hablando ya que con su amigo toothless han hablando un poco de esto.

-Oye no puedes ser tan duros con ellos!...solo tratan de ayudarte-lo reta la jinete enfada por como había llamado a sus dragones, el caballero solo baja el brazo y la mira.

-No te metas en lo que nunca te importo-responde con odio en su voz.

-Me meto en todo lo que quiero!...esto ya se paso de la raya hiccup-si el creía que ella se dejara vencer estaba muy equivocado, lo quiere mucho por eso no lo dejara que caiga mas en la oscuridad...o en la venganza.

-Ya te dije que dejes de llamar por eso nombre!.. no soy esa persona!-le levanta la voz arto que lo llame de esa manera, la jinete se le estaba acabando las ideas pero hubo algo que no presto atención.

El casco que el caballero usaba tenia la forma de una furia nocturna, sabia que si lo mencionaba estaría jugando con fuego pero era la única carta que tenia, sus ojos se movían para todos lados tratando de encontrar una solución, en eso observa a su dragon que intenta de alguna forma consolar a la nadder amarilla, sus ojos se abre de impresión al recordar cierto suceso hace una semana entre su dragon y ciertas esferas amarillas.

-Hiccup... se lo que se siente perder a tu dragon-suelta de la nada, los jóvenes y los dragones la miran extrañado al decir esa mentira- cuando stormfly fue atacada... por unas esferas raras, ella quedo muy mal herida... casi al borde de la muerte-le explica agachando la mirada por ese feo recuerdo

Los jóvenes sabia que todos sus dragones habían quedado muy heridos cuando pelearon contra esas esferas, aunque en cierta forma tenia razón, su dragon era quien mas había resultado herida, habia quedado sin aire.

-Eso es diferente... tu dragon esta vivo….el mío no-responde con voz neutral, los aldeanos no entiendian nada, miraban a los dragones del arquero vivo frentes a ellos.

-Pero siento tu dolor-lo mira a la cara, el caballero solo aprieta sus manos.

-No es lo mismo!...tu dragon esta vivo…al mío lo asesinaron y no pude hacer nada!… tu si pudiste-responde con enfado, quien se creía ella para saber como se siente el.

-Claro que no pude!-le grita con los ojos algo cristalizados, todos se calla, stormfly la mira con la boca un poco abierta de la impresión-yo…no pude…estaba aterrada…no sabia que hacer….sentí que la iba a perder y yo solo le gritaba, la movía hasta le golpe un par de veces..y ella no me respondia...no respiraba-agacha la mirada y le caen aun par de lagrimas al recordar ese suceso, todo quedan en silencio.

-Tch…no vengas con tus cuentitos-responde despues de estar un rato en silencio y de mala gana, la jinete levanta la mirada aun con las lagrimas-si tu no pudiste se ve que otro lo hizo, no me vengas con tus lagrimas de cocodrilo porque no te creo, tu al menos estabas con ella, a ella no la capturaron o a ti te apresaron para que no te puedas mover, te escucharon gritar y te ayudaron... yo grite... y suplique para que no lo hagan... pero nadie me escucho…..- habla lentamente- tu no sabes la desesperación y la tristeza que tuve que pasar al escucha las ultimas palabras de mi amigo y hermano toothless!-grita cejado por la ira al recordar a su hermano furia.

Todos estaban callados por la historia de los dos, ninguno se quería meter, pero solo duro cinco segundo ya que el jefe que había estado prestando la atención a la charla de ambos, le resulto un dato curioso de lo que dijeron.

-Toohless?...porque ese nombre me resulta familiar?-preguntaba extrañado y llevando su única mano al mentón, dentro del casco, el caballero aprieta los diente al escucharlo.

-Es increíble que te olvides de lo que matas-responde con furia, internamente ya se había cansado del teatro- tu mataste a mi hermano-habla mientras llevaba sus manos al casco y se lo saca lentamente rebelando su cara.

Todos miran como se quita el casco de dragon, pueden observa el cabello caoba, la piel algo paliada con algunas pecas y ojos verde profundo, pero su mirada mostraba toda seriedad.

-(Ese el hiccup del que tanto hablaron los chicos?)-se pregunta mentalmente Heather mirando al joven, ella se encontraba en la primera línea observando todo y manteniendose cerca de la pequeña-(si que es lindo…suertuda Astrid)-sonrie con gracia.

-Pufff... jajajajjaja ….en serio creen que este tipo es hiccup?...la pequeña vergüenza de stoick?...no me hagan reír-se burlaba Alvin al ver el rostro de uno de sus peores enemigos, no podía compara el pequeño hiccup, con este joven que los torturo por años, casi todos los vikingos también se reían con el.

Pero el jefe lo miraba y no podía encontrar ninguna similitud con su pequeño hijo contra este gran hombre que tenia en frente.

-Jefe!-grita fishlegs viendo lo confundido que estaba su jefe- la barbilla!... mire su barbilla!-le indica rapidamente antes de que sea tarde.

Levanta una ceja extrañado y observa al caballero, queda totalmente shockeado al mirar la barbilla del joven vio la cicatriz que años atrás un dragon se la había hecho.

-No..no ..no puede ser-retrocede asustado.

-Sorprendido?-sonrie de medio lado y colocando el casco debajo de su brazo.

-Hic…hiccup que significa todo esto?!-pregunta con algo de seriedad y señalando completo.

-Mmm... no se...dime tu-responde con media sonrisa y mueve un poco su mano izquierda.

-Que?.. quiere decir?-estaba confundido, no podía entender lo que habla.

-Que fue tu culpa!... que yo haga esto stoick-responde señalando con odio y colocando un pie adelante.

-Sto…stoick?..pero soy tu padre-realmente le dolió que lo llamara por su nombre y no porque lo llamara padre.

-No mereces ese puesto-su voz era tan seria que lastimaba, los que estaban mas cerca del jefe lo obserbavan, su rostro marcaba mucha tristeza -nunca fuiste un verdadero padre para mi-niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-De que estas hablando?...te protegí con toda mi vida-estaba incrédulo por lo que dijo, básicamente siempre arriesgo su vida para protegerlo de los peligros, la jinete estaba igual de incrédula por sus palabras, comandante y sargento escuchaba la charla.

Los jinetes estaba algo extrañados por esa clase de palabras, sabían que stoick defendía siempre a su hijo o será que acaso el jefe de aqui no cumplía con su palabra, esto era lo que se preguntaba fishlegs.

-Si es verdad... siempre me protegiste de los dragones-lo señala moviendo el dedo concordando, nadie entendia de lo que estaba hablando -pero sabes de quien no me protegiste?...de ellos!-le grita con enfado señalando a la multitud detrás del jefe -y especialmente...no me protegiste... de ti mismo-sus palabras termina con mucho enfado.

-Que?-su pregunta no era de que no entendía, sino que estaba sorprendido de algo que no había pensado, todos los jinetes entendieron a medias lo que decía.

-Siempre quise que me miras con orgullo….. y no con decepción-sus palabras sonaba algo triste, Astrid sabia que el castaño siempre quiso la aprobación de su padre-quise que estuvieras alegre con mis progresos…-sky y sus hermano levanta la mirada para verlo y escuchar una parte que no sabia de su hermano, mientras eso pasa colomillo junto con el cremallerus de los gemeles levantaban a la gronckle.

-Destruyendo la aldea?!-sabe que sus palabras no son las indicas, pero no podia ver nada de orgullo el ver que tu propio hijo destruye tu aldea, los gemelos se ríen en voz baja por eso recuerdos, smoker los mira con enfado.

-Se que cometía errores, pero quería que hablaron de algo que no fuera asesinar dragones o que debo ser un fuerte vikingo-sabia de sus errores que cometió y no se sentía orgullo por eso-al menos querría estuvieras feliz por mis inventos...al menos uno!-solo eso pedía, un poco de su aprobación

-Orgullo de un invento que no íbamos usar?!-no sabe porque pero en estos momento le gustaría morderse la lengua por decir cosas que no son, porque por dentro si estaba feliz por los invento que su brillante hijo lograba construir.

-Sabia que no los usarían... pero quería que al menos estuvieras feliz por algo que yo mismo hice!-sus palabra y rostro eran de dolor al ver la poca atención que su propio padre le daba-pero no ….sino mataba un dragon tu jamás me ibas hacer caso, lo intente cuando derribe a ese furia nocturna con un invento mío y cuando lo encontré en el bosque que TU no quisiste ir, quise sacarle el corazón para llevártelo ...pero me arrepentí en ultimo momento, lo libere, lo toque, lo estudie y volé con el-su voz sonaba tranquila, la jinete sabia a que se refería cuando el y ella hablaron de algo parecido en el puerto hace años-cuando descubrí que todo lo que sabíamos de ellos estaba mal, pensé en algunas forma de poder explicarte... pero todo se salio de control-los recuerdo de la captura y la muerte siguen frescos en su mente

-Hiccup...bueno …yo te hubieran escuchado-intenta convencerse así mismo.

-Guardas tus mentiras para otro momento!-no le iba creer su palabras, el jefe solo agacha la mirada al ser descubierto -tu jamás me escucha, sino fueras mi padre pensaría que somos dos extraños viviendo en la misma casa, solo puede ver que a ti nunca te intereso lo que yo hacia….. a ningún le importo-explica serio mirándolo primero al jefe y después al pueblo

-Eso no es verdad!-gritan con desesperación en su voz stoick y la comandante.

-Basta!... No los quiero escuchar nunca mas!-les grita, ambos se callan, padre e hijo se vuelven a mirar -ese día nos dijimos todo... no?…tu no eres mi padre y yo no soy tu hijo-stoick ahoga un grito por recordar esas palabras de las cuales se arrepiente -ese día hace diez años perdí todo…..y ahora lo comprendo mejor…soy una persona que nació para estar solo-astrid y fishlegs se dan cuenta que los pensamientos del castaño estaban casi perdidos.

-( _Hermano….!_ )-sky estaba desesperada sus palabras duelen como nunca, lo llama para intentar hablar con el

-No!... Ya no mas!-le grita con enfado mirando a sus cuatro "hermanos" -desperdicie diez años de mi vida para volver a lo mismo, ya no mas-estos quedan totalmente asombrados y dolidos, el caballero agacha la mirada- …..mi tribu me hizo aun lado-mira al pueblo con tristeza, estos intenta mirar hacia cualquier otro lugar- nunca tuve amigos-su voz sonaba muy triste- mi nueva familia ahora es mi enemigo-mira tanto a los dragones como a la niña, ambos bajan la cabeza con tristeza- mi verdadera familia se avergüenza de mi-mira con odio al jefe- y por ultimo …la chica de mis sueños...me traiciona-mira ambas rubias con tristeza y enfado, la comandante solo esquiva su mirada dolida sintiendo una puntado en el corazón, la jinete no sabe como sentirse, enojada con su contra parte o con lastima por el castaño - ja! …que ironía no?-termina de explicar con una sonrisa casi burla

Los jóvenes y el jefe estaban con sentimientos encontrados por sus palabras, el pelirrojo mira a su comandante que se encontraba con la mirada agachada, desde que vio a la otra astrid sintió que estaba en el paraíso, pero después de escuchar a su enemigo que su comandante era la chica de su sueños aprieta los puños, estaba loco si cree que se la entregaria.

Fishlegs sabia que el castaño de su mundo tuvo una parte de su vida algo complicada por así decirlo pero este nuevo hiccup que ve, no le fue nada bien, la jinete no sabia que hacer estaba como entre la espada y la pared, la comandante levanta la mirada con tristeza para ver al castaño.

-Hiccup….-intenta tener una conversación con el.

-Basta de decir hiccup!.. ya me case!-le grita arto- nunca me gusto ese nombre!...yo ahora soy el caballero dragon de Hera!-se señala con le pulgar, stoick y alvin lo miran sorprendido -acabare con lo que tuve que haber terminado hace ocho años!... y ayer mismo!-le informa agarrando su casco con ambas manos

-Jajaja este tipo esta completamente loco si cree que puede enfrentarnos solo-se burla eddy al escucharlo, algunos aldeanos concordaban con el.

-Si no creeo que la pequeña vergüenza de berk pueda contra todos nosotros!-comenta un soldado, todos gritan un gran "SI".

-Quien dijo que estaba solo?-pregunta con una media sonrisa, los jinetes junto a los dragones lo miran alterados y preocupados con lo que puede llegar a salir el castaño, los chicos sabia que su amigo siempre tiene un plan, sky y sus hermanos saben que hera puede darle cualquier cosa a su hermano.

-Ja!...así?... tu y cual ejercito?-pregunta el pelirrojo con gracia y retándolo, ya que como lo ve no había nadie detrás del castaño, Hiccup solo sonríe medio malvado.

-(No quiero admitirlo... pero esa actitud de chico malo lo hace ver sexy)-son los pensamientos de ambas rubias, al ver su rostro con esa sonrisa que no da gracia, heather se acerca hacia la pequeña iris y la coloca detrás suyo para protegerla.

El castaño solo levanta su pie derecho lo mas alto que puede y luego pisa con todas sus fuerzas, dragones y vikingos miraban todos los movimientos que el chico hacia y cuando pisa con fuerza se mantiene flexionado mirando al suelo, pasaron unos segundos pero nada ocurría, los jinetes, los dragones, Heather, iris, la comandante y stoick fueron únicos que se quedaron quietos ya que todo el restos estallo de la risa.

-Jajá jajá….que ridículo te ves ahora!-se burla eddy agarrandose el estomago y llorando de la risa-"quien dijo que vengo solo" jajaja….estas mas solo que nunca-los guerreros se reían de la imitación que el pelirrojo hacia del castaño.

Ambas Astrids miran al caballero preocupadas porque este aun no se movía de su posición actual, fishlegs miraba preocupado la escena solo escuchando las risas del publico de fondo, puede ver que la sonrisa del castaño se ensancha mas.

-Eeemmmm….fishlegs!- es llamado detrás suyo, el nombrado mira a su amigo pelinegro, este le señala cierto punto, el regordete miran hacia donde apunta su amigo y ve que los dragones están en alerta, mas por las nadders que tiene las púas de sus colas activas.

-Astrid!-grita con espanto hacia su amiga, esta lo mira extrañada pero derepente la tierra comienza templar.

Detrás y a los costados del castaño salen del el suelo de sus pies un campo de manos con garras, todo los vikingos se callaron por el temblor y ver que desde la tierra salen un montón de manos, la tierra comienza a subir juntos con algunas rocas, cuando las rocas se dispersan de entre ellas salen criaturas de aspecto verde, con un chaleco marrón, colmillos que sobresalen de sus mandíbulas, su tamaño era muy grandes casi de dos metros y medio, ojos completamente amarillos, cada uno con diferentes armas, unos usaban garrotes con picos, otros espadas y algunos con hachas.

-Eso son…-comenta fishlegs completamente asustado.

-Trolls!-termina la oración stoick muy sorprendidos.

Pero la cosa no termina ahí, a los costados izquierdos de cada troll se levanta otro tumulto de pierda y tierra, en este se podía ver un poco mas gordo, cuando las piedras caen de entre ellas sale una criatura de dos cabezas, peludo en la parte del lomo, patas delanteras con garras, patas traseras con pezuñas, algunos pocos tenían cola de serpiente, algunas cabezas izquierdas con cuerno en nariz, al menos en ambas razas eran como cien cada uno.

-Que te parece este ejercito?-pregunta con burla enderezándose, los aldeanos estaban sorprendidos y muy aterrados al ver esas criaturas gruñéndoles.

-Tenias que preguntar y burlarte!-grita Gustav enojado con su amigo por provocara su enemigo.

-Como si tu no te burlaste-le contradice, el chico se queda callado porque tenia razón.

-Pero que son esas cosas?-pregunta un soldado señalando a las criaturas de dos cabezas.

-Que bueno que preguntas-responde el caballero con una sonrisa-según hera... esta hermosa criatura se llama Quimeras, al igual que el cremallerus espantosus tiene dos cabezas y al igual que otros dragones puede lazar fuego, aunque creo que algunos pueden lanzar rayos-le explica con una sonrisa media sádica, stoick retrocede al notar que esta muy cerca de esas criaturas que rodean a su hijo-ambas cabezas pueden lazan fuego y rayos al mismo tiempo-les informa mientras retrocede un poco.

-( _Ok eso es ofensivo para mi_ )-se enoja la cabeza izquierda de smoker por lo que su hermano contaba sobre esas horrible criatura, su hermano asiste.

-( _Concordamos contigo_ )-afirma belch enojado al igual que barf.

-Son igual de ágiles que un nadder-su voz se escuchar oculta entre las bestias-y falta lo mejor…ahora!-levanta el brazo entre la multitud, todos los monstruos rugen con fuerza causando que todo el resto se tape los oídos, cuando estos dejan de gruñir el suelo empieza a temblar otra vez pero con mas fuerza.

-Que es lo esta pasando esta vez?-se pregunta la jinete intentando mantener el equilibrio al igual que todos los demás, el suelo se sacudía demasiado.

-Es por eso que esta así!-grita la comandante sorprendida señalando con su dedo hacia el frente.

Una gran montaña de piedra y tierra se levanta con el castaño enzima, cuando las piedras se retiran poco a poco dejando ver un gran escorpiones gigante blanco con tres colas aparece gruñendo un poco, cuatro bultos mas aparecen mostrando a los mismos escorpiones con tres colas, todos estaban aterrados por los que veían.

-Ahora si mi ejercito esta completo-señala a todas sus bestias.

-Hiccup para por favor!... esto ya es ir demasiado lejos!-le grita con desesperación la comandante

-Porque te importa lo que ahora hago?-pregunta con enfadado y algo sarcástico-nunca te importo nada de mi…-ambos se miran y en eso el recuerda algo, sonrie de forma malvada- bien te la devuelvo con lo mismo…una vez me dijiste de que lado debo estar ...no?, te quería responder que del lado de los dragones-todo lo miran asustados y con las armas en mano, sky y sus hermanos lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa pero se leva al ver que este vuelve a ponerse serio-pero ahora veo que me equivoque…estoy del lado de hera!-responde con rabia.

-Por favor hiccup!... ya basta! esto es una locura!-intenta hacerlo entrar en razón la jinete, stormfly sin que nadie la note le susurra a sky para que tomo el hacha que esta en su silla.

-No…no es locura…todo esto acaba aquí y ahora….este es su final y mi comienzo-le dice con voz suave y lenta, toma con sus dos manos el casco y se lo coloca-aquí termina todo!-sky agarra el hacha del asiento del stormfly y se lo pasa a ella rapidamente.

-No…. Hijo-la voz del gran jefe se escuchaba con tristeza al no poder creer en lo que su hijo se había convertido, era su culpa... todo era su culpa.

-ATAQUEN!-grita con fuerza alzado su mano al frente, las bestias rugen con fuerza comenzado a correr hacia los vikingos, stormfly con fuerza lanza el hacha de su jinete a hacia ella, esta mira el hacha y la atrapa justo a tiempo ya que un troll le tira un golpe de espada.

Stoick ve como se acercaba dos trolls retrocede esquivando un golpe espada y bloqueando con su hacha al otro troll, los dragones lazan sus fuegos contra las quimeras, los jóvenes que estaban juntos a los dragones retroceden dejando a tuffnut mayor bloqueando a uno troll, snotlout de una pierna se aleja de Astrid con algo de pánico, la comandante ve como tres trolls se le acerca alzando sus armas, iba a retroceder para reagruparse con los demas vikingos pero ve el arco en el suelo, no lo piensa dos veces y se lanza a buscarlo lo agarra junta tiempo ya que un troll salta para capturarla pero esta lo esquiva, luego se hace aun lado esquivando un espadazo justo a tiempo.

Los vikingos bloquean como pueden el paso de los trolls, todos luchan como pueden, Heather con todas sus fuerzas protegen a la pequeña iris, ella se mantenía atrás de la pelinegra con mucho miedo, la jinete se agacha esquivando un golpe de espada, coloco su hacha en forma vertical y con fuerza golpea la mandíbula del troll, bloquea uno que había saltado detrás del que habia derribado, mientras forsejeaba con el se queda sorprendida al ver al par de bestias que no vio, estas salen de los costados del troll que retiene, esto dos tiran un golpe con su espada y hacha.

La comandante se protegía con su hacha y el arco de metal, se agacha para patear las piernas a uno de los troll, este cae al suelo, rapidamente ella se levanta y lo golpearlo fuertemente con el arco, una quimera se para justo frente suyo, la pobre queda petrificada. Los gemelos golpeaban y esquivaban todo lo que podían, fishlegs y snotlout estaban espalda con espalda protegiéndose mutuamente, tuffnut mayor después de que elimino al troll que habia bloquedado corre para ayurada a los gemelos, con su espada se la claba a una quimera y luego saca la otra espada de metal que tenia en el carcaj, retira su espada del cuerpo para con ella forma una cruz con su espada y bloquea un golpe, empuja al troll y luego lo patea en el pecho alejándolo.

-Wow!.. puedes hacer eso?-pregunta impresionada ruffnut mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa, este estaba igual o mas sorprendido que ella.

-Eeemmm no tengo idea-responde rascándose la cabeza-es fue asombroso..donde aprendiste hacer eso?!-pregunta exaltado viendo a su otro yo.

-No es momento para estar sorprendidos-responde con enfado- debemos reagruparnos para protegernos unos a los otros!-les explica bloqueando un hachazo para después matarlo.

-Debemos confesarte algo…. no somos de matar cosas-le sonríen con nerviosismos la jinete, este se le queda viendo con asombro.

-Bromeas verdad?-pregunta incrédulo por lo que le acaba de decir-alguna vez han peleado?-vuelve a preguntar.

-Claro que si!...eso fue ofensivo …lo que trato de decir es que nunca hemos matado algo o alguien-responde con enfado por su primero comentario para después ponerse un poco nerviosa, el chico de uno ojo se acerca al yo de su hermana.

-Pues solo tienes dos opciones..matar o morir-responde con seriedad, la pobre queda sorprendida por su carácter-si tu no agitas tu espada ellos lo harán…asíque decide… ellos o tu-termina de hablar para empezar a correr hacia la multitud de vikingos.

Los gemelos quedaron impresionados por las palabras que el yo de tuffnut les dijo, no se dieron cuenta que un troll y una quimera estaban prácticamente al frente suyo, fishlegs y snotlout solo bloqueaba y empujaban a los trolls que se les acercaba.

-Oh Thor! oh Thor!..-repetía a cada rato espantado el pobre jinete viendo las horrible caras de los trolls y como les tiraba su apestoso aliento, el pobre solo los bloqueaba con su mazo que había sacado de la silla de su dragón después de que se alejo de ella.

-Quieres callarte!-le grita su compañero arto de sus suplicas- estoy intentando concentrarme en derribar esta horrible cosas!-comenta bloqueando otro golpe de hacha y empujando al enemigo lejos de el.

-No puedo!... estos es una pesadilla! Una pesadilla!-grita con espanto, ambos ven como dos trolls saltan alzando sus armas para cortar a ambos, el par los miran y del susto se separan esquivando el golpe.

Fishlegs cae boca abajo mientras que snotlout rueda sobre el suelo para queda flexionado y mirando como es rodeado, este aprieta los dientes con enfado al verse rodeando entre quimeras y trolls, mas adelante el regordete jinete se levanta para ver que también es rodeado por las quimeras, el pobre termina gritando como niña.

Stoick que habla esquivado y bloqueado a dos trolls ya había eliminado a esos dos y a un recién tercero, vea como su pueblo la estaba pasando un poco mal pero resistirán uno poco mas, mira hacia el frente para ver al escorpión mas cercano y ver que el caballero aun se mantenía sobre este.

-Hiccup-susurra su nombre con lastima, aun no se podía creer que ese gran guerrero, el que le corto la mano hace algún tiempo... fuera su propio hijo, aunque sabia que estaba mal estaba orgulloso que su hijo sea un gran guerrero- estoy...estoy muy feliz por ti….hijo-susurra con la mirada agacha y una sonrisa.

El jefe estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que dos quimeras y en el medio un troll se lanzaban hacia el.

 **Un rato antes.**

-( _Demos elevarnos!_ )-les grita sugar después de lanzar dos bolas de lava contra uno troll y una quimera.

-( _Vamos!.. todos a volar!_ )-grita sky concordando con la gronckle, justo antes de que la nadder pueda volar una quimera se le acercar cargando su fuego en ambas cabezas, sky queda en shock al ser la victima.

Pero antes de que la bestia lance sus fuegos desde sus bocas una lluvia de espinas son clavadas en los rostro de ambas matándola, sky agita un poco su cabeza y ver de donde salieron esas espinas, ve que stormafly se acomoda después de lanzar y agitar su cola.

-( _No perdamos tiempo... nuestros amigos necesitan nuestra ayuda_ )-comenta con seriedad mirando a sus compañeros estos asiste, luego miran a sus nuevos amigos-( _si quieren ayudar a su hermano primero deben ayudarnos a nosotros…es la única forma_ )-estos agachan la cabeza con tristeza.

-( _Pero…. enfrentarnos a la persona que nos cuido y entreno?...como podemos hacer eso?_ )-pregunta sugar con mucha tristeza, stormfly gruñe en voz baja.

-( _Escuchen...se que es malo y triste enfrentarse a la persona que quieren pero si siguen lamentándose no conseguirán ayudarlo jamás…o pelean o pierden a su hermano!...decidan)_ -les explica enojada-( _vamos chicos nuestros jinetes necesitan nuestra ayuda_ )-termina de hablar para levantar vuelo, los demas la siguen.

Sky y sus hermanos quedan sorprendidos mirándose unos a los otros, no tarda ni un segundo que sus caras cambian a una de seriedad y asisten con la cabeza para después despejan y seguir a sus nuevos compañeros, stormfly ve como sky se coloca a su lado y le asiste con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-( _Escúcheme que cada uno siga a su contraparte y vallan ayudar a los jinetes!)-_ comando la iniciativa la dragona dorada, los dragones se separan en dos para buscar y ayudar a cada uno de los jinetes.

Los gemelos quedan petrificados al ver a las bestias delante de ellos, ambos no podan moverse del miedo y solo quedaban viendo como el troll alzaba su garrote hacia ruffnut y la quimera preparaba su fuerzo hacia tuffnut, inconscientemente se agarran de la mano del otro por el miedo y cierran sus ojos esperando el momento, pero no siente nada abren un ojo para ver que sucede, barf y belch vieron desde el cielo como sus jinetes iban hacer atacados por esas dos bestias, le indica a smoker que lo siga.

Ambos dragones bajan en picada cayendo entre las bestias y los gemelos, ambos chicos aun con sus manos juntas la alzan de alegría por ver a su dragon y a su nuevo aliado, los dos cremallerus miraban al troll y la quimera con furia, smoker salta al aire y barf deja salir un poco de su gas, belch se acerca para encenderlo haciendo lanzar dos bolas de fuego a la quimera, esta retrocede de dolor, el troll se enfurece y levanta su garrote para golpear al cremallerus pero no noto dos colas que pasaban por debajo de sus brazos, cuando se dio cuenta es lanzado muy lejos por los cielos.

La quimera se levanta furiosa y rugiendo con fuerza pero su rugido queda a medias al ver como dos columnas de humo, una delante otro sobre su lomo, solo fueron unos segundo que duro ya que las cabezas con chipas del los cremallerus la enciende haciendo dos hilera de fuego que chocan entre si y quemando a la quimera en el proceso.

-Bien hecho!-celebran ambos chicos aun con sus manos entrelazada, se miran las manos sorprendidos y se separan mirando cada uno por su lado.

-Eeemm hermana-la llama aun dándole la espalda.

-Si hermano?-pregunta sintiéndose un poco desubicada por el momento que paso.

-Solo quiero….que…no le vallas a decir a nadie lo que paso-habla rapidamente dándose vuelta y mirándola.

-Es exactamente lo que te iba a decir-responde con una sonrisa dándose la vuelta y verlo, ambos se dan la mano como muestra del trato, los dragones solo niegan con una sonrisa por sus ocurrencia para luego girar sus cabezas al escuchar unos rugidos cercanos y ver como unas cuanta bestias viene hacia ellos.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos!-comenta tuffnut con pánico al ver la oleada que se avecinaba, su hermana estaba de acuerdo con el, ambos correr hacia su dragon para subirse.

-Otra cosa hermano-le dice ella con la mira un poco agachada, este la mira extrañado-gracias por...agarrarme la mano-se sonroja por eso, este le mira sorprendido para luego sonreír y sonrojarse un poco.

-De nada…gracias a ti también por hacerlo-esta asiste, se suben al cuello de su dragon, ambos cremallerus salen volando dejando un muro de fuego para que puedan escapar rapidamente.

Fishlegs gritaba con todas sus fuerza al ser rodeado por quimeras, estas le gruñen por el escándalo, tres cabezas derechas preparan sus fuegos y otras tres cabezas izquierdas preparan sus rayos, el regordete jinete deja de gritar al ver como su final estaba cerca.

-No es justo….nunca supe que es el verdadero amor-susurra con la voz muy quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos esperando su final, su ultimo recuerdo es sobre una chica con un hermoso cabello castaño.

Las tres bestias dos cabezas estaba lista para tira sus fuegos y rayos pero son interrumpidas por unas bolas de lava que los golpea en los rostros, fishlegs levanta la cabeza con sus lagrimas en los ojos, su sonrisa se ensancha a ver como dos gronckles disparan sus fuegos contra las bestias haciéndola retroceder.

-( _Ve por el!...yo los distraigo!_ )-le grita sugar con seriedad y bajando en picada, antes de llegar contra una de las quimeras se envuelve haciéndose una bola, choca contra el lomo de la quimera con fuerza.

El jinete queda impresionado al ver como esa gronckle se había hecho como una bola al igual que cierto dragon catastrofico, sugar saltan aun en forma de bola de quimera a quimera causándoles mucho dolor estas, albóndiga a ver como su amiga golpeaba a los monstruos ella baja en picada para ir a buscar a su jinete, el chico se mantenía impresionada por la hazañas de la gronckle que no se dio cuanta que su dragon lo había envestido para sacarlo, sugar aplasta con fuerza a la ultima quimera para después salir volando hacia el par.

-Oh albóndiga ...que gusto me da ver de nuevo!-su felicidad no cabe mientras abraza como puede el rostro de su dragon, esta le lame la mano con una sonrisa, en eso sugar se les acerca-también gracias a ti amiga... por ayudarme-le agradece, esta asiste con la cabeza, fishlegs pasa del rostro de su dragon a su lomo y se sienta en su silla-muy bien ayudemos a los demas con esto!-sonríe seriamente mientras se sostiene de su silla, ambas gronckle se contagia de su carácter.

Snotlout la tenia difícil después de esquivar el ataque sorpresa de las dos primeras bestias, que ahora se encontraba rodeado por los trolls, ahora levantado miraba para todos lados esperando cualquier movimientos de estos , los trolls babeaban y respiraban agitados, todos se lanza contra el jinete listo para devorarlo, el chico se queda en su lugar mirando para todos lados, se da cuenta que no tiene escapatoria.

-Eso venga por mi!...venga si quieren un pedazo del gran snotlout!-le dice con seriedad aunque por dentro esta aterrado por eso no podía moverse, los trolls le gruñe con fuerza avanzado tras el.

Un muro de fuego rodea al chico derepente, este se cubre un poco, colmillo y rex bajaron en picada con sus cuerpos en llamas y golpeando a todo monstruo que se les venia enzima, colmillo apaga su fuego y los golpeaba con su cola o los agarraba de los brazos o piernas y los lanzaba con fuerza, rex los golpeaba con sus alas de fuegos para luego apagarlo, ve a dos troll que se le lanzan enzima pero el se tira de espalda y con sus patas traseras los agarra para tirandolos lejos, ambos pesadillas se colocan a cada lado del chico protegiéndolo, cuatro troll se acerca hacia rex y otros cuatros trolls se acerca hacia colmillo, los ocho con su armas alzadas.

Snotlout ve con algo de miedo como esos ochos trolls se acerca de frente hacia su dragon y a su nuevo amigo pero los pesadillas ni se inmutan por ellos, antes del ataque los dos saltan un poco y con mucha fuerza agitan sus alas lanzando un golpe de viento que hace que los trolls salgan volando.

-Wow!...eso fue increíble chicos!-los felicita levantado sus brazos al aire y gritando eufórico.

-( _Nada mal_ )-sonríe con burla rex mirando a su compañero.

-( _Lo mismo digo_ )-le devuelve la sonrisa, pero su triunfo dura poco.

Los tres miran al frente para ver como uno de esos escorpiones gigantes se les acercaba, snotlout no lo piensa dos veces y se sube al cuello de su dragon, ambos pesadillas levanta el vuelo pero el escorpión a pesar de su tamaño es rapido ya que en sus tenazas había atrapado a rex antes de que este abandonara el suelo.

-Rayos!...vamos colmillo ayudemos a nuestro amigo!-comenta con seriedad el jinete, colmillo gruñe con enfado y cae en pica.

El pesadilla lanza su fuego al lomo del bicho, este gruñe un poco y antes que el dragon levante vuelo le tira un golpe con su cola del medio, colmillo mira como esa gran cola se acerca a el pero la esquiva en el ultimo minuto, rex se prende fuego para intentar liberarse pero solo provoca que el escorpión lo apriete mas fuerte y haciendo que se apague en seguida, el pobre ruge de dolor, colmillo y su jinete observa como ese bicho aprieta a su amigo, ambos se enfada ams por eso, se lanzan en pica lanzando su fuego.

-(* _Si esto sigue así... no se cuanto voy a soporta_ *)-son los pensamientos de rex, su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba del todo y con los apretones que el bicho le hacia a su cuerpo, su conciencia no aguantaría mucho mas tiempo, colmillo le tiraba fuego de donde pudiera, el gran escorpión agitaba sus tenazas y sus colas intentando golpearlo.

-(Rayos!...a pesar que tenemos la ventaja por ser mas chicos esta cosa es rápida igual)-se queja internamente el pelinegro agarrandose con fuerza de los cuernos de su dragon-(debe a ver una manera sino este bicho matara a ese dragon!)-su desesperación era tanta que no podía pensar claramente, colmillo dejo de atacar ya que ahora lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los coletazos de ese escorpión.

-(* _Maldita sea ...debo ahorrar mi fuego sino no podré salvar a rex*_ )-pensaba el pesadilla esquivando una cola y pensado en una estrategia-(* _lo malo ahora que tengo su atención no me deja hacer nada!..demonios!_ *)-eso fueron sus últimos pensamientos al ver que su cola iba hacer atrapada en la tenaza del escorpión.

Para astrid las cosas no iban bien, después de que derribo al primer troll otro mas había salido detrás de este y ya con su arma en alto, lo único que se le ocurrió fue bloquearlo para así desarmarlo y golpearlo, ese era su plan, cuando bloqueo al monstruo no contó con que otro dos salieran de los costados de este mismo con sus armas ya listas, se sintió tonta y descuidad, debia mantener el forcejeo con el primero, los otros dos troll que iba atacarla caen al suelo arrastrándose de cara.

La jinete se sorprende pero se recupera rapidamente desarmando a su rival, lo patea entre medio de las piernas, este cae al suelo arrodillado, la chica toma su arma del mango y con fuerza agita su arma cortando la cabeza del monstruo, respira agitada mirando el cuerpo sin cabeza cayendo al suelo, nunca en su vida había matado algo pero al verse rodeada y a punto de morir, vio su vida correr delante de sus ojos.

Stormfly y sky volaba sobre la multitud y cuando vieron a la jinete ser rodeada por tres troll y dos listo para matarla no lo pensaron dos veces y le lanzaron sus espinas clavándoselas en la espalda y cabeza, stormfly ve como su jinete golpeaba al troll entre las piernas pero quedo muy impresionada cuando el corto la cabeza con su hacha que habia termino de afilar en el río cuando pescaban.

Ambas nadder descienden algo cerna de la rubia, esta un estaba en shock por lo que hizo, stormfly se acerca cuidosamente, sky la mira un poco preocupada porque sabe lo que es ver esa cara de miedo en el rostro de alguien, al escuchar un profundos pasos astrid levanta la mirada para ver a su dragon, esta se queda medio paso de ella, ambas se miran a los ojos, una con preocupación y la otra con miedo, la jinete suelta su arma y corre hacia su dragon para abrazar su rostro y esconder sus lagrimas.

-Storm…yo …yo..-estaba acostumbra a pelear contra cualquier enemigo, lo que no estaba preparada era para matar a uno.

-( _Ya.. ya no pasa nada... estas son bestias sin razón ...sin mente_ )-intenta consolarla, ella sabe que su jinete es muy fuerte pero ella nunca en su vida se había manchado sus manos con sangre, esta era la primera vez, luego hace que su jinete la mira a su ojo-( _tiene que entenderlo astrid... eras tu o ese monstruo, si tu no lo matabas el lo harías_ )-intenta comunicarse con gruñidos leves, la chica la entiende a medias sabe que entre ella o el monstruo uno de los dos tenia que sobrevivir.

-Si tienes razón storm..-concuerda con ella lleva su pulgar hacia sus ojos y se quita las lagrimas-no es momento para llorar...hay una guerra que ganar-le dice con seriedad, se da la vuelta para ir por su hacha y la recoge-gracias por siempre estar conmigo stormfly-le agradece con una sonrisa, esta se la devuelve con un leve gruñido

En eso ven como la nadder dorada sale corriendo disparada hacia la izquierda de la jinete, sky corría como podía esquivando y golpeando con sus patas a todo troll que se le cruzaba, astrid y stormfly estaba impresionada con los rápidos movimientos que la nadder hacia con sus patas, la comandante estaba parada enfrente de una quimera sus piernas no se movían, la quimera estaba lista para lazar sus fuego pero antes de que pueda hacer algo es envestida por el costado para luego sentir un peso arriba suyo, sky después de saltar y patear la cara de un troll en el camino se impulsa con sus alas y con su cuerno golpea el costado de la quimera interrumpiendo su ataque, separa arriba de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces le lanza su fuego.

La comandante quedo con tanto miedo que solo se deslizándose hacia abajo quedando sentada en forma de w, sky después de eliminar a la bestia se acerca a la rubia y con su hocico toca un poco la sien de la chica, esta se asusta un por el toque y ve al dragon.

-( _Te encuentras bien?_ )-pregunta preocupada por su bienestar, no sabe porque lo hizo pero después de ver a la nadder azul con su jinete quiso darle una oportunidad a los humanos, en especial a la chica que tiene en frente.

-Yo ..yo...lo siento mucho…por todo-dicen agachando la cabeza con tristeza, la dragona la mira extrañada-hace diez años yo….-intenta decir en voz baja, sky intenta escucharla.

-CUIDADO!-se escucha un grito ambas chicas levanta la cabeza para ver como a una quimera y un troll saltan por enzima de ellos dispuestos a atacarlos, un hacha es clavada en el pecho del troll y unas cuantas espinas en el cuerpo de la quimera.

Tanto la comandante como la dragona mira como la jinete y su dragon corren hacia ellas, esquivando y goleando a todo monstruo que se les pone en el camino, una vez que llegan hasta el par, la jinete agarra su hacha del cuerpo del troll, se la lleva al hombro y se dirige a su otro yo, ambas se miran a los ojos, una con seriedad y la otra con preocupación, antes de hablar la jinete suspira.

-Se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, aun estoy enojada contigo por lo que hiciste-al escucharla mencionar eso agacha la mirada-pero…vi tu rostro cuando lo viste...sinceramente no se que sentir pero eso no importa ahora debes dejar las preocupación y el miedo, recuperaremos a hiccup-le informa, en el proceso las nadders vigilan que nadie las pase- pero no podremos hacerlo nosotras tres solas... sin tu ayuda-la vikinga queda sorprendida por sus palabra pero mas aun sorprendida al levantar la mirada- necesito de tu ayuda-le termina de decir teniendo su mano extendida.

La vikinga mira la mano de su otro yo y luego su rostro, esta le asiente con la cabeza con seriedad, esta se lo devuelve para tomar su mano y levantarse, una vez que la vikinga esta levantada se cuelga el arco en la espalda, ambas toman sus hachas, la jinete la se la cola en le hombro mientras que la vikinga mantiene firme en el suelo.

-Lista?-pregunta mirando al frente con una sonrisa

-Nací lista- responde con una sonrías, sky se coloca a la izquierda de la comandante mientras que stormfly se coloca a la derecha de su jinete, ambas nadders se miran con seriedad para asistir con determinación, las cuatro salen corriendo gritando y gruñiendo con fuerza hacia la manda de quimeras y trolls.

El vikingo del parche después de perder de vista a los gemelos se acerca corriendo bloqueando, esquivando y dando pequeñas cortadas a todo monstruo que se pone en su camino, este era el quito trolls y segunda quimera que Heather mataba parecía que el ejercito que ese castaño demente, así es como ella lo llamaba, no tenia fin, no sabia cuanto mas podría durar en defender a iris, en eso un troll se le acercaba y de tras de el una quimera, contra el troll podría pero no creía que podrá contra la quimera, sino dejaba de defender a la niña.

Bloquea el golpe del hacha del troll, la quimera se le tira enzima, la pequeña cierra los ojos por el miedo, Heather aguanta al monstruo, en eso algo ocurre... la quimera cae al suelo de costado, la vikinga le pisa el pie del troll con fuerza y lo desarma con un rapido moviento para así clavarle una estocada en el estomago, cuando el troll cae ella mira para ver que paso con la bestia.

-Me extrañaste?-pregunta con gracia el rubio del parche acercándose hasta las dos pelinegras, la mas grande sonríe para después golpear el casco del chico con la base de su arma.

-Donde te habías metido?-le responde con otra pregunta.

-Bueno ya me conoces... me gusta el peligro-responde con gracia mientras enfunda su arma y se dirige hacia la pequeña, se agacha dejando su otra espalda en el suelo para luego acariciarle la cabeza-hola iris... como estas pequeña?-pregunta con cariño, la niña abre sus ojos al sentir una mano en su cabeza y que esta misma la acaricie, sonríe felizmente.

-Tio tuffnut!-salta de jubilo abrazando al chico con una sonrisa, este le de vuelve el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo, luego la baja ambos se miran con cariño, Heather los mira con sonrisa cariñosa pero su sonrisa se le va al escuchar como esos monstruos se acercan.

-Oigan...dejemos los saludos para después…tenemos compañía-odia ser aguafiestas pero el deber llama, tuffnut suspira con cansancio para después levantarse agarrando la espalda de gronckle y desenfundando su espada.

-Bueno...debemos proteger a iris a toda costa- se voltea tiendo ambas espadas en mano y mirando al frente con una sonrisa

-Dime algo que no sepa-le responde sonriendo de medio lado girando su espada entre sus dedos para luego colocar la de forma horizontal y a la altura de su cara/ojos.

-Dime… como esta ella?-pregunta con seriedad mirando como los monstruos se acercan.

-Esta bien…mas te vale sobrevivir-sus palabras son casi de amenaza, el rubio solo suelta un bufido graciosos

-Descuida no tengo ninguna intención de morir aquí-responde con una sonrisa de lado, ambos esperando el momento de luchar, en eso heather mira de reojo a su compañero.

-Por cierto... de donde sacaste la otra espada?-pregunta extrañada volviendo a ver al frente.

-Ja!..solo te diré que se la tome prestada al arquero-responde con una sonrisa, ambas pelinegras se sorprende pero luego hablaran con el.

El troll y las dos quimeras saltan hacia el gran jefe listos para acabar con el pero se detienen muy cerca del rostro del hombre, este levanta la cabeza y mira el feo rostro del troll, estos lo miran un poco mas tirando sus alientos y retroceden.

Desde que inicio la pelea el caballero dragón se mantenía sobre el lomo del escorpión observando la batalla que los humanos y sus bestias mantenían, sus ojos casi sin emociones observaba como ese pequeño grupo de humanos la tenia difícil pero se mantenían al margen, vea como sus fuerzas caían pero no disminuía su numero, ve como los dragones combatían contra sus fuerzas, sus propios hermanos lo acaban de traicionar.

Vio como el par de cremallerus y el par de gronckles apoyaban a los humanos desde el cielo, sus quimeras contraatacaban pero no causaban mucho efecto porque los dragones tenían la ventaja en el aire, era solo cuestión de tiempo, sabia que ellos tienen un numero limitado de tiros, sus fuerzas debían aguantar, cuando vio que sus monstruos estaba apunto de acaba con las astrids, estas fueron salvadas por los nadder, apretó sus puños por eso y lo que le mas le molesto es que las cuatro trabajaran juntas.

-(Bien sky...con que en eso estamos)-son sus pensamientos al ver como su dragón pateaba cada troll o quimera que se les acercaba o usaba su cola como látigo de espinas.

Observa como las dos Astrids pelean juntas codo con codo, cambian de lugar cada tanto golpeando y cortando a sus monstruos, sinceramente era un gran espectáculo, agita su cabeza para sacarse los patéticos pensamiento, cuando termina ve que dos quimeras y un troll iba a matar a stoick, pisa con algo de fuerza la cabeza el escorpión, este entiende el mensaje, abre y cierra sus tenazas dando aviso, los tres se detiene justo enfrente del hombre.

El gran escorpión camina un poco hasta llegar al gran jefe, las tres bestias se hacen aun lado, el escorpión se inclina hacia delante haciendo que el caballero baje, una vez en el suelo un troll cercano se le acerca para entregarle un espada, el mango de la espalda tenia un diseño interesante, tenia la forma de un dragón, el filo del arma salía de la boca y la base sobresalía una punta tipo garra, el jefe vikingo miraba como su hijo se acercaba.

-Te gusta?... la diseñe con el fin de usarla..para cuando el día llegara... te mataría con ella-comenta sosteniendo con su mano izquierda el mango y apoyando la parte plan en su mano derecha, el jefe se le queda viendo.

-Porque hijo?...porque llegar a tales extremos?-pregunta con desilusión y tristeza.

-Quita esa horrible cara que tienes!-lo apunta con su espada-ya no somos nada para que me llames así!-agita su espada apuntado al suelo.

-Sigo siendo tu padre…lo quieras o no-se apunta así mismo con su mano, el caballero se enoja por eso.

-Tuviste catorce años para ser mi padre y los desaprovechaste todos!-le grita con enfado y saliendo corriendo contra el.

Stoick queda sorprendido por el repentino ataca que lo único que hace es bloquear el golpe con su hacha/mano, a ver que su ataque fue bloqueado se aleja un poco y vuelve a rematar por la derecha.

-Todo lo que quiera era un poco de tu atención..que me miras con orgullo!, que estuvieras feliz por algunos de mis inventos!-le grita con furia tira golpe tras golpe cegado por la furia, el pobre hombre solo podía esquiva o bloquear sus golpes.

-Yo… hijo…. yo...-los golpes del castaño era rapidos y con furia, el intentaba todo lo posible por defenderse ya que los ataque venian de todos lados.

-Lo unico que recibí de ti ...fueron miradas de desprecio y vergüenza!-tiraba golpes con sus espada rapidamente a diestra y siniestra

Ambos chocan con fuerza empezando a forcejear, stoick al ver que tiene la ventaja en peso hace que retroceda, lo patea en el proceso haciendo que el caballero ruede por el suelo, el hombre al ver lo que hizo intenta se lamenta y acercarse con cara de preocupación para ver como se encontraba, el caballero respira agitado para luego toser con fuerza, observa su rival que esta a su lado y lanza su puño al rostro del jefe, este retrocede por el dolor.

-Ni se ocurra poner una mano enzima y menos que sientas lastima por mi!-le grita, toma su arma y se lanzarse contra el denuevo.

Stoick bloquea el golpe como puede pero queda desquilibrado por el repentino ataque, su rival pasa de largo quedando tirado en el piso, este mira su rival y al ver su oportunidad se sostiene de sus manos y lanza una fuerte patada al estomago del vikingo, el jefe retrocede de dolor, luego el joven se levanta rapidamente y tira una estocada, stoick lo bloquea con la cara de su hacha, al hacer eso el caballero se recupera rapido y tira un corte hacia la madera que une el arma con el brazos del vikingo, una vez que el arma se separa del cuerpo gira sobre si mismo lanzado una patada.

Stoick quedo muy impresionado por su forma de pelear, hace ocho años lucharon y aun así le sigue sorprendiendo sus movimientos pero cuando le corto la madera que une su hacha con su brazo no supo que hacer, solo sentir que termino con mucho dolor en el rostro y tirado en el suelo boca abajo.

-Ya no te hace falta esto-dice el joven pateando lo queda el arma de su enemigo y acercándose lentamente arrastrando su espada-dime stocik... que se siente perder ...contra el peor vikingo?-pregunta de forma burlona recordando la platica que tuvo con el la anoche ante del examen.

Un poco mas alejado del duelo, las astrids peleaban codo a codo contra los monstruos mas teniendo la ayuda de las nadders, sus espinas reducían mucho a sus enemigos, en eso la comandante que había cambia otra vez de lugar con la jinete matando a otra quimera, al sacar el hacha del cuerpo levanta la mirada y puede ver el combate que su jefe y el castaño estaban teniendo.

-Oh no!.. hiccup va a matar a su padre!-suelta de pronto haciendo que las nadders y la jinete la miren a ella y después hacia la dirección que esta mirando.

-Debemos detenerlo!-le dice con seriedad, ambas se miran seriamente para asistir y empiezan a correr hacia esa dirección e intentar detener al castaño-Stormfly!.. Sky!.. De nos un camino seguro-les indica a las dragonas, estas asisten y vuelan bajo para no llamar la atención del castaño

Sky y stormfly lanzaban sus espinas a cada monstruo que intentaba intervenir en el camino de las rubias, las astrids corrían con desesperación y trata de que el castaño no asesine a su propio padre.

-Hiccup!-gritan ambas mujeres a unos cuantas pasos antes de llegar pero su carrera llega su fin al ser atrapadas por los pies, miran hacia abaja y ver las manos de los troll que salian por la tierra luego estos emergen del suelo atrapándolas, las aprisionan tomándolas del cuello y haciendo que suelten sus armas.

-No! suélteme!-forceja la jinete-stormfly!-llama a su dragon para que la ayude.

-Es inútil-contesta el castaño parado a unos metros enfrente de ellas, estas las mira confundidas, el solo levanta su espada puntando a una dirección, con esfuerzo la jinete mira hacia donde a punta y se sorprende de ver que ambas nadders estaban siendo pisadas por dos quimeras.

-No! stormfly!-comenta con tristeza viendo como su dragon es aprisionada por esas dos quimeras-Hiccup! Suéltalas ellas no tiene nada que ver-le grita intentando que al menos tenga piedad por los dragones.

-Si!... déjalas a las tres!...es a mi quien quieres!-le gritan la comandante sabiendo que el chico la busca a ella.

-Ya callasen las dos!-le grita con enfado-me tiene arto!... cuando mate a stoick siguen ustedes dos... asíque no se preocupen-las mira para luego retomar su camino yendo hacia el jefe- tápenles la boca para que no hablen-le informa al par de trolls, estos obedecen y con su grandes manos les tapa la boca a las chicas, estas se quejan por eso.

Stoick se levanta como puede observando el panorama, sus soldados no casi no aguantaban mas, sus alienados dragones ya no deben tener fuego y ellos ahora se encontraban esquivando los fuegos y rayos de esos monstruos, mira aun lado para ver como su comandante y la jinete era presionaras de esas bestias al igual que los nadders, se da vuelta quedando sentado apoyándose con sus codos y mirando como su hijo se acercaba lentamente con la espalda en mano.

-Hasta aquí a llegado tus días …ultimas palabras stoick?-pregunta con voz seria y sin ninguna emoción alguna.

-Solo algunas- responde deprimido, se levanta para terminar arrodillado en el suelo- solo quiero decir... que lamento todo lo que te hice pasar... desde el día en que perdí a tu madre hice que recarga mi culpa en ti-tanto las Astrids como el castaño lo escuchaban atentamente-quise que te volvieras fuerte… a mi manera, que sea un gran jefe como lo fui yo, también de que puedas defenderte de los peligros que se te avecinaban y que tengamos algo en común…. pero me equivoque….no supe lo que tu realmente quieras y cometí el error de arrebatarte el mínimo sueño que conseguiste…. por eso me arrepiento enormemente-el caballero aprieta el mango con fuerza, dentro del casco el aprieta los dientes- pero de lo que no me arrepiento jamás ...es de siempre a verte amado con todo mi corazón-confianza con una sonrisa y con los ojos cristalizado.

La comandante suelta unas lagrimas mientras golpea con fuerza tonta las manos del troll, la jinete se les cristaliza los ojos por sus palabras, una vez pierdo a su jefe y padre del chico que ama, no quiere que pase de nuevo y menos que sea el mismo castaño que lo haga, intenta forcejar con fuerza tonta para soltarse, el caballero se queda parado mirándolo, un mini suspiro se escucha.

-Espero que tengas una silla con tu nombre en el Valhalla…porque ahí vas estar…stocik haddock -dice con seriedad agarrando con sus dos manos su espada y levantarla lentamente, el jefe solo sonríe con cariño para luego agachar la cabeza y esperar su final.

Las rubias miraba todo con ojos lloros y sorprendidos, en los rostro de snotlout y colmillo se puede ver la frustración que tienen al no poder salvar a rex, los gemelos, fishlegs, Heather, tuffnut, iris y los vikingos combatían arduamente contra esos monstruos, ninguno de ellos sabia que el final de su jefe estaba cerca.

Hiccup ya tenia el arma alzada, las rubias luchaban con todo lo que podía para liberarse, las dragonas también luchaban con fuerza para liberarse, sky no quería ver a su hermano convertirse en un monstruo y un títere sin corazón, la jinete piensa que esta reviendo una pesadilla sin fin, el caballero estira su espada para terminar de unas vez por todas con la vida del hombre que una vez quiso, este lo esperaba con una sonrisa y la mirada agachada.

A medio camino la espada se detiene, el jefe abre los ojos con sorpresa y levanta la mirada, las rubias y las nadders se quedan quietas al igual que sus captores, todos el mundo se queda quieto y sorprendido ya que se escucha un extraño sonido.

-Ese sonido es..-se dice a si mismo sorprendido con la espada en alto a medio camino de su victima.

-FURIA NOCTURNA!-grita un soldado con pánico.

-AL SUELO!-grita otro cubriéndose como puede, pero en eso levanta la mirada sorprendo- que?!-pregunta shockeado.

-Que fue lo que dije?-se pregunta confundido el soldado que grito.

Gracias a la distracción la jinete se logra solar del agarre del troll para después tomar su hacha clavársela en el pecho, la saca rapidamente y lanza hacia el troll que aprisiona su otro yo, esta es liberada.

-No será acto de mi imagina….-se dice así misma escuchado el sonido para luego escuchar una explosión algo lejana, en eso ve algo negro y un punto rojo sobrevolar los cielos, stormfly también mira el cielo ve una macha negra y roja.

-( _Puede ser!... ese es..!_ )-comenta sorprendía mirando el cielo, sky mira cielo extrañada.

-HICCUP! / ( _TOOTHLESS!_ )-gritan ambas de alegría y sorpresa.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos hoy ñwñ...sorpresa!...hiccup y toothless estan aqui!...jaajajja lamento el haberles dicho que no estaria jejee...solo queriajugar un rato con ustedes pero aqui estan... dos estan aqui...ademas de todos modos iban a estar... toothless es la luz de evil hiccup y que ademas me imagine un versus entre hiccup vs evil hiccup ñwñ  
**

 **Pero bueno hasta aqui llegamos...espero que lo hallan disfrutado y cualquien cosita dejen sus comentarios nos estaremos viendo para la proxima...**

 **Proximamente: Especial Berk**

 **PD:comenzare otra historia que ira algo lenta..se llama "amor o figura?" si quieren pasen a leerla...bueno hasta la proxima bye bye ñwñ/**


	20. Especial Berk

**Buenas a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a otro episdio de esta historia que va tomando color jejeje...obvio que en el sentido de la palabra...pero bueno hoy les traigo el episodio de como hiccup y toothless llegaron a la guerra que se hizo...para mas informacion lean el epsiodio jajaa...bueno comencemos!.**

 **PD:las respuestas van a estar al final de capi.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **¿DONDE ESTAN LOS JINETES?.**

Después de que astrid y fishlges se fueron hacia la isla que su amigo le informo, el joven castaño volvió a sus obligación como herrero y jefe de la isla, toothless después de que su _hermano_ se fue a hacer unos asuntos que el tenia pendientes, el se fue a hacia la casa en la colina a descansar y prepararse para esta noche, una vez que llego y se acosto instintivamente se forma una sonrisa en su rostro.

-( _Porque esa cara de felicidad?_ )-pregunta una voz detrás suyo, el furia voltea a ver y ve a su mano derecha, amigo y dragón compañero de la madre del castaño... brincanubes.

-( _Oh e_ _res tu…no nada porque preguntas?_ )-le pregunta cansado y volviendo a echarse al suelo.

-( _Uno no se ve feliz por nada)-_ se burla mientras se coloca a su lado y se acuesta junto a el, este lo mira de reojo medio molesto por el comentario.

-( _Que uno no puede estar feliz así no mas?)-p_ regunta un poco fastidiado, el dragon lo piensa un momento y asiste con la cabeza.

-( _Tienes razón... uno puede estar feliz sin problemas)-_ concuerda con el, ambos se relajan y observan el pueblo-( _es un lindo lugar )_ -agrega viendo a las crías humanas jugando con crías dragones, el furia solo asiste con la cabeza.

Ambos dragones miraban con tranquilidad tanto a humanos como a dragones, todos estando de terminar por reconstruir lo poco que queda de la invasión de drago, en eso brincanubes ve al jinete de su nuevo alfa.

-( _Que increíble es tu humano)_ -habla de repente observando al castaño hablando con unos hombres, el furia mira a la misma dirección y sonríe un poco.

-( _No importa cuantas veces lo salve…. nunca podré devolverle el favor que el hizo por mi)_ -responde con una sonrisa medio nostálgica, el gran dragón lo mira extrañado y luego a la cola del furia.

-( _Lo dices por tu cola?)_ -pregunta un poco curioso.

-( _En parte….sabias que el iba a renuncia a su tribu por mi?)_ -le pregunta sin mirarlo, este se le queda viendo esperando a que continúe-( _cuando paso para matar al pesadilla, el no quiso hacerlo... fue a buscarme para que nos valláramos, pero nos interrumpió su novia que en ese tiempo no se trataban tan bien)_ -sonríe por eso ultimo-(...y _ahora me perdona por lo de su padre, sinceramente jamás podré pagárselo)-_ termina de hablar cerrando los ojos y con una mirada media triste.

El stormcutter lo mira un poco sorprendido por su historia y de cómo se sentía al respecto por las cosas que sucedieron hace poco, entienda que su nuevo alfa había tenido una vida bastante dura.

-( _Como era tu vida antes de conocer a los humanos?_ )-pregunta curioso, el alfa solo suelta un suspiro.

-( _Desde el día que salí de mi huevo, mi madre siempre me dijo que tenga cuidado con los humanos, al principio no lo entendí pero cuando mataron a mi madre, odie profundamente a los humanos, así que dedique mi vida a sobrevivir y salvar cuanto dragón pudiera pero también tuve problemas con las otras razas de dragones)-_ le explica con una mirada algo triste.

-( _A que te refieres?_ )-le pregunta entre confundido y cada vez mas curiosos.

-( _Al ser lo que soy... muchos dragones me tenían envidia y miedo, pero eso a mi no me importo sin que ellos lo pidan los seguí ayudando)_ -responde sin impórtale mucho lo que otros dragones piensen de el.

-( _Como es tu relación con esos cuatro dragones que van contigo?)_ -pregunta curioso por escuchar que piensa de eso dragones, toothless mira aun lado.

-( _Bueno diría que mi relación con ellos fue bastante bien... creo)-_ se explica torpemente, su compañero lo mira sin entender, el suspira con algo de frustración-( _digo.. de todos los dragones, ellos me aceptaron bastante bien, mi relación con ellos fue en cierto punto bien como todo amigo)_ -le explica un poco mejor, brincanubes sigue sin entenderlo bien.

-( _Que tal si me explica uno por uno)_ -le comenta con una media sonrisa, el furia lo mira y luego mira hacia el cielo intentando recordar.

-( _Bueno como decirlo…con colmillo al igual que nuestros jinetes, tenemos una cierta rivalidad que a veces disfruto,aunque si actitud puede llegar a molestarme)-_ pone una cara de molestia _-(_ _con barf y belch con ellos no tengo muchos problemas a menos que no estén sus jinetes cerca... pero diría que son algo pesados y no en el sentido de peso real)-_ ambos dragones se ríen por eso-( _creo que con la que realmente me llevo bien es con albóndiga, es la única que no me causa tanto problemas..al contrario me ayuda, creo que la influencia de su jinete ayudo mucho en su carácter)-_ termina de explicar volviendo a mirar a la aldea, el stormcutter no perdió ningún detalle de lo que le contó.

-( _No te esta faltando alguien?)-_ pregunta curioso y extrañado, toothless mira hacia el lado contrario de donde esta su compañero y niega con la cabeza-( _yo creo que si…creo que te olvidas de mencionar a esa nadder azul)_ -lo mira de manera picara, al furia se levanta las orejas por eso.

-( _Eeemmm... si ...stormfly)-_ responde con nerviosismo-( _que pasa con ella?)_ -pregunta medio desinteresado del tema.

-( _Bueno es el cuarto miembro de tu grupo no?...porque no la mencionas?)-_ pregunta confundido al ver que su alfa la esta ocultando-( _te peleaste con ella?)_ -este niega con la cabeza-( _entonces que pasa?...porque no la mencionas?)-_ vuelve a preguntar curioso.

-( _Porque…porque…)_ -si el sudor existiera en los dragones ya estaría bañado en el, resopla por la nariz para sacarse el nerviosismo-( _con stormfly bueno... que te puedo decir…me relación con ella era algo desequilibrada)_ -le explica como puede, su compañero no entiendo nada.

-( _Explícate_ )-lo mira extrañado.

 _-(Bueno ella... por un par de años estuvo resentida consigo misma pensado... o creyendo que volvería estar en esa jaula a la espera de su muerte)_ -le explica paciente ,este lo mira a que continúe-( _a diferencia de los demás que lo asimilaron rapidamente... storm no pudo y sin que nadie me viera estuve intentando convencerla de que no iba a volver a la jaula)_ -su mirada se vuelve un poco triste recordando eso días oscuros para la dragona.

-( _Wow... no me esperaba que se sintiera así)-_ comenta el stormcutter con cierta lastima, no sabe lo que se siente ser capturado porque jamás lo sintió, gracias a su amiga jinete, pero mas o menos tenia una idea por como estaban los demás dragones a lo que ellos dos salvaban.

-( _Si fue duro al principio... pero gracias a su jinete y a mi... pudimos sacarla de esa angustia)-_ responde con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-( _Aguarda un segundo)-_ le dice con una mirada algo burlona, el furia lo mira extrañado-( _no estarás interesado en esa nadder o si?)_ -pregunta con gracia y mirándolo pícaro, el dragón negro pega un pequeño brinco clavando sus garras-(A _JA!...esa nadder cautivo tu corazón!)_ -lo dice voz alta.

-( _Quieres callarte!...o quieres que todos los dragones de berk se entere?!)-_ pregunta muy molesto y enojado por hablar de esa forma.

-( _Pero no negaste lo que te dije o si?) -_ pregunta aun burlándose de el, al verse descubierto toothless se hecha la cabeza al suelo refunfuñando en voz baja.

-( _Solo cállate o baja la voz)_ -lo reta muy molesto, su amigo solo se ríe en voz baja-( _no están sencillo como para decirle que me agrada o me llegue a gustar)-_ su molestia cambia a una cara de tristeza.

-( _Porque lo dices?)_ -pregunta curioso.

-( _Somos dos especies diferentes...y no se si ella quiere algo conmigo o con alguno de su especie ya que…bueno no puedo volar sin hiccup)_ -responde algo triste, brincanubes lo ve entendiendo un poco la situación que esta pasando su alfa.

-( _Culpa a tu humano por no poder volar libremente? )_ -pregunta interesado en lo que lo pueda responde al ver que esta limitado con el vuelo.

-( _QUE?...claro que no!)-_ responde sorprendido y muy molesto por esa pregunta _-(...no lo digo por eso…es solo que ella tal merece alguien de su misma especie... a alguien que no lo importa mucho a los suyos)-_ agrega un poco desilusionado.

-( _Respóndeme esto)-_ le dice mirando, este también lo mira esperando la pregunta-( _tu quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella o solo te quieres aparear con ella?)-_ le pregunta un poco confundido por su actitud, toothless se le queda viendo unos segundos para que luego sus ojos se agrandaran.

-( _Qu…que… que!...no! digo si! digo no! Digo ay!... espera!)_ -sus pensamientos se descontrolaron por esa pregunta.

Si el no fuera un animal este momento su cara o su cuerpo estaría completamente rojo como a estado la cara de su hermano en varias ocasiones cuando la rubia jinete estaba a su lado hablándole medio coqueto, el stormcutter solo se ríe y se burla al ver la expresión que su alfa tenia al escucharlo y ver su reacción.

-( _Hey!..cálmate)_ -le habla tranquilo al verlo tan desesperado, este se calma un poco-( _por lo que veo si te quieres aparear con ella..espera a que termine! )_ -le responde al verlo entrar en la desesperación lo reta rapidamente, se vuelve a calmar-( _pero también quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella o me equivoco?)_ -pregunta con una sonrisa, toothless se le queda viendo para luego asistir suavemente con la cabeza.

-( _Pero no estoy seguro que ella quiera... ya que nuestra relación como amigos comenzó hace un par de años)_ -responde algo deprimido-( _creo que prefiero tenerla como amiga...a que se valla de mi vida)_ -agacha la cabeza con tristeza.

-( _No los sabrás hasta averiguarlo)_ -comenta con la mirada al cielo, toothless lo mira extrañado ya que su compañero tenia una sonría pero una mirada melancólica-( _te lo digo porque...se lo que se siente lo que es perder a alguien con quieres pasar el resto de tu vida y esta nunca lo supo)-_ agrega mirando.

-( _Tu..tu tuviste a alguien así?)_ -no quería preguntar por respeto que le tiene pero la curiosidad lo mataba, su compañero solo asiste con la cabeza-( _fueron los humanos? o fueron otros dragones?)-_ vuelve a preguntar viendo que su respuesta silenciosa era afirmativa, su cara cambia a una de molesto por las cosas que algunos humanos les hacían o los mismos dragones

-( _No…no fueron ellos….ella se enfermo y no pude hacer nada por_ _ella_ )-responde negando suavemente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa melancólica-( _lo único que pude hacer por ella... fue quedarme hasta que sus ojos se cerraran completamente)_ -suelta un respiro por su nariz, el furia lo mira con lastima.

-( _Y no te confesaste con ella en ese momento_?)-si ese fuera su ultimo momento con su pareja le hubiera dicho todo lo que pensaba y sentía, eso era lo que pensaba le furia

-( _Ella ya lo sabia..por eso no lo hice)_ -responde con una sonrisa -( _por eso digo que no desperdicie el tiempo, nuestras vidas puede ser corta cuando menos lo esperemos, por eso aprovéchala cuando tengas la oportunidad)_ -le aconseja, el joven alfa lo medita un poco y asiente levemente con la cabeza.

Ambos dragones estaban tan inverso en su charla que no se dieron cuenta que el anochecer se estaba acercando, hiccup después de hacer todas sus tareas como jefe, en la tarde fue a terminar lo que a estado preparando durante meses y que esta noche lo hará realidad…o eso esperaba.

-Bien!... ya lo termine-se dice a si mismo soplándolo un poco y colocándolo en la cubeta de agua mientras se enfría, se sacaba el delantal de herrero, en eso entra su amigo y mentor.

-Gruñón!...no dejes que la caldera se apague!-entraba el viejo herrero retando a su dragon por ver que de nuevo dejaba que el fuego se apagara, por el repentino susto el dragon holganza lanza fuego al caldero haciendo que explote.

-Sabes gobber no deberías ser tan rudo con el pobre de gruñón jaja-se burla con gusto cubriéndose un poco por la explosión y retirando su obra del agua.

-Uno de estos días voy a convertir a este dragón en un par de botas-comenta con seriedad mientras apaga el fuego, aunque por dentro era bromea, mira su nuevo jefe que estaba mirando su nueva obra- aaahh al fin lo terminaste-agrega con una sonrisa.

-Si..solo espero que a astrid le guste- comenta con una sonrisa nerviosa, en eso siente una pesada mano en su espalda que le saca el aire.

-Vamos... no sea tan negativo muchacho….ella lo aceptara si viene de ti-sonríe con gracia mientras se dirige hacia su estuche de parte cambiantes- además tal vez te de algo a cambio-le sonríe de forma coqueta, el castaño al escucharlo decir eso su rostro se vuelve todo rojo.

-Gobber!-le grita muy sonrojado, el viejo herrero solo se burla de su expresión-no le veo lo gracioso-lo mira molesto-bueno será mejor que busque a toothless ya que los chicos vendrán pronto de su búsqueda-le informa guardando su obra y saliendo de la forja.

-Buena suerte esta noche hiccup!-el grita despidiéndolo alzando su mano real y dándole una indirecta de doble sentido, el castaño algo alejado entiende el mensaje y comienza a correr con la cara toda roja.

De vuelta con los dragones, los dos estaban acostados descansando, la charla había terminado haces unos minutos, toothless se encontraba mirando el suelo muy concertado en lo que su compañero le había dicho, seria bueno decírselo esta noche?, es lo que el se estaba preguntando.

-Toothless!-se escucha un grito de alguien llamando al furia, el par de dragones levantan la cabeza hacia donde se escucha el llamado, en eso el stormcutter se levanta completamente.

-( _Bueno creo que tu jinete te esta llamando)_ -le dice mientra se estira-( _suerte esta noche con tu problemita "toothless")_ -agrega con una sonrisa y después se burla de su nombre.

-( _Si gracias por el consejo)_ -le sonríe para luego verlo molesto-( _ay!.. vete a brincar una nube..brincanubes!)_ -le devuelve la burla, ambos se rie como buenos amigos.

El furia se levanta para estirarse e ir a ver a su jinete, el castaño miraba para todos lados buscado a su dragon, en eso escucha un leves gruñidos detrás suyo, se da la vuelta para ver al quien estaba buscando.

-Aaahh..ahí estas!-sonríe acercándose a su dragón y acariciar su cabeza suavemente, el furia acepta la caricia con gusto- ven amigo…tenemos algo que hacer esta noche-le comenta con una sonrisa, cambia el modo de su pierna de metal a la de vuelo.

Se sube en su dragón, despliega la aleta de la cola del furia y ambos salen volando a su destino, al llegar a la calada la noche ya había caído y el joven jefe se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro muy nervioso, el joven alfa después de aterriza se sienta en el suelo observando a su hermano moviéndose de un lado a otro, el castaño se frena de golpe y saca dentro su bolsillo un pequeño anillo hecho de plata, bien detallado y pulido con las iniciales de ambos.

-Astrid... se que nos conocemos de hace mucho y que nuestra relación fue bastante buena..bueno quiero decir que fue lo que mejor que….no eso no suena horrible-le joven tenia el anillo en su dedo y practicaba con la nada.

Toothless lo miraba curioso, siempre que se traba de la amiga de stormfly su hermano se le daba vuelta la cabeza por cualquier cosas, eso era lo que estar enamorado?, se preguntaba siempre el furia,

-Como soy el jefe de berk y tu como la mejor vikinga... tal vez podríamos unir…no! eso suena peor!-es quejaba el pobre revolviéndose el cabello con una mano al no encontrar las palabras indicadas- a ver esto.. –suspira para calmarse- Astrid ...eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida y me encantaría seguir así por el resto de nuestras vidas…así que..-se arrodilla en una pierna y levanta el anillo- te casarías conmigo?-sonríe mirando el cielo estrellado.

Su burbuja de ilusión se corta al escuchar una gruesa carcajada, agita levemente la cabeza para ver a su amigo riéndose de el.

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso… muchas gracias toohless por cortarme la inspiración-lo mira molesto mientras se para y le tira una piedra, el alfa lo mira un poco molesto por eso- coopera un poco conmigo amigo-se acerca hasta su dragon con una cara algo triste para acariciarlo un poco y sentarse a su lado.

Toothless se le queda mirando con un poco de lastima, sabe que al principio le pareció gracioso lo que su hermano esta haciendo a la nada, luego estuvo molesto por córtale el momento de burla pero se retracto al verlo tan triste.

-No estoy muy seguro de que astrid acepte esta responsabilidad de ser mi esposa-suspira deprimido y observando el anillo- digo... se que hemos pasamos muchos momentos y nuestra relación a ido muy bien, pero hay veces en que siento que no la merezco-comenta deprimido.

-( _De que esta hablando?…tu eres una gran persona... si ella no lo puede ver esta ciega)_ -le dice entre leves gruñidos observándolo.

-No lo se amigo, hay veces que pienso... porque ella me eligió sabiendo que hay chicos mejores que yo-su tristeza estaba empezando a molestar al alfa, lo golpea levemente con la cabeza para sacarle esa sensación, ambos se miran y el castaño suspira-lo siento amigo es que estoy nervioso por esto-le sonríe de medio lado, el pobre tenia una gran batalla de dragones en su interior que lo estaba haciendo pensar mal.

-( _Te entiendo y no eres el único…yo siento que voy a regurgitar mi almuerzo)_ \- le comenta entendiéndolo perfectamente al saber que el hablaría con cierta nadder azul esta noche mientras su hermano estaba en lo suyo.

Una hermosa luna llena se podía ver en el gran cielo estrellado, algunas luciérnagas se veian volaban tranquilamente en la noche, los sonidos de los búhos se escuchaba de fondo, la noche era pacifica y tranquila, en la calada un joven de cabellos castaños y un dragon oscuro de ojos verdes se encontraban sentados en el suelo esperando a sus visitas.

-Tal vez se les hizo tarde…después de todos domar a bebes no están fácil-comenta recordando lo que su amigo fishlegs le había contado esta mañana y riendo en el proceso, su amigo asiente con la cabeza y echa al suelo.

Un par de horas mas pasaron y las dos chicas no aparecían, ambos chicos ya se estaban preocupando, sabían que puede ser difícil entrenar a unos dragones bebes pero no pensaban que tardarían todo el día, el castaño se acaricia los brazos para calentarse un poco, la noche estaba fresca, el alfa al verlo frotarse los brazos decidió tirar una bola de plasma algo cerca de donde estaban, el joven se cubre por el repentino ataque.

-Gracias amigo ...para la próxima avísame-lo reta un poco, el dragon solo carcajea un poco.

Los segundo, los minutos y las horas pasaban pero astrid y stormfly no daban señale de vida en el lugar, esto comenzaba a preocupar al joven y entristecer al furia.

-Creo…creo que se olvidaron de nosotros amigo-comenta desilusionado mirando los arbustos para luego ver a su dragon triste al saber que su _lady_ no apareció.

Lleva su mano a un costado de la cabeza de su dragon para acariciarlo un poco y dejar apoyada su mano, el furia baja las orejas entristecido, miraba los arbustos pensado que ellas aparecerian de repente, en eso se escucha las hojas moviéndose, ambos se levanta de repente mirando con interés y con esperaza de que ambas chicas llegaron.

-Astrid/( _Storm_ )?-preguntan ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros y mirando los arbustos, pero ambos queda muy desilusionados a ver que entre los arbustos sale una rana, esta les croara un poco y se va saltado.

Ambos ven como el pequeño animalito se va saltando, hiccup agacha la mirada y los brazos con tristeza, se vuelve a sentar y flexiona los pies para luego abrázalos y apoyar el mentón en ellas mirando el fuego con tristeza, toothless que también estaba viendo la rana saltar la sigue mirando como se iba y antes de que esta salte al agua le lanza una pequeña bola de plasma por lo molesto que estaba, el pobre animalito cae al agua rostizado, en eso se escucha un suspiro deprimido.

-Ven toothless vámonos a casa …. tal vez astrid y stormfly ya volvieron….pero con lo cansadas que estaba se habrá olvidado…de nosotros-comenta deprimido y herido por dentro.

El alfa solo abaja las orejas tristemente al escuchar hablar así, no creía que su amiga se allá olvidado de algo tan importante como volar juntos pero con lo que dijo su hermano puede que sea cierto, el castaño tira tierra a la fogata que su amigo había hecho y cambia su pie de metal, se sube en su dragon y ambos se van con miradas de tristeza y desilusión al ver que ni su _lady_ y ni su amiga dragon habían venido a su reunión.

 **Al dia siguente.**

A la mañana siguente el joven castaño se levanta medio dormido, al parecer no tuvo una buena noche, mira hacia la tabla de piedra que su amigo dragon duerme pero este no se encontraba, no le pareció extraño así que se vistió con su habitual traje de vuelo y bajo por las escaleras, mira en la cocina pero su madre no estaba.

-Tal vez ya se fue a ver a los dragones-se dice así mismo, como no tenia mucha hambre se fue hacer sus tareas como jefe.

Al salir de la casa el reflejo del sol le da en todo el rostro, se cubre un poco con la mano para que sus ojos se acostumbre, baja por las escaleras de la colina tranquilamente y mirando de no pisar mal, cuando levanta la mirada puede ver una linda cabellera rubia, camisa roja con hombreras de metal y una capucha afelpada, una falda con algunos picos junto con unos leggins y botas.

Su sonrisa se ensancha al reconocerla y por fin ver a su _lady_ , salta los tres escalones que les faltaban bajar y corre hasta ella, tenia tanta ganas de verla que no podía evitarlo.

-Astrid!-le grita para llamar su atención, esta se da la vuelta dandole una linda sonrisa.

-Hola hiccup-le saluda tranquilamente una vez que el esta lo suficientemente cerca, el castaño se cerca a ella y toma sus manos con delicadeza.

-Donde estabas?...anoche te estuve esperado con toothless casi toda…-le pregunta muy preocupado pero sus palabras quedan a medias cuando un joven que no conoce se les acerca con una sonrisa-..eemmm te puede ayudar?-le pregunta extrañado.

La joven jinete separa sus manos de las del joven, este queda sorprendido a ver como su _lady_ se aleja de el y se va con el chico nuevo, mira como ese chico abraza a su chica por los hombros.

-Hiccup que bueno que vienes….te presento a mi novio David-lo presenta con una sonrisa- David te presento a mi ex y jefe..hiccup haddock-lo señala al el con una sonrisa, el pobre queda petrificado y muy sorprendido con lo que la chica menciona.

-No…novio?-señala al chico- …e..ex?..-se señala así mismo temblando y con los ojos medio cristalizados- pe..pero as..astrid creí que tu y yo-sus labios le temblaba al hablar, al ver como su _lady_ estaba en los brazos de otro hombre, sentía muchas puntadas en el corazón.

-Lo siento hiccup pero no estoy interesada en un hombre que preste mas atención a su trabajo que a su chica-le responde con una sonrisa y abrazando al joven a su lado con fuerza.

-Lo siento amigo pero te fuiste y la prediste -le dice el joven señalándolo con una sonrisa.

-Además hiccup...no creíste que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida con chico tan débil como tu o si?-pregunta la joven con una sonrisa para luego ambos comenzar a reír.

Sus palabras dolían mas de lo que había imaginado, no podía creer que la chica de su sueño lo había rechazado y abandonado como si no valiera nada, siempre supo que no lo la merecería y también se preguntaba que es lo ella vio en el.

-Que tengas un buen día... jefe!-termina de hablar la joven, la pareja se da la vuelta para alejarse del chico, este sale de su trance y extiendo su mano para intentar alcanzarlos.

-Astrid…astrid!...astrid!...astrid!-su voz la levantaba mas cada vez que decía su nombre pero esta lo ignoraba, intenta corre con su mano extendida pero no los puede alcanzar.

* * *

-ASTRID!-pega el grito levantandose de la cama y asustando al furia que dormía pacíficamente en su tabla de piedra.

-(Q _uien!, cuando!, donde!…yo no fui quien rompió la mesa)-_ toothless miraba para todos lados desorientado y alarmado, en eso mira a su jinete tiezo en la cama.

Hiccup se encontraba sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida y la mano extendida, su respiración estaba acelerada y suda en frío, al ver su estado el alfa se acerca hasta el para intentar tranquilizarlo golpeándolo con su cabeza, el joven reacciona y se lleva su mano extendida a su cara para limpiarse.

-So...solo fue… una pesadilla-susurra frotándose los ojos con sus dedos y luego el puente de su nariz, vuelve a sentir el suave golpe de su dragon, lo mira con tristeza-es..estoy bien amigo…gracias por preocuparte-le agradece con una sonrisa algo triste.

-( _A mi no me engañas…se que no estas bien)-_ su gruñidos son leves pero el castaño solo lo caricia agradeciendo su preocupación, sabe que en el fondo su hermano esta sufriendo sin la compañía de cierta rubia-(* _será mejor que hoy me ponga en marcha a preguntar... si no mi hermano estará muy mal…si el decae... yo seré el próximo*_ )-piensa con seriedad.

Mientras el furia estaba en sus pensamientos, el castaño se levanta de su cama para cambiarse de ropa, una vez listo, baja las escaleras seguido por su amigo, su cara demuetras lo deprimido que estaba, cuando termina de bajar observa a su madre que ya se encontraba levantada y sentada en la mesa.

-Buenos días hijo-lo saluda con una sonrisa, este le devuelve el saludo algo decaído, la mujer lo mira preocupado como este se sienta frente suyo-pasa algo hiccup?-pregunta preocupada.

El chico no sabia que decir, se encontraba tan mal que ya casi no tenia hambre, su madre lo mira esperando que le responda.

-Una noche difícil hijo?-vuelve a pregunta intentando a divinar la preocupación de su hijo, este asiente lentamente con la cabeza- puedes contarme si lo desea-intenta hacer que se libere.

-Bueno…ayer por la mañana invite a astrid a que volara conmigo y con toothless en la noche-responde deprimido un poco mirando hacia la mesa- ella junto a los demás chicos se había ido a ver unas crías de cortaleñas... pero ella y los otros no volvieron-le cuenta y suspira al final.

A valka le pareció extraño eso, no conocía mucho a esa chica pero le caía bien y mas recordando el beso que su hijo y ella se dieron, supo que ellos estaban en una relación, pero que faltara a una cita con el y dejarlo plantado le parecía ilógico, sabia que algunos bebes dragones eran difícil de contralar o que sigan las simples reglas.

-Tal vez solo termino cansada y se fue a dormir…ya sabes que los bebes dragones son difícil de educar-lo anima y tratando de no usar la palabra "entrenar" se le hacia medio ofensivo.

-Si..yo también pensé eso-suspira, aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza esa pesadilla, ni sus palabras- mama...como fue tu vida con papa antes de que yo naciera?-le pregunta curioso.

Toothless desde que bajo por las escaleras se había echado al lado del fuego para mantenerse caliente, valka quedo un poco fuera de lugar por esa pregunta.

-Porque..-carraspea su garganta un poco- porque la pregunta tan repentina?-pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que papa casi siempre fue el jefe y quiero saber como era su relación en ese entonces-le explica brevemente intentando buscar una solución a su problema, la mujer solo suelta un gran "oh" al entender mas o menos a lo que se refiere.

-Bueno tu padre fue un hombre increíble..siempre preocupándose por todo-suelta una pequeña sonrisa-buscaba la manera de estar a mi lado siempre que podía, como que dividia sus tiempos-le explica recordando con una sonrisa eso tiempo y las locuras que hacia el por ella.

El joven la mira impresionado, básicamente era lo que el hacia para estar con su _lady_ , tal vez no eran tan distintos su padre y el, solo lo físico, porque el estaría dispuesto sea débil o no a sacrificarse por ella o por cualquier ser querido.

-Gracias mama… será mejor que me ponga a trabajar para distraerme un rato-le agradece levantandose con una mini sonrisa.

-No vas a desayunar?-le pregunta un poco preocupada, este asiste dirigiéndose a la cocina-a por cierto hijo ...anoche me encontré con gobber dice que cuando puedas, que vallas a la forja para que lo ayudes con unos trabajos-le comenta, el chico asiente con la cabeza.

-Si pasare luego ...primero tengo que ir a la granja de mulch y bucket- se sienta en la mesa y come su desayuno un poco cansado por el asunto de esos dos pescadores, la mujer solo suelta una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye hijo…si quieres puedo ir a la casa de los hofferson después de que valla a ver a los dragones para ver si se encuentra ella-lo mira para ver si su idea le gustaba.

-No.. no hace falta... no quiero molestarla con eso si esta muy cansada- no era que no quiera verla pero después de esa pesadilla por unas horas no quiera verla sin que se sienta mal consigo mismo.

-Esta bien….por cierto solo iban a volar anoche?-pregunta levando su taza a su boca para beber el contenido.

-No solo eso... le quería proponer matrimonio-responde con una mini sonrisa, su madre se sorprende con esa respuesta que escupe lo que estaba tomando y haciendo pegar otro brinco en un día al furia.

-Ma… ma… matrimonio?!-pregunta muy sorprendida- hijo... no crees que aun son muy jóvenes para eso?-vuelve a preguntar no sintiéndose lista para este paso que su hijo iba a dar.

-Mama.. ya tengo veinte años ya estoy listo para este paso...bueno yo lo estoy... peeerrrooo... no se si ella lo esta-la palabras de su pesadilla aun estan frezcas en su memoria- pero nos amamos y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella-le explica con una sonrisa cariñosa, la mujer intenta normalizar su respiración por el tema para luego sonreír por su hijo al verlo tan enamorado.

Luego de que desayunaron tranquilos y hablando de temas del pasados, el joven jefe y su dragón se retira para un gran día de trabajo, toothless estuvo ayudando en todo lo que pudiera a su hermano, desde que empezaron su cara de preocupación no se fue ya su hermano a estado con la mente en otro lado casi toda la mañana, cuando el se fue a la forja, fue a hablar y detener algunos dragones.

hiccup sabia que su día no empezó bien y para empeorarlo su _lady_ no había aparecido en todo el día, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar con tristeza y concentrarse si es que aun podía en su trabajo en la forja y como jefe, al caer la noche el par estaba agotadísimo, joven jinete lo único que hizo fue bañarse y meterse a la cama, cayo rendido, toothless después de quemar su piedra y echarse sobre ella, se queda unos segundo despiertos pensado en lo de hoy y esperaba que para mañana tenga algunas respuestas.

 **Al otro dia.**

Un nuevo dia empezaba y tareas como jefe era lo que le tocaba al joven castaño, se sentía un poco mejor pero eso no evitara que se sintiera algo deprimido al no saber nada de su _lady_ en casi dos dias, suspira deprimido, el joven estaba tan inmerso en su pensamiento que no escucho que lo estaban llamando.

-Hiccup!-le grita un hombre de gran tamaño, cabello negro y barba negra pero corta, le joven se asusta por el grito.

-Aaahhh…oh ..Spitelout-sonríe de forma nerviosas por el susto-hola buenos días-saluda cortésmente.

-Si como sea….has visto a snotlout y a su dragon?... los estoy buscado para que me ayuden con algunas cosas-le pregunta seriamente cruzándose de brazos y yendo al grano con el asunto de su hijo

-Pues no… creí que ya había llegado de la misión que se le fue dada-responde un poco sorprendido y extrañado, no era normal que el tarde mucho en sus cosas por lo general las deja medias, además de que la aldea a estado tranquila desde que los gemelos se fueron.

-Hiccup!-es llamado otra vez, ambos hombre miran para ver quien grito y pueden ver al viejo herrero corriendo hacia ellos-que bueno que te veo, me acaban de informar los padres de Astrid y flishlegs, que ellos dos no han vuelto-le comenta preocupado, eso si que lo alarmo, no era normal que su _lady_ y su amigo tarden tanto en alguna tarea.

Sin que pedir explicación se aleja corriendo muy enojado y culpándose por no a ver ido ayudarlos, sube la colina y se dirige hacia su habitación, agarra una de sus mochilas y comienza a meter lo que necesitaba, principamete el mapa y el catalejo, toma su espada y los repuestos, los cuelga en le pie y pierna derecha.

-Hijo!-entra valka preocupada por la noticia que le dieron seguida por toothless.

-Aca estoy mama-responde el joven seriamente bajando las escaleras y listo.

-Me dijeron que Astrid y los jine…-su preocupación era notable, pero sus palabras quedan a medias a ver como su hijo se dirige agarrar su silla de montar.

-Lo se mama…gobber ya me lo dijo-responde seriamente, sin que le digan nada el joven alfa sale seriamente de la casa.

-(* _Sabia que algo extraño estaba pasando*_ )-piensa con enojo quedándose afuera y esperando a su hermano listo para salir, en eso tanto madre como hijo salen.

-Voy a ir a buscarlos-su mirada era seria mientras se acercaba hasta su dragon y le colocaba la silla y la cola.

-Si es así… voy contigo-le sugiere pensaba que dos podrían hacer el trabajo mas rapido.

-No!.. necesito que te quedes aquí con gobber y ayuden en la aldea-responde terminando de ajustar las correas de la cola y pedal-además eres la única que sabe mas de dragones, gobber te podrá ayudar en las cosas de la aldea..ya tiene algo de experiencia-le dice dándose la vuelta y sonriéndole un poco.

-Procura tener mucho cuidado-su preocupación era notable, ya pedio un esposo no quiere perder a su hijo por esto.

-Tranquila mama ya veras que volveré junto con todos los demás-le sonríe, sin poder evitarlo su madre le abraza con cariño, el castaño se sorprende un poco pero le devuelve el abrazo con el mismo afecto-bien..ya me voy-rompe el abrazo y se sube en su dragon, sin decir nada mas ambos salen volando rapidamente.

 **En el cielo**

Volaban suave y rapido por el simple hecho de que hiccup quería observa el mapa, según fishlegs las crías de dragones estaban en una de las islas cercanas, y según su mapa había cuatro islas, suspira le toma tiempo pero valdrá la pena si descubre que paso con Astrid y los chicos.

-Bien amigo... vamos a la primera isla-guarda su mapa y le acaricia la cabeza a su dragon, aunque tenga su mascara/casco, el furia pudo entenderlo perfectamente, con un movimiento de cola aumentan la velocidad dirigiéndose a la primera isla.

Por desgracia en la primera isla que visitaron era muy grande, pasaron cuatros días buscado sin encontrar ninguna pista y evistando tanto dragon salvaje que pudieran, a la mañana de ese cuarto día se fueron a buscar en la otra isla, por suerte esta isla era un poco mas pequeña pero eso no significa menos trabajo de busqueda, en esa solo estuvieron dos días buscando y sus esperanzas de encontrarlos se les estaba yendo.

-Esto es inútil..como vamos a encontrarlos sin ninguna pista-su frustración y miedo no lo estaban ayudando a pensar claramente o a tener alguna esperanzan-(astrid...donde estas?)-piensa tristemente mirando al frente pero la nada al mismo tiempo.

 _-(Que rayos vamos a hacer... si esto sigue así no se cuanto mas voy aguantar en no romper algo_ )-comenta frustrado el dragon mientras volaban-( _stormfly...chicos... en donde están?_ )-se pregunta con tristeza.

Al llegar a la tercera isla, el dúo la sobrevolaba para tener una mejor visión antes de aterrizar, hiccup miraba a la izquierda mientras que toothless a la derecha, al rato cambian de lugar y comenzaron a sobrevolar cerca de la playa de la isla, en eso el castaño ve algo extraño en la arena.

-Toothless!-llama su dragon y este frena de golpe-mira ahi!-le señala la tierra, este extrañado mira su hermano para luego mirar hacia donde apunta, su sorpresa es inmediata al ver extraños agujeros en la arena- vamos a ver que es-le informa sosteniéndose de las manoplas.

El furia nocturna baja en picada obedeciendo a su hermano, al llegar ven cierto destrozo en el lugar.

-1...2..3…5…7..10…y tres mas cerca de la orilla-mira el panorama y cuanta los agujeros muy concentrado y seriamente- rayos... paso aquí?-se preguntaba muy confundido por lo que ve, mientras el estaba pensado toothless se aleja un poco de el para inspeccionar la zona.

El alfa se alejaba olfateando el lugar, ningún olor podía distinguir solo el del mar, el viento se lo abra llevado los olores pero no las huellas, al ver bien a penas se puede notar la huella de una pata, mas especifico de un nadder, levanta la cabeza y le ruge a su hermano.

-Que pasa amigo?-le pregunta saliendo de sus pensamientos- encontraste algo?-le vuelve a preguntar acercándose a su lado, una que estuvo juento a su dragon mira lo que encontró-huellas de nadder…y mira a su lado hay otras-dice quitándose la mascara y mirando unas huellas de bota junto a la de dragon-bueno.. esa leña que se ve por allá mas estas huella deduzco que los chicos estuvieron aquí-su compañero concuerda con el

-( _Algo malo les paso)_ -comenta con enfado mirando las huellas.

-Necesito ver esos agujeros mas de cerca-se levanta seriamente y camina rapidamente hacia los agujeros-no son de susurros mortales, tampoco de balas de cañón…entonces que son?-se pregunta muy confundido y caminando hacia el agujero mas cercano.

Toothless mira un poco mas las huellas para luego correr hacia donde se dirige su hermano, una vez que ambos llegan a uno lo miran muy extrañados y cada vez mas confundidos

-No entiendo nada... que o quien pudo hacer una agujero como este?-se preguntaba mientras se arrodilla para verlos mejor- hay otro mas pequeño en el centro-observa con cuidado el fondo- esto no me ayuda en nada!-golpea la arena frustrado por no conseguir ninguna pista clara, su amigo solo pone una expresión triste.

Su respiración estaba algo agitada por no poder hacer nada otra vez, primero perdió a su padre, ahora a su _lady_ y amigos?...niega fuertemente con la cabeza, tenia que calmarse y pensar claramente, en eso observa la arena tenia un extraño brillo, levanta la mirada y agarra con su mano izquierda un puñado de arena, toothless que estaba igual de triste que el lo mira con una ceja/escama alzada, el castaño vean que la arena que caí de su mano brillaba, mantuvo el puño cercado evitando que salga mas arena.

Con su mano derecha toma otro puñado de arena mas alejado del agujero y los compara, la arena de su mano izquierda brillaba mas que la otra.

-Pero significa esto?...de donde salio este polvo de oro?-se pregunta cada vez mas extraño y muy confuso.

Sin que ambos se dieran, cuenta las partículas de ese polvo dorado comenzaban a moverse rodearlos y forma poco a poco un tornado al su alrededor, toothless que tiene los sentidos mas agudos que su hermano siente que el viento estaba cambiando, alza la cabeza rapidamente para ver como le polvo dorado que su hermano encontró gira alrededor de ellos.

El castaño mira a su dragon e iba preguntarle que pasa, pero su pregunta ya había sido contestada al ver como el polvo que encontró se dirigia hacia delante, se levanta observando los estaba redando como un tornado, sin que se lo diga el furia dispara un par de bolas de plasma pero estas siguen de largo sin hacer ninguna diferencia, el dúo se cubre los ojos ya que las partículas de arena les entraba en los ojos, hiccup comienza a sentir que se estaba elevando, mira sus pies y era cierto se estaba elevando, mira su dragon en la misma situación.

Toothless no se podría arriesgar a disparar porque lastimaría a su hermano y que esa cosa entrada por su boca, asíque con mucho esfuerzo intentaba evitar que se le entre por la nariz.

- _Mantengan se quietos…los llevaremos con sus seres queridos_ -se escucha una voz dentro de la cabeza del castaño, hiccup queda a muy sorprendido por eso, ambos son dados vuelta panza arriba y mirando el cielo.

De este comienza abrirse poco a poco un gran agujero negro, ambos son llevandos a el y lo atraviesan lentamente para que después este se cerrar lentamente dejado unos cuantos destellos de electricidad.

 **Mundo alternativo.**

 **En las piedras circulares.**

En el suelo se encontraba nuestro castaño boca abajo, tose un poco para luego quejárse un poco por la caída, lentamente se devuelta para ver el cielo nublado, sus vista estaba algo borrosa.

-Ay!….esto es peor de cuando hicimos la fiesta en honor a mi puesto-se queja llevando una mano a su cara y frotarse los ojos, luego se levanta para quedar sentando y mira el panorama.

-Donde estoy?...y que es este lugar?-se preguntaba muy extrañado y mirando las piedras que lo rodean, en eso escucha un leve quejido/grinidos detrás suyo, se voltea para ver a su dragon tirado-toothless!-se levanta alarmado por el viene estar de su dragon, se tambalea un poco por el mareo pero se recupera rapido, se le acerca tocandolo suavemente-estas bien amigo?-le pregunta preocupado.

-( _Aaauu.. es increíble que me sienta mareado sabiendo que e dado giros toda mi vida)-_ se queja un poco mareado, se sacude para sacar se la sensación y observa el lugar-( _pero donde rayos estamos?)-_ se pregunta muy sorprendido y confundido.

-No se donde estamos amigo...pero debemos averiguarlo-responde adivinando la pregunta que su dragon habia dicho, observa la cola y demás accesorios-es bueno ver que tu cola no fue afectada-sonríe para luego ponerse el casco y cambiar su pie, el alfa asiste contento concordando con el.

Una vez que el castaño se acomodo en el lomo de su dragon, toothless levanta vuelo, el joven tenia pensado usar su catalejo para ver mejor pero no fue necesario, a los lejos entre lo árboles se podía ver unas líneas de humo.

-Bien amigo... que tal si vamos allá a ver si podemos averiguar algo?-le pregunta acariciando su cabeza, el furia tenia sus dudas pero seria bueno buscar información y si alguno se quería pasar de listo lo rostisaba.

El dúo sobrevolaba la zona esperando encontrar a alguien que les pueda ayudar, decirles en donde estaban, el castaño se preguntaba que fue ese polvo dorado que le hablo y los trajo aquí para empezar, no le quedaba otra que pregunta a la gente que habitaba en esa zona, sus esperanzas de preguntarles fueron nulas, al ver una aldea completamente destruida.

-Que rayos paso aquí?-se pregunta muy sorprendido por lo que ve, toothless aterriza para tener una mejor vision y tratar de investigar que paso.

Lo único que venían era madera quemada o cortes profundos pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue ver espinas de diferentes colores, regadas por todo el lugar.

-Algo me dice que aquí hubo una batalla entre dragones y vikingos-comenta para si mismo viendo las espinas y las quemaduras, toothless se alejo un poco de su jinete para investigar por su cuenta.

-( _Parece ser que los dragones y los humanos tuvieron una gran batalla aquí)_ -comenta gruñendo un poco mientras caminaba mirando a cada lado.

Para ambos esto no era nada gracioso, así que se volvieron a juntar, hiccup se subió en su silla de montar mientras eso pasaba el furia escucho un extraño aleteo, mira para ambos a lados pero no ve nada, entonces se percata que viene de arriba, observa a su hermano de reojo, este estaba listo arriba suyo asique sin avisar pega el brinco para ir contra el sonido, el castaño que ignoraba lo que su dragon hacia se estaba preguntado que pudo causar que esto pase de nuevo, sus pensamientos quedaron a medias cuando su dragon salio disparado hacia el cielo.

Un pequeño terrible terror de color celeste, volaba muy tranquilo y sin ningun problema al nido que su demás hermanos vivían, se encontraba feliz ya que había completado una misión con éxito, su vuelo y felicidad quedaron en el olvido a ver un gran dragon negro de ojos verde mirando con cierto enfado.

 _-(Aaaaahhhh!...quiero decir…hhooolaa_ )-saluda asustado por el repentino aparecer del dragon-( _sabes.. no deberías asustar a alguien así!_ )-lo reta haciéndose el serio, el furia rueda los ojos.

-( _Si como sea)-_ no le da importancia su amenaza-( _tu sabes que le paso a esa aldea de humanos?)_ -pregunta seriamente y señalando con su cabeza el suelo.

-( _Eh?)_ -pregunta extrañado el pequeño, luego mira hacia abajo-( _Aaaaahhh si…mi amo junto con algunos dragones la destruyeron_ )-responde con una sonrisa y dejado la furia perplejo con esa repuesta.

-( _Tu amo?...que rey o reina les hizo hacer eso?)_ -pregunta enfado con algunos dragones lideres que quieren matar a los humano por territorios o comida sacrificando a otros.

-( _Que? no..mi amo es un humano_ )-responde con una sonrisa de orgullo, el joven alfa estaba muy sorprendido por su respuesta, solo un humano se le vino a mente quien se podria consagrar "amo de los dragones" pero no podía ser el, ya que lo derrotaron y ademas del quien estaba pensado ...los dragones les tenia medio y ver a este pequeño sonrier lo tenia muy confundido.

-(* _Entonces quien puede ser?_ *)-piensa muy confundido, habrá algun otro humano que controle a los dragones pero de forma mas amable?, eso eran su pensamiento.

-( _Eh?!_ )-al ver la expresión de confusión del dragon negro el pequeñín lo miraba tranquilamente, pero al ver un pie sobre salir de su costado, levanta la mirada lentamente-( _aaaahhhh!...humano!_ )-grita asustado retrocede un poco y comienza a disparar su fuego.

-Pero que?!-hiccup que se habia mantenido en bajo perfil viendo como su amigo se comunicaba con el pequeño terror, termino en sorpresa cuando este lo mira y se asusta, empezando a disparar su fuego, lo único que el castaño logra hacer es esquivar como puede.

-( _Hey!...ya…de...ja….de. ..dis..parar..!_ ) -se quejaba el furia viendo los disparos a ciegas del pequeño haciendo que su jinete se mueva y le incomode estar estable- ( _dije que ya basta!_ )-grita/ruge para calmar la situación, el pequeño terror se tranquiliza y lo mira sorprendido.

-( _Si..si señor_ )-agacha la mirada por miedo.

-( _Escucha tengo muchas preguntas pero poco tiempo, ves a este humano arriba mío?_ )-le pregunta molesto, el pequeño asiente-( _el es mi aliando... si vuelves a dispararle te rostizo vivo... entendido?_ )-le vuelve a preguntar casi pediendo la paciencia, el pequeño vuelve a asistir asustado.

Al ver que la situación se calmo un poco, el castaño suspira dentro de su mascara y acaricia a tu amigo para tratar de calmarlo un poco.

-Será mejor irnos toothless-le sugiere no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, en ese lugar no encontrarían nada y aun necesitaba encontrar a Astrid y los demás-será mejor que te vallas pequeño, no quiero que algún vikingo, cazador o dragon te atrape-le comenta amablemente al terror, este se le queda viendo y su voz aun por debajo de la mascara se le hacia extrañamente familiar-vámonos amigo-le acaricia la cabeza suavemente.

El joven alfa obedece ya que no encontraría respuesta de sus amigos en este lugar, el castaño se despide del terror y ambos se dan media vuelta para seguir buscando, el pequeño dragon los vía alejarse de a poco y por alguna extraña razón quería darles mas información.

-( _Yo e visto a otros humanos montando dragones!_ )-le grita alterado, toothless se frena de golpe y gira su cabeza para verlo sorprendido, se acerca rapidamente hasta el.

-( _Que?..donde los viste?_ )-pregunta desesperado y esperanzado de que sean sus amigos y los de su jinete, si hiccup no se estuviera agarrando de las manoplas ya se hubiera caido.

-( _Eeemm... ayer por la mañana_ )-responde un poco intimidado por su expresión, al escuchar esa respuesta el alfa se desilusiona y baja su cabeza-( _pero se que paso con los humanos de esta aldea_ )-le comenta rapidamente.

-( _Así?...donde están o a donde fueron?_ )-pregunta con una minima esperaza, el pequeño gira todo su cuerpo a un lado y apunta, tanto furia como joven miran hacia donde apunta el pequeño-( _bien si ahí están …ahí nos dirigiremos….gracias_!)-dice con seriedad, se impulsa para ir rapidamente y agradeciendo a su nuevo amigo.

Hiccup que esta algo fuera de lugar con todo esto solo podía verlos y escuchar sus gruñidos, pero cuando el pequeño giro y apunto hacia una dirección supo que su amigo habia encontrado algo, se agarra con fuerza y determinación en sus manoplas.

Al salir del bosque y subir por una cuesta, el dúo miraba un tierra llenas de rocas por todos lados, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue que en ese lugar se libraba una batalla, se podía ver figuras en movimientos tanto en tierra como en el cielo, fuego y rayos salían de la tierra, el castaño aprieta sus dientes estaba arto de las guerras, pero si su _lady_ , sus amigos junto a sus dragones estaban ahi ...no dudaría en ayudarlos arriesgando su vida, toothless pensaba casi igual que su jinete, no les gustaba para nada que lastimen a sus amigos.

-Vamos amigo!... necesitan de nuestra ayuda!-le grita, el dragon ataca la orden y se lanza a toda velocidad hacia las figuras en movimientos.

No sabia que les aguarda en ese lugar, solo tenia un presentimiento de que sus amigos estaban ahí.

-(Astrid…chicos…aguante… allá voy encamino)-piensa seriamente el castaño agarrando la manoplas fuertemente.

-(* _Stormfly...amigos…resistan...en seguida los voy ayudar!_ )-piensa el furia enojado aumentando su velocidad.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo y espero que lo hallan disfrutado este especial de Berk ñwñ...asi fue como hiccup y toothless llegaron al mundo alternativo y de como llegaron a la batalla...ahora la pregunta es que pasa ahora que ellos llegaron?... que pasa con evil hiccup?...como se sentira astrid jiente? descubranlo en siguente capitulo...cualquier cosita dejen sus comentarios ñwñ...**

 **Nos veremos para la proxima...Ah ...otra cosita lamento mucho averles jugado esta pequeña broma pero quiera leer sus expresiones y que me iban a decir...que bueno que no me quisieron asesinar jajaja**

 **Ahora las respuestas!...**

 **LucyNamiKhagome: gracias por tu comentario me dio mucha gracia... si que te deje sin palabras jajaja, y leo que te gusto mucho esa sorpresa...gracias por tus palabras ñwñ.**

 **LunaBeatriz1: ajajajja gracias por sus palabras aunque las ultimas fueron como diez veces lo mismo jajaja me gusto y te deje sin palabras jajaja aun asi gracias por tus comentarios sigue asi ñwñ.**

 **Sakura yellow:para serte sincera no tenia pensado llevar a eret y rompecraneas al mundo alternativo...aun no se si poner los de ese mundo aun lo estoy pensado jejeje...*me racos la nuca* bueno si se que debo tener falta de ortografia...pero es que no me doy cuenta soy muy mala en eso jajajja...pero aun asi gracias por tus comentarios y descuida no los tomo a mal es todo lo contrario ñwñ saludos!...**

 **Dlydragon:bueno este capi se te respondio la pregunta que me hiciste jejeje espero que te alla gustado ñwñ...sino deja tu reviews lwl...gracias por tus palabras ñwñ.**

 **Grabrielyalejandra:te respondo al grano que tu comentario si lo lei completo y quiero decirte QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO! jajaja ...y te pidos disculpas por acerte gritar de la emocion ya que no sabia estas malita...**

 **1)esta repuesta no puedo decirte mucho pero trata de controlar tus emociones nunca se sabe que pasara.**

 **2)TTwTT no me odies...era necesaria esa escena, creeme que cada ves que veo la CETAD2 no puedo ver la escena de stoick sin ponerme mal...asique no me odies por eso TTwTT.**

 **3)jajajajjaja que te pudo decir?...esta parte de tu comentario si que me hizo reir sea exagerado o no jajaja xD.**

 **Bueno ante todo gracias por tus palabras y ..O.O caramba no era ni la mitad de lo que pensabas jajaja...descuida guardalos para otra ocasion ñ.ñU**

 **fin de respuestas.**

 **bueno mis lectores disfruto mucho de sus reviews..sigan dejando mas que me ayudan a seguir con esta historia que me gusta y que a ustedes los a atrapado...nos veremos para la proxima cuidesen ñwñ/ bye bye!**


	21. Jinete vs Arquero

**Hola hola mis amigos y amigas lectore que pasionados por la lectura ñwñ/ ...bienvenidos a otro emocionante capi del mundo alternativo...**

 **Anteriomente vimos que el arquero y stoick tuvieron un encuentro al caliente..a las astrid tratar de camarlo para que no lo mate y juntos cuando pensamos que el gran stoick the bast iba a morir...**

 **PUM!**

 **Hiccup y toothless aparecen en el campo de batalla!...**

 **ahora veremos como se concreta eso...sin mas que dicer para no hacerlo tan largo..**

 **Comencemos! y que disfrutente del episodio!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **GOOD BOY VS BAD BOY.  
**

 **Castillo de hera**

En el castillo de la hermosa hechizara, esta estaba sentada en su trono en diagonal y con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda, se encontraba mirando una enorme bola de cristal con una linda sonrisa.

En ella se podía ver a su lindo caballero hablar con su padre, veía las expresiones de stoick al ver que su caballero le habla que EL era el arquero de hace mucho tiempo y de lo mal padre que era, sus hechizos para borrar sentimientos funcionaba cada vez mejor, mas al rato la cosa se puso mejor cuando los vikingos y los dragones de su chico aparecieron con otros dragones y los otro yo iguales a los de la celdas.

-Oh… esto se esta poniendo interesante-sonríe feliz y sentándose derecha, cambian de pierna, la sonrisa se le borro al ver cierta pequeña pelinegra aparecer de la nada-iris?! Pero que demonios hacer esa niña ahí!-su sorpresa no cabe duda, pero al ver como su caballero sigue cejado por la furia sonríe feliz-bueno... una hija que no vale la pena no importa... puedo conseguir otra y muchos mejor-sonríe coqueta mirando a su chico castaño.

La discusión se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, eso chicos que montan dragones intenta hacerlo entrar en razón, pero este no les hace caso, mas tarde llama a sus propios dragon "traidores", la hechicera estaba mas que feliz, se sentía como una niña en su cumpleaños.

-Aaayy hiccup… te ves tan sexy con esa actitud de chico malo-se lamia los labios, luego ve como su castaño llama a su nuevo ejercito desde la tierra, su felicidad estaba a full cuando inicio la batalla.

-Si!... eso mis queridas criaturitas mátenlos!-gritaba de jubilo tirando puños al aire y mordiéndose la lengua, quedo pretrificada cuando el castaño baja del escorpión y uno de sus trolls le entrega una espada-no ara lo que creo que ara-dice sorprendida para que poco a poco apareciera una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Padre e hijo luchaban, si tuviera unos de pequeños secuaces lo molería a golpes por lo feliz que estaba, los movimientos del castaño era muy rápidos y con fuerza, su padre apenas podía con todo eso, la cereza del pastel fue cuando le corto su arma y tirarle una patada.

-Listo con eso tuviste stoick…después de mas treinta años... por fin mi venganza estará completa con tu muerte-rie malvada, apretando y arañando con sus uñas contra el cojin del asiento, escucha las palabras que ambos se dan-pufff... típico de alguien que va a morir-rueda los ojos cansada al escuchar los sentimientos del jefe-si tienes razón hiccup ...tuvo catorce años para se un verdadero padre y no pudo… _goodblye querido stoick-_ se despide agitando sus dedos dulcemente a la esfera de cristal.

Su emoción estaba que reventaba cuando su caballero alza su arma, pero todo se freno, todo el mundo quedo inmóvil.

-Que..que paso?...que paso no tengo señal?-se pregunta sorprendida y muy confundida, su cara de confusión paso a ser una de miedo cuando de la esfera alguien grita.

-"FURIA NOCTURNA!"-pánico era lo que tenia cuando lo escucho- es broma verdad?-preguntaba aterrada, su respuesta fue contestada al escuchar una explosión y algo negro volar por los aires-NNNNNOOOOOO!...esto no puede ser cierto!-gritaba con mucha rabia.

 **Sendero de Gargan.**

Unos minutos antes, la batalla de snotlout y colmillo contra el escorpión por la liberación de rex no estaba dando frutos, el plan de ambos era por ahora ahorrar su fuego y tratar de encontrar una forma de liberar al pesadilla negro/rojo.

-(Diassblosss debe a ver alguna manera de liberarlo sin que no nos mate en el proceso)-pensaba el jinete muy enojado y frustrado mientras intentan esquivar la tenaza y las colas.

-(* _Es inútil ...esta cosa va a matarme en cualquier momento*)_ -pensaba rex apretando los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo y mente empezaba a desvanecerse.

La vista del pesadilla estaba cada vez mas borrosa, los sonidos se escuchaba algo lejanos, levanta un poco la mirada para ver algo rojo volar sobre el y esquivando cosas largas, empezaba a escuchar un zumbido que se acercaba cada vez mas.

-( _espera….los zumbidos no elevan su volumen_ )-comenta muy extrañado, tanto escorpión como colmillo se frenan al escuchar eso sonido.

-Eso es..-el jinete miraba para todos lados escuchando un sonido muy familiar.

-( _Tch..llego el jefe_ )-comenta colmillo con una sonrisa seria.

Para cuando los cuatro se dieron cuenta una gran explosión choca en el medio del brazo del escorpión haciendo que rugue y suelte a rex en el proceso, una mancha negra pasa entre medio de monstruo y dragon.

-(* _Pero que…?_ *)-se pregunta sorprendido viendo algo mas negro que el pasar delante suyo, pero sus pensamientos quedan el olvido cuando ve que el bicho quiere capturarlo de nuevo-( _ooohh no... eso si que no!_ )-se impulsa enojado hacia arriba para luego gira hacia atrás y lanzarle fuego a los ojos.

 **Uno poco mas alejados.**

Caballero, jefe, comandante, jinete y ambas nadders miran hacia arriba para ver una algo negro y un punto rojo en el cielo.

-Hiccup!-grita de jubilo la jinete sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

-( _Toothless!_ )-stormfly estaba igual de feliz que su jinete al ver de nuevo a su amigo, la jinete al escuchar a su dragón rugir gira la cabeza para ver, ella estaba aun en las garra de esas quimeras, mira hacia la comandante seriamente.

-Astrid!... ayúdame a liberar a stormfly y a sky!-le grita a su otro yo, esta se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo muy sorprendida y viendo todo con una mirada al go melancólica, agita su cabeza para ver a la jinete y después a los dragones atrapados, asiste con la cabeza y ambas correr a ayudar a las nadders.

-Sabes... es un poco confuso que me llames por mi nombre o que te llames a casi a ti misma-le comenta corriendo con su arma en mano.

-Lo se…créeme que para mi también lo fue..Hablamos luego-responde seriamente corriendo hacia las quimeras, ambas alzan sus armas y gracias a la distracción que estos tenían por el sonido, los atacan desprevenidos.

Ambas nadders son liberas y rapidamente atacan a todo monstruo que se les acerquen tanto a ellas como a las chicas, mientras con el caballero y el jefe ambos miraban una figura negra con algo rojo al final, después de que alguien grito cierta palabra que el caballero se negaba a creer, sale corriendo hacia el escorpión que estaba cerca, stoick que aun se mantenía arrodillado viendo todo paralizado un troll se acercaba lentamente por detrás suyo con su espada listo para matarlo.

El troll alza su arma pero se queda quieto en esa posición, el jefe reacciona y mira detrás suyo para ver como el troll que lo iba a matar cae delante suyo, lo mira extrañado y nota una flecha en su nuca, alza la mira para ver como algunos vikingos llegaban para ayudar.

 **En el aire.**

Hiccup y toothless miraban todo desde el aire, cuando a tacaron a lo que parecía ser un gran escorpión vieron a un dragón atrapado entre unas de las tensas, lo ayudaron a que se pueda liberar, ahora en el aire el castaño quería encontrar al causante de esta batalla, lo vio subiéndose arriba de unos esos bichos gigantes.

-Amigo creo que aquí nos separamos... intenta ver si encuentras ayuda-le explica a su amigo acariciando su cabeza y llevando su mano a la palanca de planeación-voy a darle una visita a nuestro amigo-agrega para luego pararse en su silla y saltar.

 **En el suelo.**

La comandante después de matar a una quimera observa el cielo y ve como el jinete oscuro saltaba de su dragon.

-Hay no!...salto de su dragon!-grita muy alterada viendo como cae, la jinete la mira extrañada para luego ver hacia arriba.

-No te preocupes ... el siempre hace eso-le sonríe para tranquizarla aunque no signifique que por dentro este muerta de miedo por saber que va hacer-concéntrate!-le grita esquivando y desarmando a un troll, lo que dijo era para la comandante o para ella misma?.

-( _Si queremos reducir esto... necesitamos a mis hermanos_ )-comenta seriamente sky girando sobre si misma para tira una patada a una quimera.

-( _Y como sugieres hacer eso…si no sabemos donde están?!_ )-se queja stormfly lanzado sus espinas a un troll.

Las cuatro mujeres peleaban arduamente contra todo monstruo que se les acercaba, toothless se encontraba planeando a hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, tres trolls se acercan de frente a las jóvenes vikingas, pero estos son quemados de pronto, las cuatro mira como esas tres bestias son quemas para que detrás de ellos aterrice…

-Toothless!-gritan ambos chicas al mismo tiempo, una feliz y la otra sorprendida, stormfly se encontraba muy feliz de volver a ver a su amigo, mientras que sky estaba sorprendida.

-( _Dos Astrid?_ )-se pregunta el alfa muy sorprendido viendo ambas rubias, la jinete no aguanto mas y corrió hasta el para abrazarlo.

-Oh toothless... que alegría me da de verte de nuevo!-le acaricia las mejillas con mucho cariño y felicidad, el dragon acepta las caricias.

-( _Ay ...no es momento para mimos…aunque me gusten… estamos en una guerra!_ )-mira a la jinete con seriedad, la chica entiendo el mensaje rapidamente, ambos se acercan a storm y las otras dos que aun estaban sorprendida- _(storm necesito de tu ayuda_ )-le informa con seriedad, esta asiste de la misma forma-( _y la tuya si es posible..eeemm como te llamas?_ )-pregunta extrañado y mirando a la otra nadder.

-( _Llamame como_ _tu quieras guapo_ )-responde la nadder un poco fuera de lugar, a storm no le gusta para nada ese comentario y menos en esta situación.

-( _Oye!...no te salga del tema!_ )-la reta un poco celosa, sky agita su cabeza.

-( _Guapo?… yo?_?)-el pobre furia queda un poco desorientado con ese comentario, agita la cabeza rapidamente-( _olvídalo…si queremos avanzar demos derrotar a esas cosa gigantes_ )-le explica señalando con la cabeza al escorpión cercano

-( _Te refieres al escorpión?_ )-pregunta mirando al bicho y luego al furia extrañada.

-( _Lo que sea!….y e visto a los escorpiones….. y no son de ese tamaño_ )-agrega mirando de mala cara al no creer que esa cosa es un escorpión

-( _Te sorprenderías de lo que hay en este mundo_ )-le sonríe dulcemente, esta rara charla que tienen ambos no le caía para nada bien a storm.

-( _No importa necesito que ustedes junto sus púas para que abran un camino hacia…._ )-le informa pero sus palabras quedando cortas mirando al bicho de tres colas, sky lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona-( _hacia_ _ese..._ _escorpión!_ )-acepta la realidad y un poco harto de la mirada de la dragona, se gira para ver a ambas rubias y le indica que se suban a su lomo.

-Muy bien... entendido-sonríe seriamente la jinete para luego girar y ver a la comandante-vámonos!-le extiende la mano para que valla con ellos, al verla para que tome su mano y suban al furia la comandante da un paso atrás.

-No!.. yo no creo que..-sus miedos la estaban controlando

-No hay tiempo!-se enfada por su demora, la agarra de la mano y ambas suben en el loma del furia.

Las nadders se elevan un poco y lanzan sus espinas a todo bestia que este en el camino del furia, este mira a sus pasajeras y les asiste con la cabeza, la jinete asiste con una sonrisa mientras que la comandante solo lo mira con preocupación.

-(No puedo creer que toothless esta aquí…vivo…como se supone que debo tomar esto?)-se pregunta la vikinga muy inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Hey!...comandante–la llama la jinete mirándola de reojo, esta la mira-no debemos dejar que ningún monstruo salte arriba de toothless entendiste?-le pregunta seriamente, esta asiste a medias, ya que aun se sentía un poco ida con todo esto.

Toothless mira hacia delante después de que ver a las rubias, si su hermano las viera juntas se muere... en el buen sentido claro, al ver que su camino estalibre comienza a correr rapido, seguido de cerca por las nadders lanzando sus espinas, ambas rubias estaba en alerta por cualquier monstruo que salte sobre ellas.

Sugar, smoker, fishlegs, los gemelos y sus dragones junto con los vikingos mantenía como podían a toda bestia que intentara pasar, en eso unas cuantas flechas caen del cielo, matando a la primera línea de monstruos, fishlegs y alvin miran hacia atrás extrañados y puede ver un grupo de vikingos corre hacia ellos.

-Jeje…llegaron refuerzos-sonríe el hombre de barba descuidada, vuelve a girarse para ver a sus enemigos y volver a pelear.

-Bien!... llegaron algunos mas-comenta feliz el robusto jinete viendo como algunos vikingos venían de la aldea.

-Si...pero eso no explica que esas cosas se detengan-comenta el jinete de rasta un poco asustado mirando el panorama de los enemigos, tanto su hermana como el chico y sus dragones miran que eso monstruos no se detenían y su numero parecía no reducir.

-Oigan!... que esta haciendo ese cremallerus?-pregunta ruffnut mirando extrañada a su izquierda, todos mirando donde ella mira y ven que le cremallerus que los ayudaba se colocaba detrás de los vikingos.

-No lo se...pero vamos averiguarlo-comenta fishlegs con enojo yendo hacia donde esta smoker, los gemelos y su dragón lo siguen de cerca, dajando atras a la gronckle que estaba entretenida peleando.

Smoker estaba tranquilo detrás de los humanos su plan era simple, solo tenia espera que sus hermanos lo hayan visto moverse, su respuesta fue a medias a ver a los humanos jinetes con sus dragones.

-( _Smoker que estas haciendo?_ )-pregunta seriamente albóndiga, el par de cabeza solo sonríe.

-( _Solo estamos esperando_ )-responde tranquilamente, los otros dos dragones se miran entre si extrañados.

-Que esta pasando?-pregunta tuffnut confundido, fishlegs le iba a contestar pero tres trolls saltaron detrás de los gemelos, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar haciendo que todos miraran hacia atrás.

Los gemelos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a esos tres trolls alzando sus armas para atacarlos que no supieron que hacer, de la nada la nadder dorada y el pesadilla negro/rojo golean a los dos trolls de los costados, sky con sus patas y rex con cabeza, rapidamente sky mira atrás suyo y lazan una fuerte patada al rostro del troll desmayándolo.

-( _Ja!..te gane de pata rex…deberías dejar de comer tanto pescado, te estas volviendo gordo y lento…jaja_ )-se burla nadder con una sonrisa, el pesadilla solo rueda los ojos molesto, ella no sabia que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado-( _smoker cuanto tiempo te tardaras?_ )-le pregunta mirando con seriedad, gronckle y cremallerus ahora miran al otro cremallerus extraños y sorprendidos.

-( _Mas o menos como unos cinco minutos_ )-responde la cabeza derecha con una sonría, todos miran como mas monstruos corriendo hacia el grupo y ven una fuerte explosión detrás.

-( _Tienes tres_ )-le informa con seriedad sin mirarlo y viendo a las bestias venir hacia ellos, smoker asiste con las cabezas-( _donde esta sugar?_ )-pregunta preocupada por su hermana pequeña.

-( _Aquí estoy!_ )-aparece de la nada la mencionada envistiendo a dos bestias.

-( _Bien listo para jugar quien elimina mas?_ )-pregunta con una sonrisa divertida, ambos dragones se emocionan.

-( _Sssiii …hace tiempo que no lo jugamos)_ -responde rex con una sonrisa malvada, sugar solo mueve la cola con entusiasmo.

-( _Necesito un empujón!_ )-comenta la gronckle en cobrándose un poco, smoker se acerca a ella por detrás y se para de costado levando sus colas hacia atras.

-( _Muy bien…listos?_ )-pregunta con una sonrisa sky, los cuatros dragones estaban listos-( _YA!_ )-grita con fuerza, ella junto con el pesadilla se lanza rapidamente, el cremallerus golpea al gronckle con fuerza, esta se envuelve formándose una especie de bola.

Los gemelos, fishlegs y sus dragones estaban muy sorprendido por las habilidades de esos tres, los jinetes no entendieron nada de lo que paso simplemente ven como esos tres dragones se mandaron como si nada a la manada de monstruos, albondiga, barf y belch observan a sus amigos como peleaban.

-( _Espera!... tres minutos para que?)-_ pregunta la dragona extrañada y confundida con lo de recién.

-( _Tu solo espera y veras_ )- responde con una sonrisa la cabeza izquierda-( _bueno si quieres espera... sino puedes ir a pelear_ )-agrega rapidamente viendo a sus hermanos.

Sky a medio vuelo bajo se coloca de costado con sus pata hacia delante y las alas extendidas hacia arriba, al chocar contra un troll comienza a darle pata tras pata en el rostro y estomago tirandolo hacia atrás, llevandose consigo algunos trolls y quimeras en el camino.

Rex se había parado en medio de una ronda, con sus alas y cola golpeaba cada troll o quimera que se le venia enzima, también los rasguñaba con sus garras en las alas, luego agarra un troll de su brazo con su boca y comienza a girar rapidamente, chocando la cabeza del troll con las cabezas de las quimeras y los trolls.

Sugar rebotaba con cada monstruo que se le cruzaba en el camino, para ella esto era como un juego.

 **Minutos antes en otro lugar.**

Toothless, storm y las rubias después de que sky se había separado de ellos rapidamente diciendo que debe ir a otro lugar, los cuatro llegaron rapidamente a donde querian, con algunos contratiempos en el camino, ambas rubias baja del furia.

-( _Storm_ _sube alto y espera mi señal!...cuando lo haga... lánzales tus espinas a los ojos de esa cosa!_ )-le informa seriamente-( _no vallas a fallar_ )-agrega preocupado, esa asiste y se eleva.

El escorpión ve a la nadder elevarse, lanza una de sus tensas para atraparla, pero es deteniendo al sentir un mordico en una de sus patas.

-Que están haciendo?-pregunta confundida la comandante viendo al par de dragones.

-Deben tener un plan!-responde seriamente la jinete corriendo hacia el gran bicho.

-Ahora que estas haciendo tu?!-vuelve a pregunta muy preocupada por la seguridad de la jinete.

-Que crees!..ayudando a MI amiga y a MI amigo!-le grita sin mirarla y corriendo con su hacha en alto, la vikinga la miraba como ella y el furia nocturna intentaban distraer al gran bicho.

-Creo que estoy loca!-dice corriendo hacia el monstruo para ayudar a sus amigos.

Toothless y las vikingas cortaban, goleaban y mordían en el caso del furia las patas el bicho, el escorpión se estaba cansando de tanta molestias, ambas chicas se alejan rapidamente girando el en suelo esquivando una de las colas, toothless salta para morderla por unos segundos y volver a bajar para colocarse al lado de la comandante, el gran escorpión ruge de furia mirando fijamente a los tres.

-( _Te tengo!_ )-sonríe con una sonrisa traviesa el furia-( _ahora storm!_ -le grita/ruge a su compañera, esta que se encontraba a una cierta distancia escucha el rugido de su amigo y lanza sus espinas a los ojos del escorpión.

Las espinas dan en el blanco, justo en los dos ojos del medio, este ruge fuerza y dolor, sin esperar a que cierre la boca, el alfa lanza dos gran bolas de plasma dentro de la boca, hiendo que exploten dentro del escorpión, este se tambalea un poco para luego caer con humo saliendo de su boca.

-Si!... lo lograron!-festeja la comandante feliz viendo como cae el gran bicho.

-Aun no podemos cantar victoria-responde la jinete con seriedad mirando detrás suyo, la vikinga la mira extrañada y preocupada por sus palabras, gira la cabeza para ver al furia y este estaba igual que su compañera, voltea a ver atrás suyo para ver que muchas quimeras y muchos trolls los estaba viendo con furia.

-Creo que tendremos que pelear para salir-sonríe aun con el rostro serio, la comodante sonríe de la misma forma, en eso stormfly aterriza al lado de su jinete gruñendo feroz.

-Mas te vale no morir-le dice la vikinga sosteniendo su hacha con ambas manos y miranda a su rivales.

-No tengo ninguna intención de morir aquí-responde con una sonrisa llevando su hacha al hombro-tengo a alguien que ver después de estar días sin de verlo-agrega pensando en cierto castaño-(hiccup espero que este bien…solo espera me un poco mas)-piensa con enojo deseando salir y reencontrarse con el.

La comandante la mira un poco confundida por eso, nadder y furia se miran de reojo con una sonrisa, ellos dos tampoco pensaban morir aquí… sin reunir a sus jinetes y volver a estar los cuatro juntos.

-Listos?-pregunta la jinete con una mirada de enfado y agarrando su hacha con ambas manos, la comandante sostiene su hacha con fuerza y asiste con la cabeza, ambos dragones se preparan para luchar rugiendo en el proceso-AHORA!-las dos mujeres salen corriendo gritando y con su armas en alto, los dos dragones salta rugiendo ferozmente.

 **En una zona algo decierta.**

El vikingo con rastas terminaba de matar a un troll, luego se sienta arriba de el para descansar y suspirar.

-Estas cansado?-pregunta una voz conocida para el.

-No..solo esto tomado un respiro-responde con un deje de sarcasmo, la pelinegra se coloca a su lado mirando hacia un punto y ver que a lo lejos un gran escorpión cae.

-Eso era lo que creo que era?-pregunta sorprendida mirando la nada.

-Si mi amiga... lo que acabas de ver... fue un furia nocturna-responde levantadote con pesadez y mirando hacia donde ella miraba.

Ambos estaban heridos y cansados, con la ropa estropeada, rasgadas y manchada con sangre de trolls y quimeras, la pequeña iris se coloca al lado de Heather y le agarra la tela de su camisa

-Papi….-susurra con tristeza apretando con fuerza la tela de la chica, la vikinga la mira con lastima para volver a ver hacia el mismo punto.

-Lastima que perdiste tu otra espada-comenta sonriendo y sin mirarlo.

-Na… no importa…aun tengo algunas flechas que me pueden servir-responde sin darle la menor importancia y encogiéndose de hombros.

 _***Flashbacks***_

 **Momentos antes  
**

Cuando escucharon el sonido y el grito, tuffnut, heather, iris, fishlegs y albondiga miran hacia el cielo para ver algo negro pasar.

-Que es eso!-la chica quedo muy impresionada viendo hacia arriba y ver algo negro volar cerca de ellos.

-Hiccup!-grita el jinete feliz de ver a su amigo y su dragón, en eso se le ocurre algo, le indica a su dragón que baje, se acerca al vikingo de rastas –tuffnut!...rapido! pásame la espada hecha de con hierro de gronckle! Rapido!-le grita extendiendo su mano y viendo como el furia cambia de dirección hacia ellos para lanzar una bola de plasma.

-Pero apenas la cabo de conseguir... y ya me gusta-responde un poco triste por separarse de un arma tan bien hecha y muy genial.

-Dije rapido!-le grita muy enojado por su tardaza, este suspira deprimido y le lanza la espada al jinete, ambos dragón y jinete se alejan del trío.

Su tristeza dura poco ya que reacciona rapido para bloquear un golpe de un garrote, la vikinga pelinegra se para a su lado para defenderlo de una quimera, la pequeña iris miraba muy curiosa al par de jinetes escondida detrás de una piedra.

-Hiccup!- le lanza la espada al castaño, este la atrapa y la sostiene con fuerza de mango-tienes que buscar a un sujeto con armadura….-le intenta explica pero su explicación queda a medias ya que los cuatro tuvieron que esquivar fuego y trueno que viene desde el suelo.

-Gracias fishlegs!- le grita agradeciendo aguardando la espada y esquivando los ataques.

 _***fin flashbacks***_

-Será mejor que cambies esa cara- le comenta con seriedad su amiga alzando de nuevo su espada- tenemos compañía-agrega viendo como otros monstruos se acercaban a ellos, el rubio solo suspira para volver a sonrió de forma algo malvada, ambos esperan el ataque.

 **En otro sector**

El gran jefe después de que su hijo lo dejo solo, se levanta para irse ayudar, no sabia donde esta su arma pero con o sin ella seguirá pelando, llega hacia el grupo y puede ver tanto los dragones de su hijo como tres jinetes peleando juntos contra el enemigo, no se lo podía creer y ni aunque lo este viendo con sus propios ojos, una quimera salta detrás suyo sin que la viera, la quimera lo iba a devorar con sus bocas pero el gran vikingo desaparece delante suyo, ambas cabezas mirar para todos lados pero no encuentran nada.

Stoick estaba muy sorprendido al estar en el aire, mira arriba suyo para ver que es llevado en las garras del pesadilla rojo, en eso puede ver al jinete pelinegro en el cuello del dragon.

-Lamento el movimiento brusco jefe... pero tenia que hacerlo para salvarlo- lo saluda con una sonrisa, el jefe solo niega con una sonrisa, mira detrás detrás suyos para ver si estaba su hijo pero este había desaparecido, luego vuelve a ver al jinete, este tambien lo mira y mira hacia atrás... se encoraba de hombros-no es alguien que espera mucho jefe-agrega con algo de seriedad y lastima, este solo asiste con la cabeza, internamente estaba feliz que lo salvara.

Los tres acercan a la multitud y a los jinetes, stoick sale corriendo para darle un izquierdazo aun troll desmayándolo, snotlout y colmillo llegan colocándose entre los gemelos y fishlegs, estos se le quedan viendo.

-Snotlout!... donde estaban colmillo y tu?-pregunta el robusto jinete extrañado de no a verlo visto.

-Nos encargamos de uno de esos bichos grandes-sonríe con orgullo, vuelve aprestar atención a la batalla cuando una espada paso volando cerca suyo-oye! eso casi me mata!-grita molesto.

-Ustedes dos solos derribaron un escorpión?-pregunta jinete de rastas mirandolo extrañado.

-Bueno no precisamente…creo que el otro pesadilla lo hizo... colmillo y yo solo lo entretuvimos ya que solo nos quedaba un tiro-deja aun lado su arrogancia para explicar mejor las cosas.

-Entiendo… y cual es su debilidad?-pregunta fishlegs seriamente, este iba a responde pero se escucha algo grande caerse- pero que?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Ahí!..es por eso!-les grita la rubia de dos coletas señalando al frente, todos miran para ver a un gran escorpión caer al piso.

-Como decía tenemos que matarlo por dentro...hay que abrir sus bocas-explica rapidamente, estos asiste con la cabeza.

Los vikingos luchaba con fuerza y valor, ahora que al incrementar un poco el numero pero eso no evita que el enemigo redusca su numero, no importa cuantos maten, fishlegs mira todo con ojos de preocupación, veía muchos heridos, miraba como los dragones del arquero pelaban ferozmente, no podía tolerar esta guerra por mas tiempo

-No nos queda otra mas que luchar para ganar, no podemos dejar todo el trabajo a los dragones-comenta seriamente el robusto jinete, todos lo miran sorprendido por lo que dijo-albóndiga quedate aquí e intenta recupera algo de fuego….papi regresara pronto-le informa su dragon sacando su arma y bajando del lomo, sin decir nada mas se va corriendo para luchar.

Jinetes y dragones estaban sorprendidos que el mas bueno de ellos se lance al ataque sin su dragon, los gemelos se miran entre si, se estaban perdiendo de algo que durante mucho tiempo lo habían pedido, ambos sacan sus armas y se bajan de su dragon para salir corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y cuando creí que lo había visto todo-comenta el pelinegro con cierto sarcasmo y un poco incrédulo, toma su arma, se baja de su drago y lo mira alzando su pulga-es hora de que el bravo y fuerte snotlout entre en acción-sonríe para luego salir corriendo hacia la batalla.

-( _Hay veces que odio que me trate como a su hija_ )-comenta la gronckle después de salir de su impresión y quedar algo molesta con su jinete.

-( _Bueno eso es sinónimo de que te quiere_ )-responde la cabeza izquierda de smoker, esta lo mira y asiste con una leve sonrías-( _tu que dices cremallerus... quieres ir a pelear... o quedarte aquí para recargarte en un minuto y medio?_ )-pregunta la cabeza derecha viendo a barf y belch, estos lo mira curiosos y luego la batalla.

-( _Nnaaa ni loco…creo que seria mejor estar en la retaguardia)_ -comenta belch un poco asustado por la cantidad de monstruos, ambos se dan la media vuelta para ir con smoker y quedarse a su lado.

-( _A todo esto que es lo que tienen que esperar?_ )-pregunta la dragona muy confundida con el asunto, colmillo solo los escucha estaba mas preocupando mirando al enemigo.

-( _Mi gas!_ )-responde con orgullo la cabeza derecha, esta los mira sin comprender-( _es lo que estamos esperando... me entrene para que pueda recuperar mi gas lo mas rapido que pueda en ves de esperar hasta el otro día_ )-comenta con una sonrisa.

Tanto grongkle como cremallerus estaban muy sorprendidos con su explicación, en eso la cabeza derecha mira al cremallerus.

-( _Crees poder recargarte en un minuto y medio?_ )-le pregunta a barf con una sonrisa.

-( _Creo…pero no creo que sea mucho)-_ tenia sus dudas de poder crear tanto gas en tampoco tiempo.

-( _No importa si es mucho o poco…lo importante que halla una gran explosión)-_ le comenta con una sonrisa y mirando al frente, barf y belch se miran entre para asistir y mirar al frente con seriedad, entonce al pesadilla se le ocurre algo.

 _-(Bien!.. mientras ustedes se recargan)-_ le dice a dos cremallerus mirándolos de reojo, luego ve a su compañera dragona _-(tu y yo nos encargaremos que de que nadie pase… entendido?_ )-le pregunta con seriedad

-( _Si señor!)_ \- gritan los tres con entusiasmo, gronckle y pesadilla se colocan uno al lado del otro y miran hacia delante con una mirada seria, los dos cremallerus se cubre detrás de ellos.

Dejando a grupito de dragones, vemos al gran grupo de vikingos que esta teniendo algunas bajas en su pelotón, después de que el jinete del pesadilla lo salvara, el gran jefe se unió con su gente y les ordeno que formaran una línea defensiva y otra detrás de esta, así los de adelante bloqueaban al enemigo y los de atrás los atacaban, stoick estaba en la linea defensiva solo con un escudo en mano que le otorgaron, los jinetes mas al rato se les unieron como linea de ataque, los gemelos estaban eufóricos de tanta lucha.

-Esto súper genial!... si así son todos los días! ... no me quiero ir!-grita de jubilo el jinete rastas bloqueando un golpe con su arma

-Si esto es una locura!-grita de la misma forma su hermana, matando a un troll.

-Quieren parar!... estos no es un juego!-les grita fishlegs enojado y asustado reteniendo la cabeza de una quimera junta a snotlout, este retenía la otra cabeza-que tal un poco de ayuda chicos!-les grita alterado a ver como la quimera se preparaba para atacarlos con su fuego.

Ambos gemelos corren hacia el monstruo con una sonrisa y les clava sus armas en el lomo, este cae de panza y una de sus cabezas tiene la lengua a fuera, los gemelos chocan sus cascos de la emoción y después retiran sus armas del monstruo, al ver la sangre verde en las armas de ellos el pobre jinete regordete casi vomita, intenta recuperase y ver a su compañero pero este ya no se encontraba con ellos, eso le extraño.

El gran sargento jorgenson, después de dejar a su comandante en las garras de los monstruos, se había reunido con el grupo de vikingos para ayudarlos, batallaba con todo lo que podía, cuando escucho como todos el resto el sonido mas temido por todos, quedo petrificado pensado que ya se había vuelto loco, pero al escuchar alguien grita ese nombre que hace mas de diez años que no se escuchaba, sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando escucho una explosión, ver hacia el cielo y ver una mancha negra... sinceramente lo sorprendió.

Pero toda sorpresa que tenía se fue al ver como esos monstruos gritaban de enfado y volvían a remeter contra ellos otra vez, ahora se encontraba de vuelta luchando contra ellos, sus dos compañeros que tenía habían caído, se encontraba solo y defendiéndose contra dos trolls que los estaba haciendo retroceder, evade una estocada con su mazo y golpea al troll un puñetazo en toda su cara haciéndolo retroceder, mala idea ya que dejo su defensa abierta, el otro troll toma esta oportunidad para atacar pero su ataque es bloqueado justo a tiempo.

Tanto monstruo como sargento miraban a un individuo bloquear el ataque del troll, la bestia le ruge con fuerza para hacer una lado su arma y volver atacar pero el individuo aprovecha esta oportunidad para atacarlo golpeando entres las piernas, el troll queda arrodillado en el suelo, al ver que soltó su arma toma esta misma y le corta la cabeza con esta, el cuerpo del troll cae seco, el sargento estaba un poco impresionado con su habilidad que no noto que el monstruo que golpeo estaba a punto de atacarlo, el individuo se gira rapidamente lanzado el arma del troll que mato y clavandosela al otro que estaba detrás del sargento.

-Sabes... si no hubiera venido a ayudarte... tal vez estarías muerto-le comenta con una sonrisa arrogante- tienes suerte que el gran snotlout jorgenson vino en tu rescate- se alaba a su mismo el jinete.

-Ja!...si claro ...solo hay un gran snotlout jorgenson y ese soy yo-sale de su asombro para luego sonreír con orgullo, después señala al jinete- tu solo eres una copia barata-le comenta con una sonrisa, el jinete se enoja por eso.

-Aquí la única copia eres tu!-se le acerca muy enojado por sus palabras, ambos se acerca mirándose con odio, dos monstruos escuchaban su discusión y al verlos distraídos deciden atacarlos.

-No!.. tu eres la copia!-le grita el vikingo pegando su frente contra del jinete.

-No tu lo eres!-le grita jinete, ambos sosteniendo con fuerza sus armas, no se daban cuenta que dos trolls se acercaban lentamente contra ellos.

-Tu lo eres!-le grita el vikingo, los trolls se acercaban lentamente, uno lentamente levanta su arma y el otro arrastraba su arma, ambos con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Tu!- ya estaba cerca de ambos, estos dos jóvenes se seguían agrediendo, el par de bestias estaban listos para saltar sobre ambos.

-No tu!-ambos trolls estaba al costado de ambos pelinegros listo para matarlos, los jóvenes los ignoraba, el par de monstruos preparan sus armas para acabar con ellos.

El par de jóvenes pelinegros estaban listos y agarrando sus armas con fuerza para saltarse enzima del otro, los trolls estaban listos para matarlos, ambos vikingos lanzan un golpe, ambos trolls caen al suelo inconciente, el par de chicos estaba con sus armas alzadas.

-Muy buena actuación-le sonríe el sargento, este se la devuelve- a propósito ...donde esta tu dragón?-pregunta con seriedad mientra se endereza y mira detrás suyo, ambos jóvenes colocan espalda con espalda.

-Esta cubriendo la retaguardia-le responde con seriedad mirando a su alrededor.

-Sabes?...en realidad no necesitaba tu ayuda ..yo solo podía con ellos- comenta después de esta un ratos callados, el jinete solo sonríe con burla.

-Si claro-ambos ven como los monstruos se acercan corriendo hasta ellos, estos solo esperaban el momento de defenderse y atacar

 **Antes de todo esto.**

Después de atacar el brazo del escorpión, hiccup y toothless volvían para eliminar ese enorme bicho pero el chico escucha el llamado de una voz familiar, ve a su compañero robusto, dentro de la mascara estaba muy feliz de ver una cara conocida y saber que no le paso nada malo, bueno en parte, este le lanza algo metálico, la atrapa en pleno vuelo y puede ver que es una espada hecha de cierto material que ya conoce, iba a preguntarle para que se la había dado ya que el tenia su propia espada pero el se le adelanta gritano que busque a un sujeto con armadura.

Necesitaba mas respuestas pero su charla es interrumpida por el fuego de unas horribles criaturas, lo único que pudo hacer o decir fue agradecerle, ahora ambos volaban algo tranquillos buscando cierto individuo con armadura.

-Si queremos ayudarlos tendremos que separarnos amigo-le informa a su dragón, este estaba algo indeciso con la decisión pero asiste con la cabeza, necesitaba encontrar alguien para asegurase que todo estaba bien.

Solo estuvieron un rato volando ya que el castaño encontró lo que estaba buscando, el sujeto de armadura estaba subido en lo que el creía era un escorpión, un poco grande para ser uno pensaba, ajusta bien la nueva espada a su cintura.

-Bueno amigo... creo que aquí nos separamos…. intenta ver si encuentras ayuda-le explica a su amigo acariciando su cabeza y llevando su mano hasta la palanca de planeación-voy a darle una visita a nuestro amigo-agrega para luego pararse en su silla y saltar.

A mitad de la caída mete sus manos en los orificios que sobresale de su pantalón para luego estirarse es sacar su propias alas y dirigirse hacia a su enemigo a toda velocidad.

-(Será mejor mantener mi cara oculta…no quiero volver a cometer el mismo errór)-piensa el joven con seriedad y mirando su objetivo.

Mientras que eso pasaba, el caballero después dejar a su padre arrodillado, el se había dirigido corriendo hasta el escorpión cercano y subirse en el, miraba como esa mancha negra con un punto rojo volaba por el cielo.

-(No… esto no puede ser …es imposible….será cier…)-piensa asombrado a mirando el cielo pero sus pensamiento quedan a medias al sentir que es envestido.

Ambos castaños caen del enorme escorpión, alegándose de toda la batalla, ambos cayeron rodando por el suelo muy heridos, el jinete es el primero en detenerse quedando boca abajo muy herido.

-Aaauuu..creo no pensé muy bien sobre el aterrizaje-comenta adolorido mientras se apoya con sus brazos y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

El caballero rodó un poco mas lejos quedando boca arriba, a chocar su espalda contra el suelo se le sale el arie, sea lo sea que lo golpeo hizo que su cabeza se golpeara contra el casco.

-Aaauuu…*tose*….eso si que dolió-se quejaba mientras se apoyaba con sus codos y miraba a extraño sujeto que voló directo hacia el- sabes ...tienes una pésima forma para aterriza- se levanta lentamente, la caída mas el haber rodado lo había mareado, comenzandole a darle vuelta cabeza.

-Si lo se …aun tengo que practicar mas sobre el aterrizaje- responde el jinete levantándose algo adolorido y mirando al extraño.

-Quien eres tu?-pregunta con voz seria, lo ve de arriba hacia abajo y no era la gran cosa esta persona-ja!...otro idiota que le falta un pie-se escucha su voz burlona al notar que su nuevo enemigo tiene una pierna de metal- eh?...una pierna de metal?-se pregunta susurrando al darse cuenta de eso.

-(No voy a dar mi nombre)-piensa el castaño con seriedad, recordando que cada ves que dice su nombre algo malo pasa-me llaman el conquistador de dragones o amo de dragones como prefieras-responde seriamente recordando las personas que lo han llamado así.

-Que?!-pregunta sorprendido-es imposible…aquí el único amo de los dragones soy yo!-le grita señalándose con el pulgar y tocando su pecho, luego le levanta el dedo índice y lo apunta- no te quieras robar mi titulo-su voz se escuchaba realmente enfadado.

El jinete solo inclina un poco la cabeza hacia el costado mirandolo extrañado, pero vuelve a la normalidad al recodar a cierto loco que también se crea el "amo de dragones", estaba cansado de que todos vean a los dragones como simples trofeos o objetos.

-Si realmente eres el amo de dragones…dime donde están?...no veo ningún dragon a tu servicios- se escucha su voz burlona y mirando para ambos lados.

Este extraño sujeto tenia un punto, no puedes ser el amo de dragones sin tener dragones a tu disposición, aunque internamente no le importaba mucho ese titulo que le dieron, sacude su cabeza rapidamente.

-Cállate!-le grita enfadado para comenzar a correr hacia el con su arma en mano.

El castaño queda sorprendido al ver como lo atacaba de frente, rapidamente toma su espada, la prende fuego y bloquea el golpe de su enemigo, el caballero queda sorprendido por lo que ve que rapidamente retrocede.

-Co..como…de..donde conseguiste eso?-pregunta un poco asustado señalando la espada del jinete, el castaño se extraña por su reacciona y observa su espada.

-Esto?...yo mismo la diseñe-responde feliz.

-No juegues conmigo!.. es imposible que una espada como esa la tengas tu!-vuelve a remeter contra el chico.

El jinete esta vez si que estaba listo, bloquea su golpe pero no contó con que el caballero se agachara y lo derribara golpeando sus pies, el caballero agarra el magno de su espada con ambas manos y deja la punta apuntando al jinete, el chico lo mira y rapidamente se rueda hacia un costado alejándose, dejando que el arma se clave en el suelo.

El caballero mira como rueda sobre el suelo, retira su espada clavada y se dirige contra el de nuevo, el jinete al notar que esta en una distancia segura se vuelve a levantar rapidamente , su reacción es lenta ya que el caballero venia corriendo hacia su dirección, detiene el golpe haciendo que ambas armas al chocar reboten, el caballero aprovecha esta oportunidad para girar sobre si mismo y lanza una patada golpeando el arma de fuego del jinete, el castaño ve como su arma sale volando lejos de el.

-Ya no tienes nada-comenta el caballero, toma su espada con ambas manos y tira una estocada, el jinete reacciona rapido recordando la otra espada que su amigo le entrego, bloquea la estocada justo a tiempo- que!...primero mi nombre y ahora mi arma!-le grita al darse cuenta que esa arma que el chico lo bloqueo era su arma perdida.

-Me da igual si es tuya o no!-responde con enfado para darle un rodillazo en el mentón, el caballero retrocede por el golpe, el jinete lo ve para luego arrodillarse y masajearse la rodilla-aaauuuu... olvide que el casco ese lo protege-comenta con mucho dolor.

El caballero se endereza y acomoda su casco, el jinete se masajea rapidamente la rodilla para volver a pararse y tomar la espada con ambas manos, ambos se miraba con enfado, sin decir mas, ambos corren hacia el otro gritando con fuerza.

Sonido de metales chocando uno contra el otro era lo que se podía escuchat, ambos castaños luchaba como si estuvieran parejos, sus golpes eran a diestra y siniestra, aunque con una diferencia por cada golpe bloqueado el caballero lanzaba sus puños o tirabas patadas que apenas el jinete podía esquivar o bloquear.

Vuelven a chocar sus armas, esta vez manteniéndose y forcejando contra el otro, el caballero retrocede apropósito haciendo que el jinete se incline hacían delante perdiendo el equilibrio, entonces evil hiccup golpea a hiccup con un rodillazo en el estomago, el pobre queda de rodillas agarrandose su estomago, el caballero sonríe con gracias.

Hiccup aprieta con fuerza los dientes e ignorando su dolor toma su espada con ambas manos y golpea la cabeza/casco de evil hiccup haciendo que retroceda lentamente, se levanta tambaleando y volviéndose agarra el estomago.

-Ja…me sorprendes….debo reconocer que eres resistente-comenta el caballero con gracia acamodanose el casco-muy bien..tu primer golpe desde que empezamos a pelear-agrega con una sonrisa al sentir que su labio corría sangre.

Hiccup jinete ya estaba cansado y adolorido, los movientos de este sujeto eran muy rapidos y certeros que el apenas podia esquirbar o bloquedar, sus piernas y brazos tenian muchos cortes, por desgracia para el sentia mucho dolor en el estomago, no se habia dado cuentas pero en la rodilla de la armadura resaltaban una punta y esas mismas punta se la clavo en su estmago, ahora se encontraba agarrando su estamago evistando el sangrado.

-Bueno…al menos… yo no soy un co..cobarde con armadura-se burla y hablando entrecortado, estaba muy cansado y adolorido.

-Crees que no puedo vencerte sin esta armadura?!-su comentario si que lo molesto mucho, el jinete solo asiste con la cabeza, no iba a dejar que este flacucho hiera su orgullo.

El caballero clavaba su espada al suelo, comienza a quitarse poco a poco su armadura, cada parte de la armadura de metal cae al suelo, debajo de esta solo estaba su ropas, en cierto punto se sentía mas cómodo si esa armadura, pero se deja el casco puesto.

-Listo! ….ahora veras de lo soy capas!-vuelve agarra su espada y corre hacia el jinete.

El castaño solo lo estaba esperando, su plan de que se quita esa armadura funciono, así podría evitar los puños y las rodillas afiladas, el caballero ante de llegar contra el castaño salta con su arma en alto, eso el jinete no se lo espero y rapidamente alza su espada bloqueando el golpe, devuelta con los pies en tierra evil hiccup tira una estocada directa al estomago del jinete.

El jinete esquiva la estocada haciéndose aun lado, el caballero sonríe dentro del casco, sostiene su espada con su mano derecha y con la izquierda lazan un puñetazo pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que su brazo pasa por encima del hombro del jinete, le joven jefe con su brazo derecho toma el brazos de su rival, pasandolo por su hombro.

Gracia al impulso que hizo para tira esa toca su siguiente movimiento funcionaria, cuando paso el brazos de rival por su hombro, con su pierna derecha golpea la pierna izquierda del caballero y aplicando fuerza en el brazos hace que evil hiccup se eleve sobre el para terminar de espalda en el suelo y algo dolorido.

-(Jaja..tendré que felicitar a Astrid por esto…esa horas extra de entrenamiento dieron sus frutos)-piensa con una sonrisa, su felicidad dura poco al retroceder esquivando unas... patas?- pero que rayos?-se pregunta asombrado.

El caballero se recupera rapido de ese golpe, levanta sus pies para comenzar a girar sobre el suelo usando su espalda/cuello, el joven jefe queda muy impresionado por ese moviendo, el caballero se levanta usando sus manos, dentro de su mascara el castaño tenia la boca abierta.

-Wooow!... eso fue increíble!…do..donde lo aprendiste?-pregunta realmente sorprendido.

-Años de práctica-se escucha una pequeña sonrisa, levanta su espada y vuelve a rematar contra el jinete.

El jefe sale de su impresión a verlo venir contra el, esta vez se jura que sera diferente, esquiva rapidamente el golpe de espada para que con el mango de su espada lo golpe con fuerza en la nuca, el caballero avanza un poco mas por golpe inclinándose hacia el suelo, da una vuelta de carnero para queda arrodillado, ambos se miraban con enfado, en eso evil hiccup comienza a ver borroso.

-(No... ahora no)-piensa llevándose una mano a su cabeza, y comenzaba a respirar agitado, el jinete estaba muy cansado, a ver que su rival no se mueve decide arrodillarse clavando la espada al suelo y sosteniéndose de ella.

El golpe en su estomago si que le dolia, se lleva su mano al área afectada y puede ver que de esta salía algo de sangre, no sabia era para matarlo pero si que le estaba causando muchas molestias, comienza a respirar agitado, el caballero se levanta tambaleando, quería terminar con esto lo mas rapido que podía, algo alejado de ambos se escuchaba pasos a gran velocidad.

-Esto…se termino .*tose*…hasta *tose* aquí llegas-le decía mientras caminan muy tambaleante, su vista se nublaba mas que su respiración se el hacia pesada-al diablo!... con este casco… no puedo respirar!-comenta enfado quitándose rapidamente el casco y lanzarlo lejos.

El joven que se encontraba aun arrodillado respirando agitado, levanta la vista para quedar muy impresionado al ver a su enemigo, esto tenia que ser una broma, el era su propio enemigo?!, el arquero avanza lentamente hacia su rival muy agotado y tosiendo constantemente.

El caballero levanta su arma como puede, comienza a caminar hacia el jiente arrastrando su arma, puede sentír que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, el jinete solo se le quedaba viendo muy sorprendido, se negaba a creer que el era EL enemigo, para ambos todos se movía en cámara lenta, detrás de una roca algo sale rapidamente y se para entre medio de ambos rugiendo feroz, ambos jovenes quedan impresionado.

-Toothless!-comenta ambos para que luego el caballero suelte su arma y caiga desmayado.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui queda el capi...espero que les alla gustado...una gran pelea dieron ambos hiccup ...no se que les parecio a ustedes?...toohless llego en el momento junto para detener esto ..sino tal hiccup jinete no iba a terminar bien jejeje...**

 **Bueno...muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews se los agradezco mucho sigan asi que me motiva a continuar!...nos estaremos viendo para la proxima ...ah! y dejen sus reviewssi quieren ñwñ/...nos leemos luego.**

 **Sayonara!**


	22. Reencuentro

**bienvidos a otra semana de una emocionante lectura!...espero que allan disfrutado mucho la pelea de los hiccups!..fue bastante buena jejee...bueno dejare las palabras para el final.. si mas que decir...**

 **Que disfruten este capitulo!.. ñwñ**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **REENCUENTROS.**

 **Momentos antes**.

Tootlhess, stormfly y ambas astrids se encontraban combatiendo en el centro de todos los monstruos, los cuatros combatían ferozmente, arduamente y agilmente.

La jinete tiraba golpes con su hacha a diestra y siniestra, a otros los esquivaba o los bloqueaba, dos trolls venían en su dirección con sus espadas entremedio de ambos, Astrid al verlos y ver un pequeño espacio decide encararlos y pasar entremedios de ambas espadas dando una vuelta de carnero, al ver esta acción ambos bestias siguen de largo, la jinete se recupera rapidamente y arremete contra el par, salta y el par de trolls se giran rapidamente mirandola con mucho enfado pero se asombra un poco viendo como ella esta en el aire, Astrid cae arriba de los hombros de uno de ellos, con el mango de su hacha golpea con fuerza la frente del troll bajo suyo, se impulsa hacia el otro y agita su hacha cortandole la cabeza, vuelve a rodar por el suelo para quedar arrodillada, mientras que ambos cuerpos de los trolls caen, uno muerto y el otro inconciente.

La comandante también tiraba golpes con su hacha, se acerca corriendo a uno de los trolls y le laza su hacha a medio camino clavándosela en el pecho, un troll corre hacia ella con su garrote en mano, tira el golpe pero la vikinga se hace aun lado girando sobre si misma y tirando un golpe con el costado de su mano izquierda dejando medio atontado al monstruo para terminadolo con un puñetaza de su mano derecha, el troll cae al suelo inconciente, vuelve a corre para tomar su arma y vuelve a juntarse con su contraparte.

Stormfly gracias a lo poco que vio de sky quiso hacer lo mismo, la estaba imitando como podía usando sus patas aunque le era incomodo tirar patadas como a su contraparte, pero eso no evitaba que usara su cabeza/cuerno contra ellos, con su cola y espinas la usaba como látigo contra las quimeras, toothless se mantenía firme tirando golpes con su cola, en eso es rodeado por tres trolls pero el ni se inmuta, rapidamente gira sobre si mismo y los golea con su cola, otros mas se le acercan, en esta ocasión los patea con sus patas traseras y delanteras, los cuatro siempre cambian de lugar cubriéndose las espaldas.

-( _Stormfly!_ )-le grita/ruge el furia a su amiga, esta lo mira y entiende sin que se lo diga.

Rápidamente el alfa miraba a sus compañeras humanas y las encuentra casi juntas, se lanza sobre ambas rubias con su alas extendidas tirandolas al suelo, al ver este movimiento la nadder se eleva un poco para comienzar a gira sobre si misma lo mas rápido que puede, empienza a lanzar todas sus espinas a todas direcciones, ambas vikingas miran sorprendida como su compañera dragona lanzaba sus espinas a todos los monstruos al su alrededor.

-Tu dragon si que es genial!-comenta la comandante con una media sonrisa y sin mirarla.

-Stormfly y yo somos un gran equipo…pero esta vez si que me dejo impresió….-responde con una sonrisa mirando a su dragon como atacaba, estaba muy orgullosa de ella, luego con esa misma sonrisa mira a su otro yo pero su expresión cambia a una de extrañes al verla.

La rubia vikinga estaba boca arriba viendo al furia con una expresión de melancólica, distraídamente lleva su mano izquierda aun costado del hocico del furia y lo toca con la yema de sus dedos, al sentir la leve caricia toothless mira de reojo al causante para ver a la vikinga, sus miradas se encuentran, el alfa tenia los ojos dilatado y no comprendiendo su mirada, mientras que la vikinga los tenia un poco cristalizados.

-Toothless-susurra la joven viéndolo y sin poder creer que lo este tocando, este gesto molesta un poco a la jinete.

-Emm toothle…crees poder quitar tus alas de arriba de nosotras?...por favor?...la batalla aun no a terminado-le pregunta mirándolo de reojo y sintiéndose un poco incomoda estando acostada en el semi rocoso suelo y de boca a bajo, el dragon al escuchar la pregunta de la jinete asiste y retrocede un poco levantado sus alas.

Para toothless le era increíble que este viendo a dos Astrid, ambas jóvenes se levanta sacudiendo un poco sus ropas, estaban agotadas esta lucha se estaba extendiendo demasiado, stormfly se coloca al lado del grupo, en eso los cuatro escuchan los rugidos de los monstruos que se estaban acercando.

-Parece ser… que esto…. no tiene fin-comenta con desilusión la comandante y muy cansada e herida.

-Eso parece- responde de la misma forma su compañera, el par de dragones estaba igual que ellas, antes de que se acercaran un poco mas el furia nocturna lanza un par de bolas de plasmas, derribando un buen numero.

-( _Aun te quedaba algo de fuego?_ )-pregunta un poco impresionada la dragona mirandolo.

-( _Eran mis dos últimos dos tiros_ )-responde con una sonrisa, los cuatro solo esperaba el momento para defenderse.

Los monstruos estaba muy enojados con ese nuevo ataque que corren rápidamente hacia los cuatro con sus armas en alto, en eso ocurre algo que ni Astrid ni sus amigos esperaban, detrás de la manada de bestias se podía ver a las misma bestias volar por los cielos, los cuatro estaban sorprendidos y muy confundidos mirándose entre si, en eso entre la manada de monstruos se abre dejando pasar a dos dragones conocidos y a una bola con puas, estos era el nadder amarillo, un pesadilla negro/rojo y una bola con púas, esta ultima se endrezar para rebelar que era el gronckle.

-( _Eso estuvo genial!…cuantos?)_ -cansada pero se podía ver la sonrisa en la nadder dorada que miraba a sus hermanos y les preguntaba.

-( _Tch… esta vez me quede corto... y perdí la cuenta…pero creo que fueron unos 22_ )-responde con fastidio el pesadilla negro/rojo.

-( _Yo también perdí la cuenta...creo que fueron unos 20_ )-responde la gronckle, estado en esa forma mucho tiempo no puede ver nada pero puede sentirlo.

-( _Muy buenos marcadores chicos… pero eso les pasa por no llevar la cuenta_ )-se burla la nadder en sus caras.

-( _Asi?!...a ver experta!... cuantos eliminaste tu!..si te crees tan buena)_ -el comentario que ella había hecho no le gusto para nada al pesadilla y la reta a que le responda, la dragona solo sonríe con orgullo, gronckle y pesadilla sabia que significaba esa sonrisa.

-( _27!... como la ves!)_ -le responde echándole el numero en su cara, rex mira aun lado muy molesto-( _te lo dije rex... comes demasiado…te estas volviendo muy lento)_ -se burla de su hermano para luego reírse en su cara.

Mientras los tres hermanos charlaban, toothless, stormfly y las jóvenes rubias los miraba extrañados y muy confundidos por lo que estaba pasando, cuando escucha las risas stormfly decidió que era momento de intervenir así que les gruño levemente para llamar su atención, los tres hermanos escuchan el gruñido y miran a su costado.

-( _Oh!... hola stormfly_ )-saluda sky con una sonrisa para luego ve al furia-( _grrr... hola guapo_ )-le sonríe con una sonrisa coqueta, sugar y rex miran a su hermana sorprendido por ese saludo, stormfly se pone furiosa por como lo sigue llamado mientras que el pobre de toothless estaba sorprendido y fuera de lugar cuando lo vuelve a llamar asi.

-( _Sky... que rayos?...desde cuando te interesa por alguien?_ )-pregunta muy confundido viendo la dragona y después al furia-(* _no le veo la gran cosa…el ala cambiante de la otra vez..se veia mejor que este*)-_ piensa con molestia viendo al alfa.

-( _Que?..no voy a negar que es muy lindo_ )-responde con una sonrisa viendo a su hermano, la gronckle observa al furia y se le hacia extrañadamente interesante, no negaba que era lindo pero algo en el la tenia inquieta.

-( _Oye!..quieres parar con eso de lindo?!..estamos en una guerra aun_ )-comenta stormfly algo celosa y cansa de su forma de habla a su too…quiso decir... su alfa., agita la cabeza para sacarse eso pensamientos.

-( _Como sea…preapresen…ahí vienen_ )-rex le da menos importancia al asunto, se gira para volver a ver a sus enemigos y prepararse para el encuentro, sus dos hermanas lo imita.

-( _Stormfly necesito de tu ayuda, tengo que encontrar a hiccup_ )-al escuchar el nombre de su hermano los tres dragones lo miran sorprendido.

-( _A nuestro hermano?_ )-susurra un poco confundida la gronckle, el pesadilla estaba igual que ella, en cambio sky se le habia olvido un detalle

-( _Necesito de tu ayuda yyy..emm sky cierto?_ )- pregunta serio y luego ve a la nadder dorada, esta lo mira al ver que no se habia equivocado de nombre al nombrarla, la dragona lo mira con una sonrisa-( _necesito que me ayuden para abrir un camino para ir por el_ )-les explica brevemente, a rex realmente le molesto que se don nadie venga y le de orden a su hermana.

-( _Oye!..porque ella debería acerté…?)-_ le pregunta muy enojado por como se dirige a ella.

-( _Claro!.. sin problema!_ )-responde feliz la nadder interrumpiendo a su hermano, el pesadilla queda con la boca abierta y con las palabras en la boca al escucharla.

-( _Olvídalo_ )-suspira con fastidio al ver que su hermana no le hizo caso, en cambia la gronckle esta interesada en el pero no el mismo sentido que su hermana.

-( _Pero...quien eres tu?_ )-le pregunta muy curiosa, el joven alfa la mira sorprendío para volver a su cara de seriedad.

-( _Me llamo toothless_ )-responde dándose la vuelta, los tres estaban sorprendidos y petrificados, sky se habia olvidado de su nombre por razones obvias-( _dense prisa no hay tiempo!)-_ le grita ambas nadder.

Odiaba dejar a sus amigos con esta carga pero necesitaba ver a su hermano, no le estaba gustando mucho todo esto, sabia que el castaño se podía proteger solo pero también algo lo estaba atrayendo hacia una dirección.

-( _Espera!...nuestro… hermano…_ )-lo llama la gronckle preocupada por su hermano, e intentando de que alguna forma este dragon llamado como el dragón que su hermano extraña lo pueda ayudar.

-( _Que pasa con el?_ )-pregunta impaciente y extrañado, si no mal recordaba no vio otro gronckle que no fuera su amiga albóndiga, la pobre no sabia como explicarse.

-( _Ti-tienes que… tienes que ayudar a nuestro hermano!_ )-le grita con los ojos algo cristalizados, sky y rex la miraba con tristeza y luego miran al furia.

-( _Lo are!... después de rescata a mi hermano_ )-asiste prometiéndoselo pero por ahora su misión era buscar a su jinete -( _deprisa!)-_ le gruñe ambas nadder estas levanta el vuelo, las vikingas miraban todo muy curiosas.

-Que están haciendo?-se pregunta la vikinga extrañada viendo como las nadders se elevan y comienzan a lanzar sus espinas hacia unos monstruos-a...a donde va toothless?-vuelve a pregunta viendo como el furia sale corriendo por el paso que las dragonas abren.

La jinete también miraba todo muy confundida y extrañada, en eso recuerda algo muy importante para ella, hiccup, si no mal recordaba el se habia separado de toothless para buscar algo.

-(Tal vez...fue por el otro hiccup)-piensa con asombro e internamente le hubiera gustado a ambos juntos, se sonroja por el raro pensamiento que se le vino la mente, agita su cabeza para sacarse eso pensamiento, no era momento para eso-cúbranlo!- les ordena tanto a la comandante como a los dragones, los dos últimos responde es seguida colocándose delante de la jinete.

-Po-porque?-pregunta un poco perdida con el asunto y colocándose al lado de su otro yo, ambas en guardia, las nadders bajan al ver que el furia se habia alejado rapidamente.

-Toothless fue a buscar a hiccup- responde con seriedad y preocupada por el castaño, la comandante se quedo helada al escuchar eso, eso significa que habia dos hiccup, enfrentándose?.

-( _El era..._ )-comenta la gronckle sorprendida e internamente algo celosa, rex solo esta sorprendido y con la boca algo abierta.

-( _Si… se me había olvidado..su nombre_ )-comenta sky con una sonrisa y una mirada melancólica-( _pero no pueden negar que es un gran espécimen_ )-agrega con una sonrisa coqueta, rex se recupera de su impresión para verla con los ojos entrecerrados.

-( _Argh…no empieces)_ -su cara de asco era notable, la gronckle mira a su hermana, pero se guarda su comentario.

-( _Oye.. ya te lo dije... no estamos para eso ahora_ )-los tres mira detrás suyos para ver a stormfly que miraba a la nadder dorada con los ojos entrecerrados y muy molesta.

-( _Oh vamos!...no siempre se puede ver dragones tal lindos...y el es el primero que veo_ )-no se le podía ir la sonrisa-( _y e visto muchos dragones en vida...pero ninguno me llamaba la atención…hasta ahora)_ -rex y sugar se miran entre si, uno fastidiado por la actitud de su hermana en cambio la gronckle solo estaba un poco preocupada

-( _Ya!...Concéntrate!)_ -le grita fastidiada por su actitud de cria e internamente celosa por se mas abierta con su amigo pero toda queja queda a media al escuchar una gran explosión.

-Pero que demonios fue eso?-pregunta la vikinga impresionada viendo a lo lejos una gran humareda, la jinete estaba igual de confundida y sorprendida.

Stormfly miraba a lo lejos impresionada mientras que sus compañeros solo suspiran cansados y negando con la cabeza.

-( _Ya era hora!...esta vez se tomo su tiempo?.. o lo hizo apropósito?_ )-se pregunta molesta la nadder dorada mirando a lo lejos.

-( _De quien hablas?_ )-pregunta la dragona azul confundida, esta la mira.

-( _De smoker...lo estábamos defendiendo para que recargue su gas y pueda atacar masivamente_ )-le explica brevemente-( _pero creo que esta vez se tomo su tiempo_ )-su cara de molesta era notable.

Desafortunadamente la gran explosión solo hizo enojar a mas de uno de las bestias, el grupo de seis se prepara para defenderse, un troll hacer un paso adelante y se detiene en seco, el grupo lo mira serio pero en seguida se extrañan y se sorprende, el troll cuando dio el paso comienza a temblar levemente, luego comienza a comprimirse como agarrandose el estomago tirando su arma en el proceso, lentamente se empieza a derretirse, lo mismo pasa con las quimeras y los demás trolls, todos comienza a comprimirse y derretirse al igual que los escorpiones gigantes.

Los vikingos y dragones miraban todo muy extrañados, muy confundidos y muy sorprendidos, eddy y gustav estaba abrazados del miedo pero al ver como los monstruos de repente se derretian el pelirrojo se da cuenta y lo suelta bruscamente, los jinetes solo estaba igual de sorprendidos, se miran entre si para luego rapidamente gira e ir por sus dragones, stoick mira al los jinetes irse volando para que luego se le venga un solo nombre a la cabeza.

-Hiccup!-susurra sorprendido y preocupado por su hijo, sale corriendo siguiendo al grupo de jinetes, solo unos pocos vikingos siguen al jefe entre ellos alvin y snotlout.

Cuando los jinetes vinieron por sus dragones y tomaron vuelo smoker los siguió de cerca, no pensaba quedarse solo con los humanos que lo odian, ya en los cielos los jinetes ven al único grupo de seres parados en el suelo rocoso, fishlegs se acerca volando seguido por smoker.

-Astrid!-les grita a sus amigas, ambas levanta la cabeza junto a los cuatro dragones, la jinetes iba a levantar el brazo para saludarlos, la vikinga solo sonríe feliz-donde esta hiccup?!-les grita muy preocupado y elevado en aire.

La jinete frena su brazo a medio camino, recordando muy sorprendida que su castaño estaba tal vez en una pelear contra su otro yo, la vikinga quedo igual de sorprendida por eso, ambas sin que decir nada salen corriendo en la dirección que el furia nocturna habia tomado, stormfly y sky reaccionan saliendo corriendo de tras de ellas, sugar y rex salen detrás de ellas dos pero empezando a levantar vuelo.

Stormfly y sky saltan un poco para comenzar a volar cerca del suelo, stormfly se alcanza a su jinete y se coloca a su lado, ambas se miran con seriedad y preocupación por parte de la jinete, la nadder le india que se suba, esta sin pensarlo se sube de un salto y agarrandose de las manoplas con fuerza.

-(Por favor hiccup…cualquiera de los dos...que por favor estén bien!)-piensa la jinete muy preocupada.

La comandante iba unos pasos detrás de su contraparte, pero al mira a su derecha ve que la nadder del arquero estaba su lado, esta le indica con la cabeza que se suba, la chica duda un poco al principio pero sabe que así iría mas rapido a donde quería ir, se sube de un salto al lomo la dragona y se agarra como puede.

-(Hiccup..espero...espero que te encuentres bien)-piensa preocupada.

 **Minutos antes.**

Después de que sus amigas dragonas lo ayudaran a salir del campo de batalla, toothless corría todo lo que podía para ir ayudar a su hermano, a medio camino encuentra su olor, salta hacia a una piedra para poder girar e impulsarse, a lo lejos ve algo que no le gusto para nada, por la poca visibilidad que pudo ver y el olor que sintio el que estaba arrodillado era su hermano, podía ver a su enemigo que se le acercaba lentamente y tambaleándose, salta una zanja y huele un olor a sangre, eso lo hizo enojar mucho, su enemigo estaba muy cerca de su hermano, salta la piedra que estada delante suyo y le gruñe con enfado.

-Toothless!-mencionan ambos jóvenes para que castaño delante suyo se desmaye, el furia se recupera de su enfado al ver que era su hermano el que estaba delante suyo.

-( _Pero si el se hiccup... quien es el que...?_ )-se pregunta extrañado para mirar detrás suyo y ver el hombre de traje negro, este se quita la mascara para revelar su cara-( _que?...hiccup!... pero... tu estas ahí! …y aquí?_ )-el pobre dragon estaba confundido y extrañado mirando a ambos chicos.

-No...no estas viendo doble amigo…EL soy yo-responde la pregunta no formulado de su dragon y mirando a su otro yo con lastima-yo soy el enemigo...yo...soy causante esta guer…arg!-comenta suavemente para luego tener una expresión de dolor, se lleva a su mano al estomago.

Le furia a ver la sangre salir de la mano de su jinete se altera mucho, pero no sabe a quien ayudar, si al que esta tirado o al que esta herido, miraba ambos con desesperación, en eso siento una mano en su cabeza.

-Tranquilo amigo...estoy bien- el joven jefe alza la mirada para ver la preocupación que su amigo estaba teniendo al no saber a quien ayudar, se levanta y le acaricia su cabeza para luego sonríale-ven...ayúdame a ponerlo en tu lomo- le dice mientras se acerca a su otro yo y lo alza, en eso se da cuenta de algo-esta ardiendo?-se preguntaba extrañado, porque cuando lo alzo pudo sentir que estaba mas caliente de lo normal.

Con dolor en su cuerpo el joven jefe sube a su contraparte al lomo de su amigo y con la ayuda de este mismo lo acuestan boca abajo, el jinete lleva su mano a la frente del chico y verifica que tenia fiebre.

-Ven amigo...será mejor irnos-toothless miraba al otro yo de su hermano con preocupación pero cuando el le habla se pone en marcha, solo hay un problema.

Hiccup caminaba encorvado agarrandose el estomago, toothless se coloca a su lado sin que se lo pida, el castaño se sostiene de la cabeza de su dragon, los golpes lo tenían muy mal. En los cielos, Astrid, los jinetes y los dragones miraban desde el cielo, la rubia jinete miraba con desesperación y preocupación cada lado.

-Ahí!-grita la rubia vikinga apuntado hacia una direccion, todos miran haciendo donde ella señala y puede ver acierto dragon negro caminados lentamente con alguien al lado y ver que sobre el habia alguien mas.

-Vamos!-grita la jinete con seriedad, su dragon hace caso en seguida, los demás la siguen por detrás.

Todos bajan en picada sin que el joven jefe y su amigo se den cuenta, al estar mas cerca la jinete pudo darse cuenta de quien era el que estaba el lomo del furia y quien estaba su lado, su felicidad no podía guardarla.

-Hiccup!-le grita muy contenta, el dúo en el suelo levanta la mirada para ver a todos su amigos en el cielo.

-Astrid!...chicos!-grita con una sonrisa cansada pero feliz de poder ver por fin a sus amigos de nuevo, en especial a su _lady_.

El grupo baja rapidamente de poder ver a su amigo y jefe con ellos, en eso ven que el otro hiccup esta sobre en lomo del furia, tenia dudas al verlo acostado, que le abra pasado al arquero? era lo que se preguntaban, las nadders son las primeras en tocar el suelo, la jinete salta rapidamente del lomo de su dragon y correr hacia el castaño, el joven ojiverde la miraba con una sonrisa como se acercaba, una vez cerca no lo piensa dos veces y se lanza sobre el chico abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe-susurra en su oido mientras aun lo abraza, el castaño sonrie feliz de escucharla decir eso.

-Si yo también te extrañe mucho Astrid-responde abrazándola con fuerza, la rubia quita su rostro del cuello del joven para verlo con una sonrisa.

Sin que el castaño lo espero ella besa en sus labios con mucho cariño y dejando de abrazarlo por los hombros para coloca sus manos en las mejillas del joven, el castaño rodeaba su cintura con cariño mientras correspondía el beso con anhelo, mas atrás tres de cinco jóvenes tenían cara de asco por presenciar eso, fishlegs solo tenia una sonrisa en la cara por verlos nuevamente juntos, en cambio la comandante cuando bajo del dragon y observa a su otro yo correr hacia el castaño, sonrío al ver que la relación de su contraparte con el castaño al menos es buena, pero quedo muy sorprendida y algo sonrojada al presenciar el beso que se estan dando.

-" _Lo siento pero tengo novio"_ -esas fueron las palabras que le dijo al arquero en su primer encuentro-(no pensé... que ella y el eran …nov…)-agacha la miranda con tristeza, ni se atrevía a pesarlo.

-Astrid..*beso*..espera..*beso*.. nos es..*beso*..están ..*beso*..viendo-corresponde a sus besos con un sonrojo en su cara ya que se había olvidado de que tienen publico.

-No me importa –lo sigue besando- además... ya nos habiamos besado *beso* delante de toda la aldea-agrega para besarlo de forma profunda, eso lo tomo por sorprsa al joven y los hizo sonrojar a ambos- lo lamento *beso* en verdad lamento…*beso* no haber estado contigo *beso* esa noche!-cada beso lo hacia corto pero con un sentimiento de perdón.

-Descuida no pasa nada, sabia que algo extraño estaba pasandon-responde con una sonrisa pegando su frente con la suya.

-Oigan!… porque no mejor se consigue una habitación…para su nidito de amor?-pregunta tuffnut acercándose junto con el grupo y con una sonrisa.

-Si no queremos verlos con tan cariñosos ….suficiente tenemos con fishlegs y su dragon-agrega su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Si también me da gusto verlo chi…argh!-le responde con una sonrisa, ambos mirando al grupo acercarse pero su sonrisa se va cuando vuelve a sentir un fuerte dolor en el estomago, la jinete lo sostiene con preocupación, los demas lo miran igual de preocupados.

-Hiccup estas bi..?...oh todos los dioses esta sangrando!-preguntaba su _lady_ muy preocupada pero al ver salir algo de sangre de su estomago se aterro.

-No te preocupe...no es nada... es solo que unos de sus golpes mi dio en el estomago tenia una espina afilada-responde con una sonrisa dolida mientras comprime su herida, la jinete hace lo mismo sobre su mano, luego el joven mira a su contraparte en el lomo de su amigo, todo miran hacia donde el mira para ver a su rival acostado boca abajo en el lomo del furia.

-Lo derrotaste?-pregunta el joven robusto impresionado y preocupado por su viene estar, la jinete mira al castaño entre preocupacion y asombro, el joven solo tenia una mirada seria mientras niega con la cabeza lentamente.

-No… básicamente estaba a su merced e iba a darme su golpe de gracia... pero se detuvo cuando toothless aparecio…luego se desmayo-les explica brevemente.

 **Con los dragones.**

Mientras los jóvenes hablan ,sky y sus hermanos se acercan al furia para ver a su hermano acostado en su lomo.

-( _Como se encuentra?_ )-pregunta la nadder mirando a su hermano con mucha preocupación.

-( _Esta bien…según mi hermano el tiene fiebre_ )-responde con preocupación mirando a su ocupante.

-( _Chicos!_ )-los llama la gronckle mirando con sorpresa al grupo de jóvenes, estos la miran y luego hacia la dirección que estaba mirando, quedan sorprendidos al ver otro chico igual a su hermano.

-( _Dos hiccups?...como fue que el junto contigo y todos esos chicos con sus dragones llegaron hasta aquí?)_ -pregunta rex muy confundido por todo, mirando al castaño acostado y al que estaba siendo sostenido por la rubia.

-( _No lo se..solo se que a mi hermano y yo.. nos trajo un tornado amarillo_ )-responde con cara de confusión.

-( _A nosotros nos trajo unas cosas con forma de humano... también amarillo_ )-comenta storm recodando al polvo con forma humana, los otros tres asiste con su comentario, sky y sus hermanos estaba muy confundido.

 **Con los jóvenes.**

-Pero dinos hiccup... como fue que llegaron toothless y tu aquí?-pregunta el jinete de gronckle muy confundido, este lo mira enderezándose pero se sin alejarse de su _lady,_ entre ambos aun comprimen la herida.

-Como te digo...toothless y yo... fuimos arrastrados por un tornado... hecho con polvo dorado-responde extrañado y muy confundido, recordando ese suceso mientras tiene aun una mueca de dolor.

-Polvo... dorado?-pregunta de nuevo extrañado y confundido, todos estaban igual.

La comandante no sabia que hacer desde que se bajo del lomo del nadder y vio a la pareja besarse ya no supo si moverse o no, mas que el furia y el otro castaño estaban juntos como si estuviera diez años atrás.

-Si… fue en donde ustedes fueron a buscar a los dragones cortaleñas-responde mirando tanto a sus amigos como a su chica, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

-Aaah si... esas cosas con forma humana en hechas de polvo dorado-recuerda la hofferson, su cara se pone molesta al recordar ese horrible momento que paso ella y su dragon-espera...no viste ninguna otra?-le pregunta extrañada, si no mal recodaba eran diez no creyó que hubieran mas.

-No... como dije solo fuimos arrastrados por un torna~~~-le explica algo cansado y adolorido pero sus palabras quedaron a medias al ver detrás de tuffnut otra cara conocida, quedando muy sorprendido -do..dos as..astids?-pregunta al aire muy sorprendido, todos los jinetes se gira o miran en el caso de la jinete para ver hacia al chica que aun se mantenía unos pasos atrás, esta los mira muy nerviosa por se el centro de atención y mas de unos ojos verdes.

-Ho...hola-levanta su mano con una sonrisa nerviosas, joven jefe y comandante se miraban entre una mirada tímida y una sorprendida.

-Hola…-saluda despacio y en shock, aunque sea su otro yo a la jinete no le agrada para nada que ambos se estén mirando con una extraña mirada-(dos astrids?...creo que estoy en el paraíso!)-piensa el chico con una mira de felicidad y meda pervertida, la jinete lo mira.

-Que te estas imaginando?-le pregunta molesta y un poco celosa, haciendo que el castaño pegue un pequeño brinco.

-Quien?...yo?...no nada!-la mira con una sonrisa nerviosa al ser casi descubierto, la ojiazul iba a preguntar de nuevo pero el se le adelanta -eeem.. alguien puede decirme que esta pasando aqui?-pregunta muy confundido con todo esto.

Al formular esa pregunta la comandante lentamente se acerca al furia para ver al otro castaño acostado en el lomo de este, los dragones miran como la joven se les acercaba mas especifico al joven acostado, con la mirada la comandante pide permiso al furia sin formularla, este asiste levemente con la cabeza, los hermanos del enfermo dudaban, la rubia se acerca lentamente y distraídamente le acaricia suavemente la cabeza.

-(Le hace falta recortarse un poco el cabello)-piensa con una sonrisa triste, al tocar suavemente su frente un poco nota que esta muy caliente-tiene mucha fiebre-dice sorprendida colocando el dorso de su mano en la frente, el grupo de jinetes miran su espalda.

-Ah si!...luego me responde por ahora debemos encontrar alguna aldea para curar…-comenta el jinete viendo hacia el trío con una mirada seria pero sus palabras quedan a medias.

-Hiccup?-escucha la pregunta de su _lady_ -HICCUP!-lo ultimo que escucho fue el grito de espanto de Astrid y el rugido escandaloso de toothless.

 **Dos días después.**

Ya en la aldea gargan, en una de las casa hechas de pierda, en la habitacion acostado en el suelo, nuestro joven jefe despierta lentamente mirando el techo de piedra.

-Qu..que me paso?-se pregunta muy desorientado y con la vista algo nublada.

-Hiccup!-es llamado por una linda voz que ya conoce, sus ojos tratan se acostumbrase a la poca luz que entraba y pudo ver a su lado esta su _lady-_ gracias a los dioses!... estas bien!-comenta la jinete abrazándolo al castaño con cariño, el joven le de vuelve el abrazo algo débil pero con una sonrisa.

-Astrid... que fue lo que me paso?-pregunta después de que ambos se separa un poco, su expresión de confusión era notable-y en donde estamos?-vuelve preguntar con la misma cara y mirando a todos lados, en eso siente un extraño dolo detrás de la espalda, iba a llevar su mano pero la jinete lo detiene agarrandolo por la muñeca.

-No!...no lo hagas... haras que se abra-responde con una mirada preocupada, este la mira muy confundido-hiccup….-suspira con tristeza sabe que no lo debia guardar nada-te…te dispararon una flecha por detrás-termina de hablar deslizando su mano hacia la palma del chico y agachando la mirada.

-Que?...pero porque?...quien fue?-tantas preguntas y no sabia por donde empezar, internamente estaba muy enojado.

-Espera! antes de que te enojes, déjame decirte que yo misma me encargue de el-habla rápidamente con una sonrisa orgullosa y acariciando su mano suavemente, con esa caricia el joven se tranquiliza y sonríe con cariño.

-Esta bien...cuéntame...como fue que llegamos hasta aquí?-pregunta mirando el lugar, ella también lo mira un poco.

-Bueno..esta son las ruinas de una aldea llamada gargan...no se nada de ella...solo escuche el nombre y por lo que se ve...esta hecha de piedra-le explica breve y rápido para que tenga la información que necesita-en cuanto a como fue lo de la flecha pues….

**** _F_ _lashbacks****_

Todos rodeaban a la pareja muy sorprendios, tuffnut se agarra la cabeza, ruffnut tenia sus manos en su boca al igual que fishlegs, snotlout estaba con la boca abierta mientras que la comandante estaba shockeada al ver una flacha clavada en la espalda del joven.

-Hiccup!...hiccup!...háblame!-los grito de desesperación y preocupación de la rubia jinete eran notables, sus amigos estaban igual de impactados al ver que su jefe había sido herido.

El furia se había acercado juntos con todos el restos de los dragones y la comandante, sky y sus hermanos quedaron muy sorprendidos y preocupados por el chico, no sabían que hacer, storm y sus amigos estaban igual que la nadder dorada y el resto, stormfly mira de reojo a su alfa, toothless estaba muy sorprendido y muy enojado.

-( _Como no pude escuchara nada?!...como pude distraeme de esta forma?)-_ se preguntaba así mismo muy sorprendido y preocupado-( _sino fuera que tengo a mi otro hermano en mi espalda...juro que encontrare a ese maldito que acaba de herir a mi hermano!)-_ susurraba con furia y apretando sus colimllos con fuerza.

-Si le di!-se escuchaba el grito de alguien un poco lejos del grupo, todos miran al quien grita y pueden ver a un hombre calvo sosteniendo un arco en su mano izquierda.

Sky, sugar, toothless y ambas astrids estaban muy enfadados con ese vikingo, como se le ocurria atacar a la persona que les acaba de ayudar.

-Oye tu!... quien te cree eres para ata…!-la jinete estaba enloquecida al ver a su chico entre sus brazos e inconsciente con una flecha clava en su espalda, no sabia si sacarla o no, el miedo de recuperarlo y ahora perderlo no la estaba haciendo pensar bien pero es interrumpida por una mano delante de su cara, alza la vista al ver que era su otro yo que estaba igual de enojada que ella.

-Soldado!-lo llama con voz firme, este al ver a su comandante se para recto con una mano en frente.

-Si señora!-grita un poco intimidado.

-Porque lanzo esa flecha?-pregunta muy enojada mientras camina lentamene hacia el.

-Para terminar con el enemigo..señora-responde medio asustado viendo como su comandante se le acerca con cara de poco amigos.

-Aaahh muy bien soldado-comente lentamente la vikinga ya parada enfrente del vikingo-solo hay un pequeño problema con eso-aunque se puede ver una sonrisa medio burlona en realidad era falsa-al quien le disparaste es al quien nos salvo!... idiota!-le grita danle un fuerte golpe en la cara derribándolo.

-Pero comandante... el sujeto vestido de negro...es el arquero-contradice el vikingo tirado en el suelo viendo al grupo de jóvenes y dragones para luego ver su comandante, sorprendido y adolorido.

-No...no lo es...es otra persona-responde entre calmada y preocupada, se gira para ver al grupo, todos los jóvenes a exención de la jinete la miraba con sorpresa, su contra parte la mira con una leve sonrisa.

Después de que el vikingo fue derribado, la comandante regresa con el grupo para ver el estado de ambos castaños, el vikingo se levanta con mucho dolor de mandíbula, ahora probaba en carne propia del porque su jefe había puesto a la chica como comandante.

-Que demonios esta pasando aqui?!-pregunta un voz gruesa y profunda, todos gira para ver que era su jefe junto a un gran grupo de vikingos.

-Jefe!-los dragones del arquero retroceden un paso hacia atrás gruñiendo, recordando que ese hombre su hermano lo odia y que su memoria no les falla también fue quien los encerró.

-Que…que paso? donde esta hiccup?-pregunta luego de que se calmara un poco por la repentina corrida, se acerca lo que mas que puede, ve a un castaño entre los brazos de la jinete con una flecha clavada en su espalda, luego preguntara por eso y ve otro castaño arriba de unas de las bestias, sin prestar atención al dragón que lo cargaba-hijo estas...espera...dos…dos hiccup?-pregunta muy sorprendo.

-Este hiccup es de nuestro mundo señor-responde fishlegs rapidamente para que su jefe no se confunda-su verdadero hijo esta sobre toothless-señala con el dedo pero al ver a su compañera jinete que lo miraba entre incrédula y enojada- que?-pregunta un poco intimidado por esa cara.

-Toothless?-al oír ese nombre cierto recuerdo se le vino al cabeza, en eso mira hacia donde esta su hijo y se da cuenta en donde esta acostado-el furia nocturna-agrega un poco sorprendido de ver al dragón que el mismo mato hace tiempo, toothless lo mira y no se puede creer que el padre de su hermano este vivo.

-( _Que pasa con todos?… porque se sorprende verme?_ )-se pregunta a si mismo viendo lo entre sorprendido y extrañado-( _entiendo que supuestamente tengo una cierta reputación...pero no para que me vean con esas caras de...lastimas?_ )-se vuelve a pregunta al ver la cara del jefe, esta se encontraba un poco cristalizada por verlo.

-( _Lamento decirte esto furia...pero tu estas muerto en este mundo_ )-responde rex mirado aun lado con cierta tristeza, este lo mira muy sorprendido por eso.

-Jefe!-le grita la jinete, este sale de su asombro para verla-no debemos perder el tiempo….nuestro hiccup fue lastimado en la batalla y por una flecha se esta desangrando!-la desesperación en sus palabras hizo poner en alerta tanto a toothless como al vikingo, ella opto por sacarle la flecha ahora entre sus manos mantenía presión en la herida pero eso no evitaba que salga mas sangre tanto en la espalda como en el estomago.

-Si!...y su otro hijo esta con mucha fiebre…..y en aumento-comenta rapidamente el robusto jinete algo intrigado.

-Llévenlos ambos a la aldea-ordena con voz firme el jefe dándose media vuelta para retomar el camino, la jinete no lo piensa dos veces y le pide ayuda a sus amigos para que levantaran al castaño, la comandante se acerca al furia para ver el estado del arquero.

-Espera stoick!...vas a llevar a estos mocosos y a esas lagartijas de vuelta a la aldea?-pregunta un hombre de barba descuidada negra y con algunas canas en ella se acerca a su jefe muy enojado por su desicion -principalmente a eso cuatro?-señala con el dedo a los cuatro dragones mas alejados -sin mencionar que el que esta en lomo de ese furia nocturna esta en El traidor!-su enojo era notable no pensaba olvidarse del suceso de hace unas horas.

El sargento snotlout estaba cruzado de brazos concordando internamente con el hombre, los chicos habían escuchado cada palabra de ese traidor y ya los estaba molestando, sky y sus hermanos agacharon las cabezas sabiendo que esto pasaría, storm y albóndiga se acerca un poco a ellos y le golpea un poco para levantarles el animo, les sonríen con cariño, esto hacen lo mismo pero con tristeza.

-No eres nadie para hablarme de "traición"... Alvin-le responde mirando con cierto enojo por sus palabras y remarcando la palabra "traidor"-si te estoy perdonando a ti...porque no lo haría con mi propio hijo?-pregunta con enfado y haciéndole recodar que era su hijo del quien habla, sigue caminado dejando al vikingo con la palabra en la boca, alvin aprieta sus puños y gira el cuerpo para verlo.

-Que?!... ahora vas a dejar libre a esos dragoens por ahí?!-pregunta haciéndole recordad que estaban hablando de dragones, esto hacer detener al jefe junto al grupo de jinetes con dragones.

-Jefe!... Pienso un momento-dice rapidamente fishlegs toma la palabras ante de que el gran vikingo tome una decisión- aunque estos dragones los allan atacado...también los acaba de ayudar en esta batalla-intenta hacerle recordar que sino fueran por ello tal vez habrían muertos todos-tiene que entender que no son malos… solo estaba obedeciendo a hiccup-por experiencia propia los dragones solo atacan cuando se siente amenazados en cierta cosas, pero pasando los años...el y su grupo saben que mucho dragones solo obedecen a alguien que los controle.

Alvin los mira muy molesto por sus palabras para luego gruñirles, le estaban sacado la oportunidad de matar a ciertos dragones peligros, el sargento estaba igual de molesto pero no solo porque tal ves su jefe decida dejar con vida a esos dragones, eso lo tenia sin cuidado, lo que lo ponía furioso es que dejara vivo a ambos castaños, el gran stoick se mantenía callado y con los ojos cerrados, pensado en una solución, solo una se le venia a la cabeza.

-Atento a TODOS los dragones... y llévelos a aldea-ordena con voz firma al resto de vikingos que estaban, todos entendieron sus palabras pero antes de contradecirlos vuelve a tomar la palabra-llamen a los curanderos para que curen a mis hijos y…. que pongan al de camisa roja en prisión-internamente se estaba lastimando por poner a su propio hijo devuelta en prisión, pero era por su seguridad hasta que piense o que el lo vuelva a querer o …..no lo sabe.

-No puede estar hablando en serio-le contradice alvin muy sorprendido por la orden que acaba de decir.

Los jinetes estaban sorprendidos y disgustados por la decisión que tomo, no solo los dragones de arquero estarían atados sino que también sus propios dragones, la comandante en parte estaba de acuerdo con su jefe por poner al castaño de camisa roja en prisión así lo mantendría vigilado, la jinete de nadder iba a quejarse por lo que le iban hacer con sus dragones pero su jefe se le adelanto.

-Ya esta dicho!-termina de hablar para volver a retomar su camino y dejando que todos cumplan con sus ordenes.

 _****Fin del flashbacks****_

-Asíque eso fue lo que paso-comenta entendiendo la explicación, lo que no sabia el joven jefe es que su chica le oculto el nombre del jefe para darle una sorpresa-astrid?...hey! que pasa?-su expresión seria cambia a una de preocupación al ver a su _lady_ mientras se sienta, ella tenia la mirada agachada y muy triste.

-Es que odio verte herido-su voz se escuchaba un poco ronca, ya que se estaba ocultando el llanto, nunca le a gustado que el se arriesgue mucho.

-Bueno… esto fue de improvistos-le sonríe a medias para tratar de calmarla, toma sus manos con las suyas-pero…sabes-ella levanta la mirada para verlo, error otra vez le esta haciendo ojitos de cachorrito que ella internamente adora y odia al mismo tiempo-arriesgaría mi vida por ti y por todos lo que quiero-al decir eso pega su frente con la de ella mientras aun la mira a los ojos, ella sonríe con cariño.

-También arriesgaría mi vida por ti hiccup y por las personas que también quiero-le responde con una sonrisa y mirando a los ojos, al castaño siente un monto de descargar al escucharla hablar con tanto cariño, que aun se sigue preguntando que le vio ella-es que no soporto verte en cama lastimado-su expresión cambia a una de lastima.

-Es porque piensa que soy débil?-pregunta de repente, toda su vida se lo han dicho y que se lo diga ella era cuestión de tiempo, aunque la realidad le dolió mas que la ficción -auch!-eso también le dolió, ella se había alejado un poco de el para luego golpearlo en el hombro con fuerza- Porque me golpeas?-pregunta herido y mirándola extrañado mientras se soba el brazo.

-Es fue por preocuparme y por pensar cosas erróneas-le apunta con el dedo muy molesta por entender mal sus palabras, luego lo agarra de la camisa y lo besa con mucho cariño-esto...es por halbernos salvado-le susurra cariñosamente mientras lo suelta, el pobre quedo desarmado con ese beso repentino -no lo digo porque sea débil hiccup, es mas nunca pense que lo fueras…lo que siempre pense era lo extraño eras y sigue siendo...pero tamien es por tu forma de pensar- miran hacia un costado con un leve sonrojo, el joven la mira con cierta sorpresa- no pienso que seas debil es todo lo contrario ..es solo que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte...solo puedo esperar a que te recuperes-su voz se escucha muy arrepentida.

Hiccup habia entendió mal sus palabras, tanto días sin ella lo han puesto pensar cosas erróneas, asíque decide bromea un poco para sacar este mal entendido y el mal momento.

-Creí que los besos que me diste el otro día era por agradecimiento-sonríe un poco para sacarla el mal sabor del momento.

-No...esos...esos eran por verte, extrañarte ...y...para ver si me perdonabas por no estar esa noche-se sonroja al recordar ese día que lo beso con desesperación, nunca creyó que lo podía extrañar tanto, termina agachando la mirada recordando que falto a su cita.

-Eeeehhhh?...ah! si la cita... la podemos dejar para despu...-recordó con nerviosismo la cita que supuestamente era no solo para volar sino también para ver si ella aceptaba pasar el resto de su vida con el, pero se da cuenta que dijo algo que lo confundió un poco - "el otro día"?...astrid...hace cuanto que estoy en cama?-pregunta extrañado.

-Dos días-responde la chica con cierta inocencia, el chico queda petrificado, no solo estaba en cama hace dos días sino que tambien su amigo toothless esta atado sin que sepa nada de el, suspira con lastima.

-Bueno...es momento que me ponga al día, toothless y los demás deben estar preocupados-comenta muy preocupado por su amigo, la chica solo asiste con la cabeza, retirara la sabana y puede ver que su pierna de metal aun la tiene, se levanta algo tambaleando, astrid lo ayuda a sostenerse, le agradece con una sonrisa.

-Escucha hiccup...tengo una sorpresa para ti-le habla de repente mientras ve como se dirige a ponerse su traje de vuelo.

-Y que otra sorpresa puedo ver... sabiendo que tengo un yo que es malo y de que e visto dos a astrids?-pregunta bromeando un poco, aunque internamente se preguntaba porque otro yo en este mundo era malo...quería respuestas.

-De que esta te va a gustar-sabia que verse a si mismo siendo el malo no le agradaba mucho y que mencionara a su otro yo con una sonrisa tampoco le gusto mucho a ella, pero lo dejaría pasar sabiendo que esta sorpresa le gustara mucho.

-Con ver dos de ti ya me agrada la idea- se gira para acercase a su chica, su taje aun no estaba listo le faltaba las hombreras y los brazales -acuh!-recibe un pequeño golpe en el lado que no tiene herido del estomago-te estas aprovechando de un herido-comenta con una sonrisa burlona mientras se masajea un poco el estomago.

-Eso te sacas por ser un pervertido…y deja de pensar en mi otro yo quieres!-no lo tenia así de pervertido, aunque internamente le agradaria mas que fuera ella a que meta a su otro yo en la lista.

-Porque?..que pasa?-pregunta extrañado mientras se termina de colocar sus brazales mientras la miraba.

-Solo te digo que ella y yo no tuvimos un buen primer encuentro-responde con los brazos cruzados, recordando su pelea contra ella misma hace algunos días.

-Bueno….ya somos dos-agrega el suspirando con lastima, no podía contradecirla ya que el tambien peleo contra consigo mismo hacer dos días.

Astrid lo mira un poco sorprendida, ya había visto pelear su _baby_ contra grandes criaturas pero junto a toothless, ahora recordaba que el furia estuvo con ella en todo el tiempo de la guerra, eso significa que el peleo con armas contra si mismo, internamente se maldecía por no estar ahí para verlo en acción, agita la cabeza para sacarse los pensamientos.

-Anda ya...termina de colocarte tu alocado traje y sígueme a fuera...esto te va a gustar mucho creeme-le sonríe girándose para salir por la puerta pero repentinamente es tomada de la muñeca para ser jalada hacia atrás y chocar contra el pecho del joven jefe.

-Puedes insultarlo todo lo que quieras-le sonríe con travesura mientras la abraza por la cintura-pero se que en tus lindos ojos se ve quieres uno igual-pega su frente que la de ella, astrid queda hipnotizada con eso ojos que solo deja sus manos en su pecho.

-Hiccup debemos salir… no es bueno quédanos aquí-ambos entrecierran sus ojos mientras frotan sus nariz lentamente contra el rostro del otro.

-Lo se...pero a sido una eterna semana para mi...sin tenerte a mi lado-le susurra con voz profunda, mirando sus hermosos ojos azules mientras la abraza rodeando su cintura con cariño y pegando su cuerpo contra el.

Ambos se extrañaron mucho durante esta semana que les era difícil separarse, astrid estaba ida con sus pensamiento, sabia que cuando estaban solo podían estar lo mas juntos que querían sin que nadie los moleste, lo abraza por el cuello para llevar sus manos a su cabello y acariciarlo un poco.

-Pienso igual-susurra con cariño acariciando y entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello del joven, sus labios estaban tan cerca que se rozaban y sus respiraciones chocaban-pero...ya debemos salir... los chicos junto con nuestros dragones nos esperan afuera-odia cortase el rollo ella misma pero si no lo hace los demás entraran y no tenia ganas de grita hoy.

-Si tienes razón...toothless y el resto deben estar preocupados-hasta aquí se les acabo la burbuja, con mucho esfuerzo se separan, ambos sonrojados.

-(Soy yo?... o hacer mucho calor aquí a dentro?)-se pregunta la joven jinete abanicándose un poco, este encuentro que tuvo con su _baby_ fue muy lindo y romántico pero internamente quería que le arrancarle la ropa ahí mismo-(por Thor!... en que estoy pensado!)-su sonrojo aumenta.

-(Cálmate hiccup..recuerda que no estas casado con ella asi que no puedes pasar a ese nivel…aun..)-piensa el muy sonrojado e imaginado a su _lady... -_ (por todo los dioses! quieres calmarte!...ella pensara mal de ti!...crei que habia superado esta etapa en mi adolescencia... pero creo que vino con mas fuerza)-piensa muy sonrojado pensando en cosa que no debe de su _lady_ , ambos se daban la espalda, extrañados por lo que sus cuerpos sintieron.

-Eeemm..si…te..te …te voy a espera..a fuera-las palabras de la jinete se mezclaban entre si, por lo nerviosa que estaba, el castaño solo dice un pequeño "si" mientras piensaba en otra cosas y no en le cuerpo de su chica.

Astrid da solo unos pasos, pero gira la cabeza llamando al joven, este se da la vuelta para verla y repentinamente ella correa hasta el para salta entre sus brazos y besarlo profundamente con amor y cariño mientras lo abrazos por el cuello y enreda sus dedos entre los cabellos del joven , hiccup se sorprende al principio pero se recupera rapidamente para corresponde con el mismo afecto o mas mientras la abraza por la cintura.

-No tardes-le dice una vez terminado el beso se va corriendo hasta la puerta y salir, el joven jefe sonríe medio atontado por el beso.

-Lo dije antes y lo dire ahora... esta chica va a matarme unos de estos días ….y estoy seguro de que me dejare hacerlo-le habla al aire, agita su cabeza para sacarse la cara atontada que puso y guardar el lindo momento en su memoria-bien concéntrate…tengo que habla con el jefe de la aldea para que libere a nuestros dragones y ver si puedo hablar con mi otro yo-comenta con seriedad para terminar suspirado.

Aun no se podía hacer a la idea de que el era el enemigo, suspira un poco y se termina de alistar para salir y hablar con el jefe de la aldea y así liberar a sus amigos dragones.

Astrid se encontraba a fuera de la casa apoyada contra la pared, el aire frío le siento bien para calmar sus pensamientos y su alocado corazón, en eso la puerta se abre para dar paso al castaño, ambos se miran para luego darse una sonrisa.

-Muy bien... te sientes mejor?-le pegunta con una sonrisa mientras se para derecha, el joven asiste con al cabeza, ella lo toma de la muñeca y comienza a guiarlo- bien!... nuestros amigos nos esperan-agrega para que ambos comienzan a caminar, le chico solo se deja guiar por ella.

Estuvieron caminado por un rato, en ese lapso hiccup miraba todo a su alrededor, en su vida ha visto cosas raras y asombrosas pero de que una aldea sea construida con piedra y que sobresalga de una montaña eso era otra cosa.

-(Me pregunto como lo hicieron o como la construyeron sin que las rocas se les caigan?)-se preguntaba así mismo mientras era llevado por su _lady_.

-Ya casi llegamos-dice la joven mirándolo de reojo, este presta atención a la jinete-pero antes!...necesito que cierres tus ojos-se frenan y lo mira con una sonrisa.

Para el joven jefe le extraño un poco su propuesta pero como confiaba en ella no lo pensó dos veces y cierra sus ojos, con una sonrisa de confianza y sintiéndose a gusto que el confiara en ella, lo guía hacia su sorpresa.

-Jefe!-llama al hombre una vez que lo ve a lo lejos, eso a hiccup le extraño pero se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados-nuestro jefe quiere hablar con usted!-agrega, se podía escuchar muchos murmullos en todos los aldeanos.

Stoick que estaba dándoles la espalda se altera un poco al escuchar la voz de la joven jinete, se da la vuelta pero ante de hacerlo se quedo muy sorprendido cuando menciono "su jefe" quería hablar con el, el gran vikingo se da la vuelta para ver a la pareja, las sorpresas no dejan de venir cuando noto que ellos estaban agarrados de la manos, a ver que el hombre se dio la vuelta la rubia jinete suelta al castaño suavemente y se coloco detrás de el.

-Ahora hiccup... puedes abrir los ojos-le susurra con una sonrisa.

-Astrid sigo sin entender que es lo que me quieres….en señar-comenta el castaño con una sonrisa mientras abre los ojos lentamente, sus palabras eran lentas al final y sus ojos se agrandan al ver lo que tenia en frente de el-no…esto no es verdad…..es real?-se pregunta con la voz casi rota mientras sus ojos se cristalizan.

-Tan real como tu y como yo-le responde la joven con una sonrisa colocándose a su lado, este la mira unos segundos para luego volver a ver hacia delante- anda ve!-lo empuja suavemente.

El joven jefe camina lentamente hacia el hombre, su sorpresa era muy notable, sus ojos estaba cristalizados, su voz le fallaba y su mente estaba en blanco, solo podía ver al gran hombre de barba caoba con algunas canas en frente, sin poder creer que el…su padre este vivo delante suyo.

El jefe de la tribu estaba un poco incomodo con esa mirada pero feliz de ver que el chico este otra vez de pie, no se le venia nada a la cabeza para rompen este incomodo silencio mientras que el joven se le acercaba.

-Hiccup…bueno ..yo-nada lo preparo para lo que siguió después, sin que se lo espere el joven castaño corre hasta el y lo abrazos todo lo que mas puede.

Stoick queda desarmado con ese repentino abrazo que su respiración se había acelerado, hiccup se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que podía, porque sentía que si lo dejaba de abrazar se volvería a ir.

Lentamente el gran jefe normaliza su respiración lentamente mientras cede ante el abrazo, lentamente coloca su mano y parte de su brazo en cuerpo de su hijo para darle el abrazo que debió darle hace mucho tiempo y el que esperaba volver hacerlo.

-Si esto es un sueño… no quiero despertar-susurra el joven con voz ronca por el llanto guardado, oculta su rostro en el cuerpo del jefe, el hombre sonríe muy contento y sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Astrid miraba la escena detrás de su chico con una dulce sonrisa y con sus ojos llorosos, a la izquierda de la mini familia estaban fishlegs y el resto de los jinetes mirando con una con una sonrisa en sus rostros, a fishlegs se le caían las lagrimas, los gemelos estaban sentados con una sonrisa cariñosa, en cambio snotlout miran hacia un lado con una sonrisa y limpiándose una lagrima traicioneras.

Lentamente ambos se separan para verse mejor, al joven jefe se les caían las lagrimas mientras que el gran jefe lo miraba con una sonrisa paterna y con su mano izquierda le limpia la lagrimas.

-No entiendo nada de todo esto pero….me alegro de volverte a ver-comenta el joven con la voz quebrada mientras trata de tranquilizarse, en eso nota algo al igual que el jefe.

-Que le paso a tu pierna/mano?-pregunta los dos al mismo tiempo mirando las parte ortopédicas que ambos tenia-tu primero-vuelve a hablar, se miran a los ojos para comenzar a reír un poco, eso le trajo recuerdos a ambos.

-Dime tu hijo... que paso con tu pierna izquierda?-le pregunta lentamente y sorprendido por verlo con una pierna de metal, el chico suspira para sacarse la tristeza del momento.

-Fue hace cinco años…me sacrifique para salvar a la gente que quiero-lo mira con una sonrisa-en tu caso que te paso?..creí que nada podía herirte-pregunta un poco sorprendido, sea o no para el su padre siempre sera invencible, stoick se mira su mano derecha con cierta tristeza para luego suspirar.

-Digamos que mi propio hijo me la quito-responde con algo de lastima, no por perder su mano sino por quien se la quito.

-Yo…te hice esto?..quiero decir mi... otro yo lo hizo?-pregunta muy confundido, este solo asiste con la cabeza.

-En su defensa quiero decirte que no sabia que el era tu…quiero decir ..no sabia que era el-se explica medio torpe, ese abrazo lo dejo con la mente en blanco- sus habilidades en el combate eran diferente-agrega, el castaño asiste levemente concordando con el, ya que lo experimento por mano propia.

-En donde esta el?-pregunta algo serio, tenia unas preguntas que hacerle.

-Esta en una prisión de para retenerlo…desde que despertó no a hablado con nadie-cambia su cara de preocupacion a una seria.

-Tu no has hablado con el?-vuelve a preguntar el joven, la única respuesta que tiene de su padre es un movimiento negativo con la cabeza-entiendo….crees que puedas liberar a nuestros dragones?-mejor pasaba al otro tema que era la liberación de sus dragones.

-Solo los de ustedes…no puedo liberar a los demás-responde de forma seria, la jinete a ver que ambos se ponían a charla se acerca y lo que escucho no le gusto mucho.

-Pero stoick ello nos ayudaron….-se queja la joven, no lo podía creer, eso cuatro dragones había sacrificado sus vidas para ayudarlos y el los quiere dejar atados aun pero su quejas quedaron a medias al ver la mano del castaño delante suyo.

-Esta bien...mientras que liberes a los nuestros esta bien-se da la vuelta para luego ver a su chica que lo mira con una cara incrédula, se le acerca para quedarse a su lado-no se lo que esta pasando Astrid pero es mejor hacerlo con clama...si todo sale bien hare que liberen a esos dragones...te lo prometo-le susurra con una pequeña sonrisa, ella asiste levemente con la cabeza al ver que tiene razón.

El jefe le indica a uno de sus aldeanos que lleve a los jóvenes con los dragones para que liberen SOLO a los que les pertenecen a ellos, fishlegs y el resto de los chicos se levanta para seguir al par junto con el guía, con una sonrisa de poder ver a sus dragones de nuevo y que ellos se sienta libres de nuevos, solo esperaban que no estén muy enojados.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos...espero que este lindo momento de la nuestra parejita les alla gustado y darse cuenta que son una par...tiernos XD ...no se ustedes pero a mi me conmovio (y eso que lo escribo) la esta ultima escena entre hiccup y stoick TTwTT ...  
**

 **Otra cosa muchas gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews o comentarios ..sigan asi que me pone muy feliz y me motivan para continuar con esta historas que ya a muchos les agustados ñwñ...muchas gracias a todos!.**

 **SALUDOS A:**

 **Runa**

 **Dyldragon**

 **GabrielyAlejandra**

 **LucyNamiKagome**

 **Lunabeatriz y a muchos mas x3 gracias y que tengan ...buenos dias, buenas tardes y buenas noches!.**

 **Nos vemos otro dia besos! bye :D**


	23. Mis Amigos

**Bienvenidos a otro capitulo de esta linda e interesante historia que para algunos ya se les hace como droga XD ...jajajja bueno no voy a darme muchos rodeos asique...**

 **Disfrutenlo!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **MIS NUEVOS AMIGOS.**

En otra zona de la aldea, toothless y los demás dragones estaban acostados en el suelo, con expresiones de aburrimientos y de preocupación, el joven alfa estaba preocupado por ambos castaños desde que lo amarraron no a sabido nada de ellos dos, sus demas compañeros esperaban la bienvenida de sus jinetes, internamente agredecian este descanso ya que todos ellos pudieron curar sus heridas.

En realidad no todos estaban acostados, sky y sus hermanos miraban al furia con gran interés y algo sorprendido menos la misma sky, ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y un toque coqueto, al sentir unas miradas el alfa mira hacia su derecha y pude ver que esos cuatro dragones lo estaban mirando con gran interés, tanto ellos como los humanos a su alrededor aunque en ellos lo sentia un toque despectivo.

-( _No es por nada pero… podrían dejar de verme así?_ )-pregunta sintiendose algo incomodo con tantas miradas-( _ni que estuvieran viendo un fantasma_ )-agrega molesto.

-( _Lo siento mucho... pero... en cierto punto…_ )-se disculpa sugar sin poder quietarle la vista de enzima.

-( _Es que estamos viendo un fantasma_ )-termina la frase rex, el furia los mira de mala gana por eso-( _oye tu dijiste…además como te dije antes... tu en este mundo…)_ -iba agregar pero es golpeado en la cabeza.

-( _Basta!... no es necesario decirlo)-_ lo interrumpe sky media seria, vuelve a ver al joven alfa-( _no le hagas caso lindo…este a veces tiene la lengua suelta_ )-le sonríe un poco coqueta, todos miran a la nadder amarilla actuar de esa forma, para storm esa actitud no le agrada para nada.

-( _Es cierto que estoy muerto?_ )-pregunta con seriedad, estos asiste con cierta tristeza, para el esa expresión de tristeza que ellos tiene le parecia medio raro-( _quien me mato?_ )-pregunta muy curioso, sus amigos lo miran con sorpresa, stormfly intenta decirle alguna otra cosa pero se le adelanta.

-( _El padre de hiccup)_ -responde sky con una mirada algo seria, toothless queda muy sorprendido por esa información, para luego agachar la mirada.

-( _Hace cuanto fue eso?_ )-vuelve a pregunta y con una curiosidad que lo mataba, no tan literarl obvio.

-( _Hace unos... un poco mas de diez años)_ -responde sugar con lastima, eso si que lo dijo muy confundido.

 _-(Diez años?...pero como?...crei que pasaron solo cinco años)-_ estaba muy perdido con todo esto, en eso albóndiga toma la iniciativa.

-( _Tal parece que en este lugar o este mundo como lo han llamado nuestro jinetes, hay una diferencia de entre cinco o seis años_ )-le informa con seriedad, este la mira para luego ver a su demas compañeros esperado a ver si tenia razón, estos asisten con la cabeza levemente.

-( _Entonces los dias pasan igual pero los años no)_ -agrega con seriedad entendiendo el punto, ella le asiste con la cabeza, en eso se escuchan pasos y unos gritos.

-Toothless! /stormfly!-gritan desde lejos el joven jefe y la rubia jinete con una sonrisa, todo los dragones miran hacia donde viene los gritos y sonríe feliz que sus jinetes venian hacia ellos.

Los jinete corren para ir a ver a sus dragones con una sonrisa, los acarician con alegría de ver que no les hicieron nada, sky y sus hermanos aun miran hacia delante para ver si su hermano venia con ellos, pero este no apareció.

-Hey amigo como estas?-le pregunta con alegría el castaño acariciando con entuciasmo la cabeza de su dragon, este sonrie con alegría por las caricias y por verlo bien.

-( _Yo estoy muy bien..pero tu como te encuentras después de ese flechazo?_ )-le pregunta con leves rugidos y disfrutando de las caricias, el joven sonríe y ríe.

-Estoy bien..que bueno que no te paso nada-responde, sky mira al dúo con curiosidad se puede ver la conexión que ambos tienen.

-(* _A el le tardo solo unos meses en forma una buena amistad…. Yo tarde casi un año en que el tuviera eso conmigo*_ )-piensa con tristeza la nadder y con algo de celos, pero sabia que en fondo nunca podría reemplazar a ese furia nocturna-(* _y ahora el me odia*_ )-su mirada cambia a una de tristeza para luego tirarse al suelo y acorrucase.

Sus hermanos la miran como se acuesta acurrucándose, ver a sus contrapartes siendo acariciados con tanta alegría les hizo olvidar que su hermano los odia a ellos por estar en su contra, termina haciendo lo mismo que la nadder, en eso la joven jinete después de acariciar con alegría a storm, mira al grupo de dragones que aun no pueden liberar, verlos todos acostados dándoles la espalda la pone muy mal, sabiendo que el otro hiccup los llamo "traidores" a ellos.

-Bien será mejor liberarlos-informa el castaño con una sonrisa, sus dragones estaban feliz con ese dato.

-Hiccup-lo llama su l _ady_ , este la mira interesado-debemos habla con tu otro yo-le infomra con cara de lastima, por dos cosas esta así, uno es que no le gusta ver a su chico por tan mal camino y dos no le gusta como se encuentran eso dragones.

-Si lo se...a eso vamos...pero primero liberemos a nuestros dragones y luego a vamos a ver a mi otro yo-responde con una leve sonrisa de confianza, al escuchar eso sky levanta la cabeza rapidamente y ve al furia.

-( _Toothless!...por favor debes ayudar a nuestro hermano!)-_ le habla rapidamente, este la mira extrañado mientras su jinete lo desata.

-( _Hiccup?... es el hermano del que me hablaron?_ )-pregunta recordando lo que le dijo en el campo de batalla, los otros dragones también lo miran, ella asiste con la cabeza rapidamente.

-( _Eres el unico que puede hacerlo entrar en razón_ )-agrega sugar con una mirada de desesperación, internamente tiene celos del furia pero era el único que podía hacer que su hermano vuelva y los vuelva a querer.

-( _De acuerdo...les prometí que los ayudaría y eso hare_ )-comenta con seriedad-(* _solo espero que me entienda*_ )-piensa con un poco preocupado, ya que han pasado diez años desde que el lo vio y no sabia si lo entendería.

 **En la zona sur de la aldea.**

Dejando al grupo de jóvenes y sus dragones, nos dirigimos hacia otro lado, mas especifico a las prisión de la aldea, esta estaba hecha a base de piedra como todo lo resto de la aldea e igual que el resto parecería una simple casa de dos pisos, adentro se puede ver que no es así, esta hecha tan solo de un piso junto con cuatro celdas a mitad de la habitacion, las barras de las celdas es tan hechas de hierro y a cuadros.

Dentro de ellas estaba hiccup haddock alias "el arquero", sentado en el suelo con sus manos detrás de su espalda y bien atadas, se encontraba mirando al frente con una mirada muy enojada, delante de el estaban la comandante Astrid, que voluntariamente se ofreció a vigilarlo y a su lado el sargento snotlout, el pelinegro estaba apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados, la rubia solo se encontraba parada en medio de ambos.

-Que tanto me ves traidor?-le pregunta el pelinegro muy serio y enojado, sargento y arquero se miraban con odio, para snotlout ya le estaba cansando que lo mira tan fijamente, aun con la mirada serie el prisionero sonríe a medias.

-Ver que tan falso puedes llegr ser-responde con burla, ese comentario si que le molesto bastante.

-Que?!...a que te refieres con eso maldito!-le grita separándose de la pared y caminando un poco hacia la celda.

-Mmm... déjame ver…creo que tu junto con otros me alababan por tener un mejor progreso que ustedes en la arena-sonríe con burla, el sargento aprieta los diente con furia al recordar ese tiempo, lo único que se le ocurre es voltear la mirada muy enojado.

La vikinga solo miraba al prisionero con una mirada triste, al ver que ese chico de buen corazón ya no esta mas, el castaño después de cumplir su cometido siente que aun lo están mirando, observa a la otra persona que esta adelante suyo, ojos verde y azules se encuentran, el silencio se hunde en ellos dos, ambos mantenía la mirada sin pestañar.

-Que tanto me miras?-pregunta el castaño fastidiado de que lo miren tanto, la chica solo suspira para agachar la mirada y volver a verlo.

-Nada...sirviente de hera-responde tranquilamente para luego darse la vuelta y apoyarse contra la pared, el castaño resopla por la nariz mirando a un lado.

El silencio vuelve a hundir la habitación, ninguno de los tres quería hablar, dos por enojo y una porque ya no tenia nada que decir, mas tarde la puerta es abierta lentamente, todos miran extrañados, el sargento vuelve a poner su cara de enojo, el arquero queda sorprendido por lo que ve mientras que la vikinga sonríe levemente.

-Lamento interrumpir...pero se puede hablar con el prisionero?-pregunta el recién llegado, el joven jefe había entrado a la habitación algo tímido porque no sabia con que se iba a encontrar, detrás de el entra la rubia jinete con una sonrisa.

Al verlos juntos la vikinga aun recuerda ese beso que ellos dos se dieron el otro día, siendo sincera consigo no se espero eso, el vikingo pelinegro solo se cruzo los brazos mirando a los recién llegados enojado, piensa que ese chico debe estar encerrado igual que el otro, el arquero estaba muy sorprendido al verse a si mismo, entonces ver cierto dragon negro no era su delirio por la fiebre.

-(No… no… no puede ser real …el ya esta muerto)-son los pensamientos del prisionero agachando la mirada y no creyendo que es lo real y que no lo es.

Mientras el arquero pelea contra su sentido común y sus emociones, los recién llegados miraban a los vigilantes, el joven castaño rascandose un poco la nuca y con una sonrisa nerviosas mientras que la jinete solo tiene una sonrisa confiada.

-Mhp!...haz lo que quieras-responde de mala gana el sargento, yendo hacia a la pared detrás suyo.

-Dije algo malo?-pregunta el joven jefe extrañado por la actitud del chico, la vikinga lo mira una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que estaba al lado de su otro yo y todavía no se podía sacar ese beso que se dieron.

-No...no nada...lo que pasa que a el le molesta que tu no estés también en la celdas-responde con una sonrisa nerviosa, el chico solo responde con un leve "oh" mientras que el pelinegro solo resolpla.

-Se puede hablar con el prisionero?-le pregunta con una leve sonrisa, ella queda un poco desarmada por esa sonrisa, aunque la mala mirada de su otro yo la hace recapacitar, le señala con la mano en modo de afirmacion.

El castaño suspira un poco para tratar con este tema que ni el todavía se cree, la jinete lo sigue de cerca no sin antes tirarle una mirada de muerte a su contraparte, el arquero aun estaba en sus pensamiento viendo que es real y que no, hasta que un carraspeo le llama la atención, levanta la mirada para ver al chico igual a el y a la rubia jinete parada a su lado.

-Oye!... ya me canse de que todo el mundo se me quede viendo en silencio-comenta de mala gana, estuvieron solo cinco segundo mirándose y es todo lo que el podia soportar.

-Es… que…bueno…me cuesta creer que yo mismo sea el enemigo-responde el jinete algo incrédulo por lo que esta pasando-y no se por donde empezar a preguntarte-agrega serio.

-Te ahorro las preguntas... porque no pienso responder nada-comenta con una sonrisa burlona.

-Porque haces lo que haces?-pregunta el jinete sin entender nada e ignorando su comentario.

-Ya te lo dije... no te pienso responder nada-responde con una sonrisa para luego cambiar por una mirada seria-ahorra saliva porque no pienso hablar-agrega mirando aun lado.

-Solo quiero saber porque?!-le habla con seriedad empezando a irritarse de su conducta.

-Agh!... como fastidies... yo no te quiero contar nada!...asique porque no mejor te vas por donde viniste!-ambos se miran con enfado, uno arto por ser tan cerrado y el otro por escuchar a alguien tan molesto.

-Es estupido que hables con un traidor y debilucho como el-comenta con burla y de repente el sargento inclinandose ligeramente de hombros, todos lo miran, la jinete se molesta por ese comentario.

-JA!...mira quien lo dice!-se burla el arquero viéndolo-tal vez sea bueno en las competencias pero a la hora de pelear enserio...eres un inútil!-comenta con gracia.

-Que dijiste?!-le pregunta con enfado retirándose de la pared y acercándose hasta la rejas-puedo ganarte en lo que esa idiota!-le informa muy enojado mientras lo apunta con el dedo.

-Mira tu pie y veras que ni siquiera estamos igualados-comenta con gracia, el joven castaño mira al aquero extrañado para luego ver al pelinegro y sus pies, se sorprende de ver que el chico solo tenia la pierna izquierda pero la derecha era remplaza por una pierna de madera.

-Eso solo fue un error que no pienso cometer de nuevo!-comenta enfado- para la próxima... solo uno de nosotros saldrá con vida-termina de hablar, las Astrids e hiccup miraban a ambos, estos se miraban muy desafiantes, el arquero se queda vendo al pelinegro serio para luego comenzar a reirse de forma medio malvada.

-Me parece bien...para la próxima cumpliré mi cometido de córtate la cabeza-responde algo sadico y sonriendo de forma malvada.

-Tu?...por favor!- retira su dedo sonriedo con burla y llevando sus mano a su caderas, no se creía nada de lo que decía-no podras hacerme nada idiota debilucho-se termina de burla.

-Me gusta que mis enemigos me subestimen...así los puedo matar mas fácil-termina con una sonrisa y una risa.

-Muy bien basta ya!...esta charla ya se estaba saliendo de control!-intenta detenerlo el joven jefe pero hubo un dato que todos escucharon atentamente.

-Espera...ya has matado gente?-pregunta la vikinga muy sorprendida.

-Ellos se lo merecían-responde tranquilimente.

-Ellos?…fueron muchos?-pregunta el castaño sorprendido por sus actos y mas al ver que respondia de lo mas tranquilo.

-Algunos...si-responde con una sonrisa.

-Por que?-pregunta muy sorprendida la jinete, si antes pensaba que estaba perdido ahora ya no sabia como sacarlo, este la mira seriamente.

-Tu crees que le voy a tener piedad a alguien por matar dragones por placer?... o por dinero?!-pregunta enojado-no claro que no!-agrega negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Pero matarlos no resuelve nada-intenta el castaño hacerlo entrar en razón, el arquero solo se ríe con burla.

-Y tu crees ...que las palabras si?-pregunta con gracia, el entiende que no a todos se les puede hacer entender con palabras, un mal sabor en la boca le quedo con esa pregunta, la jinete lo mira preocupada- a lo largo de mi vida supe que solo hay una regla que no se debe romper y esa regla la pone la naturaleza al final...ella es la que tiene la ultima palabra-responde algo serio y mirando a todos-un maldito vikingo no tiene piedad por matar a un dragon, un dragon no tiene piedad por matar un vikingo, un animal no tiene piedad por matar a otro animal...entonces...porque yo debo tener piedad por matar a alguien que se lo merezca?-pregunta tranquilamente.

-Pero...matar a gente inocentes no resuelve nada-comenta la jinete con tristeza al ver como el chico se estaba yendo poco a poco.

-Que no me escuchaste...solo mate a los que se lo merecen...los demas no me importan-ya se estaba fastidiando con tanta charla.

-Entonces porque atacas a la gente de berk?-pregunta el castaño algo recuperado y seriamente intentando de nuevo que le responda.

-Eso es un asunto..…pero porque demonios debo darte explicaciones a ti?!-pregunta con enfado al darse cuenta que estaba respondiendo sus preguntas-mejor lárguense...no quieres verlo-agrega acostándose en el suelo y dándoles la espalda.

-Solo quiero saber porque haces lo que hace!-se acerca agarrando la rejas enojado por su terquedad.

-Yo ya te dije... que no te voy a responder-responde el arquero sin mirarlo y aun acostado, el joven jefe se estaba desesperando pero una mano en su hombro lo hace voltear.

-Déjalo hiccup...es obvio que no va hablar-comenta con lastima la jinete mirando a su chico, este se aleja de las rejas para verla con algo de tristeza, se sentia que se estaba fallando de nuevo.

-Debe a ver alguna manera de nos explique-susurra para ella agachando la mirada, se siente mal de no poder ayudarse asi mismo.

Astrid solo agacha la mirada igual de impotente, no pudo ayudar al castaño de ese mundo y su chico no se puede ayudar a si mismo, si tan solo hubiera una forma o alguien que...en eso recuerda algo o mas especifico a alguien.

-Ya se quien nos puede ayudar-comenta con una sonrisa, las tres personas la miran extrañados.

-Quien?-pregunta la vikinga confundida.

-Vamos afuera y se los diré-responde con una sonrisa, ese comentario no le gusto para nada al sargento.

-Y dejar a este traidor solo?-pregunta despegandose de la pared enojado y señalando al prisionero.

-No ira a ningún lado...solo hay una entrada y una salida...además de que estaremos afuera-le informa para luego indicarles a todos que salgan, la vikinga y el joven jefe no se opusieron pero el sargento sale dando berrinches.

-Idiotas-susurra seriamente el prisionero después de que escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Una ves que todos salieron afuera, la joven jinete les cuenta a los tres y mas especifico a su jefe sobre su plan para hacer hablar al prisionero.

-Toothless?-pregunta confundido el joven viendo a la chica, esta le hace señas de que guarde sinlencio mientras asiste con una sonrisa.

-Es el unico con quien el puede hablar-comenta en voz baja, sabia que el furia podía hacer que hable sin recurrir a los golpes.

-Yo entiendo que puedo tener una comunicación con que el...pero no creo que mi otro yo pueda-el plan de su _lady_ no era malo pero le parecería extraño que solo su dragon este adentro sabiendo que no le entera muy bien.

-Solo confia en mi hiccup...solo toothless podrá sacarle algo de información o que nos cuente sus motivos-le comenta en voz baja ya era la única solución que a ella se le venia.

-No es que no confíe en ti Astrid...es solo que me parece raro-responde en voz algo bajo extrañado y con una media sonrisa, el sargento miraba al par con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que la vikinga los miraba con asombro.

-Si lo se... pero el puede hablar con dragones-hasta para ella le parecía raro su plan pero sabia que el prisionero podia hablar con dragon sin ningun problema, al escuchar lo que ella dijo el joven se sorprende.

-En serio!...wow.. eso es genial!-responde totalmente asombrado y con una sonrisa.

-Hiccup!...no estamos aquí para alabarlo...debemos saber sus motivos-se molesta un poco ella por la forma en que no tomo la cosa con seriedad, el joven jefe carraspea sus garganta para sacarse el momento de sorpresa, la vikinga solo se tapa la boca para aguantar la risa.

-Eeemm..si tienes razón…bueno hare lo que tu digas….M _y lady_ -le sonríe con gracia mientras hacer una graciosa reverencia, la jinete solo sonríe feliz mientras rueda los ojos por sus locuras.

-Ridículos-susurra con molestia el pelinegro rodando los ojos-hagan lo que quieran-termina de hablar mientras se aleja molesto, estos lo miran como se alejan, la comandante no para de sorprenderse por su forma de tratarse.

-(Espera...m-my..lady?...asi me llama ahora?)-se pregunta conmocionada, su corazon latia fuerte al esccuharlo decir esas palabras a su otro yo.

-Hey too…-iba a llamar a su dragon pero la mano de su chica le tapa la boca.

-Llámalo pero...no por su nombre-dice ella mientras retira su mano de la boca del chico, este se le queda viendo extraño-es quiero que sea una sorpresa-sonríe levemente, el joven acepta la propuesta inclinándose de hombros.

-Hey amigo ven!-llama a su dragon que se encontraba unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Toothless que estaba acostado con sus amigos dragones y junto a sus jinetes escucha el llamado de su hermano, se levanta y corre a su dirección para ver que se le ofrecía.

-Amigo necesito de tu ayuda-le acaricia la cabeza mientras lo mira a los ojos.

-( _Claro... dime en que te puedo ayudar_ )-gruñe levemente mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Necesito que entres ahí adentro..para hablar con mi otro yo-le explica con una sonrisa algo extraña, aun le parecía poco creíble todo esto, el furia le mira extrañado.

-( _No entiendo que podría hacer yo ahí adentro...sabiendo que solo entiendes la mitad de lo que digo_ )-comenta algo confundido, pero cambia su expresión a una de seriedad-( _pero si es para salvarte lo hare…además de que se lo prometí a esos cuatro dragones_ )-asiste con la cabeza.

Al ver que su dragon concuerda con el plan de la jinete, lo guían para abrirle la puerta y que pase, toothless pasa tranquilamente por la puerta y ve las rejas, se acerca a la mas cercana a la pared y puede ver al que buscaba acostado dándole la espalda.

-Estaremos afuera por cualquier cosa-comenta el castaño preocupado por lo que llegue a pasar, su amigo solo asiste con la cabeza.

Una vez cerrada la puerta hiccup junto a ambas astrids se pegan contra la pared, cada chica su lado, adentro se encontraba toothless algo incomodo mirando la espalda del prisionero y no sabiendo como empezar la charla.

-( _Sigo pensado que es raro que yo venga a hablar con el_ )-se dice asi mismo suspirando algo deprimido por no saber como ayudar.

-Esa voz-susurra el arquero abriendo los ojos de la impresión, se da la vuelta para ver que lo que escucho no era producto de su imaginación-toothless!-queda muy sorprendido por ver al hermano que perdió hace diez años.

El furia lo mira al ser llamado, ambos ojos verdes chocan, el joven arquero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su dragon, su hermano quien murió hace diez años por su aleados, estaba vivo adelante suyo, se levanta para estar arrodillado y se arrastra hasta quedar lo mas cerca posible de la rejas.

-En..verdad..eres tu?-pregunta con los ojos cristalizados y con la voz algo quebrada, el furia lo mira y se quiere acercar a el para consolarlo pero trata de tener compostura por se el enemigo.

-( _Si soy yo…..aaahh me parece ridículo que te responda sabiendo que no me puedes escuchar_ )-suspira algo frustrado con este plan que le pusieron, escucha una leve risa, levanta para ver al prisionero y ver que le sonríe con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Me da gusto volver a verte amigo...han pasado tantos tiempo-comenta feliz e intentando inútilmente limpiarse las lagrimas.

-( _Es verdad que estoy muerto?_ )-pregunta con lastima recordando las palabras de eso dragones-( _aaahh para que te pregunto!_ )-se enfado consigo mismo ya que cualquier cosa que diga no la podrá responder.

-Si es cierto..tu moriste delante de mis ojos-responde mirando hacia abajo y aun sus lagrimas no paran de salir.

-( _Así que es cier...un momento?...me acabas de responder!_ )-su expresión de lastima cambia rapidamente a una de asombro al darse cuenta que le acaba de respondiendo-( _pu…puedes escuchar lo que digo?_ )-pregunta muy sorprendido.

-Tan claro como el agua ...hermano-levanta la mira con una sonrisa y decirle lo que estuvo esperando por años en decir, el furia al escuchar la palabra "hermano" entendió perfectamente que el podía hablar con el.

-( _Wooo!...esto es increíble!)_ -grita de jubilo porque por fin puede hablar con el al 100%-( _no puedo creerlo...pero como?)_ -estaba tan feliz y a la vez tan confundido porque pueda hablar con el.

-No es algo de lo que se pueda hablar tan a la ligera-responde mirando a un lado con tristeza.

-( _Pero necesito saberlo_ )-comenta preocupado-( _necesito saber que paso contigo...porque actúas asi?_ )-le pregunta muy triste al ver a su hermano pelear contra sus seres queridos.

El arquero no sabia que hacer, estaba feliz por volver a verlo pero también estaba muy conmocionado porque sabia que lo enviaron para interrogarlo.

-( _Al menos cuéntame...que paso conmigo?_ )-pregunta interesado en su otro yo que no sobrevivió, el prisionero sonríe de medio lado.

-Recuerdas el lugar en donde nos conocimos?-pregunta mirándolo, el dragón asiente-recuerdas que te busque una tarde con un gran cesto?-el furia vuelve asistir-todo eso era para irme ese día contigo...hasta que Astrid apareció-sus sonrisa desapareció.

-( _Si recuerdo que ella te había goleado...entonces yo salte para defenderte, ella quería atacarme pero tu la detuviste)_ -el explica su versión de la historia-( _cuando nos presentaste a mi no me cayo bien al principio y mas siento tu... su saco de boxeo_ )-agrega on una leve sonrisa-( _luego ella se había ido...fue ahí donde…_ )-habla lentamente intuyendo que todo empezo ahi, pero es interrumpido por su hermano.

-Fue ahí donde decidimos capturarla y que me dejara que le explicara-responde con lastima-se que el vuelo que le dimos no fuera una buena primera impresión-el furia solo ríe por ese recuerdo-cuando se disculpo y le dimo un vuelo tranquilo, sentí que todo estaría bien, que con su ayuda podría convencer a mi padre de los dragones-comenta con la mirada baja, afuera los jóvenes vikingos escuchaba todo lo que el prisionero decía.

-( _También nos ayudo mucho en convencerla cuando fuimos al lugar donde avita la reina_ )-agrega recordando el momento que los llevo a los dos con la reina y el nido.

-Que?...nosotros nunca fuimos al nido-responde confundido por eso, tanto el dragon como el par de jinete estaban confundidos por eso.

 **Afuera**.

-Espera..ustedes dos no fueron al nido de los dragones en ese tiempo?-pregunta susurrando el joven jefe a la vikinga, esta lo mira negando con la cabeza.

 **Adentro**.

-( _Entonces que hicieron?_?)-pregunta muy confundido.

-Bueno ella disfrutaba del vuelo y del el cielo mientras se sujetaba de mi cintura-responde un poco extrañado por su comentario anterior-en cambio yo...me debatía en seguir con el examen del día siguiente o...-sus palabras las deja en le aire mientras agachaba a mirada.

-( _O que?_ )-pregunta extrañado.

-O en pedirle a ella que venga con nosotros-responde medio sonrojado por eso pensamientos que tenia en ese tiempo.

 **Afuera.**

La vikinga se sorprende y retrocede un poco por escuchar eso, la jinete despega su cabeza de la puerta para ver a su chico sorprendida, este la mira igual de sorprendido para luego mirar aun lado sonrojado y vuelve a pegar el odio contra la pared, la jinete sonríe dulcemente y vuelve a su posición inicial.

-(Luego hablaremos de eso)-piensa con una sonrisa, la vikinga aun shockeada vuelve a colocarse contra la pared.

 **De nuevo adentro.**

-( _Que paso después?_?)-le pregunta cada vez mas interesado en esta historia que no recuerda o mejor dicho no vivo.

-Volvimos a la calada y hablamos un rato e intentar convencerla de que no le diga a nadie sobre ti-sonríe con tristeza por esos recuerdos-después de darme un beso en la mejilla, creí que todo podría cambia entre nosotros, crei ciegamente que tendría una minima oportunidad con ella...pero fui un iluso-se deprime por eso.

 **Afuera.**

-Eemm... hiccup podríamos interrumpir?-pregunta la vikinga con miedo por lo que podría continuar.

-Porque lo dices?-le pregunta extrañado.

 **Adentro**.

-( _A que te refieres?_ )-pregunta el furia confundido, el arquero levanta la mira con seriedad.

-Fui un iluso al confiar en ella...ya que ella fue la que te delato-responde con enfado, el joven jefe queda muy sorprendido y mira a la vikinga, esta agacha la mirada con tristeza, luego mira a su _lady_ y ella hace lo mismo.

-( _No... eso no puede ser verdad...ella es una buena persona...no nos haría eso_ )-estaba realmente sorprendido y confundido, el saber que la novia de su hermano y la jinete de su amiga los traición.

-Ja!...tal ves la de tu mundo…pero la de aquí no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo!-responde con furia ciega y choca su cabeza contra la reja, toothless a ver lo que hizo intenta ayudarlo pero se detiene a escucharlo llorar-no pude hacer nada, cuando llegue a la arena, encontrar a mi padre y junto otros mas... cuando se hicieron aun lado..vi que detrás de ellos estabas tu amarrado...quise ayudarte pero me aprisionaron-le explica con lagrimas en los ojos, el dragon solo lo mira muy preocupados.

Afuera los chicos escuchaban atentos todo lo que decía, hiccup esta sorprendido por todo, la jinete agacha la mirada ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo, la vikinga se tapa la boca para aguantar sus lagrimas.

-Siempre odie el cuerpo con el que nací, ser un maldito debilucho-comenta enojado y apretando los dientes.

-( _No digas eso…gracias a eso eres unico_ )-lo consuela porque gracias a eso es una gran persona.

-Únicamente estupido y un completo inútil!-le grita enojado y levantado la cabeza- que no entendiste!...les grite, les suplique, les dije que paran pero nadie me escucho-su respiración estaba algo agitada por el enfado-quise pedir ayuda ...les dije que hablen con Astrid para que vean que estábamos equivocados-vuelve agachar la mirada con tristeza-ella...ella les...les dice que todos los dragones son solo bestias sin razón...no podía creerlo, la persona en quien mas confíe...me apuñala por la espalda-toothless estaba muy sorprendido por lo que el estaba contando.

La habitacion quedo en silecion por unos minutos, ninguno de los de los dos hablaba, el arquero en ese lapso de tiempo trata de calmare mientras que su invitado lo espera paciente y analizando todo.

-Cuando eso paso, mi padre…quiero decir… el jefe toma un hacha y fue directo contra ti, le grite que no lo hiciera pero no me escucho-aunque su voz se escuchaba tranquila y dolida por detrás de su espalda apretaba los puños con fuerza-luego paso algo que no lo podía creer-agrega con mini sonrisa.

 _-(Que paso?)-_ pregunta preocupado y muy curioso _._

-Escuche tu voz-responde levantando la mirada-me decías que estas agradecido conmigo por a verte devuelto tu cielo...y me considerabas tu hermano, luego de eso me metieron a la cárcel y esperaría mi sentencia, ya nada me importaba...ya nada me quedaba en esa maldita isla-agrega con dolor y enfado.

El joven alfa escucha atentamente todo lo que el había dicho, pero había cosas que no encajaban, como fue que se libero eso lo tenia confundido, otra cosa tambien lo tenia confundido era al recordar a la otra Astrid que debio ser la que lo traiciono, en el campo de batalla ella lo miraba a el como especie de culpa y dolor, todo esto lo tenia muy confundió.

-( _Como fue que te liberaste?... y mas impórtate como fue que puedes habar con nosotros?_ )-pregunta lo primero que pensó, lo otro lo dejara para después, otra cosas que le extrañaba esque el podía hablar con ellos, eso lo ponía feliz y confundido.

-Hera...ella fue al que me salvo de la prisión y me dio este poder para hablar con los dragones-responde melancólico y aun con la mirada agachada, luego suspira un poco-mientras salíamos de prisión...se me ocurrió un plan, usar a los dragones de la arena e irme con ellos fingiendo una muerte-levanta la mirada.

Eso si que sorprendió al dúo de lideres, hiccup mira a las Astrid estas le asiste con la cabeza de que tenia razón en lo que decía, toothless lo miraba sorprendido para luego sacudir levemente la cabeza.

-( _Veo que te funciono_ )-comenta algo serio, el prisionero solo asiste-( _pero que paso después de eso hiccup?... porque te convertiste en una persona tan malavada?_ )-le pregunta mirando con lastima no creyendo ni aunque lo estuviera viendo.

-En diez años todo puede cambiar amigo... pero si quieres te puedo contar-responde con una leve sonrisa, el furia se sienta para poner toda su atención en el -después de que me metí en la boca del gronckle, volamos los mas lejos que pudimos...aunque sabíamos que no nos perseguirían...

 _****Flashbacks****_

 **Hace diez años atrás**

Era una noche estrellada, cuatro sombras volaban tranquilamente sobre el hermoso anochecer, no muy lejos de donde volaban se podían debisar unas cuantas islas.

-( _Vengan! aterricemos ahí!_ )-le indica con la cabeza la nadder al grupo y bajando suavemente, los tres dragones la siguen de cerca.

Cada uno aterriza suavemente mientras que la gronckle aterriza patinado un poco y luego abra su boca para que de ella salga el joven castaño todo ensalivado y con cara de asco.

-( _Lo lamento_ )-se disculpa la dragona viendo como el chico se quita como puede la saliva de su cuerpo.

-No.. no descuida-sonríe medio nervioso y aun limpiándose-tal vez se quite en un par de días-le sonríe para tranquilizarla.

-( _No puede cree que estemos afuera_ )-comenta feliz la nadder mirando todo el panorama, los demás la imitan, todos respiran profundo sintiendo el aire fresco y de libertad.

-Disfrútenlo chicos-los mira feliz al ver que pudo hacer algo bueno por ellos- bueno...será mejor que se vallan...sus amigos y familia los deben estar esperando-tres de cuatro lo miran sorprendido por sus palabras.

-( _Hiccup…pero…tu que harás?_ )-pregunta preocupada la gronckle, el joven tenia una sonrisa pero esta se le fue al escuchar la pregunta, agacha la mirada entristecido.

-No lo se...me quedare aquí hasta que mis días lleguen-señala la isla decaído, luego levanta la mirada con seriedad-pero de lo que si estoy seguro... es que no pienso regresar a esa isla-comenta con mucho enfado.

Los dragones se le quedan viendo con asombro, para ser alguien pequeño se ve que guarda un gran rencor, el castaño agita la cabeza para sacarse la mala sensación.

-Pero ustedes no deben quedarse...ahora son libres...vallan disfruten de su libertad...vallan con su especies y con sus familias-le sonríe feliz, por dentro sus propias palabras le dolieron-mucha suerte en sus vidas...adiós-sonríe con una sonrisa algo triste y se da la vuelta yendo al oscuro bosque.

La nadder y la gronckle se miran entre si entristecida por el joven que arriesgo todo por ellos, el cremallerus solo estaba sorprendido por lo que hacia, mientras que el pesadilla solo mantenía la mirada seria.

-( _Bien ya lo escucharon...vámonos_ )-se da la vuelta y prepararse para despejar.

-( _No puedes ser tan insensible pesadilla_ )-lo reta la gronckle por su carácter, para el pesadilla le da lo mismo sus palabras.

-( _Si quieren ustedes váyanse...yo me quedare con el_ )-comenta la nadder manteniendo la mirada en el bosque por donde el joven se fue.

-( _Que?_ )-pregunta los tres mirándola muy sorprendidos por sus palabras.

-( _Porque te quedarías con un humano debilucho?)_ -pregunta incrédulo el pesadilla, la nadder solo lo mira un poco.

-( _Tal vez ustedes no lo sepan... pero e estado mucho tiempo encerrada_ )-responde con una mirada seria, para luego agachar la mirada un poco entristecida-( _mi especie ya se abra olvidado de mi y mi familia tal vez este muerta...no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir_ )-suspira para sacarse la melancolía.

-( _Pero quedar con un humano?... Te das cuenta que tarde o temprano se convertirá como los otros?_ )-le vuelve a preguntar y no confiando mucho en ese humano y mas sabiendo de donde viene.

-( _No lo se ...pero el salvo a un dragon...no creo que sea tan mal chico)_ -responde con una leve sonrisa y miranda por donde el chico se había ido.

-( _Si!...y así le fue a ese dragon_ )-agrega molesto por sus palabras y recodando el dragón que se chico salvo solo para caer en las manos de los sanguinarios humanos –( _ya vámonos!... no tenemos nada que hacer aquí_ )-les dice a los demás e insistiéndoles que lo sigan.

-( _Ustedes váyanse si quieren...yo iré con el_ )-les sonríe para luego irse corriendo para alcanzar al joven.

En todo ese momento el cremallerus y la gronckle estuvieron callados escuchando la charla de ambos dragones, los tres se quedaron mirando como ella se había ido por donde el chico se fue.

-( _Yo pienso lo mismo que ella_ )-habla de repente la gronckle, estos la miran sorprendidos.

-( _Tu también?_ )-pregunta con enojo el pesadilla mirándola.

-( _Tampoco tengo a nadie que me espere...así que iré con ellos_ )-responde con una sonrisa para luego irse corriendo siguiendo a ambos, el gran dragon oscuro/rojo resopla sacando humo por su nariz.

-(Y u _stedes que?_ )-pregunta enojado y mirando al ultimo dragon que quedaba, estos lo mira de reojo y un poco sorprendidos.

-( _Pues yo no tengo idea_ )-responde la cabeza derecha-( _yo solo tengo hambre_ )-responde la izquierda-( _tal_ _vez si vamos con ellos podamos conseguir algo de comer_ )-agrega la derecha disimulando su nerviosismo y sin espera mucho ambos caminan lentamente para luego salir corriendo lo mas rapido que pueden.

-( _Todo ellos están locos_ )-susurra el pesadilla mirando hacia abajo y negando levemente con la cabeza.

 **En el bosque**.

El joven castaño caminaba por el oscuro bosque intentando quitarse como podía la baba de dragon, por desgracia para el hacia mucho frío y estando todo mojado no ayudaba mucho, suspira con cara de asco.

-Espero que se valla en un par de días-seguía caminando y luego se frota los brazos para darse algo de calor.

Suspira con tristeza, nunca pensó que todo esto terminara así, de alguna forma supo que tenia mala suerte pero esto ya era mucho para su corazón, creyó tener todas las cartas a su favor pero se equivoco, creyó que podía confiar en alguien pero volvió a equivocarse, deja de caminar para arrodillarse en el suelo y se agarra la cabeza para revolverse los cabellos, se termina pegando su frente contra el suelo fuertemente.

-Por que?1!...porque tuvo que pasar esto?!-se pregunta susurrando con enfado y tristeza-papa... porque?...Astrid... porque?-su voz se quiebra y sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir sin entender lo que paso- toothless-menciona a su hermano con mucha tristeza mientras golpea sus cabeza continuamente.

Se endereza quedando arrodillado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y gritando al cielo agitando los brazos con los puños cerrados, una vez que se desahoga termina acostandose boca arriba mirando el cielo estrellado, con la vista perdida, no le importaba mucho que algún animal o dragon salvaje acabe con el.

 _-(Estas bien?)-_ pregunta y aparece la cabeza de repente de nadder mirandolo, el chico se asusta un poco y pestañea rapidamente para quedar sorprendido por verla, se levanta quedando sentado.

-Que...que haces aquí?-responde preguntado mientras se limpia las lagrimas y aun estando asombrado por verla.

-( _Bueno quería saber como estabas y además no quería dejarte solo_ )-responde con una sonrisa, el chico la mira sorprendido para luego girar la cabeza un lado con tristeza.

-No deberías hacerlo...tu tienes familia...además...si te quedas conmigo solo te será peor para ti-comenta con mucha tristeza y evitando que pase de nuevo con lo que paso a su hermano.

-( _Para serte sincera...mi especie ya se abra olvidado de mi y mi familia tal vez este muerta...al igual que tu... no tengo a nadie_ )-le dice con una leve sonrisa y sentándose delante de el, este la mira un poco asombrado-( _llevo mucho tiempo encerrada en ese lugar_ )-agrega, el chico solo agacha la mirada con tristeza.

-Lo lamento mucho eso-se disculpa por las cosas que hizo y por a ver sido una persona sin razón.

 _-(Ya...descuida no pasa nada...ya nos liberaste …y por eso estamos agradecidos)-_ responde con una sonrisa _._

-Estamos?-pregunta confundido y levantado la mirada, en eso detrás de la nadder salen la gronckle y el cremallerus, ambos se sienta a cada lado de la dragona y algo cerca del joven.

-( _Estamos felices contigo por liberarnos_ )-le dice la gronckle con una sonrisa, el par de cabeza del cremallerus asisten con una sonrisa.

El joven estaba muy sorprendido que estos tres dragones tal parece se quieran quedar con el, aun sabiendo que el no pudo salvar ayudar a uno, por dentro se sentía muy feliz que ellos se quedan con el, en eso se escucha un gruñido de los cuatro presente, todos quedan sorprendidos mientras que el joven solo se sonroja por eso.

-( _Creo no somos los únicos que tiene hambre_ )-dice la cabeza derecha del cremallerus con una sonrisa para luego reirse, los dos dragonas se ríen de igual manera, el pobre chico solo se ríe levemente mientras se rasca nuca.

-( _Ven..vamos a ver si encontramos algún lugar para comer_ )-comenta la gronckle con una sonrisa mientras se para, los demás hacen lo mismo, en eso a la dragona se le viene algo a la cabeza-( _oye...antes de irnos...como hiciste para que ese dragón que rescataste dejara que tu te acercaras?)_ -pregunta curiosa y extrañada, el joven la mira interesado.

-Bueno...solo levante mi mano-responde con una sonrisa miran su mano derecha, aun recuerda la sensación cuando lo toco por primera vez, los demás lo mira extrañados.

-( _Muéstramelo_ )-comenta la nadder algo seria e interesada en el tema, el chico la mira y no sabia si hacerlo o no, porque aunque los escuche y hable con ellos sentia que esto era un nivel de confianza mas alto.

-Esta bien-suspira para sacarse el nerviosismo.

Lentamente el joven levanta su mano derecha, la estira lenta y suave manteniendo la mano abierta mientras agacha lentamente la cabeza, su mano queda a unos pocos centímetros de la nariz de la nadder, los otros dos dragones miraban todo con una cara de no entender nada, la nadder se le dilatan los ojos, una extraña ganas de dejarse tocar se le venian que cabecea un par de veces hasta que apoya su nariz contra la mano.

-( _Guau...como...como le llamas a eso?_ )-pregunta un poco aturdida por eso, nunca dejo que un humano la tocar y este chico la había todo ya en dos ocasiones.

-Creo es... respeto y confianza mutua...tu confía en mi...que yo confiaría en ti-explica levemente entendiendo un poco de lo que hace.

-( _Yo también quiero intentarlo!...era mi pregunta desde un principio)_ -se queja la gronckle mientras hacia un pequeño berrinche, el joven castaño sonríe con gracia por su actitud y asiste con la cabeza.

La dragona se prepara con una sonrisa, el joven se le acerca y vuelve hacer el mismo movimiento que le hizo a la nadder, aunque para ella sea una especie de juego para el chico no lo era, esto significaba que estaba poniendo su confianza en ella y ella en el, la sonrisa de la gronckle se le va al ver la mano levantada y cerca de su nariz, solo había un pequeño espacio entre ella y la mano, cierra los ojos y corta la distancia que los separa.

-( _Guau...que raro se siente)_ -comenta luego de que se separa, el chico la levanta la mirada para verla y un poco extrañado por eso-( _no lo tomes a mal..es raro en el bueno sentido...creo que no me explique bien_ )-ríe nerviosas, resopla por la nariz para sacarse la sensación de nerviosismo-( _lo que quiero decir...es que es una agradable sensación difícil de explicar)_ -comenta con una sonrisa, la nadder asiste con la cabeza.

-Bueno a decir verdad... tienes razón...es difícil de explicar pero se siente bien al ver que depositas tu confianza en mi-sonríe levemente mirando su mano.

-( _Nuestro turno …nuestro turno!_ )- grita medio eufóricos ambas cabezas del cremallerus, el castaño asiste mientras se les acerca con una leve sonrisa, para ellos levanta las dos manos y las deja extendidas hacia arriba mientras agacha la cabeza.

El cremallerus acerca sus cabezas lentamente hasta dejar lo mas cerca de las palmas de las manos del castaño, las miraban muy atentos, la cabeza izquierda queda medio hipnotizado, mientras que la cabeza derecha estaba indeciso en tocarlo o no, el primero en actuar es la izquierda, su hermano lo mira como cierra los ojos y se deja tocar, la derecha mira la mano intensamente para luego cabecear un poco y dejarse tocar.

-Que les pareció?-pregunta mirándolos levantado la cabeza y abriendo un ojo con una sonrisa nerviosa, el cremallerus se aleja un poco y el chico se endereza abriendo su otro ojo.

-( _Se sintió muy bien... y muy relajante)_ -responde la cabeza derecha con una sonrisa, su hermano concuerda con el.

-Tu también quieres probar?-pregunta con una leve sonrisa y mirando aun lado del cremallerus, los dragones voltean para ver hacia donde miraba el chico y pueden ver al pesadilla negro/rojo atrás de ellos.

-( _Claro que no…no soy una mascota_ )-responde de mala gana y resoplando por la nariz.

 _-(Tu que haces aquí?...no que te querías ir?)-_ **p** regunta la nadder extrañada por su aparición

-( _No es lo que crees…como dijo el cremallerus que tiene hambre a mi también me agarro_ )-responde volteando su rostro mirando a cualquier lado-( _además de que necesitan a alguien fuerte quien los cuide_ )-agrega con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Gronckle y cremallerus lo miran muy extrañados pero la nadder solo rueda los ojos por sus palabras, en cambia hiccup solo sonría feliz por como indirectamente quería ayudarlo.

-Vengan busquemos a ver si encontramos un lago o un río-comenta el joven con una sonrisa señalando detrás suyo, se gira para empezar a caminar.

Los dragones lo siguen con una sonrisa al ver que el joven los acepta estar a su lado, mientras caminaban y observaban el oscuro bosque la dragona gronckle tenia una pregunta para hacerle al chico pero no sabia como.

-( _Hiccup_ )-lo llama suavemente, este deja de ver a su alrededor para verla-( _quisiera preguntarte alguno si no te molesta_ )-le dice nerviosa.

-Claro!... que se te ofrece?- pregunta interesado en lo que le pueda preguntar.

-( _Quien...quien era el dragon que no pudiste salvar?_ )-pregunta sin mirarlo, esa pregunta le tomo por sorpresa que se detuvo y agacha la mirada entristecido.

Todos los dragones se detienen a uno par de metros mas delante del joven, al verlo entristecido la nadder mira su compañera con enfado y se agacha levemente acercando su cara lo mas que puede.

-( _Tonta!...como se te viene a preguntarle eso!_ )-la reta muy enojada con ella, esta si encorva asustada-( _hic..hiccup...ignórala...no es necesario que respondas eso_ )-esta muy disgustada con la dragona, no a pasado ni un día desde que ese dragon, el hermano del castaño murió que ella ya le estaba preguntandole.

Los otros dos solo miraban un poco sorprendió al chico, no sabia como reaccionarían con esa pregunta, se vea que la muerte de ese dragon lo habia afectado mucho al chico, hiccup solo suspira con tristeza.

-De todos modos me la iba hacer esa pregunta tarde o temprano-responde aun con la mirada baja.

-( _No...no me hagas caso solo era mera curiosidad...no hace falta responder sino quieres_ )-se corrige y disculpa la dragona como puede.

-Que tal si primero pescamos algo para comer y luego les cuento?-pregunta levantado la mirada con una leve sonrisa, las dragonas asisten con una sonrisa, el cremallerus sonríe mientras que el pesadilla se da la vuelta para alejarse.

Todos se pusieron en marcha para buscar o pescar algo para que puedan comer, estuvieron un rato caminado, aunque para la gronckle se le hizo eterno ya que se estaba culpando por preguntar algo que no debió, la nadder estaba muy enojada con su nueva compañera y amiga por preguntar algo indebido mientras que el castaño solo estaba caminado con la cabeza agachada.

Sabia que si ellos se quedaban con el tarde o temprano le iba a preguntar sobre toothless, sobre el hermano y dragon que no pudo proteger por su debilidad, pero no pensó que fuera tan temprano, suspira con tristeza debía afrontarlo y superarlo, tal vez quedándose con ellos pueda hacerlo, también superar o olvidarse de ciertas personas, en dos mas especifico.

Mas tarde encontraron un lago, el cremallerus no lo espero mucho que se tiro al agua, quería volver a sentir lo quera era la fresca agua y no le importaba mucho que haga frío, el pesadilla se enoja con el porque el se había acercado al agua para tomar un poco pero con la caída del dragón lo habia salpica todo, salta al lago para lo perseguirlo.

Hiccup junto con la nadder se sientan algo cerca de la orilla para ver al par como se perseguían, esa actitud de niños lo hace sonreír para luego comenzar a reírse, la nadder se molesta un poco por sus actitudes pero se sorprende levemente al ver al chico reírse por eso, sonríe con cariño, la gronckle antes de llegar al lago se había ido a comer algunas rocas que encontró, vuelve para ver al par de dragones machos perseguirse.

Se acerca a la nadder y al chico, ve como el joven se ríe mientras señalaba como el par se corretea por el agua, las dragonas se miran con una sonrisa y luego ven la persecución que hacian esos dos, los tres espectadores se terminaron ríen con fuerza por eso.

Luego de que ambos se cansaran de perseguirse, pescaron algo para comer a diferencia de los dragones que comen el pescado crudo, el joven castaño busco algunas ramas para prender una fogata para poder calentar sus peces y de paso secar sus ropas, todo estaban tranquilos comiendo, el se estira un poco para atrás y siente algo detrás suyo, se voltea a ver y era la nadder dorada quien estaba acostada detrás suyo.

Ambos se miran, uno con asombro y la otra con una sonrisa, le da permiso para que se acueste arriba de ella total no le molesta, el le sonríe con cariño y se acuesta lentamente hasta que apoya tanto su cuerpo como la cabeza.

-Si quieren les cuento sobre mi hermano-habla de repente mirando el cielo, los dragones dejan de comer para verlo sorprendido.

-( _No hace falta hiccup…tal ves otro día_ )-se apresura en hablar la gronckle con nerviosismo.

-Lo se pero...quiero contarles antes de que me afecte mas-los mira con una leve sonrisa, estos aceptan su propuesta-para empezar...el se llama toothless...fue el nombre que le puse porque pensé que no tenia dientes...pero me equivoque...sus dientes eran retractiles-se ríe con gracia por el encuentro de pescado que tuvieron.

Los dragones lo miraban atentos y algo extrañados por ese ultimo dato, no conocían a ningún dragon con dientes de esa forma.

-( _Que_ e _specie era tu hermano?_ )-pregunta curiosa la nadder mirándolo de reojo.

-Un furia nocturna-responde con una sonrisa, todos menos el pesadilla lo mira confundidos-ninguno de ustedes conocen esa especie?-pregunta algo confundido al ver sus reacciones.

 _-(No...estuve demasiado tiempo encerrada como para saber como o quienes son)-_ responde la nadder.

-( _Antes de que me capturen nunca los oí hablar de ellos_ )-responde la gronckle intentado recordar, el chico mira al cremallerus pero ambas cabezas niegan con las cabezas.

-( _Yo e escuchado de ellos...por lo general cazan de noche...ya que gracias a sus escamas oscuras pu_ _e_ _den camuflarse en la noche...nunca vi uno pero escuche de ellos_ )-le explica el pesadilla con seriedad.

-El tiene razón...para muchos vikingos el era una gran amenaza y gran trofeo, ninguno vio uno y vivió para contarlo, en una noche pensé ser el primero en derribarlo y conságrame un vikingo de mi tribu!...pero todo salio mal-su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como termino.

Hiccup les contó todo sobre lo que hacia estando con o sin el furia nocturna, los dragones estaban muy sorprendido por su historia, no solo lo había derribado con un invento suyo sino que también cuando lo encontró le perdono la vida, se rieron un poco al concocer el verdadero primer encuentro que tuvieron, tambien sobre su segundo encuentro y cuando dieron su primer contacto, sobre como le construyo una cola para que pueda volar, obvio que todos se rieron cuando ambos cayeron al agua.

Les sorprendió cuando dieron su primer vuelo juntos, indirectamente la gronckle y la nadder se asustaron cuando les contó que ellos cayeron del cielo, pero se aliviaron cuando se volvieron a juntar y volver a volar, era increíble la conexión que ellos dos tuvieron cuando tuvieron que pasar por un laberinto de rocas.

Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, llegando a parte en donde su padre llego, en donde gano la prueba y que decidió irse para no matar al pesadilla, todos quedaron en silencio al ver que el chico se queda callado de repente.

-( _Que pasa hiccup?_ )-pregunta con lastima la nadder viéndolo tan decaído.

-Es que...es que en esta parte...alguien a quien creí que era importante para mi...me traiciona-responde en voz baja pero entendible para los dragones, estos lo miraban extrañados.

-( _Quien?_ )-pregunta los otros tres menos la nadder.

-Astrid...la vikinga que te goleo a ti con un escudo -responde mirando a la nadder, esta pestañea un par de veces para hacer memoria y si recuerda a una humana rubia de carácter fuerte y que la golpeo con un escudo que estaba clavado en su hacha.

-( _Oh si... ese golpe si que me dolió)_ -responde recordando a la chica-( _pero que pasa con ella?_ )-pregunta curiosa.

-( _Debe_ _ser la humana con el chico se quiere aparear_ )-responde el pesadilla sin medir sus palabras.

Las draganas lo miran con enfado al dragon sabiendo que esas no eran las palabras indicadas para hablar mientras que el castaño solo tenia la mirada agacha pero su cara tan roja como un tomate.

-( _Oigan no me miren así...no conozco las palabras que los humanos usan para cortejar a una hembr_ a)-voltea la mirada aun lado molesto por sus miradas-( _además de que el chico no dijo lo contrario_ )-agrega mirando al joven.

Todo lo miran viendo que el no había reaccionado a las palabras del pesadilla, el joven levanta la mirada al ver que todos lo estaba viendo, eso le incomodo bastante y lo sonrojo mas de lo que estaba.

-No! no! no!...digo si!...quiero decir no!-responde estupidamente agitando sus mans y trata de arreglar el malentendido, cierra los ojos con fuerza y respira profundo- para ser sincero...en cierto punto tal vez quiera eso con ella...pero solo quiera que me preste algo de atención ya que no soy un fuerte vikingo-termina algo desilusionado por eso- lo que pasa es siempre le tuve un gran respeto y una gran admiración por su forma de actuar o de entrenar...yo nunca podré ser como ella o estar a su nivel.

Las hembras se siente mal por el que no saben como ayudarlo, el cremallerus solo lo mira con tristeza mientras que el pesadilla rueda un poco los ojos.

-Pero cuando la capturamos y le mostramos el mundo de ustedes, sentí que tenia una aunque sea una minima oportunidad...fui un completo iluso-al principio tenia una sonrisa pero con el paso de sus palabras esa sonrisa fue borrándose.

Les contó todo lo que hizo esa mañana hasta que llego a la arena, todos quedaron sorprendidos y muy molesto por como sucedió todo realmente, como pudieron hacer eso a ellos dos, las dragonas y el cremallerus estaba muy triste por la despedida que ambos tuvieron mientras que el pesadilla voltea la cara fingiendo que no le importa.

La noche se estaba terminando al igual que la historia del castaño, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer todos estaban dormidos y satisfechos a excepto la nadder, ella esta mirando las pocas estrellas que aun quedaban en el cielo, su expresión era una de confusión y duda.

-( _Quien es Hera?_ )-se pregunta así misma con seriedad y mucha duda, para luego acostarse a dormir, había sido una noche muy larga.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui les dejo este capi donde se cuenta un poco de la historia de nuestro malvado arquero..espero que lo hallan disfrutado y les halla gustado ñwñ...dejen sus reviews para ver ñwñ..**

 **Al igual que ustedes mis queridos lectores esperan actualizacion yo tambien su lindo comemtarios ya con ellos me motivan y me ponen muy feliz ñwñ..**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y se los agradezco mucho..siguan asi... que pasara de ahora en adelante?...evil hiccup esta contando su historia...hiccup jinete esta muy sorprendido por como sucedio...si quieren saber mas sean pacientes y espere el otro emocinante capitulo de esta historia que para algunos es como una droga xD ...bueno nos estaremos leyendo luego hasta la proxima besos :3..**

 **Saludos a :Grabielalejandra, LucyNamiKagome, LunaBeatriz, Dlydragon, Runa y muchos mas por sus grandes comentarios que me ponen muy feliz ñwñ ...sigan asi! bye bye**

 **PD: taambien casi llore por la escena de stoick e hiccup en la peli y cuando lo escribi TTwTT**


	24. Mi propósito

**Buenas dias buenas tardes y buenas noches mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado el capi anterior se que no estuvo taaann bueno como los anterios pero era momento de darles o mejor dicho contarles un poco sobre la vida del arquero...bueno sin mucho que decir comencemos!.**

 **PD: este capitulo solo tratara de la vida hiccup y sus dragones nada mas ñwñ.**

 **Que lo disfruten!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **MI NUEVA FAMILIA…MIS HERMANOS…..MI NUEVO YO.**

 **Hace diez años atrás.**

 **Un mes y medio después.**

Las cosas para hiccup y sus nuevos amigos iba modernamente bien, viviendo todos juntos en esa casi pacifica isla, aunque tres de los cuatro de ellos sentían que el chico no se liberaba como era debido pero no le daban importancia, ya pronto el solo lo hara, para el castaño debía admitir que aunque el pescado este rico no es bueno comerlo todo los días, así que juntos a sus nuevos compañeros salían a cazar lo que allá en esta isla.

Las cosas no iban muy bien, por dos razones, uno sus amigos no se coordinaban para atacar, en una acorralaron a un grupo jabalíes con el fuego del cremallerus y las espinas de la nadder, todo marchaba bien hasta que el pesadilla quiso retar al cremallerus a un juego de rugidos, ambos rigueron tanto que los pobres jabalies salieron corriendo muy asustados pasando através de las espinas, tanto las hembras como el chicho quedaron muy molesto con el par, dos esta era para el joven castaño, el ya se estaba cansando de llamarlos por sus especies ya era hora de ponerles nombres, así que en un anocheces que todos comían pescado de nuevo les hablo sobre eso.

-( _Nombres?_?)-pregunta todos extrañados y sorprendidos.

-Si ..se me esta haciendo ofensivo llamarlos por sus nombres de especies-les explica con una sonrisa- entonces quería preguntarles si tiene algún nombre con el que pueda llamarlo-los mira a todos.

-( _Siiii... bueno... en eso tienes razon pero...ahí un pequeño problema con eso)-_ comenta algo nerviosa la nadder, el la mira fijo-( _nunca e tenido un nombre_ )-responde con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-( _Yo tampoco y ni me entereza)_ -comenta el pesadilla serio y volviendo a comer.

-( _Igual yo_ )-agrega la gronckle con una sonrisa.

-Ninguno de ustedes tiene nombre?-pregunta incrédulo por ver que ellos mismo no tienen nombre.

-( _Nosotros si_ )-responde la cabeza izquierda con orgullo al ver que es el único con un nombre.

-En serio?...genial!...y como te llamas?-pregunta impresionado y con una sonrisa, los demas dragones lo ven curiosos y algo sorprendido.

-( _Eeemm no creo que sea bueno que se lo digamos_ )-responde un poco indeciso la cabeza derecha para luego ver a su hermano molesto _-(porque es un nombre que no nos gusta... y mas porque... se van a reír_ )-agrega uno poco decaído.

-Si me lo dices te prometo no reírme-le dice con una sonrisa y tratando de que confíe en el, ambas cabeza suspirar para verse entre si y luego ver al grupo.

-( _Quiuqu_ i)-responde ambos algo triste, todo el mundo quedo en silencio, solo pasaron unos minutos para que los tres dragones estallaran de la risa.

-( _Pero que nombre mas ridículo!_ )-comenta riéndose el pesadilla-( _eres un poderosos cremallerus y tienes un nombre tan ridículo? Jajaja_ )-se burla con fuerza, el pobre dragon solo agacha las cabezas entristecido.

-( _Te dije que si iba a reír)_ -reta a su hermano susurrando, la cabeza izquierda solo agacha la cabeza mas desilusionado, en eso ambos siente una caricia debajo de sus mandíbulas.

Todos se calla a ver al castaño delante del dragon gemelo acariciándolo, el par lo mira asombrado ya que no se ve ni una pizca de gracia en su mira sino una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Créeme...se lo que se siente tener un nombre ridículo-le sonríe amablemente mientra lo sigue acariciando suavemente, el par acepta las caricia como consuelo.

Las chicas se sintieron mal en burlarse, ya que su amigo humano había dicho que no le gustaba su nombre lo hacia sentir débil e inútil, cosa que no lo era.

-( _Hiccup...)-_ el chico deja de acariciar al dragon para voltearse y ver a la nadder que lo llamo-( _que tal si tu nos pones nombre como hiciste con el furia_ )-le sugiere con una sonrisa.

-( _Si porque no lo haces?_ )-le pregunta la gronckle brincado levemente con una sonrisa.

El joven los mira sorprendido, si habia pensado en unos cuantos pero realmente tenia un nombre correcto para uno solo, lo había estado pensado ponerselo hace algunos días.

-Bueno para ser sinceros solo tengo un nombre por ahora-responde colocando una mano en su nuca- y es para ti gronckle-la señala con una sonrisa.

-( _Para mi?!...y cual es?)_ -pregunta impresionada y feliz de ver que le pondran uno nombre.

-Sugar...que significa dulce...hace un tiempo viaje con…-le explica con una sonrisa aunque se le va al escucharse a donde iban sus palabras- con el jefe de la aldea... y en estas tierras lejas tenían nombre raros y recuerdo que los dulces allá le dicen sugar ...asíque que te parece?-pregunta con una sonrisa leve.

-( _Valla_ )-responde sorprendida por la explicación.

-No te gusta?-vuelve a preguntar un poco triste al ver su reacción.

-( _No!... no!... claro que me gusta es solo que me debo acostumbrar a tener nombre_ )-sonríe nerviosa ver que entendió mal -( _pero porque piensas que ese nombre me queda?_ )-pregunta curiosa.

-Bueno lo he pensado mucho…y e visto que eres muy amable conmigo y con todo el resto-se señala y después señala a todos, ellos concuerdan con el –entonces como tienes esa actitud pensé que te quedaría-termina con una sonrisa.

-( _Gracias por el nombre...y por verme de esa forma_ )-se siente muy conmovida por como la describió, el joven se gira para ver al cremallerus con una sonrisa.

-A ustedes chicos creo que es mejor cambiarles ese nombre-propone con algo de gracia.

-( _Si no creo siendo un gran dragon tengamos un nombre tan ridículo_ )-se desilusiona la cabeza derecha agachando la mirada -( _aceptamos cualquier nombre que sea mejor del que tenemos!_ )-agrega energético la cabeza izquierda mirando casi con suplica

-Que les parece smoker?...significa humo en esas tierras que viaje-comenta con una sonrisa y estirando levemente sus brazos a sus costados.

Ambos lo analizan un poco, la cabeza derecha queda de acuerdo con el nombre mientras que la izquierda lo piensa bien y no le gusta mucho.

-( _Espera….lo estas diciendo porque el puede sacar gas?_ )-pregunta enojado y acercando su cara hasta del chico, este retrocede un poco nervioso-( _no es justo! Yo también quiero uno!_ )-se queja como niño chiquito, esto deja desarmado al castaño.

-No...no espera me entendiste mal...no lo digo por el, sino porque ambos provocan una gran humareda de fuego ...por eso-explica con una sonrisa y tratando de que se calme colocando su mano en su nariz, este se calma por la caricia- además no les seria incomodo llamarlos por diferentes nombres sabiendo que uno no puede ir sin el otro?-pregunta tranquilamente y mirado a los ojos.

-( _Eeemmm viéndolo así... creo que tienes razón_ )-responde mirando aun lado, suspira para sacarse la sensación y mira a su hermano-( _Woo...un nombre por nuestro fuego...genial! No?_ )-le pregunta con una sonrisa, este asiste con una sonrisa y mueven tanto sus cabezas como su cuerpo de un lado al otro feliz.

Hiccup solo baja la cabeza negando con una sonrisa, se da la vuelta para ver a los dos dragones que le quedan, se acerca lentamente hacia la nadder.

-Ahora es tu turno amiga-comenta con una sonrisa, esta lo mira interesada, se le queda viendo de la cabeza hacia la punta de la cola, truena los dedos-recuerdo una palabra que había leído en unos de los libros de ese pueblo...que te parece sky?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-( _Sky?...y que significa eso?_ )-pregunta muy extrañada y confundida.

-Significa cielo...creo que te va bien por el color de tus escamas...me recuerdan al sol y el cielo-le explica señalando su cuerpo con una sonrisa, ella se mira el cuerpo interesada- tampoco creo que llamarte "cielo" sea algo cómodo jeje-comenta con gracias, la dragona acepta con una sonrisa su nuevo nombre.

El castaño sonríe con cariño para luego girar la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo hacia un costado para mirar al pesadilla y ultimo dragón que le quedaba, el pesadilla en todo momento estaba terminando su ración de pescados, se relame la boca y mira curioso al chico.

-( _Que?...piensa tambien ponerme un ridículo nombre?_ )-pregunta con seriedad, los tres dragones lo miran molesto por sus palabras.

-Oye tranquilo amigo...creo que tu nombre de especie ya de por si es bastante bueno y aterrador-le explica tranquilamente- pero siendo sincero...me parece algo ofensivo-termina de hablar.

El pesadilla estaba un poco asombrado de que lo llamara "amigo", en este lapso de tiempo que han vividos juntos solo ha llamado amigos a todos menos a el, tal vez nunca se lo había dicho hasta ahora por respeto, suspira un poco derrotado.

-( _Esta bien...dime...que nombre me pondrías?_ )-pregunta algo interesado y por esta vez ser un poco amable, hiccup lleva su mano a su mentón la otras debajo de tu brazo.

-Mmmm bueno es algo difícil...ya que no encuentro ningún nombre que se compare con tu habilidad o por tu cuerpo-responde algo serio- además de que tus escamas me hacen recordar a el-agrega un poco decaído.

Los dragones quedan sorprendidos por sus palabras, la nadder y la gronckle se estaba prometiendo a si mismas que no dejarían que el joven tuviera esa mira de tristeza, hiccup solo suspira un poco triste para sacarse la sensación.

-Pero...tu aunque tengas su color eres único a tu manera y el era único a su manera...todos ustedes son únicos a su manera-les explica con una leve sonrisa y señalándolos a todos, los dragones sonríe por esa forma de verlos- por eso...creo que tu nombre será Rex-agrega mirando al pesadilla.

-( _Y eso que significa?_ )-pregunta muy confundido, el chico se rasca la la nuca y agachando un poco la cabeza, suspira sonriendo nerviosos.

-No significa nada ...espera a que termine!-lo frena antes de que el dragon se moleste, este algo molestos por eso aun asi guarda silencio-el nombre no significa nada...sino velo como un nombre neutral...como tu...tu actitud y tu forma de hablar-explica con una sonrisa-como ya lo mencione...cada uno de ustedes son únicos y especiales...por su cualidades y forma de ser les entrego estos nombres...ahora son ustedes lo que deben aceptarlos-agrega mirándolos a todos.

Los dragones se miran entres si, analizando todo lo que hasta ahora han pasado y por las cosas que pasaran, vuelven a mirar al chico y asisten con las cabezas, el joven castaño sonríe y asiste con cabeza, la nadder ahora llama sky miraba al joven con una mirada cariña, se prometería así misma sacarlo de esa tristeza que lo rodea.

 **Uno año y medio después.**

Muchas cosas pasaron en este año, hiccup y sus dragones comenzaron a llevarse mucho mejor y a entenderse como un equipo, casi todas las mañana el y sky salían a recorrer la isla para ver si no había muchos peligros, estaban equivocados, el peligro estaba en todos lados, parecía que los dragones y los animales salvajes vivían esta gran isla, pero gracias a ellos estos dos empezaron a trabajar como un dúo, indirectamente hiccup se entrenaba en agilidad y velocidad a la hora de esquivar los ataque de los dragones y correriendo todo lo que podía y mas por escapar de los depredadores, aunque en su mayoría se usaba así mismo para cazar, siendo el la carnada.

Una tarde cuando sobrevolaban una de las playas al sur de la isla, el castaño estaba sobre smoker y junto a ellos venia rex, los tres encontraron lo que seria un gran barco encallado en la orilla, tanto para ellos como para el no les gusto en absoluto lo que vieron, asique decidieron regresar para volver e investigarlo todos juntos, antes de que caiga la noche y con el grupo completo rodearon el barco desde el cielo hasta que después aterrizaron para verlo mejor, todos respiraron aliviados ya que era un barco abandonado de hace muchos años, pero eso no significa que no tenga trampas, es lo que suponia al joven.

-Quédense aquí y vigilen-les ordena amablemente mientras se baja del cremallerus.

-( _Espera!...hiccup que vas hacer?_ )-pregunta sky preocupada, este la mira seriamente.

-Voy a investigar-responde caminado hacia el barco.

-( _Deja que valla contigo!_ )-intenta convencerlo ya que no quiere que valla solo.

-Tranquila sky...estaré bien...además no es bueno que ninguno venga...por el estado de descomposición que tiene...no creo que aguante mucho peso-le explica amablemente y mirando la nave destrozada- solo quedense aquí ...volveré en seguida-la convence con una sonrisa cariñosa, arregadientes ella se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de seguirlo.

Una vez que convenció a sus amigos, con pasos decisivos camino hacia el barco destruido, sky y los demás solo se quedaron vigilando la tierra, sugar y ella concordaron de vigilar al chico desde el cielo mientras que los machos vigilaban la entrada o en este caso el agujero que chico entro.

Al entrar al barco el castaño pudo observar que esta nave era un barco mercadante, por sus daños que tenia dedujo que el barco fue atacado, tal vez por sus cosas que llevaba, siguió investigando pero no hallaba nada, dos cosas pensó, lo bueno de que este vacío es que no encontraría nada filoso con que lastimarse, lo malo es que estaba vacío eso significa problema para cualquiera que se lo enfrente a quien los asalto, un rato mas tarde encontró lo que seria el camerino del capitán, el lugar estaba destruido, telas rasgadas, escritorio partido a la mitad y un esqueleto sentado en su silla con una espada clavada en el pecho.

Ok esto ya no le estaba gustando mucho, al no ver nada importante, decidió volver por donde vino, al tomar el camino de vuelta vio algo que no noto, entre unas cajas y barriles vio lo que seria la punta de algún cofre, mueve con esfuerzo las cajas y los barriles que estorban, en eso ve un cofre largado y plano, eso lo extraño mucho, con mucha curiosidad decide intentar abrirlo pero hay un problema, el cofre lleva una cerradura, no lo piensa mucho y con mucho esfuerzo toma el cofre y decide irse con el.

Al salir de la nave, sus dragones lo estaban esperando a fuera, estos lo miran extrañados ya que llevaba algo consigo, el solo les dice que el lugar estaba abandonado y vacío, sin mas que explicar se sube arrima de sky y todos vuelven a su casa con el cofre, cuando llegaron a su casa/cueva, le pide amablemente que rex se lo abra, sin problemas el pesadilla con latigazo de su cola golpea fuertemente el cofre, el chico se acerca y lo abre para ver que contiene, dentro mira que lo que contenía ese cofre era un arco muy bien cuidado y detallado, parecía que nunca hubiera sido usado o salió de la caja, él lo toma y ese le ocurre una gran idea.

En esos meses hiccup sabía que no podría cazar siempre con sus dragones, además se estaba arriesgando de que sky por descuido raspe con sus espinas al animal, asique entre todos se entrenaron para poder ser un mejor equipo de caza, otra cosa que pasaron fue que sky e hiccup pudieron tener algo en común, cuando hiccup fábrico sus propias flechas con las ramas de los árboles y tenga una mejor desarrollo en dispararlas, ambos se competían en ver quien tenía mejor puntería, para ambos era muy divertido, también intento desarrollar las habilidades y debilidades de los demás.

 **Invierno.**

Con la llegada del invierno ese año no todo fue tan bueno como pensaron, todos sus amigos dragones cayeron enfermos, el pobre no sabía que hacer jamás en su vida había visto a un dragón enfermo y no sabia como ayudarlos, en plena tarde una fuerte tormenta azto la isla, el joven arquero se decidio a si mismo salir a buscar mas leña para mantener la cueva caliente.

-Descuiden... no me tardare...volveré lo mas rápido que pueda-le dice con seriedad mientras acaricia suavemente a su amiga sugar.

-( _Gracias...hermano_ )-comenta la gronckle sonriendo débilmente, esto sorprendió mucho al chico, lo único que hizo fue apretar su mano izquierda.

-( _Her...digo hiccup no le hagas caso esta delirando..._ )-habla la nadder intentando corregir las palabras de su amiga pero un estornudo la interrumpe.

-Descuida no pasa nada-le sonríe, se levanta acomodando su arco y atado bien sus flechas a la espalda-volveré en unos minutos...resistan-agrega para verlos por ultima vez y salir corriendo.

-( _Tonta!...porque le dijiste eso?)_ -le pregunta el pesadilla una vez que el chico se alejo lo suficiente para luego mirar molesto a la gronckle.

-( _Ninguno de ustedes me puede juzgarme, sabiendo que ustedes también lo ven de esa misma forma!_ )-se defiende ella también molesta con ellos por ocultar algo importante.

Todos se callan por eso, rex no quería admitirlo pero el chico le estaba agradando y mucho, gracias a el pudo encontrar otra forma de usar su fuego del cuerpo y sus alas, smoker no podía quejarse gracias al chico, ahora se estaba entrenando para que su gas se recupere mas rápido, la misma sugar ya lo considera parte de su familia porque es único humano que se preocupa por su viene estar y el de los demás, el que los a estado ayudando sabiendo que no es su obligación, sky al contrario lo consideraba parte de su familia en todo momento, solo que ese furia nocturna que hicc...que su hermano quiere el aprecia tanto que no lo deja verlos a ellos y en especial a ella, que los vea parte de su familia, estaba tan celosa, ese dragon logro una fuerte amistad con el castaño que ellos cuatro no han podido casi todo un año viviendo juntos.

Las horas pasaban pero su hermano no aparecía, esto empezaban a preocuparlos a todos, el fuego se consumia pero su hermano no aparecia, la fuerte tormenta sigue pero el sigue sin aparecer, hasta que la noche la cayo, la lluvia continuaba pero su hermano seguia sin aparecer.

-( _Ya estuvo!...voy...a ...ir...por el_ )-comenta con enfado y muy preocupada la nadder intentando levantarse, su cuerpo lo sentía muy pesado y estaba demaciado mareada.

-( _No iras...sola...voy...contigo_ )-habla de repente el pesadilla con seriedad, esto sorprende a todos en general-(odio admitirlo..pero...me agrada el chico)-agrega con una débil sonrisa.

Esto hace sonreír a todos, con esas palabras de motivación todos intentan levantarse, pero sus cuerpos casi no les respondían, sus vista estaban borrosas y miraban dobles, smoker no da ni un paso que cayo rendido al suelo, sugar solo da un paso y también cae al suelo, rex y sky dan un par de pasos para caer ambos al suelo, no estaban bien y parecía que la fiebre aumentaba.

-Que demonios creen que están haciendo?!-pregunta una voz en plana entrada, los cuatro dragones miran hacia la entrada y se sorprendidos al reconocer esa voz.

El castaño estaba parado en la entrada con una especie de soga en la mano y con una mirada muy seria mirando a todos, aunque su cara demuestre estar enojado su cuerpo marca otra cosa, parte de su cara tenia raspones y moretones, sus ropas estaban casi toda rotas y le faltaba la manga derecha de su camisa, el chaleco de piel no lo tenia, perdió la bota izquierda junto con la mitad izquierdo del pantalón, sus manos estaban enrojecidas, las veinte flechas que se llevo con sigo ahora solo le quedaban cuatro.

-Mas les vales quedarse acostados todos-comenta con seriedad mientras con fuerza arrastra un gran tronco.

-( _Pero hiccup…que te pa..?_ )-pregunta la gonckle asombrada por su estado.

-Silencio sugar!-le apunta con el dedo interrumpiéndola, esta se encorva con tristeza.

Todos estaban callados mirando como el joven arquero arrastraba el tronco hasta casi el final de la cueva, en todo momento el largo fleco del cabello del joven estuvo tapando sus ojos, los dragones estaba triste al verlo tan serio, lo han visto serio en algunas ocasiones pero era para pensar o para parar las disputas de rex y sky, ahora esa mirada de seriedad era por otra cosa, el chico deja el pesado tronco al final de la cueva, se da la vuelta sin míralos.

-A ver smoker-habla calmado mientras se dirige al dragon y toma con cuidado la cabeza derecha, mientras el chico lo analizaba la cabeza izquierda no podía evitar mirar sus manos, estaban muy enrojecidas y lastimadas-bien...encontre algunas hierbas...veré si alguna te hace efecto...lamento mucho que seas la prueba para esto... pero eres el más afectados de todos amigo-le explica calmadamente, este asistente sin decir nada, esa mirada seria que mantiene el joven le hace querer callarse y obedecer.

Sea lo que sea que paso halla a fuera cambio la actitud de hiccup, lo que no sabían si era para siempre o solo por el momento, lo que mantenía a smoker callado en todo momento era que su hermano, que también lo consideraba asi, es que sus manos, su cuerpo y su rostro tan concentrado y lastimandos en el, lo hacía luchar por sí mismo, así como él se está sacrificando por él y por todos.

Tres meses...tres meses fue lo que hiccup tardo encontrar la cura para sus dragones, tres meses fueron lo que tuvieron que soporta sky, rex, sugar y smoker para poder volver a levantarse, caminar, lanzar sus fuegos y rugir pero lo mas importante poder volver a volar libremente, aunque la espera fue larga y tortuosa fue casi como una eterna por el simple hecho que el joven arquero no encontraba las hierbas correctas, en fin ahora eso no importaba, su amigo...su hermano se sacrifico todos por ellos para que pudieran volver a volar, sinceramente de le debían mucho.

-Me alegro que todos este bien chicos-habla con una sonrisa, se encontraba sentado en un tronco caído y aunque su cara demuestre una sonrisa se podía ver que el chico estaba agotado tanto física como mental.

-( _Gracias a ti ...por ayudarnos... hermano_ )-comenta con una sonrisa la cabeza izquierda de smoker, todos se le quedan viendo con asombro y terror por como pueda reaccionar el chico, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se quiso morder la lengua-( _hiccup!...quise decir hiccup...es que quiera decirle algo a mi hermano pero me confundí! jejeje_ )-se auto corrige torpemente con una sonrisa y una risa nerviosa.

Los demás lo miraban para luego ver que el chico solo estaba agachando la mirada, sabían que era difícil para el confiar en alguien y mas siendo alguien que te pueda ver como un familiar, los dragones sabía que hiccup paso por eso y aun le duele, no solo tuvo un hermano y lo perdió sino que también perdió a un padre, sky camina hacia la cabeza izquierda de smoker y lo golpea con su ala, este lo mira con tristeza por haberse equivocado tan mal, eso escuchan un suspiro.

-Bien! quien quiere comer?-pregunta con una sonrisa levantándose y agarrando su arco, luego toma sus flechas para empezar a caminar hacia el bosque, al verlo dirigirse al bosque sky miraba a la cremalluerus con enfado.

-( _No vuelvan mencionar esa palabra!... entendido?_ )-los amenaza, estos asisten rápidamente asustados, luego mira a los otros dos, estos asisten de igual forma, una vez aclarado el tema corre a buscarlo seguida por los demás.

 **Verano.**

Dejando de lado el invierno y dando paso al verano, nos dirigimos a la cueva donde habitan hiccup y sus dragones, a casi finales del invierno hiccup acepto que ellos lo llamara hermano pero aún le costaba a el poder darles ese mismo afecto, aunque para ellos no les importaba mucho solo quería el joven arquero sea feliz con ellos, los considere o no parte de su familia.

Pero ahora nos dirigimos a la cueva que ellos aun habitan, dentro se podía ver a tres dragones, sky, rex y sugar esta última estaba en medio de ambos mirándolos con asombro porque estos dos estaban discutiendo...otra vez.

-( _Solo digo que deberías dejar de prenderte cada vez que tienes un mal sueno!_ )-se queja la nadder mirando al pesadilla con enfado.

-( _Mira dragoncita...yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero)-_ se defiende con enfado y algo de burla _-(tu no deberías meterte_ )-termina muy molesto, ambos se miran con enojo mientras la gronckle solo mira a cada uno como descuiten.

-( _Me meto porque tus ataques de sueños molesta a nuestros hermano!...y el se tiene que desvelar para cuidar un dragon que le tiene miedo a dormir_ )-voltea un poco el rostro mirándolo con burla por ser algo miedoso la dormir, ese comentario si que enojo al dragón.

-( _Mira quien lo dice!...la que no puede dormir sin la compañía de nuestro hermano_ )-le dice con en enfado y con algo de sarcasmo, la pobre de sugar no sabia que hacer.

-( _Al menos no soy un gran dragon bebe que se asusta por un mal sueño_ )-por dentro estaba un poco avergonzada por ser descubierta, pero no le daba miedo las pesadillas -( _además!... yo caliento a nuestro hermano para que no pase frio_ )-agrega orgullosa de si misma al ver que esa excusa es creíble.

-( _Por favor sky...es obvio que quieres que hiccup te vea como su favorita_ )-rueda sus ojos al hablar, no se creia nada de lo que le decía, porque la a estado observando en varias ocasiones.

-( _Que?!...deja de mentir…es…eso no es verdad_ )-se defiendo tontamente, si existiera el zurdo en los dragones ella ya estaría bañada.

-( _Si claro... y yo soy un dragón cantarín_ )-comenta con sarcasmo-( _sky deja de mentirte a ti misma...es obvio que quieres que el te vea como habrá visto a ese furia nocturna_ )-agrega serio, ambas chicas lo miran sorprendida -( _cuanto tiempo te has tardado?...eh?...olvídalo sky...nunca lo vas a lograr_ )-termina de forma seria.

-( _Rex...eres un idiota!_ )-le grita con enfado, para darse la vuelta comenzando a corre e irse volando, sugar la mira irse muy preocupada por ella.

-( _Bien hecho rex...si que sabes como tratar a una hembra_ )-lo mira molesta, sabiendo que a sky le abra dolido esas palabras.

-( _Agh!...no fastidies sugar...cuando se le pase los celos volverá_ )-mira aun lado molesto por esta discusión y porque en cierto punto el tenia razón, que primero madure ella que quiere que su hermano los vea como vio a ese tal furia y luego ahí tal vez cambie su forma de despertar, esa misma tarde hiccup junto con smoker volvía de cazar algo y de su entrenamiento.

-Buenas noticias chicos!... hoy cuando entrenamos con smoker con el tema de regeneración de su gas… pudo recuperar algo en tres horas!-les informa con una gran sonrisa, el cremallerus sonría con orgullo.

-( _Felicidades smoker!_ )-le sonríe amablemente la gronckle, el dragón de dos cabezas acepta sus palabras.

-( _Sii… lo mismo digo_ )-concuerda con ella pero no tanto entusiasmo, si no fuera que estaban acostumbrado a las palabras del pesadilla diría que se esta burlando de el, pero en esta ocasión no lo parece asíque acepta sus palabras.

Mientras ellos hablan hiccup lleva su presa junto a la pila de comida, mas que coloca su arco y sus flechas aun lado, cuando se da vuelta nota que falta alguien.

-Eeemm…chicos!... en donde esta sky?...para haci le damos las buenas noticias-pregunta con una sonrisa mirado a sus amigos, el par de dragones se pone nervioso por esa pregunta.

-( _Salió a dar una vuelta_ )-responde de manera rápida el pesadilla, no quería un reto de su hermano por discutir con la nadder.

-Pero no es un poco tarde para salir?-vuelve a preguntar extrañado mirando a fuera y ver que el sol estaba a pocas horas de ocultarse, en eso mira a la gronckle interesado ya que esta no dejaba de mirar para cualquier lado menos a el-ssuuuggaarr~~~...linda...me puedes dice que paso?-pregunta con una mirada cariñosa.

La pequeña dragona miraba esta cara y por desgracia para ella esas miradas le encantaban hace que quiera responder todo lo que el quiere, al verlo venir hacia ella con esa caria supo que no aguantaria.

-( _Aaaggghhh!...rex y sky discutieron! Y ella salio volando!)-_ responde fuera de combate por la mirada.

-( _Traidora_ )-le susurra el pesadilla a ver que no pudo confiar en ella, el chico cambia a una cara algo desilusionado por ver que otra vez pelearon, suspira un poco.

-Chicosss… que les he dicho de discutir entre ustedes dos?-pregunta retándolo un poco.

-( _Ella me llamo bebe grande!...yo solo me defendí_ )-responde mirando a un lado molesto y algo dolido por esas palabras, smoker solo se rie por eso.

-Pero que le dijiste para que se molestara tanto?-vuelve a preguntar viendo que era raro que la dragona se valla tan molesta, el pesadilla al escuchar bien la pregunta y decide mirar para cualquier lado menos al chico-rreeexxx~~~…..que le dijiste esta vez?!-pregunta empezando a molestarse.

-( _Bueno yo...Yo le dije...que tu...que tu nunca la verías a ella como viste al furia_ )-responde desilusionado de si mismo, poco a poco que van entiendo al pesadilla sabe que no mide sus palabras y puede llegar a dolor.

Hiccup solo agacha la mirada, sabia que sky a tratado enormemente estar a su lado pero la partida de su amigo toothless todavía lo tiene mal, intenta todo lo posible de cambiar y sky lo esta haciendo con mucha pasiciensia, al igual que todos, de esto tiene que hablarlo con todos la mismo tiempo, suspira para sacarse la sensación, levanta la cabeza y mira al pesadilla.

-Bueno.. esto es lo que haremos...rex...por esta noche te quedas sin comer-comenta señalándolo, el pobre dragon queda sorprendido e incrédulo por ese castigo -smoker te quedas a vigilarlo...confió en tus ojos–dice mirando al dragon de dos cabeza, el par asiste con la cabeza y sacando pecho orgulloso por esta tarea-sugar tu vienes conmigo, vamos a buscar a sky-termina de hablar para indicándole con la cabeza que lo ayude a buscarla, esta asiste empezando a caminar hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-( _Sabes que ella se puede cuidar sola no?_ )-pregunta intentando hacer que se queden y poder hablar sobre el asunto de quedarse toda la noche sin comer.

-No te vas a salvar de esta rex...se sky se puede cuidar sola, pero quiero ver sino le paso nada malo, por los dragones salvajes que aun rondan en la isla-responde entrecerrando los ojos y mirandolo, el pesadilla solo hace un pequeño berrinche al ver que no se puedo liberar - vamos sugar!-le indica con la cabeza a su amiga y en plena carrera se sube de un salto.

Mientras que smoker vigilaba a rex de que no se coma nada, hiccup y sugar sobrevolaban la isla en busca de su amiga nadder, mientas buscaban para hiccup le parecio demasiado extraño que la isla este tan tranquila, no habían muchos ruidos, sugar mira hacia su derecha y pude ver a lo lejos tres líneas de humos.

-( _Eeemmm... hiccup que es eso que esta por allá?_ )-pregunta extrañada, el chico la mira un poco confundido para luego levantar la mirada y ver donde ella señala, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, a lo lejos se podía ver tres líneas de humo negro.

-No lo se...pero vamos averiguarlo-responde con seriedad, se agarra fuerte de su amiga y ambos con miradas serias se dirigen hacia donde sale el humo.

 **Playa.**

El la playa se podía ver a nuestras nadder dorada atada de patas y el cuerpo con sojas al igual que el alrededor del hocico, se encontraba dentro de una gran jaula pero no era la única, detrás de ella había dos pesadillas en diferente jaulas, al costado de uno de ellos esta un pequeño typhoomerang de color azul, al otro costado de sky estaba un pequeño nadder de color verde claro con lagunas escamas negras, todos igual de amarrados.

Hiccup y sugar estaban escondidos algo lejos de todo el grupo, lo que el castaño mas temía encontrar humanos, lo bueno que gracias al insignia de la vela mayor se dio cuenta que no era de berk, ambos podían ver que eran como mas de seis o siete hombre todos bien armados.

-( _Que vamos hacer?...esos dagones y sky han sido capturados por esos humanos)-_ comenta la gronckle asustada por su amiga y eso dragones-( _que crees que le hagan?)_ -pregunta mirándola su hermano de reojo.

 _-_ No lo se...pero no creo que vengan con buenas intenciones-responde de manera seria y mirando a todos los vikingos armados.

-( _Que crees que son todo ellos?_ )-vuelve a preguntar ya que tenia curiosidad a ver que su amiga y eso dragones en jaulas.

-Por lo poco que veo ...creeo que deben ser vikingos que cazan dragones-responde mirando todo el panorama.

-( _Humanos que cazan dragones?_ )-pregunta sorprendida por esa deducción que su hermano saco-( _pero porque?_ )-no entendía que querían eso humanos con ellos.

-No lo se ...nunca en mi vida los había visto-responde pensado en algún plan para ayudar a sky y eso dragones.

-( _Que haremos?_ )-pregunta muy asustada, sabia que esta siendo un fastidio ahora para su hermano con tantas preguntas pero no se le ocurría otra cosa, le joven castaño intentaba pensar rapido en algo para ir por su dragón y ayudar al resto.

En eso voltea su rostro a su derecha y ve algo en el suelo, piensa en un plan algo loco pero se enorgullece de tener planes locos como este que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Tengo un plan-comenta mientras se acomoda la camisa sin mangas-pero necesito que vuelvas a la cueva y te quedes vigilando a rex y smoker-le informa con seriedad mirándola.

-( _Que?!...estas loco!...no pienso dejarte solo_ )-responde sorprendida y enojada con el por dejarla de lado

-Sugar entiende...que si vienes conmigo solo te causare problemas o tal vez te maten!-le dice con seriedad mientras coloco sus manos en la cabeza de la dragona, ambos se miran a los ojos-no pienso permitir que tengas el mismo destino que toothless- habla negando levemente con la cabeza-sky, rex, smoker y tu son lo único que me quedan...no pienso perder a mis hermanos por esto-termina con seriedad.

La gronckle quedo conmocionada por sus palabras, tanto tiempo espero porque le diga que son familia, que los veía a ellos como sus hermanos, como ellos lo ven a el.

-( _Pero...talvez... si vamos por rex y smoker podríamos...)-_ ahora que la ve como su hermana mas quería ayudar, pero sus palabras queda bloqueadas ya que su hermano le tapa la boca.

-Basta!...no hables...si vamos por rex y smoker los perderíamos-le responde serio y calmado, sabia que con la ayuda de sus dragones puede hacer algo pero también se arriesgaría a peder el rastro y era lo menos que quería- ya te lo dije que no pienso sacrificarlos a ustedes...vuele a la cueva ... diles a los chicos que me quede hablando con sky- le explica con una mirada calmada.

-( _No quiero dejarte!_ )-por nada del mundo quería dejarlo, porque tal vez sea la ultima vez que lo vuelva a ver.

-No me estas dejando...soy yo quien te esta ordenando que vuelvas-le niega con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa, luego supera porque sabia que lo que dirá a continuación no le gustaria a su hermana-otra cosa...si vez que...ni sky...ni yo volvemos para mañana a la mañana...quiero que los tres abandonen la cueva y la isla-le informa con seriedad.

-( _Que? pero porque?_ )-lo miraba sorprendida y no logrando entender porque le dejo eso.

-Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y solo hazlo...Prométemelo- estaba un poco molesto que lo cuestione, solo quería que obedezca sin tantas preguntas, internamente sonríe sabiendo que estaba hablando de sugar su dragon mas amable y dulce, por eso su nombre.

La dragona solo se molesta con el por decirle esas cosas, internamente no quería dejarlo solo contra todos esos guerreros armados, sabia que su hermano se a estado entrenando durante este año, sabia que era fuerte pero no al extremo, aprieta los dientes de lo frustrada que se sentía.

-( _Grrr!...prométeme que volverán con bien! Que volverán los dos a salvo!_ )- le dice con desesperación y mucha preocupación, el joven asiste con una sonrisa, el la abraza con cariño para que luego ella salga corriendo hacia el bosque.

-(Bien...ahora de actuar)-piensa mientras suelta un profundo suspiro.

 **En la playa.**

Los cazadores recogían sus cosas mientras uno investigaba las jaulas con seriedad, los dragones dentro solo lo veían con mucho enfado y gruñendo.

-Bestias miserables...eso son lo que son-dice el hombre cabellos castaños/oscuro llevando una gran espada en la mano derecha, sus ropas consitian en una malla marron junto con una camisa bordo y palones color gris, botas afelpadas, un brazal de torruga en su brazo izquierdo mas un par de hombreras de metal, miraba al pequeño typhoomerang con enfado, el pequeño solo le ruge con furia, el hombre patea la jaula con fuerza.

-Hey!... hey... hey...calma, calma no es necesario asustar o hacer enojar la mercancía-dice un hombre de cabellos negros y con ropa de piel gris detrás suyo colocando una mano en el hombro del hombre.

-Si capitán-responde con seriedad.

-Bien..ahora mi pregunta es...porque nos estamos retrasando?-pregunta con actitud medio calmada.

-Señor...tuvimos algunos problemas a capturar ese nadder de color dorado-responde señalando con su arma la jaula en donde se encontraba sky, el capitán se acerca muy curioso al dragón, lo vea de pies a cabeza y su color era muy llamativo- perdimos tres hombre por este-agrega con seriedad colocándose a su lado y mirando a la dragona con enfado.

-Woo...parece ser que es un dragon duro y muy buen luchador, tal vez se venda a un buen precio-comenta con algo de asombro para después sonreír.

Sky no se podía creer la mala suerte que tenia, no solo discutió con el tonto de rex sino que además la capturaron, obvio que dio pelea pero no fue suficiente, ahora solo le tocaba ser vendida o encarcelada como era antes.

-Muy bien!...lleven a todos a estos dragones a las celdas!-ordena el capitan con seriedad, pero antes de que se de vuelta algo llama su atención-pero que?-se pregunta sorprendido mirado hacia los arbustos.

Su comandante lo mira extrañado para luego mirar hacia donde el mira y también que algo sorprendido, ambos mira como muestro castaño sale caminando de entre los arbustos débil, cansado y con una sonrisa.

-Si! por fin!...mas personas como yo-comenta con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el par de vikingos.

-Creí que la isla solo estaba infectada de dragones-susurra el capitán sorprendido y algo molesto con su comandante.

-Lo esta señor, ya hemos venidos varias veces-responde un poco intimidado- tal vez es naufrago que quedo varado aquí-agrega nervioso y encontrando lógica a lo que hacia ese chico aquí.

-Tiene sentido-concuerda con el, se acerca lentamente al joven con una sonrisa-buenas tarde pequeño, se puede saber que haces tu solo en esta isla?-pregunta medio amable, el joven se detiene a una distancia medio segura.

-Yo...yo...no lo se...cuando desperté ya me encontraba solo-explica tímidamente.

-Donde están tus padres?-vuelve a pregunta curiosos y extrañado de que este solo, el chico solo agacha la cabeza con tristeza.

-Yo..yo..no tengo padres...estoy solo en este lugar-responde con tristeza, eso le dio lastima al capitán.

-Dime...como te llamas?- esa pregunta descoloco un poco al joven pero sabia que responder.

-Nombre?...mi nombre?…yo no...no lo se ...no puedo recordarlo-responde fingiendo mientras se agarra la cabeza.

-Oh entiendo- responde con un poco de asombro, en eso se acerca el comandante interesado en la charla y tratando de entender la situacion-el chico tiene el problema de william-le comenta mirándolo, este lo mira extrañado-te acuerdas de william?...en una tormenta se le callo uno de los mástiles y perdió la memoria...ahora es pescador-le informa con una leve sonrisa.

-Oh si...me acuerdo de el...pobre william-responde algo asombrado, en eso levanta su arma y señala al chico-pero que haremos con el señor?-pregunta mirando al capitán, el hombre se lleva una mano al mentó para pensar.

-Por favor!... lléveme con ustedes!...hace mucho tiempo que estoy en esta isla-se apresura en hablar viendo que el supuesto capitan estaba pensando mucho.

-No creo que allá ningun problema-responde con leve sonrisa, el joven sonríe por eso.

-Capitan...*suspira* desde que tuvo a su hijo a estado siendo muy blando-le contradice el comandante no muy conforme con traer al chico-que tal si es un espía?-le pregunta con seriedad.

-Por favor Scott míralo-dice señalando a castaño de arriba hacia abajo-este chico esta tan flaco y débil que no podría hacer nada contra toda una armada-le explica con una sonrisa burlona, mientras los hombres hablan nuestro joven actor se dirige hacia la jaula de la nadder fingiendo asombro.

-Woo que son estas criaturas?-pregunta con asombro y sin que lo vean le guiña rapidamente el ojo a la dragona, esta lo mira muy preocupada.

-Eh?...oh!...ten cuidado chico...esos dragones son peligros-responde el capitan advirtiéndole, este gira la cabeza extrañado.

-Dragones?-pregunta confundido.

-Si...así se llaman estas poderosas criaturas-le explica yendo hacia el chico y le coloca una mano en su hombro-asíque te recomendaría que te alejes de ellos-le susurra con una sonrisa, sabia que el chico no conoce a los dragones por su falta de memoria asíque era obvio que se sorprendería-bueno bastas de charlas...debemos irnos se nos agota el tiempo...y el tiempo es dinero-se levanta mientras les habla a sus soldados.

-( _Hiccup que crees que estas haciendo?!_ )-le pregunta sky muy aterrada por el pero el chico solo le hace una seña con los labios de que guarde silencio.

-Ven con nosotros niño...te dejaremos en la isla que sigue-le informa amablemente-quiero a todos estos dragones en las jaulas del barco de inmediato!-ordena con seriedad.

Así tanto hiccup como sky son separados de nuevo, ella no entendía nada de lo que su hermano esta intentando hacer, hiccup veía como su hermana era llevada hacia lo que seria el lugar de almacenamientos para los dragones.

 **Al caer la noche.**

Esa misma noche, al castaño lo dejaron en una de las habitaciones del barco, se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando al suelo pensado en su plan, tenia que encontrar la forma de cómo hallar a sky y pedir ayuda a los dragones que estos cazadores tenian.

-(Es obvio que este es un braco acorazado preparado para que los dragones no le hagan mucho daño)-pensaba con seriedad mirando el suelo, apoyado sus codos en sus rodillas mientras entrelazaba sus manos y las apretaba.

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, sabia que este plan era una locura...mas bien un auto suicido, pero ya hizo la primera parte de su plan con éxito no podía tirar todo por la borda, se prometio traer a sky a salvo y no pensaba romper esa promesa.

-Bien...es momento de buscar a sky y a los dragones-termina de hablar levantado la mirada y levantándose de la cama, en su cara se podía ver una gran determinación y mucha seriedad.

Salio la habitación con cuidado mientras se acomoda un poco los pantalones, una vez afuera cierra la puerta con mucho cuidado, camina por los pasillos del barco de forma calmada y rápida, estuvo buscando cualquier puerta extraña o con algunos guardias, al pasar por el cuarto corredor y mirar a la derecha del pasillo, observa a dos guardias parados en lo que seria una gran puerta.

-(Esa debe ser en donde tiene a MI hermana y al resto de los dragones)-piensa con seriedad, deja de ver para recargarse contra la pared y lanza un profundo suspiro-(bien...ahora de actuar)-agrega con seriedad.

-Eh?...oye tu!... que haces por aquí?-pregunta el guardia de la izquierda con seriedad, el joven castaño se acerca tímidamente.

-Lo siento...es que cuando fui la baño me perdí al querer volver-responde con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca-Woo que tiene detrás de esa puertas?-pregunta muy curioso y señalandola.

-No es algo que un niño deba ver-responde deforma seria el guardia-será mejor que te vallas-agita su mano derecha indicándole que se valla.

-Pero quiero ver a esas criaturas tan raras-intenta convencerlo con leve sonrisa.

-Criaturas raras?-pregunta confundido el guardia de la derecha-chico estos no son criaturas raras ...son dragones-responde con una sonrisa y señalando la puerta detrás suyo.

-(Perfecto ahí están)-piensa, en eso pone cara de confusión-dragones?...escuche ese nombre del capitán...pero no puede verlos bien-le dice muy extrañado, estos se miran entre si al escucharlo.

-Chico no sabes que es un dragon?-pregunta el guardia de la izquierda algo confundido.

-No...no lo se...perdí mis recuerdos-responde negando con la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la misma, ambos hombres lo mira pensado un poco.

-Oh...willam-comenta ambos algo sorprendidos-bueno no creo que al capitán le moleste que el chico se haga hombre-sonríe el guarda de la derecha, su compañero asiste con una sonrisa para luego ver al castaño-espero que no mojes tus pantalones jaja-comenta con burla, en eso saca la llave y se dirige hacia la puertas.

-(El tiene las llaves)-piensa mientras mira como el guardia abre las puertas, al abrir ambas puertas todos los dragones reaccionan, sky despierta para ver a esos dos guardias junto con su hermano, una vez que entrar el joven castaño queda sorprendido al ver tantos dragones y conocer muy pocos.

-Jeje je como se nota que nunca viste dragones-se burla el guardia cruzándose de brazos.

-(Solo conozco unos pocos por el libro de dragones)-piensa asombrado-que son estos dragones?-pregunta viendo y señalando a tres tipo de dragones que no conoce.

-Ese de ahí es un gruñido tambaleantes-responde con una sonrisa mientras señala una de las rejas-el de al lado es una cría de typhoomerang y al lado de ese pequeño esta un peligros caldero-le informa mostrando las tres ultimas jaulas de la izquierdas-en estas dos ultimas de aquí puedes ver a un gran pesadilla monstruosa y a un joven nadder-señala las dos primeras jaulas.

-(Gruñido tambaleante...increíble!... es la primera ves que veo uno)-piensa con asombro, en eso el guardia le indica que mire a su derecha.

-En esas de ahí tenemos un hermoso nadder dorado...por lo me dijeron es bastante peligroso-comenta con una sonrisa mirando a la dragona.

-(Una chica/ _soy hembra...madito_ idiota)-piensa ambos al mismo tiempo al escucharlo hablar.

-A su lado esta otro peligroso pesadilla y una cría de cortaleña-le señala las dos jaulas con una sonrisa, hiccup escuchaba atento cada dragon que tenían-y en las dos ultimas jaulas tenemos una garra trueno y un hermoso corta lluvia-termina de hablar con mucho orgullo.

-Oye!...ven!... tenemos un problema-lo llama su compañero, este lo mira y asiste con la cabeza, ante de irse acaricia la cabeza del castaño con fuerza y revolviéndole los cabellos.

-No te acerques mucho a las jaulas chico...podrían asustarte-le dice con burla mientras se dirige hacia su compañero, a ver que como se iba el joven castaño se acomoda los pelos un poco y se acerca lo mas que puede a la jaula de su hermana.

-( _Hiccup_ _vete!...debes irte...esto es peligros_ )-le advierte muy preocupada por el pero el solo niega lentamente con la cabeza, eso la deja asombrada.

-Que?!-se escucha el repentino grito de hombre, ambos hermanos miran hacia los guardias extrañados.

-Si... acabo de revisar la lista y dice que el cliente solo pide un nadder y un pesadilla-le responde palmeando suavemente la hoja -que vamos hacer?-pregunta interesado en su propuesta, su compañero se queda pensado un poco.

-Bueno con el tema de los pesadillas podemos pensarlo-responde cerrando los ojos pensando que les lo va hacer con ellos, pero enseguida se le viene una solución con el otro tema-pero con el tema de los nadders no es difícil...matemos al joven nadder...ese nadder amarillo parecería que esta hecho de oro y es un excelente luchador ...por lo que me dijieron-agrega con una sonrisa señalando con su pulgar la jaula de sky.

-Si tienes razón...además un joven nadder no pagan tanto que un adulto-concuerda con una sonrisa mirando al nadder dorado y luego al joven.

-( _Solo debo ser un poco mas grande que ese joven_ )-se queja la dragona al ver que la compara con una adulto, eso si que la ofendió, deja de mira a los vikingos y mira a su hermano que tenia la mirada agachada-( _hermano)-_ lo mira con preocupación.

-(Toothless)-los recuerdos del hacha clavandse en su hermano seguían impresos en sus memorias, oculta sus ojos por el flequillo mientras aprieta tanto los dientes como los puños-esperen!-les grita dándoles la espalda a los vikingos, estos los mira extrañados tan solo a unos pasos de la jaula del pequeño- re-recordé algo-habla mientras se da la vuelta.

-Así?...y que recordaste chico?-pregunta el vikingo castaño interesado.

-Recuerdo... a uno de esos nadder matar a mi madre-responde caminando lentamente hacia los vikingos y pasar entre medio de ambos, una vez que esta parado enfrente de la jaula el pequeño lo mira asustado ya que la cara que tenia el chico era algo aterradora-quiero tener el honor de matarlo yo mismo-termina de hablar lentamente y con una voz casi furiosa.

-Aja!...me gusta tu espíritu chico!-lo felicita el guardia con una sonrisa-matar un dragon te hara convertirte en una gran hombre ...eso impresiona a las chicas-dice mientras muestra su brazo fuerte y sonriendo de forma coqueta.

-Ojala hubiera mas chicos como tu-comenta con una sonrisa orgullosa, en eso saca su espada y la mantiene en el aire-seria un poco humillante que nosotros matemos a un pequeño dragon...es bueno que te ofrezcas mi amigo-termina de hablar.

-(Chicas..ja)-piensa mientras sonríe de forma irónica, en eso mira de reojo al vikingo pelinegro que le entrega la espada-creo...creo que seria mejor que me des algo mas pequeño...no creo tener la fuerza necesaria para levantar una arma tan pesada-comenta mirándolo, al escucharlo el vikingo lo mira un poco extrañado entonces entiende a que se refiere.

-Jeje perdón... tienes razón con ese cuerpo tan débil la espada te levantaría a ti que tu a ella jaja-se burla con gracia, enfunda su arma para sacar de un pequeño estuche una navaja-ten!... esto ira mejor contigo-le entrega la navaja con una sonrisa

Hiccup toma el arma y la sostiene con amabas manos, agacha un poco la mirada, su mente esta en una incrusigada, su cuerpo le temblaba, en eso se le ocurre algo.

-Es...es cierto que los dragones...son despiadados y no tienen piedad por nadie?-pregunta respirando algo agitado y sudando.

-Oh si!...estos demonios no tienen respeto ni por ellos mismos-responde el vikingo castaño algo serio con ese dato importante mientras es coloca detrás del chico.

-Entiendo...entonces...yo tampoco debo tener piedad-comenta girando la cabeza lentamente mientras sonríe de forma sádica.

-( _Madito enano!...te matare si te atreves a matar a ese pequeño!)_ -le grita el pesadilla aun lado de la rejas.

 _-(Juro que encontrare la manera de acerté pedazo niño!)-_ grita el garra trueno lo mas cerca que puede de la rejas.

 _-(Y tu esta de su parte nadder?!...eres una maldita traidora!)-_ grita el pesadilla que se encontraba al lado de ella.

 _-(Hiccup no lo hagas...no pierdas tu humanidad)-_ ella ignoraba lo que le dijo su vecino, esta muy preocupada por su hermano, su actuación estaba tan creíble que piensa que matara ese pobre nadder, se negaba a creer que el la traicionara asi y matando a uno de su especie.

 _-(Es tonto hablar con el...cuando ninguno ellos no nos entienden)-_ comenta pacientemente el dragon caldero cerrando sus ojos, sabia que ese chico tarde o temprano quiera pobra sus sangres, nunca hasta el final de sus días confiara en un humano.

El joven castaño vuelve a mirar la jaula del pequeño nadder, este levanta la mirada para verlo muy asustado pero listo para su final.

-( _Hazlo...acaba conmigo...mi especie acabo con tu familia...debes...debes buscar venganza)-_ comenta el pequeño nadder con mucha tristeza, el joven arquero solo lo mira de forma neutral.

-Es cierto...debo buscar venganza...por lo que me hicieron-responde de forma seria, los vikingos se alegran por eso, mientras que el pequeño nadder lo mira algo sorprendido, se preguntaba si le estaba respondiendo o solo habla consigo mismo.

-Y este será el comienzo!-grita con fuerza haciendo que el filo de a navaja este abajo y rapidamente gire su cuerpo con la navaja en alto.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos con lo que ven, por el brazo izquierdo del castaño caía poco a poco unas línea de color rojo, el guardia que esta delante del joven arquero tenia la navaja enterrada en su cuello, el chico lentamente suelta mango del arma para dejarlo clavado en ese lugar, el otro vikingo juntos con los dragones que podían ver todo estaban en shock al ver lo que el castaño hizo.

-Pe-pero…que ..hiciste?-pregunta petrificado el guardia, rapidamente hiccup se agacha levantado el pantalón de su pierna derecha, en ella se encontraba atado con unas lianas una espina dorada.

Rapidamente la toma cortando las lianas y correr hacia el otro vikingo que se encontraba distraído e impresionado, con mucha fuerza levanta su mano con la espina en alto y sin que se lo espere el hombre le clava la espina en su cuello con mucha fuerza.

-Agr!...po-porque?-pregunta ahogándose con su propia sangre.

-No dejare que maten ningún dragon-responde forma muy seria y sin ninguna piedad-espero que sepas que las espinas de nadders contiene veneno...aun después salir de la cola-le dice con una sonrisa sádica mientras miraba como el vikingo caía muerto ahogado con su propia sangre.

 _Continuar._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos...ay caramba O.O tambien que iban las casos...una extraña trupilacion captura a sky y hacen que hiccup quiera vengaza por lo que le paso...no puedo creer que hiccup empence a liberar su rencor...que pasara ahora?!...descubranlo en el siguente capi ñwñ.  
**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus palabras!...dejen sus comentarios por cualquier cosita ñwñ/  
**

 **Lunabeatriz:...querida no me odios por la esecena de hiccup(jinete) y stoick..mas bien alegrate de que te di y les di una emotiva escena ñwñ...y no tal parece que Hera no tuvo nada que ver en esto sino unos cazadores. oh my god O.O**

 **Grabriely: jejeje ...que bueno que te gusto seguire esperando tus geniales comentarios, jajaja de acuerdo te llamare de esa forma de ahora en aldelante ñwñ...XD se te puso la mente en blanco ajaj xD.**

 **Saludos y sayonara!**


	25. Una Charla

**Bienvenidos a otra interesante semana jeje...grcias por sus palabras y lamento que esto sea asi pero...la vida del arquero fue asi critica jejeje**

 **Esta sera la ultima parte!**

 **Espero que la disfruten!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **Mi Comienzo Como Arquero Dragón Y Una Charla Esperada.**

 **Diez años atrás**

 **Dentro del barco acorazado.**

Tanto sky como el joven nadder estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que el castaño acaba de hacer, el pequeño dragon estaba aterrado por lo que puede llegar hacer a continuación, mas con esa cara de demente que estaba teniendo el humano no le gustaba para nada, en cambio sky solo vea al joven con mucha sorpresa, no se esperaba nada de eso.

-( _Hic...hiccup)_ -lo llama muy asustada y aterrada, aunque este parado y sin arma eso no hace que se tranquilice.

Hiccup estaba parado mirando ambos cuerpo ensangrentados de los guardias, sus manos estaban manchadas por la sangre, su respiración esta acelerada, su corazón latía muy rapido, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, en eso el pequeño dragón lo escucha reírse levemente, esa risa no le agradaba para nada.

El joven castaño observa sus manos manchadas de sangre, su sonrisa demente no se la podía quitar, la adrenalina que sentia lo hacia temblar, por suerte era un temblaba de gusto y no de miedo como siempre tuvo, le estaba agradando esta nueva sensación.

-( _Hiccup!_ )-le grita la dragona muy asustada por como estaba, el chico reacciona ante el grito, mira con sorpresa hacia la jaula que estaba enfrente suyo para ver a su hermana que estaba con una mirada de miedo.

-S-sky...a-aguarda te sacare enseguida!-responde el chico algo perdido, rapidamente busca las llaves con la mirada, se acerca el primer guardia tirado y lo revisa, encuentra las llaves y se dirige hacia su hermana, coloca la llave y abre la jaula, se acerca a la nadder y le quita el bozal, en eso la abraza con mucho cariño, ella aun estaba shockeada por lo que hizo que el abrazo casi ni lo siente.

-( _Hic...hiccup...pero...que fue lo que hiciste?_ )-le pregunta mirando los cuerpos de los guardias, el joven levanta la mirada para verla y sonreírle con cariño.

-No voy a dejar que le hagan daño a mi hermana-responde acariciándola un poco, esta lo mira entre sorprendida y conmovida por llamarla hermana-arriesgaría mi vida por ustedes cuatro...si es necesario-agrega comenzándole a salir lagrimas- son lo único que me quedan...no pienso dejar que les pase lo mismo que a toothless...no lo hare-comenta abrazándola con fuerza y llorando de forma silenciosa.

-( _Oigan!...si hay alguien ahí!... sáquenos!_ )-interrumpe el momento uno de los dragones enjaulados, ambos se miran por un momento para luego asistir con seriedad, las palabras son para después.

El joven castaño desata a su hermana y ambos salen de la jaula, el joven nadder estaba viendo todo con los ojos muy abiertos que si no fuera que lo tiene pegados se les saldrían de todo lo que acababa de ver, le chico se para en medio de las jaulas con sky a unos pasos detrás suyo.

-Dragones!...escúchenme!-llama a todos con seriedad, estos lo miran con cierto toque de enfado y preocupacion por parte de los mas pequeños-necesito de su ayuda!-les dice mirando a todos lados.

-( _Ja!..porque ayudaríamos a un pequeño humano como tu?_ )-pregunta con enojo y un toque de burla el dragon corta lluvia.

-( _Si!... nada de lo que tu digas nos hara ayudarte enano!_ )-comenta el dragon gruñido con voz algo gruesa y seria.

-( _Que acaso son entupidos ustedes dos?...este humano no los puede entender...no digan estupideces!_ )-los reta con voz muy gruesa y enfado el dragon caldero-( _hey! Tu!... nadder amarillo...mata ese mocoso para que puedas liberarnos!_ )-le ordena a la dragona que esta detrás del humano.

-( _Si el muy idiota la libero...hazlo!_ )-comenta con una sonrisa un pesadilla de color verde, sky se enfada por sus comentarios que prepara sus espinas para atacarlos, pero se detiene al ver que su hermano levanta la mano para que se detenga.

-Si realmente piensan que no los entiendo... porque no preguntan cualquier cosas?-responde con una sonrisa burlona, eso sorprendió a mas de uno, este enano podía escucharlos?.

-( _Porque los mataste?_ )-se atreve a preguntar el pequeño nadder muy curioso e intrigado de que ese humano pueda escucharlos, ambos hermanos lo miran curiosos-( _no dijiste que mi especie...mato a tu familia?_ )-vuelve a preguntar con cierta tristeza.

-Y tu te lo creíste no?-responde con otra pregunta, eso dejo desarmado a todos los carceleros, el joven solo agacha la cabeza un poco- escuchen yo... tuve un hermano dragón...que murió por los humanos...no quiero que vuelva a suceder eso de nuevo-comenta levantando la mirada y teniendo una expresión de seriedad.

-( _Porque deberíamos confiar en ti humano?_ )-vuelve hacer la misma pregunta el dragón corta lluvia, le quede claro que el enano los entiende, ahora la cuestión era porque confiar en el.

-No quiero que confíe en mi-responde con media sonrisa, eso les extraño a todos hasta para sky- sino lo que quiero que me ayuden a ayudarlos-le explica levemente mientras camina un poco.

-( _No entiendo a que te refieres_ )-comenta el caldero mirándolo de forma muy seria y sin entenderlo.

-El objetivo es el mismo...eliminar a estos humanos y destruir este acorazado-le explica colocándose enfrente de su jaula y mirándolo entre serio y preocupado.

-( _Claro~~…y mientras nosotros quemamos y morimos tu te puede ir_ )-comenta el pesadilla que estaba al lado de la jaula de su hermana con una voz de burla-( _vete al diablo!... humano traidor!)-_ lo insulta muy enfadado con el por creer que lo ayudara después de ver que mato a esos dos humanos.

Eso puso a sky muy enojada con ese pesadilla, quien se creía el para insultar a su hermano de esa manera se nota que no tenia ni idea porque lo que su hermano estaba pasando y que aun sigue, el joven castaño baja la miranda con una leve sonrisa al escuchar la palabra "traidor".

-Quien dijo que yo me iría?-pregunta aun con la sonría, eso le extraño al caldero que lo tenia enfrente-mi intención es ayudarlos, prefiero morir a ver como todos ustedes mueren-se responde a si mismo con enfado, no dejaría que otros dragones pasen por lo que paso su hermano.

-( _Eres uno de ellos!...que tan leal nos serias?!_ )-pregunta con enfadado el corta lluvia.

-No soy como ellos!...no soy uno de ellos!-responde con enfando, eso si lo que hizo molestar mucho, podía aceptar cualquier cosa, pero que lo comparen con el resto de los humanos eso si que no lo perdonaba -nunca lo fui..., estaba equivocado... de todos ustedes, no tenemos porque matarlos...ahora lo entiendo...ahora solo quiero equilibrar la balanza-responde con un deje de tristeza mientras estira su mano izquierda haca el caldero y deja la palma abierta.

Sky que estaba mirando y escuchando todo lo que hiccup decia se había asustado cuando el levanto la voz, al ver que lo estaba comparando con los demás humanos, luego se tranquilizo cuando empezó a hablar un poco mas calmado y con deje de tristeza, ese dragon que su hermano tanto quiere si que lo cambio, en eso se sorprende al ver lo que hacia.

-( _Hermano!... que haces?!_ )-le pregunta aterrada a ver que hace el movimiento con su mano, así como lo hizo con ella hace un año-( _tienes que saber que el tiene veneno en su hocico!_ )-le informa muy asustada por su seguridad, ese dato no lo sabia el joven castaño pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-( _Que estas haciendo niño?_ )-le pregunta el dragon muy serio mirando como estira su brazo y lentamente agacha la cabeza.

-Dejar que ustedes...tomen la decisión-responde suavemente mientras cierra los ojos y deja su mano extendida hacia delante.

Los dragones que estaban enfrente del caldero miraban con asombro al ver como el humano metía su brazo dentro de la jaula, estaba loco o que?, esos dragones se destacan por ser unos de los dragones mas salvajes, meter tu mano o cualquier parte de tu cuerpo en su territorio es como entregarte en bandeja de plata, mas con su veneno en sus hocico.

Hiccup sabia que se estaba arriesgando mucho con este dragon pero también sabia que si tal vez este lo ayudaba los demás lo ayudarían, si sky tuviera manos en ese momento se las estaría comiendo las uñas de la intriga, el caldero lo miraba todo serio y sin moverse, no sabia si este humano era valiente o muy estupido la poner su mano delante suyo, en cierto punto tenia suerte de que no tenia agua en su estomago sino ya lo estaría rociando, pero al ver esa mano delante suyo sin que el la quiera mover lo insistía a querer tocarla, porque no se vía como una mano dañada o áspera como la demás humanos, se vía mas suave lastima que tuviera manchada.

El gran dragon verde cabecea un poco, estaba indeciso en querer tocarla o no, todo los que estaba viendo al dúo estaban atentos y a cualquier moviendo por parte de ambos, el joven castaño solo esperaba pacientemente, sabia que esto no era una decisión fácil de tomar, pero de repente se sorprende, levanta la mirada lentamente para ver como el caldero estaba tocando su mano con su nariz.

-( _Woow...como le llamas a esto niño?_ )-pregunta un poco desonrientado el dragon mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Respeto y confianza...como yo confío en ti...tu puedes confiar en mi-responde con una leve sonrisa mientras retira su mano, en eso se dirige hacia la jaula de su hermana y saca la llave, vuele a la jaula del caldero-si tu me ayudas ...te devuelve tu mar-le dice mostrándole la llave.

-( _Que pides a cambio?_ )-pregunta intuyendo que eso no quedaba ahí.

-Solo quiero que protejas a los pequeños de los ataque para que ellos vuelen a una distancia segura... y despues tu estés en el mar-responde con seriedad colocado la llave en la cerradura-luego si quieres puedes volver para eliminar este barco o irte...es tu decisión-no pensaba obligarlo a pelear si no quería.

-( _No creas que me iré sin llevarme un pedazo de eso malditos monos sin pelo)_ -responde con una sonrisa media malvada, el chico solo asiste con una sonrisa mientras abre la reja y se mete para liberarlo.

Los que podía ver estaban muy sorprendidos por como resultaron las cosas, ese gran dragon no lo mordio o no le tiro de su agua sino que acepto su propuesta, sky estaba muy feliz con su hermano por ganarse un aliado temporal, luego de que el joven terminara de liberar al dragon sale de la reja para ver a todas las jaulas.

-Es su ultima oportunidad dragones!...los libero para que me puedan acompañar en esta lucha o los libero para devolverles su cielo...es su decisión!-les explica con seriedad mientras el caldero se para detrás suyo, el lugar quedo en silencio.

-( _Podemos confiar en un humano débil como tu?_ )-pregunta uno de los pesadilla con seriedad y aun desconfiando del joven por su aspecto.

Eso si que llamo la atención de todos menos de sky, sin responde el joven arquero se dirige hacia los cuerpo de los guardias y agarra la espada de uno, la desenfunda y la levanta sin ningún problema, camina por el pasillo mostrando que puede levantar el arma sin problemas, eso dejo a todos los dragones sorprendido y a una sky muy orgullosa.

-( _Cre-creí que no podías levantarla)_ -comenta el gruñido perplejo.

-Bueno... no tengo mucho uso con las armas pero sabia que la espalda de estos hombres seria pesada... al dar un movimiento me seria muy lento-les explica con una sonrisa mientras mide y analiza la espada-en cambio la navaja me seria mas fácil y rapido...pero no es momento para charlas...los voy a liberar-termina de habar para ir por la llave y empezar a liberarlos uno por uno.

 **EN LA CUBIERTA DEL BARCO.**

La noche estaba fresca el agua estaba algo agitada, solo había dos guardias en cubierta ya que el resto estaba descansado después de tener un día agotador por capturar a tantos dragones, en eso las grandes puertas de las prisión se abren lentamente, ambos hombre se pone en guardia con sus armas listas, de entre las puertas sale el chico castaño vagabundo que su capitán ayudo.

-Ah!...eres tu niño..que haces a estas horas levantado?-pregunta uno con una sonrisa-la hora de dormir ya empezó-comenta con burla, el chico no le hacia caso solo se preocupaba en abrir las puertas.

-Oye mocoso!... te estamos hablando!...que crees que estas haciendo?-le pregunta con enfado el otro guarda al ver que el chico no les respondia, en eso se da cuenta que tiene una espada en su cintura- oye!... de donde sacaste eso?-le vuelve a preguntar señalando el arma que tiene en su cintura, su compañero se termina de burla para verlo.

El joven castaño los ignora mientra se colocaba en medio de ambas puertas, levanta la mirada con una sonrisa medio siniestra, ese tipo de mira no les gusto para nada ambos guardias.

-Ataquen!-grita levemente el chico, rapidamente detrás suyo y por ambos lados salen tanto su hermana como un gran pesadilla color ver ambos con sus patas extendidas hacia delante, lo último que se escucho fueron los gritos de ambos guardias.

 **Despacho del capitan.**

El capitán del barco se encontraba despierto en su camerino estudiando su ruta y calculando sus precios por cobrar por sus dragones capturados, estaba tan concentrado que no escucho que unos pasos se dirijan hacia su habitación.

-CAPITAN!-entra de repente su comandante muy asustado y respirando muy agitado, el pobre hombre pega un brinco al ver como termino azotando su puerta-los dragones...los dragones escapa...!-le informa alterado pero se detiene y cae al suelo, el capitán queda muy sorprendido y algo aterrado al ver una flecha clavada en la nuca de su comandante.

-Scott!…!-le grita muy asustado y dirigiéndose hacia el pero una vez que abandona su escritorio se detiene al ver algo que no esperaba-que?...pe-pero ..Porque?-pregunta muy sorprendido.

-No dejare que captures mas dragones... o que los mates-responde el joven castaño entrando a la habitación y tirando el arco que tenia en mano, en eso desenfunda la espada que llevaba con sigo.

-No lo entiendo...creí...creí que no sabias lo que es un dragon-le dice muy sorprendido mientras ve como pasa por arriba de su primer oficial sin tocarlo.

-Ja!...y tu te creíste todo ese cuento-le responde con gracia, el hombre de cabellos negros entendió de inmediato que este chico solo tenia la intención de ayudar a los dragones.

-Con que las cosas van hacer así-le dice con voz seria mientras desenfunde su espada, el joven se lleva su arma al hombro mientras le sonríe-te veía con madera para ser un gran cazador...no un amante de dragones-le dice con enfado y algo decepcionado.

-No todos nacemos para lo que queremos-responde poniéndose en guardia y mirándolo seriamente.

-Solo uno de los dos vera la luz del sol-le dice con seriedad mientras lo señala con la espada -así que antes de eso...dime ...cual es tu nombre?-le pregunta, sabiendo que si lo mata ese sera el nombre que le pondrá a su tumba.

-No tengo nombre-responde con seriedad y mirandolo a los ojos-pero puedes decirme ..."el arquero dragon"...porque de ahora en adelante ese será mi nombre-jamás le gusto el nombre que su familia le había dado no era digno de llevar si quería hacerse respetar-cual es el tuyo?...así sabre que nombre ponerle a tu tumba-le sonríe de forma burlona.

-Mi nombre es Eret!...y no te burles de mi …maldito hijo de...!-le grita muy enfado al ver que se estaba burlando de el, ambos se lanzan contra el otro entre serios y enfados, con las espadas en alto, dos pasos antes de llegar contra el otro, el joven arquero salta con su espalda en alto y grtiando con todas sus fuerzas.

 **En cubierta.**

Sky lideraba al grupo de dragones para que sepan en donde atacar, su hermano lo que quiera primero era que eliminaran las velas del barco, luego que si veian catapultas tambien las atacaran para que sus defensa sea menos, la suerte estaba del la lado de los dragones, al atacar mientras dormían les hacia tener la ventaja, como lo prometió el caldero protegió a las tres crías de dragones para que estas escapen a salvo y después volvió para terminar con su trabajo.

La tripulación hacia todo lo que podía contra este ataque sorpresa de dragon, no tenia catapultas, su barco poco a poco se estaba incendiando, los dragones los ataban de todos lados, sky estaba en cielo después de disparar sus espinas hacia las armas de los vikingos, ella se encontraba muy preocupada por su hermano que no lo veía en la cubierta del barco, sabia que el fue por el capitán pero si esto seguía asi y tardando el barco terminaría quemándose y hundidose en el fondo del mar.

 **En el despacho.**

En el camarín del capitán, se podía ver a ambos chocar sus espadas con ferocidad, por desgracias para el joven castaño el hombre usaba su peso contra el, pero tenia una ventaja de ser pequeño y el haberse entrenado con agilidad, era mas rapido en moverse, mientras forcejeaban entre si, el se hace aun lado dejando pasar al pelinegro y con su espada corta la pierna derecha del hombre dejandole un corte algo profundo.

El capitán frena su avance quejándose de dolor, se gira rapidamente con el puño listo, el castaño se confío demasiado que no se dio cuenta de que su enemigo se había dado la vuelta y el lanza un golpe que lo tira hacia atrás, choca contra el escritorio muy adolorido en su rostro, el hombre toma con fuerza su espada de nuevo y la alza para terminar con el, Hiccup se recupera del golpe aunque tarde, el capitán Eret ya estaba listo para terminarlo, pero el golpe nunca llego, el joven levanta la mirada para ver que la espada estaba encajada contra el escritorio.

Se recupera rapido tomando su espada y con la punta del mango de esta golpea el estomago de pelinegro para luego hacerse aun lado, el hombre se arrodilla con el poco aire que le quedaba, el castaño una vez detrás del el tira un corte a la espada del hombre, el cazador grita de dolor, gira medio cuerpo para golpear al chico con el dorso de su puño cerrado, hiccup retrocede adolorido por el golpe tirando su espada en el proceso, terminado sentado cerca de la puerta.

Mientras el se lleva una mano a su mejilla, el cazador se levanta muy adolorido, los cortes si le dolieron pero se los aguantaba, con unas ultimas fuerzas retira su espada del escritorio, se acerca a la espada del joven para luego patearla lejos de ambos.

-Pelaste bien...lo reconozco-lo admira y lo apunta con su espada-pero creíste que podrías venir hasta aquí?... a pelear contra mi y matarme?!-le pregunta con enfado-no por nada soy el capitán de este barco!...y el mejor cazador de dragones que existe!-le informa señalando su camarín-no se si lo que hiciste es llamarlo muy valiente o muy estupido... madito idiota!-el castaño mueve un poco su boca para luego escupir un poco de sangre.

-No!...sabia que...no podía...ganarte-responde con una sonrisa, con su mano izquierda se apoya en su rodilla izquierda para levantarse lentamente y algo tambaleante-pero por eso...tenia otro plan-lo mira con una sonrisa seria, eso extraño al cazador-si no podía ganarte...al menos...te podía distraer mientras mi amigos dragones destruían tu barco!-le dice con una sonrisa orgullosa, sin que se lo espere ambos el techo colapsa trayendo con sigo fuego.

Ambos retroceden para tratar de no quemarse mientras se cubren con sus brazos, el cazador estaba perplejo y se sentía muy idiota por no darse cuenta de ese detalle, como no se dio cuenta que si iba a venir por el sabiendo que no le ganaría era lógico que su plan era distraerlo mientras sus aliados terminaban el trabajo.

-Tenias razón Eret!...solo uno de los dos iba a ver la luz del sol-le grita el joven sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta mientras sonreía con gracia.

-Esto aun no a terminado!...aun no me haz vencido!...ven aquí y enfréntame!...pequeño bastardo!-le grita cegado por la furia y sintiéndose muy humillado.

-Lo haría si pudiera... pero...solo uno de los dos tiene la salida-le informa con gracia mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a salir lentamente muy adolorido.

El cazador analiza rapidamente sus palabras y observa su habitación, se da cuenta de que no tiene salida, desesperado y muy enojado no lo piensa mucho, saca de su cinturón trasero un cuchillo y se lo lanza, si iba a morir aquí mismo se lleva a eso chico consigo, el cuchillo vuela entre el fuego, por desgracia para le cazado fue un tiro a ciegas ya que el fuego le quemaba los ojo y tapaba su blanco, el joven castaño caminaba lentamente, su trabajo estaba hecho, ahora debería salir de aquí antes de que el barco se queme por completo.

Da dos pasos mas y en eso siente como es apuñalado en su hombro izquierdo, se arrodilla de dolor, en eso ve el cuchillo clavado fuertemente detrás de su hombro, mira detrás suyo como la habitación esta casi en llamas, no le da mucha importancia y con el cuchillo aun clavado en su espalda se levanta para salir corriendo y reencontrarse con su hermana.

 **Afuera**.

El barco estaba en completamente en llamas, los poco vikingos que quedaban hacian todo lo posible por intentar pagarlo o en el mejor de los casos escapar, las dragones celebraban su victoria mientras que sky se moría de al angustia a no poder ver a su hermano entre el fuego y escombros.

-SKY!-se escucha un grito cerca del barandal del barco, obeserva el luegar para ver a su hermano que le alzaba su brazo, la felicidad que sentia no cabía duda.

-( _Hiccup!...cuidado!_ )-le grita espantada al ver como el mástil mayor envuelto en llamas caía y muy cerca en donde estaba su hermano.

Intento encontrarlo con la vista pero no lo vea por ningún lado, en eso lo ve corriendo por uno de los costados del mástil, sin pensarlo dos veces ella baja en picada, el chico salta hacia el mar y ella rapidamente pasa volando por debajo suyo y aterrizando en su lomo en pleno vuelo, sin ninguna palabra mas ambos vuelan hacia la isla en donde viven.

 **EN LA ISLA**.

Ambos aterrizaron en la playa ya que el joven no aguataba mas la herida de su espalda, cuando tocaron suelo, con dolor y fuerza se quita el cuchillo del hombro, y rapidamente le indica a su hermana que con una leve llamarada caliente el acero del arma, sin comprender bien ella obedece, mientras lo hace lo que el pide puede ver como el chico se quita su camisa sin mangas y manchada de sangre, una vez que el castaño se la quito mira la navaja para ver como el fijo esta completamente rojo, lo agarra por el mango y con mucho cuidado se lo lleva contra la herida para luego hacer precion.

-( _Hermano pero que demonios estas haciendo?!_ )-le pregunta sumamente alterada y muy asustada por verlo y escucharlo gritar tan fuerte, le iba a quitar esa cosa pero le la frena.

-Tranquila...es para que cicatrice mas rapido-le respondo tranquilamente, su respiración era agitada y suda mucho, la dragón estaba muy preocupada por como termino su hermano al enfrentarse solo al capitán de barco-gobber me dijo una vez que si alguna ves tuviera una herida profunda...me dijo que calentara el filo del arma...que era bueno para cicatrizarlas mas rapido...claro que eso no era necesario para mi...ya que yo nunca pelearía-le explica clavando la navaja en la arena, con mucho cuidado y una mueca de dolor se volvía a poner la camisa.

-( _Hiccup... que fue todo eso en la prisión?_ )-le pregunta asustada por las cosas que vio en ese barco, el joven se levanta para darle la espalda mientras miraba el oscuro océano.

-No te voy a mentir sky...pero gracias a esto...me di cuenta de que es momento de volverme mas fuerte...de luchar por lo mas quiero- se dala vuelta para verla- rex, sugar, smoker y tu...son mi familia...son mis hermanos y no pienso abandonarlos...son todo lo que me quedan-le dice con una sonrisa cariñosa para luego cambiarla por una de seriedad-pero bajo estas circunstancias tengo un asunto pendiente con los gamberros peludos...y a un hermano que vengar-termina de explica apretando los puños.

La nadder lo miraba y escuchaba todo lo que el decía, tenia varios motivos de querer vengarse de su propia tribu pero nunca creyo que llegaría tan pronto, tal vez esta experiencia le hizo abrir los ojos.

-Ninguno ustedes cuatro tiene el derecho de seguirme en lo que voy hacer-agrega mirandola, esta se sorprende un poco por lo que dijo- esta será una venganza que yo mismo me pongo...no tienen porque...-le explica con calma y triste, sabe que esto es asunto suyo por eso no los quiere meter en esto, lo malo que indirectamente se estaba despidiendo de ellos, sus palabras que dan en su boca al ver como ella choca su nariz con su frente.

-( _Si crees que te vas a deshacer de mi...estas muy equivocado_ )-le dice con una leve sonrisa-( _somos un equipo...una familia...nos apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas_ )-agrega con una sonrisa-( _además...tu no eres el único que tiene asuntos con ellos...a mi quitación años de mi vida que no podré recuperarlos e hicieron que me alejara de mi familia...tengo motivos para seguirte en esto...mi querido hermano_ )-le termina de decir seriamente para terminar con un cierto toque de gracia, el joven castaño sonríe de medio lado y muy conmovido por su ayuda.

-Tal vez sea un camino difícil...pero no imposible-le sonríe mientras la acaricia levemente, ella acepta las caricias.

-( _Quien dijo que en esta vida las cosas son fáciles?...ven sube... debemos decirles a los demás)_ -le pregunta con gracia mientras se agacha y espera a que su hermano se suba.

-Tienes razón-responde con una sonrisa subiendose en el lomo de su hermana, ella levanta el vuelo y se dirigen hacia su casa/cueva que los esperan los demás sin saber de la pequeña aventura que ellos dos tuvieron.

Una vez que hablaron de este asunto con sus otros tres hermanos, estos lo pensaron un poco y aceptaron seguirlos, ayudarlos porque ellos también tenia motivos para pelear a su lado, de ahora en delante solo se tienen entre ellos cinco, nada ni nadie se les interpondrían para cumplir sus objetivos.

 _****Fin del flashbacks****_

 **ALDEA GRAGAN.**

 **El presente.**

Toothless escuchaba todo con una gran sorpresa y negándose a creer todo lo que el, su hermano le acaba de contar, no podía ser cierto que el chico bueno que conoció y que conoce sea tan malo y sanguinario, el joven castaño estaba en silencio arrodillado y con la mira agachada.

-A la mañana de ese mismo día...tomamos mis cosas y abandonamos esa isla para siempre...una semana mas tarde Hera apareció-en ese momento el furia cambia se cara a una expresión de enojo, no sabia porque pero ese nombre no le gustaba-me sorprendió su visita y me puso muy feliz volver a verla ya que ella fue quien me saco de la cárcel-sonríe ignorando la cara de enojo del dragon-por alguna extraña razón mis hermanos no la quería pero lo ignore...me pregunto como estaba y que hacia...yo le respondí que iba a buscar venganza contra berk-agrega con cierta seriedad.

-( _Te dijo algo mas?_?)-le pregunta serio, aun no se movía de su posición actual.

-Me dijo que me hacia falta un ejercito-responde levantado la mirada-me dijo que buscara alguien que me ayudara a conseguirlo, tenia mucho dragones en mi cabeza así que le pregunte cual seria bueno para un ataque bien sorpresivo...ella me mira con una sonría y me responde...que los dragones susurros mortales eran perfectos-sonríe de forma medio malvada, cada palabra que sale de su boca no le agrada para nada al furia.

-Le pregunte en donde los puedo encontrar...pero ella me responde que no era bueno buscarlo aun...que era mejor que me entrenara y luego ira con ellos-sonríe, todo esto cada vez menos le gustaba al furia, no aguantaría mas-me hablo de esta enorme isla ...con la que me podría entrenar tanto a mis hermano como a mi mismo...asíque estuvimos un año mas hasta que llego la hora de cumplir nuestros objetivos-el furia cierra sus ojos con fuerza y aprieta sus colmillos al verlo tan contento por hacer las cosas que hizo.

-( _Basta!... no quiero escuchar mas!)_ -le grita volteando el rostro muy dolido por lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Es mi vida amigo...si conociste a stoick veras que le falta una mano...la izquierda...sabias que fui yo quien se la corto?-le pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, eso sorprendió al alfa que voltea su rostro hacia el joven.

-( _Tu...tu le...cortaste...la mano...a tu padre?)_ -le pregunta muy shockeado, a fuera ese comentario si que hizo enojar al castaño que apreto sus puños.

-El no es mi padre!...así como yo no soy su hijo!-responde chocando su cara contra los barrotes- nunca fuimos como tales...asíque no lo vuelvas a mencionar-termina de habar mirando hacia un lado.

El silencio reino en la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabia que mas decir, el castaño estaba muy serio y enojado porque lo sigan comparando con el jefe, toothless solo negaba levemente con la cabeza al ver como resultaron las cosas para su mejor amigo y hermano.

-( _Si fuera mi otro yo...y lo soy...te diría que esta y estoy decepcionado de ti_ )-le responde suavemente el alfa muy dolido, el joven en prisión suspira.

-No te das cuenta que no solo lo hago por ti?...también lo hago por mi... por mis hermanos-le dice con cierta tristeza y mirándolo- todos ellos me golpeaban, me maltrataban y me humillaban durante diez años!...sky paso casi media vida encerrada en esas malditas jaulas!...todo esto no puedo ponerlo bajo la cama! debes entenderlo toothless!-le grita casi al borde del llanto, a ver que nadie lo podía comprender ni siquiera su hermano.

-( _Eso no escusa para hacer lo que haces...se que hay cosas que no se deben ocultar pero tampoco se deben darlas de la misma forma... o peor)_ -le habla de forma tranquila.

-No me compares con mi otro yo...seremos iguales por fuera pero por dentro somos muy diferentes-responde ya calmado y algo asqueado que lo este comparando ahora con el otro igual a el.

-( _Si aun queda algo de bondad en ti...sabrás perdonar a tus seres queridos_ )-agrega entrecerrando los ojos y comenzando a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Que?!... te vas?... y sin ni siquiera ayudarme?!-pregunta molesto al verlo irse y que no lo quiera liberar.

-(E _starás mas seguro ahí...hasta que...hasta que vuelvas hacer...el que...conozco)_ -responde lentamente y muy triste por dejarlo, pero ya no podía verlo como se estaba convertido en un ser casi sin corazón.

El joven castaño mira hacia la pared de su derecha para luego acostarse en el suelo, una vez a clarado ese tema doloroso, toothless se acerca un poco a la puerta y con su pata delantera rasga un poco la puerta para llamar y que le abran, la puerta se abre y el sale lentamente de la habitación, al estar una vez afuera nota algo extraño, solo estaban las dos Astrids con el.

-El se fue hace a penas unos minutos-responde la jinete adivinando la pregunta que su amigo dragon se estaba haciendo ya que miraba para todos lados, el joven alfa asiste levemente.

-Yo creo...que esta enojado conmigo-comenta la vikinga apoyándose contra la pared mientras agacha la mirada con tristeza, tanto jinete como dragon la miran levemente extrañados y un poco confundido por parte del furia.

-Porque piensas eso?-le pregunta la jinete un poco confundida y algo seria al escucharla.

-Que no viste su expresión de enfado?-responde con otra pregunta y mirándola con tristeza- es obvio que esta muy enojado-responde sabiendo que el castaño tenia todo el derecho de odiarla al escuchar la historia del otro castaño.

-Escucha...conozco a hiccup...y si de algo estoy segura es que...si puede enojar o molestar pero nunca va odiar-le responde conociendo bien a su nuevo jefe -tal vez...no se...fue por respuestas-al decir eso, se da cuenta de que el castaño siempre hace eso cuando algo lo tiene molesto o preocupado.

-Que clase de respuestas?-le pregunta ella un poco confundida por eso ultimo que dijo.

-Solo una persona se me viene a la mente-responde con seriedad e intuyendo a donde pudo ir su _baby_ , en eso mira a su amigo furia-toothless perdona que te molestes...pero puedes quedarte aquí a cuidar de hiccup y de que ningún otro vikingo lo venga molestar?-le pregunta seriamente y sabiendo que algún aldeano tal vez quiera aprovechar en golpear al prisionero, el joven alfa asiste con seriedad.

-Espera!... que vas hacer?-le pregunta la vikinga ya confundida al ver como le pedí eso al furia.

-También tengo preguntas y solo stoick puede responderlas-responde seriamente mirándola, esta se sorprende al escuchar decir el nombre de su jefe, será ahí en donde el castaño fue?, era lo que se preguntaba-stormfly!... me harías el favor de quedarte ayudar a toothless?-pregunta dirigiendo su mirara al grupo de joven y dragones, entre ellos estaba su amiga y compañera, esta sale del grupo para dirigirse hasta ella gruñendo levemente en afirmación.

-Voy contigo...también quiero saber-agrega de repente la vikinga con seriedad, también quería respuestas, la jinete la mira asistiendo seriamente mientras acaricia levemente a su dragon.

-Chicos ustedes que hacen? se quedan?... o vienen?-le pregunta a sus amigos mirándolos y manteniendo su expresión seria.

-Voy contigo Astrid ...también quiero saber que esta pasando aquí-responde fishlegs con seriedad, tenia preguntas y tal vez solo stoick pueda responderlas, mas así entenderá que esta pasando en este lugar.

-No tenemos nada mejor que hacer...voy con ustedes-comenta ruffnut algo aburrida e inclinándose de hombros, su hermano y el pelinegro aceptan ir con ellos sabiendo que tampoco tiene nada que hacer.

Los jinetes les decían a sus dragones que se quedaran a vigilar mientras ellos iba averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando en este lugar, la rubia vikinga les dice que la sigan ya que sabia en donde se podía encontrar su jefe en este momento, estos asisten y la siguen tranquilamente.

 **En la parte oeste del pueblo.**

El gran jefe stoick se encontraba en su nueva casa, estaba sentado muy tranquilo en una silla de madera que encontró en esa casa, delante suyo estaba una gran mesa cuadrada hecha de piedra y otra silla de madera vacía pero bien acomodada adelante suyo, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con un ligero toque de ceño fruncido, en eso alguien toca la puerta.

-Adelante!-responde al llamado mientras abre los ojos y manteniendo una mirada algo seria-me preguntaba cuando llegarías-comenta mirando a su invitado.

-No es fácil llegar hasta aquí...sabiendo que no conozco el lugar y que los aldeanos me miren con cara de muerte-comenta con cierto toque de burla y sarcasmo pero sin quitar su mirada de seriedad.

-Lamento eso-responde el hombre sintiéndose culpable por las miradas que el pueblo le dirige- por favor hijo...toma asiento-le pide señalando la silla que se encontraba delante suyo, el joven castaño acepta la oferta y se sienta mirando al hombre delante suyo-supongo que tendrás preguntas no?-le pregunta con clama y adivinando lo que le va a preguntar.

-Si...algunas-responde sin quitar su mirada seriedad-porque papa?...porque ese trato hacia mi?-le pregunta entre serio y dolido, el jefe agacha levemente la cabeza suspirando con tristeza.

-Debo confesar que no mi siento nada orgulloso por todo esto-responde con lastima, el joven lo escucha atentamente-indirectamente te estado...eh estado culpado.. -se trata de explicar pero se confunde consigo mismo.

-Descuida... solo continua...yo entenderé-lo intenta tranquilizar para que se exprese mejor, el hombre asiste levemente y luego suspira un poco.

-Como dije...indirectamente te estado culpando por mis descuidos al no poder proteger a tu madre-responde con lamentos, eso le extraño al joven pero no lo interrumpe-a ver mi error... te quise entrenar y que estes capacitado como jefe para que te puedas proteger contra todo lo que se te venga, el problema también es que con todo lo que estaba pasando no me daba cuenta que te estaba haciendo daño-le explica entristecido.

-Yo entiendo que nuestra relación casi siempre estuvo en desequilibrio...pero creo que esta vez fue mucho peor-explica levemente desde su punto de vista, el jefe asiste levemente.

-Créeme que internamente estaba orgulloso por tus logros como inventor-le sonríe levemente, el joven responde con el mismo afecto porque su padre en algunas ocasiones se lo había dicho y que se lo diga de nuevo lo volvía a llenar de alivio y felicidad-pero...con la guerra en juego y con los daños que hacías al pueblo, hacían que me cegara y me hicera aun lado-su expresión cambia a una de melancolía.

-Se que en varias ocasiones no fui el hijo que tu querías que fuera...y yo no fui el vikingo que realmente quise ser...creo somos polos opuestos-agrega mientras bromea un poco, su padre ríe levemente por esa pequeña broma-pero no crees que tu trato y el resto de aldea fue mas busco?-pregunta un poco decepcionado con todos.

-Son cosas que deje pasar por alto-se lamenta-lamento mucho si te sentiste incomodo con todo ellos-se disculpa en nombre de la aldea, el joven le sonríe levemente.

-Descuida papa...ya estoy acostumbrado a que me miren así-responde con una sonrisa, internamente el jefe estaba agradecido-te arrepientes de haber matado a toothless?...mas en concreto al furia nocturna?-le pregunta con seriedad pero mantiendo la calma.

-No sabría que decirte...no lo se...me deje llevar por las palabras del pueblo-responde y siéndose algo tonto por darle esa respuesta-tu crees poder entenderlo?-le pregunta esperanzado.

-No negare que me duele que lo hallas matado tu-responde algo herido por eso, el hombre entiende su decepción contra el-pero a la vez ...no te puedo culpar...toothless siempre a sido el premio mayor para todo vikingo..aunque en cierto punto que aun trato de entender es que mi otro yo estaba mas pegado a toothless de lo que yo estuve-le explica un poco confundido por la actitud de su otro yo al escuchar su historia.

-Tal vez fue mi culpa...hice que te arrastra a la compañía de los dragones y nunca supe que hacer a la hora de hablar-responde con lastima y arrepentimiento.

-Aun así los dos tuvimos vidas diferentes...créeme hare todo lo posible para que el te vuelva a querer-le promete con una mirada seria y muy determinado a cumplirla, el jefe sonríe feliz de verlo tan decidido.

-Gracias hijo...aprecio lo que haces-comenta feliz, no pudo pedir un hijo mejor, el joven le sonríe feliz.

-No importa que mundo...que vida...o que trato tengamos...tu siempre serás mi padre-le explica extendiendo su mano derecha al centro de la mesa y sintiéndose muy orgulloso de ser su hijo.

-Y tu siempre serás mi hijo-concuerda con el mientras coloca su gran mano sobre la de su hijo, el silencio inundo la habitación, el gran jefe retira su mano para llevarla a sus ojos para secarse sus lagrimas traicioneras-agh!...no se fue cuando la ultima vez que estaba tanta triste y alegre al mismo tiempo-dice con una sonrisa mientras se limpia las lagrimas y joven hace lo mismo con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que e llorado mucho en un dia-le dice mientras se seca las lagrimas, ambos suspiran para sacarse la sensación de melancolía, para stoick era como viajar al pasado en donde ellos dos tenían esta clase de charla y sin ningún contratiempo.

-Sabes...tu madre una vez me pregunto si estábamos listo para ser padres-habla de repente entre algo triste y calmado, eso sorprendió al castaño-en ese tiempo le dije que si estábamos listo...que irónico no?...porque en realidad no estaba listo-termina de hablar, se sentía un completo inútil, no solo se decepciono a si mismo sino que también decepciono a su esposa al no saber cuidar a su propio hijo.

El joven castaño agacha un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable a no ser un digno hijo de un jefe, ser un busca problema aunque no los busque y no ser lo que todo padre quiere, un grande y fuerte vikingo que pueda hacer de todo.

-No te sientas mal hijo...de quien me estoy decepcionando es de mi mismo al no ser un buen padre...se que careciste de fuerza...pero me alegro de que no careciste de inteligencia-le dice señalando primero su cuerpo para luego señalarle la cabeza-eso es algo que no muchos vikingos tienen- le sonríe, el joven sonríe feliz de lo acepte de esa forma.

-Gracias papa...eso es muy importante para mi-responde muy feliz por su aceptación, el jefe solo asiste, la habitación vuelve estar en silencio pero por suerte para ambos no es incomodo era todo lo contrario.

-Así que...jefe..eh?-pregunta con sonrisa graciosa, el joven se sorprende un poco para luego sonríe nervioso por eso.

-Si... hace poco obtuve el cargo jeje-ríe con nerviosismo, no sabia como tratar con este trato que su padre siempre le hablado, el jefe sonríe y ríe feliz de que su hijo tenga el puesto que se merece.

-Debió ser todo un gran espectáculo!...una gran celebración por tu nombramiento-comenta feliz.

-Si fue una gran fiesta...todo quedaron muy ebrios por eso-responde contento al recordar la fiesta que se celebro por su nombramiento.

-JAJA!...que felicidad y que orgullo!-reí con ganas el hombre-Y que se supone que hago yo?... ahora que estoy retirado?-le pregunta muy feliz e interesado por lo que su otro yo este haciendo.

-Eeemmm...crees que... podamos discutir eso después?-pregunta con lastima y cierta tristeza, el jefe al escuchar esa pregunta su sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una de preocupación.

-Oh...asíque...yo-responde entiendo los gesto y mirada que el joven le daba al decirle esas palabras, no era estupido para no darse cuenta que su otro yo no estabas mas con su hijo, ahora entendía mejor ese abrazo que se dieron-eeemmm...bueno...yo...hay...hay algo mas que quieras preguntar?-pregunta un poco perdido por todo esto.

-De hecho si...mi otro yo la menciono un par de veces...papa... quien es Hera?-le pregunta con seriedad y con muchas dudas en su cabeza, la expresión del jefe pasa de entristecido a una de completa seriedad.

 **Dos días antes.**

Lejos de todo el escándalo de la guerra, nos dirigimos hacia las grandes montañas de nieve, la densa neblina cubría gran parte del sendero y medias montañas, nos adentramos para ver un enorme castillo algo tenebroso, dos grandes estatuas de dos gigantes estaban parados a cada lado de las grandes puertas, con sus armas preparadas y con expresiones muy se…..

-AAAAAHHHHHHH!-se escucha un enorme grito que retumba cada rincón del castillo haciendo que ambos gigantas se asustaron tanto que tiraron sus armas y se llevaron sus manos a sus oídos para cúbraselos por el tremendo grito que su dueña pego.

Dentro del castillo en una gran habitación deluuuu...quiero decir casi destruida estaba la hermosa hechicera parada delante de su trono igual de destruido, delante suyo se encontraba muchos trozos gigantes de cristal esparcidos por el suelo, mas las paredes y las estatuas pequeñas todas destruidas.

-Como?!...como es posible que ese maldito furia nocturna este vivo?!-se pregunta realmente enfadada para luego lanza una bola de fuego a su trono detrás suyo y destruirlo por completo-esto no puede estar pasando!...se supone que todos esos dragones estaban muertos!...extintos!-explota caminando de un lado al otros revolviéndose los cabellos y apretando sus dientes con fuerza-ahora tal vez hiccup fue capturado...y lo harán entrar en raz...- se frena de golpe al escucharse y teniendo una cara de incrédula-aunque dudo mucho de que eso pase... agh no importa... tengo que apresurar mis planes...espero que este maldito dragon ya este muerto-se dice a si misma desesperada y muy seria.

-Que pasa cariño?...tus planes no salieron como querías?-pregunta una persona parada en medio de la habitación, la mujer voltea el rostros para verlo y no se sorprende de verlo al contrario solo lo mira con enojo.

-Oh eres tu...quieres?...porque si no te has dado cuenta estoy muy enojada como a para aguantarte ahora!-responde enojada y teniendo poca paciencia para el.

-Oye tranquila...no vengo hacer nada, solo pasaba a visitarte-comenta con cierto toque de burla-no se porque pusiste tu confianza en chico debilucho-comenta un poco decepcionado y enojado, la mujer baja rapidamente por los pequeños escalones agarrando levemente tu vestidos y evitando pisarlo.

-No te atrevas a decirle eso a hiccup...el mucho mejor que tu en todo los sentidos-le dice con una mirada muy seria y teniendo sus rostros muy de cerca de el-además de que es mas fuerte de lo que parece-agrega cerrando los ojos dándose media vuelta.

-Siiii claaarroooo... lo que tu digas-responde rodando los ojos y algo fastidiado con todo eso del chico.

-Basta de charlas!...dime...ya hiciste lo que te pedí?-le pregunta con seriedad dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Si te refieres a estupido mandado que me hiciste hacer...si...ya lo hice-responde enfadado, no era ningún perro mensajero.

-Y sobre la misión que te había encomendado?-le vuelve a preguntar muy interesada en ese dato, el hombre resopla molesto.

-Que me crees?...Uno lento?...eso ya lo hice hace años-responde con molestia, si creía ella que tardaría mucho estaba equivocada.

-Bien ...muuuy bien...yo me tengo que ir al reino de Alessandro por unas cosas-le informa comenzado a ir hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Segura que puedes con esto querida?-le pregunta con burla mientras le mira el trasero, la hechiza siente su horrible mirada pero la ignora, llega antes las puertas y las abre levemente, gira media cara para verlo con enojo.

-No fastidies...Drago-termina de decir pasando por la puertas y cerrándolas detrás de si.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Wow!... What!...Drago?!...Toothless decepcionado?...hiccup y stoick en una charla seria?...quien es realmente Hera?...porque hago tantas pregunatas?!...mmm quiero decir *tose* bueno mis amigos y amigas lectores muchas gracias por sus comentarioas! ñwñ**

 **Que cosa todos esto no?...que le contara stocik a su hijo?...sabra algo el gran jefe?... la verdad detras de la linda hechicera?...lo veremos en el siguente capitulo!...ah! y no olviden dejar sus reviews!.**

 **Ahora los saludos!:**

 **Gabriely:jejeje ñ.ñU perdon ejeje por agregar una letras que no va XD...pero todo el mundo se puede equivocar ejje ...ante todo mucha gracias por tus geniales y divertidos comentarios! ñwñ..nunca cambies!...muchos besos y saludos!.**

 **Runa:eeemm ante de todo quiero agradecerte por tus comentarios...son geniales..otra cosas esque si quieres hacer esa portada hazla no me molesta...emm la unica cosas que se me vendra a la cabeza es la pela de hiccup vs hiccup...pero si tienes otras ideas hazlo... no me molesta...es todo lo contrario me alegra mucho! \ñwñ/...muchas gracias por eso y por todo... nos vemos para la otra saludos y besos!**

 **LunaBeatriz:jejeje que te puede dicer el joven arquero tiene rencor guardado que tuvo que liverarlo de alguna manera...no me odies TTwTT... pero no estaaaannn demonio jejeje... creo xD ... aun asi gracias por su lindos y buenos comentarios!...te mando una gran beso y una gran abrazo!.**

 **LucyNamiKagme: ejjeje descuida amiga se que las semanas de examenes son dificiles y que hay que estar al corriente ejjeje ...por lo que me han dicho ¬_¬ jajaja `pero bueno muchas gracias por su palabras y no dejes de leer ñwñ nos vemos luego :3 ...**

 **Dannyy299: quien no estaria enojado al ver que tu amigo/hermano esta muerto y tu lo visto todo...si pobre de hiccup pero parece que busco venganza de alguna forma...saludos y suerte ñwñ/**


	26. Stoick vs Hera

**Hola y sean bienvenidos a otra samenna de un emocionante capitulo!...muchas gracias por sus comentarios del anterior!...bueno sin mucho que decir para alargar la bienvenida comencemos!..**

 **Disfrutenlo!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **LA VERDAD INDENTIDAD DE LA HECHICERA.**

 **-** Papa...quien es hera?-pregunta el joven castaño mirando a su padre con seriedad, el jefe cambia su cara de preocupación a una de sorpresa y seriedad.

-Bueno ella es...-responde lenta y seriamente pero sus palabras son detenidas al escuchar tocar la puerta, ambos la miran extrañados.

-Yo abro-comenta el joven jefe rapidamente mientras se levanta de la silla y se dirige hacia la puerta, al abrirla se sorprende de ver a sus amigos detrás de esta-Astrid...chicos...que hacen aquí?-pregunta un poco sorprendido y extrañado.

-Sabia que te encontraríamos aquí-responde con una leve sonrisa la rubia jinete-se que tienes preguntas hiccup pero nosotros también las tenemos...nos dejas pasar?-le informa con seriedad para luego preguntar de manera calmada.

El castaño voltea a ver a su padre y este le asiste levemente con la cabeza, eso jinetes hacían días que estaban con ellos, su ayuda hizo que su aldea salga de una crisis de hambre, tenían derecho al igual que su hijo en buscar respuestas, el joven al ver la aprobación de su padre se hace aun lado para dejar pasar a sus amigos, estos entran calmadamente, en eso el nota que la otra astrid estaba con ellos, ambos se miran pero la vikinga retira la mirada rapidamente, una vez que todos estaban adentro el joven cierra la puerta y voltea a ver a su padre.

-Espero que nos pueda contestar unas simples preguntas jefe-comenta la jinete de forma seria, este tiene toda su atención-quien es hera?...y porque ese trato a su propio hijo?-le pregunta muy seria mientras se cruza de brazos.

Todos los jóvenes jinetes estaban parados enfrente de la mesa del jefe esperando la repuesta este mismo, mientras que la joven vikinga no se sentía parte del grupo así que solo se coloco aun lado de la puerta para escuchar atentamente, apoyandose contra la pared con las manos detrás suyo.

-Valla... así que los dos estábamos en lo mismo-responde el joven castaño con una leve sonrisa al escucharla mientras se coloco a su lado, esta lo mira de reojo un poco sorprendida-técnicamente yo le acabo de preguntar lo mismo hace un segundo-agrega con una sonrisa.

-Quien de ustedes fue el quien detuvo a hiccup hace cuatro dias?-pregunta de repente el jefe con una mirada seria y mirando al grupo de jóvenes.

-Solo yo...y su comandante jefe-responde la jinete un poco extrañada por esa pregunta.

-Ya veo...que fue lo el les contó?-vuelve a preguntar muy interesado en esa repuesta.

-Eemm...si...el dijo...-intenta recordar pero con tantas cosas que tenia en la cabeza y con las emociones alocada que tuvo no podía recordar.

-El nos dijo que Hera es una guardiana de la naturaleza-responde de repente la vikinga muy calma detrás del grupo, internamente la jinete se tuvo que tragar su orgullo al no poder ser ella la que respondiera.

-Entiendo-stoick suspira para tranquilizarse un momento-déjeme decirte que eso es mentira-agrega seriamente, al escuchar esas palabras y mas al ver su expresión todo los jovenes lo ven con sorpresa.

-A que te refieres papa?-pregunta el joven jefe muy confundido con todo esto y entendiendo a medias.

-Hera no es una guardiana...es mas... ni siquiera es humana-responde sin cambiar su expresión y parándose de su silla, camina hacia un lado colocando sus brazos detrás suyo y mirando a la nada misma, los jóvenes lo siguen con la mirada-ella...no se como llamarlo...pero ella...es un monstruo muy poderoso-se da la vuelta para ver al grupo.

Los jóvenes no entendía nada de nada, la vikinga agacha la mirada, fishlegs hace un paso para verlo y lo mira con cara de no entender nada.

-Jefe...cree que sea posible que...nos cuente mejor todo esto?...porque no entendemos nada-pregunta el robusto jinete entre tímido y muy confundido, el hombre lo mira y asiste levemente.

-Fue hace mas de trenita años atrás... Berk pasaba un por una crisis de alimento muy alta...asi que tome la decisión de que junto a un grupo de hombre... y yo nos embarcáramos en una búsqueda en tierras lejas para encontrar los materiales necesarios, gobber y alvin estaban conmigo en ese momento-explica brevemente-por desgracia esa noche nos agarro una poderosa tormenta...

 _****Flashback****_

 **Hace mas de 30 atrás.**

Una fuerte llovizna azotaba el vasto océano, las olas estaban enloquecidas, se agitaban en todas direcciones, tan violentas que provocaban grandes olas, los vientos soplaban tan fuerte que parecía que se formarían tornados en ese mismo momento, un gran Drakkar enfrentaba estas poderosas olas y estos fuertes vientos huracanados, la tripulación traba de mantener la nave en funcionamientos.

-Deprisa!...levanten esa vela antes de que el viento la rompa!-grita el gran jefe stoick mas joven pero con su característica barba caoba pero mas corta, cuatro hombre obedecían la orden de su jefe, con mucho esfuerzo intentan levantar la vela mayor, aunque con este viento y las fuertes sacudidas les era difícil hacerlo rápido.

-Stoick!-es llamado detrás de suyo, este voltea para ver a su mejor amigo, de bigote rubio y con pelo sobre saliendo alrededor de su casco, su amigo herrero Gobber- si esta tormenta sigue asi no lo lograremos!-comenta muy preocupado y algo asustado por su seguridad.

-No!..debemos lograrlo!... Berk depende de que nosotros que logremos esta misión!-se negaba rotundamente a perder esta oportunidad que tenia.

-Si nos quedamos aquí moriremos todos!...debemos encortar una isla segu...-lo contradice ya que no estaba pensado claramente, no desde que su novia y tal vez futura prometida cayo enferma hace dias, pero sus palabras quedando calladas al mirada detrás de su jefe, sus ojos se agrandaron mucho.

-CUIDADO!-grita alvin alertando a todos, en eso el joven jefe voltea rápidamente entre extrañado y serio para luego cambiarla rápidamente por una de sorpresa, al igual que todos los vikingos del drakkar.

-Por los dioses-susurra con pánico y no creyendo que sus dias estaría contados.

-Que Odín nos ampare-reza el pobre herrero detrás suyo, ya que delante de la nave se había formado una enorme ola que alcazaba por lo menos mas de veinte metros de altura.

Todo el mundo intenta agarrarse de donde puede muy asustados, mientras que el jefe solo cierra los ojos pensando y despidiéndose de su futura esposa, la gran y poderosa ola rompe contra la gran embarcación haciendo trizas toda la nave y tirando a todos los vikingos al agua.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Era una hermosa mañana, de la gran tormenta que azoto anoche parecía que nunca estuvo aunque no se puede decir de lo mismo de la valiente embarcación, en las costas de una isla se puede ver en sus orillas y en sus arenas los restos destruidos de la nave, también entre los escombros se encontraba el joven jefe desmayado, una pequeña ola rompe haciendo que el hombre despierte de golpe.

-Que...que paso?!-se pregunta alterado mirando para todos lados desesperado-sigo...vivo?-se vuelve a pregunta mientras se toca todo el cuerpo mientras se palmea un poco para ver si no esta dormido o muerto.

-No Berta...sabes que no me gusta tus macarrones con leche de yak-escucha unas palabras de incoherencias mas delante de el, levante la vista para mirar y puede ver a su mejor amigo gobber tirado mas delante panza arriba.

-Gobber!-se levanta algo tambaleante, al ponerse de pie y derecho puede ver que toda su embarcación estaba con el, se dirige hacia su amigo a pasos calmados, al llegar se arrodilla y lo palmea un poco con su mano-gobber despierte!-lo llama suavemente, pero el hombre no el hace caso y sigue durmiendo con una cara de felicidad, stoick se harta de esto y lo sacude fuertemente para que se despierte mas rápido.

-Eh!.. que?...cua..?...quien?...ah!.. hola stoick!.. vienes a comer a los macarrones de Berta?-pregunta el joven herrero con una sonrisa y medio dormido, el jefe solo arquea una ceja para luego suspira con pesadez.

-Levante ya gobber tenemos trabajo que hacer-responde con seriedad mientras se levanta y va a revisar al resto de su tripulación.

-Aaauuuu!...mi cabeza...por los dioses... que fue lo que paso?-se pregunta el herrero masajeándose la cabeza mientras se sienta, en eso mira enfrente suyo y se asombra-pero en donde estamos?-pregunta al aire mientras se parara tambaleando en el proceso.

-Estamos en una isla genio-responde una gruesa voz y algo malohumorado detrás suyo, el herrero voltea a ver y puede ver a un hombre de barba negra muy despeinada.

-Oh Alvin... parece ser que sobreviviste a la avalancha jaja-bromea un poco, el recién llegado rueda los ojos mientras gruñe un poco por ese comentario.

-No hay nada que pueda matarme...lo que me sorprendes es que tu no perdiste tu otra pierna jaja-le devuelve la broma cruzándose de brazos, el joven herrero mira sus pies y puede ver que aun tiene su pierna izquierda con el.

-Jeje...si esta vez tuve suerte-sonríe un poco mirando sus pies.

Todos los vikingos se estaba levantado poco a poco muy desorientados y algo adoloridos por el impacto de la ola, el jefe se acerca hacia unos escombros que había visto y algo que le llamo la atención, los levanta con fuerza y al hacerlo puede ver que cayeron unas cuantas armas, eso es un alivio a ver que su cofre de armas no se alla perdieron en el océano, toma una hacha y se voltea a ver a su tripulación.

-Señores!-los llama con fuerza, estos algo perdidos lo miran-ármense...exploraremos esta isla y veremos si podemos conseguir buena madera para armar otro barco...deseen prisa!... y muévanse!-les ordena con seriedad y empezando a ir hacia el bosque.

Los vikingos los obedecen y cada uno va hacia el cofre de armas, toman una por una para luego seguir a su jefe, una vez en el bosque debían tener mucho cuidado y se precavidos ya que no sabían donde estaban y no sabían si había algún dragon, jabalí o cualquier otro animal salvaje por los alrededores.

Caminaron por unas dos horas, después de eso tuvieron mucha suerte de encontrar un río para poder abastecerse de agua, todos estaban tranquilo y muy sedientos hasta que el gran Alvin ve hacia el horizonte una línea de humo sobresaliendo de entre los árboles, se asombra por eso y llama a su jefe, stoick estaba sentado sobre una gran piedra sumido en sus pensamiento, pensado en donde estaba y como saldría, en el lapso que estuvieron explorando los árboles de esta zona no servirían para forma un gran barco.

-Debemos ver si podemos encontrar algún recurso que nos ayude y poder salir de aquí rápido...ya estoy muy preocupado por...-susurra el hombre con una cara muy seria mientras tenia una mano en su mentón y miraba correr el agua.

-STOICK!-sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el llamado de su amigo, pestañea rápidamente para verlo y preguntarle que es lo que quería.

Su pregunta es contestada al ver como su amigo señala hacia el horizonte, mira hacia donde a punta y se queda sorprendido a ver esa línea de humo sobre salir de entre los árboles, se levanta sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa y se acerca hasta su amigo, gobber que estaba comiendo un pez que había pescado lo mira un poco sorprendido y algo confundido, se gira para ver hacia donde miran sus amigos.

-Que crees que sea eso?-le pregunta con seriedad alvin viendo el humo-crees que sea alguna aldea?-vuelve a pregunta mirándolo de reojo.

-No lo se-responde algo sorprendido pero la cambia a una de seriedad, gira medio cuerpo para ver a sus vikingos-hombres!...levantasen!... vamos a ver que es lo que esta pasando ahí-les dice levantado su mano y señalando hacia el humo.

Todo se levanta agarrando sus armas, listo para seguir con la marcha y si es posible que en ese lugar que se ve el humo alla personas que los puedan ayudar, caminaron en línea recta por lo menos unos cuarenta minutos, al dar otro paso mas sienten un horrible olor.

-ffuuu!...alvin!... para la próxima avísame traía la boca abierta-se queja el joven herrero con cara de asco mientras agitaba su mano derecha para retirar el olor, lleva su mano izquierda hacia su cara y se tapa la nariz- fuchi!...que te comiste?...un yak en podrido?-le pregunta casi ahogándose con el olor, algunos se ríen mientras se tapan la boca y nariz.

El gran hombre se voltea también con la cara tapada y muy enojado con el herrero por insultarlo o mas especifico por burlarse de el por el terrible olor que se siente.

-Mira quien me habla!...el hombre que se baña una vez al año!-se queja hablando con voz chillona por tener la nariz tapada.

-Lo mio es una placa de honor...lo tuyo fue porque no fuiste al baño-se defiende muy orgulloso por tener el olor de un grande y fuerte vikingo, los demás se seguían riendo por esta discusión, sino fuera por se estaban cubriendo la nariz y boca se estarían matando de la risa.

-Cayesen de una vez!...y sigan avanzando-los reta el jefe muy serio, este olor no le estaba gustando para nada, avanzaron un poco mas cortando algunos arbustos en el proceso y cuando lo hicieron el olor fue muy mucho peor.

-Agrh!...creo que voy a vomitar!-decía el herrero reteniendo la sensación del bombito y agarrandose el estomago lo mejor que podía, todos los demás estaba igual o solo se cubrían la nariz, al final uno si vomito.

-Agrrr! ...pero que es ese horrible olor!-se quejaba del asco el jefe cubriéndose la nariz e intentando repeler el olor con su mano y hacha- esperen un segundo...es huele a...-se extraña un poco al reconocer el olor, sus dos amigos también captan el olor ya que han estado famealizado con eso.

-Cadáveres!-responde los tres a mismos tiempo muy sorprendidos- solados! En guardia!... no sabemos que es lo nos espera del otro lado de estos arbustos-informa muy serio el jefe mirando a su tripulación.

Todos hacen caso y se ponen en guardia, basta de juegos sea lo que sea que los espera del otro lado podría ser muy peligro, así que con cautela y tranquilos cruzan los arbustos, stoick iba a la cabeza se mira los pies y puede ver que la tierra parecía estar en descomposición, eso si que le extraño.

-Stoick?.. mira!-lo llama el herrero algo asustado, este lo mira para luego ver a delante suyo y lo que ve lo dejo casi petrificado.

Todos los vikingos estaba muy sorprendidos y petrificado por lo que estaban viendo porque delante suyo, solo había tierra putrefacta por los alrededores, algunos árboles estaba pelados, sin hojas, otros tenia hojas pero estaban muy secas, los troncos en los suelos se le podían ver el moho que lo cubría casi por completo.

-Pero que demonios paso aquí?-se pregunta el jefe muy sorprendido, en eso alvin le toca el hombro derecho suavemente y le punta con su espada hacia delante, este mira y se ve a alguien delante de una fogata- en silencio y agachados-le susurra a sus tropas, estos le hacen caso y lo siguen con calma.

Delante de los vikingos se podía ver a alguien en copuchado con una gran olla delante suyo, stoick junto a su grupo se colocan detrás de un gran tronco caído, asoma la cabeza para distinguir algo y lo que ve a la izquierda del extraño sujeto le helo la sangre, había una pila de cadáveres y lo peor es que creyó ver un niño entre ellos.

-Que ves?-pregunta susurramdo el herrero mirándolo curioso e intrigado.

-Creo...creo son cadáveres lo que esta al lado de eso sujeto-responde aun sorprendido-y creo que ahí vi un niño entre ellos-agrega asustado, su labio le tiembla un poco al hablar, los mas secarnos solo se asustan y se sorprende por esa información.

Gobber y alvin levantan sus cabezas para ver mejor al igual que el resto, en eso puede ver que la persona toma un brazo de la pila de cadáveres y lo mete en la hoya, el encapuchado levanta sus brazos al aire, al ver esa accion ambos vikingos le pregunta que es los que van hacer, el jefe se recupera rapido de su impresion y les explica el plan que se le formo.

- _Micro zangara hogizicara madfudar_ ….-comienza hablar en voz alta y un idioma muy extraño- _misagara_!...eh?..pero que?...demonios significa esto?!- pregunta de repente muy enfadado.

-Muy bien hora!-dice el jefe al ver que el individuo se detuvo, dos vikingos salen junto con el del escondite- alto!-grita seriamente, sus dos soldados se colocan a cada uno de sus lados, el encapuchado se para recto-si tu eres el causante de esta carnicería y estas tierras putrefactas...lo pagaras muy caro!-lo amenaza apuntándolo con su hacha, no le tendrá piedad por a ver matado esa pobre gente y en especia a un infante, el individuo solo voltea levemente la cabeza-...date la vuelta... lentamente-le dice despacio y colocándose en guardia.

-Humanos?... Creí ya había matado a todos los que estaban en esta mugrosa isla-se pregunta un poco confundido mientras se da la vuelta lentamente-que es lo que quieren?-pregunta algo enfadado y mirando a los tres vikingos.

-Identifícate!-le ordena seriamente.

-Ooohh...déjame decirte algo estupido humano yo.. no..obedezco...tus..ordenes!-le habla al principio calmadamente para terminar gritando, junta sus manos y de entre ellas se forma una gran bola de fuego que se las lanza rápidamente.

-Pero que demonios?!-grita el jefe muy sorprendido al igual que su camaradas, rápidamente la esquivan como pueden.

El encapuchado les lanzaba muchas bolas de fuego que salian de sus manos, los vikingos sin entender nada hacían todo lo posible por esquivarlas a todas, como era posible que una persona como el hiciera eso, stoick se cansa de esquivar y decide atacar directamente, el encapuchado lanza una gran bola de fuego que impacta detrás de los otros dos vikingos haciendo que vuelen.

-Jajaja...mortales-rie con malicia a verlos caer, iba a ir contra el que le quedaba pero su reacción fue tarde ya que este lo enviste con fuerza tirandolo hacia atrás algo adolorido.

-Eso te pasa por atacar a mis soldados!-le dice el jefe con seriedad y algo agitado por la corrida, no tenia ni idea de donde había salido este tipo raro pero no iba a dejar que siga lastimando a sus camaradas, en eso mira de reojo la hoya-pero que es eso?-se pregunta sorprendido ya que en ella se puede ver la imagen de lo que parecería ser un dragon, todo negro con algunas protuberancias por detrás de su cabeza y unos ojos verdes con sus pupila rasgada.

-No te acerque!...eso es mío!-le grita el encapuchado juntando sus manos y de estas salen chipas para luego lanzar un potente rayo contra el jefe que lo manda a volar unos cuantos metros fuera del alcance de hoya.

-Maldicion!...que rayos fue eso?-se pregunta mientras se queja de dolor y se da la vuelta para quedar boca abajo, su cuerpo sentía muchas descargas que no podía hacer que se frenen.

-Nada que te importe maldito humano...no dejare que me interrumpas...te matare en este mismo instante-le dice acercándose lentamente y levantando su mano derecha, el hombre aun herido en el suelo mira al encapuchado como se acercaba y queda muy sorprendido ya que de su mano se forma una bola de fuego de color verde.

-Qui...quien eres ...eres tu?-le pregunta entre dientes y mirándolo con seriedad.

-Eso a ti no te importa maldito humano-responde una vez parado enfrente suyo y con su poder en mano, el jefe se queda paralizado del asombro ya que este tipo estaba listo para tirarle esa bola de fuego y con fuerza.

-No lo creo maldito!-se escucha el grito de alguien, el encapuchado mira a su derecha para sentir un golpe muy fuerte en la cara y salir volando unos metros-nadie le va a ganar a stoick...mas que yo!-dice con enfado el vikingo, el jefe lo mira con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Te tardaste alvin-bromea un poco por su tardanza, el pelinegro sonríe un poco para luego estirar su mano para ayudarlo, este la acepta y se levanta con su ayuda.

-No tengo idea de quien este tipo... pero debemos acabar con el... antes de que nos mate a nosotros-comenta seriamente mirando como el encapuchado se levanta poco a poco, su amigo asiste seriamente también mirando al frente.

-Estúpido...insensatos...ustedes simple mortales creen que podrán contra mi?-les pregunta hablando calmadamente y con un cierto toque de gracia.

-No se si podremos matarte...pero si que vamos a detenerte-responde el jefe con determinación, ambos vikingos agarran sus armas con fuerza.

Se escucha una pequeña risa por parte del encapuchado, de entre las mangas de su ropa salen dos espadas, una gota se escurre por la hoja de la espada para caer al suelo, una vez que esta toca el suelo sale una pequeña línea de humo, al ver el diminuto humo ambos amigos se extrañan.

-Muy bien...comencemos!-les dice con voz algo sádica y se lanza contra ambos corriendo y teniendo sus armas a sus costados apuntando hacia el frente, el par de vikingos vuelve a su expresión de seriedad y se lanzan contra el gritando con fuerza

Alvin alza su espada mientras que stoick tira un golpe de costado con su hacha, el encapuchado los boquea a ambos, estos quedan sorprendidos ya que ambos estaban usado casi toda su fuerza en ese golpe pero el individuo parecía estar de lo mas calmado reteniendo sus dos ataques al mismo tiempo, dejan de forcejear para tiran otro ataque, ambos vikingos se combinaban para lazan golpe tras golpe en todas las direcciones posibles.

El encapuchado los bloqueaba a ambos muy fácil y casi sin esfuerzo, para el encapuchado el pelinegro no le resultaba una gran amenaza para el, al bloquearle un golpe haciendo que las armas reboten, se agacha esquivandolo un golpe de hacha en el proceso, rápidamente se levanta y patea al pelinegro tirándolo a unos metros lejos de el, como pensó antes ese vikingo no era rival para el.

Voltea el rostro para ver al otro vikingo, stoick se enfada con el por lo que le hizo a su amigo, el encapuchado no sabia porque pero este vikingo lo sentia peor que el otro, sus golpe era casi mas certeros que el anterior, en eso stoick tira un golpe con su hacha pero este se lo detiene con ambas espadas, el ver que su defensa esta desprotegida rápidamente stoick lanza un golpe muy fuerte con su mano izquierda haciendo que el individuo retroceda de dolor, este se recupera rápido.

-Ni creas que unos simples golpes podrán conmigo!-se burla limpiándose la cara.

-Y que tal esto idiota!-se escucha una voz a su izquierda, este mira y ve al pelinegro correr hacia el para luego saltar y tirar una doble patada a sus costillas, este recibe el fuerte golpe haciendo que caiga rodando por el suelo y haciendo que suelte una de sus espadas, esta se desvanece en el proceso.

-Siempre te va a gusta atacar de costado?-le pregunta su amigo un poco molesto por su forma de atacar, el pelinegro solo sonríe de orgullo.

-Es mi manera de hacer las cosas-responde con gracia, el jefe solo rueda los ojos mientras niega con la cabeza por las cosas que hace su amigo.

-Maldito...esta es la segunda vez que me golpeas de esta forma!-dice el encapuchado con enfado mientras se levanta, el par de vikingos se colocan en guarda una vez mas pero lo que pasa después los deja totalmente sorprendidos.

El encapuchado al levantarse y por el agitado golpe hace que lentamente su capucha se le caiga revelando su identidad, debajo de esta se revela un pálido pero hermoso rostro con unos llamativos ojos de color gris y más un cabello tan negro como la oscuridad.

-Una...una...una mujer?-pregunta el pelinegro apuntándola con el dedo y muy shockeado, en cierto punto cautivado por su belleza-eres una mujer!-agrega aun muy sorprendido.

-Claro que lo soy...que pensaba que seria un horrible hombre?!-le pregunta muy molesta por esa forma de decirle-espera... como sabe..?-se pegunta un poco perdida por esa pregunta, con su mano derecha se toca el rostro y el cabello para dar se cuenta que su capucha se había caído.

Mientras la extraña mujer se daba cuenta que le faltaba la capucha, stoick estaba muy sorprendido por como resultaron las cosas, debía admitir esta mujer era muy bella pero nunca se comparar con su prometida, otra cosa es que sea quien sea, hombre o mujer no podía pasar por alto lo que les hizo a esas pobres personas y al niño.

-No me importa lo eres...no voy a dejar que siguas con tus fechorías!-le dice con seriedad para luego salir corriendo contra ella, la mujer lo mira un poco sorprendida al verlo venir contra ella.

-Ja ..y crees que te tengo miedo idiota?!..terminare contigo y luego...-responde con una sonrisa malvada pero detiene sus palabras al ver algo a la derecha del hombre que la dejo muy sorprendida-o-oigan ustedes!...que crees que estas haciendo con mi hoya!-les grita muy enfadada y aterrada, stoick se detiene de repente sin entender, voleta el rostro a su derecha rapidamente y queda igual de sorprendido.

Ambos miran hacia esa dirección y puede ver a un par de vikingos intentar voltear la hoya, stoick mira como su amigo herrero junto con otro vikingo intenta por todos los medios voltear la hoya, ese era el plan desde un principio, arruinar lo que estaba haciendo, en eso recuerda la imagen del dragón negro de ojos verdes, sea quien sea se juraba ahí mismo que si lo encontraba, lo mataría para que no cause problemas.

-Aauauauau...me quemo...me quemo...me quemo!-se quejaba el herrero empujando la gran hoya con fuerza, por desgracia para el y su acompañante que lo ayudaba, al apagar el fuego el gran hoya aun se mantenia muy caliente.

-Deténganse!...no dejare que arruinen mis planes!-les grita con fuerza la mujer yendo contra esos dos vikingos, el jefe racciona rápido y toma a la mujer por debajo de los hombros para retenerla-que?!...suéltame maldito engendro!-forcejea con fuerza y muy enojada.

-Gobber!1...Archí! Deseen prisa! no se por cuánto tiempo mas la podre aguantar!-les grita con fuerza porque para ser algo baja la mujer tenía una fuerza increíble.

El par de vikingos aplican toda la fuerza que puede para levanta esta hoya tan pesada y tirar todo el contenido que esta contenía, stoick hacia todo lo que podía para mantener prisionera a la mujer todo el tiempo que podía, pero ella era mas fuerte que el, en eso ella se inclina hacia delante con fuerza llevando todo su peso hacia el frente, el hombre se queda sorprendido la no sentir el suelo y pasar por encima de la chica para terminar caer de espalda al suelo.

La hechicera se levanta rápidamente y crea una gran bola de fuego que lanza hacia el par de vikingos, le jefe levanta su cabeza para ver hacia donde estaba sus amigos, una gran explosión es lo que se escucha al final.

 **Minutos antes**.

Alvin no sabia que es lo que estaba pasando, una hermosa mujer con extraños elementos o poderes los estaba pateando el trasero, aunque tampoco podía negar que esa mujer es realmente una belleza, cuando escucho el grito de ella empezó a mirar hacia todos lados para ver que es lo que estaba pasando, al mirar a su derecha pudo ver a su amigo gobber junto a archi intentando derribar esa hoya, se acordó que ese era el primer plan, volteo el rostro para volver a ver a la mujer y ella intento ir contra el par pero su jefe la detuvo.

-(Maldita sea stoick siempre te quieres llevar lo mejor...primero Valka y ahora ella?!)-piensa con enfado y celoso, pero sus molestia terminar rápido ya que la mujer se inclina hacia delante tirando casi sin problemas al gran jefe.

Se burla un poco por eso pero nada lo preparo para lo que vino después, esa mujer se levantan rápido juntando sus manos para crear una gran bola de fuego y la lanza hacia el par de vikingos que estaba intentando voltear la hoya, todo lo que pudo hacer el fue mira como esa bola de fuego impactaba contra sus amigos.

-Gobber!...archí!-grita stoick entre sorprendido e impotente por no poder detenerla.

-Jajajaja...eso lo que sacan por provocarme-se burla la hechicera mirándolo de reojo mientras tiene una sonrisa malvada.

-Y esto es lo que sacas tu!...por subestimarnos!-se escucha una voz dentro el humo, la hechicera mas los dos vikingos quedan sorprendidos por escuchar una voz.

De entre el humo se puede ver al joven herrero todo polvoriento pero con una sonrisa de orgullo y cruzado de brazos, a su lado igual de polvoriento pero tosiendo en el proceso estaba archí el vikingo castaño, saludando con una mano, la mujer estaba impresionada por eso creyó que le había dando en el blanco.

-Co-como es posible que singan vivos?!-les pregunta enfadándose cada vez mas,

-Es una buena pregunta-el sonríe con burla- porque no se lo preguntas a tu hoya?-le dice manteniendo la sonrisa de burla y señalando a un lado suyo, los tres miran hacia el costado del vikingo y pueden ver a la hoya destruida por la mitad.

Tanto la hechicera como el pelinegro estaban muy sorprendidos al ver que ellos dos usaron la hoya como escudo para protegerse del impacto, en cambio el jefe estaba feliz de poder ver a sus amigos despues de ese ataque, sacude rápidamente su cabeza y comienza a rodar por el suelo para alejarse de la mujer.

-No los perdonare por esto!-les grita la hechicera, sus ojos se vuelven de color rojo sangre mientras que sus pupilas se rasgan, apretaba sus manos con tanta furia que en cualquier momento le saldrían sangre.

-Ahora!-grita el jefe con fuerza, eso desoriento a la furiosa mujer.

Del bosque sale el resto de la tripulación con lanzas en las manos, cada uno las tira hacia su blanco con fuerza, las lanzas de madera caen a gran velocidad hacia la pelinegra, esta estaba muy sorprendida no sabía cuántos de esos horrible humanos mas saldrían, una lanza es clavada en su hombro derecho con fuerza, luego otra en su pierna izquierda, otra en su muslo derecho, una en su cadera y así una por una de esas lanzas son clavadas en su cuerpo.

Estaba sorprendida, adolorida e inmóvil, no podía entender como unos simples humanos mortales como ellos la estén venciendo, nunca se los perdona, aun par de pasos a la distancia stoick levanta su hacha y la mira con seriedad, ojos rubi y esmeraldas se mirando con enfado.

-Eso fue por los hombres y mujeres que asesinaste-le informa con enfado y apretando con fuerza el mango del hacha- y esto...es por los niños!-le grita fuera de control para luego lanzarle el hacha con mucha fuerza.

El arma volaba en su dirección a gran velocidad, ella solo podia ver como esa cosas venia hacia ella, hasta que es clavada en el centro de su frente, se queda quieta con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, el jefe solo respiraba algo agitado por esta locura que esta viviendo y rezándole a los dioses que esas pobres almas descansen en paz.

Se aleja del cadáver de la mujer caminado lentamente y agotado, siempre había tenido batalla duras pero esta si que lo supero a todas y en todos los sentidos, todos los vikingos se reúnen con el con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Se acabó stoick...gracias a tu plan estas pobres almas podrá descansar en paz en los hermoso jardines del Valhala-le dice su amigo herrero colocando una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole con cariño, el hombre le sonríe con el mismo afecto, todos los demás estaban felices por esto que no esperaban para regresar a sus casa y contarle esta gran historia a sus familias, omitiendo detalles por supuesto.

-Sera mejor ver si podemos encontrar algo para poder irnos de esta horrible isla y encontrar alimento para llevar-ordena calmado y con una leve sonrisa, en cierto punto esta batalla lo calmo un poco para sacar su frustración al no por hacer nada por su _lady_ , todos estaban felices de oír eso, en eso unos de los vikingos observa el cadáver de la mujer y puede ver que esta temblaba.

-Je-jefe...jefe!-le grita alterado y muy asustado apuntando hacia el cadáver de la chica, este lo mira con una sonrisa pero al ver su cara de terror y apuntando detrás suyo se gira rápidamente para ver.

Todos lo escuchan y al girar hacia donde apunta quedan entre sorprendidos y muy asustados ya que el cadáver de esa mujer se estaba moviendo, las lanzas de maderas se queman hasta convertirse en polvo, ven como lentamente esa mujer lleva su mano izquierda hacia el hacha clavada en su frente y se la sacar sin ningún problema para luego lanzarla lejos, esta cae muy serca de la hoya destruida, ella mira los vikingos muy enojada mientras la herida de su frente se regenera como si nunca estuviera ahí.

-Yo!... soy Hera!... reina de los monstruos!...no dejare que unos simple mortales como ustedes me interrumpan en lo que estado intentando hacer por mas de veinte años!-les dice furiosa, su voz cambia de cierta calma a una con toque mas monstruoso.

El grupo de vikingos quedan muy sorprendidos y asustados por lo que están viendo, la mujer comenzaba a crecer, alcanzando una gran altura casi como unos veinte metros de alto, sus brazos cambia transformandose en garras muy afiladas mas que a ambos le salen escamas sobresalientes, sus piernas son envueltas por pelo de color gris y manchas rojisas, terminando con garras al final, su pecho es reemplazado por un pecho con forma de tortuga, su cara cambia a una de color bordo, su cabello se vuelve gris, la boca se ensancha mostrando dos hileras de colmillos sobresalientes, sus ojos grises cambian a dos cristales de rubí enteros.

Al terminar su transformación este ruge con fuerza para luego ver al grupo de vikingos con enfado mientras babea un poco, los vikingos estaban petrificados y muy asustados por ver lo que estaba viendo.

-Bueno...ya dejo de ser bonita jajaja-bromea gobber mirando al grupo con una sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos, la bestia ruge con fuerza tirando un golpe con su garra.

-Separasen!-ordena rápidamente el jefe moviéndose hacia delante para ir por su hacha, todo el mundo no lo piensa dos veces y salen corriendo a todas las direcciones posibles muy asustados, mientras que la garra choca contra el suelo destruyéndolo.

Ella ve al causante de su mala suerte, stoick corría todo lo que podía para ir a buscar a su arma mientras lo hacía mira detrás suyo y puede ver como esa horrible criatura lo estaba viendo, y que además lo empieza atacar con bolas de fuego que salen de su boca, esto tenía que ser una broma, como se supone que acabaría contra una bestia así sino pudo contra una simple mujer, al llegar a su hacha la toma rápidamente y la siente que esta toda mojada y pegajosa, en eso escucha el llamado de uno de sus hombre, levanta la mirada sorprendido pero es demasiado tarde, una gran bola de fuego impacta contra él.

-Stoick!-grita el herrero muy sorprendido y asustado, no podía creer que su mejor amigo haya caído por ese ataque, que le dirá a su prometida, aprieta los dientes y manos sintiendo mucha furia, no lo piensa mucho y corre hacia ese monstruo con su mazo en mano.

El resto de los vikingos estaban igual de sorprendidos y muy enojados, toman con fuerza sus armas y corren hacia la horrible bestia gritando entre furia y enojo por la pérdida de su jefe, la enorme bestia los ve y sin problemas les lanza bolas de fuego a todos, algunos las esquivan a penas, otros las reciben tirandolos lejos y quedando muy adoloridos, gobber, alvin mas el resto de los poco vikingos que quedaban luchaban con valor y habilidad para que esta horrible criatura no los venza o peor... que los mate.

-A este ritmo perderemos!-grita el herrero agachándose y dando una vuelta de carnero esquivando una zarpazo que ese monstruo le tiro.

-No me digas!-le contradice el pelinegro furioso por ese estupido comentario que tiro su amigo.

En eso el horrible monstruo lo ve y le lanza una gran bola de fuego, alvin se sorprende pero no tarda mucho en saltar a un lado esquivando el ataque, gracias a esa distracción el herrero decide atacar la pierna derecha de la bestia, pero no le hace ningún rasguño, la mujer bestia lo mira para luego patearlo mandándolo lejos de su alcance, ella vuelve a juntar sus manos para crear una gran bola de trueno, los demás vikingos la miran sorprendidos, nada los preparo para lo que siguió después, la bestia termino por lazan su gran bola eléctrica algo cerca de sus pies, el impacto que causo hizo que todos los vikingos salgan volando muy adoloridos.

-Jajá jajá...no debieron meterse en mis planes... maditos humanos!-se burla con voz profundo y furiosa la enorme criatura.

Los vikingos no podían creer que hasta aquí llegaron sus días, el enorme monstruo solo se burlaba de ellos, ninguno tenia las fuerza para seguir luchando, en eso la bestia en vez de reír siente un horrible dolor en su pierna izquierda, los vikingos estaban sorprendidos de que sienta dolor.

-No nos vencerá un horrible monstruo como tu!-grita una voz debajo del cuerpo de la criatura, los guerreros miran con asombro como su jefe luchaba feroz contra ella, gobber noto que la ropa de su mejor amigos esta destruidas, solo el lado izquierdo de su camisa estaba sanas el otro lado estaba totalmente quemado, al igual que su brazo derecho pero parecería que al el no le importaba.

-Vamos apoyemos a nuestro jefe!-grita un vikingo alzando su arma en alto y parándose como puede para luego comenzar a correr hacia la bestia y ayudar a su jefe.

Los vikingos gritan feroz mientras se levanta adoloridos pero motivados para ayudar a su jefe que no se rendía con nada, gobber también se levanta algo adolorido, se dirige hacia su amigo alvin que se encontraba acostado apoyándose con sus codos, mirado como su jefe luchaba y esquivaba los ataques de esa cosa.

-Alvin!-lo llama por tercera vez, el hombre da un gemido ahogado y agita su cabeza para sacarse el asombro, mira al herrero aun con sorpresa-necesito de tu ayuda para algo...ven conmigo-le dice seriamente e indicándole con la cabeza que lo siga.

El vikingo se levanta con esfuerzo y sigue a su amigo, ambos se van hacia el bosque, de todos los vikingos se enfrentaron al monstruo solo quedaba el jefe mas dos vikingos, todo los demás cayeron casi inconcientes, los tres estaba agotados pero stoick no pensaba morir aquí mismo, no hasta reunirse con su amada prometida y si es posible formar una familia que tanto soño.

La bestia también estaba agotada y adolorida, a estado gastado demasiada magia, no entienda porque su cuerpo no se regeneraba, de todos los golpes que recibió solo los de ese humano de cabellos caoba la ha estado haciendo daño.

-(Porque solo sus golpes me duelen?)-se preguntaba muy confundida, en eso ve un liquido verde gotear del filo del hacha-(claro!...ya entiendo...mi posión...mi posion esta en su armaaaaaa)-piensa con asombro pero su pensamientos quedaron el aire al sentir como su pies son atados.

-Stoick!...muchachos!... ahora!-grita el herrero teniendo un par de lianas en sus manos y estado a la izquierda de la bestia, alvin se encontraba de la misma forma pero hacia la derecha.

Gracias la pequeña distracción que le estaban dando a esa bruja, sus amigos gobber y alvin le colocaron esas lianas alrededor de las patas de la bruja para que pueda así entre todos empujarla, no lo pensaron dos veces y los tres vikingos corrieron todo lo que podía para así llegar hasta las patas de la criatura y empezar a empujar.

-Empujen con todas sus fuerza!-grita el jefe con furia, al decir eso cuatro vikingos mas se les une al empujar, asique todos juntos mas los otros dos que sostenía las lianas tiran y empujan con todas sus fuerza, la hechicera monstruo no sabia que hacer poco a poco perdía el equilibrio-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!-gritan todos mismo tiempo y con fuerza para poder derribarla.

-Sigan así!-grita uno de los soldados, la criatura no sabia que hacer siente como va cayendo poco a poco, al ver como empenzaba a caer, stoick no lo piensa y se lanza contra ella subiendo por su pierna izquierda.

Corre con todas las energía que le quedaban, esta ve que como el vikingo venia por ella, eso la hace enfadar mucho, quien se creía este mortal para venir por ella, con su mano derecha tira un golpe pero por desgracias su tamaño la hace ser lenta y el jefe al ser mas pequeño es mas agil, este esquiva el golpe rorando por el pecho ella, vuelve a lanzar otro golpe pero con su mano izquierda y aplastando al humano, sonríe con orgullo el haber eliminado al mas molesto de todos.

-Te hace falta mas que eso para matarme!-grita el jefe escalando su mano izquierda para luego saltar mientras alzaba su hacha con fuerza y gritando con furia.

La hechicera queda muy sorprendida porque fallo en su ataque, ambos se miran entre sorprendída y enojo, una vez cerca stoick lanza un golpe directo al ojo derecho de la bestia, ella ruge de dolor mientra se retruerse, el jefe les ordena a todos que retrocedan mientras que el baja de un salto y se aleja, todos ven como la enorme criatura vuelve a ser la bella mujer mientras se desangra.

-Tu!...créeme que buscare!...la manera...de hacerte sufrir...de la misma forma ...stoick!-le dice con rencor mientras su palabras se ahogan con su sangre, el hombre se le queda viendo con seriedad mientras ver como poco a poco se derrite.

 _*****Fin del flashbacks****_

-Después de eso buscamos a los heridos, encontramos un braco para irnos y volvimos con algunos recursos que encontramos-termina de contar su historia el gran jefe entre enojo y tristeza-al parecer no la pude eliminar del todo-agrega decepcioando de si mismo al recorda al verla visto hace diez años y que saco a su propio hijo de la carcel en berk.

-Asi que... usted solo podia hacerle daño?-le pregunta fishlegs sorprendido por lo que le acaba de contar al igual que el resto- lo que me sorprendio es que vio un dragon que se parecía al furia nocturna-comenta sin dejar de sorprenderse con la información requerida, el jefe solo se mantenía la cabeza agachada y afirmando-entonces usted piensa o pensó que toothless tiene algo que ver con esa hechicera?-pregunta algo serio, el hombre solo asiste.

-Entenderé que me odies tu también hiccup-dice levantado la cabeza y mirado con tristeza a su otro hijo, este se mantenía callado y serio mirando al hombre de enfrente suyo.

-No se que decir-responde al final, todos quedan sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Hiccup-lo llama la jinete muy sorprendida y incredula al escucharlo decir eso.

-Sea como sea...todos siempre ven a toothless como un trofeo...solo eso-responde con un toque de decepción y enojo-pero...como culparlos...como culparte...solo trataste de protegerme-agrega algo perdido y rascándose la nuca, entre padre e hijo se forma un silencio incomodo.

-Eeemmm...que vamos hacer ahora?-pregunta tuffunt un poco perdidos al ver que todos se quedaron callados.

-Creen que puedan cumplir con su promesa?-pregunta la joven vikinga apoyada contra al pared y detrás del grupo, todos a miran con curiosidad, al escucharla hablar el castaño se extraña por eso y levanta un ceja.

-Que promesa?-pregunta mirando a sus amigos extrañado.

-Bueno...Astrid les prometió de volverles berk si deteníamos al aquero ...en este caso tu otro yo hiccup-le informa fishlegs tímidamente y con una sonrisa.

-Oh ya veo...bueno no estaría mal...-dice el joven jefe con una sonrisa de lado.

-Yo no tengo ninguna intenciones de regresar a berk-interrumpe el jefe con voz ruda y seria, todos en la habitación quedaron muy sorprendidos por eso.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui termina este capitulo...espero que les alla gusta esta pela de stoick vs hera!...toothless parece ser que fue los planes de hera? o es su enmigo?...quien sabe...un segundo!...alvin intersado en valka?!...WHAAAT?...que fue eso?...Que stoick no quiere ir a Berk?!..OMG!...que pasara de ahora en adelante?...espero que les alla gusta este capi ...deje sus reviews ñwñ o sus opiniones que me ayudan y me motiva ñwñ.  
**

 **Ahora los saludos!:**

 **Runa:no te enfades jejeje era obvio que tarde o temprano drago iba a pareces es el antagonista mas cruel de todos jejeje...muchas gracias por tu portada esta muy buena y me gusto..espero que no te molesta que la usa como foto de perfil para la historia jejeje...mmm descuida entre toothless y stormfly abra otros momentos y sky mmmm no cantes victoria jajaja ...muchas gracias por tu comentrios y por lo que haces sigue asi! ñwñ saludos!.**

 **LunaBeatriz:Pues si fue un golpe duro para el arquero ejeje...si drago parecio y era inevitable mujajaj ok ya XD ...muchas gracias por tus palabras, me motivan siempre y me hacen reir mucho jeje, si lo vi mas lindo y bueno que ambos se van asi...ademas creeo que para hiccup le sera algo afensivo que llame a su propio padre por su nombre...por ahora ese es el trabajo del arquero ya que no le tiene respeto... muchas gracias por tu comentarios sigue asi ñwñ/ nos leemos luego!**

 **Gabriely: esta bien?..lo escribi bien?..sino tienes el derecho de odiarme jajaja na mentita no lo hagas TTwTT...jeje me alegra mucho que te gustara la parte de hiccup y stoick ñwñ ...pues mi amiga drago el descariado aparecio era seguro jejeje xD jajaja muchas gracias por tus palabras sigue asi no me abandones ñwñ nos leemos luego x3.**

 **LucyNamiKagome:naaa descuida el sarcasmo ni se aparecio (¬_¬ note se mi sarcasmo) ajajaja ...bueno me alegra que te gustara ñwñ..sigue asi que me motivas...pues si eret ..eret...que paso con el?...quien sabe..pues ya leiste stoick es un hombre listo se dio cuenta en seguida por las reacciones de hiccup...veremos que pasara de ahora en adelante entre el arquero,stoick, los jovenes jinetes, los dragones y el pueblo mismo...saludos y muchas gracias por tus palabras..sigue asi! nos leemos luego ñwñ/.**

 **Dohko: OwO ooohh que buena pregunta...pero no les puede dicer nada de ella hasta hora solo a sido mencionada jejeje muchas gracias por tus palabras ñwñ/.**

 **IIDannyII: muchas gracias por tu palabras...pues ya ves hiccup tiene mucho resntimiento acomulado, drago hace apracion y stoick e hiccup pasan una grato momento jejeje...pero cosas asi pasaran de ahora en adeante no te desconectes ejjee muchas gracias por tus palabras sigue asi! ñwñ nos leemos luego!**


	27. El Trato

**Buenas damas y caballeros a otra semana de esta interesante historia y espero que la esten disfrutando porque cada vez se pone mejor!**

 **Bueno sin nada mas que decir y no alargar tanto comencemos!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **UN TRATO, UNA LIBERACION Y UNA AMENAZA.**

Todos en la habitación estaban muy sorprendidos al ver la decisiones que el jefe había tomado, como es eso de que no quiere ir a su pueblo?, el siempre lo habia protegió con toda su vida.

-Pe-pero…pa-papa que estas queriendo decir?-le pregunta el joven castaño en shock por sus palabras.

-Así como lo oíste hijo...no voy a ir a ver-responde con seriedad-no sin mi hijo-agrega mirándolo a todos.

-Pero jefe no creo que hiccup quiera volver a berk-comenta el robusto jinete con asombro, no entendía nada de lo que su jefe había dicho, al jefe no le importaba sus palabras.

-No pienso dejarlo...lo hice aun lado por mucho tiempo...creí que había muerte...no lo voy abandonar ahora que esta aquí conmigo-responde serio pero sus palabras contiene un sentimiento de culpa, dolor y paternidad.

Todos en la sala no sabia como responder a eso, era cierto hiccup no solo se condeno a una vida casi de criminal sino que también a dejado solo a su padre, es entendible que el quiera quedarse a cuidar al hijo que se les fue de las manos.

-Y que tal si le proponemos un trato?-pregunta el castaño con seriedad y mirando fijo a su padre, este lo mira interesado y algo confundido-no lo voy a decir ahora sino cuando este con el...pero antes necesito que hagas algo por mi papa-agrega sin quitar su expresión.

-Te escucho-asiste con la cabeza y prestando toda su atención, el joven sonríe levemente.

-Es obvio que me conozco...y parte de eso es que quiero hacer las cosas rápido-comenta con una leve sonrisa y estirando levemente sus brazos a los costados-por eso si el acepta este trato...querrá hacer las cosas rápido...en eso entras tu papa...quiero que tu elijas un puñado de vikingos para que vengan con nosotros a berk-le informa señalándolo con el dedo.

El gran jefe lo piensa brevemente, el plan no esta mal, es una buena forma de conocer mejor a sus hijos y entender mejor sus situaciones, mas que pasaría tiempo con su hijo y si era posible que lo pueda perdonar o mejor dicho que lo vuelva a querer.

-Espera...no creo que sus dragones puedan llevar tanta gente-comenta un poco preocupado por eso.

-Lo se!...por eso es lo de este trato...quiero que los dragones del el también nos ayuden-responde con una leve sonrisa.

-Woo eso es genial hiccup bien pensado...así tambien podremos liberar a sky y al resto!-comenta la jinete con una sonrisa e impresionada por su plan.

-Cuento contigo para que puedas preparas un puñado vikingos...papa?-pregunta mirando al jefe serio e ignorando las palabras de la rubia , eso extraño un poco a la jinete pero lo dejo pasar.

-Tu crees que aceptara?-le responde con otra pregunta y algo preocupado por lo que su hijo llegue a decir.

-Por eso el puñado...no se con que nos puede llegar a salir...por eso quiero que ya formes al equipo-le responde de manera seria, el jefe asienta con la cabeza ya que tenia razón, debía estar preparado para todo, el joven jefe suspira un poco-bien iré a hablar con el-termina de hablar para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a ir hacia la puerta pero antes se reencuentra con la mirada de su _lady_.

Las miradas chocaron por una facción de segundos, ella le tira una sonrisa de agradecimiento pero el joven le da una sonrisa un algo débil y rápidamente hace aun lado sus ojos, eso si que fue bastante extraño, una vez que todos salen y caminan algo rápido hacías las celdas para ver como estaban sus dragones.

-Fishlegs!...necesito que hagas algo por mi-llama a su amigo con una sonrisa, este lo mira esperando que le diga que tiene que hacer, el joven jefe se acerca a su amigo y le susurra al oído.

-(Es mi imaginación?... o el me estaba ignorando?)-se pregunta la jinete un poco preocupada por esas dos forma de que su chico la trato.

-Claro hiccup cuenta conmigo...señor stoick puede venir conmigo?-responde con una sonrisa para luego ver y pregunarle a su jefe, este lo mira alzando una ceja, luego mira a su hijo un poco extrañado y este le asiste con la cabeza, ambos toman otra dirección.

El resto de los jinetes junto con la comandante caminan hacia el lugar donde estaban sus dragones y el prisionero, mientras caminaban ruffnut observa a los aldeanos que los estaba viendo con malas caras.

-Eeemm... chicos no se ustedes pero me siento algo incomoda con todas esas miradas-comenta abrazandose asi misma, un poco intimidad con tantas miradas de desprecio que los aldeanos mayores les lanzaba.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo ruffnut-responde el joven castaño con seriedad y sin mirarla, la comandante solo agacha la mirada mientras que los cuatros jinete se siente incómodos con las miras, ruffnut y Astrid empieza a sentir lo que su amigo y novio sintió parte de su vida-pero no debería importante...esas miras son dirigidas a mi-agrega, aun así para ella no le agradaba nada que esas miradas sean o no para ella.

-Debió ser duro para ti no hiccup?-pregunta con una leve sonrisa tuffnut.

-Tal ves...todos ustedes debería saberlo...eran parte de eso-responde aun dándole la espalda y con voz muy seria, esa actitud ya le estaba empezando a preocupar a la jinete.

Los gemelos por una vez en su vida sienten algo de culpa por participar en eso, que ahora bien podían entender un poco la situación por la que su amigo/jefe habia pasado, snotlout ignoraba las miradas todo lo que podía, aunque eso no quitara la incomodidad, le gusta llamar la atención pero en el buen sentido no en este, en eso tuffnut mira a su izquierda para ver algo que lo dejo totalmente sorprendido mientras que se frenaba de golpe, ruffnut mira a su costado donde debería estar su hermano pero en eso no hay nada, luego mira para atrás y lo puede ver quieto mirando algo.

-Eh?...hermano que estas haciendo?...vamos! debemos irnos!... estas miradas me están poniendo los pelos de punta-le dice acariciándose un poco los brazos pero su hermano lo ignora totalmente, el resto de los jovenes se frena un poco mas adelante.

-Hey! chicos que pasa?...deseen prisa!-les grita el castaño viendo al par algo extrañado.

-Lo se!...pero parece que tuffnut se quedo pegado en el suelo porque no se mueve-le responde algo molesta por decirle lo obvio y porque su hermano no se mueve-hermano deja de jugar a las estatuas...debemos irnos!-se acerca hasta su gemelo para luego agarrarlo de l brazo derecho y comenzar a tirarlo pero este no se movía ni un centímetro.

-Que están haciendo?-pregunta al aire la vikinga extrañada mirando como ruffnut intentaba envano mover a su hermano, los otros tres no saben que responder.

 **Con los gemelos**.

-Tuffnut se puede saber que tanto tiene tu atención?!-le pregunta ya fastidiada y con ganas de golpéalo si no se mueve, en eso el chico sin sacar su vista de su blanco agarra la cabeza y la mandíbula de su hermana, la gira hacia donde el esta mirando- que?-le pregunta muy confundida mientras se deja guiar- ...QUE DEMINOS!-pega un grito que alerta a los jóvenes.

Los chicos corren hacia los gemelos para luego ver hacia donde este par miraba y de paso averiguar que es lo que tiene tan entretenido a tuffnut y que dejo a ruffunt pasmada, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos menos uno, a lo lejos se podía ver al otro tuffnut sentida al lado de una chica...CHICA!...y no solo eso ambos se estaban besando.

-Que?!...como?!...cuando?!...desde cuando este tonto tiene una novia!-pregunta muy shokeado snotlout y no creyendo que el hermano gemelo de su princesa tenga una novia y que además le gano de mano.

-Ah!...si ella Daisy...una chica del cuerpo de curanderos de aqui...y creo que es la prometida de tuffnut-responde la joven vikinga con una sonrisa, todos la miran con sorpresa- que?...para mi también fue una sorpresa al principio...pero desde que ella llego tuffnut es el que a estado mas tiempo en la sala de sanación por accidentes que el mismo se hizo...aunque ella fue una buena motivación para el cuando perdio su ojo-le explica con una sonrisa para luego terminar un poco triste.

Ninguno de los jinetes se creía lo que estaba viendo en especial el mismo tuffnut que no se podía creer que tenga una prometida, rápidamente hiccup agita la cabeza y luego carraspea un poco su garganta.

-Bueno será mejor irnos...no es por ofender a nadie pero no confío en el pueblo para que dejen a nuestro dragones sanos-informa con seriedad y llamando a la atención de todos, ambas ojiazul estaban de acuerdo con el, así que entre el y las dos astrids lo siguieron mientras que snotlout sale de su impresión para luego tomar de las muñecas tanto a su princesa como a su hermano, los comienza a arrastras mientras refunfuñé en el proceso.

-Hiccup!-lo llama la vikinga algo tímida, este la mira de reojo-emmm...bueno...tu crees que tu plan...funcione?-le pregunta un poco intimidada por su mirada, el joven vuelve a mirar hacia delante y suspira un poco.

-No lo se...pero no estaria mal averiguarlo-responde entre serio y calmado mientras mira hacia al frente, aunque la respuesta no fue con enfado ni con rencor aun así para la vikinga la entristeció un poco.

-(Veo que ahora ya no soy digna de una sonrisa tuya)-piensa desilusionada y suspirando el proceso, la rubia jinete miraba todo y aun se estaba preguntando de que su _baby_ las estaba ignorando a ambas.

-(Que es lo que pasa hiccup?)-se pregunta la joven algo preocupada.

 **Fuera de la prisión.**

Los dragones de los jinetes estaban en alerta y gruñéndoles a cualquier vikingo que quiera venir por el prisionero y aunque estén en alerta, toothless aun no se podía sacar todo lo que el otro yo de su hermano le conto y en lo que se allá convertido, aun no lo podía entender o mejor dicho no lo quería creer.

-( _Hey!...Toothe!...estas bien?_ )-lo llaman calmadamente y le pregunta con preocupación su amiga storm, este agita levemente la cabeza para verla.

-( _Eh?...ah…si…eso creo)_ -responde no muy convencido.

-( _Escucha se es que duro para ti ver que tu hermano...el que esta ahí adentro... sea alguien tan malo con las personas que lo rodearon)-_ le explica amablemente-( _pero no por eso debes perder las esperanzas de que volverá hacer como siempre lo conociste)_ -le termina de decir con una sonrisa.

-( _Si..gracias storm...es solo que... aun me cuesta trabajo creer que el se comporte así)_ -le agradece con una leve sonrisa pero eso no evita que se sienta muy desilusionado y triste con el prisionero.

Stormfly quería acompañarlo en este dolor que estaba sintiendo su alfa, pero como hacerlo, lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo en todo lo que podía ya que ella no podía opinar nada, el otro yo de su hermana solo traiciono al joven castaño de este mundo, aunque su actitud le extrañaba mucho, en eso colmillo miran hacia un costado para ver que un grupo se dirigía hacia ellos.

-( _Al fin vinieron)_ -dice con una sonrisa mirando ese punto, sus amigos lo miran extrañados para luego ver hacia donde el miraba y pueden ver que sus jinetes caminaban hacia su dirección.

-Hola amigo ...todo bien en la vigilancia?-le pregunta el joven castaño acariciándolo con cariño una vez enfrente del furia, este acepta las caricias mientras afirma con un leve gruñidos- nos dejan pasar?... hay algo que debemos discutir con el-les pregunta a los dragones con una sonrisa y señalando la puerta.

Sin pensarlo mucho toothless se hace aun lado para dejar pasar a su hermano y colocarse a su lado, también quería pasar para verlo otra vez y de paso escuchar lo que hiccup le iba a decir.

Los jóvenes entran a la habitación en donde estaba otro castaño y dejando a sus dragones acargo de la vigilancia, el arquero se encontraba sentado contra la pared de la cárcel y con la cabeza agachada, al escuchar la puerta abrirse levanta la mirada lentamente y mira sus nuevos visitantes, ve a todos los jinetes junto al furia.

-Que es lo que quieren?-pregunta con voz seria y enfadada.

-Quiero proponerte un trato-responde el joven castaño con una mirada seria.

 **En otro lado de la aldea**.

Los vikingos de esa zona miraban con asombro e incrédulos a su jefe y al joven fishlegs hablando calmadamente, aun no se podían hacer a la idea de que el joven vikingo robusto este vivo o en este caso que allá otro igual al que murió hace tiempo.

-Crees que hiccup y los demás lo harán entrar en razón?-pregunta el jefe un poco preocupado por lo que pase en la prisión y a unos metros mas atrás del chico.

-Claro...hiccup sabe que decir ou hacer para que las cosas se hagan-responde el joven terminando de hacer lo que le encomendaron-ustedes solo siga con el plan...lo vemos en el centro de aldea en un rato-termina de habla para luego comenzar a caminar y dirigirse hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban, el gran jefe solo suspira un poco triste.

-Hiccup...solo espero que...puedas perdonarme, algún día-susurra deprimido, en eso llama a los aldeanos a su alrededor y les indica que vallan hacia el centro de la aldea.

 **De vuelta en la prisión.**

Mientras todo eso pasaba, los jóvenes vikingos junto con el furia nocturna estaban hablando y tratando de convencer al arquero en que los ayude en su tarea de recuperar su isla, su hogar…. Berk.

-Jajajajajajaja!-se ria el prisionero, parece que las cosas no eran tan fácil como parecían-a ver déjame ver si entendí bien...ustedes quieren que mis hermanos y yo los ayudemos en recuperar esa mugrosa isla? Jajá jajá….que buena broma-les pregunta mientras no para de reírse.

-Grr...un poco mas de respeto!, es nuestros hogar del que estas hablando!-comenta muy enfadado el pelinegro mientras le muestras el puño.

-También es donde tu naciste-agrega el joven jefe calmadamente y mirándolo, en eso el arquero termina de reírse de golpe, lo mira muy serio.

-Será TU hogar...yo no tengo nada que ver con eso lugar-responde con enfado y mirándolo a los ojos- no tengo ninguna intención de ir de ayudarlos a de volverles algo que les devolví a los dragones-comenta serio y calmando, eso dejo al los jinetes y alfa confundidos.

-A...a que te refieres con eso?-pregunta la jinete muy confundida por sus palabras.

-Ja!...ustedes creen que nuestros ancestros nacieron en esa isla junto con los dragones?-les pregunta con un toque de sarcasmo, todos asisten levemente- que brutos son...bork!...juntos a sus guerreros les quitaron esa pacifica isla a los dragones... yo solo les de volví el favor-responde con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Todos vikingos estaba muy sorprendidos con esa información que les acaba de decir, ósea que sabian que su héroe y fundador del libro de dragones estaba algo equivocado con sus investigaciones sobre los dragones pero de que los hallan quitado esa isla a los dragones y no que estos intentaba reclamarla una parte eran erróneas.

-Desde que descubrí la verdad sobre los dragones empecé a cuestionar el libro...pero...de que bork echara a los mismo...no lo sabia-responde el joven castaño algo desilusionado de que originalmente su fundador era un tirano y no el héroe todos creian.

-Hiccup no me digas que le estas creyendo a este idota?-le pregunta con enfado el pelinegro-se nota que lo esta inventado, todos sabemos que bork nació y se crío en berk es imposible que echara a los dragones-agrega totalmente en desacuerdo.

-Di lo que quieras...a fin y al cabo los mismo dragones me lo contaron-responde el arquero sonriendo levemente, eso dejo desarmado a mas de uno-pero dije no tengo ninguna intención de ir a los territorios de Death White-agrega tranquilamente.

-Death White?-pregunta el joven jefe un poco confundido por ese nombre, en eso iba a responde la joven jinete pero se le adelante.

-Screaming Death-responde ruffnut sin problemas, el joven entiende rápidamente.

-Screaming death?...valla es un mejor nombre del que lo tengo registrado-se dice así mismo el arquero gustándole mucho el nombre-pero porque lo llama así?-pregunta de reprende.

-Que bueno que preguntas mi asesino de humanos...este poderoso dragón provoca un poderoso grito que...-le explica el rubio con rastas muy orgullo por que pregunte esa clase de cosa pero en medio de excelente relato que contaba, su hermana le tapa la boca de golpe.

-No es algo que debemos contarte-responde de mala ganas la jinete, eso sorprende a mas de uno-solo te diremos que mi hermano le puso ese nombre, los demás tendrás que descubrirlo tu mismo-agrega con enfado y retirando su manos de la boca de su hermano para luego cruzase de brazos muy seria.

Casi todos en la habitación estaba impresionados por al actitud que su amiga de dos coletas puso, no lograban entenderla, todos menos Astrid vikinga, ella si podía entenderla, porque tal ves ella tanga cierto rencor contra el prisionero por a ver matado a su otro yo, el arquero la mira un poco extrañada para luego pestañar un par de veces e inclinarse de hombre sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

-Como sea...me importa, porque no mejor se van por donde vinieron y me dejan solos...como dije antes no pienso ayudarlos-responde de mala forma y empezando a molestarse de la presciencia de todos, en especial de ambas astrids y de snotlout.

Este comportamiento tan negativo que tiene ya estaba empezando a molestar al castaño, sabia que podía ser terco en algunas ocasiones pero esto ya era el colmo, la vikinga esta entristecida al ver que el no le importaba nada, si esto sigue así no había forma de liberarlo y de ayudarlo, en eso se le ocurre algo.

-No tienes muchas opciones o si?-toma la palabra mientras se coloca a la derecha del joven jefe, todos la miran extrañados-sabes...stoick vendrá con nosotros-agrega tranquilamente.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunta molesto por eso.

-Que si el viene con nosotros...quien te va a proteger?-responde con otra pregunta, eso llamo atención a todos los jinetes en la sala, el arquero seguía sin entender-si stoick esta aquí...solo el puede hacer que todos los aldeanos no vengan por ti o por tus dragones-agrega con seriedad, internamente odia ser dura con el pero es la única forma que encontró para que pueda salir de las rejas.

-Crees que necesito de su ayuda?-pregunta con una sonrisa falsa.

-Yo entiendo que a ti no te importa tu vida-responde con cierto toque de tristeza-pero la vida de tus hermanos no te importa?-le pregunta, eso dejo un poco desarmado al prisionero- quieres volver a revivir lo que viste con toothless pero por cuatro?-vuelve a pregunta de forma seria, el joven no sabia que responder a eso.

El resto de los jóvenes estaba un poco impresionados por sus palabras, Astrid sabia que ella estaba mintiendo para hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque su táctica era algo fría.

-( _Ella tiene razón hermano_ )-toma la palabra el furia con seriedad, este lo mira aun sorprendido-( _si mi muerte te causo dolor y apenas llevabas poco tiempo de conocerme imagínate lo que seria ver a ellos cuatros y mas con tanto tiempo que los conoces_ )-le dice preocupado pero sin quitar su cara de seriedad.

El joven prisionero lo piensa levemente, sabia que esta situación lo ponía en un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar, pero condenar a sus hermanos por esto era algo que no sabia que hacer y que decir.

-En serio lo estas pensando?!-le pregunta enfadado el joven jefe agarrando los barrotes con fuerza, los jinetes junto con el furia se sorprenden por esa reacción de el, el aquero solo mantiene la cabeza agachada-eso dragones no se van ir a ningún lado sin ti...ya deberías saber que cuando te ganas la confianza de un dragón no hay nada que el no pueda hacer por ti...en serio vas a dejarlos morir!-le grita realmente por su actitud.

-Ellos me traicionaron!... al juntarse con ustedes,...aun sabiendo que son mis enemigos-responde despacio y sin levantar la mirada, el castaño aprieta los dientes para luego suspirar y calmarse un poco.

-Y no te has puesto a pensar que lo hicieron por tu bien?-pregunta serio, en eso el prisionero levanta la cabeza algo sorprendido por eso-las emociones de un dragón son mas fuerte, su vinculo con los que quieren los hacer ser los mejores, quieres romperles mas el corazón de lo que ya están?...tan mala persona te convertiste que ya no sabes diferenciar a los que te quieren y los que no?-pregunta sintiéndose triste y decepcionado de si mismo.

La joven jinete estaba feliz y conmocionada por sus palabras que pensaba que su chico la va a matar de amor si fuera necesario, sonrojada agita levemente su cabeza para sacarse esa sensación, no era momento para eso, toothless sonreía por sus palabras, porque eran ciertas, no pudo perder un mejor hermano para este tipo de situaciones.

La vikinga estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, si que sabia como usarlas cuando la situación lo amerita, los demás jinetes sonrían al ver que su joven jefe sabia que decir a la hora de hablar.

-Tch!...diablos...solo lo hago por mis hermanos-responde con enfado y algo dolido por sus palabras-pero cambiando de tema...hipotéticamente hablando que es lo que tendríamos que hacer?-pregunta aceptando a medias su oferta, las astrids y el joven jefe sonríen internamente.

-Solo algunas cosas-le responde con una leve sonrisa, el prisionero espera paciente las oferta-uno...que tus dragones deben llevar los vikingos que serán seleccionados por el jefe-dice levantando un dedo-dos tienes prohibido de usar armas-comenta levando el segundo dedo y mirando de forma seria, aunque este de su lado temporalmente no puede confiar en el-y numero tres debes ayudarnos hablar con el screaming death-termina de hablar levantando su tercer dedo- espero que nuestro trato se cumpla al pie de cada palabra-informa con seriedad

El joven arquero lo escucho atentamente cada palabra y cada petición, sonríe levemente, su otro yo sabia bien que decir a la hora de ir por un trato justo, pero el no se quedaría atrás.

-Me parece bien-responde con gracia-ahora es mi turno de dar un trato-comenta, hiccup sabia que no iba aceptar algo sin dar nada a cambio- y espero que tu también cumplas todo al pie de letra-le dice con seriedad, la joven jinete sabia que esto no se quedaría así.

-Me parece bien y te doy mi palabra de que se cumplirá tu trato-responde aceptado sus términos- muy bien te escucho atentamente-ambos se miran a los ojos.

-Numero uno...mis hermanos solo llevaran un vikingo por dragón-le dice con seriedad, si el creía que llevaría a muchos estaba muy equivocado, sin que nadie lo note el joven jefe aprieta su puño derecho-eso significa que solo tiene tres lugares-sonríe levemente .

-Eres uno …¡!-le grita snotlut arto de su palabras pero es callo al ver la mano levantada del joven castaño.

-Continua-responde manteniendo la mirada fija en el prisionero y bajando la mano en le proceso.

-Numero dos...eso mismo vikingos no puede llevar ningún tipo de armas-le dice con seriedad, eso les pareció justo-numero tres iris viene conmigo-agrega con enfado, no olvidándose de alguien importante para el y que queria volver a ver.

-Iris?...quien es iris?-le pregunta muy confundido por eso, al escucha esas palabras la comandante siente un leve pinchazo en su corazón, la jinete iba a contestar pero mintiendo en el proceso.

-Es mi hija-responde le arquero calmadamente, eso dejo muy sorprendido al joven castaño y totalmente desarmado mirando a su _lady_ , Astrid queda con la boca abierta al ver que se le adelantaron esto era lo que quería evitar.

-Ti-tienes..una-hi-hija?-le pregunta totalmente impresionado al igual que toothless, no se podía creer que tuviera una hija esa no seria con su _lady_ , el arquero asiste levemente.

-Otra cosa mas-agrega serio, el dúo de lideres salen de su impresión para verlo-tengo otra cosa mas que decir...una vez que recuperen esa mugrosa aldea...a mis hermanos y a mi nos dejan en paz para siempre...no pienso quedarme en ese lugar-le dice muy serio con ese tema.

-Oye!... que te dije que de insultar a nuestra aldea!-lo amenaza el pelinegro muy arto de sus insultos.

-Pero es tu hog….-intenta convencerlo la comandante con tristeza.

-No hay nada en ese lugar que me importe-la interrumpe mirándola con enfado para luego volver a ver a su otro yo, ambos mantiene las mirandas fijamente y muy serios.

-De acuerdo-acepta suspirando un poco- todo lo que dijimos se ara como se dijo-termina de aceptar.

-Hiccup!...no estarás hablando en serio?-le pregunta la jinete incrédula al ver que acepto todo lo que el dijo.

-Haci son los tratos astrid-responde el joven tranquilamente, ella no sabe que decir ante eso, todo se dijo y ahora solo se esperaba a que se cumpla.

-Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?!-pregunta de repente el arquero muy enojado.

Los vikingos en la sala no sabían a que se estaba refiriendo, el joven jefe junto con la jinete lo miraron y se dieron cuenta que no los estaba mirando a ellos sino un punto en específico que tal vez este atrás suyo.

-Que crees?!...espero que cumple tu maldita palabra-responde una voz detrás los vikingos y el dragón, todos se voltean para ver y quedan totalmente sorprendidos.

-Snotlout!... pero... que crees que estas haciendo?-pregunta el joven jefe asombrado a ver el otro yo de su amigos teniendo a una niña pelinegra agarrandola por los brazos y teniendo una cuchillo en su cuello.

-Snotlout! suelta a iris ahora mismo!-le ordena la comandante muy enojada con su soldado y muy preocupada por la niña que ella no tenia nada que ver en esto, la escuchar el nombre que menciono el joven castaño queda un tanto impresionado.

-(Esa es la hija de mi otro yo?)-se pregunta asombrado y mirando a los pelinegros.

-Óyeme maldito desgraciado!...llego ver una gota de sangre de su tierno cuello y te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del sol snotlout!-lo amenaza el prisionero cejado por la furia y activando su lado paterno.

-Porque soltarla la hija de un traidor?-le pregunta el sargento con una sonrisa malvada, la pobre pequeña no podía hacer nada mas que llorar- es increíble que tu la cuidaras todo este tiempo Astrid-reta a su comándate.

-No lo sabia!...al igual que tu!...ahora suéltala!..ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-responde con enfado y asustada por su...por la niña, desde que ruffnut ya no esta aquí su amigo snotlout estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Hablo en serio snotlout baja ese cuchillo y deja a esa niña en paz-le explica calmadamente el joven jefe indicándole con las manos.

-O que?-pregunta con enfado y una sonrisa, los jóvenes solo lo miraban sorprendidos.

-Solo mira detrás de ti estupido-responde en arquero con una sonrisa malvada, esa sonrisa si que hizo extrañar al sargento, también se dio cuenta que los jinetes y su comandante no lo estaba viendo a el con sorpresa, lentamente gira la cabeza hacia atrás.

Tanto la pequeña como el pelinegro miran atrás suyo, la cara de iris cambia de tristeza a una sonrisa al ver quien esta detrás de su captor, el sargento siente que se helo la sangre al mirar detrás suyo.

-( _Mas te vale que la sueltes de inmediato maldito humano_ )-le dice rex gruñéndolo muy enfadado y no solo el tambien los que estaban a su lado quienes eran sky, smoker y sugar todos gruñendo al pelinegro.

Lentamente el pelinegro suela a la pequeña y esta sale corriendo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos hacia los brazos de la rubia vikinga, esta la recibe con una sonrisa y con los brazos abierto para luego tranquilizarla acariciándole la cabeza dulcemente, esta acción sorprendió a ambos castaños, aunque el aquero la desvía la mirada rápidamente mientras que el joven jefe las miraba con sorpresa y sintiéndose un poco conmovido por la escena.

La joven jinete miraba tambien al par de chicas que se abrazaban con cariño, ya las había visto en otra ocasión pero eso no evitaba que se siga sorprendiendo por ese trato que ellas tiene a ver que originalmente esa niña no era de ella sino del otro yo de hiccup.

-Qui-quien...los dejo...salir?-pregunta el sargento mirando asustado los chicos y señalando con su pulgar a los cuatros dragones detrás suyo.

-Yo le ordene al jefe que los desataran-responde el castaño con seriedad para luego ver al prisionero, sino fuera porque tiene eso cuatros dragones detrás suyo el sargento se hubiera lanzado sobre el castaño-una vez que te saque de ahí...comenzara el trato esta claro?-le pregunta mirando al arquero con seriedad.

-Si señor-responde con fastidio y rodando los ojos.

Esto es increíble hasta para el ,no podía confía ni en si mismo, pero no tenia opción, su padre estaba pasando un estado casi de depresión y el le había jurado que encontraría la manera para verlo a su otro yo como era antes, toothless miraba como su hermano abría la reja lentamente, ahora que sabia que el lo entendía al 100% debía encontrar la forma de que vuelva el mismo de siempre.

El arquero esperaba pacientemente a que lo desataran, Astrid deja de mirar a su otro yo abrazando con cariño a iris, en cierto aspecto se sentía un poco decepcionada de si misma, porque nunca se había visto así de paterna con alguien, se preguntaba si estaba clasificada para ser madre y esposa de hiccup...al ver donde llegaron sus pensamientos se sonrojo mucho, agita la cabeza para sacarse esa sensación, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Hiccup desataba las cuerdas que mantenían prisionero a su otro yo, se preguntaba como hará para hacerlo entrar en razón o mejor dicho como hará para que quiera de nuevo a su padre, solo esperaba que con este trato que se pusieron pueda lograr algo, mientras que los gemelos se reian de la actitud del sargento y de paso de su amigo snotlout, la joven jinete miraba ambos hiccups y una rara imagen se le vino a la cabeza que la hizo enrojeser.

-Ya terminaste?-pregunta el arquero abriendo un ojo para verlo y estando un poco inquieto por esperar tanto.

-Ya casi-responde el jinete intentado desatar las cuerdas- listo-agrega con una sonrisa la ver que cumplió su cometido.

En eso la jinete sale de su raro transe para notar que el prisionero sonríe pero no una sonrisa graciosa sino las sonrisa medio malvadas que a estado dando desde que lo conoce, rápidamente el arquero empuja al jinete y tomando el cuchillo de su brazo, los jinetes mas el furia estaban sorprendidos al ver lo moverse tan rápido.

-Es rápido!-comenta la jinete impresionada y viendo como estaba delante del sargento.

-Vuelve amenazar a iris delante de mis ojos o de cualquiera y juro que te voy a matar snotlout-le dice arquero mirando al pelinegro con mucho enfado y con voz de prometer, la punta del cuchillo estaba haciendo presión en el cuello del sargento.

-Hiccup!...basta estas asustando a iris-lo llama la comandante, lo menos quiere ella es que la pequeña tenga mas miedo del que ya tiene y tampoco quiere que el vuelva a la cárcel por matar a su compañero.

-Oye que dijimos sobre las armas?-le pregunta una vez levantado y mirándolo con seriedad el joven jefe, el arquero retira el arma del cuello de su agresor para luego tirarlo en el suelo clavando.

-Para ser negociador eres bueno-dice girando la cabeza y mirar a su contraparte- pero a la hora de pelear esta muy atrás-sonríe y comienza a caminara hacia fuera.

-Valla eso si que no se como tomarlo-dice de repente tuffnut impresionado por lo que acaba de ver, el joven castaño se acerca a su cuchillo, lo toma y lo guarda en su estuche del brazo, suspira levemente.

-No se que hacer con el-susurra decepcionado de si mismo, como hacer para que entre en razón, toothless al ver a su hermano decaído decide acercarse y en leve golpes colocar su mano en su cabeza, este lo mira con una sonrisa triste-abra que poner mucho empeño en esto-suspira al hablar.

El furia estaba de acuerdo con el, no debían decaer solo porque otros hicieron que el mismo caiga en el camino incorrecto, iris estaba asombra de ver a su padre en dos versiones al igual que ver ese dragón todo negro al lado del castaño.

-Mami quien es el?-pregunta muy curiosas, mirando a la comandante y señalando al furia, por poco y hiccup se cae de la impresión al escuchar a la niña llamar a la otra Astrid "mami".

-Eeemm...el es un furia nocturna cariño-responde con una sonrisa nerviosas, sea hija del arquero ella le sigue llamando mama, la pelinegra solo responde con una gran "oh" para luego ver al dragón negro, toothless la mira curiosos para que luego ella le sonría.

-Bueno será mejor irnos ya que el esta alla afuera-interrumpe la jinete comenzando a caminar hacia la salida y tomando al joven jefe del la mano en el proceso, el furia se da cuenta de que ambos salen rápidamente así que los sigue de cerca.

Al salir de la habitación los tres queda parados cerca de la puerta y muy sorprendidos al ver lo que esta pasando, vieron que fishlegs juntos a los dragones de sus amigos estaba en medio de un conflicto, astrid y toothless miraban con cara de sorpresa y preocupación por parte de la chica, ver como sky y sus hermanos estaban a la derecha del grupo muy triste y mirando el suelo mientras que el arquero se encontraba a la izquierda del grupo dándoles la espalda y con los brazos cruzados.

-Oigan porque están aquí parados?-pregunta detrás de los tres ruffnut confundida por verlos parados como estatuas seguida por el resto del grupo, en eso mira hacia donde los ellos estaban viendo- que es lo les pasa?-pregunta confundida, en eso se les acerca lentamente fishlegs.

-Parece ser que hay una disputa familiar-comenta el robusto jinete algo nerviosos por el ambiente que se seinte entre ambas parte.

-Se dijeron algo?-le pregunta la jinete preocupada y soltando la mano del castaño, su amigo solo niega con la cabeza levemente, en eso ven como la pequeña pelinegra corre hacia sky y sus hermanos.

-Sky!..rex! smoker! Sugar!... que buenos volver a verlos!-grita feliz y parada delante de ellos, los dragones se alegran tanto de volver a verla que la acarician un poco con sus nariz-También los extraño mucho chicos!-comenta riendo y abrazándolos como puede.

-Entonces si que se conocen-comenta la comandante una tierna sonrisa y mirando como eso dragones acariciaban a la niña.

-Oh!... ahora se entiende mejor porque no le tenia miedo a los dragones cuando los vio-comenta ruffnut recordando el encuentro que tuvieron y que además se había puesto a jugar con albóndiga.

Después de reír un rato con sus amigos dragones iris observa a su padre a unos metros mas alejados, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo vea y sabiendo que su reencuentro no fue para nada bueno, intenta acercarse lentamente hacia el.

-( _Iris!_ )- le gruñen levemente sky y sugar preocupada por ella, saben que su hermano no esta del todo contento con ellos y con ella, rex y smoker las detienen.

-( _Esto es asunto de ellos dos...por ahora solo podemos observa_ )-le dice rex firme y serio, sky odia admitirlo pero ellos no estaban en posición de decir nada, lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que su hermano no le levanta la mano a la pequeña.

-Oiiigaan...creen que eso sea bueno?-pregunta tuffunt un poco impresionado viendo como la pelinegra se acercaba al otro hiccup.

Al escuchar lo que su amigo dijo, todos miraban como la pequeña iris caminaba lentamente hacia el castaño, la comandante estaba preocupada por ella no sabia de lo que el seria capas de hacer con ella, hiccup solo los veía con seriedad a la espera de cualquier movimiento de su otro yo, toothless solo miraba todo serio, sabia que hiccup no le pondría las manos encima a una cría de humano, esperaba no equivocarse.

Iris se encontraba solo a unos cuantos pasos detrás de su padre, el arquero no se movía de posición inicial y aun se mantenía con los brazos cruzados.

-Ho-hola pa-papi-lo saluda tímidamente y muy asustada.

-Hola iris-le devuelve el saludo pero sin moverse, los vikingos sabían que esto era un conversación familiar y muy incomoda tanto para ellos como para los dragones pero estaba alerta por cualquier vikingo que venga y por que el no le haga nada a la pequeña.

-Tch...esto es estupido...yo me largo-comenta el sargento muy enojado y comenzando a caminar alejándose de esto melodrama de mal gusto.

-Gra-gracias por defenderme-le agradece sintiéndose un poco conmovida porque allá amenazado a su agresor, el joven solo afirma con la boca-se que ...se que tuve que darte alguna señal de que estaba viva...pero...-le informa y se arrepentía de que no allá hecho nada, entendía perfecto de que su padre estuvo solo todo este tiempo y de que ella no estuvo con el.

-Pero desiste no hacer nada...ni dar ninguna señal de que estabas viva-responde con enfado, iris solo agacha mas la cabeza muy dolida por eso- te busque día y noche por todos lados, con lluvia y nieve hasta que caí enfermo!...sino fuera por sky tal vez hubiera muerto por hipotermia!-comenta levantadote la voz y sintiéndose muy dolido.

Iris lo único hace es juntar sus manos y apretarlas con fuerza, sus lagrimas caían sin problemas, lastimo mucho a su padre, lo dejo solo cuando mas lo necesitaba, sky y sus hermanos estaba triste por esta clase de charla desde iris entro a sus vidas hiccup sonreía mucho, esto era como un golpe duro para el, esta no era la salvación que ellos había planeado hacer para ayudar a su hermano.

-Y para el colmo te quedaste con lo que mas odio ...y peor aun con la gente que me traiciono-agrega con cierta rabia, ella solo tiembla y esperaba cualquier cosas que el haga con ella, híper ventila un poco- llora no arreglara nada!-le grita con enfado.

Hiccup se enfada por eso que intenta detenerlo pero entre toothless y astrid lo detienen, mira ambos y estos le niegan con la cabeza, este no era asunto de el, era una discusión familiar entre su otro yo y su hija, se queda parado mirando al dúo y evitando el contacto con la jinete, esta nota el rechazo que el le da ella, solo mira aun costado sintiéndose rechazada.

El alfa los mira a ambos y se da cuenta que parecía que su hermano estaba rechazado a su propia compañera de por vida, será que la historia de su otro hermano lo abra afectado a el y ahora no podía ver a su chica a la cara?.

-( _Hermano...me digas que estas empezando a odiarla?_ )-se preguntaba mirándolos sorprendido y preocupado.

La comandante miraba como discutían padre e hija, no podía hacer nada esto era asunto de ellos y ella no era nadie para interrumpirlos, pero como madre adoptiva de iris si el pretendía levantarle la mano lo iba a detener, iris intenta por todos los medios contener el llanto, en este momento su padre no quiera escucharla llora.

-Yo…yo lo si-siento…pa-papi-se disculpa lentamente y muy dolida por todo esto, quiso ayudarlo y lo único que consiguió fue hacer que se enoje con ella-lo siento mucho...yo solo... quería ayudarte...pero lo eche todo a perder-agrega muy dolida.

-Que debería hacer contigo?-dice dándose la vuelta y mirándola muy serio, ella solo cierra los ojos-mírame cuando te estoy hablando!-levanta un poco la voz, iris brinca un poco por el miedo y lentamente levanta la cabeza, ambos ojos esmeraldas se encuentran.

Tanto los dragones como los jóvenes vikingos observan como hiccup levanta lentamente su mano izquierda, aunque ella sea una niña estaba lista para recibir cualquier castigo o golpe que el le daría, hiccup y ambas astrids estaba listo para detenerlo, sky y sus hermano no sabían que hacer, toothless miraba todo con ojos sorprendidos a verlo levanta su mano, stormfly y sus amigos estaba un poco perdidos con todo esto.

-Durante dos años te quedaras sin chupin!-comenta el arquero con una sonrisa graciosa y tiendo su dedo índice levantado.

-Eh?...-se pregunta todos los jóvenes casi cayendo de a impresión.

-Quuuueee?!...noooo porque chupin?! Porque tanto tiempo?!-pregunta iris al darse cuenta del castigo que le puso su padre, sky y sus hermanos casi se caen al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano.

-( _Tanto melodrama por eso!_ )-grita rex muy enojado por la larga espera, no podía creer lo que su hermano acaba de decir, los demás solo se ríen de forma nerviosa.

-( _Un segundo...quien es chupin?!_ )-les pregunta storm muy confundida por todo esto.

-( _Eh?...ah! si...chupin es un muñeco que a iris le encanta y que nuestro hermano le hizo para ella hace tiempo_ )-responde sky con una sonrisa, al escuchar la charla de las nadders toothless queda muy sorprendido y desorientado con todo esto.

-( _Espera eso significa que…)_ -comenta el entendiendo un poco sobre el asunto.

-Espera papa...no estas enojado conmigo?-pregunta la pequeña pelinegra al ver que su padre la castigaba con no volver a ver a su muñeco favorito, eso despierta la curiosidad de todos.

El arquero se le acerca para agacharse y acariciarle la cabeza levemente mientras le sonríe.

-No voy a negar que me siento un poco decepcionado-responde un dolido, pero aun mantiene la sonrisa- pero como padre no puedo hacer lo que tu hace...de lo único que me alegro es que estés viva-termina de decir mientra la abraza con fuerza pero sin lastimar, iris al principio estaba sorprendida y algo perdida pero al sentir el abrazo que tanto extraño se lo de vuelve con mucho afecto y llorando en le proceso.

Aunque el momento sea vea emotivo entre dos familiares que no se ven hace mucho tiempo, hiccup se sentía que estaba de mas mirando todo esto, aunque se ve que su otro yo puede ser todo un maleante pero parece ser un buen padre, sera que el asi seria cuando tenga hijos?, de solo pensarlo lo hacia sonrojar ya que se podía ver así y mas con cierta chica que ama mucho.

Padre e hija se alejan un poco pero sin romper el abrazo, se miran a los ojos para luego sonríe con cariño, el arquero le acaricia la cabeza dulcemente con su mano derecha, iris acepta el gesto ya que las caricia de su padre siempre la hacían ser calmada y feliz, en eso el castaño levanta la mirada para ver al dos grupos de dragones pero en especial donde estaban sus hermanos, estos lo miran con tristeza, el chico voltea la mirada para ver al grupo de joven vikingos.

-Que?-pregunta el joven jefe un poco incomodo con esa mirada seria que el les tira.

-Podrían irse?...tengo un asunto pendiente con mis hermanos-responde serio y un poco fastidiado con tanto publico.

-No creo que sea bueno dejarte solo-le responde no confiando en el, en eso el joven arquero mira a los dragones y de nuevo a los chicos.

-Pueden dejar a toothless y a sus dragones para que vigilen...me siento mas calmado con ellos que con ustedes-agrega de mala gana, ruffnut ya se estaba empezando a molestar con la actitud del otro yo de hiccup mientras que snotlout ya estaba arto.

-Hiccup-lo llama la Astrid, esta la mira-el tiene razón esto es un asunto familiar que no debemos meternos-agrega con calma, los chicos quedan sorprendidos con lo que ella dijo.

-( _Ella tiene razon hermano...tu juntos con los chicos vallan por tu padre...yo me quedo a vigilarlo_ )-le gruñe toothless con una sonrisa y mirándolo.

-( _Yo también me quedo para ayudar_ )-gruñe de repente storm ya que quería ayudar y mas que no quería dejar a toothless con sky a solas.

-Sus dragones ya hablaron...además no es como es que me pueda ir tan rápido sin llamar la atención-responde levantado sus manos y hombros ligeramente.

-Esta bien...tienes razon...cuanto mas rápido hagamos esto..mas rápido recuperaremos berk-con cuerda con el, aun quería saber que hizo su padre con el tema del plan.

-( _Momento!)-_ ruge de repente el furia, todos lo miran, este mira al arquero con seriedad-( _hiccup...no tienes que agradecer a alguien por cuidar de tu hija todo este tiempo?_ )-le dice con una sonrisa casi burlola, si va hacerlo cambiar debe ir paso por paso y en este caso es bueno comenzar con algo pequeño.

Hiccup queda un poco confundido con esas palabras del furia, ambos se miran, aun si quitar su cara de burla le indica con la cabeza hacia donde debe mirar, al ver hacia donde apunta se da cuenta de quien estaba hablando, no podía creer que le este diciendo eso y mas delante de todo ellos.

-(Toothless eres un traidor)-piensa muy molesto por lo que le esta pidiendo que haga, el furia no quita su sonrisa de su cara y espera pacientemente a que lo haga-diablos...ok ok...lo diré!... al menos podrías quitar esa cara de dargon burlon?-le pregunta con fastidiado.

-( _Lo are cuado hagas lo que te digo_ )-responde aun con la sonrisa, los chicos y sus dragones no entendía nada, solo sky y sus hermanos entendieron lo que el furia intentaba hacer, el joven arquero suspira derrotado.

-Astrid-la llama mientras le tiembla la ceja, ambas lo miran extrañadas-la de camisa verde-la mencionada queda levemente sorprendida-Gra...no presiones!...gracias por cuidar...a iris todo...este tiempo-termina de hablar tragándose su orgullo y mirado hacia otro lado.

Toothless solo asiste con una sonrisa por a ver logrado su cometido, los jóvenes jinetes y sus dragones estaba sorprendidos de que el agradezca a alguien, el joven jefe sonríe por las ocurrencias de su dragón, la comandante aun no salía de su asombro por escucharlo agradecerle por eso.

-D-de nada-responde mirando aun lado.

-Podrías cuidarla mientras habo con mis hermanos?-le pregunta esta un poco mas tranquilo pero ya no tenia a nadie para que la vigilen.

-Claro... sin problemas-responde sin mirarlo.

-Eeeehh!...pero yo me quiero quedar contigo papa-se queja la pelinegra y haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

-Ve con ellos...esta es un charla de adultos...tengo que hablar con tus tios a solas-le dice con cariño y acariciando su cabeza con ternura, iris no quería dejarlo pero como al recordar las cosas que se dijeron su padre con sus dragones no quiera que ella escuchara nada.

-Espero que valla al centro de la aldea cuando termines-le informa el joven jefe con seriedad, este lo mira de igual forma y asiste con la cabeza, le indica a su hija que los siga.

-Cuídala mientras no estoy-le dice con seriedad, este asiste levemente con la cabeza, iris mientras tanto se acerca a la comandante y toma su mano, ella la sostiene con cariño.

Los jóvenes jinetes les dicen a sus dragones que si quieren venir con ellos pero estos rechazan la oferta, tanto tiempo acostumbrados a las buenas miradas que les otorgaban en berk, venir aquí volver a recibir las viejas miradas de odio los ponía incómodos.

Así que toothless y sus amigos se quedaron para vigilar al otro hiccup y sus hermanos mientras todos los demás se fueron a ver al jefe y averiguar como le fue con la asignación de vikingos que vendría con ellos para recuperar su amada aldea.

 **Con el grupo de jóvenes**.

-Hiccup!-lo llama su robusto amigo, este lo mira de reojo-eeemm..crees que sea una buena idea dejarlo solo?-pregunta señalando detrás suyo y refiriéndose al arquero.

-Confiemos en toothless y los demás para que el no se valla-responde tranquilamente y volviendo a mirar hacia delante, sabia que podía confiar en su dragón y en lo de sus amigos, sabia también como se conoce así mismo que no iba a fallar a su palabra.

-Que cosas rara es esto-dice de repente tuffnut mirando detrás del el.

-De que estas hablando?-pregunta snotlout mirándolo extraño por lo que dijo.

-bueno...no es algo importante-responde inclinando ligeramente de hombres.

-Ya dinos de que estas hablado?-le pregunta la rubia jinete algo interesada en el tema.

-Bueno...pues eres tu-responde señalándola, tanto su hermana como los otros tres jinetes lo miran confundido.

-A que te refieres con eso?-le pregunta molesta.

-Lo que pasa es que nunca te vería de esa forma-responde cerrando los ojos y señalando detrás de el con el pulgar.

Los cuatro jinetes los miran confundidos para luego ver hacia a donde apunta, detrás de todos ellos venia la comandante junto con la pequeña iris, la niña hacia muchos gestos y movimientos de una batalla imaginaria, en realidad ella le estaba contado las hazañas de su tío tuffnut y de su tía Heather mientras contaba y hacia sus movimientos la comandante sonreía y se sorprendía a modo de juego, como toda madre que esta sorprendida y feliz por las cosa que cuenta sus hijos.

-No es por ser malo ni nada Astrid, puede ser todo lo guerrera que quieras...pero te me haces muy raro y extraño que seas una madre cariñosa- termina de decir el rubio con rastas con los ojos cerrados y colocan sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Eso si que fue un golpe duro para la jinete, pero su amigos tenia algo de razón, ella es una guerra y siempre lo a sabido, nunca se puso a pensar que fuera madre ni nada por el estilo, para ella siempre fue ser la mejor vikinga, solo eso.

-Chicos no pierdan el tiempo debemos irnos!-le grita el joven jefe unos pasos mas adelante, ninguno se dio cuenta cuando se detuvieron, vuelve a retomar el camino.

-(Es cierto...puede verme como una grande y fuerte vikinga...pero como madre...)-piensa con tristeza, si su relación con el castaño seguía, tal vez el quiera tener hijos y ella todavía no estaba lista...es mas nunca quiso estarlo-(si es que nuestra relación sigue...hiccup...ahora siento mas o menos lo que tu sentiste al estar solo….)-mira la espalda del castaño con un toque de tristeza.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos...muchas gracias por sus comentarios ..si quieren pasen de dejen sus reviews o comentarios para opinar ejejje.  
**

 **Que locura todo...un trato...una amezana a una pequeña...la ayuda del arquero...chupin?! XD ...Hiccup jinete ignorando a astrid jinete? que paso?...descubranlo en proximo capitulo!...bye! x3.**

 **Saludos y besos!.**


	28. Perdon y seleccion

**Hola...etoo no tengo mucho que decir solo que lamente un poco creo la tardanza pero he estado algo decaido con algunas cosas...pero en fin!.**

 **Bienvenidos a otra semana de linda historia que ya caso vamos por los momentos crusiales jejeje.**

 **Sin mucho mas que agregar empecemos!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **PERDON, DISCUCION Y PLANEACION DE PARTIDA.**

Mientras los jóvenes jinetes junto a la pequeña pelinegra se iba a ver el asunto del jefe, el joven arquero se encontraba parado delante de sus hermanos con un semblante algo preocupante mientras ellos estaba con miradas tristes, mientras algo cerca de donde estaban, barf y belch estaban intentando escuchar lo que se iban a decir.

-( _Que creen están haciendo ustedes dos?!_ )-les pregunta con enfado el furia comenzado a tirarlos de la cola-( _vamos chicos valla para allá!_ )-deja de tira para colocarse delante de ellos y empezar a empujarlos hacia atrás.

-( _Vamos toothe no seas amargado...el nos dijo que lo vigiláramos)-_ le dice la barf con una sonrisa y muy interesado en lo que se pueda decir la pequeña familia-( _si no nos puedes dejar con al intriga)_ -agrega belch igual de interesado.

-( _Nada de eso!...el nos pidió que lo vigiláramos no que estuviéramos de metiches en su charla!...así que valla para allá ustedes dos!)_ -los reta muy molesto con ellos por andar metiendo sus narices en algo que no les incumbe, asíque a la fuerza los empuja para que se alejen del grupo y valla con sus amigos.

Stormfly, estaba sentada esperado al trío junto con albóndiga y colmillo, esto dos estaban acostados a su lado, ellos tres se había apartado cuando su alfa se lo indico, solo que barf y belch tenia otros planes al intentar escuchar, una ves que ellos tres vinieron barf y belch se tiran al lado de colmillo refunfuñando.

-( _Eres un amargado toothless_ )-se queja belch mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados y teniendo la lengua a fuerza, su hermano asiste con la cabeza, el furia se molesta con ese comentario.

-( _Grrrr!...no soy amargado!...solo digo que no tienen porque meterse en algo que no es asunto de ustedes!)_ -le grita y gruño con enfado por sus actitudes de metiches y por ser tan molestos, ambas cabeza se asustan por el rugido que retroceden un poco-( _parece ser que la actitud de sus jinetes ya les efecto por completo)_ -agrega volviendo a ver al frente y cerrando los ojos.

-( _Y a ti se te pego la actitud de mandón de tu jinete y nadie te dice nada)_ -responde colmillo mirando de reojo y con actitud calmado, al furia se le hincha la vena al escucharlo decir eso.

-( _A tu cállate!...no eres nadie para decirme mandón cuando tu eres el amargado y gruñón...te quejas de todo...al que realmente se le pego la actitud de su jinete ere tu colmillo)_ -lo reta muy fastidiado con sus palabra, para termina con una sonrisa de orgullo y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrado.

Esas palabras se que lo hizo molestar mucho al pesadilla que se levanta y lo mira con enfado, ambos chocan sus cabeza gruñendose mientras que las hembras se miran entre si preocupada pero luego suspirar resignación al escucharlos pelear.

-( _YA BASTA!_ )-grita de repente stormfly muy molesta con ellos dos, ambos dragones la miran sorprendidos y asustados-( _ya quieren parar?!...ambos tienes la actitud de sus jinetes y punto!)-_ termina la disputa-( _tenemos una tarea que cumplir así que guarden silencio todos)_ -agrega muy seria y tratando de cumplir con la obligación que su jinete le encomendó para luego poder reunirse con ella, vuelve a ver al grupo de hermanos con seriedad, tanto furia como pesadilla la miran y para luego verse sorprendidos.

-( _Creo que a ella le pego mas la actitud de su jinete)_ -susurra colmillo con los ojos cerrados, al joven alfa asiste tiendo lo misma cara.

-( _Ya me cansaron!)_ -los escucho claramente que con ese comentario los empezó a perseguir.

Tanto fura como pesadilla empezaron a corre por sus vidas alrededor de la gronckle y el cremallerus, aunque este ultimo los miraba con una sonrisa divertida mientras albóndiga suspiraba decepcionada y algo avergonzada.

Dejándo de lado al grupo de dragones revoltoso volvemos con hiccup y sus hermanos, estos estaban mirándose con muchas emociones contenidas, sugar y sky esperaban con mucho dolor las palabras de odio que su querido hermanos les estaba a punto de decir, ambas cabezas de smoker en este momento querían ser un tonto o un distraído, lo bueno y malo que su hermano lo ayudo por eso, en cambio rex esperaba pacientemente su odio.

-Hey chicos...vamos no pongan esas caras de tristeza aun no he dicho nada-les dice con un toque de gracia.

-( _Ya sabemos lo que nos dirá- para que esperar el dolor?!)-_ responde sky con mucha tristeza y dolor, tanto ella como sugar cierran sus ojos para el momento.

Hiccup solo las mira con mucha lastima y acariciandose levemente el cuello, sabia que dijo algo que para ellos era lo que mas les dolía pero como no decirlo, cuando ves que tus seres de mayor confianza están peleando junto a tu enemigo mas mortal.

-Solo sean sinceros conmigo-comenta agachando la mirada y dejando caer su brazo, ellos lo mira preocupados e interesados- porque pelearon juntos con las personas que odio?-pregunta dolido por esos recuerdos.

-( _Te equivocas hermano!_ )-toma la palabra sugar, el arquero levanta la mirada algo confundido-( _solo queríamos ayudarte...entonces pedimos la ayuda de eso humanos que estaban con esos dragones)-_ responde con seriedad e indicándole con la cabeza al grupo de dragones revoltosos.

-( _No teníamos muchas opciones hiccup...desde que las demás especies de dragones empezaron a ganar terrenos sobre los humanos no quien saber nada de ellos y tu eres el numero uno en su lista)_ -comenta sky seria y muy preocupada por el-( _solo algunos typhomenrang y la especie corta leña son los únicos que están de tu lado...nade mas nos ayudaría_ )-agrega dolida sabiendo que aunque su hermano se arriesgue por los demás dragones estos no serán sus aleados.

-Pero los vi pelear mano a mano en mi contra y junto con la aldea..que me dicen a eso?!-le pregunta muy molesto por eso, ninguno supo que responder-esa es respuesta?..nada?...ósea que si me querían…-los mira muy decepcionado con ellos pero mas que nada muy dolido y traicionado.

-( _Claro que no!...no te queríamos hacer eso...pero... tu ya no nos escuchas_ )-le interrumpe sugar dolida por sus palabras, no tenia excusa solo la verdad-( _ellos también querían ayudarte...pero también querian ayudar a esos vikingos...nosotros no sabíamos que hacer...estabas tan cegado por la venganza que tampoco te importo la vida de iris_ )-agrega con seriedad pero dolida, el castaño estaba muy sorprendido por sus palabras, ya no sabia que decir.

El joven arquero agacha la cabeza, es cierto, sus ansias de venganza hicieron que perdiera el juicio que no le importo para nada la vida de su hija, pero que debía hacer?, cada vez que avanzaba se sentía que estaba solo, le tenia tanto miedo volver a estar solo o que sus propios hermanos se valla, verlo con juntos con los jinetes se sintió traicionado y abandonado.

-Que me queda en este mundo?-se pregunta dolido, todos los dragones al igual que los revoltosos que se dejaron de corren, se quedaron impresionados al ver al castaño arrodillado en el suelo-cada vez que avanzo me siento mas solo, siento que caigo en un abismo sin fin y se que cuando llegue al final... no encontrare nada-comenta apretando los dientes y cerrando sus puños con fuerza en la tierra.

Sky y sus hermanos lo miraba con tristeza, esto es algo que no quieren ver en el, que decaiga, que entre en un estado de depresión que difícilmente lo han podido sacar.

-( _Hermano...no te pongas así)_ -habla con mucha tristeza sugar acercándose un poco a el-( _no nos gusta verte débil, tienes que saber que esa mujer horrible te a estado manipulando para que hagas lo que ella quiere, a ella no le interesas ...solo quiere usarte para cumplir sus cometidos_ )-le informa seriamente.

-( _bueno en realidad si quiere usarte pero solo para aparearse contigo_ )-agrega rex muy tranquilo, las hembras lo miran muy molestas.

-( _Deja de ser un insensible rex!_ )-lo reta sky muy molesta por sus palabras, el pesadilla mira hacia un lado sin arrepentirse.

-De hecho...ya sabia que ella usaba sus hechizos en mi-al escucharlo decir eso sus hermanos lo miran asombrados-lo se porque cuando los usaba bloqueaba mi enfermedad...por desgracia para mi... cuando se perdia el efecto mi enfermedad volvía con el doble de fuerza-le dice con una sonrisa algo tonta.

-( _Porque nunca nos dijiste?!_ )-le pregunta sky realmente dolida de que no confiara en ella o en los demás por eso.

-No los quería hacer preocupar-responde solo levantado la cabeza y sonriéndoles tontamente, su sonrisa se va y vuelve a bajar la mirada-pero veo que me equivoque...es lo que mejor hago...equivocarme-suspira deprimido y sintiéndose como un tonto.

Ya no sabían que mas decirse, aunque el no les dijo que los perdonara o que los odiara eso solo hacia que la espera sea una tortura, pasaron solo cinco segundos, los cinco segundos mas eternos para todos ya que estaban en completo silencio, hiccup se levanta lentamente para verlos.

-Sky...recuerdas el día que ese barco de cazadores te capturaron?-le pregunta a la nadder, esta lo mira un poco perdida con esa pregunta para luego asistir levemente con la cabeza-le conté esa historia a toothless...me hizo recordar las palabras que tu me dijiste esa vez-comenta mirando al otro grupo de dragones en especial al furia.

Toothless ve que el lo estaba viendo eso lo dejo un poco sorprendido, sky estaba sorprendida al ver que su hermano le contó al furia el día que el cambio su rumbo para luego ponerse a pensar o en este recordar que fue lo que le dijo, el joven arquero vuelve a ver a su hermana.

-Me dijiste que "somos un equipo...una familia...nos protegemos unos a los otros en las buenas y las malas"...ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo en eso...en cambio yo...-aprieta sus puños con fuerza y se muerde los labios mientras agacha la cabeza, lo que mas temió y en lo no quería convertirse era en la persona que siempre odio.

No tenia ningún derecho en enfadarse con ellos, todo lo contrario eran ellos lo que deberían odiarlo, ya que no supo cuidarlos, sus lagrimas empezaron a caer, ellos fueron amables con el todo este tiempo, dieron diez años de sus vidas por el y aunque los aprovecho sabe que indirectamente los estaba haciendo aun lado, sus lagrimas continúan pero sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa al sentir unas escamas en su cabeza, mira con asombre para ver a a sky aun lado, luego le seguieron el resto.

-( _Basta hermano... no te siguas torturando de esa forma_ )-le habla tiernamente y con su ojos cerrados.

-( _Si... estamos contigo...eres nuestro hermano...somos una familia... nos cuidamos unos a los otros)_ -agrega sugar con una sonrisa y acariciando con su cabeza la pierna izquierda del joven.

-Sky-la mira de reojos mientras ella apoya levemente su cabeza contra la suya-Smoker-ahora mira derecha para ver la cabeza derecha del cremallerus sobre su cabeza y la cabeza izquierda en su hombro- Rex-mira al pesadilla pegado a su pierna derecha mientras este tiene los ojos cerrados- Sugar-mira por ultima a la gronckle, sus lagrimas no paraban de salir-los quiero chicos!-susurra con una sonrisa.

Los dragones aprietan un poco mas el abrazo al sentirse conmovidos de que su hermano los quiera y no los odie, mientras tanto el otro grupo de dragones estaba observándolos con una sonrisa, obvio que solo son albóndiga, stormfly y toothless porque de parte de colmillo, de braf y belch no entienda nada.

-( _Tootlhess crees que los chicos o nosotros podremos hacerlo entrar en razón?_ )-le pregunta storm mirándolo de reojo y un poco preocupada, el joven alfa cambia su sonrisa por una mirada seria, mientras que el cremallerus la mira extrañado por esa pregunta.

-( _No lo se...pero no me voy a rendir...no hasta que vuelva hacer el mismo_ )-responde, aun no tenia una respuesta para esa pregunta pero eso no impedirá que su hermano vuelva hacer el mismo de antes.

-( _Aguarden un momento_ )-comenta barf con los ojos entre cerrados, ambas hembras y el alfa lo miran un poco extrañados.

-( _Que?_ )-preguntan los tres al mismo tiempo.

-( _No entiendo...por lo que veo ellos cinco se perdonaron...entonces eso no hace mas fácil las cosas con el resto?_ )-pregunta algo perdido con todo esto.

-( _N_ _o!...no es lo mismo barf...esos dragones estuvieron con hiccup por mucho tiempo y nunca se apartaron de el...tal vez el se abra apartado un poco de ellos_ )-le explica la situación el furia y entendiendo un poco el asunto-( _a diferencia con su padre y el resto de la aldea que lo hicieron a un lado...el acepto esa oferta...nadie le dio una mano para que vuelva...y también para el...tampoco había nada que lo haga volver)-_ termina de hablar, al principio hablo serio y analítico pero termino por entristecerse al ver que con sus propias palabras eran ciertas.

-( _Ja!..se ve que conoces bien a tu jinete_ )-comenta con un ligero toque gracia colmillo.

-( _Es porque he visto como actúa hiccup frente a su padre...y también porque en algunas ocasiones me lo a contado...pero también...porque yo lo he vivido)-_ responde con un toque de tristeza, eso sorprendió a sus amigos, parece ser que no conocen muy bien a sus propio alfa.

Storm se da cuenta de que sabe muy poco de su mejor amigo, en algunas ocasiones a tratado de que le cuente como ella lo ha hecho pero se arrepiente en último momento, ya que tal vez a el no le agrade mucho hablar de su pasado.

 **En el centro de la aldea.**

Después de el gran jefe liberara a los dragones junto con fishlegs pidió que todos los vikingos que estaban a su alrededor busquen a los demás y que los reúnan en le centro de la aldea para hablar de un asunto importante, ahora que estaban todos reunidos, intento hablar pero alvin y spitelout lo retuvieron ya que no estaban contentos de que el allá dado la orden de liberar a los dragones del arquero...o para ser mas especifico del "traidor".

Heather estaba en la segunda final de la multitud, estaba muy preocupada por iris ya que no la encontró por ningún lado hoy y solo se había descuidado un poco, si algunos de los vikingos que estuvo en el campo de batalla la encuentraba, no se quería ni imaginar que es lo que le harían.

-Heather!-es llama por alguien detrás suyo y colocándole una mano en su hombro, eso hace que ella pegue un pequeño chillido mientras brinca un poco-lo...lo siento no quera asustarte-se disculpa la voz, ella voltea para ver a su amigo y compañero tuffnut mientras se lleva una mano al corazón.

-Tuffnut!... no me vuelvas asustar así!-lo reta algo molesta por eso, el joven del parche solo se lleva un mano al nuca mientras sonríe con un poco de gracia-hola Daisy- salida al chica que lo acompaña con una sonrisa, ella le devuelve el saludo con la misma sonrisa.

-Oye tienes idea de que lo esta pasando?-le pregunta su amigo con curiosidad mirando a su jefe que hablaba con el padre de snotlout y alvin, la pelinegra se recupera del susto y niega con la cabeza lentamente.

-No tengo idea...pero debe ser importante si toda la aldea esta aquí-responde mirando a todos lados y ver que todos los vikingos estaba igual de intrigados y algo confundidos por esta reunión-por cierto...tuffnut-intenta cambiar de tema y uno importante para ella, este la mira curioso-sabes de esta iris?...ella estaba conmigo hace unas horas pero luego desapareció de repente-le pregunta y explica muy preocupada.

Eso si que sorprendió al joven rubio pero solo un poco ya que sabia que esa niña era muy inquieta y se quedaba poco tiempo en un solo lugar, tal vez saco la actitud de su padre...al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos realmente se alarmo, ella había dicho en el campo de batalla que su padre era hiccup el arquero.

Ay no y había muchas gente ese día, snotlout, alvin y otros mas que odian profundamente al arquero estaban ahí, si cualquiera de ellos la encontraba no sabia que le harían.

-Yo no me preocuparía por ella-comenta de repente Daisy mirando un lugar en especifico.

-Eh?-preguntan ambos muy extrañados y confundidos por sus palabras-porque lo dices?-le pregunta tuffnut tomando la palabra, ella no responde pero si señala haciendo donde estaba mirando.

Ambos miran hacia donde ella apunta y quedan sorprendidos a ver un pequeño grupo de jóvenes acercándose hacia ellos, heather puede ver a iris de la mano con su comandante, suspira de alivio, ella estaba en buenas manos, tuffnut cambia su cara de sorpresa a una de seriedad a ver al joven castaño liderando el grupo.

-Hiccup-dice con seriedad y rabia mirando al grupo, ambas vikingas lo miran extrañadas para luego ver al grupo de jóvenes, heather se da cuenta que el joven castaño venia con ellos pero lo observa bien.

-Tuffnut no es el arquero...si te fijas bien este lleva una pierna... de metal?-le dice con seriedad pero al ver las piernas del joven se sorprende, no sabia que se podía hacer eso con el metal.

-Aun así no cambia las cosas-responde manteniéndose serio y volteando el rostro para ver al jefe con su colegas.

 **Con los jóvenes jinetes**.

Hiccup y sus amigos llegaron junto con la aldea, según fishlegs su padre iba a reunir a todos los aldeanos en el centro de la aldea, la comandante lo guio hacia esa dirección sin ningún problema, pero al llega vieron que las cosas no iban también como esperaban.

-Parece ser que tu padre tuvo unos contra tiempos-habla con preocupación fishlegs al ver al jefe hablando con alvin y spitelout, el joven castaño mira hacia donde esta su padre y queda sorprendido por lo que ve.

-Alvin?!...que hace el aquí?-pregunta muy sorprendido al verlo, para luego mirar a su amigo robusto muy confundido.

-Bueno ellos están haciendo tregua para pelear contra hera recuerdas?...tuffnut nos contó que es una alianza temporal-le explica levente, ahora entiendo un poco pero eso no le trae mucha confianza.

 **Con el jefe y sus amigos**.

-Como pudiste stoick?...como dejaste en libertad a esos dragones?-pregunta spitelout cruzando los brazos y estando muy serio con este tema.

-El tiene razón stoick!...como se te ocurre dejar en libertad los dragones de ese traid…-apoya la misma opinión el otro pelinegro y muy enojado con sus decisión.

-Cállense los dos!...y tu alvin ya hablamos de esto no eres el indicado para hablar de traición-les grita ambos y punta con su dedo al mencionado muy molesto por sus palabras-es de mi hijo de quien estamos hablando y hiccup tuvo este plan...si ustedes dos o todo el pueblo tiene alguna queja con esto las acepto, ya que me hago responsable de todo esto-agrega muy serio y aceptado cualquier cosas que le digan, aceptara todas las responsabilidad.

Ambos hombre no sabían que decir, esto cada ves era mas difícil para alvin, desde que stoick estaba perdiendo la cabeza en esa depresión, el a intentaba desde las sombras ser el nuevo jefe, jamás creyó que esto sucedería, spitelout intentaba todo lo posible para que su hijo sea el nuevo jefe, sabia que era hora de un nuevo sucesor, pero con la de presión tanto de stoick como la de su tonto hijo sus planes no estaban dando frutos y ahora venia el hijo de stoick para arruinar todo esto.

En eso el gran jefe pasa entre medio de ellos dos, ya se había cansado de ellos y cuando levanto la mirada puedo ver a su otro hijo junto a los jinetes, no lo pensó mucho y fue hacia ellos, tenia una pregunta y esperaba que fuera una respuesta positiva, los aldeanos ven como su jefe camina hacia los jóvenes, entre ellos comenzaron a mormurar sobre el joven castaño.

-Hiccup!…como les fue..?-intenta pregunta le jefe una vez cerca de ellos pero alguien se le adelanta.

-Quien dejo salir a este traidor?!-pregunta de repente mildew muy enfadado mientras lo apunta con dedo e interrumpiendo al jefe parándose entre los aldeanos y el grupo de jóvenes.

-Ay no!..nos olvidamos de avisarle a hiccup de mildew-susurra nerviosos fishlegs mirando a sus amigos, estos lo miran pero no le toma importancia.

-Fishlegs...confiemos en hiccup para tratar con ese anciano-responde la jinete con seriedad.

-Es verdad!... quien lo dejo salir?...o mejor dicho como te escapaste?!-pregunta con enfado alvin acercandose, detrás suyo con los brazos cruzado estaba el padre de snotlout.

-Oigan!...no creen que si se hubiera escapado ...creen que vendría hasta aquí en persona?-les pregunta con burla el jefe mirándolos incrédulos, todos los jóvenes aguantan las risas ya que era cierto, si una persona se escapa lo que menos haría es ir en persona contra ellos, el gran hombre queda avergonzado por ese tonto comentario-además alvin...porque no lo miras mejor?-le vuelve a preguntar señalando al joven entero.

Ambos hombres mas el anciano miran bien al chico castaño que estaba parado a su lado, su armadura era extraña y le faltaba un pie, un segundo, este chico le faltaba un pie y si no mal recordaba alvin, el arquero tenía los dos pies.

-Ñee..aun así sea o no... ambos son iguales!-comenta el anciano, tanto el jefe como fishlegs, las astrids y la pequeña iris se enfadan por su comentario.

Iris estaba molesta con ese horrible anciano, como se atrevía insular a su padre de esa forma lo sea o no, la comandante ya estaba arta de la lengua afilada de este anciano mientras que fishlegs y Astrid nunca aguataron a ese viejo molesto que mete su nariz donde no lo llama.

-Eso no lo niego pero ambos somos diferentes y pensamos diferentes...en este momento solo queremos ayudarlos-hiccup se mantenía tranquilo pero con su mano derecha apretada bien fuerte.

El viejo mildew, una parte de su vida este hombre se la hizo casi imposible tanto para el, como a su padre y a toothless, nunca entendió porque los aldeanos lo obedecían si solo era un viejo amargado y gruñón, pero no esta vez, esta vez lo pondrá en su lugar.

-Para mi me huele a trampa!-comenta escupiendo la ultima palabra, el joven castaño inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para que el apestoso aliento y su baba no lo golpe.

-Mildew si me dejas explicarte yo…-le responde con una media sonrisa e intentado explicar-solo queremos recuperar berk eso es todo-le explica con calma, el viejo solo gruñe en desacuerdo

-Escúchenlo!...el quiere ayudarnos...estos niñatos quieren llevarnos a nuestra perdición!-grita dándose la vuelta muy enojado y agitando los brazos-que no lo ven?!...quiere hacernos creer que están de nuestro lado para luego dejarnos a la deriva y a merced del susurro mortal blanco!-vuelve a ver a castaño y lo señala con su dedo casi esquelético-son solo unos habladores...y ahora quieren que nosotros unamos nuestras fuerzas con sus horribles bestias y el traidor que nos a torturado durante los últimos diez años!...-le explica a los todos vikingos.

Se podía escuchar los mormullos de todas la gente, casi todos empezaron a cuestionar las cosas, si volvían a los territorios de Death White no estarian seguros que escaparían o que lo recuperarían, Heather, Tuffnut y Daisy miraban a los vikingos, las chicas preocupadas mientras que el joven solo mantenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria.

Los jóvenes jinetes miraba a todos con ojos abierto y preocupados por su propia seguridad, no tenia ganas de enfrentar a su propia aldea por un estupido viejo que parece ser la voz del pueblo, la comandante coloca a iris detrás suyo, si esta gente quiera hacerle daño a la pequeña primero deben pasar por ella, Astrid miraba la espalda de hiccup, el joven temblaba y eso no hacia nada para calmar la ansiedad de la joven.

-Son solo unos traidores!...por andar con esas bestias que solo piensan en destruir todo lo que se le cruza-le habla el anciano lenta y calmadamente mientras le sonríe-al igual que tu otro yo...y tus amiguitos no solo mas que unos...-esto era suficiente, stoick ya no podía tolerar mas que siga insultando mas a sus hijos y a los chicos que los han salvado

-YA TODO EL MUNDO CAYANSEN!-grita de repente el joven jefe muy molesto, todo el mundo queda sorprendido y callado-y tu mildew ya cierra tu maldita boca de serpiente...no eres nadie para hablar de mis amigos o de mi mismo...ya te aguante en el pasado no pienso volver a repetirlo!-comenta muy enfadado y señalándolo, el viejo queda sorprendido mientras se cubre con su brazos derecho para luego verlo con enfado.

-Como te atreves a levantarme la voz?! niñato!...tu no ere nadie para callarme-lo reta muy enfadado con sus palabras.

-Ah!...que bueno que lo mencionas mildew...para tu gran información y la de todos en mi mundo... yo soy el jefe!...el que no es nadie eres tu...solo ere un anciano que a estado solo en una cabaña en la montaña... no eres miembro del consejo y tampoco un jefe, asíque no te metas en donde no te llama!...creeme soy paciente pero también tengo un limite, mi padre nunca te dijo nada porque el respeta mucho a los ancianos pero yo ya me canse y como en el pasado no era mucha cosas nunca hice nada asíque ahora sino tiene nada que decir...aquí tenemos una charla entre jefes!...y eso va para todos!.

En todo el momento que hablo casi no respiraba, ese no era su comportamiento pero hay un limite para ser bueno y este hombre lo hizo quebrar al igual que el resto de la aldea, ahora entendía un poco a su otro yo, esta gente es peor de donde el viene y eso no es bueno para el.

Todos estaba en silencio, ninguno no sabia que decir, los jóvenes jinetes estaba muy sorprendidos con su amigo/jefe, sabia que hiccup a tenido momento de enfado con alguien pero no tan al extremo, este lugar si que te puede hacer cambiar.

Stoick no sabia si estar orgullo o aterrado de su hijo, cuando uno debe tomar las riendas en tema de jefe tiene que ser con mano de hierro y parece ser que su hijo las tiene, sonríe de orgullo y se da cuenta que a un vikingo a veces no nace, sino que se hace para que sea alguien mucho mas grande.

-(Lo pensé ante...y lo pienso ahora... hiccup realmente es muy sexy cuando se enoja)-son los pensamientos de la comandante estando levemente sonrojada y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

-Ahora bien!...presten atención!...porque no lo repetire...solo llevaremos a diez de ustedes, hable con mi otro yo y llegamos a un acuerdo de cómo se harán las cosas-les explica mirando a todo el mundo con una mirada seria- el se ofrece ayudarnos a cambio de su libertad, también a ofrecido a que unos vikingos monten sus dragones, el problema es que esos vikingos no deben llevar ningún tipo arma y solo llevara a tres de ustedes-termina de explicar tranquilamente

-Ese el acuerdo que el puso?-pregunta el gran jefe con cierto toque de preocupación y mirándolo algo serio.

-Si...mas que eso no ofrecerá-afirma con la cabeza y un poco triste de que su otro yo sea muy reservado, suspira levemente-ahora bien...arriba de los de el solo podemos llevar a vikingos de confianza y que estén dispuesto a montar a dragones sin armas-dice mirando al publico.

Los aldeanos no estaban muy de acuerdo, aunque el arquero intenta ayudarlos eso no garantiza que sus dragones no los ataque o que los tire en pleno vuelo, todo esto era muy extraño, presurizado y de poca confianza.

-Yo quiero ir!-sale de entre la multitud Heather con una sonrisa, seguida de Tuffnut y su novia -es momentos de tener un verdadero hogar-les dice mirando al castaño.

-Heather!...no sabia que estabas aquí-verla si que lo dejo muy sorprendido, ella siempre fue una persona que busco un hogar en el pasado y ellos se lo han ofrecieron varias veces, verla aquí entre "su pueblo" lo ponía feliz.

-Se puede ver que me conoces...aunque yo no estoy en el mismo caso-le dice sonriendo de medio lado, parece ser que este chico le tiene algo de confianza ya que no le tuvo que decir su nombre.

-No te preocupes hiccup...ella es de confianza-le sonríe la comandante intentando de que al menos el castaño sea compasivo con una persona que debe conocer en el pasado.

-Astrid tiene razón...Heather a hecho muchas cosas por el pueblo...tal vez hiccup la acepte-agrega stoick algo tímido al mencionar a su hijo, solo esperaba que las cosas no se salgan de control.

-También puede servir que le digamos que ella a cuidado mucho a iris-comenta la comandante con una sonrisa tímida y señalando a al pequeña que sostenía su mano.

-Esta bien puedes venir...siempre has sido una buena aliada-concuerda el joven jefe con una sonrisa, siempre le dio oportunidades a su amiga, esto no cambia la diferencia, solo esperaba que su otro yo no se aloque.

-Yo también me uno!-grita de repente el rubio con rasta con seriedad y colocándose al lado de su amiga.

-Tuffnut?...seguro que quieres venir?-se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver al otro yo de los gemelos, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que tenga un parche en el ojo izquierdo, su otro yo tiene algo que ver en eso?, espero que no.

-Entonces iras arriba de rex!-se escucha una voz detrás del grupo de jóvenes, los jinetes se voltean sorprendidos y mientras que el resto miran con ojos de sorpresa, su peor enemigo hace acto de aparición junto con sus dragones, el arquero mira al rubio con una sonrisa miedo malvada mientras que este lo mira muy serio- si eres valiente claro...no pienso dejar que smoker o sugar te lleven...sugar es demasiado dulce y buena...y smoker a veces es un poco lento-explica con una sonrisa.

La gronckle estaba a la derecha del arquero y junto a ella estaba el pesadilla negro/rojo, la dragona miraba a todos los vikingos con tranquilidad pero sin bajar la guardia, rex miraba a todo el mundo con odio, sky que se mantenía a la izquierda de su hermano también miraba a todos con seriedad, en cambio ambas cabezas de smoker se quedaron un poco perdido con la leve explicación de su hermano para luego darse cuenta que tenia razón.

-Ja!...no tengo le miedo en subir en tu pesadilla...créeme me da mas miedo que ellos dos me lleven-le explica con una sonrisa de burla para luego señalar a los gemelos de jinetes cambiando su cara a cierto toque de pánico, el par solo se ríen medio malvados.

Tanto hiccup como los jinetes se quedaron vendo al par como se reían, era increíble que Tuffnut le tenga miedo de si mismo, la rubia jinete solo niega con la cabeza por la locura que a este par se les ocurre mas consigo mismo.

-Como sea…mi mano derecha te tendrá bien vigilado-el joven arquero levanta las manos a ambos lados y levantando levemente los hombros sin importarle su opinión para luego sonreír.

-Y aun si piensa creer en el!-habla de repente mildew señalando al aquero con enojo- ira desarmado cuando sus verdadera armas están...aaaaahhhh!-explica con odio pero sus palabras quedan en grito al ver lo que sale de entre el nadder dorado y el cremallerus.

Todos los aldeanos estaba sorprendidos al ver lo que salio de entre ambos dragones, el furia nocturna, hace mas de diez años que se vio uno vivo y vivieron para contarlo, ahora después de tanto tiempo vuelven a ver otro, parecería que la cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma no moría jamás.

Toothless estaba interesado en todo el escándalo que pasaba delante de sus nuevos compañeros y de su hermano que no le tomo mucha atención a la adevertiencia de stormfly, su curiosidad por ver hizo que pasara entre medio de sky y smoker, cuando lo hizo tomo el mundo lo vuelve a ver con mirada de odio, sorpresa y miedo.

-Es el furia nocturna!-se escucha los mormullos de la gente.

-No puedo creerlo...realmente sigue vivo-

-Ese un furia nocturna?... es primero que veo con mis propios ojos-

-BASTA!...dejen de hablar...este furia nocturna junto con mi hijo nos salvaron, tenga un poco mas de respeto-detiene los escándalos el gran jefe algo decepcionado de su gente al hablar mal de alguien que lo salvo, aunque eso signifique delatar a su propio hijo como el villano.

-(Tch!...ahora piensa en respetarlo?...no me equivoque con todos ustedes...son unos falsos)-piensa con enfado el arquero mirando al jefe y apretando los puños.

-( _Woow!...guapo tu popularidad si que te precede...te conozcan o no_ )-comenta sky mirándolo con una sonrisa alegre, toothless la mira un poco incomodo y algo alagado, ya que se estaba acostumbrando a su forma de hablar, detrás del grupo storm la miraba algo molesta.

-( _Yo diría que vivo o muerto le siguen sorprendiendo jajaja_ )-se burla rex mientras sonreía para luego recibir un empujón por parte de la gronckle.

-Yo tambien quiero ir!-de entre la multitud sale una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, se encontraba algo agitada por la carrera que pego y mas al salir de entre la multitud.

-Ah...Leia-susurra con sorpresa fishlegs al verla, realmente estaba sorprendido de que quiera ayudar mas sabiendo que tiene que pelear codo con codo contra la persona que odia, la rubia jinete mira a su amigo y ve que se encontraba entre sorprendido y preocupado, eso le extraño.

-Tengo experiencia en curación y hierbas medicinales...les podría ser de ayuda-les explica tímidamente-también se pelear-agrega timidamente, no le gusta ser el centro de atención.

-Yo también puedo ir?-pregunta de golpe la chica de cabellos rojos y ojos azules, teniendo una linda sonrisa y una mano a la cintura, estaba paraba al lado rubio con rastas.

-Eh?!...pero Daisy!... no creo que sea bueno que vengas...puede ser peligroso-le dice muy preocupado el vikingo del parche, se lo dice no por los peligro que enfrentarían sino porque no confinaba en Hiccup arquero.

-Lo se pero necesitan algún curandero...sin ofender Leia pero tengo mas experiencia tu-responde con una sonrisa para luego ver a su amiga de cabellos castaños, esta asiste con la cabeza-además de que no tenemos tiempo que perder o si?-le pregunta mirando al arquero con una sonrisa, Tuffnut se queda con las palabras en la boca, no sabia como responder a eso ya que ella tenia razón no debían perder el tiempo.

-Eeehhh….-suspira derrotado y con los brazos algo colgados - tu ganas...pero luego discutiremos esto-le dice semi enojado y señalándola con el dedo, ella solo sonríe y asiste con la cabeza.

Daisy sabia que el enojo del vikingo era fingido y la "discusión" que tendría no era otra mas que su eterna preocupación pero ella. Los jóvenes jinetes miraban todo muy confundidos por esta actitud de su amigo Tuffnut, el jinete de furia mira a su padre muy confundido pero este solo levanta las manos e inclinándose de hombros sin saber que responder porque ni el tenia idea.

-Bueno...hey! ustedes tres!-habla de golpe el arquero señalando con el dedo a Tuffnut, Heather y a Daisy-puede ir en mis hermanos...y mas les vale ir desarmado...en especial tu Tuffnut-comenta con seriedad mirando a ambas mujeres para luego ver con odio al rubio-los veremos en la entrada...vámonos iris!-termina de hablar para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia donde dijo seguido por sus hermanos.

La pequeña iris que se había mantenido al margen y que sabia que no debía meterse en asuntos de adultos, estaba callada pero al ser llamada por su padre pego un pequeño brinco por estar distraída, al intentar seguirlo se da cuenta que no se puede mover, mira detrás suyo para ver que la comandante aun le sostiene la mano.

-Astrid!-es llamada la comandante por fuerte grito, esta se asusta por estar distraída vendió al arquero irse con sus dragones, al ver a su contra parte esta le indica con la mirada hacia abajo, se da cuenta que tiene fuertemente agarrada la mano de iris y decide soltarla lentamente.

Todo esto ya le estaba pareciendo muy raro a la jinete de nadder, esa actitud de su otro yo era muy extraña, bueno desde que se encontraron siempre le parecían rara, tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle pero aun no habia encontrado la oportunidad.

-Toothless puedes ir con el?...no quiero que se escape mientras hablamos-le pregunta el joven jefe a su amigo dragón, este se sorprende un poco para luego asistir y seguir al otro castaño.

Stormfly y los demás dragones no se sintieron muy cómodos con tantos humanos mirándolos, los estaban incomodando, sin pedir nada siguen a su alfa, los jóvenes jinetes entendieron el actuar de sus dragones, quien se puede sentir cómodo que aunque no te viendo con mala cara eso no quita la incomodidad que se siente estando presente.

-Bien eso lugares ya están listo-toma la palabra el joven jefe- eso solo significa que nos quedan seis puestos-explica mirando a todos, eso extraño mas de uno.

-Espera a que rayos te refieres de que solo quedan seis puesto?!-pregunta de repente el sargento snotlout apareciendo de golpe y muy enojado- si no mal recuerdo son diez personas las que irán, tres van con aquel sujeto!...eso significa que dan siete puestos no seis!...que no sabes contar?!-lo reta mientras se cruza de brazos y sonríe con orgullo.

El joven castaño solo suspira, esta actitud de lo otro yo de su...compañero... es peor que la de el mismo, si no se explicaba bien todo esto será un dolor de cabeza para después, el joven solo se rasca un poco la cabeza mientras cierra los ojos.

-Si me dejas explicar te diere porque quedan seis-lo mira con seriedad-solo quedan seis puestos porque un puesto ya fue ocupado por el mismo jefe-le sonríe mientras señala a stoick con el pulgar de su mano derecha, todos menos el mismo snotlout se ríen un poco por la falta de atención.

Todo el mundo queda de piedra al darse cuenta que se olvidaron que su jefe era uno de los principales pasajeros de este rescate, era muy obvio que stoick the vast no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados esperando a que unos simples chicos con dragones fueran solos a rescatar la isla que ellos vivían.

-Muy bien!...aclarado ese punto ...quien mas se nos une?-le pregunta volviendo a poner una cara seria, esto era complicado, estos vikingos no solo eran tercos y malhumorados, sino que además de por si esta decisiones era difícil, estaban poniendo sus vidas en un rescate que no sabia que lo lograrían y que además debía alearse con un enemigo que los torturo por diez años.

-YO quiero ir!-grita de golpe la comandante, no pensaba quedase atrás, no cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguir lo que queria que le devuelvan, el joven jefe la mira un poco intrigado.

Que es lo que ella quería hacer?, se preguntaba la rubia jinete viendo a su otro yo, porque de esa manera de torturar al castaño viniendo con ellos?, era mejor que se quedara aqui para así hiccup y ella pudieran hacer entrar razon al otro hiccup, aunque pensándolo bien, ella era quien debía arreglar su pequeña incomodidad con su propio _baby_ _ **,**_ pero no sabia como hacerlo.

-Muy bien...alguien mas?-pregunta el joven castaño volviendo a ver a los vikingos con seriedad, la comandante se entristece, recibir las indiferencia de ambos es un golpe muy duro para ella.

De entre la multitud, gustav se asomaba lenta y cautelosamente, sabia que su amigo/rival eddy no estaba entre los vikingos eso significa que podía tomar uno de los puestos e ir con ellos, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse mientras que sus lindas princesa irán a la batalla y el se queda.

-Yo…-el joven pelicastaño se asoma lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro y levantando la mano.

-Yo quiero ir!-grita de repente el pelirrojo apareciendo de golpe, al hacerlo hizo asustar tanto a heather como a daisy que estaba distraídas mientras que tuffnut se preguntaba de donde salio este chico.

-Y tu quien eres?-le pregunta mirandolo extrañado y un poco asustado por su repentina aparición.

-Mi nombres es Eddy Smith!-se presenta muy nervioso, no porque lo estén viendo sino porque quien lo mirando eran las dos rubias de ojos azules.

Stoick estaba algo sorprendido de la determinación que este joven hace al querer ofrecerse en este viaje tan peligros, hiccup por otro lado no estaba muy seguro de que este chico podria con todo esto, bueno parece sincero ni el sabia si todo esto era bueno, pero debían recuperar su hogar, aunque mucho no le agradaba la idea, en eso el gran jefe mira a su hijo.

-Confía mi hiccup...eddy para no participar mucho en batallas es muy buen chico-le comenta con seriedad, este lo mira algo intrigado, stoick sabia que aunque este chico no a participado en muchas peleas se puede confiar en el.

-Si!...es verdad ...a estado conmigo en algunas exploraciones y un buen compañero-agrega la comandante con una leve sonrisa, en el pasado a trabaja con el y aunque es algo pesado como snotlout eso no significa que no se pueda confiar en el a la hora de ayudar.

-(Comandante Astrid)-piensa el joven pelirrojo con una sonrisa boba y agradecido por la palabras de su comandante-(esta es mi oportunidad!...le demostrarle de lo que valgo!)-piensa con determinación mientras sonríe y aprieta sus puños.

Tanto tuffnut como heather miran al chico temblar de la emoción, ambos se miran algo preocupados por el ya que esto que harán es muy peligro y el no a estado en muchas peleas, hiccup solo suspira debía apresurarse antes de que su otro yo se quiera irse, confiaba plenamente en toothless y en los dragones de sus amigos para retenerlo pero "el" lo tenia muy preocupado.

-Muy bien tu pued….-acepta al joven, gustav no se lo podía creer, ese maldito se lo adelanto y sin que el lo viera, eso lo hizo enfadar no pensaba entregarle a la comandante o la jinete tan fácilmente, asíque debía actuar rápido.

-Yo no pienso quedarme atrás!...quieran o no también yo voy!-les grita el sargento snotlout muy seriamente mirando a todos mientras aun matenia los brazos curzados, de ninguna manera dejara que ese traidor debilucho se le adelante, berk es de ellos no de el, asíque no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Gustav vio que de nuevo perdió su oportunidad de poder ir, aunque no podía quejarse mucho era de su sargento de quien estaba hablando, bueno solo le quedaba dos puesto y estaba decidido a ir quieran o no.

-Eeemm de acuerdo snotlout-le dice con las manos abierta intentado tranquilizarlo, no se sentía muy confiado con este snotlout pero no le quedaba de otra, baja las manos y mira al pueblo-bien nos quedan dos lugares mas para irnos...si se deciden rápido tal vez podremos llegar a berk o alguna isla cercana al anochecer-les explica levemente

Stoick observa que los recluta son los jóvenes y aunque tengan experiencia en batallas y en armas eso no significa que sea bueno que valla a una recuperación tan peligrosa, en cierto punto estaba orgullos por sus valentías, coraje y confianza pero siempre debe tener a alguien con mas exprencia en el arte de combate.

-Mmmm vienen demasiados jóvenes hiccup...esta vez decidiré yo quien son los dos últimos-toma la palabra el jefe con seriedad, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que unos simples jóvenes vallan en esta misión tan peligrosa, asi mismo no se podia llamar jefe por mandorlos, en eso mira a su pueblo con seriedad.

Gustav no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia al ver que su jefe decide tomar la riendas del asunto, el joven castaño estaba de acuerdo con el sobre esa decisión siempre es bueno tener a alguien con experiencia en las filas de batalla para que te pueda guiar, solo esperaba que a los que su padre elija no este Alvin entre ellos, después de pensarlo mucho el gran jefe ya sabe a quien debe llevar.

-Archi!...Alice!...ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros-llama a los dos vikingos que mas confiaba a la hora de una lucha.

De entre los vikingos sale un hombre de larga barba y cabello castaño claro, con ojos negros y vestidos con una camisa verde mangas corta, pantalón marrón y botas afelpadas negras, un casco con cuerdo de carnero y dos brazales afelpados a cada muñeca, de cuerpo ancho y brazos fuertes, detrás de su espalda llevaba un mazo.

A su lado sale una mujer semi ancha, cabello castaño oscuro trenzado en una coleta baja y ojos azul agua, vestida con una camisa cacao junto con una falda de color verde oscuro y unos leggins negros debajo, botas afelpadas de color negro, en su cintura enfundada estaba su espada, ambos mencionados se para al frente con una mirada seria.

-Si señor!-gritan ambos listo para recibir cualquier tipo de orden y para la batalla.

 **Lejos de esto, en la entrada de la aldea.**

Mientras todo eso pasaba, hiccup, iris y todos los dragones estaban parados o en este caso para los reptiles acostados charlando tranquilamente, iris se encontraba detrás de las piernas de su padre mirando al furia nocturna muy curiosa e intrigada por ese dragon que no conoce, toothless y sus amigos charlaban con los dragones del arquero mientras que el castaño los observaba y los escuchaba atentamente de algo que lo dejo muy sorprendido y casi imposible de creer.

-( _Carreras de dragones?!)-_ preguntan sky y sus hermanos todos al mismo tiempo y muy sorprendidos por eso.

 _-(Si lo hacemos una o dos veces al año para los juegos)-_ responde con una sonrisa y gruñendo contenta la gronckle _-(es muy divertido llevar a los ovejas de un lado al otro y competir entre nosotros para saber quien es el mas rápido y mas habilidoso)-_ agrega sonriendo, sky, rex, smoker y sugar se miraban entre si muy sorprendidos por eso mientras que hiccup se mantenía algo sorprendido y serio con su mano derecha en la cintura.

 _-(Woo eso es increíble!)-_ comenta sky con una sonrisa para luego mirar al furia _-(de seguro tu debes ser el numero uno no es así guapo?!)-_ le pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta, eso si que le extraño al castaño, era la segunda ves que lo llama así, en cambio toothless solo sonríe un poco nervioso mientras que Stormfly la mira seria.

 _-(Eeeehh?!...no claro que no)-_ responde tímidamente, tanto sky como el aquero lo miran sorprendidos, hiccup sabia que el era muy rápido, entonces como era posible que no sea el numero uno en esta competencia _-(básicamente hiccup y yo preferimos mas el vuelo que la competencia...solo en algunos casos competimos)-_ agrega con una sonrisa calmada, es cierto que a el le gusta competir pero prefiere volar y disfrutar del vuelo al igual que su hermano asíque no le importaba mucho participar o no.

Hiccup y sus hermanos lo miraba entre asombrados, algo confundidos y extrañados, sky creia que con el talento de su hermano en el podrían ser lo numero uno en una competencia tan buena como decían pero parece ser que ambos no les llama mucho la atención, hiccup por otro lado en cierto punto concordaba con su otro yo, era mejor volar y disfrutar de la adrenalina que se siente al volar que estar compitiendo en algo que al final no ganas nada, rex, sugar y smoker entendieron a medias la explicación.

 _-(Eeemmm...entonces quien entre ustedes es el numero 1?)-_ pregunta curiosa sugar mirando la los otros cuatro restantes, al escuchar esa pregunta el arquero se cruza de brazos rodando los ojos con fastidio.

-(De seguro es el fanfarrón de snotlout )-piensa muy molesto por ver que ese tipo siempre fue el orgullo de su familia a la hora de competir.

-( _Somos Astrid y yo las mejores!)-_ responde con mucho orgullo la nadder azul mientras infla el pecho _-(somos la campeonas de las carreras de dragones)-_ agrega con una sonrisa mientras que dos de cuatro asisten con una sonrisa, el joven castaño por poco se cae de la impresión al escuchar las palabras de al dragona.

No se podía cree que la rubia y la dragona le ganen a snotlout y su pesadilla, en algo que tan vez ese tipo era en lo único bueno que podia ser, las competencia, debió ser duro para su orgullo que pierda contra unas chicas, se ríe levemente por ese pensamiento e imaginándose su cara de perdedor.

 _-(Y que pasa contigo?!... porque no les puedes ganar a esta?_ )-le pregunta rex a colmillo muy molesto con el por estar perdiendo contra la nadder sabiendo que ellos son los mejores.

-( _JA!...que te parece rex?!...no importa de donde esa o en lo que sea!... nosotros los nadders les pateamos el traseros a ustedes los pesadillas jajaja!)-_ se burla con gracia la nadder dorada mirando a su hermano, Stormfly no se queja por eso es mas la apoya rotundamente.

 _-(Oye!...no es mi culpa de que mi jinete este interesado en el jinete de este par)-_ le dice con enfado el pesadilla rojo con ambos dragones para luego señalar con su cabeza al cremalluerus.

Toothless y ambas gronkles estaban calladitos y a la espera de que no alla ninguna discusión o pelea de por medio, ambas cabezas de smoker también se mantenía atento a unas aves que pasaba volando sobre sus cabezas, en cambio rex mira al pesadilla rojo extrañado y luego al otro cremallerus.

 _-(En serio?)-_ pregunta muy extrañado y confundido.

 _-(Si básicamente mi jinete y el suyo están interesados en la jinete de barf)-_ toma la palabra albóndiga, evitando conflictos y hablando un poco decepcionada de su jinete al darle los puntos a la rubia de dos coletas, sin que nadie lo note el castaño se agarra el estomago _-(aunque ahora fishlegs a estado algo distraído con alguien)-_ susurra mirando hacia un lado.

 _-(Ya veras!...nosotros dos podremos ganarte cuando quieras stormfly!...cuando queramos!)-_ comenta barf algo humillado de que su amiga dragona se lleve todos los puntos de la competencia, su hermano asiste con seriedad.

 _-(Pues inténtelo!... llevamos tantas victorias que casi no las puedo contar con mis garras!)-_ les dice con una sonrisa burlona y señalando con su cabeza la pata izquierda, sky solo rie con alegria.

Toothless solo niega con la cabeza y una sonrisa al verlos actuar así, por eso el no se quiere meter en este tipos de situaciones porque es para discusiones innecesarias, parece ser que sus amigos sacaron el competitivo de su propios jinetes, aunque ahora que lo piensa su hermano cuando compite también le da sus puntos a Astrid y Stormfly, bueno tampoco no le importaba mucho.

 _-(Ya veras!...snotlout y yo volveremos hacer los campeones del los juegos)-_ les dice con enfado colmillo mirando a la nadder y al cremallerus, los tres se miran con desafío.

 _-(Si claro)-_ comenta rodando los ojos tanto albóndiga como el joven alfa.

 _-(Woo!... todo esto es impresionante!)-_ comenta con una sonrisa sugar y muy impresionada por las cosas que les cuentan sus nuevos amigos _-(no lo crees hiccup?!...eeemmm hiccup?)-_ le pregunta mirando con una sonrisa pero al ver como el joven solo se mantenía un poco inclinado hacia abajo mientras se agarraba el estomago.

Todos los dragones lo ven extraños, sus hermanos y toothless lo miran preocupado por la extraña pose en que se encuentra.

 _-_ Papi estas bien?-pregunta muy preocupada la pelinegra viendo como se encontraba su padre.

-Si claro... solo es un ligero retorcijón-responde con una sonrisa y volviendo a enderezar-no me puedo creer que esos dos estén interesados en ella-comenta con una mueca de asco mientras se masajea la panza e intentado sacarse la horrible imagen mental que se le vino.

-( _Oye! no insultes a mi jinete)-_ lo rota molesto barf por insultar a su jinete, al igual que la gronckle mientras que colmillo le daba igual.

-Como sea no cambio mi comentario-comenta algo serio y ya algo calmado-no que al idiota de snotlout le gustaba astrid?-les pregunta algo extrañado por ese dato y recordando los intentos fallidos de coqueteo que ese vikingo dirigía hacia la rubia.

-( _Bueno pasaron muchas cosas)-_ responde el joven alfa mirando hacia otro lado, tal parece que su otro hermano no sabe que su otro yo esta saliendo con la rubia vikinga y que además eran novios, mejor guardaba el secreto para que cuando se lo digan se lleva una gran sorpresa.

-Supongo que al fin dejo de molestarla-suspira levemente al ver que al fin ese tonto dejo de molestarla, es un tipo asfixiante- como sea ,….de seguro ella debe estar con alguien mejor o es todo una solterona-comenta sin la menor importancia.

-( _Es muy equivocado!...astrid no es ninguna solterona!)-_ responde storm defendiendo a su jinete, le tiene respeto al otro hiccup pero este ya la estaba empezando a molestar, no tenia ningún derecho de insultar a su hermana y salir con vida, iba a decirle con quien estaba pero un leve empujón del furia la hizo callar

 _-(Hiccup créeme...te sorprenderías)-_ le dice el furia con una leve sonrisa, quería que todo sea una sorpresa, en eso se siente algo incomodo-( _eeemmm porque ella me esta bien tan fijamente?)-_ le pregunta al bajar la mirada y ver que la pequeña pelinegra no dejaba de verlo tan fijamente mientras que se ocultaba detrás de la pierna de su padre.

Los dragones miraba a la pequeña con interés porque era verdad, la niña no dejaba de ver al furia con gran interés.

-Eehh?...iris?...linda!..que estas haciendo?-le pregunta mirándola extrañado por su actitud, por lo general ella es alegre y poco reservada, ahora que lo notaba a estado colgada de su pierna desde hace rato.

-Papi... que clase de dragon es el?-pregunta miran aun fijamente al furia y señalandolo con el dedo, si que la tenia muy intrigada.

-Que bueno que preguntas-responde con una sonrisa para luego agacharse hasta quedar a su altura y colocarle una mano en la cabeza-el es un furia nocturna...unos de los mas extraños y poderos dragones-le explica con una sonrisa mientras lo señala, con orgullo toothless infla el pecho-quieres tocarlo?-le pregunta mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Si!...pero...tengo miedo-responde con una sonrisa feliz para luego cambiarla por una de miedo, aunque este acostumbrada a sus "tios", desde que le atacaron esa manda de dragones ahora les tiene algo de miedo, siempre y cuando no los conozca.

-Descuida...recuerdas lo que te enseñe?-le pregunta con cariño y acariciando su cabeza tiernamente, ella asiste levemente-si lo haces bien...el no te ara nada-le dice mientras se para y se coloca detrás de ella para luego empujarla suavemente-recuerda...respeto y confianza-le susurra con una sonrisa, sin míralo la pequeña pelinegra asiste mientras traga un poco.

-( _Tranquila niña no te are nada)-_ comenta y ronronea levemente al joven alfa viendo como la pequeña se le acerca lentamente _-(si tu no me haces nada)-_ bromea un poco.

Iris se acerca lentamente arrastrando los pies mientras que toothless la mira curioso, los demás la mira como lentamente ella se acerca a una distancia segura, para luego comenzar a levantar su mano derecha lentamente, el furia resopla un poco haciendo que ella retroceda la mano, mira a su padre y el le indica que continúe.

Suspira para sacarse el nerviosismo y vuelve a levantar lentamente su mano para dejar el brazo extendido hacia delante y la palma abierta mientras agacha la cabeza despacio y cerrando los ojos, esta escena siempre le trae lindo recuerdos al alfa, todo comenzar con este siempre gesto, lentamente el apoya su nariz en la palma de la niña, esta se estremece un poco mientras levanta la mirada.

Los dragones rugen en aprobación mientras que hiccup aplaude con una sonrisa por el logro que su hija hizo, iris estaba muy contenta mientras acariciaba al furia con cariño y empezaba a verlo y recorrerlo, el joven alfa la mira para luego ver a su otro hermano.

 _-(Tienes una gran hija hiccup)-_ comenta con una sonrisa amable y estando feliz por el, el joven arquero acepta sus palabras pero un duda vino a la cabeza el dragón _-(pero como es posible que la tengas sabiendo que odias a los humanos?)-_ pregunta muy confundido por eso.

Sus hermanos dragones lo mira un poco preocupado por lo que llegue a responder, el joven arquero solo se rasca un poco la nuca mientras desvía la mirada al suelo pensando en que responder a eso.

 _-_ No es algo que quiera contar abiertamente-responde un poco dudoso con ese asunto ya que quería evitarlo a toda costa.

-Papi que es esto que el lleva a los constados de su cuerpo?-pregunta la pelinegra arriba del furia, mirando y señalando los pedales que este mismo tenia muy curiosa.

-Cuando te subiste?!/( _cuando me subió?!)-_ se pregunta ambos muy sorprendidos al verla arriba del dragón sin que el la viera y sin que este se percatara.

Al escucharla mejor presto atención hacia donde ella apuntaba, se acerca lentamente al furia mientras se agacha para ver directamente el pedal izquierdo muy curioso, recuerda que ese peda era el que dirigía la cola de toothless, pero ahora el diseño llevaba una especie de palanca, mira todo el sistema hasta llegar a la cola y lo que mira lo deja un poco fuera de lugar.

-La insignia de berk-susurra serio y lentamente, sin no mal recordaba su otro yo lleva exactamente el mismo dibujo en su hombro derecho-aunque el logotipo es un poco diferente-agrega sin dejar de ver la aleta roja.

-( _Eh?..ah!..ese logo ahora muestra marca de que berk no solo es de vikingos sino también de dragones_ )-responde con una sonrisa, el joven castaño agacha levemente la cabeza-( _hiccup estas bien?_ )-le pregunta preocupado porque tiene esa cara de tristeza.

El joven se vuelve a levantar para luego suspira, eso no es asunto que le importe mucho, lo que si estaba interesado es en esa palanca que reemplaza al pedal que una vez hizo.

-Dime toothless para que sirve esta cosa?-pregunta con una sonrisa mientras señala la palanca, el joven alfa no es tonto se dio cuenta que el chico solo estaba evitando un pasado que no quiere recordar.

-( _Bueno esta cosa según me dijo hiccup hace que me pueda mantener planeado en le aire mientras ambos volamos juntos)_ -le explica con una sonrisa, por ahora lo dejara pasar.

- _(Que?...el otro yo de hiccup puede volar?_ )-pregunta muy sorprenda sugar al igual que sus hermanos.

-( _Que?... no lo vieron saltar de mi el día de la batalla?)_ -les pregunta confundido, supuestamente creyó que alguien mas los vio, estos solo niegan con la cabeza-( _pues si... hiccup se hizo unas alas propias que están en su traje y cuando salta de mi las abre para poder planear junto a mi lado...es genial y a la vez al peligro jejeje)-_ les explica con una sonrisa para luego sonreír algo nervioso por las veces que sus aterrizajes son fatales, hasta ahora uno solo han tenido bueno.

-Ah!..que bueno que no te fuiste!-se escucha una voz detrás del grupo, los dragones y padre e hija miran y voltean el rostro hacia atrás para ver al grupo de jóvenes jinetes y vikingos-todo listo para irnos a berk?-pregunta le joven jefe con una sonrisa.

 _Contuniara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos..jeje lamento la tardanza pero estaba con un pequeño bajo por unas cosas que me paso jeje...pero volvi y seguire con la histria...**

 **Bueno!...que tenemos?...seleccion de voluntarios...hiccup enojado?!..hiccup vs mildew?...tonos levantaditos jejeje ...algo de inderefencia..lo mas importante para mi (obvio)...fue la reconcileacion de hiccup con sus hermanos ñwñ ...pero bueno espero que lo allan disfrutado y nos estaremos viendo para la proxima**

 **Bye bye mis queridos y queridas lectores ñwñ/**


	29. Discucion y Amor

**Hola y buenas...tarde, noche y dia depende en que momento lo esten leyendo jejeje...solo puedo decir que lamento la espera y sepan disculparme...ñwñ.**

 **Pero bueno aqui les traigo el siguente capi!..espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Comencemos!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **LA LLEGADA A BERK!**

 **COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS.**

Los dragones, mas el padre y la hija miraban al grupo de vikingos que recién llegados, Iris rápidamente se baja del furia nocturna y corre para colocarse al lado de su padre, aunque entre los recién llegados estén sus tíos y su madre, el hombre de gran barba caoba siempre le habia dado miedo, el joven arquero se coloca una mano a la cintura y lo mira a todos muy disgustado por su tardanza.

-Ya me estaba cansado de esperar-comenta el arquero mirándolos a todos con enfado en especial a tres.

-Perdón...es que tuvimos que buscar lo necesario para irnos-se disculpa el joven jefe con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca.

-Si como sea-rueda los ojos molesto para luego señalar al rubio con el parche-mas les vale a ustedes tres estar desarmados!... porque les tengo permito a mis hermanos tirarlos o quemarlos si les hacen algo-los amenaza muy enojado por tener que ofrecer a sus hermanos para llevar a esos vikingos.

De entre los elegidos para montar a los dragones del arquero, solo las mujeres lo miran con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que el rubio de rastas gruñe levemente y se cruza de brazos, quien se creía este para amenazarlo.

-N-no no descuida...yo soy curandera...no voy armada-le habla de manera pacifica y tranquilamente la pelirroja.

-Si tranquilo, no tengo ninguna intención de lastimar a tus...hermanos?-concuerda con ella la pelinegra pero al escucharlo bien, le extraño lo que el dijo.

-Si!... mis dragones en realidad son mis hermanos...algún problema?-le pregunta con fastidio por la mirada de extrañes que le dirige, la vikinga solo niega rápidamente con la cabeza, no tenia ninguna intención de llevarse mal con el aunque...-(demonios porque el idiota de snotlout tenia que venir?!)- se pregunta mentalmente muy molesto mientras miraba al pelinegro de una pierna para luego desviar la mirada.

-Basta!... no es momento de pelear chicos-detiene el asunto el joven jinete mirando a ambos grupos para luego ver a su otro yo -Hic...-al escuchar lo que estaba apunto de decir el arquero lo mira con cara de mala muerte-quiero decir...arquero... tienes alguna idea si hay alguna isla cercana antes de llegar a berk?-le pregunta un poco intimidado por la mirada que le dirigio.

-No tan cercanas...así que mejor deseen prisa para terminar con esto de una vez-responde de malas, por ninguna intención pensaba frenar hasta llegar a la isla que ellos quien ir-si los revisaron bien no?-pregunta no confiando en ninguno de esos tres en especial del rubio.

-Si descuida...ellos no llevan ningún tipo de arma consigo-responde molesto por su desconfiaba para luego suspirar y ver al gran jefe -por cierto papa-el mencionado estaba mirando al arquero preocupado pero al ser llamado mira al joven jefe-tu vienes conmigo y toothless-le dice calmado pero serio.

Al escuchar esas palabras tanto el arquero como el mismo jefe lo miran sorprendió, el arquero no se podía creer que su otro yo le alla pedido a ese hombre ir en el furia nocturna, aun sabiendo que el fue el que mato a uno, stoick por otro lado no sabia que hacer, siendo sincero la petición de volar no le agradaba mucho pero las cosas se debían hacer rápido y no tenían tiempo...mejor dicho... no tenían el tiempo de su hijo para construir barcos con que ir.

Tanto toothless como el gran jefe se miran entre curioso y preocupado, el gran vikingo tenia sus dudas con respecto en montar al dragón que hace mucho tiempo mato por defender a su propio hijo, mientras que toothless no sabia como sentirse al volver a ver al hombre que hicieron que asesinara, ambos estaba en un pequeño cruce con sus emociones

-Oh!...eeemm...esta bien-responde nervioso el jefe.

-Como sea, suban rápido que debemos irnos-esa sugerencia del arquero al jefe sinceramente le molesto algo.

-Esperen!...como iremos?-pregunta de golpe la joven castaña muy preocupada por ver como irán sobre los dragones de los demás, porque no habian asignado los lugares, solo fueron asignados los que irían en los dragones del arquero y del joven castaño, de los demás no.

Todos quedaron en silencio y poniéndose a pensar, Eddy piensa que seria bueno ir detrás de la otro yo de su comandante ya que ella era la única que tenia un dragon, sonríe con cara de enamorado y un poco travieso imaginando estar abrazado detrás de la rubia jinete.

-La comandante viene conmigo-comenta rápidamente la jinete tomando el brazo de su otro yo y rompiendo la burbuja de ilusión del pelirrojo.

-Archi y Alice!... creo que es mejor que ustedes dos vallan en el cremallerus ya que es el mas grande-opina y ordena el jefe viendo a sus dos soldados, pues era cierto entre todos los dragones solo el cremallerus era lo suficientemente gran para llevar algunas personas de mas.

Como smoker solo podía llevar uno, a barf y belch les tocaban llevar tanto a sus jinetes como al par de invitados, el joven jefe se da cuenta de las figuras del par de guerreros que su padre trajo, por suerte para barf y belch que ambos bajaron algo de peso porque sino se le haría eterno el vuelo.

-(Creo que mi otro yo les hizo un favor al no dejarlos comer...me hace recordar lo que una vez le dije a mi papa..."al pueblo le hace falta menos alimento")-piensa con gracia el joven jefe recordando esos tiempos, aunque lo malo de ese recuerdo fue el error que cometió en ese tiempo.

-Ja..ja matarlos de hambre si que les sirvió para bajar de peso jajaja-se burla el arquero cruzándose de brazos mirando a los tres mas adultos, estos indirectamente se agarran el estomago-te lo dije stoick...a tu pueblo le hace falta menos alimento jajaja!...ven Iris te ayuda en subir en Sky-le dice al gran jefe con una sonrisa para luego ver a su hija y llevarla hasta la nadder dorada.

Al ser mencionada, Sky se sienta en el suelo para que la pequeña pelinegra pueda subir un poco mejor aunque siempre necesito la ayuda de su padre para hacerlo, al ver esto Heather mira al chico con interés, la duda la estaba matando así que antes de subirse al dragon que le asignaron corre hacia el castaño.

-Arquero espera!-lo llama una vez que se coloca detrás de el, este voltea para mirarla una vez que ayudo a su hija a subir.

-Y tu eres?-le pregunta mirándola extrañado.

-Me llamo Heather-se presenta con una leve sonrisa-y quiero preguntarte algo-cambia su expresión a una seria, el castaño gira todo el cuerpo y se cruzarse de brazos esperando su pregunta-tu...tu tuviste algo que ver con el ataque hacia una isla con unos dragones hace unos cuatros años?-le pregunta con seriedad.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el tuerto Tuffnut se puso serio mientras que la comandante se preocupa un poco por lo que llegue a responder el castaño, mientras que el arquero la mira muy confundido por esa pregunta.

-Se mas especifica... que no te entiendo...he hecho muchos ataques-le dice con expresión de aburriendo y confundido, el joven jefe se molesta un poco por su comentario, la pelinegra asiste levemente y suspira para volver a preguntar.

-Me refiero a que...si fuiste tu el que ataco una isla llamada Crocus...con dragones ala cambiantes-se explica nuevamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Todos estaban a la espera de su respuesta, Tuffnut, el sargento snotlout y ambos soldados vikingos esperaban una afirmación en esa repuesta, todos los demás rezaban mentalmente que eso no sea cierto excepto los gemelos y snotlout, ellos tres rezaban que no esa verdad.

-No!...no tuve nada que ver en eso-responde tranquilamente, los que rezaron internamente de que el no fuera el culpable o que este involucrado suspiraron de alivio al escucharlo, Tuffnut y el sargento apretaron sus puños mientras que los otros dos ya no les importo-básicamente los ala cambiantes y los calderos son las dos especies con los nunca frecuento ya que son tan salvajes y peligrosos que me mataría si toco sus territorios-explica con seriedad.

-( _Pero no me contaste que uno te ayudo?)-_ pregunta el furia ahora muy confundido por esa nueva información, el joven lo mira.

-Eso fue por un trato mutuo toothless...-responde aunque sus palabras se detienem al escuchar a alguien.

-Pero en la invasión de hace diez, unos calderos atacaron nuestros muelles!-lo interrumpe el sargento muy enojado con esa mentira y excusa de que no usaba a los calderos-que me dices a eso?!-pregunta viéndolo como este suspira, lo tiene entre la espada y la pared, piensa.

-Que eso fue el inicio de todo-responde tranquilamente, nadie entendió nada, el arquero al ver que nadie entendió decide explicarse, aunque le era un fastidio hacerlo-después que los dragones empezaron a tener mas bebes y pudieron expandirse...llego un a punto que ellos no me necesitaron mas-les explica brevemente-casi no salimos vivos cuando pedí su ayuda un veces mas-termina de explicar con tristeza acariciando la ala de la nadder con cariño, sus hermanos agachan las cabezas con tristeza al recordar esa pelea que tuvieron.

-Que hay de los ala cambiantes?-le pregunta con interés el joven jefe, aun no habia respondido sobre esos dragones, este lo mira para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Solo una vez fui a sus territorios y no me recibieron con los brazos abiertos-bromea un poco-como sea... eso no importa...no tuve nada que ver con tu pueblo...asíque ya vamos!-responde mirando a la pelinegra para luego surbierse sobre su hermana y colocarse detrás de la pequeña pelinegra.

-Ya escucharon...es hora de irnos-les ordena el jefe con seriedad.

Los jóvenes jinetes se dirigieron a sus respectivos dragones mientras que Stoick organizaba a los que faltaban para ir en los dragones de los chicos, Alice y Archí al ser los mas grandes irían en el cremallerus de los gemelos, antes de que el jefe hable Leía se coloca junto a Fisghles con una sonrisa, este se la devuelve timidamente.

Eddy y el sargento Snotlout son colocados en el pesadilla del pelinegro, arregadientes del pelinegro y a costa del pelirrojo, ya que este ultimo quiera ir junto a su comandante o con su hermana gemela, tuffnut, heather y Daisy se colocan al lado de los dragones que les fueron seleccionados.

A costa de el mismo Rex tiene que aguantar a este humano de un solo ojo, sugar pensaba que mientras esta chica no le haga nada ella no hará nada, pero eso no quita su cara de seriedad, en cambio smoker solo miraban a la pelinegra muy curiosos, mientras todos se acercaban a los dragones y Stoick habla con sus dos soldados, la rubia jinetes se acerca al castaño levemente.

-Hiccup-lo llama con algo preocupacion de que este la aparte de su lado, pero lo que mas necesitaba era saber que es lo que piensa -crees que puedas hacer que el cambien de opnion?-le pregunta con un toque de tristeza.

-No lo se...pero eso no evitara que no pueda-responde con un poco de tristeza pero la cambia rápido por una de determinación, la rubia jinete sonrie levemente y apoya su mano en su hombro para darle animo.

Al sentir la mano de su _lady_ en su hombro eso lo alegra por unos segundos, aunque eso no evitara que aun la vea algo incomodo, por otro lado el arquero deja jugar con su niña para darse cuenta que esos dos estaban otra vez juntos, se preguntaba porque estaban tan cerca.

-Hey yo!-lo llama con seriedad, eso hace que todo el mundo lo vea- no debieras acércate tanto a ella, su novio tal vez se ponga celoso y te pueda golpear jajaja-comenta con burla, Stoick lo mira extrañado para luego ver a su otro hijo y ver que estaba al lado de la rubia.

Otra vez los vea juntos y eso si que lo hizo extrañar mucho, toothless solo sonreía con algo de gracia al ver que su otro hermano tal vez se lleve una gran sorpresa por esto, tanto la jinete como el peli castaño lo miraron muy extrañados por sus palabras.

-(Pero quien se cree para decirme eso?!...aunque ahora que lo pienso... el no lo sabe)-se pregunta enfada por sus palabras pero se da cuenta que ella nunca le había dicho al arquero quien era su novio y otra cosa mas, jugara un poco con esto, solo esperaba que su castaño no se lo tome mal -para tu información...mi novio me deja estar al lado de MI jefe-le dice con una sonrisa de orgullo y haciendo resaltar la palabra "mi" mientras se pegaba mas al castaño.

-JEFE?!-pregunta casi gritando y totalmente sorprendido, esa respuesta no se la esperaba ni el, ni sus hermanos, los demás integrantes menos los jóvenes jinetes estaba sorprendidos, no importa cuanto lo escuchen les seguia sorprendiendo- t-tu.. e-eres je-fe?-vuelve a preguntar entrecortado pero esta vez señalando a su otro yo aun en estado de shock, el jefe Stoick solo sonreía con orgullo.

-Pues si...no hace mucho asumí el cargo-responde el joven castaño rascándose la nuca y sonriendo con una leve sonrisa mirándolo, el arquero solo agita su cabeza para salir del asombro.

-Oh bueno no importa...de todos modos parecemos dos cara de una runa-comenta con seriedad, el jinete entendió su punto, parecían el bueno y el malo, el que parece que tiene todo y el que no tiene nada-lo malo será para ti yo-dice señalándolo, eso extraño a la pareja- no creo que a su novio le guste que su novia este siendo algo coqueta o en este caso que este pegada al lado de su jefe por mucho tiempo-comenta con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo enojar a la rubia.

-(Esto ya me cansado, está haciendo que mi Hiccup empiece a dudar de nuestra relación...aunque eso ya lo estába)-su enfado se detiene al ver donde van sus pensamientos y que no hace mucho su chico la estaba empezando a ignorar-cree todo lo que quieras, pero estas muy equivocado en todo lo que estás diciendo!-le dice con seriedad y abrazando el brazo derecho del castaño-mi novio me tiene permitido estar con mi jefe...porque el está justo a mi lado-responde con una sonrisa mientras que el chico solo sonríe nervioso y se rasca la nuca.

-QUEEEE?!-responde todos al mismo tiempo muy impresionados por esa nueva información.

Solo los jinetes y sus dragones son los únicos que no se impresionaron con ese dato ya que estaban mas que acostumbras a que ellos dos actuaran así, el gran Stoick no podía creer lo estaba viendo, nunca pensó que su hijo de otro mundo estuviera con la chica que es su mano derecha de este mucho, realmente lo dejo muy impresionado y muy orgulloso.

El pobre de Eddy se queda con los ojos muy abiertos que si no los tuviera pegados se le saldrian, su otra rubia linda ya tenia novio y lo peor es que no solo era el otro yo de su enemigo, sino que también este era jefe, Sky y sus hermanos estaba paralizados con ese dato, mientra que los demás vikingos aun no se hacían a la idea de todo eso, al igual que el arquero, aunque este agita rapidamente su cabeza para salir del shock.

-Ja!...no te creo nada!...como puedes estar tan segura de que te voy a creer... de que ustedes dos esta juntos?-le pregunta con burla y no creyendo nada de lo que dice-si tan unidos son... pruébalo!...estoy muy seguro que no harás nada-termina de decir con una sonrisa y retando la jinete.

La rubia se molesta mucho con el por creer que no es capaz de demostrar lo muy sercanos que ellos dos son, una sonrisa de orgullo se le dibuja en los labios cosa que al arquero le preocupo.

-Te lo puedo demostrar...con todo gusto!-le responde para dejar de abraza el brazo del castaño, luego lo mira y coloca sus dos manos en su rostro de su jefe mientras tiene una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Astr…!-el castaño intenta detenerla inútilmente, se sentía algo nervioso por demostrar este afecto delante de su otro yo, pero sus suplicas quedaron el aire al sentir los labios de su _lady,_ que hizo que su mente quede en blanco...otra vez.

-Tu no veas-actúa rápidamente el arquero muy impresionado por lo que estaba viendo mientras le tapaba los ojos a su pequeña para que no vea esa escena, internamente se sentia furioso y celoso.

-Ay! quien apago la luz-comenta la pequeña pelinegra intentando mirar.

-Jaja!.. es mi hijo!-grita de euforia el jefe mientras golpea el hombro de Archi ya que este aun no sale de al impresión-tal vez ella sea la futura esposa de mi hiccup!-comenta con una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba a la pareja, la comandante solo agacha la mirada sonrojada por escuchar eso.

Mientras con la pareja, estos se terminan de besar lentamente, ella lo mira a los ojos y con una leve sonrisa.

-(Se que nuestra relación esta algo desequilibrada en este momento...pero...eso no evita que no me gusta besarlo...aunque me gusta mas que el me bese)-piensa mientras se relame los labios y disfruta del momentos.

-Eeemmm...Astrid...yo-susurra el pobre castaño estaba tan sonrojado que se le traba las palabras, siempre le a gustado que su _lady_ lo bese, aunque hora quería evitarla por unos momentos.

Ambos se miraba a los ojos como si nadie estuviera a su alrededor, ella con una tierna sonrisa mientras que el muy sonrojado y con la mente algo perdida por el beso, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin cuando se escucha unos quejido, la pareja se separa para mirar al responsable.

Todos miraba intrigados al escuchar la quejas del arquero, este estaba mirando a la pareja con una cara de poco amigos mientras le taba los ojos a la pequeña Iris.

-Oigan!...por si no se dieron cuenta hay una niña aqui!-le dice muy molesto y algo celosos, le destapa los ojos para luego agarrarse del lomo de su dragón -ya estuvo bueno!...será mejor iros... ahora!... Antes que caiga la noche-agrega para indicarle a su hermana que levante el vuelo.

Todo el mundo se sube en los dragones asigandos para montarlos, así estos despegan del suelo, por suerte para la comandante, Heather, snotlout de una pierna y Tuffnut tuerto no les hubo muchos problemas al montar a los dragones ya que ellos ya estaba algo acostumbrados, pero para el jefe Stoick y los demás les resultaba incomodo y algo difícil poder estar quietos e intentado no caerse.

Ya en una gran altura el gran jefe se sostenía del los hombros de su hijo jinete, aun no se podía cree que estuviera arriba del dragón que una ves asesino hace diez años, aunque debía admitir que la vista era increíble, sino fuera por esas horribles nubes negras seria aun mejor.

Para Heather no podía dejar de asombrarse de estar otra vez en el cielo, esto era como una adicción que no quería que terminara, Tuffnut solo miraba serio al pesadilla negro/rojo mientras se sostenía de sus cuernos y viceversa, Daisy miraba todo al su alrededor con una gran sonrisa y una mirada de asombro, el pobre de Eddy que se encontraba detrás de su sargento se agarra de este muy asustado mientras que el pobre peligro intentaba sacárselo de encima.

Alice y Archi traba de estar lo mas quietos posible arriba del cremallerus, ya que esto era su primera vez y estaba realmente a asustados por la gran altura que tenían, la pobre de Leia solo se sostenía lo mas fuerte que podía de la gran espalda del jinete de gronckle, no importara cuantas veces se suba a un dragón le aterraba las altura, la gran comandante Astrid solo se agarraba de la cintura de su otros yo, mientras miraba hacia su derecha evitando ver a todo el mundo, Iris solo gritaba de jubilo por estar de nuevo en cielo y mas junto con su padre.

-Muy bien muchachos... vallamos a recupera nuestro hogar!-grita con una sonrisa joven jefe, así todo dan inicio hacia su meta de recuperar su hogar perdido.

 **Esa misma tarde.**

El grupo de humanos y dragones volaba tranquilamente sin ningún contra tiempo, los vikingos primerizos ya se habían acostumbrados solo un poco, ya que les dijeron que si se movían mucho solo harían que el balance del vuelo se perdiera, asíque estaban intentando estar lo mas quito posible aunque eso no quitara el miedo de caer a una gran altura hacia el mar.

En todo el viaje el gran jefe vea como su hijo renegado jugaba y reía con su pequeña en el lomo del nadder, suspira con tristeza, realmente se arrepiente de no a ver sido un bueno padre con su propio hijo, Hiccup escucha a su padre suspirar por décima vez en todo el vuelo, sabia cual era la causa de esos suspiros.

-Papa...estas bien?-le pregunta mirando hacia atrás, puede ver la cara de tristeza que el hombre tenia, eso le preocupa.

-Si...es solo que...no se como are para que el vuelva a quererme de nuevo-responde deprimido, tanto jinete como dragon se miran algo preocupados y miran al otro castaño arriba del nadder, en eso el joven voltea a verlo.

-Tranquilo...se que nuestra relación en un principio no fue tan buena, pero eso no impedía que no estuvieras para mi a la hora de limpiar mis desordenes o salvarme-comenta con una sonrisa y con un toque de burla, el jefe sonríe un poco pero luego vuelve a deprimirse.

-Pero no estaba cuando realmente me necesitabas y nunca te eh apoyado en tus inventos-se lamente a ver que fracaso como padre.

Toothless e Hiccup se miran preocupados por la tristeza que el hombre siente en este momento, en eso el furia ve al otro yo de su hermano con tristeza y tratando de encontrar una solución a este problema familiar, el joven castaño también mira a su otro yo y se le ocurre una idea que tal vez funcione.

-Tal vez puedas acércate a el de otra forma-le dice con una sonrisa, sus dos compañero lo mira un poco extraños e interesados en lo que diría -que tal por su hija?-le pregunta, eso le extraño al gran hombre, mira a la pequeña que iba con el joven.

-Mmm no eh sido un buen jefe con esa pequeña-responde con mucha duda y molesto consigo mismo la ver que durante estos años a tenido la cabeza en otra parte-es mas...creo que ella me tiene miedo-termina de decir suspirado con tristeza por sus palabras.

-Vamos papa no te desanimes...mira lado bueno-dice con una sonrisa, tanto jefe como dragón lo mira extrañado por sus palabras –directamente o indirectamente...quiera o no quiera admitirlo el...esa niña es su hija...por lo tanto eso te transformas en su abuelo-al escucharlo, tanto furia nocturna como vikingo se le quedan viendo muy sorprendidos por esa información, y por no darse cuenta de lo obvio.

Si no fuera que estaba en gran altura el pobre de tootlhess se hubiera atragantado con un algunos cuantos insecto por tener la boca abierta, mientras que Stoick daba gracia a los dioses por no tener ninguna bebida en su mano porque sino la hubiera escupido o peor se hubiera atragantado.

-N-no...no lo había visto de esa forma-responde nervioso al percatarse que su otro hijo tiene razón en que el ya era abuelo, se rasca la nuca y sonríe con nerviosismo.

El joven castaño sonríe feliz a ver que pudo sacarle una sonrisa a su padre, y de paso lo convirtió en abuelo, esa era un sorpresa que le hubiera encantado ver a su padre el día que se entere que el es padre.

-Hey yo!-sus pensamiento son interrumpidos al ver como el nadder dorado se coloca a su lado y su otro yo lo mira con una sonrisa, aunque el lo mira sorprendido y algo extraño-acostumbrate a que te llame así porque no pienso llamarte por tu nombre-agrega serio pero con un toque de gracia, ni loco lo llamara por su nombre, una se le hacia extraño y dos odia ese nombre.

-No...descuida no me molesta...además no creo sea bueno que me llame a mi mismo-comenta con gracia y estado de acuerdo con el, mientras ellos dos charlan un poco, Sky mira al furia con una sonrisa divertida, el furia solo le sonríe amablemente aunque después su mirada pasa al ver a la niña que lo mira muy sorprendida.

-(Es mejor que yo me queda callo para no molestar o incomodar)-piensa el jefe mirando a ambos jóvenes, aun no podía creer que este viendo a dos hiccup y con actitudes totalmente diferentes.

-Así que puedes volar-no era una pregunta era una afirmación por parte del arquero, este lo mira curioso para luego sonreír un poco-créeme que me sorprendes de que allá diseñado algo que te permita planear...aunque también tienes un pésimo aterrizaje-le dice primero alabándolo para luego burlarse de el.

El joven jefe sonríe con cierto orgullo a ver de que a si mismo le agrado su invento, para luego tirarlo todo por la borda a ver que se le burla por su mala fama de aterrizaje, Stoick escucha todo atento y asombra de que hiccup jinete pueda volar.

-Si gracias por tu palabras realmente me halagas-le dice con sarcasmo muy notable para terminar molesto.

-Jaja..oye tranquilo la verdad me gustaría que me enseñaras a hacerme uno-le dice con una sonrisa, todo menos la niña lo miran con asombro por sus palabras-nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacerme un traje para vuelo...es realmente increíble-termina de decirle con una sonrisa.

-Eeemm...bueno yo...cla-claro...cuando recuperemos berk tal vez te muestro como hacer...-le dice con una leve sonrisa nerviosa, era raro enseñarse a si mismo un invento suyo, pero estaba feliz que podían tener algo en común.

-Prefiero que me des las instrucciones...ya tengo mi lugar de trabajo-lo interrumpe con una mirada algo seria pero teniendo la vista al frente, sus tres compañeros lo miran algo preocupado, toothless y Hiccup se dan cuenta que el no cambiara de parecer tan fácilmente, en eso el joven arquero gira para verlos con una sonrisa-obvio que yo también tengo una forma de volar...aunque es un poco mas rápida y corta a la vez-les comenta con una risa nerviosa mientra se rasca la mejilla con un dedo.

-( _Yo diría que es suicida)-_ comenta la nadder muy molesta al escuchar hablar de su forma de "volar", toothless la mira curioso por su cambio de actitud.

-Oh vamos Sky!... no seas así...sabes que esta todo fríamente calculado-le responde el castaño con una sonrisa de orgullo y mirándola, ambos jefes se miran un poco confundidos, la dragona gira un poco la cabeza para verlo seria.

- _(Si!_ _fríamente quedara mi corazón el día que no te pueda atraparte)-_ le dice volviendo a mirar al frente molesta, el joven arquero suspira un poco desanimado al escucharla.

-De que estas hablando?/( _de que están hablando?)-_ pregunta fura y jinete al mismo tiempo muy confundido por esa charla que tuvieron, al joven jefe se le hacia genial y a la vez extraño que su otro yo se comunique tan bien con los dragones.

-De una habilidad que tenemos Rex y yo-responde con una leve sonrisa y señalando a su otro hermano.

-( _Que uno de estos días vas hacer que te mates)-_ lo reta la dragona enfada y preocupada por su viene estar.

-Tu tranquila hermanita...confío plenamente en tu velocidad-le dice con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras le acaricia levemente la columna- y mas que debes confiar en mi a la hora de agarrarme de algo-agrega con un aire de confianza, la nadder solo resopla por su nariz y agita levemente su cabeza, al estar en desacuerdo con su hermano.

-( _Me perdí...de que están hablando?)_ -le pregunta el joven furia muy confundido con todo lo que están hablando, aunque no lo escuchen tanto Hiccup como Stoick estaban igual de confundidos por lo que estan hablando.

-Oh!... que bueno lo preguntas mi querido furia!-le dice con una radiante sonrisa y una mirada de felicidad al escucharlo preguntarle eso, los tres hombre mas la pequeña niña lo mira extrañados por su reacción-Rex y yo tenemos nuestra propia habilidad llamada "Disparo Negro"- los tres lo miran muy confundido mientras que el mantiene su sonrisa.

-Disparo negro?!-pregunta los tres al mismo tiempo, totalmente perdidos en su explicación.

-Si!...bueno aunque con estas ropas no podría llamarlo de esa forma ahora-comenta algo malhumorado mirado su camisa roja-pero ya iré a casa a cambiarme-inclina levemente los hombros restándole menos importancia al asunto.

-En que consiste? Lo que estas diciendo-pregunta el joven jefe entendiendo a medias lo que dice.

-El procedimiento es muy sencillo...me coloco entre las púas de la cola de rex...sugar calcula la distancia y después el me lanza hacia el objetivo-les explica con una sonrisa, los tres lo miran incrédulos y pensado que este chico estaba loco.

-Y no crees que es algo peligro?-pregunta el gran jefe serio pero internamente aterrado el ver que su hijo se arriesgue de esa manera-que tal si le erras al objetivo?-aunque su voz sonara neutral por dentro ya se estaba imaginando lo horrible que seria ver eso.

-Tranquilo... tengo un 90% de probabilidades de dar en el blanco-responde con una sonrisa de confianza y orgullo por sus logros, la pequeña Iris sonríe al estar de acuerdo con su padre, padre e hijo no estaban muy de acuerdo con ellos.

-( _Que rayos!...y el otro 10%?!)_ -el gran furia se da cuenta de sus palabras al ver que le faltaba por lo menos ese porcentaje para hacer que?.

-Sky debe volar lo mas rápido que puede para que yo no choque contra el suelo-responde algo nervioso, la dragona solo frunce mas el seño, los tres lo miran incrédulos -oigan tranquilos...no es algo que use muy a menudo...solo en caso de emergencia-agrega tranquilamente.

Esto no dejaba las cosas tranquilas, Stoick no sabia que hacer, si retarlo o dejar que haga lo que haga, porque diga lo diga o haga lo que haga el no lo va escuchar, eso solo hace que se deprima, el joven jefe sabia que era algo loco a la hora de hacer las cosas o que pensaba, sus amigos, Astrid hasta el mismo toothless lo retan por las cosas que hace, bueno solo Astrid y toothless lo retaban, los demás solo esperaban que se le rompa algo, excepto fishlegs el solo se preocupaba.

El joven alfa estaba en total desacuerdo con el, ya de por si su hermano se arriesgaba mucho con su invento de volar, cosa que a un deben controlar eso del aterrizaje, como para que ahora se tanga que matar de los nervios al saber que su otro hermano es lanzado como si fuera una bala de cañon, no lo golpea porque lo quiere, en eso al joven jefe se le viene una pregunta a la cabeza.

-Lo has usado para lastimar a alguien?-le pregunta mirándolo con seriedad, todos miran al joven arriba del nadder muy intrigados por sus respuesta.

-Si...con algunos...en especial al Snotlout que monta a Colmillo-responde con una sonrisa de orgullo y señalando con su pulgar al pesadilla rojo pero en especial al joven que monta este.

El joven jefe solo aprieta con fuerza las manoplas de su silla, escucharlo decirlo con tanta naturalidad lo ponía de malas, solo esperaba encontrar una solución a todo esto.

-Hiccup!-se escucha el llamado de alguien, toothless y sus pasajeros giran su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver a la nadder azul junto con ambas rubias, aunque la comandante aun miraba hacia su derecha-ya estamos llegando-le dice con seriedad y señalándole con su cabeza al frente.

El mencionado junto al resto miran hacia delante curiosos para luego cambiarla por una mirada de seriedad y nerviosismo, sabían que es lo que les esperaba ahi, lo que no sabían era como iban a enfrentarlo, todos los demás dragones se acercan lo mas posible para escuchar el plan.

-Lo mejor es ir hacia atrás de la isla-comenta el arquero con seriedad-una vez ahí debemos ser cuidadosos-agrega sin dejar de ver al frente.

-Porque?...no que los susurros mortales viven bajo tierra?-pregunta el sargento confundo y molesto de que el tome la palabra.

-Es por eso que debemos ir con cuidado...no solo pueden escuchar a alguien desde suelo también pueden escucharte estando en el aire ya que esos agujeros hacen...hacen que los sonidos entren mas fácil como un eco...si ellos están solo en pueblo, entonces tenemos una oportunidad de que no nos encuentren o escuchen- explica serio para luego gira la cabeza y verlo con burla al ver que sabe mucho mas que el.

El pelinegro solo se enfada cada vez mas con el al echarle en cara su estupido conocimiento.

-Pero eso censores no funciona a menos que estemos cerca...no?-pregunta fishlegs algo extraño, el joven arquero lo mira de la misma manera, al ver esto el robusto jinete se da cuenta-oh!.. por eso debemos ir a la parte de atrás y estar lejos de berk-dice con una sonrisa algo tonta por decir lo obvio, cuanto mas lejos mejor para ellos.

-No entiendo-dicen al mismo tiempo los Snotlout's y Eddy muy confundidos, ambos jóvenes castaños ruedan los ojos con algo de fastidio por lo lento que son, solo por los pelinegros no por el pelirrojo.

-Solo síganos y no hagan nada estupido-responde serios y al mismo tiempo, así todos antes de llegar a la isla giran a la izquierda para ira hacia detrás del pueblo y poder tener una estrategia, asi su enemigo no lo encuentra.

 **En el bosque de berk.**

Cuando llegaron al bosque intentaron instalarse en el primer lugar que encontraron pero sus compañeros dragones activaron su instinto de defensar, eso le dio la señala de que no era bueno estar en esa zona, cuando encontraron otro sitio se seccionaron de que este fuera de peligro, a ver que los dragones no gruñeron supusieron que era un buen sitio para pasar la noche.

Ya cuando estuvieron listo, a Heather y a Tuffnut les devolvieran las armas, la noche les cayo encima, el sargento Snotlout y Eddy tenían planeado encender una fogata para no morirse de frío y que además los ilumine pero Stoick les ordeno que no lo hicieran, que eso llamaría la atención de los susurros.

Todos estaba sentados esperando el amanecer, el joven arquero se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa seria mirando a su guardia personal, los dragones se encontraba detrás del los vikingos rodeándolos y estando en alerta de que no los ataquen desprevenidos.

-Les tengo una pregunta-les dice el arquero mirándolos a todos, estos lo miran-si por causualidad el sreaming death no coopera conmigo, tiene un plan B?-les pregunta con una leve sonrisa, eso si que les extraño un poco a los vikingos, Stoick cambia su expresión a una tranquila.

-Creeo que lo mas conveniente es defendernos y tratar de echarlos de la isla-sugiere calmado, solo sus soldados están de acuerdo con el porque los jóvenes jinetes piensan que no será tan fácil.

-Si saben que estamos hablando de un dragón con escamas muy resistentes...no?-les pregunta el castaño mirándolos como si esto fuera cosa fácil, se nota que no tienen idea de lo que se enfrentan.

Si este chico piensa que ellos son idiotas o tontos, esta muy equivocado, saben a lo que se enfrentan, saben que están tratando con un dragón muy poderoso y muy resistente, su jefe dijo eso para alivianar la situación.

-Y que sugieres tu?...que con estos dragones no son suficientes para ganarles?-le pregunta Eddy ya arto de este chico que se cree la gran cosa, en realidad ya no le caía nada bien ambos castaños, uno se cree el mejor, el otro le robo a su chica.

-Tal vez...si el no estuviera solo-le responde con gracia, sus hermanos lo miran algo intrigado con lo que dijo, pero en parte tenia razón, los jinetes y sus dragones concordaban con el-para ser sincero solo creo que hay un solo dragón que pueda herirlo...bueno varios dragones pero de la misma especie-comenta con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados.

-A quien te estas refiriendo?-pregunta fishlegs un poco perdido con ese dato.

-El ala cambiante-al decir eso los ojos de Heather se abrieron a mas no poder, la que las conocían la miraron con sorpresa y preocupacion -es el único dragon que podría atravesar esas dura defensa que el tiene-les explica tranquilamente-el único problema que esos dragones no son fácil de entablar una charla-suspira fingiendo estar deprimido.

-Son muy salvajes?-le pregunta Daisy muy preocupada y no entendiendo mucho la situación, para que no entienda ella si nunca a estudiado sobre los dragones.

-Demasiados...a ellos los único que les importa y como a muchos otros, solo les importa su familia-responde despegándose del árbol-al igual que el caldero, el ala cambiante es otros de los dragones mas salvajes que conozco, la ultima vez que los vimos, mis hermanos y yo por poco no la contamos-dice con una triste mirada mientras se acerca a la cabeza derecha de smoker y lo acaricia tiernamente, este acepta las caricia encantado.

Recordar esa pelea que tuvo con eso dragones no fue de las mejores, como pelea contra un dragón que se adapta a todo tipo de lugar, por suerte pudieron escapar con lo justo, sacude la cabeza para sacarse esos recuerdos malos, comienza a caminar hacia el bosque.

-O-oye a donde vas?-pregunta de golpe el robusto jinete preocupado porque se meta en problemas.

-Ya estoy arto de verlos a todos ustedes-se frena para verlos y girando un poco la cabeza-quiero estar solo...chicos cuiden a Iris-termina de decir para seguir caminado y entrarse en el bosque, sus hermanos asisten con la cabeza a su petición.

-Ya no lo aguanto-comenta Archi muy molesto con ese chico, en eso mira a su jefe manteniendo su seriedad-perdóname que te lo diga Stoick, pero tu hijo legitimo no se le puede confiar en nada-le dice enfadado, el gran jefe solo suspira deprimido porque su compañero tenia razón.

La comandante agacha la mirada y apretando sus manos con fuerza, era ahora o nunca, sin que nadie la vea se aleja del grupo, mientras eso pasaba la rubia jinete se da cuenta de algo, falta o mas bien dicho alguien falta y de que hace rato no dijo ni una palabra.

-(Donde esta hiccup?)-piensa preocupada al no verlo con el furia nocturna.

 **En una zona del bosque.**

Cerca de lo que seria un acantilado estaba el joven arquero mirando la gran caída que se pudiera imaginar, cualquiera que pudiera ver esto tendría mucho miedo ya que la caída lo pude matar pero el joven solo mantenía una mirada seria, se gira para irse sin quitar su expresión.

Mas al rato llega un pequeño lugar con una gran roca deformada e inclinada hacia su dirección, la toco con una mano, su expresión de seriedad cambia una de tristeza, en eso escucha el ruido de una rama rompiéndose, se gira por completo para ver quien es y lo que encuentra no es de su agrado.

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí...Hiccup-dice la rubia vikinga pareciendo de entre las sombras.

-Tu que haces aquí Astrid?-le pregunta con seriedad, la vikinga camina un par de pasos para esta algo cerca de el.

-Sabes también como yo ...que este lugar es especial para nosotros-le dice con una leve sonrisa y señalando el lugar con sus manos.

-No se a que te estas refriendo-desvía la mirada muy serio y haciéndose el tonto de que no sabe de lo que esta hablando.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo!...aquí fue lo que comenzó todo para nosotros dos!-le levanta un poco la voz, sabe bien sobre este lugar, porque es uno de los mejor recuerdos que tiene, el castaño cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras aprieta los puños.

-Si!... y mas adelante... fue donde todo termino para mi!-le grita mirándola muy enojado y le punta hacia un dirección con su mano derecha, la vikinga solo se asombra mientras ahoga un respiro.

Astrid agacha la mirada entristecida, sabiendo a que se esta refiriendo, el joven castaño respira algo agitado por decir esas palabras que por tanto tiempo las a estado guardando.

-Si estas tan enojado conmigo...entonces dime porque no me mataste las veces que tuviste la oportunidad?-le pregunta levantado la mirada y viéndolo algo confundida- tuviste cuatro oportunidades para hacerlo...porque no lo hiciste?-vuelve a preguntar conmocionada por esos recuerdo, en donde el pudo simplemente matarla.

-Yo solo recuerdo tres-es su respuesta, porque el solo recordaba tres momento que estuvo frente a la chica.

-La primera cuando invadiste berk-le dice haciendo memoria de la trágica invasión que sufrieron hace años-la segunda...cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, la tercera...en la colina de nieve...y la cuarta hace unos días-habla enojada al mencionar las dos primeras pero su voz se fue suavizando al momento de llegar en las dos ultimas.

-La primera ...solo fue como tu dijiste estaba invadiendo berk no tenia ni idea donde estabas-le explica sin cambiar su expresión de enfado pero sin mirarla-la segunda que fue nuestro "encuentro", mi blanco principal era snotlout, que ustedes se metieran era su culpa-la rubia aprieta sus puños-la tercera solo estaba encontrando el lado mas vulnerable de los muros...que justos que ustedes tres estaban ahí...-explica con una sonrisa, no tenia ninguna intención de encontrarlos, pero al verlo supo que era buenos para distraerlos y dejar que sus fuerzas ataquen por ese lado.

-Y la cuarta?!, ahí no había nada ni nadie que te interrumpiera para hacer lo que tenias que hacer-le interrumpe dando un paso adelante y llevándose una mano al pecho, sus ojos estaba algo cristalizados pero se rehusaba a llorar en frente suyo.

-La otra Astrid me interrum…

-No es verdad!... ella llego mas tarde!, fácilmente en cinco segundos me hubieras mato cortándome el cuello...porque no lo hiciste?!-le pregunta perdiendo los nervios, el castaño solo agacha la cabeza al recordar ese suceso, ella tenia razón si no se hubiera contenido ella en este momento estaría mu…., aprieta los puños por su debilidad -Hiccup...me amas?-la pregunta lo tomo con tanta sorpresa que la mira asombrado, ella solo la estaba mirando con una mirada de preocupación y levemente sonrojada.

-Y-yo…n-no voy a responde a esa pregunta-responde torpemente para comienza a caminar rápidamente alejándose los mas rápido de ella.

-Eh?...que?...hi-hiccup vu-vuelve aquí!-le grita la vikinga algo perdida por esa respuesta para salir corriendo detrás suyo y gritándole.

 **En otra zona.**

La laguna, el lugar donde todo realmente comenzó para el, el lugar donde conoció a su mejor amigo, donde le entrego la cola hecha por el mismo, donde iniciaron su entrenamiento de vuelo y donde además su _lady_ lo descubrió, el joven jefe suspira agotado tanto física como mentalmente mientras se mantenía parado delante del agua.

Hacia rato se había se parado de todos e indicándole a su dragón que no lo siguiera, necesitaba un tiempo a solas, y sus pies lo conducen hasta este luegar, donde todo inicio para el y su otro yo. Era increíble como un simple gesto o algo puede desatar toda una cadena de cosas para bien o para mal.

-Hola-se escucha un saludo tímido a su derecha, el joven gira la cabeza rápidamente, por fortuna no se rompió el cuello con tal movimiento.

La joven jinete se le acerca pero mantiene una distancia segura, lo había estado buscado y solo un lugar se le vino a la cabeza en donde podría estar y al verlo parado frente a la laguna no lo quiso interrumpir, pero se había prometido en estar con el en todo lo que pueda.

-Hola-le devuelve el saludo al decaído.

-Estas bien Hiccup?-le pregunta preocupada, sabe que es una pregunta muy tonta, obvio que no esta bien su chico, pero con las cosas que están pasando no encontraba otras palabras para intentar entablar una conversación con el.

-Si...eso creo-responde vagamente y mirando el agua.

-Si tienes algo que decir, estoy aquí para ayudarte-le dice con una leve sonrisa mientras se acerca un poco mas al joven.

-En preferencia quisiera estar solo...sino te molesta Astrid-responde deprimido y mirando a su izquierda.

-Pues para ser sincera si...si me molesta-le dice mirándolo seriamente, no tenia pensado dejarlo o que la parte de su lado- Hiccup te lo dije hace tiempo y te lo diré ahora...estoy para ayudarte-agrega preocupada por el y por su actitud-estas así por lo que le hizo la comándate al arquero?-le pregunta con esa duda en su rostro, el joven la mira aun manteniendo su expresión triste.

-Mas o menos-responde agachando la mirada y apretando un poco los puños, esta acción la jinete lo ve, ahora teme lo que puede llegar a preguntarle a continuación.

-M-me odias por lo que le que paso?-le pregunta con tristeza, aun recuerda las palabras de su amigo fishlegs, sobre que ella en ese tiempo, todos pensaban en matar dragones, pero ella confiaba ciegamente que no lo traicionaría de esa manera de pues de ese vuelo que compartieron juntos.

-Que?!...claro que no...eso solo que...no se...todo esto, me tiene muy confundido-su pregunta si que lo tomo por sorpresa, es verdad que se siente algo molesto pero no la odia, menos a ella, pero al escuchar todo lo que han dicho y hecho empieza a dudar.

-Que quieres decir?-no entendía ella a que se refería con estar tan confundido.

-Que todo lo que me a pasado, me lo he puesto a pensar después de que algo malo ya paso-responde con seriedad, levanta la mirada para verla-como lo de toothless hace cinco años o los de mi padre hace poco...créeme que no me hubiera sorprendido o tal vez si, de que me hubieras traicionado en ese tiempo Astrid-le dice mirándola directa a los ojos, al escuchar su propias palabras, ella concuerda con el, porque pensaba delatarlo cuando lo vio con el furia pero..

-Ti-tienes razón, pero realmente debes créeme que yo no te hubiera hecho eso...no después de ese vuelo que compartimos juntos-responde auto defendiendo sus palabras y sus acciones.

-Tal vez...todo ha ido tan rápido que no me he puesto analizar o pensar en las cosas- comenta vagamente, ese comentario va mas para el que para ella- era todo tan irreal y genial que no puse a pensar lo que me rodeaba, si te digiera que cualquiera que me hubiera encontrado con toothless y me traicionaba, lo hubiera esperado, al igual que cualquiera me hubiera ayudado, tambien me sorprendería-comenta con una leve sonrisa de ignoria.

-Que estas queriendo decirme Hiccup?-la estaba confundiendo cada vez mas.

-Lo que quiero decir es que... de cualquiera de la aldea, ya sea mi padre, fishlegs o cualquiera otro que me hubiera ayudado me sorprendería, pero el que mas me a sorprendido de todos eres tu Astrid-le explica con una sonrisa mientras se acerca hasta ella, ambos estaba enfrente del otro y mirándose a los ojos.

La jinete se sentía sorprendida, conmocionada y levemente sonrojada por sus palabras, nunca creyó que para el, ella era una sorpresa, pero puede entenderlo, antes no tuvieron casi nada de acercamiento. Ahora que lo escuchaba y lo vea no podía creer lo que se estaba perdiendo, mas teniéndolo de frente, mas con esos ojos que parecen que brillan en la oscuridad de la noche y que le gustan tanto.

-Todo lo que haces por mi siempre me a sorprendido, mas que cualquier otro, pero eso también es lo que me tiene algo confundido, se que nuestra amistad y relación se a desarrollado casi a escondida de los demás pero...lo quiero que decir es que...todo a salido de la noche a la mañana...-intenta explicarse sin poder dejar de ver eso hermoso ojos azules que hacen que su corazón lata desenfrenado en todo momento, un dedo en sus labios hace que detenga sus palabras.

-Basta Hiccup, no te tortures de esa manera-le sonríe con cariño mientras retira su dedo de sus labios, aunque su expresión cambia a una triste por lo que dijo-escúchate!, no puede creer que estés dudando de mi...

-No!...no lo estoy haciendo, jamás lo he hecho...si tengo que poner mis manos al fuego por ti lo haría-le dice con desesperación y agarrando las manos de la joven y colocarlas hasta la altura del pecho para terminar envolverlas entre las suyas-la noche que hablamos sobre el nido de los dragones...Puse ciegamente toda mi confianza en ti, porque una gran parte de mi quiera confiar en ti-le dice amablemente y apretando sus manos contra las de ella.

El siempre encontraba una manera de sorprenderla para bien o para mal, pero esta no era la excepción, se sentía realmente conmocionada por sus palabras, por su forma ciega de confiar en ella, internamente quería soltar unas lagrimas por la emoción pero se recrimino a si misma que se las aguantaría, no era digno de un vikingo llorar y su orgullo se lo prohibía.

-Hiccup recuerda que estuviste casi cuatro día dormido después de la pela contra la reina-le explica con una leve sonrisa, el joven jefe se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle-en ese lapso de tiempo mientras te ayudaba a recuperarte y también en la batalla, me di cuenta que no te quera perder, que quiera entenderte y conocerte ya que no lo hice cuando éramos niños, te juzgue mal...yo...-se sentía tan culpable de a verlo hecho aun lado sin conocerlo, dejarse llevar por las palabras del pueblo o las cosas que el hacías.

No tenia excusa de si misma, el tan bueno y ella tan mala en ese entonces, pero puede culparla?, la reputación de su familia estaba en juego y ella quiera cortar esa mala racha, mas que quiera ser la mejor, casi no tenia tiempo, sus manos las bajaron pero no se soltaban, solo dejan que sus dedos se mantengan entrelazados, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos baja la mirada pero en breve, ya que se sorprende al sentir como unos dedos se colocan en su mentón haciendo que levante la mirada suavemente.

-No tienes que decir nada-le dice el castaño mirándola con una sonrisa cariñosa- lo entiendo...yo se que querías ser la mejor vikinga, la mejor mata dragones y la mas fuerte, además de que tenias la tragedia de tu familia-el joven castaño se sonroja porque lo que esta por decir-siempre respete eso de ti, mi padre y tu eran mis modelos a seguir...algo en mi me decía que jamás seria como mi padre, pero verte los días que ibas a la forja para que afilaran tu hacha me daba la motivación para quiere ser uno de ustedes- se expresión cambia a una de desagrado-lo malo es que me salía todo mal.

La joven jinete sonríe tiernamente al escuchar la mala suerte que a tenido, aunque poco a poco su sonrisa va desapareciendo para que en su lugar venga una pregunta que en este momento se estaba haciendo.

-Hiccup...odias a mi otro yo?-le pregunta interesada en su respuesta.

-No...solo estoy muy confundido por su actitud-responde seriamente, la actitud de la otra Astrid era algo que lo tenia muy confundido porque no parecía que ella actuara como alguien que traiciona.

-Yo igual ...no parece actuar como alguien que traiciona-concuerda e indirectamente le lee el pensamiento.

-Lo se...Astrid-la mencionada lo mira extrañada - gracias por estar a mi lado, aun cuando te digo que no lo estés-le dice con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, estamos juntos en esto- le de vuelve la sonrisa-después de todo soy tuya-al escuchar atentamente lo que dijo, el rostro de ambos toman un color casi bordo-Eeemm...qui-quiero de-cir...estoy para lo que me necesite...no! ...no para lo que necesites...qui-quiero decir-intentaba arreglar sus palabras pero cuanto mas las arreglaba, mas se trababa consigo misma, su cara ya estaba al rojo vivo y parecia que le saldria humo por los odios.

-Des-descuida...entiendo el p-punto-le dice el joven con una sonrisa nerviosas y estando al rojo vivo por sus palabras, aunque no le molestaban.

Pasaron unos cinco segundo en donde los dos trataban de tranquilizar sus corazones por las repentinas palabras de la joven, los dedos de sus manos aun permanecían entrelazados, en eso la rubia jinete aprieta un poco el agarre llamando la atención del castaño..

-Solo quiero que seamos un equipo como lo hemos sido siempre-le dice sin mirarlo aunque su mirada estaba clavada en la unión de sus manos-créeme que yo no soy como tu hiccup...te ignore por mucho tiempo pero... yo no aguanto ni un día que tu me ignores-su rostro vuelve a sonrojarse, se estaba preguntado de donde tenia las fuerzas para decirle todo eso, el joven castaño se sorprende levemente para luego sonreír suavemente.

-Eso no significa que no fuera una eterna tortura para mi Astrid-le dice con voz casi profundo y suave, ella al fin levanta la mirada para verlo, Hiccup agita un poco la cabeza, porque ya sabe que no tiene caso guardarlo-que diablos...Astrid debes saber que siempre estuve enamorado de ti-admite apretando el agarre de sus manos-obvio que a diferencia de snotlout, yo si respete tu espacio, y cuando empezaste a ser mi amiga, no sabia si estar feliz o nervioso porque me verías o no, créeme que he estado loco por ti.

La jinete suelta sus manos para abrazarlo por la cintura y apoya su cabeza en su pecho, así poder escuchar el latir de su corazón, el castaño se sorprende un poco pero corresponde rápidamente le abrazo suspirado de alegría, suavemente le acaricia la espalda.

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, he de confesar que cuando estaba al lado tuyo o me acercaba, me parecías tierno y lindo, me cuestione porque eso no podía ser cierto, pero cuando empezamos a conocernos mas supe que no quiera apartarte de mi lado o que tu me apartes de tu lado-sin lastimarlo aprieta mas el agarre, sabia que estaba actuando como una débil pero estando a su lado eso ya no le importaba, el joven jefe se siente muy conmovido por sus palabras.

-Te amo-suelta de golpe con una sonrisa y sorprendiéndola, la jinete levanta la mirada para verlo sin romper el abrazo, lo a escucho decirle eso un par de ocasiones, el también la mira-eso es lo que me alegra siempre, de saber que tengo a mi lado y con decirte estas dos palabras me pone muy feliz-le explica brevemente-pero también me haria mas feliz que tu también me las digas.

-Bu-bueno...yo...Hiccup...-no sabia como responder a eso, la había agarrado con la guardia baja - tu...sa-sabes que mis acciones se entiende mas que mis palabras-esa era la tonta excusa que se le ocurrió?, aun no se entiende a si misma porque no el puede decir esas dos palabras, el joven solo ríe suavemente.

-Si lo se, y sabes que no te obligo a decírmelas, esperare hasta que estés lista-le dice con tranquilidad.

-En serio lo harás?-le pregunta algo preocupada por hacerlo esperar algo que simplemente se lo puede decir ahora, este chico la quiera matar de amor eso lo que tiene pensado hacer.

-Por ti... M _y lady..._ lo que sea-termina para luego besarla con cariño, se estaba muriendo por volverla a besar, para el sus labios eran una drogan que no pararía nunca de saciarse.

-mmmm...te he dicho que me encanta que me beses-le dice con los ojos entre cerrados y sonriendo complacida, mas que estaba algo aturdida por ese beso repentino.

-Ahora con todo justo lo hare-bromea un poco para volver a besarla, esta vez con mas intensidad, Astrid solo sonríe entre besos, después de un rato sus pulmones le pidieron algo de oxigeno, aunque no se alejaron mucho aun podían sentir el calido aliento del otro-por cierto hace un par de años fishlegs me dijo que a ti nadie te besaría en los labios, sabiendo que tu y yo lo hemos hecho antes-comenta con una sonrisa interrogante, ella solo rueda un poco los ojos.

-Hiccup...yo soy la que te a besado a ti-le responde con una sonrisa y corrigiéndolo-pero es verdad nadie me va a besar en los labios...excepto tu-le dice con cariño y algo cómica.

-Y quiero ser el único en eso-comenta con una sonrisa algo coqueta, ambos se volvían a unir sus labios.

- _Quieres dejar de fastidiar!-_ se escucha un grito lejano, haciendo que los dos se detuvieran mirándose sorprendidos y que sus labios quedaran a pocos centímetros de otro.

-Yo...yo no dije eso-dice el castaño auto defendiéndose.

-Lo se-concuerda con el, ambos se separan para mira extrañados a todas las direcciones-creo que fue el otro Hiccup-comenta mirada para todos lados pero sin encontrar a nadie mas.

- _Hiccup vuelve aquí y dame la cara!_ -se escucha otro grito, ambos miran hacia arriba al escuchar la otra voz, aunque esta sonó mas aguda.

-Y debe ser la otra Astrid-comenta con un toque de burla-vamos a ver que sucede-le dice miranda y ella asiste, ambos corren hacia la salida de la laguna para ver que es lo que esta pasando con sus otros yos.

Ambos jinete salen y se oculta entre las rocas al ver como el arquero caminaba rápidamente, seguido por detrás de la rubia comandante, ambos estaba muy serios y enfadados.

-Alto ahí!...porque no quieres hablar conmigo?-ambos se frenan solo a cinco pasos del otro para luego preguntarle, ya estaba harta de seguirle y quiere que le de una simple respuesta a sus preguntas.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar Astrid, todo ya fue demasiado claro hace tiempo-responde el arquero muy enfado con su insistencia a querer sacarle información.

Ambos estaba solos ahí, parados casi como dos estatuas, la comándate sabe que esta siendo una pasada pero solo quiera una simple respuesta, pero se da cuenta que el no dirá nada.

-Esa es tu respuesta?-le pregunta con tristeza tanto en su mirada como en su voz.

-Porque ahora la respuesta te importa tanto?-responde preguntándole algo que ella sabia.

-Porque quiero recordar lo que me dirás ahora...sea bueno o malo-responde casi desesperada porque le diga algo, lo que sea, ya sabrá como lo supera o no.

-(Estos se parece a lo mismo que hace cinco años)-piensa ambos jinete algo sorprendidos al recordar un suceso que cambio las cosas para ambos.

-No voy a seguir discutiendo en algo que ya no tiene sentido-comenta con seriedad y ya restándole importación a algo que ya no sirve para ninguno de los dos.

Los puños de la comandante se volvieron blancos de tanto que los estaba apretando, la terquedad del castaño la estaba sacando de quicio, y ver que le estaba dando la espalda solo aumentaba mas las ganas de decirle o golpearlo con fuerza.

-Hiccup date la vuelta y dame la cara-le dice con amargura, ya estaba demasiado molesta con el, ya no soportaba mas que la ignorara, pero el no le hacia caso- diablos Hiccup!...se un hombre y dame la cara!-le grita muy molesta, el joven reacciona ante esas palabras.

-No vuelvas a decir eso-le dice despacio pero con un toque de enfado, el par de jinete se miran asombrados y muy confundidos con esta situación, vuelve a mirada la escena; si la cosa se pone seria deberán interrumpir.

-O que?..que me harás?-lo reta a que haga algo este silencio estaba acabando ya con sus nervios- aah! que no te gusta que te digan que no eres muy hombre para darme la ca…..-le dice con una sonrisa de orgullo pero sus palabras quedan ahogadas.

El dúo de jinetes no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, todo rastro de querer moverse desapareció en un segundo, sus ojos estaba tan abiertos que si no fuera que los tiene pegados se les saldrían, porque lo que estaba viendo era algo que no se lo hubieran imaginado.

El arquero ya estaba arto de escucharla hablar, asíque pego media vuelta para enfrentarla y de paso cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas, y valla que lo hizo, la comándate estaba shockeada no se podía mover, en realidad no quería mover ni aunque le suplicaran, porque la forma en que el la hizo callar era algo que no se imagino y que le estaba gustando mucho.

El joven arquero la estaba besando con tanta desesperación, con algo de pasión y anhelo que para no errarle tenia sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia con un fuerte agarre pero a la ves muy suave, la comándate solo cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que siempre quiso.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **WWhhaaaattt?...la comandante y el arquero se besaron!...espero que les alla gusta do este momento hiccstrid y ahora saben porqe hiccup la estaba ignorando jejeje...**

 **Guau el arquero tambien quiere volar de una forma un poco mas segura XD ...Stoick abuelo?!..quien lo dira xD ...pobre Eddy se le rompio su burbuga de ilucion al ver que la jinete tiene dueño...las caras de todos y de arquero al ver que hiccup(jinete) tiene novia y es jefe...XD  
**

 **Bueno espero que lo allan disfrutado y lamento la tardanza, dejan sus reviews para lo que sea ñwñ ...**

 **Saludos a todos los que me siguen y a los que me siguen apoyando en esta historia ñwñ muchas gracias**

 **Nos vemos para la siguentes ..besos y abrazos ñwñ ..bye bye**


	30. Amistad

**Buenas a todos y tadas mis queridos lectores!...sea todos bienvenidos a otra semana de otra emocionante capi de esta historia donde poco a poco se acerca la lucha contra el gran Grito Mortal y sus susurros mortales contra nuestro vikngos y sus dragones!.  
**

 **Yuuujjjuuyyy que emocion!...pero por ahora disfrten de este nuveo capi ñwñ.**

 **YA!..sin mas que decir...Empecemos!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **NUESTRA AMISTAD.**

La pareja de jinetes miraba la escena con ojos bien abiertos y sonrojados, nunca creyeron que verían esto de sus contrapartes era algo que no se los esperaba, tal vez hubieran esperado un grito o una cachetada por parte del arquero pero no esto.

-(Así nos vemos cuando nos besamos?)-piensan los dos al mismo tiempo, luego se miran para voltear la vista ríendose nerviosos y sonrojados.

En eso el arquero lentamente separa sus labios de la comandante y la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, con sus manos aun en sus mejillas, por lo contrario la vikinga aun mantiene los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento y soltando un leve suspiro, abre sus ojos azules para verlo algo aturdida por el beso.

-Si esa...es...tu forma...de hacerme...callar...me gusta-le dice algo desorientada pero con una sonrisa, indirectamente el joven acaricia su mejilla lentamente con el pulgar-por favor...dame otro-le suplica en susurro mientras cierra los ojos lentamente a espera de otro.

En eso el castaño se sorprende por sus palabras y mira a ambos, la suelta y se aleja rápidamente de ella muy sonrojado, se culpaba por la estupidez que cometió, tanto la vikinga como los jinetes queda extrañado por su reacción.

-No!...no...eso no debió... pasar...solo fue un mero impulso-se contradice con seriedad aunque sus palabras salgan atropelladas.

-Pero esto es algo que los dos queremos!... porque no lo aceptas?-le pregunta indignada y sintiendose rechazada, los jinetes prestan atención a la charla.

-Porque nada de esto tiene que pasar!-responde muy molesto consigo mismo- dejamos de ser algo tu y yo hace mucho tiempo Astrid-al escucharlo decir eso, ambos jinetes se miran extrañados y confundidos.

-Pero aun así me amas!-le dice con enfado y muy dolida por sus palabras-lo dijiste hace unos días en el campo de batalla-hacia todo lo posible porque su voz no se quiebre en ese preciso momento.

El joven arquero no dice nada, solo mirada aun lado muy serio, porque sabe que no puede contradecir esas palabras, se dejo llevar por el corazón roto, al ver como su hija y sus hermanos se ponían en su contra, esas palabras no debieron salir de su boca, pero ya era tarde, suspirar para tranquilizarse y mirarla aun manteniendo la mirada seria.

-Y que gano con que lo sepas?...eso no evitara el odio que te tengo-comenta, la vikinga solo ahoga un grito de sorpresa-que caso tiene?... cada uno hizo su vida de una manera diferente, ya nada en este lugar me importa-agrega mirando aun lado con seriedad y toque de melancolia.

La vikinga siente una flechazo en medio de su corazón al escucharlo decir eso, nada en este lugar era importante para el, nada de lo que vivieron juntos era importante?, indirectamente la jinete también siente una rara punzada en su corazón por eso, porque aunque no esta dirigida para ella, se siente como que su _chico dragon_ se lo digiera, si ella se sentía mal no quiera imaginarse como se sentirá su contraparte.

-Yo...yo..yo no te importo?-le pregunta esperanzada de que al menos aun la tenga en sus memorias, que aunque fueron cortas fueron las mejores.

-No...ni tu... ni nadie me importa, dejaron de serlo hace mucho tiempo-responde con seriedad pero sin mirarla a la cara, en ese momento la comandante siente como su corazón es destrozado en mil pedazos.

La jinete cuando lo escucho decir eso quiso levantarse para ir hacia el y darle un buen golpe, como se atrevía a insultarla de esa manera, le caiga bien o no sigue siendo ella, pero sus intentos de ir por el fueron detenidos al sentir una mano en su hombre gira la cabeza rapidamente para ver a su _chico dragon_ , zafiro y esmeralda se encontraron, la jinete lo miraba con seriedad e indignada que de no la deje ir pero el joven jefe también le miraba con cara seria y negando lentamete con la cabeza.

No se necesito palabras para saber que el castaño solo quería que se mantuviera quieta y escuchara atentamente, la joven jinete comiendose su fueria le hace caso arregadientes; Hiccup también se sentía enojado con su otro yo por hablarle así a la rubia pero tenia sus dudas, por eso y aunque conste, intenta quedarse en su lugar.

-Si no te importo...entonces dime porque no me mataste el otro día antes de que mi otro yo te interrumpiera?!-le pregunta con la gran duda que le estaba comiendo la cabeza, la jinete se asombra por eso, en cambio el joven jefe solo tiene la mirada seria y prestando atención- te lo dije...fácilmente me hubieras cortado el cuello sin problemas- era verdad tuvo al menos un lapso de unos cinco minutos, fácilmente con esa navaja la hubiera matado.

Los cabellos del joven arquero cubrían sus ojos, un silencio monstruoso les cayo encima a todos, lentamente una sonrisa cubrió los labios del aquero para luego lentamente comenzar a reír suavemente, la vikinga lo miraba sorprendida y dolida mientras que los jinetes lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Que diablos...en serio los dioses me odian-comente con una sonrisa mientras se acaricia distraídamente el cabello, tanto la vikinga como los jinete estaba confundidos por sus palabras, el joven arquero suspira para negar con la cabeza-si es verdad...aun te amo...pero tambien te odio...por estos estupidos sentimientos que siento por ti, es que también me odio, por eso esque no te pude matar en esas ocasiones-sonríe incrédulo de si mismo por las acciones que a tomado y por lo que esta diciendo.

-Hiccup...-shock, es todo lo que se podía verse en su cara.

-Pero que caso tiene?-se pregunta aun con la sonrisa e inclinados ligeramente los hombros mientras camina de un lado a otro y se revuelve un poco los cabellos-tu te fuiste cuando mas te necesitaba! …y dos veces!...tuve que hacer las cosas yo solo, que te diga esto...en que cambia entre nosotros?-le pregunta deteniéndose y mirándola, su sonrisa en vez de ser graciosas ya asustaba, porque ni el se creía que algo como esto pudiera pasar.

-Hiccup...yo...-intenta decirle, quería contarle todo lo que sabe, el joven jefe estaba entre confundido y cada vez entendía un poco esta situación.

-Basta Astrid!... no quiero escucharte mas!-le interrumpe, ya cansado de escucharla, la vikinga aguarda silencio, ya no tiene caso seguir hablando-tienes que saber que ya nada en este lugar a me mi importa, ni las cosas...ni la gente...ahora mi prioridad son mi hija y mis hermanos...nada mas-le explica con paciencia y seriedad, cada una de sus palabras son un puñal para el corazón de la comandante-que creíste?...que yo vendría aquí con ustedes, para ayudarlos a tener berk y que luego cambiaria?... que tu y yo seamos como nuestros otros yos?-le pregunta incrédulo y señalando la nada.

Internamente estaba celoso de su otro yo pero ya no mas, hace mucho que cambio su vida, no va a tirar todo por la borda y dejar que unos tontos sentimientos infantilesy adolocentes le nublen el juicio.

-(Si!)...no...claro que no...solo quiera que tuvieras un lugar al cual llamar "hogar"-le sonríe levemente y golpeándose internamente por pensar y casi decir ese "si", el esta siendo muy claro, aquí ya no había nada que le importara, estaba siendo egoísta de su parte por querer obligarlo a que se quede en un lugar que nunca pudo llamar "hogar".

-Ya lo tengo...pero no esta aquí- responde serio, la vikinga le sonríe y se inclina de hombros.

-Lo se...-se da la vuelta para no verlo-me alegro mucho que estés vivo hic...arquero...espero que tengas una buena vida de aquí en adelante-intenta con todas sus fuerzas que su voz no se quiebre, ya casi no tiene caso llamarlo por su nombre, si nunca le gusto-también gracias por lo que esta haciendo por nosotros...es un horno para mucho aunque...no lo admitan-le agradece mientras juntas sus manos y las aprieta fuerte.

El joven arquero ya no sabe que decir, solo le miraba la espalda, para luego voltearla aun lado mientras se masajeaba el cuello, esto parecía mas duro de lo que hubiera imaginado pero no se va a retractar de sus palabras, la vikinga trata de calmar su respiración y sus ideas antes de hablar.

-Se que ya es tarde y que ya no es importante ahora...pero quiero que sepas...Te amo Hiccup...siempre lo he hecho...eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo-le confiesa, era una suerte para ella el a verse dado la vuelta así el no sentiría lastima o peor, pena por ella al ver sus lagrimas-te deseo la mejor de la suerte en tu vida-esta haciendo todo el esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz no se quiebre justo ahí.

-Astrid...siempre te he amado...pero, es momento de que cada uno valla por su propio camino-le dice lentamente, ella traga duro para por hablar por ultima vez.

-Lo se!...adiós Hiccup...y gracia...por todo-le dice ya con la voz quebrada y comenzando a correr, alejándose lo mas rápido de el, otra vez lo dejaba solo, otra vez se volvía alejar.

El joven castaño la vea como se alejaba casi inexpresivo, así eran, siempre a la distancia, así debió ser siempre, cada quien por su lado.

-Tch!...maldita sea-maldice para si mismo por unos raros recuerdos que le vinieron a la cabeza, patea un poco el piso para irse caminando en la dirección contraria.

 **Con la pareja de jinetes.**

Ambos jóvenes estaban muy confundidos, sorprendidos y asombrados porque lo que acaba de ocurrir entre esos dos.

-Mmmuuuy bien, eso fue demasiado extraño-comenta el joven castaño, ambos saliendo de su escondite para ver las direcciones que sus "yo's" tomaron.

-Hiccup...todo esto no me cuadra-le dice la jinete mirándolo extraña y confundida por lo que acaba de pasar.

-A mi tampoco...ellos saben algo que todo el mundo y nosotros mismos...estamos ignorando-concuerda con ella, se lleva una mano al mentó mientras frunce el seño y piensa en algo-creo que seria mejor que hablemos con ellos, ahora están algo fresca las memorias-propone mientras la mira.

-Bueno idea!-concuerda la jinete con una sonrisa y teniendo una idea en el momento-hacemos así, tu ve con mi otro yo, que yo iré con el tuyo-le propone aun sonriendo, el joven jefe cambia su cara de extrañes a una de celos obvios pero tratando de ocultarlo.

-Eeemm Astrid...creo que lo que quiere mi otro yo querria en este momento es no verte-le dice con calma y una leve sonrisa.

-Porque no querría verme?...tal vez no sea buena con las palabras pero no tengo porque usarlas con el-le pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa mientras chocaba su puño contra su mano, aun le quedaba algo de resentimiento por sus palabras.

-Astrid deja de bromear y usa la cabeza...acaba de discutir con la otra Astrid-le hace recordar-lo que menos querría el es hablar contigo...y aunque si quisiera...no dirá nada...en cambio si yo voy, tal vez me diga algo, al igual que si tu lo haces con tu otro yo-le comenta con una sonrisa amable y mas que no quiera que ella lo golpeara o se quedara a solas con su otro yo.

La joven jinete mira aun lado molesta por esa hipótesis que su chico hizo, se cruza de brazos, era cierto que ellos dos hablaron hace un rato y que el arquero lo que menos quiere es hablar con ella sea o no la vikinga, es sonó raro hasta para ella.

-Hiccup sabes que no me llevo bien con ella-le dice molesta y sin mirarlo.

-Como si yo me llevara bien conmigo mismo-dice con sarcasmo y susurrando levemente el joven jefe mientras se acaricia el cuello, al escucharse se reprime un poco-eso sonó raro -agita levemetne la cabeza-bueno no importa, el punto es que seria bueno que nosotros mismo hablemos con nosotros...esto se esta volviendo muy confuso al hablar-su cara de disgusto al hablar era muy notable, que hasta su lady asiste con la cabeza.

-mmm... esta bien *suspiro* "intentare" hablar con ella-comenta derrotada con sus palabras, haria el esfuerza de "hablar" con sus otro yo, porque si se conoce bien y asi es, las cosas saldrá un poco mal.

-Astrid...solo prométeme que no pelearas con ella-le sugiere no mas bien le suplica que ambas no se pelien contra la otra o que al menos ella no la provoque.

-No prometo nada-le dice con una sonrisa traviesa mientras lo mira con las manos en su caderas, el joven castaño suspira rendido al escucharla.

-Al menos trata de no iniciar la pelea tu-bromea un poco, ella lo golpea el hombro en forma de juego, pero asiste con la cabeza. En eso al jinete se le viene algo a la cabeza.

-En el caso que no funcione... que hacemos?-le pregunta algo preocupada por si sus "yo's" no les quieran contar nada.

-Nada...nos reuniremos con el grupo para descansar y ya mañana intentar de ver si podemos sacar al Screamng Death de aquí junto con los Susurros Mortales-le propone de forma seria, ella asiste levemente.

-Esta bien...te veo al rato!...suerte!-le grita mientras sale corriendo en busca de otro yo y tratar de resolver este conflicto y es posible responder las dudas que le han estado comiendo la cabeza.

-Tu igual-responde en voz baja, algo preocupado por la otra Astrid, tenia la leve sospecha de que algo entre eso dos había y solo una persona se lo podía explicar, da media vuelta para ir en búsqueda de su "yo" renegado.

-(Creo que marginado seria la palabra indicada para el)-piensa con un poco de gracia por esa pequeña broma que se hizo.

 **En otro lugar.**

El joven arquero se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, la cabeza agachada y mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, la vista perdida y la cabeza en otro lado, todavía no se podía cree la estupidez que había cometido, distraídamente se lleva su mano derecha a sus labios, los acaricia para luego alejar su mano de ellos, se revuelve los cabellos de lo frustrante e idiota que había sido al besarla.

-Deja de pensar en eso!...no significo nada para ti...ella ya no significa...nada...para ti-se auto reta pero con cada palabra que decía eran cada vez mas lentas, para luego sentirse arrepentido...pero la pregunta de que?.

Una parte de el siempre quiso que eso pasara, besar eso bellos labios por lo que siempre a suspirado desde que la conoce, al final los sentía y sabían mejor de lo que imaginaban, pero otro lado se estaba culpado ya que ella fue quien lo traiciono no una, sino dos veces, dos veces lo dejo de lado cuando mas lo necesitaba, entrego a su hermano al pueblo, a su padre y no le importo; el joven arquero aprieto sus puños con tanta fuerza que se vuelven blanco, intenta contener el su grito de enfado apretando los labios y los dientes.

Como le encantaría grita con todas sus fuerzas en este momento por sentirse como un completo estupido por las cosas que hace, pero esta vez no lo será ya que eso podría alertar a los susurros mortales y no estaba de ánimos para entablar una conversación con ellos, suelta todo el aire contenido y afloja sus agarre para intentar tranquilizarse.

-Sabes...no eres muy bueno para atacar a alguien por la espalda-comenta de repente aun con la cabeza agachada, se gira lentamente con una sonrisa de lado para ver a su invitado-mas teniendo esta pierna de metal-agrega con una sonrisa divertida, delante suyo se encontraba el joven jefe de pie mirandolo.

-No vengo atacarte-lo corrige- y soy conciente de que esta pierna es muy delatadora-le sigue un poco el juego.

-Ja!...no creo que me digas como fue que perdiste la pierna o si?-le pregunta aun con burla, el joven jefe se inclina de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Jamás preguntaste-responde, ambos ríen un poco por eso, al terminar las risas el joven jefe se mira la pierna con una sonrisa triste-fue hace unos cinco años, salve a toothless y a todo berk en una lucha contra el dragón que se a guardaba en el nido de los dragones-le explica, el aquero se queda asombrado por eso.

-No puedo creer que hallas hecho eso-niega con la cabeza muy disgustado con el-sacrificaste una parte de tu cuerpo por esos estupidos vikingos que no valen nada?-le pregunta molesto y levantándose de la piedra para señalar con su mano hacia al bosque-acaso estas loco?!-el joven jefe se molesta por sus palabras.

-Oye!...mi gente no es tán mala como la tuya, se que tuve unos contra tiempos en el pasado pero al hacer eso obtuve el perdón y aceptación de mi padre que tanto habia esperado-responde rápidamente y muy molesto-hice que tanto mi padre como todo la aldea me aceptara como soy!...y no solo a mi, también a toothless y a todos los dragones!-le termina de decir agitado por hablar tan rápido, el arquero mira aun lado aun disgustado por lo que su otro yo hizo por esa gente que jamás lo acepto.

-Te respeto por a ver salvado a los dragones, pero ni creas que me agrada que los hallas salvados a esos vikingos-comenta después de estar cinco minutos en silencio.

-Claro...ellos no te importa pero se ve que a Astrid si te importa no?-le pregunta con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de victoria y burla al ver la reacción de asombro que el arquero puso.

-Qu...que...qui-quieres decir?-le pregunta nervioso y asombrado por sus palabras.

-Te vi...mas bien...te vimos Astrid y yo hablando con la comandante-responde aun sonriendo-o mejor dicho besándose-al escucharlo decir eso, el joven arquero le lanza un golpe con mano izquierda, el joven jefe reacción rápidamente para frenar el golpe con la mano derecha-oye! cálmate-intenta tranquilizarlo ya que no se esperaba esa reacción.

-Como demonios quieres que me calme si ella y tu nos siguieron!, que no haz escuchado lo que es privacidad?!-le pregunta muy enfadado para lanzar otro golpe, esta vez con su pierna derecha, el jinete suelta la mano de su atacante para retroceder y esquivar la patada.

Al ser esquivado el joven arquero pierde el equilibrio y cae boca abajo al suelo, el joven jinete lo mira tirado en el suelo con una expresión de dolor ya que esa caída fue fuerte.

-Escúchame un segundo-le dice tranquilo y poniendo sus manos delante suyo para que se tranquiloce, ambos se miran mientras el aquero se levanta lentamente-no fue nuestra intención escucharlos o verlos, nosotros dos ya estábamos ahí y ustedes dos aparecieron de repente, fue inevitable escucharlos-le cuenta una verdad a medias.

El joven arquero lo mira molesto pero su semblante cambia a uno triste al recodar lo que paso hace unos momentos, camina de nuevo hacia la piedra y se sienta muy frustrado consigo mismo, apoya sus codos en sus rodillas y se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos en sus cabellos.

Al verlo de esta manera el joven jefe se siente mal por el, aun manteniendo distancia se sienta en el pasto mirándolo, flexiona su pierna izquierda y la otra la estira.

-Se que no vas a decirme nada si te lo pregunto-le dice despacio y tranquilo- pero soy el único con quien puedes hablar en este momento y en el que puedes confiar-agrega con una leve sonrisa de confianza, el arquero lo escucha pero no lo mira-asíque dime...que hay entre la comandante y tu?-le pregunta serio pero muy intrigado por dentro.

El arqueo quita sus manos de su cabeza y miranda el mar desde lejos, no sabe si contarle o no pero el tiene razón, no tenia a nade con quien hablar y hace mucho que quiere sacarse este secreto de la cabeza.

-Astrid es...bueno ella es...-responde despacio y nervioso, casi en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que su compañero lo escuche.

 **En otro lado.**

Volvemos a la roca inclinada, en ella se puede ver a la rubia comandante sentada con las piernas flexionadas hacia su pecho, abrazándolas con ambos brazos, su cabeza se encontraba levantada pero con la vista perdida en alguno punto del bosque, sus lagrimas no paraban de salir pero a ella no le importaba.

-Sabes...para ser alguien que traiciona...no eres muy buena haciendo tu papel-comenta una voz conocida hacia la izquierda, por mero reflejo solo la cabeza se mueve hacia el responsable que viene a molestarla en su momento de debilidad, aunque a estas altura ya no le importa.

Parada delante suyo estaba la joven jinete apoyado de costado contra un árbol y con los brazos cruzados mirándola con seriedad.

-Que...quieres?...vienes a echarme en cara tu linda relación con Hiccup?-le pregunta muy enojada, desde que ellos dos se volverán a encontrar, solo le a echado en cara el novio que ella tiene, con solo recordarlo hacia que lo puñales que a sentido sean cada vez peor.

La joven jinete se siente ofendida por sus palabras, es cierto que desde que su _chico dragon_ aprecio han tenido ciertos momento, pero no es su culpa que en esos momentos ella estuviera o los viera, solo era la euforia del momento.

-No vengo a echarte en cara mi relación con Hiccup-responde molesta mientras se despega del árbol- pero si vengo a saber cual es tu relación de el arquero-no era pregunta si una afirmacion casi como una orden, al escucharla mencionarlo la joven vikinga apoya su mentón contra sus rodillas.

-No somos nada-responde con tristeza y mucho dolor en su corazón al mencionar esas palabras.

-Si bueno...quien podría ser algo de una traidora-comenta la jinete cerrando los ojos mientras se inclina de hombros y descruzando los brazos.

Las manos de la comandante se vuelve puños a escucharla decir "traidora", aprieta los dientes con fuerza para pararse de golpe, la jinete la mira abriendo un ojo, tanto los brazos como las manos le tiemblan a la comandante.

-Cállate-susurra.

-Que?.?..perdón no te oigo-le dice divertida mientras coloca una mano en su oído e intenta escucharla, se hace que no la escuchaba, este el método que ella encontró para sacarle información, aunque el método no le agrada mucho que digamos-sabes?...deberías aprender de Alvin...el si sabría como hacer parecer una autentica trai…-le dice con una sonrisa falsa y algo divertida.

Pero toda palabra de juego quedan en el aire al esquivar un puñetazo izquierdo de la vikinga, pero nada la preparo para el siguiente ataque que fue con el puño derecho que impacto en su rostro haciéndola retroceder adolorida. La jinete se mira la mano a ver si tenia sangre porque el golpe fue fuerte, afortunadamente no había nada.

-Cállate!...ya me canse de escucharte!...yo no soy ninguna traidora!-le dice con mucho enfado, yendo a su dirección con su puño derecho el alto mientras las lagrimas escapan de sus ojos.

La jinete sonríe al verla venir hacia ella, internamente se siente mal por hablarle así, pero para ella siempre es bueno sacar la frustración y el enojo peleando contra algo o alguien, consejo de su padre, mas que no rompió la promesa de su _chico dragon._

La vikinga tiraba golpe tras golpe, de diestra a siniestra, todos con mucho enojo, enfado y dolor ciego, por desgracia sus lagrimas le interrumpían su visión pero eso no la detenía por nada, la jinete bloqueaba todos tus golpes, no era ni calculadores ni certeros solo era golpes a lo tonto pero con fuerza, aun asi ella no tenia guardia.

Ver el rostro de la comandante lleno de dolor y lagrimas, le hace pensar un pensamiento correcto y a la vez muy confuso, porque ella si estaba peleando contra ella pero parece ser que ella estaba pelando contra sigo misma lo que hace que pelie contra ella?...si, es un pensamiento muy confuso, al alejarse por pensar en eso, se distrajo pero reacciona rápidamente atrapando el brazo de la comandante.

Al agarra su brazo, brinca para agarrar su cuello con sus piernas y aplicar fuerza para girar y tirarla al sueño, una vez en el suelo estira el brazo de su rival contra su cuerpo y aprieta el cuello de la comándate entre sus pierna, la vikinga intentaba inútilmente zafarse del agarre pero su rival la tenia fuertemente aprisionada con esa llave.

-Te rindes?-le pregunta la jinete aplicando mas fuerza al agarre mientras tiene una sonrisa en su labios, la comandante forcejaba todo lo que podía y teniendo los ojos cerrado con fuerza., en eso la mira con dolor por la llave.

-Tu crees que yo hubiera traicionado al chico que me gusta?, al que amo?, mi amigo?-le pregunta con la voz quebrada, la jinete la mira sorprendida-crees por un segundo que habría traicionado al chico que arriesgo su vida para salvar la mía!-le grita con furia, la jinete estaba tan shockeada que le suelta suavemente el brazo-suéltame- le dice enojada y llorando, retira los pies de su cuello para girar por el suelo.

Se sienta en W mientras se sostiene y masajea su brazo derecho mientras le daba la espalda, la jinete se levanta levemente apoyándose con sus codos en el suelo, mirándola con asombro y con confusión.

-Espera…que?...a que te refieres con todo eso?-le pregunta recuperando su habla.

-Porque debería contarte?...de todos modos no me creerías-le dice con tristeza mientras con su mano izquierda se limpia las lágrimas, en eso siente una mano en su hombro derecho, gira la cabeza para mirary puede ver como la jinete la ve con una sonrisa.

-Hey...me estoy dando cuenta que te estoy juzgando mal sin siquiera conocerte y créeme...no es la primera vez que me pasa-le comenta con un toque de burla al recordar su vida con Hiccup y cuando aprecio Heather por primera vez -asíque no podré decirte si te creo o no sino me cuentas-le dice amablemente y retirando su mano del hombro.

La comandante agacha la cabeza con tristeza al saber que ella tiene razón, respira profundo para calmaras y tratar de clarar sus ideas, se gira un poco para quedar de perfil y mirar hacia el bosque.

Tanto la joven vikinga como el joven arquero miran hacia el cielo nublado.

-Toothless no fue mi primer amigo/no fue su primer amigo-comenta los dos al mismo tiempo, la pareja de jinete los mira entre sorprendidos y confundidos-fue Astrid / fui yo-agregan mirando a sus otros yo, el par de jinete estaban sorprendidos con esa información.

-Fue cuando teníamos seis años...berk fue azotado por una poderosa tormenta...

 _*****Flashback*****_

 **20 años atrás**

La gran aldea de berk, donde nace los mas fuertes vikingos para combatir, hoy esta gran aldea fue arrasada por gran ventisca y que hizo muchos destrozos, muchas del casas estan destruidas, algunas derrumbadas, otras no tenían techos y algunas otras a medio caer.

El zona alta del pueblo, unas grandes puertas se abran revelando al gran jefe Stoick the Vast, mirando el panorama con una semblante serio, una semana, una semana fue lo que esta poderosa tormenta duro, donde se tuvieron que refugiar tanto el como todo su pueblo y ganado, en eso detrás de su pierna izquierda se a soma tímidamente un pequeño niño flaco de aproximadamente unos 6 años, de cabellos castaño algo rebeldes, de ojos de un color verdes bosque que se puede ver lo asustadizo pero curioso que es, vestido con una camisa verde de mangas largas, chaleco de piel de oso marron, un pantalones caoba y unas botas marron de piel.

Este pequeño niño era y es el hijo del gran y poderoso Stoick, su nombre Hiccup Haddock, que desde que empezó gatear siempre a sido muy curioso, pero dejando es de lado este pequeño castaño observa el panorama con asombro, era normal tanto para el como a todos en la aldea que el climas azotaran asi a la aldea pero era mejor esto que las molestas lagartijas que los atacan casi todo el tiempo.

En eso se asusta un poco al escuchar a su padre llamar al pueblo y decirle que la tormenta había pasado, momento perfecto para irse y ya no sorportar mas las miradas de desprecio que algunos vikingos tenían sobre el, sin que nadie lo viera y sin que lo notara, cosas rara que lo hagan, se escabulle para irse hacia el bosque para estar en su momento a solas y encerrase en su mundo.

Por otros lado una pequeña pero ruda niña, de cabellos rubios como el sol atados en dos coletas bajas antes de llegar a la punta, ojos azules tan intensos como el cielo mismo, vestida con una camisa gris de mangas corta, unos pantalones del mismo color y botas negras afelpada, salía de las puertas con su hacha en su mano y apoyándola en su hombro derecho, respiraba profundo el aire fresco con una sonrisa.

Al fin después de estar encerrada toda una semana y sin poder entrenar, su entrenamiento había comenzado hace una semana pero con la llegada de esta poderosa tormenta toda esperanza de seguir con el entrenamiento que su padre le estaba dando se había ido hasta que esta tormenta terminara, con una sonrisa se dirige hacia el bosque lista para comenzar con su tan y amado entrenamien….

-Astrid!-se detiene de golpe al escuchar el llamado de su madre, voltea lentamente la cabeza para verla parada a unos metros detrás suyo- a donde crees que vas niña?-le pregunta la rubia mujer con una mirada seria y con sus brazos cruzados.

La pequeña Hofferson se gira lentamente colocando su arma detrás suyo, con mirada de culpa y pateando la tierra suavemente la mira.

-Iba a ir al bosque a entrenar mama-responde tímidamente y esperando que su madre sea compasiva con ella para dejarla irse.

-Nada de eso debemos...ayudar arreglar la aldea y mas de que debemos ver como esta nuestra casa-le explica con seriedad.

-Pero mama...-intenta quejarse, no tenia ninguna intecion de ponerse a trabajar despues estar una semana entera encerdad sin poder hacer nada.

-Nada de pero jovencita!-le interrumpe- ahora ven conmigo, podrás seguir entrenando con tu padre una vez que nuestra casa o la aldea entera este reconstruida-le explica con paciencia, no es fácil tener una hija obsesionada con el entrenamiento y la lucha contra dragones, aunque este orgullosa de ella, eso no significa que puede irse cuando quiera y dejar sus deberes a medias.

La pequeña Astrid mira como su madre se retira, ella mira el bosque siente como este lo llama a gritos por entrenar, lentamente y arrastrando los pies comienza a dirigirse hacia el bosque, una vez que estuvo bien adentro sale corriendo con una sonrisa y agitando su hacha, lista y feliz de porder estar afuera y sola.

-(Tal vez después de esto mi madre se moleste pero no me importa, es mi momento!)-piensa con una sonrisa mientras sigue corriendo-(ya veras pesadilla voladora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi tío!)-piensa seriamente, entrándose mas al gran bosque.

 **En el bosque.**

En una gran piedra inclinada, se encontraba el pequeño Hiccup sentado de piernas cruzadas y con una libreta entre ellas, su codo derecho estaba apoyado en su rodilla y su cabeza en su mano, miraba el diseño de su nuevo invento, muy concentrado en el, su mano izquierda se encontraba sobre la libreta pero su lápiz de carbón estaba sobre su labio y debajo de su nariz, simulando un bigote.

Cada vez que lo vea se le ocurrían nuevas formas para rediseñarlo, vuelve agarra el lápiz y comienza a dibujar muy concentrado en ello, se concentraba tanto que la lengua la tenia afuera, en eso escucha unos ruido y eso lo alerto, mira para ambos lados pero no ve nada, intenta concentrase en su diseño pero vuelve a escuchar un ruido, esta ves mas cerca, eso lo pone el alerta y se asusta, que o quien estaría aquí?, era lo que pensaba, por desgracia para el estaba desarmado y no estaba su padre para ayudarlo, el miedo lo empieza a dominar.

Se escucha ruidos de algo agitándose y una voz gritando, pega un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta que los sonidos vienen detrás suyo, gira lentamente la cabeza, mas bien los sonidos venían detrás del a roca que estaba sentado, comienza a agatear lentamente subiendo la roca, el cuerpo le temblaba todo, no sabia con que se va encontraria, tal vez algún dragón o un Troll, pensándolo bien ninguna de las dos opciones son buenas en este momento.

Sube hasta la punta de la pierda y asoma media cara muy asustado, pero al ver bien todo rastro de miedo pasa a sorpresa al ver que es lo que causa esos ruidos, del otro lado se podía ver a una niña de cabellos rubios como el sol atados en dos coles y unos ojos como el mismo cielo azul, se encontraba agitado una gran hacha y su rostro aunque marcado por estar fruncido se podía ver que era linda.

El pequeño castaño la observaba como agitaba su hacha de un lado otro simulando golpear algo, estaba fascinado con lo que via que no pudo evitar agarra su libreta y cambiar de hoja para comenzar a dibujarla lentamente disfrutando ver sus expresiones y movimientos.

-(Valla!...ella si que es sorprendente, puede levantar esa hacha y moverla sin ningún problema!)-piensa admirado mientras la mira y la dibuja-(me pregunto...quien podria ser?)-se pregunta concentrado en lo que hace, pero al hacerlo frena sus movimientos y cambia su mirada a una de tristeza-(ojala yo...pudiera hacer...eso)-piensa con tristeza.

Desde el día que su padre lo puso a entrenar para ser un glorioso vikingo y respetado jefe, se dio cuenta que no podía levantar absolutamente ningún arma, hasta hora lo único que podía levantar era una cuchara y una navaja, al dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos su lápiz de carbón se le resbala de la mano y rodar por la piedra.

Al no sentir su lápiz en su mano lo busca con la mirada, al observar detrás suyo puede verlo tirado en la base de la piedra, rueda los ojos con fastidio por ser un descuidado, no sabe si ir por el o seguir viendo a esa genial niña, suspira decepcionado sabiendo que no le va hablar y mas sabiendo que de a poco su reputación llegara a sus oídos, mejor buscaba su lápiz y se marchaba así no la interrumpe con su presencia.

Suavemente se desliza por la roca en busca de lápiz, antes de llegar a el salta a un costado con una leve sonrisa, pero en eso escucha un extraño ruido o mas un raro gemido detrás suyo y mientras pisaba el pasto lo sentía medio blando, observa su pierna izquierda extrañado y puede ver algo de color rojo y con punta tipo flecha, levanta su pie para observa mejor, todo muy confundido y extrañado, mira el comienzo de la cosa roja con punta triangular, y en eso puede ver un pequeño cuerpo con alas, patas y cuernos.

Era un pequeño animal escamoso con grandes ojos rasgados, lo miraba muy enfado y gruñendo, el pobre castaño se ríe algo nervioso y se lleva su mano a la nuca.

-Lo siento amiguito no te...-se disculpa nerviosos pero en eso escucha mas ruidos y poco a poco levanta la mirada para quedar paralizado, asustado y muy aterrado por lo que ve-ay dioses...

 **Del otro lado de la piedra**

-Toma esto dragón!-agita su hacha la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa y una mirada seria- y esto!-vuelve a agitar su hacha para luego rodar por el suelo simulando que esquiva algo- no hay ningun dragón ni nada que pueda detener a la mas grande, valiente y poderosa...!-comenta con el pecho inflado y muy orgullosa por sus hazañas.

-AAaaaaahhhh!-la interrumpe su glorioso discurso un grito aterrador y que se escucho demasiado cerca.

Al observar a su derecha observa como un niño de sus misma edad salen de entre los arbustos aterrado y corriendo hacia su dirección.

-Oye tu!...como te atreves a interrumpir mi...-le dice muy enojada cuando mas o menos estaba cerca de ella pero sus palabras queda atoradas en su garganta al ver que es lo que sale volando de entre los arbustos muchos animales pequeños con cuernos y alas de todo tipo de colores todos dirigiéndose hacia su dirección.

La pequeña Astrid queda petrificada unos segundos al ver tantas de esas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero cuando el pequeño castaño pasa por su lado a toda velocidad gritando y sin avisarle, ella reacciona de la misma forma, empanzado a correr siguiendo al niño, la gran manada de pequeños animales los sieguen muy enojados, y para sorpresa y terror de ambos esas cosas empezaron a lanzarles fuego que salía de sus bocas.

Ambos gritan aterrado esquivando como podían cada disparo que esas cosas les lanzaban, de tanto miedo que tenia la pequeña rubia aumenta la velocidad alcanzado al pequeño castaño, Hiccup se sorprende que ella lo halla alcanzado tan rápido y mas sosteniendo una arma tan pesada, pero dejo eso de lado por ahora lo importante era esquivar esas cosas y protegerse, al doblar a la derecha Hiccup agarra con fuerza la muñeca de la rubia, por poco y ella se lo lleva a el y ambos se meten dentro de una pequeña cueva.

Al sentir el fuerte tiron, Astrid suelta sin querer su hacha y se deja llevar por el extraño niño, ahora los dos estaba dentro de una cueva muy pequeña y estrecha, tirados de costados y cara a cara, la manada de lagartijas pasa rápidamente y ellos se cubren para evitar ser vistos; pasaron unos minutos para que todo vuelva a estar en calma y silencio.

-Qu-que fue eso?-pregunta en susurro la niña, algo asustada, desorientada y muy cansada.

-N-no te-tengo…i-idea-responde el castaño, estando de la misma forma o peor que ella-pe-pero..cr-creo...que era...Dragones-agrega muy cansado y tratando de que tanto su corazón como su respiración se tranquilicen.

-Eso no puede ser verdad!...los dragones son mas grandes que…!-le dice alterada y mirándolo enojada por lo que acaba de pasar y decir, a visto dragones y nunca había visto dragones tan pequeños como esos que los acaban de perseguir, pero sus palabras quedan bloqueadas al sentir su boca tapada de repente.

-Ssshhh!...gu-guarda si-silencio...tal vez...ellos aun...estén ahí-le grita y habla en voz muy baja, esta realmente asustado de que esas lagartijas vuelvan, aunque ahora que vea la cara de la niña enfada con el, creo que prefería esos dragones.

Se quedaron un rato mas en silencio e Hiccup en todo ese momento no quito su mano de la boca de la rubia, cada tanto miraba hacia fuera para ver si no había moro en la costa, en eso siente un leve pinchazo en su estomago, se queja para verla y puede ver que ella aun mantenía sus cejas casi unidas, la ve a los ojos y ella con eso mismo le señala hacia abajo, al principio el pequeño castaño no entiende pero cuando la rubia vuelve hacer el mismo movimiento y soplando contra su mano entiendo rápidamente.

-Lo siento-se disculpa en voz baja y con una sonrisa tímida mientas retira su mano de los labios de la niña.

-Que pensabas hacer con dejarme tu mano todo el día en mi boca?-le pregunta en voz baja muy molesta y escupiendo suavemente ya que no le gusta los niños y mucho menos que la tocaran.

-Lo siento-se disculpa de nuevo y asustado.

-Otra cosas creo que es momento de salir-le dice ya comenzado a molestarle la incomoda pose y mas que ya no quería estar tan cerca de este niño extraño, sin pedir permiso, la pequeña rubia comienza a deslizarse para salir de esa cueva tan pequeña.

-Es-espera….n-no..cr-creo que …sea una buena idea-comenta muy asustado por la seguridad de ambos, además de que no sabían si era seguro salir pero parece que ella no tenia intenciones de escucharlo.

Al salir de una buena vez de la cueva, la pequeña rubia mira para todas las direcciones posibles con cautela para luego ir algo calmada hacia su hacha tirada, el pequeño castaño salía algo asustado de la cueva y al ver que no había ninguna manada de pequeños dragones pudo respirar aliviado.

-Guau ...si que tuvimos cerca jeje-comenta con gracia mientras suspiraba de alivio y sonreía un poco, en eso retrocede cayendo al suelo al ver la punta del hacha muy cerca de su rostro, mira hacia arriba con espanto al ver que la niña lo mira con cara de pocos amigos, el pobre traga duro.

Zafiro y esmeralda se miran directo, uno serio el otro asustado, el pobre castaño creyó que este era su momento de morir, la había molestado, la arrastro en esa estupida pesercucion y por poco son rostizados vivos por esos pequeños, sabe que no a tenido mas que mala suerte y ahora acaba de arrastrar alguien con el, cierra los ojos con fuerza para esperar el momento.

-Eso fue asombroso!-comenta la pequeña rubia con alegría y levantado con sus dos manos el hacha para colocarla arriba de su cabeza, el pequeño castaño abre los ojos de la impresión al escucharla.

-Eeehhh?!-

-No puede creer que hallamos sobrevividos al ataque de una manada dragones, pequeños claro, pero aun así fue una manada!-dice con euforia la pequeña y una gran sonrisa, la cara del pobre Hiccup no tenia precio al estar tan impresionado al escucharla decir todo eso.

Clavando la punta del hacha en el suelo y sosteniéndose con el mango, la rubia de dos coletas le extiende la mano al pequeño castaño, este retrocede por reflejo, para ver la mano de la niña incrédulo, luego observa su cara y en ella se puede ver solo una gran sonrisa, con una sonrisa nerviosa, choca su mano, en eso ella lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Hofferson- le dice después de estar ya levantado y soltando su mano, el pequeño la mira extrañado- mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson...cual es tu nombre pequeño?-le pregunta mirándolo y colocando su hacha en su hombro derecho.

El castaño la mira un poco impresionado por como el habla mas que no puede dejar de sorprenderse al verla tan feliz, luego de que básicamente la interrumpió tal vez en su entrenamiento y que por poco hace que la maten junto con el, en eso su cerebro procesa lo que ella le acaba de preguntar.

-(Un segundo...me dijo pequeño?)-piensa sorprendido para luego verla y en efecto, ella era al menos unos centímetros mas grande que el, no podía creerlo ahora si que era el mas pequeño del acamada, su auto estima ya estaba por los suelos.

-Oye!-al escuchar la voz su compañera de huida la mira para luego retroceder un paso al ver su cara de enfado-es de mala educación no presentarte cuando alguien ya lo hizo-lo reta muy seria y mirando aun lado, estaba indignada, ella amablemente se presenta ante el chico que la ayudo a esconderse y este se queda mudo, que descortesía.

-Ah!...si...lo...lo siento- se disculpa el pequeño rascándose la nuca nervios, aunque todo rastro de nerviosismo se va al darse cuenta que ahora era su turno de decir su nombre y la verdad era algo que no le gustaba, bueno sabe que no el peor nombre pero su padre cree que un nombre feo alejara a lo nomos y Trolls, como si la ya la conducta vikinga no lo fuera, suspira algo deprimido-Ha-Haddock...Hiccup Haddock..-la pequeña sonríe al escucharlo presentarse.

-Mucho gusto Hiccup-le dice mientras extiende su mano izquierda, el pequeño duda pero lentamente acepta el saludo con su mano derecha-así que eres el hijo del jefe no?-le pregunta curiosa y liberando sus manos, el pequeño mira aun lado y asistiendo deprimido-valla...no parece ser el hijo de un jefe-dice en voz baja algo impresionada al verlo.

-Si ...gracias... por...recolármelo-responde desilusionado al escucharla decir eso, la rubia se dio cuenta que hablo mas alto de que lo pensó al ver su cara.

-Lo...lo siento no era mi intención decirlo-intenta disculparse algo torpe e herida al verlo triste.

-No descuida...no es tu culpa, estoy acostumbrado a que me lo digan-le sonríe con tristeza y negando con sus manos-lamento mucho interrumpirte en tu entrenamiento con mi torpeza, que tengas un lindo día-agrega mientras gira medio cuerpo y con su mano derecha la saluda -yo...yo me...me tengo que ir...nos vemos algún día-se despide con torpeza para salir corriendo y dejarla atrás.

Solo era eso lo que le faltaba que alguien de su misma edad le diga que no era como su padre, su cabello le tapa los ojos mientras corría, aunque eso no evita unas cuantas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, la pequeña rubia lo miraba correr con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía culpable por a ver dicho aquello no pensó que lo lastimaría así, al parece ese chico no era como otros niños.

-Bien hecho Astrid...alguien te ayuda y tu se lo agradeces ofendiéndolo-se reprime a sí misma, para luego sonreír, no se iba a quedar con la boca callada cuando lo vuelva a ver hablaría con el.

 **Dos días después.**

Después de ese suceso, la pequeña Astrid averiguo un par de cosas que estaba pasando por alto, primero recibió una reprimida por sus padres el dia que volvió cuando debía a verse quedado ayudar, la segunda cosas que hizo ese mismo dia fue ocultar el encuentro que tuvo con el hijo del jefe.

Pero cambiando de tema, ella le había preguntado a su madre sobre el hijo del jefe pero en vez de responder ella le contesto su padre, su padre le advirtió que no se acercara a ese niño, que era una mala influencia y que solo la distraería de su propósito y entrenamiento, eso si que la extraño y la confundió, la segunda cosa que averiguo es fue al dia siguiente, al parecer el castaño iba a la forja y parecía que se quedaba todo el dia ahí, eso la sorprendió, parece ser que el pequeño quería ser fuerte de otra manera, ahora bien, lo que ella quería primero era disculparse con el por la forma que el hablo el otro dia y segundo que tiene que ser fuera de la vista de su padre; ahora que lo pensaba bien tal vez allá un lugar adonde pueda ir a verlo sin que nadie la vea, solo esperaba que el estuviera ahí.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

La pequeña rubia camina con su hacha en mano, le dijo a su padre que entrenaría un poco antes de ir con el, y ahora ella se encontraba en el bosque yendo hacia la roca inclinada donde lo vio por primera vez, miraba para todas lados pero no lo vía por ningún lado, eso la entristeció, al final sus suplicas y sus ganas de disculparse se fueron volando al no verlo por ningún lado, solo le queda un ultimo recurso y no se lo iba a guardar.

-Hiccup?!-lo llama levantado un poco la voz, espero al menos unos 10 segundo pero nada.

-Astrid?-se escucha una voz confundida, al ser llamada la rubia levantar su cabeza para ver al castaño arriba de la piedra mirándola confundido.

-Hola Hiccup!-lo saluda con una sonrisa y feliz de verlo otra vez.

-Oh...ho-hola-le devuelve el saludo tímido y un poco confundido por la sonrisa, pero se la devuelve no con el mismo entusiasmo pero aun así si feliz-que...que haces aquí?-le pregunta con duda por ver a alguien que este feliz de verlo.

-Vengo a verte-responde aun manteniendo la sonrisa, eso si que lo puso muy confundido y muy sorprendido-anda baja de ahí!... no te voy a hacer nada-juega con el un poco, el pequeño la mira sorprendido para luego asistir levemente.

Mas al rato el castaño ya estaba con ella, muy tímido, nunca, aparte de su padre o de su maestro había estado con alguien tan cerca, su manos las tenia detrás de su espalda al igual que su libreta que la tenia fuertemente agarrada.

-Y...y porque...porque querías verme?-pregunta tímido y tartamudeando un poco, la ojiazul lo mira extrañada por su actitud, para ser el hijo del jefe era muy asustadizo, agita rápidamente su cabeza alejando eso pensamientos.

-Yo ...bueno…quería disculparme por como te trate el otro dia, no sabia que te afectaría-se disculpa con una leve sonrisa mientras coloca sus manos y hacha detrás suyo mientras pateaba levemente la tierra.

El castaño se sorprende mucho con sus palabras, era la primera vez que alguien que no conoce se disculpa con el, por fuera estaba muy sorprendido pero por dentro siente una gran calidez y felicidad que no sabia como describirla.

-Descuida...tu perdóname a mi por interrumpir tu entrenamiento ese dia-responde con una sonrisa feliz, la rubia lo mira sorprendida y un raro calor se le acumula en las mejillas al verlo tan feliz.

Al sentir eso agita con fuerza su cabeza para sacarse la rara sensación que sintió al verlo sonreír así.

-Bue-bueno...q-que sea la...ultima vez-responde torpemente mientras se cuza los brazos y mira a un lado con el ceño algo fruncido, el castaño la mira extrañado para luego llevar su mano derecha a su nuca y rascase un poco.

-De...de acuerdo-acepta, aunque aun así se siente algo confundido con lo que dijo, ya recuperada ella le vuelve a sonreír.

-Y dime Hiccup... que hacías el otro dia aquí tu solo?- le pregunta interesada e intrigada-estabas cazando a eso dragones tu solo?-le pregunta muy ilusionada y acercándose mas de la cuenta, el pequeño retrocede un poco su cabeza asustado por su cercanía.

-No..no ...ojala-responde mirando una lado intimidado, al escucharlo ella retrocede rápidamente extrañada por sus palabras, a el tambien le parecia raro alguien como ella este alegre por ver dragones y querer enfrentarlos, en eso la pequeña rubia ve que tiene algo detrás suyo.

-Oye!...que tienes atrás tuyo?-le pregunta curiosas y cambiando de tema, el castaño brinca un poco al ser descubierto lo que tiene escondido, suspira derrotado para sacar lentamente detras suyo su libreta-estas escribiendo una historia?-le pregunta confundida por verlo con una libreta, eso si que era raro en un vikingo, ósea que este chico quiere ser escritor que un bravo vikingo?, si es así porque esta en la forja?, este niño si que le saca muchas preguntas a su pequeña cabeza, cuanto mas lo quiere conocer menos lo entiende.

-Que?...no claro que no...es...solo que-responde algo ofendido por pensar que esta escribiendo una historia, el quiero ser un bravo y feroz vikingo como su padre pero tampoco puede contradecirla, tal vez cualquiera que lo viera con esta libreta pensaria lo mismo-bueno...es algo que tal vez a ti no te guste-agrega deprimido, Astrid piensa que este chico le hace falta mas animo en su vida.

-No lo sabrás si no me lo muestras-le contradice con una amable sonrisa.

-Te vas a burlar de mi-comenta mirando aun lado deprimido.

-Te prometo no reírme, palabra de vikinga-le dice cerrando los ojos y levantado su mano derecha en señala de promesa, el pequeño castaño la mira un poco sorprendido, para luego asistir levemente y con duda le entrega su libreta.

Con calma y con cuidado Astrid toma la libreta del chico, al sostenerla el castaño aun la tiene sujeta, zafiro y esmeralda chocan entre si de nuevo como la primera vez, ella le sonríe con confianza eso hace que el pequeño afloje el agarre y se la entregue. Una vez con la libreta en su poder la pequeña rubia camina un poco hacia la roca inclinada y se sienta en la base, dejando su arma a su lado izquierdo, luego mira a su amigo y lo invita a que se siente a su lado, con una leve sonrisa el ojiverde se sienta a su lado.

Al abrirlo la ojiazul observa unos raros bocetos con ciertos números y líneas, esta realmente confundido por ver esto, su nuevo amigo le explica que son medidas y parte de un decenio que quiere inventar cuando ya tenga mas experiencia el la forja, la rubia se sorprende con ese dato y puede ver que su amigo es muy inteligente para su edad, mucho de lo que ve no lo entiende pero Hiccup se tomaba las molestias de explicarle con una sonrisa y muy ilusionado con eso.

El castaño estaba muy feliz de poder explicar su obra a alguien mas aparte de su maestro, ver que su nueva compañera le prestaba atención y tiraba algunas opiniones en su diseño, lo ponía muy feliz, jamás creyó que compartiría este momento con alguien, al ver el diseño como seria completo, el pequeño ojiverde pensó que tal vez le haría falta algunos retoques, pero en eso se dio cuenta que había algo que paso por alto y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de un problema que se había olvidado por completo.

Ambos quedaron paralizados cuando su amiga cambio a la siguiente hoja, Astrid quedo muy sorprendida con lo que vio mientras que Hiccup quería que se lo tragara la tierra, había olvidado por completo quitar el dibujo que hizo de ella el día que la vio entrenar cuando esa pequeña manada de dragones los persiguieron, obvio que el dibujo quedo a medio hacer pero aun así no se dio cuenta de quitarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Yo...yo...lo...lo si-siento Astrid...no era mi intención...-sus palabras salían atropelladas y enredadas, que los dioses se apiaden de el en este momento, estaba muy avergonzado de que lo descubriera con las manos en la masa, no podía creer que había metido la pata y justo ahora que había hecho su primera amiga, porque así la consideraba, y al ver que ella no despejaba su ojos del dibujo no sabia que pensaría de el.

-Esa...soy...yo?-pregunta lentamente la ojiazul muy sorprendida por verse, aunque el dibujo solo estaba hecho toda la cabeza hasta los hombros, estaba muy bien detallado y la expresión que ella tenia al momento de tirar el golpe esta justo en el punto.

-Eeemm si...lamento si esto...te...te incomoda-comenta con nerviosismo y tímidamente.

-Que?...no claro que no-le dice mirándolo para luego sonreírle- es todo lo contrario...me gusta-al escucharla decir eso el castaño quedo realmente shokeado- es mas quiero que lo termines-le dice/ordena mientras le entrega la libreta abierta, Hiccup estaba en shock, la miraba como ella se levantaba agarrando su hacha en el proceso.

-Que quieres que haga que?-le pregunta muy perdido con lo que le digo o mas bien lo que le acaba de ordenar, la ojiazul camina unos paso para parase delante suyo.

-Quiero que termines de dibujarme...para poder verlo como queda al final-le dice con una sonrisa-en que momento o movimientos ya me estabas dibujando?-le pregunta emocionada por ver el dibujo terminado, el pequeño castaño pestañea rápidamente para salir de su asombro.

-Pu-pues ...es cuando ibas a tira un golpe con tu hacha-responde con una leve sonrisa mientras cruza sus piernas y apoya su libreta en ellas, para luego tomar su lápiz de carbón, pero antes de ella se ponga en posición, esta lo miraba con sorpresa- pasa algo?-pregunta extrañado.

-Porque agarras el lápiz con tu mano izquierda?...no te seria mejor con la derecha?-le pregunta asombrada y muy confundido por verlo tomar algo con su mano izquierda, es mas creo que es el primero que ve que usa su mano débil, el castaño mira su mano con la que sostenía su lápiz.

-La verdad no lo se...desde que tengo memoria siempre he usado mi mano izquierda para casi todo, no se me queda mas comodo-responde con el mismo asombro pero no tanto ya que estaba acostumbrado-se que soy raro pero….

-No!... no claro que no me parece raro, es solo que me sorprendió mucho, eres el primero que veo que usa su otra mano-le interrumpe rápidamente para que no piense que lo esta juzgando, es mas creyó que no era nadie para juzgarlo, realmente para ella este nuevo amigo esta lleno de sorpresas.-bueno basta de charlas...ahora dibujar!-le ordena con una sonrisa y apuntándolo con su hacha.

El pequeño ojiverde sonríe feliz de que ella no lo este juzgando por usar la mano incorrecta, para luego asistir y saludar estilo militar y dicendo "si señora" haciendo rier a su amiga, le indica como debía colocarse para poder terminar de dibujarla, la ojiazul obedeció sin rechinar y cambio su expresión de feliz a una seria, lista para la batalla.

-Flexiona un poco tu pie derecho-le indica mientras se concentra tanto en ella como el dibujo, esta lo obedece-bajo un poco tu codo derecho-le vuelve a indicar vuelve a obedece pero...- no...no no tanto-la reta, ella brinca un poco por ser reatada pero obedece- muy bien mantente así uno segundos-termina de decir para comenzar a dibujar lo mas rápido y prolijo que podía.

 **10 minutos despues.**

-Hic-hiccup ya...ya...ya ter-terminaste?...me estoy acalambrando-le pregunta lo mejor que puede por el simple hecho que esa pose la haciendo temblar las piernas y brazos, aunque pueda levantar el hacha con facilidad eso no significa que no le pese mucho y mas teniéndola en alto.

-Solo...un...poco...mas...-responde lentamente y muy concentrado en su trabajo-listo!-grita de felicidad al ver que su obra esta terminada, al escucharlo decir que termine la pobre niña termina tirando su hacha al suelo al igual que ella, sosteniéndose con su brazos detrás suyo e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielo azul.

-No pensé que esto fuera a ser tan cansador...al estar en una sola posición-comenta agotada y acalambrada por estar tanto tiempo parada en un solo lugar.

-Jeje...lo siento...pero espero que la espera sea de tu agrado Astrid-comenta el ojiverde parado delante suyo para luego mostrarle su dibujo, la ojiazul lo mira un poco extrañada para luego bajar la mirada y ver su retrato hecho de carbón, rapidamente se olvido por completo sus dolores.

Aunque sus brazos y manos le temblaban como gelatina sostuvo la libreta con fuerza y cuidado, quedo muy feliz y asombrado por verse tan bien dibujada, era sorprendente que un chico como el sepa hacer algo así y con la mano débil o tal vez para el era su mano fuerte?, quien sabe.

-Esta muy lindo...me encanta-le dice con una sonrisa para luego entregarle la libreta, el la recibe y la sostiene con su mano derecha, en eso ella agarra su hacha pero antes de levantarse ve una mano delante suyo, mira al responsable con sorpresa.

-Déjame ayudarte-le dice con una sonrisa cariñosa y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, mientras tiene extendida la mano, la ojiazul se sonroja suavemente y acepta su ayuda- Astrid...te...te gustaría ser mi amiga?-le pregunta tímidamente una vez que ella estaba parada y sin soltar su mano.

La pequeña rubia se sorprende mucho con su pregunta, no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, pero no le vea lo malo a eso, es mas ella misma estaba a punto de preguntarle lo mismo.

-Cla-claro si tu quier….

-Me encantaría!- le interrumpe con una sonrisa, el pequeño corazón del castaño salta de alegría al escucharla que ella acepto ser su amiga, su primera amiga no podia estar mas que feliz.

Hoy no solo a sido un extraño pero muy entretenido dia para este par de pequeños, el pequeño Hiccup esta muy feliz de poder hacer su primer amigo, mejor dicho su primera amiga, esperaba que esto durara para siempre, mientras que la pequeña Astrid quería averiguar todo lo que su nuevo amigo pudiera hacer y quizás ser un gran equipo cuando sean mas grandes.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui les dejo este lindo capi y asi sabran un poco mas de la historia del Arquero y la Vikinga, aunque es la primera parte ñwñ...ya les dare la segunda titulada...creo.."detras de la venda"  
**

 **Que les parecio este capi?...jajaja por si no se dieron cuenta Hiccup(jinete) celoso de si mismo al igual que su otro yo xD...ambas astrid luchando esto fue muy interesante jejeje no les parece? X3.**

 **Alguanas respuestas=**

 **IIDannyII=** _Gracias por tus palabras de animo jejeje...pues si esas palabras se les escapo a astrid jaja xD, si pues ya viste que se reconciliaron ...todos saben que la valiente astrid no se guarda casi nada y mas si es por venificio propio, sigue asi que tus palabras me motivan mucho ..nos vemos bye ñwñ._ **  
**

 **LunaBeatriz=** _Era obvio que tarde o temprano nuestra jinete le confesaria al arquero quiera el novio de ella, no se espero para nada que era su otro yo, pues es verdad al joven arquero le importa poco lo que esos dos se comporte tan familiar, y lo de toothless con stoick hasta para mi fue incomodo xD pero es ciertos ambos en difierente mundos se atacaron contra el otro que incomodo ...mmmm valka... como ya sabras la valka del mundo original no iria, pero la este mundo?...quien sabe tal vez aparezca o no aun no lo se...lo dejo a tu imaginacion xD ...muchas por tu cometario que me ayudas muchos y me motivas muchisimo para sergui ñwñ muchas gracias :D ...nos vemos para la proxima bye!._

 **LucyNami=** _Jaja!...no te esperabas nada de eso jaja es bueno saber que te deje con la palabra en la boca XD...pero volviendo al tema, me alegro que te guste y gracias por tus palabras ñwñ, pues si es verdad nuestro valiente Stoick la tendra dificcil con la pequeña iris...su nieta..que cosa no? ajajaj muchas gracias por tus palabras sigue asi que me agrada ñwñ, bye bye nos vemos la proxima :D._

 **Maylu-liya=** _Mmmm que le puede decir a mi lectora de oscuridad...que si te preguntas por la madre de iris, retrocede un poco a la batalla de hiccup vs hiccup tal ves te olvidaste un pequeño detalle y si no es asi mas tarde lo sabras ñwñ mujajaja...muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguirme ñwñ ojala te vea mas y me sigas motivando en espiritu ñwñ muchas por todo y nos vemos en la otra :D bye!._

 **Gabriely=** _mmmm que te puede decir si que sea tan largo?...muchas por famosos testamento, tus comentario me enconta muchsimo y me hace reir como no tienes idea :D ...lo que puede decir que...sip tu sola eres la vengativa contra la vikinga ahora quiero saber que me diras depues de leer este capi x3...pero en serio tus palabras son muy graciosas y alentadoras para seguir con mi historia me alegra mucho todo lo que dice ñwñ no puede seguir pero en espiruto estoy muy agredicida contigo ñwñ muchas gracias :'D ..nos vemos para la otra ñwñ bye!._

 ** _En serio a todos los que me siguen y me apoyan tanto en los comentarios como espirutalmente se los agradesco de corazon, no pense que en mi primera historia llegaria tan lejos y mas con personajes que me encontan siguan asi que yo les seguire dando mas de esta historia que a todos les gusta y que algunos los atrapa :D muchas gracias! x'3._**


	31. Una PromesaPrimer Adios

**Buenas nuevas mis amigos y amigas lectores!...Sean bienvenidos a otras buena e intersante semana!**

 **Antes de empezar gracias a todos por seguirme, leer y apoyarme con su comentarios ñwñ**

 **Buenos no tengo mucho que dicer asique disfruten el capi ñwñ**

 **Asi que sin mas comencenmos!.**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **Esta semana no habra dialogos para los dragones jejeje les aviso ñwñ.**

* * *

 **LA VERDAD DETRÁS DE LA VENDA parte I**

 **20 años atrás.**

 **Al día siguiente**.

Nos encontramos el bosque y junto a una gran piedra inclinada se encontraba el pequeño Hiccup apoyado contra esta con las manos detrás suyo, mirando el suelo mientras lo pateaba con sus pies, el pequeño se encontraba esperando a su nueva amiga, ya que ella ayer le había dicho que lo quería ver hoy y en el mismo lugar, estaba tan emocionado con encontrarse con ella que en su lección de herrero casi no presto atención, asíque una vez que su maestro Gobber lo soltara porque se había artado del el, por no prestar atención, salio corriendo lo mas rápido posible para llegar a este lugar.

Sabia que había llegado temprano pero con la emoción de saber que le dirá Astrid y que clases de juego u opiniones podrán tener hoy, lo ponía muy feliz, asíque en lo aquí parado esperando al menos unos 25 minutos, la espera fue una eternidad pero eso no lo hace menos incomodo, hasta que unos ruidos en los arbustos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Lamento mucho el retrazo!...mi padre casi no me suelta jeje-se disculpa con una sonrisa nerviosa y de culpa, el ojiverde mira la portadora y sonríe de ver a su rubia amiga de nuevo-no esperaste mucho o si?-pregunta un poco preocupada por a verlo hecho espera, pero suspira de alivio al ver que el niega con la cabeza.

-No para nada...hace poco que llegue-miente con una sonrisa cariñosa, no era nada para el esperar y mas si se trataba de su nueva amiga, no le molesta-veo que trajiste tu hacha-le dice rápidamente para cambiar el tema y vendo el hacha en su mano.

-Eh?...ah!...si es que hace poco entrene un poco con mi padre-responde con una sonrisa y sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos, en eso a ella se le prende la vela-Hiccup!...tengo una gran idea!-comenta con una sonrisa y acercándose hasta el.

-Así?...como cual?-pregunta extrañado por lo que tenga que decir.

-Que tal si tu y yo entrenamos juntos?-le pregunta sin quitar su sonrisa, aunque entrene con su padre este la hace hacerlo sola, mientras que si entrena con alguien talvez pueda mejorar mas rapido.

-Eeemm...no lo se-responde con duda y nervioso, de todas las preguntas que le pudo a ver hecho esa era la que menos quiera que le preguntara-no creo que sea una buena idea-agrega un tanto asustado por lo que pueda decir ella de el al saber su secreto.

-Que?...porque?...es una excelente idea!...siempre es bueno practicar con alguien-le dice muy emocionada por practicar con alguien mas.

El pequeño Hiccup estaba en una encrucijada, como le diría a su nueva amiga que el ni siquiera puede levantar una simple espada, a penas y puede levantar una navaja, esta era una de las razones del porque no tiene amigos, todos los niños y niñas de su edad puede hacer grandes cosas a partir de esta edad mientras que el apenas y puede caminar, valla hijo de un poderoso jefe salio, piensa con sarcasmo pero al ver la cara de intriga que tiene Astrid supo que esperaba una respuesta concreta a su pregunta, no le queda mas de otra que decir la verdad, además de que no le gusta mentir mucho, suspira para tranquilizarse y responder.

-Lo siento Astrid...pero...yo no puede ser tu compañero de entrenamiento-responde con desilusión, la ojiazul lo mira extrañada, intenta preguntar "porque" pero su amigo tomara la palabra pero sin mirarla a la cara-seria una perdida de tu tiempo ya que yo...bueno...yo...no puedo levantar ningún tipo de arma...solo una simple navaja-agrega muy avergonzado de si mismo, por esta clase de cosas su padre no le tiene respeto y lo a mandado a la forja.

Astrid parpadea rápidamente sorprendida al escuchar la confeson de su amigo y su falta de fuerza, debe ser terrible para el ser menospreciado así al ver que no se puede defender mucho, siendo sincera consigo misma no tiene ni idea que hacer, es la primera ves que escucha a alguien que no puede levantar nada, su padre le a dicho que todo vikingo es un bravo guerrero desde que nació hasta que muere, pero parece que no conoce a Hiccup, en eso se le ocurre otra idea que tal vez resulte en satisfacción para ambos.

-Y que tal si me ves a mi entrenar?-le pregunta con una sonrisa y colocando su hacha en el hombro, el pequeño castaño la mira levemente sorprendido e intrigado-aunque mi padre me entrene no lo hace directamente conmigo, tampoco me dice si lo hago bien o no, solo me dice "buen trabajo"-explica recodando su pequeñas lección para luego imitar la voz de su padre al final, causando la risa de ambos.

-Estas segura de eso?-le pregunta una vez que pararon de reír y limpiándose levemente la lagrima que se le escapo por tanto reírse.

-Por supuesto!-responde inflando el pecho de orgullo por su idea, el pequeño ríe levemente por eso-se ve que tienes buen ojo para los detalles Hiccup y seria bueno para mi tener la opinión de alguien mas, aparte de mi padre-agrega con una dulce sonrisa haciendo que el pequeño corazón del castaño se sacuda levemente.

-(Que esto que siento?...esto es lo que significa ser "útil"?)-se pregunta así mismo al escucharla y pedir su ayuda, no podía estar mas que feliz-claro que te ayudare Astrid!-responde con una sonrisa feliz.

No sabia porque pero las sonrisa que el le dirigía a ella sinceramente le gustaban hacían que su cara se le calentara sin que pueda controlarla, pero lo que mas le gustaba era que es ella misma la que las provoca, esperaba seguir así por mas tiempo, carraspea un poco su garganta para tranquilizarse tanto a su corazón como a sus nervios, es increíble que este así por un niño mas pequeño que ella.

-Bie-bien...esta decidido...yo entreno mientras tu me dice que hay mal en mi...de acuerdo?-le pregunta seriamente pero con una sonrisa, el pequeño castaño asiste feliz con la cabeza.

Así en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, la pequeña Astrid estuvo mostrándole a al pequeño castaño sus habilidades actuales en el uso de su hacha y movimientos a la hora de esquivar, Hiccup vía y analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos y para ser alguien de su edad o mas grande se movía bien, aunque observaba que ella apenas y tenia guardia, eso tal vez se le dificulte con el tiempo si no lo entrenaba mas, al igual que sus tiros con su hacha pero por ahora eso será un problema normal hasta que cercan, ahora este fue el pensamiento que se le vino al cabeza, como serán ellos dos cuando crezcan?, pero todo pensamiento se le fue tan rápido como vino, no le importaba crecer ya que le tenia miedo a lo que su padre pueda llegar a decir de el, mas que lo estaba orientando en el arte de ser jefe.

No, no quería saber nada al crecer, no quería saber nada de que es comandar o dirigir una aldea, no era lo suyo, no aun, por ahora solo quería fortalecerse para ser un vikingo y ser aceptado por todos, luego pensara bien sobre el puesto que su propio padre le esta imponiendo.

 **Esa misma tarde.**

La ojiazul término realmente agotada con su entrenamiento, aun no se acostumbraba a sostener bien su hacha pero tal vez si seguía así lo lograría, se encontraba tirada en el suelo mirando al cielo y respirando muy agitada, hoy si que fue un día agotador para ella pero también pensó que fue algo aburrido esta vez, en eso ve una cantimplora en frente de su cara, pestañea varias veces al verla.

-Tómala...te hace falta-le dice una voz a su lado, en eso se sienta y su invitado aleja un poco su cantimplora para que se incorpore, por unos segundos la rubia se había olvidado que tenia compañía, con una sonrisa y estando muy agradecida con el agarra la cantimplora para saciar su sed.

-Hiccup...de donde la sacaste?-le pregunta extraña una vez que termina de tomar un par de sorbos.

-Siempre la traigo conmigo cuando estoy todo el día aquí-le explica sentándose a su lado y queriendo cambiar de tema rapidamente-otra cosa...pude ver no tienes guardia...deberías fortalecer eso, otro dato que tal vez ya lo sabes que es son tus movimiento con el hacha son algo lentos pero con el tiempo se haran mas rápidos si sigues practicando...y que mas...así si!...debes cuidar tu izquierda esta algo lenta de ese lado-le explica con paciencia y algo serio.

La ojiazul lo mira shockeada, nunca creyó que tuviera reflejos lentos, sabia que tenia problemas al agitar el hacha por el simple hecho de que aun no estaba acostumbrada al peso pero de que sea lenta en su izquierda era algo nuevo para ella, su padre si que no la ayudaba mucho, otra de las cosas es que pensó que tenia y en realidad no lo era...es su guardia, eso la desanimo haciendo que agachara la cabeza y la cantimplora.

El ojiverde al ver a su amiga con la cabeza agacha no supo que hacer, ósea solo le había hablado de los problemas que tenia a la hora de luchar, no pensó que le afectaría tanto, que hacia? que hacia?!, no quería que ella se sintiera mal, otra vez lo había arruinado, esta vez para lo peor.

Al verla aun con la cabeza agacha se preocupo pero al verla temblar levemente comenzó a alarmarse, miraba para todos lados en busca de ayuda, de algo para distraerla de lo que acababa de decir.

-(Que hago?….. que hago?!)…eeemm...Astrid?-intenta llamarla tímidamente.

-AAaaaaaahhhh!...no puede creer que mi padre me oculte todas esos defectos!-grita furiosa al recordar las palabras que su padre siempre le dice, "buen trabajo"?, si claro, bueno trabajo su hacha, esto era el colmo, siendo su padre debería ayudarla mas- Hiccup!-lo llama mirándolo muy seriamente y golpeado con fuerza el suelo con la cantimplora, el pequeño castaño retrocede un poco su cabeza y con cara de espanto.

-Si..si Astrid?-pregunta horrorizado por lo que puede llegar hacerle, en eso la ojiazul se arrodilla delante de el y toma su mano entre las suyas, ella lo mira intensamente.

-Crees poder ayudarme mas con mi entrenamiento?-le pregunta sonriendo feliz, el ojiverde la mira pestañeado varias veces para luego casi caerse de la impresión por la forma que lo dijo.

-Eh?...no estas enojada conmigo por lo que dije?-le pregunta nerviosamente y extrañado por su cambio tan repentino de actitud, la pequeña rubia lo mira un poco extrañada por su pregunta.

-Que?...claro que no...estoy feliz de que seas sincero conmigo y me digas bien las cosas así puedo mejorar-le responde con una sonrisa y encantada de que el la este ayudando en esto.

Hiccup la mira con sorpresa y sintiéndose mas útil de lo que pensó que seria, no cabe duda que su amiga esta llena de sorpresa a la hora de hablar, ambos se miran con una dulce y amistosa sonrisa mientras que el pequeño castaño acepta en silencio, en eso ambos bajan las miradas para ver que la ojiazul aun le sostiene la mano, rápidamente las mejillas de ambos se colorean de un leve sonrojo.

Astrid rápidamente suelta su mano para luego golpearla con leve y tontos manotazos, para terminar cruzada de brazos, avergonzada por lo que hizo y mirando aun lado con su leve sonrojo, por otro lado Hiccup la miraba asombrado y también con un leve sonrojo mientras tenia cerca su mano de su cuerpo, poco a poco una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios para mas tarde comenzar a reír con gracia, la ojiazul lo mira de reojo algo disgustada por el bochornoso momento, para luego molestarse con el por verlo reír tan divertido pero poco a poco su molestia no duro mucho porque también ella poco a poco comienzo sonreír y para terminar riendo junto con el.

Ambos estallaron de la risa, no habían hecho nada gracioso pero sin embargo rían como dos grandes amigos, sin molestias, sin preocupación, sin retos, sin miradas raras que los discriminen, y lo mas importante sin que los juzguen, este momento era solo de ellos dos y les gustaba mucho. Diez minutos mas tarde ambos se tranquilizaron pero sin dejar de sonreír se echaron al pasto para mirar lo que quedaba del atardecer.

Con sus manos detrás de su nuca y su pierna derecha flexionada, Astrid miraba el cielo con una sonrisa y pensado que hoy a sido un gran día, no solo pudo practicar sino que también su amigo, Hiccup es de gran ayuda, solo esperaba devolverle el mismo favor, algun dia, mientras que el ojiverde también se encontraba con una sonrisa y con sus manos en su pecho mirando el cielo, aunque tenia una pregunta que quería hacerle a Astrid, solo esperaba que ella aceptara.

-Astrid-la llamo aun mirando le cielo, ella responde con un "mmhh" como que la estaba escuchando, en eso el se reincorpora para verla con seriedad-estaba pensado...que tal si solo tu y yo nos vemos aquí...sin que nadie mas lo sepa?-le pregunta haciendo que ella lo mire con sorpresa y levantándose un poco apoyándose con sus codos.

-A que te refieres?-le pregunta confundida por su pregunta.

-Si...quiero decir...que nos juntemos solos tu y yo en este lugar, se que no es muy secreto pero puede ser nuestro lugar de reunión, fuera de la vista de todos-le propone con determinación que no sabia de donde había sacado para preguntarle eso, pero realmente quería esto y sin que nadie lo sepa, solo ellos dos-cla-claro...si...tu...qui-quieres-genial todo rastro de determinación se le fue al decir esas palabras, pero en verdad tenia miedo de lo que ella podía responder.

La ojiazul deja de mirarlo para ver al frente pensativa, estaba conciente que este lugar no podía ser secreto ya que estaba en la intemperie pero estaba algo lejos de la aldea, eso los pondría como un lugar casi secreto, otra cosa es que ella nunca había compartido algo con nadie, y apenas conocía al castaño pero con lo que apenas sabia de el hace unos días, no se vea como una mala persona y lo estaba ayudando mucho con su entrenamiento.

Por otro lado poco a poco Hiccup se estaba empezando a arrepentir de su propuesta, como se le ocurría preguntarle eso a Astrid si apenas se conocían, fue un mero impulso solo eso pero era lo que quiera desde su interior, quería tener, compartir algo con alguien, aunque su manera de decirlo quizás fue algo repentina y algo brusca.

-Me-mejor..ol-olvídalo Astrid …no me hagas caso-comenta deprimido y mirando aun lado, no podía pedirle u obligarla, apenas se conocían no era necesario ir tan lejos en tan poco tiempo.

La pequeña rubia pestañea varias veces para salir de sus pensamientos y míralo intrigada por sus palabras, para luego sonreí de medio lado.

-De negado Hiccup-responde fingiendo molestia, el pequeño la mira con sorpresa-este es nuestro lugar y por es que acepto tu propuesta de que nadie debe saberlo, ni siquiera nuestros padres-agrega con una sonrisa y sacándola lengua de forma traviesa, en realidad le agradaba la idea de tener un lugar privado, donde puedan entablar charlas y entrenar a gustos.

El ojiverde la mira asombrado para que poco a poco sus labios comenzaran a formase una leve sonrisa y para luego terminar en una y radiante sonrisa entre dientes, Astrid se contagia de su felicidad para así ambos chocar sus manos y jurando el pacto de no decir nada a nadie de sus reuniones.

 **Dos meses después.**

Así habían pasado los días y las semanas, el par de niños se reunían lo días que podían para charla, entrenar y darse opiniones sobre el proyecto del castaño, también hubo días en los que no podía reunirse, en el caso de Astrid sus padre la llevaban consigo a que aprenda las formas basicas de sobrevivencia, que debería aprender por si habría problemas con la embarcación ou quedaba sola vara en una isla, también a mitad del mes su padre le empezó a enseñar lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, su madre se negaba a que le enseñara eso siendo tan pequeña pero tanto padre como hija estaba de acuerdo con aprender ese estilo de pelea porque no solo peleaban contra dragones, también podría necesitarlo cuando los ataquen otras aldeas vikingas, debían estar preparados para todo, la ojiazul estaba encantada con esta nueva enseñanza que por unos cuantos días no asisto a su encontró con Hiccup.

Pero no le preocupaba ya que antes de que comenzara este entrenamiento, Hiccup le había dicho que se irían de viaje con su padre a unas tierras lejas y no sabia cuando volvería, lo que mas le sorprendió que había dicho que la extrañaría en su viaje y aquí estaba ella, hace dos semanas que el pequeño castaño se había ido y no sabia nada de el, tenia muchas ganas de enseñarle lo que había aprendido en estos dos semanas que se fue, en eso se le ocurre una gran idea.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

La señora Hofferson se encontraba detrás de su casa desprendiendo la ropa del tendedero, estaba siendo un día agradable unos de los pocos que había en berk, con una muy buena temperatura, no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba estaba su pequeña sentada en la escalera de la entrada trasera de su casa, su pequeña Astrid estaba muy concentrada pelando un par de pequeños troncos, bueno no tan pequeños pero tampoco muy grandes, la verdadera pregunta que se le hacia era, que hacia ella con esos dos pedazos de troncos?.

-Astrid...cariño-la llama intrigada con lo que estaba haciendo mientras agarraba el cesto de ropa y se acercaba hasta ella, esta deja de pelar el tronco para verla a la espera de que tenga que decirle-que estas haciendo?-pregunta extrañada y curiosa.

-Un par de espadas de madera-responde con una sonrisa para volver a concentrarse en su labor, la rubia mujer parpadea un par de veces por eso.

-Pero dos?...no que a ti te gusta el hacha?...además que harías con dos espadas de madera?-le vuelve a preguntar muy confundida con todo eso, sin dejar de pelar el tronco que poco a poco empezaba a tomar forma como ella querría, ya sabia lo que debia responder.

-Si mama sabes que me encanta el hacha pero también me es muy pesada al moverla aun y necesito velocidad de movimiento, tu y papa siempre me dicen que nunca es bueno excederse-le explica sin dejar de hacer su trabajo- entonces por eso estoy haciendo un par de espadas, porque hacer un hacha con madera es difícil y así mi cuerpo se acostumbra al peso-termina de explicar para verla y sonreírle, luego vuelve a lo suyo.

-OH entiendo-responde la mujer impresionada con la deducción que su hija le acaba de hacer, pero había aun una cosa que no estaba clara-pero porque dos?-le pregunta extrañada.

-Por si se me rompe una tengo la otra lista-responde simplemente y sin mirarla, la rubia mayor se da un golpe interno en la cabeza por actuar como una tonta, era obvio que si algo se te rompe lo mas seguro era tener un repuesto para no atrasarte tanto en tus deberes-por cierto mama-al escuchar el llamado de su pequeña la mira esperando-has sabido algo si el jefe a vuelto?-pregunta sin mirarla y esperado internamente que la respuesta sea un si.

-Si claro hija...según tengo entendido volvió anoche-le informa recordando lo que su marido le dijo anoche-ten cuidado y no te vallas a lastimar-agrega restando importancia al asunto para luego caminar hacia la puerta y meterse a la casa.

Astrid quedo paralizada con esa información, que por poco y se corta el dedo, eso si que eran buenas noticias, porque si el jefe estaba en la aldea por lógica su hijo también, no fue sincera consigo misma el día que se despidieron pero en estas dos semanas que no se vieron ella si que lo había extrañado mucho.

-Si mama-responde automáticamente para luego pestañear rápidamente para seguir con su trabajo lo mas rápido posible y juntarse con el castaño, de paso le contara la brillante idea que se le ocurrió.

 **Dos hora más tarde.**

Dos horas, pensó que tardaría mas pero por alivio no lo fue, tardo mucho con la primera espada pero para la segunda ya no tanto ya que tenia un modelo y lo hizo mas rápido que pudo, estaba tan feliz por su trabajo que rápidamente agarro una soga y se las ato a su cintura, una vez lista salio corriendo hacia su lugar preferido, en estos dos semanas solo fue un par de ocasiones para espera el día que el llegara y empezar a contarle lo que a estado haciendo.

Ahora corría por el pueblo yendo a su reencuentro con su amigo, solo rezaba a los dioses que el estuvieron ahí también, pero en eso se le cruza un chico de su misma edad de cabellos negros y con el cuerpo algo robusto, se frena de golpe para no chocar contra el.

-Ah!...hola Hofferson-saluda el pelinegro con una sonrisa, esta lo mira extrañada por esa sonrisa.

-Eeemm...hola Jorgenson-responde el saludo lo mas amable que puede, el es Snotlout Jorgenson un niño de su misma edad, no lo conoce mucho pero por lo poco que lo ha visto de el es muy presumido, diciendo que el mejor y que cuando sea grande tomara el puesto de jefe.

Hace una semana su padre y el padre del chico jugaron una apuesta, que ella podía vencerlo en una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, ella con gusto acepto el reto, el pelinegro al principio se negó desciendo que el no lastimaba a niñas, pero cuando ella le dijo que le podía ganar cuando quisiera este se molesto mucho, no pasaron ni cinco minutos que el chico estaba acostado boca abajo y ella sentada arriba suyo sosteniendo ambas piernas de chico y estirándolas hacías atrás, dándole al victoria tanto a ella como a su padre.

Y ahora después de ese encuentro hubo otros donde el niño siempre terminaba en el suelo, al igual que cada vez que se vean el siempre la miraba con enfado, por eso le extrañaba mucho que tuviera una sonrisa ahora que la veía y que la saludaba tan amable.

-Porque la sonrisa Snotlout?...al fin admites que soy mejor que tu?-le pregunta con burla, no quería provocarlo pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Mhp!...di todo lo quieras niña Hofferson pero jamás admitiré que eres mejor que yo-su voz suena enfadada pero aun así no quita su sonrisa-eso aun no esta decidido-agrega cruzando los brazos, la rubia rueda los ojos mientras niega con la cabeza al ver lo terco que es, pero bueno para ella no era un problema barrer le suelo con el.

-Entonces porque la sonrisa?-le pregunta algo intrigada al verlo así.

-Solo digamos que hoy a sido un buen día para mi-responde con grandeza y orgullo.

-Bueno...que disfrutes tu día...yo ya...me tango que ir!-le dice torpemente y rápido para poder irse al reencuentro con el castaño, sin esperar respuesta sale corriendo hacia el bosque.

De todos los chicos de su edad hasta ahora solo dos le agradan, Hiccup es el principal y después es otro chico muy gordo que vio la otra vez, aun no sabe su nombre pero tal vez algún día lo sabrá, le agrada porque su actitud tímida le hace recordar a su amigo, agita la cabeza para concentrarse en su carrera y de que nadie la viera. Después de un rato de correr llega a la roca inclinada y lo que encuentra en la base de la piedra la hace sacar una sonrojada sonrisa.

Ahí sentado hecho bolita estaba su mejor amigo, sabia que solo se fue solo dos semanas pero fueron los dos semanas mas largo para ella, no cabía la felicidad que sentía al volver a verlo.

-Hiccup!-le grita para ir corriendo hacia el muy feliz de verlo, pero cuanto estuvo lo mas cerca de el se detuvo de golpe quedando muy sorprendida y horrizada por lo que vio.

Ahí sentado en la base de la piedra se encontraba el pequeño castaño abrazando sus piernas, su cabello le ocultaba los ojos, delante de los pies del niño estaba su libreta totalmente destruida, la ojiazul a ver la libreta quedo sorprendida e internamente enojada por quien le pudo hacer esto a su amigo, pero lo que mas la dejo aterrada y muy preocupada fue la lagrima que le caía a su amigo por el rostro y este ni se preocupa por secarla.

Al ver que el no respondió a su primer llamado, intento de nuevo pero nada, lo llamo varias veces pero parecía que el castaño esta en otro mundo, se quito la soga de la cintura y dejo las espadas de madera aun lado para poder agacharse, se sienta sobre sus rodillas para luego colocar una mano en el hombro del chico.

-Hiccup!-lo llama una vez mas muy preocupada por el, el joven brinca un poco por el toque y la voz ya que estaba distraído, levanta la cabeza para ver quien lo llamaba, lo que Astrid vio a continuación la dejo sin palabras-por todos los dioses!...Hiccup!...que te paso en la cara?!-le pregunta alterada al mirar la mejilla izquierda del ojiverde, en ella se podía ver que estaba mas colorado que el resto de su piel.

-N-no...paso...na-da-responde tartamudeando un poco y mirando aun lado.

-Como que no paso nada...Hiccup dime...quien fue el que te hizo todo esto?-le pregunta enfada, no con el sino con el responsable, quien se cree ese para lastimar así a su amigo, pero parece que el castaño no tienes ganas de responder-Hiccup...por favor dime quien te golpeo...no me gusta verte así-agrega un poco mas calmada y preocupda pero aun sin quitar su cara seria.

El pequeño castaño no estaba muy acostumbrado a que alguien sea amable con el y sabe que hay veces que le cuesta contar su vida personal, aunque siendo sincero quien a estado con el?, Astrid era la primera y tal vez la ultima amiga que realmente tendría, tenia algo de malo abrirse con ella?, no lo sabia, suspira deprimido.

-Fue...no se si lo conoces...pero hay chico llamado Snotlout-responde sin mirarla-desde que lo conozco me a estado molestando en varias ocasiones y hoy no fue la excepción-agrega abrazando con fuerza sus piernas, la rubia lo escucha atento.

-Pero porque te golpeo?-le pregunta interesada y sin que el la vea aprieta su puño.

-Al principio solo chocamos, quedando yo en el suelo, el me humilla diciendo que un flacucho como yo debe estar en el suelo para que grandes vikingos como el pasen-le explica y algunos casos cambiando su voz aunque sonara deprimido salía un toque graciosa, sacando una leve sonrisa en ella-yo me levante y le dije donde están los grandes vikingos que solo veo a uno con poco cerebro-a la ojiazul aun con la mirada seria se le escapa un par de risa-pero no se lo tomo para bien entonces sin que nadie lo vea me lanzo un golpe la cara derribándome y haciendo que soltara mi libreta, el toma y lo exijo que me la de vuelva pero con una sonrisa malvada termina de...bueno ya la estas viendo-terminada de contara con tristeza mientras señala con la mirada los pedazos de su libreta de apuntes para sus inventos.

Astrid mira la libreta destruida con tristeza, todo los inventos del joven estaban ahi, y ese bruto va y se la rompe en su cara sin problema, si lo llegaba agarra de seguro lo dejaría internado con los curanderos, pero también estaba mal por parte de su amigo por querer enfrentarse a alguien mas fuerte que el sin ni siquiera entrenar.

-Hiccup...no te pongas así ya veras que algún día se la devolverás...solo debes entrenar mas-le aconseja, el pequeño solo asiste muy levemente la cabeza-lamento mucho lo de tu libreta...pero porque no te curaste el golpe?-le pregunta preocupada por el golpe que tal vez se pondrá morado para mañana.

-Porque no quiero ver a mi padre y por la libreta no te preocupes, tengo otra en la herreria-responde sin mirarla, esto era cada vez mas confuso para la pequeña cabeza de la rubia.

-Porque no quieres ver a tu padre?-vuelve a preguntar muy confundida, al escuchar esa pregunta le pequeño se muerde el labio inferior con impotencia.

-Porque...porque...hoy discutí con el-responde con tristeza, Astrid lo mira sorprendida muy preocupada-la libreta no me importa y ni golpe de Snotlout...lo que mas me duele son las palabras de mi padre, cuando el me dijo especialmente que al ritmo que seguía nunca seria un vikingo, por eso me desquite con Snotlout y cuando la rompió me di cuenta que tal vez yo no tengo futuro como guerre...-por cada palabras sus lagrimas cada vez fluían mas.

Porque era verdad, el golpe a penas lo sentía, la libre no le importaba ya que tenía otra en la forja pero las palabras de su padre hace unas horas era lo que mas le dolía, las lagrimas aun continuaban cayendo pero sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

-As-astrid ...que es-estas...ha-haciendo?-pregunta desorientado y muy sorprendido.

-Nunca te han dado un abrazo?-responde con una tierna pregunta mientras en volvía entre sus brazos la cabeza del castaño y lo apoyaba contra su pecho, sinceramente la entristeció mucho verlo tan dolido por las palabras de su padre, que no quiso seguir escuchando y la única solución que encontró para calmarlo era esta.

-No recuerdo...cuando fue la ultima vez...que alguien...me abrazo-responde en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta para que su amiga lo escuche, cierra sus ojos para dejarse envolver por le momento, ambos se quedaron así por largo rato para que el ojiverde se pudiera calmar.

 **Diez minutos después.**

La pequeña vikinga lo estuvo abrazando un largo rato, y ver que su amigo ya estaba mas calmado sonríe feliz de poder ayudarlo de alguna manera, rompe el abrazo e inclina la cabeza hacia abajo para verlo.

-Te sientes mejor?-le pregunta con calma y una sonrisa cariñosa, el pequeño la mira ya recuperado y se aleja de ella con una sonrisa mientas se limpia los rastro de lagrimas que le quedaron.

-S-si...ya me siento mejor...gracias Astrid-responde asistiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa, sin rastros ya de lágrimas.

-Muy bien porque tengo algo que decirte-le dice con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Así?...y que es?-pregunta extrañado.

-Hoy entrenaras conmigo!-responde levantadote y colocando sus manos en su cintura mientras sonreía de forma retadora, el pequeño ojiverde la miraba sorprendido desde abajo, en eso parpadea rápidamente para salir de su impresión.

-Un momento...un momento!-le dice de manera rápida y frenándola con sus manos-momento que soy lento-bromea un poco mientras se levanta para cambia su cara divertida por una seria-Astrid ya habíamos hablado de eso..yo...bueno...-agrega timadamente mientras se masajea el cuello.

-Hiccup...piensa rápido!-le dice su amiga lanzándole una de las espadas de madera, el pelicastaño intenta atraparla como puede, haciendo una especie de malabares con el arma para luego sostenerla con ambas manos, sacando unas cuantas risas a la ojiazul por su actuación-buenos reflejos-lo felicita con burla mientras en su mano derecha ya tenia la otra espada.

Al abrir los ojos observa lo que tiene entre sus manos, una espada de madera muy bien hecha y se podía notar que estaba hecha a mano.

-Astrid que es esto?-le dice extrañado y señalando el arma mientra la sostiene con su mano izquierda, por esa pregunta tonta ella queria jugar con el pero se arrepentio en el utlimo momento.

-Tu arma de entrenamiento-responde con una sonrisa mientras clava la punta de su arma en le suelo y se sostiene un poco con ella- te gusta?...yo misma las hice esta mañana-le explica con una sonrisa.

Hiccup la mira impresionado y encantado, no podía creer que ella se hubiera tomado las molestia de hacerle una arma de entrenamiento que fuera real y mas hecha por ella misma, se nota que le puso esmero al trabajo, pero todo rastro de sorpresa queda de lado al sentir una mano en su hombro, mira a su amiga delante suyo.

-Es momento de hacer un cambio en tu vida Hiccup y que tu padre no vuelva a decir esas palabras que te ha dicho-le dice con una leve sonrisa-mi madre dice...siempre que es bueno comenzar con algo leve y como aun no estoy tan acostumbrada al peso de mi hacha creo que esto es un buen comienzo, pero necesito la ayuda de alguien mas...que me dice?-le explica con calma e interesada en su respuesta.

-Solo una duda-responde el joven suspirando y cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos y poner cara de cachorrito-serás buena conmigo?-pregunta con falsa lastima porque sabe de lo que es capas ella.

-Lo lamento amigo mío...pero eso no puede ser posible jaja-responde riendo y palmeando su hombro suavemente, el ojiverde solo lo envuelve una aura oscura por ver que no tuvo suerte.

-Al menos lo intente-dice con un toque depresivo pero lo cambia rápidamente por una sonrisa-muy bien...según tu hoy cambia mi vida no es así?-le pregunta con una sonrisa seria mientras se aleja y se coloca en guardia.

-Sip... hoy cambia tu vida Hiccup...aunque será un cambio duro-le dice la ojiauzl también con una sonrisa seria aunque la cambia por una de leve sorpresa-eeeemm Hiccup no crees que te seria mejor que uses tu mano izquierda?-le pregunta extrañada mientras le señala sus manos.

-Tu crees?...Gobber siempre me dice que use mi mano derecha-responde también un poco extrañado por eso y pensado que seria raro que use su mano "equivocada" como dice su maestro.

-Tu eres bueno con tu mano izquierda y mientras estas aquí conmigo usaras esa...esta bien?-le dice o mas bien le ordena.

-Si señora-obedece con un rostro serio y poniendo su mano en su frente al estilo militar para luego cambiar por unas risa y causándola a ella también. Aunque las risas dura poco ya que la rubia ataca de improvisto lazando un golpe que por poco el castaño y no lo esquiva.

-O-oye que a sido eso?!-le pregunta enfadado por ese ataque.

-Se llama ataque sorpresa...y tienes suerte que no tengo mi hacha... porque sino lo hubiera lanzado-le explica con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Ataque sorpresa?...wow eso suena genial!... me gusta-le dice pensativo para luego cambiar por una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que te gusto-comenta gustosa por sus palabra-ahora en guardia!-le grita para volver a atacar contra el, esta vez el reacciona pero no la esquiva al contrario...lo bloquea.

Ella se sorprende mientra que el le sonríe de medio lado orgulloso de si mismo por bloquear su primer ataque, la ojiazul cambia su expresión a una divertida para comenzar con el ataque y ver cuanto puede durar su nuevo compañero de entrenamiento.

 **En la tarde.**

-BASTA!...no... doy... mas!-comenta rendido el pobre castaño tirado de espalda al suelo muy agitado, adolorido y con la espada tirada aun lado.

-Si...creo...que...nos...hace...falta...un respiro-concuerda con el y hablando entrecortado la rubia tirando la espada y apoyando sus manos en su rodillas muy cansada.

Todo el día tirandose golpe tras golpe y al final el pobre castaño fue el que mas recibió el dolor, era de esperarse de alguien que nunca entreno recibir tantos golpes pero aunque no sepa nada su amigo si que sabia como defenderse y tirar golpes, suerte para el que ella todavía no tenia una guardia estable, aunque debía reconocer que el tenia una gran resistencia para aguantar tantos golpes, al final termina sentarse en el suelo y extender sus brazos detrás de su espalda para apoyarse.

Ambos respiraban muy agitados, este si que fue un gran combate para la pequeña vikinga, su rival si que tenia buena resistencia, ahora entendía porque el golpe del pelinegro poco le importaba, por otro lado Hiccup solo pensaba que mañana el cuerpo le dolería a muerte, no creía que se podría levantarse de la cama.

Estuvieron como unos 20 minutos sentada y acostado en suelo mirando cielo anaranjado y saber que poco a poco el astro rey se ocultaría, en todo el combate la ojiazul estuvo pensado en algo que le gusto ver y que ya era hora de decírselo a tu amigo.

-Hiccup-lo llama aun mirando al cielo, el pequeño castaño hace un quejido de que aun estaba aun conciente-agarra tu espada y levántate-le ordena con seriedad mientras se levanta con algo de dificultad y agarra su espada.

-Eeeehhhh?...no Astrid...no doy mas para el séptimo round-responde con quejas y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, que acaso ella no se da cuenta que el apenas esta iniciando esto del entrenamiento?, no podía tener un poco de compasión con el?, de donde sacaba ella las energia para seguir? porque el ya no las tenia.

-No vamos a pelear...asíque por favor levántate y agarra tu espada-le dice seriamente y con calma, eso si que extraño un poco el chico, se inclina hacia delante para sentarse y ver su amiga, esta se encontraba mirándolo seriamente.

Con dificultad, a dolorido y con quejas el pequeño hace caso a sus palabras, agarra su espada del suelo, ella le indica que extienda la espada, este le hace caso aun confundido y extrañado para terminar chocando sus armas.

-Hiccup...tarde o temprano...la guerra de nuestro padre se convertirá en nuestra y tenemos que elegir de que lado estar-le explica seriamente, el chico queda muy extrañado con todo esto pero decide dejarla continuar-por eso quiero que hagamos una promesa de espadas aquí y ahora-agrega sin dejar de chocar su espada contra la de el.

-Una promesa de espadas?-pregunta confundido, la ojiazul asienta con la cabeza.

-Si...asi es, sin importa quien de los dos llegue a la final de los exámenes que vendrán mas adelante ambos seremos el compañero del otro-le dice apretando el mango de su espada-me prometes que si tu llegas a la final me tendrás como tu compañera?-le pregunta intrigada y seria, el castaño se da cuenta que su amiga no esta jugando con lo que dice.

-No solo te lo prometo Astrid...te lo juro...te juro que tendré como mi compañera-le promete con seriedad y una leve sonrisa-solo si tu me prometes que me tendrás como tu compañero si llegas a la finales-le dice con una sonrisa divertida.

-Te lo prometo-responde con una sonrisa para luego retroceder sus armas y volver a chocarlas con fuerza mientras sonríen divertidos y cumpliendo la promesa que acaban de decirse.

 **En plena tarde.**

Ambos ríen con gracia al saber que pueden confiar en el otro a partir de ahora, cuando cesan las risas el ojiverde da media vuelta para ir por lo que queda de su libreta y así poder regresar a su casa, pero no da ni un paso que un pequeño estruendo se escucha entre los arbustos y que estos mismo comenzaban agitarse, ambos se miran alarmados por si son los mismos dragones de la otra vez, se expresiones cambia a una de determinación y diversion colocandose en guardia.

Esta vez esos pequeños endemoniados no los tomaran por sorpresa estaban listos para cualquier ataque, pero...todo rastro de valentía que tenian se les esfumo de las manos al ver lo que salio de entre los arbustos, ambos tragaron gruesamente mientras soltaban sus palos/espadas y retrocedían de miedo.

Delante de ambos pequeños se encontraba un gran y feroz pesadilla monstruosa de color verde agua y azul oscuro en algunas parte, este vea al par de pequeños muy enojado y gruñendo mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia sus presas, había estando cazando un par de liebres hasta que escucho un raro ruido entonces decidió investigar y en lo aquí delante de dos crías humanos.

El enojo del pesadilla comenzaba a crecer al recodar a su hermano muerto por manos de los humanos de esta isla y creyó que era bueno hacerles pagar con el mismo precio, solo que esperaba que sea un humano mas grande pero como dice el dicho las crías son mejores ya que son los engendros de ellos, caminaba lento asechando a sus presas por ninguna intención los dejara ir.

-CORRE!-grita de pronto el castaño reaccionando para tomar de la muñeca a su amiga y comenzar a correr arrastrándola con el hacia el bosque, el pesadilla parpadea un poco asombrado para luego rugir furiosos y comenzar a perseguirlos rápidamente.

Los pequeños vikingos corrían con terror y todo lo que podían, el castaño agarraba con fuerza la muñeca de la rubia, no se crean lo que les estaba pasando, un gran y feroz dragón los estaba persiguiendo, al ojiverde sin que se de cuenta ambos corrian hacia la aldea, tal vez y con un poco suerte algún vikingo vea al dragon y lo mataba, era la única oportunidad que se le puedo ocurrir, lo malo es que el dragon anticipo su plan.

El pesadilla supo hacia donde los estaba llevando esos pequeños humanos, eso si que no, su venganza estaba lista y no va a dejar que esos pequeñacos se lo arruinen, antes de que Astrid e Hiccup pudieran ver la aldea el dragon verdoso lanza su fuego mas delante del par bloqueando su ruta de escape y salvación, ambos se detiene de golpe y haciendo que se separen para cubrirse con sus brazos para que el fuego no los queme.

-Oh por favor!-grita incrédulo el pequeño castaño moviendo sus hombros y señalando el fuego indignado al ver que el dragon fue mas listo que ellos.

-Vámonos!-grita la rubia al mirar hacia atrás y ver que el dragon aun los estaba persiguiendo, asíque este era su turno de tomar de la muñeca del castaño y salir corriendo hacia la derecha.

Hiccup que estaba distraído y empacado viendo el fuego, es sorprendido y ahora ser el quien lo llevan arrastra, el pesadilla salta para intentar atraparlos pero se le escapa de sus fauces y haciendo que coma tierra, la escupe con asco, si antes furioso ahora no tenian una idea, estos enanos humanos lo están humillando de la peor manera pero no se quedara así, correr un poco mas para luego despejarse del suelo y comenzar a volar bajo pero rápido.

El par de niños corrían lo mas rápido posible para que ese enorme dragon no lo mate, lo burlaron una vez no creían que lo harían una vez mas, aunque no esperarían a que eso ocurriera, el pequeño castaño mira detrás suyo para ver si el dragon aun los esta persiguiendo y en efecto, aun los persigue solo que ahora esta volando y su cara no demostraba que quiera una charla amistosa, asíque le avisa a su amiga y ella con fuerza tira de la muñeca de su amigo diciendo "no te distraigas!".

Correr era el único plan mas concreto que se les ocurría otra cosa mas no podían hacer, no podían pedir ayuda porque ya estaban demasiado lejos de la aldea, nadie sabría nada de esto, otra cosa y en este caso era la rubia, ella se culpaba por no haber traído su hacha consigo tal vez eso podría ayudar, pero todo pensamiento de ambos se fueron en un segundo al esquivar el fuego del dragon y saltar a la izquierda.

Una cuesta, fue ahi donde ambos cayeron rodando, por un cuesta empinada, golpes y raspones eran todo lo que sentían mientras gritaban por ayuda, no había manera de que parasen, iban demasiado rápidos, además de que parecía que esta cuesta no tenia fin, en eso la pequeña ojiazul choca contra una piedra pero esta no la hace frena al contrario sigue de largo pasando por arriba de esta.

-Astrid!-le grita el castaño aterrado por lo que vio, la pequeña solo se queja de dolor mientras se agarra la herida, en eso abre un ojo para ver hacia delante y lo que ve la deja sorprendida y aterrada.

-HICCUP!-le grita mirando hacia delante, el pequeño también mira hacia delante mientras ambos patinan, si antes estaba asustado ahora estab pálido.

Delante de ambos niños la cuesta terminaba pero eso no era lo peor, sino que delante de la cuesta su final era que se veía el mar, con desesperación el ojiverde miraba para todos lados, en eso ve una rara liana sobresalida mas adelante, como puede estira su mano izquierda para tomar la liana.

-Astrid!... toma mi mano!-le grita a su amiga mientras estiraba su mano derecha hacia ella, si pensarlo dos veces la rubia le hace caso y toma la mano de su amigo con su mano derecha.

Al tener la mano sujeta de su amiga estira como puede su brazo izquierdo para tomar la liana y lo consigue con éxito, se agarra con todas sus fuerzas causando que su mano se raspe pero no le importaba con tal de salvar a su amiga y a el, pero hubo un problema, con la fuerza del peso y la velocidad con la que iban las manos de ambos niños pequeños se separan.

Al ver como ellos se iban alejando poco a poco, sus ojos iban agrandandose del terror, inútilmente Hiccup intentaba volver a tomar su mano pero cada vez ella se alejaba mas, todo esto pasaba en cámara lenta para ambos, hasta que al fina la rubia cae hacia el acantilado.

-NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO...AAASSSTTRRIIIDDDD!-el grito desgarrador que pega el pequeño hace eco en todo el bosque y hace que las aves salgan volando.

 **Arriba de la cuesta.**

El pesadilla buscaba por todos lados al par de niños pero no los encontraba por ningún lado, en eso escucha un raro ruido y eso lo alerta, mira para todas las direcciones posibles pero no ve nada, en eso larga humo por su fosas nasales y despega el vuelo para irse, ya los encontrara otro día.

 **De vuelta al final de la cuesta.**

Hiccup se suelta de la liana y se arrastra por el suelo hasta el final de la cuesta totalmente shockeado, no estaba pensado con claridad pero para el esto debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, al llegar a la orilla lentamente asoma su cabeza, sus lagrimas empezaron a salir sin control y el no se preocupaba por detenerlas, pero su mirada de tristeza cambia a una de sorpresa al mira hacia abajo.

-Hiccup!...ayúdame!-le gritaba su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos y agarrada con una mano de una rama sobresalida del muro de piedra, su cara pasa de una sonrisa a una seria mientras se limpia los ojos con su brazo derecho y asiste.

Mirada para todos lados para ver que le puede ser de ayuda, en eso ve la liana que lo salvo a el, corre hacia ella e intenta romperla estirándola pero no funciona, lo hace con todas sus fuerza pero obtiene el mismo resultado, en días como estos odiaba no tener fuerza.

-Deprisa hiccup...la rama no aguantara mucho!-le grita con espanto la ojiazul al ver como poco a poco a rama va cediendo.

Eso hace que el ojiverde se desespere, vuelve a mirar para todos lados y en eso ve una pierda, la agarra y vuelve hacia la liana, con la piedra la golpea para poder cortarla y lo logra, su sonrisa de felicidad dura poco va con ella hacia la orilla de la cuesta, sujetando un extremo tira el otro hacia la rubia, la liana queda a un poco mas arriba de la rubia.

-Astrid!... rápido!... toma la liana que te subo!-le grita con seriedad mientras sostiene un extremo y la miraba.

-No..no...puedo-responde apenas en voz baja mientras mira la liana con sorpresa y lagrimas.

-Pero de que estas hablando?...claro que puedes!...no es momento para bromear, estira tu mano y tomala!-le grita con desesperación y enfado con ella por creer que no puede.

-Hiccup escúchame!...no puedo mover mi brazo izquierdo!-le grita aterrada al ver que su única salvación no podía moverla, el pequeño castaño se sorprende por eso y recuerda que en la caída ella choco contra una piedra, eso debió causarle la lesión a su brazo- vete Hiccup...busca ayuda en la aldea-le dice con voz quebrada y bajando la mirada, sus lagrimas caen lentamente.

-No...claro no que...esa rama no aguatara por mas tiempo-le dice con enfado y algo frustrado consigo mismo al ver que su buena salida no fue concreta, en eso a su derecha ve una planta algo cerca del la orilla y se le ocurre una idea- una idea loca...pero tal vez funcione-dice mientras sube rapidamente la liana.

Al ver como su amigo sube la liana suspira con tristeza, pero era lo mejor no había manera de salvarla, era mejor que valla rápido a la aldea y traiga a alguien que pueda sacarla de este apuro pero aunque para en ese entonce tal vez ella ya no este aqui.

-Te vas a quedar viendo el precipicio o me vas a hacer caso?-le pregunta un voz con algo de burla, la rubia se sorprende al reconocerla, levanta la mirada para ver a su castaño mirandala seriamente.

-Hiccup pero que...?-le pregunta shockeada.

-No hay tiempo...cuando cuente hasta tres brinca todo lo que puedas colocando tus pies en el muro para impulsarte-le explica rápidamente mientras estira su mano hacia hacia ella, este plan que tenia el castaño era muy arriesgado y peligroso pero poco le importaba, había atado un extremo de la liana al pequeño arbolito mientras que el otro se lo había atado a su tobillo derecho, ahora se encontraba de cabeza hacia su rubia, agarrandose con su mano izquierda del muro para sostenerse y estirando su otra mano hacia su amiga.

-Lista?-le pregunta seriamente, ella asiste con mucha duda sobre este plan pero debe dejar de pensar en eso y confiar mas en su amigo, el ojiverde estaba arriesgando su vida por ayudarla- uno...-cuenta despacio mientras ella coloca las punta de sus pies en una roca del muro para darse impulso.

Pero hubo un problema la rama ya no aguantaba mas el peso de ella y termino cediendo al peso, ambos actúan rápido, salto lo mejor que puede mientras se despeja de la rama e Hiccup estira su brazo todo lo que puede, ambos vuelve a juntar sus manos.

-Dos...tres-termina de contar el castaño al tener bien sujeta la mano de ella y para que no se le patine usa su otra mano, Astrid mira el precipicio con asombro para luego ver a su salvador y sonreír con cariño, el pequeño ojiverde intenta subirla para que se agarre de su ropas pero algo malo ocurre.

-Hiccup?-pregunta sorprendida y comenzando poco a poco aterrarse, el pequeño castaño también comienza a sentir lo mismo. Con tanta agitación la orilla del acantilado estaba cortando la liana y con el peso ahora de ambos niños comenzaba a estirarse y cortase, ambos pequeños se mira con terror.

Tragan duro para luego gritar con terror ya que la liana no aguato mas sus pesos, ambos caían en caída libre pero sin soltar sus manos, en eso Hiccup a ve como poco a poco el mar se les acercaba, aprieta los dientes con fuerza para luego jalar a Astrid y abrazarla por la cabeza y pegarla contra su pecho.

-Espera crees que estas haciendo?!-le grita espantada a ver como su amigo le daba la espalda al mar y la colocaba a ella contra su pecho.

-Ahora es mi turno...de abrazarte-le responde en modo de broma mientras la aprieta mas contra el, la rubia con las pocas fuerza que tenia mas el miedo que siente al ver que el se estaba sacrificando por ella intenta golpearlo con su mano sana pero...es inútil.

Sus lagrimas salen sin control mientras caen, lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas con su unico brazo sano y haciéndola puño entre el chaleco de piel, el castaño sonríe feliz de poder ayudar y proteger a su amiga, las lagrimas salen haciendo que la abrace con mas fuerza.

 **En un bote pesquero.**

Dos hombres se encontraban el mar levantando unas redes, bueno uno de ellos estaba trabajando, un hombre de baja estatura y de cuerpo ancho, con barba descuidada y castaña/rubia, con un garfio en como mano derecha, vestido con camisa verde y un pantalón rojo y sobre estos una malla de escamas metálica, este hombre era Mulch, que estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo con las redes de pescar.

-Bucket!..quieres dejar de perder el tiempo y ayudarme con la redes?!-lo llama/grita a su amigo compañero mientras sigue aplicando fuerza para levantar la red.

-Oh!..lo siento mucho Mulch pero estaba entretenido mirando eso que cae del acantilado-le dice un hombre de larga barba rubia mientras miraba a su compañero y señalaba con su garfio hacia el acantilado.

-Pero de que estas habla...?-le pregunta no creyendo nada de lo que decía su compañero mientras sosteniendo las redes con fuerza, pero sus palabras quedar trabadas al mirar donde su amigo señala y en efecto algo estaba cayendo por el acantilado para terminar en el mar-eso no me gusto para nada-responde sorprendido y algo alarmado.

 **En el agua.**

Inconciente y hundiéndose, eso era todo lo que el pequeño castaño hacia, mientras que la rubia al no sentir mas el abrazo de su amigo lo ve como se hunde, ni por un segundo pensaba dejarlo morir, asíque ignorando su dolor tanto de su brazos como de las caídas y nada con su unico brazos sano hacia el, lo agarra del cuello de su chaleco pero con el peso del agua el la falta de fueza y la de un brazo era demasiado pesado para ella haciendo que la arrastre tambien.

Poco a poco sentía como su respiración se iba, no aguantaría más, el agua se le estaba infiltrando a los pulmones, su vista se estaba volviendo nublosa, ve la poca luz del atardecer, siente como su cuerpo se sacude poco a poco al igual que siente como la vida se les va de las manos.

-(Este... es...nuestro...Final)-piensa con tristeza mientras sus ojos se cierra de a poco, lo ultimo que ve es una sombra enorme.

 _*****Fin del flashback*****_

 **El presente.**

Ahí sentadas cerca de la roca inclinada estaba la rubia jinete mirando a su otro yo con los ojo abiertos, su contra parte estaba con las piernas contra el pecho y abrazándolas con fuerza.

-Cuando pense que era nuestro fin, Mulch nos habia salvado de ahogarnos-termina contar con una mirada triste, la jinete asiste levemente pero habia algo que no entiendia.

-Tienes que darle el credito a Mulch, porque sin el no hubiera estado pescando tal vez ustedes dos no estarian vivos-bromea un poco aunque su compañera no le causa, carrospea su garganta para preguntar lo real-hay algo que no entiendo...si el arriesgo su vida para salvarte...porque te alejaste de el?-pregunta confundida y preocupada.

-No fue porque quise...sino porque me obligaron-responde en voz casi baja y quebrada, la jinete la mira atenta y extrañada-cuando despierte mi padre me llevo a arrastra a casa muy enojado-responde si despejar su vista del suelo.

 _****Flashback*****_

 **En la residencia Hofferson.**

-Que...que?!-pregunta casi gritando la pequeña rubia mirando a sus padres entre tristeza y sorprendida-no...no me puede pedir que haga eso!-les grita casi enfada, a la pobre no la dejaron ni descansar ni un momento que la estan obligandoa que cumpla con los requisistos de su padre, se encontraba sentada con su brazo izquierdo en vuelto en un pañuelo y atado al hombro, con mas algunas vendas en el rostro.

-Claro que si podemos y te vamos obligar-le dice con enfado su padre-Astrid!..te prohíbo que te acerque al hijo de Stoick-le ordena mientras se coloca sus manos en las cintura.

-No pueden prohibirme que me aleje de mi amigo...y mas siendo el quien me salvo!-impotencia, eso era lo que sentía en este momento, al ser obligada a abandonar a su amigo que arriesgo su vida para salva, no lo podía dejar, no ahora y mas con la promesa que se hicieron.

Con dolor, lagrimas y enfadada con su padre se levanta de la silla para ir cojea hacia la puerta, Hiccup necesitaba ver a alguien conocido cuando despertara y ella debía estar ahí cuando el despierte.

-Si cruza esa puerta vete despidiendo de tu entrenamiento para ser cazadora de dragones y del apellido Hofferson!-le dice su padre muy enfadado con la decisión que su hija estaba tomando, eso hace que la ojiazul se detenga en seco-Asi es...eso solo traira desgracia a esta familia y todo eso caira en tus hombros-agrega, al escucharlo la pequeña rubia solo tiembla por eso, su familia ya esta en desgracia por un dragón, ahora lo estará por querer ayudar a un amigo?.

-Eso...eso no es verdad...nuestra familia no le pude pasar eso…-responde vagamente y negándose a creer que su familia pasaría por eso solo por ser buena con un amigo, un amigo muy querido por ella ahora-no que debemos ayudar a nuestros amigos y compañeros...-intenta hacer razonar a su padre mientras gira medio rostro.

-No te confundas hija...esas palabras radican hacia los vikingos y ese chico no lo es-responde el hombre serio y cruzándose los brazos, la ojiazul se gira por completo e intentar reclamarle a su padre que eso no es verdad, Hiccup era y es un vikingo, uno de los suyos, pero el hombre se le adelanta- tienes dos opciones hija...o te alejas de ese niño o vete despidiendo de todo entrenamiento vikingo y matadragones-termina la charla rubio hombre mientras se da media vuelta y se retira.

Con tan solo esas dos opciones la niña queda rendida, al igual que sus piernas, sola y desamparada en el suelo, con dos opciones que su pequeña mente no puede procesar, que tiene hiccup que si padre lo odia o que tienen algunos en contra del muchacho?, tal vez nunca conseguirá la respuesta, pero ahora ese no era el problema sino que va hacer de ahora en adelante.

 **Una semana después.**

Fue una semana dura pero buena para el pequeño castaño, ya para el segundo día ya esta en buenas condiciones, su padre le contó como fue que llego ahí junto con la rubia, el ojiverde pregunto por ella pero su padre le dijo que ella se fue el mismo día en que despertó, el pequeño no le tomo importancia ya después la vería en su lugar favorito, dos días mas tarde ya se había recuperado casi por completo pero como no es alguien que se quede por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar se había ido.

Durante el resto de la semana y el pequeño iba todos los días hacia la roca inclinada a la espera de Astrid, cuando llego el primer día vio las espadas de madera partidas a la mitad, no se entristeció al contrario le gusto volver a verlas ya que con ella pudo hacer la promesa que su rubia amiga le prometió, esa misma tarde se las llevo para hacer unas nuevas usando las rotas como modelos. Así sucesivamente Hiccup iba todo los días para ver si Astrid cairia ahí para poder hablar y de paso seguir con el entrenamiento, mas con las nuevas espada de madera que el mismo había hecho.

Pero su mejor amiga nunca apareció, hasta el mismo se atrevió aparecer en un día de lluvia para ver si ella iría, la espero todo el día aguantando tanto el agua como el frío, pero ella seguía sin aparecer, esto ya la estaba preocupando y entristeciendo mucho, tal vez ella solo esta enojada con el por lo que hizo.

 **Un día en plena mañana.**

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de berk, la semana pasada había sido dura pero ellos ya estaba acostumbrados a estos raros climas que su aldea enfrenta, pero salian siempre adelante, en sus calles el heredero de berk caminaba tranquilamente pensado tanto en Astrid como en su diseño de catapulta, cuando de repente mas a delante de vio a la niña que no puede sacar de su cabeza.

-Astrid!-la llama con una sonrisa mientras agita la mano y corre hacia ella, la rubia se encontraba caminado con su hacha en mano y dándole la espalda al chico, al escucharlo llamar se frena de golpe, el castaño se acerca a ella algo agitado-ufff...Astrid...Ho-hola Astrid...hola Astrid...hola Astrid-la saluda nervioso y con una sonrisa, se da cuanta de cómo la saludo y la verdad que hacia tiempo que no se ponía así de nervioso.

Mientras el castaño estaba en su mundo por el saludo, ignorab como la rubia aprieta con fuerza el mango de su hacha, para volver a relajarse, comienza agriarse para verlo, el ojiverde ve que su amiga se da vuelta y el solo se para recto para verla, hacia solo una semana que no la ve y estaba completamente nervioso, la rubia se termina de dar vuelta y lo ve que lo asusto.

-Y tu quien eres?-le pregunta mirándolo de manera fría.

-Pero de que hablas Astrid..soy yo...soy Hiccup-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras señala así mismo.

-No te conozco...asíque vete si no quieres termina muy mal-le dice de manera fría mientras vuelve a darse la vuelta para marcharse.

-Pero Astrid soy yo...

-VETE!...no me interesa!-le grita con fuerza y sin mirarlo, el castaño da un paso hacia atrás asustado, se para recto agachando la mirada con tristeza, asiste levemente con la cabeza para luego irse corriendo por donde vino, al escuchar los pasos del chico alejándose sin mirar atrás, la rubia muerde su labio inferior mientras una lagrima cae por su mejilla.

 _****Fin del flashback****._

 _ **Continuara**._

* * *

 **Hasta aqui esta primera parte!...iba hacerlo en un solo capi pero tengo tantas cosas que poner que se me haria muy largo jejeje...pero bueno ya falta poco para saber la verdadera identidad de la Comandante!...y luego comenzara la lucha contra el Grito Mortal *w* ajjaja.**

 **Valla Arquero y Comandante si que tubieron una linda pero corta historia no?...al final la Comandate fue obligada a dejar a Hiccup por culpa de su padre ...que pasara de ahora en adelante con estos dos?**

 **Algunos de ustedes quieren que el Arquero no tenga nada con ella...tal vez tome eso bajo palabra ustedes que creen?**

 **Bueno no tengo muchas preguntas..asique esperare sus reviews para ver que me dicen ñwñ...muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Saludos para=** **G** **abriely: jejeje si que eres vengativa amiga xD...aunque aflojaste un poco veremos mas adelante jeje ..muchas gracias por tus graciosos y geniales comentarios no cambies! ñwñ ...jaja "instinto maternal" si que te llego al kokoro imaginarte a Hiccup niño ejejeje...ahora quiero saber que piensas de esta primera parte?...muchas gracias por tus palabras ñwñ saludos ñwñ/ un brazo fuerte..nos vemos para la proxima.**

 **Lucykagome=Pues es verdad confundi un poco cuando tienes que hablar de ti mismo en tercera persona jajaj pero eso lo hace mas divertido xD ...bueno primero fue el arquero era momento de tocarle al jinete XD...me alegra que te alla gustato ...ahora quiero saber que te parece este...muchas gracias por tus palabras ñwñ te mando saludos muy grande! ñwñ/ nos vemos para la proxima!**

 **Maylu-liya=Eso es amiga salga de la oscuridad...si quieres claro jajaja...na pero en serio muchas gracias por tus palabras son una buena motivacion para mi ñwñ...aunqueme dejate en duda con lo que dijiste w ...y yo que queria saber xD ...bueno no importa ..muchas gracias por tus palabras y nos vemos el siguente...te mando saludos! ñwñ/ bye bye.**

 **IIDannyII=gracias por tus palabras, poco a poco te liberas y tiras mas jejeje..me alegro que te gustara y quiero ver o leer mejor dicho tus palabras para esta parte jejeje ...muchas gracias por tu apoyo..te mando saludos! nos veremos para la siguente byebye! ñwñ/**

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por sus palabras y aliento espirtual sigas asi que vamos bien!..nos vemos para la siguente parte byebye!**_


	32. Segundo AdiosNueva Meta

**Buenas a todos y a todas!...lamento mucho el retrazo...tuve algunos problemitas ejjeje pero ya esta aqui la segunda parte y espero que les guste ñwñ ..sin mas que decir...**

 **Comencemos!...y que lo disfruten.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **LA VERDAD DETRÁS DE LA VENDA parte II**

En un risco estaba dos castaño, ambos sentado en el pasto pero uno apoyado contra la roca que estaba sentado anteriormente mientras el otro castaño de una pierna lo miraba entre serio y sorprendido por todo lo que le conto, el joven arquero solo miraba el basto mar con mirada melancólica, el silencio nace entre ambos.

-Que ignoria no?-pregunta al aire con una sonrisa triste-la salvo de que no muera de una caída para que en una semana despues, ella me mande al diablo jajaja...y no una...sino dos veces-ríe sin gracia para luego suspirar, el joven jefe lo mira serio.

-No te parece todo esto muy confuso?-le pregunta de golpe, el arquero lo escucha pero no habla-porque para mi todo esto es muy confuso, yo no creo que Astrid te halla traicionado así como así-responde a su pregunta con seriedad para luego pararse.

-De que rayo me estas hablando?!...ella estuvo ahí cuando a toothless lo capturaron...que ahora me vas a decir que hay dos Astrid?!-le pregunta con seriedad e incrédulo por lo que esta escuchando, al escucharse lo que dijo el jinete lo mira extrañado y con un toque de burla-no me respondas...aaggrr!... no lo digo por ahora sino de hace diez años atras!-se revuelve los cabellos al decir eso-además no compares a tu Astrid con la de aqu...-le dice enfadado y señalándolo.

-Te equivocas!...siendo sincero en mi mundo...la relación entre Astrid y yo en ese momento solo era distancia-responde con enfado y cortado las palabras del arquero, por dentro sentía dolor por eso recuerdos y envida de el-si ella me hubiera traicionado lo entendería ya que ella y yo no congeniamos, pero lo tuyo con ella me tiene muy confundido ya que ella no seria capaz de traicionarte-le explica con calma.

-Ella estuvo ahí...que mas quieres?!-le dice despacio para terminar preguntándole muy molesto con todo esto.

-Respuestas!...Pruebas!...quiero saber porque razón hizo lo que hizo-responde igual de molesto.

-Ya te dije todo lo que se...que mas quieres?...no hay pruebas que conseguir...pregúntale a cualquiera de esta mugrosa isla cuando venga... que ella estuvo ahí! que les entrego a toothless!-responde apretándolos puños, dos amigos, perdió dos amigos en un mismo dia y lugar.

-Solo tengo tu versión de la historia... también necesito la versión de la historia de ella-responde tranquilamente y haciendo que el arquero se sorprenda para luego agachar la mirada-por cierto...como te enamoraste de ella, si quiso que te alejaras?-le pregunta recordando lo ultimo que le contó, el joven arquero solo se acaricia distraídamente el cuello mientras mira aun lado.

-Fue dos años mas tarde que me entere de algo y desde entonces no pude dejar de verla-responde vagamente y con la mirada sin brillo.

-Do-dos...dos años?-pregunta sorprendido y extrañado, su yo asiste levemente.

-Fue en una noche tormentosa, Stoick me mando a dormir ya que era tarde pero yo no tenia sueño, asíque me puse a dibujar en la oscuridad, y recordándola a ella, sabiendo que poco a poco se estaba volviendo toda una belleza, en eso oí a Stoick hablar en voz alta con Gobber, hablaron de diferentes temas sin importancia, hasta que mencionaron al señor Hofferson y una amenaza que el impulso a mi y a el, de que yo no debía acércame a su hija, entonces entendí que ella se aparto de mi porque quiso, sino que la obligaron-termina de contar mientras se llevaba su mano derecha hacia su corazón y apretaba la camisa con fuerza, por culpa de ese hombre su primera amiga la alejaron de sus manos.

-Es por eso que no debes dejarte llevar por tus emociones-le dice con calma y sereno-eres lo inverso a mi, yo uso mucho mi cabeza y no muy seguido mis emociones, en cambio tu lo haces al revés, dejas que tus emociones influyan mucho en ti y eso hace que no uses tu cabeza-le explica tocandose con un dedo su cabeza para luego darse la vuelta-úsala un poco mas...que yo seguiré el mismo consejo-dice mientras levanta su brazos izquierdo para luego cerrrar el puño y levantar su pulgar-te veo un par de horas...para asi tratamois con el tema del Screaming death y los susurros mortales...nos vemos luego-termina de hablar mientras baja el brazo y se va caminando tranquilamente hacia el campamento.

A sido una larga noche y solo quería descasar para recuperar fuerzas, otro día tal vez hable con la otra versión de su Lady, por ahora se preocuparía de liberar Berk de los susurros, por otro lado el joven arquero había estado mirando con asombro todo lo que le dijo su otro yo, para luego pestañar y volver a sentarse el pasto, debía pensar en eso que dijo su otro yo?.

 **Con las Astrid's.**

La jinete ya no podía abrir mas los ojos de lo que ya estaban, no podía creer lo que escuchando ni aunque se lo este contando a ella misma, en cambio la rubia vikinga cuando contó esa parte oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas para llorar en silencio, aunque hallan pasado 20 años aun seguían fresco en su memoria pero mas en su corazón.

-No...puedo...creerlo-hablaba lentamente la jinete totalmente sorprendida-es...es increíble que mi padre te allá obligado a querré alejarte-comenta sin poder creer todo eso, un rato mas tarde la vikinga despega su rostro de sus rodillas.

-Yo tampoco...pero era eso o no ser mas una vikinga...yo tan solo era una niña...no sabia lo que hacia, y ahora me arrepiento enormemente-agrega mientras se limpia las lagrimas y vuelve a mirar el cielo con melancolía-los años pasaron, el se volvía un problema para toda la aldea y mientras que nosotros dos siempre nos manteniamos a la distancia, siempre me arrepentí de no poder ayudarlo, me fui cuando mas me necesitaba-al escucharla decir eso la jinete siente unn precion en pecho al entenderla ya que ella misma tambien se arrepentia de no haber pasado mas tiempo con su castaño-suerte para mi que tenia una escusa para verlo y era ir a la forja para que afile mi hacha-agrega con una sonrisa soñadora- nunca entendi que aunque nunca dijimos nada, no había silencios incómodos en lugar, solo silencio, bueno el único ruido habia era el del afilador-termina de explicar con una sonrisa burlona.

Ahora venia unos de los momentos que marco a la jinete, querría saber como fue que ellos dos se juntaron para logar la aun no promesa.

-Como tomaste su estadía en el entrenamiento de dragones?-le pregunta curiosa e interesada en su respuesta y viendo que poco a poco estaban llegando al momento mas esperado para ella.

-Debo confesar que cuando lo vi en la arena de combate pase por tres emociones rápidamente-responde con un toque de gracia al recordar eso, la jinete la mira extrañada-si...emm...la primera fue de sorpresa….ya que con los sucesos de ese mismo día ...con el tema "furia nocturna" pensé que no vendría al entrenamiento-explica con una sonrisa-luego pase a felicidad porque pense tal vez podíamos cumplir con la promesa que nos hicimos cuando éramos niños y después a asustada, ya que sabia que Hiccup no a tenido ningún tipo entrenamiento mas que el que tuvimos los dos y siempre tuvo problemas al levantar cosas pesadas-explica con calma y recordando esos suceso en los entrenamiento, la jinete asiste suavemente con la cabeza.

-Entiendo...y cuando el empezó a ganar terreno en el entrenamiento...que fue lo que sentiste?-le pregunta muy curiosas al recordar sus momentos con el castaños en esos años de recluta-no te sentiste celosa?-agrega con duda y muy curiosa por lo que ella llegue a responder, la vikinga la mira con sorpresa.

-Que?...no claro que no...todo lo contrario...lo admire pero a la distancia-responde con una sonrisa de medio lado, la jinete se asombra para luego decepcionarse de si misma, aunque bueno no se puede culpar, ella no pensaba como su yo, en eso se le viene una preguntar y tal vez una de la mas importante de todas.

-Como fue que descubriste a toothless?-le pregunta mirándola con seriedad, poco a poco llegara al momento esperado solo debia ser un poco mas pasiente, la vikinga la mira con sorpresa para luego mirar al frente y recordando ese momento.

-Cuando gano la ultima prueba, cosa rara ya que al principio me lo dio a mi pero al final gano el, la anciana del pueblo lo nombro a el para matar al dragón, yo quede muy feliz con su progreso-le explica con una sonrisa.

-En serio!...guau...yo solo en toda las pruebas estaba celosa y enojada con el-le dice sorprendida y algo molesta con su yo por ser tan cariñosa con el castaño-y en la prueba final el también me dio el premio en bandeja de plata, yo de lo enojada le dije que no me estorbe y al final me termino ganándo, termine agitando mi hacha e insultándolo-agrega con una sonrisa nerviosas, mientras se rascaba la mejilla izquierda y encerraba los ojos mirando aun lado.

-Jaja...no...yo no, es mas quería hablar con el sobre sus logros, ya que no tuve la oportunidad y cuando quise hablar con el, los chicos se lo habian llevado-le dice con tierna sonrisa, la jinete la mira interesada- esa misma tarde fui a su casa para estar con el a solas, pero cuando lo vi salir corriendo detrás de su casa con un gran cesto, me extrañe y preocupe un poco, decidí seguirlo sin que me viera ya que me parecía extraño-explica con una mirada seria-al final termine siguiéndolo hacia la laguna...

 _****Flashbacks****_

La tarde había caído en Berk y una laguna caminaba un joven castaño cargando un gran cesto en su espalda mientras gritaba y miraba para todos lados.

-Para siempre-grita suavemente mientras baja el cesto para luego agacharse y revisarlo que no le falte nada para su viaje, cuando abre el cesto su chaleco de vuelo se le desprende una liana, se levanta con aburrimiento y algo deprimido-aaahhh demonios-dice suspirando mientras lo arregla.

-Hiccup?-se escucha una voz dudosa y muy conocida para el joven.

-AY dios!...que..que hace aquí?-pregunta alarmado mientras se da vuelta sorprendido de verla, justo aquí y ahora, que mal momento.

-Que...que hago aqu?!...esa debe ser mi linea... la verdadera pregunta es...que haces tu aquí?!-le dice algo molesta por su pregunta en eso ve su vestimenta y se le acerca rapidamente, le agarra de la hombrera del brazo derecho-y que es todo esto?-le dice mientras aplica fuerza en el agarra y se lo enseña.

-Bueno...esto...yo-intenta explica, obvio que de manera inútil ya que no le importaba lo que le pasara a el, sino lo pasara si ella encuentra…, era mejor decir una mentira-eeehhh...es cierto... es cierto, ya ...ya no voy a mentir...fa..fabrico ropa!...así que ya lo sabes que lo sepan todos, así que llévame contigo ...adelantate...te sigo...-le explica con una sonrisa y riendo nerviosamente, esperando que le crea todo lo que le acaba de decir, ya que ni el se lo cree.

-Hiccup basta!...no se que estas ocultando pero estas actuando muy extraño-le dice muy preocupada por el mientras se suelta de su mano, en eso ve que el chico mueve sus ojos rápidamente aun lado para volver a verla mientras sonríe tontamente-mas de lo normal-su cara cambia a una de extrañes al verlo actuar así. Unos ruidos extraños se escuchan de fondo llamado la atención de la chica.

-Ay no-dice con decepción el ojiverde mientras suspira, la rubia caminan mirando hacia donde se escucho los ruidos, entrecierra sus ojos para ver mejor.

En eso algo de color negro salen de entre la oscuridad lentamente y gruñendo, la chica lo mira con sorpresa que se tira sobre el joven para protegerlo y cubrirlo, la ver esta acción la criatura corre hacia ellos rugiendo y queriendo proteger al castaño, Astrid le dice a chico que huya, suerte para ella que aun tenia su hacha pero antes de que el arma y la criatura choquen, el joven castaño se interpone entre ambos saltando tomando el arma de su compañera y tirandola a ella para luego agarrar el arma y alejarla de todos.

-Tranquilo!-dice con las manos extendidas a la criatura- tranquila!-ahora le dice a su compañera llevando su mano izquierda hacia la chica tirada para luego ver a su compañero-es una amiga-dice en voz baja y con calma para que se calme, en eso se da vuelta intentando retener a su amigo- lo asustaste- la reta serio mientras que su amigo le gruñe a la nueva invitada.

-Yo lo asuste a el?!-le pregunta incrédula por lo que acaba de decirle mientras se levanta-quien...es el?-le vuelve a preguntar aterrada, no creyendo nada de lo que ve, su amigo protegiendo a un dragón?, eso era algo que no se ve todos los días, en realidad nunca se vio.

-Ah!...Astrid...Toothless...Toothless...Astrid- los presenta con una sonrisa para luego ver a su amigo dragón no muy convencido de que el quiera conocerla, y no se equivoco al ver como el furia le ruge ferozmente.

La joven vikinga niega incrédula y no creyendo nada de lo que ve, no podía ser cierto de que el chico que le gustaba estaba cuidando a un dragón, a espalda de todos y de ella misma, se sintió tan traicionada que lo único que se le ocurrió fue huir de el muy dolida por esto.

-Tarata!...es el fin...

 _****Fin del Flashbacks****_

-No podía creerlo, el protegió a ese dragón durante toda esa semana sin que nadie lo supiera, me...me sentí traicionada-comenta mirando le suelo y riendo por lo ultimo que dijo porque ahora era su turno de serlo, la jinete ríe con cierta burla también al escucharla.

-Y mas tarde el te captura para que le dejes explicar todo no?-le pregunta con una sonrisa al recordar ese momento, la comándate asiste una sonrisa soñadora, ambas mira hacia el cielo nublado

-Es vuelo aunque comenzó agitad...termino siendo uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo-le dice con un leve rubor en las mejillas-es vuelo que compartimos juntos esa noche fue...

-Mágico!-dicen ambas al mismo tiempo, se miran para echarse a reír con gracia y felices de tener al fin algo en común.

El silencio reino entre ambas, cada una en su mundo por recordar ese momento especial que pasaron con los castaños, pero poco a poco la jinete cambia su expresión de feliz a una serie y algo preocupada por preguntar lo que realmente quiera saber, ver que su yo sufrió mucho por alejarse del chico amaba y no porque quiso sino porque la obligaron, solo quiera saber, aunque no quiera, que paso esa noche.

-Dime...dime realmente que paso esa noche-le dice casi con desesperación, en el fondo quería creer que ella no traiciono al castaño, solo esperaba que ella no se negara a contestar sino la tacharía de traidora y era algo que no podía aceptar, la sonrisa de la comandante se fue al escucharla para luego terminar abrazándose a ella misma.

-Yo...yo no...no lo traicione-responde con la voz quebrada mirando al suelo con los ojos cristalizados.

-Si no lo traicionaste...entonces...dime...que paso esa noche-aunque sonara tranquila por fuera, por dentro estaba que se moría de la angustia por saber.

-De que me sirve contarte?...si de todos modos no me vas a creer-responde con tristeza y mirando a un lado, la jinete apoya sus manos entre la comándate y ella para acercarse con seriedad.

-No lo sabrás hasta que me lo digas-termina de decir mientras la mira con seriedad, la comándate gira la mirada para verla con algo sorprendida y duda, aun no estaba convencida de contarle pero que mas da ya no habia vuelta atras, suspira para aclara sus ideas.

-Esa noche todo se fue al diablo para mi-comenta con tristeza-luego de que me fui corriendo y despedirme de Hiccup, comencé a caminar hacia la aldea lentamente...

 _*****Flashbacks*****_

 **Hace 10 años atrás.**

En una noche estrellada, en un bosque tranquilo salía de entre estos una joven de cabellos rubios atados en una trenza baja, ojos azules como el cielo mismo, con una camisa rayada azul, una falda con picos y unos leggins azules oscuros, frenaba algo agotada no por la corrida sino por algo mas y con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

-Bien hecho Astrid!...como se te ocurre darle un beso!-se auto recriminaba por la locura que hizo hace un momento-(hubiera sido mejor que lo besaras en la boca)-le dice su subconsciente con picardía, al escucharse su rostro se convierte en un tomate maduro, sacude la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, suspira con una leve sonrisa y mirando al suelo-solo espero que con esto...podamos volver a ser amigos-dice con melancolía y recordando feliz el vuelo que compartió con el castaño.

Caminando tranquilamente la joven iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos y el recuerdo que compartió con el joven castaño que no se dio cuenta que algunas hojas de los árboles caían, sin darse cuenta es sujetada del tobillo izquierdo.

-Pero que demo...!-dice sorprendida al sentir presión el tobillo pero sus palabras quedan ahogadas al sentir que su boca es cubierta por una...rama?!-(pero que rayos es esto?!)-se pregunta muy confundida y alarmada intentado sacarse la rama que le cubira la boca.

Pero rápidamente las ramas de los arboles comienza envolverle todo su cuerpo como si de unas sojas se trataran, solo medio rostro no es envuelto, la joven estaba desorientada, confundida y asustada, sea lo que sea que estaba pasando estaba a merced del enemigo, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse pero parecían que las ramas apretaban aun mas.

-Buenas noches querida-se escucha una dulce voz en medio de la oscuridad, levanta la mirada para ver hacia donde provenía esa voz, aunque no podia ver nada, el sudor en su frente y la desesperación por querer saber quien o que quiere acabar con ella la estaba aterrando-yo si fuera tu...no me movería...esas ramas aprietan mas...cuando mas te muevas-le aconseja la voz, aunque su concejo sonó mas divertido que como una advertencia.

La rubia cambia su mirada de miedo por una seria mientras miraba hacia todos lados para ver al cáusate de esto y saber de donde viene esa voz, en eso en frente de ella sale una mujer de cabellos rojos con dos mechones cortos sobre su frente de color negro, ojos grises y con pupilas algo rasgadas, una oreja puntiaguda sobresalía de su cabello junto con un pendiente de cristal, llevaba un vestido ajustado de color rojo brillante que llegaba mas o menos hasta los tobillo, aunque se vía que la pierna derecha sobresalía dejándola al descubierto, la joven vikinga la miraba con impresión y preguntándose donde salio esta mujer?.

-Te estarás preguntando quien soy...no?-le dice al mirarla con una sonrisa burlona mientras se señala, la rubia como respuesta solo respiraba agitada por la nariz-solo te diré que mi nombre es Hera...hechicera natural-responde con orgullo al mencionarse.

Por otro lado la joven vikinga solo quiere zafarse de las ramas para poder darle su merecido a esta loca que salio de la nada, quien se creía para hacerle esto, pero solo lograba que las ramas la apretaran más causándole mucho dolor, la pelirroja estaba tan sumida en su mundo por auto alabarse que no presto atención que su unico publico no le estaba haciendo caso, reacciono solo cuando escucho el quejido ahogado de la rubia.

-Eh?...oye al menos me estas escuchando niña?!-le pregunta con una vena hinchada en la sien al ver que la secuestrada estaba mas entretenida pelean contra las ramas que escucharla, eso si que la irrito mucho, se cruza de brazos mirando aun lado muy molesta-todos estos humanos solo son unos bárbaros ignorante-comenta con enfado para luego acariciarse el cabello con un suave moviendo y poner ojos triste-no saben tratar a una bella dama como yo-comenta con melodrama.

Pero todo aire dramático que la bella hechicera hacia se esfumo al escuchar los quejidos de la vikinga, mas molesta no podía estar, Astrid solo estaba concentrada en como zafarse de estas horribles ramas que actuaban como unas horribles sojas que la lastimaban los brazos por cada movimiento que hacia, pero no pensaba rendirse hasta que sea soltada y le de una paliza esa loca.

-Que parte de cuanto mas te mueves mas aprietan es la que no entiendes estupida niña?!-le pregunta realmente molesta por sus insistencia al querer soltarse, suspira resignada para cambiar su expresión a una seria-igual!...no tengo tiempo para tu tonto jugos analfabeta...hay un Furia nocturna que asesinar-dice mientras se le acerca.

Al escuchar las palabras "Furia nocturna" la ojiazul deja de forcejear y mira con asombro a la mujer que se le acercaba lentamente, al ver la expresión que puso la chica, a la hechicera se le forma una sonrisa siniestra.

-Ooh...veo que ahora me escuchas-le dice con gracia-pues si...ese Furia nocturna que esta con ese niño es mi ultimo blanco para que mi plan resulte-le susurra con voz siniestra-y tu me vas ayudar a conseguirlo-si antes esta sorprendida ahora estaba horrorizada.

-(Hiccup!)-ese fue el pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza, esta loca quiera que ella traicionara la confianza que su amigo le había otorgado al ocultar su mayor secreto al mundo?-(ni loca te voy ayudar a que te quedes con toothless! ni muerta!)-al tener ese pensamiento en mente forcejea con mas fuerza pero sola causa que las ramas apriete mas causándole mucho dolor y que ahogara sus gritos.

-Eres una idota!...pero tu estupida cara me ayuda mucho para cumplir mi ultimo objetivo-dice con una sonrisa, coloca su mano en la cabeza de la rubia y haciendo que la mira a los ojos-espere mucho tiempo para esto, espero que te hallas despedido de ese dragón niña..porque no lo volverás a ver nunca mas-le dice de manera muy fría y sin compasión, la vikinga cierra los ojos con impotencia.

No, no esto tiene que ser una broma, una pesadilla, se supo...se supone que esta era una nueva oportunidad que ambos tendrían para volver a ser amigos de nuevo, sin nadie que los moleste o los interrumpa, dentro de la ramas aprieta ambos puños con fuerza, esto era frustrante y lo peor es que no sabia que es lo que esta "hechicera" quería hacer con ella, en eso siente un pequeño jalon de la cabeza, abre los ojos para verla.

-Bien!...solo con este hilo de cabello será mas que suficiente-dice mientras retrocede con una sonrisa y sostiene el hilo de cabello entre sus dedos.

La joven vikinga la mira con asombro y desconcertada, que se supone que ara ella con un cabellos suyo?, en eso ve que la hechicera se lleva el cabello a la boca y se lo traga, al ver eso siente como su estomago regurgita del asco al verla, pero todo malestar se le fue en un rato al ver como la pelirroja comienza a brillar, sus ojos se abrieron enormes al ver como el cuerpo y altura de esa mujer comenzaba a cambiar y achicarse.

En serio quería ya despertar todo esto, porque todo lo que estaba viendo debia ser un sueño, pero cuando se movía las ramas volvían a la realidad y saber que esto no es un sueño, mas bien es una pesadilla, una real y horrible pesadilla, porque ahora delante de ella ya no estaba la "hermosa" hechicera sino mas bien estaba...ella, ella misma se estaba viendo.

-Valla en realidad no eres para nada fea...para ser una bárbara-comenta la hechicera/Astrid mirándose todo el cuerpo-debo admitir que eres alguien con capacidades y se nota que trabajas...y con un bueno cuerpo-comenta con una sonrisa al principio pero luego de ver bien su nuevo cuerpo comienzo a sentir algo de envidia, intenta por todo los medios ignorarlo, en eso carraspea la garganta un poco-pero bueno...no te preocupes...cuando resuelva este ultimo asunto te soltare-le dice imitando exactamente la voz de la joven y con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

La nueva Astrid se da media vuelta para irse y completar su cometido, para poner fin al furia nocturna y con este nuevo cuerpo su plan no podía fallar, despues de mucho tiempo sus planes volvian a resultar.

-Ah!...por cierto...le dares unos buenos saludos de "tu" parte a tu pequeño novio jajajaja-comenta con una sonora burla mientras se retira y se oculta en la oscuridad.

Al escucharla decir eso la joven pestañea varias veces para salir de su asombro, cuando la ve marchase supo que no debía perder el tiempo en estar sorprendida, la vida de su amigo y dragón estaban el peligro y ella era la única que lo sabia, intenta por todos los medios zafarse pero el resultado era el mismo, las ramas solo la aprietan mas.

-(No!...esto no puede estar pasando!...vuelve a aquí maldita perra y veras de lo que soy capas!)-grita tanto interno como externo aunque nada salga, cierra los ojos con fuerza por el dolor y la impotencia, las lagrimas salen de a poco-(no..no..no..no... NNOOO!) MMmmhhhh!-aprieta los ojos con fuerza.

Estuvo al menos unos 30 minutos forcejeando con las ramas pero nada, sus brazos estaba adoloridos y ensangrentados, en su rostro solo quedaban las marcas de las lagrimas, al igual que sus mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo, estaba agotada, adolorida, frustrada, enfadada y mil emociones a la vez, al final deja de moverse para mirar el suelo con impotencia y tristeza.

-(Toothless)-aunque solo estuvo poco tiempo con ese dragón loco, aunque su primer encuentro y vuelo fue de terror y a loco para luego ser tranquilo y relajante, le agrado, le agrado y mucho, no es tan malo como esperaba... era...es todo lo contrario, ese dragón hizo lo que ella debió hacer hacer hace mucho tiempo...acercarse a su pequeño castaño y ahora quien sabe lo que pasara con el, no quería ni imaginárselo.

-(Hic...Hiccup)-cuando la imagen de su amigo sonriendo se le vino a la mente, su corazón se partió, esto no se supone que no debió pasar, se supone que esta era una segunda oportunidad para los dos, que junto volvería hacer un equipo, se supone que este era un nuevo cambio en sus vidas.

Mira el suelo, es lo unico que puede hacer en este momento, se sentía una inútil y una débil, debía proteger a sus dos amigos, porque así considera al furia, los amigos de Hiccup debía ser también sus amigos, sin juzgar pero...pero ahora todo se fue al diablo, con ese ultimo pensamiento cierra sus ojos, la perdida de sangra y el agotamiento del esfuerzo hicieron que sus fuerzas se agoten.

 **Tres días después.**

Amanecia comenzaba un nuevo dia para gentae de berk pero para nuestras rubia solo era otro dia de tortura, ella aun se encontraba atrapa y semi colgada, no ha comido ni bebido nada en tres días pero eso no le importaba, estaba realmente preocupada porque lo que paso esa noche y a la mañana siguente, pero por cada hora que pasaba se le hacían eternas y sin esperanzas de salir con vida de esas ramas, en eso se despierta de golpe al sentir como las ramas se mueven como serpientes por todo su cuerpo, liberándola. Cuando pudo mover su cuerpo y encontró una abertura, no lo penso dos veces y salio corriendo hacia la aldea.

No le importaban sus heridas de sus brazos o de sus piernas o el cuerpo en general, no le importo que estuviera muerta de hambre y de sed, absolutamente nada de lo suyo le importo, solo había dos cosas que le importaban en este momento y no descansaría hasta saber que fue lo que paso.

-(Hiccup...Toothless...por los dioses...dígame que están bien!)-con ese pensamiento y con toda fuerza de voluntad correr hacia la aldea, apretando los dientes y puños e ignorando el dolor al llegar a la aldea.

Respirando muy agitada y con el corazón en la garganta busca con la mirda en todas las direcciones posible para encontrar a alguien, por desgracia no había nade en las calles ya que debia ser muy temprano aun. Porque en un momento de desperacion o emergencia no había nadie?, sacude la cabeza para no pensar en ello y empezar a buscar a alguien, quien esa, corre hacia el interior del pueblo.

Solo estuvo 5 segundo buscando y ya encontró a alguien, en realidad a varios, sus compañeros de entrenamiento estaba junto charlando tranquilamente, eso le extraño y mucho, porque estaría tan tranquilos?, solo tenia una manera de averiguarlo, se acerca al grupo a paso rápido.

-Chicos!-les grita mientras corre hacia ellos.

El grupo voltea la mirada para ver quien los llamaba, estos eran Snotlout y a su lado estaba el pequeño Gustav y a su lado estaba Ruffnut y Tuffnut, Fishlegs se encontraba sentado arriba de una gran caja, al ver a la rubia la saludan en conjunto, menos el pelinegro la saluda de forma coqueta.

-Pero Astrid..que fue lo que te paso?-pregunta el rubio robusto bajándose del cajón y muy preocupado por verla con las ropas rasgadas mas los horribles rapones ensangrentados que en sus brazos llevaba.

-No es importante-le resta importancia a sus lesiones-chicos..alguno de ustedes ha visto a Hiccup?-les pregunta directa casi y con urgencia pero una manteniendo casi un perfil bajo, pero al ver al expresión de tristeza en la cara de Fishlegs supo que no era nada bueno.

-JA!...porque deberías preocuparte por un traidor como el?-le pregunta el pelinegro con enfado mientra se cruza los brazos, el pequeño Gustav lo inmita con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Si!...y pensar que antes lo admirábamos-concuerda Tuffnut con la misma expresión de enojo.

-No puede creer que un chico como el me allá gustado-comenta la rubia de dos coleta muy molesta y cruzándose de brazos mirando aun lado, sintiendose levemente traicionada.

Al escucharlos supo que las cosas no salieron como pensó, sino que ahora su amigo estaria bajo custodia por cuidar y esconder al poderoso Furia nocturna del pueblo entero, de seguro debe estar en su casa con tristeza y tal vez culpándola por entregarlo, debía arreglar esto ante de le pase algo malo al furia.

-Bu-bueno voy por el...tengo que hablar de algo con el-dice con nerviosismo, no porque los chicos descubran que va hablar con el castaño, sino que esta nerviosa por lo que le puede llegar a decir a ella-(estoy segura de que me odia pero me lo merezco, solo quiero contarle lo que se y tal vez con un poco de ayuda podremos liberar a toothless de la arena)-piensa con tristeza mientras se da la vuelta para ir hacia la casa en la colina.

-Eeemmm Astrid que estas haciendo?-le pregunta el pelinegro curioso, ella sigue caminando porque si se detiene se caira del cansancio.

-Iré a la casa del jefe para hablar con Hiccup-responde sin mirarlo y sin preocupación por lo que le digan.

-Pero Hiccup no esta en su casa-agrega Tuffnut algo confundido consigo mismo y haciendo que la ojiazul frene de golpe-esperen...no que a Hiccup lo habian encerraron en prisión?-pregunta extrañado mirando al grupo.

-Oh si es verdad...lo había olvidado-responde su hermana con una sonrisa, al sabe que su hermano tenia razón.

-Bu-bueno entonces lo visitare en la prisión-responde la rubia seriamente pero en realidad estaba aterrada.

Hiccup en presión?, esto era un locura!, no...ahora si que el la va odiar, solo rezaba a todos los dioses que al menos la escuche, solo eso pedía, al pasar de nuevo al frente de su amigos siente como es tomada con fuerza de la muñeca, gira la cabeza para ver a Fishlegs se sorprende un poco por su cara de tristeza, eso la extraña demasiado.

-Que es...que es lo que pasa fish...?-le pregunta extrañada y confundida por su actitud.

-Hiccup no esta en presión-responde interrumpiéndolo mientras la suela suavemente y agacha la cabeza.

-Quieren parar de marearme?!...ya dígame en donde diablos esta Hiccup?!-les pregunta con enfado, esto de estar diciendo que esta en un lado para estar en otro la estaba empezando a cansar y no quiera seguir perdiendo el tiempo, pero al ver que el robusto chico no responde aprieta los puños-Fishlegs...no quiero seguir perdiendo mas el tiempo-le dice con paciencia, cosa que se le estaba acabando, en eso Tuffnut se le acerca un poco-dime en donde esta Hiccup...ahora!-le grita al final muy molesta.

El gran vikingo brinca y retrocede del susto, de todas las chicas de su generación le toco hablar contra la mas ruda y fuerte de todas, sino se cuidaba en lo que dijera iba a terminar mal, aunque la pregunta que se hacia en este momento era...porque Astrid estaba tan interesada en hablar con Hiccup?, lo dejo de lado por ahora, en eso baja la cabeza con tristeza.

-Astrid...Hiccup...no esta ni en su casa...ni en prisión...en realidad no esta en la isla-responde deprimido, todos se le quedaron viendo raro y muy confundido con lo que dijo, la ojiazul cambio su cara de enojo a por sorpresa.

-(No me digas que se fue?)-se pregunta así misma-en-entonces adonde se fue?-le pregunta con culpa, sorpresa y tristeza, al ver que no podrá hablar y ni arreglar este malentendido.

-En realidad...Hiccup...Hiccup murió hace dos días-lo dijo, contra toda fuerza de voluntad, dijo lo que no debió pero era algo que tampoco se quería guardar.

Los chicos estaba sorprendidos por esa noticia y mas sabiendo que ninguno de ellos estaba enterado, como fue que su gordo amigo se entero?, aunque los jóvenes vikingos estaba sorprendidos, la rubia vikinga hubiera preferido que el chico se hubiera ido.

Pero como podría a verse ido cuando su dragón estaba encerrado?, no tenia lógica, pero hubiera preferido eso a que enterarse de que su mejor amigo estaba muerto, sintió como su corazón se detuvo, sus ojos se agrandaron, le temblaban las manos al igual que las piernas, si antes estaba débil...ahora a penas se podía mantener de pie, sentía comezón en la garganta mientras que la boca se volvía seca, tenia unas horrible ganas de llorar.

-Pero carapez como fue que te enteraste de eso?-le pregunta el pelinegro confundido por ese dato.

-Gobber me lo contó ayer-responde deprimido-el y el jefe le hicieron un funeral en privado...porque sabia que nadie iría-agrega tristemente, desde que conoce al chico siempre se pregunto porque la aldea lo odiaba, sabe que a tenido destrozos pero hay veces que los gemelos son peor que el, jamás lo entenderá.

Los demás jóvenes solos asistían en eso de que nadie iría al funeral del inútil de Hiccup por razones obvias, para que despedir a un don nadie?, los cuatro jóvenes rían por eso, en cambio, la rubia vikinga al escuchar sus risas todo rastro de tristeza lo paso a rabia contenida.

Por que?...porque se burlan o lo menos desprecian?, porque no puede ser parte de ellos?, solo porque nació con defectos?, todos los tienen!, además que el hizo lo que ninguno de ellos pudo, domar a un furia nocturna, con cada pregunta o recuerdo su enfado crecía mas.

-Bueno...no importa...el ya no esta asíque ya no abra mas destrozos-dice Tuffnut con una sonrisa aunque después pone cara pensativa-un momento...ahora quien será nuestro victima de bromas?-se pregunta extrañado y mirando a su hermana, esta solo se inclina de hombros.

Eso fue en colmo y fue la gota que derramo el baso para Astrid, con todas sus fuerzas aprieta su puño derecho para acercarse al chico, todos la miran como se acerca al joven con la mirada baja, Tuffnut la mira con sorpresa pero nada lo preparo para lo que vino después. Al suelo...así termino el y con un terrible dolor en la cara, los jóvenes estaba sorprendidos por eso.

-No te atrevas a insultarlo y menos delante de mi cara!-le dice la vikinga con el puño extendido para luego parece derecha y levantar la mirada.

-Pero que es lo te pasa Astrid?...desde cuando te importa el inútil de Hiccup?-pregunta Snotlout confundido y algo dolido porque este defendiendo al castaño, pero ella no responde solo mira aun lado.

-Oye no se porque golpeas a mi hermano...y tambien no se porque actúas así cuando tu misma lo entregaste tanto a el como a su dragón-le informa la rubia de dos coletas muy enojada con la ojiazul por golpear a su hermano sin sentido, eso le corresponde a ella.

-Q-que?-pregunta mirándola muy sorprendida por eso, que ella los entrego a el y al dragón?...pero si estuvo atada por unas ram...oh no..no..no...eso no puede ser!-que paso con el dragón negro?-pregunta desconcertada y mirando al suelo con la vista perdida, los chicos quedaron confundidos y extrañado por eso.

-De que estas hablando?...si tu estuviste ahí-responde el robusto vikingo confundido.

-Que paso con el dragón?!-pregunta enfada, no los estaba escuchando solo quería saber que paso con Toothless.

-Murió...Stoick lo asesino delante de toda la aldea antes del examen...y tambien...delante del mismo Hiccup-responde el joven algo preocupado por lo que pueda hacerle ella por lo que dijo, cerro los ojos a la espera del ataque pero nada paso.

Al abrir los ojos solo vio como ella salía corriendo quien sabe a donde, eso lo extraño al igual que a todos los demás, en eso Tuffnut se despierta del golpe muy adolorido y mareado para luego inclinarse hacia delante tosiendo un poco, todos menos Fishlegs lo miraban, en eso el escupe.

-Oh no puede ser!...me tiro tres diente de un solo golpe!-comenta alarmado al ver tres de sus diente en su mano-genial-pero su preocupacion desaparecio en seguida para luego sonreir.

-Que?! no es justo!...yo soy la que debe hacer eso!-comenta enojada la rubia de dos coleta haciendo berrinche por no lograr lo que siempre quiso hacer, tirarle los dientes a su hermano, en cambio Snotlout y Gustav se miran confundidos.

 **En la roca inclinada.**

Ahí estaba el lugar donde todo comenzó para ellos dos, el lugar en donde un pequeño niño de ojos verde tan verdes como el bosque y cabello castaño sale corriendo detrás de esa roca seguido por una banda de terribles terrores hacia una niña de ojos azule como el cielo y cabellos amarillo como el sol, aunque fue un corto periodo de tiempo fueron los mejor recuerdos que ambos tuvieron.

De entre los arbustos sale la rubia vikinga caminando lentamente y algo tambaleante, en su rostro envuelto lagrimas caían sin preocupaciones, como fue que esto paso?, se suponía que ellos dos volverla a ser un dúo, el equipo que ambos prometieron y si era posible junto con el Furia nocturna, pero todo se fue al diablo por esa mujer de cabellos rojos.

Al ver a donde fueron sus pensamientos sus manos se volvieron puños, sus cejas casi se juntaron mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

-AAAAAHHHHHH!-grita a todo pulmón para correr hacia al árbol mas cercano y tirarle un fuerte golpe-Hera..Hera...Hera...Hera...Hera...Hera...Hera!-por cada vez que mencionaba ese nombre tiraba un golpe tras golpe al árbol lastimándose las manos hasta comenzar a sangrar.

Estuvo como al menos unos 30 minutos golpeando el árbol y mencionando a la hechicera con rabia, lanzando pestes y maldiciones a la mujer, mas tarde se frena de golpe dando un último izquierdazo, cansada y adolorida cae de rodillas al suelo con su mano izquierda deslizandose por el árbol.

-Toothless...por favor perdóname...esa no era yo-dice con tristeza mientras sus lagrimas caen lentamente, en eso clava sus dedos contra el árbol-Hiccup...por favor perdóname...en serio perdóname-ahora si sus lagrimas caian sin control al recordar a su querido amigo, se lleva su otra mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido.

El saber que nunca mas volvería a ver las felices y tímidas sonrisa del castaños la hacían sentir aun peor, ver que nunca mas lo vería trabajar en la forja o metense en problemas, ahora todo eso se convertirían en tan solo unos recuerdos, unos hermosos y divertidos recuerdos, unos recuerdos que tal le hubiera gustado seguir compartiendo y tal vez ser algo mas.

-Aaahhh!...Hera!...juro que si te encuentro te matare!...me oíste!-grita al cielo con fuerza, los ojos cerrados jurando eternamente que cumplirá esa promesa, por sus dos amigos.

 _*****Fin del Flashbacks*****_

-Esa noche todo se fue al diablo para mi-dice la comandante con tristeza y apretando los puños, su contra parte la observaba sin saber si sentir tristeza o enojada, en eso la vikinga suspira resignada y triste-no espero que me creas todo lo que te digo-agrega mirando el suelo.

La jinete pestañea un par de veces para salir de su pequeña impresión, mira hacia el pasto algo confundida pero ella tenia razon, como creerle que todo lo que le acababa de contarle era cierto?, no te tenia pruebas, pero no por eso se quedaría de brazos cruzados, debía encontrar la verdad de una forma ou otra.

-Eeemmmm que paso después?-le pregunta con duda y de seguir con su charla.

-Como decirlo-responde distraídamente eso si que confundió mucho a la jinete.

-A que te refieres?-pregunta mirándola extrañada, la comandante suspira para aclarar sus ideas.

-Si me crees o no...no importa...pero mi puesto de comandante no es algo que me lo gane...me lo otorgaron-responde mirándola con seriedad, la jinete extrañada presta atención-todo lo soy es falso, este puesto me lo dio Stoick cuando empezamos a explorar el continente Elysium-explica con pesadez.

-(Ya me estaba preguntando como fue que lo consiguió)-piensa entendiendo un poco mejor las cosas-y que paso con el entrenamiento de dragones?...nunca mas lo volvieron hacer?-pregunta curiosa y porque no estarlo, porque sin el entrenamiento contra dragones era casi imposible que ella tuviera en ese puesto.

-Nunca lo hice-responde tranquilamente dejado a la jinete desarmada-renuncie al entrenamiento para matar dragones-explica brevemente.

-Pe-pero si tu renunciaste que paso con los demás?...que fue lo que dijo nuestro padre?-pregunta totalmente sorprendida y confundida con todo esto nuevo.

-Paso la semana y los aldeanos quisieron...mas bien exigieron que se renueva el entrenamiento de dragones-responde aun mirando el pasto.

-Y Stoick acepto eso?-pregunta seriamente ya que esa respuesta tiene que ser correcta al ser el jefe.

-Pues...si...se cazarían de nuevo los dragones para el entrenamiento-explica con seriedad, la jinete la mira un poco extrañada por la mirada que puso pero la dejo continuar-mi padre salto entre la multitud exigiendo que se cazara primero el pesadilla monstruosa para que yo pueda matarlo, ya que fui una de las finalista-con cada palabra su seño se fruncía mas-esa misma noche hable con mi padre y...-relaja su cara y oculta sus ojos con su flequillo.

-Y?...que paso?-pregunta intrigada.

-Me negué...me negué a seguir con el entrenamiento-levanta la mirada con una sonrisa, la jinete la miraba asombrada y sin entender nada por ese cambio repentino de actitud.

-Tu padre que te dijo?-pregunta en shock.

-Obvio que se enojo...discutimos...mi padre me levanto la mano pero yo la esquive-explica tranquilamente mientras que la jinete no sale de su impresión-asíque no soporte mas ese lugar, cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta, mi padre suelta las palabras que desde hoy no me arrepiento a verla tomado y que tuve que haberla tomarlo desde niña-comenta sin quietar la sonrisa, su otro yo pestañea para salir del asombro y recuperar el habla.

-Que fue lo que te dijo?.

-Me dijo..."que si salía por esa puerta...que me despidiera de ser una hofferson" yo solo respondí un "gracias" y me fui sin mirar atrás, ya no había nada que me atara a ese lugar y era mejor estar afuera que estar en una familia con la venda en los ojos-explica seria y calmada.

Ya no sabia como estar la jinete, todo esto era nuevo para ella, sabe que sus padre tuvieron un pensamiento casi parecido pero ella nunca se había junto con el castaño, hasta que todos lo vieron enfrentarse a la Muerte Roja y montar a la poderoso Furia nocturna, ahora miraba el otro lado de la runa y no le gustaba para nada, ahora entendía un poco mas al arquero.

-Que hiciste esa noche?-le pregunta seria e intrigada, ve como la comándate suspira.

-Iba venir a este lugar...total era el único lugar que me sentía cómoda-explica mirado el lugar donde ambas estaban sentadas-pero esa noche me encontré con Gobber y hablamos de lo que pasaba y porque estaba a esas horas de la noche-explica recordado al viejo herrero amigo y maestro de su ami...del arquero, de solo recodarlo la ponía feliz porque aparte de ella, el siempre había ayudado al joven-cuando le dije que viviría en el bosque...el me ofreció la habitación que Hiccup estado usando cuando se quedaba a altas horas en la forja, al principio me negué pero mas tarde la acepte-termina de explica con una triste sonrisa.

-Durante todo ese tiempo estuviste viviendo en la forja?-le pregunta asombra y pensado que era un poco masoquista su yo para ir a vivir al lugar donde el castaño trabajaba, ella asiste con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba si misma-por eso se me hacia familiar esa camisa...es la que usaba Hiccup en ese tiempo-dice mirando la prenda.

-Eh?...ah si...me la hice hace años mas tarde, usando el modelo de una tela vieja que había en el lugar-comenta observando su camisa verde-sentí...sentí que si la llevaba puesta sentiría a hiccup mas de cerca y que el pudiera perdonarme...pero veo que me equivoque...otra vez-comenta riendo con tristeza, sintiéndose como una tonta por creer en algo como eso cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

La jinete no sabia que mas decir, intuía que la comandante no le creía y que tal vez estaba algo loca por las cosas que hacia pero...pero que podía hacer?, estaba en una encrucijada, rápidamente quiso cambiar de tema a uno que talvez cambie la atmosfera.

-Que paso con el pasadilla voladora?...ataco la aldea?-le pregunta intensada con ese suceso que es impórtate para ella.

-Si...si ataco pero no pelie contra el, sino que lo seguí...me entro curiosidad y me preguntaba porque venia a berk cada cierto tiempo-responde con seriedad y recordando el momento-aunque no fui la única quien también estaba intrigada-agrega con una sonrisa, la jinete la mira extrañada.

-Así?...y quien mas estaba interesado?-le pregunta un poco perdida pero tenia sus dudas de quien pudo a ver sido.

-Fishlegs...el también tuvo curiosidad y los dos fuimos a investigar-responde mirándola y vuelve a ver al frente-no pudimos hacer nada pero analizamos todo con tal de entenderlo, desde ese momento Fishlegs y Gobber fueron mis sustentos para seguir y cumplir con mi meta-agrega con enfado y apretando los puños.

-Meta?...cual meta?-pregunta sorprendida por eso para luego extrañarse.

-El de matar a Hera-responde mirándola con enfado y recordando a esa mujer que le arrebato su vida, la jinete queda asombrada por eso.

 **En el campamento de Vikingos y Dragones.**

El joven jefe regreso algo triste por la charla que tuvo con tu otro yo pero también molesto, aunque dejándolo de lado todo esto le parecía muy extraño y confuso, solo esperaba encontrar una solución a todo esto lo antes posible, pero y si no podía?, que pasa si lo vuelve a echar a perder como ocurrio con...agita la cabeza ferozmente, no podía dejar se llevar por esos recuerdos...no ahora.

-Solo quiero encontrar una solución-susurra con tristeza mientras se acerca hacia un árbol y se deja caer hasta la base, mira a sus compañeros y dragones-será cierto que yo hubiera actuado así hace mucho?-se pregunta para si mismo mientras poco a poco sus ojos se van cerrando.

Tal vez encuentre la respuesta o tal vez no, pero por ahora no quiere pensar en esas cosas, mañana será un día complicado y debía estar al 100% de sus capacidades para lo que pueda ocurrir.

 **Con las rubias.**

-Es...es una locura lo que estas diciendo!-comenta la jinete parándose de golpe mirando a su otro yo con enfado-acaso no escuchaste la historia de Stocik?, esa mujer es un monstruo, ni el ni su guerreros pudieron contra ella, casi pierden la vida, que te hace pensar que tu lo logras?-le pregunta totalmente shockeada por sus palabras pero la comandante solo se inclina de hombros.

-No me importa-responde sin despegar la mirada del pasto y sin importarle las palabras de su otro yo-ella me quito la vida y la de mi mejor amigo, hizo que me culparan por la muerte de nuevo amigo, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados por eso-agrega con enfado y apretando los puños por esos recuerdos.

-Pero tu sola no puedes hacer nada-dice la jinete un poco mas calma ya que sus palabras la entristecieron al recordar a su amigo Furia nocturna y que este no se encontraba mas en este mundo.

-No es algo que quiero escucharlo de "mi" misma-le dice seria y levantándose-esto no es asunto tuyo, ni de nadie mas, si debo morir por limpiar mi nombre y vengar la muerte de alguien que quiero lo are-explica con enfado mirando a la jinete-tu y tus amigos no deben estar aquí...este no es mundo, ustedes deben volver con los suyos y olvidarse de este lugar-agrega, la jinete la mira levemente sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Debes de decir a Hiccup..al Hiccup arquero...tal vez el pueda ayudarte, si le cuentas la verdad tal vez el...-intenta retenerla por un momento, quería ayudarla pero no sin un plan de por medio y todavía le quedaba hacer entrar en razón al castaño arquero

-Si estuviste en esa charla...mas bien discusión...sabrás que a el...yo no le importo mas-la interrumpe enfada y dolida por dentro al referirse al arquero-aunque me creyera no voy a dejar que todo ese odio recaiga en Stoick-agrega agachando la mirada.

-Que quieres decir?-pregunta la jinete extrañada por sus palabras.

-Tal vez una vez odie a Stoick por su forma de tratar a Hiccup en el pasado...pero con el paso del tiempo y por la historia que nos contó, me di cuenta que ese hombre ya sufrió demasiado-explica con cierta tristeza, la jinete la escucha atentamente-primero pierde a su mujer, luego a su único hijo para que luego este venga y lo odie a muerte, si yo contara lo que se y si supuestamente me creyera...todo ese odio recaería en el y no puedo-explica para luego suspirar con tristeza.

Ahora entiende porque no a dicho nada a nadie y quiere llevarse la mitad de ese odio del joven con ella, es un acto que no muchos están dispuesto a hacer, su otro yo quiere que el odio del castaño se divida para equilibrar las cosas, la verdad hasta de si misma se sorprende por las cosas que puede hacer por la gente que le importa.

-Comparado con lo de Stoick...lo mío no es nada-agrega con tristeza, en eso la jinete intenta decirle algo pero ella se le adelanta-mejor vuelve con los demás, dentro de poco amanecerá y hay que estar bien para la batalla que tal vez nos espere-le dice mientras se da la vuelta y se acerca hacia la roca inclinada.

La rubia jinete la mira con expresión pensativa, algo debía hacer para que todo vuelva hacer igual que siempre para ellos, pero como?, ya no podía depender del el tiempo, cuando todo esto termine hablaria seriamente con el Hiccup arquero y si no entiende por las palabras lo entenderá a golpes. Al ver que su "yo" no quería seguir hablando se da media vuelta para volver al campamento y preparase para mañana.

-(Ojala que después de todo esto...las cosas se arreglen)-piensa la jinete yéndose al campamento.

Al ver como su otro yo se retira de su vista, la comandante suspira una vez mas y mira el cielo nublado pensativa.

-(Ya no tiene caso seguir insistiendo, el y yo ya tenemos vidas diferentes...e Iris es la prueba...espero que sea feliz ahora Hiccup)-piensa con una sonrisa triste mientras se sienta contra la roca y abraza sus piernas, apoya su frente contra ellas e intenta dormir algo, demasiadas emociones por un día.

 **Mientras con el arquero.**

El joven castaño miraba a lo lejano el mar con una mirada seria y apretando sus manos contra ellas.

-(No hay nada en este maldito lugar que me importe y no cambiare de parecer por eso, una vez que termine esto...adiós berk...adios para siempre)-piensa con enfado y apretando sus dedos entre si, no pensaba cambia de parecer, ya todo fue dicho y hecho en el pasado, ni su otro...yo ni toothless lo haran cambiar de parecer-(espero que mañana estén bien despiertos...Porque les espera unas buenas sorpresas)-piensa mientras se le forma una sonrisa malvada.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **A la chucha!...el arquero no quiere cambiar...pobre la comandate ya esta tan dolida que quiere enfrentarse contra la hechcera sola...hiccup jinete duda...astrid jinete esta entre la espada y la pared.**

 **Bueno espero que sus dudas allas sido contestada al ver la "verdad traidora"...hera tiene poder de tranformarse en otras personas al comer un cabello?... Que tendra pensado hecar el Arquero? ...em yo pienso que tuffnut esta algo loco por emocionarse porque le tiraron unos dientes xD.**

 **Espero que les halla gustado y lo halla disfrutado mucho ...*suspiro* lo de la comandate si me dolio u.u**

 **Buenoas lectores y lecotoras nos vemos para la proxima!.**

 **ByeBye!...**


	33. El Incio de la recuperacion

**Muy buenas tardes, noches y dias!..lamento el a ver tardado pero se mezclaron un poco las ideas jejeje**

 **Bueno!...no los entretengo mas y comencemos!**

 **Que lo disfruten!**

 **"dialogo"**

"(pensamientos)"

"( _dialogo de dragon_ )"

"(*pesamientos de dragon*)

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **UNA MAÑANA CELOSA, UNA HISTORIA Y ENCUENTRO DE CONOCIDOS.**

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

El amanecer le golpe al rostro haciendo que lo contraiga un poco, no le molestaba mucho ya que estaba acostumbrada a levantarse a este tipo de horas y a veces mas temprano, bueno todo gracias a su compañera y hermana. Stormfly se estira para sacarse la sensación de estar encorvada tantas horas, sacude un poco su cabeza y su cuerpo para luego comenzar acicalarse.

Un rato mas tarde se gira para ver el panorama y ver que no halla ningún problema, al ver que no hay nada fuera de normal se gira para ver a los humanos que los acompañan, ver que todos están en su lugar y puede ver al hermano de toothless acostado contra la base de un árbol.

-( _Valla...valla hermanita...cuando quieres te aprovechas de la oportunidad)_ -comenta en voz baja con gracias y una sonrisa al ver a su jinete acostada aun lado del joven jefe apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este y casi pegado contra el.

Suspirar feliz y un poco celosa de ella por ver que las cosas con el castaño van bien, agita la cabeza para ver al resto, de todas las personas en lugar solo faltaban dos, el arquero y la comandante, pero dejo todo eso de lado y su cara cambio de feliz a rabia contenida, camina con fuerza pisando sin cuidado la cola de barf, haciendo que este despierte al igual que si hermano.

-( _Oye ten mas cuidado por donde pisas_ )-la reta barf con un pequeña lagrima en su ojo por el dolor de la pisada, pero la nadder lo ignoro olímpicamente.

Una vez llegada a su objetivo, Stormfly lo mira con enfado y una vena/escama hinchada en la sien de su cabeza, sino fuera porque estaba en territorio enemigo lo golpearía con mucha fuerza, pero se traga sus ganas de hacerlo.

-( _Se puede saber por cuanto tiempo mas estarán así?!_ )-pregunta muy enfada mirando a sus "presas".

-( _Eh?_ )-pregunta medio dormido el joven alfa, levanta los ojos y mirado aun costado para ver quien le habla-( _oh...buenos días Stormfly...ya es hora de comer?_ )-le pregunta bostezando y con una sonrisa dormilona mientras se vuelva a echar al suelo.

A la dragona le salta la vena al ver que su amigo ni se mosquea por lo que esta pasando y es mas tiene el descaro de decirle si ya era la hora de comer, no iba caer el juego de esa arpía roba terrenos pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

-( _Puedo ver que esta muy cómodo no es así?)_ -le pregunta mirándolo con una sonrisa celosa y con ganas de matar a su amigo.

-( _De que estas hablando?_ )-le pregunta el durmiente furia levantando la cabeza y mirandola confundido.

-( _Intenta levantarte)_ -responde con una falsa sonrisa, eso confundió un poco mas al joven alfa.

-( _Que me levante?...ay como si fuera difícil levantar...me?_ )-le pregunta de manera poco creíble, ósea si estaba cansado pero no tanto para que no pueda levanta por si solo, además a cualquiera le costaría levantarse después largas horas de vuelo, pero todo rastro de cansancio y sueño se le fue al ver que no podía levantar, sentia como un raro peso detras suyo, gira la cabeza lentamente con algo de sorpresa y extrañe para encontrarse con...– pero que ra...? aaahhhh!..S-sky!-grita/gruñe de sorpresa al ver la cabeza de la nadder dorada costada en su lomo de lo mas cómoda.

-( _Mmm...déjeme dormí otro un poco mas)_ -responde la nadder dorada con una mueca de disgustos y cansancio por los gritos para apoyarse mejor en su "almohada" y seguir durmiendo.

-( _Como que un poco mas?!)_ -le pregunta/grita Storm muy molesta por la forma en que se acurruca arriba de su Toothle...de su alfa cómodamente.

La dragona no le hace caso y sigue durmiendo muy relajada, con una sonrisa mientras que la nadder azul mira a su amigo con una mirada matadora y diciendo que sino la sacaba de arriba suyo lo mataría a ella y a el al mismo tiempo, el joven alfa siente como la amenaza recorrer por todo su cuerpo, por su bien y el de la nadder dorada le dirá que su mueva.

-( _Sky podrías hacerme el favor de levántate de arriba mío?!_ )-le pregunta calmadamente aunque por dentro sentía la mirada matadora de su amiga.

-( _Aawww pero tú eres muy cómodo)_ -se queja la dragona algo disgusta por hacerla levantar tan temprano y de alejarse de algo tan cómodo, por otro lado nuestro furia queda algo sorprendido

-( _Enserio?)_ -pregunta en shock pero sin ocultar su cara de felicidad, Stormfly lo mira enojada mientras Sky solo le sonríe y asiste, pero al sentir la mirada de su amiga, el joven alfa agita su cabeza y carraspea su garganta-quiero decir...por favor levántate...ya amaneció-le dice lo mas amable posible mientras se intenta levantarse, la nadder termina de levantarse y se mueve solo unos centímetros.

-( _Mmm bueno eso es verdad...pero no puedes negar que no te gusto estar as_ í conmigo)-agrega con una sonrisa coqueta-( _además de que no me corriste enseguida_ )-vuelve a hablar de manera algo seductora.

-( _Pues claro que no le gusto...solo agarraste desprevenido mientras dormía)_ -responde la nadder azul con una sonrisa feliz y de saber que su amigo nunca le agradaría que alguien que no conoce se le suba sin su consentimiento-( _no es así Toothless!_ )-le dice con una mirada sonriente pero no recibe una respuesta rápida-(T _oothless?)_ -abre los ojos para ver a su amigo estrañada pero este miraba aun lado fingiendo ignorancia-(T _oothless!_ )-lo termina retando y sintiéndose algo humillada al saber que su amigo no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Sky sonríen feliz de saber que tuvo razón en lo que dijo y mas al sentiré que el dragón furia no la aparto enseguida sino mas bien que le gusto que ella estuviera acostada arriba suyo, al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de la nadder Stormfly no lo pudo aguantar mas y comenzó a corrertearlos a los dos, estos dos se terminaron asustando que no lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron temiendo por sus vidas.

Los tres dragones comenzaron a correr a todas las direcciones chocando y pisando a todo ser vivo en su camino, a Rex le pisaron la mandíbula y a Colmillo la cola, Sugar fue empujada mientras que albóndiga le pisaron la panza ya que Toothless la uso como un brincador, en cambio a los dos cremallerus solo pasaron por arriba, las dragonas solo se quejaron un poco mientras miranban al trío corretearse, los cremallerus se quejaron de dolor porque lo usaron como alfombras pero lo que si estaban molestos eran ambos pesadillas que se quejaban de dolor y por la horrible forma de despertarse.

-Eh...que?-se despierta de golpe el joven jefe por el escándalo y sintiéndose algo desorientado, en eso siente una rara presión en el hombro derecho, mira extrañado y medio dormir para luego sonríe con cariño-(no me molestaría amanecer así todo los días)-piensa tontamente enamorado mirando su _lady_ dormir apoyada contra su hombro-esta tan linda cuando duerme...que me da lastima despertarla-susurra con una sonrisa mientras lleva su mano izquierda al flequillo de la chica y lo corre con un ligero movimiento mientras le acaricia el rostro.

Pero su burbuja de sueño se rompe al escuchar el escándalo de los dragones y los rugidos que pegan todos, todo ese ruido hace que la rubia jinete despierte lentamente, sino fuera por todo ese griterío seguiría durmiendo y soñado de lo lindo, al darse cuenta en donde estaba apoyada levanta la cabeza para ver a un par de ojos bosque observándola con cariño.

-Buenos días _my lady_ -le saludo el joven castaño con una sonrisa cariñosa, ella pestañea un par de veces para darse cuenta en donde había pasado la noche.

-Buenos días _dragon boy-_ le de vuelve con una sonrisa para luego inclinarse hacia arriba y darle un beso en la mejilla-espero que hallas dormido bien y que no te allá molestado-agrega con gracia por a ver dormido a su lado, el joven niega con una sonrisa.

-Para nada...es mas...me gustaría que algún día podamos dormir juntos-responde de manera inocente y una sonrisa pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras, su rostro termina muy sonrojado-digo!...no me molestaría que también pase...quiero decir!...que si me gustaría dormir junto contigo pero..esto...me-mejor me callo-al final termino mirando al frente muy sonrojado y auto regañándose por lo que dijo.

Por otro lado la rubia jinete lo miraba sorprendida pero con un ligero rubor y pensando que no le molestaría que ambas cosas pasen, al escucharse a si misma sus rubor creció mucho mas, por ahora dejara eso de lado. Aunque el momento bochornoso que ambos vivieron se les fue al escuchar todo el secándolo que había entre vikingos y dragones.

 **Unos momentos antes.**

Todos los vikingos se despertaron de golpe con las armas lista pero solo veían el escándalo que los dragones hacían, Leia, Heather e Iris y Daisy cambiar sus expresiones de seriedad para comenzar sonreír y luego echarse a reír al ver como el furia nocturna y la nadder dorada son perseguidos por la nadder azul.

Stoick pestañea un por de veces para ver mejor el panorama y ver que el problema solo eran los dragones persiguiéndose, esto lo que su hijo y su otro yo tienen que soportar?, siendo sincero no lo entendía, dejando eso de lado le indica a sus compañeros que bajen sus armas.

Rex y Colmillo no paraban de gruñir a esos tres revoltosos, por dejarlos sin dormir y tras de eso con dolores, Tuffnut de un ojo miraba extrañado el comportamiento de los dragones, en serio como puede ser que criaturas tan poderosas como estas sean...sean...tan idiotas, es algo que no podía entender.

-Un segundo...quien estaba vigilando?-pregunta extrañado viendo que tal vez sea algo tarde, todos lo escuchan y se quedaron un poco extrañado por eso.

-Mmm...que escandalosos son esas cosas-se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba medio dormido.

-Eddy...dime que no te quedaste dormido?-le pregunta muy serio el gran jefe, al escuchar esa pregunta el pelirrojo se quedo sorprendido y estático, ese silencio fue suficiente para el jefe.

-Oh genial!...contigo como guardia estamos perdidos-lo reta el pelinegro de una pierna muy disgustado con el chico.

-Ja!...como si tu fueras mas responsable a la hora de vigilar Snotlout-le contradice la rubia jinete con una sonrisa burlo mientras se acercaba junto con el castaño, todos los jinetes se burlan al excepción del pelinegro, este solo se cruza de brazos muy disgustado.

 **Por otro lado.**

Sugar miraba como su hermana y ese furia nocturna eran perseguidos por la otra nadder, estaba muy molesta porque la usaran como resorte o como obstáculo para saltar pero lo dejaba por ahora pasar, suspira y niega con al cabeza por lo que su hermana esta haciendo, si sigue así se meterá en problemas.

-Eeemmm...tía Sugar-escucha una voz tímida a su izquierda, se gira para ver a su dulce sobrina que estaba parada con las manos detrás de la espalda y con una tímida mirada.

-(* _Es raro que un dragon como yo...tenga a una humana como sobrina_ *)-piensa algo extraña pero con algo de burla, no le importaba, para ella la pequeña era un encanto, casi siempre, rueda un poco los ojos por eso y la mira para prestar atención a lo que tenga que decirle.

-Etto...solo espero que me puedas entiender-dice casi en voz baja, la gronckle había a veces que no entendía a esta niña, ellos siempre la entiende, la caso era que ella debía entenderlo a ellos, en eso la pequeña respira suavemente y mira a los ojos de la dragona-tía Sugar quiero decirte que estas aplastando a mi papa-comenta mirándola directamente a los ojos y una mirada seria.

La dragona se le queda viendo unos segundo tratando de procesar la información que su sobrina le acaba de decir, cuando en su cabeza hizo un clic, se voltea a su derecha pero no ve nada, voltea a su izquierda y puede ver una mano sobresalir debajo suyo, otro clic hizo un su cerebro para luego levantarse de golpe o mas bien saltar de golpe y que sus alas la mantengan en vuelo porque la pequeña tenia razón su hermano estaba debajo suyo.

-( _AAAhhhh! Hermano!…háblame hermano!…estas bien?!_ )-le pregunta aterrada de a verlo matado con su peso mientras aterriza y se coloca aun lado de el para verlo mejor, auque rapidamente una preguntase le vino a la cabeza...para empezar...que hacia su hermano debajo suyo?, Iris por otro lado se acerca a su padre muy preocupada.

-Ay ay ay...sino...fuera que necesitas de rocas...para tu fuego...te cambia tu dieta Sugar-se queja de dolor el joven arquero mientras intenta reacomodar todos sus huesos, en serio sino fuera porque necesitas las rocas para algunas cosas le cambiaria la dieta a su hermana.

-( _Oye no seas malo)-_ le dice algo dolida porque quiere cambiar su comida favorita-( _ya te dije que no solo las como para mi fuego..tambien te he dicho que las rocas contiene mucho minerales y nutrientes que hacen que me mantengan fuerte)-_ agrega con orgullo por su conocimiento en su comida, el arquero la mira casi no creyéndole porque sabe que tanto Sugar como Rex son demasiado glotones como para pensar en lo que contiene sus comidas.

-Sssiiii...cccllaarroo...te creo-responde fingiendo creerle y mirando aun lado con los ojos entre cerrado, en eso mueve un poco el cuello para que este mismo le sonara.

-( _Por cierto que hacías abajo?..Sabes que soy pesada para ti_ )-le pregunta extrañada.

-En serio?!...wow no sabia...yo crei que si me acostaba abajo tuyo podría levantarte-le dice con una sonrisa y con un sarcasmo muy notable hace que la pequeña Iris se eche a reír levemente, siempre le a gustado el sarcasmo que su padre usa a veces, la gronckle otro lado lo miraba malhumorada por burlarse de ella, en eso el joven se retracta rápidamente y carraspea sus garganta para responder de enserio-lo que paso es que Iris y yo estábamos durmiendo apoyados de ti y cuando desperté por el escándalo sentí como te empujaron y al ver que tu te nos caías enzima empuje a Iris...pero yo no conté con la misma suerte-explica masajeándose el cuello y riendo con un poco de gracia.

-( _Oh entiendo...pero no fue mi culpa_ )-se auto defiende la dragona un poco molesta de que la estén culpado de algo que no hizo.

-Ya lo se...lo que quiero saber es porque la nadder de la jinete Hofferson esta correteando a Sky y a Toothless?-le pregunta confundido y señalando al trío de dragones.

-( _Eeemmm...averígualo tu mismo_ )-responde algo disgusta por la actutid de su hermana, el joven arquero se le queda mirando extrañado.

Pero rápidamente lo deja de lado ya que en realidad si tenia curiosidad de saber porque su hermana se estaba metiendo en problemas, por lo general era Rex y Smoker lo que hacían eso, se agacha para decirle a su hija que se quede con su tía y va en busca de su hermana.

-Hey yo!...jinete hofferson!...que tal si me ayudan a detener a tu nadder y salvar tanto a mi hermana como a toothless?!-les grita a la pareja que estaba charlando con los demás vikingos.

Los mencionados lo miran correr hacia el trío de dragones corretearse, bueno mas bien Stormfly perseguía a la nadder dorada y al furia y no parecía hacerlo buenas intenciones, ambos jóvenes reaccionan para intentar frenar a la peligrosa nadder, el joven pelirrojo mira como los tres se van, rechina un poco los dientes ya se dio cuenta como ese castaño de una pierna esta como con su dulce rubia.

-(Jinete Hofferson?!...pero quien se cree para llamarme así?!)-piensa la rubia jinete muy molesta por el raro llamado con el que arquero se dirijo hacia ella.

Pero por ahora lo dejara de lado ya que debía intentar retener a su amiga de no asesinar a la otra nadder y al pobre de Toothless, aunque se preguntaba porque actuaban así, por otro lado el joven jefe se preguntaba casi lo mismo que su L _ady,_ porque en varias oraciones Stormfly y Toothless se han correteado a modo de juego pero esta ves si que no sabia nada.

Tardaron al menos una media hora en alcanzar a los tres dragones e intentar calmarlos, Astrid hacia todo lo posible por retener a su amiga para que no siga avanzando y querer golpea o peor quemar a alguien, por otro lado el joven jefe acariciaba a su amigo furia ya que estaba realmente cansado de esa "escapa" que su amiga le acaba de hacer, sino se cuidaba ella era capas de rostisarlo, mientras que el joven arquero aun vez que su hermana su detuvo le indico con un dedo que agachara para luego agarrarla del cuerno de su cabeza y llevandosela hacia un lado.

La pobre Sky era arrastrada por su hermano, algo le decía que hizo algo malo para que el la lleve asi pero la pregunta que se hacia era...que cosa hizo?, una vez que ambos se alejaron lo suficiente del cuarteto, el castaño la suelta para verla a los ojos.

-Bien acá no nos molestaran-suspira por el esfuerzo ya que era difícil llevar/arrastrar a un dragon que mucho mas pesado que tu.

-( _Eeemm hermano...que pasa? Porque nos alejamos?...yo no hice nada malo!...o si?)_ -pregunta un poco intimidad al ser arrastrada por su hermano, según ella no había hecho nada malo...eso cree.

-Que?...no...no descuida Sky no has hecho nada malo-le responde con una sonrisa mientras le niega con las manos, eso fue un alivio para la dragona- pero...quiero saber que paso hace un momento...porque esa nadder estaba persiguiendo tanto a ti cono Toothless?-le pregunta muy confundido por todo ese show que los tres habían hecho.

-Oh!...eso...bueno...solo digamos que ella estaba CELOSA de que yo allá dormido arriba de cierto dragón guapo y ella no-responde con una sonrisa orgullosa y en plena oración remarco y grito la palabra "celosa", haciendo que un grito/rugido se escuche de lejos.

Mientras eso pasaba el joven arquero miraba a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos y confundido por lo que dijo, esta era como la tercera vez que escuchaba decirle "guapo" a alguien y en todo momento se a referido y mirado al furia nocturna, se cruza de brazos mientras cierra los ojos para ponerse a pensar en lo que hace y dice su hermana, para que en un segundo se le prenda ka vela, su hermana...las mas ruda y fría entre sus hermanos estaba interesada o mas bien muy intensada en el furia nocturna o esta enamo... de solo penarlo no se lo creia.

-Sky...será posible que tu...-le dice con asombro y no creyendo lo que se le vino a la cabeza.

 **Por otro lado.**

La rubia jinete con esfuerzo y calma pudo calmar a su amiga, suspira de alivio pero estaba muy confundida por su raro comportamiento, era normal que Toothless y ella corran a modo de juego por todo lados, ya que por experencia lo vivio y vive, pero parecía que esta vez si quiera hacerle daño a su amigo dragón, la pregunta era porque?.

-Esto si que es extraño-habla de golpe el joven jefe mientras acaricia la cabeza de su amigo, la jinete lo mira interesada-normalmente cuando se corren uno al otro es a modo de juego...pero esta vez parecía que Stormfly quería hacerle daño-explica muy confundido por el comportamiento del dragón de su chica.

-Opino lo mismo-concuerda con el para luego volver a ver a su amiga-Storm que pasa?...porque quiera golpear a Toothless?-le pregunta muy preocupada por la actitud de su dragón, esta no responde solo mira aun lado molesta.

-( _Si a mi también me gustaría saberlo_ )-dice el furia algo intimidado e inocente por la forma en que reaccionaria su amiga, Storm solo suelta un leve gruñido.

-( _Tu sabes lo que hiciste...no te hagas el inocente_ )-responde de manera casi contarte, al joven alfa la mira con sorpresa y no entendiendo sus palabras, que fue lo que hizo para ganarse su molestia?.

-Jajaja...ay caray...esto si que es increíble-se escucha la risa del arquero acercándose al cuarteto, detrás de el le sigue su dragón de lo mas calmada-sinceramente esto es algo que rara vez se puede ver jaja-explica brevemente entre risas, ambos jóvenes y furia lo miran extrañados mientras que la nadder azul lo ignora.

-Sabes algo que nosotros no?-le pregunta le joven jefe intensado en sus palabras y algo confundido por la situación, aunque sepa entender casi a la perfección a los dragones le gustaría tener esa habilidad que tiene suyo para hablar con los dragones.

El arquero para de reírse y se dirigía hacia su otro yo, pasas su brazo izquierdo por los hombros del joven y le sonríe de forma divertida.

-Claro!...tu solo ven conmigo yo-le dice con una sonrisa mientras se lo lleva casi arrastrando, al ver como ambos castaños se alejan el furia por no cometer otro error, cosas que aun no sabes que hizo, decide seguirlos para alejarse de ambas nadder, el arquero mira de reojo hacia atras y puede ver que el furia los quiere seguir-ah! aguanta ahí Toothless!-dice de golpe soltado al joven jefe y poniendo una mano entre ellos y el dragón.

Toothless se frena de golpe dejado su pata delantera arriba para luego bajarla lentamente y observar al arquero con los ojos abiertos y algo extrañados.

-Lo siento amigo...pero esto es una charla personal y tu no puedes venir...quédate con las chicas-le dice con una sonrisa mientras baja la mano para darse rápidamente la vuelta y llevarse a su "gemelo"-andando yo.

-Sabes...se me hace extraño que me andes diciendo "yo" cada vez que te me diriges-comenta el joven jefe algo disgustado por el "apodo" mientas se lo lleva casi arrastra.

-Créeme seria mas raro que te diga "Hiccup" sabiendo que tenemos la misma cara-lo corrige con media sonrisa, el joven ojiverde se queda mirando la nada mientras analiza lo que le digo y si tenia razón, es mas raro que lo llame por su nombre estando de frente, parecia se estaba mencionando en tercera persona.

Mientras los "gemelos" se iban, la jinete quedo algo disgustada porque no la integraron en la charla, porque realmente deberían, ya que iban a hablar de SU amiga, SU dragón, ella tenia tanto derecho de saber como lo tenia su jefe. Por otro lado toothless quedo sentado algo estático de que no quieran hablar con el, bueno lo de estático era porque sentía la fría mirada de Stormfly en su nuca.

 **Con los gemelos.**

Una vez que ambos ya estaban algo lejos de los dragones y la jinete, el joven jinete mira a su otro yo muy curioso y confundido por como lo trajo hasta ese sitio, en eso el arquero se separa del jefe y lo mira con una sonrisa mientras toma la palabra.

-Oye no te preocupes...lo que pasa es que parece ser que ahí un pequeño triangulo amorosos entre esos tres-le explica con una sonrisa graciosa, el joven jefe se le queda viendo sorprendido para luego pestañea rápidamente.

-Que! que?...tu dragón esta...-le pregunta casi gritando de la impresión, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Hermana...Sky es mi hermana-lo corrige un poco molesto porque todo el mundo dirigen a sus hermanos como sus dragones y el no lo ve así.

-Eeemm...si...perdón-se disculpa por su error, carraspea un poco para volver hablar-quiero decir...tu hermana esta interesada en toothless?-pregunta aun algo sorprendido, el joven arquero sonríe de gusto.

-Que bien lo entendiste a la primera-lo felicita ya que el tardo un poco en entenderlo-que te digo...siempre pensé que mi hermana se quedaría soltera de por vida-comenta con gracia e inclinándose ligeramente de hombros-pero de que el interesada...perdón...quiero decir...que este enamorada de Toothless es algo que no me lo esperaria jamas jajaja-ríe feliz por su hermana.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado hubo algunos dragones mas de su misma especie intensados en ella, pero la dragona simplemente lo dejaba de lado o los golpeaba o los quemaba, nunca se había intensado por ningún dragón macho, es mas una ocasión pensó que ella estaba intensada en los humanos pero de solo pensarlo el estomago le dolio por tres días, pero al final solo estaba buscando al indicado.

-Ah!...pero no solo eso...la nadder llamada Stormfly parece que también esta en la misma situación, solo que es mas celosa y mas cerrada al expresarse jeje-agrega rápidamente con un toque de gracia ya que sabia que tarde o temprano su hermana tendrá competencia...o es al revés?...bueno no importa esto será interesante.

-Oh!...pero...pero...no parece raro que dos especies diferentes esten...bueno ya sabes-le dice el joven jefe algo extrañado y medio perdido con ese tema, amor? entre los dragones? era algo que no podia enterder muy bien, siempre creyó que los dragones solo buscan pareja de la misma especie, al escuchar eso el arquero deja de reír pero mantiene su sonrisa.

-En realidad en la cultura de ellos...la relación entre dos especies diferentes esta prohibida-le explica con calma y una leve sonrisa, el jinete lo mira extrañado pero interesado-pero Sky hace años dejo tanto a su manada como a su especie, ahora es una dragona independiente que puede estar con quien quiere...al igual que Rex...aunque no dejan de proteger a sus especies si es necesario-termina de explica orgullo de sus hermanos, el joven jefe estaba impresionado por su explicación.

-Entiendo...bueno en realidad no tanto...esto es algo raro para mi-comenta el jinete algo nervioso mientras se acaricia el cuello levemente, realmente le cuesta creer que dos dragones de diferente especies quieran estar juntos.

-Oh vamos!...no te agrada la idea de que dos especies diferentes se unan?-le pregunta muy emocionado por la idea de una nueva especie.

-Bueno en realidad...jamás lo tenia en mente...por lo general yo antes de ser nombrado jefe estaba en busca de nuevas tierras y nuevos dragones...al igual de encontrar otro furia nocturna-explica algo deprimido ya que esas clases de cosas no las volverá hacer mas pero no va a culpar nadie, su puesto de jefe ya lo tenia desde que nació, auque internamente esta algo emocionado por ver una nueva especie-y si era posible que fuera hembra-desde que Toothless y el se hicieron amigos lo a estado observado y viendo que es el único de su especie, siempre le a fascinado encontrar otro furia nocturna para su amigo, en especial una hembra.

-Oh entiendo...tu lo que quieres es que Toothless encuentre alguien de su misma especie...para que no se extinga-confirma su teoría algo serio, el jinete asiste con una sonrisa de lado-bueno...eso es una lastima y una perdida de tiempo-responde algo malhumorado por ver lo que quiere hacer su yo.

-Que?...que quieres decir con eso?...yo solo trato de que toothless no sea el único ni el último de su especie-le pregunta muy molesto por su comentario, el arquero solo coloca sus manos entre ellos.

-No me malentiendas yo pensaba como tu hace algunos años...quise encontrar a la raza de furias nocturnas, para saber si había mas aparte de Toothless-le explica mientras baja las manos, el jinete se tranquiliza un poco- hasta que en uno de mis viajes me encontré con un viejo dragón que me contó una increíble historia-agrega con una sonrisa.

-Una historia?...que clase de historia?-pregunta extrañado pero algo intrigado y curioso por saber, si su yo sabe mas cosas que no sabia podría tener mas información, en serio quiera tener la habilidad de el para comunicarse mejor con los dragones pero la suya tampoco era mala.

-Ya has visto la formas de subespecie de los dragones no?-le pregunta integrado por no alargar la historia, este asiste con la cabeza-bueno el me contó que una vez hace mucho teimpo exitieron al menos de tres dragones...que nacieron de dos diferentes especies...los llamaron Híbridos-responde con cierto toque de fascinación y misterios.

-Hi-híbridos?-le pregunta muy extrañado pero a la vez muy curioso y asombrado, es la primera vez que escucha esa palabra.

-Si...por desgracia dos de los tres murieron al nacer...pero uno de ellos duro hasta la etapa adulta y fue la pesadilla tanto de dragones como de humanos-explica emocionado y alegre por esa historia, cosa que empezó a emocionar a su contraparte-era fuerte, feroz, rápido e inteligente, sigiloso todo lo que busque en un dragon, muchos dragones lo enfrenaron pero jamás perdió, muchos humanos intentaron captúralo pero fracasaban al igual que matarlo pero el ganaba siempre-por cada palabra que salía de su boca su alegría aumentaba cosa que contagiaba al joven jefe.

-Que paso con el?-pregunta muy emocionado por saber mas de ese poderoso dragón, si era posible queria encontrarlo y estudiarlo.

-Ni idea-responde de golpe el arquero mirando a su contraparte, al recibir esa respuesta el pobre jefe casi se cae de la impresión, levanta la cabeza mirando al arquero desciendo "que clase de respuesta es esa" pero el joven arquero levanta sus manos para tranquilizarlo-nadie lo sabe...este viejo dragón me dijo que algunos dragones piensan que los humanos lo capturaron para después matarlo-explica con seriedad, su yo también pone la misma expresión-otros le dijeron que murió de vejes o causas naturales-agrega suspirando algo deprimido por como termina la historia.

Al joven jefe también lo deprime un poco que la historia acabara justo ahí, hubiera sido genial tanto para el como para su amigo Fishlegs, en especial Fishlegs, poder estudiar una nueva especie y ver sus hazañas combinada de dos especien en uno, aunque también le vino una pregunta que espera ser respondida.

-Pero porque jamás se escucho de el?-pregunta curioso y extrañado- ósea...siendo tan terrorífico y poderoso se tuvo que escuchar muchas historias de el o ella-agrega muy curioso ya que era raro que no se allá escuchado nada de una bestia tan magnifica.

-Si tienes razón...pero todo eso se fue perdiendo con los años...ya que lo mismo dragones no quería saber nada de el o ella...y además con la llegada de los furia nocturnas todo el mundo perdió el interés-responde algo decaído pero aun así muy emocionado con todo, una leyenda se fue pero ahora había otra y mas sabiendo que Sky estaba interesada en Toothless quizás pueda hacer que la historia se repita y mucho mejor- pero no te agradaría o emociona la idea de que un poderoso Furia nocturna y un terrorífico Nadder mortífero se unan para forma una nueva especie o mejor dicho unos poderosos híbridos?-le pregunta muy emocionado con la idea y mas sabiendo que su hermana esta en eso pero claro sin presionar a ninguno de los dos.

-Unos?!-pregunta de golpe el joven jefe impresionado y agarrandolo con la guardia baja, no se creía capaz o no estaba muy seguro de ver una mezcla de furias nocturnas y nadders mortiferos- no...no lo se-se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo-nunca se me vino a la cabeza la unión de dos especie diferentes...creo que es mas preferible que ellos busquen a alguien de sus propia especie-intenta convencerlo con una leve sonrisa.

Es verdad nunca tuvo la idea de que dos especies diferentes se unan para forma una familia, mas que quería que su amigo furia se sintiera cómodo con alguien de su misma especie, le agrada Stormfly pero cree que ambos estarían mejor con alguien de su misma especie que no los tache de raros, además si tienen esa ley prohibida por algo será, no quería problemas. Por otro lado al arquero se le borro la sonrisa pero no la emoción, se ve que su contraparte es mas cuerdo a las reglas cosa que el no es, el estaba, queria y estaría dispuesto a ver su primer hibrido dragón y lo bueno que ya tenia sus dos buenas opciones.

-Bueno...si no quieres eso...esta bien por ti-le dice con una leve sonrisa-pero yo si quiero ver esas unión y es bueno que mi hermana este en eso-agrega mientras se da la vuelta para regresar.

-O-oye!...que se supone vas hacer?-le pregunta algo perdido con eso ultimo que dijo.

-Tu que crees?-responde con otra pregunta mientras gira el rostro para verlo y sonreírle con algo de burla-voy ayudar a Toothless para que se interese en Sky-responde gracia, aunque realmente tiene planeado hacer eso.

-Que?!...te recuerdo que Stormfly también esta en esa situación-le dice sorprendido

-Lo se...por eso tengo mucho trabajo hacer-agrega sin problemas mientras se dirige con los demás.

El joven jefe pestañea un par de veces para luego agitar la cabeza y comenzar a seguirlo, no podía permitir que su contraparte se metiera en la vida de su dragón y mas sabiendo que la dragona de su _lady_ estaba metida en el medio, algo debía hacer pero no sabia por donde empezar. Mientras ambos volvían con la jinete y los dragones, el arquero mira detrás suyo de reojo sonríe medio malvado.

 **En le campamento de los vikingos y dragones**.

Los vikingos de berk se estaban alistando y preparando las armas para cualquier peligro mientras tanto los dragones se mantenía en contante vigilancia de que ningunos de los susurros los ataque desprevenidos, bueno todos meno una, Sugar junto con Iris estaba algo preocupadas de que su hermano y padre no allá parecido junto con su hermana y tia.

-Oigan...y Astrid?-pregunta golpe Heather mirando a todos lados extrañadose de que la chica faltaba.

-DA!...se fue con el par de Hiccup's-responde de forma vaga el jinete Tuffnut y diciendo los mas obvio-ja!...creí que reas mas lista y obserbadora Heather...y después nosotros somos los tontos-comenta con gracia mientras se cruza de brazos algo orgullos de sus palabras y mirado a su hermana.

-Ssiii...hoy parece que te levantaste media tonta-concuerda la rubia de dos coleta sonriendo con burla, la pelinegra se le queda viendo a ambos extraña para luego suspirar, no se explico bien.

-Refiero...si alguien vio a la comandante Astrid?-le pregunta mirando al resto de los vikingos, estos al escuchar bien se dieron cuenta que su comandante y amiga no estaba con ellos-alguien sabe cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio?-vuelve a preguntar algo preocupada por ella, desde que tuvieron esa charla el otro día su comandante a estado últimamente algo decaída.

-(AAAAAHHH!...donde esta MI comandante!...esto me pasa por quedarme dormido!)-piensa con pánico el joven pelirrojo mientras se agarra la cabeza y se revuelve los cabellos-te-tenemos que buscarla puede estar herida o con algún hueso roto...quien sabe como pueden actuar esas horribles bestias!-comenta con desesperación y terror, las jovenes vikingas no sabian si sonreir o preocuparse por el chico ya que su enamoramiento por la comandante era notable mientras que los jinetes miraban al chico como si estuviera loco.

Por primera vez los dragones concordaban con el enano pelirrrojo, lo susurros son unos horrible dragones que ni ellos quien estar cerca de ellos, por otro lado los vikingos también concordaban con el joven, aunque saben que la rubia se puede cuidar sola, estaban en territorio enemigo y estaba muy pero muy limitado de personal, debían encontrarla antes de que algo malo pase.

-Oye si quieres morir vete a gritar a otro lado...no voy arriesgar la vida de mi hija por tus gritos y estupidez-se escucha una voz muy disgustada, todos se gira para ver que detrás del pelirrojo estaban ambos Hiccup's, la jinete Astrid, las dos Nadder's y en el medio de ambas esta el furia nocturna un tanto intimidado por un lado y un tanto alegre por el otro.

Aunque todos con diferente expresiones, Stormfly miraba aun lado aun muy molesta por lo que paso, Sky al contrario se encontraba muy feliz, toothless por otro lado estaba algo incomodo con ambas dragonas a sus lados, el joven jefe estaba sereno pero un poco preocupado por su amigo, la jinete estaba tranquila con los brazos cruzados mientras que el arquero miraba al pelirrojo de malagana. Pero Eddy le devuelve la misma mirada pero con odio, aun no se olvida lo que dijo en el campo de batalla, en eso le apunta con el dedo.

-Y porque rayos no vigilas tu?!...eres nuestro prisionero!...deberías obedecer nuestras órdenes!-le dice muy enojado tanto con el arquero como con el jinete, ya que uno tiene a una de su rubia pero el otro esta enamorado una, esto es confuso, no importa no dejara que este engreído se las quede a ambas.

-Primero baja la voz idiota...y segundo deja de apuntarme con tu mugroso dedo, ademas no querrás que los susurros nos encuentren por tus griterios-le responde enojado por la estupidez que comete al gritar mientras con su mano hace a un lado la mano del chico y caunsando un leves risas entre los jinetes, todos estaba de acuerdo con el, internamente Eddy se siente humillado- y tercero...NO soy su prisionero, soy un aliado temporal, eso significa que solo los estoy ayudando con este "trabajo"-explica haciendo comillas con sus dedos-por ultimo...si fuera un prisionero no obedeciera tus ordenes jamás...porque los único que pueden hacer eso son tu jefe y el este-termina de explica molesto pero sabiendo que le esta pegando donde mas le duele para primero señalar a Stoick y luego al castaño detrás suyo.

-Oye!-le dice el joven jefe algo incrédulo por como lo menciono haciendo reír tanto a la jinete que se cubra la boca con la mano para eviarta reírse aunque los tres dragones no lo pueden evitar-oh claro...ahora si quieren ustedes búrlense-comenta mirando aun lado molesto y por ser centro de las burlas.

No solo quedo humillado el joven castaño sino que también el joven pelirrojo, porque era cierto, solo los jefes tiene el derecho de mandar a un prisionero y el solo era un simple soldado. Mentras la rubia jinete intenta disculparse un poco con el castaño.

-Quieren para ya de pelear...harán que nos descubran-comenta una voz algo lejana pero firme y seria, todos miran de donde viene y puede ver a la comandante con una mano ligeramente apoyada contra el árbol-que tal si dejamos de perder el tiempo e iniciamos con el plan?-pregunta de forma seria mientras se dirige hacia sus cosas para tomar el hacha.

El gran jefe carraspea su garganta para tomar la palabra y mirar a todos de manera seria.

-Astrid tiene razón...sera mejor ponernos en marcha...Hic...-habla de manera seria pero cuando mira ambos castaños, ambos esperaban la información pero solo uno lo mira tranquilo el otro lo mira muy serio, vuelve a carraspear su garganta-quiero decir...arquero...crees poder hablar con Death White?-le pregunta de manera seria, el joven arquero lo mira de la misma manera.

-Puede ser...como no puede-responde serio pero casi vagamente, tanto Archi como Alice ya se estaban casando de su arrogancia-Death White no escucha a otro mas que su propia voz y algunos susurros-explica yéndose hacia sus hermanos seguido de la nadder.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-comenta el robusto jinete de manera pensativa-no que el screaming death tiene una madre?-pregunta de forma tanto pensativa como seria-si la buscamos tal vez ella pueda hablar con el y le diga que abandone este lugar-explica con una sonrisa por su plan, como no se le ocurrió antes.

-Esa cosa tiene una mama?!-pregunta todos con sorpresa menos los dragones y los jinetes.

-Tienes razón Fishlegs solo su madre puede detener...-concuerda con el la rubia jinete.

-Olvídelo!-interrumpe le arquero de forma seria junto a sus hermanos y su hija-la madre de ese dragón murió una semana despues de que el nacio...unos humanos la capturaron y la mataron-explica serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-Que?!...Pero quien?!-pregunta Fishlegs muy impresionado.

-Los Berserker-responde muy seriamente y apretando sus manos contras sus antebrazos, los jinetes queda muy sorprendidos por esa información-no tengo porque decirle quien ordeno la ejecucion o si?-pregunta mirándolos a todos directamente, solo los jinetes entendieron esa pregunta, en cambio stoick no creia capas de que de osvaldo el "agradable" comenta tal barbaridad.

-Que paso con dagur y sus berserker?-suspira y pregunta de seria el joven jefe dejando sorprendido al gran jefe y sus compañeros, los mas jovenes entendian a medias de lo que hablan.

-Nuestro bueno amigo death White y sus susurros los eliminaron-responde con una media sonrisa malvada, los chicos ahogan un grito de sorprenda por esa información-no se sorprendan...ese tonto de dagur recibió lo que se merece por meterse con dragones que no deben-comenta cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa y restándole importancia al asunto-bueno dejemos eso de lado...hay trabajo que hacer-termina de hablar indicándole de manera seria a sus hermanos e hija que lo sigan.

Al ver como esos 6 se iban, el joven jefe opina lo mismo, por ahora eso no es de importancia, lo que mas importa es ver si podían recuperar su pueblo de la manera mas calmada posible y sin peleas, mira a sus compañeros y esto lo miran, todos al mismo tiempo asisten con la cabeza para seguir con el plan, luego el castaño mira a su padre y ambos entienden el punto.

-Bueno...todos muévanse...hay una aldea que recuperar-les ordena el gran jefe serio calmado y tratando de no levantar la voz.

Mientras todos iban hacia la aldea, el pelirrojo se queda parado un poco mas rechinando los dientes del enojo al ver que fue humillado de esa forma y mas delante de la persona que mas admira y quiere, esto no se quedara así, cuando recuperen berk ese "arquerito" pagara su humillación, con ese pensamiento sigue al grupo.

Por otro lado el sargento Snotlout tiene casi los mismos pensamientos que el pelirrojo, solo que el quiera hacerle pagar, no solo por la humillación que le dio en sus duelos sino que también quiere venganza por su princesa muerta y su pierna, por pensamientos asi aprieta su mazo con fuerza.

-(Tu vas a termina como tu otro yo...con una sola pierna...maldito flaco inútil)-piensa con furia contenida y mirando la espalda del arquero.

 **Aldea de berk.**

Todos los vikingos y dragones se ocultaron entre los árboles y arbustos más cercanos a la aldea, los jóvenes jinetes y dragones quedaron sorprendidos por los grandes destrozos que la aldea había sufrido, las casas quemadas hasta casi quedar en cenizas, las calles destruidas y con varios agujeros, en resumen el lugar quedo en total aniquilación.

Caminando por las calles de la aldea iban el arquero con sus hermanos e hija observando el lugar, Iris iba arriba de Sky por medio de seguridad cortesía de su padre, mientras el grupo caminaba tranquilamente por el medio de la aldea, al joven arquero se le venían miles de recuerdos e imágenes a la mente, algunas alegres pero las gran mayoria de abandono y tristeza justo en eso pasan por una de las calles entre dos casas y uno de los recuerdo mas doloroso para el se le viene a la mente.

-( _Vete!...no me interesas!)_ -en frente suyo, dos pequeños, uno de cabellos castaños y otro de cabellos rubios, este ultimo le gritaba con fuerza al castaño para que se fuera, solo para que este se valla corriendo con algunas lagrimas, la imagen se desbanece cuando el pequeño castaño lo atraviesa a su version adulta, el joven arquero suspira con tristeza por eso-(solo es un recuerdo ahora...solo un doloroso recuerdo)-piensa con tristeza pero la cambia rápidamente por una serie mientras sigue caminando.

-( _Guau...no recordaba que este lugar estuviera tan destruido_ )-comenta Rex mirando hacia a todos lados entre extrañado y serio.

-( _Parece ser que los susurros quisieron tomarse las molestias en decorar este lugar_ )-agrega la cabeza derecha de Smoker con un toque de burla y mirando el panorama.

-(C _hicos quien callarse?!...pueden molestar a nuestro hermano_ )-los mira molesta Sugar por sus comentarios.

-( _Oh vamos en serios crees que a el le importa este lugar?_ )-le pregunta el pesadilla negro incrédulo y sin creyéndole las palabras de su hermana.

-( _Si Sugar...Rex tiene razón...crees que a Hiccup le va importa?_ )-concuerda la cabeza derecha de smoker teniendo una sonrisa, en eso levanta la mirada y ve la espalda del castaño-( _verdad Hiccup que a ti ya no te importa este lugar?!_ )-le pregunta con una sonrisa y haciendo que el joven se frene de golpe, todos los dragones se frenan también.

Al ver como su hermano y padre se frena de golpe y no dice nada, todos menos la pequeña miran al cremallerus de mala manera, Rex sabia que sus palabras puede ser reales como no pero no por eso le iba preguntar a su hermano directamente para saber lo que piensa, Sugar aun no puede entender como este par de cabezas huecas los mete en tantos problemas y mas con sus bocas flojas, Sky por otro lado solo negaba con la cabeza, esos dos harán que su hermano los odio otra vez, en cambio Iris miraba a su padre curiosa desde de el lomo de la nadder.

Este lugar era donde su padre nació no?, entonces porque lo odia tanto?, entiende que no debe meterse en la vida de su padre pero...pero tenia y sentía mucho curiosidad por saber porque odia tanto este lugar.

-( _Par de tarados!...tenían que preguntar!_ )-los reta Rex muy enojado por sus palabras de improvisto.

-( _Porque te enojas conmigo?_ )-le pregunta o mas bien se queja la cabeza izquierda con el pesadilla-( _si fue mi EL quien lo dijo...no yo_ )-se intenta defender señalando con la cabeza a su hermano, quedando muy molesto con el sabiendo que hablo primero.

-( _Ambos son el mismo dragón!...así que si uno tiene la culpa...los dos tiene la culp…_ )-le dice enojado por meter las cuatro patas, es una lastima que smoker solo tiene medio cerebro por cada cabeza porque realmente le hace falta un par para cada uno o al menos que se de cuenta que no debe abrir la boca en un momento no deseados.

-Basta Rex...ya no los retes mas-lo interrumpe le joven castaña girando el cuerpo y mirando a su familia, todos lo miran entre sorprendido y preocupados por el-y es verdad...a mi ya no me importa este lugar...eso ya quedo en el pasado-explica con una sonrisa para volver a mirar al frente-terminemos con esto-agrega con una mirada seria y comenzado a caminar seguido por sus hermanos.

 **En el centro de la aldea.**

Ya en el centro de la aldea la pequeña familia se encontraban parados delante de un gran agujero, la pequeña pelinegra miraba el gran agujero con asombro, el castaño lo miraba algo curiosos para luego respirar profundo y soltar un fuerte grito hacia el agujero.

 **-** Hheeeyyy!...Lumisini!...estas en casa?!-grita casi a todo pulmón y causando risas entre sus hermanos.

-( _Ajajá...hermano sabes que a el no le gusta que lo lamen así_ )-comenta entre risas la nadder y sacándole una sonrisa a la joven.

-Si lo se-dice mirándola, los dragones intentan contener las risas- pero no es mi culpa que su madre le ponga, ni que sus hermanos me lo digieran de golpe ese...-agrega algo alegre pero sus palabras quedan en el aire ya que de pronto la tierra comienza a sacudirse-ese..nombre...

La tierra se sacude violentamente, haciendo que los dragones observen sus patas y haciendo que Iris se asuste y agarre del lomo de Sky, un poco mas apartado del gran agujero, sale de golpe el grande y de color blanco con espinas en todo su lomo, con grandes dientes y ojos rojos brillantes, el gran y poderoso susurro blanco, Death White hace su aprecian estirando y serpeando todo su cuerpo para terminar rugiendo muy fuerte casi cerca del grupo familiar.

-( _Porque tiene que ser tan melodramático?)-_ pregunta muy molesto el pesadilla intentando cubridse por el rugido.

En eso el gran susurro blanco acerca su rostro y mandíbula al grupo, los miraba con cara de no querer verlos y haciendo que la pequeña pelinegra se oculte detrás de las púas de la cabeza de Sky.

-( _ **Amo de dragones!...cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así!**_ **)-** pregunta gruñendo muy molesto, el grupo piensa que este dragon nunca se levanta de buenas **-(** _ **mi nombre ahora es death White!**_ **)-** le grita con fuerza para luego rugirle muy cerca de sus rostros, tanto Hiccup como sus hermanos inclina la cabeza hacia atrás por el viento del grito. El grupo quedo casi bañado en escupitajos

 **-** Si para la próxima que me lo recuerdes...trata de no dejarme medio sordo y medio bañado-comenta el joven limpiándose tanto la cara como los oídos, los dragones se sacuden para sacarse la baba enzima-(uno de estos días los chicos y yo nos quedaremos sordos por esas estatuas y este loco)-piensa de mala gana el castaño-y en segunda fue tu madre quien te puso ese nombre...no yo-le explica con una sonrisa algo seria.

El gran dragón solo gruñe con enfado porque era cierto, su madre se lo puso cuando nació y sus bocones hermanos se lo dijeron al humano que tenia enfrente.

-( _ **Que demonios haces en MIS territorios?!**_ **)-** le pregunta entre dientes, conteniendo las ganas de matarlos tanto a el como a sus acompañantes.

-Aah pues aquí no mas...paseando un poco...y queriendo ver como te va en la vida-le responde bromeando un poco, aunque esa broma no le gusto para nada al dragón blanco, al ver su expresión de poco amigos, cosas que siempre la tiene, el joven arquero carraspea un poco la garganta.

-( _ **Te dije estrictamente que no volvieras a pisar o volar mi territorio…)**_ **-** le explica o mas bien lo amenaza.

-Si...si ya lo se o me matarías si lo hacías-le dice el joven algo molesto por sus palabras-pero créeme que no vendría hasta aqui...si no tuviera algo que decirte-le dice con una sonrisa graciosa y algo macabra, los dragones y la pequeña lo miran algo preocupado y extrañado por lo que dijo, eso llamo un poco la atencion del blanco dragon.

-( _ **Entonces dime que haces aquí?…y mas te vale darme una buena razón para no matarte a ti y a tus patéticos hermanos)**_ **-** comenta muy serio para luego señalando con su cabeza a los dragones que estaba detrás del joven.

 **-** ( _No saben cuanto lo odio a este arrogante)_ -susurra el pesadilla muy molesto acercándose a la nadder.

-( _No eres el único)_ -concuerda la dragona con el misma cara de molestia.

-Escucha...esto te va a encantar-comenta el chico con una sonrisa y colocando sus manos delante suyo-mis espías...me dijeron que los humanos que ahuyentamos hace mucho quieren volver a recuperar este lugar-responde con una sonrisa mientras rueda los ojos y camina de hacia la izquierda mientras mantiene la sonrisa.

El gran susurro blanco lo mira de manera seria mientras que sus hermanos e hija lo miran entre extrañados y serios, aunque en el caso la pequeña estaba preocupada por sus palabras, que es lo que su padre tiene planeado hacer?, no que el debe hacer que el este horrible dragon se valla?.

 **Bajo tierra.**

-( _Furia esta aquí_ )-susurra alguien serio y algo sádico mientras se arrastras por el túnel.

 **En los arbustos.**

Los vikingos y dragones observaban desde lejos entre serios y analíticos al gran dragón blanco, Eddy, Leia, Heather y Daisy que eran los que no conocían al dragón estaban muy sorprendidos por ver semejante dargon.

-Us-ustedes creen que ese...ese...ese tipo puede con ese dragon?-pregunta el chico pelirrojo algo asustado por ver desde lejos al famoso death White y si era grande de lejos no quería ni acercarse-ósea...se puede confiar en el?-vuelvo a pregunta entre voz baja pero alterado.

-Eddy tiene razón Stoick...como sabes que ese chico no nos traicionara?-concuerda el Archi mientras pregunta y mira a su jefe con seriedad.

El gran jefe mira a su compañero de reojo pero sin responder, la verdad no sabia que decir, si antes no conocía a su hijo, corrección, nunca no lo quiso conocer como lo hará ahora?,ni el mismo se sentía que podía confiar en el pero...pero es su hijo, si un padre no puede confiar en su propio hijo quien lo hará?.

-Solo debemos ser pacientes...el Screaming death es algo complicado de tratar-comenta serio el joven jefe sin mirar a nadie-mi otro yo sabe que ese dragon es muy difícil de tratar mas si te recuerda o no-explica sin quitar su vista del dragón blanco a lo lejos.

-Es cierto...hasta para nosotros que apenas lo conocemos se nos hace difícil interactuar con...-comenta algo nervioso el robusto jinete al recordar las veces que se enfrentaron al susurro blanco pero sus palabras se detiene al escuchar un rugido detrás de ellos.

Todos voltean serios y extrañado al escuchar ese rugido para solo ver como el furia nocturna caminaba de un lado mientras le gruñe al suelo.

-Y ahora que le rayos le pasa a ese dragón?-pregunta serio el sargento Snoltout para luego ver al joven castaño.

-Yo...no lo se-responde el joven un poco preocupado por la actitud repentina de su amigo-Toothless...amigo...que pasa?-le pregunta preocupado por el mientras se levanta y camina lentamente.

-( _Toothless que te pasa...porque estas tan inquieto?)_ -le pregunta la nadder un poco preocupada por la actitud que su amigo recientemente adquirió, el joven alfa seguía moviéndose de un lado para otro muy enojado.

-( _Tengo la rara sensación de algo malo va a pasar_ )-responde el alfa sin dejar de moverse y rugir.

-Toothless que te pa...?-pregunta el joven jefe ya cerca de su amigo pero sus palabras se frenan al sentir un temblor.

-Pero que rayos?!-pregunta de golpe el joven pelirrojo intentando aguantar el temblor.

-Que ese sonido?!-pregunta la enfermera Daisy asustada.

-Susurro!-grita de pronto Fishlegs muy asustado al saber quien provocaba el temblor.

Todos traban de sostenerse aunque la sacudida no tan fuerte eso no evitaba que no los intentara hacer caer, de golpe detrás de Archi y Stoick sale un gran Susurro Mortal gruñendo con mucha fuerza.

-( _Furia!)-_ ruge con fuerza mientras mira con odio al dragón negro.

 _-(Skull!)-_ le devuelve el rugido le joven alfa mientras se prepara para pelear.

-( _Terminaremos lo que empezamos hace mucho tiempo!_ )-le dice para luego alzar sus aros de fuego pero el furia contrarresta el golpe con sus bola de plasma, causando una explosión.

 **Devuelta en el centro de la aldea.**

El gran dragon levanta la mirada de golpe al escuchar un estruendo a lo lejos, el grupo de dragones y par de humanos levantan las orejas y miradas al escuchar ese ruido, para el joven arquero eso no son buenas noticias, en eso el dragon blanco mira que a lo lejos se puede ver una columna de humo y también ver varias figuras salir volando de entre los árboles.

-( **C** _ **on que tratando de engañarme...eh?!**_ )-le pregunta lentamente y cada vez mas enojado mientras baja la mirada para verlos, el grupo retrocede lentamente.

-Vamos mi amigo..mi compadre...mi colega scream..sabes que nunca te traicionarla-le dice el joven con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se golpea el pecho donde esta su corazon y lo señala con dedo indice mientras retrocede lentamente .

-( _ **Scream?**_ )-pregunta de golpe el susurro mirándolo incrédulo para cambiarla por una seria, todos quedaron congelados al escuchar su pregunta y la terrible equivocación que cometió el castaño.

-Ay dios-comenta el joven con pánico al ver la estupidez que cometió-(es un hecho...los dioses me odian)-piensa con ignoria mientras rueda los ojos.

-( _ **Amo de dragones…..estas...muerto!**_ **)-** ruge con fuerza o mas bien grita causando que los dragones del aquero se sentían algo atontados y haciendo que tanto el como su hija se cubran sus oidos, pero de golpe detrás del gran dragon salen del suelo un monto de susurros, todos rugiendo-( _ **esta vez no hay escapatoria!**_ )-agrega con voz muy amenazante para luego preprar su fuego y lanzar una gran bola de fuego directo hacia el grupo.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos...ooh que emocion!...Hibrido?!...parece ser que el arquero quiere ver a dos especie en uno...pero es una union prohibida! aawww TTwTT...pobre toothless dos dragones interadas en el y el ni mucha mosqueada xD...otra cosa lamento por los signos de exclamasion y pregunta pero la pagina no me los toma.**

 **Death white hace aparacion y no fue de lo mas amable...quien es el susurro que ataco a los vikingos y jientes?...el joven arquero y su familia se salvaran de ese ataque?...toothless tendra amorio con sky o stormfly?...porque me siento como idiota narrador?...descubra en el siguente episodio de dragon ball Z ...aishdiasd ...quiero de siguente capitulo ñwñU...nos vemos!**

 **Saludos=**

 **Juan=** _Lo lamento mi amigo pero no se porque pero no puedo mandarte mensajes en privado porque el logito a la derecha en tus comentarios no lo tengo jeje pero descuida puedo informarte desde aca y lamento decirlte que no puede adelantar nada de lo que pasa entre la comandate y el arquero ya que el no quiere ni verla..en cuanto a la pareja de jinetes pues aun no se cuando pero la propuesta se hara solo se paciente como todo el mundo ñwñ...muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que sea asi...y sino que sea en espiritu ñwñ muchas gracias y saludo muy grande ..nos leemos luego!.  
_

 **Beatiz=** _O.O siendo sero amiga no me espere ese comentario tuyo jejee pero tu palabras si que son fuere que casi llegue a ofenderme jejeje pero bueno es tu opinion y la respeto mucho...pero aun asi habra algun que otro momento incomodo entre toothless y stoick...entre la comandate y el arquero fue algo que se me vino a la cabeza y la verdad me gusta como va y como seguira ñwñ ...muchas gracias por tus palabras y que siga asi por me diviertes mucho \ñwñ/ jejeje espero que sigamoas asi y gran saludo..nos leemos luego._

 **Gabriely=** _que pacho? como?...cuando?..y donde? durante casi 30 capi me quisite que la comandante recibiera un tremendo hachazo y ahora ya no la odias? ...tiene serios problemas amiga ¬_¬_... _na mentira si me gusto tu comentario fue corto y divertido sigue asi amiga que me alegan muchos tus palabras ñwñ...y nos estamos leyendo para la proxima, y la actitud del arquero debes reconocer que es algo vengativo jajaja._ **  
**

 **Maylu=** _hola señorita de la oscuridad gracias por intentar salir de ella y ver un poco mas hacia la luz...te lo agradezco mucho jejeje...que bueno que te alegra y que bueno que apoyabas que la comandate no traiciono al arquero ñwñ..pero esto se pone feo y bueno a la vez asique estate atenta...muchas gracias por tus palabras y te mando un fuerte saludo!._

 **A todos lo que me siguen y los que no..se los agradezco mucho ya uqe sus palabras y espiritu me motivan mucho para segir con esta historia que es algo larga pero que aun falta para terminar ñwñ espero que me sigan y comenten ..se lo agradezco de todo corazon ñwñ!  
**

 **Nos vemos para la proxima!**

 **Sayonara. **


	34. Discucion en plena batalla

**Buenas! damas y caballeros!...lectores y lectoras sean bienvenidos a otro dia de historia de otros mundo!**

 **Lo digo por la historia XD...jaja bueno ya ...pero para no alargr mas esto comencemos con esta linda y atrapante historia!**

 **Que los disfruten! x3**

 **"dialogo"**

" **(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **DISCUSIÓN, PELEAS Y DECEPCION.  
**

 **En el bosque.**

Los vikingos y los dragones veían como el Furia Nocturna y un gran Susurro Mortal se veían con mucho enfado y rugiendo entre si, unos de los jóvenes iba a preguntar algo pero sus palabra queda ahogadas al presenciar que el Susurro dispara su fuego hacia el furia pero este contrarresta el ataque con su propio fuego. Todos salen corriendo para cubrirse y otros salen saltando para los lados, protegiéndose con los árboles del impacto, mientras que los dragones salen volando lejos de la colisión.

-Pe-pero que rayos significa esto?!-pregunta muy asustado mientras se cubre detrás de un arbustos el pobre pelirrojo-como es posible que nos descubrieran si no hicimos nada?!-pregunta a gritos el chico ocultando su cabeza ya que las colisiones de ambos dragones eran cercanas.

-No lo se!-responde la pelirroja igual de asustada que el chico, Daisy estaba aun lado de el-tal vez los rugidos de ese dragón negro llamo la atención de ese otro dragón-deduce la joven alterada mientras se agacha hasta la base del arbole y se cubre la cabeza.

-OH…genial!...por culpa de ese dragon de ese estamos en problemas-se queja el pelirrojo seriamente pero su expresión pasa a pánico cuando dos espinas son clavadas en su árbol, su rostro se vuelve pálido cuando ve la punta de las espinas atravesar la tronco.

Al igual que ellos dos, todo el mundo se refugio en los arbustos y árboles mas cercanos, el al igual que Eddy todos se hacia la misma pregunta, como fue que ese susurro los encontró?, en eso Fishlegs que también se había refugiando junto con Leia detrás de unos árboles observo al susurro entre asustado y algo extrañado, suerte para el que ambos dragones se mantenían a raya entonces podía verlos mejor, en eso en la cola llenas de púas del Susurro vio unas extrañas marcas y entonces su cabeza hizo clic.

-Hiccup!-pega el grito para llamar la atención de su amigo/jefe, el castaño que no estaba muy lejos de su amigo lo mira serio y preocupado por su amigo dragón-en la cola de Susurro vio una mordida de Furia Nocturna!-le avisa mientras se oculta detrás del árbol.

El joven castaño queda sorprendido por esa información, ahora entendía porque ese dragón los encontró, es el mismo que los ataco hace 5 años atras, el enemigo de Toothless vuelve a reclamar su pelea pendiente.

-(Pero creí que ya le ganamos porque...)-al ver donde iban sus pensamientos se golpea la cara con su mano-(que tonto soy!...esta pelea quedo pendiente porque el Toothless de este mundo esta...)-de solo pensarlo lo ponía triste, aun le parece poco creíble que su fiel amigo este muerto en este mundo.

Agita su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, no es momento para eso, su amigo lo necesita porque sin el no puede volar, tiene que encontrar una forma de subirse sin que Toothless lo haga aun lado, pero como?.

Mientras el Furia nocturna hacia todo lo que podía para mantener a raya al Susurro por desgracia para el no podía volar solo le quedaba esquivar los ataques o bloquearlos, esta vez no será como la ultima vez, no iba a dejar que le hagan daño, al igual que el furia, el susurro pensaba lo mismo, esa cicatriz que le dejo en la cola se la iba a de volver con el mismo dolor o el doble.

La buena suerte para el dragón terrestre es que ese tonto del furia nocturna no podía volar, eso era una clara ventaja para el, sea quien sea que le hizo eso a su rival le hizo mas fácil la pelea, ambos dragones vuelve a lanzar sus fuegos, estos chocan pero gracias a esa colisión el susurro lanza sus espinas, Toothless las ve y rápidamente se hace aun lado para esquivarlas haciendo que las púas se claven en el suelo.

 **En el aire.**

Stormfly y sus amigos se encontraba el aire desde el primer ataque, veían como su alfa pelea solo contra ese susurro mortal, ellos sabían que el solo podía contra ese dargon pero sin su jinete la cosa seria algo complicada y mas cuando el se ciega, Stormfly estaba preocupada ya que su amigo le había dicho una vez que cuando se enoja y se ciega casi no distingue a sus amigos ni enemigos, eso era porque estuvo mucho tiempo solo?. Albóndiga estaba algo entretenida mirando esa pelea desde la primea vez que supo que su alfa no quería que nadie se meta en su pelea supo en el instante que no debía meterse.

Dejo de lado la pelea para empezar a buscar a su jinete pero con tantos árboles tapándole la vista no sabia por donde empezar a buscar, en eso mira de reflejo y de forma algo aburrida hacia la aldea para volver a ver al bosque pero vuelve a mirar hacia al aldea y queda totalmente sorprendida y algo asustada.

-( _Uh oh_ )-comenta sorprendía-( _eeemmm amigos...creo que tenemos compañía_ )-da aviso sin dejar de ver hacia la aldea y ver al inmensa manda de susurros que venia en camino, sus amigos la mira algo extrañados para luego ver hacia donde mira y quedar totalmente de igual de sorprendidos-( _una enorme compañía_ )-agrega mirando como esos dragones se acercaban contra ellos.

-( _Debemos avisarles!_ )-les indica la nadder aterrada y preocupada por la seguridad de su jinete que se tira en picada para buscarla, los demás no lo piensan dos veces que la siguen.

Los dragones buscan a sus jinetes con desesperación ya que el enemigo vendría por ellos y no debía distraerse con esa pelea, no por ahora, por suerte para Stormfly encuentra a su jinete y vuela bajo hacia ella, una vez cerca comienza a llamarla con muchos rugidos, la rubia mira a su izquierda para ver al nadder azul acercandose y rugiéndole pero al final ambas terminan paralizadas. Stormfly se quedo con la mandíbula abierta al darse cuenta que esta chica no era su jinete sino que es la otra Astrid, la comandante, ya que esta posea una camisa verde y su hermana poseía una camisa roja rayada, como no se dio cuenta antes?!, tal vez con la desesperación no presto atención.

Agita la cabeza para sacar eso pensamientos, sea o no su jinete debe dar el aviso y no había mucho tiempo para buscar otra vez a su hermana, así que comenzó a moverse para indicarle del peligro, por otro lado la comandantote se que impresionada cuando la nadder de su otro yo vino hacia ella, tal vez se confundió de persona, debería hacer algo para que eso no pase seguido, pero ahora ella es la confundida ya que la dragona comenzó a rugir y moverse de manera extraña como su estuviera loca, la pobre vikinga no sabia que hacer mas que retroceder un poco ya que la actitud de esa dragona la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-O-oye!...ca-cálmate...no entiendo nada de lo que dices-le dice algo preocupada porque la nadder allá sufrido algún malestar, suelta su hacha para acercársele e intentado detenerla con sus manos extendidas pero sin tocarla.

Al escuchar las palabra de la rubia Stormfly detiene sus movimientos, se le queda mirando algo incrédula y no creyendo que esto le pase a ella, pero debía ser razonable la otra versión de su jinete no sabe nada de dragones, no le quedaba otra que dejar el comunicado y hacerlo a la antigua, rápidamente levanta el vuelo para colocarse arriba de al chica.

La comandante la mira entre sorprendida y extrañada por lo que la dragona estaba haciendo y quedo mas sorprendida cuando esta se coloca arriba suyo.

-Que estas...?-pregunta mirándola para luego ver como la nadder la agarra de los hombros con sus patas-espera...que estas...?-pregunta algo aterrada y adivinado las intenciones de esta dragona-no no espera!...ay Odín protégeme!-grita la pobre al ser separada del suelo de golpe, aun no se acostumbra a estar en vuelo y saber que la vuelve a levantar como hace tiempo eso la dejo muy sorprendida.

Stormfly sabia que no tenia tiempo para tratar de entrar en una "charla" con el otro yo de su hermana, asíque solo tuvo que recurrir al viejo habito, agarrarla con su patas y mostrarle lo ocurrido, la pobre vikinga gritaba y pataleaba totalmente espantada, ahora sentía lo que sintió Tuffnut cuando sus "hermanos" lo llevaban o en este caso levantaran arrastra.

-Por todos los dioses...ay como te llames no me sueltes!-le reuga muy aterrada mirando hacia abajo y saber que esta mas alto que los árboles, no le agradaba mucho esta altura.

Al ver que la chica no es queda callada Stormfly se enoja para luego rugirle y hacer que se calle, por mero reflejo la vikinga se calla y mira hacia arriba algo intimidad, su expresión cambia a ver que la dragona mira al frente con una mirada seria, eso le extraña y entonces mira hacia donde ella miraba y queda aterrada.

-Ay no...esto tiene que ser una broma-comenta incrédula a ver todo un enjambre de susurros yendo hacia su dirección-debemos avisarles a los demás!-dice mirando a la nadder con seriedad y con determinación olvidándose del miedo y en la altura que se encuentra, Stormfly asiste con seriedad y vuela en pica hacia el mismo lugar de donde salieron.

Una vez en el suelo la comandante corre hacia su hacha tira y la recoge para mira hacia todos los lados con seriedad pero al no ver a nadie decide que era mejor dar el aviso gritando y buscar a persona por persona.

-Chicos!-grita lo mas fuerte que puede para salir corriendo sin importarle la pelea del Furia contra el Susurro-los Susurros viene en camino!-vuelve a grita mientras es seguida de cerca por la nadder ya que esta la esta protegiendo de los ataques de los dragones.

 **Entre los árboles**.

Mientras los dragones peleaban, el joven jefe se encontraba a un costado mirando la pelea serio e intentando encontrar una solución de cómo subirse al lomo de su amigo sin que este lo rechace.

-(Tengo que encontrar una forma de subirme arriba de Toothless sino ese susurro acabara con el)-piensa con enfado e impotencia al saber que su amigo no se dejara montar, no cuando pelea contra un viejo enemigo y mas por protegerlo-tengo que encontrar una solución-agrega en voz baja y apretando los puños.

-Ni modo que te arrojen arriba de el-comenta el pelinegro de Snotlout vagamente y prestando atención a la lucha para que ninguna de esas espinas le den, el castaño a su lado lo mira sorprendido y tambien olvidandose que el se oculto junto con el.

-Se que no digo esto con frecuencia...pero...Snotlout esa una gran idea-le dice con una sonrías mientras corre alejándose y dejando a su compañero muy sorprendido.

El joven castaño corria mirando a todos lados buscando algo o alguien para que lo pueda ayudar con su loco plan que se le vino a la cabeza, en eso escucha unos gritos y puede ver como una joven rubia viene corriendo hacia su dirección y justo detras de ella ve a la nadder azul, por un segundo pensó que era su _lady_ pero al verla mas de cerca y por la vestimenta supo que era la comandante.

-Astrid!-la llama para así Stormfly la puede seguir y de paso intentar que la ayude, la comandante escucha una voz familiar se detuvo de golpe, gira la cabeza y puede como el joven castaño viene a su dirección.

La comandante se le quedo mirando sorprendida mientras venia, no espero que el joven castaño la llamara, ya sea o no su...su antiguo amigo o no, no podía evitar sorprenderse, Stormfly se le queda viendo un poco confundida por su actitud, mientras que el joven castaño se acercaba lo mas rápido que podía, eso ve a la derecha de la chica como el susurro mortal disparaba unas púas que su amigo dragón esquivo.

-Astrid!-grito con espanto mientras corría todo lo que mas podía para luego envestir a la chica y hacer que las espinas pasaran por encima del joven cortandole algunos mechones de cabello, ahora ambos estaba tirados en el suelo, la comandante debajo y el joven jefe arriba, en eso el chico se reincorpora para verla- estas bien?-le pregunta agitado por la carrera y preocupado por ella.

-Auch..si eso cre..-responde con cierto dolor ya que la caída si le dolió pero cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta como estaban posicionados el rostro de la chica adquirió un tono mas rojizo-si...si...qui-quiero decir...si estoy bien...gra-gracias por...ayudarme-agrega avergonzada mientras miranba aun lado, el joven jefe se le queda viendo un poco extraño por esa actitud.

-Stormfly que bueno que te encuennnn...-grita una voz saliendo de entre los árboles, la rubia jinete estaba feliz de ver a su amiga ya que estaba preocupada por ella cuando ambas se separaron por cubrirse de la lucha del par de dragones pero cuando la vio correr quiso ir a su lado, aunque su felicidad por encontrarse con su amiga duro poco ya al ver a Hiccup y su otro yo ambos tirados en el suelo, con el joven castaño arriba de ella, carraspea su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos-no creo que sea el momento para estar tan cómodos no lo creen?-les pregunta muy molesta y celosa mientras se curaza de brazos.

Ambos joven la mira sorprendidos, el ojiverde no entendía a que se refería mientras que por desgracia o no la comandante si lo entendía pero cuando ambos jinetes se vieron a los ojos y la chica le señalo la pose, el joven castaño miro de nuevo hacia a bajo para terminar muy sorprendido y totalmente sonrojado, termino por levantarse de golpe.

-Lo…lo si-siento mu-mucho!-se disculpa muy apenado por como estaban posicionado ambos, la comandante se reincorpora un poco mientras niega con la cabeza una pequeña sonrisa, amablemente el joven le extiende la mano para ayudarla, ella la acepta.

-Descuida no fue nada...solo me ayudaste-le agradece con una sonrisa nerviosa, el castaño solo se rasca la nunca, en eso ambos escucha un carraspea aun lado, el par voltea la mirada para ver a la jinete aun con el ceño fruncido por el enfado los celos y manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

-Eeem esto...As-Astrid no es lo que crees!...es que unas púas venían y yo esta corriendo a su dirección...y -intenta explicarse a lo tonto mientras agita sus brazos ya que nunca le gusto que su _lady_ lo mire de mala manera, por otro lado la comandante se reía con cariño al verlo tan nervioso, le traía buenos recuerdos.

-No quiero escuchar tus excusas Hiccup-dice con seriedad mientras lo detiene colocando su mano delante del joven y mirando aun lado con los ojos cerrados, el joven castaño se queda quieto y con la boca abierta para que luego su cabeza y sus brazos caen de forma deprimida al ver que no se puedo explicar-lo único que debemos hacer es saber como ayudar a Toothless antes de que la cosa se ponga fea-agrega seria y mirando la pelea de los dragones.

Al escuchar eso ambos chicos dejan de lado las bromas para tomar el asunto serio, Astrid tenia razón si no hacia algo su amigo estará en problemas pero ante de que el castaño tome la palabra la comandante se le adelanto.

-En realidad si tenemos más problemas-comenta con seriedad haciendo que ambos jinetes la miren serios y extrañados-tu amiga dragona me elevo por los cielos para mostrarme que una manada de susurros mortales viene en camino hacia acá-le explica rápidamente.

-Eso significa que no tenemos tiempo que perder-dice el joven jefe serio-Astrid-llama y mira a la jinete-ve con Stormfly busca a los chicos y detengan los que mas puedan a los Susurros-le explica con seriedad, esta asiste de la misma manera, ahora mira a la comandante-tu también has lo mismo...cuando ayude a Toothless volveré con ustedes-termina de hablar para salir corriendo.

-Pero a donde vas tu?-le pregunta la jinete interesada en lo que hará.

-Buscare a mi padre...es único que me ayuda hasta ahora para lo que tengo que hacer!-responde con una leve sonrisa mientras vuelva a salir corriendo.

-No hagas nada peligroso!-le grita por ultimo la comandante preocupada por lo que valla hacer pero no recibí respuesta.

-Lo siento amiga...pero esa frase no va con el-responde la jinete con una leve sonrisa mientras le coloca una mano en le hombro y luego se acerca a su dragón.

-Pero no te preocupas por las cosas que el hace sin pensarlas?-le pregunta algo asustada y viendo que siendo su novia no debería hacer que las evite?.

-Claro que si-responde mirándola con seriedad-siempre me preocupo por el...pero tampoco no soy nadie para evitar que no las hagas...Hiccup siempre fue mas libre que todo vikingo y yo no se lo voy a evitar-agrega mientras se sube a su dragón, al escucharla la comandante se sorprende para luego agachar la cabeza deprimida.

No podía evitar estar preocupada ya que sea o no su amigo siguen siendo alguien muy especial para ella y que se este arriesgando de tal manera el preocupaba enormemente, pero su otro yo tiene razón, no podía evitar que el cometa locuras o actos terroríficos para ayudar a lo demás, al ver cabeza abajo de su yo la jinete suspira para luego sonreír.

-Pero...-eso llama la atención de la comandante-eso no evita que yo también me incluya en sus locuras jeje-ríe un poco porque es cierto ella sabe que no puede evitar que su chico se meta en peligro por eso no lo dejara que lo haga solo, son un equipo y deben apoyarse un en el otro- avisa a los demás de los Susurros que yo buscare a los jinetes-agrega con seriedad, la comandante cambia se expresión a una de seriedad para así ambas asistir.

Astrid y Stormfly salen volando para buscar al resto de sus compañeros mientras que la vikinga corre a buscar también a sus compañeros así poder retener a la amenaza de Susurros morarles que se dirige hacia ellos.

-Jinetes de dragones!

-Guerreros de berk!

-A sus dragones/a las armas!-gritan ambas con seriedad mientras levanta sus hachas.

 **Momentos antes** **.**

-( _ **Esta vez no hay escapatoria**_ )-dice el gran susurro blanco con voz muy amenazante para luego lanzar una gran bola de fuego directo hacia el grupo.

-Oh rayos!-grita el arquero un poco aterrado al ver la bola de fuego-esquivenla!-vuelve a grita mientras corre a su derecha, sus hermanos se recuerda rápidamente del grito para reacción rápido y salir volando a todos lados-Sky cuida a Iris!-le avisa a su hermana mientras corre hacia una casa a medio destruir.

-( _ **No te escaparas amo de dragones!**_ )-comenta Death White muy enojado con el humano pero ante mira a sus subordinados-( _ **maten a los que están en el bosque!)-**_ les ordena y les señala con la cabeza, los susurros rugen estando de acuerdo con la orden, van volando hacia el bosque.

Hiccup se frena al escuchar lo que el gusano blanco dijo, eso significa que los demás están en peligro, un leve sonrisa se le forma en los labios, esto se pone mejor piensa pero su felicidad dura poco la ver que el death lo esta mira con cara de pocos amigos, el tambien lo mira y se rie nerviosamente para luego retoma su camino hacia la casa patinando un poco en el proceso y lo mas rápido que puede, al verlo correr el gran dragón blanco no lo piensa y comienza a lanzar una ráfagas de mini bolas de fuego consecutivas hacia el joven.

El arquero esquivaba como podía las bolas de fuego, sube de un salto la escalera de la casa para entrar por la puerta destruida por suerte la casa no estaba en total destrucción y eso hace que le cubra, mientras las paredes lo cubren sigue corriendo para saltar hacia una ventana cerca, se cubre la cara con los brazos para romper los pequeños tronque que adornaban la ventana.

Una vez a fuera rueda en el suelo para quedar arrodillado mientras la casa comienza a prenderse fuego, se levanta y respira profundo pero su tranquilidad dura poco ya que a su lado de el un susurro sale rugiendo ferozmente.

-Ay por favor!-comenta cansado y fastidiado con estos dragones, el susurro lo ataca intentándolo comérselo pero el joven salta aun lado para rodar por el suelo y volver a correr.

-( _Vuelve aquí maldito humano!)-_ le dice con enfado mientras lo sigue y luego agita su cola para lanzarle unas espinas.

-Si claro como si te hiciera caso-le responde manera burlona mirando atrás y agachándose esquivando las espinas, el dragón solo le ruge con enfado acercándose cada vez mas, el joven arquero mira aun costado y una idea se le cruza por la cabeza-(espero que funcione)-piensa un poco asustado, agita la cabeza mientras cambia su semblante a serio.

El susurro le lanza su aro de fuego porque ya se estaba cansado del humano pero el chico lo esquiva rodando por el suelo, en eso el castaño toma un pedazo de madera y se lo lanza al dragón con fuerza, la madera giraba en horizontal rápidamente, al ver esto el dragón de tierra se sintió ofendido y con sus poderosas mandíbula agarra la madera en pleno giro y la hace añicos.

-( _Eres idiota o te haces?...que no sabes que nosotros devoramos piedras!_ )-le dice muy enojado con el humano, si tan "amo de dragones" se hacia pasar se nota que no sabe nada de ellos.

-Si lo se...por eso ahí te va otro!-le dice con una sonrisa burlona mientras se levanta y le lanza otro pedazo de madera, esto si que era ofensivo para el susurro, asíque no hace otra cosa mas que volver tragarse la madera y hacerle saber que eso no lo detendrá.

Pero lo que no supo el dragón es que una vez que su mandíbula se cerro el humano había lanzado una piedra y esta fue directo a su cara, mas especifico a su ojo izquierdo causándole mucho dolor, el joven arquero a verlo en ese estado salio corriendo hacia el acantilado que estaba cerca.

-( _Maldito humano!_ )-lo maldice con dolor y mucho pero mucho enfado.

El arquero lo ignora y se lanza hacia el acantilado, el dragón de tierra ve con su único ojo sano como el humano salta hacia el acantilado, eso lo dejo algo sorprendido pero se alegro que ese tonto humano se auto matara.

-( _Idiota_ )-comenta en voz baja acercándose lentamente y sintiéndose muy feliz, asoma su cabeza para ver como el humano muere por la caída pero al final siente un terrible dolor debajo de su mandíbula.

Desde abajo del acantilado sale la nadder dorada pateando su mandibula, desde que se habían se separado Sky retoma el vuelo para vigilar a su hermano e intentar ayudarlo cuando lo necesite, verlo correr de los disparos del gran susurro le preocupo mucho al igual que la pequeña Iris que estaba en su lomo pero rápidamente ambas se alivian cuando el chico sale de la casa, aunque ese alivio duro muy poco cuando un susurro sale del suelo y comienza atacarlo, lo sigue con la vista para luego ver su próximo movimiento, cuando le lanza cosas al dragón y después corre hacia a el acantilado supo que era momento de actuar.

Iris que miraba todo lo que su padre hacia, se asusto mucho cuando vio que su padre iba corriendo hacia el acantilado, nada la preparo para el rápido movimiento de su tía que por poco y se cae, pero logro agarrare de las púas de su cabeza. La nadder dorada baja en picada lo mas rápido que podía, algunos susurros intentaron obstruirle el paso pero sus hermanos se los quitaron de su camino.

El joven arquero caía en pica pero sabia que podía confiar en sus hermanos y no se equivoco, cuando vio aun lado a su hermana cayendo en pica junto con su pequeña que estaba sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas y asustada por al velocidad de la caída, dragon y humano se miraron para sonreír, entonces la nadder se coloco de costado para que su hermano pueda subirse, el arquero lo hace sin pensar y se sienta agarrando a su niña de la cintura con la otra mano de una de las púas.

Sky gira rápidamente a mitad de camino para comenzar a subir rápido, en eso ambos ven como poco a poco el susurro que el castaño lastimo se asomaba, la dragona adivino lo que su hermano esperaba que lo hiciera, así que una vez que el dragon terrestre asomo su fea cara Sky ya estaba lista para recibirlo, al final el susurro recibió una fuerte patada debajo de su mandíbula que lo tiro hacia atrás, dejándolo muy atontado.

-( _Eso te pasa por intentar atacar a mi hermano!_ )-comenta la nadder de manera seria mientras sigue subiendo hacia las nubes, le ojiverde solo sonríe para luego llevar dos dedos a sus labios y pegar un fuerte silbido.

Rex, Sugar y Smoker que estaban conteniendo a unos susurros escuchan el silbido, entendieron que era momento de reunirse, los tres dragones se juntan haciendo que sus enemigos hagan lo mismo, los susurros se sintieron confiados ya que les superaban el numero pero no esperaron que el cremallerus soltara su gas cubriendo la zona, luego Rex lo activa causando una explosión y haciendo que eso los cubra para volver con su hermanos.

 **De vuelta en el bosque** **.**

El joven jefe corría en busca de su padre mientras que sus amigos se encargarían de los susurros, solo esperaba que no sea demasiado tarde para su amigo dragon pero su carrera termino cuando vio como Toothless fue lanzado hacia unos árboles causándole mucho dolor, apretó los puños ya no le importaba su plan, lo que le importaba era la vida de su amigo justo cuando iba a dar un paso para ayudarlo una voz lo interrumpe.

-Hiccup!...que estas haciendo?-le pregunta el gran jefe algo sorprendido de verlo aquí parado.

-Papa!...que bueno que te encuentro...no ahí tiempo de explicacion necesito que me lances hacia Toothless-le dice rápidamente y muy serio mientras le señalaba con el dedo a su dragon que intentaba pararse muy adoloridos.

El gran jefe también mira como ese furia nocturna le cuesta pararse y a decir verdad no sabia que hacer, por un lado estaba su lado vikingo que le decía que estaba bien que esos dos se mataran uno al otro, pero también estaba su lado paterno y le decía que debía ayudar a su hijo.

-Yo...no...no creo que sea una buena idea-responde algo inquieto por la petición.

-Papa!...no es tiempo para esto!-le dice mirándolo algo desesperado, entiende que su padre esta algo incomodo con la presencia de Toothless pero no por eso lo dejara de lado-solo confía mi papa-lo mira buscando apoyo en esto, ambos ojiverdes se miran entre preocupado y desesperado.

El gran jefe sabia que no podía huir de la mirada de su hijo, desde que el era un bebe siempre le pareció tierna pero fuerte su mirada, una mirada que lo hacia flaquear en momentos de desesperación, suspira rendido, debe dejar de lado su vikingues y confiar mas en lo que aun le queda.

-Esta bien hijo...confío en ti-le sonríe mientras concuerda con el eso hace que el joven jinete sonría-que quieres que haga?-le pregunta tomado su carácter serio, el joven jefe lo imita.

-Dos cosas...necesito que comandes a todos ya los Susurros mortales deben estar muy cerca...pero ante debes lanzarme hacia Toothless-le explica rápidamente señalando hacia donde estaba la aldea para después señalar a su amigo, el jefe mira ambas parte y asiste.

El joven jefe se gira para ver a su dragón y puede ver que el susurros se arrastra lentamente hacia el, no había tiempo que perder, Stoick agarra al jinete del cuello de su armadura y mira hacia el dragón negro ya levantado y gruñéndole al susurro.

-Sabes..en momento como este me alegro de que no seas tan robusto-bromea un poco y haciendo que el joven también sonría, hasta para el le era agradable no ser como los demás-tu has lo tuyo que lo hare lo mío-agrega serio el jefe su hijo, este asiste para que luego con fuerza lo lance hacia donde están ambos dragones.

-Buena suerte Hiccup-comenta por ultima vez para luego correr hacia la aldea y retener a los susurros- guerreros conmigo!-grita al ver a Heather, Tuffnut, Eddy, Leia y Daisy entre los árboles.

Los cinco jóvenes al ver a su jefe correr hacia la aldea entendieron que era momento de actuar, desenfundaron sus armas y siguieron a su jefe, todos menos Heather, Leia y Daisy, la pelinegra había detenido a las dos ultimas.

-Leia...tu quédate aquí con Daisy y protégela-le ordena seriamente, la castaña la mira indignada porque ella quería pelear, quería demostrar en memoria de su amigo Fishlegs que había mejorado, agacha la mirada algo decepcionada pero en eso siente una mano en el hombro, levanta la mirada para ver a su maestra- yo entiendo que te has estado entrenando en memoria de Fishlegs pero ya llegara tu turno-le dice la ojiverde con una sonrisa cariñosa, Leia entiende que Daisy era la curandera y alguien debía ayudarla.

-Esta bien...entiendo-responde seriamente, al ver la cara de determinación de su alumna la vikinga sonríe con orgullo, suspira para darse valor, alza su espalda y se va corriendo hacia aldea.-cuídate mucho...maestra-agrega en voz baja mirando con preocupación como su amiga/maestra iba hacia la batalla, la pelirroja apoya una mano en su hombro izquierdo para darle ánimos.

 **Susurro Mortal vs Furia Nocturna** **.**

El joven furia estaba algo malherido, se encontraba levantado con esfuerzo y gruñéndole muy enfadado a su rival, mientras que el gran susurro se arrastraba lentamente a hacia su presa al igual que gruñendo un poco.

-( _Sabia que no estabas muerte...el único que te matara seré yo furia_ )-le dice con voz amenazante y algo burlona pero igual el dragón negro ignora sus palabras-( _hasta aquí llegas furia)-_ agrega preparándose para disparar su fuego.

El joven alfa solo esperaba el momento en que su enemigo le dispare su fuego, para mala suerte de el una de las espinas le hizo un corte en su pata trasera derecha, aunque para su buena suerte su cola artificial no tuvo daño pero eso no servia de mucho, su rival ya estaba listo para dispararle.

-No te rindas amigo!-su escucha una voz muy conocida para el dragon negro, en eso el joven alfa siente un peso extra en su lomo y cuando se quiere dar cuenta su aleta izquierda es abierta y sin esperarlo salta para salir volando fuera del rango de tiro de su rival.

-( _Maldito humano!_ )-comenta con enfado y rugiendo hacia donde su rival se va pero esto no se quedara así el también toma impulso y los persigue.

 **En el aire.**

Una vez en el cielo, el joven alfa se sorprende un poco y agita la cabeza para entender que es lo que esta pasando y porque ahora se encontraba en el aire hasta que sienten como es acariciado en la cabeza, voltea para ver y puede ver a su hermano/jinete sonriéndole con cariño.

-Te lo dije una vez amigo...tu me salvas a mi...yo te salvo a ti-le dice mientras lo acaricia con una sonrisa-recuerda que somos un equipo y estamos juntos en esto-vuelve a decir pero con cara de determinación para ver hacia su enemigo.

Por unos segundos el joven furia estaba algo perdido, por lo general no quería que su hermano se metiera en este tipo de peleas, ya que eran suyas pero habia olvidando que el tenia razón, son un equipo se cuidan uno al otro, ya no estaba solo para pelear ahora tenia alguien que lo ayudara en sus batallas.

-( _Lo había olvidado_ )-susurra algo decepcionado de si mismo, suspira para cambiar su cara por una seria y una sonrisa-( _es verdad... tu y yo Hiccup...nada ni nadie nos vencerá_ )-termina de hablar para luego rugir con fuerza, esta vez las cosas cambiaran.

En eso Skull llega ante ellos y al mirar como el humano se encontraba arriba de su rival, queda algo sorpendido ysin poder creer lo que miraba.

-( _Así que...a esto te has rebajado furia_ )-le dice una vez cerca-( _ahora eres la mascota de un humano? jaja_ )-le pregunta burlandose con fuerza mientras ve tanto al castaño como al dragón negro.

-( _Los tiempos cambia Skull...y no soy la mascota de nadie_ )-responde con algo de enfado y un poco humillado pero no por eso lo dejar así-( _además el humano que vez arriba mío es mi compañero...mi hermano_ )-puede insultarlo todo lo que el quiera pero que no se meta con su hermano porque no responde de si mismo, ya que este "humano" como el dice a hecho mucho por el.

-( _No me hagas reír!...ya no eres tan "genial" como antes...ahora eres una vergüenza para los dragones...solo eres la mascota de un simple y débil humano_ )-se burla con gracia para termina enfadado con el, no podía creer que un dragón se rebaje tanto para ser la mascota de desagradable humano.

-( _Pues este "simple y débil humano y yo" te vamos a patear su espinoso trasero_ )-comenta con gracia mientras señala con la vista al castaño-( _otra cosa...ya te gane una vez...esta pelea es innecesaria para mi_ )-agrega con una leve sonrisa e intenta no opacarlo de nuevo como hizo hace 5 años atrás, al escucharlo eso puso furioso al Susurro.

-( _Gggrrrr te crees la gran cosa porque eres unos de los dragones mas fuerte? no me hagas reír solo ere nombre nada mas!_ )-le grita sintiéndose humillado por creer que tiene una minima oportunidad contra el al tener un humano en su lomo.

-( _Al menos yo hice algo que tu no_ )-agrega con una sonrisa burlona, eso extraño algo al dragón de tierra-( _yo al menos evolucione y no como OTROS que se quedaron atrás_ )-termina de burlarse mientras recalca el "otros" mirandolo directo, eso fue la gota que derramo el baso para el susurro.

-( _Da te por muerto furia!_ )-le grita/ruge con fuerza para lanzar se frente contra el dúo.

Al ver el ataque de frente de su enemigo, el joven alfa lo esquiva haciéndose aun lado para luego disparar un par de bolas de plasma, el dragón de tierra se frena al ver que su rival lo esquiva haciendo que casi siga de largo, al darse la vuelta es golpeado por un par de bolas de fuego justo a su cabeza dejándolo algo atontado y muy adolorido, para rematar y sin ver agita su cola lanzando varias espinas a todas direcciones.

Al ver esta acción el dúo reacciona rápido y caen en picada esquivando los ataques, el susurros se recupera un poco agitando su cabeza, mira para todos lados pero al no verlos mira hacia abajo y ahí los encuentra bajando a gran velocidad.

-( _Oh no!...no te me escaparas!)-_ dice con furia mientras respira profundo y luego lanza una gran bola de fuego hacia su objetivo.

Mientras Toothless intentaba mantener el vuelo el joven castaño quiera encontrar la forma de vencer a este susurro que hace cinco años atrás pudieron vencer, solo que las cosas parecían un poco diferentes, ahora ya que al tener el día nublado y no tener la luz del sol, la pelea se resumía solo en cuerpo contra cuerpo.

En eso ambos siente que sus espaldas son iluminadas, Hiccup voltea para ver y lo que ve es una gran bola de fuego con aros grandes dirigiéndose contra ellos, parecer que los susurros tienen mas fuego del que parece.

-Vamos amigo arriba!-le dice con una sonrisa mientras mueve las manoplas aun lado haciendo que su dragón gire esquivando el ataque, ahora gira hacia arriba mientras cambia de posición la aleta, con un fuerte aleteo el furia aumenta su velocidad-(tengo un plan que tal vez funcione pero necesitamos acércanos un poco mas)-piensa con determinación el joven mientras mira a su objetivo, en eso mira por reflejo aun lado y vuelve a ver a su objetivo pero vuelve a mirar a su costado y quedar sorprendido-(pero que rayos...?)-piensa impresionado.

-( _Muy bien Hiccup...dime que tengo que hacer ya casi estamos cerca_ )-dice el fura con seriedad mientras ve como poco a poco se acercaba a su objetivo pero al no escuchar a su hermano voltea a verlo preocupado-( _Hiccup?!...que estas haciendo? Dime que tengo que hace...?_ )-le pregunta algo desperado ya que queria oír los buenos planes de su jinete pero al verlo que esta viendo algo también mira y lo que ve lo deja sorprendido-( _pero rayos están hacie...?!_ )-pregunta sorprendido e indignado.

Para desgracia de ambos esa distracción hace que le de ventaja a su enemigo ya que Skull a estado observándolos desde que descendieron hasta elevarse, verlo venir hacia el a gran velocidad lo ponía en desventaja, ya que para el ese desgraciado del Furia era mas rápido pero al verlos a ambos distraídos con algo tomo ventaja de estos.

-( _Este es su fin!...ambos son míos!_ )-ruge con fuera mientras se lanza contra el dúo abriendo su mandíbula y comenzar a girar todos sus dientes.

Ambos jefes miran hacia delante para quedar muy sorprendidos ya que por esa distracción que ambos tuvieron se olvidaron de su pelea, Toothless intenta por todos los medios frenar iban demasiando rapido y demasiado tarde estaban muy cerca como para esquivarlo, ambos mira con asombro la mandíbula y las hileras de dientes girando a todas direcciones.

 **En tierra**.

Stoick, Alice y Archi se encontraban cerca de las granjas peleado codo a codo contra los susurros que los rodeaban, desde que comenzaron tuvieron la mala suerte de ser emboscados por bajo tierra pero gracias a la agilidad y fuerza de su jefe mas los escombros del lugar pudieron repelerlos y ahuyentar algunos pero aun así los superaban en números y armas.

-Archi!...cubre tu izquierda!...Alice dale a este espanto algo que tragar!-les ordena el gran jefe mientras esquiva a uno susurro y ataca otro que venia en su dirección.

-Si señor!-obedecen ambos mientras que la mujer agarra un gran tronco y se lo tira al dragon que su jefe le indico-si tienes hambres trágate esto!-comenta la vikinga con esfuerzo mientras forcejea con el dragon, en eso su jefe se acerca y patea al susurro.

Ambos se sonríen complacidos por la ayuda pero su momento de compañerismo termina cuando su rubio compañero cae a los pies de ambos, la vikinga lo ayuda a parase mientras que el jefe los cubre a ambos, si esto seguiría así no durarían mucho mas tiempo.

-Jefe no duraremos mucho mas...somos muy poco y el enemigo nos supera 100 a 1-comenta adolorido el vikingo siendo sostenido por su compañera, por desgracia para el jefe su colega tenia razón pero no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente y volver a dejar el lugar donde tiene tantos recuerdos.

-Sigan luchas chicos...si debemos caer será de forma honorable-responde de manera seria y sin pestañar, no podía darse el lujo de perder-formaciones!...lado a lado-ordena mientras se pone en guardia, el par de vikingos se mira para luego asistir serios, si su jefe no se rinde ellos tampoco.

Los dos vikingos se colocan a cada lado de su jefe, si he de morir será con valor y no por cobardía, los susurros los miraban rugiendo mientras los rodeaban, estos humanos no tenia escapatoria, los tres vikingos se preparaban con sus escudos para cualquier ataque, hasta que de pronto una nube de humo verde rodea a las susurros, los dragones quedan algo perdidos por esto.

-Aunque nos agraden...no podemos dejar que sigan con esto-comenta una voz de forma graciosas.

-Si así que...adiós amigos-comenta otra voz con el mismo tono pero un poco más gruesa, todos miran hacia un costado para ver a un cremallerus y ver que una de las cabezas saca chipas para encender el gas, una gran explosión hace que los susurros se retiren.

Los tres vikingos estaba sorprendidos y agradecidos de que los ayudaran, aunque hubieran preferidos a los otros jinetes que a los gemelos pero ya que, en eso Archi mira hacia arriba y lo que ve lo deja sorprendido.

-Jefe mire allá!-le dice con espanto y señalando un punto el cielo, todos lo mira para luego ver extrañados hacia donde esta apuntando.

Todos ven como el susurro mortal que los ataco desde el comienzo iba directo contra el furia nocturna, la mirada de asombro y de terror que tenia el gran jefe al ver como ese susurro abre su boca para intentar devorar al furia y junto el, a su hijo.

-Hiccup!-grita muy preocupado por el y queriendo ir ayudarlo pero sus compañeros lo detiene.

-Jefe no puede hacer nada estando aquí en tierra-comenta con preocupación Alice al ver la desesperación de su jefe por ayudar a su hijo.

-Tranquilos-comenta Ruffnut con una sonrisa de confianza, los tres adultos la mira extrañados y preocupado, por parte del jefe-Hiccup siempre tiene un plan...deben confiar en el-le dice con toda confianza.

-Es cierto...solo confíen en el-agrega el hermano con una sonrisa, al ver las caras de felicidad y de confianza de los gemelos, Stoick se da cuenta debe confiar mas en su propio hijo.

-Tienen razón-con cuerda con ellos mientras Alice retira su mano del hombro de su jefe, Stoick se da la vuelta para a ver a ambos-necesitamos reagruparnos...debemos ver si el cuerno de llamado no esta destruidos y llamar a todos a que se reúnan en el centro de la aldea-explica su plan con seriedad, sus compañeros asisten.

-Jefe es mejor que nosotros avisemos ya que podemos verlos desde las alturas-propone Tuffnut con una sonrisa, el jefe lo mira y asiste ya que tenia razón ellos podían ver a sus guerreros desde el aire-(es increíble que en un solo día este de acuerdo con los gemelos)-piensa no creyendo lo que esta haciendo.

Al ver que su jefe los deja hacer lo que harán salen volando para llamar al resto mientras que los tres vikingos se miran para asistir y salir corriendo hacia el centro de la aldea, Stoick se queda parado mirando hacia el cielo para luego sonreír y seguir a sus colegas.

 **En el aire**.

Parecía que la batalla estaba a favor de Skull ya que al abrir su mandíbula y girar sus dientes todo terminaría pero lo que no espero es que...uno no se dio cuenta que su rival había crecido algo de la ultima vez que se vieron y dos que tuviera tanta reacción para colocar sus cuatro patas alrededor de su boca.

Ahora Toothless estaba aplicando fuerza en sus patas para que la boca de este gusano con picos no lo devore o lo haga picadillo a el y a Hiccup, mientras que Skull aplicaba fuerza para cerrar su boca, Hiccup que estaba algo mareado por el brusco movimiento intentaba sostenerse de su silla, esto debía acaba ya no estaba feliz por como resultaron las cosas, se reincorpora con dificultada en su silla, al ver el esfuerzo que su amigo estaba haciendo porque no los devores lo hace enfadar aun mas.

-Deja en paz a mi dragón!-grita con enfado para sostenerse de sus manoplas y desengancharse de sus pedales para pararse en su silla e impulsarse hacia delante para golpea la nariz del susurro con su pie derecho con fuerza.

Al sentir ese dolor en su cara Skull ruge y los suelta ambos adolorido, ya que el golpe fue a parar a su nariz, lo único que podía era rugir con lastima y sacudir su cabeza.

-Terminemos con esto-comenta con seriedad el joven jefe mientras se coloca bien en su silla-Toothless...triple tiro!-le ordena justo cuando el susurro abre un poco mas su mandíbula, sin pensarlo dos veces el furia nocturna dispara tres tiros consecutivos.

Los dos primeros tiros golean al dragón el en rostro, el ultimo entre en su boca, al sentir como internamente explota el pobre dragon de tierra queda muy atontado y débil, el joven castaño le da la señal de atacar rápido asíque con un cambio en la aleta de Toothless, este sale disparado hacia el Susurro, el joven alfa coloca sus patas y garra delante suyo para que al final solo el famoso sonido del furia y rugido escandaloso se escucha, para que solo se escuche un fuerte golpe de algo contra el suelo.

 **En tierra**.

En el bosque tirado con unas cuantas ramas y hojas estaba el pobre de Skull gruñendo lastimosamente e intentado levantarse inútilmente, el fuego mas la caída lo dejaron fuera de combate, se encontraba muy malherido, en eso caminando lentamente y saliendo de entre los árboles con mirada seria salía el furia nocturna.

Toothless mira a su viejo rival sin una pizca de arrepentimiento para el esta batalla había terminado hace cinco años atrás, siendo el triunfador, Skull lo mira de reojo muy malherido y esperando el golpe de gracia.

-( _Espero que te allá quedado claro quien gano esta pelea_ )-comenta mirándolo casi sin emociones, el pobre susurro asiste débilmente-( _entonces vete de MIS territorios...no quiero volver a ver tu fea cara de nuevo Skull_ )-termina de decir muy enfadado para luego rugirle con fuerza cerca de su oído.

-( _Si...si...no...no volver nu-nunca...mas_ )-responde con mucho miedo para luego con sus ultimas fuerzas arrastrarse hacia el agujero mas cercano.

Al ver como el susurro se arrastra queriendo ir y sin buscar pelea otra vez, el joven jefe acaricia a su dragon con cariño, al sentir esas cariñosas caricias, el joven alfa las agradece con unos pequeños rugidos de ronroneo.

-Bien hecho amigo...siempre logras sorprenderme y haceme sentir orgulloso-le dice feliz por sus logros pero el que esta mas agradecido es el furia, ya que sin su jinete no hubiera hecho lo que hizo-ahora debemos hacer algo ante de ayudar a los demás-agrega retomando su mirada seria y mirando al cielo, por su parte Toothless estaba algo preocupado por eso.

 **En el aire.**

El joven arquero y su familia después de rescatar a este mismo se mantenían en el aire observando la pelea de los vikingos contra los susurros y aunque la pelea se veía más a favor de los susurros los vikingos se mantenía bien a la defensiva, aunque también tenia ayuda de los jinetes.

El joven castaño frunce un poco el seño al ver pasar al jinete pelinegro y golpear a un par de susurros gracias a su dragón, de verlo sonreír tan arrogante le hacia hervir la sangre, aunque justo en eso pasa rápidamente al lado de rubia con su nadder, verla pelear tan seria y decidida hace que voltea la mirada.

-Papa no los vamos ayudar?-pregunta la pequeña pelinegra volteando a ver a su padre.

-No Iris...esta no es nuestra pelea-responde de manera seria para luego suspirar y volver a mirar la batalla.

-Pero mama esta allá abajo-agrega preocupada por la comandante, por otro lado la joven castaño mira a su hija con asombro al escucharla decir eso.

-Iris allá abajo no esta tu ma...-intenta contradecirla por raras palabras pero..

-OYE!-se escucha un grito a la izquierda del grupo e interrumpiendo al arquero, todos mira como el furia nocturna y el joven jefe se acerca hasta el nadder dorado y quedar de frente.

-Oh!...hey yo como estas?-lo saluda con una sonrisa divertida-por cierto muy buena tu batalla-agrega señalándolo con le dedo índice y guiñándole el ojo.

-Basta de tonterías!-lo insulta e interrumpe al ver que se hace el tonto-que crees que estas haciendo acá arriba?-le pregunta enfadado y señalándolo.

-Tu que crees?...disfruto del espectáculo-responde con gracia y colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca fingiendo relax, el dúo lo miran sorprendidos al verlo tan cómodo y sin impórtale.

Al igual que ellos, Iris miraba a su padre incrédula y sorprendida, no podía creer que su padre no hará nada para ayudar, que es lo que le pasa?, luego mira a sus tíos y estos solo se mantenían serenos.

-Esto que rayos significa?...teníamos un trato!-le pregunta mirándolo enfado.

-Claro y estoy haciendo mi parte-responde sonriendo y volviendo a sentarse recto.

-De que estas hablando?...nunca especificamos que estuvieras aquí arriba de vacaciones-le pregunta molesto por verlo que acá arriba gozando de la vista mientras sus amigos y familia arriesgan sus vidas.

-En el trato nunca especificamos que nosotros pelearíamos-responde recalcando un punto en específico y de que además nunca dijeron que ellos debían pelear, el semblante del jinete cambia a sorpresa.

-Que quieres decir?-pregunta algo sorprendido y un poco preocupado por sus palabras mientras que el joven alfa lo mira entre sorprendido y girando la cabeza aun lado extrañado.

-Lo que quiero decir...es que el trato decía que yo debía hablar con Death White o Screaming Death como sea-les explica con una sonrisa para luego hablar vagamente por los nombres-pero como puedes ver las cosas no salieron como esperaban-agrega mientras señala hacia la aldea y todo el caos que se esta dando-ahora yo solo voy a disfrutar del espectáculo-termina de decir con una sonrisa de orgullo y victoria.

Iris, Toothless y hasta el mismo Hiccup estaban sorprendidos y no queriendo creer lo que escuchaban, por parte de la pequeña sentía que ya no conocía a su padre, no podía ser tan despiadado al querer dejar a sus compañeros de lado, Toothless sintió que se le partió el corazón al escucharlo decir eso, este chico es el mismo que tiene arriba suyo?, en cambio el joven jefe estaba impreso al oír de su propia voz que no iba hacer nada para ayudar.

-Es-estas loco?!...allá abajo hay gente, dragones...que necesitan de nuestra ayuda!-le grita casi con desesperación e intentarlo convencer de que lo ayude y puedan recuperar lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, Toothless mira a los demás dragones a ver si pueden ayudar pero Rex, Sugar y ambas cabeza de Smoker miran aun costado sintiéndose algo intimidados.

Mira al frente para ver la única que hasta ahora tal vez pueda ayudar a su hermano y a el de que el arquero entre en acción, mira a la nadder dorada con desesperación y ayuda con la mirada pero su cara cambia a sorpresa al ver que Sky tiene una mirada serena y tranquila.

-Para mi allá abajo no hay nada-responde mirando a su yo con seriedad e Iris mira a sus padre asustada por su palabras-si escuchaste fuerte y claro de lo que dije anoche...sabrás que para mi este lugar ya no es de importancia...hace mucho tiempo que dejo de serlo-agrega sin misericordia y sin lastima por lo que pueda pasar en este lugar o los que lo habitan.

El joven jefe intenta respirar calmadamente para que esto no se vuelva una triple pelea y mas porque no quiere volver a pelea contra el mismo como hace días, asíque lo único que hace ahora es respirar profundo y exhalar.

-Escucha se que nuestro padre a sido algo duro cuando éramos niños y cuando fuimos adolescentes, y se que Astrid puede ser un poco gruñona a veces pero…-intenta hacerle ver que eso es un tema del pasado que ya no se puede cambiar pero al ver la mano abierta del arquero detiene de su discurso.

-Alto ahí jinete!-lo interrumpe con una sonrisa mientras baja la mano-Stoick es tu padre no el mío...dejamos de padre e hijo hace tiempo-su sonrisa cambia a una mirada seria y con algo de rencor hacia la persona que menciona-en cuanto a lo de Astrid...tal vez ella rompió mi confianza y mi corazón pero prefiero verla sufrir-menciona mientras se agarra parte de la camisa donde esta su corazón y finge dolerle, Iris quedo petrificada cuando menciono a la rubia, el joven arquero vuelve a poner una mirada seria-mis enemigos se están matando uno a los otros...no tengo ninguna intención de arriesgar a mi familia por ellos-agrega sin ninguna emoción y mirando el panorama de la isla.

-Tus enemigos?...tan así son para ti?-pregunta incrédulo el joven jefe y no creyendo que tenga tanto rencor contra todos ellos.

-Claro que si!-le grita muy molesto por esa entupida pregunta, tal vez para el no sea nada pero para el arquero es muy importante-toda mi maldita vida me estuvieron molestando, humillando y golpeando...este es el precio para terminar con ellos-responde con enfado contenido y apuntado con su dedo la aldea.

-Eso no tiene sentido...yo también pase por eso...pero al final si les das otra oportunidad puede que...-era ridículo que se sienta así por un cuantas cosas que se pueden supera con el tiempo y perdonar si ellos te perdonan, el tuvo que pasar por cada duro obstáculo sin rendirse, al escuchar esa palabras el furia sonríe con orgullo por su jinete/hermano.

-Que que?-lo interrumpe de nuevo, el dúo lo mira con sorpresa-que vamos hacer todos amigos y vivir como una familia mientras comemos perdices?- les pregunta enojado y con cierto tono sarcástico-oh no...estas muy equivocado...nada de eso...las oportunidades se dieron y se rechazaron ya esta-termia de hablar mientras cierra la charla moviendo sus manos de adentro hacia a fuera.

-No puedes pensar y hablar de esta manera...no...no es correcto-le dice incrédulo por sus palabras.

-Lo siento yo...pero es así como lo viví y lo vivo-se disculpa sin cambiar su mirada seria-solo debo esperar a que ellos se maten de una vez por todas y estar libres de ellos...para siempre-agrega tranquilamente.

No, esto no podía dejarlo así, no cuando estaban tan cerca de conseguir algo y de ayudarse a si mismo de salir de un mal camino.

-Te estas escuchando?-le preogunta casi a gritos y alterado mientras lo señala con ambas manos- todo esto esta muy mal! solo intenta hablar con ellos...tanto nuestro padre como Astrid lo entenderán y tal vez los demás lo hagan-intenta hacerlo cambiar de opinión de que vea que no todos son malos y que los tiempo pueden hacer cambiar a las personas.

-Ya basta!-grita de golpe asustando a todos de repente-ya te lo dije...aunque odie a Astrid no es uno de mis blancos-comenta mirándolo serio.

-A que te refieres?-pregunta confundido al igual que Toothless.

-Mis blancos principales son Stoick y Snotlout...el resto no me importan-responde e intentando aclarar un punto crucial en sus blancos, aunque después su cara se relaja-y obviamente Death White...no se porque pero desde que lo conocí me arto su arrogancia...así que quien quiera que gane no me importa-comenta con un tono algo divertido al referirse al susurro blanco para luego darle menos importancia al asunto.

-Esto es sinceramente increíble-comenta el jinete negando con la cabeza y sin creer todo esto-que hay de toothless? tampoco te importa?-pregunta serio y tocando la cabeza de su dragón-el esta peleando por todos ellos...aunque no le agraden-agrega serio y mirándolo con un poco de esperanza.

Arquero y alfa se miran la los ojos, uno serio mientras que el otro preocupado por lo que tenga que decir y no creyendo que las palabras de su jinete sean reales.

-Toothless-lo llama mientras se le escapa un suspiro, el joven dragón lo mira prestando atención-créeme que te agradezco mucho el volver a verte y me pone muy feliz de verte con vida-comenta con unas sonrisa feliz, porque era cierto esta muy contento de volver a verlo, eso contagia al furia-gracias a ti pude volver abrir los ojos y volver a recupera a lo que estaba perdiendo-menciona mientras coloca una mano en la cabeza de la niña y luego señala a sus hermanos, la sonrisa del alfa se ensancha un poco mas-pero...al final no eres el Toothless que conozco-comenta con seriedad al escuchar eso la sonrisa del dragón desaparece-tu muerte ya la había superado hace mucho...solo me deje guiar por una antigua venganza-termina de explica entre serio y algo deprimido.

-( _Ya no valga nada para ti?...pero soy tu amigo...tu hermano_ )-le pregunta muy triste por escucharlo decir eso e intentarlo convencerlo de que siempre serán amigos y familia.

-Lo siento Toothless...pero tu eres el furia del EL-responde con tristeza no muy notable mientras señala al castaño arriba suyo- no el mío...yo ya tengo a mis hermanos y no los pienso cambiar por nadie-agrega señalando a sus hermanos con seriedad, suspira para sacar se esta mala sensación y queriendo cambar de tema ya que todo esto es deprimente-si quieren salvarlos aun están a tiempo...no deberían estar aquí-les dice con una sonrías mientras señala la aldea con la cabeza.

-Sabes...desde que te conocí pensé que en un punto podía ser como tu-comenta el joven jefe desilusionado de su otro yo-alguien mas seguro, sin dudas, mas fuerte pero...la final solo eres un desperdicio de talento y una perdida de palabras-agrega casi con asco.

-Sabes que todo lo que dices te lo estas rebotando no?-el pregunta restándole importancia a sus palabras mientras se limpia un oído, en serio es así?, es una vergüenza para si mismo, pero el jinete niega con la cabeza lentamente.

-No claro que no...nosotros dos no somos las caras de una misma runa-cierra los ojos y recordando las palabra que le dijo antes de partir, vuelve abrirlos para míralo directo a los ojos-solo somos dos runas diferentes que nos parecemos...pero que no somos iguales-le dice muy decepcionado de el o de si mismo lo que venga primero ya no le importaba.

-No me importa lo que digas...nada ni nadie me ara de cambiar...ni siquiera yo mismo-termina esta charla ya que se había superado así mismo hace tiempo, esto solo era un leve tropezón que ya pudo levantarse.

-Tienes razón...estoy perdiendo mi tiempo-al final nada de lo que dijo lo ara cambiar de opinión pero no tenia tiempo para eso todos sus amigos necesitaban de su ayuda, ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esta ridícula charla que no va hacia ningún lado -vámonos Toothless...los demás nos necesitan-le dice a su amigo mientras le toca la cabeza, ya no quería ni verse.

Toothless mira a su jinete con tristeza y concuerda con el de ir ayudar a sus amigos para luego ver al arquero de la misma manera, ambos ojos esmeralda se miran.

-( _Sabes Hiccup...ahí algo siempre quise decirte y que nunca puede...pero ahora que me entiendes...quiero decirte...que aprecio todo que hiciste y haces por mi_ )-le agradece con una leve sonrisa triste, el joven aquero solo mueve su labio aun lado algo disgustado.

-Son muy lindas tus palabras Toothless...pero eso no me harán cambiar de parecer-responde serio y algo molesto por creer porque le diga eso cambara de parecer mientras se cruza de brazos, el dragón negro cierra los ojos aceptando que eso no hara nada.

-( _Lo se...pero quiero que sepas...que yo...que yo si cambie por t_ i)-le dice abriendo los ojos mirándolo directo para luego darse la vuelta salir volando a gran velocidad hacia la aldea.

Esas palabra sorprendieron mucho al joven arquero que casi se le escapa un grito ahogado, ya que eso le hizo revivir un viejo recuerdo de hace 10 años atrás cuando conoció por primera vez al furia nocturna.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui dejamos ñwñ espero que lo hayan disfrutado ñwñ por cierto perdon por las faltas de ortografia, espacios en blancos o equivocacion pero no tuve tiempo...sorry.  
**

 **Wooooyyooo!..que intenso final!...que les parecio la pelea de Toothless vs skull?...momento de tencion entre las astid's y hiccup? ajjajaj ...parece ser que el arquero no tenia ninguna intencion de ayudar a lodemas**

 **Que pasara ahora?...que hara el arquero y sus hemranos?...como se sientira iris al respecto?...hiccup ya no se quiere ver a si mismo? o.O que loco eso...los vikingos y los jinetes ganaran estaba batalla contra sreaming death y sus susurros?**

 **Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo! ñwñ**

 **Luna beatriz=ejjeje descuida amiga no estaba ofendida solo estaba sorpendida de que no te gusta mucho el hiccstrid es todo es una opinon personal y las respeto asi que descuidaejeje...auque me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia y no te preocupes a mi me gustan tus cometarios para bien o para mal no te preocupes..y si la cosa entre toothless y stoick se pondra algo incomodo pero por ahora no ya que estan el plena batalla..otra cosa que el arquero si puede ser algo amable pero nunca olvida..asique estate preparada para las sorpresa ñwñ..bueno no lo hago tal largo asique te lo dijo asi y que thor te cuide ñwñ y feliz snoggloteg ñwñ/**

 **Gabriely=pues si se acostumbor mucho de los jinetes mas que le gusto el nombre por eso no pudo evitar decirlo jajaja..pero tal vez no avances mucho con las deduciones ejje te puedes llevar una sorpresa jaja..que bien que te diste cuenta del susurro jejeje ahora quiero ver como reaccionas en este capi...bueno nos vemos luego y felices fiestas y navidad ñwñ/**

 **Maylu-liya=estem bueno la cosa entre toothless, stormfly y sky va estar tal vez en un triangulo amoroso asique recen por ver quien se queda con nuestro lindo furia x3 todo un casanova XD jajaja si salga y te estoy haciendo salir vampirita jajja asique en cualquier momento estas afuera jajaja antes de 2017 ...bueno me alegro que disfrutes mi historia y que esto siga asi..nos vemos luego y feliz navidad ñwñ.**

 **Juan=lo lamento amigo pero no pueda dar mucha infromacion pero solo estate atento las cosas que pasaran en todo momento ñwñ jeje...me alegro mucho de que te guste a mi tambien pero debes esperar y ser paciente ya pronto llegara los momentos que tal vez muchos esperan...que pases feliz navidad y que la disfrutes ñwñ/**

 **AAAHHH! si y que pasen una Feliz Navidad y Feliz Snoggletog! no olviden dejar sus reviews ñwñ**

 **Nos vemos para la proxima! que Odin Thor y todas las valkirias los protegan!nos vemos luego ñwñ/  
**


	35. Los ayudamos o no?

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras lamento mucho este restraso...no tengo escucsa ya que gue algo lento este capi jejeje lo lameto ñwñU...**

 **Antes que nada FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS/TODAS!...algo atrasado pero la intencion es lo que vale...pero bueno no los aburro mas y que dsifruten del capitulo ñwñ/.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

" **TU YA NO DECIDES POR MI"**

 **En el aire.**

Astrid y Stormfly sobre volaban la aldea a gran velocidad seguidas por unos cinco susurros mortales, la nadder al ver que uno de ellos se le acercaba mas de la cuenta saca sus espinas como amenaza, pero el dragón de tierra ignora esa adventicia, la dragona supo que eso no lo alertaría así que rápidamente agita su cola para lanzar varias espinas a su perseguidor, por estar tan cerca el pobre susurro no pudo esquivarlas.

Al ver esta acción de su dragón la jinete se harta de esta persecución, así que saca su hacha y le indica que gire através de una de las casa destruidas, la nadder entiende su plan y aumenta la velocidad, los cuatros susurros restantes intentan también aumenta la velocidad para alcanzarlas pero no llegan, al girar por detrás de una de las casas la nadder dispara su fuego con fuerza, los dos de los susurros que estaban a los lados esquivan haciéndose aun lado pero los dos del medio no tuvieron tanta suerte.

-Bien!...quien de ustedes dos sigue?-pregunta con enfado la jinete mirando al par de susurros que miraban la escena con asombro, pero les duro poco ya rugieron con mucho enojo, se impulsan al mismo tiempo directo hacia ambas chicas.

Tanto Stormfly como Astrid miraba al par de susurros venir contra ellas, Astrid piensa rápido ya que si atacaban a uno el otro lo atacaria despues por la distraccion, así que debían actuar rápido, ambas compañeras se miran sin ni siquiera dirigirse la palabra, la nadder mira seriamente a uno de los susurro que venia por la izquierda para luego girar y colocarse de frente contra ese, mientras que la jinete se para sobre su silla con el hacha en mano, se gira sobre si misma para ver al susurro que se acerca volando por la derecha pero ahora detras de su amiga.

Ambas solo esperaban el momento para atacar mientras tenian una sonrisa confiada, en cambio los susurros se acercaban rápidamente rugiendo, planeaban devorarlas en venganza por sus hermanos, solo faltaba unos cuantos aleteos mas y el plan de las chicas resultaria.

-Ahora!-grita la jinete corriendo por le cuerpo de la dragona para que luego la nadder la impulse con su cola hacia arriba para luego asi ella descender.

Los dragones de tierra se sorprendieron por ese movimiento que intentando frenar de golpe para no chocarse pero no lo logran, sus cabezas chocaron causándoles mucho dolor y quedando algo mareados, en eso la jinete cae arriba de la cabeza de uno de ellos y rápidamente golpe los ojos del susurro adelante suyo para luego golpear en el mismo lugar al que se encontaba debajo suyo.

-Stormfly lanza espinas!-le ordena a su dragon que estaba debajo de ambos dragones y ella no pierde el tiempo en agitar su cola y lanzar varias espinas hacia ambos, la jinete salta hacia su dragon pasando algo cerca de las espinas, gracias al ataque en los ojos que la jinete había hecho ambos susurros, estos no pudieron ver ni esquivar el ataque.

La ver como su jinete iba cayendo la nadder se mueve un poco para atraparla, la rubia jinete cae exitosamente en su silla para luego acariciar el costado de la cabeza de su dragon con cariño y una sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo amiga-la felicita, sabia que su amiga nunca le fallaría a la hora de trabajar en equipo, son un equipo bien desarrollado que casi no necesitan comunicación a la hora de hacer sus tareas, Stormfly también estaba muy contenta con el gran progreso que ambas han tenido como compañeras.

Sin que ninguna de las dos lo noten y aun celebrando su victoria, un sexto susurro se les acercaba volando por detrás casi sigilosamente, vio toda la batalla que sus hermanos habían tenido con esa humana junto con la dragona, esto no se iba a quedar así, obtendría venganza por ellos, prepara su fuego con intensidad.

-Fíjate a quien le apuntas!-comenta una voz seria para luego sentir como unos tres golpes muy fuerte en la cabeza y para terminar con el uno en la cara, el pobre dragon cae derrotado, Stormfly se gira rápidamente sobre si misma sorprendida al igual que su jinete, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de ese dragon-debidas prestar mas atensión _my lady_ -agrega la voz con un pequeño toque de gracia.

Las chicas levanta la mirada para ver al furia nocturna bajando lentamente con una sonrisa junto a su jinete de igual forma, la nadder sonríe contenta por ver a su amigo con bien mientras que la jinete sonreí a medias sabiendo que su _dragon boy_ solo esta siendo algo fanfarrón.

-Me extrañaste _M' lady_?-le pregunta con una sonrisa y un pequeño toque coqueto mientras apoya su codo en su silla y la mira con una ceja alzada, la rubia jinete sonríe y rueda los ojos por el raro coqueto pero tierno a la vez.

-Si claro...lo tenia todo fríamente calculado...además solo te fuiste por unos 10 minutos mas o menos-responde con una sonrisa torcida mientras que la nadder se les acerca para que ambos jinetes tenga una mejor conversación.

Aunque sus palabras fueron casi con sarcasmo y algo creíbles, en realidad estaba feliz de ver sano y a salvo por decirlo asi, que no sea algo abierta con el eso no significa que no se preocupe cada vez que hace algo peligroso, pero sabe que puede contar con Toothless para que lo traiga a salvo o ella misma iria a buscarlo.

-Si claro-responde a modo de broma pero su sonrisa dura poco al ver pasar a los dragones-debemos hacer algo-comenta seriamente, Stormfly cuida la espalda de Toothless mientras que este hace lo mismo por su amiga, ambos gruñen ferozmente.

-Tienes algún plan Hiccup?-le pregunta seriamente mirando el panorama para luego verlo a el, el joven jefe también la mira con seriedad e intentando pensar en algo, pero rápidamente la expresión de la jinete cambia a sorpresa mirando a todos lados, el castaño se extraña por esa actitud-espera...en donde esta el arquero?...en donde esta el otro Hiccup?-le pregunta volviendo a mirarlo preocupada por el ya que no lo vio desde que se fue a habar con el Screaming death.

El joven castaño no sabe porque pero cuando escucha esa pregunta y después la vio con esa mirada de preocupación, por alguna extraña razón sintió algo de celos, aunque suene raro sabiendo de que se trata de el mismo pero tambien es como estar celoso de si mismo?, agita levemente la cabeza por esos raros pensamientos pero sin quitar la mirada seria.

-Esta bien...pero mejor olvídate de el...no va a ayudarnos-responde mirando a un lado molesto con su otro yo, aun no podía creer que lo estuviera utilizando solo para dejarlos en el olvido, no podía creer que lo escuchara de si mismo-es mejor concentrarnos en lo que estamos haciendo...no es momento de hablar de eso-agrega rápidamente para volver al asunto mas importante, la jinete se sorprende por sus palabras pero entiende que no es momento para eso.

-Cual es el plan?-pregunta con seriedad y esperando indicaciones.

-Busca a los demás...que todos juntos se encarguen de los susurros mientras que Toothless y yo nos encargamos de...-le explica rápidamente mientras señala la aldea pero sus palabras quedan mudas al mirar devuelta a su lady y verla toda seria y enojada mientras tiene los brazos cruzados-que?-pregunta con sorpresa mientras que sus hombres se inclina ligeramente hacia arriba.

-Porque siempre ustedes dos tienes que ir contra el peligro...eh?-le pregunta aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo...a ambos, el castaño la mira levantado una ceja-no te hagas el tonto conmigo!...sabes a lo que me refiero-agrega puntándole con el dedo muy enojada, el joven asustado retrocede un poco por el dedo amenazante.

-Astrid...cálmate-le dice con nerviosismo pegando su dedo con el de ella y retrocediendo, luego le sonríe para calmarla-Astrid...sabes que un jefe protege a los suyos-por desgracia o gusto de la chica esa sonrisa la calmo pero solo un poco.

Aunque sentir el pequeño contacto con el dedo el joven tamben la hizo calmarse un poco más, luego suspira y cambia su cara a una de preocupacion.

-No me vengas con eso Hiccup...entonces dime...quien protege al jefe?-le pregunta sin quitar su mirada de preocupación, el joven iba a responder pero no se le ocurrió nada -Hiccup sabes también como yo que el Screaming death tiene escamas muy resistentes-agrega un poco alterada por esa información que tanto ella como el lo saben, el joven suspira para mirada con calma.

-Lo es...pero sabes tambien como yo que Toothless es el dragón mas rápido-responde con una media sonrisa aunque eso no convence a la jinete, al ver que la cara de su _lady_ no cambia levanta su dedo con una sonrisa-pero mira el lado bueno-al escuchar eso la rubia lo mira extrañada- la diferencia es que Toothless a evolucionado desde nuestro ultimo encuentro y se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte-le dice o mejor dicho le informa para que se quede mas tranquila y evite preocuparse.

-Eso no evita que siempre nos preocupemos-le contradice aun con la mirada preocupada- (mas a mi)-piensa con tristeza interna, el ojiverde suspira deprimido porque tiene razón, hay veces que se excede con sus locos planes o se arriesga demasiado pero es por el bien de alguien y mas si se trata de sus amigos o familia..o ella.

-Escucha Astrid...solo seremos una distracción-le informa con cierta determinación y tratando de evitar mas charla-mientras todos ustedes se encargar de los susurros-dice mientras señala al aldea completa con su mano-si vamos todos contra los susurros, el Scream nos interrumpirá y si vamos contra el los susurros harán lo mismo...entiendes?-le pregunta casi con desesperación en que entienda su plan y lo siga sin protestar, la jinete cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentirse acorralada con sus palabras ya que eran ciertas.

Para la jinete cualquier plan que su jefe hacia le fascinaba siempre y cuando trabajen todos juntos, pero cuando ambos tomaban caminos por separados era como si se distanciaban o que no confiaba en ella, aunque eso era ridículo ya que el los enviaba para cubrirle la espalda y no que los evitaba dejando aun lado, mas a ella, suspirar porque esto ya no se podía alargar por mas tiempo.

-Si entiendo...ten mucho cuidado-le dice con mucha preocupación tanto en sus palabras como en su mirada, el joven asiste de la misma forma y con una leve sonrisa-los dos-agrega mirándolos a ambos, el joven acaricia la cabeza de su amigo y asiste de nuevo.

En eso el joven jefe mira a la chica que se preparaba para irse volando y seguir con la pelea, mira a la nadder con interés para volver a sonreír.

-Que Stormfly y tu tambien tengan mucho cuidado-comenta sin cambia su expresión y señalando a la dragona, la jinete la mira con sorpresa por sus palabras-que?...son un gran equipo ella y tu, el mejor que he visto entre todos...-dice con una sonrisa pero con orgullo al pronunciarlas, la ojiazul sonríe contenta para luego acaricia el costado de su dragón y concordar con el-una vez que termine con ellos vengan a ayudarnos-comenta por ultima vez mientras se coloca bien en su silla y una mirada seria.

-Dalo por hecho-concuerda de la misma forma la chica agarrando con fuerza sus manoplas.

-( _Mucho cuidado Toothless_ )-comenta la nadder con voz preocupada pero mirando hacia delante con seriedad.

-( _Tu tambien Stormfly_ )-responde el joven alfa de la misma forma, para que luego ambos dragones tomen impulso y salir volando hacia a sus objetivos.

 **En un lugar de la aldea.**

Tuffnut vikingo junto con Heather corrían todo lo que podían al ser perseguidos por unos siete susurros, para desgracia de ellos se habían separado tanto de su jefe como de sus compañeros cuando estos mismo susurros los atacaron por bajo tierra y ahora son perseguidos, si esto seguía así no dudarían.

-Debemos separarnos!-le dice la pelinegra a su compañero, este asiste y justo al llegar a un cruce se separan, tomando diferentes direcciones, los dragones al ver esta acción también deciden separarse.

Tuffnut solo esperaba el momento para atacarlos por sorpresa pero por desgracia para el joven no espero que cuatro dragones lo siguieran a el.

-Oh rayos!-grita con asombro y con algo de terror al ver venir esos dragones, justo cuando pensaba volver a correr vio a su derecha a su compañero pelirrojo acorralado por dos susurros que se le acercaban lentamente-ay!...no cierto!-agrega algo fastidiado para luego salir corriendo rápidamente hacia esa dirección lo mas rápido que podía.

El pobre de Eddy miraba a ambos dragones que lo miraban y el rugian mientras se le acercaban lentamente, se ofreció para impresionar a sus queridas rubias pero no para pelear contra estos dragones, estaba realmente asustado y ahora que estaba contra la pared se sentía peor, los susurros ya no pensaban perder el tiempo mirando a este humano asustadizo, así que empezaron a recargar su fuego, el pelirrojo los mira sin poder creer que este era su fin.

-Adiós mi linda Astrid-susurra con terror mirando el fuego en las bocas de ambos dragones, en eso siente como es tacleado desde la cintura con fuerza y alejándose un poco de los dragones.

-Demonios Eddy o te mueves o te mueres...corre!-dice con enfado el tuerto Tuffnut agarrando al joven por el cuello de su camisa para ayudarlo a levantarlo junto con el y salir ambos corriendo, por los pelos esquivaron el ataque de los susurros.

-Aaaahhhh!...pero señor Tuffnut a usted lo persiguen mas que a mi!-comenta casi a gritos al ver detrás suyo otros cuatro susurros unirse con los dos que casi lo matan.

-Pues me ves que tengo opciones para atacar?...solo corre!-responde molesto y sin mirar atrás mientras corre lo mas que puede.

Debían encontrar algo para ayudarse pero los jinetes ya estaban ocupados con la gran manada que los persigue por los cielos, esto tenia que ser una gran broma, ese desgraciado de Hiccup solo quiso que trajeran solo tres de ellos, no ganaran, no así.

-Tuffnut!-es llamado por su compañero de corrida, este lo mira extrañado y ve que el apunta hacia la izquierda y el cielo.

-Eh?-mira hacia donde apunta y lo que ve lo deja sorprendo pero a la vez muy molesto-(maldito desgraciado!)-piensa con rabia volviendo a mirar al frente y huyendo de los dragones junto con el aterrado pelirrojo.

 **En otra parte de la aldea.**

La comandante esta siendo perseguía por un susurro, había perdido uno de vista escondiéndose entre los escombros pero otro que salio bajo tierra la encontró y hora estaba siendo perseguida por este mismo, mas adelante ve una casa que tal vez le pueda ser de ayuda con su problema, mira detrás suyo para ver si su enemigo aun esta persiguiendo pero termina muy sorprendida.

Menos mal que decidió mirar atrás porque sino no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el susurro mortal esta recargando su fuego para dispararle, vuelve a mirar hacia delante para ver cuanto le quedaba de distancia y sonríe con seriedad, sin que el dragón se de cuenta la vikinga corre contra la pared de una de las casa haciendo que este se choque contra esta misma, del fuerte golpe el pobre dragon queda algo atontado, en eso arriba del dragon cae comandante, rápidamente ella toma su hacha y con el mango golpea la frente del dragon con mucha fuerza.

-Y para terminar...toma esto!-dice con seriedad para luego saltar hacia atrás dar una vuelta en el aire para terminar pateanto con la punta de su bota el ojo del susurro, al caer en el suelo gira hacia atrás para quedar arrodillada y con su mano derecha estirada al igual que su hacha.

El pobre dragon de tierra rugía y se movía para todos lados por el terrible dolor que sentía su ojo y al saber que no puede hacer nada, lo único que se le ocurre es arrastrarse para alejarse de esa humana maldita, por otro lado la comandante se levanta agitada por la corrida y el esfuerzo, aunque su cara cambia a una de trsiteza al ver como ese dragon se removía de dolor.

-(Lo siento)-piensa con tristemente por lo que hizo.

-Valla!...si que te sabes mover muy bien-comenta una voz arriba de la vikinga, esta se gira rápidamente por la sorpresa y puede ver a su otro yo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras estaba sobre la nadder.

-Bueno...tengo seis años mas de experiencia que tu-responde a modo de broma mientras se da la vuelta completa y coloca su hacha en le hombro, esta mini broma hace que le levante un poco mas el animo por lo que acaba de hacer.

Al escuchar esa verdad la jinete solo se cruza de brazos algo molesta, sabe que se llevan seis años de diferencia pero no era necesario echárselo en la cara, aunque eso no prueba nada de que sea mejor que ella pero hay algo que ella tiene que su otro yo no.

-Así?...pues yo tengo 5 años de experiencia en dragones mientras que tu no los tiene-agrega con una sonrisa de triunfo y manteniendo los brazos cruzados, no pude evitar que salga su lado competitivo y dejarse perder, aun si se trata de ella misma.

La comandante solo sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza, no puede creer que su otro yo tenga ese lado competitivo que ella hace mucho dejo de lado, pero siendo sincera consigo misma le agrada revivir viejos momentos.

-Bueno...basta de bromas...hay que encontrar una manera de sacar a estos susurros de Berk y de la isla completamente-comenta la jinete con seriedad mirando la aldea-creo que es momento de usar fuego pesado-comenta solo en voz baja que solo su dragon puede escuchar.

La comandante tambien mira la aldea o todo lo que puede y al verlo no sabe si podrán ganar esta batalla, o recuperar su amada aldea, o para ser mas especifico en este caso para ella, recupera su lugar favorito, en eso se da cuenta que había algo que faltaba o en este caso alguien, mira a su otro yo entre preocupada y extrañada.

-Eeemm...Astrid-la llama intentando no sonar desesperada, tanto la jinete como la dragon la mira interrogante aunque en parte por la jinete se siente extraña al ser llamada por ella misma-en donde esta Hiccup?-le pregunta mirándola fijo.

De todas las preguntas que se le hubiera ocurrido le tuvo que preguntar justo la que no quería y como responder cuando ni ella sabia que decir, ósea todavía no entendía del porque el otro Hiccup "arquero" no quera ayudarlos, pensó que todo iba bien entre ellos, mas con el otro yo de el mismo pero parece que su resentimiento contra ellos no se ira de la noche a la mañana.

-" _No hay nada que a mi importe en este lugar"-_ recuerda esas palabras que el chico le dijo a su "yo" y sinceramente nunca espero escucharlas salir de los labios del castaño, suspira con tristeza para ver su a "yo" que aun espera una respuesta-si te preguntas por tu Hiccup...no vendrá-responde mirando de forma neutral aunque por dentro se sentia triste.

La comandante se sorprende un poco y agacha la mirada lentamente, su mirada se relaja para cambiarla por una triste pero con una pequeña sonrisa de costado, no debía sorprenderse, el en ningún momento quería ayudarlos, asíque no debe sentirse mal, esta era su isla...no la de el, levanta la mirada para ver a su yo.

-Y tu Hiccup? Donde esta?...esta bien?-por ahora dejara al arquero en paz y se preocupara por el otro castaño que si pelea por ellos sin pedir nada a cambio, la jinete se sonroja levemente al escuchar la palabra "tu", debía acostumbrar mas seguido a esto.

-En cambio...mi...mi...mi Hiccup...si esta bien y fue a pelear contra...el scream-se le trabo un poco las palabras al mencionar la palabra "mi" pero se recupero y cambio su cara a seria al mencionar el rival del castaño, al ver que la comandante intenta hablar tal vez para regañarla toma rápido la palabra-pero mientras ellos...Hiccup y Toothless lo entretiene...debemos deshacernos de los susurros para así poder pelea todos juntos contra el-le explica rápidamente.

La rubia vikinga se queda con las palabras en la boca ya que tenía razón, debían deshacerse de los susurros para así después deshacerse del líder, pero la pregunta es...como?.

-Tienes algún plan?-le pregunta con duda e intrigada, la jinete mira los alrededores con seriedad para luego suspirar con pesadez y miran a la comandante.

-Por hora solo se me ocurre usar el fuego pesado y pelea fuerte contra todos ellos-responde mirándola con seriedad y determinación.

-Espera...que quieres decir?-le pregunta un poco perdida y sorprendida con esa respuesta.

-Que tal vez tengamos que usar las armas contra ellos-vuelve a responde un poco extrañada al no entender bien su pregunta, porque le preguntaba eso?, la nadder desciende para que ambas puedan hablar mas tranquilas y que no los encuentre.

-Yo...bueno...yo..no...no creo poder hacerlo-comenta con los ojos abiertos para luego agachar la mirada y mirar aun lado, distraídamente se acaricia el brazo derecho.

-Que?!...pero de que estas..?-le pregunta mirando extrañada y sin entender su cambio de actitud tan repentino pero en eso se le vino el recuerdo de anoche-oh...este...bueno ...escucha ya sabes que no es tu culpa...su muerte no la provocaste tu-intenta convencerla del sufrimiento que no es verdad y del crimen que no cometió, por otro lado Stormfly escuchaba con atención su charla.

-Eso lo es!-responde alterada y soltando su hacha para abrazarse a si misma, Astrid la mira con preocupación y lastima mientras que la dragona la mira con sorpresa-pero...llevo tanto tiempo evitando lastimar a un dragón...que ya no quiero hacerlo-agrega sin poder creer en volver a lastimar a un dragon sin que la mirada del furia nocturna y del castaño se le venga al mente.

-( _De que están hablando?_ )-se pregunta la nadder totalmente perdida con esta charla, la jinete se baja de ella y camina hacia la comandante.

-Lo entiendo...pero hay veces que debemos hacer lo que no queremos para que otros puedan seguir con sus vidas o las nuestras misma-le dice con calma y lentamente para que se tranquilice mientras se le acerca, sus propias palabras le hacen recodar sucesos con el castaño.

-No!...no lo are-dice con tristeza y la mirada agacha mientras niega fuertemente.

Al verla tan desesperada la rubia jinete no sabe que hacer, se muerde los labios de la impotencia y desesperación al no saber como consolarla, ni siquiera para ella misma.

-(Rayos...en momentos como este me gustaría ser mejor a la hora de levantar el animo a alguien)-piensa contradiciéndose por su mala forma de ayudar a las personas, agita levemente la cabeza y coloca ambas manos en el hombro de la chica-Astrid...escucha...si queremos ayudar a Hiccup y a todos, debemos luchar...así protegemos a todos, cuando llevamos esa hacha, nos lleva a todos contigo, eso significa que actúas y piensas como nosotros-le dice señalando su arma con los ojos y mirándola con una leve sonrisa, esperaba que las viejas costumbres vikinga la ayuden ahora.

-Lo se...es que...no quiero ver la cara de dolor de Toothless en mi mente y la mirada de odio de Hiccup...no otra vez-agrega con dolor de solo imaginar esa miradas y mencionar lo ultimo en voz baja, aunque no las vea se las puede imaginar a una de ellas, pero la otra ya la vive, en eso siente un ligero apretón en sus hombros.

La comandante levanta la mirada con los ojos muy cristalizados, la jinete mantiene la mirada seria pero aun queriendo transmiter ese apoyo que la comandante le hace falta.

-Y no lo veras...pero llegaras a ver unas caras de tristeza en ambos...sino los protegemos-le dice casi en voz baja, obvio que no dejara que eso pase e intenta que ella levante el animo, la vikinga la mira con sorpresa-se que es doloroso para ti, que no pudiste protegerlos a ambos-dice seriamente mientras que Stormfly las miraba a ambas con sorprenda y algo de duda, será que están hablando de la muerte de toothless de este mundo?, se preguntaba -entonces remedia eso!, no hay que dejar eso pase...no de nuevo-ni ella misma que vivir lo que su yo esta viviendo.

-Pero como?-pregunta con la mente casi en blanco y asombrada.

-Ayudándome a protegerlo...a nuestro Hiccup y nuestro Toothless-responde con una sonrisa por mencionarlos y aunque son de mundos diferentes siguen siendo la misma personas y con el mismo propósito de ayudar-puedes remediarlo...tienes una segunda oportunidad de ayudarlos y protegerlos...que me dices?-le dice y pregunta con una sonrisa y dandole una nueva oportunidad.

La comandante la mirada sin quitar su mirada de sorpresa, luego mira de reojo a la nadder y esta le asiste con la cabeza, no entiende mucho de la charla pero por eso no dejara de ayudar a su amiga sea o no su jinete, la rubia vikinga pestañea rápidamente para luego cambiar su mirada a una seria y con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo are-asiste con determinación, la jinete suelta sus hombros al verla lista, se hacha para agarrar el hacha y entregársela a su dueño, la comandante mira fijamente el arma, suspirar un poco para sacarse la presión y la toma con determinación, ambos asiste y chocan sus manos-pero que haremos primero?...estamos en desventajas-pregunta mirando el los dragones volando a todas direcciones.

-Mmmm...tal vez si consigamos algunas armas...en la bodega de armas-responde con seriedad mientras camina de vuelta a su dragon y mirado también a los susurros pasar.

-Imposible...todas las armas fueron destruidas en la invasión-le dice con seriedad y contradiciéndola un poco, ya que sabe por mano propia como quedo la bodega de armas.

-No me refería por las armas...sino por los escudos-le comenta subiéndose a su dragon mirándola con una leve sonrisa, la comandante la mira con una ceja alzada -Gobber nos enseño que si hay que elegir entre una espada y el escudo...tomemos el escudo-agrega recordando la vieja enseñanza de su viejo maestro.

-Y eso de que nos servirá?-pregunta perdida con ese dato y una vieja enseñaza de un gran hombre.

-Haz escuchado el dicho que "el mejor ataque es tener una buena defensa"?-le pregunta con una leve sonrisa burlona, era momento de ponerse a la defensiva y no atacar a lo loco, eso contagia a la comandante.

-Si... me alegro que me lo recodaras-responde asistiendo y dándose la vuelta -yo iré por los escudos tu y...y Stormfly?-pregunta miranda a la dragona con duda, esta gruñe en afirmación por recordar su nombre, la chica suspira de alivio por no equivocarse-ufff... que tu y Stormfly me protejan desde las alturas-agrega mientras se prepara para correr.

-Trato hecho!-le responde con el pulgar arriba y una sonrisa mientras la nadder levanta vuelvo.

Sin pensarlo mucho la rubia vikinga corre lo más rápido posible, tenia un plan y no pensaba echarlo a perder, tenia una nueva oportunidad de proteger lo que no pudo...tampoco la desaprovecharía, las cosas estaba a punto de cambiar.

 **Momentos antes**.

Después de separarse de su _lady_ , Hiccup y Toothless volaban rápidamente hacia el gran susurro blanco que parecía que buscaba algo o alguien, quien sabe que se el abra perdido, aunque el joven castaño ignoraba eso, es mas estaba mas enfocado en la charla que tuvo con su otro yo momentos antes.

-(No puede creer que halla caído en su supuesta amabilidad)-pensaba enfado pero no sabia si estar enfado con el o consigo mismo, mientras sin prestar atención hacia donde iban, para que luego su cara cambiara a una triste-(yo hubiera actuado así...si toothless hubiera muerto?...o si ambos nos hubiéramos ido hace 5 años?)-se pregunta con tristeza ya que no podía estar seguro que eso le pasara pero al ver la actitud de su yo...tal vez si.

En eso escucha los gruñidos de su amigo, pestañea un par de veces para salir de sus pensamiento y lo mira interrogante, el joven alfa lo mira y luego le señala con la cabeza hacia delante, el joven jefe mira donde apunta su amigo y puede ver que ya estaban cerca del Screaming death.

-Bien amigo...es momento de hacer un cambio-comenta mirando su objetivo con seriedad y apretando las manoplas de su silla con fuerza- es momento de hacerle entender a es dragón que no debe quedarse con lo que no es suyo!-agrega mientras que toothless ruge fuerte para luego disparar una bola de plasma como llamado.

El Screaming death buscaba con mucho enfado al madito "amo de dragones" y hacerlo pedazos, si creía que podía venir a sus territorios y quedarse con ellos estaba muy equivocado, al estar tan entretenido buscándolo no se dio cuenta que una bola de fuego venia en su dirección e impacta en aun costado de su cabeza, mira con mucho enfado y rugiendo, para ver que su victima venia en camino arriba de un dragon que no conocía.

-( _ **A fin apareces desgraciado!)**_ -le dice al dúo una vez que estaban cerca.

-( _El no es quien tu crees...pero eso no significa que seremos blando contigo)_ -responde con enfado el furia, quien se creía este tonto para insultar a su hermano.

-( _ **Y crees que le tengo miedo a un pequeño dragón como tu?**_ **)** \- le pregunta con un toque de burla pero sin cambiar su expresión.

-( _Deberías_ )-responde con una sonrisa burlona, esas palabras solo logran enfadar al blanco dragon.

Ambos dragones se rugen mientras que el castaño se prepara para la lucha contra uno de los dragones mas resistentes que a peleado y aunque no tengan nada con que ayudarse eso no lo hará parar.

-Es momento de recuperar nuestro hogar-comenta serio y en voz baja mirando al gran dragón, al escucharlo decir eso toothless siente una gran motivación para pelea contra un dragón que no pudo vencer, esta era su revancha.

 **En el aire**.

La pequeña Iris miraba todo con tristeza y preocupación, todos los dragones iban de un lado a otro, explosiones de fuego se vean por deferentes sectores de la aldea, su madre tal vez este lastimada y herida, su tío Tuffnut y su tía Heather también pueden estar heridos y ella acá arriba mirando todo, sin mover ni un músculo, a veces odiaba ser tan pequeña y no poder ayudar a las personas que la han ayudado.

Los recuerdos de sus dos tíos sonriéndoles con cariño, los amables cuidados de su tia Heather mas sus amables palabras y ver las caras graciosos que su tio Tuffnut hacia cuando estaba triste o cuando la cargaba en sus hombros para hacerla parecer mas alta, pero lo mas importante para ella es cuando la rubia de ojos azules cuido de ella en esa fría cueva cuando la encontró herida y con fiebre.

Cuando compartió su calor con ella para que no pase frío en esas noches de invierno, cuando se curo y ella le ofreció una mano para llevar a la aldea para que tenga un lugar donde vivir hasta que su padre la encontrara, cuando hablaron con el jefe y ella misma se ofreció voluntariamente en cuidarla, le entristecía que todo eso puede solo ser un recuerdo y no vivir mas tiempo a su lado.

Aprieta sus puños con impotencia, su madre y tios estaba allá abajo peleando por sus vidas, sin saber que ella no esta haciendo nada a cambio, aprieta sus ojos mientras lagrimas traicioneras se le salen sin su consentimiento.

-" _Eres a un muy pequeña para pelear...no creo que esa bueno que te entrenes aun"-_ las palabras de su tia Heather se escucharon en su cabeza cuando le pregunto si podía entrenarla-" _claro que la extraño...por eso vivo por ella...porque se que esta conmigo en los momentos difíciles...tu padre también debe extrañarte"_ -esas fueron las palabras de su tio Tuffnut cuando le pregunto por su hermana y solo le respondió con una amable sonrisa y una caricia en la cabeza.

-" _Tal vez entrenemos un poco algún día Iris...solo prométeme que usaras tus fuerzas para proteger lo que mas quieres"_ -sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al recordar esa noche que su madre le había dicho sobre el entrenamiento que quería hacer.

"Proteger a lo que mas quieres", es lo que su madre le digo y aunque nunca tuvieron mucho tiempo para entrenar eso no significa que no quiera proteger a sus seres queridos y allá abajo están tres personas muy querías para ella, mira de reojo a su padre y puede ver que el tiene la mira seria pero perdida, era su momento de actuar.

-Tia sugar atrápame!-dice rápidamente mientras se baja de la nadder.

Tanto Hiccup como Sky pestañea rápidamente y agitan sus cabeza por la sorpresa al escuchar a la pequeña decir eso, el joven castaño reacciono tarde y no pudo agarrar a su pequeña que se bajo rápido del lomo de la nadder, Sugar al ser mencionada reacciona rápido y vuela rápidamente para atrapar a su loca sobrina que por poco y no reacciona.

-Buena atrapada tia-la felicita con una sonrisa al verse sentada en su lomo, para la pobre gronckle por poco y se le sale el corazón por esa maniobra loca que la infante hizo.

-Iris!...pero rayos crees que estas haciendo?-el pregunta le castaño realmente asustado porque la locura que hizo su pequeña-quieres que me de un infarto?-vuelve a pregunta casi con el corazón en la garganta y por un segundo sintió que su alma lo abandonaba.

Y no era el único, los tres dragones estaban igual de asustados por lo que hizo, ya tenia suficiente con las locas hazañas de su hermano, no quería que hora su sobrina lo empezara a imitar porque terminarían todos mal.

-Lo siento papa...pero ya no me puedo quedar acá arriba sabiendo que mis tios y mi mama están allá abajo peleando-le dice entre seria y preocupada por las personas que quiere, todos quedan sorprendido por esas palabras pero el joven castaño se recupera para verla con extrañes.

-De que estas hablando?...allá abajo no hay nadie con esas características-le dice señalando la aldea, la pelinegra baja la cabeza al saber que su padre no le cree.

-Tal vez para ti no...pero para mi si!-le contradice mirándolo con determinación, Hiccup la mira extrañado para luego negar con la cabeza y chequear los dientes.

-Iris deja de bromear y vuelve aquí-le dice serio e indicándole con la mano que vuelva a sentarse sobre sky

-No!-le grita enojada mientras se cruza de brazos, los dragones quedan sorprendidos por eso y por parte de la gronckle un poco asustada.

-Iris obedece!...soy tu padre-dice comenzando a enojarse mientras tiene estirada la mano, pero la pequeña se reusa en ir-Sugar tráela aquí-le ordena a su hermana perdiendo un poco la paciencia con este juego.

Iris se sorprender al ver que su tia Sugar comienza a avanzar hacia su padre, intenta encontrar una solución para que deje de acercarse, en eso ve las orejas de aleta que ella tiene, las toma y jala con fuerza hacia atrás, por el dolor la dragona se retira hacia atrás. Hiccup y los demás mira sorprendidos, la pequeña mira a su padre con enfado

-No papa!...tu ya no decides por mi!-le dice con dolor pero es cierto, desde que a estado con esos vikingos supo que hay veces uno debe tomar sus propias decisiones por el bien de los que quieres-tal vez para ti...este lugar y esa gente no te importan...pero a mi si-lo mira con tristeza, el joven y sus dragones la escuchan con atención-y no puedo quedarme acá volando tranquilamente sabiendo que ellos sacrifican sus vidas!-agrega casi al borde del llanto pero se lo guarda como toda vikinga que es.

El joven arquero cambia su expresión de asombro y atención para ver a su hija con decepción y seriedad, no sabe que le hizo esa gente a su hija pero no pensaba quedar con los brazos cruzados para ver que ella los apoya a ellos y no a el.

-Esa gente no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!...solo son un bárbaros que no saben respetar nada-hasta sus propias palabras son doloras pero no erróneas, ver siempre la mirada de su primero amigo morir delante suyo o de que su"amor" lo apuñalaba por la espalda, aun sigue en su memorias-allá abajo no están esos tios que tu dices-dice lentamente y casi sombrío por los recuerdos- están aquí contigo-señala a sus hermanos- y si tu madre se entera de que la estas remplazando por quien sabe quien?...no le va a gustar-intenta hacerla entrar en razón al mencionarla.

Al escuchar eso la pequeña solo agacha la mirada un poco triste, no...no se dejar manipular por eso, esa mujer que esta mencionando no es su madre, ella la abandono hace mucho tiempo, por eso se quedo con el, sabiendo que el la cuida y la protege, pero ahora encontró a alguien con los mismo sentimiento de protección de su padre, no la va a dejar aun lado.

-Sabes también como yo que mi verdadera madre no me quiere!-le grita con impotencia y abandono por ser conciente de que su verdadera madre jamás la quiso, Sugar y Sky la miran con lastima y tristeza sabiendo que siempre fue rechazada por su verdadera madre.

Por otro parte Rex y Smoker no quieran meterse en esto, porque no eran buenos con las palabras en especial Rex, mientras que el joven castaño miraba serio a su hija que esta intentado aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Eso no escusa para creer que tienes otra madre-dice casi fríamente porque quiera o no...no puede reemplazar a su verdadera madre, todos se sorprender por el tono que uso e Iris limpia rápidamente sus lagrimas traicioneras, esta charla ya se termino para el- ahora...por ultima vez...vuelve aquí...ya debemos irnos-termina de hablar lentamente y con voz neutral mientras señala el lomo de la nadder.

-No papa...ya te lo dije...tu ya no decides por mi-le responde con una leve sonrisa pero sin emociones, en este momento se siente decepcionada de su héroe-ahora peleo por lo que mas quiero y lo que mas quiero esta allá abajo con ellos-agrega con calma y tranquilidad para luego colocar una mano el la cabeza de la dragona-Tia sugar me ayudas?-le pregunta amablemente y mirándola, por otro lado Sugar se sintió en una encrucijada al no saber que hacer o que decir.

Mira a su hermano para luego ver a la niña con asombro, vuelve a mirar a su hermano y este tenia una mirada seria esperando que ella este a su favor y no al de Iris, la dragona solo suspira para mirar al castaño con tristeza.

-( _Lo siento hermano...pero debo protegerla a ella...es mi deber_ )-comenta bremense y disculpándose para luego dirigirse hacia la aldea y ayudar en lo que su sobrina quiere que haga, la ver esta acción el pesadilla negro/rojo decide tomar la palabra

-( _Hermano_ )-lo llama con seriedad

-Que pasa Rex?-le pregunta serio y mirando en la dirección que su hermana e hija estaban tomamdo, esto no era fácil para el decirlo pero lo había pensado mucho y ya tomo una decisión

-( _Lo lamento...pero no puedo irme sabiendo que uno de los míos esta pelean solo)-_ comenta mirando como el pesadilla rojo vuela a gran velocidad mientras es perseguido por unos susurro _-(así que con tu permiso o no...también iré a luchar_ )-lo mira con seriedad para luego tomar impulso y salir disparado hacia abajo-( _no me esperen!_ ).

Iris, Sugar y Rex los tres van ayudar a las personas que no le agrada y quería ver morir o que murieran, de Sugar e Iris no se lo creía pero de Rex si, ya en algunas ocasiones abandono la casa para ayudar a otros pesadillas que necesitaban ayuda.

-Y ustedes dos que?-pregunta serio y girando la cabeza para ver al cremallerus que se encontraba arriba pero detrás suyo, este estaba mirando la aldea con intriga y al escuchar la voz de su hermano ambas cabezas se asustaron.

-( _Eeemm...nosotros también vamos échales un par de ojos a nuestros amig...digo a nuestra compañero de especie_ )-intenta explicarse torpemente la cabeza derecha mientras casi se le enredaba la lengua-( _si claro...lo que el dijo_ )-lo apoya su hermano aunque por el susto ni lo escucho, asíque con esfuerzo se alejan volando hacia la aldea para "ayudar" al otro cremallerus.

Ahora su ultimo hermano se une al campo de batalla para pelear junto con sus enemigos, que a caso todo lo que hizo y logro ahora se pone en su contra?, Smoker aunque sea un distraido es de corazón bueno, sabe que los iba ayudar este o no uno cremallerus, aprieta los dientes y los puños al saber que de nuevo sus hermanos lo dejan aun lado para luchar junto con otros que no esa el, en eso la mirada de tristeza y decepción del furia nocturna se le viene a la mente.

-" _Yo cambie por ti_ "-sus palabras hacen ecos en su mente, al saber que ese dragón negro cambio sus ideales por el para mostrarle un mundo que ignoraba.

-Tu también piensa ir a pelar Sky?-pregunta en voz baja y agachado la mirada, su mas fiel seguidora era la que le quedaba en este momento, la dragona lo mira de reojo pero vuelve a mirar al frente sin decir nada-hazlo...allá abajo ahí un nadder que deberias ayudar-comenta con pesadez-a mi...me puedes dejar en la playa...ahí veré que hago-agrega finalmente mirando aun lado.

La dragona dorada sin mirarlo lo escucha atentamente y realmente puede notar el toque de tristeza que se le escucha al mencionar todo eso, suspira con pesadez.

-( _Así que...hasta aquí llegas?_ )-le pregunta un poco decepcionada de su hermano.

-Que..que quieres decir?-responde con otra pregunta mirándola con una gran interrogante en su cara.

-( _Tu hija y tus hermanos están allá abajo luchando por sus vidas...por personas que no conocen_ )-responde con voz algo triste mirando la aldea-( _en cambio tu...te quieres ir...apartarte de todos para espera y ver si volverán con bien_ )-agrega con lastima y tristezas en sus la palabras, no podía creer que su hermano los dejara abandonados así no mas

El joven arquero agacha la mirada pero manteniendo su semblante serio, sabía que Sky tenía razón que los estaba dejando de lado pero como ayudarlos cuando no podía sacar todo ese odio que tiene dentro de su corazón.

-( _Que te sucede hermano?...desde cuando eres tan egoísta?_?)-le pregunta mirándolo con lastima y dolor-( _dejas de lado a tu amigo perdido, retas y obligas a tu hija a que te siga sin preguntar y hora dejas de lado a tus hermanos?_?)-cada palabra eran como espadas que se clavan en su corazón, aprieta los puños por eso.

-Y quieres que haga?!-le pregunta con enfado y dolor mirándola, la nadder ni se inmuta pero escucha con atención-todos quieren dejarme aun lado, ellos quieren acercarse para fingir y hacerse pasar por mis amigos para luego apuñalarme por la espalda cada uno de ellos!-le dice rapidamente con rabia contenida mientras apunta hacia la aldea, la dragona mira la aldea y luego a su hermano.

-( _Ahora de quien estas hablando?…de los aldeanos o de nosotros?_ )-pregunta muy interesada en esa respuesta ya que ella no menciono a los Berkeanos en ninguno momento, ellos solo hablamos de ellos...de su familia.

-Yo...bueno...yo-no sabia que responde ya que era cierto, el hablaba de su pasado mientras que Sky le habla de su familia, de ellos mismo y de cómo el los hace aun lado por seguir con una vieja venganza.

-( _Lo entiendes…porque nos pones a todos en el cesto?...sabiendo que no lo hacemos por ellos_ )-le dice amablemente y despacio ya que la mente de su hermano se nubla con facilidad, a tenido una vida dura y ella solo trata de aligerar la carga-( _lo hacemos por ti hermano_ )-agrega con una leve sonrisa, eso dejo desarmado al joven.

-Que quieres decir?-pregunta muy sorprendido.

-( _Digo que...para enterrar mejor tus recuerdos es mejor ayudarlos a obtener lo que quieren...entonces dejaremos todo esto atrás_ )-le explica mirado el pueblo, esta gente fueron muy amables con ellos pero Hiccup no podra seguir avanzando si ellos aun depende de el, solo debe ayudarlos no solo en cuerpo sino también en emociones, y para ello debe ayudarlos a conseguir lo ellos quiere solo así su herido corazón sanara-( _pero antes hermano...dime...realmente...realmente no te importa nadie en este lugar?_ )-le pregunta mirándolo de reojo y seria.

El joven arquero ahoga un suspiro al escuchar esa pregunta, que si no había nadie que no le importaba?, solo una cabellera dorada y brillante como sol juntos con hermosos ojos como el cielo, una sonrisa liberadora y una cara angelical pero dura se cruza por la cabeza, mas un gran hombre de barba caoba y una mirada seria pero amable tambien pasa por su cabeza, distraídamente lleva su mano derecha hacia su pecho y aprieta su puño contra la camisa, para luego aflojar el agarre mientras suaviza su mirada.

-N-no...no lo hay...todos ustedes son los únicos que me importan-responde lento, nervioso y sin mira a su hermana, eso era todo lo que ella quería escuchar, porque no piensa presionarlo, la dragona suspira un poco.

-( _Pues lo único que te importa esta allá abajo peleando_ )-comenta con una leve sonrisa e intentarlo convérselo de que ambos se unan-( _y como Death White y sus susurros no nos agradan mucho creo puedo aplicar esta frase que escuche de alguien muy especial y cercano para nosotros_ )-comenta con gracia y algo impaciente por decirla ya que espero mucho tiempo.

-Así? Y cual es?-pregunta el joven perdido con ese comentario.

-( _El enemigo de mi enemigo...puede ser mi amigo...palabras muy sabias de nuestro ma..._ )-le dice muy contenta de poder decirlo y justo en el momento indicado pero sus palabras queda trabadas al sentir una leve caricia en su lomo, mira a su hermano con sorpresa.

-Si...muy sabias…jejeje...deberíamos visitarlo algún día-responde el joven con la mirada perdida en el lomo de su hermana mientras lo acariciaba distraídamente, si debería visitarlo mas seguido, le hacia falta sus palabras, suspira para sacarse el mal momento-bueno esta vez lo are a tu manera Sky y será la ultima-le dice casi con advertencia y un poco de broma-hagamos esto solo una vez mas!-menciona con una sonrisa emocionante mientras se sujeta con fuerza de las púas de su hermana.

-( _Ese es el espíritu hermano!_ )-se contagia de la alegría la dragona mientras sale disparada hacia la aldea y rugiendo con fuerza.

Solo por esta vez peleara a su lado, solo por esta vez será un gamberro peludo, solo por esta vez se sentirá parte de un lugar, esta batalla para el marcara un ante y un después, ya que quiere sentir que se siente pelear codo a codo con otro ser humano y con un furia nocturna.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno amigos y amigas hasta aqui llegamos por esta vez ejjeje...espero que le alla gustado y no olviden su reviews ñwñ los estare esperando para la proxima con otro emocionante capi ñwñ.  
**

 **Guau! todo fue muy inesperado...hiccup(jinete) enojado consigo mismo o con el arquero...la pobre comandate no queriendo revivir viejos recuedos al lastimar a un dragon?...que tierna astrid(jinete) apoyando a su yo...WWWOOOOO...Iris se revelo contra su padre!...quien lo dira...jajajja pobre smoker lindo susto se llevo**

 **ñwñ que bueno que sky haga entrar en razon por esta vez al arquero y...SANTA CACHUCHA!...el arquero se une a la pelea!...uufff esto se pone interesante no lo creen 7w7 jejeje bueno que les pareceion todo esto?...que pasara en el siguente capi?...que pasara en la revancha de Toothless contra el screaming death?...que decen y lo veran muy pronto!**

 **PD:lamento mucho el aver tardado pero este capi me costo mucho hacerlo ya que no se me venian las ideas jajaja pero ya! ahora pueden disfrutarlo y feliz año nuevo re-atrazado xD ñwñU.**

 **BYe bYE y que THOR los protega ñwñ/.**


	36. Sorpresas en batalla parte I

**Buenas dias, buenas tardes y buenas noches vikingos y vikingas!...bienvenidos a otro lindo y emocionante capiluto...espero que los disfrunte mucho y sin mucho que decir...**

 **Comencemos!...que lo disfurte y sea de su agrado!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **Screaming Death y Susurros Mortales vs Vikingos y Dragones.**

 **Con Hiccup y Toothless.**

Hiccup y toothless esquivaban los feroces mordiscos del poderoso susurro blanco, el joven castaño sabia que debían contraatacar pero eso haría las cosas un poco mas complicadas y mas si el Screaming death podría llamar a los otros susurros para ayudarlos y eso estropearía su plan de distraerlo mientras sus amigos termina con los dragoens de tierra.

-(Debemos seguir a este ritmo)-piensa seriamente mirando de vez en cuando a la susurro blanco y ver si lo sigue-vamos amigo!...sigue así!-le dice a su fiel compañero, toothless asiste con determinación.

Mientras esquiva otro mordisco del gran dragon, el joven furia mira hacia arriba y puede ver unas sombras ir hacia la aldea, intenta entrecerrar los ojos y mirando con extrañes esas figuras, no tenia idea si eso eran buenas noticias o malas pero...

-Toothless cuidado!-el grito/llamado de su jinete lo hace volver a prestar atención y esquivar una ráfaga de bolas de fuego que su rival les había lanzado-amigo no te distraigas...debemos estar atentos-sus palabras no sonaron como reto sino como advertencia y tenia razón, era su culpa por distraerse.

Al girar hacia un costado y lanzar un par de bolas de plasma, le joven furia volver a mirar detrás suyo, estaba intrigado por esas figuras en la lejania pero las dejara pasar por ahora, debía concentrarse en su plan y no hacer que los mate ni a el, ni a su hermano.

 **En la zona norte de la aldea.**

Stoick, Alice y Archi corrían lo más rápido que podían para llegar al centro de la aldea para reunirse con todos y tener una mejor manera de combatir a estos demonios de tierra, aunque el jefe rezaba a los dioses de que ese par de locos pudieran a visar a todos.

Mas adelante la tierra se les quiebra, al ver esto los tres se separan, yendo el jefe por la derecha y los otros dos por la izquierda, el par de vikingos entrar en una de las casa para luego salir por la venta, ruedan por el suelo para luego seguir corriendo, mientras que el gran jefe corre saltando roca tras roca, en eso su piedra se le quiebra haciendo que salte a la mas cerca para luego usar su mano derecha como sustento mientras salta y terminar rodando de costado.

-Wow eso fue genial jefe!-lo felicita rubio hombre mientras le ofrece la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse, el gran jefe solo sonríe mientras intenta recupera el aire pero eso los tres escuchan unos cuantos ruidos-dígame que eso fueron sus estómagos-agrega el pobre de archi algo asustado.

-No...y no quiero averiguarlo...corran-les ordena el jefe con seriedad para volver a corre, sin pensarlo dos veces el par de vikingos lo siguen.

Del fondo del agujero se escuchan unos cuantos ruidos para luego salir al menos unos 15 susurros muy enojados, ven como esos tres humanos corren y deciden perseguirlos, una vez que todos se alejaron dentro del agujero se escucha otro sonido.

 **En el centro de la aldea**.

El sargento Snotlout, Heather, Fishlegs y los gemelos junto a sus dragones estaban luchan en el centro de la aldea como se los había indicado los gemelos, aunque no se sabia nada de las Astrid's y de Snotlout, al igual que de Eddy y Tuffnut.

Heather y el sargento se defendían en tierra, los gemelos, Fishlegs y sus dragones los apoyaban desde el cielo solo un poco mas arriba de las cabezas, el sargento luchaba con todo lo que podía ya que sabían que estaba en una terrible desventaja, por otro lado Heather solo se defendía o mas bien esquivaba los ataques de esos dragones, los gemelos solo reían y peleaban contra ellos, pra ellos no dejaba de ser divertido mientras que barf y belch casi se contagiaban de ellos, Fishlegs por otros lado no le parecía tan divertido todo esto, el junto a su dragona trataban de mantenerlos a raya.

-Oigan!-se escucha un llamado y ambos pelinegros mira hacia esa dilección, derecha para Heather e izquierda para Snotlout, ambos ven como su amigo rubio con rastas y un chico pelirrojo vienen en camino hacia ellos.

-Donde diablos estaban?-pregunta con amargura el sargento al verlo venir tan tarde.

-Estábamos tomando una siesta-bromea con seriedad el rubio colocándose al lado de la chica y sacando su arma para defenderse y ayudarlos, Eddy hace lo mismo pero como esta muy casado por correr tanto casi no podia hacer mucho, el pelinegro se enoja por la broma-que creíste estábamos haciendo?...pelear contra estas serpientes de tierra no es tan fácil y mas si estas solo-le responde de mala gana y además muy casando.

-Ya dejen de pelear...no estamos en una situación para discutir!-los reta la joven ojiverde molesta porque se ponga a discutir cuando el enemigo los tiene acorralados, y de paso agachándose rápidamente esquivando una bola de fuego.

Ambos vikingos le hacen caso ya que no era el momento para entabla una discusión de lo que estén haciendo, Eddy salta hacia atrás cayendo de trasero asustado por las espinas que uno de los susurros le lanzo, Snotlout se agacha y rueda para escucha unas cuantas espinas ya que le tiraron en doble ataque, en cambio Heather y Tuffnut colectaron un certero golpe de sus puños en la nariz de uno de los susurros.

-No aguantaremos por mu...-comenta Eddy con pánico mirando y amenazando con su arma al susurro que tiene delante pero sus palabras quedan ahogadas al ver a la gronckle y a su jinete aplastando al susurro, Fishlegs solo le da una sonrisa confiada y un pulgar arriba.

-No pierdas las esperanzas mi pelirrojo amigo!-el grita Tuffnut jinete con una sonrisa y pasando por arriba de la cabeza del mencionado.

El chico mira como los gemelos junto con su dragon se sincronizan fenomenalmente, peleando codo a codo y cabeza a cabeza, barf y belch tiraban goles con sus colas o con sus cabezas y los gemelos los remataban con sus armas para terminar chocando los cinco, los otros tres vikingos también miraba con asombro como esos tres jinetes se coordinaban, albóndiga se dejaba perseguir y el cremallerus lo atacaba distraídamente para luego lanzar sus humo, esta acción hace que los susurros no se acerquen, no son están tan idiotas como para caer en esa trampa pero lo que no esperaban era que la gronckle y su jinete salieran del gas para golpearlos con un coletazo y un mazazo.

-Guau eso fue genial-comenta el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de asombro mientras que los demás solo sonríen algo alegres de tener una ayuda extra, aunque en el caso de Snotlout solo miraba a la rubia con dos coletas y sentía que el también estaba volando.

-Agachasen!-se escucha un grito a lo lejos y los cuatro vikingos miran hacia esa dirección para luego agacharse con miedo ya que un gran tronco venia hacia ellos, error ese tronco no era para ellos sino para los tres susurros que tamban detrás de ellos, esa distracción casi les cuita su vida, vuelve a mirar y ven que su jefe llegar junto con Archi y Alice.

-Rápido formen un círculo de protección-ordena el jefe mirándolos con seriedad y acercándose, los jóvenes no protestan y obedecen rápidamente para formar el circulo uniéndole los tres vikingos mayores-que ninguno se distraiga!...estos dragones no tendrán piedad con ustedes-le dice seriamente el gran jefe protegiéndose de unas espinas con su escudo.

Los jóvenes asisten seriamente retomando sus posiciones, su jefe tenia razón estos dragones no les tendrá piedad, pero desde cuando algo tuvo piedad contra ellos?, se preguntaban todos, todos continuando peleando, defendiéndose, esquivando o estando muy asustados, aunque tuvieran la ayuda de los jinetes de dragones aun así eran pocos, esto era un misión suicida, en eso Eddy se dio cuenta de algo al tirarse al suelo esquivando el fuego.

-Oigan y la comandante?-pregunta cubriendose la cara con los brazos para luego escubirse y mirar a todos lados confundido al no velar por ninguna parte, ninguno supo que responder, desde el primer ataque que no la ven.

-Tios!-el grupo entero se sorprendo al escucha una voz infantil, al igual que los tres jinetes, Heather y Tuffnut tuerto miran hacia arriba sabiendo de que quien es esa voz y puede ver como la pequeña Iris venia hacia ellos montando el gronckle del arquero.

-Iris?!-gritan ambos con sorpresa y miedo a verla venir, se preguntaban que estaba haciendo ella aquí?, una vez en el suelo la pequeña corre hacia los brazos de la pelinegra mientras que Sugar lanza una bola de lava hacia un susurro que intentaba atacarlas.

-Iris pero que estas haciendo aquí?-le pregunta la joven muy preocupada por ella.

-No pienso irme sabiendo que tu y el tio Tuffnut están en peligro-responde entre seria y preocupada por sus vienes estar, los mencionados no sabían si estar alegres o preocupados por eso.

-Oigan el momento conmovedor puede ser después?-le pregunta con cierto sarcasmos el sargento mientras retiene la mandíbula de un susurro con todas sus fuerzas-tenemos problemas mayor!-agrega con mucho esforzó y ya casi no aguantando, Iris mira a su tia dragona y esta asiste para luego volar hacia el susurro y envestirlo con la cabeza para luego rematarlo con giro de gola.

El susurro queda muy atontado por ese último golpe que no vio el tronco que le lanzaron tirandolo lejos, jefe felicita ambos por su cooperación, en el aire barf lanza su gas a unos dragones para que luego belch lo encienda y unos segundo una gran explosión se hizo presente, solo que esta era mas gran que otras.

-Woo eso fue impresionante...pero esta vez no fuimos nosotros o si?-pregunta Ruffnut fleiz y sorprendida para luego mirar a su hermano con mucha duda, pero el mencionado sonríe con gracia para luego señalarle detrás de su hermana, esta mira y también sonríe feliz-oooohh ssii esto se esta poniendo bueno!-comenta felizmente viendo a otro cremallerus goleando a todo susurro que se le venga.

-Los dragones de Hiccup nos están ayudando otra vez-comenta Fishlegs viendo tanto al cremallerus como a la gonckle pelear tanto el aire como en tierra, albóndiga se contagia de su alegría-eso significa que Hiccup también nos ayudara?-pregunta feliz mirando a la niña.

Al escuchar eso Stocik mira también a la niña con sorpresa y asombro, los demás solo esperaban a que ella conteste mientras que Snotlout la ignoraba, pero la mirada de tristeza que la pequeña puso les hizo entender que el no vendrá para ayudarlos mas se confirmo cuando ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, los vikingos suspiran y vuelven al combate, el jefe suspira para sacarse la ilusión de que su hijo lo ayudaría.

 **En otro parte en el cielo.**

Para Snotlout y Colmillo las cosas no iban tan mal ya que le estaban dando batalla a todo susurro que se les venia enzima, la ventaja que tenia era que Colmillo era mas rápido que ellos y para orgullo del pelinegro los contraatacaban con las fuertes alas de su dragón, y si eso no funcionaba aplicaban la estrategia de ser perseguidos, ocultar y atacar por detrás.

-Ja!...no puede contra este poderoso dúo!-se regocija de orgullo al ver como dos susurros caían inconcientes, pero lo que ambos no sabían era de una bola de fuego que golpeo a Colmillo en el estomago y como el pelinegro estaba cruzado de brazos orgulloso por mini victoria no se pudo agarra a tiempo.

El pesadilla rojo intenta ir por su jinete pero dos susurro lo enviste alejándolo, el joven jinete solo vía con asombro como los dragones se levaban al suyo y lo golpeaban por diferentes direcciones mientras que el seguía cayendo, Colmillo no podía hacer nada para salvar a su jinete de la caída, no mientras estos malditos susurros lo siguen golpeando con sus colas puntiagudas causándole unos cuantos cortes.

El susurro de la derecha iba a remeter de vuelta con su cola puntiaguda cuando de pronto desaparece de la vista de ambos dragones dejándolo algo sorprendidos, Colmillo parpadea dos veces para recuperarse y lanzar fuego a la cara del otro susurro que esta en el otro lado, luego mira hacia abajo con asombro y preocupación ya que la sombra que paso era negra.

El joven jinete gritaba de pánico mientras la gravedad hacia lo suyo y hizo darse vuelta quedando boca a bajo, de solo ver el suelo acercarse el pánico crecia con mayor fuerza haciendo que cierre los ojos con fuerza y cruce sus brazos contra su cara para protegerse del golpe, pero algo ocurrió, ya no sentía que estaba cayendo o el viento, abre los ojos lentamente y descubre su cara para ver mejor, extrañado mira hacia todos lados y siente que el pantalón estaba algo jalado, mira hacia abajo que originalmente seria hacia arriba y puede ver las patas de un dragón con escamas negras y rojas, sigue el cuerpo para ver que era el pesadilla negro del arquero, pero la pregunta que se hacia era porque lo ayudo y porque esta aquí?.

Colmillo desciende para estar a la altura de su jinete y el recién llegado, Rex al ver al pesadilla rojo lanza al pelinegro y este cae en su silla de dando la espalda ambos, intenta acomodarse mientra los pesadillas se mira entre extrañado y una sonrisa.

-( _Pero que haces aquí Rex?...creí que no nos ayudarías_ )-pregunta con asombro pero muy confundido por verlo, a diferencia de su distraído jinete, Colmillo sabia que el hermano de Rex no estaba muy contento de ayudarlos a todos ellos y verlo aquí ignorando a su hermano si que lo dejo sorprendido.

-( _Digamos que no siempre obedezco a mi hermano)_ -responde con una leve sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos mientras que el joven se acomoda en su silla-( _además no puedo dejar a uno de mis especie solo en esta lucha)_ -comenta con una ligera sonrisa, le duele dejar a su hermano atrás pero no puede ignorar a su especie, por suerte para el que Hiccup lo entiendo.

-( _Pues bienvenido a la guerra_ )-sonríe ferozmente aceptando la ayuda extra-( _pero ni creas que te dejare todo el crédito en esta como la anterior_ )-comenta dejando salir su lado competitivo, Rex lo imita.

-( _Crees poder seguirme el paso?_ )-pregunta con una sonrisa y una escama alzada, eso fue señal para que el pesadilla rojo aceptara el trato.

Por otro lado el joven pelinegro no entendía de lo que estaban hablando pero al ver las mirada de desafío que ambos se mandaban supo de inmediato que aquí había una competencia y el no podía faltar a eso.

-Muy bien chicos!...el que elimina mas susurros gana!-pone las reglas con entusiasmo, ambos pesadilla lo mira un poco extrañados para luego mirarse con desafío, el jinete hablo y ellos en marcha están.

El par de dragones sale volando juntos y con los gritos de emoción del joven, unos susurros que estaba intentando atacar sin ser vistos son atacados por atrás con fuerza, para luego ser vuelto atacar de nuevo pero estaba vez con fuego, no les quedo de otra que salir huyendo, aunque dos no tuvieron tanto suerte y terminaron en el suelo.

Tanto Snotlout como los pesadillas estaba contentos de que esto se este volviendo un poco mas fácil y mas divertido.

-SSII! Acabemos con ellos!-grita el jinete levantándose tanto de su silla como levando su brazo derecho y a puño cerrado en señal emoción, estimulado para seguir con esta lucha y recupera Berk.

 **Cerca de la armeria.**

La comandante corría todo lo que podía sin que nada ni nadie la detuviera, ignoraba todo susurro que le gruñían, esquivaba sus colas puntiagudas saltando o patinando por el suelo pasando su cara muy cerca de las espinas, los susurros le gruñían muy enfadados esquivaciones y que los este ignorando, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que una nadder con su jinete defendía a la chica.

Astrid y Stormfly atacaban desde las alturas con las espinas de la nadder y con algunas bolas de fuego que combinaban con las espinas para que estén cubiertas con el mismo, eso causaba mas daño a los dragones de tierra que no les que daba de otra que ocultarse bajo tierra para tener un mejor ataque, tanto dragona como jinete no les gusto para nada es movimiento, miraban con atención la tierra y los agujeros, en serio esto no les gustaba para nada.

Por otro lado la comandante ignoraba todo esto ya que su único blanco era encontrar todos los escudos posibles para que sean de ayuda para todos, esto debe acabar, hace ocho años que estuvo lejos del único lugar que la hacia feliz, ocho años de que tuvo el comienzo de algo que perdió y lo quiere de vuelta, sea como sea, ya perdió todo lo demás esto era lo único que le quedaba y no pensaba soltarlo.

 **Mientras con la jinete.**

Astrid miraba hacia todas las direcciones posibles y a todo agujero que habia, para saber de que parte pensaban salir esos dragones feos.

-Esto no me gusta nada-comenta con seriedad, esta supuesta calma la estaba poniendo nerviosa-al estar bajo tierra debemos adivinar de donde saldrán-agrega apretando las manoplas con fuerza e impotencia, no podían seguirlos porque eso era entrar en sus territorios.

-( _Opino lo mismo...es como si quisieran que nos descubriéramos o que entremos_ )-concordaba la dragona mirando a todos lados con atención y seriedad, la duda de este silencio no le gustaba pero solo podían esperar.

-Es como si quisieran que entremos en una trampa-comenta en voz baja la chica llevándose una mano al mentón y pensado, esto era muy extraño-quieren que nos acerquemos a la tierra para que nos descubramos y así...-le dice a su dragón cachando y adivinando el movimiento del enemigo pero en eso recuerda algo-espera!...en donde esta la comandante?!-pregunta aterrada al saber lo que el enemigo piensa hacer.

Ambas recuerdan que la comandante estaba en el suelo y no sabía nada de este movimiento del enemigo, ambas la buscan con la mirada para saber en donde estaba, Stormfly mira a su izquierda y la puede ver corriendo hacia a lo que seria la bodega de armas, le avisa a su jinete rugiendo, esta mira a su amiga para luego mirar hacia donde apunta, iba pegarle un grito pero en eso ven como la tierra se quiebra y se mueve rápidamente hacia la dirección de la chica.

-Por los dioses!...vamos Stormfly!-dice asustada para luego agarrase con fuerza, sin pensarlo mucho la nadder sale dispara lo mas rápido hacia la vikinga.

Por otro lado la comandante seguía corriendo ignorando los caminos de tierra que se dirigían rapidamente hacia ella, solo le queda unos cuantos metros para llegar y buscar lo que necesita.

-ASTRID!-escucha un fuerte grito detrás suyo, se frena de golpe y puede ver como su yo y su dragón venia a toda velocidad contra ella-quítate de ahí!-vuelve a gritar la jinete con pánico.

La comandante la miraba con extrañes ya que no entendía sus locos gritos pero al escuchar un raro ruido y mirar el suelo, se dio cuenta que era el blanco de los susurros, le tomo como unos segundos empezar a correr hacia la derecha asustada, Stormfly intentaba ir lo mas rápido posible para ayudarla. Pero inesperadamente es atacada por debajo, tres susurros habían salido desde el suelo, ahora tenían rodeadas a ambas.

Stormfly rugía y pateaba a dos de los susurros que estaba delante suyo y intentado alejarlos de ella y su jinete mientras que Astrid pudo actuar rápido sacando su hacha, ahora mantenía una lucha contra el susurro que se encontraba detrás de su amiga, lo único que se le ocurrió para que su amiga no sufra mas, fue levantarse de su silla y saltar arriba de la cabeza del dragón, esta acción hace que el susurro se aleje de la nadder para intentar sacarse de enzima a la humana.

Ahora con uno menos eso hacia las cosas un poco menos complicadas pero igual de difícil, rápidamente tira una patada al rostro de uno de ellos rasguñando el mismo, este se aleja muy adolorido y agitando su cara por el dolor, al ver esta acción el segundo susurro se aleja un poco y responde con una bola de fuego, la nadder reacciona rápido y bloquea ese ataque con otra bola de fuego para luego arremeter con unas cuantas espinas, dando es su blanco.

La comandante corría todo lo que podía para evitar ser atacada pero lo que no espero es ser atacada de golpe y ser levantada por los aires por otro, de la nube de polvo sale un susurro con su mandíbula abierta y con sus dientes girando rápidamente, antes de que el dragón cierre sus fauces atrapandola, la comandante gira medio cuerpo para colocar su hacha de forma vertical en la mandíbula del dragón, esto solo le da unos segundos para actuar rápido, coloca sus manos en la mandíbula superior del dragon y gira hacia atrás para luego quedar en su cabeza y agarraser con fuerza del cuerno.

El dragon de tierra deja de forcejar con el hacha para abrir su mandíbula un poco mas y volver a cerrarla con fuerza para romper el arma en pedazos, la comandante se entristece un poco ya que era su segunda hacha que se le romper en una semana, pero su tristeza dura poco al sentir como el dragon comienza agitarse para hacerla tirar y digamos que no estaban en un linda atura, con todas sus fuerzas intenta sostenerse.

-Oh dioses esto esta mal!-comenta con pánico al ver la gran altura que estaban y de que poco a poco se acercaban al mar, no le quedaba de otra que sostenerse.

 **Por otro lado.**

Con nuestra jinete también estaba en la misma ya que su hacha la perdió junto cuando el dragon comenzó a sacudirse, ahora se sostenía por su vida de las espinas del dragón para no caer, en eso ve que otro susurro estaba sacudiéndose como el suyo, eso le dio una idea, con fuerza agarra el cuerno que esta sobre la nariz, lo jala hacia el costado para darle dirección, por el dolor e intentado sacarse el humano arriba suyo, el susurro obedece sin darse cuenta, por desgracia para la jinete el dragon se movía demasiado y le era difícil pero no imposible dirigirlo.

Sin que el susurro lo sepa y con mucha concentración la jinete intenta dirigirlo hacia donde esta la comandante montando arriba de otro susurro, otro lado Stormfly se encontraba pelando con un par de susurro nuevos que habían venido a ayudar, ya que a los que había golpeo pidieron ayuda, mientras que la comandante sin saber que hacer solo se mantenía sujeta bien fuerte del el cuerno del dragon.

-Rápido rápido rápido rápido!-comenta rápidamente y en voz baja la jinete al ver como poco a poco se acercaba a su objetivo-Astrid!-grita llamando a su "yo", esta con esfuerzo intenta verla, se sorprende verla arriba de uno y mas sabiendo que viene en su dirección-choque de cabeza!-le vuelve gritar con una sonrisa y mirada seria, la comandante entiende el mensaje.

Con fuerza agarra el cuerno para hacer girar al cabeza del dragon hacia la izquierda e intenta darle dirección, golpea con su pie el costado de su cabeza para que aumente la velocidad, ignorando las intenciones de la ambas vikingas los susurros se acercan contra el otro para luego terminar chocando sus cabezas con fuerzas, antes de que ambos dragones chocaran las chicas saltaron. Solo que había un problema, quien las ayudaba?.

-Ay dioses!...y ahora que?!-pregunta espantada la comandante viendo como poco a poco se les acercaba el suelo o mas especifico el mar.

La jinete mira con pánico y seriedad a su dragon pero esta estaba ocupada con los susurros, este plan hubiera sido exitoso sino hubiera venido eso susurros, ahora que es lo que podían hacer?, el suelo estaba cerca y sabia que no sobrevivirían a la caída….

-Las llevo señoritas?-pregunta una voz e interrumpiendo la caída de ambas, las chicas ve en donde están y pueden ver un cuerpo rojo junto con algunas púas en los alrededores.

-Nunca creí decir esto...pero te agradezco mucho Snotlout-comenta con gracia la jinete mirando a su rescatador mientras que la comandante le sonríe de forma algo ligera ya que aun no es le pasaba el susto de la caída, por otro lado el jinete pelinegro les sonreía con orgullo por su acto heroico-ahora tenemos que ayudar a Stormfly-agrega con seriedad buscado a su dragon.

-Descuida la ayuda ya fue en camino-responde el joven sin mirarla, eso extraño a amabas chicas que se mirando-solo observen-agrega señalando con su dedo en donde podía estar su amiga y compañera.

 **Con Stormfly.**

La nadder hacia todo lo que podía por mantener a estos susurros pero estaba en una clara desventaja, ya que este par de dragones la atacaba de diferentes direcciones con sus espinas y ella apenas podía esquivarlas o bloquearas con sus espinas.

-( _Es tu fin hembra_ )-le dice uno mientras le ruge con fuerza, la dragona los mira con enfado para luego rugir.

-( _Eso lo que ustedes crees serpientes rastreras_ )-los insulta muy enfada y casada de estos tontos, pero no pensaba dejarse vences por unas serpientes que se escode bajo tierra, al escuchar este insulto los dos susurros le rugen con fuerza mientras que ella el responde de la misma forma y sin miedo.

-( _Oye tu!_ )-se escucha una fuerte voz en lo alto, los tres dragones miran entre extrañados y sorprendidos, ya que una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos.

Nada los preparo para que siguió después porque en pocos segundo unos de los susurros es golpeado por esa bola pero para Stormfly que lo vio claramente eso no era una bola de fuego sino que era uno de los pesadillas cubierto de fuego, el otro susurro miraba con asombro como su hermano fue tirado a gran velocidad por esa gran bola de fuego, la nadder también lo miraba pero pestañea rápidamente y reacciona de igual forma, saca sus espinas para golpear con un latigazo de su cola en el rostro del dragón, luego arremete con fuego masivo causado la caída de ese mismo.

Termina respirando muy agitada por todo lo que tuvo que hacer por sobrevivir, esta sin duda es una de las grandes batallas que no olvidara jamás.

-( _Oye!...estas bie...?_ )-intenta pregunta el pesadilla negro acercándose un poco a la dragona pero sus palabras se las lleva el aire al esquiva las espinas-( _si creo que con eso me responde que lo estas_ )-agrega sorprendido con un toque de gracia y sarcasmo, la nadder lo mira asustada por el error que casi comete.

-( _Ups!...lo siento Rex creí que eras uno de ellos_ )-se disculpa algo avergonzada por atacarlo de repente y sin cuidado, lo bueno que tiene buenos reflejos.

-( _Descuida no es la primera vez que me pasa jeje_ )-comenta con gracia para que se tranquílese, aunque era cierto que en algunas ocasiones le a pasado eso con sus hermanos o con su especie pero eso para otro momento-( _pero tu estas bien?_?)-le pregunta preocupado por verle tantas heridas por todo el cuerpo, ella no le da mucha importancia y asiste.

-( _Si lo estoy...gracias por la ayuda_ )-le agradece con una amble sonrisa, el pesadilla se la devuelve, eso una duda entro en la cabeza de Stormfly -( _pero que haces aquí?...escuche que ustedes no nos ayudarían_ )-le pregunta confundida con verlo aquí ayudándola.

-( _Bueno con eso...digamos que mi hermano no es alguien que me pueda decir que no a la hora de ayudar a mi especie_ )-responde con una leve sonrisa.

-( _Ósea que solo tu..._ )-intenta pregunta entendiendo a medias la explicación, porque si era solo el esto seguía siendo complicado.

-( _No...todos menos mi hermana Sky...estamos aquí para ayudarlos_ )-responde serio, la nadder entiende, de lo poco que a estado con la nadder dorada sabe que entre ella y la gronckle son las mas cercanas al castaño, es raro que una de ellas no se quede con el , suspira agradecida por su ayuda.

-( _Bueno...aun asi gracias por ayuda_ )-le vuelve agradecer sonriéndole, el pesadilla acepta el agradecimiento y le sonríe amablemente.

-Stormfly!-se escucha el llama de alguien conocido para la nadder, ambos miran a un costado para ver como un pesadilla rojo se le acerca con su jinete y dos rubias en su lomo, una vez a su lado la jinete mira las horribles cortadura de su dragón-por los dioses...Stormfly mira como estas-comenta con lastima y sintiéndose mal por no estar para ayudar a su amiga.

-Es mejor bajar por ahora-comenta la comandante seriamente y mirando al pelinegro, este asiste y mira a su dragón.

-Colmillo-el mencionado no necesito de mas palabras para empezar a descender junto con los otros dos dragones.

 **Una vez en tierra.**

Antes de tocar tierra la joven jinete salta del pesadilla y corre hacia su amiga para ver sus heridas, de sola verla se sentía mal y descepcionada de si misma para no ayudar mas de lo que debia, en cambio cuando demas tocaron el suelo la comandante termino sentada en el mismo y recuperase la sensación de estar en tierra otra vez, por otro lado Rex y Colmillo solo vean como esto como un mini respiro.

-Tranquila amiga estarás bien- comenta la jinete parándose rápidamente y comenzando a revisar su bolsa de viaje, la nadder solo cierra los ojos y suspira para tranquilizarse.

-( _Llego la hora de la tortura_ )-comenta en voz baja y para si misma, el par de pesadillas se miran extrañados para luego ver al dúo.

-Oye Astrid que estas buscando?-pregunta el joven pelinegro extrañado y confundido por lo que esta haciendo su amiga.

-Buscando mi frasco que contiene algo de la fruta del diablo-responde sin dejar de buscar, en eso lo encuentra y lo destapa, la pobre nadder solo aprieta los ojos y trata de pensar en algo lindo para no pensar en el ardor que sufrira.

Los pesadillos ponen gesto de dolor y sufrimiento al saber que su compañera va a sufrir con esa cosa milagrosa pero tortuosa, mientras que le joven jinete solo estaba un poco sorprendido de que allá traído eso, en cambio la comandante estaba muy confundida.

-Fruta del diablo?...que es eso?-pregunta con una ceja alzada y muy confundida

-Es una fruta que arde como mil demonios sino le aplicas un poco de agua a la herida antes de aplicarlo-le explica sacando una cantimplora y comenzando a mojar las heridas de su dragon-lista nena?...voy a comenzar-dice con una leve sonrisa mientras toma entre dos dedos poco del liquido, sin mirar la nadder solo asiste intentando soportar el ardor.

 **En el centro de la aldea.**

El grupo de vikingos y dragones daba todo de si para mantenerse y despejar a todo susurro que se le venga enzima, por desgracia para los dragones se les acabo su fuego, ahora tanto ellos como sus jinetes debían pelear con sus armas. Solo los gemelos con su dragon, el cremallerus y el par de gronckles se quedaron arriba, Fishlegs por otro lado bajo para ayudar a los vikingos y para que su amiga sea un poco mas rápida a la hora de luchar.

Aunque los susurros tuvieron bajas, los vikingos no se quedaron atrás, Eddy, Alice y Archi quedaron inconciente por un ataque repentinos, Tuffnut tiene una cordura en su pierna izquierda y no puede estar mucho tiempo parado, Heather tiene un feo corte en su hombro izquierdo mas algunos raspones en su cara, el sargento Snotlout le cortaron su pierna de madera mas dos feos cortes en ambos brazos, solo Fishlegs y Stoick eran los mas sanos pero estaban muy cansados.

-No creo que podamos seguir asi señor-comenta con dolor la pelinegra intentando seguir protegiendo a la pequeña.

-Debemos seguir...solo así...recuperaremos nuestro hogar-responde el gran jefe cansado y algo adolorido, mira con seriedad y gruñendo un poco a los susurros.

En se escucha un grito y el grupo ve como los gemelos caen al suelo de cara, todos pone muecas de dolor ya que eso debió dolerles mucho, ambos chicos se levanta algo mareados y adoloridos pero con una mini sonrisa.

-Ese golpe no me lo espere-comenta el rubio jinete con una sonrisa mientras mueve sus hombros para sacarse la sensación de dolor en la espalda.

-Si...eso fue inesperado-con cuerda su hermano masajeando su hombro derecho y moviéndolo suavemente, Heather e iris los miraban extrañados y no creyendo que su amigo y tío era así de loco...antes.

-Eeemm...chicos...están bien?-se atreve a pregunta la ojiverde no muy segura de si esos dos estén tan bien, el par la miran con una leve sonrisa para luego el joven rubio levarse un mano mentón y pensado.

-Pues como te digo que...no se-responde medio dudoso mirando un punto en especifico.

-Porque lo dices?-vuelve a preguntar muy confundida y extrañada mientras alza una ceja.

-Pues no lo se... tal vez sea porque...estamos completamente rodeados?!-responde algo asustado viendo que era cierto, la pelinegra se concentra en el enemigo y es cierto, están completamente rodeados de arriba y a bajo.

Todos los vikingos miraban con enfado, asustado y apretando tanto los dientes como el mango de sus armas, los dragones de tierra les rugían ferozmente haciendo retroceder tanto a los humanos como a los tres dragones, un par de paso mas y todos chocarían con los tres incontentes vikingos tirados en el suelo o con la espalda del otro.

De repente algo se clava en el ojo de uno de los susurros, todos ven esta acción con sorpresa mientras que la victima comienza a rugir de agonía y mucho dolor por eso, Fishlegs nota que lo que tiene el susurro en el ojo era una espina de nadder pero no era de Stormfly ya que esta era de color dorado.

-Dorado?...eso significa que...-se pregunta le joven extrañado y causando miradas de intriga en los demás.

-Que te pareció ese regalito serpiente rastrera!-se escucha un grito desde arriba de sus cabezas, todo el mundo levanta la mirada y puede ver a un nadder dorado volando mas al joven castaño con algo en mano.

-Hiccup!/Arquero!/ ( _Hermano!)-_ comenta con alegría y sorpresa Stoick, Ruffnut y su hermano para ser ultimo Fishlegs, luego gritan con sorpresa y enfado Heather, Snotlout y Tuffnut, para luego grita de jubilo Smoker y Sugar, Iris solo sonrie feliz de verlo.

-( _Maldito amo de dragones!_ )-gritan todos los susurros-( _matémoslo! traidor!_ )-ordena uno de ellos para luego salir volando rápidamente contra el dou, rápidamente todos lo siguen.

-Ay por favor...cuantos mas me van a decir eso?-se pregunta con fastidio y suspirando mientras rueda los ojos.

-Papa!..Sky! cuidado!-le advierte la pequeña muy asustada ya que todos lo susurros mortales se dirigen hacia ellos.

Al escuchar esa advertencia ambos se ponen en marcha para irse seguidos por los susurros, los vikingos solo se quedaron asombrados para que luego solo jóvenes caigan al suelo totalmente agotados, menos los jinetes y el gran jefe, Stoick solo se quedo mirando con una mirada preocupada hacia donde se fue su hijo con esos dragones.

En cambio los jinetes miran a los demás jóvenes, al verlos cansados y lastimados Fishlegs se dio cuenta que tal vez esto no podía continuar así, eran muy poco, pero lo bueno es que el arquero apareció en el momento justo para levarse a todos los susurros y salvarles el pellejo...por ahora.

Aunque un par de personas no estaban muy alegres porque los rescataran, el sargento Snotlout sentado en el suelo lo golpeaba muy frustrado y enojado de que su peor enemigo lo allá rescatado de este apuro, por otro lado Tuffnut tuerto no estaba lejos de lo que pensaba el pelinegro solo que no hacia nada.

-Estas bien hermano?-le pregunta la rubia de dos coletas arrodillándose a su lado y colocando una mano en su hombro izquierdo, este la mira serio pero asiste levemente.

-Ruffnut...Tuffnut debemos ayudar a Hiccup-comenta con seriedad el joven robusto mirando al par de jinetes.

-Eeemm si...pero a cual de los dos?-pregunta el rubio un poco confundido por esa pregunta-si no mal recuerdo nuestro Hiccup esta pelando contra el Screaming mientras que el otro esta siendo perseguido por una manda de susurros mortales-le explica y señala tanto a su derecha como a la izquierda, eso dejo a mas de uno sorprendido.

-Espera…tu sabias que Hiccup estaba peleando contra el scream o White death...como sea!...contra el susurro blanco?-le pregunta con enfado el gran jefe por ver que recién se entera de esto.

-No solo yo...mi hermana también lo sabia ya que los dos lo vimos-responde con una sonrisa confiada para luego recibir un fuerte golpe en el hombro, mira molesto a su atacante.

-No me metas en el mismo cesto hermano-le dice de malhumor la jinete de dos coletas al saber que su tonto hermano la delato sobre esa información, no quiera enfrentar o ser regañada por un padre sobre protector y que además es su jefe.

-Basta!...alguien puede decirme en el nombre de Thor que esta pasando?!-pregunta con enfado y algo fastidiado de las peleas de los gemelos.

-Hiccup y Toothless se enfrenta o mas especifico distraía al Screaming death mientras que nosotros nos encargábamos de los susurros mortales-responde una voz seria pero conocida, todos miran de donde sale, pueden ver a ambas Astrid's junto al otro Snotlout mas dos pesadillas monstruosas y una nadder lastimada.

-Que bueno que están bien...eeemmm...metafóricamente hablando claro-comenta con una leve sonrisa el robusto jinete al ver las heridas de la nadder y del pesadilla.

-Vimos como todos los susurro se iba pero hacia don...?-intenta pregunta la comandante algo seria pero es interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo.

-Mami!-dice la pequeña pelinegra casi l borde del llanto ya que estaba muy preocupada por ella, la rubia vikinga sonríe con cariño mientras le acaricia levemente la cabeza.

-Estoy bien linda-le dice para tranquilizarla y sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza, aunque sabiendo quien es su padre eso hacer que el trabajo de "madre" le sea mas difícil.

-Ay esto me repugna-comenta en voz baja el sargento para luego mirar con enojo a la otra rubia-asíque tu supuesto novio esta peleando contra el líder de los susurros y ahora el otro se llevo a todos los otros susurros...valla eso dos si que tiene actos suicidas-comenta con enfado y con un toque se sarcasmo, pero se sentia realmente humillado de que dos chicos flacuchos y debiles esten haciendo cosas heoricas y el no.

-Que? que?!-pregunta ambas rubias con espanto por lo que dijo.

-(Hiccup es MI novio...no supuesto)-piensa molesta al recodar la palabras del chico, agita levemente la cabeza para volver a la guerra-me explicas eso ultimo?-pregunta seriamente y tratando de entender la situciacion.

-Lo que Snotlout quiso decir es que el arquero ataco uno de los susurros y luego todos se fueron contra el- les explica Heather calmadamente, los recién llegados se sorprenden pero asiste levemente–pero la pregunta es...podrá contra todos esos dragones el solo? O tiene alguno plan?-se pregunta seriamente mientras se lleva una mano al mentón.

-Sea como sea debemos ayudarlos...a ambos-responde con seriedad la rubia jinete para luego ver a su dragón-lista para otro round linda?-le pregunta con una sonrisa de determinación, la nadder solo asiste aceptando el siguiente round.

Fishlegs y los gemelos asisten serios y corren hacia sus dragones mientras estos aterriza para que sus jinetes se suban, Snotlout se sube a su dragón al igual que Astrid.

-Será mejor que busquen a Daisy así puede curar a los heridos-sugiera la jinete mirando a los heridos y los que quedan, en eso la comandante mira a su jefe.

-Yo voy por ella-responde para luego salir corriendo en busca de sus compañeras curanderas.

-El resto ustedes esperen aquí...luego nos podrán ayudar-agrega la jinete mirando a todos los vikingos mientras ellos comienzan a elevarse juntos con los dragones del arquero-andando!-ordena para salir todos volando.

Los vikingos se quedaron mirando como se iba a seguir con la lucha, parecía que nada se les interpondría entre ellos, el gran jefe solo se quedo mirando el cielo y donde supuestamente estaban su hijo, mira entre preocupado y extrañado ya que se podía escuchar algunas explosiones, pero se extraña de que no allá visto al gran susurros blanco por ninguna parte y eso que no difícil de encontrarlo.

-En donde demonios esta?-pregunta en voz alta mientras sus vikingos lo mira extraños y sin entender de que estaba hablando.

 **En el cielo.**

El Screaming death estaba buscando al furia nocturna y al humano desde los cielos, los había estando perseguido pero una ves en llegar en las nubes los perdió de vista, inesperadamente es golpeado en la cabeza en parte derecha, rapidamente luego por la izquierda, luego desde arriba y de nuevo por la derecha, esos ataques lo molestaron tanto que no lo soportó mas y comenzó a tirar una ráfaga de tiros consecutivos a todas las direcciones posibles.

-Rayo esto me trae recuerdos-comenta el joven jefe un poco preocupado por esto mientras esquivan los tiros- pero del malo!-agrega alterado mientra que el joven alfa gira sobre si mismo para luego descender.

Gracias o por desgracia por esa maniobra el gran susurro blanco los vio caer con gracia, antes de ir por ellos y hacer una segunda persecución inútil decide hacer un nuevo plan, rugiendo con fuerza agita su cola para lanzar varias espinas hacia el dúo.

Toothless siente que algo no anda bien asíque decide mirar detrás suyo por curiosidad y que bueno que lo hizo porque hacia su dirección venían unas cuantas espinas de gran tamaño, no lo piensa mucho y libera sus aletas dorsales para tener una mejor maniobra en vuelo, Hiccup ve y se agarra con fuerza de las manoplas para sujetarse del sorpresivo movimiento que su amigo acaba de hacer, y valla que lo dejo sorprendido ya que ve como esas espinas blancas pasan por debajo o por encima de su cabeza.

-Ay mi Thor!...eso estuvo cerca!-comenta alterado el pobre castaño mientras se acaricia los cabellos y su dragón se vuelve colocar normal, con una mirada de lastima el furia se disculpa-tranquilo amigo sino hubieras reaccionado asi... tal vez estaríamos...eh?-agrega con una sonrisa de costado y tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

Pero sus palabras se detiene al ver algo extraño delante suyo, su dragón lo mira extrañado para mirar hacia delante y ver exactamente lo que su hermano ve y lo que ambos miran los deja sorprendidos y confundidos, una gran nube negra se asoma entre las nubes, aunque eso era raro sabiendo que todo el cielo esta completamente nublado.

-Eso si que es extraño-comenta el chico mirando todo muy confundido, toothless estaba igual que el pero algo llamo la atención de ambos-es...es idea mía?...o esa nube se esta moviendo?-se pregunta entrecierra los ojos para intentar ver mejor.

Cerca de ambos pasan algunas bolas de fuego, eso hace que el furia frene de golpe y quede sorprendido por lo que ve, ambos miran como de esa nube en movimiento lanza bolas de fuego a todas las direcciones, pero un punto, un punto amarillo se puede ver delante de esa nube y que acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Hey!..o se mueven o se mueren!-se escucha un grito familiar para ambos y que los deja sorprendidos y sin poder creer lo que ven, Hiccup, el aquero y la nadder dorada ambos siendo perseguidos por una gran manda de susurros mortales.

-Da la vuelta...da la vuelta Toothless!-le ordena con pánico al ver semejante manda viendo hacia ellos, sin pensarlo mucho el joven alfa dala vuelta como puede moviendo tantos sus alas como sus patas, en eso la nadder dorada pasa rapidamente al su lado, el furia se recupera y alcanza a la dragona colocandose a su lado-porque demonios los trajiste aquí?-le pregunta enfadado y mirando al arquero.

-No era mi intención tráelos ante ustedes-responde de mala gana el arquero-lo que quería era llevarlos mas arriba de las nubes y que le de la luz solar…pero fueron mas listo y nos atacaron con todo lo que tienen a mitad de camino-le explica rápidamente para luego tomar un arco y lanzar un tiro.

-Oh ahora que nos traicionas, dejas de cumplir el trato del que hablamos?-le preguta jinete mas molesto que antes, pero repentinamente ambos dragones se detiene de golpe-toothless que pas...?-le pregunta a su amigo un poco preocupado por su repentina frenada pero- olvídalo-agrega asustado al ver que el gran susurro blanco estaba delante del cuarteto.

-Para tu información no estoy...-intenta explica casi en voz baja y un poco asustado viendo a su ex camarada, en eso la manada de susurros los rodea por completo, tanto furia como nadder les gruñen ferozmente-genial ahora si que estamos rodeados completamente-agrega con cierto toque de gracia y sarcasmo al verse rodeados.

-( _ **Este es tu fin amo de dragones**_ )-comenta con voz amenazante el gran susurro viendo al castaño arriba del nadder.

-Si como no...sabes aun tengo mucho porque vivir, aun no creo que mi vida acabe aquí-responde con un toque de gracia y de sarcasmo, mientra que el joven jefe se le viene una duda a la cabeza.

-Porque estas aquí?-le pregunta enojado y sin mirarlo, solo mantenía fijo en los susurros que los rodeaban-creí que habías hablado fuerte y claro de que no nos ayudarías-agrega esta vez mirándolo sin cambiar su expresión, el joven arquero solo suspira con cierta pesadez.

-No los estoy ayudando a ustedes-responde vagamente y con una leve sonrisa mientras mira al enemigo con atención, eso extraño un poco al joven jinete-solo los estoy ayudando por mi hija y por mis hermanos, sigo pensado que no valen la pena-agrega con voz neutral y mirando a su otra versión.

-Eso responde algunas de mis preguntas-comenta un poco dudoso pero algo aliviado, pero otra pregunta se le vino a la cabeza-pero entonces...Toothless no vale nada para ti?-le pregunta serio y decepcionado de si mismo por no querer a su mas grande amigo.

El joven furia al escuchar esa pregunta lo mira de reojo pero con un semblante triste, le duele el pensar que ya no es de importancia para su hermano y mejor amigo, por otra parte Sky le sonríe con cariño para levantarle un poco el animo, el joven arquero sonríe con tristeza.

-Si lo vale-responde con cierto tono melancólico, eso sorprende al dúo y ensancha la sonrisa de la nadder, pero en la mirada del arquero castaño aun se mantiene un cierto toque de decepción-pero como esta con ellos...me deja en duda-agrega con tristeza por las cosas que hace el furia al querer defender a personas que no quiere.

El pobre furia no sabe que decir contra eso, nunca espero que su mejor amigo quiera lastimar a la gente que lo a cuidado y mantenido pero en cierto punto puede entender sabiendo como es parte de su vida antes de ser alguien respetado, por otro lado el joven jinete intenta comprender a su otra versión y sinceramente cuanto mas lo quiere entender menos lo entiende.

Sky solo se mantenía callada y escucha con atención las palabras de ambos castaños, su hermano solo se siente muy herido por la gente que lo a tratado mal y cualquiera que este de su lado es un enemigo para el, por eso quiere que entienda ese punto para no volver nunca mas a esta isla, ella se culpa internamente en no ser mas insistente con el para que dejara esta vieja venganza, mientras esto pasaba el gran Screaming ya se estaba hartando de que lo ignore tanto a el como a sus hermanos.

-( _ **Cayesen los dos!**_ )-les grita/ruge muy enfadado, eso provoco un poco el retroceso del par de dragones, como se atrevían este cuarteto a ignorarlo, no se quedara así-( _ **se ponen a discutir enfrente mío y mis hermano como si no existiéramos, me las van a pagar!**_ )-agrega con furia contenida y causando los rugidos de todos lo susurros por esa humillación.

Los jóvenes castaños aprietan los dientes al sentirse algo acorralado, sus amigos dragones rugen como muestra de que no se acerquen, en eso el arquero recuerda algo de la ultima batalla que tuvo con su otro yo.

-Oye yo!- lo llama esperando que lo vea, el mencionado lo mira sin quitar su cara de enfado por la situación-esa espalda de fuego que usaste en nuestro combate la tienes contigo?-le pregunta rápidamente y algo desperado, el joven jinete mira su pierna derecha en donde estaba su arma, al ver en donde la tenia lo mira con una ceja alzada- sabes usarla?-vuelve a preguntar con duda, esa pregunta si que ofendió al jinete y hace que fruncía le ceño.

-Que claro que si-responde muy molesto y sin mirarlo-pero solo que no la uso para pelear-agrega un poco mas relajado y explicándole levemente.

-Entonces para que la usas?-le pregunta extrañado ya que debía ser una broma el tener una gran arma y no pelear con ella, Toothless y Sky rezaban que ellos se pongan a pensar en un plan y no a discutir. La manda de susurros giraba alrededor de ellos como una jauría de lobos hambrientos por sus presas.

-Para tranquilizar a los dragones...el fuego y algunos movimientos los tranquilizan-responde sintiéndose algo avergonzado por utilizarla de esa forma pero es su manera de ver las cosas no la creo para lastimar nadie solo para ayudarse y ayudar quien lo necesite.

El joven arquero se golpea la cara con la palma de su mano, esto era increíble, tener una buena arma y no usarla para pelea sino para tal vez inmotivar a los dragones, un forma útil de usarla contra los dragones pero inútil para pelear, suspira con resignación porque se nota que era una versión de el que dejo en el pasado, niega con la cabeza dándole poca importancia al asunto.

-Pues hoy tendrás que usarla para sobrevivir-le dice con una leve sonrisa de costado y mirando a sus enemigos, eso extraño tanto al castaño como al furia.

-A que te refieres?-le pregunta muy confundido por eso, el joven arquero lo mira con una sonrisa y la ceja alzada.

-Que tal una competencia?-le pregunta con gracia mientras le muestra un arco de madera-entre la espada vs el arco-agrega teniendo una mirada seria pero sin quitar la sonrisa.

-No veo que lleves un carcaj de flechas contigo...además hablamos de que no puedes llevar armas-responde el jinete alzando una ceja y mirando la espalda de su yo para que luego su expresión sea de seriedad.

El arquero suelta un aire de resignación y bajando los hombros al ver que su yo aun esta empeñado con sus tontas reglas, si esto sigue así acabara por golpearlo bien fuerte por ser un pesado.

-Nop...no lo tengo...pero tengo esto-responde rápidamente mientras sacada del costado de su cintura una tabla atada a su cintura con unas cuantas espinas doradas clavada en ella-no tengo tiempo para hacer flechas-agrega con cierto toque de gracia, al ver esto el joven jinete se sorprende por su rápida forma de actuar.

-Espinas de nadder...usas las espinas de ella como medio de armas?-le pregunta sin poder creer lo que hace, el arquero se inclina de hombros una leve sonrisa.

-No es la primera vez que lo hago, además de que a Sky no le importa es como un método de competencia que ella y yo tenemos en algunas circunstancias-responde y explica, el joven furia mira a su compañera con sorpresa mientras que ella le asiste con una sonrisa y un guiño- que me dices?...le entras o no?-vuelve a pregunta esperando que la respuesta sea un si.

-No soy muy competitivo pero...-responde algo nervioso ya que nunca le a gustado mucho eso de competir, eso se lo deja mas a su _lady_ y al resto de los chicos, suspira con pesadez para luego tomar su arma, apretar el botón para que la hoja salga y se prenda en llamas-hoy are una excepción-responde con una sonrisa seria y contagiando al alfa.

-Así se habla hermano!-agrega el arquero de la misma forma mientras toma su arco y le coloca una espina, por otro lado Sky prepara su cola y les ruge de forma amenazante a los susurros.

-( _ **Con que al fin van a pelea y se van a dejar de tanta charla**_ )-comenta el gran dragon blanco arto de ese par de humano hablando entre si como si no hubiera nadie-( _ **perfecto...esta será nuestra ultima batalla!**_ )-agrega para rugir con fuerza y al igual que los demás susurros.

Sky se da la vuelta para dales la espalda al Screaming pero su hermano no, el se para sobre ella con su arco y espina en mano, apuntando al mismo Screaming seriamente, Toothless por otro lado miraba ferozmente al susurro blanco pero el joven jefe miraba al resto de los dragones teniendo su espada en alto, todos listo y preparados para dar el primer ataque.

 **Mientras tanto con los jinetes.**

Astrid y los jinetes junto a los hermanos del arquero sobrevolaban los cielos buscando al par de castaños y sus dragones, habían visto a la nadder dorada siendo perseguida por la manada de dragones pero la perdieron de vista en la espesas nubes y ahora no sabían hacia que dirección tomar.

-En donde están?-se pregunta la rubia preocupada por no poder encontrar al castaño y sus compañeros, en eso todos escuchan un fuerte rugido desde el oeste.

-Eso vino de por allá...y se escucho muy familiar-comenta Fishlegs serio pero a la vez asustado al saber de quien es el causante de ese rugido, al mirar hacia esa dirección se ve un destello.

-Eso fue un refucilo?-pregunta un poco confunda la rubia de dos coletas-va a llover?-vuelve a pregunta esta vez mirado las nubes e intentando sentir el agua con su mano estirada.

-No!...ese destello los provoca las bolas de plasma de Toothless-le informa la joven jinete al ver otro destello mas y otras líneas rojas pasar por diferentes direcciones-oh por los dioses!...Hiccup y Toothless están en problemas ¡!...vamos Stormfly!-agrega muy preocupada al ver las diferentes luces en el horizonte, sin pensarlo dos veces la nadder sale disparada en esa dirección.

-Espéranos Astrid!-le grita el robusto jinete e indicándole a su amiga que la siga, Rex y los demás no pierden el tiempo y van en la ayuda de su hermano.

Snotlout y los gemelos se miran preocupados por la gran cantidad de lineas rojas que van en diferentes direcciones, sea lo que sea esta vez son ellos los que deben rescatar al jefe, asi que sin mas palabras tanto entre ellos como entre sus dragones se dirigen hacia la batalla.

 **De vuelta en batalla**.

Toothless y Sky hacían lo que podían para esquivar las bolas de fuego de esas serpientes terrestres, el joven jefe se sostenía todo lo que podía de su silla para no soltarse, en eso tres susurros se abalanzan contra el furia, el dragon negro intenta contenlos a los tres pero le era imposible y mas con casi pocos tiros a su disposición, Hiccup miraba a los susurros con preocupación y con cierto miedo, pero no porque les tenga miedo a ellos sino porque lastimen a su amigo.

Siempre creyó que podía controlar a casi todo dragon que podía tanto como cambiar la opinión de todo humano que se le cruce, en ambos lados se equivoco y gente inocente como dragones inocentes pagan el precio, sus respiración se le aceleraba, miraba todo en cámara lenta, se sentía como un niño perdido, mas que antes y eso que ya estaba acostumbrado las peleas y guerra pero esto era como pelar contra algo emocional.

Sino hacia nada su amigo pagaría el precio, asi como le paso a su otro yo, por dudar y no actuar obtuvo un resultado que no quería, nunca le gusto la guerra, siempre prefirió las palabras antes que la espada, ahora debía cambiar esa regla para haci vería un nuevo mañana con su amigo.

-Aaaaahhhh!...alejasen de mi hermano!-grita con enfado para sacar su pie derecho del pedal y patear con fuerza en el ojo al susurro del mismo lado, luego toma su espada y con el mango golpea con fuerza el costado del susurro de la izquierda, luego hacer lo mismo con el del frente-Toothless!...giro completo con golpe de cola!-le ordena su dragón mientras se sienta y agarra con fuerza de su silla, sin esperar y atacando la orden, el joven furia gira sobre si mismo para golpear a los tres susurros en sus caras con su cola.

Mientras que con la nadder, Sky esquiva a un susurro para luego patear con una doble pata en el rostro al que estaba detrás de este y luego da un latigazo de su cola para lanzar varias espinas al susurro que pasó de largo, mientras eso pasaba el joven arquero pasaba por arriba de las cabezas de todos los susurros, para luego con sus "flechas" lanzarlas hacia al dragon que había pasado por encima.

Uno de los dragones se dio cuenta de su plan y al verlo pasar uno de sus hermano lo espero con a boca abierta mientras sus hileras de dientes comenzaba a girara, el joven arquero frena de golpe e intenta mantener el equilibrio.

-( _Despídete amo de dragones)_ -le dice de forma gracia el susurro que estaba debajo de el, pero este se recupera y se para derecho mientras sonríe de lado, sin esperarlo el dragon con la boca abierta es golpeado arriba de su cabeza.

Sky lo había goleado con sus dos patas bien fuertes causando que cerrara la boca, al ver esta acción el pobre susurro mira con sorpresa como su hermana caía hacia el suelo, en eso escucha el estiramiento de una cuerda arriba de su cabeza.

-Adiós-le dice el joven con gracia mientras estira con fuerza la espina para luego soltarla y clavarla en la cabeza del dragon, sin espera el arquero salta del susurro hacia su hermana y quedar parado en su lomo mientras el dragon cae, ambos mira como cae y en eso el joven castaño mira a su hermana y le enseñarle el pulgar arriba, ella solo sonríe mientras que el se sienta, pero su pequeña victoria dura poco al esquivar por los pelos o escamas unas cuantas espinas.

-Oh rayos!-comenta con asombro y terror al ver como unos cinco susurros se les acerca rugiendo y con sus dientes girando.

-Agáchate y aléjate!-se escucha una voz detrás de ambos y ven como el furia venia hacia ellos a gran velocidad, la nadder reacciona rápidamente y desciende un poco para que el dragon negro pase de largo.

Toothless iba directo contra eso dragones, la ver esta acción tanto el arquero como sky piensan que están loco por hacer eso, mientra con el loco dúo, el joven jinete antes de llegar a su objetivo se recuesta en el lomo de su amigo y lleva su mano izquierda a la palanca de planeo, justo antes de chocar Hiccup muve la palanca y salta del lomo de su mano para abrir rápidamente sus alas y de paso tener su arma en mano, aprieta el botón para sacar el gas de cremallerus mientras deja una gran nube al principio y un camino, luego rápidamente oprime el acceso de la chipa creando un camino de fuego y terminando con una gran explosión en los rostros de los susurros.

Los pobres dragones quedaron heridos y lastimados pero tampoco esperaron que la nadder dorada los envistiera, a uno lo choco con su cabeza/cuerno, a otro lo golpe con su cola llena de espinas para luego agitarla y lanzarlas varias espinas hacia el susurro que estaba detrás, el joven castaño salta hacia uno de los dragoens mas cercanos y lo patena en le ojos pero ante de que este caiga lanza dos espinas al ultimo susurros y estas son clavadas en su ala derecha, el joven salta mientra que la nadder desciendo un poco para agarrarlo del arco con su mandíbula.

-Uufff...nada como otra pelea no es asi linda? Jeje-pregunta con gracia el chico aun colgado en el aire, con esfuerzo y sin romper el arco la dragona intenta acercarlo a su lomo, rápidamente se sostiene del cuello de su hermana y termina acostado en el lomo-caray...tendré que diséñales algunas sillas a ustedes para que sea mas fácil el subir-comenta cansado y agotado tanto por el esfuerzo como de la lucha.

-Están bien?-pregunta de golpe el joven jinete preocupado junto a su amigo mientras se colocan al lado de ambos.

-Si porque?-le pregunta algo cansado al igual que la nadder, aunque el dúo de jefes tampoco estaban tan bien como penaban, en eso el arquero mira su arma-rayos!...sabia que este arco no me dudaría mucho-comenta con enfado mirando el arco ligeramente quebrado, soponia que le aguantaría un par de estiramientos mas, en eso ve a su yo-por cierto eso que hicieron...fue una locura! …fue genial pero una locura!-comenta con una sonrisa y celebrando mientras los señala con las manos, el jinete queda un poco perdido por esas palabras.

-Debo tomarlo como un insulto o como un halago?-le pregunta muy confundido por eso, el arquero se inclina ligeramente de hombros y un sonrisa de costado.

-Tómalo como quieras...yo se como tomarlo-responde con una sonrisa y muy emocionado por la actuación que ambos tuvieron, en cambio Sky rueda los ojos por su rara emoción mientras que Toothless sonríe de gusto-aunque...esto aun no se a acabado-agrega cambando su cara de seriedad al igual que el resto al volver ser rodeados por los susurros que aun quedan.

-No veo que no- comenta el joven jinete algo fastidiado con estos dragones, es cierto...el susurro mortal no era de sus favoritos.

-Están listo para el segundo round?-le pregunta el arquero con una leve sonrisa y con el ojo derecho cerrado mientras intenta recuperar el aliento.

-Y ustedes dos lo están?-responde el joven con una sonrisa seria y tratando de aguantar este nuevo round, el joven furia asiste con una sonrisa de confianza y listo para el siguiente asalto.

-Estamos más que listos-responde haciendo un liego movimiento de cabeza aun costado mientras mira a los susurros con seriedad, Sky también los mira con seriedad.

Segundo asalto, segunda oportunidad de combatir, que pasara de ahora?, el arquero, el joven jefe, toothless y sky, los cuatro estaban solos contra una manada de susurros mortales mas algo alejado el gran susurro blanco los miraba atento. Astrid y los demás llegaran a tiempo para ayudarlos?, la final el cuarteto se lanza contra los susurros rugiendo y girando.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Aviso!: el siguete capitulo tardara mas de la cuente solo les aviso ñwñ/.  
**

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos ufff que emoconante capitulo no?...todos peleando de un lado para otro...que le parecio el mometno de las astrid's?...de los hiccup's toothless y sky?..que esa esos ruidos bajo tierra?...podra llegar la comandante en busqueda de daisy y leia?...solo enteresen y veran ñwñ!.**

 **Muchas gracias por serguirme que le gusten esta histria ñwñ y gran saludos a todos! la mento en no responder pero estoy con falta de tiempo pero ya les responde las dudas de que tenga hasla la proxmia y que thor los cuide! ñwñ/**


	37. Sorpresas en batalla parte II

**Buenas dias, buenas tardes y buenas noches vikingas y vikingos hoy tenemos un gran y emocionante episodio y espero que les guste jejeje..**

 **Bueno sin mucho que decir...QUE LO DISFRUTEN! ñwñ/**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **Screaming Detah y Susurro Mortales vs Jinetes de dragones** :

 **Un nuevo enemigo.**

 **En el bosque de Berk**.

La comandante corría todo lo que podía para encontrar a Leia y Daisy, así esta ultima podría curar a sus compañeros lastimados y si es posible volver a la batalla para ayudar a los jinetes.

-En donde están?-se pregunta seriamente mientras frena de golpe y comienza a ver hacia a todos lados muy agitada y para no estarlo si estuvo corriendo casi todo el día-no es momento para descansar...tengo que encontrarlas...y rápido-se dice así misma entre cortada y dando respiraciones profundas para luego salir corriendo hacia el interior del bosque en buscas de las chicas.

Sin que la vikinga se de cuenta la tierra de donde estaba parada hace un momento se desquiebra un poco, mientras por otro lado la pelirroja y la castaña estaban paradas algo cerca de donde todo comenzó, a la espera de los demás y en alerta por si el enemigo planeaba atacarlas, no sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando en la aldea ya que las explosiones habian parado hace unos instantes y eso causaba preocupación en ambas, mas en la castaña.

-Crees que todos estén bien?-le pregunta mirando preocupada a su compañera pelirroja.

-Si!...tu tranquila Leia...estoy segura que nada malo les paso-intenta convencerla mientras le coloca una mano en su hombro para tranquilizar, Leia tiene suerte de que su amiga sea mas tranquila porque ella estaba en un manojo de nervios en este momento.

Estaba muy preocupada por todos menos por el arquero, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era su maestra y su amigo Fishlegs, ya que no quiere perder a ninguno de los dos pero mas al robusto, lo perdió una vez no quiere volver a sufrir esa perdida otra vez. En cambio la Daisy aunque se la vea con una mirada tranquila, por dentro estaba igual que su compañera, sus amigos y novio estaban en esa feroz batalla y ella no podía hacer nada, solo le queda esperar como siempre lo hace.

-Hey!...chicas!-se escucha un grito en la lejanía y a la izquierda de ambas, están miran con sorpresa al ver como su comandante viene corriendo hacia ellas.

-Comandante Astrid!-comentan alegre de ver a un camarada con bien, en eso la rubia se acerca a ellas dando sus últimos pasos aunque termina inclinada hacia abajo con sus manos en sus rodillas para sostenerse, estaba realmente casada-comandante Astrid se...se encuentra bien?-le pregunta la pelirroja tomado la palabra y mirando con un toque de preocupación a la chica que se vea muy cansada.

-Si...solo..de...me...un momento...para...descansar-responde la rubia muy cansada y respirando muy agitada, para luego tomar una respira profundo para tratar de calmarse ya que no tenia tiempo para descansar, una vez mas o menos descansada se endereza-ufff...escuchen deben venir conmigo ahora-habla lo mas rápido posible, las vikingas la miran un poco extrañadas.

-Todo esta bien?!-pregunta ambas al mismo tiempo alarmada por que sus amigos, compañeros y jefe estén gravemente heridos.

-Casi...pero necesito que ambas venga porque tenemos heridos que necesitan de tus cuidados Daisy-le dice con una sonrisa levemente relajante y tratando de tranquilizarlas con sus manos, luego mira a la pelirroja algo seria.

-Mi maestra y Fishlegs están bien?-pregunta la castaña asustada por ellos e intentando no pensar en lo peor.

-Como se encuentra Tuffnut?-pregunta de igual forma la pelirroja aunque un poco mas calmada, solo un poco, la comandante les coloca una mano en el hombro a cada una para tranquilizarlas y sonreírle de igual forma.

-Tranquilas...Heather esta bien pero tiene algunos feos cortes...al igual que Tuffnut-responde cambiando su expresión a seria y retirando sus manos, ambas se relajan pero la castaña aun espera por la información del robusto jinete-en cambio Fishlegs...pues hasta donde pude verlo...estaba bien-responde algo vaga ya que en realidad no pudo verlo mucho desde la distancia en que estaba-solo se que junto con los demás jinetes se fueron a ayudar...a ambos Hiccup's-agrega rápido para no preocupar tanto a la castaña.

La vikinga suspira aliviada de que su gran amigo este con bien y fuerte para seguir con la lucha, pero para ninguna de las dos paso desapercibido lo que la rubia había dicho sobre los jinetes.

-Que?!...el...el arquero negro nos esta ayudando?-pregunta totalmente sorprendidas ya que aunque sabían del castaño con el dragon negro los ayudarían, dudaban mucho sobre su principal enemigo-porque?-vuelve a preguntar muy confundidas con esa nueva información.

-No...no lo se...solo se lo que me dijeron-les responde sin poder encontrar una respuesta a esas preguntas ya que ni ella se lo creía y la dejaba confundida, aunque puede ser que lo "ayude" por su hija-estoy tan confundida como ustedes...pero hablaremos eso luego, por ahora lo mejor es ir con los demás y...-agrega cortando las preguntas, no era el momento para mil de ellas debían reunirse con los demás.

Pero las palabras de vikinga se pararon al sentir como la tierra se empezaba a sacudir, las chicas intentaban mantener el equilibrio.

-Q-que...es..este...temblor?-pregunta la castaña alterada y algo asustada por como se sacuda la tierra.

-No lo se!-responde de igual forma la pelirroja ya que no entendía nada de este reciente fenómeno.

-No puede ser!...aun ahí mas?-se preguntaba la comandante sorprendida pero muy enojada ya que pensó que el arquero se los llevo a todos y que habían salido todos, pero principalmente se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza-(pero como nos encontraron?...rayos!...es mi culpa!...sintieron mis pasos!)-piensa culpándose por un error que no sabia que estaba cometiendo, aunque no había tiempo para culparse debía reunirse con los demás ahora-debemos irnos de inmedia...!-intenta avisarle a sus compañeras pero en eso la tierra deja de temblar y de las profundidades algo grande sale rugiéndoles a las vikingas.

-Pero que rayos es eso!-grita con pánico la pelirroja al ver la criatura y retrocediendo poco a poco.

-Oh por dios!-grita de igual forma la castaña también retrocediendo lentamente.

-Demonios!-maldice la comandante colocándose enfrente de ambas para protegerlas, ya que entre las tres ella era la única con el suficiente entrenamiento para hacerle frente -Leia tu espada!-le avisa seriamente a la joven vikinga para que le entregue su arma.

Leia reacciona muy asustada e intenta sacar su espada rápidamente, al ver esta acción la criatura no pensaba darles esa oportunidad, así que ruge a modo de advertencia sorprendiendo a las chicas, las tres lo miran aterradas para que luego este se abalance contra ellas, especialmente a la rubia que era la que mas cerca estaba.

 **En los cielos.**

El joven jefe, el arquero negro, Toothless y Sky luchaban codo a codo y ala a ala contra la gran manada de los susurros mortales, que por suerte habian reducido algunos, gracias a la buena combinación de estrategia de ambos castaños.

Sky y Toothless se movían de forma tan ágil y veloz que los susurros apenas podían reaccionar antes de atacar, el joven furia se paraba arriba de sus cabezas tapándoles la vista para que luego la nadder dorada venga y los pateara en la cara con ambas patas o con una fuerte patada debajo de sus mandíbulas, para despues la dragona los atacaba con sus espinas antes de que ellos lanzara su fuego, obvio que ellos lo esquivaban fácilmente pero lo que no esperaban eran las fuertes envestidas del furia nocturna a gran velocidad.

En eso Toothless pasa al lado de uno de ellos y rápidamente el joven jefe lo corta con su espada de fuego, causando un feo corte, su espada pierde el fuego y rápidamente el joven agarra otro cartucho de su pierna derecha mientras se desase del gastado, una vez que reemplazo el usado lanza su gas alrededor de otro susurro pero este no lo enciende sino que de pasada sky lo enciende causando una explosión y una cortina de humo.

-Sorpresa!...uno...dos...tres!-grita el joven arquero saliendo del humo empezando a correr por las cabezas de tres susurros que estaban delante del humo, para luego saltar al vacío, los dragones le rugen muy enfadados por caminarles enzima-yo que ustedes me fijo atrás!-les grita con una sonrisa burlona mientras cae.

Los tres dragones se extrañaron por esas palabras pero escuchan un raro ruido detrás de ellos y mira aun costado para ver la nube de humo, de esta misma sale la nadder envistiendo rápidamente al primero con su cuerno, luego da una vuelta invertida y patear al segundo dejaba de la mandíbula para luego terminar con una bola de fuego en la cara del último susurro que le quedaba.

Mientras que el joven arquero se dejaba tirar con la caída libre, en eso escucha un rugido a su derecha y puede ver como uno los dragones de tierra se le cerca rápidamente, este dragones piensa que al ver al traidor cayendo en caída no tiene a nadie que lo pueda ayudar mas que no tiene escapatoria al caer, asíque se dirige rápidamente hacia el con la intención de terminar con su vida de una vez por todas.

En cambio el joven castaño sonríe levemente malvado al ver como ese dragón puede pensar que estaba indefenso, solo unos metros mas y la vida de ese traidor se iba a terminar, sin esperarlo el castaño agarra con fuerza su arco para luego poner una espina en la línea y disparar justo en el blanco, para mala suerte del susurro tenia la boca abierta y la espina fue a parar en su lengua, el dolor que sintió fue insoportable que freno su ataque.

-Cuidado con lo que te llevas a la boca!...ugh!-le grita de formar burlona para terminar siendo envestido por el furia nocturna que lo tenia agarrando de los hombros-linda forma de atraparme...chicos-comenta un poco malhumorado por el repentino golpe de atrapada que casi le sacan el aire.

-Te lo mereces por ser un loco-responde el jinete de igual forma mirándolo.

-No eres el indicado para decirmelo...señor que me mando contra los susurros directamente-comenta mirándolo con un toque de burla y vagamente, al escuchar eso el joven jinete no supo que responder a eso.

-( _Vamos chicos no pelen...ambos son igual de locos_ )-agrega el joven alfa con una leve sonrisa.

-Oye!-lo reta el arquero algo ofendido por eso, pero rápidamente su cara se tranquiliza para rodar los ojos-a quien engaño?...me gusta hacer locuras-admite con una leve sonrisa mientras que el furia se ríe alegremente-y como si a ti tampoco no te gusta hacerlo-comenta mirando de reojo a su yo con una sonrisa, al igual que el furia.

-Solo lo hago para salvar a los que me importan de verdad-responde algo molesto el joven jinete mientras se cruza de brazos y voltea el rostro a un lado.

-Aawww que tierno eres...tanto te importo yo no?-le pregunta poniendo ojitos tiernos

-No me obligues a decirle a Toothless que te suelte-le responde muy molesto mientras se el hincha la vena en la cien, quien se cree para pesar que lo quiere?, solo lo hizo porque sigue siendo el mismo.

-Ajajá como si pudieras hacerlo-se burla y ríe un poco sabiendo que su yo no lo soltaría ni aunque lo obligara, esa es una faceta que dejo hace mucho tiempo que ahora solo responde cuando sus hermanos e hija están en problemas, suspirar con melancolía por eso, por otra parte toothless solo sonríe por le juego, en eso los tres escuchan un ruido y aleteo, voltean para ver como la nadder dorada se coloca al lado del dragón negro.

-( _No es momento para discutir señores_ )-les dice seria y algo molesta de que se ponga a pelear cuando el enemigo esta enfrente-( _aun nos quedan bastantes problemas_ )-agrega mirando con seriedad hacia delante y ver al enemigo, la expresión del alfa cambia a una seria al ver al frente.

-Si...en eso no lo discuto-comenta el joven arquero mirando con seriedad el mismo punto.

-Sea lo que sea yo tampoco-concuerda el joven jefe mirando a los dragones y su otro yo para ver serio a los susurros.

-( _Alguien tiene algún plan?_ )-pregunta de golpe y con duda el joven alfa mientras que la nadder se coloca debajo de el y este suelta al arquero para quedar sentado en lomo de la dragona, Sky se vuelve a colocar al lado del furia.

-Rayos!...sabía que esta cosa no me serviría para nada-comenta y maldice el joven arquero mirando su arco roto para después tirarlo, en eso mira al furia-pues a menos que tu fiel jinete tenga mi espada o mi arco...mucho no puedo hacer-agrega un poco molesto por no tener sus armas consigo y mirando al jinete.

-Tu arco no lo tengo...pero si tengo tu espada-responde serio, lo mira pestañeando una vez y vuelve a ver hacia delante-aunque no pienso dártela-agrega sin mirarlo y dejando muy sorprendido al arquero.

-Que?!...porque no?-le pregunta totalmente confundido y muy molesto por no tener sus armas consigo, puede aceptar no tener la espada pero el arco es una insignia que se auto impulso, pero como la espada era lo único que tenían a favor era bueno que la tenga.

-Aun tenemos un trato lo recuerdas?...sin armas-le responde mirándolo serio y molesto, sabe que tal vez que al que tenga su espada puede ser algo mas de ayuda para el combate, pero lo tomaba como venganza por jugar con ellos.

-No me vas aponer la ley de "soy jefe"-dice imitando su vos algo tonta para que después lo tres lo miran extraño, en eso se da cuenta de algo-ya olviden lo que hice-se golpea la cara con la mano al darse cuenta que se estaba insultando y burlando a si mismo-el punto es!...que no tenemos tiempo para eso!-se acaricia levemente el tronco de la nariz para luego apretarlo entre sus ojos y soltarlo muy frustrado, lo mira ya arto de esa tonta reglas, sus vidas estaban dependiendo de sus decisiones.

Por otro lado el par de dragones se miraban algo preocupados por esta discusión que no los llevaba a ningún lado, si ambos no se ponían de acuerdo las cosas se podrían complicar mas adelante.

-Ya dije que no!-le grita arto de su terquedad, a veces podía ser algo molesto, el arquero lo sigue mirando molesto-creo que te puedes proteger muy bien con las espinas que te quedan-le dice queriendo terminar con esta discusión sin sentido para el.

El arquero lo miraba molesto mientras presionaba los labios, movía los dedos de su mano izquierda casi cerrándolos mientras que su mano derecha ya la tenia en forma de puño y amagaba sus manos queriendo aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo.

-Uno de estos dias...créeme...uno de estos dias te voy a dar un golpe bien fuerte en tu cara-le dice muy molesto mientras le enseña su puño, el jinete solo rueda los ojos.

-Hazlo si quieres...no ganaras nada con es...-responde ya aburrido de sus palabras, esta pelea ya llego a su fin que el par de dragones rugen artos de esta inútil pelea y asustando a ambos castaños.

-( _Hermano basta!...no tenemos tiempo para que ustedes dos se pelen ahora por una simple herramienta!_ )-le dice la dragona mirando a su hermano muy molesta.

-( _Ella tiene razón!...debemos concentrarnos en el enemigos...después pueden discutir todo lo que quieran_ )-agrega el furia igual de molesto y mirando a su jinete, el par de castaños que dan intimidados por las miradas de amenazas por parte de ambos dragones.

-Ok ya!...ya entendí no es necesario que nos griten o rugan-se disculpa con una leve sonrisa e intentado calmar a su enojada hermana, no quiere meterse con ella cuando esta enojada.

-Lo siento amigo...es que a veces no me doy cuenta de lo insoportable que puedo ser-se disculpa el joven jefe acariciando levemente a su fiel amigo para termina viendo de malaganas a su yo, el arquero lo mira molesto por sus palabras.

-Te estas ganando una papacito-le advierte y lo amenaza mostrándole el puño izquierdo.

-( _Basta!_ )-vuelven a gritar/rugir ambos dragones ya cansados de esta pelea, ambos castaños se inclinan de hombros por el asustados-( _ahora bien!...alguno de los dos tiene algún plan?)-_ pregunta la nadder tomando la palabra y mirado a ambos seriamente.

-No ninguno...y tu yo? Tienes algún plan?-responde serio y dejando atrás la pelea para luego mirar de igual forma al jinete.

-No por ahora-responde con la misma expresión y mirando al enemigo a lo lejos.

-( _Entonces seguiremos con lo mismo_ )-responde la nadder ya poniendo el punto y volver al mismo plan del principio-( _estas_ _listo para este round furia?_ )-le pregunta mirándolo con un ligero toque de gracia.

-( _Estoy mas que listo_ )-responde muy emocionado de poder seguir peleando y mas al lado con otra buena compañera, en eso la nadder sonríe feliz y algo siniestra.

-( _Que bueno!...porque si gano este asalto me debes un lengüetazo!_ )-menciona muy emocionada para luego salir disparada hacia el enemigo.

-Que?! / (Q _ue?!)-_ pregunta tanto el furia como el arquero muy sorprendido haciendo que este ultimo por poco y se caiga-( _oye!...no he apostado eso nada de eso!_ )-le grita totalmente sorprendido e intentando alcanzarla, sinceramente esas palabras lo dejaron sin defensa.

-(Valla hermana pervertida me salio jajaja)-se burla internamente el arquero mientras se agarra fuerte de las púas de la dragona, por otro lado el pobre jinete quedo algo confundido por la reacción de su otro yo.

 **Mientras con los susurros**.

El gran Screaming death miraba serio y tranquilo a eso cuatro insectos que venían contra sus hermanos, esta lucha ya se estaba alargando y ya era demasiado humillante que dos simples dragones, junto a dos maditos humanos los estén derrotando a ellos que les ganaban en numero y mas en presencia de el, así que se le ocurre un bueno plan solo esperaba le momento para atacar.

Por otro lado la manada de susurros miraba con furia a eso cuatros dirigiéndose contra ellos, esto debía ser una broma, como era posible que ellos que eran más cantidad no pudieran contra estos simples idiotas, era y es muy humillante.

-( _Una vez cerca los acabaremos de solo golpe!_ )-cometa uno muy enojado.

-( _Si!_!)-responde todos al mismo tiempo preparándose para el ataque, Sky, Toothless y los castaños ya estaba casi cerca y con una sonrisa de victoria por parte de la nadder y su hermano.

-Este es su final amigos!-comenta el arquero con a una sonrisa de jubilo al estar tan cerca de darles una envestida a gran velocidad, seguidos de cerca por el furia nocturna.

-( _ **No!...Es el tuyo maldito!**_!)-comenta una gruesa voz detrás de los susurros, estos mismo se hacen aun lado para dejar pasar detrás de ellos al gran susurro blanco.

El par de dragones se sorprende mucho e intenta frenar lo mas rápido que pueden pero es demasiado tarde el gran Screaming ya esta listo para el ataque.

-( _ **Mueran!)**_ -termina de decir para comenzar a lanza una ráfaga consecutiva de bolas de fuego.

El cuarteto no se espero esta respuesta del enemigo y menos los preparo al recibir el feroz ataque, Sky, Toothless y ambos castaños recibían las rafagas bolas de fuego sin poder defenderse, el par de dragones rugían de dolor al igual que los castaños.

 **A poco de ahi metros.**

Los jinetes junto a los hermanos de arquero ya estaban cerca de llegar para ayudar a sus amigos y hermanos pero de pronto la nadder azul se frena de golpe y quedando congelada al igual que su jinete.

-Astrid...que pasa?-le pregunta extrañado el joven robusto al ver como su amiga se detiene de golpe.

-NO!...HICCUP!-el grito que pego casi se lastima la garganta, las lagrimas le cae sin querer, al ver como su _dragón boy_ es atacado brutalmente, siente como su corazon se detiene por unos segundos.

-Que?-se pregunta el joven confundido y un algo preocupado por el grito que pego su amiga, pero al ver hacia donde ella miraba se quedo sin aliento-por los dioses!-grita con pánico y agarrandose la cabeza.

Stormfly quedo petrifica al ver como su mejor amigo era atacado con esa potencia, sintió que su alama se le fue, Colmillo, Albóndiga, Barf y Belch estaban tan sorprendidos que casi ni notaban que movían sus alas, Tuffnut se llevo una mano a la cabeza de la sorpresa, Ruffnut se cubrió la boca para ahogar un grito de espanto mientras que Snotlout que también quedo sorprendido y petrificado.

Rex, Smoker y Sugar no se creían lo que veían, sus dos hermanos era atacados salvajemente, Rex negó con la cabeza para salir del asombro, no pensaba quedarse mirando como a su hermano y hermana son atacados de esa manera, así que ruge con fuerza y sale disparado con fuerza para ayudarlos, sus dos hermanos agitan sus cabezas para ir en su ayudas también.

-Astrid debemos ir!-le grita serio y enojado el joven robusto para ir ayudar a su jefe/amigo al igual que el furia, no podía dejarlos morir así, la rubia pestañea un para de veces para salir shock.

-Tienes razón...vamos Stormfly!-al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, la joven jinete se llena de rabia contenida, no va a dejar morir a su chico y a su amigo, al igual que su jinete la dragona también se llena de una rabia ciega y no lo piensa dos veces para salir en la ayuda de sus amigos, el restos de los jinetes las siguen detrás igual de enojados.

 **Mientras con el cuarteto**.

Los cuatros recibían todas las bolas de fuego causándoles mucho dolor y quemaduras, pero tanto Toothless como Sky intentan resistirlas y salir rápido de ese ataque antes de que sus jinetes pierdan la vida, ambos dragones toman con su hocicos el brazo derechos de sus respectivos jinetes, para llevarlos a su estómagos y cubrirlos con sus alas dejándose golpear por los últimos disparos y luego dejarse caer.

Los hermanos del arquero miran con sorpresa como ambos dragones caen como peso muerto, no podía ser cierto, no podían ser que sus hermanos hayan muertos, Sugar no lo tolero mas y fue en su ayuda para intentar evitar que la caída sea mas fuerte de lo que ya es, tanto cremallerus como pesadilla la siguen de cerca.

Los jinetes se frenan de golpe y con sorpresa, espantados al ver como el furia nocturna cae hacia tierra o para ser mas específicos al mar.

-Hiccup-comenta la rubia jinete totalmente en shock y sin querer el recuerdo de hace cinco años atrás cuando el furia nocturna y el castaño intentaba huir de la explosión que provoco la reina al morir.

Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos sin pestañar pero sus lágrimas caían sin su consentimiento, los jinete tampoco se podían creer lo que venia, era como revivir el viejo recuerdo del pasado solo que este era mucho peor que el anterior, en eso la jinete mira con rabia al Screaming y sus susurros.

-Se acabo la pelea amable...ahora iremos con todo-comenta entre dientes y muy enfada para luego limpiarse las lagrimas con su manga-vamos Stormfly!...acabemos con ellos de una vez!-le dice a su dragón con rabia contenida, la nadder al escucharla pestañea un par de veces para ver al enemigo y gruñir muy enfada.

-( _Están muertos!_ )-menciona totalmente cegada y sale volando en su dirección, la jinete se sostienen con fuerza de sus manoplas

-Astrid!...caray esta muy enojada-comenta el joven robusto preocupado por su amiga al salir volando a ciegas contra el enemigo-debemos hacer algo!-agrega mirando a sus amigos e insistiéndoles que lo ayuden.

-Si!...pero a quien?-pregunta la rubia de dos coletas preocupada señalando tanto a los castaños y sus dragones como a sus dos amigas.

-Descuida confiemos en que los dragones de Hiccup arquero nos ayueden...mientras nosotros debemos ayudar a Astrid...ella y Stormfly no podrán solas-le responde rápidamente temiendo por la vida de sus amigas al estar ciegamente enfadas.

Los tres jinetes se miran y asisten con la cabeza, es cierto, debían ayudar a su amiga y confiar en sus nuevos compañeros en que puedan ayudar al par de castaños y sus dragones, asíque sin mas que decir los tres dragones salen volando hacia su enemigo principal y ayudar a sus amigas.

 **Con Rex y sus hermanos**.

El pesadilla negro junto al cremallerus alcanzaron rápidamente a su hermana pero por desgracia para la gronckle era muy lenta para llegar antes de tiempo para que ese par no caiga al mar.

-( _Chicos ustedes dos son mas rápidos que yo...vallan por ellos!_ )-les dice a ambos mirándolos entre seria y internamente aterrada, los mencionados se miran para luego asistir serios.

-( _Smoker!...tu ve por el furia y su jinete que yo voy por sky y nuestro hermano_ )-le propone el pesadilla rápidamente, ambas cabezas asisten seriamente, ambos dragones agitan sus alas con mucha fuerza para darse un ultimo impulso hacia sus objetivos.

Por otro lado la gronckle frena su caída sabiendo que nunca llegaría, pensaba que era mejor cubrirlos para que ninguno de eso susurros los moleste en su rescate, aunque eso pensamientos quedaron borrados al ver hacia donde se encontraban los susurros y terminar muy sorprendida.

 **Con la manada de susurros.**

Astrid y Stormfly habían ido contra el enemigo totalmente cegadas de la furia que sentían al ver a sus dos seres queridos ser heridos tan gravemente, al principio Stormfly ataco con sus espinas haciendo que los dragones terrestre se separen, un ataque muy sencillo de esquivar pensaban ellos, pero lo que no se esperaron era el siguente ataque, la dragona había venido tan rapido que choco o mejor dicho, envistió con su cuerno a uno de ellos dejándolo fuera de combate en segundos.

Luego la nadder gira sobre si misma para dar fuerte latigazo con las púas abierta en todo el rostro al que se encontraba detrás suyo, luego ve a su derecha para ver a dos dragones preparando su fuego pero ella es mas rápida y les lanza un par de bolas de fuego a cada uno, algo agitada por el rápido vuelo pero no piensa detenerse hasta que llegar al gran susurro blanco. Este que estaba detrás de sus hermanos la mira serio y levemente gruñendo, la nadder también lo ve pero ella le responde con fuerte gruñido.

En cambio la rubia jinete no pensaba detener a su amiga en busca de su venganza ya que ella estaba igual de furiosa, así que aunque parezca que están peleando casi por separado ambos tiene el mismo blanco, en eso un susurro va directo contra la joven y ella lo ve sin inmutarse, antes de que el dragón choque contra ella, la joven jinete se para en su asiento para luego saltar y terminar en la cabeza del susurro.

-Veamos si te gusta esto!-le dice seriamente para que luego golpea con sus puños los ojos del susurro.

El pobre dragon siente un terrible dolor que empieza a sacudirse para sacarse a la humana de enzima, rápidamente la joven salta del dragon para que este sentía despues un fuerte golpe de fuego en su rostro, en eso ella cae arriba de la gronckle justo detrás de su amigo robusto.

-Estas bien?-le pregunta su amigo preocupado por ella.

-Si...solo llévame hacia Stormfly-responde seria y sin mirarlo, ella solo tenia cabeza para causarle un gran dolor a es dragon blanco, por otro lado para Fishlegs no le parecía correcto que su amiga se arriesgue ciegamente así, junto a su dragon.

-Astrid no crees que estas exagerando las cosas?-le pregunta entre serio y preocupado al ver como su amiga se volvía a subir en su dragon, la nadder ni enterada de que su jinete no estaba solo estaba fija en su blanco, mientras que la rubia mira a su amigo alzando una ceja.

-De que me estas hablando Fishlegs?-le pregunta muy molesta por esa clase de preguntas-tu mismo viste como ese maldito ataco a Toothless y Hiccup sin misericordia!-le grita totalmente enojada señalando al dragón blanco y haciendo que la nadder gruñe en afirmación de su jinete - no podemos quedarnos asi sin hacer nada!-le vuelve a decir queriendo ir contra ese maldito dragón y acabar de una vez con el.

-Solo digo que te deberías calmarte un poco-responde el joven robusto preocupado por el viene estar de ambas chicas, ella tenia razón de que debían acabar o espantar al gran susurro pero no era bueno que ninguna de ellas dos pierda la cabeza y pelen ciegamente, porque eso les causaría problemas para todos.

Por otro lado la rubia jinete lo mira incrédula, ya que no podía estar hablando en serio, que ella se calme, espero que tenga seguro medico porque de esta su amigo no se iba a salvar, mientra que Fishlegs hubiera elegido mejor sus palabras porque si ella podría matar con la mirada...el ya estaría muerto.

Mientras tanto los gemelos y Snotlout junto a sus dragones trataban de mantener a raya a todos los susurros que quedaban, no era tarea fácil pero tampoco difícil suerte para ellos que ya estaban acostumbrados a pelear contra estos dragones, los gemelos distraían los susurros con su gas y sorpresivamente colmillo cuando pasaba lo encendía causando una gran explosión, luego este mismo pasa por en medio de dos susurros y los golpea con sus alas, en cambio los gemelos hacen los mismo pero con la diferencia que los susurros los atacaban con sus fuegos, ellos piensan rápido y descienden para leugo pasar entre medio de ambos causando golpen al que tienen en frente.

Los hermanos chocan los cincos muy contentos de que su plan a allá funcionado, mientras que Fishlegs sigue intentando convencer a su amiga de que no se siga arriesgando.

-Como quieres que me calme cuando Hiccup y toothless...!-le intenta decir pero al mencionar sus nombres la cruel imagen de cómo el Screaming los había atacado le llego a la cabeza, eso ocasiono que se muerda el labio inferior para aguantar la amargura e impotencia que sintió al no poder llegar a tiempo para ayudarlos-Hiccup...toothless-voltea su rostro aun lado mirando ningún punto en especifico mientras sus ojos se cristalizan.

No quiere cree que ellos dos...ellos dos, niega rápidamente con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras su robusto amigo la mira con la misma tristeza, es verdad, sus dos amigos recibieron un fuerte golpe o mejor dicho varios golpes pero eso no significa que ambos estén muertos, el sabe que esos son demasiado tercos como para caer así nomás. En eso mira a la rubia serio, no era momento para lamentarse no sin antes descubrirlo

-No sabemos nada de como ambos están...pero hacer esto-le dice serio y señalándolas a ambas por la locura que están cometiendo, eso llamo la atención de las chicas- no nos llevara a ningún lado-comenta decepcionada de su amiga por ir contra el enemigo sola y cegada-debemos reagruparnos...debemos saber como están Toothless e Hiccup-intente convencerla de que regrese y que pueda tener un mejor plan para terminar esta guerra, la jinete agacha la cabeza a ver que estaba haciendo mal las cosas, el joven la mira con lastima- Astrid...entiendo que estés enojada al igual que Stormfly, pero arriesgarse de esta manera no es lo correcto...y lo sabes-le dice amablemente y tranquilo para hacerla entrar en razón.

Tanto la jinete como la dragona recapacitan las palabras de su amigo y compañero, por parte de la rubia el tiene razón no debe dejarse llevar por un ataque de ira al ver a su chico se masacrado pero como no acerlo después de ver como caer, en cambio la nadder piensa igual que su jinete, no puede se quedar con las patas clavadas en el suelo y ver como su mejor amigo cae muerto.

En eso escucha el suave lamento de su amiga gronckle, ambas se mira a los ojos, sin palabras albóndiga le dice que "no cometas una locura", por otro lado la jinete intenta por lo menos calmarse aunque sea un poco pero le es casi imposible.

-Será mejor que regresemos para ver si ambos están bien-agrega un poco mas el joven preocupado por su amigo/jefe, pero al ver que ninguna de las dos se mueve de su lugar lo intenta de nuevo-por favor Astrid…no es momento para perder la cabeza...en este momento debes estar a su lado-le dice preocupado por ambas, sabiendo que su estado emocional puede transmitírselo a su dragón, esas ultimas palabras la sorprende mucho.

-Tienes razón-acepta las palabras de su amigo cerrando los ojos y suspirando suavemente, primero debía seccionarse si Hiccup y Toothless estaban con bien, reseba a todos los dioses que así fuera, abre los ojos para cambiar su mirada por una seria-chicos regresemos!-les grita a sus amigos que estaban distrayendo al enemigo, después coloca una mano en la nuca de su amiga-vamos chica...debemos saber como ellos están-le dice suavemente y acariciándola, necesitaba su apoya para enfrentar esta cruel realidad.

No quería irse, querría ir contra ese maldito y darles todos los golpe que le dio a su amigo pero por otra parte la duda de si estaba con bien o no la estaba matando, así que acepto las suplicas de su jinete, ambos dragones dieron la vuelta para volver no sin antes rugir con fuerza para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

Colmillo, Barf y Belch al escuchar el rugido de sus amigas no lo pensaron dos veces e intentaron volver, suerte para ellos que no estaba lejos de ambas dragones y encerrados, rápidamente los cuatro reptiles volaron hacia tierra firme para saber su alfa cayo o sigue con vida, lo mismo pasa por la cabeza de los jóvenes.

 **Momentos antes**.

Rex y Smoker bajan en picada los mas rápido que podían, el gran pesadilla intentaba alcanzar a sus hermanos antes que chocaran contra el agua pero ellos iban mas rápido que el, para Smoker sucedía casi lo mismo solo que el era un poco mas lento que su hermano y le costaba mas trabaja en llegar a ellos, esperaba que con otro empujón le sea suficiente para alcanzar al furia y su jinete.

Rex da otro aleteo mas para intentar llegar pero tanto para el como para su hermano el agua estaba demasiado cerca.

-( _No te detengas Smoker!_ )-le grita el pesadilla con esfuerzo y enfado consigo mismo a ver como poco a poco ellos chocarían contra el mar, sin responder el cremallerus intenta llegar pero...

El cuarteto termino chocando contra el mar muy fuerte pero para el par de dragones al rescate no les importo y los siguieron de cerca, tal vez el agua les cause falta de fuego al salir o dolor a los impactados pero gracias a esto podría ayudarlos mas fácil.

Mientras la gronckles estaba que se moría de los nervios ya que los había estado viendo desde que sus dos hermanos descendieron pero al sumergirse ya no los podía ver. Pasaron cinco segundos, los cinco segundo mas eternos que se le habian hecho, la angustia la estaba matando para saber si sus hermanos estaban con bien al igual que el furia y su jinete.

En eso desde las profundidades salen ambos dragones teniendo en sus patas al par de dragones, la dragona suspira de alivio pero no lo suficiente para tranquilizarse, no hasta saber como se encuentra esos cuatros.

-( _Rápido!...llevemos a tierra_ )-les grita desde lo alto y con el corazón en la garganta mientras se eleva y se dirige hacia tierra firma, el pesadilla y el cremallerus la mran para luego la siguen sin decir ni una palabra.

 **En tierra.**

Una vez que los tres dragones llegar a la aldea, Rex y Smoker bajan con cuidado a Toothless y Sky al hacerlo ambos dragones dejan salir a los castaños que se encontraban debajo de sus alas, estos ruedan un poco quedando el joven jinete boca arriba y los brazos extendidos mientras que el arquero queda boca abajo, los cuatros inconcientes y muy heridos, mas el par de dragones.

-( _Hiccup! Sky! Háblenos!_ )-les grita y los mira la pobre gronckle muy preocupada por ambos al ver que no se mueven, deseaba poder hacer algo que solo observar las heridas de sus hermanos.

-( _Hermano por favor despierta!_ )-le suplican ambas cabezas del cremallerus mirando al castaño herido-( _vamos Sky tu eres mas fuerte que estas heridas_ )-dice la cabeza izquierda mirando la nadder e intentando despertarla, sabe perfectamente que ella a soportado mas cosas que esos ataques.

-( _Vamos sky...soy el único que te va a ganar_ )-comenta el pesadilla serio pero internamente preocupado porque no despierta, ambos se habían jurado hace tiempo que se derrotarian en todo lo que compitan, al escuchar esas palabras el par de dragones lo mira molesto-( _que?...lo saben y ella también_ )-agrega haciendo aun lado el rostro, no podian culparlo ya que era cierto y no pensaba retractarse de sus palabras.

La gronckle rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza molesta con el pesadilla por sus palabras, no podía creer que diga eso en un momento como este, se acerca lentamente al castaño y lo intenta despertar moviéndolo suavemente con su nariz pero sin respuestas, ambas cabezas del cremallerus hace lo mismo con la nadder pero tampoco ocurre nada.

Los tres dragones ya se estaban preocupando mucho porque no se despierten, y que si tal vez dejarlos que caigan en el agua solo complico las cosas?, no...eso era absurdo, solo fueron menos de cinco segundo que estuvieron en el agua, las cosas no pueden empeorar así de la nada.

Sin dejar tirar las esperanzas al agua, Sugar sigue moviendo a su hermano casi con desperacion, no puede acabar así, Smoker piensa lo mismo asíque continua con sus movimiento de despertar a la nadder, pero sin resultados, Rex que se encontraba serio y sereno los mira ambos que poco a poco perdían la poco cordura que les queda, se acerca a la gronckle para empujarla levemente, esta lo mira molesta pero al ver la cara de seriedad del pesadilla se tranquiliza.

-( _No sigas...no tiene caso_ )-comenta y niega con la cabeza despacio, tranquilo pero serio, la gronckle abre los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras y viendo que su gran hermano acepto el adiós de sus dos hermanos

Rex voltea el rostro para ver a Smoker y el par de cabezas lo mira entre asombrado y preocupado, este solo les niega con la cabeza y cierra levemente los ojos, ambas cabezas se ven con tristeza a saber que ni su hermana y ni su hermano pudieron sobrevivir.

Sugar se niega a cree que ellos dos cayeron, que no soportaron los golpes, se niega a creer que ambos fueron quemados por el fuego sabiendo que ellos dos lo han atravesado muchas veces, no podía, no debían a verse ido, no así. Con el corazón roto la dragona termina por tirarse al suelo entre medio de ambos, no pensaba dejarlos aquí solos, al ver esta acción Smoker se mira entre si y asiste serio para luego colocarse y acostarse enfrente de la gronckle, tampoco dejaría a sus hermanos. Por otra parte Rex los miraba serios para luego terminar cerrando los ojos y volteando le rostro aun lado molesto pero sin mover ni un músculo.

-Hiccup!-se escucha un fuerte llamado desde lejos, los tres dragones abren los ojos para ver al cielo y mirar como los jinetes venían hacia ellos.

-( _Toothless!_ )-el grito de la nadder fue de terror a ver al furia tirado, no quiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

Los jinetes aterrizan mientras que los tres dragones los miran con tristeza y lastima al saber que no pudieron ayudar sus otros dos compañeros, Sugar y Smoker se levantan pero ni mueven de su lugar, la joven rubia salta del lomo de su dragón y corre hacia el joven jefe, verlo tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados le hace recordar a lo que paso hace cinco años donde de nuevo el se arriesga y no puede hacer nada.

Termina arrodilla a su lado, con el cuerpo temblandole y los ojos cristalizados, lenta y cuidadosamente toma la mano de su amor, los jóvenes jinetes solo mantienen distancia por respeto, todo se volvía a repetir, los gemelos tenían la mirada en el suelo con tristeza, Fishlegs por respeto a su amigo se quita su casco y deja que sus lagrimas salgan, Snotlout intenta todo lo que puede para no llorar, su amigo y su líder había caído

-Hic...Hiccup...por favor no...no me hagas esto...no otra vez-le dice la rubia jinete con la voz quebrada mirando al joven, aprieta su mano pero sin lastimarlo, siempre odia verlo tan herido y sin que ella pueda ayudarlo- por favor...despierta!-le grita casi al borde del llanto y apoyando su frente contra el pecho del joven.

Mientras los dragones estaba igual que sus jinetes solo que Colmillo era el que no se acercaba, no era muy afecto pero no por eso no estime al furia, por otro lado Albóndiga, Barf, Belch y por ultimo Stormfly miraba no tan cerca el cuerpo de su amigo y líder furia nocturna con mucha tristeza.

-( _Toothless?...hey...vamos levántate_ )-dice la nadder con voz quebrada mientras lo empuja suavemente con su hocico-(T _oothless no te puedes morir así!_ )-le grita totalmente triste al ver que su amigo y el dragón que esta enamorada allá perdido de esta manera.

Colmillo mira a los otro dragones y ve que estos estaban igual de triste, a excepción del pesadilla, este lo mira serio, ninguno de los dos dice ninguna palabra, no hacían falta, Colmillo solo asiste con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento por salvarlos, Rex acepta las gracias.

 **En el centro de la aldea.**

 **Momentos antes.**

Stoick y los jóvenes vikingos intentaban descansar del duro combate que habían tenido, todos menos el gran jefe estaban sentados a la espera de Daisy y Leia.

-Esto ya me esta preocupando...porque tardan tanto?-se pregunta la joven pelinegra muy preocupada por la comandante y las dos chicas.

-Si tienes razón…esto ya me parece raro-concuerda con ella el tuerto Tuffnut extrañado porque su chica y la alumna de su amiga no hallan venido junto a la comandante.

Mientras ellos conversan el gran jefe observa el cielo nublado en busca de los otros jóvenes que saltaron a batalla, estaba preocupado por los castaños ya que teniendo entendido uno de ellos fue a pelear o mejor dicho a distraer a Death White, mientras que el otro se dejo perseguir por la manada de susurros mortales.

Ahora veía el cielo seriamente pero internamente preocupado, al ver a su derecha puede ver unas sombras acercándose a la aldea, estos no estaban muy lejos del acantilado oeste.

-(Esos pueden ser Hiccup y los demás?)-se pregunta miran con extrañes y serio, se gira para ver al grupo-chico quédense aquí y cuiden a los heridos iré a ver...-los tres jóvenes giran sus cabezas hacia su jefe al ser llamados mientras este les explica levemente pero...

-Iris!...espera!-grita e interrumpe la pelinegra al ver como la pequeña pelinegra corre hacia la dirección que Stoick había visto las figuras.

-Esa niña no se queda quieta nunca-se queje levemente pero con una sonrisa el rubio con rastas.

-Tengo que ir por ella...se puede lastimarla-comenta la ojiverde levantándose adolorida pero sus movimientos son detenidos al sentir una mano en su hombro, levanta la mirada para ver a su jefe-Stoick

-Será mejor que no te esfuerces Heather...yo voy por esa niña-le dice con calma el gran jefe y propone-tu quédate aquí con ellos a la espera de Astrid y las demás-le ordena y aconseja para luego retirar su mano y comienza a caminar para salir corriendo detrás de la infante y a la dirección que quería ir.

La vikinga se le termina cayendo el peso de los hombros al escuchar la orden de su jefe, era su responsabilidad de cuidar a Iris mientras que su comandante no esta y no pensaban que su jefe haría un mal trabajo es solo que la pequeña le tiene miedo y puede salir huyendo de el, no cree que ella aguante mucho estar al lado de su jefe.

-Ay!...ya quita esa cara-habla de improvisto y quejándose el sargento, tanto la chica como el rubio lo miran extrañados-vallan tras ella...yo puedo quedarme con ellos mientras-les dice sin mirarlos, esas palabras confundieron a la pelinegra y mira al rubio.

Tuffnut solo sonríe nervioso al darse cuenta que el chico se refiere a el y que lo allá descubierto sin ni siquiera mirarlo, se rasca la nunca por eso, pero no iba admitir que cuando la vio salir corriendo quiso ir por ella pero sabia que su jefe lo iba a detener, la joven sonríe levemente y complacida con su amigo por preocuparse por la niña.

-vallan...yo esperare a Astrid y a las demás-les dice el pelinegro manteniendo la vista al frene.

-Seguro que puedes tu solo?-le pregunta la ojiverde un poco preocupada por su sargento sabiendo que le falta la pata de palo.

-Si lo estaré...ustedes solo vallan...ya!...no hagan repetirlo-responde algo tranquilo para luego terminar molesto por tener que repetir tanta veces lo mismo, el par de vikingos se miran con una sonrisa.

El rubio se levanta con un poco de esfuerzo para que luego ambos salgan corriendo pero agradeciéndole al pelinegro por parte de la chica, solo esperaban que cuando lleguen no sea demasiado tarde.

 **De vuelta con los jinetes**

Solo los leves sollozos de la rubia jinete se escuchaban, ya que ella mantenía su cara oculta contra el cuerpo del jinete de traje negro, no podía ser cierto, el no pudo a ver muerto, no de esta manera, le dijo estrictamente que no se arriesgara de esa manera pero nunca lo escucha.

-(Porque no nunca me escuchas?...porque quieres hacer todo a tu manera?!)-piensa y se pregunta entre lagrimas muy enojada con el porque nunca escuchaba, no pensaba despegar su cara de su cuerpo mientras su puño izquierdo le daba leve golpes al pecho del joven.

Los jóvenes jinetes no sabían que hacer, hace poco perdieron a su gran jefe y ahora su hijo le seguía, que le dirán a la madre al saber que su hijo callo en batalla, por otra parte Stormfly se había dejado caer al lado del furia y lo miraba con mucha tristeza, después de tantas batallas y tantos peligros no podían ni creía creer que su amigo y amor allá caído.

Los demás dragones solo se lamentaban por no poder ayudarlos cuando mas lo necesitaban, eran demasiados enemigos para dos dragones y mas estado en los aires donde la ayuda humana es casi inservible. Astrid ya no sabia que hacer, ella pesaba que ya compartir su vida con el, ahora que su pone que hara?, desde que lo han estado juntos ya no quiere estar en una vida sin el, que...que supone que le dirá a su madre, que su hijo cayo por hacer locuras y arriesgarse demasiado?, no...claro que no.

-Eres un idiota lo sabias!-le grita levantado la cabeza y golpeándole el pecho con fuerza, estaba molesta, triste, enojada con el por abandonarla de esta manera, los jinetes quedaron sorprendidos por esa reacción.

La rubia respiraba agitadamente mientras veía molesta al castaño que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, todo para que después su cara se contraiga y se arrepienta por golpearlo, el no tenia la culpa, siempre fue así, en buscar de una solución para que todos vivan en paz, se arriesgaba por sus seres queridos, por aquellos que lo dejaron de lado en su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, las lagrimas le siguen saliendo pero esta vez despacio, lleva su mano izquierda a la mejilla del joven y la acaricia dulcemente.

-Lo siento...por favor Hiccup no...no te vallas...no me dejes-le dice con las voz rota y apoyando su cabeza su pecho sin dejar acariciar la mano del joven, cierra sus ojos e imaginado que todo esto es falso-por favor...no quiero vivir en un mundo sin ti-susurro con mucha tristeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Yo...tampoco quiero...vivir…en un mundo...sin ti...Astrid-responde una voz baja y muy adolorida, la joven levanta de golpe la cabeza al reconocer esa voz, el joven castaño la saluda con una leve sonrisa torcida y un ojo abierto.

-Por todos los dioses!...Hiccup!-grita de alegría para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, el joven se queja un poco pero sonríe cansado y palmeando levemente la espalda de la chica.

Los jinetes levanta la mirada al escuchar el grito de alegría de la rubia y al ver al castaño sonriendo casadamente, terminan también celebrando de alegría mientras se quitan las lágrimas, Snotlout se quita una lágrima sin que los demás lo noten, Fishlegs salta de júbilo mientras que los gemelos chocan sus casco de felicidad.

Los dragones quedan sorprendidos por ver al joven castaño moverse, los dragones de los jinetes estaban felices de que el joven allá sobrevivido, realmente no merecía morir.

-( _Si que son escandalosos_ )-comenta una voz, hablando en voz baja y sonando muy adolorido, los cuatro dragones se asustan haciendo que la nadder que estaba mas cerca se levanta de un salto-( _no dejan dormir a gusto a uno_ )-comenta fingiendo molestia el furia abriendo su ojo y sonriéndoles a sus amigos.

-( _Toothless!)_ -gritan los tres dragones mas cercanos muy felices de que su amigo y líder este con bien, por otro lado Colmillo sonríe complacido de que no este muerto.

-No se si golpearte o besarte por asustarme-comenta la rubia jinete abrazando con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del joven, asustada de que si lo suelta este milagro se termine, el joven jefe sonríe cansado y a gusto de sentir el contacto de su _lady_ \- si que sabes como preocupar a una chica-el susurra con cariño.

-Lo siento...no era mi intención...asustarte-se disculpa en voz baja y disfrutando de su contacto.

-Ay por favor...consígase una habitación-suena una voz molesta y un leve quejido, la pareja se separa un poco para voltear junto con los demás al observar como el arquero gira su cuerpo para luego sentarse y apoyar su brazo izquierdo sobre su pierna izquierda-rayo...esto va a dolor mañana-se queja mientras se mira las heridas y quemaduras-con que me moje?-se pregunta extrañado al verse mojado.

-( _Hermano!_ )-gritan de alegría la gronckle y el cremallerus, mientras que el pesadilla solo sonríe de gusto por verlo con bien.

-Estoy bien chicos...gracias por preocuparse-les dice con una sonrisa mientras acaricia con cariños las cabeza de la dragona y el cremallerus, si Sugar pudiera llorar lo haría en este momento por ver su hermano con vida pero si tambien tubiera brazos lo golpearia por hacer locuras y matarla del susto, al igual que Smoker solo que el quiere abrazarlo-por cierto...como esta Sky?-les pregunta preocupado por su hermana ya que ella fue quien recibió la mayor parte del impacto y lo protegió.

Los tres no sabían que responder a esa pregunta, como decirle que su hermana ya no estaban con ellos, que había arriesgado su vida con tal de protegerlo, la gronckle se arma de valor para responder la pregunta, suspira un poco y mira a su hermano entre seria y con lastima.

-( _Hermano...ella..._ )-les dice despacio ya que no es fácil para ella decirle esto a su hermano, el arquero esperaba la respuesta pero unos pequeños quejidos hicieron que los cuatro voltearan.

-( _Estoy bien...solo algo mareada_ )-comenta la nadder dorada despertando moviendo tanto su cabeza como sus ojos, si que estaba mareada y adolorida.

-( _Sky!_ )-grita de jubilo la gronckle mientras va en su dirección y comienza a frotar suavemente su cara contra el cuello de la nadder, esta la mira con una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa del mismo porte, estaba feliz de aun estar con vida.

El pesadilla rueda los ojos por la actitud infantil que a veces tiene la gronckle pero igual estaba feliz que sus dos hermanos estén con vida, mientras Smoker movía sus cabezas como resorte de un lado a otro muy contentos porque ambos estén con bien, en eso el arquero los mira los cuatro con una sonrisa cansada para que luego la nadder lo mira y este le enseña el pulgar.

Mientras eso pasaba, la pareja de jinetes que había estando prestando atención a lo que el arquero decía a sus hermanos y la actitud que estos se comportaban, en eso el joven jefe recuerda lo que dijo a su otro yo, mira la rubia con una leve sonrisa cansada.

-Lamento...si te moje-se disculpa ya que también se dio cuenta que el estaba en las mismas condiciones, la rubia lo mira extrañada por su comentario pero sonríe con cariño.

-No...descuida...no pasa nada-responde negando levemente con la cabeza, en eso se coloca a su lado pasando brazo derecho del joven por detrás de sus hombros y ayudarlo a levantarse, con esfuerzo y la ayuda de su _lady_ el castaño se levanta, en eso los jinetes se acercan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mi hermano!...en serio...cuanta vidas tienes? jaja-le pregunta en modo de broma y feliz el rubio con rasta al ver por las cosas que pasa su amigo y aun sigue con vida, los demás también se preguntaban lo mismo.

-Yo solo dirá que tengo suerte...creo-responde con una sonrisa nerviosa y no muy contento de saber cuantas veces estuvo al borde de la muerte y aun estaba vivo, pero no podía decir que tiene suerte sino que tiene grandes camaradas, en eso recuerda, mira al furia que se estaba intentado levantar-Toothless...como estas amigo?-le pregunta preocupado por el y haciendo que la rubia gire el cuerpo para que este mas cómodo al mirar.

El joven alfa intenta levantarse pero sus patas le temblaban, aun no se recuperaba del ataque consecutivo del dragón blanco, en eso siente un apoyo a su costado y puede ver como su amiga nadder lo ayuda a establecerse, le sonríe en agradecimiento.

-( _Siento que una manda de gronckles pasó por enzima mío_ )-responde a modo de broma pero aun muy adolorido.

-( _Hey!_ )-le gritan ambas dragonas ofendidas por su peso.

-( _Sin ofender_ )-responde rápido ya que no era su intención ofenderlas solo era una broma pero su cara cambia una seria al recordar el ataque sorpresivo del enemigo-( _pero_ _parece ser que tuvimos suerte_ )-agrega suspirando de alivio por ser rápido en escaparse de esas cosas.

-( _Me gustaría que tu y tu jinete deje de matarnos del susto y la angustia todos_ )-lo reta la nadder a ver las locuras que este par hace cada vez que tiene un nuevo enemigo, eso le hace pensar que le gusta trabajar solo y no en grupo, eso hace que se preocupe por el y este ni enterado de lo que le provoca.

-( _Lo siento_ )-se disculpa con lastima, en realidad las cosas salen de improvisto y no es que a el le gusta arriesgarse pero si es por el bien de alguien querido para el o alguien indefenso obvio que ara todo lo que puede para frenarlo, sabiendo que preocupara a mas de uno.

-Debo reconocerlo...-habla de repente el arquero levantándose con esfuerzo, en eso el pesadilla negro lo ayuda a sostenerse mientras que la gronckle hace lo mismo con la nadder y del otro lado el cremallerus la ayuda-no me esperaba ese ataque repentino-termina de responde mientras intenta no apoyar todo su peso en la cabeza del pesadilla.

-Si opino lo mismo...este Screaming death es mas inteligente que el que conocemos-responde el joven jefe serio y recordando ese ataque, sabia que por naturaleza el Screaming es inteligente pero este parece ser un poco mas.

-Genial...esas son muy buenas noticias-comente con cierto sarcasmo el pelinegro, en su molestia mira hacia el cielo y mira como el Screaming se dirige hacia ellos, les avisa a los demas con un pequeño grito que se le escapo.

Todos miran como el gran dragón blanco se les acerca lentamente, lo mas interesante es que viene solo, se frena para ver a cada uno de su enemigos y traidores, al ver al cuarteto que pensó que había eliminado eso le molesto mucho.

-( _ **Veo que aun están vivos**_ )-les dice con molestia mirando al par de dragones heridos y al par de castaños.

-Ja!...bueno que te digo...soy como la mala hierba...nunca muere-le contradice y bromea el arquero, al saber que no es el primera que se lo dicen pero tampoco será la ultima.

-( _ **Yo dirá que son como las cucaracha...cuanto mas las aplasto mas vienen**_ )-comenta con orgullo a saber que ellos solo son mas inferiores que el.

-( _Y con que nos aplastarías?...si no tiene patas_ )-comenta con burla el joven furia, eso causo la risa mas de uno y al igual que la del arquero pero molestia en le gran susurro.

-( _ **Pero veremos cuanto más dudaran después de esto!**_ )-les dice muy molesto y ofendido por sus palabras.

-( _Ja!...y se puede saber que puede hacer?_ )-pregunta la cabeza derecha de Smoker con una sonrisa de confianza-( _estas solo...tu hermanos fueron vencidos y los demás huyeron_ )-agrega la cabeza izquierda igual de confiado.

-( _Si!... que puedes hacer contra todos nosotros Screaming?_ )-le pregunta Albóndiga muy confiada de que podrían ganarle ahora que los demás susurros no estaban con el, los jóvenes solo guardaban silencio al ver como sus dragones le rugían la Screaming.

No tenían pensando interrumpir, era mejor que ellos lo entretengan para así ambos castaños y sus dos dragones se recuperen un poco mas antes de iniciar nuevamente la lucha, mientras que el susurro blanco mira a la gronckle que lo llamo "Screaming".

-( _ **Así que ustedes me pusieron ese nombre**_ )-no era una pregunta era mas una afirmación, ya que el mismo amo de dragones lo habia llamado por dicho nombre, sabiendo que su técnica principal jamás se la había enseñado.

-(Y yo me acostumbre tanto al nombre...que lo dije sin querer)-piensa mirando aun lado sintiéndose como un idiota al llamarlo por ese nombre cuando el no tenia ni idea, pero pueden culparlo?, el nombre es bastante bueno.

-( _ **Pero están equivocados si creen que estoy completamente solo!**_ )-les dice molesto mientras respira profundo sin que nadie lo note.

-A que te refier...aaahhh!-intenta preguntar el arquero pero todos termina tapándose los odios ya que el dragón blanco empezó a gritar con mucha fuerza y todos ellos estaban a pocos metros

-Rayos ese es su famoso grito!-le avisa/grita Tuffnut al arquero mientras se tapa los oídos con fuerza.

-No me digas!- le grita con sarcasmo el arquero y molesto mientras se tapa los odios, todos intenta tapárselos lo mejor que puede mientras que los dragones estaba intentando aguantar el fuerte sonido, lo peor que los deja mareados.

-Pero estés suena algo mas agudo!-gritan con seriedad el joven jefe al saber que este grito era un poco mas agudo del que normalmente hace el Screaming.

-Eso que significa?!-le pregunta con fuerza Snotlout pero repentinamente el grito se detuvo, todos se destapan los oídos y esperan a que los demas susurros venga ya que este grito los atrae pero no paso nada.

-No...no lo es- responde un rato mas tarde el joven castaño algo confundido por no ver a ningún susurro venir pero repentinamente la tierra comienza a temblar.

-Dígame que es un simple temblor-comenta asustada la rubia de dos coletas intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Smoker y Sugar intenta mantenerse estable tanto a ellos como a su hermana, Rex hace lo mismo con el arquero, Hiccup y Astrid intenta mantener el equilibrio por ambos, los jinetes tambien intenta mantener el equilibrio, mientras albóndiga y Stormfly ayudan a toothless.

-No lo creo-responde Fishlegs asustado sabiendo quien son los quien provoca este temblor, solo que el temblor ya paso

-Todos prepárense!-le ordena con seriedad la rubia jinete sosteniendo aun al castaño.

Desde el suelo salen unas figuras, seis para ser exactos y todas se colocan al lado del gran susurro blanco para luego rugirles con fuerza a los invitados no deseados.

-Pero que rayos son esos?!-pregunta asustado el pelinegro al ver a los seis nuevos susurros.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por ver esta nueva especie de susurros, ya que estos se veían mas aterradores y amenazantes, como no serlos si eran de un rojo mas oscuros pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era que en sus grandes ojos blancos estaban cubiertos de un extraño fuego de color verde sobresaliente.

-No tengo ni idea-responde ambos castaños igual de sorprendidos y aterrados, pero internamente maravillados por ver una nueva especie de susurros aunque estos no sean sus favoritos.

En eso el gran Screaming death les sonríe con orgullo al dejarlos sin palabras al prensentarles a la nueve especie de su familia.

-( _ **Amos de dragones y traidores…quiero presentarte a la nueva evolución de mis hermanos**_ )-el mencionado junto a sus hermanos miran al gran susurro con sorpresa y enfado al igual que todos los dragones y sus jinetes-( _ **a**_ _**los susurros...flameados!**_ )-los presente a con una voz sádica para que luego los seis nuevos dragones rugan con fuerza haciendo que las flamas de sus ojos crezcan un poco mas.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **UUFFF carambra que emocionadnte estuvo eso!...por poco y perdemos a toothless, sky y ambos hiccup's!  
**

 **Que?!..susrros flammeados?!..demonios!...que pasara ahora?...como ganaran nuestros jinetes?...que ira hacer iris e stoick?..al gual que heather y tuffnut?...no se lo pierdan la proxima vez que nos veamos jejee!  
**

 **Ppppoooor cierto lamento mucho el a verme tardado esque pense que me iba de vacaciones pero no fue asi falsa alarma y lo otro fue mi computadora andubo muy al la igual que el internet jeje mala suerte pero espero que esta semana pueda publicar rapido el siguente capi...muchas gracias a todos mis ustedes mis queridos lectores por sus apoyo y sus divertidos comentarios ñwñ...  
**

 **Los quiero mucho y no olbviden dejar sus reviews que me ayudan a seguir con esta historia!**

 **El proximo capi sera "batalla final"...asique tal vez sea largo o no pero sera el ultimo capitulo de la batalla por berk...luego vendran algunas sorpresitas 7u7 jejeje pero bueno espero que lo allan disfrutado y nos veremos la proxima!**

 **Sayonara! byebye ñwñ/**


	38. Trato,Desconfianza y Rescate

**Buenas vikingos y vikingas...lamento tardar mucho con este capi...jeje problemas de internet jeje..**

 **bueno mejor no hablor ya que no hace falta jeje..**

 **Que lo disfrute!..**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**  
 **  
"(*pesamientos de dragon*)**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **INCIO DE LA BATALLA FINAL.**

Tanto los jóvenes como los dragones miraban a los siete dragones con sorpresa pero mas a los seis nuevos dragones que aparecieron recientemente, nuevos susurros mortales, con sus espinas pero con cuerpos de color rojo fuerte pero lo que mas llaman sus atenciones son ojos flameados de color verde, ninguno de ellos había visto esta clase de dragones.

-( _ **Te presento a la evolución de mis hermanos…los susurros flameados**_ )-comenta con una sonrisa orgullosa el gran Screaming, todos los dragones miraban con asombro a los seis nuevos dragones al igual que los jinetes, menos el arquero, este solo se mantenía sereno.

-Susurros flameados-comenta vagamente y sueltan un leve suspiro de pesadez, al escucharlo los jinetes lo mira con sorpresa.

-Guau! Como se te ocurrió ese nombre tan genial?-pregunta de repente el rubio con rastas muy emocionado por sus palabras, el arquero lo mira con sorpresa.

-Eh?...no...no...es lo que el menciono-responde con una tonta sonrisa mientras señala al blanco dragón, se sintio como un tonto saber que hablo en voz alta-así es como los llama a esos susurros...es una evolución del mismo-les explica serio y viendo a los seis susurros.

-Eso significa que no soy muy buenas noticias-comenta el joven jefe serio y aun sosteniéndose de su _lady_.

Los dragones y los jinetes miran entre serios y gruñendo al enemigo sabiendo que esto se estaba complicando más de la cuenta, ahora no solo debían combatir contra el Screaming que ya de por si es difícil, sino que también a estos nuevos seis dragones evolucionados.

-Bueno miren el lado bueno aun les superamos el numero-comenta con orgullo la rubia de dos coletas y teniendo una sonrisa en la cara.

-( _Si es cierto...ellos solo son siete mientras que nosotros somos nueve_ )-concuerda Barf con su jinete y mirando a sus amigos dragones con una sonrisa.

-( _ **Eso creen?**_ )- pregunta con una sonrisa sarcastica y macabra el gran susurro, eso llamo la atención de los dragones, al igual que la del arquero-( _ **en realidad nos falta uno…y esta viniendo en camino**_ )-agrega sin quitar su expresión, eso extraño tanto a los dragones como al castaño.

-A que te refieres?-pregunta algo molesto pero muy confundido, en cambio los jóvenes jinete tenían la duda a flor de pie ya que ellos no podían entender nada de lo que hablaban.

Pero el Screaming no responde sino que mira a su izquierda aun con la sonrisa malvada, ese movimiento extraño a todos y deciden mirar hacia la misma dirección que el lo hace en eso ven que miraba el acantilado que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ellos, pero lo que ven es a otro susurro flameado sobrevolando el mismo, el susurro mira a su líder y este asiste con la cabeza levemente, al tener la aprovocion de su jefe se eleva un poco mostrando su cola y lo que estaba oculta debajo suya.

-ASTRID!-grita de asombro y enfado el joven jefe al ver a la comandante aprisionada por la cola y entre las espinas, la pobre chica estaba muy lastimada y con los ojos cerrados.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a la rubia vikinga atrapada por este nuevo dragón y al parecer dio batalla pero no fue lo suficiente ya que su captor no tiene ninguna heridas mientras que ella tenia sus ropas algo rotas más algunas heridas por todo el cuerpo.

-( _ **Escuchamos que esta horrible humana es impórtate para ti...o no amo de dragones?**_ )-le pregunta de forma malvada mientras que los dragones de los jinetes especialmente la nadder azul gruñian con fuerza-( _ **que creíste?...que podía venir a mis territorios pensado que no sabíamos que estaban aquí?!**_ )-le pregunta con enfado a todos, Sky y sus hermanos les gruñen con mucho enfado por meterse en donde no lo llaman.

Por otro lado Ruffnut y Tuffnut miraban a los susurros flameados con asombros mientras susurraban entre si, Snotlout miraba con seriedad al gran susurro blanco y trataba de ingeniárselas para vencerlo e impresionar a su querida Ruffnut ahora que tenia el camino libre ya que su robusto "rival" parecía no molestar mas peor no podia ignorar que debia ayudar a la rubia vikinga atrapada en las espinas de ese susurro, por otro lado Fishlegs que aunque estaba algo asustado por estos nuevos dragones debia encontrar una manera de ayudar a la chica, por otro le llamaba la intención poder estudiarlos.

Pero los que realmente estaban serios y muy enfadados eran Astrid e Hiccup, por parte de la rubia quería encontrar la manera de salvar a su yo de las espinas de ese feo dragón, no se los perdonaría si le hacen algo, mientra que el joven jefe también tenía el mismo pensamiento, no dejarla que la sigan lastimando pero debía encontrar la manera de ayudarla, le problema es que tanto el como su amigo estaban muy heridos para actuar rápido. En eso jefe siente como su _lady_ le aprieta la muñeca del enfado.

-(Debo encontrar la manera de salvar a Astrid antes de que ellos le hagan algo... y de lo que me pueda arrepentir después)-piensa con seriedad-(no dejare que otra persona querida para mi caiga otra vez)-vuelve a pensar con enfado y apretando los diente levemente.

Pero a todo esto, el arquero solo se mantenía calmado y con la cabeza agacha, si escucho las palabras del gran dragón pero parecía no importarle mucho.

-( _ **Pues te equivocaste…ahora mis hermanos y yo los mataremos a todos ustedes por su atrevimiento de venir!)-**_ les dice de forma amenazante, eso hace que los dragones se preparen para el ataque, Stormfly, Albóndiga, Barf y Belch defienden a toothless al igual que Smoker y Sugar a Sky, mientras que Rex aun se mantiene al lado de su hermano y Colmillo delante de los otro cuatro- _ **(si intentan defenderse mataremos a esta humana**_ )-agrega mirando al susurro que sostiene a la comandante, eso hace que stormfly los demas se detengan.

Fishlegs, Astrid e Hiccup intuían que si hacían un movimiento en falso el Screaming la mataría sin misericordia a la comandante, así que debían pensar en un plan y rápido antes de que todo esto se salga de control, Rex miraba al dragon blanco con furia pero en eso ve la mano de su hermano transformarse en puño, eso extraño un poco al pesadilla.

 **Detrás de una casa**.

La pequeña Iris se había colocado detrás de media casa destruida y quemada, al llegar...lo que vio la hizo pegar un grito ahogado ya que delante suyo estaba sus tíos y su padre juntos al que se parece al el, sus amigos y dragones, respiraba agitada por la carrera pero al querer dar otro paso para ir en su ayuda siente como es jalada hacia atrás para que luego le cubran la boca.

-Sshhh...cálmate Iris soy yo-le dice el gran jefe para que guarde silencio y le muestre una leve sonrisa, lo que menos quieres es que la pequeña termine muy asustada por su presencia, ella asiste lentamente y tratando de calmar su respiración por el pequeño susto.

Al ver que ella quiere hacerle caso y de que esta más calmada le retira la mano de la boca para luego verla con seriedad.

-No deberías estar aquí-le dice en voz baja y colocando su mano en el hombro, Iris sabe que no debe estar aquí pero no quiere dejar a su padre cuando lo ultimo que hizo fue discutir con el.

-No...no...no voy a...dejar a mi padre-tartamudea un poco no solo por miedo de lo que le pueda pasar sino que también le tiene algo de miedo al hombre que tiene en frente.

-(Que niña tan valiente)-piensa sonriendo con orgullo-escucha Iris...eres muy valiente, tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti-le dice felizmente ya que el no pudo hacerlo con su propio hijo, aunque no era momento para eso, esta batalla se estaba poniendo muy peligrosa con cada minuto y aun no podía creer que Hiccup la allá traído-pero ahora las cosas se han complicado mas...y mas al saber hacia donde ibas-le dice con calma y señalando con la cabeza el luego por donde pensaba ir.

-Que...quiere...decir señor?-le pregunta algo confundida con eso.

-Mira con atención-responde para que los dos es asomen lentamente por el costado de la casa, para sorpresa y terror de la niña, el gran susurro blanco estaba rodeado de seis dragones feos que le salen fuego por los ojos.

-Pe-pero...que son...es-esas...cosas?-pregunta con pánico al verlos.

-Es una buena pregunta...yo tampoco tengo idea que son...pero te diré algo...no es nada bueno-responde serio y enojado pero internamente preocupado al ver a todos los jinetes con sus dragones y a su hijo con ellos también, sin que lo vea la pequeña asiste con espanto-(que demonios esta pasando aquí?)-piensa con muy enfado.

-Jefe!-de repente se escucha un grito detrás suyo y ambos se voltean para ver como una chica pelinegra y un rubio con rastas se dirigen hacia ellos.

-Sssshhh!-les grita ambos, el gran jefe molesto y la pequeña aterrada, al escuchar estas "palabras" el rubio es tomado de brazo por su jefe y siendo jalado, de paso agarrando a su amiga que también fue jalada por su amigo-se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí?-pregunta tomando la palabra el gran jefe y mirando al par muy molesto.

-Eeemm...bueno...yo-responde tontamente ambos al sentirse acorralados, tanto en la palabra como en la situación.

-Les dije que se quedaran allá cuidando a los heridos-les grita en voz baja casi al borde de la desesperación.

-Lo sabemos jefe...pero creímos que necesitaban ayuda ya que Iris es un poco escurridiza jeje-comenta a modo de broma el rubio pero termina recibiendo un codazo en las costillas por parte de su amiga.

-Escuche jefe...créalo o no podemos ser de ayuda-le informa de manera seria ya que no pensaba dejar a un camarada solo-además...Snotlout esta con los heridos, Astrid ira con el junto con Daisy y Leia..estara solo por un rato-agrega con una leve sonrisa de confianza.

-Eeemm...tía Heather-la llama la pequeña, la mencionada juntos con el par de hombre miran a la niña que había hablo con voz de terror.

Iris mira a los tres con cara de pánico mientras señala hacia donde estarían los jinetes, extrañados y con la duda en sus cabezas los tres se acercan para ver, tanto pelinegra como rubio quedaron impresionado por los seis nuevos susurros que estaban rodeando al susurro blanco.

-Rayos!...esto si que esta feo-comenta con asombra la pelinegra ya que al rubio se le fue la impresión cuando vio a los jinetes en especial al ver los dragones del arquero y a este mismo, todavía no se sacaba la imagen de ese sujeto arriba en el cielo sin hacer nada.

-No lo digo por eso...sino por allá-comenta la pequeña pelinegra apunto a otro lugar, los tres se extraña y miran hacia donde ella apunta, lo que ven los deja impresionado y aterrados ya que había un séptimo susurro volado carca del acantilado y entre las púas de su cola estaba la comandante.

-Esto ya no es graciosos...si ella esta ahi...que abra pasado con Leia y Daisy-comenta el rubio muy molesto al ver a su compañera y preocupado por su novia y amiga.

-No lo se...pero debemos ir-comenta con la misma actitud la ojiverde, ambos estaban decididos a ir a ayudar a los jinetes pero repentinamente ambos son detenidos.

-No vamos hacer ninguna locura-les dice el gran jefe con seriedad, el par de vikingos quedan incrédulos por sus palabras-si ellos fallan solo nos tiene a nosotros, debemos pensar bien antes de actuar...solo así ganaremos-les informa, no pensaba dejar atrás a nadie pero era mejor si estaban a la retaguardia y buscaban una manera de ayudar todos los jinetes.

-Ósea que ahora somos nosotros los refuerzos no?-pregunta Tuffnut con una sonrisa alegre y seria para que su jefe asista de la misma forma.

-Mami-habla la pequeña viendo con tristeza y miedo a la rubia que esta siendo prisionera por esa horrible dragon, al escuchar esas palabras los tres mayores siente lastima por ella, solo Heather le coloca un mano en su cabeza para que tranquilice y que no pierda las esperanza.

-Rescataremos a tu madre Iris...te lo prometo-le dice con firmeza la vikinga haciendo que el par de vikingos asisten seriamente.

 **De vuelta con los jinetes**.

-( _ **Y bien...cual es tu respuesta amo de dragones?...o quieres ver morir a esta humana?**_ )-le pregunta ya casi perdiendo la paciencia por la espera y por verlo callado.

-( _Hiccup!...que piensas hacer?_ )-le pregunta Toothless serio e impaciente por verlo tan calmado y callado cuando la vida de su hembra corre peligro.

-( _Hermano dinos que quieres que hagamos?_ )-pregunta Sugar algo alterada al ver a su hermano tan tranquilo, mientras que Rex lo mira sereno y serio, al final lo único que hace el arquero es sonreír de lado.

-Haz lo que quieras con ella-responde levantado la cabeza y mirando al susurro sin impórtale mucho sus palabras o lo que haga.

-QUE!-pregunta todo el mundo mirándolo sorprendidos, menos Rex y los susurros flameados.

-Que demonios estas diciendo?!-le pregunta con mucho enfado la rubia jinete, que si no estuviera sosteniendo a su _dragon boy_ lo molería a golpes por sus palabras.

-Si...que haga lo que quiera-responde inclinándose de hombre sin quitar su sonrisa-yo especifique claramente anoche que nadie en esta isla me interesa-agrega mirando los jinetes y dragones para luego ver al susurro blanco-y con que el la tenga prisionera eso no va a cambiar las cosas-termina de decir con una sonrisa malvada y señalando a la rubia que el susurro flameado sostenía.

-Como te atreves en decir eso!-le grita la joven rubia casi fuera de sus casillas, si el supiera por lo que ella esta pasa cada dia de su vida por culparse por un crimen que no cometió no le diría esas palabras.

-Ah!...cállate!-le responde gritando ya arto de ella-tu no eres nadie para reclamarme lo que debo hace o lo que no debo hacer-le dice puntando con el dedo totalmente molesto por sus palabras y por creer que tiene poder sobre el-no tengo por obedecerte no ere nadie para mi...asíque no te metas en donde no te llaman-sigue enfadado para luego darle una sonrisa mientras gira su mano hacia arriba y extiende el pulgar.

Todos los jinetes estaban molesto por sus la palabras, parece ser que su amabilidad solo es una mascara para pasar inadvertido, pero por extraño que parezca el joven jefe lo mira serio y algo molesto por sus palabras pero con una duda en su cabeza, rápidamente antes de que quite la mano nota hacia donde esta apuntando, no sabe porque pero le entro la curiosidad de ver y que bueno que la tuvo, la dirección en la que estaba apuntando era hacia donde estaba toothless y los demás dragones, eso lo dejo totalmente confundido.

-(Será que nos quiere decir algo?...o que me quiere avisar de algo?)-se pregunta internamente y con muchas dudas. El arquero ignora las palabras que la rubia jinete le dirigir y se concentra mas en su enemigo.

-Asíque ya lo sabes...puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella...si quieres mátala, no me importa-le dice con una sonrías divertida para luego inclinarse de hombros y alzando un poco los brazos dándole poca importancia al asunto.

-( _ **Valla...si que me dejaste sorprendido…sabia que eras alguien frío pero no pensé que tanto**_ )-comenta con una sonrisa divertida el gran susurro.

-No me confundas con otros-responde de mala gana, odia que lo compare con otros, hace que piense que son iguales cuando en realidad son totalmente diferentes, por otro lado los jinetes estaban conmocionados y con diferentes sentimientos al escucharlo.

Astrid no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, realmente, realmente es el mismo Hiccup el que tiene apoyado entre sus hombros?, realmente quería revelar lo que la comandante le contó sobre esa fatídica noche hace once años atrás para que recapacite pero sentía que no era su deber, que algo se lo impedía, mira su yo aprisionado y de solo verla tan indefensa y a merced de la muerte la hacia sentir impotente y frustrada, lo único que se ocurrió fue morderse el labio inferior.

Mientras que Fishlegs no sabia que hacer, por un lado debía encontrar la forma de ayudar a la otra yo de Astrid pero otro lado estaba muy enojado con el yo de Hiccup por decir esas palabras tan frías y malvadas, no sabia que hacer. Snotlout querría darle su merecido tanto al susurro que tenia a la comandante como al arrogante ese del arquero por decir todas esa estupideces.

Tuffnut estaba también algo enojado con el otro Hiccup pero también algo impresionado por esos susurros, pero lo primero es primero, debían encontrar la forma de cómo liberar a la otra Astrid asíque será paciente hasta la hora de actuar. Mientras que Ruffnut estaba realmente enojada con este otro Hiccup que si no estuviera la otra Astrid prisionera le daría una buena paliza.

Pero el que no aprestaba atención a nada y quería entender la situación era le joven jefe que miraba serio tanto a su otro yo como a los dragones, quería entender si ese gesto que hizo con la mano y señalar hacia esas dirección le estaba diciendo algo o solo era que los dragones estaban metidos al medio porque realmente se lo estaba diciendo a su _lady_ , todo esto lo tenia muy confundido.

-Pero realmente eres patético...White...o...Screaming...o...como quieras que quieras llamarte-agrega de repente el arquero teniendo los ojos cerrados y mirando aun lado con una leve sonrisa, eso llamo atención de todos mas la molestia del dragon blanco.

-( _ **A que demonios te refieres con eso?**_ )-le pregunta muy molesto por sus palabras.

-Yo?...a nada-responde aun teniendo la sonrías y levantando las manos a modo de inocencia para luego verlo con una mirada sebera pero sin quitar la sonrisa -solo digo eres muy patético al querer chantajearme teniendo como prisionera a ella-agrega señalando con su mano al susurro que sosteniente a la rubia.

Tanto los jóvenes como los dragones no entendían nada de lo que estaba queriendo decir con todo eso tan repentinamente, a excepción del joven jefe que lo miraba entre serio y dudoso, al igual que Rex que era el que estaba a su lado, pero este solo lo miraba serio.

-En realidad me sorprendes de que siendo un dragon tan fuerte, tan resistente y tan poderoso como tú-lo elogia con cada palabra, eso levanta el orgullo del nombrado y extrañando a mas de uno- se tenga que rebajar a recurrir...a esto-agrega señalando al susurro flameado como decepcionado del Screaming, eso si que molesto mucho al susurro blanco.

-( _ **Yo no me estoy rebajando a nada!**_ )-le contra dice muy molesto por ofenderlo de esta manera, el joven jefe mira atento los gruñidos que el Screaming que le tira su yo, entendio que estaba ofendiendo, se preguntaba mentalmente que estaba planeando su yo.

-Así?!-le pregunta con una sonrisa burlona y no creyendo nada de lo que dice- pues parece que tu orgullo de dragon esta tan por los suelos que ahora recurres al secuestro-agrega con burla y muy decepcionado mientras camina cerca del pesadilla.

Hiccup nota los pequeños movimientos de la mano derecha del arquero, indicándole algo, en eso mira detrás suyo puede ver que de nuevo estaba señalando a toothless y los demás.

-( _ **Mi orgullo dragon esta intacto!**_ )-vuelve a contradecirle sintiéndose humillado de que un maldito humano le este diciendo estas cosas.

-Pues yo no lo creo-responde vagamente y dándole poca importancia mientras se coloca cerca del cuerpo del pesadilla-capturas a una humana cualquiera-señala a la chica con un dedo como contando, eso molesto mucho a la joven jinete que estaba apretando la muñeca de su chico sin darse cuenta-amenazas a mi y a mis hermanos con que nos rindamos a cambio de que ella no muera-cuenta con otro dedeo para luego levantar la ceja y mirar al susurro-siendo sincero eso solo los hacen los cobardes...no creo que tu esas uno de eso o si?...pensé eres el dragon mas fuerte que hay no?-le pregunta con burla haciendo que los susurros flameados lo miren interrogante y que los dragones de los jóvenes se reían un poco.

-( _ **YO SOY EL DRAGON MAS FUERTE!**_ )-grita/ruge con fuerza muy ofendido por sus palabras, eso hace que todos lleven sus manos a sus oídos para cubrirse, en eso Hiccup mira las manos del arquero y estas las vuelve a mover señalando el mismo lugar.

Mas o menos tenia entendido de lo que iba su plan pero no podía hacerlo solo, con su cuerpo todo lastimado y adolorido, por suerte para el su _lady_ lo estaba ayudando a sostenerse.

-Astrid...vamos con toothless y los demás...lentamente-la llama y le habla en voz baja mirándola serio.

-Que estas loco?!-le pregunta levantado su voz, que por suerte nadie escucho por le rugido del susurro, estaba sorprendida de la decisión que a tomado su novio al querer ir con los dragones cuando eso loco quiere hacer que maten a su otro yo.

-Sshhh!-le dice fuerte molesto con ella por levantar la voz y que los descubran, la rubia se muerde internamente por eso pero no quita su cara de molestia, en eso le susurro blanco deja de rugir.

-Hiccup estas loco?-el vuelve a pregunta en voz baja y un poquito mas calmada, no tenia ni idea de que estaba pesando-tu otro yo va hacer que maten a la mía y tu quieres que nos apartemos?-le pregunta molesta por su loca decisión.

-Si-responde con seriedad y determinación, la rubia lo mira asombrada e incrédula-no te puedo contar ahora solo confía en mi...se lo que hago-le dice rápidamente y mirando de reojo al susurro blanco.

-Confío en ti...el es el que me preocupa-responde ella, nunca tiene dudas de el pero su otro yo era de temer, no podía confiar en el arquero.

-Solo sígueme...por favor-le suplica y la mira directos a los ojos, ver eso ojos verdes como el bosque mismo la sorprendió pero también la tranquilizo, haciéndola que confíe en el y que lo siga hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, asiste con determinación, este le devuelve el gesto muy agradecido-(espero que esto funcione y no me equivoque)-piensa con seriedad mientras que ambos caminan lentamente hacia sus dragones.

 **Unos segundos antes.**

Una vez que el rugido del dragon término, el arquero se descubre los oídos y disimuladamente mira su cintura, chequera los dientes al ver que solo tiene dos espinas clavadas en la madera de su cintura.

-Rex no me mires-comenta apretando casi sus labios y mirando al susurro enfadado, el mencionado le hace caso y escucha con atención-acercame tu cola...es momento de volar-comenta con una leve sonrisa mientras da un paso hacia atrás, el pesadilla sonríe levemente mientras mueve su cola suave y lentamente.

-( _ **Pero!**_!)-al decir eso el gran dragon mira al arquero con seriedad, eso paralizo a todos mientras que el arquero lo mira algo curioso-( _ **lo que tu quieres es que no mate a esta humana**_ )-comenta mirando a la rubia capturada, eso hace que el castaño suspire y sonríe de medio lado.

-No...no por favor mátala ni a ti ni a mi nos sirve-responde vagamente y alegre mientras es sienta en la cola de su hermano suspirando con cansancio, eso hace que la pareja de jinetes se frene y el castaño mire al a chica asustado, el amo de dragones mira con expresión de aburrimiento al susurro blanco-pero seria...en serio..seria algo humillante que tengas que recurrir a algo como esto...y viendo que eres derrotado por un inútil humano y sus dragones-comenta con gracia mientras se señala y señala a sus hermanos.

Sugar y Smoker no entendían nada de lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, Sky tenía sus dudas mientras que Rex se mantenía sereno, por otro lado Tuffnut, Ruffnut y Snotlout estaba algo confundidos por todo esto, no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando ya que solo tenían la mitad de la conversación, Fishlegs por otro lado intentaba entender pero aun estaba en duda de cómo ayudar a la comandante.

Stormfly aunque estaba enojada por sus palabras estaba igual de confundida como los demás dragones pero Toothless había dejado prestar atención a la charla de arquero con el susurro al darse cuenta que su hermano y su hembra se le acercaban lentamente, eso le extraño bastante pero parece ser que Astrid se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del otro Hiccup pero algo llamo su atención.

Hiccup solo esperaba que el supuesto "plan" que su yo estaba haciendo funcione, pero eso no evita que le moleste mucho que este menospreciando a rubia pero debía tragárselo para así podían tener la oportunidad de rescatarla, asíque con la ayuda de su _lady_ creyó que podría acercarse a su amigo para asi volar lo mas rápido posible hacia ella pero no contó con que digiera esas palabras, ahora su única ayuda para llegar a su objetivo se detuvo mirándolo con mucho enfado a su yo, miro asustado y preocupado de que ella no lo suelte y se valla a matarlo.

Por otro lado estaba decepcionado de el por decir esas palabras para que su _lady_ deje de avanzar pero al menos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que su amigo lo pueda ver, mira detrás suyo y puede ver que su amigo lo esta viendo, rapidamente con su mano izquierda mueve dos de sus dedos para que venga hacia el, Toothless mira con asombro la mano de su jinete y entiende que debe acercarse hasta el, lo malo que debe acercarse sin que el idiota grandote se de cuenta.

Mientras que el gran susurro pensaba en las ultimas palabras del "amo" y por desgracia para el este tenia razón, no era propio de el hacer esta clases de cosas y que lo este derrotando estos humanos junto a esos infelices dragones que salieron de la nada tampoco era bueno para su logro y orgullo.

-( _ **Por desgracia y extraño que parezca tienes razón**_ )-admite no muy feliz de aceptar esas palabras, el arquero solo sonríe complacido-( _ **perfecto...continuaremos con esta batalla y ustedes morirán**_ )-agrega con sonrisa malvada, el chico rueda los ojos sin creer que pueda lógralo-( _ **pero primero lo primero…..esa humana ya no me sirve para nada)**_ -comenta mirando a la rubia envuelta en la cola de su hermana.

Rex estaba algo impaciente a la espera de la orden de su hermano, sentirlo en su cola y no escuchar ninguna sus palabras lo estaba impacientando tanto que ya estaba empezando a dudar de su idea, en cambio el arquero se mantenía serenero observando, toothless se acerca lentamente hacia la pareja y aguatando el dolor de su cuerpo, Hiccup esperaba paciente a su amigo pero internamente estaba aterrado de lo que el Screaming pueda hacerle a la comandante.

-( _ **Hermana…suelta a ese estorbo…no nos hace falta**_ )-le ordena con una sonrisa malvada al saber que su hermana no se manchara con sangre repulsiva, dejara que caída y que el mar se encargue de ella, la susurra lo mira y asiste con la cabeza.

Para todos esto estaba pasando en cámara lenta, ver como poco a poco el susurro empezaba a aflojar el agarre y como la joven se deslizaba por la cola y espinas del dragones, todos estaban sorprendido a excepción de Rex que esperaba paciente y el mismo arquero que había cerrado los ojos.

-Ahora Rex!-grita abriendo los ojos mientras agarra las espinas que estaban en su tabla y se sostiene de las púas de la cola para mirar con seriedad al su blanco, eso llama la atención de todos hasta las de los susurros y el Screaming pero haciendo que el pesadilla negro tenga una sonrisa seria.

-Disparo negro!/( _Disparo negro!_ )-gritan ambos al mismo tiempo para que luego el dragon negro agítate levente su cola y lanza al chico hacia la dragona quien había soltó a la comandante, el arquero mientras iba volando hacia su objetivo prepara bien su dos espinas.

Unas vez que choca contra la dragona le sonríe de forma malvada, esta que da algo sorprendida y paralizada por verlo arriba suyo pero su reacción fue lenta ya el que arquero comenzó a trepar por su cara para luego saltar su ala izquierda.

-Toma esto!-grita sin quietar su sonrisa mientras clavaba las espinas en la ala, la pobre dragona ruge de dolor y desciende un poco mientras trata de mantenerse estable en el aire con su otra ala-veamos como les va ahora jajaja-comenta con una sonrisa malvada mientras se deja caer al vacío y al igual que solo su risa se escucha.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esa maniobra y ese ataque tan repentino que de solo verlo parecería una locura, los más sorprendidos eran Toothless e Hiccup al ver por primera vez el famoso "disparo negro", y siendo sincero al pobre furia le estaba agarrando una ataque por eso, en cambio Hiccup no podía creer que realmente haga este tipo de locuras, creo que ya habría un tiempo límite para dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Que...que?-se pregunta el joven castaño un poco fuera de lugar al notar que todo estaban paralizados- que estamos esperando...chicos!...rápido a sus dragones!-les grita y ordena con seriedad el saber que tienen una minima oportunidad de atacar con sorpresa.

Los jinetes mas sus dragones pestañea rápidamente para salir de su asombro y atacar la orden de su jefe, todos correr a sus respectivos compañeros para subir y enfrentarse a los susurros, Astrid se gira rápido para llegar hasta Toothless y dejárselo a cargo.

-Hiccup...no creo que tu y Toothless puedan seguir con esto-le dice con preocupación una vez que ambos llegan hasta el dragon negro-ambos están demasiado heridos...deben dejar que nosotros nos encarguemos-agrega casi suplicándole que no valla, que con ellos era suficiente para detener a los susurros y al Screaming.

-Lo se Astrid-concuerda con ella mientras se sube con mucho esfuerzo en el lomo de su amigo, la rubia también lo ayuda un poco, luego de acomodarse la mira con una sonrisa tierna y cansada-pero no puedo quedar con en tierra y con los brazos cruzados mientras ustedes luchan-le dice amablemente-verdad amigo?-le pregunta con una sonrisa y una caricia a su fiel compañero.

El pequeño alfa disfruta de las caricias muy a gusto y concordando 100% en su jinete, no pensaba por nada del mundo quedar con las garras clavadas en el suelo, no mientras pueda hacer algo y seguir respirando, la jinete los mira con una mirada preocupada al verlos sonreír tan alegres después del tremendo susto que le dio, agacha la mirada para suspirar y luego vuelve a levantar con una sonrisa, aunque lo golpea y lo atara el jamás se quedara quieto, unas de las razón de porque se enamoro de el.

-Esta bien pero esta vez no estarán solos-le dice con una sonrisa retadora, el chico la mira de igual forma pero un poco mas cansada.

-Y quien dijo que estábamos solos?-le pregunta sin cambiar su expresión-bueno veremos si nos puedes seguir el paso _my lady_ -agrega con una pequeña broma y retándola, la jinete acepta el reto con una sonrisa para después salir corriendo hacia su dragon.

Una vez que llego hasta la nadder, se sube rápidamente para que luego ambos dragones se miren serio y desafiantes, el par se agacha para tomar impulso y con un movimiento de cola y piernas, ambos dragones salen volando hacia sus objetivos, por otro lado la nadder dorada intentaba mover sus alas pero sentía tanto dolor que se volvía a costar al suelo.

-( _Sky no te sobre esfuerces demasiado_ )-le dice preocupada la cabeza derecha de Smoker al ver como su hermana intenta pararse- ( _solo intenta calmarte...para asi te puedes recuperar mas rápido_ )-agrega la cabeza izquierda con la misma expresión.

-( _No...puedo...debo...ayudar...a...Hiccup)_ -responde con dolor y quejas al intentar moverse, entre ella y el furia, ella fue la quien mas daño recibió por estar un poco mas adelante.

-( _Descuida...Rex ya fue por el)_ -el responde la gronckle con una sonrisa confiada al mirar hacia delante, eso sorprendió un poco a la nadder y al cremallerus, ambos miran hacia donde estaba anteriormente el pesadilla negro para darse cuenta que en ese lugar no había nadie.

 **Momento antes**.

Hasta para el parecía increíble que su plan allá funcionado pero no era el momento de sorprenderse, después de clavar esas espinas en el ala de esa dragona y dejarse caer, su siguiente objetivo era ir por la rubia vikinga, tan solo ella estaba a unos poco metros de el asíque sin pensarlo se coloca recto y se deja caer en picada, sino se apuraba el agua podría matarla y sino despertaba moriria ahogada, aumento su peso para llegar mas rápido y una vez que estaba lo mas cerca estira su mano derecha.

Por otro lado la rubia vikinga abre ligeramente los ojos y puede ver al castaño dirigirse hacia ella, la vista la tenia algo borroneada, no podía ser cierto que su "amigo" venga por ella, tal vez estaba confundiendo las cosas o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada antes de lecho de muerte, aunque tampoco es la primera vez que esto le pasa.

-(Cuídate mucho Hiccup)-piensa internamente feliz mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salen.

-Te...tengo!-comenta una voz al sostener su muñeca derecha, sentir ese calor repentino le hizo abrir levemente los ojos, estaba muy cansada y muy adolorida para saber que es real que no lo es, al final volvió a cerrarlos.

Mientras que el castaño abrazaba a la chica, colocando la cabeza de ella en su pecho para luego girar dándole la espalda al mar, un viejo recuerdo se le vino la cabeza al momento de colocarse así.

-(Que ignora...vuelvo a repetir lo mismo de hace 20 años)-piensa serio pero con un toque de burla, sin mirar a su "compañera" de caída, cierra los ojos a la espera del impacto.

El agua estaba cada vez mas cerca ya se le podía escuchar el ruido de las olas al romper contra las rocas, inconcientemente la mano de que vikinga que estaba apoyada en el pecho del chico la aprieta con fuerza, al igual que el arquero la abraza con fuerza y manteniendo los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Juntos en eso son atrapados atente de que toquen el mar y solo ocasionando que el pelo del chico se moje.

-Porque tardaste tanto?-pregunta abriendo su ojo derecho y mirando con una sonrisa graciosas a su rescatador.

-( _Sky tiene razón...uno de estos días nos mataras de un infarto a los cuatro_ )-responde mirándolo muy molesto el pesadilla negro, el chico solo se ríe con gracia por sus palabras, aunque para el dragon no es gracioso-( _por cierto donde la dejamos?)_ -le pregunta poniéndose serio y cambiando de tema al ver a la rubia entres sus garras al igual que su hermano.

-Por ahora llévanos a tierra-responde seriamente y sin mirara a la chica, el pesadilla no pregunta mas y se dirige atacar a la orden.

 **En tierra**.

Mientras que los jinetes peleaban contra los susurros y el Screaming, Rex desciende sin ser visto pero antes de tocar suelo suelta a ambos chicos, Hiccup cae de pie aun sosteniendo a la rubia para que luego la cargue entre sus brazos y correr hacia la casa más cercana.

-Rex!...cúbreme-le dice a su hermano mientras se va directo a la primera casa que vio, el pesadilla asiste y se coloca en guardia para ver que nadie los allá visto.

Una vez que llego a casa, esta aun tenia puerta así que de una patada la abre, sin importarle mucho el ruido o la destrucción entra caminado para que luego agacharse y sentar a la rubia contra la pared, la admiro por un rato, verla con la ropa rasgada y muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo, supo que tal vez ella dio una buena batalla o solo peleo sabiendo que no podía derrotar a su enemigo, pero así es ella sigue luchando aun sabiendo que va a perder.

-Basta...no debes estar aquí-se auto recrimina al darse cuenta que la esta viendo mas de la cuenta y que no debería estar aquí con ella, se levanta y se gira para salir de una vez por todas de esa casa, pero….-aun estas despierta-afirma con seriedad y sin mirar al sentir como es tomado de la mano.

La mano de la comandante agarraba con fuerza la mano del chico pero su mirada se encontraba mirando al suelo, fue un mero reflejo, un impulso que sintió al querer agarra su mano y ahora que le estaba volviendo a dirigir la palabras, no sabia que decir.

-Yo...yo solo-intenta hablar pero no sabe que decir o por donde empezar, mientras que el arquero ni se movía de su lugar o le quitaba la mano, solo se quedo parado esperando a que hable, en eso la joven levanta la mirada para verlo- porque?-le pregunta totalmente confundida al verlo ayudándolos y saber porque le salvo la vida, el silencio reino por unos segundos que para la joven se le hizo eternos.

-Quien sabe-responde entre suspiro y mirando al frente, eso confundió mas a la chica-pero no creas por un segundo que lo hice por ti o porque los estoy ayudando-agrega serio-no se porque...pero esto solo hago por Iris y mis hermanos-comenta, ahí pudo entender mejor la situación, era obvio que lo haría por ellos y no por cuenta propia.

Se sintió algo tonta al darse una minima esperanza de que el estuviera peleando por ellos, pero debía ya dejar ese sueño tonto de niña, el solo los ayudaba porque tal vez su hija y sus hermanos lo convencieron otra cosa mas no había, suspira y sonríe mientras lo suelta lentamente, era momento de dejarlo ir, como siempre lo a hecho.

-Entonces vete...no tienes nada que hacer aquí-responde sin mirarlo, se sentía muy deprimida por todo pero ya debe ser realista y terminar con esta obsesión que tiene por el, un segundo silencio reino en el lugar para que luego solo se escuchara el suspiro del castaño.

-Mas te vale que te quedes aquí y te cubras-le dice sin mirarla, eso sorprendió tanto a la chica que levanto la mirada de golpe-ya que cuando todo esto acabe...quiero una verdadera pelea contra ti-responde girando la cabeza para verla con seriedad, eso si que dejo a la comandante fuera de lugar, para luego asiste levemente.

En cierto punto parecía raro que le allá pedido eso en un momento como este pero también sus peleas no fueron muy buenas y todas fueron interrumpidas...casi, la primera vez en su encuentro donde su blanco lo fueron todos, aunque para el verdadero blanco era Snotlout pero Fishlegs lo termino siendo, el segundo era solo una distracción para que pueda invadir su aldea y al final Ruffnut termino siendo la siguiente victima y por ultimo hace un par de días, ese combate hubo dos razones, la primera que ella ya no quería seguir viviendo y quería terminar con su sufrimiento y el segundo su otro yo los había interrumpido.

-Por cierto-comenta de golpe el castaño mirándola, ella pestañea para salir de su nube de recuerdos y verlo atenta-la ultima vez tu tenias mi arco...donde esta?-le pregunta levantado una ceja al notar, obviamente, que ella ya no lo tiene consigo.

-Lo.,.lo tiene la dragona de mi otro yo...lo deje en su asiente cuando salimos-responde con cansancio poco a poco sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, el joven asiste serio para darse la vuelta e ir a la batalla y por su arco.

-Antes de que te duermas-comenta una vez parado en el umbral de la puerta, ella intenta mantenerse despierta para escucharlo por ultima vez- te rescate porque recordé cuando te deje a cargo a Iris...me di cuenta de que ella te tiene afecto y no se porque-responde sin mirarla-lo que menos quiero es verla llorar y por eso te rescate...porque eres importante para ella-termina de hablar para salir corriendo.

-(Hiccup...lo siento...lo siento mucho)-piensa con tristeza mientras poco a poco sus parpados se cierran.

 **A fuera.**

El castaño corre los mas rápido que puede hacia su hermano que lo a estando esperando y vigilando que ninguno de sus enemigos los ataque de improvisto.

-Todo listo Rex...listo para el contraataque?-le pregunta con una sonrisa ya estando a su lado y recuperado el aire.

-( _Sabes que si_ )-responde de igual forma para agacharse un poco y dejar que su hermano se suba rápido, este no pierde el tiempo y se sube en su cuello para agarrase con fuerza de los cuernos, una vez listo el pesadilla despega-( _cual es primer paso?_ )-le pregunta con duda e interesado.

-Vamos con Sky y los demás-responde de manera seria mientras busca con la mirada a la mencionada y sus hermanos, el dragon no objeta nada y comienza en la búsqueda de sus hermanos-luego debemos buscar mi arco-agrega esta vez en voz baja al mirar una dirección y ver a la nadder azul atacar a uno de esos susurros flameados.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarlos ya que la pobre dragona apenas podía moverse, de solo ver al castaño se le partía el corazón de vergüenza y tristeza al ver que ella se sacrifico por el, el dragon negro aterriza cerca de los tres dragones y el arquero baja de su cuello para ir corriendo hacia ellos.

-Chicos están bien?-les pregunta con preocupación mas por la nadder.

-( _Que nosotros estemos bien?_!)-responde la gronckle con otra pregunta y estando muy molesta, se le acerca tanto que el castaño tuvo que retroceder un paso y colocar sus manos en frente para que no lo mate-( _como te atreves a preguntarnos eso cuando tu volviste a hacer ese maldito disparo dragon!_ )-le dice casi fuera de sus casillas, estaba tan preocupada por lo que hizo que termino muy enojada.

Rex mira aun costado fingiendo inocencia mientras que el pobre castaño intenta calmarla con las manos y una sonrisa nerviosa, si no lo mata Sky, lo mata Sugar y por desgracia para el la dragona es mas sensible que la nadder.

-Eeemmm..sugar...es disparo negro-la corrige con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-( _No me importa!_ )-le grita casi fuera de las casillas, tanto el pobre chico junto con el pesadilla retroceden sus cabezas del susto.

-Tranquilizate Sugar..se que no te gusta que lo haga pero...bueno...era necesario-responde nerviosismo y rascándose con un dedo la mejilla, la gronckle lo mira con la escama alzada esperando una explicación-Etoo...así podíamos cubrir mas terreno jeje-agrega riéndose nerviosamente y esperando que le crea, la dragona solo rueda los ojos indignada por las cosas hace o dice, no le crea para nada pero no le queda de otra, en eso el chico deja de reír para dirigirse hacia la nadder con una mirada preocupada-Sky...como te siente hermanita?-le pregunta a modo de broma inocente pero con mucho dolor en sus palabras.

-( _Es…estoy…bien.…aun…puedo continuar_ )-responde la dragona adolorida mientras se levantándose lentamente y temblando un poco, preocupada Sugar se le acerca y con la ayuda de Smoker la sostiene para que no se caiga.

El pesadilla negro la mira serio y con calma mientra que el castaño también la mira serio pero en sus ojos se nota la preocupación y culpa que siente al no poder hacer mucho en este momento.

-Jeje no lo creo linda-le dice con una tierna sonrisa mientras se le acerca y le acaricia la nariz, esta lo mira con sorpresa.

-( _Pe-pero me necesitas...como a todos_ )-le contra dice indignada de que la dejen de lado en esta pelea tan importante y mas sabiendo que los cinco juntos pelean mejor-( _no le ganaremos al idiota ese sino estamos todos_ )-agrega de mala gana al referirse al Screaming pero el arquero le sonríe amable mientras le sigue acariciando.

-Ya basta...es hora de que te relajes y nos dejes hacer el trabajo a nosotros-le dice amablemente, no le ordena sino que le rogaba que descasara ya hecho mucho por el, además de que no iba a dejar que siguiera peleando-solo que esta vez solo seremos tres-agrega retirando su mano y sonriendo con determinación.

-( _A que te refieres?_ )-pregunta de golpe la gronckle un poco perdida en esas ultimas palabras.

-Esta vez solo seremos Smoker, Rex y yo-responde mirándola para luego ver al cremallerus y el par de cabeza lo mira un poco con sorpresa para luego asistir con determinación.

-( _Que?...pero que hay de mi?_ )-le vuelve a preguntar sorprendida de que no lo tenga en cuenta, el chico solo suspira un poco mientras se le acerca y agacha para acariciarle levemente el costado de su cabeza.

-Necesito dos cosas de ti Sugar-le dice amablemente, esta lo mira atento-primero necesito que cuides y vigiles a esta dragona inquita-le dice señalando con su pulgar a la nadder.

-( _Mira quien me habla de inquieto)_ -responde de mala gana la dragona por la pequeña broma y causando unas minis risas entre todos, un rato después el ojiverde suspira para calmarse y levantarse.

-Y segundo…ves esa casa que tiene techo?-le pregunta señalando con seriedad la única casa en todo el pueblo que tenia techo, todos menos Rex la mira con extrañes, la gronckle asiste-quiero que ambas valla para allá y que se refugien ahí-les dice seriamente, ambas dragonas asisten sabiendo que la nadder y ella misma no puede hacer mucho con esas heridas, en eso le arquero se muerde el labio inferior-y de paso quiero que también protejan al que esta ahí-termina de hablar ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

Las dos dragonas se extrañaron y se quedaron muy sorprendidas con eso ultimo que dijo su hermano, quien estaba en esa casa para que su hermano quiera que ellos protejan al que esta ahí?.

-OH!...antes de que se me olvide-decís de golpe y mira a la nadder-Sky necesito dos de tus espinas ya que no me quedan mas-le pide, esta asiste y lanza dos espinas al suelo, estas son clavadas cerca del piel de joven, Hiccup las toma y asiste con seriedad- bien Rex!...Smoker! Listos?-les pregunta a ambos mientras se sube en el pesadilla.

-( _Listos!)_ -responde ambos al mismo tiempo-( _hacia tiempo que no peleamos juntos tu y yo Hiccup)_ -toma la palabra el pesadilla mirándolo de reojo y con una pequeña sonrisa, el chico se contagia por eso.

-Es cierto...bueno veamos que tal nos va después de tanto tiempo jeje-bromea un poco mientras se sostiene de los cuerdo del dragon, en eso mira a ambas dragonas-en serio quiero que ustedes dos se protejan...luego las veremos-comenta con mucha preocupación, estas asistente.

-( _Cuídense mucho ustedes tres_ )-dice la gronckle con preocupación, los dos dragones se juntan y los tres asisten con seriedad para luego salir volando hacia sus objetivos, una vez en el cielo la gronckle mira su hermana-( _vámonos Sky_ )-le dice amablemente mientras se coloca a su lado para ayudarla, esta asiste débilmente y comienza a caminar yendo hacia la casa que su hermano les dijo.

Ya en los cielos, ambas cabezas del cremallerus se estaban preguntando que es lo que van hacer.

-( _Ahora que hermano?)_ -pregunta la cabeza izquierda con intriga en el plan que puede llegar a tener su hermano.

-Smoker...quiero ustedes vallan y ayuden...a la gronckle y su jinete-responde con seriedad y sin mirarlo, eso extraño un poco al cremallerus ya que le seria mas fácil ayudar al otro cremallerus pero no iban a cuestionar a su hermano, no después de dejarlo de lado cuando fue ayudar al creamallerus y sus jinetes- Rex llévame con la nadder azul-le pide al pesadilla negro del igual forma, este lo mira pero no dice nada, sabia porque irían con ella.

-( _Entendido!_ )-responde ambos con seriedad para dar un fuerte aleteo cada uno y luego separarse, a cumplir con las ordenes de su hermano.

 **Con Stormfly y Astrid.**

Ambas volaban a gran velocidad siendo seguidas por uno de los susurros flameados y su nombre si que los caracteriza ya que el cuerpo de estos mismo se prenden como el de un pesadilla y eso complicaba las cosas para ambas, en especial para la jinete.

-Un fuego mas potentes que su anterior versión-comenta y analiza en voz baja la rubia mirando al susurro detrás de ella- y cubren su cuerpo con fuego como los pesadilla, se nota que es una evolución mas fuerte en ellos...diablos!-se queja y maldice muy enojada con esta situación mientras vuelve a mirar a hacia delante.

De repente el susurro rojo las ataca con espinas cubiertas de fuego, por suerte la nadder pudo esquivarlo en el último momento, pero algo que ella no vio que su jinete si, cuando el susurro rojo vio como esquivo sus espinas haciéndose aun lado aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzar dos bolas de fuego con bastante potencia, suerte que la ojiazul miraba detrás suyo para ver como esas bolas de fuego venían hacia ellas.

Ella rápidamente reacción para obligar a su amiga que se haga aun lado dando giros de barril, luego la nadder dar vuelta para dispara dos bolas de fuego y detrás de esta lanzar espinas, el susurro esquiva ambas bolas de fuego pero tuvo que bloquear las espinas con su fuego, eso hace que la jinete cheque los dientes de lo enojada que estaba, estas bestias o eran listas o ellas no estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

-No podemos perder-comenta mirando al dragon y luego a la aldea-debo ayuda a mi yo a recupera la isla-agrega con seriedad y recordando la charla de anoche-este lugar el único lugar donde se siente a gusto...no podemos rendirnos amiga-le dice a su compañera con determinación y enfado pero mirando al susurro rojo.

Stormfly escucho sus palabras con atención y realmente no entendía porque ahora su amiga/hermana quiere ayudar a su otro yo, no que ellas estaban peleadas?, esto era algo extraño.

-Tal vez te pueda parecer extraño linda...pero es una historia larga y casi no la creo...pero-habla de pronto la joven y respondiendo la pregunta no formulada de la dragona- pero...debo creer en mi propia palabra-responde con seriedad-te prometo que cuando todo termine te lo contare-le dice con una leve sonrisa.

-( _No se que abra pasado pero puedo esperar...primero hay que acabar con esta cosa_ )-comenta algo perdida por las recientes palabras de su jinete pero lo dejara pasar, por ahora su única meta es detener y espantar a esos susurros y ganarle al Screaming.

Ambos dragones se rugan con fuerza y haciendo que el susurro haga crecer sus llamas de su cuerpo, sin esperar mucho ambos dragones van directo contra el otro, a la rubia se le ocurrió usar su hacha para golpear con fuerza la cabeza del dragon justo con ambos choque, así que lleva su mano detrás de su silla para tomar su arma pero no siente nada.

-Que?!...en donde esta mi hacha?-se pregunta sorprendida al voltear hacia atrás y ver que su arma no estaba, en eso se le viene el recuerdo de la lucha contra uno de los susurros-(maldición...olvide que se me había caído cuando me subí en uno de ellos)-piensa muy enfadada consigo misma por olvidarse de buscar su arma, no le quedaba de otra que confiar en la fuerza de su amiga y obvio también ayudarla en lo que pueda.

Asíque dejando eso de lado se sostiene con fuerza de las manoplas de su silla y se prepara para el impacto, en cambio Stormfly mira a su objetivo acercándose, si pudo contra el skrill la otra vez podrá contra esta serpiente terrestre, ambos dragones se acercaban cada vez mas y justo el ultimo minuto la nadder se eleva de golpe para terminar usando su cola y golpear con fuerza la cara del susurro.

El dragon flameado es tirado hacia atras dando vueltas, se frena para sacudir la cabeza con fuerza y rugir muy molesto, pero hay un problema, mira para ambos los costados pero no encontraba a la dragona por ninguna parte, se preguntaba donde se había metido.

-( _Arriba tuyo idiota!_ )-se escucha un grito/rugido, el dragon levanta la cabeza para ver que al nadder venia en picada con sus dos patas extendidas, sin poder reacción a tiempo es recibido por el fuerte golpe, eso solo hace que Stormfly salte usando su cabeza para luego girar sobre si misma y golpearlo fuertemente con su cola.

Ambos golpes le causaron mucho dolor al dragon pero eso solo hizo hervir su sangre y aumentar sus llamas, ambas chicas se ponen en guardia y miran con seriamente a su enemigo, listas para el siguente ataque o la siguiente ofensiva.

-Oye idiota!...piensa rápido!-grita una voz debajo ambos dragones, estos mira y el susurro reciben un poderos fuego que lo tira adolorido hacia arriba para luego ir hacia abajo, en eso donde antes estaba el susurro ahora estaba el pesadilla negro y su jinete-muy lento!-le grita con gracia el castaño a verlo caer.

-Que crees que estas haciendo?-le pregunta la rubia muy enojada con el por venir a interrumpir su batalla, el chico voltea a verla.

-No vengo ayudarte si es lo que crees-responde de malhumor, eso hace que ojiazul se le hinche la vena y voltee el rostro muy molesta.

-Bueno...entonces puedes irte...Stormfly y yo podemos encargarnos solas-comenta sin mirarlo.

-Si lo se...algo se puede ver-responde con indeferencia y con algo de aburrimiento-como sea...en realidad vengo a pedirte que me entregues mi arco-le dice seriamente mientras que Rex se le acerca lentamente para luego estirar su mano, la chica levanta la ceja extrañada por su comentario-tu otro yo me dijo que dejo mi arco en tu silla asíque dámelo-le explica rápidamente.

Al escuchar sus palabras la jinete mira los lados de su silla y no se dio cuenta cuando su yo había dejado el arquero del castaño enganchado al costado derecho de su silla, pero el estaba loco si creía que le daría el arco así no mas después de lo que hizo.

-Olvídalo...no pienso dartelo-responde cerrando los ojos muy seriamente, eso dejo desarmado al castaño y muy sorprendido.

-Que?!...porque?-pregunta indignado y algo enojado, no era momento para estar jugando.

-Es la regla...no puedes usar armas-responde mirándolo con una mirada sombría.

-QUE?!-pregunta incrédulo y volviendo sus manos puños por el enojo que esta teniendo por no poder conseguir lo que quiere, la jinete sonríe seriamente orgullosa de su logro mientras se cruza de brazo mirándolo-ay no puede ser!...tu y tu esposo son iguales-agrega muy frustrado con ambos mientras se revuele los cabellos.

-Hiccup no es mi esposo...es mi novio-le contradice algo sonrojada por el adelanto que le otorga tan repentino.

-Es lo mismo!...ay! como sea!-comenta enojado y casando de discutir otra vez por los mismo-escucha necesito mi arco si quieres quien recuperar esta mugrosa isla!-le grita y señala la aldea con mucho enfado.

-Deja de insultar a Berk!...te recuerdo que tu mismo naciste aquí!-le responde de la misma forma, quien se cree por decirle "mugrosa" al lugar en donde nació y lo vio crecer...hasta cierto punto.

-Eso quedo en el pasado-responde mirando aun lado un poco mas tranquilo pero sin quitar la mirada molesta.

La rubia jinete aun no se puede creer que este esa su chico, sabe bien que tuvo una vida dura pero supo perdonar, solo que este era una versión contraria al que conoce, esta bien que Hiccup libere todo su enojo y frustración con la gente que lo lastimo, y aunque se lo merezcan ya es suficiente, esta tan acostumbra a la felicidad del castaño que verlo así era algo que no quiere pero la pregunta que se hace ella es...porque?...porque seguir asi?.

-Da igual...de todo modos no te lo voy a dar-le dice con indeferencia pero un poco mas tranquila, no pude culparlo pero no cedería, además otra cosa se le vino a la cabeza-por cierto...tu no tienes magia como Hera...con un simple arco no puedes ganar-agrega muy confundida y ya vio como es el chico peleando, eh de admitir que es muy bueno pero con eso no le ganara a esto susurros.

-Créeme tonta...mi magia esta aquí-responde con una sonrisa confiada mientras se señala y tocando su cabeza con su dedo, lo mira internamente sorprendida e ignorando el insulto, es verdad, Hiccup siempre se a destaco mas por su inteligencia que por su fuerza.

Otro lado mientras que los chicos hablan el par de dragones mantenían vigilando al susurro flameado que se encontraba en el suelo pero que ahora ya había despertado y los había visto, rápidamente se eleva para ir en su dirección, Rex y Stormfly rugen levemente para llamar a atención de los chicos.

Ambos miran hacia abajo para ver que sucede y puede ver como el susurro rojo viene a gran velocidad hacia ellos, entonces el castaño decide termina con esta charla rápidamente.

-Mira!...no tenemos tiempo para andar discutiendo por estas estupidez sabiendo que ya conoces mi vida...y que además...se lo dije a mi yo y te lo digo a ti-le habla y señala hacia donde puede estar su yo y luego a ella muy serio para terminar con esta estupida charla, la jinete lo mira con atención y seria-a mi no me importa este lugar...solo estoy ayudando a mis hermanos y a Iris nada mas, cuando todo esto termine me largo-termina de hablar apuntado con su pulgar cualquier otra dirección.

-Tsk!...esta bien!-acepta muy enojada consigo misma al saber que esto era todo verdad, que cuando recuperen Berk el se ira para siempre y que además no tenia tiempo de seguir con esta discusión porque ese dragon se dirige hacia ellos, arregadientes toma el arco que cuelga en su silla y se lo extiende.

El ojiverde al ver que ella acepto sus palabras sonríe para luego extender su mano y agarra el arco de metal que tanto había extrañado pero al jalar la rubia aun no lo soltaba, eso lo extraño un poco y lo mira, ella lo mira de forma amenazante.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no confío en ti-le dice de manera seca y arrastrado con mucho enojo las tres ultimas palabras, eso llamo mucho la atención de los tres-pero déjame decirte que si nos llegas a traicionar...yo misma te matare...escucharte?-le pregunta con voz muy amenazante, eso sorprende al par de dragones pero hace sonreír al castaño.

-Fuerte y claro-responde sin quitar la sonrisa mientras que la rubia suelta el arco-y te lo agradezco-comenta repentinamente llamando la atención de los tres pero la jinete mantiene la seriedad- si fuera tu...yo tampoco confiaría en mi-termina de hablar para luego indicarle al pesadilla que se vallan para que al final el joven termine riendose.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui les dejo este capi...se que dije que era el capitulo de la "batalla final" pero me surgio esta idea asique sera el proximo, ademas de habia algunas mas cosas que agregar e iba hacer muy largo jejee asique esto queda ahi y luego les traigo el siguiente que ya esta en proceso jeje bueno muchos gracias por sus palabras y su apoyo.**

 **Y otra cosa estoy feliz por mis 20 seguidores! \ñwñ/ wiii...y por favor dejen sus reviews asi sabre como que opinan ustedes al respecto con todo esto que esta pasando ejeje..**

 **YYYYY...wow la comandante capturada y luego salvada!...el arquero salvandola y luego retandola?!...la desconfianza de astrid sobre el arquero!...y parece ser que el joven jefe aunqe se lleve mal consigo mismo se mas o menos se entiende no lo creen? jajajaja...porbre Sky quedo tanta herida que no puede serguir..**

 **Toothless podra hacer lo mismo casi en el mismo estado?...que les depara al los jientes contra los susurros flameados y el terreble Screaming?..descubranlo en el siguente capito! ñwñ**

 **RESPUESTAS:**

 **Gabriely:** _pues si habra una que otra sorpesita..si los jinete salen vivos de esta batalla jeje asique queda para averiguarlo x3 jejee...bueno no se si llegaste pero te abra pegado un poco que esos cuantro casi mueran en el anterior capitulo no?.ajaj...muchas gracias por tus palabras..sigue asi ñwñ/._

 **Sakura yellow** _:bueno..bueno bueno...tus palabras me asomobran pero no puedo decir nada..todo se revela en la historia jeje..asique tendras que seguir para saber si tu teoria es correcta ñwñ... en cuanto a los susurros no usan el sol porque esta tapado por las nubes...el cielo esto todos los dias y noches nublado...por eso no pueden usar esa ventaja contra los susurros...espero que esto alla clarado un poco jeje...pero muchas gracias por tu palabras y no dejes de comentar ñwñ/._

 **Muchas gracias todos y siga que esto ya tomo color...apartir de ahora todo se pondra mucho mas interesante lo prometo ñwñ...nos veremos luego byebye!**


	39. Batalla Final

**Buenas! vikingos y vikingas!...bienvenidos a otro emocionante capitulo donde aca les traigo la segunda y ultima parte de esta intensa batalla!...sin mucho mas que decir comencemos!.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado ñwñ jejeje...Que los Disfrunten!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **PELEAS Y UNA CONFIRMACION.**

Tanto la nadder como la jinete miraban como ese par se iba y aunque en la mirada de la chica era seria, por dentro se sentía muy decepcionada por el comportamiento del castaño, pero no podía hacer nada, esa era la actitud que el habia tomado, a menos que abra la boca y le cuente la verdad pero...y si se equivoca y complica mas las cosas?,no quiera eso.

-Abra que ver si mas tar...-se dice a si misma con lastima al no encontrar una solución pero no pudo seguir hablando por el brusco movimiento que hizo su compañera, su pregunta fue respondida al escuchar un rugido no muy agradable.

Al mirar arriba suyo pudo ver al susurro flameado rugiendo muy enojado, suerte para ella que su amiga no el había sacado la vista de enzima, en respuesta la nadder también le gruñe feroz.

-Bien amiga...acabemos primero con el para luego ir por el Screaming!-le dice a su amiga seriamente pero con una media sonrisa de determinación, Stormfly sin mirarla estaba de acuerdo con ella, sin mas que decir, la dragona se impulsa directamente hacia el dragon enemigo mientras que este hace lo mismo contra ellas.

 **Snotlout y Colmillo.  
**

El gran pesadilla rojo junto a su jinete combatían arduamente a uno de los susurros flameados, desde que inicio esta pelea se habían sorprendido que este dragon pudiera cubrir su cuerpo de fuego pero eso solo hizo que los motivara a pelear mas contra el.

Aunque la tenían algo al difícil ya que el susurro tenia sus espinas a su favor y las combinaba con el fuego, eso hacia que se les haga mas difícil para poder acercarse para atacar certeramente, asíque ahora se mantenían a la ofensiva solamente esquivando las espinas y algunas bolas de fuego, debían esperar a que este los ataca de frente para poder contra restar.

Al ver que el susurro deja de atacarlos con sus espinas envueltas en llamas, deciden atacar de frente, al ver el movimiendo de su enemigo deciden dar la vuelta y con gran velocidad van dirección hacia su objetivo, debían terminar rápido con el así podían seguir con el Screaming, antes del choque, ambos dragones envuelven sus cuerpo en fuego, por desgracia, en el caso de Colmillo no puede aumentarlo tanto como quiere, sino quemaria al su jinete.

-Solo un poco mas-comenta en voz baja y una sonrisa de lado el pelinegro al ver como poco a poco se acercaban a su enemigo-ahora!-grita con entusiasmo, en eso el pesadilla rojo frena de golpe y junto antes que el susurro choque contra ellos se hacen aun lado para que luego lo golpe con mucha fuera con su ala derecha vuelta en fuego.

Ese movimiento y golpe desoriento un poco al susurro, agita su cabeza para sacarse la sensación pero al hacerlo voltea a ver a su rival aunque era demasiado tarde, al ver como lo dejo medio mareado a su enemigo, Colmillo decide no dejarlo respirar y comienza a atacar con unas fuertes envestidas por diferentes lados, para luego terminar a tirandole cuatro bolas consecutiva en el todo el rostro.

El pobre susurro no podía contraatacar ya que cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior, no le quedo otra que resistirlos así después podría atacar con la abertura que encontrara, pero no se espero el bombardeo de bolas de fuego que recibió en su rostro, ya débil por los golpes y el fuego el pesadilla rojo decide terminar con el.

Se le acerca lentamente al susurro y con cuidado agarra la cola con sus patas, una vez que coloca sus patas entre las espinas y aprieta con fuerza, se impulsa con fuerza hacia el suelo lo mas rápido posible, el pobre susurro larga un rugido agudo cuando es jalado, al ver como poco a poco se acercaban a tierra, el joven jinete a penas entendía lo que su propio dragon hacia pero eso no quita la sonirsa de felicidad que tenia y la ensacha mas por lo que esta por venir.

Justo antes de llegar al suelo, Colmillo se eleva un poco hacia arriba para soltando al susurro, luego se coloca arriba de su cabeza y se deje caer tirando todo su peso arriba de este, el pobre susurro no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, cuando sientio el peso del dragon arriba de su cabeza ya no pudo moverse, estrellarse fue el detonante fue el knockout definitivo para el dragon flameado.

-Oooh sii! Que te parecemos ahora cariño!-grita de jubilo el pelinegro mientras se paraba de su silla enseñando sus fuertes brazos, Colmillo solo ruge con mucha fuerza por su victoria.

 **Fishlegs y Albóndiga.**

Este par lo tenía la batalla un poco mas complicada por razones obvias, el pobre jinete era casi un blanco fácil ya que la dragona de tierra lo atacaba a el con sus espinas y su fuego, cosa que para el pobre chico solo hacia gritar de espanto y se molestara consigo mismo al ser tan "grande" pero eso no detenía para nada a la gonckle que luchaba con todo lo que tenia para por esquivar los ataques y que no le pase nada malo a su jinete.

Al final ambos tuvieron que recurrí a una estrategia mejor ya que el ataque frontal no era lo suyo, rápidamente el robusto jinete le indica a su amiga que se dirija hacia los árboles, de este modo tendrían una oportunidad de atacar pero solo una, estos nuevos dragones no eran tan fáciles de luchar, no con tantos recursos a su disposición.

-Bien albóndiga...una vez entre los bosques yo seré la carnada y tu lo atacaras con todo lo que tengas...entendiste?-le pregunta con seriedad, la dragona lo mira con sorpresa por su valentía al querer ser la carnada-en realidad no estoy muy a gusto con este plan...pero no se ocurre otro para ganar-agrega rápidamente con mucho miedo en su cara y respondiendo la pregunta no formulada de ella.

La gronckle no objeta nada, era cierto que para poder ganar algo debían hacer y como atacar de frente no podía, solo les quedaba recurrir a la estrategia y en este caso parece ser que el joven voto por el plan de la carnada.

Ya una vez en el bosque y estando algo cerca del suelo el robusto jinete salta y le indica rápido a su dragon que se esconda, esta le hace caso y se esconde entre unos arbustos cercanos, el se girar para buscar a su enemigo que lo estaba persiguiendo pero hubo un problema, el susurro rojo no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Que?...en donde esta?-se pregunta entre confundido y asustado de no verlo por ninguno lado, se coloca en alerta para no ser atacado por sorpresa pero por mas que estuviera en guardia y mirado hacia todas las direcciones posibles no podía ver al susurro por ningún lado.

De pronto el suelo de bajo de suyo tiembla descontroladamente, se dio cuenta que tontamente trajo a su enemigo a su propio territorio, esto le pasa por pensar con miedo pero todo rastros de enfado consigo mismo se va cuando la tierra aun lado suyo sale disparada.

-Pero que?!-se pregunta confundido y asombrado para terminar con terror-Albóndiga!-grita de terror al ver hacia arriba y ver como su amiga fue la atacada.

Ambos no se habian percataron en vigilar al susurro para saber que es lo que iba hacer, ahora la pobre gronckle recibiría el castigo, la dragona terrestre los había visto como se dirigían hacia tierra entonces se avivo, no los siguió y se fue directo al suelo, cuando empezó a escarbar pudo sentir los pasos de ambos en especial a los de la dragona, asíque como medio de distracción amenazo con atacar al humano cuando su verdadero blanco era la gronkcle, sabia que si la atacaba a ella primero, el humano quedaría indefenso.

Sorpresivamente la dragona inviste a la gronckle por debajo de ella, eso ocasiono que Albóndiga es levanta hasta arriba con mucho fuerza y sin poder responde al ataque, el susurro la ataca con unas bolas de fuego en el estomago para luego envolverla con su cola y comenzar girar sobre mismo rápidamente, la pobre gronckle termina muy mareada, mientras que Fishlegs miraba todo con espanto ya que no podia hacer nada.

De repente el susurro se frena de golpe al igual que lanza con mucha fuerza a la dragona, albóndiga termina girado por el aire mientras golpea y quiebra unas cuantas ramas de los árboles, para terminar arrastrándose por el suelo dejando una gran zanja, al final quedo muy mareada y muy adolorida, mientras que el robusto jinete se queda petrificado y en shock, sin poder creer lo que acaba de ver.

-Al-albóndiga-le tiemblo los labios al mencionar su nombre sin poder creer que esto el allá pasado a su dragon, su compañera, su amiga...su hermana-ALBONDIA!-grita saliendo del shock y muy asustado al ver que no se movía.

Intenta correr hacia ella desesperado porque se encuentre con bien y muy enojado consigo mismo por idear este tonto plan, pero por desgracia solo pudo dar un par de paso porque de pronto el susurro flameado termina delante suyo rugiendo con mucha fuerza, el pobre jinete sorprendido y asustado ya que la dragona enciende su cuerpo como amenaza y funciono, Fishlegs termina retrocediendo un paso.

-Este es mi fin?-se pregunta en voz baja al ver los ojos verdes flameados del dragon.

 **Smoker.**

Por desgracia para el dragon de dos cabezas no pudo llegar a ayudar a la gronckle con su jinete ya que fue interceptado por uno de los susurros, ahora tenia una batalla casi a la par contra el susurro, lo peor de todo es que este solo se cubría en llamas para que no pueda envestirlo, pero gracias a los años de entrenamiento con sus hermanos Hiccup y Rex, sabe como lidiar contra este tipo de situaciones.

La cabeza derecha expulsa su gas para que rápidamente la izquierda lo encienda de un chispazo así ambos cubiertos con fuego mientras comienzan a girar sobre si mismo mientras avanzan rápidamente hacia su objetivo, el susurro al ver esta acción decide hacer lo mismo envuelto en llamas, ambos dragones van contra el otro a gran velocidad, al final ambos chocan con fuerza haciendo que reboten.

Si perder el tiempo el susurro agita su cola para lanzar varias espinas cubiertas con fuego, Smoker ahora estando normal ya que debia ahorra gas, reacciona a tiempo pero por desgracia dos espinas logar darle, una raspa su pata delantera derecha y otra se clava en su pata trasera derecha, el pobre cremalluerus gruñe un poco a dolorido pero eso provoco su enfado y entre ambas cabezas lanzados bolas de fuego pero el susurro lo esquivo sin problemas.

Aguantándose el dolor Smoker decide pelear con este problema, total eso no le dificultaba el vuelo, aunque su plan de atacar de frente no funciono, debía encontrar otra solución, la cabeza izquierda mira atento al susurro mientras que la derecha intentaba idear un plan rápido antes de que la grocnkle y su jinete sean eliminados, de reojo puede ver a la mencionada dirigirse hacia el suelo, entonces se le ocurrió un plan que esperaba que funcione.

-( _Hermano sígueme la corriente_ )-le avisa en voz baja, este lo mira serio y asiste, ambos se dan la vuelta para retomar el vuelo hacia el suelo, al ver esta acción el susurro rojo lo sigue ya que no pensaba dejarlos escapar.

Ambas cabezas del cremallerus ven como unos de los susurros rojos también se dirigía a tierra solo que al final este toma otra dirección, la cabeza derecha le indica a su hermano que lo sigan, así lo siguen de cerca y sin olvidarse del que los persigue a ellos, al ver como el susurro que estaba dealnte suyo escarbaba, ambos deciden entrar y esperaban encontrar una solución a su problema, aunque era un suicidio entrar al territorio del enemigo pero no tenia otra idea.

Una vez adentro del túnel perdieron de vista al susurro que estaba delante suyo ya que había varios túneles, en eso a la cabeza izquierda se le ocurre una idea, por otro lado el susurro que los seguía de cerca también los pierde de vista cuando llega a su nido y estos tiene varias salidas y entradas pero eso no era problema para el ya que estos túneles los conoces muy bien y la oscuridad oscuridad tampoco le era un problema, solo esperaba el descuido de ese par para poder acabarlos.

Pero extrañadamente empieza a oler un extraño aroma, algo raro y mas o menos asqueroso, mira para todas las direcciones posibles pero al no ver nada decide mirar debajo suyo y de entre una columna de humo sale el cremallerus rápidamente, pasa cerca del susurro para luego con ambas colas lo golea arriba suyo, eso impulsa al susurro hacia abajo cerca del humo, eso enfurece al dragon que cubre su cuerpo de fuego.

-( _Siéntete orgulloso mi amigo_ )-comenta con gracia la cabeza izquierda para luego girar-( _porque este sera tu fin_ )-agrega la cabeza derecha entre serio y gracioso, rápidamente ambos toman el primer agujero que ven.

El susurro rojo no entiendo sus palabra pero en eso ve como poco a poco la cueva comenzaba a iluminarse, la mirar detrás suyo pudo ver la gran columna de fuego que se le venia enzima, ahí entendió que lo ellos le dijeron, el olor ese era el gas del cremallurus y el lo había encendido, Smoker volaba los mas rápido que podía para salir de esa cueva mientras que detrás suyo se escucho una fuerte explosión.

-( _Jaja!...muy bien...ahora debemos ayudar a la gronckle y su jinete_ )-comenta la cabeza derecha con seriedad, su hermano asiste de de la misma manera.

 **Los gemelos**.

Para los gemelos y su creamllerus no les estaba llevando bien pero tampoco mal, solo se limitaban a ser perseguidos por el susurro flameado, Barf y Belch intentaban ir los mas rápido posible para alejarse lo mejor que puedan de ese feo dragon, Ruffnut por otro lado miraba tanto atrás como adelante muy enojada por no encontrar una solución a este problema, pero al contrario ella...su hermano parecía mas emocionado, Tuffnut estaba muy feliz de poder ver a un gran susurro, si antes era grandiosos ahora con este nuevo aspecto era increíble.

-Que te parece si lo llamamos Tuffnut junior?-les pregunta con una sonrisa a su hermana mientras señala con el pulgar al dragon que los persigue, su hermana se le queda viendo incrédula por lo que acaba de preguntarle, en cambio Barf y Belch se miran entre si sorprendidos.

-Estas bromeando no?-le pregunta con el seño fruncido y casi al borde de molerlo a golpes por preguntarle este tipo de cosas en un momento tan critico, el rubio con rasta niega con la cabeza medio perdido-no puedes preguntarme eso cuando esa cosa quiere matarnos!-le grita muy molesta al saber que era verdad lo que le dijo.

-Solo digo que seria bueno tenerlo no lo crees?-le pregunta con una sonrisa y justo en eso esquivan una bola de fuego mas espinas de fuego.

-Hermano...no tenemos tiempo para eso!-le responde agarrandose fuertemente de los cuernos de su dragon, el rubio se deprime un poco al entender que su hermana tiene razón, no era momento para estas clase de preguntas, Ruffnut lo mira de reojos un poco herida por decirle eso-pero...el nombre no esta mal-agrega sin mirar y apoyando su opinión.

Al escucharla decir eso el joven sonríe de medio lado muy feliz de que a ella le haya gustado, pero ahora debían encontrar una manera de cómo derrotarlo y terminar de una vez por toda con esto.

-Hey hermana que tal si aplicamos la gran explosión que usamos contra el skrill hace unos años?-le pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa al encontrar o mejor dicho al recordar una vieja idea.

-Y como sugieres hacerlo...si te das cuenta no nos quita la vista de enzima-le responde y contradice un poco ya que ese susurro rojo no a parado de perseguirlos desde que se lo enfrentaron, vuelven a esquivar, esta vez dos bolas de fuego.

Barf y belch no sabían si prestar atención al enemigo o a sus jinetes, creo que la primera opción era la mejor, por otro lado Tuffnut solo sonríe y señala con su dedo el cielo, su hermana lo mira extrañada para luego mira el cielo, se tardo unos cuantos minutos en entender su plan, hasta que una sonrisa traviesa se le forma en los labios.

-Sabes...me gusta como piensa hermano-comenta con gracia para que luego su hermano haga una graciosa reverencia al saber que le gusto su idea, aunque su momento de felicidad duro poco ya que unas espinas de fuego pasa entre medio de ambos, miran a su atacante serios para luego verse entre ellos-hagámoslo-ambos asiste con seriedad.

Con determinación y con un plan en mente, los gemelos se agarran de los cuernos de su dragon y le indica que se eleve, sin saber nada al respecto el susurro lo sigue, no pensaba dejarlos escapar.

Los gemelos sonríen feliz de saber que ese dragon los sigue, una vez entre las nubes negras se miran y rápidamente la rubia le indica a su dragon que suelte su gas, Barf obedece y libera su gas, en eso Belch al ver esta acción de su hermano quieren encenderlo pero Tuffnut lo detiene, entonces ambos entiende el plan que sus jinetes quieren hacer que ya lo hicieron hace 5 años pero la pregunta es...este susurro caerá? estando tan cerca?.

El dragon rojo mira como ese cremaellerus deja una línea de humo verde al volar, estaban tontos si creían que caería en ese tonto truco, asíque se frena de golpe al comienzo de la línea de humo y lanza una bola de fuego haciendo que se prenda.

Los chicos escuchan un ruido y miran detrás suyo, le humo verde comenzaba explotar y esa línea de fuego los estaba siguiendo.

-Se acabo el tiempo-comenta con una sonrisa burlona el rubio mientras se vuelve a colocar derecho en su lugar, su hermana lo imita y ambos los indican a su dragon que baje lo mas rápido que puede cerca del humo, el pobre cremallerus les hace caso aunque no puede evitar pensar que están locos sus jinetes o ellos mismo por obedecerlos.

-( _Ñe...siquiera deberíamos tener esa clase pregunta en nuestras cabezas después de tanto tiempo_ )-comenta con aburriendo Belch al saber que era ridículo hacerse esa pregunta, su hermano aun soltando el humo concuerda con el con la misma expresión de aburrimiento.

Dejando eso de lado, el gran cremallerus baja lo mas rápido posible con toda la explosión detrás suyo, el susurro lo mira atentos y ve como ellos se dirigen hacia el, esta era su oportunidad de derrotarlos, pero repentinamente el cremallerus se frena de golpe dejando al susurro sorprendido ya que lo ola de fuego se les acercaba, a caso pretendía quemar a sus humanos y quemarse a si mismo?.

-Ahora!-gritan los gemelos mismo tiempo saltando de su dragon, eso sorprendió mas al susurro que no se espero lo siguiente, el par de jinetes cayeron arriba del dragon rojo para luego con sus manos taparle la vista.

El dragon no lo soporto más y comenzó a auto calentarse, al sentir que el cuerpo del dragon comenzaba a calentarse los gemelos sonríen para volver a saltar y alejarse de el, al saber que esos humanos apestosos no estaba enzima suyo quiso lanzarle sus espinas pero no contó con que el cremallerus lo ataca con una fuerte envestida para luego golpear lo con sus colas con fuerza.

Barf y Belch deciden terminar con el de una vez y por todas asíque rápidamente le tiran todo el gas que le quedaba en los ojos para luego golperlo con sus colas con fuerza y dejarlo algo atontado, al final belch enciende el gas creando una fuerte explosion y bajando en picada para rescatar a sus jinetes mientras el fuego se consumia detras de ellos.

-SI!-gritan el par jinetes muy contentos al ver la explosión detrás de su dragon-a eso le llamo telepatía gemela!-grita de jubilo Tuffnut mientras extiende su mano hacia su hermana, esta choca los cinco con el al concordar con eso.

El cremallerus los atrapa de la cintura de sus ropas con una sonrisa mientras que los hermanos ríen por su victoria.

 **Hiccup y Rex**.

Después de recupera su arco y colocarlo en su espalda, el arquero pensaba un manera de ganar esta batalla, veía seriamente al gran dragon blanco desde la lejanía, de repente el pesadilla negro se mueve bruscamente esquivando una bola de fuego, mira con enfado al quien lo ataco, el castaño tuvo suerte de sostenerse fuertemente con una mano, aunque las espías ocupaban casi todas sus manos, mira también enojado al quien los ataco.

-Oh...pero si eres tu-comenta con serio pero con voz aburrida, delante suyo estaba uno de los susurros rojos pero no cualquiera, era el o en este caso la dragona que lastimo con las espinas que tenia anteriormente-valla eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces...para poder volvar solo con una ala-agrega felicitandola pero hablando con uno cierto tono de burla, ya que era cierto el ala izquierda de esa dragona casi no podía moverla ya que las espinas aun estaban clavadas en ella.

Esas dos espinas que el arquero le había clavado a la susurro, estaban muy cerca entre el cuerpo y el comienzo del ala, asi que casi le era imposible poder moverla pero eso no evitara que no le de pelea ambos.

 **-** Esto da lastima-comenta fingiendo tristeza mientras agacha la cabeza, al escucharlo la dragona le ruge con mucha molestia, el castaño suspira con pesadez y aburrimiento-Rex...termina con su sufrimiento-agrega con seriedad al verla, el pesadilla sonríe de forma malvada.

-( _Será todo un placer_ )-responde con mucho entusiasmo ya que desde que los vio se sintió muy ofendido de que ellos este imitando a su especie, asíque sin mas que decir se impulsa con un fuerte aleteo para envestir rápidamente, Hiccup se sostiene como puede de los cuerno de su hermano.

Por desgracia para la susurro no podía esquivarlo por su ala lastimada asi que recurrió a solo dispara con sus espinas, su fuego y sus espinas cubiertas de fuego pero su mala suerte no terminaba ahi, ya que el pesadilla negro las esquivaba con agilidad, haciéndose aun lado o dando giros de barril.

Una vez que estaban a una distancia segura Rex lanza dos bolas de fuego que dan en su blanco para luego caer en picada y volver a elevarse hacia su objetivo, sin poder hacer nada la dragona siente como es tomada y jalada desde su cola, el pesadilla da una voltereta hacia atrás para caer en picada, el ojiverde se mantiene sereno pero agarrandose con fuerza, confía plenamente en su hermano para terminar con esta batalla, por otro lado la susurro no sabia que hacer en esta situación ya que todo iba demasiado rápido.

Aun sosteniendo al susurro con mucha fuerza, el pesadilla mira como poco a poco el mar se acercaba, su plan era sencillo y al saber que la dragon no hace nada para detenrlo aunque el tampoco pensaba detenerse, una vez que el mar se encontraba cerca se frena para que luego con sus patas lanza al susurro, sin poder hacer nada al respecto la dragona cae con fuerza, el pesadilla solo aguardaba seriamente, de golpe sale la cabeza de la dragona intentado salir del agua pero es bloqueada por el intenso fuego del pesadilla.

-Eso te lo mereces por intentar meterte con mi presa-comenta de forma neutral el joven viendo como poco a poco la dragona se hundía en el agua con muchas heridas, solo le bastaron cinco minutos en acaba con ese dragon, aunque el pesadilla no se sentía satisfecho por esta victoria, ambos mira hacia arriba-el es el siguiente Rex-le dice con seriedad mirando al Screaming, el mencionada asiste del a misma forma-aun te queda algo de fuego?-le pregunta con curiosidad.

-( _Muy poco...no creo poder soportar un salto contra el_ )-responde algo frustrado y enojado consigo mismo al ver que se excedió tanto en la batalla de la aldea como recientemente, en eso siente una leve caricia en su cabeza, mira arriba suyo para ver la cara de su hermano.

-No te preocupes...ya se nos ocurrirá algo-le dice amablemente para volver a su sitio, eso relajo un poco al pesadilla. Sin muchas más palabras que decir ambos vuelven a retomar su camino hacia su objetivo principal.

 **Hiccup y Toothless**.

El par de jefes pasan volando muy rápido cerca del mar, seguido algo alejado uno de los susurros, toothless sabia que no podía atacar de frente contra estos nuevos susurros, no solo por su fuego que los cubre sino que también por sus heridas, además por ordenes de su hermano, este le había dicho que no usara su fuego, eso limitaba sus oportunidades pero no lo hacia tan complicado teniendo la velocidad de su lado.

Ahora volando cerca del mar se mantenía al tanto de los movimientos del enemigo, por otro lado el susurro se encontraba detrás pero no cerca de mar sino que arriba de ello dos, decide que esta persecución ya no tiene caso seguirla y con mucha molestia le empieza a lanzar bolas de fuego.

-Es el momento amigo-comenta el castaño con seriedad y solo mirando al frente, eso llama la atención del furia-usaremos esas columnas como medio de protección-le dice mirando al frente, toothless mira rápidamente hacia delante, pudo ver varias y gruesas columnas de piedras, es cierto, esas columnas casi rodean la isla, eso le hizo recordar su primer vuelo juntos y la carrera que tuvo con Colmillo hace tiempo.

Con una sonrisa de determinación y ambos listos, Hiccup mueve la cola para aumentar la velocidad, al pasar la primera columna unas de las bolas de fuego choca contra esta, luego esquivan otra columna para que otra bola de fuego choque contra esta, esta era su manera de ganar sin usar el fuego, usando la naturaleza a su favor, para desgracia del susurro cada vez que tiraba su fuego sus rivales se ocultaban detrás de esas enormes rocas, esto se estaba volviendo muy molesto.

Sin perder el tiempo decide seguirlos, se acabaron los juegos pero el entrar al campo de piedras pudo ver o en este caso no vio a nadie, eso fue extraño, no podía ver a ese dragon y su humano por ningún lado, comenzó a buscarlos lenta y cautelosamente, estaba alerta a cualquier situación desconocida, pero por mas que los buscaba no los veía por ninguno lado.

-( _Oye tu!)_ -se escucha una voz a su derecha para ser atacado sorpresivamente, el furia había usado su camuflacion como ataque sorpresa y una vez que el enemigo estuvo cerca solo tuvo que envestirlo con mucha fuerza.

Al choca contra la gran columna el pobre susurro quedo algo desorientado y mareado, el joven alfa le ruge con mucho enojo, ya aun no se sacaba de la cabeza lo que uno de ellos le hizo al rubia pero en eso siente la mano de su hermano en su cabeza, el se calma y lo mira con curioso, el castaño se inclina hacia la izquierda para susurrarle algo a su amigo.

Mas tarde el dragon rojo despierta de su pequeña siesta algo mareado, siente que estaba recostado en una de las pierdas sobresalientes, de repente escucha un silbido, levanta la cabeza para ver al furia y al humano a unos poco metros de el, les ruge muy molesto por el engaño y el golpe, intenta levantarse pero eso ve como el castaño le tira lo que parecía ser una piedra, el muy tonto solo quiere alimentar.

Sin ni siquiera masticar ya que era algo diminuto decide tragárselo, los mira como agradecimiento, aunque el furia lo mira serio pero su humano solo sonríe, con una sonrisa el ojiverde levanta el brazo para que luego con su mano le indique que se acerque, muy molesto que ese gesto les gruñe para prepara su fuego y luego explotar.

-Lo siento mi amigo...si pensaste que eso que te tire era una roca-se disculpa con cierto toque de gracia, mientras cae aturdido el susurro lo mira sorprendido- en realidad eso era uno de mis cartuchos para mi espada y eso contiene gas de cremallerus, si lo hubieras mordido te hubieras salvado pero te lo tragaste entero...mala decisión-agrega sonriendo con ignoria para luego cambiar su cara a una seria-termínalo Toothless-termina de hablar.

El furia mira para todos lados y encontró lo que buscaba, no hizo faltas mas para lanzar un bolas fuego con potencia y dar justo en su blanco, la bola de fuego había dado justo en una casi delgada pila de rocas, al darle con potente las rocas se rompieron y la gran columna es derribada, el susurro aun estando mareado mira las grandes rocas, todo para que estas mismas caigan rápidamente hacia el, al final solo el rugido de espanto del susurro se escucha mientras que el dúo se aleja volando antes que se les caiga enzima.

Aunque en sus caras no se les ve puede ni una pizca de felicidad por esta victoria, tanto el castaño como su dragon no estaban muy felices por lo que hicieron, rápidamente se dirigen hacia el gran susurro blanco.

-( _Esta batalla se a acabo Screaming_ )-comenta con mucho enfado el joven alfa.

 **Fishlegs.**

El pobre jinete robusto miraba con pánico al susurro rojo que estaba justo delante suyo, sus piernas no le respondían, los labios le temblaban, nunca fue su fuerte el de luchar y ver esas hileras de dientes en frente suyo le hace pensar que real, realmente se equivoco de plan. Por otro lado el susurro rojo ya se estaba preparando para terminar con la vida de este humano regordete.

Sorpresivamente el dragon rojo es ataco por detrás, el golpe si que le dolió y que dejo sorprendido al jinete, ambos voltean a ver y para mala suerte del susurro y la felicidad el chico, la gronckle seguía conciente, Albóndiga estaba algo herida por la caída que tuvo pero no por eso se dejar rendir contra ese feo, vuelve a lanzar otra bola de fuego hacia su enemigo mientras que sale corriendo detrás de esta misma para después empezar a volar.

Tanto la dragona roja como el jinete esquivan la bola de lava, la dragona elevándose mientras que el chico tirandose al suelo cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos, en eso escucha unos ruidos, se descubre la cabeza para levantarla y ver como su amiga peleaba contra el susurro con fuerza, estaba sorprendido al principio pero esta vez no se queda con los brazos cruzados y dejar que compañera haga todo el trabajo.

Albóndiga envestía o lo golpeaba con su dura cola, por otro lado la susurra la atacaba con su cola cubierta de espinas, mas lanzado esta mismas, para luego terminar lanzando su fuego, la gronckle recibe los coletazos pero esquiva las espinas para luego bloquear con su fuego el fuego del enemigo.

Mientras ambos dragones peleaban, Fishlegs buscaba algo con que ayudar ya que sus propias armas estaban en su silla y no se va atrevería a interrumpir su pelea, no encuentra nada para ayudarse pero puede ver muchas piedras tiradas, eso le da una idea.

La gronckle cae cerca de unos árboles muy herida, ese ataque sorpresa no se lo espero, anteriormente, la dragona terrestre se había sumergido en la tierra por desgracia la gronckle no pida seguirla, solo esperaba a la hora de la ataque y ver si podía contraatacar pero cuando se las quiso ingeniar, la susurro sale de la tierra y se coloca atrás suyo, Albóndiga se gira para verla pero es golpea con la cola del enemigo para luego ser rematada con una bola de fuego.

Y ahora estaba donde se encontraba acorralada contra los árboles y a merced del enemigo, la dragon roja se le acercaba lentamente y con muchas ansias de matarla, la gronckle intenta levantarse como puede y lentamente. Pero de pronto la dragona roja ruge de dolor, eso llamo la atención de la gronckle.

Ambos mira detrás de la susurro con enfado y sorpresa ya que detrás de la susurro estaba el robusto jinete aplastando la cola de este ultimo con una gran pierda, el chico estaba contento de ayuda a su amiga pero al ver al susurro su sonrisa desapareció, la dragona roja lo mira con mucho enfado y gruñéndole, iba a tacarlo pero el joven actúa rápido aplicando mas fuerza a la roca para que presione mas, una vez que escucho el rugido dolor del dragon se aleja rápidamente no sin antes lanzarle otra roca un poco mas pequeña pero igual de gran que la anterior a su amiga.

-Atrápala!-le grita con seriedad mientras se aleja de la zona de peligro, la gronckle cuando ve la roca venir hacia ella no lo piensa dos veces para girar todo el cuerpo y atraparla con la boca, después la devorarla de un solo bocado, eso hace que sienta sus fuerzas renovadas.

Mientras que la dragona roja aplica fuerza para sacarse la roca de su cola, ese infeliz humano se las va a pagar cuando acabe con la dragona, una que se saco la piedra gira la cabeza para terminar con la gronckle pero de pronto es recibida con un fuerte coleta en toda la cara, eso la dejo mareada pero la gronckle no termino ahí, siguió dándole coletazos con fuerza para luego envolverse y en ese estado envestir al susurro, la pobre dragona se le sale el aire por ese golpe, al estar casi fuera de combate pero ambas cansadas e heridas deciden usar el ultimo aliento que le quedan, ambos lanzan una bola de fuego con bastante potencia.

Por desgracia para ambas no se dieron cuenta que estaba muy cerca de una a la otra, el impacto las afecto a ambas tirandolas hacia atrás y muy adoloridas, Fishlegs asoma su cabeza muy impresionado con la batalla, puede ver a ambos dragones tirados en el suelo y ambos temblando, en eso la dragona roja comienza a dar signos de querer levantarse y lo hace, lentamente comienza a levantarse muy cansada y adolorida, por lado Albóndiga ya no podía dar con otro asalto, los ataques de su enemigo dieron resultado con ella.

La dragona roja se arrastra lentamente hacia su presa para acabarla de una vez y por todas, para mala suerte de ella ya no tenia fuego pero aun tenia sus espinas con un solo latigazo acabaría con su vida, la gronckle observa con dolor y frustración como el susurro levanta su cola, este era su fin, cierra sus ojos con fuerza esperando el momento.

Pasaron al menos unos cinco minutos pero nada paso, abre uno ojo para ver y aun ve que el susurro estaba ahí y con la cola levantada pero ni se movía, abre el otro ojo y la mira con sorpresa y muy confundida por dentro, todo para saber que la dragona cae al suelo fuera de combate, en eso ella ve con mucha sorpresa a su jinete teniendo una gran piedra en sus manos.

-Trabajo en equipo-le dice el joven con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras que la pierda se parte en pedazos, la gronckle lo mira con sorpresa para luego poner sus ojos casi en blanco y terminar cayendo desmayada pero con una sonrisa en los labios-Albóndiga!-grita de miedo el pobre rubio la ver a su dragon tirado en el suelo.

 **Astrid y Stormfly**.

La situación de ambas estaba casi pareja pero con una pequeña ventaja para ellas, en momento que ambos dragones habian chocaron y rebotaron, la nadder agito sus patas y termino rasguñando el ojo derecho del susurro, ahora el pobre tenía un punto ciego más un horrible dolor en el ojo.

Gracias a esta situación las chicas volaron a gran velocidad alrededor del dragon, debían aprovechar esta situación al máximo, asique rápidamente actúan atacado por el lado derecho del susurro con fuertes envestidas, le dragon rojo intenta contraatacar pero la nadder eras mas rápido que su reaccion, Stormfly le lanzar tres bolas de fuego del lado izquierdo, el susurro las ve y las bloquea, al dispersarse el humo intenta contraatacar con sus espinas envueltas en fuego pero hay un problema, la nadder no es encontraba donde estaba.

Con su único ojo y sabiendo que la a estado atacando del lado derecho se voltea rápidamente pero no ve a nadie en esa dirección, vuelve a mirar a su izquierda pero nada, esto rara muy extraño, en eso se da cuenta que estaba viendo en las direcciones equivocadas cuando en realidad debería estar mirar hacia arriba, levanta la cabeza con mucho enfado y dispara una potente bola de fuego pero para su sorpresa tampoco a había nadie ahi arriba.

-( _Oye!_ )-escuchar ese llamado supo que es había equivocado, otra vez y sus siguiente movimiento termino siendo muy lente para el, lentamente agacha la mirada para ver que en efecto la nadder estaba debajo suyo y con una sonrisa traviesa en ambas.

Después de lanzar sus bolas de fuego y que estas fueran bloqueadas, al crear la columna de humo la nadder pensaba atacar por arriba pero su jinete le indica rápidamente que lo haga por abajo y cuando vio que el susurro ya sabia que estaría arriba su estrategia hubiera fracasado, pero ahora tenia la venta solo hacia falta un solo movimiento.

Cuando lo llama y ve que el dragon rojo baja la mirada, ella actúa rápidamente impulsándose con fuerza y termina dándole una patada al dragon debajo de su hocico pero no queria acabar así, con su pata izquierda agarra con fuerza el hocico inferior del dragon y terminar lanzar una llamara al cuerpo, por suerte no son asesinos eso se lo dejaria a la madre naturaleza, la nadder suelta el cuerpo inconciente del dragon y este se dirige en caída libre hacia el mar.

-Son grandes y poderosos...pero también...son demasiados peligrosos para la vida-comenta con seriedad la jinete, siente lastima por esos dragones pero tampoco puede dejar que dragones tan mortales e inestables estén sueltos-ahora vamos por el Screaming y terminemos con esta locura-termina de hablar mientras voltea pestañando hacia donde esta el gran dragon blanco.

Stormfly mira con seriedad como el cuerpo inconciente del susurro cae al mar para luego prestar atención a su jinete y asistir, la dragona gira para ir contra el verdadero enemigo y terminar con esta lucha.

 **Screaming.**

Aunque parezca tranquilo en realidad el gran susurro blanco ardía de furia por dentro al ver que la nueva evolución de sus hermanos habían sido eliminados por unos simples dragones, esto no se iba a quedar así, aunque no tuvo que buscar a sus enemigos ellos habían venido por el...bueno uno de ellos ya estaba presente.

-( _Se acabo Screaming...ríndete...este lugar ya no es tu territorio_ )-le dice con seriedad el furia, el gran dragon lo mira sereno-( _tus hermanos te abandonaron, otros fueron vencidos y tus nuevos hermanos cayeron...ya no te queda nada_ )-agrega diplomáticamente e intentando terminar con esta batalla, que ya no debía a ver mas heridos por ambos bandos-( _asique por favor quiero que te retires_ )-le termina diciendo serio por con voz amable.

-( _Mm...mm...jajaja!_ )-termina riéndose después de cinco segundos de estar callado, eso pone en alerta al furia, por otro lado el castaño miraba como el susurro se sacudía, en eso el susurro blanco deja reír para volver a su expresión de seriedad-( _olvidado...no dejare que mi raza sea humillada por unos simple dragones!_ )-comienza hablando lentamente para luego terminar gritando/rugiendo con mucho enfado por la humillación que esta pasando y por sus palabras, al final termina lanzando una gran bola de fuego al dúo.

Al ver la gran bola de fuego, el joven jefe se agarra fuertemente de sus manoplas y mueve el pedal, Toothless ruge mientras esquiva con gracia el ataque para luego contraatacar con dos bolas de plasma, otra batalla contra el a comenzado, resistiendo el primer golpe le Screaming agita su cola para lanzar varias espinas.

Uno poco mas alejados estaban Rex y el arquero viendo la batalla del furia y su jinete contra el gran susurro blanco

-( _Odio admitirlo...pero ese furia tiene mas fuerza que yo para seguir con esta batalla_ )-habla algo molesto consigo mismo por no poder seguirle el paso al furia y tener que espera para pelear-( _ya casi no tengo fuego_ )-agrega algo desilusionado pero en eso siente una ligera caricia.

-Un poco mas o poco menos todavía nos ciber-le habla con una ligera sonrisa para levantarle el animo, nunca los vio inferior por no tener su fuego por algo han entrenado físicamente, lo deja de acariciar para ver el combate, el furia si que era increíble-por cierto...ya tengo un plan para poder ayudar y que no te sien...-le dice con una traviesa sonrisa aunque eso no contagio al pesadilla.

-( _No me digas...vamos atacar de frente?)_ -le pregunta sin mirarlo, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras tiene una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Eeemm...si-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasca la mejilla.

-( _Nos ataca cuando nos vea?)_ -le vuelve a preguntar moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y sin cambiar su expresión.

-Mas o manes-vuelve a responde con la misma expresión que su hermano y esperando que su plan salga a la perfección

-( _Va a dolor_ )-admite mirando al frente y el chico concuerda con el, pero no pensaba hacerlo "gratis"-( _si sobrevivimos...quiero doble ración de pescados_ )-le dice o mejor dicho lo extorsionada para que le entregue una buena ganancia, se lo merecía por la locura que harán, el castaño abre la boca para decir algo al igual que levanta mano y su dedo índice pero nada sale, ya no pude discutir contra eso.

-Ay...esta bien-responde con unos suspiro de derrota-es mas si...para mañana estamos todos vivos...te llevare y te daré de ese deliciosos pescado que Sky y yo comimos hace mucho-le propone una oferta mas tentadora.

-( _Fuiste con ella y no me invitaste?)-_ le pregunta ofendido por sus palabras y porque siempre este su hermana espinosa en las mejor partes.

-No me culpes...ese día ninguno de ustedes estaba-le reprocha sintiéndose ahora el ofendido.

-( _Que?!...a que te refieres...)_ -le pregunta confundido pero la ver como se asoma la cara de su hermano y este tiene una sonrisa traviesa se dio cuenta de que hablaban-( _Oh ya entendí...muy bien...adelante!_ )-agrega derrotado en su propio juego para luego agita su cabeza y mirar a su objetivo con seriedad, el chico se acomoda en su sitio para luego el pesadilla se impulsa con un fuerte aleteo.

Toothless e Hiccup esquivaron unas cuantas espinas que venían hacia ellos para luego disparar una bola plasma con fuerza, mientras su amigo se las ingeniaba para esquivar y contraatacar, el joven jefe intentaba encontrar una solución para vencer a este dragon, tenía un par de soluciones pero no creía que funcionara, en eso se agacha justo a tiempo ya que una enorme espina paso cerca de su cabeza.

-Muy bien hora de un contraataque-comenta con seriedad y mira su pierna izquierda solo le quedaban dos cartuchos mas el que tiene en la recamara, podrá arriesgarse, en eso ve como ambos dragones se rugen enfados.

-Oye pálido!-se escucha un fuerte grito a uno lado, los tres voltean para ver quien grito y pueden ver al pesadilla negro junto con el arquero venir hacia ellos a gran velocidad-que pasa pálido?...te quedas así porque no te gusta el sol?-pregunta burlándose de el y teniendo una sonrisa.

El Screaming gruñe muy molesto por sus ofensas palabras que va directo hacia el par, Toothless e Hiccup no pudieron retenerlo asique terminan siguiéndolo, debían ayudarlo antes de que el dragon blanco los mate, por otro lado el arquero solo sonreía de gusto al ver que tiene toda la atención de Screaming.

-Listo Rex?-le pregunta en voz baja a su hermano y sin mirarlo, aunque teniendo sus dudas respecto al plan, el pesadilla asiste con la cabeza seriamente.

Screaming pensaba terminar con ese traidor para siempre asíque justo cuando estaban a poco metros de distancia abre su boca para lanzar una gran bola de fuego, el impacto dio en el blanco, Hiccup y Toothless se frenan de golpe quedo totalmente shockaeados y aterrados al presenciar ese horrible ataque, nadie podría sobrevivir a un ataque tan potente y a esa corta distancia, mientras que el gran susurro solo sonreirá con gusto, porque al fin se libro de esa molestia.

Pero repentinamente algo sale de la columna de humo y golpea la nariz del dragon, es mas esta se clava, al parecer una espina dorada estaba clavada dentro de su nariz, eso sorprendió al dúo para que luego quedara mas impresionado, dentro de la bola de humo sale el arquero con su arco en mano y una flecha lista o mas bien una espina, se para arriba del hocico del susurro y le apunta con otra espina.

-Hasta aquí termina nuestra alianza...viejo amigo-le dice seriamente para luego lanzar la espina y clavarla en le ojo izquierdo, por desgracia para castaño no tenia de donde agarrase y cuando el dragon comenzó a moverse perdió el equilibrio.

Adolorido y muy molesto el gran susurro blanco agita su cabeza con fuerza para sacarse de enzima a ese traído, con fuerte movimiento de cabeza hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba, el pobre castaño que da medio suspendido en el aire para luego ser golpeado con la cabeza del mismo Screaming, quedando inconciente en el acto.

No pensaba perdonarlo asíque rápidamente abre sus fauces para comerselo pero sorpresivamente es golpeado con una increíble potencia, mientras que cuerpo del chico cae al vacío, mira muy molesto a quien lo ataco para terminar algo sorprendido por lo que ve.

El dragon negro, furia nocturna le gruñía muy enfadado y casi fuera de si, pero lo que mas le sorprendía es que una extraña luz azul emanaba dentro de su cuerpo, Toothless no pudo soportar mas el ver a su hermano ser lastimado de esa manera y cuando estuvo a merced de ese idota, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, las espinas abiertas de su columna se torna azul al igual que su cabeza, era momento de acabar con el.

El dragon blanco lo miraba y algo en ese dragon le decía que no debía pelear contra el pero no se iba a retirar, no era ningún cobarde, tanto alpha como jefe miran al arquero preocupados por el pero no le ven por ningún lado, mas tarde ven pasar el pesadilla negro teniendo al castaño en su lomo, eso los relaja pero no lo suficiente, ambos miran con enfado al susurro.

-Acabemos con el amigo!-le dice castaño agarrandose fuertemente con una mano mientras que el otra tiene su espada de fuego lista, solo el rugido de afirmación el furia hace que vallan directo hacia su enemigo.

El Screaming les intenta disparar una bola de fuego pero por desgracia ya no tenia mas fuego, eso lo sorprendió bastante que cuando se quiso acordad el furia lo ataca con dos potente bolas de fuego que lo dejan muy aturdido y adolorido, mientras estaba distraído por los dolores, Toothless pasa velozmente al lado de el y su jinete agarra su espada colocando el filo contra las escamas del gran dragon, agarra con mano izquierda el mango para que con la derecha la coloque en la base y con ambas la claven en el cuerpo del susurro, ambos pasaban tan rápido por el cuerpo que la espada con fuego raspaba las escamas, el joven jefe aplicaba fuerza y presión para lastimar mas mientras tenia los ojos cerrados.

El pobre dragon solo sintió mucho dolor por eso e intenta contraatacar con su cola pero el furia la esquiva sin problemas para luego hacer un giro cerrado y lanzar dos bolas mas de plasma, el impacto da en el blanco, el pobre susurro ya estaba muy malherido e intenta atacar con sus espinas pero es interrumpido por otro ataque, gira la cabeza para ver a la rubia jinete arriba de su nadder azul y esta ultima le ruge, el responde con otro rugido pero también es interrumpido siendo golpeado por debajo de su hocico.

Sorpresivamente el pesadilla rojo y su jinete hacen acto de presencia, el nadder y le pesadilla miran a su alpha y este les asiste seriamente, los tres ataco con todo lo que tiene al gran susurro, este ultimo no puede hacer nada para defenderse, luego de recibir la pequeña oleada el gran susurro se encontraba muy malherido, cansado y con poca fuerzas, aunque se sigue manteniendo en vuelo, al ver esto el joven alpha respira profundamente para aumentar la intensidad de su plasma y terminar de una vez y por todas con esta molestia, pero se detiene al sentir la mano de su jinete.

-Basta amigo...no somos así...el ya no puede-comenta el castaño con tranquilidad pero serio, su espada de fuego ya no estaba, en su lugar solo estaba le mango, el furia se tranquiliza pero no deja de mirar con seriedad al gran dragon-acércame-el ordena mirando al susurro, sin oponerse el alpha obedece, sus dos compañeros lo miran con sorpresa.

El gran susurro lo mira atento y muy enojado pero ya no tenia las fuerzas para seguir luchando, sus dos amigos se quedan cerca por si el Screaming quiere atacarlo, tanto la rubia como la nadder piensaban que si les hace algo se muere.

-Lamento mucho todo esto...pero solo queremos recuperar nuestro hogar-le dice amablemente el joven una vez que estaban cerca, Toothless no para de gruñirle ya que no confiaba-no quiero hacer mas daño...solo déjame ayudarte con esto-agrega con una amable sonrisa mientras acerca su mano a la nariz del susurro, aregadientes este se dejo tocar.

Siente como el humano mete su mano en su nariz para luego sentir un horrible dolor y después ligero alivio, el joven castaño le había sacado la espina dorada que tenia clavada dentro de nariz para luego indícale al furia que se eleve hasta el ojo izquierdo, una vez ahi, con mucha fuerza y mucho dolor le retiran la otra espina clavada, una vez que le retiro los dolores del dragon, Toothless se aleja rápidamente del susurro, aun sin poder ver de un solo ojos se siente aliviado de no tener mas esas molestias.

-Ahora te puedes recuperar mejor-le dice con leve sonrisa, el gran susurro no sabe como responder a este gesto tanta amable que tiene este humano, observa al furia.

-( _No seas desconsiderado...el es así...no lo compare con su otro yo_ )-le dice mirando serio e intentando que sea amable con su hermano, el susurro sigue sin poder saber que decir, aunque su expresión de seriedad siga siendo seria por dentro estaba sorprendido.

-Y también lamento mucho lo de tu madre-agrega el joven con tristeza ya que sabia la historia de la madre del Screaming, este ultimo solo baja la mirada por esos recuerdos.

-( _Es mejor que te vallas...estos son nuestros territorios ahora_ )-le dice con enojo le furia mientras el pesadilla y la nadder se colocan a cada lado del alpha, los tres les rugen con fuerza.

El gran susurro blanco concuerda, esta batalla la perdió y estos territorios les pertenece al furia, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba el dragon blanco se da la vuelta para ir a otros terrenos, para hacer su vida de nuevo, dejando esta derrota y este lugar para siempre.

 **En el continente Elysisum.**

Volvemos al gran continente pero no a la aldea Gargan, sino que esta vez nos dirigimos mas hacia el sur, donde gran praderas y hermoso árboles con grandes montañas se puede ver a la lejanía, entre todo esto se podía ver una gran reino con un inmenso castillo en el medio, grandes murallas, hermosas casas por todos lados con tiendas de comida y carreteras, hombre en carretas siendo tirados por caballos, mujeres por todos lados y felices niños corriendo de un lado a otro.

Pero nos enfoscaremos en el grande y hermoso castillo con cuatro torretas, por sus murallas caminaban caballeros con armadura brillantes y bien armados, ahora nos adentramos el salón real, en el se puede ver una grande y larga alfombra de color azul oscuro con una línea de oro a cada lado, al final de la alfombra un gran trono de oro acolchonado de color verde oscuro y detrás dos grandes ventanales, las paredes adornaras con cuadros pintados a mano de unas familia real y de un hombre vestido con una elegante armadura de oro y una gran capa azul, sosteniendo una espada su mano derecha y clavada en suelo, mientras hombre pisaba la cabeza de un dragon Corta lluvia.

Volviendo al trono, se encontraba un hombre con ropas elegantes de colores azules y dorados, cabello rubio plateando que le llegan un poco más debajo de los hombros, su rostro no se le podía ver ya que sus manos se lo cubrían, parecía que estaba cansado y algo frustrado, al final larga un profundo suspiro, estaba encorvado pero se vuelve a sentar derecho mientras se acaricia el punte de la nariz.

-Mi señor!-es llamado por un caballero que parece de golpe mientras se para derecho ante su rey-traigo noticias-le informa serio.

-Ahora no...no tengo ganas de hablar o ver a nadie-responde con fastidio y molesto, al abrir sus ojos estos era oscuros, se levanta de su trono sin querer escuchar las palabras del caballero.

-Pero mi señor es impor...-intenta convencerlo de que lo escucho ya que al escucharlo decir que no quiere se aterro un poco.

-Dije que no!-grita enojado sin mirarlo, se acerca al enorme ventanal para mira el cielo nublado, estaba tan molesto que en serio no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.

-Asíque no tienes tiempo de hablar conmigo...eh?-pregunta una dulce voz con tonos algo siniestros detrás del caballero, este salta de su lugar al ver a la mujer de cabellos rojos, su rey se da vuelta también asustado e impresionado.

-M-my...my la-lady!-comenta con terror por verla otra vez después de mucho tiempo -l-lo la-lamento!...no sabia de que se traba de usted-se disculpa con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se frotan las manos y ser acerca ante ella-es todo Sir Malcom...retírate-le ordena a su cabello para que los deje solos y mas temiendo por vida de su caballero.

-S-si mi señor-responde el hombre aun conmocionado por la sorpresa que esa mujer le acaba de dar, rápidamente el caballero sale por la puerta de enfrente, asíque con valor y un profundo suspiro el rubio mira a la bella mujer delante suyo.

-Y dígame mi señora...que la trae a mi humilde castillo?-le pregunta con una amable sonrisa y sudando un poco, mientra que la hechicera miraba el salón con ojos curioso y cruzada de brazos.

-Mmmm...veo que le cambiaste el color-responde sin dejar de ver la decoración con cierto toque curioso, mira el suelo patea suavemente al alfombra, el rey queda algo desorientado por sus palabras para luego ver su salón.

-Oh!...si bueno...el verde claro no es mi color favorito-responde con un toque de gracia y parándose derecho ya un poco mas calmado, en eso carraspea su garganta y la mira-pero no es de mucha molestia mi lady...pero...que la trae a mi castillo?-le vuelve a preguntar e intentando no sonar tan directo con el asunto de verla en su reino.

-Buenos por algunas razones-responde con algo de cansancio pero intrigada, el hombre le presta atención-primero que nada te traigo algo para que vigiles...ya me canse de hacerlo yo misma...tortúralos si quieres pero no los mates jaja-le comenta con voz cansada al referirse a la que trajo mas que estaba cansada de usar tanta magia para luego bromear un poco.

Siendo sincera ya estaba cansada de tenerlos con ella y mas especial a uno, sabia que el Rey Ludwing podía hacer cargo de ellos mientras ella no estaba, luego se disculparía con "el" por trasladarlo a este luego, pero mataría a este tonto si los mataba ya que era su caballero quiera era responsable de sus muertes, el pobre hombre queda un poco extrañado por su palabras

-Eeemm...de acuerdo...algo mas en la que pueda ayudar?-pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo interesado de que ella le digas mas cosas porque no creia que allá venido de tan lejos solo para eso.

-Si...quiero sabes si pudiste encontrar lo que te pedi hace tiempo?-le responde con otra pregunta y toma una mirada seria mientras baja sus manos, eso hace que le Rey se le forme una sonrisa seria en el rostro.

-Oh si...que bueno que vino ya que no sabia como llamarla-le responde y explica, eso contagia a la hechicera-en efecto pudimos captúralo...ahora mismo lo tengo en mis calabozos-le explica sin cambiar la expresion.

-Quiero verlo-le pide o mejor dicho le ordena, en eso le rubio le hace una leve reverencia y le señala con ambas manos.

-Por aquí mi lady-le indica para luego llamar a unos de sus guardias y que lleven lo que su lady haya traído hacia los calabozos, estos obedecen para luego ambos dirigirse a los calabozos personal del Rey.

 **Por los pasillos.**

Ambos caminaban por los elegantes pasillos del castillo tranquilamente, mientras eso pasa a la hechicera recuerda algo que le paso a su "amigo".

-Por cierto Ludwing-lo llama mirandolo algo curiosa, el pelirrubio la mira con atención-escuche de un rumor de que tuviste un pequeño problemas hace dos días no?-le pregunta un poco impresionada de que el tenga problemas con sus subtitos.

-Oh eso...si...pero ya esta todo controlado-responde sin darle mayores interés al asunto -un idiota se quiso pasar de listo con liberar a mis trofeos-le explica algo molesto con su servicio de seguridad al saber que por poco y pierde sus trofeos.

-Espero que sea el único unico insidente que tengas-le dice a modo de suplica ya que no quiera que perdiera sus trofeos, el hombre le hace un sonido de afirmacion, mas tarde ambos miran delante suyo y en eso llegan a una puerta de madera con bisagras de metal.

-Y lo será...muy ya estamos aquí-le dice con una sonrisa de confianza para luego sacar de su bolsillos una llave y colocarla en la cerradura, la gira y abre la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta varios sonidos o en este caso rugidos se escuchan en la lejanía, la hechicera lo mira con cierta sorpresa y este solo le sonríe con orgullo, por cortesía el hombre le ofrece que entre primera, rodando los ojos y sin problemas Hera entra primera seguida por el Rey, el camino ya estando siendo iluminado por antorchas colgadas, y por cada lado del pasillo se podía ver grandes rejas.

-Bien...dime en donde esta?-le pregunta con seriedad y algo asqueada por el olor que se sentía en el aire.

-Sígame my lady-responde con una sonrisa mientras la guía hacia su objetivo, ambos caminan tranquilamente, Hera mira hacia ambos lado con indiferencia, estaba algo orgullosa de su amigo.

-Debo felicitarte ludwing...sinceramente has capturado muy buenos dragones-lo felicita sin mirarlo y serieamente.

-Oh muchas gracias my lady...pero no todo ese agradecimiento es para mi-le agradece y explica con una sonrisa, la hechicera la mira de reojo-la otra parte del agradecimiento se lo merece mis mas fiel cazador de dragones-le explica con una sonrisa orgullosa al menciónalo.

-Oh bueno cuando lo veas dáselas de mi parte-le dice casi sin importancia, el rubio solo asiste con una sonrisa y sin mirarla, eso el se detiene.

-Bien...hemos llegado-comenta con una sonrisa orgullosa, la mujer se coloca a su lado y observa la celda, en eso se puede apreciar una gran sombra mas una fuerte respiración.

-Oh esto es increible...veo no mentiste...en verdad lo capturaste-comenta entre feliz, sorprendida y con burla.

-Tengo que admitir que no fue fácil capturarlo My lady-le explica con lastima mientras se acaricia el cuello-murieron al menor 20 hombre y mas que tenemos unos 15 heridos en gravedad-le dice con lastima y tristeza por esas vidas perdidas.

-No me sorprende-responde sin problemas, como si la vida humana no le importara-pelear contra un hibrido nunca es fácil-explica con seriedad y sin dejar de ver el bulto oscuro.

-Que?!...esta cosa es un hibrido?!-pregunta totalmente sorprendido por esa nueva información, la hechicera hace un ruido de afirmación-creí que era un leyenda-comenta un poco mas calmado pero sin salir del asombro.

-Para que algo deba ser una leyenda tuvo que existir no?-pregunta con gracia y cierto sarcasmos en su voz, el rubio la mira extrañado para luego asistir sintiéndose algo tonto por eso-bueno...en cuanto tiempo crees puedas darme su corazón?-le vuelve a preguntar con seriedad mientras que se cruza de brazos y mirándolo.

-M-my lady?-le pregunta muy confundido por esa pregunta.

-Si...necesito su corazón para mis planes-responde sin quietar su expresión.

-Bueno...no se si sea posible...ya que este dragon es tan fuerte que las armas comunes no le hacer daño-responde algo preocupado por no encontrar una solución a ese problema, la pelirroja rueda los ojos por eso.

-Que importa...usa a los dragones para que lo haga-le dice como si fuera lo más obvio, si las armas no pueden que los dragones hagan el trabajo-te daré una semana para que me lo entregues-agrega seriamente mientras se da vuelta para comenzar a irse.

-De a-acuerdo-responde un poco sorprendido por esa información y aceptándola-no se preocupes my lady le conseguiré ese corazón para usted-le dice con una sonrisa mientras la sigue detrás suyo.

-Mas te vale...porque sino lo vas a lamentar-le dice de forma amenazante mientras se da la vuelta mostrando sus ojos rojos.

-Aah...a que se refiere my lady?-pregunta asustado por la mirada asesina.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo Alessandro-le dice apuntado con le dedo de forma amenazante y muy molesta, eso asusta mucho al rubio-soy conciente que te me quieres revelar-agrega mirándolo directo a los ojos, eso hace que el Rey sude en frió-espero que sea una broma mal gusto...porque sino vete despidiendo de todo esto y de tu vida... entendiste?-le pregunta dejando de apuntarle.

-S-si my lady...solo es una tonta broma...no tengo ninguna intención de ir contra usted-responde con una sonrisa nerviosa y colocando su mano derecha delante de ambos y negando con la misma -(diablos...por poco y me descubre)-piensa con espanto pero sin cambiar su expresión.

-Espero que no se te olvides quien te ayudo a conseguir este lugar y de que mantenga al arquero lejos de tu reino-le dice muy seria y volteando la mirada, el pobre Rey siente que le va el alma al suspira despues que ella se tranquilizo.

-Si...yo...lo lamente mucho-se disculpa mucho y con mucho miedo ya que no quiere oponerse contra su poder y mas sabiendo que ella fue quien le dio este reino-por cierto en donde esta su fiel caballero?-le pregunta sonriendo nerviosamente y recordando lo que menciono, quería cambiar de tema antes de que corra su sangre o peor su sangre.

-Esta en una misión algo complicada...ya volverá-responde dándose la vuelta y cambiando su cara a una preocupada ya que no sabido nada de el en dos días-no te preocupes...lo mantendré ocupado para que no venga...mientras tanto...asegúrate de que ese dragon muera y mantiene vigilado a lo que te traje-le dice sin mirarlo y comenzando a caminar para irse.

-Si mi señora!-responde el rubio suspirando de alivio de poder salvarse para luego comenzar a caminar cerca de la hechicera.

Cuando ambos se fueron los rugidos cesaron y volviendo al celda que antes estaban, el hibrido escuchaba como esos dos se estaban alejando y cerraban la puerta, como fue que el...un gran dragon de increíbles fuerza, de gran velocidad había terminado así?, pero sabia que nunca a tenido buena suerte, pareciera que se burlaba de el, solo una vez tuvo suerte hace mucho, con ese pensamiente se acomoda en su sitio con tristeza y cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

-( _Por favor...ojala y puedas ayúdame_ )-comentan con mucha tristeza en su voz esperando que alguna señal de salida pueda ayudarlo ahora.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos por hoy!...oooohhh que geniales estuviron las peleas..la que mas me gusto fue la de fishlegs y la de Hiccup(jiente)...ese Hiccup siempre tan amble con todos nunca cambia jajaa...toothless si que le hirbio la sangre cuando vio al arquero ser lastamdo..  
**

 **XD jaja ese Rex con la comida xD...A ustedes que pelea le gusto mas?...OMG! ..es..es es..es ES EL HIBRIDO!...pero no que estaba muerto?...aquien busca?...que lo puede ayudar...el chapulin,.asdjasja..no nos salgamos del tema 7.7U...*acorropea mi graganta* bueno espero que les halla gustado mucho este capi...hera pareceser que tiene algo entre manos y que fue lo que trajo?...**

 **Como sea muchas gracias por todo y nos estaremos viendo para la proxima ñwñ/**

 **Byebye!..Sayonara!**


	40. El comienzo y una charla pendiente

**Buenas a todos y Bienvenidos/as a otra otro dia de un emocionante capitulo de esta historia atrapante...(para algunos ¬_¬) pero bueno no entremos en detalles...jeje ñwñU**

 **Como sea antes de comenzar les quiero informar que la anterior semana no habia subido capi porque estaba otra historia que subo y que la habia dejado medio abandonada porque estaba con esta...pero ya agregue un par de episodios de una pequeño novela que escribo...asique el que la quiere leer puede hacerlo y el que no pues...no XD**

 **Bueno para no alargar mas esto y estoy casi seguros casi nadie lo le porque todos somos unos flojos y flojas asi como yo XD ...Comencemos que esta historia!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **COMENIENZA LA RECONSTRUCCION...UNA CHARLA DEL PASADO.**

 **Berk.**

 **En el aire.**

Hiccup y los chicos miraban con atención y seriedad como el gran susurro blanco se marcha en la lejanía, Toothless y sus dos amigos lo miraban igual de serios mientras que el furia se le iba el color azul, pero al final el joven jefe solo miraba con expresión de lastima y tristeza al gran dragon no solo por las heridas que tuvo, sino por la manera que todo termino, agacha la mirada suspirando con lastima, la jinete lo mira curiosa y le indica a su amiga que se le acerque un poco.

-Hiccup estas bien?-le pregunta preocupada por su expresión, el joven la escucha y resopla un poco.

-Si...es solo que-responde vagamente intentando encontrar las palabras para este momento-es solo que...siento que esta victoria no es muy alegre...es todo-agrega mirándola con tristeza.

-Bueno...no se que decirte Hiccup-le responde mirando aun lado ya que ella se sentía feliz de ganar pero parece que el no tanto.

-Oh vamos no sea aguafiestas!...disfruta de momento...le ganamos al gran Screaming!-lo interrumpe el joven pelinegro muy contento por la victoria, la rubia lo mira molesta por sus palabras-deberías festejar que ganamos!...y de paso que ya no aguantaremos a tu otro yo-le comenta señalándolo mientras una sonrisa graciosa aparece en su cara

Las palabras de joven hace que tanto el furia nocturna como el joven jefe se sorprenda al recordar un suceso que apenas paso.

-Ay no!-grita de golpe asustando a sus cuatros compañeros.

-Que?!...que paso?-pregunta de golpe la jinete asustada por el grito que pego.

-Lo olvide!...ese idiota se sacrifico para atacar al Screaming...vamos amigo!-explica rápidamente muy molesto mientras le avisa a su compañero, este sin decir nada se da la vuelta para salir disparado hacia la aldea, sus demás compañeros se sorprenden por sus palabras para que luego la rubia sea la primera en reaccionar y seguirlos, seguidas despues por el pesadilla.

 **Un momento antes**.

Mientras la batalla contra el gran Screaming continuaba, nos dirigimos a un bosque cercano en donde Fishlegs y Albóndiga estaban, aunque esta ultima este durmiendo toda herida y panza arriba, por otro lado le joven jinete intentaba encontrar una manera de llevar a su dragon con los demás, sabia que solo no podría, ella era muy pesada, hasta escucha unos raros ruidos detrás suyo, eso pone el alerta sus sentidos y su nerviosismo.

-Ay no es cierto...aun hay mas?-se lamenta al saber que puede a ver mas de los susurros o peor de los susurros flameados, con miedo mira a su amiga que aun estaba durmida para que al final su cara cambie a una de seriedad-no te preocupes Albóndiga...esta vez...yo te protegeré-agrega con voz seria para mira a todos lados y tomar un par de pierda que estaban a cada uno de su costado.

Se levanta lentamente para mirar el agujero cercano y que de este salían los ruidos, estaba listo para la batalla, poco a poco se puede ver un poco humo saliendo del agujero, eso le hizo pensar que saldrá uno de esos susurros flameados, ya que los mortales atacan de una, pero repentinamente del agujero sale una explosiona que asusta al jinete y hace que se cubra para que no salga lastimado.

-Pero que fue eso?!-se pregunta muy sorprendido por eso ya que espero cualquier susurro, no una explosión...pero sus dudas quedan en aire a escuchar un gruñido conocido para el, mira todos lados para terminar viendo hacia arriba suyo para ver a un cremallerus, antes de que diga algo nota que en los cuellos de las cabezas no había nada-Smoker!...oh que alegría verte...oye crees poder ayudarme con ella?-le pregunta muy feliz de poder verlo para luego señalar a su amiga.

Ambas cabeza de Smoker lo miran un poco extrañados pero feliz de que este bien para luego ver detrás del humano a la gronckle tirada en el suelo, se acerca y aterriza entre medio de la dragona y el jinete, para mira a este ultimo preocupados.

-Descuiden...aunque este herida...solo esta desmayada-responde el joven con una leve sonrisa para tranquilizar tanto a ellos como a si mismo-creen poder ayudarme a llevarla?-les vuelve a preguntar amablemente, ambas cabezas asisten y así entre los dos intentan colocar a la gronckle en el lomo del cremallerus.

 **Mientras tanto en la cabaña.**

Después de que sus hermanos se fueran, Sky y Sugar caminaron lentamente hacia la casa que su hermano les había dicho para que la nadder se pueda recupera, al llegar y ver la casa, esta tenia la puerta derriba, ese debió ser su hermano al querer meter a quien supuestamente debían proteger, pero volviendo con las dragonas, Sky sabia que no pasaría por la puerta, era demasiada angosta para su cuerpo, lo único que se le ocurrió era que debía entrar por la ventana.

Al golpea las ventana de madera y al meter la cabeza, miro el panorama lentamente para luego ver que no muy lejos de la puerta estaba acostada contra la pared la rubia que habían sido capturada, no lo niega...estaba un poco sorprendida de que su hermano quiera que la protejan pero también se un recuerdo, uno que recordo cuand estaba solo con el castaño.

 _***Flashbacks***_

 **Hace cuatro años atrás.**

En un remota isla, en un pequeño lago esta la nadder dorada acostada cerca del lago mirando a su hermano entrenando con una espada, después de un día agotador de vuelo era bueno para sus alas poder descansar un poco, aunque el castaño no pensaba lo mismo, ya cerca de ella descansaba el carcaj de flechas juntos con el casco del chico.

-( _Hermano porque no descansas?...te vendría bien)_ -le propone la dragona viéndolo enteran o como ella dice agitar la espada.

-No puedo...no cuando se que ella tal vez este haciendo lo mismo-responde el castaño seriamente para luego tirar otro golpe de espada al aire, eso extraño a dragona.

-( _Ella?...de quien estas hablando?_ )-pregunta muy confundida con esas palabras, el chico solo siegue tirando golpes tras golpes, hasta que se frena un poco dejando la punta apoyada contra el suelo.

-Astrid Hofferson-responde sin mirarla y respirando agitado-voy a terminar con el lazo que me ata a ella...pero primero quiero una gran pelea contra ella-comenta mirándola serio para luego sonríe de manera malvada y llegándose la espada al hombro.

Sky solo lo mira atento sin ninguna importancia en el asunto, estaba 100% segura de que su hermano iba a ganarle a esa humana, el arquero vuelve a retomar su entrenamiento mientras que ella se vuelve acostar para seguir mirándolo.

 _***Fin del flashbacks***_

-(* _P_ _or eso aun te dejo viva...porque aun quiere esa pelea contigo_ *)-piensa de manera seria mientras la miraba.

-( _Sky!_ )-los pensamientos fueron interrumpirdosa ser llamada con un fuere grito, rugido para los humanos y haciendo que la vikinga despierte, sin notarla que al rubia había despertado la nadder saca la cabeza de la ventana y mira a su hermana con espanto por el susto-( _mira arriba!_ )-le dice totalmente asustada mirándola para luego volver su vista al cielo.

La nadder asoma su cabeza un poco extrañada por sus gritos para luego buscar con la mirada lo que ella miraba, en eso ve con asombro como su dos hermanos van directo contra el Screaming.

-( _Pero que creen que están haciendo esos dos!_ )-comenta muy molesta y asustada viendo como Rex y Hiccup se dirigen hacia el dragon banco y este también hacia ellos.

Mientras ellas dos miran con pánico y miedo, la rubia vikinga se acerca lentamente hacia la puerta apoyándose contra la pared, debía saber que es lo que pasaba allá afuera, al salir y ver como el par de dragones miraba el cielo, ella tambien las imita para que al final, nada las preparo a las tres para lo que siguió después, una explosión y todo se cubrió de humo.

-( _Chicos!_ )-comenta al mismo tiempo las dragonas totalmente shockeadas.

 **En otro lugar.**

Después de derrotar a su enemigo, Barf y Belch agarrando aun a sus jinetes por sus hocicos llegan a tierra firme donde todo inicio y los suelta, el par jinete chocan los puños por vences a uno de los susurros flameados, aunque no pudieron decir lo mismo de su pobre dragon que una vez que toco suelo cayo rendido.

-Jeje hicieron gran trabajo muchachos-les sonríe y felicita la rubia de dos coletas mientras le acaricia la cabeza a barf, en eso se acerca el joven y hace lo mismo con belch.

-Es verdad...ahora necesitan descanar un poco-agrega Tuffnut muy contento por la pelea que a dado su dragon.

El par solo se deja acariciar alegremente ya estaba muy cansado como para seguir con la pelea contra el Screaming, además sabia que su alpha se podía encargar de el.

-Chicos!-se escucha un grito en la lejanía y los gemelos levantan la mirada para ver a otro cremallerus dirigirse hasta ellos pero también ven que en su lomo estaba su amigo Fishlegs que los saludaba y parece ser que también su dragon.

-Hey Fishlegs!...como estas mi amigo?-le pregunta Tuffnut con una sonrisa una vez que esta algo cerca mientras se levanta y lo saluda con la mano, el cremallerus aterriza lentamente para que luego el jinete baje, pero un error de cálculo hace que termine en el suelo, el par de gemelos ponen muecas dolor para terminar partienodese de la risa-buen aterrizaje-bromea y lo señala con los dedos.

-No es gracioso...dejen de reírse y ayúdeme con Albóndiga-responde algo molesto por ser la burla de la caída para luego levantarse e ir por su dragon, el par de jinete al escucharlo cesan de golpe sus risa para verse entre si un poco extrañado pero tabmien preocupados, se acercar a su amigo y ven a la gronckle inconciente e herida.

-Pareceser que no les fue muy bien-comenta Ruffnut mirando con lastima las heridas de la gronckle, el robusto jinete niega con tristeza para que al final entres los tres tiraran para bajar a la dragona del lomo de cremallerus.

-Si nos fue bien...solo que mi plan fallo un poco-responde algo nervioso y aun sintiéndose culpable por las heridas de su dragon, mientras que los chicos bajan a la gronckle, la cabeza izquierda de Smoker mira al cielo y lo que ve lo deja sorprendido para que luego llamame a su hermano.

La cabeza derecha esta algo entretenido viendo a la gronckle hasta que el llamado de su hermano lo interrumpe, también llamo la atención de los jinetes, ambas cabezas se miran entre si por unos segundos para que la izquierda vuelva a mirar al cielo, su hermano lo imita y mira al cielo, sus ojos terminaron agrandándose.

-Que tanto esta mirando y gruñendo?-se pregunta el rubio con rasta muy extrañado por la actutid de ese cremallerus, Barf y Belch levanta sus cabezas para ver lo que mira su compañero.

-Tal vez sea por eso!-responde la rubia de dos coletas alterada mirando y apuntado al cielo, ambos chico levanta giran la cabeza para luego levantarla y lo que ven los deja sorprendidos.

Todos estaba mirando como el pesadilla negro iba directo hacia el Screaming y este último también se dirigía hacia el pesadilla, todo pasó tan rápido que apenas entendieron que paso, solo supieron gran nube de humo les tapo la vista y que al final el arquero estaba cayendo hacia el océano para que después se escuchara el rugido del furia nocturna y una luz azul se viera en el cielo, tanto Barf como Belch se pone serios al escuchar el potente rugido de su alpha mientras que Smoker no sabia porque pero ese rugido le hizo sentir un sentimiento extraño...como un sentimiento de respeto asi como tiene con su hermano.

Para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, ya se estaban escuchando muchas explosiones y rugidos de lamentos por parte del Screaming, cuando parecía que Toothless iba a darle el golpe final este se detuvo de golpe.

-Que paso?...porque no acaban con el de una vez?!-se pregunta sorprendida la rubia y molesta de que no allá acabado con ese dragon que casi les cuesta la vida con todo esto.

-Porque sabes Hiccup ya no mata y nunca matara dragones-responde Fishlegs seriamente y sintiéndose orgulloso de su amigo por perdónale la vida al Screaming-además el plan era sacarlo de la isla...no matarlo-agrega con una sonrisa y haciéndole recordar el plan, Tuffnut asiste concordando, por otro lado Ruffnut se cruza de brazo un poco disgustada por eso.

Pero la molesta y la felicidad de victoria dura poco porque de repente apareciendo por el acantilado, aparese el pesadilla negro algo herido, los tres jinetes lo miran algo asustado ya que aparecion de golpes y con algo de sorpresa, una vez que siente que la dragona no estaba en su espalda, Smoker corre hacia sus hermanos totalmente preocupado.

Por otro lado Rex al tocar tierra se desploma en el suelo muy cansado y herido, ese último plan merece ser recompensado con una triple ración de pescado pensaba, en eso recuerda su carga y suavemente desliza a su hermano por su ala derecha para ver como estaba pero es interrumpido por su hermano de dos cabezas.

-( _Como están? están bien?...como esta el?_ )-pregunta ambos al mismo tiempo muy preocupados.

-( _Smoker basta!...odio que hablen los dos al mismo tiempo_!)-les responde el pesadilla muy molesto con su hermano, siempre odio que este par hable al mismo tiempo hace que escuche ecos pero por otro lado no lo puede culpar, estaba preocupado por ellos, bueno que se preocupe mas por su hermanito que por el-( _no lo se...revísalo_ )-vuelve a responder algo triste por eso.

Ambas cabezas asiste sin cambiar sus caras y lentamente acercan sus hocicos al cuerpo de su hermano castaño, esta estaba tirado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido pero tampoco vía signos de estar respirando, desde algo alejados los tres jinete miraban la escena con tristeza y dolor, aunuqe tambien en par se sentia fuera de lugar, Smoker acerca sus narices para olfatearlo, esto no puede estar pasando, la cabeza derecha le olfatea la cara para luego recibir un soplido dentro de la nariz, rápidamente retrocede algo molesto por el repentino aire algo apestoso.

-Jajaja...debiste ver tu cara!-ríe el castaño mirándolo, la cabeza derecha lo mira molesto por esa broma, al igual que Rex que rie un poco mientras niega con la cabeza por las ocurriencia del chico, los tres jinete y el cremallerus se sorprenden de verlo vivo y conciente.

-(En serio...ambas versiones...cuantas vidas tienen?)-se pregunta mentalmente Tuffnut muy sorprendido tanto con el Hiccup de su mundo como el este.

Mientras que el arquero se burla de la mirada molesta de su hermano, la otra cabeza se tira arriba suyo sacándole el aire, estaba muy feliz de que estaba vivo, el castaño intenta recuperar el aire que perdió por la pequeña envestida que al otra cabeza le dio para luego acariciarlo con cariño.

-Estoy bien hermano...solo que esto quizás duela mañana-comenta con un tono gracioso y sin dejar de acaricia la cabeza de su hermano para que venga el otro y restriegue su cara con el rostro del chico causándole algunas risas.

-Bueno!...es bueno verte con bien Hicc...dijo arquero-lo felicita Fishlegs con una amable sonrisa y tratado de no equivocarse al llamarlo, el chico lo mira sin dejar de acariciar las cabezas para que solo le dedíque una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Presente.**

Después de esa pequeña charla, el arquero se recostó sobre entre el cuello y el ala derecha de Rex mientras que este mismo se relajaba, por otro lado Smoker hace lo mismo echándose cerca de la piernas de su hermano, aunque la cabeza derecha recuesta su cabeza sobre las piernas del castaño y este lo acaricia lentamente.

Mientras eso pasaba, los tres jinetes solo esperaban a que todos se terminen de recunir y que sus dragones descansen, Barf y Belch no perdieron el tiempo, ambos ya estaba roncando, por otro lado Fishlegs velaba o miraba las heridas de su amiga dragona, debió haber actuado mas rápido, aun no podía dejar de culparse, en eso siente una mano en su hombro izquierdo, voltea a ver con tristeza para ver a la rubia de dos coleta mirando con una leve sonrisa.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste...no te sientas mal...mira el lado bueno...ella aun esta contigo-intenta animarlo señalando a la gronckle que aun respiraba, el chico mira a su dragon y se da cuenta que su amiga tiene razón, tal vez si no hubiera actuado esto seria peor.

-Gracias por tu palabras Ruffnut-le agradece sin mirarla pero con una sonrisa, la jinete retira su mano contenta de poder haber ayudado un poco a su amigo, aunque no era su estilo pero no era momento de bromear.

-Oigan chicos!-los llama el rubio mirando entre el cielo y los chicos, los tres lo mira atentos-ahí viene-responde volviendo a mirar al cielo.

Los tres vikingos voltean a ver al cielo y puede ver a tres dragones dirigirse hacia ellos, Ruffnut camina con una sonrisa hacia su hermano mientras que el robusto chico se levanta muy feliz por la victoria que tuvieron, mientras que el arquero quita la cabeza de Smoker para poder levantarse apoyándose contra el pesadilla, eso hace que el dragon de fuego se despierte.

-Lo siento Rex...pero en cualquier momento nos iremos...asique mantente despierto-le dice con una leve sonrisa mientras lo acaricia un poco, estaba orgulloso de sus hermanos pero a la vez no lo estaba por las heridas que tenia, al final ambos dragones se levanta estirándose un poco.

Hiccup y sus amigos aterrizan muy cansados por las batallas que han tenido, los tres jinetes se bajando de sus dragones y estos terminan acostados en el suelo muy agotados.

-Buen trabajo nena...es hora de que tomes un merecido descanso-le dice la ojiazul muy contenta por el gran trabajo que su nadder habia tenido mientras le acaricia la cabeza y cuerno con cariño, esta los recibe gustosamente -luego te conseguiré un gran pedazo de pescado...el pollo puede espera-termina de hablar para prometerle que le debe ese banquete.

-Buen trabajo mi gran amigo...sabia que nada ni nadie nos puede vencer cuando estamos juntos!-comenta el pelinegro muy orgullo de sus grandes hazañas y al igual que las de su dragon, por otro lado Colmillo solo rueda los ojos por su palabras.

-Bien hecho amigo...te mereces un buen descanso-comenta feliz el joven jefe acariciando muy contento la cabeza del furia, este solo ronronea gustos por la caricias pero igual de casando, aunque la sonrisa del joven jefe se borra al mirar de reojo como su yo se acercaba hacia ellos y con sus hermanos de cerca.

-Debo admitir que no sabía que Toothless podía hacer eso-comenta con voz de broma pero igual de impresionado, se detiene cerca de su otro yo mientras coloca sus manos en la cintura.

El joven jefe se aleja de su amigo para pararse delante de su yo seriamente, al igual que el chico la rubia jinete hace lo mismo, se aleja de su dragon para ponerse al lado del joven jefe, igual de seria pero con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno...hace poco que toothless tiene esta nueva habilidad-responde sin mentir-lo podríamos decir que es su forma alpha-agrega algo orgullo por eso.

-De veras!...guau! felicidades Toothless-comenta muy impresionado para luego darle una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba la furia, este solo responde con una sonrisa cansada, en cambio Rex y Smoker se miran entre si muy impresionados por eso.

-Si es impresionante-con cuerda con el y muy orgullos por su amigo/hermano.

-Bueno! cambiando de tema...ustedes ya consiguieron lo que quisieron eso significa que...-comenta con una sonrisa feliz y satisfecho de poder irse por fin de este lugar pero la mano de su yo detiene sus palabra, todos miran al castaño de una pierna con una mirada de extrañes acepción de la segunda al mando.

-Para tus ala mi amigo-responde le joven jefe bajando la mano y mirándolo con una mirada seria pero en su labios se forma una ligera sonrisa, el arquero lo mira muy confundido- el trato aun no a terminado-responde con una sonrisa juguetona mientras coloca su mano derecha en su cintura y dejando sorprendiendo a todos.

 **Un poco más apartado**.

Después de ver como el gran Screaming o Death White para ellas fue derrotados, las dos dragonas caminaban junto con la vikinga a paso lento, antes de que las dragonas se fueran, la vikinga a parece exigiéndoles que la lleven con ella, ambas se vieron lastimosamente ya no estaba muy de acuerdo con ella en que las acompañara pero tampoco podían ir muy rápido por las graves heridas de al nadder, asíque sin mas que decir aceptan y las tres iba lo mas rápido que podían hacia donde sus hermanos, jinetes y dragones había aterrizado.

Antes de eso Sugar quiso ofrecerse como voluntaria para llevar a la vikinga para ir un poco más rápido pero la chica la rechazo amablemente por razones obvias para ella, un poco impresionada con la humana Sugar seguí a sus compañeras heridas. Ver a la gronckle ofrecerse para llevarla la hizo sentir muy agradecida con ella por su amabilidad pero también sabia que si el arquero la veía a ella arriba de uno de sus hermanos la metería en problemas con el, asíque amablemente rechaza la oferta, todo por el bien de la dragona.

Faltaba poco para llegar con todo los demás, Astrid, Sky y Sugar veían que todos estaban ahí juntos, tanto los jinetes con sus dragones y el arquero con sus hermanos, la chica se alegra de ver que todos estaba bien, tanto Sky como Sugar también lo estaban hasta terminan sacan humo por la nariz.

-( _Esta vez si lo voy a matar!...a ambos...como se atreve hacer esa grandísima estupidez!_ )-comenta/gruñe muy enojada la nadder viendo como poco a poco se acercaban a sus dos hermanos o mejor dicho victimas cabezas huecas.

-( _Si!... yo esta vez te apoyo Sky...no puedo creer que ese era su maldito plan!_ )-concuerda la gronckle también muy enojada con ellos dos mientras se le escapaba un par de rugidos leves, la pobre vikinga se comprime levando los hombros y viendo a ambas dragones rugiendo muy molesto.

-No debí ponerme en medio de ambas-habla en voz baja mientras se lamenta con mucha tristeza por estar entre medio de amabas fieras, luego de un rato estar caminando las tres estaban tan cerca el grupo que ya podía escuchar su charla.

-A que demonios te refieres con eso!-grita de pronto muy molesto el arquero mirando y con ganas de golpear al quien tiene enfrente, en este caso a su otro yo, las recién llegadas se frenan de golpe sorprendidas y algo extrañadas por su enojo.

-Que el trato no a terminado-responde el joven jefe seriamente mientras se cruza de brazos y mirando fijamente al aquero.

-Como que no a terminado?!-le pregunta muy enojado con sus palabras-arriesgue la vida de mis hermanos y la mía por este maldito lugar!-responde alterado señalando tanto así mismo como sus dragones, sin dejar de pensar en su querida nadder, los jinetes se enfado con el por menos preciar a su pueblo, menos el joven jefe, el se mantiene sereno-peleamos con sudor y sangre por esa horrible gente...y tu me estas diciendo que el trato no a terminado?…es enserio?!-le vuelve a preguntar totalmente fuera de si, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por favor que sea una broma por en verdad en increíble que le este deciendo esto.

Toothless mira al arquero con cierto toque de preocupación, sus reacciones no le gustaba para nada, mira a su dos amigos con el mismo semblante pero para esto ni ellos mismo sabían que responder, ojala su jinete sepa lo que hace, las dos dragones y la comandante se colocan al lado de la gronckle incosiente.

-SIP...así como lo oyes-responde simplemente el joven jefe y con una ligera sonrisa, esa no era respuesta que esperaba el joven alpha.

-Pero que demonios te pasa?!-le pregunta cada ves fuera de si mismo, en serio estaba a un poco centímetros de golpearlo-la pelea ya termino!...ganaron!...recuperaron este lugar!...que mas quieres?!-vuelve a preguntar incrédulo señalando a todos y a pueblo-cumplí con cada maldito requisito que tú mismo me pusiste-agrega apuntandolo con el dedo muy disgustado con todo esto.

-Si eso es verdad...y por eso te la devuelve-responde el joven jefe sonriendo de costado y descruzando sus brazos, tanto jinetes como dragones lo ven confundido al igual que el arquero, menos la rubia jinete ella mas o menos intuía que iba a decir-el trato específico que te dejaría libre si recuperamos a Berk-le dice haciendo recordar su trato, el arquero asiste algo dudoso -pero eso aun no esta hecho-responde con cierto toque malvado, eso extraño a todos en general.

-A...a que te refieres?...acaso estas ciego?...ya esta hecho!-le responde el arquero fuera de si mientras señalando las casas destruidas, los demás miraban el panorama que aunque estaba en ruinas lo recuperaron, esto los tenia entre sorprendidos y muy confundidos, acaso su jefe estaba loco?, ellos ganaron y recuperando su isla...que quería decir con todo eso?.

-Es mentira...lo que recuperamos fue la isla...Berk aun necesita ser reparada para que sea totalmente recuperada-responde serio pero con una sonrisa, eso dejo mudo al arquero y a todo el resto pero dándole una sonrisa de orgullo a la rubia jinete-que se siente cuando jueguen tu mismo juego?-le pregunta cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo complacido, ya que en realidad no había mentira en sus palabras, solo recuperaron la isla, la aldea era aparte.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con esa hipótesis, bueno solo los dragones, Fishlegs y la comandante, Snotlout estaba un poco confundido con esa información para que luego la entendiera, por otro lado los gemelos estaban muy confundidos. Mientras que el arquero aprieta sus puños con fuerza, había caído en la trampa de su otro yo, era verdad, Berk solo es una parte de la isla y lo que recuperaron es la isla, para que eso suceda el pueblo entero debe ser reconstruido, cierra sus ojos mientras lo aprieta junto con sus dientes, para luego soltar un gran suspiro y relajar su cuerpo. Termina sonriendo de medio lado.

-Hmp!...sabes...eres muy bueno usando las palabras-admite su derrota y mas sabiendo que esta recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina- y sabiendo eso...debo suponer que debo ayudar a reconstruirla para que mis hermanos, mi hija y yo...podamos ser libres no?-pregunta con ignoria y sarcasmo pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ese es el trato-responde el joven jefe de manera seria, al escuchar esa respuesta el arquero se rasca la nuca algo cansado para que luego cierre los ojos y comience asistir levemnte mientras lo señala con el dedo .

-Siempre me creí era un chico listo...pero que se me revirtiera?...nunca me lo espere-comenta con un pequeño tono de gracia mientras mira para aun lado, luego vuelve a ver a su yo de manera seria- pero créeme que cuando esto termi...-le dice apuntándole con le dedo para advertirle de algo.

La comandante miraba todo entre sorprendida y algo confundida, porque el otro Hiccup convenció al arquero de quedarse si ya no era necesario, eso solo complicara mas las cosas con los demás, Toothless tenia el mismo pensamiento que la comandante, siempre se a comunicado bien con su hermano pero esta vez si que lo dejo sorprendido al no saber que planes tenia, pero todo pensamiento o palabra se queda en aire cuando escuchan un fuerte grito.

-Oye!-se escucha una fuerte voz detrás de el pesadilla negro y el cremallerus, todos voltean a ver y pueden ver al otro Tuffnut venir caminando rápidamente y con cara de poco amigos-eres un desgraciado infeliz!-grita muy enfadado mientras camina rápidamente hacia el arquero con el puño derecho preparado.

El arquero gira todo su cuerpo para verlo con los ojos entre cerrados y sin mosquearse, sus dos hermanos le gruñen a modo de advertencia pero el castaño los interrumpe tocándolos un poco y que se relajen, los demás estaba a la espera de lo que va hacer el otro yo de su amigo y de paso vieron que mas atrás del tuerto venían mas personas.

Ignorando los rugidos ambos dragones, el rubio con rasta mayor levanta su puño para darle su merecido, estén eso dragones o no, nadie le impedirá que acabe con este maldito, el arquero lo esperaba pacientemente, el rubio vikingo lanza el golpe pero su rival lo esquiva con facilidad, eso hace que se enfurezca mas, comienza a lanzar golpe tras golpe fuera de si mismos pero todo son esquivados.

El joven jefe vía con asombro como su otro yo esquiva los golpes certeros del otro Tuffnut, todos estaba impresionados, en eso el vikingo tuerto se cansa de este jugando con el, asíque con un grito de guerra y lanzando un fuerte derechazo queria terminar con el de una vez, solo que al final el arquero detiene su golpe con su mano izquerida.

Todos miran con sorpresa mientras que el vikingo solo mira con enfado a su enemigo, aunque esa lucha de miradas dura poco, el arquero jala la mano del rubio hacia el para darle rápidamente un rodillazo en el estomago, eso dejo sin aire el rubio, luego lo golpea con fuerza debajo de la quijada haciendo que se impuse hacia atrás para luego patear la pierna derecha del vikingo inclinándolo aun mas y terminarlo con un fuerte derechazo en todo el rostro.

El pobre Tuffnut queda tendido en el suelo muy adolorido y mareado, mientras que el arquero lo mira desde arriba seriamente.

-Creíste porque me encontraba herido podías golpearme?-le pregunta seriamente-recuerda que estuve mucho tiempo enfermo y mas débil que ahora...si crees que podias golpearme estaba muy equivocado...sino mírate al en el reflejo del agua para comprobarlo que es cierto-agrega con una leva sonrisa, la rubia jinete iba a interrumpir pero su chico dragon la interrumpe bloqueándole el paso con el brazo-si crees que sigo siendo el mismo chico débil del que conoces...estas muy equivocado Tuffnut...esos días terminaron-termina de hablar muy serio mientras se enderesa y el pobre vikingo aun en el suelo intenta recuperarse.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, de alguna manera su amigo, el que siempre creyeron que no podía hacer nada por su propia cuenta acaba de derriba al pobre Tuffnut con unos cuantos golpes mientras que este ni lo toco, los gemelos estaba impresionados porque lo vieron ser un genio en la luchas anteriores y esas heridas que tenia era solo superficiales a excepciona de la pierna pero en esta ocasión no duro ni un round, ahora la pregunta que todos se hacían era...su Hiccup era igual igual de fuerte?.

Por otro lado la comandante estaba un poco decepcionada de ambos, de Tuffnut por atacarlo sabiendo que aun siguen siendo enemigos esto solo era un trato temporal y de Hiccup lo estaba por responder, aunque se defendió no era necesario golpearlo tantas veces, mientras que los dragones en especial Toothless y Stormfly, esta ultima porque a estado cerca del chico, estaban muy sorprendido por esa pequeña pelea.

Pero las sorpresas se terminaron cuando el aquero se saca el arco de metal que estaba colgado detrás de su espalda para luego darle la espalda al vikingo tirado y volver con su otro yo, en eso le extiende el arco la rubia jinete.

-Para que sepas que cumplo mis promesas-le dice de manera seria entregándole el arco, eso extraño al joven jefe que miraba a su _lady,_ la joven lo mira de manera seria y asistiendo, estira su mano para tomar el arco pero al jalarlo mira al aquero que aun lo sostiene-pero cuando todo esto se termine me lo de vuelve esta claro?-le pregunta ya muy molesto con todo esto que paso, la joven asiste lentamente.

Una vez entregado el arco la jinete se lo cuelga de forma diagonal detrás de la espalda, en eso el gran jefe y dos personas mas llegan para ver todo el jadeo que se armo, Heather mira con sorpresa a su amigo rubio tirado en el suelo y niega decepcionada de el por ir contra el arquero, tanto ella como Iris intentaron detenerlo pero el cabeza dura no los escucho, se acerca hacia el para ver como se encuentra.

Stoick miraba al chico en el suelo de manera seria para luego ver a par de gemelos castaño, sabia quien de los dos lo hizo, de reojo el arquero mira detrás suyo para ver al gran jefe ahí parado, supo que era hora de irse y mas porque debía atender las heridas de Sky y Rex.

-Bueno...ya que esta todo aclarado...me encargo de la forja-comenta de manera aburrida y mirando a su yo seriamente, eso sorprendió y confundio al gran jefe, en cambio el joven jefe pestañea un par de veces para asistir, no tenia problemas con eso...creo –bien...chicos!...vámonos!-grita dándole solo el aviso a sus hermanos, los machos giran para caminar lentamente seguidos de cerca del arquero, el par de dragonas pestañean un poco sorprendidas para luego salir corriendo detrás de ellos gritándoles que las esperen.

-Iris tu no piensas ir con tu padre?-pregunta pelinegra extrañada de ver a la niña aun con ella y con el cabeza hueca de Tuffnut en el suelo.

-N-no...cuando esta de malas es mejor dejarlo solo...además prefiero dejar que se entretenga curando a mis tíos-responde algo nerviosa por eso, era mejor para ella que su padre este con sus tíos así no se lleva otro castigo o una golpiza, aunque esta ultima nunca la tuvo.

La pelinegra deja salir un pequeño "oh" impresionada, podía intuir que ella no quiera ver a su padre por lo que hizo, al final su charla quedo suspendida por los quejidos del rubio. De vuelta con el joven jefe y su segunda al mando, el primero terminar sacando todo el aire contenido mientras se rasca la cabeza viendo que la cosa se complico un poco pero no se retracta de su palabra.

-Hiccup...que quieres logra con que el aun se quede aquí?-le pregunta su lady algo preocupada por el raro plan que tiene-que planes?-vuelve a preguntar interesada en su plan.

-No planeo nada-responde con simpleza, la joven lo mira con una ceja alzada-de verdad...solo quiero tratar de convencerlo...además de que tengo un par de pregunta que solo el puede responderme-termina de responder algo serio, la jinete asiste entendiendo a medias su plan. En eso el gran jefe carraspea su garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

-Bueno...ya que hemos terminado con la pelea y las discusiones-comenta serio para luego ver de mala forma a su hijo, este solo sonríe nerviosamente mientras se rasca la sien con un dedo, vuelve a mirar todos-seria bueno comenzar con la reparación del pueblo-anuncia señalando el pueblo.

-El jefe tiene razón...es momento de iniciar la reconstrucción de Berk solo que los heridos y los dragones no trabajaran-propone el joven jefe mirando a los dragones y a la comandante, esta lo mira y recibe una pequeña sonrisa del joven.

-Es verdad...los dragones han hecho mucho por hoy...merecen un descanso-con cuerda el jefe aun un poco incomodo con la presencia de los dragones cerca de el y mas teniendo al furia nocturna a unos cuantos paso enfrente-Astrid..será mejor que te vallas con los demás para Daisy te pueda vendar esas heridas-le dice y ordena a su comandante ya que estaba preocupado por esos raspones que se le veian a la chica, esta asiste levemente-Hiccup te molestaría venir conmigo al gran salón para ver como se encuentra?-le pregunta al castaño esperando tener una pequeña charla con el y de paso ver como esta el gran salón.

-No...claro que no papa-responde amablemente mientras se acerca a su amigo para acariciarlo, el furia lo mira curiosos-quédate con los demás...puedes?...este es un asunto que quiero tratar en privado con el-le dice en voz baja y señalando con sus ojos al hombre que se encuentra detrás suyo, el joven alpha mira a su jinete atentamente y mira de manera rápida al jefe.

-( _Tu ve tranquilo...se que deben tener un asunto pendiente de que hablar)-_ responde el furia de manera seria mientras asiste con la cabeza sobre lo que le pedía, el castaño sonríe levemente complacido con el.

-Muy bien papa vamonos-le dice girando su cuerpo-te veo luego-le dice a su lady en voz baja, ella asiste lentamente, en eso el joven jefe se para delante de la comandante-me alegro de que te encuentras bien-le dice con una tierna sonrisa para luego marcharse detrás su padre.

La comandante se quedo boquiabierta por sus dulces palabras que menos mal que sus piernas aun tenían fuerzas, pero solo duraron poco ya que su cuerpo aun estaba muy mal herido, por suerte fue atrapada antes de que toque suelo.

-Oso!...por poco y te me caes-comenta con gracia la pelinegra sosteniéndola, la vikinga solo sonríe débilmente-anda vamos...debemos ver que Daisy te cure-agrega pasando la mano derecha de su comandante por detrás de sus hombros y sosteniéndola de la cintura-anda Tuffnut levántate!...deja de ser un perezoso-reta al tuerto vikingo mientras se aleja con la comandante y detrás de ambas la pequeña pelinegra las sigue.

-Porque siempre es mala conmigo?-se pregunta un poco molesto el rubio levantándose algo mareado para luego seguirlas a las tres.

Mientras esos cuatros se iban por donde venían, el resto de los jinetes miraban con sorpresa la escena ya que no se esperaba ese trato de la pelinegra contra el rubio con rasta y que ademas se sintieron fuera de lugar.

-Bueno chicos...antes de ir a ayudar a reconstruir la aldea debemos ayudar a nuestro dragones-propone la rubia jinete mirando a sus amigos y luego a sus dragones, por suerte estaba vez no tiene tanto trabajo como la vez anterior.

-Es verdad...estem...podríamos empezar primero con Albóndiga?-concuerda el joven robusto mirando a su amiga para luego preguntar de manera nerviosa y con lastima al mira a su dragon-porque entre todos nuestros amigos ella parece la mas lastimada-agrega viendo como el restos de los dragones o no tiene ninguna herida o son leves raspones.

-Bien!...dicho eso...comencemos con ella-acepta la joven jinete con una sonrisa mientras camina hacia su dragon y deja el arco enganchado contra la silla, luego saca un poco del jugo del diablo-aguanta un poco mas amiga...pronto te quitare la silla si?-le dice y pregunta de manera amable, la nadder asiste con un leve rugido para que luego la joven se dirige hacia su amigo.

-Oye Astrid de que crees que hablaran Hiccup y su padre?-pregunta la rubia de dos coleta mirando a su amiga para luego ver por donde fueron sus dos jefes.

-Eso no lo se...pero debe ser un asunto importante para que Stoick quiera estar solas con Hiccup-responde sin saber mucho sobre ese tema, sabia que en este momento cualquier charla o caso que pase entre es dos tengan va a ser muy delicada-por ahora ocupémonos de nuestros dragones-agrega rápidamente para no salir del tema.

Al escuchar eso los jovenes jinetes van hacia sus dragones para ver que tipo de heridas o problemas tenían, los cuatro dragones solo miraban a sus jinetes trabajar en ellos mientras aun estaba tirados en el suelo, mientras Fishlegs y Astrid se ocupaban del la pobre y mal herida gronckle.

 **En el centro de la aldea.**

El sargento Snotlout, Leia y Daisy se encontraban acompañando al primero mientras que la pelirroja se encargaban de vendar las heridas de los tres vikingos heridos, estos tres últimos ya estaban despiertos.

-Esto es muy extraño-comenta de manera seria el pelinegro parado con una nueva pata de palo y mirando el cielo nublado.

-Que es extraño?-pregunta la castaña mirandolo ya que le llamo la atencion su conducta y que desde que le colocaron la pierna de madera a estado mirando el cielo nublado por horas.

-Que no escucho ninguna explosión y ningún rugido...mas que el Death White no se ve por ninguna parte-responde seriamente y sin dejar de mira le cielo, eso llamo la atención de todos que levantaron sus miradas al entender que el tenia razón.

No se oía nada, ni se podía ver a nadie en el cielo y esto era muy preocupante y muy extraño, sera posible que la pelea se extendió hacia otra parte?.

-O...o tal ves ganamos?-pregunta muy nerviosa la pelicastaña mirando a todos, era la única teoría que le venia a la cabeza al ver y escuchar que no pasaba nada.

Los cuatros vikingos que estaban con ella, la miran sorprendidos por sus palabras, esa podía ser una verdad pero también no podían sacar conclusiones apresuradas sin evidencia.

-Eso sira absurdo-comenta repentinamente el sargento aun estado serio y sin mira a nadie-si mal no recuerdan eran muchos susurros los que el inútil de Hiccup se llevo consigo...es poco probable que sobrevivan-agrega sin dejar de ver el cielo, esa hipótesis era absurda, nunca ganaría ni aunque tuviera la ayuda de los otros dragones.

El par de adulto asistieron comprendiendo su punto, es verdad el enemigo les superaba en numero y aun que su "compañero" se los allá llevado era imposible ganar, el pelirrojo no sabia que decir, su sargento le contó a el y al par de adulto junto con las chicas sobre como iba la situación, pero ahora que la cosa estaba en calma no sabia que decir, en cambio Leia solo entristece al saber que su comentarios no eran validos ya que era cierto, el arquero se llevo a todos los susurros y no había forma de que sobrevivía.

-Entonces debemos espera a que todos esos dragones vuelva para que terminen con nosotros no?-pregunta de manera seria la pelirroja mientras termina de vendar la mano izquierda de Alice.

-Pues tendrán que esperar una eternidad-comenta una voz conocida para todos, los vikingos voltean la mirada para ver a Heather cargando sobre sus hombros a comandante junto con la ayuda de su amigo Tuffnut.

-A que te refieres con eso Heather?-pregunta Archi muy confundido con sus palabras y mas al ver que ella tiene una sonrisa de burla.

-Diles tu Iris-responde mirando la niña mientras le indica con la cabeza a su amigo para que lo ayude a llevar a su amiga con la pelirroja, sin decir ni una palabra su amigo la ayuda.

-Ganamos!-grita de jubilo la pequeña muy contenta con el resultado de la batalla mientras tiene los abrazos al cielo, todos quedaron con la boca abierta con esa revelación.

-Pero como?-pregunta Alice muy sorprendida y sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar, en eso Heather y Tuffnut dejan a Astrid cerca de la enfermera para que la cure.

-Es una historia interesante...pero primero...Daisy ayuda a Astrid por favor-comenta con una sonrisa para luego ver a la pelirroja y señalar a la rubia.

-Eh?...ah si!-responde la mencionada algo distraída o mas bien aun sorprendía de que hayan ganado, se acerca a su comandante con sus cosas y arrodilla a su lado-muchas gracias por ayudarnos-le agradece con una sonrisa al ver que ella una esta conciente, la comandante asiste con a una sonrisa algo débil para luego cerrar los ojos y dejar que la cure tranquilamente, ante de comenzar la pelirroja levanta la mirada un poco para ver al rubio delante suyo-luego sigues tu Tuffnut-le dice amablemente, el chico la mira le sonríe para luego levantarse.

Una vez que entregaron la comandante su enfermera, los dos vikingo empezaron a narrar la batalla que hubo hace unos momentos junto con efecto de sonido que hacia la niña para dar mas diversión a la historia, de todos sus amigos sobre los dragones, solo dos no pudieron contar, que era Fishlegs y el creamllerus del arquero, ya que eso dos había desaparecido de sus vistas.

Eso preocupo enormemente al a castaña pero su maestra le hablo rápidamente de que el estaba a salvo solo que su dragon quedo muy mal herido, eso solo aflojo un poco su preocupación, aun así no dejaba de ser sorprendente de que los susurros podían tener otra forma mas mortal y peligrosa, Leia y Daisy agregaron que esos dragones son muy temibles y que si no fuera por la comandante ellas dos no estarían aqui.

En la parte del arquero tanto el pelirrojo como el sargento sonrieron con gracia ya que se merecía esa paliza, pero cuando llegaron a la parte del furia y su jinete, no supieron que decir, sin duda la raza del furia era un misterio y un peligro y cuando todos pensaron que el furia mataría al poderoso Death White, este le perdono la vida, eso molesto un poco a los vikingos.

-Porque lo dejaron vivo?...no ve que eso será un riesgo para nosotros?!-pregunta muy molesto Eddy mirando a sus narradores pero estos en defensa solo se inclinan de hombros sin saber que responder.

-A todo esto...donde esta Stoick?-pregunta Archi algo extrañado de no ver a su jefe con ellos.

-El se fue con Hiccup...el que monta al furia nocturna hacia el gran salón-responde la pelinegra señalando detrás suyo con el pulgar, esa respuesta fue suficiente para el vikingo.

-Y que paso con el otro?-pregunta de golpe el sargento muy molesto por saber el paradero del arquero.

-Se fue con sus dragones...dijo que el se encargaría de la forja-responde con simpleza la chica e inclinándose de hombros.

-Acaso son idiotas?!-grita enojado por la estupidez que acaban de hacer, eso molesto mucho la pelinegra-como lo dejaron solo con sus dragones?...el se puede irse sin que nadie lo vea!-agrega apretando los puños muy molesto con ellos.

-No creo que se pueda ir...tenemos sus armas-le responde sin problemas y tratando de aguatarse los insultos, el pelinegro la mira con una ceja alzada creyendo que eso no debía ser problema para el-y aunque la espada no le importe mucho el arco si...por eso se lo dio a la otra Astrid-responde la pregunta no formulada de todos, no lo conoce pero al verlo como le entrego el arco al otra Astrid supo que esa arma debe ser mas que un simple arco.

 **En el gran salón**.

Después de dejar a sus amigos, el gran jefe lleva a su hijo del otro mundo hacia el lugar donde todos siempre se puede resguardar en temporadas de mucho frío, celebraciones o planeaciones y demás cosas, ambos al abrir grandes puertas se encuentra con el que el lugar solo estaba algo mugriento pero no dañado.

-Guau!...creí este lugar estaría en peores condiciones-comenta y silva con un mini sorpresa al ver todo bien y nada destruido, solo se podía notar el polvo y las telas de arañas.

-Tal vez no sabían nada de este lugar y por eso no le paso nada-comenta el joven jefe inclinándose de hombros, hasta para el le era extraño que el sitio todavia este en orden.

-Bueno eso es un alivio...nos ahorra mucho trabajo jeje-bromea un poco mientras coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombor izquierdo del joven,el castaño lo mira con un poco de sorpresa para luego sonreirle complacido-bueno mientras lo limpiamos un poco ...que tal si me cuentas algo-le dice soltándolo y entran al salón.

-Que te gustaría saber?-pregunta interesado en lo que quiera saber mientras lo sigue por detrás.

-Todo!...quiero saber como es su vida junto a los dragones y...-responde dándose la vuelta con una leve sonrisa para luego rascase la cabeza con la mano derecha algo nervioso por lo que va a decir después, el castaño lo mira extrañado y un poco preocupado al verlo tan nervioso-quiero...también... saber como fue mi vida con todo eso...y en nuestra relación-responde algo timido mientras acaricia levemente su hacha/mano.

-Tranquilo papa...déjame que te cuente todo mientras limpiamos-responde amablemente para luego ambos busquen algunas escobas para limpiar el lugar.

Mientras encontraron las escobas y se pusieron a limpiar, le joven jefe le estuvo contado con lujo de detalles todo lo que a vivido y hecho después de derrotar a la reina dragon, el nido que el gran jefe estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo, se sorprendió bastante cuando le digo sobre la invasión al nido y que en este estaba el gran y poderoso dragon encerrado en ella, de que como perdían terreno contra este hasta que llegaron ellos, los ayudaron y salvaron.

Sus hazañas del el y su amigo furia contra la reina y como al final perdió la pierna por eso, para luego despertar lo que para el seria el día siguiente cuando en realidad pasaron días y que el mismo pueblo acepto a los dragones para que vivan con ellos, todo eso le causo orgullo, felicidad y un profundo alivio de que al fin pudieron encontrar paz, pero lo que mas le gusto es que tanto padre e hijo se volvieron a perdonar entre si.

Hasta que empezaron las complicaciones en la aldea, los dragones no hacían caso y de que había más destrucción y conflicto que antes...y habia mas escremento...hasta que el junto con sus amigos encontraron una solución al problema y a partir de eso se fundo la escuela para jinetes de Berk teniendo al castaño como el líder del lugar.

Después mas problemas internos aparte de los dragones, tales como las intromisiones de Mildew que siempre buscaba la forma de poner al pueblo encontrar de los dragones y de su padre, también la aparicion de Alvin y sus marginados, al igual que la Dagur y sus berserker, para luego rematar con el Sremaing death, y alguna que otra circunstancias como las pequeñas discutas de padre e hijo que al final se resolvían rápido.

-Valla tu y tus amigos se que lo han tenido difícil con tantas cosas-comenta impresionado con el relato mientras barre el suelo.

-Si pero siempre pudimos salirnos con la nuestra en todos los caso je jeje-responde con un toque de gracia mientras acomoda una silla arriba de la mesa para que pueda barrer-pero la parte que aun y que nunca deja de impresionarme es tu encuentro con tu primer dragon-le dice recordando ese momento.

-En...en serió yo!...quiero decir!...mi otro yo monto un dragon?!-pregunta muy sorprendido con esa nueva información ya que nunca se vio así mismo montar una de esas bestias-que clase de dragon era?-vuelve a preguntar muy intensado en eso y dejando de barrer.

-Un relámpago-responde con una sonrisa al verlo tan interesado en el tema-aunque debo decirte que al principio querías obligarlo e ignorabas todos mis concejos-agrega mirándolo fijo y fingiendo estar molesto, el gran hombre sonríe algo nervios con eso y vuelve a empezar a barre, el joven suspira con gracia- en fin...tanto el como tu peleaban mas de lo que hablan y no solo porque le caías un poco mal...sino porque ese dragon tenia una importante misión-responde mirando el suelo mientras barre.

-Que tipo de misión?-pregunta extrañado e interesado.

-Que el tenia que proteger a alguien mas-responde feliz por eso, el saber que los dragones protegen a alguien hasta el final-así que tanto como tu y el unieron sus fuerzas para ayudar a su compañero y gracias a esa unión ambos entraron en confianza y se volvieron buenos amigos-le resume la historia ya que era algo increíble lo que su padre hizo en ese tiempo, el pelear mano a mano con un dragon para ayudarlo a proteger a otro.

-Increíble...debo admitir que nada de eso me lo esperaba-responde cerrando los ojos fingiendo no importarle mientra continua barriendo.

-Hasta en una circunstancia le salvaste la vida-agrega el joven jefe con una mirada traviesa al recordar ese momento cuando los dragones habían enfermando.

-Eso tampoco me lo esperaba!-comenta el gran jefe muy sorprendido, tanto que por poco se le cae la escoba, eso causa risa en el joven, Stoick suspira con pesadez y algo orgulloso por eso-tanto años cazándolos y matándolos...ahora le salvo la vida a uno?...jaja los tiempos si que cambian-agrega con una ligera risa por esos giros inesperado que da la vida.

-Si aunque su relación fue buena...no duro tanto como se esperaban-comenta un poco desanimado por el día que el dragon de su padre tuvo que dejarlo.

-Que le paso?...apropósito como se llamaba?-pregunta preocupado para luego tener la duda en su cabeza ya que no le había dicho como se llamaba le dragon, en una pensó que tal vez no tenia nombre.

-Lo llamaste Tornado...jeje...el...el se fue...pero no como tu te imaginas-responde con una sonrisa nostálgica para luego responder rápidamente sobre ese asunto, el hombre lo mira atento a la espera de una respuesta-en realidad...es que encontramos una vez tres bebes relámpagos que se separaron de su manada, ellos eran muy inquietos e indomables...no pudimos con ellos...pero tornado si-comenta rascándose la cabeza al recordar a eso tres diablillos y de cómo les habian hecho la vida imposible pero gracias a la ayuda de Tornado pudieron dominarlos-solo a el le hacían caso...así que tomaste la decisión de liberarlo para que el pueda cuidar esos pequeños-termina de explica con una sonrisa nostálgica pero al vez de orgullo por la decisión que su padre tomo ese día.

-Je jeje hizo bien...la familia es lo primero antes que las obligaciones-responde sin mirarlo y teniendo una leve sonrisa para que luego una mirada deprima aparezca en su rostro-me hubiera gustado tener eso en cuenta contigo-agrega recordando las vez que nunca escucho a su hijo y como poco a poco ambos se distanciaban.

Al escuchar sus palabras el joven jefe se entristece por eso, entendía bien que se referia, relación que lleva su padre con su yo era muy distante pero no por eso debe perder las esperanzas.

-Si te siente mejor...aun tienes tiempo para remediar las cosas con el-cometen una pequeña sonrisa de ayudar para que pueda levantar el animo y que aun no se rinda con el, pero el gran jefe solo niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-No...no lo creo...el tiene razón...ya es muy tarde y todo se dijo esa noche-responde suspirando con tristeza, eso recuerdo seguirán aun impresos en su mente y corazón como poderosas fechas, el joven castaño aun no se rendirá, encontrara la manera de hacer cambiar a su otro yo de una forma o de otra, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por le carraspeo de su padre-pero no nos salgamos del tema...cuéntame mas-le dice con una sonrisa mientras vuelve al trabajo, el castaño asiste y también vuelve al trabajo mientras sigue contando las aventuras de sus amigos y las suyas.

 **En la forja.**

Por otro lado, luego de separarse del grupo de jinetes y caminar por un rato, el arquero se frena en lo que parecía ser una vieja y destruida construcción donde se poda ver algunas armas a medio hacer, un gran horno destruido, herramientas destruidas, materiales de construcción como un yunque tirado, una piedra circular para lijar partida a la mitad y de mas cosas destruidas.

El arquero miraba todo con expresión nostálgica y tristeza, sus hermanos después de caminar por largo rato pudieron descansar y terminaron desparramados en el suelo, mientras Rex les contaba a las chicas su gran hazaña en el campo de batalla, o locura como las dragonas le llamaban, ambas cabezas de Smoker miran como su hermano se había quedado parado en lo que seria el marco de la puerta y mirando esa estructura destruida, pero la "charla" que el restos de sus hermano los distrajo, entonces le gruñe levemente para llamar su atención y luego señalar a su hermano.

-( _Eeemmm...Hiccup?...te encuentras bien?_ )-pregunta la gronckle muy preocupada al darse cuenta desde que llegaron su hermano se había parado directamente en ese lugar y no se había movido-( _recuerdo este lugar...es la casa que te tomo tiempo destruir no?_ )-vuelve a preguntar mirando la estructura quemada y recordando el día que atacaron, los demás también miran el lugar y si tenia razón, entre todas las casas que destruyeron esa noche esta fue la que mas le costo a su hermano destruirla.

El arquero suspira profundamente al escuchar las palabras de su hermana y saber que no podía escapar de sus preguntas sabiendo que los cinco estuvieron juntos el día que la destruyeron.

-Si...esta es la forja...el lugar donde mas cómodo me sentí-responde con una triste sonrisa y sin mirar a sus hermanos-aquí es donde yo podía ser...yo...sin que nadie mas me juzgue...obvio que no fue porque quise entrar, sino porque Stoick me obligo a entrenar aquí con el objetivo de hacerme mas fuerte-agrega rodeando los ojos.

En eso mira sus pies y puede ver que al estaba pesando algo, se agacha para recogerlo y era un pedazo de papel quemado, aunque en lo se podio ver su letra impresa escrita.

-( _Este era el lugar donde aprendiste a forjar?...por esto tenemos una pequeña forja en nuestra cueva_ )-pregunta y comenta la cabeza izquierda de Smoker mirando tanto a su hermano como al estructura en eso el chico se levanta.

-Si...aunque esa no se compara a esta-responde con cierta gracia mientras aprieta el papel y este hace ceniza, acaricia sus dedos entre si-pero la necesitaba...entre destruir mi casa y la forja...prefiero destruir mi casa-agrega mirando el lugar- aunque me duela este lugar debía ser destruido para que no puedan reforzar sus armas-termina de explicar.

-( _Por eso le pediste a ese humano bigotudo y gordo que se valla...así podías destruirla no?_ )-pregunta el pesadilla seriamente y recordando el día que invadieron este lugar, recordar a eso hombre bigotudo y de cómo su hermano le había dicho que se valla aunque este al principio se reuso pero cuando aparecieron ellos cuatro no lo pensó dos veces y huyo.

También los cinco recuerdan como su hermano se tomo su tiempo para admira el lugar y ver que su mentor no había cambiado nada, ni su pequeño lugar de trabajo, debajo de su mascara estaba alegre que de que aun pensaba en el pero el lugar debía ser destruido no importaba que tan emocional era para el.

-Saben...en este lugar no solo aprendí a forjar sino que también aquí mismo diseñe la catapulta lanzadora para atrapar a Toothless y luego construir su cola-comenta riendo un poco por esos recuerdos, esa catapulta que aun le faltaba calibración que lo termino agustndo antes de ir por el furia, para su buena suerte función, para su mala suerte un pesadilla se la hizo trizas, otra cosa genial es el diseño complejo de la cola de su viejo amigo.

Los dragones los escuchan y solo en dos ocasiones lo vieron o mejor dicho los escucharon tan nostálgico, una fue con la muerte de su amigo furia y la otra cuando todos pensaron que Iris había muerto, esta era la tercera vez que lo escuhanba de esa manera y la verdad no era muy común.

-( _Hermano...aun extrañas esos días?_ )-se arriesga a preguntar Sky mirándolo seriamente, al escuchar los demás la mira con sorpresa para luego ver a su hermano, el castaño se da la vuelta para verla con la misma expresión.

-Que?!...claro que no...no digas tonterías...esos días terminaron...ya nada me ata a este lugar-responde con leve sonrisa, creo que se dejo llevar por esos recuerdos y la verdad no quiere volver a repetir-basta de charlas y sentimientos tristes...Sugar ven conmigo buscaremos algo para curar a Rex y Sky...Smoker...tu quédate con ellos y vigílalos-les dice rápidamente para salir de temas que ya no es de importancia y que ahora debe preocuparse por curar a sus dos hermanos.

Tanto el arquero como la gronkle se acerca para que el primero se suba de un salto y se vallan volando, mientras que ambas cabezas del cremallerus asisten con sonrisa seria, el par de heridos solo se recuesta en el suelo para la espera de la tortura, solo esperaban que allá otro tipo de medicina y no la que ellos temían.

 **En el gran salón.**

De vuela con el par de jefes, ambos ya habían limpiado la gran mayor parte del sitio, las mesas y las sillas, también que la charla había muerto hace unos momento ya que el gran jefe quedo muy impresionado por los cambios que sufrió tanto su otro yo como toda su aldea y que además su yo había tenido otro y mas poderoso dragon, un gran cuernatronante llamado Romprecraneos, si que era sorprendente.

También de que su gente tenga dragones a su disposion para poder cuidar, alimentar, abastecer la aldea y lo mas importante defenderla contra sus enemigos, sea tanto de vikingos como de dragones, pero le gustaba que la manera vikinga no se pierda y que sea reemplazada por la manera dragon, eso lo respetaba aun mitad uno mitad el otro.

También le encantaría ver ese genial deporte llamado carrera de dragones, solo tuvo un pequeño resumen de los acontecimientos pero seria genial poder verlo y disfrutar del evento, pero todo pensamiento se frenaron cuando escucho un gran respiro y no de alivio.

-Hiccup estas bien?-pregunta mirando a su hijo un poco extraño y preocupado porque sabia que venia de el, el joven estaba apoyado con sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras respiraba algo agitado.

-S-i...si...solo...es-estoy...descansado...un poco-responde algo agitado, en eso el gran jefe lo ve como lleva su mano a la cara.

-Hijo...estas llorando?-le pregunta muy preocupado por el mientras se le acerca lentamente y le coloca una mano el hombro, no pudo agregar nada mas ya que el joven lo termino abrazando de golpe.

-Lo siento!...lo siento mucho!...no tienes idea cuanto te extraño!-le dice casi a gritos mientras lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas mientras híper ventila con cada palabra, las lagrimas no paraban de salir y el tampoco quiera detenerlas, al final termina ocultando su cara en pecho de su padre.

Stoick quedo totalmente sorprendido pero se recupero rápido para responder el abrazo, debía ser compresible, en el mundo de este Hiccup el ya no existe y su muerte le afecta demasiado, lo único que puede hacer es brindarle calor y seguridad, pero lo mas importante el anhelo de que el esta para el si lo necesitaba.

Dentro del complejo solo el llanto del joven jefe se escucha mientras que en la puerta de entrada se puede ver asomando la cabeza del joven alpha mirando la escena con tristeza.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos por hoy jejeje...TTwTT que final mas triste...pobre hiccup no supera la muerte de su padre...el arquero quedo algo nostalgico con la forja...que mas pasara?...que suscedra ahora que tiene este respiro los vikingos de berk?...descubranlo en el siguente capitulo!  
**

 **Nos veremos despues mis vikingos y vikingas...a cualquer comentario dejen sus reviews ñwñ...**

 **Byebye que se cuiden mucho!**


	41. Discucion y Una mala notica

**Buenas!...vikingos y vikingas!..aqui les traigo el siguente capitulo...lamento mucho el aver tardado pero le habia dado un pequeña pausa a la historia porque estaba con la otra que hacia...pero ya le agregue algo y voy a continuar con esta..**

 **valla nunca pense que llegaria tan lejos con esta historia y mas siendo la primera jejeje...pero bueno no los aburro mas y que la disfruten!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **TIEMPO DE LA VERDAD...UNA MALA NOTICA.**

 **Una semana después.**

La semana si que fue brava para todos los vikingos y dragones, estos últimos al tercer día después de recuperarse comenzaron a ayudar a los vikingos a reconstruir el pueblo, por otro lado para desgracia del el arquero no contó con la ayuda de Toothless y de su otro yo para así tenían ese lugar terminado, el solo quería encargarse de la forja porque no era su trabajo reparar la aldea y cuando la demás gente de Berk vuelva el se podía ir lo mas rápido posible, pero pareceser que su otro yo le adivino el plan.

Sabían que siendo un mini puñado de personas no podrían reparar la aldea ni aunque fuera un cuarto, asíque se propusieron a reconstruir algunas de las casas que mas o menos estaban casi enteras y por dividirlas para que hombres y mujeres duerman por se parado, obvio que el arquero queria una para el solo, aunque el joven jefe también quiso dormir en la misma casa, ya que aun quiera hablar con el, aregadientes el "prisionero" acepto.

Así que sin mas que decir comenzaron con las reparaciones, les llevo al menos dos días y medio terminarlas, con la ayuda de los dragones el trabajo se hacia mas sencillo y mas rápido, todo a excepción de los jinetes, estaban sorprendido con la amabilidad de los dragones y como muestra de gratitud para que no pasen frío el jefe los dejo a excepción del furia que durmieran en el gran salón.

En una linda mañana, nos vamos a lo que seria la casa de los gemelos castaños, adentro no había casi nada de muebles y los que había estaba destrozados para que les sirvan como leña al fuego, el joven jefe se encontraba en una cama de madera que el habla construido y sobre el había una manta de piel algo vieja pero abrigadora para cubrirlo, los rayo del sol entraron por la venta y la luz comienzo a molestarlo, al final no le quedo de otra que empezar abrirlos ojos.

-Oye!...te han dicho que te mueves mucho y hablas dormido?-pregunta una voz conocida desde la lejanía, al mirar a su izquierda pudo ver a su otro yo algo borroso por estar medio dormido.

-No...no lo sabia-le responde algo sonámbulo mientras deja de mirarlo y comienza a frotarse los ojos para sacarse unas pequeñas lagañas en ellos, pero se detiene y rápidamente gira la cabeza para volver a ver a su yo con sorpresa-pero que demonios te paso el la espalda?!-le pregunta con asombro y pánico.

El castaño mayor no le respondió en seguida solo seguía ocupado en lo que estaba haciendo mientras que el joven jefe vía la espalda del arquero con sorpresa y dolor, ya que este no tenia su camisa puesta estaba vestido solo con el pantalon pero entre medio de los omoplatos de su espalda se podía ver una horrible cicatriz de quemadura.

-Tu no estabas...pero les había informado a tus amigos que una ves con mis hermanos fuimos a los territorios de los ala cambiantes-le informa sin voltear, el joven lo mira prestando atención-llevamos a un joven dragon a su casa y ellos nos atacaron pensado que queríamos llevarnos a la cría-le explica con paciencia-como puedes ver...su ataque sorpresa me alcanzo...suerte para mi que mi armadura era resistente pero no lo suficiente-termina de explica mientras se lava la cara en una balde que tenia.

El joven jefe no sabia que decir en contra de eso, los ala cambiantes no solo son muy territoriales sino que también son muy sobre protectores con sus crías, así que era normal que lo hayan atacado.

-Desgraciamente esta herida se me infecto y me provoco una terrible enfermedad-le vuelve a decir girando mientras se limpia la cara con un trapo que estaba en su cintura, el joven jefe se lamente por esa clases de cosa desafortunada que le paso pero hay algo que no entiende.

-Espera...tu le habías dicho a tu hija que habías enfermado por buscarla...y ahora me dices que eso también te enfermo?...no lo entiendo-le dice muy confundido por su forma de explicar las cosas.

-Esta herida ya la tenia antes de perder a Iris...cuando la perdí estaba débil...empeore cuando la estaba buscando -le explica entre triste y serio-dejate de tantas preguntas y lévate la cara de dormido que tienes-agrega algo molesto por tantas preguntas en plena mañana que termina arrogandole el trapo y este le terminar dando en plena cara al joven jefe.

Con una mirada molesta el castaño menor se quieta el trapo de la cara para poder levantarse, la hacerlo comienza a levantarse la camiza….

-Hiccup tu padre quiere saber si….-comenta una voz con gracia mientras abre la puerta para terminar quieta en el lugar.

-Que no saben tocar la puerta?-pregunta el arquero muy molesto mirando a la…o mejor dicho a las invitadas no deseadas.

El par de Astrid estaba paradas en medio de la puerta viendo al par de castaños con los ojos bien abiertos, unos momentos antes, la jinete estaba con su dragon caminado tranquilamente hasta que se encontró con Stocik y le pregunto si había visto a su hijo para que lo ayude con su furia a recontruir su vieja casa en la colina que por falta de material no pudieron terminarla el otro dia, ella le dijo que no habia visto pero que iba a buscarlo, en el camino se encontró con su yo, aunque la comandante iba a otra dirección, le pidió haber si la podía acompañar a buscar al castaño.

Al principio la comandante se reuso ya que tenia otra tarea que hacer antes de que se le olvide pero la insistencia de su yo jinete la convenció, total solo era despertar al castaño jinete e irse, escucho en otra charla que el arquero se levantaba un rato antes para no hablar con nadie, asíque sin mas fueron a la casa que ambos castaño compartía junto con el furia nocturna y a la rubia jinete pensó que era una excelente idea entrar sin ser escuchadas y darle el susto de su vida al castaño, primero entrarían para dar aviso y si lo vean aun durmiendo lo ajustarían...el único problema es que no esperaban esta imagen.

Ambas rubias miraban el panorama con los ojos abiertos e inmovibles, porque delante de ellas estaba el arquero sin camisa mostrando la mitad su cuerpo desnudo con algunas cicatrices pero no por eso menos sexy al mostrar su pectoral bien marco al igual que sus brazos y el abdomen, que sinceramente fue un deleite para ambas chicas.

Pero para retamar no pudieron ignoraban al joven jefe que recientemente se había quitado la camisa y aunque su cuerpo era un poco menos hinchado, por muy poco que eso sea no le quitaba lo bien formado y marcado que este estaba, al final los colores es les subieron ambas chicas para que solo la comandante se tapara la cara..

-(Ese...ese...es el cuerpo...de Hiccup?)-se pregunta la jinete sin salir de su asombro y la cara totalmente colorada por ver esta imagen que nunca vio de su castaño.

-Eh?...oh...hola Astrid!-se pregunta el joven jefe al ver a su yo serio para luego gira su cabeza y ver a ambas rubias paradas en la puerta de la casa totalmente inmovibles, para terminar sonriéndoles de manera inocente sin saber lo que les causo a las chicas.

Saliéndole humo por las orejas al ver de entre sus dedos a los dos castaños semi desnudos, la pobre comandante no aguanto más y termino desmayándose de la alegría al presenciar a un Hiccup bueno y a uno malo.

-Astrid!-grita preocupado el joven jefe al ver caer a la chica que termino tirando su camisa a la cama para socorrerla, por otro lado el arquero solo rueda los ojos mientras chequea la lengua, al llegar con la comandante y ver que no tiene nada grave solo una sonrisa feliz voltea a ver a su _lady_ que aun lo ve con los ojos bien abiertos-Astrid...tu estas bien?-pregunta extrañado ahora dirigiéndose a la jinete mientras se levanta y le acaricia suavemente la mejilla izquierda.

Al sentir la suave caricia y mirar un poco mas abajo del cuerpo de castaño supo que en ese momento su cerebro se había desconectado, lo último que supo es que la vista se le volvió borrosa y que la voz de su _dragon boy_ la escucho lejana.

 **Un par de horas después**.

Cómoda pero algo desorientada la jinete comienza a despertar poco a poco, no lo lograba entender que había pasado, si no recordaba mal había venido a buscar al castaño porque su padre lo necesitaba para ayudarlo y luego todo se volvió borroso.

-Buenos días _my lady_ -le saluda con una tierna sonrisa el joven jefe sentándose a su lado, al ya estar mas despierta ella mira al frente para ver al castaño sentando mirándola.

-Buenos días Hiccup...que fue lo que me paso?...porque estoy acostada?-le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa para luego mirar la cama que estaba acostada muy confundida.

-Bueno para ser sincero la verdad...esto es algo que jamás creí ver en ti-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras se rasca levemente la mejilla izquierda, la joven lo mira atento y esperando la respuesta-pero te desmayaste-le termina de decir mirandola y aguantadote las ganas de reír.

-Que?!...yo!...yo me desmayes?-le pregunta totalmente confundida y sin poder creer que eso, como era posible que la gran Astrid Hofferson...la mas valiente y fuerte vikinga de todo Berk se allá desmayado así no mas?-porque me desma...?-se preguntaba muy confundida y algo molesta porque algo tan insignificante la pueda hacer desmallar pero en eso ve al castaño que tiene en frente y lo ve totalmente vestido.

Al verlo ya puesto con su armadura de vuelo los recuerdos de haberlo visto solo en pantanos, quiso que ese momento se vuelva a repetir, de solo imaginarlo se le subieron los colores de vuelta y volteo el rostro avergonzada, aunque eso no evita que se sienta algo decepcionada de si misma por haberse desmayado y no disfrutar de la vista.

-(Que mal...esa imagen si me gusto mucho...ay por favor Astrid deja de actuar como una pervertida!)-piensa de manera pervertida al recordar esa sexy imagen de su chico semi desnudo, una parte de ella le dice que puede aprovecharlo pero su lado racional actúa para retarla.

-Para que me buscabas?-pregunta de golpe el castaño algo extrañado al recordar que ella había hablado pero cuando se saco la camisa no pudo escucharla bien.

-Eh?...ah!...si...lo que pasa es que tu padre te estaba buscando para que lo ayudes junto con Toothless para puedan seguir reconstruyan tu casa-le explica mientras su cara vuelve al color normal, en eso ambos escuchar un pequeño quejido o mas bien gemido, ambos voltean el rostro sorprendido aun lado para ver a la comandante dándose vuelta en la cama de al lado-pareceser que ella también se habia desmayado-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa a verla ahí acostada, el joven jefe solo hace un pequeño sonido de afirmación.

-Mmm...no...Hiccup...no me toques ahí-habla entre sueño la comandante mientras tiene una sonrisa feliz y algo pervertida mientras en su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, la pareja al escucharla decir eso sus rostro terminaron siendo un par de tomates maduros y con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que el castaño mira un lado para no verla la jinete, esta ultima agarra la almohada detrás suyo se la arroja en la cara-eh?...que?...que paso?-se pregunta la comandante totalmente dormida y mirando a todos lados con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Quiere despertar de una buena vez!...pervertida!-le grita muy molesta y sonrojada por sus palabras, la comandante la mira con una gran signo de interrogación de tanto en su cabeza como en su cara-se-sera mejor levantarnos...se hace tarde-agrega cerrando los ojos muy molesta pero sin que su sonrojado rostro se valla.

-S-si...ti-tienes razón-responde el joven jefe muy nervioso, tanto que se levanta rápidamente y trata de normalizar su respiración.

-Eeemm...si...por cierto...donde esta el arquero?-pregunta la comandante algo dormida pero al estar sentada en la cama se da cuenta que el otro castaño ya no estaba en la habitación.

-El ya se fue...dijo no tenia nada que hacer aquí-responde el chico algo molesto con sus palabra y por dejarlo solo con ambas chicas desmayadas, la jinete asiste levemente mientras que la comandante solo agacha un poco la mirada-por cierto Astrid-llama a la rubia que tenia en frente, esta le presta atención, por suerte para ambos ignoraron el momento vergonzoso-crees que puedas disculparme con mi padre?...es que iré hablar con el de una vez...así resolveré este dilema-le explica rápidamente y con un semblante serio.

En esta semana que estuvieron trabajando juntos no tuvo la oportunidad de interrogarlo para sacarle algo de información, además de que tenia que ayudar con la búsqueda de leños si o si debían ir el con Toothless para que el trabajo sea mas rápido.

-Crees que puedes hacerlo cambiar opinion Hiccup?...porque sino puedo hacerlo yo misma lo hare-le pregunta un poco preocupada porque el arquero no lo escuche para luego sonreír con un poco de gracia mientras le enseña su puño, el castaño sonríe por la pequeña broma.

-Se que puedes pero déjamelo a mi...además...tengo algunas preguntas que tal vez solo responderá mas a mi que a ti-le dice amablemente mientras acaricia levemente los brazos por debajo de las hombreras, aun que la pequeña burbuja se rompe al escuchar el carraspeo de la comandante, el castaño separa sus manos rápidamente y sonríe nerviosamente-jeje...bueno será mejor que empecemos a trabajar-agrega rápidamente mientras que la jinete asiste con la cabeza.

No debería sentirse así estando con su otro yo enfrente y básicamente a hecho este tipo de contacto con el castaño en frente de la aldea entera, pero desde que sabe la verdadera historia de su otro yo le hace sentir incomoda y que tal vez no deba tener este tipo de contacto con el, cuando ella no este nada la detendrás, de solo imaginarlo sus mejillas se colorean y una tonta sonrisa se le forma, al gira y levantar la vista puede ver al furia nocturna mirándola con una sonrisa picara.

-(Eh?!...mas te vale que no digas nada Toothless o te convierto en una capa)-le dice mentalmente mirándolo con una cara asesina, el furia solo rueda los ojos sin importarle mucho esa amenaza.

Mientras la jinete y el furia tiene esta pequeña disputa mental, la comandante se levanta de la cama algo mareada y masajeándose detrás de la cabeza, al desmayarse termino golpeándose muy fuerte la cabeza contra la madera del suelo, se acerca al joven castaño algo tímida y con la mirada baja, el chico la mira un poco extrañado pero interesado.

-(Valla...nunca vi esa faceta en Astrid...es raro...pero también la hacer ver adorable)-piensa con una leve sonrisa, ha visto muchas facetas de su lady pero tímida?...nunca...pero le agrada aunque la prefiere segura de si misma, al darse cuenta de sus pesamientos resoplar profundo por la nariz-(es un hecho...soy un masoquista)-piensa con cierto toque sarcástico y gracioso al darse cuenta que le gusta mas a su lady siendo ruda que tierna.

-Eeemm...Hiccup-lo llama la comandante algo preocupada por ver al chico medio perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Eh?!...si!...que sucede?-pregunta algo distraído para luego prestarle atención, por otro lado la jinete al verlos charla camina un par de pasos para alejarse un poco y darles un poco de privacidad pero no demasiado, no le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-No...no...no sucede nada...solo que quería pedirte algo si puedes pero sino se puede esta bien-le dice algo tímida y sin tener contacto visual con el para terminar arrepintiéndose rápidamente.

-Hey cálmate...sea lo que sea te puede ayudar-le dice con una amable sonrisa mientras le coloca las manos en los hombros, guau era extraño ver a Astrid sin las hombreras pero era mas extraño tocar esa parte de su cuerpo, aunque en eso se dio cuenta que la chica estaba vestida con una camisa igual a las suya, aunque algo corta pero no dejaba de quedarle mal-(que pasaría si ella solo llevara esa camisa puesta...)-se pregunta interesado al verla para que rápidamente una imagen de su _lady_ vestida solo con una de sus camisas puesta y las piernas desnudas pasaron por su cabeza-(aaaahhhh!...pero en que estoy pensado!)-de solo imaginarse su rostro se transformo en una tomate maduro, rápidamente suelta a la chica para empezar a revolverse los cabellos para tratar de sacar esa imagen, sino no podía ver a comandante y a la jinete a la cara.

Por otro lado las rubias y el furia se miran entre si muy sorprendidos por la extraña actitud repentina que acaba de tener el chico y los tres se preguntaban al mismo tiempo, que rayos le pasa al castaño para actuar así?.

-Hiccup!-lo llama la comandante preocupada y algo molesta porque lo este ignorando, el mencionado se para recto por el grito y sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

-Si!...lo siento...dime lo que querías decirme-se disculpa muy nervioso mientras se rasca el costad de su cabeza y sonríe, la vikinga suspira por la nariz mientras niega con la leve sonrisa.

-No...lo que pasa es que...-todo malestar que habia tenido hace un momento se le fue en un segundo, al saber lo que le iba a decirle, el ojiverde la mira con atención y un poco extrañado mientras que la jinete estaba apoyada al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y en el otro extremo estaba el furia sentado, ambos a la espera de que terminen, en eso la vikinga mira al furia de reojo para luego ver al castaño de nuevo- crees...que esa posible...que algún día...puedas...puedas llevarme...llevarme otra vez en Toothless?-pregunta tímidamente y mirando le suelo al espera de una respuesta.

Ella solo quería revivir ese lindo vuelo que compartir con el castaño y el furia esa noche tan especial hace más de diez años atrás, solo quería volver a revivir ese hermoso momento...pero si el chico estaba ocupado o no quiera lo entendería, el castaño estaba algo sorprendido con esa petición, aun recuerda la charla que tuvo con su otro yo y esta actitud de la rubia le parecía extraño y lo confundía mucho, no sabia porque pero algo le decía que algo ocultaba ella.

-Jejeje no me hagas caso solo es un tonto capricho mi...no me hagas caso-comenta rápidamente y una risa nerviosa mientras intenta irse para no molestarlo mas.

-Oye espera!-responde mientras le agarra la mano izquierda para que luego ambos giren sus cabezas para verse, ella con sorpresa y el con una sonrisa-yo nunca dije que no...y si me gustaría llevarte-comenta mientras gira el cuerpo y sin quitar su sonrisa, dulcemente le acaricia la mano-además a Toothless tampoco le importaría...verdad amigo?-mira y le pregunta a su hermano.

El furia asiste alegremente moviendo su cabeza agitadamente al igual que la cola, por otro lado la jinete solo sonríe totalmente rendida ante la amabilidad de su _dragon boy_ , la comandante sonríe feliz porque aceptara a su pequeño capricho, luego el ojiverde le suelta lentamente la mano para ir hacia la puerta y ponerse a trabajar, tanto furia como jinete lo seguien de cerca, la vikinga se la mano que el tomo y la acaricia dulcemente para queluego lo siguiera.

 **Afuera.**

Una vez fuera, la nadder azul los estaba esperando a fuera aunuqe para los cuatro les pega de golpe el radiante solo, pareceser que hoy será un lindo día y algo caluroso, en eso toothless se acerca a la naddder la saluda con unos leves rugidos, esta hace lo mismo.

-Bueno Astrid...ve y dile a mi padre que me disculpe-le informa de manera seria a la jinete, esta asiste-Toothless tu vienes conmigo pero mantente a la distancia y escondido...ya que el se quedara callado si te ve o ve a alguien mas-le dice a su amigo de el igual forma, este lo miran y asiste seriamante-y comandante tu...eeemm...tu que vas hacer?-mira a la vikinga serio para que luego se le venga un gran signo de interrogación en su cara al saber que no tenia ni idea para que ella estaba acá.

-Oh! No...descuida...yo ya tengo algo que hacer...solo que ella me trajo hasta aquí cuando iba hacerlo-responde y explica con una sonrisa graciosa por la cara del joven, solo un pequeño "oh" se escapa de los labios de castaño entendiendo-(solo pero poder encontrarlo y hablar un poco)-piensa algo preocupada.

-Por cierto Hiccup sabes en donde puede estar ahora?-pregunta la jinete algo preocupada al darse cuenta que no tenia ni idea en donde estaba dicha persona.

-Descuida _my lady..._ yo ya se en donde en donde puedo encontrarlo-responde con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras le enseña con el pulgar- bueno nos vemos luego!-les termina decir para que luego tanto alpha como jefe salen corriendo en busca de certa persona.

Las tres chicas los mira como corren, la jiente solo se despiede de ellos con la mano para luego acercarse a su amiga y subir en su hombro, al mira a su yo se dio cuenta que esta ya se habia ido sin decir nada mas, eso la extraño un poco pero se acordo que ella ya tenia algo que hacer, sin mas que hacer ahi le dice a su dragon que se vallan, asi entre las dos van en busca del gran jefe.

 **En la forja.**

Después de dejar a su otro yo con las Astrid's, el arquero se había ido al lugar donde mas a gusto se sentía, la forja, aun le quedaba un par de cosas para que este completa pero no vino a este lugar para trabajar, solo para sentarse y apoyarse en sus rodillas, tenia la vista clavada en el suelo y siempre haciéndose las mismas preguntas.

Por que aun seguía aquí?, por que se auto obedecía?, porque no se le largaba de este lugar para así estar tranquilo y seguir haciendo...

-Si te estabas escondiendo...debo admitir que eres fácil de encontrar-se burla una voz conocida para el, el castaño levanta la mirada seriamente para ver que quiere y a que viene a interrumpir sus pensamientos y su momento tranquilo.

-Ahora que quieres?-le pregunta molesto y sin moverse de su posición, porque siempre quiere molestarle cuando estaba mas tranquilo?-no te cansas de ser molesto?-le vuelve a pregunta.

-Te estas insultando a ti mismo lo sabias?-responde el joven jefe preguntándole con gracia pero el arquero frunce el seño por eso, el joven se calla rápido-porque eres así?-le pregunta de manera seria y moviendo uno poco sus brazos.

-A que te refieres?-vuelve a preguntar el arquero parándose mientras tiene una ceja alzada.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo...sabes bien de que estoy hablando-les responde señalándolo con el dedo y algo molesto con sus palabras-podemos actuar como el "malo" pero no lo somos-le dice haciendo comillas con su dedos y rodando los ojos para terminar mirándolo enojado.

-Que?!...crees que yo soy el malo?...ellos son los malos!-le pregunta auto señalándose y sintiéndose muy insultado por eso, para terminar señalar con enfado la aldea, suspira profundo para calmarse-mira no tengo ganas de hablar o escucharte, ni tampoco tengo idea a que te refieres con todo eso...así que déjame en paz-termina de hablar dándose media vuelta, ya estaba arto de esta estupidez y ya estaba arto de si mismo.

-Que? ahora te vas?...eres tan cobarde que temes enfretar todo lo que te rodea?-le pregunta enojado porque siempre este evadiéndolo, ya era ahora de enfrentarlo, fue muy paciente y a veces la paciencia se acaba.

Al escucharlo decir "cobarde", el arquero detuvo sus pasos para luego apretar los puños, quien se creía el para decirle cobarde, cuando en realidad esas palabras ya no iban con su persona, intenta calmarse para gira y mirar al joven jefe con una expresión calmada pero con una mirada diciente "te matare".

-A ver...vamos aclarar las cosas un momento-comenta algo tranquilo y mirándolo-a que te refieres TU con que hago las cosas mal?-le pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

-Como por ejemplo...atacar Berk-responde seriamente señalando la aldea, desde unos arbustos el furia asiste con entusiasmado y estando de acuerdo con su jinete.

-Quieres que deje de atacarla?...concedido!...no lo are nunca mas-responde con un tono entre serio y gracioso mientras separa sus brazos y se inclina de hombros.

-No te haga el idiota conmigo! ya deja de estar jugando!-le dice muy molesto al verlo jugar con algo tan serio-hacer lo que haces esta mal...solo atraes caos y destrucción a los que te rodean...pero lo que mas causas es dolor a nuestro...-agrega sintiéndose molesto y triste por sus actos, esta no era la manera que el tenia de traer paz a todo el mundo y saber que le esta haciendo daño a su padre no era lo correcto.

-Wow espera ahí!...nuestros?...no señor…dirás TU padre...el para mi ya no es nadie-le corrige e interrumpe rápidamente adivinando a quien estaba apunto de mencionar, ese hombre para el ya no es nada, dejo de serlo hace mucho-en cuanto a tu teoría de que causo "caos y destrucción"? Esa es tu forma de ver las cosas-agrega haciendo comillas con sus dedos para luego señalarlo de manera seria.

Este tipo si que es duro, pero sabia que esto no seria fácil, no sabiendo que estaba hablando contra una versión de si mismo.

-Eso no es verdad!...no ves que estas ayudando a un monstruo?-le pregunta algo alterado y no creyendo que sea tan ingenuo al no saber que ayuda al enemigo.

-Y?-responde con una pregunta sin la menor importancia, solo teniendo una ceja alzada.

-Como que y?!...que no sabes que esa "mujer" llamada Hera esta intentando controlarte y tu simplemente te dejas manipular?!-le grita muy molesto por esa clase de respuesta, no podía creer que este escuchando esto de si mismo-ella tal vez fue la causante de la extinción de toda la raza del furia nocturna!...ahora tu la ayudas a querer eliminar a los humanos-le dice algo agitado y muy enojado por al ignorancia que esta teniendo su yo.

Por otro lado el arquero lo mira sin ni siquiera mosquearse, esta discusión para el no tenia sentido pero ya que será la ultima vez que hablara consigo mismo...vale la pena sacar lo que tiene guardado.

-Y tu como puedes saberlo?-pregunta con calma.

-Porque NUESTRO padre vio que ella tenia algo pensado en contra de esa raza cuando vio una imagen de un furia en el caldero la primera vez que se encontraron!-le responde y explica un poco de la historia que su padre le contó-y tu estuviste buscado a otro furia nocturna todos estos años...así que piensa un poco!-le dice señalándolo y haciendo que recuerde lo que el dijo, lo que ambos han estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

-Aja...y quieres que haga al respecto?...que valla contra ella y que le diga porque mato a los furias nocturnas?-le pregunta encerrando los ojos pero también se le notaba el tono sarcástico.

-SI!- le grita en respuesta molesto y moviendo los brazos, el arquero asiste con la cabeza y tirando gestos de a firmacion.

-Alguna vez te golpeaste la cabeza cuando volabas?-le pregunta levantado una ceja y apuntadote con el dedo mientras tiene su mano derecha en su cintura.

-Que?...de que diablos me estas hablando?!-le pregunta incrédulo, hasta el joven alpha estaba muy confundido con eso.

-Por favor!...lo que dices no tiene logica-le responde siendo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero ante quiere aclarar una duda-pero antes de que te siga respondiendo...respóndeme esto...que edad tienes?-le pregunta seriamente.

-Tengo 20...pero eso que tiene que ver ahora?-responde y pregunta muy confundido y molesto por sus palabras.

-Mucho-responde serio-ahora aquí mi respuesta...porque le tengo que exigir a Hera que me responda porque mato a los furia nocturna?...si en mi caso a hace 10 año y en el tuyo hace 5...también queríamos matarlos-responde sin cambiar su expresión.

-Eso...fue...porque-al escuchar su respuesta el pobre jinete quedo mudo, solo balbuceadas se le escaparon.

-Puedo culparla?...si y no...si puedo culparla porque es un crimen...pero tampoco puedo hacerlo porque antes de conocer a Toothless también quiera matarlo-le explica y eso pone el alerta al jinete-tal vez has estado tanto tiempo estado con ellos y viendo a Toothless todo este tiempo...que se te olvido como pensábamos antes no?-le pregunta con un toque de gracia.

-Yo...-la verdad el cayo como un balde de agua fría, era cierto, hace cinco atrás sus ideas de matar a un dragon siempre las tenia en mente y la muerte de un gran y poderoso furia nocturna lo llevaría a la cima.

Verlo con la boca abierta y no poder decir ni una palabra le dio a entender que se dejo llevar por las grandes cosas que lo rodeaban mientras olvidaba su pasado, algo que el nunca dejo de olvidar.

-Y ahora tu me estas reprochando algo que hace 5 años para ti y 10 años para mi, ambos queríamos largarnos de este lugar para siempre-le dice recodando el día que aprobó el examen y que al final no era lo suyo matar dragones, para asi ir por sus cosas e irse para siempre-pero por un cambio no lo hiciste, en cambio yo si...no tiene escusa por retarme al querer irme de acá y jamás volver, cuando tu mismo querías hacerlo-agrega muy enojado por las grandes cosas le pasaron para tener la vida que siempre han querido para que al final las dejo de lado.

-Pero no por eso los atacaría a muerte-lo reprocha seriamente, esta bien acepta que hace cinco atrás sino fuera porque Astrid lo retuvo por un momento y que decidió que ella entendiera su punto, no estaría donde estaba pero no por eso haría lo que el hizo.

-Eso solo es un mero capricho mío y una locura que tenía por la fiebre-responde girándola cabeza aun lado, para el su excusa era valida-pero gracias a ti puedo enterrar mis horrible recuerdos aquí para así jamás volver-agrega señalándolo y felicitándolo por darle esta oportunidad de dejar todo atrás y seguir con su vida.

-Entonces respóndeme esto...que se supe que harás allá afuera?-le pregunta señalando el horizonte-tu familia y hogar están aquí...no allá!-primero señala el suelo para luego volver a señalar el horizonte.

-Mentira!...yo ya tengo mi hogar y es el mundo-le grita para luego salir de la forja señalar el cielo entero, el joven castaño lo sigue por detrás-y mi familia siempre me esta acompañado-termina de responde mirándolo mientras baja los brazos.

-Y que se supone que harás cuando ellos se vallan?...porque los dragones también necesitan tener una familia-le pregunta pensado que con eso lo ara entrar en razón, y esperaba que lo sea, se le estaban acabando las ideas.

-Que la tenga...es mas...dos de los cuatro ya la tienen-responde con una sonrisa y dejando tanto al jinete como al furia sin palabras.

-En-enserio?-pregunta entre sorprendido y nervioso.

-Sip...se muy bien que Sugar y Smoker tienen una pareja e hijos, solo que son demasiados infantiles y les encantan las aventuras-responde con una sonrisa mientras niega con la cabeza por las locuras que esos dos hacen por estar con el-Rex se que no tiene hijos pero...se que anda emparejado con alguien...la cuestión es que...no tengo idea de quien es jeje-se ríe al recordar las vez que ese dragon glotón se a ido sin avisar-solo siento lastima por Sky ya que ella por mucho dragones que han querido cortegarla pareceser que a ella...nadie le llamaba la atención...hasta ahora-explica sintiendo lastima por su querida hermana a verla rechazar a cualquier dragon que la estuvo intentando cortejar, hasta rechazo a su propia especie pero rápidamente se alegra por cierto dragon negro que se le vino a la cabeza.

-A que te refieres?-pregunta con mucha duda en su cara pero también se pasa por la mente la posible respuesta.

-Sigo diciendo que la unión entre un nadder mortífero y un furia nocturna siguen siendo muy tentadora jajaja-comenta con gracia y teniendo una mirada picara el pensar en la unión de ambas especies, el joven jefe suspira con pesadez ya que se lo temía mientras que el joven alpha se queda sin palabras al escuchar eso.

 **En la colina.**

Stoick se encontraba en lo que era su antigua casa, la miraba con nostálgica y tristeza, todos su bellos recuerdos estaba impresos en esa casa, pensaba que esta vieja casa dudaría por generaciones pero al final no pudo protegerla, ni a las personas que en ellas han vivido.

-Valka...Hiccup...lo siento-susurra con tristeza al recordar a ambos y saber que ninguno de los dos están ahora, con su mano se limpia una pequeña lagrima traicionera.

-Stoick!-se escucha en grito detrás suyo, el jefe se limpia rápido para ver quien venia no lo vea en ese estado, se gira para ver quien es y puede que ver que su coman...es decir la Astrid del otro mundo viena en su dragon, si no fuera que ambas llevan diferentes camisas y una estaba montando un dragon estaría muy confundido.

-Oh!...hola Astrid..pudiste encontrar a Hiccup?-le pregunta con una leve sonrisa al verla acercarse a el mientras se coloca una mano en su cintura.

-Si lo encontré...pero surgió un pequeño contra tiempo-le responde de manera seria mientras se baja de su dragon y camina hasta su jefe.

-Que clase de contra tiempo?-pregunta ahora cambiando su expresión a seriedad.

-Se fue hablar con El-responde rápidamente y sin cambiar su expresión, el jefe se sorprende ligeramente pero entendió rápidamente que ya era momento de que esos dos hablaran.

En cierto punto el jefe no quería perder las esperanzas pero también sabia que tal vez su gente vendría en cualquier momento para darle apoyo, y su hijo se iría en la primera oportunidad que tenga, sino hablan ahora no lo harán jamás y el era no era el indicado para hablar, era mejor que el arquero hablar con la mejor persona que lo conozca y esa era...el mismo.

-Esta bien entiendo...gracias por informarme-le agradece mientras asiste con la cabeza, la jinete asiste también, en eso mira la casa a medio recontruir.

-Si quiere lo ayudamos con la casa-le dice amablemente y con una leve sonrisa, el hombre la mira con sorpresa para sonreír de costado.

-Te lo agradezco-le agradece para que luego la mira de arriba abajo y algo se le vino a la cabeza-por cierto-le avisa a ver que a pasaba a su lado, la joven lo mira curiosa y atenta-te agradezco mucho de que estés cuidado a Hiccup...te lo encargo mucho-le dice amablemente.

La jinete lo mira con sorpresa y casi con ganas de llorar al escuchar de vuelta la aprobación de su jefe y padre del chico que ama, un sentimiento de responsabilidad y confianza invaden su pecho y vuelve a mirar a su jefe con una mirada de determinación y seguridad.

-No se preocupe...yo lo cuidare con mi vida-responde muy segura de si misma-no lo dejare solo...no esta vez-termina de decir aunque lo ultimo lo susurra y va mas para si misma, el jefe solo asiste muy contento de que alguien mas se pueda encargar de su hijo.

Sin más que decir ambos se dirigen hacia la casa destruida/arreglada para seguir con ella.

 **De vuelta en la forja**.

-Entonces respóndeme esto...si un vikingo ataca un dragon no harás nada no?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada y de manera seria mientras lo señala-porque no es parte de tu grupo-agrega cruzándose de brazos.

Después de bromear un poco la cosa volvió a tornarse seria y ninguno de los dos se había movido de su lugar, en cambio el joven alpha se había escondido sigilosamente dentro de la forja para escuchar mejor la charla.

-Eso no es verdad...yo buscaría al culpable-responde con determinación, no dejaria que esos actos se comentan, no si puede detenerlo.

-Pero si no tienes ninguna pista como lo harás?-le vuelve a preguntar sin cambiar su pose-y cuando lo hagas...que harás?...meterlo en prisión?...hacer que cambie de opinión?-sigue con el ataque de preguntas adivinando sus intenciones-en todo eso donde queda la justicia para el dragon?-terminar de preguntar muy seriamente.

-Bueno...yo-no supo que responder a eso ya que le adivino lo que iba hacer, sus palabras hizo que se quedara entre la espada y la pared.

-Claro!...si vikingo mata a un dragon nadie hace nada porque todo fue planeado o fue parte de una iniciación-responde de manera casi sarcástica mientras mueve sus manos de un lado otro-pero si un dragon mata a un simple humano sea o no guerrero...todo el mundo pierde la cabeza!-agrega levantado un dedo para luego expandir sus brazos a los costados.

El joven jefe no supo que responder a eso, es cierto, cuando alguien mata a un dragon nadie hace nada pero...cuando este mata a un vikingo todos lo buscan para matarlo, eso no era justo y menos para el que a defendido a los dragones duran te tanto tiempo, al ver su expresión de tristeza y ver que lo dejo acorralado, el arquero rueda los ojos y carraspea su garganta para llamar su atención, el jinete lo mira casi indefenso.

-En cambio yo...gracias a esta habilidad que tengo, puedo comunicarme mejor con ellos y buscar al responsable, para hacerlo pagar por su crimen-le explica señalando su cabeza y tiendo una mirada serena pero seria-ahora te pregunto...que nos hace tan diferentes?-le pregunta parándose derecho y señalándolo con la mano para que se explicara.

-Que tu matas personas inocentes-responde serio y sintiéndose muy decepcionado de si mismo, el jinete de nadder mira hacia arriba y suspira con pesadez por la vaga respuesta.

-Eso no es verdad-responde mirándolo directo, el joven jefe lo mira incrédulo-ya te lo dije...solo mato a los que se lo merecen...en cambio tu encierras a esas personas, defiendes a los dragones?-le pregunta señalando con el dedo, el joven asiste-defiendes a los dragones débiles?-vuelve asiste algo confundido pero con determinación-peleas contra dragones que no puedes comunicarte al igual que los vikingo que hacen fechorías?-se sorprende por esas preguntas ya que el recuerdo de Drago y Screaming se le cruza por la cabeza, asiste con tristeza-entonces cual es la maldita diferencia entre tu y yo?!, Si ambos hacemos los mismo!-termina de pregunta casi sacado de quiso por su insistencia cuando en realidad ambos han luchado por igual.

Al escuchar esa ultima pregunta ya no supo que decir, era cierto, cual es la diferencia de uno con el otro?, si ambos han hecho lo que es correcto, solo que el los encierra o los intenta entrar en razón mientras que el los mata, solo era la pequeña diferencia.

-Deja de estar en tu nube de ilusiones de que todo lo que hagas o digas es lo correcto y los demás están equivocados...no todo el mundo es como tu-responde serio y enojado con el por creerse superior a otro, solo porque vio el lado bueno de otras personas-pero claro...tu que puedes saber de eso, si siempre has tenido esa suerte...-agrega con gracia y algo de burla.

-No es verdad!-le grita furiosos por creer que tiene razón, eso sorprendió mucho al arquero-no es verdad...hace..hace poco tiempo...por mi creencia de que todo lo podía resolver con palabras, perdí alguien muy importante para mi-responde con mucha tristeza y bajando la mirada, el arquero levanta la ceja muy confundido-hace un par de meses...me enteres de que un hombre estaba cazando dragones para formar su propio ejercito, para pelear contra todo el mundo...yo quiera encontrarlo para hablar con el pero mi padre mi dijo que no era un buena idea...yo no lo escuche-su voz sonaba enojada y triste para que al final niega con la cabeza.

-Quien era ese tipo?-pregunta interesado y sorprendido por eso.

-Drago Bludvist...lo conoces?-responde para preguntar de manera seria pero su yo niega lentamente con la cabeza-bueno...el tenia un gran ejercito tanto de humanos como de dragones, dragones acorazados, atacaron el nido donde se resguardan los dragones y un gran dragon alpha banco...-explica sin cambiar su expresión mientras aprieta su puño derecho.

-Un Bewilderbeast!-lo interrumpe muy sorprendido con esa explicación.

-Has visto alguno?-ahora el interesado en eso era el jinete, ya que le sorprende que tal vez no allá visto uno en todos sus viajes, aunque también es creíble que no lo allá visto, el tampoco sabia de su existencia antes.

-No!...pero eh escuchado de ellos...enormes dragones de hielo...reyes entre los dragones-le dice muy sorprendido que su yo allá tenido la oportunidad de ver uno, el también lo a deseado pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, solo a escuchado de ellos por historias de su maestro.

-Es verdad...su impotencia pone respeto...pero el enemigo también tenia uno-el dice con seriedad, las sorpresas para el arquero no paran de venir-mis amigos y yo junto con mis padres luchamos contra el mientras ambos dragones alpha luchaban-le empieza a contar la historia de esa guerra que al final si sucedió, una palabra llama la atencion de arquero pero decide callar-al final el suyo gano matando al nuestro y tomando el lugar como el nuevo alpha-de solo recodar ese momento la sangre le hierve, en cambio el arquero se entristece al saber que el alpha murió-yo cuando lo encontré, quise hablar con el, de que lo que hacia estaba mal, de que los dragones era buenos, pero el tenia otra forma de ver las cosas, me dijo que cuando el miedo te ataca...piensa de manera deferente-explica con tristeza al recordar ese momento y de cómo ese tipo le mostraba su brazo faltante.

Recordar ese momento de donde ese hombre le hablo sobre la desesperaron, el miedo y la impotencia de saber que no puedes contra los "monstruos" que atacan a su aldea y que mataban a su familia sin que puedas hacer algo al respecto, el termino haciendo algo que hacia mucho no habia sentído.

-El le ordeno a su dragon que hipnotizara a Toothless, el se resistió todo lo que pudo pero al final cedió, le ordeno eliminarme-eso tomo por sorpresa al aquero mientras que la voz de joven jefe se oye con tristeza, por otro lado Toothless también agacha la mirada por ese momento-hice todo lo que pude para detenerlo...pero mi voz jamás llego a el, cuando mas se me acercaba mas pude ver como de su boca salía humo para tirarme una gran bola de plasma, yo seguí intentado de que me escuchara!...de que no se dejara controlar!...que parara!...pero no fue así...y cuando quise darme cuenta mi padre venia directamente a mi...-al final de al explicación su voz ya casi no le respondía, le temblaba de solo saber de lo que vendría después.

-Entonces Toothless disparo-no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación de la anticipación de lo que paso después, el joven castaño asiste mientras limpia un poco sus ojos cristalizados.

-Si...mi padre recibió el tiro por mi-su voz en es momento sonó ronca-no sobrevivió...estaba tan enojado y sorprendido que al final me la termine desquitando con Toothless cuando salio del a hipnosis...pero mi madre me dijo que el no tenia la culpa..yo lo sabia pero...pero no estaba pesando con claridad-intenta todo lo posible por no llorar

-(Madre?!)-piensa con sorpresa por esa información para luego volver a estar serio.

Intenta hacer todo lo que puede para poder calmarse y por continuar con la triste historia.

-Volvimos a Berk para terminar lo que comenzamos...mi idea de recuperar a Toothless funciono...peleamos y ganamos...al hacerlo Toothless se convirtió en el nuevo alpha de los dragones y yo en jefe-le resumen un poco la batalla, en cambio arquero lo felicita en silencio ya que tuvieron un final feliz-pero no todo fue felicidad...la muerte de mi padre me persigue-agrega sin dejar de mirar al suelo, eso lo extraño.

-Porque?-le pregunta totalmente confundido.

-Porque se que yo fui el culpable...me culpe tanto que un día me enoje con todo el mundo...y los que mas fueron afectados fueron mi madre, Toothless y Astrid-le responde sintiéndose decepcionado de si mismo al dejar que un mal recuerdo lo afectara tanto pero no puedo evitarlo, no cuando diariamente ve el monumento a su padre, eso dejo sin palabras al castaño mayor-esa misma noche discutí con Astrid, hasta el punto que ella misma se auto culpo diciéndome que insistió a Drago para que me buscara-le confianza una de las terribles peleas que han tenido, de solo recordaba se sentía mas culpable-pero aunque fuera verdad...no la culpo-termina de explica seriamente.

-Que?...porque no?!-le pregunta muy molesto con eso ultimo, si esa rubia tenia la culpa era obvio que debía culparla.

-Porque el que comenzó con todo eso de buscarlo en primer lugar fui yo!-le responde también molesto y señalándose así mismo, eso dejo lo dejo mudo-si yo no hubiera insistido tanto, tal vez las cosas no hubieran resultado así!, mi padre estaría vivo aun pero...pero...tampoco hubiera encontrado a mi madre-no sabe se lo que hizo esta bien o no, cual era la respuesta correcta?

-Bueno...así es la vida...es impredecible-responde sin mucha importancia al asunto-pero bueno...que se le va hacer?...el se fue y tu recuperaste a tu madre-agrega sin ni una pizca de culpa.

-No puedes sonar tan insensible después de que te conté todo eso!-le dice enojado con ganas de golpearlo por ser un sensible, por no pensar en los demás.

-Y porque no?...es tu vida...no la mía!...no me pongas en tus zapatos porque tu y yo andamos por caminos muy diferentes-le responde muy molesto, ya estaba arto de lo compare con el sabiendo que en su vida nada de eso paso-tu quisiste ser jefe y por eso te quedaste...yo no pienso igual a tu-agrega algo calmado.

-No es verdad...por mucho tiempo estuve buscado mientras exploraba que es lo que era-le dice serio pero tambien algo calmado-sabia que no era como mi padre...porque como puedo ser como el?, sabiendo que ni le llego a los talones, jamás había conocido a mi madre, entonces...eso en que me convertía?-agrega clamado pero con nostalgia.

-Ahora estas seguro de lo que eres jefecito?-le pregunta con un toque de gracia.

-Si...porque no importa donde valla siempre estará Berk para hacerme entender que pertenezco acá y no allá afuera, acá están mis seres queridos y todo lo que conozco-responde señalando el lugar y sabiendo en donde pertenecia.

En toda la charla, el furia se sentía realmente con las emociones alocadas, pasando de tristeza a culpa, de enojo a asombro y pero que al final no pude aguantar la alegría de saber que su jinete, su hermano sabe y en donde pertenece, sinceramente no pudo pedir un mejor amigo, un mejor hermano.

-Felicidades-le dice el arquero con una ligera sonrisa y felicitándolo por sus palabra, aunque para el joven jefe no supo su tomar esa palabras como agradecimiento o burla-pero yo no piensa igual que tu, al contrario de ti, yo si encontré mi lugar en el mundo-responde girándose y señalando el horizonte con los brazos extendidos-soy un explorador…y me gusta serlo, porque sentar cabeza en un solo sitio cuando tengo millones de lugares que ver?, y no importa que tantas veces fui a la misma isla, siempre ahí algo nuevo que ver...algo nuevo que descubrir-le explica sin dejar ver el basto mar.

El jefe estaba sorprendido con su explicación, ya que aunque no lo pueda ver se puede escuchar un tono de felicidad en mencionarlo, uno tono que desde que han estado juntos no lo escucho.

-Tu exploraste buscando nuevas especies de dragones, pero no te enfocaste en la vegetación, no sabes las maravillas que hay ahí a fuera-le dice sin mirarlo y adivinando lo que hizo porque el tambien lo ha hecho pero que cambio hace mucho, ahora hace ambas cosas-quedarme aquí solo me hace perder los grandes descubrimientos de que ahí afuera, porque me obligas a quedarme cuando tengo tantas responsabilidades?-comenta con una sonrisa para luego gira preguntarle con una mirada entre seria yde extrañes.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz-responde señalándolo y sabiendo que casi no tenía palabras para esa pregunta, su palabras lo dejaron muy sorprendido.

-Pero ya lo soy...lo que tu estas haciéndome es como hacer que un dragon este en un habitad que no se siente a gusto-odia usar explicaciones con dragones pero era único que se le ocurrió.

Ahora si que no sabia que responder, las palabras se dijeron y siendo sincero en toda la charla a estado contra la espada y la pared, sus palabras era ciertas, duras pero ciertas y ahora como dragon enjaulado lo estaba obligando aquejarse en un lugar que no quería.

-Tal vez...tal vez...tienes razón-admite su derrota acariciándose el cuello, eso no sorprende al arquero pero si al alpha-pero no quiero que sigas matando gente-agrega con tristeza e intentado que le prometa que no siga haciendo eso.

-No puedo prometer eso...soy un defensor de los débiles, no pude dejar que tanto un dragon como un humano haga terribles fechorías, porque te crees que soy tan odiado en ambos grupos?-le pregunta entre serio y con una ligera sonrisa.

-No tenia idea...ósea que tanto dragones como humanos te odian?-responde sorprendido y no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar, el chico asiste con una ligera sonrisa de tristeza.

-Si...aunque tengo la suerte de llevar siempre una mascara conmigo para no me reconozcan-responde señalando su cara y sonado con algo de gracia-si Sugar, Smoker y Rex sientan cabezas, solo seremos Sky y yo contra el mundo entero-agrega con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Por eso debes tener ayuda...con ellos apoyándote tal puedas tener refuer...-le dice desesperado mientras señala la aldea, es una locura lo que estaba por hacer o lo que esta haciendo.

-No...los condenaría como a mis pocos aleados-niega con la cabeza y una sonrisa de lastima, eso extraño al joven jefe-tengo media manada de Typhoomerang y toda una especie de corta leñas como mis aleados, no pienso cometer el mismo error que paso con unos pobres gronckles-le dice tranquilo pero con un tono triste.

-Que les paso?-pregunta levemente sorprendido y preocupado.

-Fue hace mucho, íbamos a atacar una aldea que los pobres gronckles habían sido amenazados durante años, nos emboscaron, luchamos e hicimos todo lo posible para resistir pero nos estaban ganados, no tuve ninguno plan en mente, lo único que pude hacer fue ordenarles la retirada y cuando me di cuenta...mas de la mitad de esos pobres gronckles habían desaparecido, en sus miradas se podía ver el dolor y la tristeza por perder a sus camaradas, esas muerte no las quiero ver mas gravadas en mi cabeza-responde con tristeza y enfado consigo mismo-por eso no quiere tener mucho aleados-agrega con voz algo ronca.

-Pero….

-Además nunca les caí bien a todos ellos, aunque el jefe les ordene a que me "ayuden", no pienso aguantar de nuevo esas miradas de desprecio que antes me mandaban todos-lo interrumpe rápidamente cruzándose los brazos mientras cambia su expresión a seriedad, no quiere volver a vivir lo que hace tiempo dejo atrás, mira de reojo a su yo que estaba algo triste, suspira y se descruza los brazos-mira déjalo así...no hace falta explicar mas, es mejor que tu y tus amigos resulvan como volver a su mundo, aquí no hay nada que hacer-le dice con calma e intenta que se empieza a preocupar de cómo volver a su mundo, ya no hay nada de que hacer aquí.

El joven jefe acepta sus palabras y aunque le este dando la razón con palabras, internamente buscaba la manera de que deje de estar solo, de que no pelie contra el mundo solo, el problema es que esto le costaba mucho, aunque rapidamente algo mas se le cruza por la cabeza.

-Oye-le dice casi en susurro, el castaño mayor lo mira con una ceja alzada-responde esto...si no te gusta estar con personas...como es posible que tengas una hija?-le pregunta levantado la mirada y viendolo directo a los ojos, eso llamo la atencion al joven alpha y puso en panico al arquero.

-Bueno...yo- no supo que responder a eso, pero la mirada fija de suyo hizo que se rendiera, suspira con pesadez- je!..ojala fuera mi hija-responde con una sonrisa de lastima mientras bajaba la mirada, eso sorpendio mucho al duo.

-Espera!...osea que ella no es tu hija?!-le pregunta totalmente impresionado y señalando la aldea, el arquero niega con la cabeza lentamente-enteonces quienes son sus padres?-vuelve a pregunar muy confundido.

-Bueno...de su padre no tengo ni idea...pero su madre..-responde seriamente mientras levanta la mirada y lo mira fijo, para luego ponerse un poco nervioso, le joven castaño espera casi impaciente-bueno su madre es...es Hera-termina de responde seriamente, tanto Toothless como el joven jefe casi se caen de la impresion.

-Pero como...es que...como tu?-estaba tan sorpendido que solo incoerencias salian de su boca, por otro lado el furia tenia la boca abierta de la impresion.

-Conoci a Iris cuando tenia unos cuatro años de edad, poco a poco ella se fue acercandose mas a mi y dejando a un lado a su madre, aunque para ella no le importaba, asique yo la adopte y entre mis hermanos la cuidamos-le explica con calma y una pequeña sonrisa por esos lindos recuedos que tiene, ahora mira a su yo-escuhame bien...si le dices a alguien de quien es hija..yo mismo te matare-le dice de forma amenazante.

-Pero estas cuidando la hija de un monstruo-le dice con asombro y no creyendo lo que escuhaba.

-Iris no es un mostruo!...nacio siendo mas humano que mosntruo...se vuelve a mencionalo o dice de donde viene ella...-le dice apuntandole con el dedo de forma amenazante.

-Ya se...ya se me mataras-responde de manera vaga y adivininando lo que le iba a decir, en eso el arquero baja su mano y asiste con seridad.

Mientras que el jinete divagaba en sus pensamientos, el castaño mayor ya tuvo suficiente de esta charla, asíque era momento de irse, al ver que ya esta por irse de nuevo el pobre joven se acaricia el cuello con frustración mientra mira al cielo, pero repentinamente se detiene.

Camina un par de pasos mientras entrecierra los ojos para ver que era eso que llamo su atención, una extraña pero pequeña figura se estaba acercando.

-Oye!-llama a su yo sin despejar su vista de la figura, el arquero se detiene y gira su cuerpo para verlo con atención-que es eso?-le pregunta extrañado y apuntado al cielo con la cabeza, el castaña mayor lo mira extrañado para luego levantar la mirada y ver la misma dirección.

Ambos miraban como una figura pequeña volaba en su dirección, aunque no en línea recta mas bien en zigzag, aunque también lo mas raro era una cosa fina, larga y recta que sobresalía del el cuerpo.

-( _AMO!_ )-pega un gran grito la figura mientras volaban tambaleante, al escuchar la voz, una voz femenina el arquero se dio cuenta de quien era.

-Zira!-grita con asombro y espanto al verla venir de esa manera, la pregunta que se hacia era..que hacia ella aquí?, se supone que en esta época estaría migrando con su manada hacia el sur, corre hacia ella y la pequeña figura al ver a su amo se deja caer.

Rápidamente el castaño mayor la atrapa entre sus brazos para luego arrodillarse, se vía muy cansada y muy lastimada, en eso el joven jefe se acerca con cautela y puede ver lo que su yo tiene en brazos.

-Un terrible terror-susurra con asombro no por ver uno, ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, sino por que las múltiples heridas, para luego mirar con pánico lo que sobresalía del pequeño cuerpo del dragon azul-ay dioses...eso es una flecha!-le dice impresionado y señalando la flecha clavada detrás de las alas de pequeño.

-Que?!-se pregunta el arquero igual de impresionado al notar la flecha, no solo estaba preocupado por su pequeña amiga sino que estaba furiosos por quien fue el que le hizo esto-Zira!...Zira!...háblame!...quien te hizo esto?-le pregunta perdiendo casi la cabeza por verla tan lastimada.

-( _E-eso n-no...es importante..._ )-le dice en voz baja, su cuerpo lo empieza a sentir muy ligero y su vista nublada-( _amo...debe sa-salvar...a...Amaru!_ )-le dice lentamente y con la respiracion acelerada, el castaño se queda sorprendido por esas palabras.

-Zira por favor!...ya no hables!...te pondrás bien!...te lo prometo!-le dice casi con desesperación y una ligera sonrisa de tristeza.

-( _No pudo continuar...salve a Amaru...amo...debe ir al sur_ )-le dice con una sonrisa cansada, ambos castaños no sabían que hacer, el joven jefe estaba estático y queria saber de que estaban hablando mientras que el arquero parecía que se le nublaba la vista-( _al sur.. de...Elysium...torneo..._ )-comenta con su ultimo aliento mientras poco a poco sus ojos se vuelve blancos y su cabeza cae.

-Zira?...Zira!...Zira!-le grita con tristeza y frustracion, sus intento por háblale y que le responda son en vanos, al igual que sacudirla para que responda.

-V-voy por Daisy!-le informa el joven jefe para darse la vuelta e ir por la curandera del lugar.

-Olvidado-le dice en voz baja pero con tristeza, el castaño se detiene al escucharlo hablar-ella ya se fue-agrega mirando hacia abajo y que su flequillo le tape los ojos, el joven jefe solo se entristece.

Ese pequeño dragon anda saber cuanto estuvo volando para buscar a su yo, por esta clase de fechoría no podía perdonar a nadie, en eso el arquero aun con la mirada baja se levanta, un poco mas apartados venia la gronckle con una sonrisa y relamiéndose los labios.

-( _Oh! aquí estabas hermano...oye sabes?...me había olvidado que las rocas de aquí son muy ricas y estaba pensa..._ )-comenta la dragona muy contenta mientras se acercaba a par de castaños, el jinete se da la vuelta para verla, eso la gronckle se detiene al percatarse que su hermano estaba ahí parado sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos-( _hermano...esa no es zira?_ )-le pregunta con asombro y miedo al ver a la pequeña dragon acostada el los brazos de su hermano y con la lengua afuera.

-Sugar...donde están los demás?-le pregunta sin mirarla, aunque se voz detono toda autoridad y enfado contenido.

-( _Eeemm...Smoker y Rex están...están...viendo una construcción y Sky...Sky se fue a la arena_ )-responde muy asustada por escuchar ese tono de enfado en el.

-Yo iré por Sky...tu ve por ellos dos-le ordena mientras se gira sin mirar a nadie-pero antes ayúdame a enterrar a Zira-agrega con voz ronca, la dragona sin protestar acepta ayudarlo.

-Espera a donde crees que vas o que vas hacer?!-le pregunta con seriedad el joven jefe mientras lo agarra por el hombro derecho cuando paso por su lado, pero rápidamente el arquero se lo quita.

-Pues que mas?!...voy a ir a ayudar a mi maestro!-responde muy enfado y con una mirada de muerte.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos!...uff que intenso fue la discusion de los Hiccup's ejjeje...Astrid conmovida por las palabra de Stoick!...se revelo la verdad de Iris!...aunque ya mucho lo debieron suponer jejeje**

 **buenos vikingos y vikingas nos estaremos viendo para la proxima, sean pacientes esta historia es larga y algo plicada de hacer...aunque tengo todo el material para hacerla jejeje...y como dije habia hecho una pausa para adelantar un poco de mi otra historia llamada "amor o figura" que esa historia va lenta pero segura jajaja**

 **Pero bueno nos estaremos viendo en la proxima edicion ñwñ/ sayonara!...**


	42. Al Rescate

**Buenas vikingos y vikingas...lamente mucho la tardanza pero esque esta de dias de fiestas ejeje, y tambien que viendo la nueva temparada de...**

 **Dragones carrera al borde!..fue realmente emocionante ñwñ...pero estoy de vuelta y con este material que este pero lo disfruten :D...**

 **Sin mas que decir ...Comencemos!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **AL RESCATE.**

 **En la arena**.

Que es lo que hacia aquí?, no lo lograba entenderlo, paso día y noche desando por irse para no volver jamás y ahora estaba aquí de nuevo?, observando el lugar, observando su prisión, Sky estaba ahí parada en medio de la arena con una mirada de tristeza y enfado, recordando los días que paso enfrentando a todo vikingo que quiera descubrir la manera de matarla tanto a ella, como a su especie, siempre que ella era derrotada el jefe paraba la pelea consagrando victorioso al vikingo para luego mandarla a ella de vuelta a la jaula.

En otras circunstancias ha visto como otros dragones mueren en combate o por las terribles heridas, pero ella no pensaba rendirse y morir en este lugar, encontraría la manera de escapar para volver con su familia y manada, pero no pudo lograrlo y al final pasaron 14 años. 14 años siendo usada como saco boxeo, este año nuevos reclutas mas jóvenes aparecieron, al principios no fueron mocho problemas, parecian unos novatos pero esta tal vez podria ser su salida para dejar este mundo.

Cuando los enfrento por primera vez en un laberinto, todos se defendían o atacaban, aunque una manera muy estupida, solo uno de ellos se destaco o mas bien una de ellas, pero mas tarde apareció un pequeño de pelos castaños para darle algo que jamás creyó que le darían….una simple pero relajante caricia, eso fue inesperado, aunque también fue como un medio de defensa ya que una de las vikingas iba contra ella lista para matarla…

-Eem disculpa-los pensamientos y delirios de la nadder se esfumaron al escuchar una voz detrás suyo, se gira para ver quien era y mas que la voz se le hacia familiar, al hacerlo, mira que era la rubia que su hermano por tanto tiempo a tratado de olvidar-lamento molestarte-le dice con calma y estando a una cierta distancia.

Mientras la dragona la miraba, la comandante intentaba encontrar las palabras indicadas para poder hablar con ella, aunque le seria raro hablar con un dragon pero su yo también a hecho lo mismo con el suyo asíque no seria para nada raro, además no era necesario que ambas se comuniquen mucho, solo era algo que debía decirle ante de que se fueran.

-Bueno yo...-intenta hablar pero se le atoran las palabras, carraspea su garganta para calmarse mientras que la nadder la mira con una escama alzada- no vengo a robarte mucho de tiempo, solo a decirte algo que solo te lo podía decir a solas-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientra la mira a los ojos, eso confundió mucho la dragona-solo quería decirte...gracias por cuidar de Hiccup-le dice muy agradecida con ella.

La nadder agita la cabeza y la inclina ligeramente hacia atrás totalmente sorprendida por las palabras que le acaba de decir, en cambio la comandante baja la mirada sin quitar la su sonrisa.

-Solo quería decirte eso...por el simple hecho que hiciste lo que yo no pude hacer-comenta feliz y mirando al suelo con una mirada nostálgica, Sky la mira algo preocupada por sus palabras-asíque te pido que lo sigas cuidando cuando se vallan, el se ve mas feliz allá afuera que aquí, asíque protégelo y cuida de el-termina de hablar mientras levanta la mirada y la observa para luego sonreírle muy feliz.

Sky pestañea varias veces intentando entender el punto de esta humana, sinceramente no lograba entenderla, primero traiciona a su hermano, luego se disculpa en plena batalla y ahora le agradece pidiéndole que cuide a su hermano?, aunque no pensaba dejarlo solo se lo diga o no pero esto le parecía muy extraño, hasta que algo la sorprendió, en el rostro la chica, una pequeña lagrima le recorre por la mejilla pero aunque esta caiga en su cara aun se podía ver la sonrisa ella, esto ya es extraño y preocupante, que le sucede esta humana?.

Por otro lado en el interior de Astrid, ya dijo lo que tenia que decir, el agradecimiento no solo era para ella, sino que tambien la hizo recapacitar de que ya se había rendido con el, era inútil, era mejor seguir con su vida y de dejar de culparse, eso ya estaba hecho, sea o no su culpable, ella no era así, no se dejaba influir por un hombre, tal vez será duro pero podria seguir adelante.

-SKY!-ambas escuchan un fuerte grito detrás de la espalda de la vikinga, ambas voltean a ver quien es y en seguida notaron que era el arquero, por dos simples razones...bueno tres, uno no todos saben el nombre de la nadder, dos por la vestimenta es diferente, mientras que uno de Hiccup's llevaba una armadura negra, este solo lleva una camisa roja y por ultimo ambas terminaron viéndole los pies-aquí estabas...escucha debemos irnos-le informa una vez que se había acercado a la nadder y se apoyo sus rodillas para descansar de su carrera, en eso mira a su izquierda para ver a la rubia-Astrid?...que haces aquí?-le pregunta entre sorprendido y extrañado.

Cuando llego no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba acá, tenia tanta prisa por encontrar a la nadder que se olvido de todo, la comandante pestañea un par de veces para salir del asombro ya que no esperaba que el viniera, solo esperaba que no allá escuchado nada, pero al ser mencionada en respuesta a esa pregunta solo le sonrío de manera nerviosa, eso extraño el castaño pero rápidamente nota algo.

-Estabas llorando?-le pregunta extraño por ver el camino de la lagrima en su rostro, la rubia se asusta y avergüenza mientras se secaba la mejilla, no pude creer el sentimiento de culpa de aceptar que lo olvidara le haya causado esto, pero como se podrá olvidar de el si es tan atento.

-No claro que no...solo ignórame...además ya me iba-le dice con una leve sonrisa mientras se limpia la cara y comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada, era mejor dejarlo solo con su dragon.

-( _Hermano...a que te refieres a que debemos irnos?_ )-le pregunta algo confundida con ese comentario, el castaño estaba miranda como la rubia se iba y aun se estaba preguntado que hacia ella aquí?, pero al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano voltea verla.

-Eh?...ah!...si debemos irnos ahora mismo-se pregunta algo perdido para luego cambiar su expresión a una de seriedad, eso sorprendió a la nadder e hizo detener a la vikinga, que estaba a uno pocos pasos de ambos.

La comandante se gira muy sorprendía al escucharlo decir que ya se iba, ósea, sabia que se iba a irse pero esperaba a que se fuera cuando todos los demás vengan de Elysium, no ahora.

-( _Porque debemos irnos?...aun no llegan los demás humanos para que podamos irnos_ )-le pregunta pensado de igual forma que la vikinga, si tenia ganas de irse pero no esperaba irse tan pronto y mas que además no esperaba que su hermano no cumpla con su palabra.

-Olvídate de ellos...no tenemos tiempo para esperarlos-responde muy molesto, ya no quería perder mas el tiempo en este lugar, ya era momento de actuar e irirse-debemos irnos...nuestro maestro esta en problemas!-le termina de decir muy serio y caso a gritos, la nadder se quedo muy sorprendida por eso-debemos ir por los demás para irnos...pero ya!-agrega finalmente mientras se gira y comienza a correr en busca de sus demás hermanos, solo esperaba que ya estén preparados.

Mientras el castaño abandona el lugar, ambas chicas aun estaba sorprendidas por diferentes razones, Sky por la información que le acaban de recibir, no puede ser cierto que su maestro este en problemas, mientras que la comandante estaba sorprendida y confundida, Hiccup tiene maestro?, y este esta en problemas?.

-( _Es-espera hermano!...como sabes eso?!_ )-le grita después de salir de la impresión y comenzar a correr seguiendole por detrás, al escuchar los fuerte pasos de la dragona la comandante reacciona para seguirlos, solo esperaba encontrar alguna respuesta a las preguntas que le acaba de surgir.

 **En centro de la aldea**.

-QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-grita totalmente enojado el arquero al ver como estaba reteniendo a sus tres hermanos, Sky y Astrid que iba detrás de el estaba igual de sorprendidas por lo que ven.

Después de que el arquero dejara sorprendido al joven jefe de que debía ir al rescatar de su maestro, este sale corriendo llamado a su amigo, el furia que estaba igual de sorprendido reacción agitando la cabeza y yendo con su hermano para que luego este subirse en el y ambo ir en buscar de ayuda. Mientras Sugar e Hiccup se fueron a enterrar al pequeño terror, el dúo problematico llegaron con el jefe, Astrid y Stormfly, los tres estaba reconstruyendo y martillando la vieja de la familia del jefe.

-Astrid!-llama a su lady desde los cielos, los tres dejando de moverse, lo miran atentos y extrañdos por su grito-necesito tu ayuda...la de todos!-le informa de manera para luego indicarle al furia que se acerque-no tengo mucho tiempo de explicar...sube en Stormfly y sígueme...papa sube en Toothless...rapido!-les dice y ordena rápidamente, al ver la expresión seria que ambos tenia, tanto la nadder como la jinete no objetan nada y atacan la orden, en cambio el jefe se extraño un poco pero obedece.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de acomodarse arriba del furia nocturna salio disparado rápidamente seguido por la nadder, lo último que se escucho fue un pequeño grito que se le escapo a Stoick. Mientras tanto los jinetes, vikingos y dragones, estaban reunidos en le centro de la aldea, charlando y martillando algunas casas, hasta que Sugar aparece algo agitada yendo con sus dos hermanos que estaba charlando con los otros tres dragones.

-( _Chicos!...que bueno...que los encuentro_ )-comenta la dragona algo agitada por la carrera, iba tan apurada que se le olvido volar para llegar mas rápido, sus dos hermanos mas los otros tres dragones la miran entre sorprendidos y extrañados por su carrera.

-( _Sugar?...cálmate un momento y dinos que sucede_ )-intenta tranquilizar el pesadilla negro, la gronckle respira profundo para calmar su respiración e intentar contarles algo muy importante.

-( _Lo que pasa es que..._ )-le dice ahora un poco mas calmada, los cinco la escuchan con atención pero un sonido se escucha en la lejanía interrumpiéndola.

Tanto los dragones como los vikingos de la zona levantan la cabeza al escuchar ese sonido o más bien el clásico sonido que el famoso furia nocturna hace antes de atacar.

-Chicos!...todos!...detengan a esos tres dragones!-grita de pronto el joven castaño ordenando y apuntando hacia los dragones, sus acompañantes se sorprenden por esa orden que acaba de dar el chico, algo se traía ente manos, para que los dragones ataquen la orden su hermano les ruge para que le hagan caso.

La escuchar el rugido de su alpha, Colmillo y sus dos compañeros se lanzan arriba de sus contrapartes, por la repentina orden los tres hermanos no pudieron escapar de la envestidas de esos tres que se le tiraron enzima.

Al escuchar la orden de su amigo/jefe los jinetes mas Heather, Leia y Daisy actuaron rápido para detener a esos tres dragones, suerte para ellos que sus amigos dragones actuaron mas rápido, aunque tampoco dejaban de entener la duda de porque los estaban reteniendo si no habian hecho nada, en eso tanto el furia como la nadder se frenan cerca de los prisioneros.

-Hiccup porque quieres detenerlos si no estaba haciendo nada?-pregunta el robusto jinete muy confundido por esa petición que les hizo hacer, ambos jefes y la jinete se bajan de sus dragones y el castaño mira a su amigo con seriedad.

-Es por algo importante...ya lo veras-responde de manera sencilla mientras mira hacia las calles del pueblo, el chico mira tanto al jefe como a su amiga en busca de una respuesta pero estos en respuesta solo responde con una simple inclinación de hombros sin saber que responder.

Los vikingos que no actuaron estaban tan confundidos con esa extraña orden y movimientos que dejaron de trabaja para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su jefe y preguntar que es lo que estaba pasando, al llegar la pequeña Iris se coloca rápidamente al lado de la pelinegra mientras que el tuerto Tuffnut se coloca al lado de la pelirroja, el pobre de Eddy se quería colocar al lado de la rubia jinete pero solo pudo quedarse al lado del gran Archi.

Todos aunque confundidos esperaban...que se supone que estaban esperando?, los tres pobres hermanos siendo presionados por el peso de su suyo, se le suman la nadder azul y el furia nocturna.

-( _Porque...nos...hacen...esto?!_ )-le pregunta muy molesto Rex siendo inmovilizado por Colmillo.

-( _Chicos no los lastimen...solo sosténgalos_ )-comenta el furia mirando a sus compañeros con seriedad, estos estando confundidos y preocupados obedecen a su líder, Stormfly se acerca un poco a su líder para pregonarle que esta pasando.

-( _Toothless que es lo que sucede?_ )-pregunta preocupada por esta rara actitud con tanto el como su jinete adquirieron tan repentinamente.

-QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-pregunta repentinamente una voz muy conocida para todos, todos voltea a ver que a un costado suyo estaba el arquero junto con su nadder dorado y la comandante detrás de el pero la mirada del chico no se veia para nada amigable.

-Es para detenerte y para que no hagas ninguna locura-responde el joven jefe seriamente, al escucharlo decir eso, el arquero se acerca de manera amenazante a su yo, sus compañeros se pone en guardia pero este los detiene con una señal de su mano.

-Escúchame bien tu!...mis hermanos y yo cumplimos con tus estupideces, ya nada nos puede retener aquí, asíque déjalos en paz!-al principio le hablo serio pero lentamente para terminar gritando y señalando a sus tres hermanos capturados-libéralos!...esto no les concierne a ninguno de ustedes-agrega mirándolo fijamente a lo ojos..

Todos miraban el panorama seriamente, el arquero estaba delante del joven jefe a tan solo un paso, los jinetes estaban al guardia por si la cosa se ponía fea, Fishlegs y Astrid eran los más cercanos, por otro lado la comandante y Sky estaban un poco sorprendidas por esta acción que el jinete castaño a tenido repentinamente.

-No voy a dejar que hagas ninguna estupidez de que la te puedes arrepentir!-le responde de manera seria y casi a gritos-si quieres ir a donde vas voy contigo o vamos todos-agrega puntándole con el dedo para luego señalarse y señalar a sus amigos.

Para algunos de los vikingos no les gusto que el otro yo del arquero los metiera en los asuntos de ese tipo, sea lo que sea que haga no es asuntos de ellos, al contrarios de muchos solo Heather y Leia querían ayudar, en eso el arquero golpea de un manotazo la mano del joven jefe.

-Mira!...esta misión que tengo es importante para nosotros...la vida de nuestro maestro depende de que vallamos!-le dice muy molesto de que lo estén reteniendo y mas que no quería sus ayuda, en cambio Rex y Smoker miran con sorpresa a la gronckle, esta les asiste con tristeza.

-Descuida...iras, pero nosotros también vamos-responde con una pequeña sonrisa-así como estas de enojado no pensaras con claridad, solo harás que maten a ti y a tus hermanos!-agrega con un tono algo burlón pero eso solo hizo que el arquero se enoje mas, que ya estaba preparando su puño.

-Chicos!...chicos!...chicos...calmaos un momentos y hablemos clamadamente-interrumpe Stocik colocándose en medio de ambos castaños y los separa un poco-arquero-llama este mirandolo serio, este lo mira de igual forma-se puede saber a donde piensas ir?-le pregunta muy interesado hacia donde pensaba dirigirse.

-Al sur de Elysium...ahí tienen capturado a mi maestro-responde seriamente mientras se cruza de brazos, no tenia porque responderle pero pensaba que era la única manera de que sus hermanos puedan liberarse y poder irse lo mas rápido posible.

Al ver que la cosa se calmo aunque sea un poco, todos se tranquilizan mientras que el furia mira sus amigos.

-( _Libérelos!...pero manténgalos vigila..._ )-les ordena relajando se su mirada y estando mas tranquilo a ahora que todos lo estaban, sus amigos lo obedecen y se levantan de enzima de ellos.

-( _No iremos a ninguna lado, asíque no se muevan chicos_ )-agrega la nadder dorada de manera seria, los liberados la miran con un gran signo de pregunta en sus caras y ahora que bicho le pico a su hermana?, eso también dejo sorprendidos los demás dragones pero al ver que ella vuelve a mirar la charla decidieron hacerle caso.

Mientras que Sky miraba a los tres castañoss de manera seria, algo le decía que por la mirada tan seria tenia el gran hombre ahí parado entremedio de los gemelos, intuía que algo sabía.

-Al sur de Elysium?-se preguntaba en voz baja el jefe mientras tenia su mano en el mentón y traba de recodar algo, al ver que el jefe se quedo en sus pensamientos el castaño mayor vuelve a rematar la charla con su yo jinete.

-Escucha yo...no tengo tiempo que perder...la vida de mi maestro depende de nosotros y no pienso quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados-le dice rápidamente y enojado, cada segundo contaba y no podía estar aquí sabiendo que su maestro lo necesitaba a el y a su hermanos.

-Ya te dije que iremos contigo no pienso dejar que actúes solo y mas estando tan enojado-le responde igual de serio y molesto, de lo poco que han estado juntos se pudo dar cuenta que El no piensa debidamente las cosas, eso solo ara que lo maten tanto a el como a sus hermanos y no tenia ninguna intención de haga esa locura.

-Espera Hiccup...ahí algo que debo decirles sobre esa parte del continente-los interrumpe el jefe al recordar que había mas allá del continente y mas si iban al sur-en el sur, solo hay unos pequeños poblados...pero mas adelante hay una gran pradera y igual que unas montañas pero antes de llegar a ellas se encuentras un gran reino, con un gran poder militar-les informa de manera seria, eso sorprendió a todos.

-De que estas hablando?-pregunta el arquero de manera seria y cruzándose los brazos, eso no le impresionaba, ya estado peleando contra mucho lugares peligrosos y aun estaba en pie.

-A que te refieres papa?-pregunta ahora el joven jefe muy interesado en eso y muy sorprendidos, todos estaban interesado en lo que pueda decir el jefe.

-Hace tiempo, en una reunión de clanes apareció una nueva persona, esta nos dijo que tenia una gran fortaleza y un armamento masivo, el quiera unirse a todos nosotros para ayudarnos con los dragones-les dice sin quitar su expresión, los chicos estaban sorprendidos pero al arquero con solo escucharlo frunció en el entrecejo-algunos no les creyeron, otros estaban en duda pero los que si querían estar con el debían ir a ver esa tal "fortaleza"-les explica lentamente y recordando ese momento.

-Supongo que tu aceptaste ir a ese lugar o no?-pregunta muy molesto el jinete de nadder, el joven jefe lo mira de la misma manera, el jefe también lo mira pero calmado.

-Tenia mis dudas...todo esto fue antes de que tu nacieras-le dice sereno, esa respuesta hizo que el chico se quedara con boca cerrada y voltea la mirada, el jefe suspira para volver a continuar con el resumen-fui con algunos de mis guerreros para ver el sitio y de lo poco que estuve quede muy impresionado-les informa serio y apretando su puño-sus guerreros estaba cubiertos de pies a cabeza, sus armaduras se vea muy resistentes y sus defensas eran demasiadas, supongo que no han sido atacados por dragones muy seguidos-comenta mirando a los dragones, estos solo se ponen serios.

-Aunque no creo eviten los ataques de las criaturas de ese lugar-agrega la comandante al recordar las raras y peligrosas bestias que se han enfrentado en ese lugar, el arquero la mira de reojo al saber que ella tiene razón.

-Tal vez...solo te diré que si vas solo con ellos...-le dice a su ex-hijo mientras le apunta con la mirada a sus dragones-no regresara ninguno con vida-termina de hablar de manera muy seria.

Solo los jinetes suelta un pequeño grito de exclamación por lo que escucharon, siempre han tenido dificultades en el pasado pero esta parecia que esta era de temer, mientras que los dragones quedaron muy sorprendidos y los cuatro hermanos se miran entre si muy preocupados, por otro lado la pequeña Iris se cubre la boca para tapar un grito ahogado que se le escapo, no quiera perder a su padre y sus tíos por eso. Arquero se le quedo mirado al jefe totalmente mudo, cierra los ojos mientras suelta un profundo suspiro.

-Esta bien...aceptamos su ayuda-responde totalmente rendido en aceptar la ayuda que necesite, Fishlegs y Astrid sonríen mientras chocan los cinco, Snotlout se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa de triunfo, Ruffnut sonríe con las manos en su cintura mientras que su hermano hace un pequeño gesto de victoria mientras susurra un "si"-pero quiero mis armas de vuelta-agerga rapidamente muy serio mientras abre los ojos y mirando a su otro yo, se termina descruza los brazos.

Los vikingos de Berk no estaban muy conforme con la petición de que le devuelvan las armas, tanto el sargento Snotlout, Eddy y Tuffnut tuerto les parecía mejor que el se quede sin armas.

-Te la devolveremos con una condición-responde le joven jefe teniendo su mira seria, los vikingos lo miran pensando que se volvió loco, mientras que su yo lo mira incrédulo.

-Oye...no crees que eso ya es mucho no?, ya soporte...digo soportamos mucho de tus tontas reglas-le dice con enfado y apuntándolo con el dedo, no era nadie para decirle que hacer o no.

-Descuida, esto es algo muy simple y porque no voy a repetir la misma equivocación-lo corrige quitado de una manotazo la mano del el-te de volveremos las armas...siempre y cuando Iris se quede aquí...esa es mi condición-termina de reprimirlo, Evil Hiccup solo gruñe levemente por esta instancia de que su yo se meta en todas.

-Que?!...acaso estas loco?!...no voy a dejar que ella….

-Yo no voy a dejar que la vuelvas a poner en peligro!-le interrumpe de igual modo muy enfadado, estaba arto de que sacrifique la vida de una niña por su ataque de locura-al principio acepte con el fin de que TU ibas a hablar con el Screaming, pero eso no se pudo, al final todo termino en una batalla y ella involucrándose en ella-termina de regañarlo mirándolo muy enfadado pero señalando a la niña que estaba al lado de Heather.

El joven jefe se podía aguantar la indeferencia y los maltratos a su persona, pero lo que no podía soportar es que arriesguen la vida de alguien, en este caso la de un infante, para cumplir con sus objetivos.

-Y...y...tu como puedes sabes que ella estaba en la batalla?-le pregunta mirando aun lado con los brazos cruzados y teniendo una mirada nerviosas, que le diga eso lo dejo sin palabras, el jefe lo mira pensado que le estaba tomado el pelo.

-Tengo cara de tonto pero no lo soy...en un momento vi que ella ya no estaba contigo...ni arriba de uno de tus hermanos...eso que te responde?-le responde con una sonrisa de burla mientras señalaba con su pulgar a Sugar, Rex y Smoker.

Los señalados voltearon la miradas simulando no a ver escuchado nada, Sky se molesta por eso al ver que ellos se estaban limpiando las alas, en cambio el arquero chequea la lengua al sentirse descubierto.

-(Demonios!)-maldice internamente, luego carraspea la garganta para poner una mirada seria-aun así...los del resto del pueblo vendrá y dos personas que no me caen muy bien ya saben que ella es mi hija...no quiero que le pase nada-agrega serio pero muy preocupado al recordar a un viejo y a un gran hombre barbudo de mal carácter, mas toda la aldea entera.

Todos entendieron su punto, tal vez por las fechorías del arquero la niña puede pagar el precio ahora que se saben que ella es la hija de el, sea su hija o no, Heather y Tuffnut no dejaran que esos aldeanos le pongan un dedo enzima.

-Descuida...yo me quedo a cuidar de ella-comenta de repente la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras se coloca detrás de la infante y apoya sus manos en los hombros de ella, el joven padre no sabia si confiar o no.

-Eeemm...lo siento Heather pero creo eso no podrá ser posible-habla de inmediato el gran jefe mirándolo, todos quedaron con la duda por eso-ya tengo que quienes son los que irán-responde mirando a ambos castaños con seriedad.

El joven castaño asiente con seriedad al ver que ya tenían un plan pero el castaño mayor no estaba muy contento con eso y quería respuesta ahora pero siente un pequeño empujón un su mano izquierda, voltea hacia abajo para ver a su hermana Sugar señalándole con la cabeza que debe decir algo mas.

-Ah!...si...hay algo mas que debo decirles que casi no llegue a comprender-les informa tragándose su orgullo, solo pedirá su ayuda en este momento, todos lo miran con atención -Zira hablo sobre...sobre un torneo-responde seriamente al recordar las ultimas palabras de su amiga.

-Torneo?-pregunta el robusto jinete mas para si mismo que para los demás y mientras se pone a pensar-mmm...eso puede ser un problema-responde preocupado por su rápido análisis.

-A que te refieres?-le pregunta algo confundido por esa respuesta.

-Bueno...eso se puede dividir de diferentes maneras-le responde serio y analítico, levanta su mano y mientras lo hace habla levanta tambien un dedo-1 que el torneo sea entre prisioneros contra guardas, 2 prisioneros contra dragones, 3 dragones contra dragones o 4 guardias contra dragones-le explica serio y preocupado ya que al no saber quien es su maestro tiro esas opciones.

-Ajajá como harán para que los dragones peleen entre si?, si no hacen eso-pregunta con gracia Eddy no creyendo en nada de lo que estában diciendo.

-Siempre que lo maten de hambre pelearan, harán cualquier cosa por comida-responde ambos castaño al mismo tiempo y de manera seria, luego se mira pero solo el joven jefe sonríe levemente, su yo solo voltea la mirada y cruzándose de brazos sin impórtale.

El castaño menor se desilusiona un poco por eso pero ya vera como encontrara la manera de suavizarlo, por otro lado los jinetes se ríen entre si al ver la sincronización que ambos castaños tuvieron al responder, Toothless tambien se ríe un poco al verlos hablar al conjunto, cuatro hermanos solo quedaron sorprendidos a ver que ambos concordaron en responder lo mismo, Stoick sonríe levemente al presenciarlo, debe admitir que fue cómico hasta para el.

La comandante se tapa la boca con la mano para que no se le escape la risa, Iris solo se burla de su padre y su gemelo, mientras que el resto de los vikingos miraban la escena extrañados, ver a esos dos concordar en algo era extraño y poco creíble, ya que eran totalmente opuestos, en eso el sargento Snotlout pestañea un par de veces para salir de la mini impresión y pregunta algo que se le vino en la cabeza recientemente.

-Si...si...si todo muy bien-habla de golpe y con un poco de fastidio llamando la atención de todos, luego mira fijo al arquero seriamente-en serio van arriesgar su vida por una persona que este tipo conoce?-pregunta señalándolo y no creyendo lo que todos ellos pensaban hacer.

-Hey! te mas cuidado con lo que dices...mi maestro nos ayudo tanto a mi como a mis hermanos, sin el ellos hubieran muerto el día que enfermaron-responde muy molesto por el haberse metido con alguien tan especial como su maestro, los cuatros dragones le gruñen igual de molesto por hablar así de alguin quien los ayudo.

-Pues si Snotlout siempre hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas por las personas que lo necesitan-responde vagamente al principio la rubia jinete para luego echarle en cara lo obvio, les resto de los jinetes sonríe de justo y orgullos por sus riesgo necesario oe innecesarios.

El chico no se lo puede cree que solo se digna a cruzarse los brazos molesto de que eso sea verdad y mas vendo como todo lo miraban con esas sonrisa, hasta Ruffnut y su yo estaba de acuerdo con ella, esto era increíble, por otro lado el resto de los vikingos estaba sorprendidos por esa clase de respuesta. Aun que el chico pelirrojo estaba de totalmente de acuerdo de con la jinete, ya se estaba imaginado a ellos dos siendo el que quien rescataba a la joven en peligro.

-Y para su información...mi maestro no es un humano...es un dragon-responde seriamente el arquero teniendo los brazos cruzados y mirándolos a todos, eso si que dejo a todo el mundo sorprendido.

 **Más tarde**.

Los dragones y los jinetes esperaban paciente a que los vikingos terminen de hablar para poder irse de una vez, el gran jefe Stoick conversaba con todo su grupo y asignando quienes irían, los que tenia seleccionados eran, Tuffnut, Heather y Snotlout, por otro lado Eddy tambien quería ir pero luego de que el jefe vio su desastroso combate, le ordeno estrictamente que se quedara, al igual que Archi y Alice, solo para que mantengan vigilado de que no le pase nada malo a la pequeña, ambos asistieron con seriedad, ya que lo tomaron mas como una orden que como una petición.

Sabia que tal vez termine siendo peligroso por eso les ordeno tanto a Daisy como a Leia que se quedaran, más que esta última fue la que le encomendaron la tarea de cuidar a la pequeña pelinegra por parte de su maestra, aunque había un pequeño problema, la comandante Astrid cuando escucho que la asignaron al grupo, ella se hizo a un lado diciendo que no iría en esta misión, eso sorprendio al grupo.

El joven jefe miraba con preocupación como la rubia se apartaba de su grupo, que abra pasado para que ella no quiera estar con ellos?, la jinete también vio como su yo se apartaba y mas o menos se le venia a la cabeza la idea de porque ella no estaba con ellos, se le ocurrió hablar con ella pero su _dragon boy_ se le adelante debiéndole con voz baja que el iría, no muy convencida acepto que lo haga.

Por otro lado el arquero se encontraba apartado de los grupos y agachado enfrente de su pequeña, sus manos estaban en los hombros de ella, mientras que la pequeña lo miraba algo preocupada por lo que le pueda decir por lo de hacer una semana.

-Escucha Iris...por nada del mundo te separes de quien te cuida entendido?-le pregunta de manera seria, ella asiste rápidamente-volveremos...y luego nos iremos todos juntos-le dice preocupado pero tiene una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Prométeme que todos volverán con bien!-le dice muy preocupada tanto por su padre como de sus tíos, el asiste levemente con una pequeña sonrisa, repentinamente ella lo abraza dejado un poco sorprendido al chico pero responde el abrazo tiernamente, hace mucho tiempo que ambos no se abrazaban.

 **Mientras tanto.**

La comandante esta apoyada de costado contra la pared abrazándose así misma, concentrada mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, no tenia porque ir, ya había conseguido lo que quiera y mas que el no quiere su ayuda pero…..

-Estas bien?-pregunta una voz conocida mientras esta misma apoya su mano en le hombro izquierdo de la chica, la pobre pega un salto del susto que le dio por ese toque-lo siento!...no era mi intención de asustarte-se disculpa quitando su mano rápidamente.

-No! yo lo siento...estaba distraída-se disculpa la chica colocando su mano en su pecho para intentar calmar su corazón, voltea la mirada para ver a su compañero-que sucede Hiccup?...no es bueno que este aquí-agrega mirando a un lado, no quería verlo a la cara y mas que no quiera meterlo en problemas con su otro yo.

Al ver su expresión el joven jefe se entristece un poco, rara veces ha visto esa mirada de tristeza en ella y siendo sincero consigo mismo, eso no es bueno.

-Hey! vamos tranquila...nada malo pasara...(eso espero)-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que internamente pensaba lo contrario-todo saldrá bien...ya veras que tendremos un plan para...-agrega con calma y vos cariñosa.

-No voy a ir Hiccup-le interrumpe con tristeza mientras se acaricia su brazo derecho, ahora entendía porque vino, solo quiera que valla en esa misión pero no se sentía a gusto en ir.

-Que?...pero porque no?-le pregunta totalmente sorprendido, no se espero ese tipo de respuesta, aunque también le llamo la atención ese tipo de mirada y gestos, son pocas las veces que la ha visto de esa manera.

-Ya recupere lo que quiero...no tengo porque seguir-responde con tristeza e intentado no verlo a la cara, no quiere decaer con esos ojos, ya recupero lo que quiso, no tenia porque seguir-además...ya no quiero molestarlo mas y no quiero causarte problemas con mi yo-agrega con una pequeña triste sonrisa, la sonrisa lo convenció un poco pero eso no evita que se sienta algo triste y preocupado porque no quiera ir.

-Pero no estas haciendo nada malo-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa para saber que no tendrá problemas con su _lady_ , todo esta actitud que adquirió ella era muy sospechoso.

-Es lo mismo...yo ya ayude en lo que pude-responde queriendo ya no querer hablar mas con el.

-Astrid...sucede algo?...normalmente tu no actúas así-le pregunta y le preocupa su actitud.

-No me confundas con la yo de tu mundo!-le grita algo molesta que la este comparando su otro yo sabiendo que ellas son diferente, el joven jefe inclina la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás asustado por ese repentino grito, al ver su expresión la chica se calma-lo siento...yo...-le dice muy decepcionada de si misma por el haberle gritado de esa forma, no tenia porque desquitarse con el, solo intentaba ayudarla.

-Tranquila...creo que entiendo porque mi presencia te incomoda un poco y que no quieres hablar conmigo-comenta con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca, era normal que ella este actuando así sabiendo como es la relación de ellos dos en este mundo.

-No es por eso...es que...-no sabia que responder a eso, su amistad con el otro Hiccup estaba muy desequilibrada, no tenia porque desquitarse con este Hiccup-no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy diciendo-termina hablar totalmente deprimida y agachando la mirada.

Ya se había olvidado que había una faceta buena en Hiccup pero con tantas cosas que le pasaron en tan poco tiempo, no era fácil volver a ver esa mirada de preocupación en eso tiernos ojos verdes, el castaño la observa y se dio cuenta que tal ves ella esta ocultando algo porque si realmente hizo lo que hizo no actuaría así, sonríe ligeramente.

-Escucha...eres Astrid...la mejor vikinga que conozco, me es extraño y raro que no quieras ir a una pelea-le dice de manera graciosa y algo sorprendido.

-Algunas cosas no son como lo parecen-responde aun evitando su mirada.

-Es verdad...pero eso hacen los amigos...están para ayudarse-comenta con un pequeña sonrisa e intentando convencerla de venir, solo por esta ves quiere convencerla- el y tu eran amigos no?-le pregunta amablemente, en eso ella levanta la mirada sorprendida.

-El...el te...te contó sobre...sobre...lo...lo nuestro?-pregunto totalmente sorprendida y algo conmocionada al ver que su antiguo amigo le halla contado su historia a su yo.

-Así es...y debo decir que le tengo algo de envidia-responde con una pequeño sonrisa de broma, aunque internamente si estaba celoso por eso-porque me hubiera encantado que eso me hubiera pasado, pero no fue así-su mirada se entristece un poco pero se mantiene estable.

-Que quieres decir?-le vuelve a preguntar algo perdida con ese comentario.

-Digo que...la vida de el solo es un poco diferente a la mía pero solo en poco aspectos-responde sonriendo levemente, suspira profundo, esto se estaba a largando mucho-mira...no te vengo a obligar en algo que tu no quieras hacer, aunque seria bueno que vinieras-le dice no queriendo usar la psicología inversa con ella, solo que se sentía a salvo teniéndola con ella.

-Pero el...-intenta convencerlo de no querer ir, no quiera incomodar al otro Hiccup, en eso sus manos son agarradas dulcemente por el castaño, ese gesto la agarro la con la guardia baja, sus nervios comienzan a traicionarla.

-Olvídate de el!...yo te necesito y estas es como una segunda oportunidad para ti, para remediar por lo que hiciste mal-comenta serio y muy preocupado de que ella se aleje- no te dijo esto porque hallas hecho algo malo, yo confío ciegamente en ti-agrega acariciando las manos de la chica y sonriendo dulcemente.

La pobre quedo boquiabierta con esa dulces palabras y mas por la suave caricias, este es el Hiccup que perdió?, que suerte tiene su yo para tenerlo, lentamente el joven castaño le suela las manos lentamente pero toma la mano derecha de ella para llevarla hasta sus labios y besarla suavemente, le sonríe con cariño por ultima vez mientras le acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar.

-Nos volveremos ver después-se despide amablemente mientras separa sus manos, el joven se retira lentamente y comenzaba a volver con el grupo, sabe que no estuvo bien hacer ese gesto pero no pudo evitarlo, es Astrid, siempre será especial para el.

La comandante se le quedo mirando la espalda con la boca semi abierta para luego mirar su mano, la toca tiernamente y aun podia sentir la ligera caricia de los labios del castaño, suspira para intentar relajarse y tranquilizar sus nervios. Una nueva oportunidad para ella, no hacerlo para el sino para si misma, querer hacer algo bueno...

-Hiccup!-le grita con desesperación esperando que es grito no halla sido tan fuerte, el joven se frena de golpe y se da la vuelta intrigado por escucharla llamarlo, en eso la comandante corre un poco hacia el joven-crees...crees...que me puedas llevar en...en Toothless?-le pregunta agitada y un poco emocionada, el castaño se le queda viendo un poco sorprendido por esa pregunta pero rápidamente la cambia por una sonrisa.

-Claro que si!...te lo prometí no es así?-le dice con una sonrisa mientras le enseña el pulgar.

-Crees que tu padre se moleste?...o mi otro yo?-vuelve a preguntar tímidamente ya que no quería causarle problemas con ellos.

-No descuida...estoy seguro que ellos entenderán-responde tranquilamente, estaba seguro que su padre entenderá y su lady...su lady también, eso esperaba, internamente rezaba a todos los dioses porque eso pasara.

 **Devuelta con el grupo.**

Tanto el grupo de vikingos como el arquero con su hija se acercan al grupo de jinetes y dragones, al igual que la comandante junto con el joven jefe, aunque los jinetes y los vikingos se sorprendieron de ver a esos dos juntos, Toothless, Stormfly y Fishlegs vieron con terror a la rubia jinete que estaba de los mas tranquila sobre su dragon.

La jinete estaba tranquila, no podía poner celosa por cada vez que su _dragon boy_ estaba cerca de una chica, debía confiar en el porque sino no era el Hiccup del que se enamoro y confía, además sabia que se comportaba así con casi todo el mundo y mas si trataba de ella. Iris miraba a su mama junto al otro yo de su padre, le sorprendía y alegraba que ambos se vieran tan bien juntos, en cambio el arquero los miraba con una mirada de indiferente.

-Biiienn...como iremos?-pregunta de pronto el arquero mirando al jefe medio molesto.

-Ah!...si papa-interrumpe de pronto llamando a su padre, este voltea la mirada para verlo curioso-no te molesta que Astrid venga conmigo no?, le prometí que la llevaría-le pregunta y explica con una leve sonrisa mientras coloca su mano en hombro de la vikinga.

-QUE?!-gritan de golpe el arquero y Eddy sorprendidos y molestos, todos miran extrañados el arquero por ese grito.

El castaño mayor se les queda mirando a todo muy helado por haber gritado así de golpe, mira a su hija que también lo miraba sorprendida al igual que sus hermanos pero algo o mas bien alguien lo miraba de manera divertida, el furia lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burla, el pobre chico le tiembla ligeramente la ceja izquierda para luego normalizarle y carraspear su garganta mientras la mirada aun lado sin mirar a nadie.

-Quieren dejar de mirarme así!..y ponernos en marcha!...no debemos perder el tiempo la vida de mi maestro depende de nosotros!-les grita molesto por ser el centro de atención, se acerca al grupo de vikingos y se le queda mirando a la pelinegra-Heather no?-le pregunta mantenido su mirada seria, la mencionada pestañea para salir de la impresión y asistir- a quien le puedo dejar a cargo a Iris?-vuelve a preguntar señalando con los ojos a la pequeña.

-Este si...Leia se puede hacer cargo de ella mientras tu no estas-responde con seriedad volteando a ver a la castaña, la mencionada se les cerca con calma.

El arquero le entrega la niña, muy a su pesar pero aun no quiera admitirlo su yo tenia razón, por sus constante riesgos la perdió una vez, no cometerá ese mismo error, la pequeña se para delante la pelicastaña mientras esta le colocan sus manos en los hombros, el ojiverde acaricia con cariño la cabeza de la niña.

-Por favor cuídala-comenta sin dejar de acaricia suavemente la cabeza de la niña y mirando seriamente a la chica, esta asiste lentamente y con determinación.

-Será mejor irnos ahora-comenta la pelinegra con seriedad, el arquero asisten y ambos vuelve con el grupo de dragones.

Al regresar con el grupo ya todos estaban listos, al igual los que irían, el arquero vio que estaba Tuffnut y Snotlout, en algún momento se podrá deshacer de ellos dos?, tal vez no.

-Chicos!...no les importa que Stoick los monte verdad?-les pregunta de golpe mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a sus tres hermanos, Rex, Sugar y Smoker lo miran con sorpresa por esa pregunta, aunque pesándolo bien si iban separados irían mas rápido, niegan con la cabeza no importare mucho eso-bien...Stoick!...si quieres puedes ir en uno de mis hermanos-agrega sin mirar al jefe mientras Sky se agachaba.

El gran jefe lo miro sorprendido por esa forma de ofrecerle de que se suba en uno de sus dragones, aunque no lo este mirando asiste con seriedad y se dirige hacia el pesadilla negro, Astrid y Fishlegs se miran entre si para tomar unas cosas de sus sillas y se bajan de sus dragones, el castaño lo mira de reojo como el jefe se dirige hacia su hermano pero no dice nada, justo cuando se iba a subir voltea a su izquierda para ver como Astrid y Fishlegs se dirigen hacia el y le el entregan su arco de mental junto con carcaj lleno de flechas y su espada enfundada, se gira para tomarla.

-No me hagas que me arrepienta que te la entreguemos-le dice seriamente la rubia jinete sosteniendo aun el arco, el chico la mira con curiosidad y asiste seriamente, no era momento para ser indiferente, toma sus pertenencias y se las coloca, el par de jinetes se retiran.

-Bien chicos suban a sus dragones debemos irnos ya!-ordena el joven jefe ya arriba del furia y con la comandante, todos los jinetes asisten con seriedad para ir directo a hacia sus dragones.

Heather le indica a su amigo Tuffnut que lo siga, este lo mira extrañado y lo sigue curioso, ambos terminan junto al cremallerus, el sargento al ver que los dragones que sus compañeros escogieron se dio cuenta que el único dragon que quedaba libre era…

-Oh grandioso...tengo que ir en el dragon mas lento-comenta molesto y sarcástico al ver que le quedo ir en la gronckle.

Sin mucho mas que decir se sube y todos parte hacia el sur liderados por le jefe, el resto de los vikingos que se quedaron en la isla los despiden, los cinco hermanos miran con tristeza a la pequeña niña, después de mucho tiempo estar lejos de ella vuelven a separarse.

-( _No te preocupes Iris...volveremos todo juntos sanos y salvo!_ )-grita la gronckle feliz para calmar la inquietud de la infante, concordando con ella los otros tres dragones rugen en aprobación mientras que el castaño se despide con la mano alzada.

Iris le desvuelve el saludo despidiéndose de ellos y rezando de que vuelvan todos y con bien, Daisy y Leia también alza las manos despidiéndose de su amado, amigo y maestra, por otro lado Eddy lloraba moqueando y despidiéndose con su mano alzada por sus dos bellezas y maldiciendo al castaño por llevar a su comandante, en cambio Archi y Alice miran al pelirrojo pensando que ya se volvió loco.

 **En mar abierto**.

Todos los dragones con sus jinetes y pasajeros volaban lo más rápido que podían para llegar lo antes posible a su objetivo, Rex y Stoick lideraban el grupo ya que este último sabía hacia donde debían viajar, el resto iba detrás ellos pero nos enfocamos en Sky y el arquero, este ultimo miraba el lomo de su hermana con una mirada perdida y triste, la dragona sentía esa triste mirada.

-( _Que se sucede hermano?_ )-le pregunta sin mirarlo pero su tono de voz es de preocupación.

-Estoy preocupado por el maestro-responde con tristeza para luego suspirar de la misma forma.

-( _Tranquilo...lo rescataremos_ )-le dice amablemente e intentando de animarlo, aunque luego mira el mar pensado en algo que quiere que le responda-( _pero responde esto hermano_ )-le dice seriamente, eso llamo la atención del castaño que se inclina un poco al costado para verla-( _no te gustaría visitar a Berk cada cierto tiempo?_ )-le pregunta mirándolo de reojo y sin cambiar su expresión.

-Que?!...claro que no-responde de golpe muy sorprendido por esa clase de pregunta, no sabia que le pasaba por la cabeza a su hermana pero no estaba interesado en eso-ya dejamos bien en claro que Berk no me necesita y que no quiero volver jamás-agrega mirándola con seriedad, ella asiste entendiendo ese punto pero aun tiene dudas.

-( _Pero podríamos venir cuando Sugar, Rex y Smoker se vallan…_ )-agrega recordando los momentos que esos tres se van sin decir nada, en especial Rex.

-Y arriesgarme a que te lastimen?!, olvídalo...no pienso dejar que te lastimen o que te miren feo al igual que a mi-le interrumpe rápidamente, no tenia ninguna intención de volver a Berk y mas sabiendo que pondría la vida en juego de su hermana.

-( _Pero en ese lugar hay alguien que te quiere o no?)-_ pregunta mirando acierta persona.

-Aagghh!..no metas a Astrid en esto-responde rápidamente y molesto de que este intentando que se acerque a la chica.

-( _Eeemmm hermano... yo no me estaba refería a ella_ )- le dice en tono de voz divertido y algo coqueto haciendo que el chico se le ruborice las mejillas, era cierto ella no se estaba refiriendo a la rubia-( _me refería mas a tu padre_ )-agrega mirando al gran hombre que estaba en el lomo de su hermano, el chico sale del shock para mirar la misma dirección que ella y cambiar su cara de sorpresa por una seria-( _Hiccup...tu aun lo tienes...deberías aprovecharlo, siempre nos dijiste que la familia es lo primero_ )-le dice preocupada por el y verlo que esta perdiendo lo que tiene.

-A el le di demasiadas oportunidades y no supo aprovecharlas-entendía su punto pero al recordar las cosas que le dijo en le pasado era una herida que no podía sanar con tanta facilidad

-( _Tú tampoco diste mucho de tu parte para que aceptara eso_ )-lo contradice la nadder refiriéndose a las veces que el no les hace caso a ellos, el castaños chequea la lengua un poco.

-No era necesario que me diga que no era su hijo-responde serio y molesto por ese día que le confeso enfrente de toda la aldea que no era su hijo.

-( _Todos cometemos errores, el cometió uno muy grande ese día pero...parece ser que estaba vez quiere cambiar las cosas_ )-agrega entre seria, preocupada y algo molesta al recodar esa parte de al historia de su hermano pero no por eso va odiarlo de por vida, aunque la torturo, nunca dejo que la mataran.

-Sky...porque me estas diciendo todo esto?, yo no quiero quedarme en Berk-le pregunta molesto con ella por intentar o en este caso casi obligarle a que se quede en un lugar que no quiere, ya se estaba comportando como su yo.

-( _No es verdad!, no quiero que te quedes en Berk, no quiero que te quedes en un lugar que yo misma e deseado irme por mucho tiempo_ )-le dice algo molesta por creerle que quiere que se quede cuando en realidad no es así, el castaño lo mira muy confundido con todo esto-( _solo quiero que recuperes tu familia, porque una vez que la pierdes no la vuelves a recuperar nunca mas_ )-agrega seriamente pero su tono voz se escucho algo ronca.

Hiccup entiendo su punto, hace años cuando salieron intento contra a la familia de Sky, la encontraron pero no fueron buenas noticias, un clan de humanos, vikingos asesinos de dragones mataron a todo una manada de nadders, los padres y dos hermanitos pequeños de Sky fueron asesinados, todo esto se los contó un nadder anciano que fue el único que sobreviviente a tal matanza, agita la cabeza para sacarse esos malos recuerdos y acaricia suavemente la nuca de la nadder.

-Tal vez en otro momento lo piense, por ahora debemos preocuparnos por rescatar al maestro-le dice amablemente y una pequeña sonrisa para animarla, la dragona lo mira con un pequeña sorpresa para luego asistir con seriedad, era cierto, ahora tenían una tarea mas importante que esa.

 **Con Toothless.**

El gran furia nocturna miraba al frente tranquilamente mientras que sus dos pasajeros estaba callados y tranquilos.

-Y bien?...que se siente estar de vuelta arriba de un furia nocturna?-le pregunta con una sonrisa y mirando de reojo a su compañera, la chica miraba aun lado y sosteniéndose de la cintura del joven.

-Me hace recodar el primer vuelo...es genial-responde con una ligera sonrisa-desde que lo conocí a Toothless aun me parece que es sorprendente-agrega con una sonrisa mirando al dragon y estirado la mano para acariciarle el costado de su cuerpo.

El joven alpha la mira de costado con una pequeña sonrisa y aceptando la caricia, el joven jefe la mira de reojo con una tierna sonrisa, y aun no se puede creer que ella allá traicionado a su yo, algo ocultaba y quería averiguarlo solo que no la obligaría a hacerlo.

-Oye Astrid...no soy tonto, se que algo paso en ese momento que te separaste de el-comenta sin mirarla, eso sorprendió y llamo la atención de ambos pero mas de la chica, ella se endereza y miraba la nuca del joven-pero déjame decirte que no te voy a obligar a que me lo digas, se lo dije a tu yo y te lo digo a ti, confío en ti y no quiero que te guardes nada, si te puedo ayudar en algo...házmelo saber...si?-le dice con calma y una ligera sonrisa mientras gira la cabeza para verla.

La vikinga queda conmocionada por sus palabras que sinceramente no saber que responder, entendido perfectamente a que se refería, sabia que estaba enterado de la historia de su "traición", aunque no sabia como decirle la verdad y aun sabiendo que tal vez le pueda creer o como que no le pueda creer, internamente se muerde la lengua de lo frustrante que era todo esto.

Lo único que se le ocurrió es abrazarlo con fuerza por la cintura y ocultar su cara en su espalda, esta era la segunda vez que sentía este apoyo ciego en ella y no sabia como actuar, lo único que se le cruzo por la cabeza fue abrazarlo para evitar cualquier charla. Por otro lado el joven castaño se sorprendió y sonrojo ligeramente por ese repentino abrazo para luego relajarse y acariciar las mano de la chica con su mano izquierda suavemente dándole seguridad y apoyo, Toothless los mira con preocupación y mas por ella, era cierto que ella los traiciono tanto a el como a su hermano?, era algo que todavía no entendía.

En eso algo llama su atención, mira a su derecha, se sorprende y aterra un poco, entonces le da unos pequeños gruñidos asustadizos a su hermano.

-Que pasa amigo?-le pregunta el castaño un poco extrañado por los ruidos de su amigo, el furia le señala con los ojos aun lado, el joven voltea la mirada y en ese momento quiso que la tierra o para ser mas especifico el mar lo hundiera.

Al lado de ambos jefes estaba la nadder azul junto con su rubia jinete y esta última miraba a la pareja sin ningún tipo de emoción ni expresión, el joven retira rápidamente su mano de las manos de la vikinga para saludar y sonreír con nerviosismo a la joven.

-(Solo por esta vez lo pasare por alto)-piensa y le dice con la mirada sin tener ningún tipo de expresión.

-(Gracias... _my lady_ …te juro que te lo compensare)-piensa y responden el joven jefe totalmente nervios al no saber como lidiar con esa mirada de su chica.

-Escuchen si seguimos a este ritmo tal vez lleguemos en al noche-les grita seriamente el gran jefe volteando la mirada para ver a todos y llamado la atención de la pareja mas que salvo la vida del joven castaño.

-Perfecto!...una vez ahí los atacaremos por sorpresa-comenta con una sonrisa el arquero muy emocionado por darles su merecido por haber capturado a su maestro.

-Eso no se puede hacer-lo contradice y reta el joven jefe tomando con seriedad el asunto.

-Que?...porque no?!-le pregunta molesto e incrédulo porque no quiera saltar a la acción directamente.

-No tenemos ni idea a que nos enfrentamos, aunque tengamos el factor sorpresa es suicida lo que quieres hacer-le dice molesto por su idea, el joven castaño tenia razón, aunque tenga el factor sorpresa ellos eran pocos y el enemigos los superaba el numero en hombres y armas, además de que no sabían a quienes se enfrentaban-lo que debemos hacer es infíltranos y averiguar donde se hacen el torneo, si encontramos el torneo encontramos a los dragones-les explica con una leve sonrisa y dando una idea para poder encontrar a los dragones y al maestro de su yo, todos asisten y concuerdan con su plan.

-Bien dicho Hiccup...y la mejor forma de hacerlo es tener una audiencia con el rey-concuerda y agrega Stoick-Heather!, Tuffnut!-los llama seriamente y los mencionados lo miran serios -ustedes dos entraran al reino ya que son los mas capaces para este tipo de cosas y busquen la forma de que Ludwing tenga una audiencia conmigo, solo así lo convenceremos que nos deje pasar sin llamar mucho la atención...entendieron?-les explica y dice sin cambiar su expresión, era la forma mas sencilla de buscar y que no llamen mucho la atención, también de que podían en organizarse mejor.

-SI!-responde ambos al mismo tiempo, pero por otro lado todos los jóvenes jinetes estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que el jefe acaba de decir.

Sabían que Heather era buena buscado información y lo a demostrado en algunas ocasiones pero que Tuffnut este en la misma línea si que les sorprendió demasiado, en cambio al Tuffnut jinete estaba sorprendido y a la vez orgullos de que su yo este en este tipo de situaciones y mas siendo su jefe que lo allá asignado.

-Ves Hiccup te dije que era bueno para buscar información-le dice a su amigo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras se señalaba así mismo con el pulgar.

-Ay mi Thor-responde en voz baja el joven jefe algo fastidiado por sus palabras mientras rueda los ojos y niega la cabeza, en cambio su compañera de montura solo sonríe levemente.

 **En la noche**.

 **Cerca del reinado**.

Cerca de los bosque del reinado, los dragones descansaban del largo viaje mientras que los jinetes y vikingos preparaban una fogata para calentarse, el invierno era duro y como le pidieron ayudar a los dragones para decirles que si la zona era segura, asíque por esta vez se arriesgaron en hacer una fogata.

Creyeron que llegarían en plana noche pero al parecer llegaron un rato antes de que el astro rey allá caído, aunque les era difícil saber cuando era muy de día o cuando era muy de noche, las nubes tapaban todo el cielo, los jinetes y dragones se preguntaba cuando se podría ver aunque esa una linda brisa calida del sol, como sea, una vez que aterrizaron y semi acamparon, Heather y Tuffnut mayor atacaron la orden de su jefe de ir al reino e intentar de encontrar la forma de que el rey y su jefe se encuentren.

Ahora solo les quedaba esperar.

Por otro lado Hiccup mayor se había apartado de sus hermanos para relajarse en la base de un árbol y contemplar su arco de metal que se había sacado de su espalda, al igual que su carcaj y su espada, ambas herramientas estaba a su derecha. Mientras admiraba su arco siente que alguien se acerca, suspira con pesadez al saber de quien se trataba.

-Que es lo que quieres ahora?-pregunta con molestia y sin quitar su vista del arco.

-Cálmate...tranquilo..no tiene que ser tan amargado siempre sabes?-le dice y pregunta calmadamente el recién llegado, el arquero lo mira de mala gana-que mal genio-se burla de un poco.

-Sabes que te estas insultando a ti mismo no?-le responde levantando una ceja y burlándose un poco, el joven jefe solo sonríe al saber que pudo bromear un poco con el-que es lo que quieres?, si se trata de lo que hablamos…..-agrega volviendo a ver su arco y concentrándose en que responder-lo voy a pensar-responde después de estar unos minutos callado.

Esa respuesta sorprendió y alegro internamente al joven jefe, pero al tenerla ya no lo va a molestar mas, era momento de que el decida que es lo que va hacer de ahora en adelante, además...sino obliga a la Astrid de este mundo a que le cuente lo que tenga escondido mucho menos debe persuadir a su yo estando casi en la misma, lo único que no quera era que ya no asesinara mas personas.

-Bueno vas a decirme que es lo que quieres?-vuelve a pregunta el castaño mayor mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrado.

-Bueno eso algo personal pero a la vez no lo es-le responde con una leve sonrisa, el arquero lo mira sorprendido pero muy confundido, luego señala el lugar que no estaba ocupado para sentarse a su lado-puedo?-pregunta con respeto.

-Hazlo...el sitio es libre-responde sin importarle mucho que este a su lado, ya se estaba costumbrando de tenerlo detrás suyo, que ignoria se odiaba así mismo.

-Gracias...lo que te quiero pregunta es...porque decidiste ser un arquero?-le pregunta serio y algo extrañado, su yo lo mira de la misma manera-si!...porque se ve que te importa mas el arco que la espada o cualquier otra arma-agrega explicando su punto de vista a la hora de verlo que estaba mas intensado en su arco que en su espada.

-Oh entiendo...bueno eso porque...es fantástico ser un cazador aerio-responde con una leve sonrisa mirando su arco, eso dejo sin palabras al joven jefe.

-Si sabes que los arcos son algo inservibles de cerca no?-le pregunta un poco confundido con esa explicación.

-Quien lo dice?-le responde con una sonrisa graciosa y algo malvada-esa es la típica respuesta de alguien que no sabe usar un arco al 100%-responde casi insultando a su yo.

-Se que no soy muy bueno en armas pero no es necesario tirarme esa indirecta-le dice algo molesto al volver su ataque de bromas-lo solo dime...porque se te ocurrió usar mas un arco que una espada o otra arma-le dice sintiéndose curioso por eso.

-Digamos que todo fue cuando cazaba-responde sonriéndolo levemente-en ese entonces estábamos aplicando la regla de grita y corre-le dice riendo un poco al recodar esos tiempos.

-Grita y corre?-pregunta totalmente confundido.

-Si...en realidad se llamaba rugido y corre, pues bueno mis hermanos rugían con fuerza para asustar a los animales y los cazábamos, por eso de correr porque corrían tan rápido del miedo que debíamos acorralarlos-le explica riendo en el procesos, el joven castaño se contagia un poco al entender un poco mejor-aunque hacer ese tipo de táctica no nos funcionaba mucho y la gran mayoría de las veces terminabas comiendo pescado-terminaba de explica suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza y reía en le proceso.

Ambos rieron un poco por la pequeña historia, el joven castaño se imaginaba a su yo cocinándose con una mirada aburrida su pescado y no que el pescado este mal pero siempre es bueno cambiar un poco la rutina, aunque no podía decir lo mismo para los dragones, ya que para ellos era un mangar de los dioses. De solo pensarlo se moria de la risa.

-Como se te ocurrió lo del arco?-le pregunta intentado aguantar la risa, el castaño mayor se calma pero aun así tiene una sonrisa feliz en el rostro, mira hacia el cielo nublado intentando recordar.

-Bueno en cierto punto ya era demasiado arriesgarme yo mismo al ser la presa para que mis hermanos los atrapen-le dice con gracia al recordar esas locuras que hacia para atraer las presas, su yo lo mira totalmente sorprendido y pensado que estaba loco, en eso baja la mirada para ver su arco-además de Sky debía tener un cuidado extremo de no herir de gravedad a la presa sabiendo que sus espinas son venosas y que el resto no prenda fuego el bosque entero-le explica riendo levemente en el final.

El castaño menor asiste concordando con el, a veces se olvidaba que las colas de los nadders tienen espinas venenosas, eso podía ser un riesgo si le errabas o lastimabas a tu objetivo, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un pequeño suspiro del arquero.

-Así que se me ocurrió la idea diseñar mis propias armas-agrega acariciando el arco-podría hacer una espada de madera pero...de que me serviría?, si no tiene filo, las otras armas eran mas complicadas y que además tendría el mismo resultado que con la espada-comenta y explica con gracia mientras rueda los ojos, su yo entendió su punto -al principio lo intente con una lanza pero nunca fui bueno con el tema de mano arma-le dice mirando sus manos y recordando con tristeza lo malo quera a la hora de usar o levantar armas.

-Creí que se decía ojo mano-le dice el joven jefe algo confundido con eso último, si no mal recordaba así se mencionaba.

-Si así se dice y lo tengo bien desarrollado gracia a la forja, pero a la hora de usar un arma mis manos eran algo torpes-concuerda con el en eso, lo mira con una sonrisa algo torcida mientras le mostraba la mano, hay entendió su punto.

-(Si te entiendo)-piensa algo decepcionado y triste recordaron esos días que lo único que podía levantar bien era una simple navaja.

-Así que adapte con el tema del arco-agrega volviendo a mirar el arco-el problema es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener uno en mis manos, Berk no los usaba y solo tenia memorias de los lugares que visite y que si lo usaban-le explica algo inquieto al saber que no tenia ni idea de cómo crearlo en ese tiempo, el joven jefe se reí por eso.

-Como cuantos has hecho?-le pregunta un poco extrañado de que lo halla descíñalo sabiendo que no tenia mucha idea de hacer uno y mas siendo un de metal.

-Es que este que tengo aquí...es el quinto-responde algo avergonzado por saber que aunque tenga experiencia en forja halla roto tantos.

-Quinto?!, que les paso a los otro cuatro?-le pregunta totalmente sorprendido porque allá roto tanto, sabe que a tenido algunos problemas a hacer algo pero con la experiencia que adquirió ya no tuvo tanto errores.

-Si es que el primero se me quebró en plena cacería lo estire demasiado, el segundo la madera se me pudrió y estaba lleno de termitas-le explica con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca, el joven jefe lo mira incrédulo por el segundo arco y algo asqueado, aunque el castaño mayor cambia su mirada por una seria-el tercero...me lo partieron unos Sosuis-le dice serio, eso llamo la atención del joven jefe.

-Sosuis?, que rayos es eso?-pregunta totalmente confundido pero serio.

-Grandes bestias peludas que atacan en manada, para que entiendas mejor somos como los osos pero un poco mas grandes-le explica seriamente, el joven se sorprende al no saber que había criaturas como esas-viven en este continente, nos atacaron una noche que estábamos descansado, salimos casi ilesos pero perdí tanto mi arco como mi carcaj-le termina de explicar suspirando con tristeza recodaron la tercera vez que perdía su arco y la primera vez que perdía su carcaj lleno de flechas.

-No recuerdo a verte visto alguna herida de arañazo en tu cuerpo-le dice alzando una ceja extrañado e intentando recodar lo esta mañana.

-Porque se encuentra en mi muslo derecho-le responde mirando su pierna, el joven solo exclama un pequeño "oh" al entender-como sea...el cuarto arco lo estaba intentado hacer con hierro de gronckle, gracias a Sugar que un día comió diferentes rocas y termino muy mal, cuando vomito la lava estuve horas intentando curarla y al final la cueva termino llevo de lava y como no iba a espera a que se consuma, así que decidí utilizarla y forje el primer arco, el único problema es que lo molde mal y se me quebró al momento de terminarlo-le explica para terminar riendo el ultimo momento.

Ambas Astrid's escuchan unas risas a la lejanía, la comandante que estaba cerca del fuego voltea a ver al par de castaños y puede ver al arquero riendo, verlo reir de esa manera tan sincera le hace recodar los viejos tiempo, cuando ambos se divertían, sonríe con melancolía, en cambio la jinete estaba con su dragon limpiándola mas en la parte donde va la silla de montar, las risa la distrajeron y al ver al par de castaños riendo como buenos amigos le hace sonreír para luego volver al trabajo pero pensado que tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

-Oh ya veo...así que este quinto lo cuidas como oro no?-le pregunta con una sonrisa y mirando al arco de metal, ahora entendiendo el cuidado que el tenia con su arma, el rebelde asiste con leve sonrisa-sabes...tu tuviste una gran idea sobre que tipo de arma querías comenzar, yo nunca fui bueno con ellas, pero poco a poco me empecé a interesarme un poco mas en la espada-le explica mirando el suelo con una sonrisa triste, el arquero lo mira atento.

-No todos nacemos sabiendo en que tipo de arma somos buenos, en algunas lugares se dice que el arma te elige a ti y no tu a el, pero la gran mayoría elige el arma que mas va consigo mismo pensando que será el mejor con ella, cuando en realidad no lo es-le explica seriamente y con burla al recordar a ciertos enemigos que a peleado y no sabia como usar sus armas.

-Guau...que profundo...lo descubriste a tu manera o…-le dice algo sorprendido por eso, ya que no tenia ni idea de sobre ese tema, pero sus palabras se las lleva el aire al verlo negar con la cabeza.

-Mi maestro me lo dijo, el es muy sabio-le dice con una sonrisa.

-Me sorprende que un dragon te allá entrenado-le dice algo impresionado con eso y algo extrañado-por lo general soy yo que intenta entrenarlos jajaja-agrega riendo al ver que el tema se a invertido, el arquero lo mira con una ceja alzada y una leve sonrisa, si supiera lo que averiguaría si tendría su habilidad-por cierto como es tu maestro?-pregunta intrigado por saber que clase de dragon es el maestro de su yo.

-Pues...el es un gran dragon, es igual de grande que un pesadilla pero su cuerpo mas como de Toothless-le explica mirando y señalando a su hermano para luego señalar al furia nocturna, el jinete presta atención-es rápido y muy fuerte, la otra vez mis hermanos y yo peleamos contra el una vez y nos derroto en segundos, usado cada parte de su cuerpo-le cuenta sintiéndose orgullos y a la vez humillado al recordar esa pelea.

-Increíble!-le dice muy sorprendido por eso, el arquero solo sonríe por su reacción .

-Dímelo a mi, a diferencia de la mayoría de los dragones el no tiene fuego, su aliento es una mezcla entre el trueno y el viento combinados-le dice serio pero haciendo morisquetas del aliento de su maestro, el joven no sale de su impresión, se sentía como un niño en su cumpleaños-y con sus gran y fuertes alas puede crear una gran ráfaga que te manda a volar-termina de explica agitando sus manos imitando el movimiento.

-Valla!, me encantaría poder estudiarlo...claro si a el no molesta-le dice muy interesado e impaciente por conocerlo pero se tranquiliza un poco e intentado perdí permiso.

-Abra que hablar con el jajaja-le termina de decir con gracia para terminar riendo los dos juntos.

Aunque todos estaban en lo suyo, el sargento Snotlout miraba de reojo al par de castaños y sus risas era algo molesto para sus odios, el gran jefe vigilaba que su dos compañeros que mando a dar el aviso de su llegada volviera pero estaba algo distraído con la risas de ambos castaños, era bueno volver a escuchar la sonrisa sincera de su hijo, era música para sus oídos.

Mientras ambos castaños charlaban sobre un suceso que le paso al arquero con su hermana Sky, los dragones despertaron de su pequeña siestas, los cuatro hermanos estaban felices de poder ver a su hermano hablando con gracia y franqueza con otro humano que no este en su circulo familiar, aunque este era su yo pero algo era algo, los dragones de los jinetes estaba tranquilos viéndolos pero los dejaron que continuaran en lo suyo, por otra parte el joven alpha estaba feliz por su hermano.

Verlo hablar tan animadamente, aunque sea con su propio yo, era algo que lo alegraba, uno sufrió mucho con su muerte y el abandono familiar, mientras que el otro ya había dejado esa faceta de sufrimiento en el pasado, ahora ambos charlaban tranquilamente y con gracia, en eso se da cuenta que su amiga nadder también estaba mirando la escena serenamente.

Stormfly siente que algo o alguien que la estaba mirando fijamente, voltea la mirada para ver quien o que la miraba tan fijamente, en eso se percata que su alpha la mira con intriga, siendo sincera esa mirada al incomodo un poco, no estaba muy acostumbrada a que su amigo la mire tan fijamente, Toothless se da cuenta que estaba mirando a su amiga muy fijamente pero después de escuchar al arquero sobre que el y Sky deban procrear la siguiente generación, lo había sorprendido mucho y siendo sincero lo intrigaba.

Nunca le a importado mucho eso de la procreación, es mas nunca le llamo la atención de estar emparejado con ninguna dragona ni diferente especie o la suya propia, pero desde que conoció a su amiga Stormfly esa idea poco a poco se le venia a la cabeza, ahora que ambos se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos, nerviosamente el furia le da un sonrisa nerviosa ya que ese pensamiento de crear una familia con ella se le vino a cabeza.

Al ver esa sonrisa chimuela la nadder voltea la mirada molesta, eso sorprendió y extraño mucho al furia, la mira intentando que le de una pequeña explicación de porque estaba molesta pero ella no le hace caso, el se intenta parar para ir con ella...

-Chicos!-los intentos del dragon por ir hablar con su amiga son interrumpidos por la llegada de la pelinegra y el rubio con rastas mayor, ambos venían corriendo para frenar delante de su jefe y descansar un poco, apoyándose de sus rodillas.

-Heather! Tuffnut!...tuvieron suerte?-pregunta el gran jefe un poco preocupados al verlos venir corriendo, espero que no lo hallan seguido o mal intencionado sus intentos.

-Si jefe...mañana en la mañana el quiere hablar con usted-responde la pelinegra respirando profundo para calmar su respiración, el jefe suspira de alivio de que su plan este resultando, todo el mundo se acercaba y casi todos sonríen de saber de que su plan este dando frutos.

-Perfecto!...eso significa que podemos aplicar la siguiente parte del plan que se me acaba de ocurrir-comenta de golpe el joven jefe con una sonrisa seria llamando la atención de todos, les indica que se le acerquen para contarle.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos!...uufff que intense fue todo esto...la camandate con sky?...la comadante con hiccup jinete...los celos de astrid...la amabilidad de hiccup...la desesperacion del arquero y sus hermanos por recarta a su maestro!...Toothless y Stormfly peleados?...la triste despedida de los cinco hermanos con iris..  
**

 **Guau que capiluto..que capitulo!...espero que lo alla disfutado tanto como yo...cual quien cosita dejen sus reviews jejeje...nos veremos el siguente capitulo!**

 **AH!..por cierto feliz dia para todas las vikingas por su dia! ñwñ/**

 **Bye bye!  
**


	43. Infiltracion y sorpresas

**Buenas!...y bienvenido a estas sengunda parte!...espero que disfruten ambos capitulos!**

 **Bueno hoy no tengo nada que decir solo que los sucesos de la otra vez fueron muy emociantes ya que apartir de ahora la cosas se vuelven mas dificil y complicadas...con muchas emociones!..**

 **Asi que que lo disfruten!. \ñwñ/.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **INFILTRACION.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

Stoick, Snotlout, Astrid, Heather, Tuffnut y Hiccup...los cinco estaban en plena entrada del castillo, mirando tranquilos y serios, estos ultimo por parte del arquero, cuando llegaron y avisaron quienes eran les dijeron que se mantuvieran ahí parados mientras iban en busca del Rey.

-Malditos carniceros-susurro con pleno odio y rabia el arquero mirando al guardia, estaba a milímetros de agarra su espada y clavársela al guardia que tenia en frente para luego ir por el Rey, aunque de repente siente que le agarran la mana izquierda, voltea a ver quien es.

-Por favor Hiccup...no cometas una locura ahora...no hasta saber de tu maestro y los demás dragones-le susurra y le ruega la comandante apretándole la mano, esperaba que no rechace su afecto, no ahora que ya comenzó el plan y que estaba a poco de ayudarlo.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo...no después de lo que vi-le responde aun en voz baja y casi totalmente fuera de si, aprieta la mano de la chica para intentar calmarse, suerte para la rubia que es fuerte, ya que el apretón de manos se ejercía con mucha fuerza.

Para ella el apreton no le importaba mucho que el chico le este apretando con fuerza la mano, no todo lo contrario, estaba triste por lo que el tuvo que ver hace media hora...

 _****Flashbacks****_

 **Momento antes.**

El grupo de vikingos caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del pueblo del Reino, siendo Heather y Tuffnut como guías, la diferencia de la noche con el día es que el lugar era como un lugar de comercio, se compraba y venida de todo, armas, armaduras, comida, frutas y verduras, ropa y vestidos, eso ultimo llamo un poco la atención de tres vikingos, continuaron caminando hasta llegar al castillo que estaba en centro.

-Un poco mas y llegaron-comenta seriamente el rubio con rasta mirando a su compañeros.

-Bien!...una vez ahí déjeme hablar solo a mí-les dice el gran jefe seriamente y mirando a todos, todos le responde en coordinación con un "si" y tratando de no levantar mucho la voz.

-Esperen!-les dice el pelinegro con seriedad mientras se frena, los demás se frenan extrañados y esperando a que siga hablando porque no tenia tiempo para su estomago-no veo a Astrid y ni al idota de Hiccup...en donde rayos están?-pregunta con molestia y mirando a todos lados.

El jefe y par de guías miranda también a todas las direcciones posibles y no podía ver al par por ninguna parte, el sargento jorgenson se enfurece al saber que ese idota hace lo que le conviene, de igual manera pensaba Tuffnut mientras tanto el jefe y Heather miraban para todos lados preocupados y extrañados de no verlo, lo peor de todo es que había tantas personas que no los veian por ningun lado.

 **Un poco antes**.

El plan era sencillo era solo ir con el supuesto Rey y tratar de sacarle información, saber si tenia aun dragon de color verde agua y sin cuerno, era un trabajo sencillo y rápido, liberarían a su maestro cueste lo que cueste, aunque antes de escuchar las palabras de sus "compañeros", el arquero mira a un lado y lo que ve hace que se le salga el alma y deje de respirar...y de caminar.

A unos 15 o 20 metros de distancia, había varias tiendas de donde su venta principal eran...artículos de dragones!, que?!...eso...eso era inhumano, se vendían, dientes, garras, hasta cráneos de diferentes dragones para adornar un hogar, escamas, armaduras y ropa hechas con las escamas de los dragones.

-La verdad...es genial que pongan este tipo de cosas-comenta un hombre parado aun lado del arquero, este se encontraba con otro hombre de edad algo más avanzada, ambos miraban las tiendas.

-Si esas malditas bestias al fin aprenderán quienes son los que mandan-comenta el hombre mayor con gracia y concordando con su amigo, al escucharlos el castaño intentado de usar todo su autocontrol para no saltarles encima, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y poco a poco se estaba cegando.

Lentamente levanta un poco la mirida para verlos y lo que vio le quito el aliento, ambos hombres llevaban accesorios de dragones y sus ojos no le engañaban, a estado tanto tiempo rodeando de ellos que podrá saber de que dragones son esas garras que adornaban el collar y el diente que estaba en el centro, al igual de que escamas estaba hacha la camisa del otro, temblando levemente gira la cabeza para ver las tiendas donde vende esas regalías, y aprieta los puños con tanta fuerza que podría jurar que se estaba lastimando así mismo.

-Fue bueno que el Rey allá puesto ese torneo de dragones para que ellos mismos se maten un al otro y puedan vender sus partes para nosotros-comenta uno de ellos con burla y algo siniestro.

-Si a mi esposa e hijo les encantan los regalos y adornos que les di con sus partes-responde el hombre de edad avanzada sonriendo y acariciando su collar de garras, ambos se retiran riendo.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el castaño siento que su vena de estar calmo había explotado con esa información, un torneo de dragones para que ellos mismo se maten entre si?, al final Fishlegs tenia razón, este lugar había organizado un torneo para que los dragones se maten entre si y lo peor de todo es que...los que perdían eran mutilados para ser vendidos como accesorios o comida, como fue posible que se hiciera detras de su espalda?.

Levanta la mirada con odio puro mientras aprieta tanto los dientes como sus manos al mirar las tiendas, eso se iba a terminar ahora mismo, solo pudo dar dos pasos para luego ser detenido, siendo rodeado por la cintura atrapando sus brazos en el proceso.

-Basta! no lo hagas-le dice su captora, el castaño reconoce la voz de inmediato en todo esa ira que lo esta consumiendo mientras forcejea.

-Sueltamente Astrid...ellos deben pagar por lo que están haciendo-le dice sin mirarla y aun clavando su vista contra las lejanas tiendas, con fuerza intentaba sacársela de encima pero la vikinga aplicaba mas fuerza en el agarre para que no cometa una locura.

-Si lo haces armaras un escándalo y nos delataras-le dice o intenta convéncelo para que se calme, no quiere que el plan se venga a bajo, no ahora que estaba adentro-estando tras las rejas no podrás ayudar a tu maestro y a los demás dragones que deben estar en cerrados-esta vez le dice un poco mas calmada pero sin disminuir su agarre y con voz triste.

El castaño se detiene pero aun mira las tiendas con odio, ella tenia razón no podía armar un escándalo, además de que estando encerrado no podría ayudar a su maestros y quien sabe a cuantos dragones mas, pero era realmente frustrante no poder hacer nada en este momento, pero como era posible que no allá sabido de este lugar en todo este tiempo?, los dioses sabrán a cuanto dragones inocentes abran hecho que se maten uno a los otros por comida.

-Por favor...solo por esta vez...has ojos y oídos sordos-le suplica con voz suave y baja la vikinga mientras apoya su mejilla en la espalada del chico y lo abraza fuertemente pero sin lastimarlo.

-Escuchaste todo?-le pregunta bajando la mirada, dejando que la tristeza y la decepción del no poder a ver hecho nada lo invadió, la chica solo asiste cerrando los ojos con fuerza, en realidad solo escucho el final de la charla de los hombres pero no queria entra en detalles-por favor suéltame...no hare nada-le dice con tristeza mientras intenta relajarse.

La chica poco a poco lo suelta no muy segura de hacerlo, pero confiaba en el, si no iba hacer nada le crearía, el castaño al sentir que el agarre aflojo da paso hacia delante y se da la vuelta para verla de manera seria.

-Voy a decirte esto, una vez que rescatemos a mi maestro y saquemos a los dragones de este maldito lugar, voy a matar a ese tal Rey-le dice totalmente enfadado y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-y ni tu ni nadie me va a detener a que cumpla con ese objetivo-agrega sin una pizca de culpabilidad si alguno de ellos se le mete en le camino, tampoco pensaba irse sin haber acabado con este reino.

-No pienso detenerte...por mi mátalo como tu quieras-le responde la comandante también de manera seria y sintiéndose repúgnate al ver este lugar, si el quiere convertido en cenizas a este lugar y a sus personas, ella no era nadie para detenerlo, se da la vuelta para no verlo-pero promete que saldrás con bien...Iris...Iris espera tu regreso, al igual que el de tus hermanos-agrega preocupada tanto por el como de por Iris y mas de la pequeña ya que ella lo estaba esperando.

Al mencionar el nombre de su hija el castaño reacción con sorpresa leve, es cierto, hay alguien que esperaba su regreso y no tenia pensado acabar en este lugar no sin antes cumplir esa promesa, con un pequeño "si" le responde.

-Bien será mejor ir con los demás para seguir con el plan-le dice sin mirarlo e intentando ponerse en marcha para continuar con esto.

-Tienes razón-concuerda con ella mientras da unos cuantos paso pasando a su lado y mientras lo hace...-por favor...no te alejes de mi-le dice en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuche, eso dejo perpleja a la rubia, que solo ve como el castaño sigue caminando como si nada.

La comandante crea que ya se estaba volviendo loca pero esas palabras salieron tan al natural además de que sus sentidos estaba al 100%, no podía errarle, lo que le dijo no era mentira o producto de su imaginación, estaba tan impresa en sus pensamientos que no noto que el castaño estaba parado delaten suyo con le cuerpo semi girado mirándola fijamente y algo serio.

-Astrid!-le pega un grito para llamarla la atención, la chica pega un pequeño salto y pestañea varias veces para salir de su impresión y mira al castaño parado delante suyo- vienes o no?...se nos hace tarde-le dice indicándole con la cabeza para que se vallan y si era posible ya, porque estaba poniendo todo su autocontrol para no saltar contra las tiendas o ir en busca del Rey mismo.

-Si! ya voy!-le dice algo perdida para salir corriendo detrás de el mientras este retoma su camino, aun sin que lo sepa la vikinga estaba internamente muy feliz por escuchar esas palabras.

 **Devuelta con el grupo.**

Los cuatros vikingos no sabían que hacer, tenían dos vikingos extraviados y estaban en medio de las calles, para empeorar tenían una audiencia con el Rey dentro de poco y no podían ir sin los dos que les faltaban.

-En donde rayos están esos dos?-se pregunta el rubio con rastas algo molesto porque ese par se viene a desaparecer justo ahora, el jefe buscando con la mirada por todo lados, mientras el sargento jorgenson ya se canso de buscar asíque se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Ya no deberíamos preocuparnos por ellos, deberíamos irnos hablar con el ese tal Rey...total esos dos ya saben a donde...-dice de manera amarga, se quedaba solo por su compañera porque por el arquero ni loco se quedaba.

-Miren allá vienen-lo interrumpe la pelinegra señalando enfrente de ella como ambos extraviados venían caminando de forma silenciosa. El arquero delante con una mirada seria y la comandante detrás también seria.

-Al fin llegan...se puede saber donde estaban?-le pregunta seriamente el pelinegro una vez que ambos estaba junto a ellos y de paso los retaba con todo un padre lo haria con su hijo.

-No fastidies jorgenson...no eres nadie para retarme o para que te diga que lo hago-le contesta muy molesto en tener que darle explicaciones a alguien que no es nada suyo, le pelinegro le gruñe muy molesto por eso, el arquero voltea a ver al jefe-que esperamos?...vámonos-el poco animo que tenia ya se lo fue por culpa del idota de una pierna, al terminar de decir eso sigue caminando hacia el castillo.

-Ya escucharon...vámonos-ordena seriamente el jefe retomando camino y siguiendo al castaño, tanto Heather como Tuffnut los siguen sin decir nada mas.

El sargento se le queda mirando de mala manera al castaño, quien se creía que era ese para hablarle de esa manera?, si llega a salir ileso de esta maldita misión lo molería a golpes a ese fanfarrón, la comandante pasa a su lado para luego golpearlo con fuerza su hombro derecho, eso si que le dolió tanto que solo dijo un "que" pero la rubia ni digo nada ni lo miro solo siguió su camino.

-Si claro todo yo siempre yo-se quejaba en voz baja mientras los seguía por detrás y se masajeaba el hombro.

 _****Fin del flashbacks****_

 **Presente.**

Recordar ese momento para el arquero era desgarrado, pero debía estar tranquilo y sereno hasta que puedan encontrar a su maestro y los dragones que estaban encerrados **,** al ver lo ya mas tranquilo la comandante le suelta la mano no era momento para estar con eso, el guardia que se había ido regreso.

-El Rey quiero verlos...sígame-les dice con voz seria ya que el casco le tapaba toda la cabeza, sin nada mas que decir el grupo lo sigue por detrás.

Caminado dentro del castillo pero con una miranda de asombro, ya que el lugar era grandioso y muy lujoso mas de lo que recordaba el jefe, no se extrañan que tenga una buena defensa contra los dragones, pero a veces tenerlo todo no es bueno, obvio si estas solo, caminaron un poco mas hasta que llegaron hasta un par de enormes puertas de madera bien pulida y con bisagras de hierro.

-El Rey los espera-comenta el caballero para luego agarra la manija de la puerta y se las abre un poco, después se hace aun lado.

Sin nada mas que decir, Stoick toma la iniciativa y empuja la puerta para entra seguidos de los jóvenes, si afuera era lujoso, la parte donde salor real era doblemente lujos, adornado con estatuas hechas de oro, tapete finos de terciopelos, lujosos cuadros pintados a manos, dos grandes ventanales que iluminan todo el salón y por ultimas y mas importante el trono hecho de oro, y sentado en este mismo….

-Stoick mi viejo amigo!-saluda con alegría un hombre de cabellos rubios plateados, vestido con elegante camisa azul, una capa afelpada de color verde fuerte con hombreras de oro, pantalones algo abombados de color azul y en su cintura una fina espada muy elegante y por ultimo botas hechas de escamas de dragon.

El gran jefe solo sonríe algo nervioso al no saber que decir esta vez teniendo a su hijo defensor de los dragones mientras avanzaban hacia el Rey, los jóvenes lo seguían por detrás, el castaño miraba al hombre con ganas de matarlo al darse cuenta de lo que estaban hechas esas botas, mientras que el resto de los chicos intentaban que sus ropas y peinados estuvieron modernamente decente antes un Rey, nunca se habían sentido tan avergonzados de si mismo, el Rey con ropas elegantes mientras que ellos con ropas estropeadas, sucias y usadas, mas que sus cabellos quedaron muy revueltos tanto por el vuelo de ayer como al dormir en la intemperie.

-Rayos!...si hubiéramos tenido algo mas de tiempo me hubiera dado un baño-comenta en voz baja la pelinegra avergonzada de si misma al no verse decente ante un Rey-el todo elegante y yo parezco recién salida del bosque...estos vergonzoso-comenta avergonzada y molesta consigo misma mientras se arregla el cabello lo mejor que puede, aunque su comentario fue muy literal ya que viene de un bosque.

Sin que el Rey los vea y cubriéndose detrás del jefe y el arquero, tanto Tuffnut como Snotlout se olfatean las axilas para darse cuenta que estas apestaban, si...esto era muy vergonzoso, el Rey bien pulido mientras que ellos parecian un completos vagabundos delante de el, Astrid por otro lado solo se acomodo la trenza y se polvoreo un poco su camisa, al darse cuenta como esta estaba pensó que era ya era momento de hacerse otra, porque esta ya tenia demasiadas costuras sobresalientes y muy estropeada mas que la estuvo usado mucho tiempo.

En cambio el arquero rueda los ojos con fastidio al escucharlos decir eso, a el le daba igual si estaba presente o no, lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su maestro y los dragones, lo demás es secundario, de golpe dejan de caminar ya que estaban enfrente del Rey, los otros cuatros vikingos dejan de "limpiarse".

-Cuanto tiempo Stoick...que trae a mi Reino?-le pregunta con una sonrisa mientras se levanta de su trono y ambos hombros se dan la mano a modo de saludo, aunque algo llamo la atención del rey pero lo dejara pasar por ahora -no me digas que estas aquí por la propuesta que te hice hace años?, porque realmente me encantaría que seamos aleados-le dice muy alegre y lleno de jubilo de poder estar aleados ante tan gran guerrero.

-Cuanto tiempo Ludwing...créeme tu oferta es muy tentadora pero...-lo saluda de manera educada el gran jefe aunque no sabe que decir ante esa antigua oferta de alearse con el, pero eso quedo en pasado, era momento de hacer un cambio en su vida, carraspea su garganta un poco y lo mira seriamente-escucha hablaremos de eso después, por lo ahora a lo que vengo aquí es ver si me puedes ofrecer...armas, armaduras, alimentos y ropa...veras lo que pasa es que mi pueblo...-le explica seriamente y tratando de que colabore con el, su plan era sencillo dar una mentira a medias.

Pero se detiene de golpe al ver al mano del rubio plateado delante de su cara, el jefe la mira con sorpresa porque no se esperaba esa reacción, hace un pequeño movimiento al costado para verlo con una ceja alzada, los demás lo miran de igual manera menos el arquero.

-Apapa!...no necesitas contarme nada, se lo que le paso a tu pueblo y créeme me sorprende mucho-le dice con un pequeño toque de lastima mientras retira su mano y la lleva a su corazón-es increíble que una manada de estas horribles criaturas los allá echado de su querida isla hace años-agrega muy lastimosamente al saber que su aliado mas esperado allá perdido su isla.

El jefe no sabia como tomar esas palabras, si las estaba diciendo con verdadera lastima o era todo teatro, prefería que fuera lo primero, de lo poco que lo conoció este mismo se auto delato de que lo admira mucho y la verdad no sabia como tratar la gente así, por otro el castaño vikingo rueda los ojos con fastidio por su forma dramática de expresar su lastima ante su..., aunque con lo primero no supo como sobre llevarlo porque primero es el aliado de los susurros que tomaron la isla y luego es su enemigo. Que raro no?.

-Sssiiiii...lo se...yo también estoy sorprendido-responde algo perdido el jefe aun no sabiendo como tomar esas palabras, tose un poco para aclarar sus ideas-pero que crees...nos salvamos y estuvismo al norte de este lugar-le dice moviendo un poco su mano derecha señalando el norte.

-Al norte?!...porque no me llamaste?, te hubiera ayudado enseguida!-le pregunta totalmente sorprendido al enterarse recién de que "su" gran guerrero estaba solo a unos cuantos días de su reino.

-Es que mi pueblo sufría de escasees de alimentos y hacer un viaje para saber si no volvían...era arriesgado-responde sereno recordando esos días de escasees que su querido pueblo pasaba, era algo que no podía tomar a la ligera y mas no sabiendo en que dirección real estaba el reino de Ludwing, el rey asiste entendiendo su punto-pero ahora que recuperamos la isla…-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Recuperaron la isla!...increíble...lo sabia!...sabia que los gamberros peludos no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados!-comenta de jubilo y con una gran sonrisa mas que había interrumpido por segunda vez al jefe, los vikingos se mirando entre si muy confundidos con el supuesto fanatismo de este hombre -Boomer me debe 50 mil runas por esa apuesta-agrega casi en voz mientras se agachaba un lado y chocaba sus dedos entre si mientras tenia una sonrisa algo siniestras, en serio este Rey era algo raro para los vikingos, rápidamente el ojinegro se reincorpora y mira al jefe con una sonrisa de intriga -y dime...hubo bajas en tu guerreros?, cuantos de esas bestias mataron?...sufrieron mucho esas...-le pregunta rápidamente queriendo enterarse de todo en esa grandiosa batalla que el y su pueblo tuvieron.

Al no saber como responder tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo Stoick coloca su mano derecha en el hombre de rey para intentar calmarlo, y lo consigue.

-Wow wow...cálmate...créeme...no perdí a nadie solo algunos heridos...por suerte...y en cuanto a los dragones...pues ellos...-le dice al principio con una leve sonrisa y dando gracias a los dioses de no haber perdido a nadie en esa batalla que casi no participo y como contarle a este hombre que los ayudaron eran dragones para sacar esos dragones.

Pero lo peor esque no sabia como explicarle que en realidad no mataron a ningún dragón...de lo que pudo ver o recordar, aunque igual estaba en cero para responder esa pregunta...y mas tiendo a su hi...a su ex hijo a lado suyo, aunque también lo ponía en duda sobre si estaba protegiendo a los dragones, porque después de lo que hizo era dudoso.

-Los espantamos...como vieron que los superamos en números y con el ataque sorpresa no tuvieron muchas oportunidades-responde y toma la palabra el castaño mientras se cruza de brazos y miraba al rubio con seriedad, todo lo miran con sorpresa al ver que fue el quien respondió y dio una verdad a medias.

El rey miraba al los vikingos que acompañaba al jefe y se sintió internamente avergonzado al no prestar o mejor dicho ignorar a estas personas, estaba tan emocionado y alegre de volver a la jefe de los gamberros peludos que se olvido que estaba acompaño, Stoick retira su mano lentamente mientras que el rey se lleva su mano al boca para carraspear un poco su garganta.

-Oh!...lamento muchos mi descortesía...permíteme presentarme...yo soy el Rey Ludwing Alessandro...les doy oficialmente la bienvenido a mi Reino...Borislav-le dice amablemente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y se presentaba tanto a si mismo como a su reino.

-Mucho gusto su majestad-saludo con cortesía la pelinegra haciendo una pequeña reverencia, suerte para que ella que aun no olvidas sus modales.

El jefe mira a los demás y les señala con los ojos que hagan lo mismo, la principio no entendieron pero luego si, Snotlout y Tuffnut se sorprende e intentan imitan a la chica aunque algo torpes, Astrid también lo hace de manera tranquila, en cambio Hiccup miraba al jefe de manera seria, no tenia pensado en rebajarse ante un maldito pero con la mirada de suplica de que el jefe le mando, no tuvo mas remedio que ceder a regadiente.

-Permítame presentarme...mi nombre es Heather...sobreviviente de la isla Crocus-se presenta la vikinga con tierna sonrisa mientras se endereza al igual que todos los demás y el Rey la mira de arriba a bajo.

-Y muy linda debo decir-le dice mirando con una sonrisa mientras la analiza con la mirada, la chica se sonroja un poco ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada a los halagos.

El rey luego mira al siguiente joven esta vez al rubio con ratas y un parche en ojo, eso si que lo sorprendió y a la vez le encanto.

-Mucho gusto mi Rey...yo soy Tuffnut Thorston-se resenta el vikingo con una graciosa sonrisa mientras cómicamente volvía hacer una reverencia, eso causo algo de gracia en el hombre, luego mira al joven que estaba a su lado

-Yo soy el sargento Snotlout Jorgenson majestad-se presenta el pelinegro con una mirada seria pero una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras se colocaba el puño derecho en el pecho.

-Wow!...algo jóvenes pero se ven que son grande guerreros...típicos de los gamberros peludos-comenta con sorpresa y un toque de gracia, ambos vikingos se siente alabados por eso-buen trabajo Stoick haces bien tener buenas generaciones-le dice al jefe con una sonrisa de orgullo, caso que contagia al jefe, no era mentira estaba muy orgulloso lo que su pueblo daba para las futuras generaciones-y que hay de otra bella damisela?-pregunta mirando a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa encantadora.

-Mucho gusto su majestad...mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson...soy la comandante-responde sin inmutarse ante el halago pero con una leve sonrisa mientras cierra y abre sus ojos rápidamente a modo de saludo.

-Belleza y poder...dos grandes y aterradores cualidades-agrega el hombre internamente sorprendido y orgulloso, vuelve a mirar a la chica de arriba hacia abajo de manera despacio-aunque no deja de ser excitante-comenta con una sonrisa de costado y algo traviesa, en eso mira al jefe-lo siento-se disculpa rápidamente mientras su sonrisa candente cambia a nerviosismo al ver la mirada seria del hombre, carraspea su garganta un poco para mira al ultimo vikingo -y ultimo?-pregunta interesado en el castaño que lo miraba seriamente.

Hiccup se mantenía serio y sereno mirando fijamente al rey, aunque en realidad se estaba auto debatiendo en hacer lo que tenia que hacer o no, Heather, Astrid y el mismo jefe miraban preocupados al chico, pensado y rezando que no cometa una locura, no hasta saber donde se hacia el torneo.

-Le cortaron la lengua? Si mal no recuerdo hacer un rato hablo-pregunta un poco extrañado el rey mirando al jefe, si su memoria no le fallaba ese chico había hablado hace unos segundos.

-Ja eso seria grandioso..jejeje...auch!-comenta con burla rubio tuerto para luego sentir un fuerte codazo en sus costillas para luego mirar a su amiga pelinegra molesto por el golpe.

-(Por favor Hiccup)-pensaba muy preocupada la comandante mientras rezaba internamente de que el castaño no haga o diga nada que pueda estropear el plan. Stoick no aguato mas el suspenso que el chico estaba haciendo así que decidió hablar por el.

-Eeemm...el es...-intenta decir a lo torpe, en realidad no tenia nada pensado que decir, solo una cosa se le vino a la cabeza pero no sabia si era bueno.

-Mi nombre es Hiccup...majestad-responde de golpe el castaño seriamente, llamando la atención de todos e interrumpiendo al jefe, respira profundo cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos y soltar todo el aire-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock...soy el hijo de Stoick-termina de presentarse sin quitar su mirada seria.

El rey quedo satisfecho con la presentación de todos aunque la de ultimo lo dejo algo intrigado, mientras que los vikingos no podían salir de su impresión, su enemigo y ahora aleado temporal...acababa de presentarse como creen se presento?, se termino presento no solo con el nombre que oída sino que también como el hijo del jefe, el cambio el castaño aun se via sereno, internamente se preguntaba porque se tuvo que presentara asi?, aun recordaba las palabras de su yo esta misma mañana.

 _****Flashbacks****_

 **Esa misma mañana.**

-Que quieres que haga que?-pregunta totalmente incrédulo el arquero mirando a su yo con los brazos cruzados, después de el plan estaba listo, el joven jefe se llevo a su yo a parte del grupo para hablar a solas con el.

-Presenta ante el Rey como el hijo de Stoick the Vast y con tu verdadero nombre-responde con una sonrisa y le explica sin ningun cuidado.

-Porque debería hacer algo como eso?-vuelve a preguntar alzando una ceja totalmente confundido y algo molesto de tener que presentar como el hijo de su ex padre.

-Porque! primero...no creo que vallas ante el Rey desciendo que "soy el arquero"-responde con una tono sarcástico y haciendo que el arquero se auto descubra, ya que puso una mirada de terror al saber que era justo lo que iba hacer-mas que no creo que se te allá ocurrido un nombre para eso-agrega mirándolo con una ceja alzada, el castaño mayor voltea la mirada molesto al sentirse descubierto...otro vez-hacerte pasar...no!...quiero decir...ser su hijo ayudara mejor al plan-le explica algo serio, porque aunque grite y patalee de que Stoick no es su padre, lo seguirá siendo, al igual que el seguirá siendo su hijo.

-Por que tengo que volver hace el hijo de alguien que me dijo que no lo era?-pregunta mirándolo muy enojado con ese recuerdo, uno de los recuerdos mas doloroso que tiene.

-Porque aun así el es tu padre-responde también con expresión seria, eso no explicaba nada para el arquero, este voltea la mirada un poco al saber que ni su propio yo sabe lo que siente, el joven jefe suspira un poco-escucha...se lo que se siente que tu padre te diga que ya no eres su hijo-le explica con tristeza, eso llama la atención del arquero que lo mira con confusión-cuando Toothless interrumpió en el examen, todos se lo enfrenaron pero ninguno pudo con el hasta mi padre, el le iba a dar un buena ataque cercano pero le grite que se detuviera y lo hizo, luego mi padre lo en cerro y a mi me llevo al gran salón y discutimos-le explica un toque de tristeza al recodar en ese tropiezo que tuvo.

El castaño mayo quedo algo sorprendido por su explicación, aunque sus vidas fueron diferentes en serio muchas partes son casi iguales.

-El también me dijo que no era un vikingo y que ya no era su hijo-lo mira directo a los ojos, aunque su mirada se muestre seria, sus ojos dicen lo contrario, es lo que pudo notar el castaño mayor que se descruzo sus brazos y lo miraba con lastima-créeme que sus palabras me dolieron en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, pero yo sabia que esa batalla no la ganaría, así que lo hice aun lado y me enfoque en salvarlos, cuando vio mi desempeño y el riesgo que hacia por salvarlos...el se disculpo y me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi-le explica con triste sonrisa, su yo no dejaba de estar sorprendido y algo conmovido de eso le allá pasado-yo me sentí lleno de felicidad y orgullo...un sentimiento que no te puedo explicar-termina de explica con una sonrisa feliz.

Al verle sonreír de esa manera, el arquero no supo como reaccionar, verse con ese tipo de sonrisa que solo las tiene cuando esta con sus hermanos, era difícil para el que esa venga al pensar en alguien que siempre lo lastimo con palabras.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas siempre, solo por esta vez, solo por esta vez sean padre e hijo...tu lo tienes, aprovéchalo, porque cuando se valla, estas completamente solo-le decía lento, triste y algo decepcionado pero con un poco de envidia, su mensaje era mas para el que para si mismo, porque las diferencia que el no estaba solo pero su yo si, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

-Lo pensare-responde después estar como 5 minutos auto debatiéndose consigo mismo-si que sabes como usar tus palabras-agrega fingiendo estar molesto con el porque en realidad sus palabras le dolieron y mas que le hizo recordar la charla que tuvo con su hermana cuando venían de viaje. El joven jinete se inclina de hombros sonriendo ligeramente.

 _****Fin del flashbacks****_

El lugar quedo en silencio al escuchar la presentación del arquero, Tuffnut, Heather y Snotlout no salían de la impresión por lo que dijo mientras que el jefe y la comandante si salieron, el jefe internamente estaba tan conmocionado que quería llorar, porque su hijo se había presentado como es...su hijo, mientras que la comandante solo tenia una leve sonrisa pero el Rey tenia una mirada de confusión.

-No sabía que Stoick tenía un hijo-comenta algo extrañado por esa revelación.

-Si...bueno...el no habla mucho de mi...ya que como castigo sali al mundo en un pequeño bote-comenta con ignoria y rodando los ojos por su falsa y casi creíble historia, el momento de sorpresa y emoción se fue por la borda con esa explicación, asíque todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Bueno eso es bueno...siempre es bueno que los chicos merezcan un castigo-comenta con cierto toque de gracia que molesto al castaño.

Antes de que esta charla se vuelva masacre, el jefe quiso agregar algo sobre la discusión sobres los "recursos" que quería pedirle pero todo charla quedo frenada al escuchar el golpeteo de la puerta, con un grito de "adelante" las grandes puertas se abren revelando a aun caballero.

-Mi lord!...vengo a visarle que ya todo esta listo para el torneo-informa el caballero parado de manera recta delante de la puerta.

-Oh esplendido!-felicita con felicidad, le indica al caballero que se retire y este acata la orden-mi querido amigo lo lamento mucho pero me temo que debemos dejar esta charla para después-se disculpa con pequeña sonrisa mientras camina hacia las grandes puerta de entrada- tengo asuntos importantes que atender...hoy tengo una gran espectáculo especial que dar y no me lo quiero perder, quieres acompañarme tu y tus guerreros?-le pregunta con una amable sonrisa mientras le ofrece que lo acompañen.

-Por supuesto...con gusto asistiremos-responde el jefe con una leve sonrisa caminando hacia el Rey junto con su escolta.

Después de abandonar el salón real, el Rey mas sus hombres y el grupo de vikingos lo siguen por los grandes pasillos del castillos.

-Por cierto su majestad...de que espectáculo especial estaba hablando? o a que se refiere con torneo?-pregunta la comandante muy interesada en el tema.

-Eso es un secretito my lady-le responde con una sonrisa traviesa pero algo coqueta, la vikinga lo mira con la ceja alzada-pero lo otro si te puede responder...el torneo se trata de que los dragones pelen entre si hasta la muerte-responde sin mirarla mientras tiene un pequeña sonrisa siniestra.

Todos se sorprenden al saber que era cierto lo del torneo de dragones y mas sabiendo que su amigo robuto tuvo razón, pero para el arquero la sorpresa termino para ser reemplazada por el enfado y odio por este hombre, junto cuando pensaba agarrar su espada su mano es manoteada por alguien, voltea la mirada para mirar de reojo la rubia que lo miraba preocupada y negando con la cabeza lentamente.

-(Aun no es el momento)-le dice mirando con la mirada y esperando que entiendo el mensaje. El chico se le queda mirando por unos segundos para luego volver a mirar hacia delante algo relajado.

Al verlo un poco mas relajado la vikinga pesaba soltar su mano, pero justo cuando despega un poco sus dedos, el castaño la manotea con fuerza pero sin dañarla, eso la sorprendió mucho, que lo termina viendo sorprendida y confundida.

-No me sueltes-le dice sin mirarla y en voz baja mientras aprieta su mano con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, la ojiazul no dice nada solo relaja sus facciones para asistir en voz baja y aplicar algo de fuerza en la unión, el necesitaba control y ayuda, y ella pensaba dárselo.

Mientras el par estaba dandose una auto ayuda, habían llegado a su objetivo, al salir por las grandes puerta del pasillo, lo que vieron los dejo impactado, el lugar era como la arena de Berk pero con murallas mas altas y el techo encadenado con cadenas de color verdes, el lugar estaba repleto de personas todas gritando y aplaudiendo.

-Espero que disfrute del show...-le dice el rubio plateado con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras miraba la arena, los vikingos miran que en el centro de la arena ya había tres grandes dragones-vinieron en el momento justo...el momento del que el primer y único dragón hibrido muera!-grita de jubilo mientras alza las manos.

Todos quedan sorprendido con lo que dijo, un dragón hibrido?, es en serio?, en eso la comandante suelta un pequeño quejido de dolor, ya que estaba empezando a sentir mucho dolor en su mano, la mira y esta estaba roja, ya casi no la sentía luego levanta la mirada para decir al castaño que la estaba lastimando pero al hacerlo quedo muda y sorprendida.

-Hic-hiccup?...estas bien?-le pregunta en voz baja y muy preocupada olvidándole de su dolor, y como no hacerlo si en el rostro del arquero se mostraba una mirada de terror mientras sudando en frío.

-Ma-maestro?-se pregunta totalmente conmocionado y aterrado por lo que ve, la vikinga lo mira y sino fuera que sus ojos los tiene pegados se le hubieran salido de orbita, giro la cabeza con horror mientras se le escapaba un gemido de terror y sorpresa.

El maestro de Hiccup y sus hermanos...estaba en la arena?!.

 **Momentos antes**.

 **Entrada del reino.**

El grupo de los jinetes se acercaban hacia al entrada del reino junto con todos los dragones...atados.

-Tuvimos suerte y fuimos rápidos en tapar o camuflar nuestras caras-comenta el joven jefe aunque su voz apenas se escuchaban debajo de su mascara.

-Habla por ti...tu al menos tienes algo que te parte el rostro y los cabellos-comenta Snotlout muy molesto con el chico.

-Pues a mi me trae recuerdos...mira el lado bueno Snotlout, tuvismo suerte de que Fishlegs allá conseguido esa flores para cambiar el color de nuestro cabellos y con Heather para conseguirnos estas telas-explica e intenta relajarlo la morocha jinete.

Snotlout, Tuffnut y Astrid tuvieron que cambiar el color de sus cabellos y peinados, el jinete Jorgenson se había teñido temporalmente el cabello de color rojo mientras tapaba su cara con una tela del mismo color, Tuffnut no cambio el color de su cabello pero su hermana le levanto el cabello para dejárselo con un peinado en forma de piña, la pobre hacia todo lo posible por no reírse, para que al final usara una de su cinta para el cabello y atárselo.

La tela que usaba para taparse el rostro era de color verde oscuro, por ultimo Astrid se había cambiando el color de su cabello por un color oscuro, la tela que usaba era de color rojo también, dentro de su mascara el joven jefe miraba a su lady, siempre le gusto mucho el cabello rubio de ella, le hacia recordar el astro sol, pero verla con el cabello negro hacían que sus ojos color cielo resalten mas. La "pelinegra" mira de reojo al enmascarado y siente su mirada clavada en ella.

-Pasa algo Hiccup?, me queda mal?-le pregunta un poco extrañada de que lo este mirando tan fijamente.

-Eh?!...no claro que no...al contario te queda muy bien-le dice algo nervioso, suerte para el que tenga su más cara ahora porque sabia que su cara estaba al rojo vivo al sentirse descubierto, la jinete mira aun lado con una pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo, el joven carraspea su garganta un poco para calmarse-bueno...continuemos con el plan...suerte para Fishlegs y Ruffnut que puede pasar desapercibido pero por si las dudas...ambos tapasen las caras-agrega con un poco de lastima por los yo de ellos pero era primordial que se cubrieran por las dudas así que les ordena que lo hagan.

El par asiste seriamente y se tapan el rostro con una tela de color gris opaco, una vez listos, se dividieron para saber quien llevarían a los dragones, Fishlegs llevaba atado con un par de sojas en los cuellos en ambos gronckles, Tuffnut llevaba al creamallerus del arquero atado con un par de sojas para cada cabeza, al igual que su hermana con su dragón, Astrid llevaba también atado del cuello a ambos nadders mientras que Snotlout levaba al par de pesadillas, cosa que no le agradaba mucho, por suerte para el que el furia los calmo y por ultimo el furia era tirado por el enmascarado.

Lo malo de todo es que cada uno de los dragones de los jinetes ya no tenía sus sillas y al igual que el joven alpha que ni su cola tenia, eso limitaba un poco al pobre de Toothless pero era necesarios para no llamar la atención.

-Bien ya llegamos...compórtense y no llamen la atención...en especialmente utedes dos chicos-comente con voz fuerte y volteando a ver al par de gemelos que eran los que mas en problematicos, el par lo saludan a modo militar estando de acuerdo con el, eso no le dio mucha confianza.

-Alto!...quien son ustedes? Y de donde viene?-pregunta y los detienen un par de caballeros con armaduras.

Fishlegs los analiza ya que el tipo de armadura era más brillante de lo que era normalmente, Astrid mirada disimuladamente las murallas y puede ver más caballeros con arcos y flechas ya preparadas, mas algunas catapultas en torretas mayores, lo peor es que esas catapultas no eran de redes eran de flechas mas grandes, eso la alerto y la pone en guardia, luego mira al joven jorgenson y este la mira, ella le señalada con la mirada y de manera seria hacia su derecha, el jinete entiende y mira algo disimulado la dirección que ella le apunta y puede ver a mas caballeros armados junto con algunas torretas con catapultas con flechas.

-Tranquilos...somos cazadores que venimos a entregarles a estos dragones para el torneo-explica seriamente el enmascarado, el caballeros se acerca un poco para ver lo un poco mas de cerca.

-De donde son?-pregunta serio y no confiando de este extraño, al escuchar esa pregunta no supo que responder.

Sabían que no podían decirles de que eran de Berk porque ellos no tenían ni idea del torneo, así que debían inventar algo creíble para salvarse de esta, aunque la pregunta era...que decir?.

-Somos de tierras lejas llamada...axila lamida-comenta algo nervioso y al darse cuenta de que digo quiso golpearse con fuerza, sus amigos se le quedaron viendo incrédulos al escuchar el tal nombre donde venían.

Astrid suela la soja que sostenía la de su dragon para termina golpeándose la cara con la mano con fuerza y no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de escuchar, Snotlout se acaricia el punte de la nariz y queriendo golpearlo por decir ese nombre, por otro lado Fishlegs no estaba enojado solo preocupado por lo que pueda decir o hacer esos dos guardias, en cambio los gemelos se reían por el nombre.

Dentro del caso de guardia miraba al enmascarado fijamente y muy extrañado esa respuesta que le dio, mira a su compañero y este responde con una inclinación de hombro sin saber que decir, de bajo de su mascara Hiccup estaba sudando en frío al no saber que mas decir, en serio quería darse una patada por lo que digo. El caballero mira al chico fijo.

-En serio crees que me voy a creer que eso...-le dice muy molesto y pensando que se creía que se tragaría esa mentira pero sus palabras se le quedan en aire al darse cuenta de algo-esos son...-comenta con sorpresa al darse cuenta recientemente de lo prisioneros que estos extranjeros habían traído.

-Eh?!...ah!..si como puedes ver el es un furia noc...-al principio no entendió a que se refería pero al ver que o mejor dicho como su casco miraba a los dragones decidió tomar esa distracción y usarla para que no vuelvan hablar por su equivocación pero se quedo callado de golpe al ver que el caballero lo ignoro completamente.

-Esos dos son los dragones del famoso arquero?-pregunta totalmente sorprendido y mantenido distancia-como los consiguieron?-vuelve a pregunta mirando al par que los lleva.

-Como puede ver no fue fácil...de los 30 hombres que éramos...solo nosotros quedamos-responde la pelinegra seria e ingeniándosela rápidamente, el caballero quedo maravillado y concordaba, esos dragones eran peligrosos.

-Esto es fascinante!...los traen para el torneo?-pregunta fascinado y serio, la joven asiste-perfecto entonces síganme, hoy tenemos un evento especial pero lo podemos anunciar mañana, es increíble lo que hicieron con esos dos dragones-les dice con un toque de felicidad mientras camina hacia el portón, los jinetes lo siguen por detrás.

-( _Aja!...que te parece Smoker! soy mas popular que tu!_ )-comenta el pesadilla negro mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona, ambas cabezas del cremallerus miran aun lado molesto por eso, el par de hembras ruedan los ojos con fastidio por esos dos que compiten entre si y tambien que manera de competir.

Mientras todos seguían al guardia, Toothless e Hiccup aun estaban parados en el mismo lugar y este ultimo con la palabra en la boca, tal parece que su amigo ya no es popular en este mundo, suspira por eso para luego comenzar a caminar para seguirlos, suelta un soplido para cambiar su cara por una seria, el momento de la verdad a comenzado.

 **Dentro del reinado.**

El grupo caminaban siguiendo al par de guardias por un sendero que no había nadie, esto parecía ser que por aquí trasladaban a los dragones capturados, la jinete pelinegra miraba los costados y no había ningún guardia, ella mira detrás suyo para ver a sus amigos y darle la indicación de que no había nadie, los demás asistieron seriamente.

Mientras caminaban, los guardias hablan entre si sobre los dragones del arquero, esto era algo increíble, dos de los cuatro dragones del famoso arquero estaban en su poder y podían hacerles los que quisieran, estos extranjeros pudieron derrotarlo y capturar a esos dos, por desgracia para ellos el resultado aunque valió la pena era horrible de por si.

Toothless y los dragones miraban a todas las dirección para ver si no habían problemas o si habia mas solados con armadura, hasta ahora todo iba bien, no había rastros de ellos, en eso el grupo entero se da cuenta que mas adelante al final del sendero había una gran puerta junto con dos guardias mas.

-Esperen aquí-les ordena uno de ellos deteniéndolos con la mano para luego avanzar hacia los dos guardias-abran la entrada trajimos mas dragones-les dice en voz alta y seria.

Eso llamo mucho la atención de ambos, observaron a los dragones y los captores, algo muy extraño había aquí, los chicos comenzaban a preocuparse al darse cuenta que esto se estaba tardando.

-Respóndeme esto...si esos dragones están atrapados como es posible que esos dragones no estén en jaulas?-le pregunta seriamente y muy desconfiado con la situación.

Eso llamo y sorprendió mucho al par de guías que los trajo, era cierto y es mas, también les pareció raro pero cuando vieron al nadder dorado y al pesadilla negro quedaron tan emocionados que se les olvido por completo, el grupo de jinetes y dragones no supieron que hacer o dice al respecto.

-Par de idiotas!...los engañando!-les dice uno de ellos para luego sacar sus espadas, los chicos se colocan en guaridas pero el furia nocturna responde primero atacando con una bola de plasma al que estaba cerca de su amiga Stormfly.

El tiro fue bien certero pero al dispersarse el humo el hombre solo había retrocedido un par de pasos y sin ningún rasguño, el joven alpha quedo sorprendido por eso.

-Lo sabia!...esas armaduras están hechas de hierro de gronckle!-comenta de golpe el robusto jinete señalando a los guardias y muy preocupado por eso, ya que ese material era muy resistente.

-Mátemelos!...-grita uno de ellos, pero al solo dar un solo paso, el que estaba mas cercano al nadder azul es envestido por el pesadita negro tirandolo contra la puerta.

Su compañero va al ataque contra el pesadilla pero es golpeado o mejor dicho pateado también contra la puerta y atravesándola de cabeza, el par de guardia miran a sus compañeros con sorpresa, pero al volver a mirar a los intrusos uno de ellos lo atacan golpeando con su hacha en la cabeza, el guardia de la derecha que tirado en el suelo, el ultimo intenta atacarlo con sus espada, el extranajero de bufanda roja se agacha esquivando el ataque para luego girar sobre si misma y patear los pies del caballero, haciendo que caiga.

-Agh!...maldito!-se queja de dolor para intentar levantarse pero en eso ve el hacha en cerca de su cuello.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tu-le dice de manera amenazante mientras lo mira de manera seria.

Sin que el jinete se de cuenta, uno de los guardias tirados se levanta lentamente y busca su arma con la mirada, el enmascarado se da cuenta, reacciona rápido tomado el mango de su espada, corre un poco para luego con un clic la hoja sale en vuelta en fuego sale y termina lazandola cerca de la mano el guardia, este retrocede su mano al ver la espada de fuego entre en medio de su mano y su espada.

Pero cuando volteo a ver el pequeño dragón negro se impulsa para quedar arriba de el y gruñéndole con fuerza y enfadado.

-Ja que puedes hace lagartija?, con esta armadura puesta no puedes hacerme nada-le pregunta con gracia y burlándose del furia que solo le gruñe muy enfadado.

-Y que te parece esto?-pregunta el enmascarado cerca de el mientras se agacha y toma su casco para sacárselo, en ese momento el hombre entro en pánico-aaahh...ya no te sientes tan rudo eh?, nunca es bueno que la pieza se te invierta-comenta serio pero con un toque de burla en su voz.

El restos de los jinetes hacen los mismo con los demás guardas, al quitarles los cascos todos entran en pánico y terror ya que los dragones les gruñían mostrándoles sus lindo y afilados colmillos.

-Revísenlos y vena que no tengan ningún arma, de paso quíteles las armaduras-les ordena el enmascaro con seriedad mientras recoge su espada y la vuelve mango, ahora que lo notaba no había preparado mas casquillos para ella, solo queda uno mas y el que recargaba.

Los chicos obedecen y comienzan a revisar a los cuatros guardias, suerte para ellos que solo estaban armados con sus espadas y de paso les quitaban las armaduras para que queden mas indefenso, los cuatros hermanos les gruñían con fuerza casi con ganas de matarlos.

-Hey hey!...chicos calmados...-comenta de golpe el joven jefe parándose delante de ellos e intentando tranquilizarlos, estos se tranquilizan un poco y se alejan.

-Desgraciados!...como puedes estar a favor de estas horribles bestias?!, no ven que estas cosa los mataran?!-les preguntan uno de los guardias totalmente enfurecido mientras era atado las manos junto con sus compañeros.

-Si esos pasa es asunto nuestro-responde sin impórtale mucho su opinión.

-Hiccup ten!-comenta Ruffnut arrogándole un juego de llaves, este la atrapa en el aire, al ver la cantidad de ellas cedió cuenta de donde eran, voltea a ver las grandes puertas.

-Es momento de tener algo mas de ayuda-comenta mirando las puertas y sosteniendo las llaves con fuerza, los jinetes lo miran para luego ver las puertas, entendieron el mensaje.

Luego de que ataran bien a los cuatro guardias, el enmascarado ordena que los levante, con algo de esfuerzo los cuatro son levantados, para ser jalados por tres de los jinetes, por otro lado el joven alpha mira con preocupación a los cuatros hermanos ya que parecían algo alterados.

-( _Se encuentran bien chicos?_ )-pregunta muy preocupado por su cambio tan repentino de actitud ya que desde que entraron estaban muy tranquilos, pero ninguno supo que responder.

-( _No...no lo estamos!_ )-responde Sky después de estar 5 minutos auto debatiéndose e intentado controlarse, el furia los mira preocupado-( _no lo entiendes Toothless...nuestro maestro a estado aquí durante sabe cuanto tiempo y tal ves fue torturado!, si es así no pensamos detenernos hasta que esos cuatro lo paguen_ )-agrega casi fuera de si y sacando humo por la nariz.

El furia los mira con sorpresa, al escuchar las palabras de la nadder los otros tres rugieron estando de acuerdo con ella, el furia no supo que decir contra eso, si el estaría en su posición tal vez pensaría igual.

-Bien chicos ya encontré la llave correcta...saquemos al maestro de ellos y a todo dragón que este aquí-le informa el joven jefe al ver que la quita llave del llavero fue la que hizo clic en la cerradura, luego voltea a ver a sus amigos y estos responde con un "si" en conjunto-y de paso encerramos a estos cuatro en una de las jaulas-agrega mirando a los cuatro guardias.

Al escuchar eso los guardias se sorprenden y aterran, el furia había escuchado lo que su hermano dijo y llama a los hermanos para que los sigan, así podían buscar al maestro de ellos y sacarlo junto con los dragones capturaos.

El joven jefe abre las puestas de un fuerte empujón y al hacerlo adentro se empezaron a escuchar muchos rugidos, eso les indico que estaban en el lugar correcto y que además parecia ser que habian muchos mas dragones de lo que pensaban.

-Bien!...intentemos hacer que ellos estén de nuestro lado y que saquémoslo de aquí lo mas rápido posible-comenta seriamente y al recibir otro "si" en conjunto se adentran con los guardas y detrás de ellos los dragones.

El lugar era enorme y las jaulas estaba repleta de diferentes especias, algunas habían dos de la misma especie, otros más de tres o cuatros o mezclados, todos rugían al mismo tiempo que casi no podían escuchar ni sus pensamientos.

-No creo que esto sea fácil Hiccup!-comenta o mejor dicho le grita Astrid tapándose los oídos al igual que los demás, los pobres guardias debían resistir lo mejor que podían aunque era inútil.

-Debemos hacer algo o esto podría llamar la atención de los demás!-grita en respuesta el joven jefe también intentando taparse los oídos pero su casco/mascara se lo impedía- amigo que tal algo de ayu…!-le grita mirando a su amigo, en eso todos al mismo tiempo, los dragones de los jinetes y del arquero rugen con fuerza para callar a todo el mundo.

Y funciono, todos los dragones enjaulados cesaron sus rugidos, eso fue un alivio para los jinetes y sus prisioneros, mas para estos últimos.

-Al fin se callaron!...a veces puede ser algo molestos-comenta un poco molesto el pelirrojo, Fishlegs, Astrid e Hiccup lo miran de mala gana al igual que los dragones, especial Colmillo- que?-pregunta sin entender porque lo miran así, el castaño rueda los ojos dentro de su casco.

-Olvídalo...debemos sacar a los dragones-comenta con seriedad, al querer acercarse al la celda anti dragones, los que estaba en ellos le gruñen con fuerza y amenaza con modismos-wou amigo o amiga...tranquila solo vengo ayudarte-le dice con calma estirando su mano pero a ver el gesto el relámpago se aleja con su amigo, eso no era bueno si el y su amigo no cooperan no podrán hacer nada-amigo ayúdame-le dice mirando a su dragon y con voz de suplica.

Al escuchar sus palabras el furia asiste y camina lentamente por el pasillo para terminar parándose en medio, todos lo miraban seriamente y susurraban entre si, eso lo alerto un poco pero decidió ignorarlos.

-( _Escuchen!...hemos venidos a qui para liberarlos, nosotros…_ )-le dice en voz alta y fuerte para que todos lo escuchen

-( _Porque demonios ustedes están con esos humanos?!_ )-pregunta un pesadilla violeta azulado muy enfadado por ver la los humanos entre eso dragones e interrumpiendo al furia.

-( _SI!_!)-gritan todos los prisioneros.

-( _Eh?...a..a eso voy!...estos humanos que están con nosotros son bueno!...nos respetan y nos cuidan_ )-les explica algo perdido al principio pero se recupera rápido, no pensaba dejar que insulte a su hermano y sus amigos.

-( _No te creo!)-_ comenta o mejor dicho le grita una dragona, al escucharla Toothless voltea a ver y puede ver que quien le hablo era un látigo afilado, para el se le hizo muy familiar _-(no creo que unos simples humanos cuiden y nos respeten a todos nosotros!_ )-agrega la dragona muy enfada y algo asqueado con solo ver a esos humanos.

-( _Es verdad!_ )-grita un gruñido tambaleante y al hacerlo todo estaban de acuerdo con el, el jóvenes venia como la cosa no parecía andar bien.

-( _Claro que si!...bueno...dependiendo como ustedes los traten_ )-comenta con nerviosismo y mirando un poco el techo del lugar, al ver esa expresión no podían creerle, Hiccup sabia que si su amigo no los convencía seria difícil sacarlos-( _pero es verdad lo que les dijo!, ellos y nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarlo_ )-agrega seriamente y algo desesperado, quiera terminar con esta charla lo mas rápido posible.

El jovne alpha sabia que cuanto mas tardaban mas riesgoso seria para Hiccup y los demás que estaban distrayendo al Rey, que este no aguantarían mas la farsa, por eso quería que todos estos dragones lo apoyen para así sacarlo y de paso buscar al maestro de sus amigos.

-( _Porque le haríamos caso a un dragón que ni siquiera conocemos?!_ )-pregunta de manera seria y sereno un dragón garra trueno, al escuchar esa pregunta, el joven alpha se sorprendió que no lo reconocieran.

-( _Mi nombre es Toothless y soy un furia nocturna_ )-responde algo sorprendido que no reconozcan su raza, tanto rumores que se han dicho de ellos, pero el dragón solo lo mira extrañado.

-( _Y eso debe sorprendernos?...crees que te haremos caso porque te haces pasar por una raza extinta?!_ )-pregunta la dragona de látigo afilado molesta ya que al parecer fue la única que lo reconoció.

El pobre alpha no supo que responder a eso, ahora recordaba que el era el único en su especie en este mundo, pero el murió hace mas de diez años, su especie se extinguió, ya nadie mas habla de el, nunca le importo mucho ser reconocido pero ahora que ya esta extinto, solo es un viejo recuerdo, eso lo deprimió un poco, Rex y Sky observan al furia que tenia la mirada baja.

-( _Oigan!_ )-les grita/ruge con mucho enfado el pesadilla, lo conozcan o no, no era necesaria tratar así a uno de los suyos, mas siendo el dragón que su hermano quiso y aun lo hace, hace mucho tiempo.

-( _Escuchen!...somos los hermanos del amo de dragones!_!)-grita/ruge al nadder al ver que todos se habían callado cuando su hermano grito, al obsérvalos seriamente todos los prisioneros se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa-( _venimos ayudarlos!_ )-agrega ya harta de esta estupida discusión y desconfianza, solo quiera sacarlos y buscar a su maestro nada mas, no a discutir quien era el malo y quien era el bueno.

-( _Sugar!...eres tu!_ )-grita un gronckle púrpura asomándose contra las rejas.

-( _Glouter?!_ )-pregunta la dragona reconocendo esa voz, corre hacia las rejas y de paso empuja un poco a Fishlegs y a Ruffnut en el proceso, a llegar pudo ver a uno de su compañeros y amigo de manada-( _pero que haces aquí?_ )-le pregunta totalmente sorprendía de verlo aquí.

-( _Estoy tomando unas vacaciones...tu que crees!...me capturan!_!)-le responde de manera sarcástica y algo molesto por la pregunta, suerte que reconoció a los dragones del amo-( _sácame de aquí_!)-le informa algo alterado y desesperado por salir de esta horrible prisión, si ellos estaban aquí eso significa que el amo tambien lo estaba.

Muchos de los dragones discutirán entre si, los rumores eran cierto el amo de dragones siempre iba acompañado de cuatro dragones de diferentes especies y que además dos de ellos sobresalían, y ahora que los veían bien, estaba el nadder dorado o mejor dicho la nadder dorada, una de las dragonas rompecorazones mas popular y experta en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo junto al famosos pesadilla negro/rojo provocador de ráfagas de aire caliente y golpeador de alas calientes.

Luego el cremallerus de recargar rápida de gas y la gronckle rebotadora, eso seria que serian los otros dos?, bueno de la gronckle supieron quien era pero el cremallerus lo tenían un poco confundido porque había dos y eran iguales, dejando el debate los prisioneros de lado Rex se acerca a la rejas y miran al gronckle tras de estas..

-( _Antes de eso...Glouter...has visto a un dragón como de mi tamaño, de color verde agua y sin cuernos?_ )-le pregunta de manera seria y rapida, al escucharlo el gronckle intenta hace memoria.

-( _Es de cabeza blanca?_ )-pregunta la dragona de piel plateada, interesada en su charla.

-( _Si!_ )-responde con sorpresa y felicidad los cuatro hermanos.

-( _Esperen...conoces al hibrido?_ )-pregunta un cortalluvia totalmente extrañado y algo molesto de que conozcan a es engendro, los cuatro quedan sorprendidos con esa información que no tenían ni idea, pero los cuatros cambian sus caras con seriedad y asisten-( _lastima_... _ese dragón se acaba de ir con otros dos mas, van a matarlo_ )-responde sin importe mucho el asunto.

Al escuchar eso los cuatro casi se les sale el alma, su maestro, el que les enseño como defenderse tanto a ellos como a su hermano, estaba en peligro y ello aquí perdiendo el tiempo, Sugar mira con tristeza a su hermana, Rex cierra los ojos con lamento mientra que ambas cabezas de Smoker agachan la mirada con lastima, Sky muestra los colmillos y termina pisando fuerte el suelo llamando la atención de los prisioneros como de los jinetes y sus dragones.

-( _Grrr!...escuchen!...tienen dos opciones!...si quieren quedarse háganlo!, si quieren que los ayudemos ayúdenos!, si quieren quedarse a luchar no los detendremos , si quieren irse tampoco los detendremos, pero no creo que se quieran quedar aquí!_ )-le dice ya muy enfada al saber que estaban perdiendo el tiempo mientras su maestro esta arriesgando su vida por sobrevivir-( _que dicen a eso?!_ )-les pregunta seria pero harta de todo esto.

Los vikingos quedaron muy sorprendidos por la extraña pero feroz forma que la hermana del arquero tuvo al comunicarse con los dragones, Fishlegs, Hiccup y Astrid intuyeron que algo debía saber ella que no el agrado, Toothless por otro lado quedo impresionado por su manera de ser "política", algo le decía que su hermano tuvo algo que ver en todo eso, de solo pensarlo le hacia gracia.

-( _Sáquenos de aquí!_ )-grita la látigo afilado ya no queriendo estar mas aquí encerrada y mas que quería darle su merecido a esos humanos, poco a poco todos los dragones empezaron a aceptar la oferta.

La nadder dorada mira al furia con seriada y con la mirada le indica que le avise a su jinete, el furia entiende el mensaje y camina hacia su jinete le habla entre gruñidos, el enmascarado lo mira y entiende el mensaje, gira su cuerpo para mi a sus amigos y extender su mano.

-Bien chicos...cada uno tomen una llave y libérenlos-les ordena mientras abre su mano y les muestra las llaves, Astrid, Fishlegs y Ruffnut se acercan a su jefe y toman un par de llaves.

-En serio van a creer en esa malditas esas bestias?-pregunta uno de los guardias muy molesto con ellos y pensando que estaban locos en creer en bestias salvajes y sin remordimiento.

-Es verdad...no podemos creen ellos...pero creemos en nuestros dragones-responde el enmascarado seriamente y confiando plenamente en su amigo, al decir eso se acerca hasta el furia y le acaricia tiernamente la cabeza, el dragón acepta las caricias-cuando una de las jaulas este vacías, enciérrelos-agrega rápidamente para luego ir hacia una de las celdas e intentar sacar a los prisioneros.

Al acercarse a primera celda, Hiccup vio que en ella había un par de relámpagos y un cremallerus rojo, respiro profundo, coloco la llave en la cerradura y la giro, sus amigos y los guardias miraba todo atentamente, al levantar la celda los tres dragones caminan hacia el joven, Toothless se prepara para defender a su hermano si eso dragones intentan atacarlo, Sky y Rex que estaba cerca también lo iban hacer, esos tres no tiene motivos para atacar al gemelo de su hermano, el joven jefe esperaba pacientemente a ver que hacian esos tres que libero, no pesaba hacer nada.

Los jinetes estaban preocupados ya que su amigo/jefe muchas veces tenía esos arranques de locuras que hacían que tengas el corazón en la garganta, en especial para joven Hofferson que ya tenia el corazón en la garganta, por otro lado los tres dragones venían al enmascarado con seriedad y duda, de verdad era de confianza?.

Aunque su respuesta vino rápido al recodar que recientemente este humano había acariciado al dragón negro con cariño y este lo aceptaba muy a gusto, tal vez no todos los humanos son tan malos, sin mucho que decir los tres se inclinan ante el, eso sorprendió y alegro a todos.

El joven jefe les da el "si" a sus amigos y rápidamente estos comienzan a abrir las celdas de todos los dragones, mientras eso pasaba el joven alpha ser acerca la nadder y le da las gracias por tomar la iniciativa, ella acepta sus palabras, ningún ser querido de su hermano va a sufrir, no mientras ella pueda ayudarlo y detenerlo.

Ambos ríen un poco y esta acción no pasa desapercibida para el nadder azul que los vía hablar y reírse animadamente, eso le molesto pero lo ignoro rápido, en eso el joven alpha observar que a unos poco metros detrás de la nadder había una puerta al final de pasillo, lentamente y con la curiosidad a pleno se dirige hacia ella. Al llegar la olfatea un poco y un extraño pero olor familiar salía de esta, voltea a ver a su jinete y le ruge con fuerza para llamar su atención.

-Eh?...Toothless?...que pasa amigo?-le pregunta extrañado mientras se dirige hacia el, el furia mira la puerta y luego a el-hay algo detrás de esta puerta?-le pregunta extrañado y algo curioso de que su amigo este interesado en esta puerta, observa el llavero pero no había ninguna, todas fueron utilizadas-rayos no tengo la llave para esta puerta-maldice por lo bajo y molesto.

-( _Entonces déjame usar mi propia llave_!)-comenta con una sonrisa desafiante mientras se preparaba para disparar.

-Ay no!...todos cúbranse!-comenta con lastima ya que supo las intenciones de su amigo, les da aviso a todos, todos los dragones se cubren con sus alas mientras que los jinetes son cubiertos por sus dragones.

Al escuchar eso Snotlout y Tuffnut habían empujado a los guardias y encerrarlos en la primera celda vacia para luego ser cubiertos por el pesadilla del pelinegro, Toothless prepara su fuego y con precisión y destreza destruye la puerta. Al hacerlo se crea una pequeña pero densa columna de humo, gracias a su casco/mascara el humo casi no le molestaba así junto a su fiel amigo atraviesan el humo y la puerta.

Al dispersarse el humo lo que ambos vieron los dejaron totalmente sorprendidos, mientra que el castaño casi se le sale el alma, se quita su casco para ver mejor y pensar que esto era un sueño...o tal vez una pesadilla.

-Por todo los dioses!-grita de la impresión, al escuchar el grito de su jefe, Astrid es la primera en salir corriendo al escucharlo gritar, seguida por Fishlegs, los gemelos y por ultimo Snotlout.

-Hiccup!...que suce..?-pregunta la ojiazul preocupada y en alerta por cualquier amenaza que encontró su _dragón boy_ , pero al entrar a la habitación un grito ahogado se le escapo, cuando los demás entraron y lo que vieron lo dejaron sin palabras.

-Gobber-comentan la "pelinegra" totalmente sorprendida y sin poder creer lo que ve.

-Ruffnut!-comenta Snotlout y Tuffnut igual de sorprendidos.

-Fishlegs?, yo!-comenta la rubia de dos coletas un poco extrañada mirando a su robusto amigo ahí y a su lado, en cambio el jinete estaba sin palabras.

Los tres que mencionaron estaba sentados en el suelo con las manos contra la pared encadados con fuertes grilletes, pero el que mas llamo la atención de todos y en especial al joven castaño, que por poco se le sale el alma, era la persona que estaba colgada de sus manos en medio de la habitación.

Ma-mama?!

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Holy shit! wwwhhhaaattt la madre de hiccup aparecio al igual que Gobber, ruffnut y fishlegs de este mundo!...no lo creo!...wow wow que caputilo!...esto esta poniendo emocioandote y tragico a la vez!...**

 **El hibrido maestro de hiccup y sus hermanos esta pelean?!...esto es una locura!**

 **Uffff mejor me calmo un poco esto es fuerte hasta para mi, pobre tootlhess como su especie fue extinta ya nadie le importa...TTwTT...todo esto me deja sin palabras...y a ustedes?...**

 **Bueno espero que les alla gustado este episodio ñwñ...nos estaremos viendo para la proxima buenas suerte a todos y todas**

 **Cuidensen mucho nos vemos byebye!**


	44. Inicio de la guerra (primer acto)

**Hola vikingos y vikingas!...como les va!, que buen el episodio anterior..como muchos esperaron Valka a parecio y no de la mejor forma, el maestro de hiccup en la arena...gobber, ruffunt y fishlegs tambien aparecieron ahi!, que pasara ahora?.**

 **Discubranlo ahora mismo!**

 **Espero les guste y que lo disfruten!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

 **Sin mas que decir comencemos!**

* * *

 **DOS HOLAS Y UNA BATALLA EN LAS GRADAS.**

-Por los dioses!...Toothless!-grita y ordena con desesperación y horror mientras mira a su dragón, rápidamente y sin mas que decir el furia nocturna dispara una bola de plasma a las cadenas que sostenía a la mujer, justo antes de caer el joven castaño se coloca debajo de ella y la sostiene entre sus brazos-mama!...mama!...respóndeme!...mama!-le grita con deseperacion mientras se agacha y la mira con horror-liberen a los otros!-les ordena seriamente a sus amigos mientras se levanta y se retira de la habitación junto con el furia, los demás atacan la orden sin quejarse.

Al salir de la habitación el castaño miraba con seriedad y una enorme preocupación a su madre, la pobre mujer llevaba sus robas todas rotas y con rasgaduras, al igual que sangre seca en ellas, también se veia que no a tenido una comida decente en años, estaba muy delgada, una de las cosas que lo asustaba es que apenas respiraba, pero lo peor de todo eran esos contantes golpes, moretones y cortes que ella tenia en su rostro y parte de su cuerpo.

De solo verla en este estado se le partía el corazón y el alma, su amigo furia se acerca hasta el con una mirada de tristeza, la pobre madre de su hermano no estaba muy bien, el joven se agacha para recostarla y verla mejor, los dragones, en especial los de el arquero, miraban al dúo con esa mujer, los cuatro hermanos se preguntaba quien era ella? Y porque esos dos tenían esas miradas triste?.

-Ma-mama?-le pregunta el joven jefe con la voz ronca y casi apunto de llorar, esto en serio tiene que ser una pesadilla.

El pobre joven no se podía mover y miraba el cuerpo malherido de su madre acostado en el suelo, este suceso le hacia recordar a la muerte de su padre, no era posible que este reviviendo este suceso dos veces, con tristeza profunda el joven toma con delicadeza y dulcemente la pálida mano de su madre, la acaricia dulcemente con el pulgar y cariño, al ver esta acción el joven alpha camina un poco hacia el otro lado y acerca su hocico a la otra mano de la mujer, la caricia un poco con la nariz y la mueve un poco, no puede estar pasando. No de nuevo.

Los cuatros hermanos se miran entre si muy extrañado pero muy preocupados por las acción de ambos, en eso voltean a ver a los dragones de los demas jinetes pero estos solo tenían una mirada de tristeza en su rostros al igual que tenia sus miradas bajas, las mirada de Sky y Stormfly se chocan entre si, solo se muestran preocupación y duda mientras que en la otra solo tristeza.

De vuelta con el par de hermanos, Hiccup aprietan la mano de su madre con fuerza pero sin intentar lastimarla, intenta decirle algo pero nada le salía, sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero su tristeza quedo ahogada cuando sintió que el devolvían el apretón en su mano, se inclina ligeramente hacia delante para mirar a su madre con sorpresa.

Poco a poco la mujer comenzaba abrir lentamente sus ojos, al hacerlo la vista la tenia algo nublada, se sentía muy desorientaday no porque apenas estaba sintiendo sus brazos sino que también estaba tocando suel, cuando empezo a sintir sus brazos sintio como su mano izquierda era apretada, lentamente y con algo confundida baja la mirada y al hacerlo ve una mirada angelical y preocupada, un joven...de piel ligeramente bronceada con algunas pecas sobresalientes, cabellos castaños muy alborotos la miraba atentamente pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron esos tiernos y triste ojos verde que la miraban con fijamente.

Pero la pregunta que ella se hacia era...quien era este joven?, y porque ahora lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y con algunas lagrimas?.

-Oh por Thor!...que bueno que despertaste!...ya me estaba preocupado mucho!-le dice con una felicidad que no sabia como expresarla y limpiaba con su pulgar derecho las pequeñas lagrimas- ya despertó amigo!-le dice mirando a su dargon muy feliz y aun teniendo los ojos cristalizado, el furia sonrie feliz por eso, para luego colocarse arriba de mujer y abrazarla con mucho cariño.

Aun y todavía desonrientada la mujer abraza con una enorme sorpresa a este joven que al pareces se alegra mucho de verla, eso la confundió mucho pero...algo muy en lo profundo de su corazón le decía que le devuelva el abrazo y lo hizo, al hacerlo sintió su corazón latir con furor, hasta empezó a sentir como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, todo esto era tan extraño pero a la vez era como una enorme felicidad interna.

En eso siente algo húmedo y rasposo cerna de su mano, al abrir sus ojos las lagrimas no paraban de salir pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver unos enormes ojos verdes y rostros negro, tan negro como la noche, eso que tenia delante suyo era un dragón?, pero no cualquier dragón, una especie que creyó que se había extinto hace mucho, ambos vikinga y dragón se miran a los ojos, ella con una gran confusión y el con una gran sonrisa chimuela en rostro.

-Me alegra mucho que aun te encuentres bien...técnicamente hablando jeje-comenta el castaño separándose un poco de ella pero sin romper el abrazos y riendo en el proceso, la mujer no sabia que decirle antes ese comentario-será mejor sacarte a ti y a todos de una vez-agrega cambiando su expresión por una seria, había trabajo que hacer.

-Dis-cúl-pa-me-le dice lentamente pero por la falta de agua que sufrió casi no podía hablar y al hacerlo sentia que se estaba lastimando la garganta.

-No hables por favor...te sacaremos de aquí...ya lo veras-le ordena casi con desesperación mientras le acariciaba levemnte los hombros, en momento como este se sentía mal por no tener su cantimplora ahora pero cuando vallan por la silla y la cola de su amigo se la dará. Aunque valka era algo testadura y no pesaban quedarse con la duda en la cabeza.

-Quien...eres...tu?-fueron las únicas tres palabras que su garganta pudo articular, de solo hacerlo comienzo a toser y lastimarse mas, necesitaba agua y la necesitaba ahora.

-No hables ya por favor no estas en condiciones de hacerlo-le suplica amablemente mientras le da un leves masajes en la espalda, de solo escuchar sus amables palabras la pobre mujer no quiso contradecirlo, en eso ambos se ven y el sonríe muy feliz-por cierto...soy Hiccup...tu hijo-responde su pregunta con una tierna sonrisa mientras la ayuda a levantase pasando su brazo izquierdo por detrás de sus hombros y sosteniéndola por la cintura.

La mujer quedo de pierda al escuchar esa confirmación y en eso nota una pequeña cicatriz bajo el labio inferior derecho del joven, de pronto el recuerdo de una invasión en su pueblo natal, la entrada de un dragón en su casa y el arañazo en la barbilla de su...de su bebe.

-(Hi-hiccup!)-piensa al recordar a su tierno y dulce bebe, de solo recordarlo las lagrimas comenzaban a salirle, creyó nunca mas volver a verlo, que estaría aquí para siempre siendo torturada y sin poder volver a ver a su amado esposo y a su dulce hijo.

Siempre se había arrepentido de haberlos dejado a ambos, pero en fondo de su corazón sabia que si volvía nada iba a cambiar, que si volvía tal vez ambos la odien por a verlos dejado, pero...ahora que volvía a sentir la calidez de su retoño sentía como su corazón estaba sanando poco a poco, de solo pensarlo se termino desmayando de felicidad.

De golpe el joven castaño siente que su madre pesaba mas de lo debido, al observarla vio que ella esta dormir, intuyo que ella desmayo por esta tanto tiempo despierta, era mejor que lo este, a ella le hace falta una buena comida y agua, ahora lo mas importante era sacar a los dragones, a sus amigos y a su madre de este infierno.

-Hiccup?-pregunta una voz muy conocida para el chico, este levanta la mirada para verlo con una sonrisa...

 **Momentos antes.**

 **Dentro de la habitación.**

Los jóvenes jinetes obedecieron a su jefe después de que este había abandonado la habitación con su madre y el furia, las preguntas que recorrían por sus cabezas era preocupantes, al igual que otras, como por ejemplo.

Como fue que su madre termino en este lugar tan desolado y tener esas horribles heridas en el cuerpo?, mas que era raro no a ver visto al dragón de ella por ninguna de las celdas, Astrid se preguntaba hace cuanto que la madre de su chico a estado en este lugar?, porque por su apariencia tan decaída y falta de alimento algo le le decia que a estado muchos dias.

Otras de las incógnitas que tenían eran que realmente estaban muy sorprendidos y muy confundidos...como es que era posible que Gobber, Ruffnut y Fishlegs de este mundo esten vivos?, según por palabras de la comandante, Stoick, Tuffnut y del mismo Hiccup de este mundo estos tres habían muerto por culpa del castaño, bueno dos de tres, ya que del herrero se había dicho que fue capturado por los dragones calderos pero aun así era todo muy extraño.

-Será mejor liberarlos-le dice seriamente la jinete de nadder sacando su hacha, mientras se acercaba al viejo herrero.

-Muy bien!...pero tengo una pregunta-concuerda y comenta la rubia de dos coletas, antes de usar su hacha contra las cadenas la ojiazul y el resto la miran con atencion-que hacemos con ella?-pregunta extrañada haciéndose aun lado mientras señala con su pulgar lo que estaba detrás suyo.

Lo que se encontraba detrás de la joven, era una chica de cabellos rubios pálidos muy largos, se encontraba en la misma posición que los demás, su ropas estaban muy estropeadas al igual que algo rasgadas, la chica llevaba una camisa de mangas largar de color crema, unos leggins marrón oscuros mas una falda bordo cubierta por una maya de metal escamada y unas botas negras, la chica esta igual o un poco mejor que la madre del castaño, es hizo intuir a Fishlegs que ella a estado menos tiempo en este lugar.

-También libérala...debemos irnos rápido!-responde la pelinegra seriamente mientras se prepara para cortar la cadera, al darle un par de golpes a la cadena esta no se quebraba-rayos! esta hacha no esta fuerte como la de hierro de gronckle-comenta algo molesta consigo misma por romper su hacha en la batalla contra el Skrill, aun la tenia pero rota en su silla de montar.

Los demás también intentaron romper las cadenas con sus armas pero ninguna funciono, si esto seguía así no podrían liberarlos, tal vez si usaban la cola del látigo afilado tal vez puedan romper mas fácil las cadenas total que mas…..

-Oigan! Esto no va a funcionar y si mejor usamos la llave?-comenta Tuffnut con cansancio para luego preguntar sonriendo mientras les mostraba una llave que estaba en su mano, los cuartos jinetes se le quedaron viendo incrédulos y sorprendidos por lo que acaba de decir-que ?-vuelve preguntar algo confundido por las miradas de todos.

-Se puede saber de donde la sacaste?-le pregunta el pelirrojo de manera lenta al verlo con la llave.

-Estaba colgada al lado de la puerta que toothe había derribado-responde con una tranquilamente mientras señala la puerta que ya no estaba-porque? tiene algo de malo?-pregunta un poco confundido, la pelinegra rueda los ojos para terminar golpeando se la cara, había a veces que se pregunta porque era amigo de un idota.

-No importa donde la saco...Tuffnut úsala a ver si funciona con los grilletes-comenta molesta la jinete para luego ordenarle a su amigo, aun no podían estar seguros si esa era la llave para los grilletes o para puerta que fue derribada...solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

-Esta bien-responde con una sonrisa y mucha importacia, el joven se agachase un poco ante el yo de su hermana, coloca la llave en la cerradura del grillete, al ver que la llave entro solo faltaba hacerla girar.

Al girar la llave esta hace el ruido del clic, eso hace sonreir al jinete al igual que todos los demás, eso era buena señal, rápidamente le quita los grilletes a la otra Ruffnut para luego tirarle la llave la pelinegra, Astrid atrapa la llave en pleno aire y rápidamente la cola en el grillete del herrero, mala suerte para el hombre en tener una sola mano, ya que esta recae todo el peso en ella, una que lo librero el brazo le paso la llave a su amigo pelirrojo así podían liberar al otro Fishlegs y a chica que estaba con ellos.

Mientras eso pasaba los cuatros prisioneros comenzaban a despertar por los ruidos que se escuchaban, era algo muy molesto ya que anoche apenas pudieron dormir por los costantes ruido de las horribles bestias, no pudieron pegar ojo y mas agregando al dolor de brazos por tenerlos levantados, pero cerca del amanecer si puedieron dormir...por un par de horas.

-Ya cayesen malditas bestias! Dejen dormir al prójimo!-comenta el herrero con fastidio y aun teniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Gobber ya despierta!-suena una voz un poco molesta pero con una toque de gracia, el viejo herrero despierta de golpe al reconocer esa voz que durante mucho tiempo no escuchaba.

Al abrir los ojos tan de golpe su vista se torno borrosa por unos segundos, intenta mover su mano buena pero esta la sentía dormida, se termine fregando los ojos con su otro brazo, es mas ya no sentía que la tenia levantada, observa su brazo derecho y quedo muy sorprendido al tenerlo libre, aunque rapidamente comenzo a sentir un horrible cosquillero.

-Tranquilo Gobber...ya estas bien-le vuelve a decir esa dulce voz, al volver a escucharla los recuerdo se le cruzaban, al levantar la vista internamente feliz de poder volver a ver a esa dulce chica que abandono todo por un corazón roto pero al levantar la vista puede ver una joven de ojos azules y cabellos...negros!.

-Eh?...quien eres tu niña?-le pregunta totalmente confundido, ya que la voz sonaba a dolida Astrid al igual que se le hacia familiar la cara y ojos pero sino mal recordaba ella siempre fue rubia no morocha-creo que ya estando tanto tiempo con esa chica ya a me afecto-comenta suspirando al saber que estado tan tiempo soportando a la rubia de dos coletas qeu penso que se estaba volviendo loco.

La pobre jinete se quedo con una mirada de interrogación en su cara al no entender a que se estaba refiriendo, le parecía raro que el vikingo no la reconociera, sabia que era seis años mas joven que su yo pero no había mucha diferencia entre ellas en lo aspecto físico, al no entender mucho se endereza y se lleva un mechón de cabellos detrás de la oreja y al mirarse la mano esta estaba manchada con negro, al darse cuenta se dio una bofetada mental, claro si su cabello estaba tenido de negro era obvio que no la reconocería, pero igual!...su cara no cambio.

Tal vez tanto tiempo encerrado se abra olvidado de sus cambios físicos, bueno no importa, lo que importaba era sacarlos de aquí y luego preguntarles a los tres como es posible que aun estaban vivos. Por otro lado tanto Fishlegs como Ruffnut también despertaban poco a poco y lo primero que ve la chica es el rostro sonriente de su hermano.

-Tuffnut!...oh por Thor!...que alegría volver a verte hermano!-grita de euforia la vikinga mientras se lanza contra el cuello de su hermano para abrazarlo muy feliz, feliz de poder volver a ver a su querido y molesto hermano, el jinete no sabia como responder a este gesto que rara ves tiene con su hermana, asíque con una sonrisa nerviosa le da unas cuantas palmaditas en la espada.

Por otro lado el semi robusto vikingo despertó algo desorientado y con mucho sueño, aunque al abrir los ojos se estaba viendo a su mismo, oh bueno era un simple reflejo nada fuera de normal, se comienza a frotar los ojos un poco para sacarse la cara de sue…

Momento! Como era posible que allá un reflejo suyo en plena pared?, demás sin mal recordaba el había adelgazado un poco con la crisis de hambre que ellos estaban sufriendo en su pueblo y estando encerrado, al volver a mirar su "reflejo" se dio cuenta que era cierto, se veía mas gordo de lo que recordaba.

-Lamento interrumpir la reunión familiar pero tenemos que irnos...ahora!-comenta la pelinegra rápidamente y preocupada por el castaño que debe esta a solas con su madre herida, Ruffnut deshace el abrazo con su hermano para mirarla, Fishlegs deja de verse así mismo mientras que el herrero la mira con atención, para los tres su voz se le hacia muy familiar-tenemos que sacarlos de aquí al igual...-agrega con seriedad mirando la puerta donde estaban los dragones esperando y intuyendo de que estaban algo impacientes.

-Quien eres tu?...tu voz se me hace familiar-le pregunta la vikinga de dos coletas levantandose algo tambaleante e interrumpiéndola, no seguirá a nadie que no conoce.

La ojiazul suspira algo cansada de que no se hallan dado cuenta de quien era, bueno se lo esperaba de Ruffnut pero no de Fishlegs o de Gobber, ya que al parecer estos dos estaban igual de confundidos.

-Terminemos con esta farsa-comenta con aburrimiento, se cuelga su hacha detrás de la espalda para luego con amabas mano comienza a remover el color de su cabello, al igual que el jinete Jorgenson que ya no aguantaba mas este tipo de color.

Al terminar de quitarse el color de sus cabellos ambos revelan su identidad no tan secreta, la vikinga de dos coletas se les queda mirando con sorpresa para luego sonreír y terminar de empujar a su hermano, el pobre quedo sentado en el suelo algo adolorido.

-Ah...pero si son ustedes dos Astrid, Snotlout-comenta con una sonrisa graciosa, al verse como tonta al no poder descubrir quien eran esos dos-tienes que saberlo Snotlout...el rojo no te queda-comenta con gracia mirando al pelinegro que aun tenia un poco de colorante en pelo, el joven solo sonríe un poco por eso.

Mientras al rubia se reia, sus otros dos compañeros aun no salían del asombro y aun pesaban que estaban soñando o mejor dicho ya creían que estaban viendo doble, al no escuchar ninguna risa por parte de nadie, la vikinga deja de reír para ver a sus dos compañeros de celdas.

-Y a ustedes dos que les pasa?, parecieran que han visto un fantasma-pregunta y comenta con gracia pero no recibió respuesta de ninguno de los dos-se puede saber que les pasa?, el dragón les comi...-agrega ya molesta de que la estén ignorando.

-Eeemmm Ruffnut...que tal si miras delante de ti-le responde por fin su amigo Fishlegs mirando con atención y asombro un punto en específico, la chica lo mira extraño para que luego con aburrimiento mira frente suyo y lo que ve la deja sin palabras.

Delante de la vikinga se encontraba tirado su hermano pero a su lado estaba...ella?, pero como era posible si ella estaba acá delante parada, acaso era algún truco de magia de esa horrible mujer?.

-Pero que es lo que esta pasando aquí?-pregunta el herrero totalmente confundido al ver a dos Fishlegs uno mas gordo que el otro y dos Ruffnut, para el seria una eterna pesadilla si debía aguantar a las dos, peor seria se hubiera dobles gemelos, de solo imaginarlo se quiera quedar mejor en prisión de por vida.

-Miren...es una historia larga se la contaremos luego, por ahora debo ayuda a Hiccup con su madre y debemos sacarlos tanto a ustedes como a los dragones-les informa la rubia jinete seriamente, no era momento para andar hablar sabiendo que muchos dragones están impacientes por salir-vámonos chicos-agrega mirando a sus amigos, estos asisten mientras el rubio con rastas se levanta.

Al escuchar el nombre del castaño los tres vikingos queda algo petrificado, para que solo la rubia de dos coletas reaccione con una mirada de enfado mientras apretaba los puños y comienza a avanzar hacia la salida.

-Ruffnut?...oye Ruffnut espera!-le pregunta vikingo Ingerman un poco extrañado por la repentina actitud de su amiga pero a verla avanzar se empezó a preocupar, en cambio el Ingerman jinete estaba cargando entre sus brazos a la otra joven que estaba en la celda, cuando vio a la vikinga pasar detra suyo se extraño.

-Espera Ruffnut!-la llama el herrero levantáronse como puede para ir detrás de ella, los jinetes ven como ella avanza rápidamente entre ellos, parecía querer irse rápido.

En eso los jinetes y el par de vikingos miraban como el castaño intenta ayudar a levantar a la mujer castaña, la pobre se vía muy débil, volver a ver al castaño para el herrero fue como un sentimiento raro y mas ayudan a alguien quien no debería conocer, pero verlo con una leve sonrisa sincera era mas raro todavia, porque eso era, no supo que decir mas que…

-Hiccup?-pregunta no creyendo lo que ve, el joven levanta la mirada para verlo con una pequeña sonrisa pero solo puede ver como la rubia de dos coletas se acercaba rápidamente hacia el.

-Ruff...?-le pregunta extrañado pero no pudo terminar la frase que termino siendo golpeado con un fuerte derechazo por parte de la chica, haciendo que caiga hacia atrás con su madre arriba de el.

-Te lo mereces maldito mal nacido!-le dice la vikinga muy enfadad mientras se truena los nudillos de su mano derecha.

-Pero que demonios crees que estas haciendo?!-le pregunta la jinete Hofferon muy molesta con ella mientras iba a socorrer a su chico, los gemelos mas Snotlout ríen divertido por el tremendo golpe que la chica le dio.

-A que demonios te estas refiriendo Astrid...sabes tan bien como yo lo que este infeliz nos a hec...-le responde muy molesta con el castaño mientras mira como su amiga pasa por su lado y va directo contra el, internamente estaba un poco molesto de que la este cuestionando pero la mismo tiempo feliz de que quiera un pedazo de el ahora que estaba tumbado en suelo, su felicidad se había esfumado rápidamente al ver a su amiga arrodilla de la lado del chico.

-Estas bien?-le pregunta preocupada mientras miraba que no tenga ninguna herida o el labio partido.

-No descuida...estoy bien...lo que importa es que mi madre este bien-responde con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla mientras se sienta e intenta levantar a la mujer desmayada.

-Déjame ayudarte-le dice con tranquilidad mientras pasa uno de los brazo de la castaña por detrás de sus hombro, el ojiverde acepta la oferta y hace lo mismo con el otro brazo y entre los dos la levantan.

-Alguien puede decirme que rayos esta pasando aquí?!-pregunta o mejor dicho grita la vikinga totalmente confundida con todo esto.

-Eeemm Ruffnut!-es llamada con voz asustadiza por su amigo, la chica lo voltea a ver-mira delante de ti-agrega el vikingo Ingerman mucho mas asustado que antes mientras le punta con el dedo.

La rubia vuelve a mirar hacia delante todavía muy molesta al no tener respuesta pero todo su enfado o molestia se le fue cuando vio toda una manda de dragones delante suyo y lo peor todos libres, lentamente comenzó a retroceder muy asustada, mientras ella retrocedía los jinetes comenzaron a avanzar hacia el grupo de dragones con calma.

-Oigan!...que acaso no ven lo que tiene delante?-le pregunta de manera serie el herrero listo para luchar, tenga o no arma no pensaba morir en este lugar.

-Si lo sabemos..pero no tenemos tiempo para entrar en detalles-responde la jinete de nadder mirándolos muy molesta por lo que ocurrió hace un momento, mientras entre el castaño y ella ayudaban al mujer que monte el furia.

-Gobber..es idea mía o eso es un...-comenta Fishlegs muy sorprendido al ver donde el arquero y su amiga colocaban a la mujer, le viejo herrero mira donde le señalaba el muchacho y lo que ve lo deja casi sin palabras.

-Furia nocturna-comenta con sorpresa al volver a ver a ese temible dragón.

-Hiccup esta chica esta muy débi tambienl, debe comer algo-le informa el jinete de gronckle aun teniendo cargando entre sus brazos al rubia, el castaño lo mira y observa la chica entre sus brazos.

-Entendido...debemos llevarlas al campamento y buscar las cosas...además de que tengo que colocarle la cola a Toothless-comenta con seriedad mientras que coloca a su madre de manera suave en el lomo de su amigo para luego subirse el detrás de ella así sostenerla.

-(Toothless!)-piensa los tres vikingos con mucha sorpresa al volver a escucha ese nombre que el mismo castaño grito el día que….

-Chicos vienen o no?...debemos irnos cuanto antes...estos dragones están muy impacientes-comenta el joven jefe mirándolos con una mirada de interrogación y un leve sonrisa, eso confundido mucho al trío-no se preocupen...les contaremos todos con lujo de detalles después...por ahora debemos irnos-agrega aun mantenido la sonrisa para luego voltear la mirada y ver al frente.

-Esta bien pero mas te vale decirnos que esta pasando-comenta la vikinga de dos coletas muy molesta, el joven solo asiste sin mirarla, el primero en salir es herrero, seguido por la chica para luego terminar saliendo algo timido el rubio vikingo-apropósito como piensan salir?-vuelve a preguntar extrañada, aunque su respuesta es respondida a ver como cada uno de los jinetes se sube en su dragones, el trío estaba sin palabras y cada vez mas confundidos.

-( _Sky!...sácalos!_ )-grita/ruge el furia dándole el aviso la nadder de que era hora de salir de aquí.

-( _Por fin!_ )-comenta la dragona en voz baja al saber que ya podan salir de este maldito lugar, entre ella y su hermano Smoker, ambos envisten la puertas haciéndolas añicos, una vez afuera poco a poco los demás dragones salen volando, en eso ella observa a sus hermanos-( _hermanos! vamos ayudar a nuestro maestro!_ )-agrega seriamente, los tres asisten de igual forma.

-( _Estaremos con ustedes cuando tenga mi cola!_ )-les grita el joven alpha saliendo corriendo a gran velocidad, los cuatros asisten y salen volando hacia donde prodia estar la arena.

Por otro lado, antes de que los jinetes salgan detrás de la manda de los dragones Fishlegs, Ruffnut y Gobber se habían subido en los dragones de estos, Ruffnut estaba sentada detrás del pelinegro mientras se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas y soltaba gritos de terror por estar tan alto, en momento como este para el jorgenson era inolvidable, Fishlegs sintió que tomo una mala decisión al subir en el dragón de los gemelos porque estos salieron dando algunas volteretas de barril, Gobber por otro lado se sujetaba como podía del cuerpo de Stormfly, cuando esta salio se agarro en el ultimo momento.

-Gobber estas bien?-le pregunta la rubia mirándolo de reojo, la única repuesta que recibió de este fue un grito.

 **En el suelo**.

El joven furia corría a gran velocidad por el sendero, debían llegar donde se encontraban sus cosas, mientras que le joven jefe se sostenía del cuerpo de su amigo lo mejor posible ya que solo se sostenía con una mano, la otra sostenía a su madre para que se le caiga.

-Resiste un poco mas mama-comenta en voz baja y preocupante, a mitad de sendero se empezaron a escuchar muchas explosiones, el joven voltea a su izquierda para ver como a lo lejos se veían columnas de humo y algunas explosiones-parece ser que la pelea a comenzando-comenta seriamente, agita levemente la cabeza y acomoda a su madre contra si-vamos amigo! debemos apurarnos!-le dice y suplica con voz seria, el furia solo ruge en afirmación mientras aun sigue corriendo todo lo que puede.

Arriba en el cielo se podía ver a sus amigos como los protegían siendo ellos la distracción.

-(Vamos Hiccup!, Toothless deben salir rápido de ahí)- piensa con seriedad y preocupación la joven jinete viendo como el dúo aun corrian dentro del reino, en eso voltea hacia el horizonte-me pregunto como les estarán ellos?-se pregunta en voz baja mirando ningún punto en especifico del reino, por otro lado la nadder azul miraba con seriedad como furia corria.

 **Dos horas antes.**

 **En la arena**.

En la arena de combate en la parte de las gradas se escuchaba los gritos y busillos del publico gritando de jubilo y alegría, a dentro de la arena se encontraban tres dragones, aun que uno de ellos no atacaba y no se defendía.

Los tres grandes dragones eran...un gran, poderosos y mistico Rompehuesos, una de los más extraños y difíciles dragones de encontrar, cosa que su existencia era como un mito, el otro es una gran poderoso Cuernatronante, magníficos y peligros dragones tanto en corta distancia como en lejana y por ultimo, el hibrido, el primer dragón nacido de dos diferentes especie, el dragón mas odiado tanto por dragones como por los humanos.

Aunque este ultimo no hacia nada para defenderse, los otros dos dragones lo atacaban con fuerza, tanto física como con sus fuegos, el pobre hibrido es lanzado contra la pared cuando recibió una poderosa envestida del cuernatronante, ese golpe lo dejo muy herido y mareado, apenas se podía levantar.

-( _Vamos!, que sucede?, no piensas pelear contra nosotros?_ )-pregunta con voz ruda el gran cuernatronante mientras se alista para volver atacar-( _acaso no quieres comer?_ )-le pregunta esta vez algo preocupado ya que no se a estado defendiendo de los ataque de ambos desde que comenzaron.

-( _Si!...se supone que eres el dragón mas fuerte que hay!, porque no luchas por tu vida?_ )-le pregunta muy confundido el rompehuesos, Amaru intenta levantarse como puede.

-( _Jejeje...es mejor que ustedes coman, aun son jóvene_ s)-les responde con una cansada y adolorida sonrisa para luego soltar un quejido, debía admitir que cuando lo capturaron, lo hirieron de gravedad-( _es mejor...seguir con...esta pelea...porque...ya que tal vez uno de...nosotros quede vivo al final_ )-agrega muy cansado mientras la sangre se empieza a escurrir por su hocico.

Los dos dragones se miran entre si muy sorprendidos por lo que digo, no solo estaba loco en querer seguir recibiendo golpes, sino que además tal vez tenga razón de que solo uno de los tres sobreviva, por otro lado Amaru intenta tranquilizar su respiración mientras deja que la sangre escurra, podría atacarlos pero cuando lo capturaron se había lastimado las costillas izquierda apenas podía caminar y este caso pararse, atacarlos solo le causaría mas daños internos.

 **En las gradas**.

El grupo de vikingos junto al rey y sus guardia personal observaban la pelea con atención, serenos y algo asqueados, Heather miraba la lucha y de cómo ese suspuesto hibrido le salía sangre, de solo verlo se le revolvía el estomago y eso que estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de cosas pero una cosa era ver a alguien que no se lo mereciera, esto era horrible pero también muy triste.

El sargento Snotlout miraba todo sin inmutarse y con los brazos cruzados, ver esto no era nada nuevo para el, esas cosas lo tenían sin cuidado, tal vez su yo les tenga cierto afecto pero no el, para el, esto era una gran espectáculo. Tuffnut miraba todo con los ojos abierto, la boca semi abierta mientras sudando una poco, siendo sincero consigo mismo no sabia como sentirse al ver esto, siempre pensó y desde que su hermana murió creyó que los dragones eran criaturas sin ninguna compasión por nadie y que solo había que eliminarlos pero...

Pero desdés que conoció a los jinetes y como estos traban a los dragones y estos a ellos, lo había dejado tan confundido que ya no sabía quien era el bueno y quiera el malo, o si estaba en el bando correcto o incorrecto, ya no sabia que pensar, en varias situaciones los dragones de los jinetes les ha salvado el pellejo y los estómagos, al final termina apretando los puños y los dientes mientras ocultaba sus ojo con su flequillo, todo esto lo tenia muy confundido y estaba demasiado frustrado al no saber en donde estaba.

La comandante miraba la pelea con los ojos abiertos y una mirada de tristeza, el maestro de su amigo estaba peleando por su vida, al verlo desangrándose y recibir golpe tras golpe solo pudo voltear la mirada aun lado, totalmente triste y asqueada de ver que alguna vez en su vida pensó igual que estos tipos. Suerte para ella que Hiccup y Toothless aparecieron para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Eso es un Rompehuesos?-pregunta el gran jefe mirando la lucha y sin inmutarse, debía mantener la calma lo mejor posible.

-Eh?...ah si!...increíble no?-responde el rey con una sonrisa de orgullo al ver al dragón con armadura esquelética-uno de mis mejores cazadores lo atrajo anoche con ese poderoso cuernatronante, por eso te digo amigo mío...que este día era especial-agrega con una sonrisa de triunfo y de jubilo al poder tener en su sala de trofeos a esos dos grandes dragones.

Stoick solo asiste teniendo el ceño ligeramente fruncido para luego mirara a los alrededores y preguntarse...como rayos van a sacar a esos tres dragones de la arena?, en unas murallas cercanas de la arena se podía apreciar al menos unas cinco catapultas cargas de grandes flechas y también observo que en las grandas parados al final de los asientos había muchos caballeros, si intentaban liberarlos los interrumpirían y usarían las catapultas contras ellos o contra los dragones, las opciones estaban muy limitadas y mas siendo ellos tan pocos.

Mientras que Astrid hacia todo lo posible por ya no escuchar esos rugidos de lamentos que parecía que le penetraba cabeza y el corazón, esto era inhumano, hacer que los dragones pelen entre si hasta la muerta por divercion y un poco de comida no era justo, pero repentinamente abre los ojos al ya no sentir el apretón en su mano, voltea a ver al castaño y este estaba aun a su lado pero con la mirada agachada y con sus cabellos tapándole los ojos.

-Hic-Hiccup?-le pregunta en voz baja y muy preocupada por el repentino silencio que el chico tuvo, desde que se había enterado que su maestro estaba en la arena el castaño no para de temblar y de mirar con los ojos perdidos, por eso al ya no sentir su mano apretar la suya la altero-(será acaso que ya no aguanto?)-se preguntaba aun mirándolo con preocupación pero teniendo a interrogante en su cara.

Aun teniendo con su flequillo tapándole los ojos, el castaño comienza a caminar hacia delante bajando los escalones que tenia y a paso lento, eso llamo la atención de todo el grupo, el jefe iba preguntarle pero el carraspeo de su comandante lo detuvo, el hombre la mira confundido pero ella solo responde negando con la cabeza y teniendo una mirada seria, ahí pudo entender a que se estaba refiriendo mas o menos.

-Oye hijo de Stoick!...será mejor que no te acerque mucho!...te pueden matar esa malditas bestias-le grita el Rey con una sonrisa mientras bromea un poco, pero el arquero no le hace caso y sigue caminando por la escalera, el rey suspira con pereza-hay gente que no escucha...guardias! deténgalo antes de que se lastime-les grita y ordena a dos guaridas que estaban cerca, estos obedecen, la verdad no quería que el hijo de su aleado mas preciado se lastime.

-Oye tu!...no escuchaste a su majestad?!-les grita una de los caballeros a unos tres escalones mas abajo del castaño, el chico se detiene-regresa por donde viniste-le vuelve a decir con una poco de calma aunque aun asi sono mas como una orden.

-Todos ustedes merecen morir por esas vidas inocentes-comenta en voz baja el castaño, el par de caballeros se miran muy confundido.

-Oye! Acaso estas sordo?, dije que vuelvas por donde...-le dice esta vez con voz amenazante, ya se estaba hartando de este idiota que no hace caso pero derepente se escuchan explosiones en la lejanía.

El público deja de grita de júbilo para empezar a exclamar gritos de sorpresas y dudas, el dragón rompehuesos y el cuernatronante detiene sus ataques al escuchar unas extrañas explosiones, mientras que el pobre hibrido parado solo sonríe al saber quien puede ser el causante de esas explosiones, por otro lado el arquero ocultando sus ojos sonríe de manera sádica mientras desenfunda su espada.

-Como dije...ustedes van a morir!-les grita los guardias al terminar de sacar su espada y atacarlos por sorpresa, el par de caballeros lo mira con sorpresa pero reacciones fueron lentas.

Hiccup ataca al caballero de la derecha con un corte cruzado cortando tanto la armadura como el cuerpo del guardia, este cae al suelo boca abajo contra el escalón comenzado a bañar el escalon, la gente al rededor queda muy sorprendia al igual que otro guardia, este intenta sacar su espeda pera rapidamente siente como su cuello es cortado, el castaño volvio a atacar rapidamente y sin dejar que su enemigo respire, poco a poco la sangre comienza a escurrirse por la armadura del caballero, este lentamente callo hacia atras rodando escalera abajo.

Todos las personas en las gradas tanto mujer como niños quedaron petrificados por esto, tanto el cuernatronante como el hibrido huelen sangre en el aire, ambos termina volteando a ver hacías las gradas, un poco extrañado el rompehuesos los mira para luego mirar la misma dirección que ellos, al vfer lo que pasa solo Amaru sonríe levemente. En cambio tanto los vikingos de Berk como elRrey y su escolta quedan sorprendidos por ese ataque sin piedad que el castaño tuvo con eso dos guardias.

Solo las explosiones hicieron que todo los espectadores reacción para levantarse e irse corriendo asustados, los guardias que estaban arriba en las gradas salen corriendo contra el castaño, Heather, Tuffnut y Astrid también corren hacia el arquero sacando sus armas en el proceso.

-Co-como..pudiste...herirme...si mi arma...-comenta entrecortado el guardia que estaba cerca de los pies del chico, se encontraba muy malherido y sentía como su boca se empezaba a llenarse de sangre. El arquero lo mira solo con un ojos verdes que se puede ver através de la sombras de su cabello.

-Si...me di cuenta que sus armaduras están hechas de hierro de gronckle...lastima para ustedes que es mala calidad-responde de manera fría y sin importante mucho la vida del hombre-en cambio mi espada esta doblemente reforzada con buena calidad, dile a tu herrero que aprenda a forjar-agrega con pequeña sonrisa sadica mientras mira su espada y la agita para sacarle la sangre.

 **Con el rey.**

-Maldito!...como se atreve a matar a mis hombres-comenta con mucho enfado el rey-pero ahora vera cuando mis solados y los tuyos le den su merecido-agrega con una sonrisa malvada mientras se cruza de brazos para ver el espectáculo, tanto Stoick como Snotlout se quedan mirando con atención y seriedad.

 **De vuelta en el escalón.**

El arquero se coloca en guarida al ver como cuatro caballeros mas venían tras de el por todas las dirección, voltea a ver detrás suyo y puede ver como sus "aleados" venían también bajando los escalones. En eso el caballero más cercano con su espada lista le tira el primer golpe, pero es bloqueado por el chico.

Ambos forcejean con fuerza, para ser un chico algo flaco era fuerte pero había un problema, porque sus compañeros y aleados aun no venían para detener a este loco?, el castaño solo le sonríe con burla, eso lo extraño.

-Que tal si miras a tu alrededor un poco-le dice sin quitar su sonrisa burlona, ambos dejan de forcejar, el cabello retrocede un par de pasos por los asientos y mira a su alrededor extrañado para terminar sorprendido.

Los par de rubios y la pelinegra que pensó que lo venían a ayudar estaban reteniendo a sus tres compañeros, esto era increíble esas personas pensaban ayudar a este maniático?.

-Créeme Hiccup! esto no cambia la diferencia entre tu y yo!-le grita el rubio con rasta mirando a su enemigo y sostiene su espada mientras no miraba al castaño, el arquero no responde pero sonrie de medio lado.

-Chicos no es momento para hablar!-comenta seriamente la pelinegra teniendo su espada en mano, la comandante solo se limita a mirar a su rival tiendo su hacha en manos.

 **Con el rey.**

Ludwing miraba todo con increíble sorpresa, jamas creyó que el aleado que mas esperaba tener lo esta traicionando delante de su cara, apretando tanto los dientes como los puño que voltea a ver al jefe muy enfadado.

-Stoick que significa esto...?-le pregunta totalmente molesto y sintiéndose apuñalado por la espalda pero al verlo ya tenia el hacha/mano del jefe apuntándole.

-Lo siento Ludwing...pero he cambiado de parecer-responde el jefe apuntándole, el sargento Snotlout retenía al único guardia que había quedado y teniendo listo su mazo-ahora ordénales a tus hombres que liberen a esos dragones que están en la arena-agrega seriamente mientras le señala con la cabeza la arena.

El rey se le queda mirando sorprendió y aun no creyendo que la persona que respetaba y admiraba lo este traicionando por unas malditas lagartijas, esto si que era un golpe bajo.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto por unas simples lagartijas!-le grita enfadado mientras aprieta los puños, el jefe lo mira sin inmutarse por su comentario.

-Tal vez...pero en realidad hago esto por mi hijo-responde sin cambiar su expresión, al escuchar eso el rey se tranquiliza y una idea se le cruza por a cabeza, sonreír de forma sarcástica.

-Muy bien...si es así como lo quieres...fue un placer conocerte Stoick-le dice lentamente y sin dejar de sonreír, eso extraño tanto al jefe como al pelinegro, el ojinegro voleta ver a sus soldados-SOLDADOS! INICIEN EL ATAQUE!-grita a todo pulmón dejando sorprendidos al par, rápidamente el Rey le da un manotazo al hacha y sale corriendo hacia la entrada.

Al verlo correr Snotlout quiso ir tras de el pero el guardia le detuvo el paso, al ver esta acción Stoick mira las catapulta y puede ver como los caballeros van hacia ellas, luego mira a su hijo y sus soldados que estaban luchando contra los caballeros.

-Demonios!-maldice muy enfado y frustrado al saber que su hipótesis era correcta.

 **En el campamento.**

Los jinetes aterrizaban cercan de donde estaban sus cosas, rápidamente tanto los jóvenes como los tres vikingos bajan de los dragones, Ruffnut mayor una vez que toco suelo sale corriendo lo mas lejos posible del dragon, no quiera ni estar cerca de esas criaturas, Fishlegs flaco al ver que el cremallerus aterrizo termino tirandose al suelo totalmente mareado por el vuelo, levanta un poco la cabeza pero sus ojos le daban vueltas, se vuelve a acostar, como era posible que esos dos no se marean por hacer esa clase de maniobras.

En cambio ni bien Stormfly toco el suelo el viejo herrero termino tirado al suelo con una golpe seco que hizo que todos tengan una expresion de dolor, lo bueno para el que su brazo derecho aguanto todo el viaje, en cambio Fishlegs jinete bajo lo mas suave posible de su dragon para no incomodar la chica que llevaba en brazos, al hacerlo se acerca hasta una gran roca y la sento contra esta.

-Rápido chicos! Vallan por sus sillas-les ordena la rubia seriamente al ver que todos los rescatados estaban a salvo en eso escuchan unos fuerte y rápidos pasos.

Todos miran como de entre los árboles sale el furia saltando y patinando un poco en la tierra, la carrera lo canso un poco pero no era momento para estarse quejado por eso, en cambio sus ocupantes, Hiccup protegió con su cuerpo a su madre mientras se agarraba lo mejor posible de su amigo.

-Astrid!...la cantimplora!-le ordena muy serio el joven mientras recostaba a su madre en el lomo de su amigo y el baja de un salto, sin decir nada la jinete corre hacia las sillas donde estaban las mochilas.

Mientras la joven rubia buscaba el agua, entre el furia y el castaño inntenta bajar a la mujer con cuidado, una vez entre los brazos del chico la lleva hasta donde había una pequeña roca para sentarla contra esta, en eso llega la rubia con la cantimplora en la mano, el joven la destapa.

-Por favor bebe un poco...esto te ara bien-comenta con voz suave y preocupante mientras llevaba el pico hacia los labios de su madre, Toothless, Astrid y Hiccup la miraban con preocupación ya que desde que salieron de los calabozos no a abierto los ojos, eso ya estaba preocupando y alterando al castaño.

Al sentir como el agua mojaba ligeramente sus labios, Valka comienza abrir un poco sus labios para que se infiltre mas de ese rico líquido de los dioses, a verla comenzar beber eso los alegro mucho a los tres pero mucho mas para al castaño, hizo que bebiera lentamente para no se ahogara, la mujer sentía que tenia un poco mas de fuerzas.

Al sentir como sus fuerzas volvían, abre un poco a poco sus ojos, el desmayo repentino la mareo un poco pero cuando su vista se enfoco bien pudo ver unos tiernos ojos verdes que la miraba con ternura y cariño.

-Que bueno que ya te sientas mejor-le dice con una dulce sonrisa mientras retiraba la cantimplora, la mujer lo miraba pensado que estaba en un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar.

-En..serio...eres...tu...Hiccup?-pregunta débilmente y con voz afónica, aun no se recuperaba del todo, para darles espacio tanto Astrid como Toothless se alejan, ambos por sus sillas, de manera lenta y temblorosa la castaña intenta levantar su mano izquierda para poder tocar esa cara que desde bebe no miraba pero a mitad de camino siente como sus fuerzas le fallaban.

Pero en eso siento como el joven agarra su mano para colocarla en su mejilla y dejarse acariciar por ella, con su pulgar y de manera debil la vikinga acaricia la mejilla del chico,el cierra los ojos dejandose acariciar y disfrutanto del contacto que desde que lo sintio por primera vez es una anelo para el, Valka sonrie debilmente, esto en realidad no era un sueño, era real, su bebe estaba enfrente de ella y lo estaba tocando, tanto años en anhelar poder tocarlo o abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a humedece de la tristeza y la felicidad de poder verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-Hic...Hiccup...yo...lo...-le dice entrecortado mientras las lagrimas salían, quería intentar disculparse con el por ser una mala madre y en abandonarlo, el joven niega con la cabeza mientras abre los ojos y teniendo una dulce sonrisa.

-No hables ahora...ahorra tus energía...ya abra tiempo para hablar-le dice dulcemente mientras deja la mano de su madre contra ella, al escuchar lo decir eso Valka quera quedarse despierta y hablar una poco pero aun se sentia débil, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y terminar durmiendose.

A verla descansar el joven jefe se levanta agarrando la cantimplora, observa como sus amigos ya estaban listos, se acerca hasta la silla y cola de su amigo, se agacha para busca algo entre sus cosas, agarra otra cantimplora y una tira de pan, se levanta para ir contra el herrero.

Desde que los tres vikingos fueron rescatados y ahora puesto "salvo", porque aun no confiaban en esas bestias, tanto Fishlegs como Gobber terminaron yendo con la rubia, ya que ella era la mas alejada del lugar, los tres vieron como "el arquero" llevaba a Valka entre sus brazos, se preguntaba porque el castaño era cuidado con ella?. Por otro lado miraba esto y sospechaba, desde que estuvo en prisión junto con ella nunca supieron mucho de su vida, el herrero no le había dirigido la palabra y no porque este enojado con ella sino que estaba avergonzado de si mismo.

Como decirle al esposa de su mejor amigo que su hijo primero estaba "muerto" para luego decir que revivió y ahora estaba en su contra?, no!...el no pensaba decir nada, pero ahora que estaban a fuera muchas preguntas le venían a la cabeza, y ver como ese chico traba a su amiga le extraña y preocupaba, al salio de sus pensamientos al ver como el castaño se acercaba hasta el.

-Ten...dale esto cuando despierte-le dice de manera tranquila entregándole la tira de pan, el herrero la acepta algo dudoso y asistiendo-y esto para ustedes...también necesitan tomar algo-agrega con una leve sonrisa mientra le entrega la cantimplora al rubio.

Confundido y extrañado Fishlegs acepta la cantimplora, mientras la rubia estaba en modo guardia por si pensaba atrácalos o devolverle el golpe, sin más que decir el joven jefe se da vuelta y corre hasta su a amigo para empezar a colocarle la silla y su cola.

-Chicos ustedes adelantasen-les ordena sin mirarlos mientras colocaba la silla a su amigo, sin decir nada los jinetes salen volando hacia el reino pero la rubia y su dragon se quedan.

-Nosotras te esperamos-comenta seriamente la rubia para luego sonreírle levemente, sin mirarla el castaño sonríe agradecido, el furia mira a la nadder con una mirada de agradecimiento porque se quede pero ella la voltea, eso confunde al pobre alpha.

-Alto!...alguien puede decirme que esta pasando?!-pregunta la rubia de dos coleta totalmente molesta y muy confundida, solo los dos dragones y la rubia la miran-como es posible que tu estés de nuestro lado?-pregunta señalando el castaño que estaba colocando la cola y ajustando los arneses-no se supone que ese furia había muerto?, y tu Astrid!-vuelve a preguntar señalando al dragon y de pues a al joven, esta la mira con una ligera sorpresa mientras se señalaba así misma-si tu!...que supone estas haciendo arriba de un dragon?-termina de preguntar ya no sabiendo absolutamente nada.

-Quieres tu muchacho?-pregunta el herrero mirando con seriedad la espalda del joven.

-Si porque hay otros iguales a nosotros?-pregunta esta vez con timidez el rubio vikingo después de ver como las otras personas iguales a ellos se habían ido...volando.

-Buena pregunta Fishlegs!, estoy segura que esa arpía de Hera tuvo algo que ver-comente la rubia muy feliz de que su amigo halla hecho esa pregunta para luego insultar la hechicera, la chica aprieta su puño derecho con fuerza al recordar a esa mujer que se hacia la bonita, para luego cambiar por una de extrañes al mirar al herrero- Gobber que clase de pregunta es esa?, por supuesto que es el idiota de Hiccup-pregunta extrañada para luego ver al castaño y señalarlo, la jinete se dio cuenta de la mirada extraña que ella le dio al chico.

-Que yo recuerde Hiccup no tenia una pierna de metal-responde seriamente mirando a la chica, otra cosa que también se dio cuenta en este chico fue que no solo tenia auna pierna de metal sino que tambien sus ropas eran diferente y otra cosa era que este "Hiccup" solo un poco mas flaco que el que vio hace dias y mas bronceado.

-Pierna de metal?!-pregunta el par de vikingos totalmente sorprendidos, ambos miran los pies de castaño y era cierto, este tenia una pierna de metal en la izquierda, esto cada vez era mas confuso.

-Si!...bueno...hay mucho de que hablar pero responderemos todo cuando volvamos-responde el joven jefe una vez que termino los preparativos de su dragon para luego subirse en el y mira a los tres-por favor Gobber cuida de ella...y de la otra chica-le ruega con una pequeña mirada de tristeza pero teniendo una leve sonrisa, el herrero al verlo no supo que decir o como sentirse, todo esto era muy extraño.

-Hiccup debe saber que ella es..-le intenta decir con tristeza ya que no sabia como explicarle que esa mujer que le dejaba a cargo era su madre.

-Lo se...es mi madre-responde el castaño con una sonrisa y dejando a los tres muy sorprendido, el herrero porque lo sepa y los dos chico porque no tenían ni idea-luego les explico-agrega riendo un poco mientras su amigo se prepara para salir a volar, la nadder hace lo mismo y su jinete se sostiene con fuerza.

-Espera!...porque quieren volver?-pregunta Fishlegs sin entender muy porque estaban volviendo si ellos ya estaban a salvo, eso dejo un poco preocupado a la pareja, ya que no querían entrar en detalles junto ahora.

-Como les digo-cometa el joven jefe rascándose la cabeza intentando encontrar las palabras indicas, los tres vikingos lo miran muy confundidos, el joven suspira para pensar un poco e intentar responder-mi padre esta allá luchando, al igual que tu hermano, Heather, Astrid y Snotlout...no podemos quedar aquí y dejarlos allá-responde con una leve sonrisa y ya muy preocupado por ellos.

-QUE?!-pregunta o mas bien gritan los tres al mismo tiempo, tanto Ruffnut como Gobber no podían creer que su amigo y hermano este allá.

-Si!...y debemos salvarlos tanto a ellos como a los dragones y a alguien mas-comenta seriamente, en eso el par de dragones se elevan.

-Alguien mas?!, espera!...pero quien mas puede ser?- pregunta y grita el herrero teniendo tantas preguntas y preocupado por su amigo, esto de no tener tanta información era muy estresante, pero quien mas estaría allá con su amigo y esos chicos?

-Mi otro yo...el que para ustedes es...el arquero jeje-responde el joven con una sonrisa dejando a los tres sin palabras y muy pero muy sorprendidos-nos vemos!-se despide de ellos, así los cuatros se alejan volando dejando a los tres vikingos muy confundidos, sorprendidos y al cuidado de la madre del chico y una extraña chica.

 **En el reino.**

Los dragones volaban y lanzaban fuego por todos lados, rompiendo y quemado las casas, esculturas y tiendas, lastimando tanto a los caballeros como a los aldeanos, no pensaban tenerles piedad a estos humanos, no después de lo que les hicieron a algunos de los suyos.

Sky, Rex, Sugar y Smoker dejaron de atacar hace rato y ahora se ponían a buscar con la mirada donde se supina que quedaba la dichosa arena, pero había tantos edificios que les era casi imposible saber donde quedaba.

-( _Maldición!...donde demonios se supone que esta esa arena?_ )-maldice muy enojado y frustrado el pesadilla negro buscando con la mirada para luego esquiva unas flechas, arto de esos humanos con un fuerte aleteo de su grandes alas provoca una ráfaga que lanza a tres caballeros hacia atrás, para mala suerte de estos estaban en la muralla.

-( _No lo se pero debemos encontrarlo rápido, Hiccup y el maestro están ahí_ )-responde la nadder dorada igual de enojada, no tener ni una idea de donde podría estar ese lugar era muy frustrante, ya que la vida de sus queridos estaba en peligro.

Sugar ya estaba muy preocupada por ellos dos, con tantas explosione y dragones volando por todo lados era difícil saber hacia que dirección ir, Smoker estaba igual aunque tenga dos cabezas era difícil ir a una dirección correcta.

-( _Están buscando la arena de combate?)_ -pregunta seriamente un látigo afilado acercándose al grupo y por la voz era una hembra.

-( _Si!)_ \- responde los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-( _Yo se donde esta...sígame_ )-les dice sin cambiar su expresión y comenzando a volar hacia una dirección, sin decir nada mas los cuatro hermanos la siguen.

 **En la arena.**

Las cosas no iban bien para Stoick y sus guerreros, la balanza estaba mas a favor del enemigo ya que les ganaban en número, Snotlout ya había dejado inconciente a tres caballeros pero ahora era perseguido por tres más y lo peor de todo es que había perdido su mazo cuando el cuarto de estos lo ataco sorpresivamente. Tuffnut dejo a dos caballeros inconscientes y ahora peleaba contra dos al mismo tiempo, esto será mas fácil para el si tuviera otra espada o que estos tipos no tuvieran esas armaduras.

Heather por suerte la tenia un poco mas fácil, ya había vencido a cuatro caballeros y ahora peleaba uno contra uno en las gradas, lo único malo eran los soldados que estaba en las murallas cercanas, ya que estos les lazaban flechas desde lo alto. Mientras Astrid peleaba cerca de la arena, ya noqueo a cuatro cabellos y esquivo a uno que callo dentro de la arena, dejar que los dragones se hagan cargo de el, ahora solo bloqueaba las flechas que iban dirigidas hacia ella.

Stoick ya había vencido a seis guardias y se estaba encargando de dos al mismo tiempo, debían eliminar o dejar inconciente a la mayor cantidad posible, Hiccup por otro lado y había matado a cuatro guaridas en total, luego tomo su arco y una flecha, disparo hacia uno de los caballeros que estaba cerca de las catapultas, dio en su blanco pero el problema es que la flecha reboto en el caballero.

Eso lo hizo gruñir, se olvido que sus flechas no estar reforzadas con hierro de gronckles asíque era inútiles, rápidamente guarda su arco y saca su espada para bloquear a otro caballero, estos tipo no se rendían. Mientras tanto en un balcón arriba de las gradas de la arena sale el Rey cansado y sudoroso.

-Catapultas!-grita con todas sus fuerzas hacia sus soldados, estos lo miran- maten...a...esos...dragones!-vuelve a gritar casi sin aire, luego señala al castaño-arqueros maten a ese chico de cabellos castaños!-grita con sus últimos alientos.

Stoick, Tuffnut y Snotlout que eran los más cercanos escucharon los gritos del rey, pero tanto rubio como pelinegro estaban muy ocupados como para hacer algo, el gran jefe igual quiera ir ayuda o mejor dicho salvar a su hijo, en eso bloquea los ataques de ambos caballeros, mira de reojo la muralla a su izquierda y ve como los arqueros preparan sus flechas.

-No!...Hiccup!-grita con horror y miedo, miedo de volver a perderlo y no a ver hecho nada para evitarlo, intenta sacarse de enzima a estos dos pero era inútil.

Hiccup estaba demasiado ocupado con este caballero que no escucho el grito del jefe, Astrid se da cuenta que los arqueros ya no la estaban apuntado a ella, eso la extraño, sino le estaba apuntando a ella, entonces a quien?.

-( _Hiccup! Agáchate!_ )-grita con todas sus fuerzas Amaru mientras abre gran su boca, el castaño escucha la advertencia de su maestro mientras retenía al caballero, lo empuja para luego ver a sus compañeros.

-Agachasen y cúbranse!-les grita con fuerza para luego seguir su propia orden, eso extraño al caballero contra quien peleaba.

Los cinco vikingos escuchan el grito del castaño y al verlo tirarse el suelo supieron que algo malo iba a pasar, así que rápidamente Astrid y Heather, se acercan contra la murallas de la arena para cubridse, la vikinga pelinegra estaba algo cerca, en eso el dragón hibrido se asoma hasta la altura de las cadenas, los cabellos lo miran y quedan sorprendidos, Tuffnut que estaba las gradas sale corriendo lo mas rápido que puede hacía las murallas de la arena para cubrirse, por otro lado Stoick y Snotlout también reaccionan rápido para salir corriendo hacia las puertas de la entrada, una vez que la atravesaron la bloquean con sus cuerpos.

Una vez que los aleados de su chico estaba fuera de su campo de visión, gran Amaru abre sus fauces para que de ellas salga una gran tornado eléctrico, por desgracia para los caballeros no solo sufrieron la poderosa ráfaga sino que además las poderosas descargar en sus armaduras les causo mucho mas daño, el hibrido comenzaba girara sobre si mismo lanzando su aliento sin parar, causando tanto daños a los caballeros como a las catapultas.

Astrid, Heather y Tuffnut tirados en el suelo cubriéndose las cabezas con las manos, miraban como los todos caballeros del Rey eran lanzados y electrificados con el poder del maestro de Hiccup, esto era algo increíble y horroroso, mira si ellos hubieran peleado contra este dragón?, su poder era increíble y eso que estaba muy herido, no quieran imaginarse si estaba al 100% de sus fuerzas.

El pobre Ludwing al recibir el prime disparo salio tirado hacia atrás con el pelo chamuscado y la cara quemada, ese dragón era de temer, ahora entendía porque su lady lo quería muerto, en eso Amaru termina de lanzar su aliento y al hacerlo pudo ver que casi todos los caballeros estaban tirado en suelo muy malheridos, aterriza muy cansado pero con una pequeña sonrisa satisfaccion.

El rompehuesos y el cuernatronante lo miraban muy impresionados, para ser un dragón viejo y famoso seguía siendo muy poderos, había derrotas a toda una docena de soldados humanos con su aliento y estado muy débil y herido.

-( _Mis mas sinceras disculpas y tienes mis respeto_ )-comenta el dragón escarabajo mientras se inclina ante el.

-( _Por favor...no lo hagas...solo soy...otro simple dragón...no soy la gran cosa_ )-responde lentamente, estaba muy herido y muy cansado, ese ataque por poco y le quita las ultimas fuerzas. La verdad para el era una falta de respeto creer que era como los reyes dragones, no quiera que otros dragones se sientan inferiores ante el, nunca quiso ser lo que otro piensan de el, así que verlo haciendo una reverencia ante el no le gustaba

-( _Aun hay algunos mas!_ )-comenta con seriedad el rompehuesos al ver a unos humanos salir de la pequeña muralla, el par también mira y solo el cuernatronante les gruñe mientras que el viejo dragón sonríe cansado.

-( _No te preocupes...no son nuestros enemigos_ )-responde feliz de poder volver a ver al castaño ahí arriba.

Los cuatro vikingos miraban el panorama con felicidad y sorpresa, esto último por parte de las dos chicas y el rubio, para luego voltearse y ver a los tres dragones en la arena, solo el castaño le levanta el pulgar de su mano derecha.

-Eres el mejor Amaru!-le grita con una gran sonrisa y muy feliz de poder volver a verlo, los vikingo lo miran y después miran al dragón de cabeza blanca, de la puerta de entrada salen Snotlout y Stoick muy sorprendidos por lo que ven.

 **En la muralla.**

Un caballero algo malherido se levantaba algo mareado y temblando, tuvo mucha suerte de no a ver sido afectado por el ataque electrico del dragón, maldita bestia, elimino a muchos compañeros e hizo que algunos otro cayeran por le otro lado de la muralla, solo le quedaba un tiro y por desgracia la catapulta no giraba, el impacto debió haberla dañado, por suerte uno de los tres estaba en su rango de ataque.

-Muérete criatura asquerosa-comenta en voz baja para después apretar el gatillo, la gran flecha sale dispara, todos escuchan el elástico de la catapulta y ven como una gran flecha se dirigía hacia uno de los dragones.

-Rompehuesos!-grita el arquero con espato al ver hacia donde iba esa enorme flecha, al final solo un rugido desgarrador y sangre pudo ver en el aire, mas un grito de espanto.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos...esto esta dividido en tre actos asique sean pacientes ñwñ.  
**

 **pero bueno esto fue muy alucinante!...Valka viva pero muy malherida...Hiccup arquero muy sadico...la pelea de los vikingos y los caballero?**

 **Gobber, Ruffnut y Fishlegs vivos pero quien era esa chica que estaba con ellos?, pero lo mas impactante es que paso con el Rompehuesos y quien gritoal final?...otra cosa que pasa entre Toothless y Stormfly?..en especial en esta ultima?...todos se vera el proximo episodio!..**

 **Nos veremos luego! byebye!**


	45. Adios y Revelacion (sengundo acto)

**Bueno Damas y Caballeros bienviendo al este nuevo episodio espero que hallan disfrutado el anterior porque este llevaran muchas sorpresa! y emociones!.**

 **Asique que los disfruten ñwñ/.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

 **ASi sin mas...comencemos!.**

* * *

 **ADIOS, REVELACION, PELEAS Y VENGANZA.**

Los vikingos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, ninguno se espero esto pero repentinamente la guardia real aparecen en el en las gradas, al igual que nuevos arquero se colocaban en las murallas, Stoick y Snotlout que estaban en la puerta de entrada se lejana lo mas rápido posible ya que los superaban en numeros, ambos corren escaleras abajo hacia donde estaban los demás, por otro lado Heather, Tuffnut y Astrid al ver la guardia real toman sus armas nuevamente y se colocan en guardia.

Desde el balcón el Rey Ludwing se asoma algo herido y quemado pero al ver a guardia real en zona de batalla sonríe de gusto y al ver hacia la arena termina riendo con fuerza y felicidad.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba!-grita totalmente orgullo y eufórico mientras aun se sigue riendo de gusto-a que no te lo esperabas o si Stoick?!-le pregunta gritando mirando al gran jefe, el mencionado levanta la mirada serio y sin bajar la guardia-aun tiene la oportunidad de unirte a mi amigo!-le propone con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y dejar a mi hijo y mis guerreros solos?...jamás!-responde seriamente negando su propuesta y moviendo en su brazos derecho, en realidad no tenían ningún interés en unirse a el, eso molesto mucho al rey.

-Bien!...entonces tendrás el mismo destino que tu hijo y tus guerrero!-le grita muy disgustado con esa respuesta, en eso levanta su brazo derecho en línea recta, los vikingos miran como los arqueros en la murallas preparaban su arco y flechas, esto no era bueno-soldados!...preparen!...apunte!...fue...-les grita para dar la orden de ejecutar a esos traidores de especies pero antes de bajar el brazos...

Fuego?, si hubo...pero para los arqueros, detrás de las murallas aparecen, un nadder dorada, un pesadilla negro/rojo, un gronckle, un cremallerus y un látigo afilado atacando tanto a los arqueros como a la guardia real, el pobre rey se había quedado con la boca abierta, esto no podía ser posible, se suponía que el arquero no sabia nada de sus planes.

Al ver esta ayuda extra los cinco vikingos sonrieron a gusto por eso, para que luego llegaran los jinetes con sus dragones, mas felices no podían estar, Ludwing a ver como mas dragones venían se quiso arrancar los cabellos, pero se quedo muy sorprendido al ver que ese tres nuevos dragones que venían llevando...humanos?!.

-Pero que es lo que esta pasando aquí?!-se pregunta sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, todo esto lo tenia muy confundido, eso ve que su soldados no hacen nada-no se queden ahí parados!...ataquen!-les ordena casi fuera de quicio.

Los caballeros quedaron muy sorprendidos no solo al ver al nadder dorado y al pesadilla negro/rojo, sino que además otros tres dragones mas había aparecidos y con humanos montándolos, esto era increíble pero sus sorpresas acabaron cuando escucharon la orden de su Rey, rápidamente atacan la orden sacando sus espadas y escudos para comenzar el ataque contra los seis traidores.

Los cinco vikingos se dejan de sonreír para ponerse en guarda a la espera del ataque pero castaño no se movía para nada, Stoick mira tanto a su hijo como a los caballeros, le grita pero el chico no se mueve parecia que estaba en otro lugar, justo antes de que el caballero tire un golpe con su espada a lo que seria la espalda de castaño, el gran jefe se interpone bloqueando el ataque. Debía defender a su hijo hasta que este reaccione, aunque no tenia idea cuanto iba a reaccionar, estos al igual que los otros caballeros que derribaron sus armaduras eran muy duras, desde los cielos los gemelos, Snotlout y Fishlegs destruían unas catapulta y atacaban a todo caballero que tenia flechas, lo único que podían hacer eran que caigan ya que estos también tenían armadura hecha con hierro de gronckle.

-Esto no es bueno-comenta asustado el robusto jinete al ver que solo podían atacar de lejos, ya que de cerca era un riesgo, aunque estar lejos tampoco era un buena idea y mas que eran pocos, Albóndiga estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el.

 **En las gradas.**

Los cuatro hermanos aterrizaron en estas y empezaron a pelear contra todo caballeros que se les venían, Sugar se había hecho bola y Smoker la golpeo con sus colas en dirección hacia los caballeros, la dragona al chocar contras uno comenzó a rebotar de caballero en caballero, Rex se impulso con mucha fuerza hacia un grupo de caballeros y al llegar extendió sus alas para mandar a volar a todos, Smoker se coloco en medio de otro grupo y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo golpeando los caballeros tanto con sus colas como sus cabezas, al terminer de golpearlos que algo atontado.

Sky se vio rodeada por cuatro caballeros, les gruñe furiosa y en eso gira sobre si misma lanzando sus espinas, los caballeros se cubren sabiendo que estas espinas podían entrar por los orificios que sus cascos tenian al ver, pero esto no era mas que una simple distraccion por parte de la dragona, al verlo cubrirse la nadder enviste con su cuerno a quien tenia en frente, luego mira para ambos lados para ver como dos caballeros venia hacia ella, esquiva las espadas salando de manera diagonal arriba, para que rápidamente extendiendo sus patas y con todo su peso aplanta al caballero que aun no ataco, esta maniobra dejo sorprendidos a los otros dos, en eso la dragona se impulsa hacia delante y patea al de la izquierda con mucha fuerza, al ver como su compañero salir volando hacia atrás intenta atacar a la nadder pero su ataque no resulta ya que es recibido con una patada que lo manda escaleras nadder mira como ese humano rueda escalera abajo para que luego sus hermanos se junten con ella, los cuatro se miran con seriedad y terminan impulsándose hacia el segundo grupo.

Por otro lado los jinetes, Colmillo y Snotlout, este ultimo con mazo, ambos estaban en la muralla oeste pelando contra los arquero que en ella había, con agilidad por parte del joven y fuerza por parte del dragón ambos peleaban muy bien, en la muralla este los gemelos con sus lanzas de doble filo y su dragón peleaban contra los arqueros, doble agilidad y doble problema.

El plan de los tres jinetes y sus dragones era llegar hasta las catapultas y destruirlas, el único problema eran los arqueros cubierto con armadura hecha de hierro de gronckle que defendian dichas catapultas, asíque a Snotlout se le ocurrió un plan, atacar las muralla para deshacerse de las catapultas, sabían que era una idea loca y peligrosa ya que los ponía en blanco fácil, mas para sus dragones pero si ellos se separaban sus dragón los podrían ayudar desde arriba ya que ellos mismo serian la distracción.

Una plan muy arriesgado cosa que les encanto a los gemelos, asíque rápidamente estos tomaron la muralla este, otra cosa mas que el pelinegro ordeno y estaba vez para su amigo robusto fue que le de apoyo aerio a sus aleados, al escuchar una afirmación por parte de este, Colmillo se fue hacia la muralla oeste. Así estaban la cosa pero había un pequeño problema y es que Albóndiga no es movía.

-Que pasa Albóndiga?, debemos ayudar a los demás-le pregunta extrañado y dandole aviso, internamente aun no se podía creer que a Snotlout se le allá ocurrido ese plan y que el lo este obedeciendo, pero volviendo a lo primero, su amiga no se movía, parecía fija mirando un punto en el suelo que la había dejado congelada-que tanto estas mirando?...ay dioses!-se pregunta extrañado, mira la dirección que ella estaba mirando para terminar totalmente sorprendido y horrorizado.

 **Con los vikingos**.

Estos hacia lo que podían para retener a la guardia suerte para ellos que los dragones del castaño llegaron en el momento junto para ayudarlos, en eso Heather se deshizo de uno de ellos pero a su izquierda venia otro caballero con intención de asesinarla, la pelinegra reacciona tan tarde que lo único que le ocurre fue cerrar los ojos, al no sentir nada abre los ojos muy extraña para terminar sorprendida, un dragón de color gris plateado y ojos verdes estaba parado delante suyo y pisando al caballero, en eso el dragón con su cola agarra la hombre por la pierna y lo lanza con fuerza hacia donde venia otro.

-Gra-gracias-le agradece muy impresionada y agradecida con este dragón por a verle salvado la vida.

-Hiccup!-gritan tanto la comandante como el jefe al ver que el castaño había saltado la pequeña muralla y entrado en la arena, donde aun había dos dragones peligrosos.

Ese fuerte grito lo escucharon tanto la pelinegra y el látigo afilado como los cuatro hermanos, que de solo escucharlo se elevaron rápidamente y al ver hacia la arena se sintieron como unos completos estupidos al no mirar bien.

-( _No puede ser_ )-comenta Sugar con sorpresa y no creyendo lo que ve.

-( _Esto tiene que ser una broma_ )-comenta la cabeza izquierda de Smoker totalmente sorprendido.

-( _No!)-_ grita Sky con tristeza.

-( _Maldición!_ )-maldice Rex con mucho enfado para que los cuatro termine volando hacia la arena.

-MAESTRO!-termina gritando el castaño lleno de dolor mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el dragon, sin que le importe mucho las lagrimas comenzaban a salír.

Ahí tirado delante del rompehuesos ensangrentado estaba Amaru con la gran flecha clavada en su estomago, al escuchar un fuerte grito, el par de dragones voltea a ver como el castaño venia corriendo hacia ellos, al verlo con una espada, el dragón rompehuesos se eleva un poco para colocarse unos cuantos pasos mas delante del cuerpo del dragón que le salvo la vida, el cuernatronante hace lo mismo colocándose a su lado y a unos cuantos pasos lejos de su compañero.

Al ver a los dos dragones el castaño deja caes su espada para luego hace un par de señales y termina señalando a ambos dragones, estos dos queda algo extrañados no solo por verlo dejar tirada su espada sino también por los extraños movimientos que hizo con sus manos pero no por eso iban a dejarlo pasar, no confiar en el.

-( _Ni creas que pasaras huma..._ )-le dice de manera amenazante el dragón escarabajo listo para enfrentarse el, pero delante de ambos dragones caen de improvisto y sopresibamente el pesadilla negro y el creamallerus, ambos habían visto las señales de su hermano para detener a estos dragones.

Mientras el castaño sigue corriendo hacia el dragon verde, los cuatro dragones se rugen entre si al no entender porque estos dos los interrumpen, en eso otros dos mas aterrizan cerca del cuerpo de hibrido, al ver que no podían hacer nada y mas siendo superados en números, ambos se detienen. En eso el castaño llega hasta la cabeza de su maestro y en pleno camino se arrasca con las rodillas.

-Maestro!...maestro!...responda por favor!-le grita totalmente desperado y sin saber que hacer, verlo tirado sobre su sangre propia no era parte del plan-Amaru!-grita ya fuera de quicio, la tristeza lo invade al igual que sus lagrimas caen sin parar.

-( _Hic..Hiccup...que...alegría le has...dado a estos...viejos ojos_ )-comenta débilmente el viejo dragon mirando el joven, despacio y con calma el castaño coloca la cabeza de su maestro en su regazo.

-No hable maestro...estará bien se lo prometo-le dice intentado convencerlo mientras sonríe e intenta auto convenciéndose a si mismo de que lo salvara, pero las lagrimas lo delataban.

-( _No...no lo creo...creo que...hasta aquí llego_ )-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa, su voz ya se estaba escuchando muy cansada, al igual que sus ojos, esto pestañeaban débilmente.

-No!...no claro que no!...ya vera que ustedes se repondrá...ya lo vera!-dice con desesperación, mira hacia todos lados buscando ayuda pero todos estaban ocupados y el no tenia nada con ayudarlo, mas que al ver la gran flecha encajada en el estomago de su maestro supo que no tenia salvación- no! no! no! no! no!...se supone que debíamos salvador!-tanta tristeza, tanto sufrimiento, tanta impotencia que sentía que no sabia que hacer con ella, lo único que se le ocurrió fue pegar su frente con la cabeza del dragon.

Los dos grandes dragones se dieron cuenta que ese humano no tenia intenciones de lastimar mas al hibrido, solo había venido para despedice, escuchar sus fuertes gritos y llantos hacia que sus corazones dolieran, ambos voltean la mirada con dolor, Rex y Smoker con dolor y tristeza se acerca paso lento para colocarse los lados de sus hermanas, esta dos estaban igual de triste que su hermano.

-( _Me...alegro mucho...que se...estén...cuidando...uno a los otros_ )-comenta alegremente después que el chico se calmara un poco pero no por eso deje de llorar, Hiccup no quería separarse de el.

-( _Porque nunca nos dijo que usted era el poderoso hibrido?_ )-pregunta Sky dando un paso hacia delante, mirándolo algo molesta pero muy triste-( _esas grandes historias que nos contó eran suyas verdad?)_ -vuelve a pregunta un poco mas calmada ya que todo rastro de molestia había desapareciendo, ahora solo la invadía una profunda tristeza.

Los cinco había crecido como familia por esas historias que su maestro les contó cuando descansaban en la noche, no solo había ilusionado a Hiccup con poder conocerlo sino que también los inspiro a ellos cuatro para querer ser los mejor dragones, el castaño despega su frente del dragon para verlo aun con las lagrimas pero teniendo una mirada de confusión y sorpresa, el viejo dragon solo suspira con cansancio.

-( _Ustedes...cuatro...me hubieran...aceptado por ser...de dos especies diferente?_ )-les pregunta débilmente y mirando a los cuatro.

El cuernatronante y el rompehuesos se sintieron avergonzados de si mismo al no haberlo aceptado, pensaban que siendo tan fuerte y famoso la arrogancia les demostraría que el se crea superior a todos, que equivocados estaban, el había sido rechazado por el mundo duranto muchos años y aun buscaba a aceptación de unos poco, que lo vieron como uno mas, pero no fue así.

-( _A mi no me importa que esa de dos especies diferentes!_ )-responde la nadder totalmente dolida y traicionada por creer que lo vería con otros ojos, eso dejo sorprendido al par y al hibrido-( _estuve mucho tiempo encerrada y al ver que a nadie, ni mi propia familia le importe, cualquiera era bienvenido para ser mi amigo_ )-explica con tristeza, tanto tiempo encerrada ya no le importaba si su mejor amigo terminaba siendo una terrible terror, lo que importa es que alguien se preocupe por ella-( _por cree que tengo a estos cuatro como hermanos_ )-bromea un poco para no sentir tanta tristeza mientras movia las alas señalando a los cuatro.

Los mencionados sonríen y rien con tristeza por la broma pero eran verdad, eran una familia rara pero al final era una familia y se cuidaban unos a los otros, las pupilas del hibrido se agrandan pensado que no pudo encontrar mejores amigos.

-( _Además...si le ciervo de consuelo...ninguno de los cinco sabíamos de sus historias_ )-comenta Sugar con timidez pero mirándolo directo a los ojos, Amaru también la vio y se dio cuenta que ella decía la verdad, tanto tiempo estando con ellos casi los conocía como si fuera sus propios hijos.

Aunque la pequeña alegría les duro poco al ver como el tosía sangre manchando el pantalón del castaño pero poco le importaba a este, todos miran con tristeza y espanto al saber que poco a poco al vida del famoso hibrido y su gran maestro estaba llegando a su fin.

-Maestros!/( _Maestro!)-_ gritan los cinco hermanos con horror al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, el viejo dragon toma una gran bocada de aire para alagar su vida unos cuantos minutos mas.

-( _Hiccup..._ )-llama al chico casi sin voz, las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando y su vista estaba nublosa.

-Aquí esto Amaru- responde rápidamente y con desesperación, escucharlo de esa manera no era buena señal y no quería que esto acabara así.

-( _Debes...al-alejarte...de...He-Hera_ )-su voz casi no le respondía, su fuerzas ya lo estaban abandonado, muy pronto se reencontrara con sus padres y sus hermanos, esas palabras muy sorprendido el chico y en alerta a los hermanos-( _ale-aléjate de ella...no es una buena per-persona_ )-agrega mientras intenta respirar por la boca.

-Que?, pero si no puedo confiar en ella...entonces en quien?-le pregunta muy confundido con lo que le dijo, no entendía a que se refiera con eso, Hera nunca lo a traicionado a comparación de otras personas, con los ojos cerrados el viejo dragon le sonríe débilmente mientras la sangre se escurria por su hocico.

-( _En-encontraras...la res-respuesta...en tu co-corazón...solo...debes se-seguirlo_ )-le responde amablemente, confiaba plenamente en el y que hallara la respuesta, mas sabiendo como es el, ya la tenia solo debía quitarse la venda de los ojos y no dejar que su oscuro pasado lo invada-( _mis fuerzas me abandona!_ )-grita tosiendo con fuerza y escupiendo sangre.

-( _No!...no aun podemos..._ )-le grita Rex con tristeza e impotencia al saber que lo que iba a decir era una vil mentira.

-( _Ya...es...tarde_ )-lo interrumpe lentamente mientras poco a poco relaja su cabeza en el suelo ya no quería manchar mas al chico y se preaparta para dormir una muy larga sienta-( _los...quiero mucho...a los cinco...hijos_ )-termina de decir con una dulce sonrisa mientras poco a poco se deja llevar, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar, su respiración al igual que los movimientos de su cuerpo se dejaban de moverse.

Los siete que estaban en arena quedaron inmóviles y sorprendidos, tanto el rompehuesos como el cuerantronante mira aun lado con una tristeza profunda, al ver como una gran y valiente dragon había caído delante de su ojos y no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarlo, en cambio los cinco hermanos sintieron como sus corazones se habían roto de solo ver esta imagen y de haber escuchado sus ultimas palabras.

-MAESTRO!( _MAESTRO!)_ \- gritan y rugen con desgarro haciendo que todos en la gradas y los muros escuchen, el solo rugido desgarrado de los cuatro dragones hicieron que todos se detuvieran.

 **En las gradas.**

Todo el mundo miran hacia la arena al escuchar esos rugidos, Heather y Astrid se llevan una mano a la boca para tapar un grito ahogado, el solo ver al maestro de su amigo y aleado tirado sobre su propia sangre les hizo entender que este se había ido, para Tuffnut este suceso le hizo recordar mas o menos hace 10 años atrás cuando entre el y Snotlout retuvieron a Hiccup para que no ayude al furia, no sabia como sentirse por eso y por esto, por otra parte Snotlout le era indiferente a esto, se quería concentro mas en la lucha.

Por otro lado Stoick miraba este suceso con mucha tristeza, su hijo había perdido a otro ser o en este caso otro dragon querido para el y otra vez el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, en la muralla oeste Snotlout y Colmillo miraban todo con una enorme sorpresa y el mas sentido pésame para el castaño por parte del joven, ya que había perdido otro dragon, en cambio Colmillo solo sentía tristeza por ellos.

En la muralla este, Ruffnut miraba todos con sorpresa mientras tenia su mano izquierda en la frente, tantos esfuerzo para rescatar al hibrido para que caiga, Tuffnut pesaba igual que su hermana mientras se agarraba los cabellos, no podía creer esto, la escena casi le recodaba a algo que no quera hacerlo.

 **De vuelta en la arena.**

Después de terminar de rugir, Sky y Rex echaban humo por la nariz, querían convertir en carbon al quien le hizo esto a su maestro y padre, estaban tan furiosos que sabian que esos humanos no eran capaces de saber como son ellos estando ciegos de ira, mientras Sugar después de sacar toda su tristeza e impotencia en ese rugido se termina tirando al suelo con las patas extendidas y muy deprimida, Smoker termina haciendo lo mismo que su hermana, con tristeza se acuesta en el suelo, sin querer moverse. En cambio en medio del rugido de sus hermanos, el arquero habia dejado de gritar para terminar agachando la mirada.

Su mirada era tristeza profunda, apenas y si se acordaba de respirar, esto era una pesadilla, primero su quierodo amigo Toothless y ahora su maestro, cuanto mas dolor debe sufrir para que se acabe?, las lagrimas vuelve a salir mientras lleva sus manos a sus cabellos, comienza a revolverlo y apretárselo, haciéndose auto daño, para luego chocar su frente contra el suelo y dejar que todo el dolor, la angustia y el sufrimiento que lo atormentaba salga de una vez. Sky y Rex frenan sus enfados al escuchar a su hermano gritar y llorar con mucho dolor.

Tanto la nadder como la gronckle con dolor y tristeza se acercan a su hermano, Sugar se coloca a su derecha y le acaricia el brazo con cariño solo para terminar siendo abrazada con mucha fuerza y tristeza por el, eso le sorprende un poco pero se deja abrazar mientras que Sky acaricia la espalda del chico con su cabeza, Rex y Smoker se miran entre si con tristeza al no saber que hacer o que decir.

- _Tu alma es mía Amaru!-_ se escucha una voz en el aire haciendo que todos el mundo quede sorprendido, aunque ocho personas reconocieron esa voz, todos miraban a todas las direcciones.

 **Sobrevolando en reino.**

Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless y Stormfly miraban el panorama del reino con asombro y preocupacion, la total destruccion del reino era increbli, las personas corrian por todo lados, los dragones atacaba tanto a los gente inocente y a los caballos, estos utlimos no solo intentaban defender a los inocentes sino que tambien iban al contraataque.

-Estos es horrible-comenta la rubia horrizada por lo que estab viendo, tanto dragones como las personas se lastimban entre si.

-Si...tienes razon-con cuerda con ella el joven jefe mirando el paranorama con tristeza, esta no era la clase de paz que siempre busco-pero no podemos hacer nada...debemos ir a buscar a los demas y salir de aqui cuantos antes-le explica con seriedad, tanto la jinete como ambos dragones concuerdan con el.

Con pesar y sabiendo que no pueden detener a todos al mismo tiempo, los cuantro deciden irse a buscar a su amigos e irse de este lugar que se acombertido en un infierno pero con solo moverse un poco comenzaron atacarlos tanto dragones como caballeros, esto no era bueno, lo unico que se les ocurrio fue hacer maniobras evacibas.

 **De vuelta en la arena.**

Una extraña luz de color celeste se comienza salir del cuerpo inerte de Amaru, eso extraño pero dejo muy sorprendidos a los cinco hermanos, que era esa luz?, porque salia del cuerpo de su maestro?, esta poco a poco va tomando la forma de una pequeña esfera, tano Sugar como Hiccup se levanta impresionado por esa rara esfera celeste, el chico se limpia las lagrimas pensando que estaba viendo una ilusión, Sky se endereza mientra que Rex y Smoker se miran entre si sin entender nada, al igual que los otros dos dragones que tampoco entendía que pasaba y de quien era esa voz que se escucho.

El castaño estira lentamente su mano hacia la espera pero esta rápidamente vuelta hacia su derecha, los cinco la siguen con la mirada para ver como la esfera se coloca en la palma de...

-Hera!( _Hera!_ )-gritan los cinco al mismo aunque por parte de los dragones fue con furia y mientras que por parte del chico con sorpresa, ya que este ultimo no se esperaba que apareciera.

Mientra tanto en las gradas todos los caballeros y los vikingos miraban con sorpresa la arena y que en ella había aparecido alguien mas, la pregunta era quien?, desde el balcón Ludwing sonreía de gusto, sus planes funcionaron, ahora podía pedir lo que quisiera. De vueltas en las gradas Stoick y Astrid miraban la arena y pudieron reconocer a la persona que estaba ahí.

-Hera!-comenta ambos con odio puro, ese monstruo rompía parte de sus vidas y debía pagarlas, Ludwing mira las gradas y los muros y puede ver que todos estaban congelados.

-Que demonios están haciendo?!-pregunta al aire muy enfadado, eso hace que todos reaccionen-maten a esos dragones y a sus cómplices!-ordena señalando al grupo de Stoick.

Al escuchar esa orden todos los dragones de los jinetes y el látigo afilado reaccionan rápido para dispara sus fuegos, en el caso de Colmillo, Barf y Belch, estos derribaron las catapultas antes de que todos racciones mientras que el suelo el látigo afilado lanzo sus espinas y Albóndiga daba apoyo aerio. Stoick reacciona dando la orden de aprovechar esta oportunidad de atacar y decirles que tomen las armas de ellos, con esta nueva petición para Tuffnut fueron palabra mágicas ya que ya se había robado una, hora tenia dos.

Heather junto al látigo afilado atacaron juntos, la pelinegra aun con su espada y otra del enemigo, bloqueaba el ataque con la suya y atacaba con la otra al enemigo, Snotlout agarro no solo una espada sino que también un escudo que tenían unos de los caballeros anteriores que los dragones habían derribado, Stoick solo agarro un escudo que usaba como defensa y ataque, por otro lado Astrid miraba la arena con seriedad, quería ir contra esta mujer y acabar de una vez con ella pero tampoco podía dejar a sus compañeros y amigos, con pesar y enfado guardo su hacha para tomar una espada tirar e ir contra los caballeros.

 **Mientras en la arena.**

Los cuatro hermanos miraba con enfado y gruñendo a la recién llegada, Hiccup la miraba con sorpresa y aun teniendo una mirada triste mientras que los otros dos dragones no sabían que hacer pero en el caso del cuernatronante un olor raro se sentía en el aire, algo que emanaba en esa mujer no le agrada, mientras que la hermosa mujer miraba la hermosa esfera celeste que tenia en su mano derecha.

-Asíque esta el alma y poder del poderoso Amaru-comenta en voz baja maravillada con lo que tenia en la mano y una leve sonrisa.

-HERA!-le grita el castaño estando entre sus hermanos, la mujer reacciona pestañeando una poco, en eso nota la presencia del chico con sus dragones.

-Oh!...hola querido Hiccup...que haces aquí?-le pregunta algo nerviosa e intermamente sorprendida de verlo en este lugar.

-Que haces aquí? Y que es eso que tienes en la mano?-le pregunta muy confundido por verla aquí en este lugar y mas aun señalando la esfera que tiene en la mano.

-Esto?...pues como te digo...-responde señalando la esfera algo nerviosa, no sabia por donde comenzar, en eso los dragones le gruñen mostrando sus colmillos, eso molesto un poco a la hechicera.

-( _Eso es de nuestro maestro!_ )-le grita/ruge la nadder sabiendo de quien era esa cosa celeste que sostenía.

Hiccup mira a su hermana confundido, esa esfera que estaba en la mano de ella era de su maestro?, pero como puede estar tan segura?, si lo único que salio de su maestro fue..., la respuesta le cayo como un balde de agua fría, agacha la mirada para luego levantar con seriedad.

-Hera!-le grita muy serio y mirándola fijamente haciendo que la pelirroja se sienta entre la espada y la pared, casi literal-eso es el alma de mi maestro?-le pregunta señalando la esfera celeste flotar en su mano, la mujer no supo que responder-que piensas hacer con ella?-vuelve a preguntar queriendo escuchar su defensa ante el asunto del porque no dejo que el alma de su maestro valla hacia el Valhalla.

La hechicera cambia su mirada de nerviosismo para bajarla y ocultarla en su flequillo, una parte de ella temió el día que su mejor hombre y humano la descubriera pero pensaba que pasaría mucho tiempo cuando eso suceda o cunado todos sus planes hallan concretado, no antes y ahora en los aquí, ella sosteniendo el alma de un poderoso y molesto dragon, mas estando enfrente del único humano que le agradaba.

-RESPONDEME!-le grita totalmente molesto por verla callada y sin decir ni una palabra, por su cabeza se le venia que ella realmente lo este traicionando, o que allá estado haciendo algo detrás de sus espaldas?, no quería ni pensar que la única persona que confiaba lo apuñale por la espalda, al final solo un suspiro se escucha por parte de ella.

-Dejémonos de tanto teatro-comenta levantando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente, eso sorprendió un poco al chico-si Hiccup...lo que ves aquí en mi mano es el alma de Amaru-responde estirando el brazo y enseñando la esfera, tanto Hiccup como los dragones espectadores quedaron sorprendidos y sacando un grito ahogado del arquero.

-Porque?...porque haces esto?-pregunta totalmente confundido y sintiéndose traicionado, otra vez.

-Su alma y el poder que conlleva aran que mi ejército crezcan-responde con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo mientras que el ojiverde no se podía creer eso-perdón-se disculpa sin cambiar su expresión, eso alerto a todos-quiero decir...nuestro ejercito-agrega señalando con su otra mano tanto a si misma como al castaño, eso dejo sorprendidos a todos.

-Nuestro?-pregunta muy confundido y sorprendido.

-Si...Hiccup...que no lo ves?...con tus dotes y mi magia podemos ser la mejor combinación que el mundo allá visto!-le dice una sonrisa divertida mientras señala a su alrededor-si te unes a mi...no abra nada ni nadie que se interpongan en nuestro camino-agrega sin quitar la sonrisa mientra el extiende la mano por la oferta.

El castaño queda sorprendido con lo que le acaban de decir, unir sus fuerzas con ella para ya nadie mas lo vuelva a molestar?, no sabia que responde antes eso, Sky y sus hermanos le gruñen con enfado y pensando que ella estaba loca si crea que su hermano aceptaría tal locura.

-Este mundo debe caer! Y de sus cenizas resurgirá un nuevo imperio!-le dice extendiendo sus manos hacia arriba muy ilusionada por esa imagen mental que estaba teniendo-un imperio de monstruos!-agrega volviendo a mirarlo mientras baja los brazos y teniendo una mirada y sonrisa demente. Esas ultimas palabras quedaron grabas en su cabeza del castaño, un "imperio de monstruos"?, y que pasa con los dragones?.

-Que pasara con los dragones?!-le pregunta mirándola con tristeza, se supone que trabajarían juntos para que los dragones resurjan, al escuchar esa pregunta la sonrisa de la hechicera desaparecio.

-Como dije...este mundo debe caer-responde de manera seria y sin pestañear.

-No!...eso no puede ser!...se su pone que este mundo le pertenece a ellos!-dice molesto y señalando a sus hermanos, no podía creer lo que le acaba de decirle, se supone que ambos harían de este mundo solo para los dragones, no era posible que ella no...los...quiera.

-Hiccup-lo llama con una pequeño suspiro, tal vez sea lindo pero es muy ingenuo-hubo un tiempo que los dragones fueron los gobernante de este mundo, pero ese tiempo se acabo cuando los humanos llegaron, ellos tomaron posición y los dragones comenzaron a extinguirse-le explica lentamente dejando sorprendido al rompehuesos y al cuernatronante-ahora que tu les volviste a dar ese camino, son los humanos que se están extinguiendo-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa-pero dime esto...en donde quedas tu en todo esto?-le pregunta con una toque de preocupación.

-A...a que te refieres?-esa pregunta lo dejo casi sin palabras y con un toque de miedo por saber la respuesta, la pelirroja suspira para responderle.

-Si...donde quedas?, traicionaste a los tuyos para salvar a los dragones, pero cuando ellos tomaron una alta posición te hicieron aun lado-responde con los ojos encerrados y una sonrisa mientras movía su mano izquierda en el aire, como haciendo aun lado algo o alguien-en cambio yo te estoy dando una lugar en mis filas...como mi Rey...como el nuevo Rey de los monstruos...donde nadie juzgara tus opiniones-le habla dulcemente y muy feliz de que acepte esta propuesta que le ofrece.

El castaño quedo sin palabras con su explicación ya que era verdad, cuando su mejor amigo murió hace mucho por las personas que mas quería y respetaba, se dio cuenta que no pertenecía ahí, asíque busco lealtad en alguien que ni siquiera era de los suyos, cuando se la ofrecio esto se la aceptaron pero cuando tambien se la dio a otros esto tambien la tomaron pero solo duro por poco tiempo, cuando los dragones empezaron a tomar terrenos estos los vieron como una amenaza y mas que lo vieron como un humano, los humanos lo vieron como un traidor, entonces ahora...en donde pertenecia el?.

-Debes entender que ya no eres parte de ningún lado...hasta llegan el día en que tus propios dragones te dejaran por sus propias especies-agrega sintiendo lastima por el mientras señalaba a los dragones que lo acompañaban.

Era cierto, si unos cuantos lo hicieron, porque no los mas fieles?, esa realidad lo golpe junto en pecho e hizo que terminar mirando el suelo con espanto, es verdad, al final los mas cercanos siempre lo traicionaban, eso le hizo recodar a su padre, su amiga, sus compañeros y toda una aldea.

-( _MENTIRA!_ )-gritan/rigen totalmente furiosos los cuatro dragones, verlos rugirle con enfado no le gusto para nada a la pelirroja.

-Escuchen...reptiles coloridos...yo no les entiendo nada asíque dejen de gruñirme-los reta señalandolos con el dedo.

-( _Hermano no la escuches!_ )-le grita Sugar muy enfada pero también preocupada por su hermano que al escucharla este se habia estado muy callado.

-( _Si! ella solo quiere manipularte como siempre lo a hecho_ )-concuerda la cabeza izquierda de Smoker igual de enfado, quien se creía esa cosa a insultarlos y jugar con la mente de su hermano.

-( _Si!...no caigas en su trampas! es lo que ella quiere_ )-agrega la cabeza derecha del cremallerus intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Pero en que se equivoca?-pregunta con tristeza mientras termina arrodilladose en el suelo totalmente abatido para luego sostenerse con las manos, eso dejo sorprendido a los cuatro y a los dos espectadores-ella tiene razón...traicione a los míos...después quise ayudar a los dragones y estos me traicionaron...y dos de ustedes tienen familia, se que al final Rex y Sky conseguirán a alguien y...-con cada palabras su voz se escuchaba mas baja y ronca- y en donde quedo yo?-se termina pregunto mientras convierte sus manos en puños mientras agarraba tierra en el proceso.

-( _No esa estupido!_ )-le grita la nadder totalmente fuera de si y lo golpea con la punta de su hocico, el castaño la mira con pequeñas lagrimas y agarrandose la cabeza-( _crees porque tengamos a alguien o no te vamos a dejar?_ )-le pregunta enojada con el pero mas queda nada muy dolida, el arquero la mira los ojos con sorpresa ya que estos se agrandaban-( _eres nuestro hermano, el único humano que nos libero y nos salvo, crees que después de tantos sacrificios que has hecho por nuestros descuidos te vamos a dejarte?_ )-le pregunta con la voz casi quebrada, como podía pensar así de ellos después de todas las veces que les salvo la vida sin pedir nada cambio y de las grandes aventuras que compartieron todos juntos.

El castaño suelta un pequeño gemido de impresión por las cosas que la nadder le decía, estaba tan impresionado con sus palabra que se olvido por completo del golpe y de que una vez hablo de esto con su yo, en este momento se sintió fuera de lugar, sus brazos cayeron como plomo al sentirse como un completo idota por pensar así de ellos, ya que han estado con el desde que los libero y le dijo que se fueran pero no lo hiceron.

-( _Te has estando preocupando tanto por nosotros que no tienes idea que nosotros también nos preocupamos por ti_ )-comenta la gronckle con tristeza pero también dulcemente haciendo que el voltee a verla y esta le sonríera levemente.

-( _Has hecho una gran vida para nosotros que para ti es como un completo infierno_ )-bromea un poco el pesadilla.

-( _REX!_ )-lo retan los tres dragones muy disgustados con el por hacer esa clase de bromas un momento como este, aunque para el ojiverde función ya que también le causo un poco de gracia.

-( _Ya perdón...era broma)-_ se disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa para luego tornarse algo serio-( _lo quiero decir, es que...que si no fuera por ti...nunca veríamos un mañana_ )-le termina de decir con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad al saber que era cierto, Sky, Sugar y Smoker estaba impresionados por sus palabras pero conmovidos por ellas y porque las allá dicho.

-Hermanos-comenta mirando el suelo voz baja y una pequeña sonrisa, estaba conmovidos por las palabras de todos ellos, como pudo dudar de ellos si aunque tengan familia o alguien siempre están ahí para el.

Siempre han estado juntos desde que huyeron de Berk, desde que se enfrentaron a los primeros cazadores, se enfrentaron a muchos enemigos sean vikingos o dragones y aunque la vida les apuesto las cosas difíciles siguen adelante intentado ver un nuevo mañana para seguir con sus aventuras, el saber que son una familia unida que se protegen unos a los otros...

-Que me dices Hiccup?!, quieres ser mi nuevo rey?-le pregunta la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco apresurada, sabiendo que han estado en silencio por mucho tiempo, mas que esos humanos de allá arriba son muy escandalosos y las explosiones se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca.

-No!-responde seriamente mientras se paraba y le daba la espada.

-Me alegro escuchar porque tenemos muchas cosas...-comenta con una sonrisa al escuchar su respuesta...repentinamente se detiene al analizar bien su respuesta-que! que! que dijiste?!-le pregunta casi a gritos al saber que su respuesta era uno "No" que uno "Si"

-Dije que no-responde simplemente mientras se da la vuelta para verla-se cual es mi lugar Hera...y estoy feliz donde estoy-agrega con una sonrisa mientras extiende sus brazos a los lados y señalando sus hermanos, los cuatros dragones la miran con una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad, eso molesto mucho a la pelirroja.

-No seas tonto!...no lo ves?, el mundo ya no te quiere!...no hay nadie quien te quiera...solo yo!-le dice seriamente y muy dolida por esta traición que estaba teniendo de el.

-No es verdad, mis hermanos y muchos dragones están conmigo-responde calmadamente mientras camina hacia su espada y recordaba las palabras de su maestro, que el estaba con ellos, tambien recuerda a los dragones Cortaleñas y a los Typhoomerangs los mejores aleados que tiene-si el mundo quiere ser mi enemigo...entonces seguiré peleando-agrega con clama mientras tomaba la espada para luego girarse y apuntale a la hechicera con ella.

-Osas enfrentarte a mi?!-le pregunta muy enojada al ver que lo estaba amenazando que esa espada.

-Entrégame el alma de nuestro maestro-le dice sereno y agarra su arma con ambas manos, los cuatro hermanos también se preparaban para enfermarla.

Hera no se podía creer esta traición del único humano que realmente quiso de verdad, estaba tan furiosa que de su mano izquierda comenzó a salir fuego verde.

-Pagaras por tu traición Hiccup Haddock-le dice muy enfadada, al pronunciar nombre del chico lo dice con tanto odio y entre dientes mientras el fuego de su mano se intensificaba.

-Esa es mi línea...tu me traicionaste primero al tener el alma de mi maestro-le contra dice con una pequeña sonrisa al principio para luego terminar muy enojado con eso-ustedes dos busque una forma de escapar...ella es nuestra!-le dice al par de dragones sin mirarlos para que luego los cinco vallan contra la hechicera.

Sin decir nada los dos dragones aceptan la propuesta del humano, aunque la pregunta que se hacian eran como salir de aquí?, por arriba solo...ambos vieron que entre esas cadenas verdes había un agujero, recién se daban cuenta e intentaban comprender recientemente como es que esos cuatro dragones habían entrado?, sin nada que decir ambos despliegan sus alas para salir y ayudar en lo que puedan.

Al salir ambos rugen con fuerza para llamar la atención de todos y lo logran, en eso una dragona de escamas plateada les dice que ataque a los tienen armadura, eso fueron palabras suficiente para el cuernatronante ya que sintió ligeramente el aroma del castaño en dos personas, sin mas que decir ambos dragones se unen haciendo que el dragon verde se lance en una poderosa envestida y mientras el dragón huesudo con su cola de mazo golpea los caballeros, esta era algo bueno para los vikingos de Berk, un dragon poderos y una leyenda se les une en esta lucha.

-Donde esta Hiccup?-pregunta la comandante al ver que los dragones del chico ni el habían salido de la arena, eso llamo atención del jefe que lo empezó a buscar con la mirada.

-Aun esta en la arena-responde la pregunta Tuffnut mirando la arena con seriedad, el resto de los vikingos miran hacia la arena y se quedan sorprendidos al ver como su aleado y sus dragones iban contra la hechicera.

 **En la arena.**

 **Unos minutos antes.**

Los cuatros dragones se habían impulsado con un movimiento de sus alas yendo a toda velocidad, Sky toma la primera posición, seguida por Rex, al mirar como esos dragones se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad se guarda el alma del hibrido en su vestido, Sky se lanza con todo su cuerpo en una envestida pero en el ultimo momento la pelirroja la esquiva pasando de largo pero la cosa no termina ahí.

Después de esquivar a la dragona, el pesadilla la enviste de la misma forma pero envuelto en llamas, la mujer lo esquiva a gatas ya que sus ropas se quemaron un poco en el proceso, repentinamente el pesadilla frena de golpe para dar media vuelta y volver al ataque abriendo su hocico, ella lo vuelve esquivar hacia la izquierda, Rex gruñe un poco mientras apaga su fuego y girar sobre si mismo tirando una coletazo al rastron, la hechicera sonríen con gracia, si realmente este largatija pensaba que un simple ataque la iba a vencer, estaba muy equivocado, en ultimo momento salta riendo para luego de su mano izquierda comienza a preparar una bola de fuego, el dragon la mira con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, eso la extraño, en eso escucha un leve gruñido delante suyo, levanta la mirada para ver como la nadder venia hacia ella y terminar para dandole una fuerte patada que la manda a volar hacia atrás.

Ese golpe si le dolió y antes de tocar el suelo da una voltereta hacia atrás para caer de pie y usar su mano izquierda para frena aunque arrastrándose un poco, al levantar la cabeza se sorprendido que el castaño venia volando directo hacia ella con su espada, justo en el ultimo momento se hace un lado esquivando el golpe, Hiccup sigue de largo para caer en el suelo rodando un poco, se frena y vuelve al ataque.

Sabia que no era tan fuerte pero lo que no tenia de fuerza lo reemplazaba con velocidad y agilidad, rápidamente comienza a lanzar varios golpes con su espada, Hera hacia todo lo posible por esquivarlos a todos, en eso el castaño se agacha hacia atrás hasta casi tocando suelo con su rodilla derecha y agarrando su espada con ambas manos a la altura de su mejilla en línea recta para luego impulsarse hacia delante con fuerza y tirando una estocada.

Hera mira este ataque con sorpresa, siempre supo que Hiccup era bueno para el combate, lo que nunca pensó es que era tan bueno como su padre, el ataque lo mira casi en camara lenta y viendo como la punta de esa espada se acercaba a su ojo izquierdo, gotas de sangre verde se veían en el aire, Hera estaba sorprendida y con la cabeza ligeramente hacia aun lado, en su mejilla izquierda se podía notar el corte no tan profundo, mientras que en la espada del castaño la sangre se escurría, el arquero la miraba de manera seria mientras aun mantenía la espada alto.

-Co-como...te...atreves...a enfrentarte a mi?!-le pregunta entrecortado al principio para luego mirarlo con enfado, su mejilla se empezaba a curar-después de todo lo que hice por ti!-le grita totalmente herida por dentro por su traición.

-Tu solo me sacaste de la prisión...lo demás lo hice solo-le responde serio y calmado para luego agacharse, la reacción de la mujer fue lenta ya que el castaño pateo sus piernas perdiendo el equilibrio y justo cuando pensaba que eso era todo recibe un fuerte golpe.

De golpe Sugar se el había lanzado hecha bola que hizo que tanto ella como la hechicera se alejaran del castaño, justo antes de que ambas toquen suelo, la gronckle se termina de estirar con fuerza golpeado el estomago de Hera con la punta de su cola/mazo para volver girar y terminar parada con sus cuatro patas, mientras la pelirroja vuela un poco mas para terminar rodando por el suelo.

-Mal-di-to...dra-gon-la maldice entre corta con mucha rabia y muy enfada estado tirada en el suelo mientras con su mano izquierda golpea el suelo, levanta a mirada para ver a la dragona-tu serás la primera en morir!-le grita totalmente furiosa mientras se levanta quedando arrodilla con una pierna y mientras extiende sus manos hacia delante, comienza a preparar una bola de fuego con destellos eléctricos.

Aunque su enfado pasó repentinamente a confusión al ver como un humo de color verdoso comenzaba a rodearla, mira a su derecha para ver como el dragon de dos cabezas le lazaba ese humo y con una sonrisa burlona por parte de la otra cabeza lanza unas pequeñas chispas al humo, la explosión y el fuego que provoco venia rápidamente hacia ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse viendo como el fuego venia hacia ella para terminar una gran explosión.

 **En las grandas**.

Los vikingos quedaron muy sorprendidos por la batalla que el castaño y sus dragones estaban dando a la hechicera, Stoick esta muy impresionado, desde que se enfrento a su propio hijo sin saberlo y no una, sino dos veces supo que era muy bueno, pero verlo con sus dragones y sin tener problemas podría ser un gran aleado o su peor enemigo.

Heather estaba impresionada, como nunca lo vio pelear pensaba que solo eran palabras o que dejaba que sus dragones pelearan por el, que equivocada estaba. Por otro lado Tuffnut y Snotlout estaban muy serios, era verdad, cuando los enfrento el estaba enfermo, ahora que no tenia nada era un verdadero peligro, mientras Astrid miraba la pelea con una mirada serena y pensaba que eso aun no a terminado.

-Oigan!-le grupo entero reacciona y se dan la vuelta para mirar como el jinete pelinegro arriba de su dragon estaba detrás suyo-que tal su ponen un poco de atención aquí!-les dice señalando con su pulgar detrás suyo y molesto porque le estén prestando mas atención a la pelea en la arena que al problema que tenían aquí.

Los vikingos miraron con sorpresa que los gemelos, Fishlegs y sus dragones estaban con ellos peleando contra guardia real y ayudando a los dragones que los estaban ayudando al principio.

-Eh!...si claro! tienes razón-comenta con nerviosismo el gran jefe y sintiéndose algo avergonzado por ignorar la pelea mientras dejaba a cargo a los dragones, pensaba agregar algo mas pero en eso se escucha una fuerte explosión no muy lejos de donde estaban-que rayos fue eso?-se preguntaba sorprendido mirando el cielo, en eso puede ver una pequeña columna de humo desde lo alto.

-Pues en mi parecer...no es nada bueno-comenta el jinete pelinegro igual de sorprendido que todos al igual que Colmillo que miran hacia el cielo.

 **En el balcón.**

El Rey Ludwing había visto ágata la pelea de su lady con ese traidor y la verdad lo dejo muy sorprendido, ya que pensaba que ese sujeto era de temer y mas teniendo los dragones del arquero junto a el, pero su sorpresa paso a miedo al escuchar una fuerte explosión no muy lejos de la arena, algo no muy bueno estaba pasando con su pueblo y la verdad no se quedaría para averiguarlo asíque pensó que lo mejor era irse y resguardar fuerzas para la otra ocasión. Rápidamente retrocede cerrando las ventadas del balcón para irse de ese lugar.

-Pero antes necesito el oro-comenta en voz baja al darse cuenta que no podrá hacer mucho si no tiene oro, una vez cerradas las ventas sale corriendo en busca de su objetivo.

 **De vuelta en la arena**.

Después de lanzar su humo, Smoker se junta con su hermana colocándose a su lado, en eso se les une la nadder y el pesadilla para que al final aparezca el castaño colocándose en medio de los cuatro, los cinco miraban la explosión con seriedad.

-No bajen la guardia-les dice el ojiverde de manera seria mientras agarra su espada con ambas manos y colocaba delante suyo como defensa, los cuatro dragones asisten sin mirarlo y colocándose en guarida.

En eso la llamarada de humo se dispersa de golpe dejando mostrar a una pelirroja parada con la mirada baja, su vestido de color azul marino estaba muy estropeado, algo quemado y lleno de tierra, en eso ella lentamente levanta la mirada mirando a los cinco con mucho enfado y sintiendo una furia asesina, sus ojos gris cambiaron a unos rojos sangre.

-De esta...no este salvas...Hiccup!-le habla de manera lenta al principio para luego gritarle con furia.

De pronto la hechicera se agacha y con eso se impulsa a gran velocidad yendo directo hacia los cinco, los cinco se quedaron muy sorprendidos por su gran velocidad, un momento antes de llegar, se frenta delante castaño dejando sorprendido a este y sin poder reaccionar la pelirroja lo patea con mucha fuera el pecho, haciendo que los ojos del castaño se vuelvan blancos y le sale sangre por la boca mientras suelta su espada, para que al final sale volando hacia atrás y comenzar a rodar por el suelo.

Los cuatros dragones quedaron muy sorprendidos con ese ataque no supieron que hacer, Hera miranda de manera seria a su derecha y justo ve a la gronckle, con su pierna izquierda gira sobre si misma y golpear a la gronckle con la misma pierna que goleo al castaño, el fuerte impacto en la mejilla de la dragona la mando a volar hacia la dirección contraria que el castaño rodadno por el suelo.

Ambas cabezas de Smoker miran al gronckle y luego a la hechicera, ambos pensban contraatacar pero su contraataque fallo, ya que ella les gano de mano, Hera una vez que golpeo a la gronckle y se volvió a parar con ambos pies preparo una gran bola de fuego directo al dragon de dos cabezas, el resultado, una gran explosión que provoco mandar a volar al cremallerus contra la pared.

Rex y Sky vieron eso con suma impresión pero cambiaron sus expresiones con una mirada de furia, ambos atacaron a la hechicera con su fuego al mismo tiempo pero la mujer los esquivos saltando hacia atrás, quedando detrás de ellos, rápidamente agarra las colas de ambos, lentamente y con mucha fuerza comienza a girar sobre si misma llevandose ambos dragones, Sky y Rex no pudieron hacer nada para evitar eso, Hera a comenzó a girar mucho mas rápido hasta casi ser un tornado de color negro/amarillo para terminar de girar de golpe mandando a volar a ambos dragones hacia la izquierda, Rex y Sky terminan impactándose con mucha fuerza contra la pared, dejando un agujero en esta y terminar tirados en el suelo.

Al verlo tirados en el suelo, la pelirroja se endereza muy cansada y algo mareada, pero satisfecha por golpear a esos cuatro dragones que por tanto tiempo han sido como una pierda en sus zapatos al querer siempre interrumpirla en su conquistar con el castaño.

-Ufff...!...eso...les pasa por ser...unos estorbos-comenta entrecortado para luego largar un profundo suspiro mientras se limpiaba como podía el vestido y se acomodaba hermoso cabello-de verdad creyeron que me ganarían?, se hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas sino me hubieran interrumpido con mi querido Hiccup-agrega con un toque de gracia, en eso una flecha se clavada cerca de su pie izquierdo, la mira con sorpresa para luego levantarla y ver como desde lejos estaba el castaño.

Hiccup estaba arrodillado con una pierna mientras respiraba muy agitado, tenido su arco en su mano izquierda y tenido su ojo izquierdo cerrado, suelta un quejo de dolor haciendo que termine soltando su arco, lleva su mano derecha al pecho mientras se terminar arrodillado, la hechicera lo mira levemente sorprendida para que luego aparezca un sonrisa de costado, comienza a caminar hacia el chico.

-Ay Hiccup...si fueras mas listo hubieras elegido mi propuesta y no sufrir de esta manera-le dice con gracia mientras camina hacia el y sus ojos vuelven a ser grises, en las gradas se ven algunas explosiones y fuera del edifico otra mas, esto se habia a largo mucho y era momento de irse-creíste que podías pelea contra mi y ganar tan fácilmente?, recuerda no soy una humana-le pregunta y le explica con toque de gracia mientras se frenaba a siete pasos de donde el chico se estaba quejando de dolor.

-Cla-claro...q-que…n-no-le responde entrecortado y quejándose un poco del dolor, tose escupiendo un poco de sangre para después levantar cabeza teniendo su ojo izquierdo cerrado y una leve sonrisa-solo era para te-tener...una op-oportunidad-agrega sin quietar su sonrisa y teniendo una línea de sangre en su labio.

-Y que clase de oportunidad esta hablado?-le pregunta algo extrañada por sus palabras.

-De esta!-le responde gritando y con una mirada seria, de su talón derecho saca una navaja para clavarla con mucha fuerza en el pie izquierdo de la mujer, esta queda sorprendida para terminar gritando de dolor-ahora chicos!-vuelve gritar dejando la navaja clavada, toma su arco y se impulsa hacia atrás.

-Que?!-grita de la impresión y rabia para mira hacia atrás, los cuatros dragones heridos pero a solo unos cuantos pasos parados detrás suyo, sin perder el tiempo los cuatros le lanzan bolas de fuego causando una gran explosión para terminar escuchandose un grito desgarrador parte de la mujer.

Cuando el fuego se disipa se puede ver a la pelirroja muy herida, quemada y con el vestido totalmente quemado, pero estaba viva se podia escuchar su agitada respiración, levanta la mirada gruñendo ciegamente mientras sus ojos vuelven a ser rojos pero termina sorprendida al tener enfrente suyo al castaño apuntándole con una flecha lista en el arco

Con una mirada seria y sin un rastro de emoción, ni para decir nada, el ojiverde estira la flecha lo mas posible para después soltarla a gran velocidad y mucha fuerza directo en la frente de la hechicera, la cabeza de la mujer queda inclinada ligeramente hacia atas con la mitad de la flecha enterrada en su frente. El arquero baja su arco para comenzar a caminar hacia sus hermanos mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su pecho y pasando al lado de la mujer, los cuatro dragones heridos y algo casando seguían mirando la mujer con rabia, el arquero caminaba sin mirar atrás y teniendo los ojos cerrados mientras que detrás suyo el cuerpo de la pelirroja comenzaba a temblar.

Una vez cerca de sus hermanos, Hera se quita la flecha clavada y después la navaja, ambas armas las lanza lejos mientras su cuerpo comienza a regenerarse, tanto ella como el se dan la vuelta para verse, una seria y el otro con calma.

-Se acabo mi amabilidad...esta vez los matare a los cinco-les dice con voz casi de ultratumba pero el castaño solo sonríe de lado.

-Y que tal si pruebas esto/ _y que tal si pruebas esto!_ -le dice con una sonrisa pero dejando muy confundida a la mujer, eso fue raro, su voz se escucho como si fuera doble o recibió mucho fuego o ya estaba escuchando doble, no espera un segundo...esa voz se escucho algo lejana...

No pudo seguir analizando mas porque repentinamente recibió un golpe o mas bien una bola de fuego que le hizo mucho daño, tanto ella como los cinco levantan la mirada para ver al furia nocturna y a una nadder venir en su dirección, la sorpresa y casi el terror se podía ver en la cara de la hechicera, en eso el jinete castaño le da al orden de dispara a su amigo y este sin objetar da giros en barril y lanza tres tiros consecutivos mientras que Stormfly se frena para lanzar varias espinas directo en su banco.

Tanto las bolas de plasma como las espinas dan en su banco derribándola y hiriéndola de gravedad, sin esperaba mas, el arquero y sus hermanos se preparan para lanzar sus ataques, Rex se adelanta un par de pasos, Hiccup lanza su flecha mientras que Sky lanza varias espinas que ambos pasan por enzima del cuerpo de pesadilla, en el momento justo este los prende fuego haciendo que la flecha y las espinas esten cubiertas de fuego, para que luego el lance una gran bola de fuego detras, seguidos por el fuego Smoker y Sugar.

Mientras Toothless dispara otro par de bolas de plasma, que vuelven a dar en su blanco, la pobre mujer ya estaba muy herida y desgraciadamente se mira su misma y puede ver que su cuerpo no se regeneraba, para que final unas espinas cubiertas de fuego se claven en diferente parte de su cuerpo mas una flecha de fuego clavada en su vientre, eso la dejo inmóvil por un periodo de tiempo corto, pero no pude hacer nada la recibir las tres bolas de fuego causando otra explosión.

Tanto el furia como la nadder aterrizan algo cerca de los hermanos, al dispersarse el humo ya no había nadie.

- _Ya lo verán! me vengare!_ -se escucha la voz de la hechicera en el aire y con mucha rabia, eso les decia que la pelea habia acabo...por ahora.

-( _Maldición!...no pudimos recuperar el alma del maestro_!)-comenta la nadder muy molesta consigo misma al darse cuenta recientemente que esa era la principal misión y no pudieron cumplirla.

De lo frustrada que estaba golpeo el suelo con su pata, como puedo ser tan descuida y no hacer algo para buscar una oportunidad de intentar recuperar el alma de su querido maestro, al escucharla Rex se siente furioso consigo mismo al olvidarse por completo de eso, mientras que Smoker y Sugar estaban muy tristes por no poder logarlo.

-Oh!...te refieres a esto querida hermanita?-pregunta con una sonrisa cansada mientras que debajo de su camisa sacaba la esfera celeste, los cuatro quedaron muy impresionado por eso.

-Pero...como?...cuando?-pregunta totalmente shoqueado el pesadilla ya que no lo vio cuando lo hizo.

-Se la quite cuando quedo inmóvil por unos segundos con la flecha clavada, ese era mi plan...llamar su atención y funciono-responde con un sonrisa cansada pero feliz, en eso la esfera comienza a desvanecerse-ahora el maestro podra descansar tranquilamente-agrega felizmente y muy aliviado que su maestro no sea usado para fines malignos, los cinco miran el cielo nublado y sintiendo como se les iba un peso de enzima.

En las gradas la pelea ya había terminado, dándoles la victoria a los vikingos y dragones, pero dejando muy cansados a ambos bandos, las explosiones en las afueras no paraban y eso ponía en alerta algunos, mientras Toothless, Hiccup, Astrid y Stormfly estaban muy extrañados y sorprendidos con esa mujer, pero dejando muy en claro a la rubia quien era esa tal Hera y la que arruino la vida de los yo's de ellos, la próxima vez que la vea se las pagara, en cambio Hiccup estaba un poco confundido con lo que acaba de ver pero ya lo analizara después, por ahora era mejor sacar todos de este lugar.

 **De vuelta con los hermanos.**

-Pero aun debo tratar con su asesino-comenta de manera seria el arquero mientras baja la mirada y viendo directo al balcón vacío, los dragones miran la misma dirección y cinco gruñe con furia-Ludwing...es mío-termina de hablar y pronunciando el nombre del Rey con rabia mientras apretaba su mano izquierda.

 _Continuara_.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos con el segundo acto!...TTuTT pobre Amaru callo dando su vida por otro dragon.**

 **Hera aparece y roba su alma!...que oferta tentadora le dio hera a hiccup pero por suerte sus hermano lo hiceron recapacitar...Woow que pelea entre los hermanos y la hechicera!...hiccup astrid y sus dargones tuvieron problemas al ir al combate...pero por suerte llegaron en el momento justo...ufff**

 **Que le paso a hera?, no se puede regenerar?...que mas parasar ahora...hiccup(aquero) quiere venganza!**

 **Que pasara con Valka y los rescatados?...**

 **Descubranlo en el siguente acto final!...nos veremos luego mis amigos y amigas**

 **Byebye ñwñ/**


	46. Venganza (tercer acto) parte I

**Buenas vikingos y vikngas!...bienvenido a seguiente acto con momentos emocionates y tenindo un par de sopresas jejeje..por no los voy a spolear asique que lo disfruten!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **ESCAPE Y VENGANZA.**

Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless y Stormfly miraban el lugar donde la hechicera antes estaba, el joven castaño estaba serio pero con algunas dudas, esa era la mujer con quien su padre había peleado y ahora su yo?, no que ellos eran aleados?, esto era muy extraño, mientras la joven rubia mira la zona con enfado, esa era la mujer que hizo que todos en Berk creyera que su yo había traicionado a Hiccup y entregado a Toothless, la próxima vez se las pagara.

Mientras tanto después de que el alma de su maestro pueda descansar en paz, el arquero camina hacia su espada que se encontraba unos cuantos pasos detrás de suyo y de sus hermanos, aunque al caminar se llevo su mano derecha directo al pecho, su respiración comenzó a ser agitada y un pequeño quejido dolor se le escapo.

-( _Hermano estas bien?_ )-le pregunta con preocupación Sugar al escucharlo quejarse, ella no se había olvidado de la fuerte patada que recibío de esa maldita, los demás también lo ven preocupados y ya recordando el ataque de esa bruja, a diferencia de ellos su hermano no tiene el cuerpo tan resisten.

-Si...solo me duele un...poco el pecho-responde con una sonrisa algo adolorida, solo dijo la mitad de la verdad pero no quiera preocuparla, no ahora que debía cumplir su propia promesa, sigue caminado hacia su espada seguido de cerca por sus hermanos.

Stormfly mira hacia su izquierda para ver al grupo de hermanos caminar un poco, le ruge un poco a su jinete mientras la empuja suavemente para llamar su atención, Astrid mira a su amiga con atención y con algo de duda, esta le señala con la cabeza y gruñendo un poco, la joven mira donde ella apunta y entiende el mensaje.

-Entiendo...Hiccup!-asiste entendiendo su mensaje para después golpear suavemente el brazo del joven y llamar su atención, el joven jefe la mira con interrogación y un poco perdido por ese golpe, ella le señala con cabeza para que lo siga, este asiste al igual que el furia y sin nada mas que decir los cuatro corren hacia el arquero y sus dragones.

En eso los cinco hermanos escuchan fuertes pasos, los cuatros dragones se detiene de golpe y voltean a ver como el par de dragones y sus jinetes se les acercaban, el arquero solo miraba su espada con una mirada serena y tranqula.

-Hey!-le gritan una vez que estaba cerca de el y veían como el castaño levantaba su espada para luego agitarla un poco, para quitarle la sangre y luego la enfundarla, entonces lo mira a los cuatro recién llegados.

-Te tardaste mucho yo-le dice a su yo con una toque de gracia y burla, el joven jefe sonríe levemente mientras se rasca la nuca.

-Si bueno...allá afuera es un caos...con tantos caballeros y dragones por todos lados-responde con un toque de gracia al recodar la travesía que tuvieron que hacer para llegar hasta aquí.

-Sino fuera por la gran explosión que hubo aquí no sabríamos a donde debíamos que ir jeje je-agrega la joven jinete también con un toque de gracia.

-Que bien...y a que vienen?-los felicita para luego preguntarles mirando ambos algo serio mientras coloca su mano izquierda en su cintura, ambos jinetes se tornan serios.

-Debemos sacar a todos de aquí rápido...los dragones que liberemos se estan dirigiendo hacia acá-le responde rápidamente el joven castaño señalando una de las murallas de la arena con la mano, el arquero mira donde señala para volver a verlo.

-Perfecto...sacarlos a todos-le dice con una leve sonrisa mientras lo señala con el dedo-yo tengo un asunto pendiente-agrega con seriedad mientras se da la vuelta.

-Asunto pendiente?, de que estas hablando?-le pregunta algo confundido pero en eso ve como se marchaba-oye a donde crees que vas?!-le vuelve a preguntar algo molesto de que se este yendo sin decir nada, corre un poco hasta colocarse delante de el.

-Voy a matar a Ludwing- le responde enojado y mirando a su yo directo a los ojos.

-Quien es Ludwing?-le pregunta extrañado por ese nuevo nombre.

-Disculpa...me corrijo...para que lo entiendas mejor-responde en tono de broma y una leve sonrisa, su tono de voz molesto un poco al joven jefe-voy a matar al Rey-le termina de responde volviendo su mirada de enfado, de solo mencionar su nombre le ardía la sangre, Toothless en eso ve las manos del castaño mayor y como estas las tenia hecha puño.

-QUE?!-le gritan con sorpresa ambos jinetes-estas loco?!...no puedes ir y matar a un Rey!-le dice con sorpresa y tomando la palabra el joven jefe, no podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar, matar a un rey?, eso es una completa locura y mas sabiendo en los líos que eso lleva.

-Pues obsérvame-le responde sin pestañar mientras pasa a su lado y chocando su hombre contra el del jinete.

Esta acción molesto tanto al joven jefe como a la rubia, no tenia porque ser tan hostil con ellos, solo traban de evitar que cometa una locura, el arquero solo quería ir terminar de una vez y por todas con ese desgraciado adinerado y no se quedaría aquí para escuchar los reclamos de si mismo, al verlo avanzar, el joven jefe caminar rápidamente y lo detiene colocando su mano en el hombro de su yo.

-No te voy a dejar que hagas eso-le dice muy molesto al verlo hacer lo que quiere, el ojiverde mayor mira la mano de su yo en su hombro y se la termina quitando de un manotazo mientras se da la vuelta muy molesto-solo provocaras la ira del lugar y harán que te casen, a ti y tus hermanos!-agrega ya muy molesto señalando a el y sus dragones, no tenia que ser tan ingrato con el, solo quería ayudarlo.

-Dime algo que ya no me este pasando?-le pregunta con una sonrisa algo sarcástica para luego darse la vuelta e irse a matar a ese desgraciado pero repentinamente el joven jefe se terminar parando en su camino con los brazos extendidos y una mirada seria, no pensaba dejarlo ir y que cometa un acto tan cruel-hazte aun lado-le dice con voz muy seca y sonando en advertencia, pero el joven jefe niega seriamente.

-No!...solo complicaras las cosas-le dice intentado hacerlo entrar en razón y sin tener ninguna intención de dejarlo pasar. Porque era tan denso asi mismo?.

-Dije que te hagas aun lado!- le grita ya muy molesto porque lo este interrumpiendo en todo, rápidamente desenfunda su espada y lo amenaza colocando el filo cerca del cuello del jefe, Stormfly, Toothless y Astrid se sorprenden mucho por esto, haciendo que suelten un grito ahogado y den solo un paso hacia delante, aun teniendo la espada en su cuello el castaño menor no se movia-te lo dije desde el principio...esta es nuestra misión y ese maldito desgraciado mato a nuestro maestro-le responde muy enfadado y sin quitar la espada, ambos se miran directo a los ojos.

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendido al joven jefe, mira a su yo directo a los ojos pensado que por ahí le estaba mintiendo pero en su mirada no había ni un rastro de mentira, sino todo rastro de odio profundo, lentamente el arquero quita la espada para volver a enfundar, Toothless y Stormfly miran a los otros cuatro dragones pero de ellos solo recibieron una triste mirada.

-En se-serio?, do-donde esta?-pregunta con mucha sorpresa la joven jinete al no poder creer que una de las principales cosas que debían hacer, no lograron.

-Porque miras un poco a tu alrededor-responde el arquero sin mirarla y estando un poco mas tranquilo, tanto la jinete como los dragones y el castaño miran alrededor suyo, el joven jefe mira que no muy lejos detrás de Stormfly había un gran cuerpo tirado a lo lejos.

Hiccup les da el aviso a los tres, estos lo miran con atención para que luego el joven les apunta tanto con la cabeza como con los ojos hacia donde deben ver, la rubia y los dos dragones giran sus cabezas para mirar y no muy lejos de donde estaban había un cuerpo tirado, los tres queda en shock al ver que realmente fallaron, el joven jefe mira a su yo que tenia la cabeza agachada.

-Matar a ese hombre no traerá devuelta a tu maestro-le dice con lastima y tristeza, este aun teniendo la mirada baja suspira profundamente.

-No!...eso lo se...pero es un comienzo-le dice levantado la mirada y haciéndose aun lado, comienza a caminar en busca de ese tipo.

El joven castaño siente que estaba hablando con la pared, no puede ser que después de todo lo que han estado pasando junto y han hablado, este siempre lo va ignorar, que acaso no le importaba su vida?, o la de sus hermanos?, o de la pequeña Iris?!,esta clase de actos egoístas solo causaban sufrimiento a los que lo rodean!.

-No voy a dejar que...!-le grita muy molesto con el por ignorarlo siempre, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como su yo comente este tipo de acto tan egoístas, pero no dio ni un paso que los cuatros dragones del arquero se colocan delante suyo impidiéndoselo-chicos?, pe-pero...que esta haciendo?!, no ven lo que el va hacer?!-les pregunta muy impresionado de que estos dragones le estén impidiendo paso para detener a su yo.

Los cuatro dragones no hacen o dicen nada ante la preguntas del castaño, al ver que ellos no piensan mover o decirle algo para que evite esta locura, el joven jefe piensa tomar la iniciativa pero a tan solo levantar su pierna los cuatro dragones le rugen muy enfados, eso dejo sorprendidos a los dos jinetes y sus dragones.

-( _Que se supone esta haciendo?_ )-les pregunta el furia avanzando un poco y intentado tranquilizarlos para que no ataquen a su jinete, estaba muy sorprendido de que ellos no quieran que detengan a su hermano.

-( _No te metas en esto furia_ )-le dice muy serio el pesadilla e intentando impedir que ambos avances.

-( _Esto es un asunto personal para nosotros_ )-agrega la gronckle de la misma forma.

-( _No interfieran_!)-termina de hablar al mismo tiempo ambas cabezas del creamallerus, tanto Storm como Toothless estaban sorprendidos por la seriedad que los cuatros adquirieron.

-( _Sky_ )-le dice el furia mirándola con un toque de lastima e intentando pedir ayuda a la segunda más racional de los cinco, pero estaba igual que los demás.

-( _Lo siento Toothless...pero la única forma que detendrán a nuestro hermano es pasando sobre nosotros cuatro_ )-se disculpa con el pero sin quitar su mirada de enfado, los cuatros dragones estaba listo para enfrentarse ellos con tal de que no interfieran en el camino o mejor dicho venganza de su hermano.

Tanto Storm como Toothless estaban sorprendidos de que les digan esto, tal parece ser que esto era muy personal para ellos, que nada ni nadie los interrumpirían en cumplir con esa meta, ambos dragones no sabían que hacer ante esta situación. Hiccup miraba como su amigo intentaba convencerlos pero tal parece que la diplomacia fallo, los cuatros dragones se preparaban para pelear, eso no era bueno, en eso siente una mano en su hombro izquierdo, voltea a ver que era su _lady._

-Hiccup...que vamos hacer?...no podemos dejar el tu...digo que el mate al Rey-le dice algo preocupada por lo que el otro yo de su _dragon boy_ haga, al escucharla decir eso el chico solo suspira con pesadez mientras se acaricia suavemente el cuello.

-Lo se...pero si lo detenemos se nos revelara tanto el como sus hermanos-le responde seriamente y miraba los cuatros dragones preparado para todo, la rubia los mira y eso era preocupante, no quería iniciar una pelea contra ellos en este lugar-no podemos tener una pelea entre nosotros sabiendo que los dragones que liberamos viene hacia acá-agrega seriamente y recordando el problema que estaba allá afuera, al decir eso unas cinco explosiones al mismo tiempo se escucharon-debemos sacarlos a todos de aquí-le dice mirándola y ya preocupado porque esas explosiones se acerquen mas de la cuenta.

-Que pasara con el?-le pregunta un tanto preocupada por el otro castaño que ya se había perdido de vista, sin decir nada los cuatros hermanos salen volando.

-El sabe cuidarse-responde sin quitar su mirada seria, ambos se miran y asiste para luego ir a sus dragones-vamos!-le vuelve dice una vez que ambos estaba arriba de sus dragones, rápidamente los cuatro van hacia las gradas en busca de los demás y poder irse de este lugar, que poco a poco se conviertira en un infierno.

 **En las gradas.**

 **Unos minutos antes.**

Todos estaba cansados y heridos, esta lucha les costo mucho pero gracia a la ayuda extra de los jinetes y sus dragones pudieron ganar, los poco caballeros del Rey que habia sobrevivido se habían marchado al darse cuenta que el enemigo era casi invencibles, también por las explosiones que se escuchaban, no se quedarían a morir aquí.

Al verlo irse fue como un respiro para los vikingos de Berk quienes fueron los que mas pelearon, todos los dragones, tanto de los jinetes como los tres que se les unieron estaban agotados tanto física como en fuego, Tuffnut mayor se terminar agachado y apoyando sus codos en sus muslos e intentado descansar.

-Rayos!...eso estuvo muy complicado y de locos-comenta con cansancio y soltando un suspiro mientras movía su hombro derecho y se lo masajeaba un poco.

-Aun te sigue doliendo tu lesión?-le pregunta un poco preocupada la pelinegra al verlo masajearse, eso llamo la atención de los gemelos, el rubio solo suspira mientras deja de masajearse.

-Solo un poco...uno de esos caballeros me golpeo en ese lugar-responde algo adolorido pero teniendo una pequeña sonrisa, muevo por última vez su hombro para luego levantarse.

-Que te paso en el hombro?-le pregunta la rubia de dos coleta al preocupada por el ya que era raro verlo quejarse de algo que le paso.

-Digamos que no tuve una buena pelea con unos monstruos hace un par de años-responde con pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora-no te preocupes...Daisy me dejo como nuevo-intenta tranquilizarla con una sonrisa mientras le muestra su brazo derecho y sintiendose muy fuerte.

En el rostros de Heather se puede ver una sonrisa traviesa, asíque a paso lentos se acerca a su amigo y compañero, amablemente coloca su mano derecha en el hombro del chico, solo para que este se le termine yendo la sonrisa para reemplazar con una quijido de dolor y un pequeño grito, causando las risa de los gemelos y de la chica.

-Es gracioso!-se queja rubio del parche agararrandose el hombro y teniendo una mirada de molestia y una pequeña lagrima, los otros tres solo se ríen al verlo llorar.

Pero toda discusión o risas se frenaron de golpe al escuchar una explosión muy pero muy cerca, eso no era buena señal, eso puso en alerta a todos los dragones.

-Oigan!...podemos seguir con las bromas y las payadas para otro momento!-les dice algo molesto el sargento jorgenson-no se ustedes...pero yo no me quiero convertí en carbón lo que sea que pasa allá afuera-agrega con un pequeño toque sarcástico mientras señalaba con la cabeza a su izuquierda, los gemelos, Heather y Tuffnut dejan de jugar.

-Snotlout tiene razón...debemos irnos ahora-con cuerda el gran jefe, al saber que se les estaba acabando el tiempo y quien sabe, tal vez la cosas afuera apenas empezaba.

-Hey!-se escucha un grito detrás de ellos, en desde la arena salen la nadder azul y el furia nocturna con sus jinetes-debemos irnos!, suban a sus dragones-les dice y ordena a sus amigos, los jinetes corren hacia sus dragones, en eso la rubia nota algo.

-Hiccup!-lo llama y este voltea a verla-mira quienes están aquí-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa y apuntándole con los ojos, un poco extrañado el joven mira hacia delante y se queda sorprendido por lo que ve.

Se dio cuenta que en las gradas había tres dragones que conocía muy bien y le sorprendía que estén aquí, ver el dragón o mejor dicho a la dragona que su amiga pelinegra de su mundo este aquí era una gran sorpresa y mas aun que ambas estén juntas, cosas del destino?, tal vez, aunque tampoco podía decir que era la misma, uno de los que realmente no podía creer era que entre ellos estaba el místico Rompehuesos, como fue que un dragón que muy poco se conocía del estuviera aquí?, eso si que es una verdadera sorpresa, pero solo uno de ellos lo sorprendido o mejor dicho lo alternaba emocionalmente, porque este era genial y majestuoso dragón que la verdad no sabia como sentirse cuando estaba con el, el gran poderoso Cuernatronante o como en su mundo lo conocen rompecraneos, el dragón que una vez fue de su padre.

-Estas bien?-le pregunta rubia jinete preocupada y haciendo que su dragón se coloque a su lado, Toothless mira a la nadder y el sonríe levemente pero esta lo ignora, el joven la mira y asiste con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que el esta bien decide cambiar el tema-crees que ella sea cizalladura?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando a látigo afilado estando algo cerca de la chica.

-No lo se...ni siquiera sabemos si es macho o hembra, pero lo veremos mas tarde-le dice sonriendo levemente, no podían tirar una suposición tan rápido, no sin antes analizara, pero debían hacer algo primero-será mejor irnos cuan...-les comenta a todos de manera seria pero algo paso...

De golpe la pelinegra es sujetada del cuello de su camisa para ser arrojada al aire y terminar en el lomo del látigo afilado, la pobre había soltado un gran grito cuando sintió que ya no estaba tocando el suelo, pero al caer sentada en el lomo de ese dragón plateado que la estuvo ayudando, su cara de panico termino siendo una cara de felicidad.

-( _Yo te llevo_ )-comenta/ruge la dragona con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la chica, el rubio con rasta estaba impresionado con lo que vio mientras que la chica solo sonríe y asistiendo, aceptando la oferta que este dragón le daba.

-( _Estas segura de llevar a ese humano?_ )-pregunta el poderoso cuernatronante algo confundido de ver a esa dragona querer llevar a uno de esos humanos.

-( _Porque no?, se gano mi respeto al pelear a mi lado_ )-el responde con una sonrisa, el par de dragones no estaban muy seguros si eso era una gran idea.

Al ver al dragón plateado aceptar a Heather, Hiccup mira a los otros dos, tal vez si podría convencer a los otros dos dragones de que los ayuden a salir de aquí seria una gran ayuda, ya que eso era lo único que pedía ellos, que los ayuden a salir de aquí, rápidamente le dice a su amigo que lo baje, sin saber que plan tenia su hermano, el joven alpha lo obedece, una vez parado en las escaleras, el joven castaño se baja de su dragón y camina hacia ambos dragones.

-Oye!...se puede saber que estas haciendo?-le pregunta seriamente Snotlout mayor al verlo acercarse al par de dragones, especialmente al cuernatronante.

-Solo quiero que ellos nos ayuden a salir de aquí-le responde sin mirarlo y caminado lentamente hacia ambos dragones, Stoick, Heather y el mismo Snotlout lo miran extrañados y muy curiosos.

Tuffnut mayor también lo mira curioso pero al ver como comienza a levar su mano derecha, se acordó de un suceso que le paso hace mas de una semana, los movimientos del castaño era los mismo que los jinetes habían hecho con los dragones del arquero.

-(Así que era verdad...el les enseño hacer eso)-comenta con tranquilidad para luego ver su mano derecha, recordó también que su hermana de otro mundo también le enseño hacer eso, de solo recordar la sensación indescriptible del poder tocar a un dragon sin ni siquiera intentar matarlo era algo sorprendente.

A poco paso del cuernatronante, el joven jefe se frena con la mano levantada y extendida hacia el, teniendo una mirada calmada y serena, el dragon verde miraba la mano del humano y una extraña sensación de confianza se senita en el interior pero mas que nada respeto, se acerca un poco olfateando la mano del joven un poco, los vikingos quedan sorprendidos con lo que estaban viendo, no creyeron que algo como eso se podía hacer.

El joven calmada pero internamente impaciente, por las explosiones de afuera, esperaba a que el gran dragon acepte su oferta y que vea que no es un amenaza para el, sin decir nada el dragón pega su nariz contra la mano del joven, haciendo feliz al chico y dejar muy relajado al cuernatronante.

-Bien!...ahora-comenta con una sonrisa mientras comienza acariciar suavemente la mandíbula inferior del dragon, este acepta gusto las caricias, pero todo rastro de querer hablar se queda en el aire al ver pasar a su lado al rubio mayor.

-Tuffnut!-grita Heather preocupada por su amigo al verlo ir contra el dragon con huesos, se bajo del dragon plateado para ir a detenerlo pero es detenida repentinamente por una mano, voltea la mirada para ver quien era y era la rubia de dos coletas.

-Déjalo que lo intente-le dice con un pequeña sonrisa mientras la suelta, quiera ver si su otro hermano por fin aceptada a los dragones y este era el momento de averiguarlo.

 **Con el rubio.**

A unos poco pasos del dragon Rompehuesos, el rubio de uno solo ojo estaba parado intentado tranquilizarse, era momento de ver si realimente tiene para ser aunque sea un aleado temporal de los dragones, suspira para sacarse todo el nerviosismo e intentar tranquilizarse, el dragon de huesos lo mira extraño y algo curioso, al verse ambos los ojos, el chico comienza a levantar su mano derecha lentamente mientras poco a poco agachaba la mirada, el joven jefe mira a su _lady_ con sorpresa pero ella le da una sonría de felicidad y de triunfo, el jefe volvía a estar sorprendido de que el joven Thorston, sepa lo que su hijo acaba de hacer.

Tuffnut ya tenia la mano levantada y extendida hacia arriba, ahora solo le quedaba esperar, la verdad ya estaba comenzado a sudar de los nervios, no sabia lo que haría si ese dragon no lo aceptaba, todo el mundo termino soltando una grito de asombro mientras que el chico quedo congelado.

-Jajaja...bien hecho Tuffnut-lo felicita el joven jefe con una sonrisa, ya que el rompe huesos había aceptado al joven muy rápidamente, el rubio levanta poco a poco la mirada para ver como el dragon de huesos estaba apoyando su mentón o su hocico inferior en su mano-el legendario dragon rompehuesos es muy cariñoso sino tienes un hueso que le hace falta o lo provocas jajaja-agrega con gracia mientras sigue acariciando al cuernatronante.

-Eh?!-es la única palabra o expresión que se le escapo al rubio, su cara era todo un poema de espanto y nerviosismo mientras lo miraba y sudaba en frío, los jinetes solo soltaron algunas risas por su cara.

El vikingo queria reclamarles por no decirle algo tan importante como eso, se hubiera ahorrado todo este teatro que armo para que ese dragon no lo mate, pero todo risas o reclamos se esfúmanos al escuchar a unas cuantas explosiones mas.

-Bien! se acabaron los chistes!...todo a los dragones ya!-grita aterrado el joven jefe corriendo hacia su dragon, de repente el rubio es tomado por el cuello de su camisa para ser lanzado al aire y caer en el cuello del rompehuesos.

Todos terminaron con una expresión de dolor al ver como el pobre se había lastimado en su zona baja, el pobre vikingo se quejaba de dolor mientras su voz se le hizo repentimente aguda, por otro lado Stoick es agarro entre los cueros del cuernatronante para quedar sentado a pocos centímetros de la cabeza.

-Oigan y yo que?!-pregunta molesto el pelinegro mayor a ver a todos en sus dragones, de golpe es sujetado del cuello de su camisa para ser lanzado y caer en el lomo del dragon de huesos y entre sus huesos, obteniendo el mismo resultado que el rubio-lo...hiciste...apropósito-le dice al rubio entrecortado mientras lo señala con el dedo y su voz sonando aguda.

-Claro que no...fue idea de el-le responde de mala ganas el rubio mirando a su compañero y señalando al dragón, el culpable solo ruge de felicidad.

-Bien andando!-grita el joven jefe indicándole a su amigo que se eleve, este obedece para que luego le sigan todos los demás, pero de golpe alguien se da cuenta que algo o alguien mas faltaba.

-(En donde esta Astrid?)-se pregunta internamente la pelinegra al darse cuenta que su comandante no se encontraba por ninguna parte, es mas, hace rato que no la veía-(Astrid en donde rayos estas?)-se vuele a pregunta muy preocupada por ella mirando todos lados mientras se empezaban a ir.

 **Dentro del castillo.**

Por los corredores de los pasillos se escucho unos quejidos y un ruido de algo cayéndose, mas un pequeña agitación de algo moviéndose, un charco de sangre y dos cuerpo de dos caballeros tirados se veian, ambos en medio de la alguien.

-Maldición...estos eran buenos-se queja el arquero limpiándose la cara y viendo las cortadas no tan profundas en sus brazos mientras enfundaba su espada, en eso se agacha para agarrar algo-ya no necesitaran esto-comenta con seriedad tomando los guantes de metal de unos de los caballeros para luego colocárselos.

Al ver que les quedaban justo a su medida, decidió que ya no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo y comenzar en la búsqueda de su objetivo, ese hombre pagara caro por lo que le hizo a su maestro. Por otro lado, mas adelante se encontraba el Rey Alessandro cargando una gran bolsa, en ella se podía ver que sobresalían unas monadas y vasijas hechas de oro, aunque al dar otro paso mas la enorme bolsa ya le estaba pesando, asíque decidió dejarla un rato en el suelo y así poder descansar.

-Rayos!...me estoy arrepintiendo de no hacer ejercicio-comenta con cansancio mientras se secaba el sudor con un pequeño pañuelo, al ver su enorme bolsa llena de oro sonrío con malicia-pero quien necesita hacer ejercicio cuando les puede pagar a alguien para que haga tu tra...-comenta con una gran sonrisa de avaricia y abre la bolsa, tanto oro y solo para el, agarra unas cuanta monedas pero de golpe una flecha se incrusta en su bolsa.

Eso le sorprendió mucho, se da la vuelta para ver quien puede ser el osado que se atreve atacar su oro pero al darse la vuelta otra flecha mas pasa muy cerca de su mejilla izquierda provocando un corte en ella, el Rey termina gritando de dolor mientras lleva una mano para hacer presion y evitar que la sangre salga.

-Maldito!...como te atreves hacerme esto?!-le pregunta con desesperación y sintiendo mucho dolor en su rostro, en eso observa que delante suyo y desde lejos estaba el castaño con el arco en mano.

-Eso te pasa por matar a mi maestro y ser un cobarde-le responde de manera fría aun con el arco el alto, eso extraño y sorprendió al rubio plateado.

-Maestro?!-le pregunta totalmente adolorido mientras aun se cubría la mejilla-me estas diciendo que esa asquerosa criatura es tu maestro?!, por favor!-le vuelta a pregunta sin creer ni una de sus palabras, como podía ser posible que una persona o mejor dicho un humano sea entrenado por un dragón?, eso era ilógico y poco real.

-Mas respeto!...esa "asquerosa criatura" de la que estas refiriendo era alguien muy especial para mi y mis hermanos!-le grita muy ofendido porque este insultado a su querido maestro, baja su arco y apunta con el dedo al rubio- y tu ordénate quietarle la vida!-sus palabras sonaron no solo como puro odio sino que también con tristeza-por eso...no pienso perdonarte la tuya-le termina de decir avanzando con una mirada vacía y sin remordimiento.

El Rey observa como el castaño comenzaba a venir hacia el, del miedo y el pánico comienza a retroceder, aunque al dar un paso hacia atrás termino tropezandose con su bolsa de oro, ya en el suelo y con un mano izquierda aun en su mejilla ensangrentada, comienza a gatear hacia atrás viendo como el hijo de Stoick avanzaba con toda clara intención de asesinarlo.

-Vamos hijo!...calmémonos un momento-le dice con una sonrisa de miedo y pánico mientras aun gatea hacia atrás lentamente e intentando tranquilizarlo-no crees que estas exagerando un poco?, todo esto por un reptil?-le pregunta con mucho miedo mientras sus labios temblaban, pero al ver la mirada de odio y como el chico apretaba su puño libre, se dio cuenta que se equivoco de palabras, extiende su mano derecha para intentar disculparse-ok ok!, entiendo...sabes...se ve que eres bastante bueno con la espada y el arco, porque no nos olvidamos de todo esto...y hacemos un trato-le dice con una falsa sonrisa mientras usaba su carta de triunfo.

-No acepto-responde el chico sin impórtale mucho sus falsa palabras, ni crea que con decirle buenas casos de el lo va a convencer.

-Tengo mucho oro del que te puedes beneficiar!...a todo el mundo el gusta el oro-le oferta señalando con su mano ensangrentada la enorme bolsa de oro, era imposible que no aceptara el oro, con tal de salvarse la vida ara todo lo que sea posible.

-No me interesa el oro...ni nada de lo que salga de tu asquerosa boca-le responde muy fríamente, quien se crea este sujeto para venir y chantajearlo de esta manera?, con solo pensar que le estaba ofreciendo oro por su vida, era una falta de respeto y una claro falta de honor.

-Valla eres un negociante duro-agrega en voz baja al ver que este tipo no acepta nada de lo que le esta ofreciendo, se nota que no sabe vivir la buena vida-y que tal si me decís como fue que los dragones de arquero te ayudaron?, según los rumores...el solo pelea al lado de los dragones-le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa al darse cuenta que ya lo tenia casi a dos pasos y de que fue lo único que se le pudo venir a la cabeza en este momento, debía hacer tiempo.

-Ja!...lo estas viendo en persona-el responde con media sonrisa de costado mientras lo miraba de manera sádica, eso dejo sin palabras al Rey.

-Tu?!...el hijo de Stoick?-le pregunta totalmente shockeado, no se esperaba que el hijo de su ex modelo aseguir allá traicionado a su propio padre para uniré a una manda de reptiles.

-No soy su hijo!-le grita con mucha rabia, como odiaba que le sigan diciendo que era el hijo de ese hombre, ya estaba arto-no me hables de ese hombre-le vuelve a mencionar mas molesto todavia, eso extraño mucho al Rey, al darse cuenta de que le estaba entreteniendo se molesto aun mas-ya basta! No mas charlas!...he venido hasta aquí para matarte así que prepárate!-le grita ya arto de todo esto y lleva su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda para agarrar una flecha.

-No podemos discutirlo?!-le pregunta totalmente asustado al ver que no pensaba seguir hablando, la única respuesta que recibió fue un no con la cabeza por parte del castaño-creo que no-agrega casi en voz baja y rendido al saber que no llegaron a ningún acuerdo.

El pobre Rey miraba como poco a poco el ojiverde agarra la flecha y la colocaba en su arco, todo esto para el rubio se veía en cámara lenta y sentía como su vida poco a poco pasaba delante de sus ojos, no podía creer que este era su fin, no puede acabar así. En eso Hiccup coloca la base de la fecha en el elástico de su arco pero junto cuando estaba por comenzar a estirarlo y levantarlo...

-Ni se te ocurra hacer daño a mi Rey!-grita una voz que se escuchaba detrás de Rey, el castaño levanta los ojos para verlo y luego chequear la lengua, el rubio platea sonríe de gusto y muy agradecido.

Detrás del Rey se encontraban dos hombres, uno de ellos era uno de los caballeros del Rey de hombro casi muy anchos, con una armadura muy brillante y una capa de color rojo fuerte que era arrastrada por el suelo, una gran espada descansaba en su cintura, el caballero no llevaba casco, asíque su cara se podía ver, sus cabellos eran negro con algunas canas sobredientes, su piel era blanca con algunas machas de color rosa, sus ojos eran azul claro y también tenia a una barba candado bien pulida y cortada.

-Por fin nos conocemos arquero-comenta el otro hombre con un tono de voz muy amenazante, se podía notar que este no era parte de los caballeros del Rey.

El segundo hombre es de cabellos negros largo que le llegaban hacia atrás hasta el cuello. Sus ojos son de un color café, lleva una marca conformada por 5 gruesas líneas verticales, siendo las de ambas orillas muchísimo más cortas que las tres que quedan en medio, las marcas eran de color azules, la complexión de su cuerpo era muscular, usa un tocado de pelaje, sus muñequeras y su pantalón son color negro azulado y lleva dos espadas a la cintura, una a su izquierda y la otra un poco mas pequeña detrás de su cintura.

-Quienes son ustedes?-le pregunta el castaño con calma mientras guardaba su flecha, internamente estaba muy molesto consigo mismo por dejar que ese idota le diera charla y que tenga algo de tiempo para que vengan refuerzos.

Ambos extraños caminan una par de pasos para colocarse delante del Rey, el protegido se levanta con una sonrisa de triunfo al saber que llegaron sus refuerzas en el momento justo, el castaño retrocede un poco sin quitarse la vista de enzima.

-Yo soy unos de los 3 capitanes de la guardia real...me llamo Sir. Martín Azarot-se presanta el caballero haciendo una pequeña reverencia como presentación luego se endereza para ver al arquero-pero para ti...soy Sir Azarot-le dice con seriedad y casi a modo de amenaza, el castaño solo suelta un pequeño bufido.

-Yo soy el mejor cazador de dragones que puede a ver...mi nombre es Eret hijo de Eret!-se presenta el otro pelinegro muy enfado y resaltando quien era, ese nombre dejo un poco sorprendido al castaño-tus interrupciones llevaron a mi padre a su muerte y a mi familia a la quiebra-le dice totalmente enojado con mientras sacaba su espada de su cintura y lo apuntaba con ella.

-Ya me parecías cara conocida-le responde el arquero con un pequeño toque sarcástico-y se ve que tu padre se mato mucho por pensar en tu nombre-agrega con un pequeño toque de gracia, eso ofendió mucho al cazador.

-Lo dice alguien que se llama Hiccup jajaja-comenta el Rey asomando su cabeza entre ambos guerreros y teniendo una gran sonrisa para luego echarse a reír, al escuchar el nombre del arquero ambos guerreros comenzaron a reírse por eso, eso molesto mucho al castaño.

-Tks!...yo odio ese nombre...pero bueno...tampoco son nadie para juzgar-comenta al principio muy seriamente y molesto por tener ese nombre para luego inclinarse ligeramente de hombros y restandole impotencia, luego mira al cazador para señalarlo con el dedo-en cuanto a lo de tu padre...su muerte no fue mi culpa...que allá quedado atrapado en los escombro no lo fue...no del todo-le explica seriamente para terminar volviéndose a inclinar de hombro y sin impórtale mucho si fue o no la muerte de se desgraciado.

-Cállate!...tus interrupciones nos costaron muy caro!-le grita totalmente enfadado con el al recodar los días que su padre se la pasaba bebiendo y maldiciendo al arquero, de cómo poco a poco el deja de estar con el y su madre para encontrar la manera de eliminar a ese tal arquero, la vida de su familia se desborona y junto con la de su padre, el solo queria elemiarlo contar de que la vida de su familia vuelva hacer como era antes.

-Mira Eret...la primera ves que me encontré con el fue para rescatar a mi hermana, la segunda...es verdad yo me interpuse, tercera fue el quien se interpuso en mi camino y la cuarta bueno...ya era hora de que saldáramos cuentas pendientes-le explica con calma al recodar a ese hombre molesto que siempre buscaba la manera meterse en donde lo llaman-como dije...su muerte no fue toda mi culpa-agrega con tranquilidad y no dándole mucha importancia al asunto.

-Y por eso a llegado el momento para que yo vengue a mi padre y el sufrimiento que nos has causado por tantos años-le dice totalmente furioso colocándose en guardia listo para acaba con la vida de la persona que hizo miserable la suya y la de su familia, era hora de su venganza.

-Y yo no te voy a dejar que le siguas haciendo daño a mi lord-comenta el caballero con seriedad tomando su gran espada y desenfundarla, para luego agarrarla con ambas manos.

-Ese desgraciado no merece vivir!, pero si ustedes quieren dar su vida por el-responde el aquero totalmente molesto con ellos dos al ver que ambos pensaban interrumpirlo, no le quedaba mas de otra que luchar contra ellos, toma su arco y se lo cuelga detrás suyo-yo no tengo problemas-termina de decir seriamente y con voz amenazante, en eso agarra su espada y desenfunda para luego colocarse en guardia.

-Sir. Martín...Sr. Cazador...maten a este intruso-les ordena el Rey con una pequeña sonrisa sádica, si realmente quería matarlo, cosa que ahora dudaba, debía pasar por enzima de un de sus mejores hombres y aun gran y famoso cazador de dragones, aunque le gane a uno no podrá contra el otro, su victoria era inminente.

-Con todo justo/A sus ordenes mi lord-gritan y aceptan la propuesta del Rey y sin mas que decir ambos corren hacia el castaño para acabar con su vida de una vez y por todas.

 **Sobrevolando el reino**.

El grupo de vikingos y dragones volaban sobre el reino, todo miraba con miradas de asombro, tristeza y lastima por el desorden, la destrucción y el caos que esta batalla se estaba liberando, el joven jefe miraba todo con impotencia y rabia al querer ir ayudar a todos los que podía pero sabia que si los ayuda arriesgaba vida de todos y la suya propia, por estas clases de cosas no le gustaba las guerras, perjudicaba a todos por igual.

Astrid se dio cuenta que su jefe miraba el panorama de abajo, la verdad era muy deprimente y devastador ver todo esto, pero así son las guerras a veces no se puede evitar y aunque uno haga la diferencia, no todos te seguirán o tal vez si pero era un riesgo muy grande y su _dragón boy_ lo sabe muy bien. En eso hace que su amiga se acerque un poco, Stormfly acepta aunque solo por costumbre.

-Hiccup...no hay...no hay nada que podamos hacer-le dice con tristeza, odiaba ser tan directa no encontraba otras palabras para esta situación.

-Lo se-responde el castaño con un suspiro de tristeza-es lo que...quisiera poder hacer algo mas para ayudarlos-agrega mirándola con tristeza, la jinete no supo que decir ante eso, su castaño siempre quería ayudar a quien lo necesite porque sabe lo que se siente estar indefenso pero como hacerlo cuando todos tiene una manera diferente de ver las cosas.

-Lo haremos!...solo creo que...no se...tal vez hallemos la manera...después?-le dice dulcemente para luego tener una cara de confusión propia, ni ella se creía lo que acaba de decir, el joven la mira un poco confundido-digo!...creo que lo mejor es arreglar lo que nos rodea para luego expandirlo no?-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

En serio odiaba no saber como hablar ante el y no porque en algunos casos la ponga nerviosa, sino porque el siempre quiere busca el lado positivo a todo pero hay veces que no se le puede encontrar, es ahí donde ella debe entrar para animarlo con palabras, cosa que no es buena pero no por eso lo va a dejar solo, pero con todo lo que esta pasando en berk y sus propios yo's, creyó que era mejor preocuparse por lo interno y luego por lo exterior como lo hicieron en el pasado.

Hiccup la mira con calma y analizando lo que le digo, la verdad tenia razón, en este mundo las cosas estaba mucho mas complicadas, tanto dentro como fuera de Berk, la mejor forma de comenzar a cambiar es internamente, luego podría intentarlo a fuera, es conciente que no puede estar en todos los lugares del mundo, pero nadie le a dicho lo contrario para que lo intente, es bueno saber que siempre tendrá el apoyo de su _lady_ en momento de duda como este, para que le levante el animo y pueda encontrar la forma de seguir adelante.

-Gracias Astrid...por estar siempre animándome-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa.

-Somos un equipo...no lo olvides-le responde riendo y muy feliz de poder serle de ayuda en sus momento de duda. El joven ríe un poco por eso.

Al escuchar a su hermano riendo con su hembra, el joven alpha sentía un poco de envidia por eso, porque no podía tener ese tipo de relación con su nadder amiga?, al pensar en ella, voltea a verla pero ella uno se mantenía mirando al frente, que le pasaba?, porque no quería ni verlo o dirigirle la palabra?, la curiosisdad lo invadio y quiso saber porque.

-( _Storm...Storm!_ )-la llama con pequeños gruñidos pero ella parecía hacer a oídos sordos, eso molesto un poco al joven alpha-( _Storm!...porque me ignoras?_ )-le pregunta entre molesto y preocupado.

Pero la nadder no pensaba dirigirle la palabra y menos en un momento como este donde debía poner a salvo a su hermana.

-( _Storm!_ )-le grita/ruge ya arto de que lo este ignorando, el par de jinetes detienen sus risa al ser interrumpidos por el rugido del furia, ambos lo mira con sorpresa al ver que le rugió a la dragona, ambos se miran con interrogantes en sus caras, el castaño se inclina de hombros sin saber que pasaba.

-( _Que?!_ )-le grita la nadder molesta con el por a verle gritado, no se da cuenta que hacer eso llamara la atención de los dragones y humanos que peleaban a pocos metros debajo de ellos?, se ve que no.

-( _Se puede saber porque me ignoras?_ )-le pregunta algo enojado de que la este ignorando desde ayer y la verdad eso ya le estaba preocupando, se supone que son amigos deben ayudarse uno al otro.

-( _No te ignoro_ )-responde serenamente y mirando aun lado, no pensaba hablar o discutir con el.

-( _Claro que si!_ )-le grita molesto de que la este evadiendo y ignorando, de nuevo-( _desde que salimos de Berk y hasta que llegamos hasta aquí, has estado ignorándome y evitándome!_ )-le reclama recordado que desde que pelearon contra el Screaming ella lo a estado evitando y eso ya lo estaba preocupando mucho.

-( _Debes ser tu imaginación_ )-le responde sin mirarlo, no quiera entra en detalle y menos en algo tan insignificante como eso, total que le importa a el?, si siempre la ignoro, esto no cambia nada, en eso con seriedad lo voltea a ver-( _escucha Toothless...no es momento para hablar de eso ahora_ )-le termina de decir y ya no queriendo hablar de ese tema, porque si lo hacen llamara la atención y eso era lo que menos quería.

Hiccup y Astrid se miraban entre si muy confundidos por ver a sus dragones "hablar" en un momento como este, el castaño pensaba que la relación de su amigo con la nadder había mejorado mucho, no creyó que allá problemas entre ellos...o si?. La rubia jinete tenia casi el mismo pensamiento que el castaño, su amiga a estado muy contenta cuando estaba con el furia nocturna, verla ignorar a este era muy extraño, la verdad le preocupaba que ellos dos se estén empezando a llevar mal.

Toothless por otro lado no era tonto se dio cuenta que su amiga la estaba ignorando e inventando excusas para no hablar de el tema, siempre a sido así cuando a intentando acercarse a ella, ahora volvía hacer lo mismo, no pensaba quedarse callado y dejarla sola, si había un problema entre ellos o si ella tenia un problema, el quería ayudarla, ser un equipo, como lo son sus jinetes, como lo son Hiccup y el, al igual ella con Astrid.

-( _Y cuando lo será?, cuando estemos mas separados de lo normal_?)-le pregunta serio y algo dolido de que ella no confíe en el, esas palabras le dieron un pequeño salto a la dragona-( _solo dime...que te pasa?)_ -le vuelve a pregunta ya mas calmado y muy preocupado.

Sus palabras y su amabilidad lo odia, porque se le tuvo que pegar la actitud de su jinete, en serio debe ser tan atento y preocupon?, son facetas que odíaba y adoraba, como hacer para evitarlo?, creo que era imposible.

-( _No me pasa nada_ )-le dice un poco mas relajada, no quería discutir con el por algo sin valor-( _no te preocupes...estoy bien_ )-termina de decirle sin mirarlo y con tristeza, no era necesario hablarlo, escuchar hablar con tristeza lo afecto.

-( _Como no quieres que me preocupe...eres mi amiga...no te voy a dejar sola!_ )-le dice muy preocupado por su actitud, la dragona quedo sorprendida y dolida al escuchar la palabra "amiga"-( _solo dímelo_ )-agrega con tristeza por ella.

Acaso así la vera el a ella?, solo eso serán?, solo amigos?, solo porque son de dos diferentes especies no se pueden unir?, pero...quien los vería con buenos ojos?, nadder mortifero con un furia nocturna y mas este ultimo siendo una alpha?, habia dragonas muchos mejores que ella, además de que la otra vez escucho hablar a Astrid y Hiccup que querían encontrar otro furia nocturna y que si fuera posible una hembra, todo para que a raza furia nocturna no se extinga.

Antes, eso no le importaba mucho ya que ellos solo eran eso amigos, donde esas palabra ya no le afectaba tanto, pero después de conocerse por tanto tiempo, comienzo verlo con otros ojos, ojos prohibidos para muchos, la reglas que los reyes imploraron durante siglos, de que ningún dragón de diferente especies se unan...agita la cabeza negando, no debía entrar en detalles y que además ya se había perdido mucho en sus pensamientos, mira de reojo a su...amigo, solo así debía verlo y este esperaba una respuesta.

-( _En serio...no me pasa nada...olvídalo todo)-_ le responde con tristeza y ya no querer hablar de este tema, eso dejo sorprendido al joven alpha, porque que quería evitarlo?, No...no la dejara sola.

-( _Dime_ )-le vuelve a decir teniendo una mirada seria y viéndola fijamente, ambos jinetes estaban preocupados por la mirada que puso el furia.

-( _Que no_ )-le responde sin mirarlo y comenzado a molestarle su insistencia.

-( _Dime!_ )-le levanta la voz queriendo saber ahora o nunca.

-( _Que no!_ )-le responde también levantándole la voz y comenzando hartarse

-( _Dímelo! Ahora! es una orden!_ )-le grita/ruge ya arto de que no le quiera responde, al escucharlo grita y principalmente ordenarle, ya era el colmo, no podía venir y usar su autoridad para responder, pero si es lo que quiere, Astrid y Hiccup realmente se preocuparon mucho cuando el furia rugió y comenzaba a ir un poco mas lento.

-( _Grrr! como fastidias!...esta bien quieres saber?...aquí lo tienes...te odio!_ )-le grita/ruge ya harta de sus insistencia y terquedad, en serio odiaba que no quiera un "No" como respuesta-( _contento?!_ )-le pregunta mirándolo muy enojada para luego volver a ver hacia el frente y poder irse de este horrible lugar.

-( _Q-que?...me...me odias?_ )-le pregunta totalmente shockeado y sintiendo como dentro suyo algo se rompía, se detiene de golpe, llamado la atención tanto de la rubia como del castaño.

Durante mucho tiempo había sido rechazado por muchos dragones por la envida que estos tenia pero eso nunca le importo mucho, muchos humanos lo han querido cazarlo para matarlo pero estos nunca pudieron contra el, pero ahora que alguien lo vio con otros ojos y lo a cuidado, se prometió a si mismo protegerlo de cualquier peligro, cuando se encontró con nuevos compañeros y estos se hicieron sus amigos, se juro ayudarlos y protegerlo de cualquier peligro.

Pero nunca sintió tanto dolor por las palabras que su querida amiga le acaba de decir, ella...lo odia?, desde que los conocía siempre tuvo miedo de que Astrid, Hiccup y la misma Stormfly lo odien por lo que llegue hacer, lo entendería perfectamente de que Hiccup le puede guardar al rencor por lo que le hizo a su padre, cosas que paso pero lo perdono, pero que las dos únicas hembras que mas a quería las odie era algo tambien le aterraba, sabia que era poco probable, pero se equivoco, una de ellas si lo odiaba y no sabia porque.

-Toothless?-le pregunta con preocupación el joven jefe al ver que su amigo tan triste y de como poco a poco comenzaba a decender, mientras que el furia ni escucho el llamado de su hermano, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el suelo sin ninguno punto en especifico, en eso Hiccup escucha algo-Toothless!-grita de golpe al ver como a una gran roca venia hacia ellos.

-Hiccup!...Toothless!-grita con espanto la rubia jinete al escuchar el gripo de su _dragón boy,_ aunque fue demasiado tarde, una roca que salio de la nada los golpe a ambos, estos caigan hacia uno de los edificios, al escuchar el grito de espanto de su jinete, la nadder se da la vuelta con sorpresa y terror pero lo único que vio fue una columna de polvo. Ambas quedaron shockeadas y horrorizadas por eso.

 **En el campamento.**

-Así que te llamas Camicazi no?-pregunta a rubia de dos coletas teniendo una mirada de extrañes y teniendo una mano en su mentón y otra mano debajo de su codo, la rubia de pelo lacio y ojos azules asiste.

-Pero como fue que terminaste el la celda con...con ella?-pregunta tímidamente el rubio un poco confundido y algo asombrado al ver a este dulce chica en prisión mientras señalaba a la castaña sentada algo alejada de ellos. La chica mira la dirección que le señalo para luego volver a verlos.

-Fue por...porque odio al Rey Ludwing-responde la rubia con seriedad y apretando los puños, ambos chicos se miran entre si no entendiendo porque su rencor.

-Por que?-pregunta volteándola a verla con duda y extrañes el rubio vikingo.

-Porque el expulso a mis padres-responde sin mirarlo, eso responde mucho pero no lo suficiente, ambos se quedan callados a al espera de su explicación, en eso la expresión de enfado la chica cambia a una de tristeza-mi papa era pulidor de armaduras y mi madre era sirvienta en el castillo-les explica brevemente-pero por algo culparon a mi madre de robo ante la corona, mi padre se impulso ante el Rey que mi madre no robo nada, pero no le creyó, nos desmantelaron toda la casa en busca de evidencia-ambos vikingos la miraban con preocupación y lastima, internamente estaba molesto con ese tal Ludwing.

-Que fue lo que paso?, como fue que tus padre fueron expulsado y a ti no?-pregunta la rubia de dos coletas un poco confundida con esa explicación.

-Cuando revisaron toda la casa...encontraron un collar de oro en mi habitación-los espectadores quedaron sorprendido, Fishlegs quería preguntar pero la chica lo interrumpió-pero yo no lo robe!-le grita mirándolos ambos con sorpresa y negando con sus manos- ni siquiera he puesto un piel en el castillo-termina de hablar con tristeza mientras abraza sus piernas.

-Y como fue que termino ese collar en tu habitación?-pregunta la rubia teniendo una mirada de intriga y duda en su cara.

-Porque uno de esos caballeros lo puso ahí!-le responde casi con desesperación y tristeza, ambos vikingos la miran con sorpresa y duda, la rubia se calma un poco para luego suspirar profundamente-obvio que al principio no lo sabia, por eso mis padres fueron expulsados y a mi me dejaron sola-les sigue explicando teniendo la mirada perdida en el suelo, los chicos se miran entre si sintiendo lastima por ella-el Rey quiera una nueva sirviente...una mas joven, por eso fue que me quede o mejor dicho me obligaron a quedarme-ahora entendían un poco mejor la situación de por ella estaba aun en el reino -por desgracia para mi siempre me encontraba con ese degenerado mirándome cuando quería-de solo decir o imaginarlo la chica sentía asco.

-Eso si que debió ser horrible-comenta Fishlegs con seriedad mientra que su amiga chocaba sus manos con ganas de golpear a ese hombre, en eso a el se entra una duda-pero dime...como fue que te enteraste que a tus padres les pusieron esa trampa? o porque los expulsaron?-le pregunta un poco confundido de que ella sepa esas cosas.

Eso llamo la atención de Ruffnut, su amigo tenia razón, todo estos que les estaba contando debió averiguarlo de alguna forma, Camicazi solo suspira ya que su compañero de celda sabe hacer las preguntas correctas, respira profundo para sacarse la sensación de asco y tristeza que a sentido todos estos años que estuvo en ese reino.

-Una vez escuche hablar a unos caballeros que se las habían estado paso bebiendo de mas y hablaron sobre el collar que encontrón en mi habitación...dijeron que el rey los obligo porque ya estaba arto de que mi padre no pague los impuestos a tiempo y por mi madre fue que no le gustaba para nada su forma de hacer las cosas-responde apretando los puños contra sus pantalón, sintiendo rabia contra ese hombre.

-Hijo de...!-Ruffnut no aguanto mas que quiso estallar de la ira para ir en busca de ese tal Ludwing, quien se creía ese don nadie para hacer ese tipo de cosas, pobre familia, pero su grito quedo interrumpido por la mano de su amigo que le había tapado la boca, en eso se quita la mano del chico-sueltamente!...como se atreve hacer ese tipo de cosas?!, que descarado...ojala y alguien lo mate por hacerle eso a tu familia!-agrega totalmente enfada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sea o no Rey nadie tiene derecho de hacerlo eso alguien por mas mínimo que esa, Camicazi estaba agradecía con ella por compadecerse de ella.

-Bueno no estoy en total de acuerdo con Ruffnut, en ciertos aspectos, pero es verdad de que ese Rey se merece una lección, por algo tan inservible, no tiene derecho hacerle eso a tus padres...ni a ti-agrega Fishlegs entre enojado y preocupado, sentía lastima por esta chica, ya que gracias a la tiranía de una sola persona condeno a tres personas.

-Lo se...y cuando me entere sobre los dragones que el tenia guardado como trofeos, quise liberarlos para que destruyan el lugar, la mala suerte para mi fue que tal vez alguien le aviso o me abran visto-agrega estando agradecida con ellos dos por comprenderla para que luego explicarle como fue que termino en prisión, ambos vikingos asistieron entendieron toda la situación, en eso al rubia se le viene algo a cabeza que por tanta preguntas y charla casi se le olvida, levanta la cabeza para verlos- por cierto...como fue que escapamos?-les pregunta sorprendida de estar no solo fuera del las celdas sino que también fuera del reino.

El par de vikingos quedaron petrificados con esa pregunta, como responderle...sabiendo que los dragones lo sacaron y que además personas iguales a ellos estaban ahí?, era tan complicado hasta para ellos, mucho mas complicado para rubia de dos coletas, mientras ella se rasca la nunca intentando saber que decir, su amigo solo se acaricia el brazo izquierdo con nerviosismos, la chica los mira con una interrogante en la cara.

-Eeeehhhh?...esa es una buena pregunta-le responde la rubia con nerviosismo mientras ríe en el proceso, el rubio también sonríe con nerviosismo ya que no se le ocurría que decir, la pobre chica queda mas confundida que antes.

Mientras tanto, el viejo herrero y la mujer castaña estaba un poco mas apartado de los tres jóvenes, ambos sentados en rocas separadas, Gobber solo se dedicaba a mirar al frente sin ni siquiera ver a la mujer que durante tanto tiempo conoce, mientras Valka después de despertar y recibir tanto la cantimplora como el pan se habia dedicado a comer y beber para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Cuando despertó tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle a su hijo pero este se había ido, suerte que los demás le dijeron que mas tarde volvería, eso le dio esperanza ya que aun tenían algo pendiente de que hablar, pero también estaba alegre de ver una cara conocía, solo que esta no parecía estar muy alegre por verla a ella.

-Porque no me quieres decir nada Gobber?-le pregunta algo preocupada y ya una poco mejor de su garganta mientras volteaba a ver al herrero pero este solo voltea el rostro aun lado, eso la entristeció-acaso me odias?-le pregunta con tristeza y viendo el poco pan que aun le quedaba, en eso escucha el suspiro del hombre.

-No seas tonta Val...no te odio...al contrario estoy muy feliz de que estés viva-el responde sin mirarla y teniendo una mirada de tristeza.

-Entonces porque no me hablas?, desde que nos vimos en la celdas no me a dirigido la palabra-le pregunta y explica totalmente desesperada por saber que es lo que le pasaba al amigo mas cercano de su esposo, era cierto desde que se vieron en las celdas ella se alegro mucho de verlo pero en la mirada de el solo había sorpresa para que al final ninguna palabra salga.

-Es que me siento avergonzado-responde con tristeza admitiendo lo que sentía, ahora que la madre de su aprendiz estaba viva como se supone que le explicaría en lo este se había convertido, en lo que lo convirtieron?, de algo estaba seguro, lo que le dijo Hera la otra vez le llego en lo mas profundo en el corazón.

-De que?-le pregunta mirándolo muy confundida con sus palabras, no podía entender nada de lo que decía, de que se supone estaba avergonzado?.

-Cuando venga Hiccup y los demás...hablaremos-termina de decir con tristeza, ya no quería entrar en detalles y mas sabiendo como es el, se le podía escapar cosas que no debería decirlas el mismo sino cierta persona, levanta cabeza mirando el cielo nublado-(espero que Stoick tenga una buena explicación para todo esto...al igual que tu Val)-piensa mirando el cielo a recordad que su mejor amigo estaba allá en el reino luchando por su vida, solo esperaba que venga con bien para que las cosas se aclaren un poco.

-(Hiccup)-cuando menciono el nombre de su hijo la castaña se sentio decepcionada de si misma por abandonarlo por tantos años, siempre creyó que si algún día se encontraran con el, este se molestaría mucho con ella o que su esposo hiciera lo mismo se lo merecia, en eso recuerda a Stoick y se dio cuanta que también debía lidiar con su ira, de solo imaginarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina, pero era la única persona con quien podía confiar, después de resolver el asunto con su hijo, tal vez podría ir hablar con el...tal vez.

 **En el reino**.

-Hiccup!-gritaba rubia jinete con preocupación y desesperación, mirando la columna de polvo, rezaba por los dioses que nada malo les alla pasado ambos.

-( _Toothless_ )-susurra la nadder totalmente shockeada al ver que tanto dragón como su jinete no se veían por ningún parte, la columna de polvo les tapaba la vista, no quera saber que las únicas y últimas palabras que le dijo era "te odio", cuando siendo sincera era solo mentiras.

-Acá estoy!-se escucha un grito conocido, ambas chicas miran con asombro para saber que si lo acaban de escuchar no era producto de su imaginación, de entre el polvo se puede ver al joven castaño tosiendo y agitado la mano para retirar el polvo.

-Ay gracias a los dioses-respira de alivio la pobre, un de estos días este chico va a darle un infarto por las cosas que le pasan y por las locuras que hace-estas bien?...donde esta Toothless?-pregunta algo aliviada por verlo bien pero vuelve a preocuparse por el furia, la nadder intenta buscarlo con la mirada.

-Estoy bien!...no te preocupes...el techo de una de las tiendas me amortiguo la caída!-le grita tiendo una mano tapándole la nariz y boca, que no se preocupe?, si claro!, no tiene idea lo que le hizo pasar- aunque tengo un problema!-les vuelve a gritar mirando con seriedad su problema, eso llama la atención de ambas.

-Cual?!( _Cual?!_ )-preguntan ambas al mismo tiempo solo que por parte de la nadder se escucho un rugido, en eso la columna de polvo comienza a dispersarse, en eso Stormfly se acerca para ver mejor la situación.

-Toothless esta atrapado-responde el joven castaño viendo con asombro y preocupación, ambas chicas quedan totalmente sorprendidas, sin perder el tiempo el joven jefe comienza chequear la situación y esperar que nada malo le alla pasado a su mejor amigo-lo único malo es que su aleta artificial quedo debajo de la roca pero fuera de eso el esta bien-agrega analizando la situación y acariciando a su amigo con cariño, sintiéndose muy aliviando de que aun este con el, ambas chicas suspiran de gusto.

Por suerte junto antes del impacto Hiccup y Toothless se separaron, el castaño cayo en el techo de una tienda cercana hecha de tela, para su suerte sobrevivo a la caída, para la mala la tela no aguanto su peso, el pobre castaño se cayo lastimandose un poco, por otro lado Toothless en el ultimo segundo intento hacerse aun lado para que la gran roca no le que caiga enzima, para su mala suerte no tuvo suficiente tiempo para evitar tanto el choque contra el suelo como la caída de gran roca, si tuvo suerte que esta no cayera enzima suyo, solo en su aleta artificial.

-Ahora mismo vamos a...-comenta la rubia jinete muy contenta de que ambos estén bien, ahora solo debían intentar sacar la roca de enzima del dragon y poder irse de este luegar, cuando la nadder estaba lista para decender, desde el cielo se empezaron a escuchar truenos y rayos-pero que?-se pregunta con extrañes mirando los destellos en el cielo.

-( _No huelo que se acerque una tormenta_ )-comenta y gruñe levemente la nadder mirando el cielo, esto era muy extraño.

De pronto se escucha un fuerte sonido familiar que hizo que todos los dragones de jinetes y de los vikingos se detuvieran, todos estaban muy extraños al principio, pero el sonido se vuelve a escuchar esta vez mas claro.

-Oigan escucharon eso?-pregunta el rubio con rasta mayor mirando el cielo con preocupación y luego a sus compañeros, estos asisten con sorpresa.

-Donde esta Hiccup y Astrid?-pregunta de pronto de jefe precupado por lo que estaba pasando.

-Alla!-grita la pelinegra apuntando un punto entre los ediciones, en eso unos fuertes rayos caen algo cerca de donde estaban la rubia jinete y su nadder, Stormfly se aleja un poco de suelo, ya que dos par de rayos cayeron muy cerca, Astrid intenta agarrarse lo mejor que puede de su silla mientras que Hiccup se cubre con la gran roca.

-Astrid!...Stormfly! están bien?!-les pregunta después de salir detrás de la roca para mirar que ambas aun se mantenían volando, la nadder el gruñe en afirmación mientras que la chica le grita un fuerte "si"-ese sonido y estos rayos...se me hacen muy familiar-comenta en voz baja el castaño analizándola situación mientras miraba el suelo.

-( _Al fin te encuentro maldita nadder!_!)-se escucha un potente grito/rugido desde las alturas haciendo que salgan muchos rayos, tanto la nadder como su jinete levantan la cabeza al escucha eso, el joven jefe también lo hace y los tres quedan el shock.

-Skrill!/( _Skrill_ )-gritan de asombro y no pudieron creer que ese dragon morado con negro alla venido hasta acá justo cuando las cosas ya estaba complicadas. En respuesta a eso el dragon de rayo termina lanzando su potente aliento directo ambas chicas.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui llegamos por hoy!...uufff!..que emocion...Eret hijo de Eret hace su primera aparicion!**

 **Recuerden que el primer Eret que aparecio y que habia capturado a Sky era su padre...y ahora el arquero se enfrenta tanto a este personaje como a uno nuevo.**

 **Storm!...que te paso?...pobre toothless termino dolido...donde esta la comandante?...Skrill?! esta aqui?! parece ser que busca a cierta chica...**

 **dato: se que muchos quieren que astrid(jinete) y el arquero tengan un momento de amistad..pero por ahora ella esta un poco resentida con el desde la batalla contra el Screaming...ya habra momentos entre ellos.**

 **Y si adivinaron...la chica que recientemente aparrecio es Camicazi...aun no se que hare con ella pero no es de mucha preocupacion.**

 **como se resolvera esto?...skrill vs Stormfly!...Arquero vs Cazador y caballero!...y toothless atrapado!**

 **Todo esto lo veran en el siguiente episodio!...nos veremos luegos!**

 _ **Byebye! ñwñ/**_


	47. Venganza (acto final) parte II

**Buenas mis amigas y amigos!...lamento la tardansa jeje...lo esperaron y lo tienen este capi promete mucha accion y algo de risas...**

 **Que lo disfruten!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **CUMPLIENDO UNA VIEJA PROMESA.**

 **En el reino.**

Ambas, jinete y dragon miraban con asombro como el poderoso Skrill a habia aparecido en este momento y que repentinamente este los atacaba, sin esperar respuesta de su jinete, Stormfly contraataca bloqueando el ataque del dragón formando una gran columna de humo, asustando a los jinetes, vikingos y dragones como al joven jefe que es el que mas cerca estaba.

-ASTRID!-grita con espanto y terrero asomándose de entre los escombros, realmente le preocupaba esta batalla que ellas dos podían tener pero también debía confiar en se podían defender, pero el Skrill era y es un dragon muy peligroso.

-Estamos bien!-grita la jinete saliendo volando de la columna de humo sin ninguna lesión, eso hizo calmar los nervios del joven por unos segundos-Hiccup tu solo intenta liberar a Toothless...nosotras nos encargaremos del Skrill-le dice seriamente puntándole con la cabeza la dirección del dragon.

-Pero puede ser muy peligrosos-le dice muy preocupado por ambas, principalmente por ella e intenta convencerla de que era muy arriesgado en enfrentarse a un dragon tan peligroso como el Skrill.

-Lo se...pero por alguna extraña razón...siento que el nos busca a nosotras, principalmente a Storm y no voy a dejarla sola-le responde seriamente, internamente tenia la intuición de que ese dragon vino principalmente por ellas pero mas por su dragon-confían en nosotras...se que podemos ganarle, además...no es la primera vez que lo enfrentamos-le termina de dice con una pequeña sonrisa y a la espera de que el confiara en ella.

Hiccup se le queda viendo con una mirada preocupada pero serena al mismo tiempo, la mirada llena de determinación tanto en ella y como en su dragon, le hizo recapacitar de que ambas podían contra el Skrill, además era de Astrid de quien estaba hablando, no se iba a retirar solo porque el se lo diga. Agacha la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa para luego volver a levantarla con seriedad para mirarlas a amabas principalmente a su _lady._

-Solo...solo tengan mucho cuidado-les dice seriamente pero internamente preocupado, ella solo le da una pequeña sonrisa mientras asiste para que luego la nadder salga volando hacia aun lado, al ver las irse, el joven jefe suspira para darse la vuelta y ver a su amigo aun atrapado-bien amigo...debo encontrar la manera de sacar...-comenta seriamente mirando las situación, esto llevara trabajo por si solo pero sus pequeño análisis es interrumpido por unos...gritos?-oh! No es cierto!-comenta con asombro y algo de fastidio al ver como desde el frente una turba furiosa y algunos caballeros venían hacia su dirección.

 **En el cielo.**

El Skrill al ver como la nadder se alejaba del lugar rápidamente, no pensaba dejar la irse tan lejos, no después de la humillación que le hizo pasar con esa humana en la aldea de esos humanos, se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás para salir impulsado a toda velocidad hacia las chicas.

Astrid voltea a ver de reojo como el Skrill las perseguía, sabia que la única oportunidad que tenían de contraatacarlo era de cerca, era un gran riesgo ya que la ultima vez que lo hicieron casi les cuesta la vida a amabas, pero era un resigo que valia la pena hacer, también sabia que esta vez no podían volar por aires como la otra vez, asíque su estrategia era sencilla, usar los edificios del reino como bloqueo de sus ataques, aunque parte de ese plan las interrumpiría algo.

-Pero es un resigo que se debe correr-comenta en voz baja volviendo a mirar al frente mientras se agarra con fuerza de sus manoplas-bien linda...usemos este campo como nuestra protección y veamos cuando podemos atacar!-le dice a su fiel compañera seriamente, storm solo gruñe en afirmación de descendiendo una poco para confundir al enemigo.

Pero las chicas tuvieron un par de problemas en su plan, primero...que se habían olvidado que la guerra entre los dragones que liberaron y los caballeros del reino aun no terminaba y que además las interrumpía mucho tanto en sus maniobras como que salga ilesas en el fuego cruzado, la segunda es que el gran skrill las comenzo a atacar.

A ver como los rayos del dragon morado caían sobre ellas, la nadder comienza a esquivarlos como podía, para su mala suerte, algunos caballeros las vieron y las atacaban con flechas, un par pasaron tanto por la de atrás como delante de la jinete, eso la dejo tan sorprendía y asustada que en un descuido se había soltado de su silla, pero rápidamente se inclino para sostenerse de la parte trasera de esta para despues impulsarse para volver agarrarse, justo cuando lo hizo un poderoso rayo cae delante de ambas haciendo que Storm se frene de golpe muy cerca de ataque, ella levanta la mirada con enfado para ver al dragon morado, ambos dragones se ven, el skrill le gruñe ferozmente para volver a recargar su aliente y lanzar con fuerza hacia su objetivo.

-Storm!...a la izquierda!-le grita seriamente la rubia puntado a un edifico, sin pensarlo dos veces la nadder le hace caso y atraviesa la pared que le interrumpia el paso, detrás de ambas cae el rayo haciendo que varios caballeros y personas salten alejándose del peligro.

Desde el cielo el dragon morado miraba la gran columna de polvo que creo con su poder, esperaba que su ataque allá dado en el blanco, así después ayudaba a los dragones a destruir este lugar, pero al dispersarse el polvo noto que no estaba ni la nadder y ni esa humana.

-( _Adonde rayo se fueron?)_ -se pregunta a si mismo muy molesto y mirado todas las direcciones, no podían escaparse mucho del lugar y mas siendo el único dragon con una humana en su lomo.

De entre los escomboros de unos los edificios salen una gran cantidad de espinas directas hacia a el, rápidamente reacciona para descender y esquivarlas, es inútil ataque hizo que se descubrieran de donde estaban, con la recarga que aun tenia lanza otra ataque dirección hacia la estructura destruyéndola por completo, el único problema es que nada salio. Es lo extraño mucho, se supone que estaba ahí.

-( _Aquí estoy idiota!_ )-escucha un grito de bajo suyo, el dragon voltea a ver con sorpresa para terminar siendo golpeado con mucha fuerza.

Después de usar sus espinas como medio distracción, Storm uso su velocidad y agilidad entre los escombros volando casi pegada al suelo, Astrid hacia todo lo posible para estar lo mas pegada a su silla para darle mas velocidad y movilidad a su amiga, una ves que termino debajo de su rival, con mucha fuerza usa sus patas como impulso y con una agitación de sus alas, ambas van directo contra el dragon para terminar invistiéndolo con su cuerno, causado daños al pobre Skrill que quedo casi sin aire.

Storm al ver que lo dejo inmóvil temporalmente vuela rápido hacia arriba de su objetivo para que luego se deje caer con todo su peso, una vez que sus patas chocan contra el cuerpo del dragón morado ambos caen a gran velocidad, para terminar en una columna de polvo, un rugido de dolor por parte del Skrill se escucho, al final la nadder sale volando de entre la nube.

 **En el castillo.**

El choque de espadas resonaba por los pasillos, la pelea del 3º capitán y el gran cazador contra el arquero había iniciado, teniendo una clara desventaja para este ultimo, por un par de simples razones, el primer problema era que ambos era muy buenos en el combate de espadas y segundo, el capitán a excepción de su cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de por la armadura de hierro de gronckle, eso una clara desventaja para el pobre castaño que los estaba intentando mantener a rayas ambos.

Desde lejos Rey Ludwing miraba la pelea con una sonrisa de triunfo y muy complacido, aunque su felicidad duro poco por le dolor de su mejilla izquierda, volviendo a la pelea, Hiccup hacia lo posible por bloquear tantos los golpes del cazador como del capitán.

Aunque bloqueaba mas los golpes del cazador ya que este tenia mucho mas motivos para atacarlo, Sir. Martín al observar que su "compañero" de lucha quiere tomar la iniciativa del combate, decide que era mejor retirase ya que su obligación era proteger a su Rey. Al darse cuenta que el caballero se retira del combate, esto fue un alivio y una bendición para Eret, ya que realmente quería cumplir con su venganza sin ninguna interrupción.

Hiccup se da cuenta de cómo el capitán se retiraba poco a poco y al ver la sonrisa de Eret supo que esta seria una pelea a la par, eso lo hizo sonreír, en eso bloquea un golpe para luego comenzar a girar sus espadas, eso sorprendido un poco al pelinegro que solo se deba guiar, repentinamente el castaño se detiene, el cazador lo mira sin salir de su sorpresa para terminar viendo como el puño del arquero se impacta con su cara.

Eso dolió y mucho ya que el arquero tenia guantes de metal por culpa de este ataque ambos sueltan sus espadas, al ver como el cazador retrocede de dolor, Hiccup correr directo hacia el, Eret estaba algo mareado y muy adolorido por ese golpe, estaba sentiendo como su cara le palpitaba y tal vez tendría el tabique quebrado, la sangre comenzaba a salir de a poco por su nariz, pero eso no lo iba a detener, cuando por fin consigue pararse bien, vuelve a mirar a su Némesis y retomar el combate, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El arquero corre hacia el pelinegro muy seriamente y con su puño derecho en alto, todo para terminar soltándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla del cazador, sin esperar respuesta lanza un fuerte izquierdazo hacia su otra mejilla, Eret siente tanto dolor que no puede hacer nada, Hiccup sigue lanzado golpe tras golpe al rostro del cazador, sin compasión, ni piedad, al ver esta masacre que estaba recibiendo el pobre hombre, el capitán que estaba a unos cuantos pasos detras del combate decide interrumpir.

Lanza un fuerte golpe con su espada provocando un corte en diagonal en la espalda del castaño, el pobre suelta un grito de dolor mientras deja de golpear al cazador, este terminar tendido en el suelo muy adolorido en el rostro, rápidamente Hiccup se da la vuelta para luego saltar hacia atrás, esquivando muy apenas la punta de la espada del capitán, aunque terminar rasgando su camisa un poco, al pararse bien voltea a ver de reojo su espada tirar a lo lejos, Martín también se da cuenta de eso y sin esperar una respuesta vuelve remeter contra el chico.

Al ver como el caballero venia directo hacia el, Hiccup reacciona sacando su arco como medio de defensa, al ver esta acción el Rey se burla en voz baja, realmente pensaba defenderse con una arco inútil?, una espada contra un arco?, eso era gracioso, no durar nada, pero para sorpresa tanto del Rey como del caballero el arco aguanto el golpe y aun mas...lo mantenía bloqueando.

-Que?...pensabas que un tonto arco de madera?-le pregunta el castaño teniendo una ligera sonrisa graciosa, gracias a esto, Hiccup encuentras una oportunidad para atacar, rápidamente gira sobre si mismo pasando al lado d la espada y quedar muy cerca del capitán.

Con la cara de asombro y sin esperar respuesta el arquero tira un golpe con la punta de su arco raspando la mejilla izquierda del capitán, este quedo ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado con el raspón que poco a poco se comenzaba a notarse, gracias a esta nueva oportunidad, Hiccup lanza un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago del caballero haciendo que se incline hacia delante, el pobre hombre suelta un poco de saliva por el golpe, para que luego sentir otro golpe en la nuca, al verlo inclinarse hacia delante, el castaño aprovecha la oportunidad para lanzarle otro golpe, esta vez uno de karate en la nuca y rematarlo con un rodillazo izquierdo debajo del mentón. Para que al final el pobre Martín termine no solo en el suelo sino también tragándose sus palabras y gritos.

-Te lo mereces por atacarme por la espal...-le dice mirándolo muy molesto, nunca le a gustado que sus enemigos lo ataquen por la espada, es deshonesto y poco hombre atacar así pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir como le cortaban la mejilla derecha-aaaahhh! Hijo de...!-grita de dolor mientras se voltea el rostro aun lado mientras se agarraba la mejilla herida, vuelve a girar la mirada para ver quien lo ataco mientras lo insultaba pero todo lo que vio fue como un puño se impactaba contra su cara, fue tan fuerte que lo termina derribando contra el suelo.

-Como se sintió eso maldito desgraciado?-le pregunta el cazador teniendo su puño izquierdo alzado y su otra mano la espada, lo miraba muy enfadado mientras escupía un poco de sangre, el arquero se reincorpora sentándose adolorido tanto por el golpe como por el corte.

-Nada mal...al menos no eres tan cobarde como ese infeliz que ataca por la espalda-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se quita la sangre de la mejilla y le señalaba con la mirada al caballero.

-No me compares con otros!-le termina de decir agitando su espada para luego ir corriendo contra el castaño mientras levanta su espada, al ver como el cazador venia rápidamente hacia el, Hiccup da una vuelta de carnero hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y terminar impulsándose con las manos.

Cuando la espada de Eret choca contra el suelo y de que el castaño se pare correctamente, este ultimo se lanza contra el cazador teniendo su puño derecho en alto pero junto antes de que el puño del arquero choque nuevamente contra la cara del cazador este es agarrado por el cuello y llevado directamente contra el duro suelo, eso causo mucho dolor al castaño, no solo por el tremendo impacto sino también por su herida reciente en su espalda.

-Que no ataco de frente?...que me dices ahora maldito infliz?!-le pregunta Martín casi con una mirada de locura, su orgullo como caballero real había sido pisoteado por un don nadie, no iba a permitir seguir dejándolo con vida.

-Que...sigues...siendo...un...patético-le responde con una sonrisa burlona y con voz afónica, ese comentario de burla no le gusto para nada al caballero que lo único que hizo fue apretar mas el agarre, causando mas dolor.

Hiccup sentía como le empezaba a faltar el aire, intenta con las pocas fuerzas que tenia intentaba liberarse del apretón golpeando el brazo del caballero, no pensaba rendirse junto aquí, no cuando su hija lo estaba esperando, igual que sus hermanos que lo esperaba allá afuera, no cuando estaba tan cerca de cumplir la misión que se auto impulso de vengar a su maestro y casi padre. Pero el agarre no disminuía sino que aumentaba, sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y como su respiración poco a poco se iba.

Al ver como el arquero se rendía tanto Eret como Martín comenzaron a sonreír de gusto al saber que dentro de poco su victoria estaba asegurada, para acelerar las cosas Sir Martin comienza asfixiarlo con ambas manos, los ojos de Hiccup comenzaban a voltearse por la falta de aire...sentía como su vida comenzaba pasaba por en frente de sus ojos.

 _Hola! soy Astrid Hofferson...y tu eres?._

 _Mi nombre es...Hic-Hiccup...Hiccup Haddock._

Los recuerdos de su vieja amiga pasaban por mente, sus sonrisas, sus enfados, sus movimientos, sus palabras, sus gestos al explicarle las reglas del combate, sus miradas esquivas cuando iba a la forja. Lo recuerdo de su ex padre también cruzaron por su cabeza, un hombre serio y algo alegre a la hora de decirle de frente lo que pensaba o no de el, o su mejor forma, mandar indirectas que esas si las captaba bien. tambien como olvidar los dias de esudios con su amigo y mentor Gobber, ese viejo herrero aunque boca floja era algun con quien podia contarle sus debilidades y recibir algun consejo.

Los maravillosos y gracioso momentos que paso con amigo Toothless, uno que no lo hizo aun lado por ser deferente o que lo allá traicionado, en serio si hubiera sido mas fuerte en ese momento el aun estaría con vida. Luego sus hermanos, como olvidarlos?, con ellos pasó millones de aventura y momento tanta buenos como malos pero ellos jamás lo dejaron, se sentía eternamente agradecido con los cuatros y por ultimo pero no la menos importante, su preciada joya que estaba seguro que moriría por ella, su preciada Iris.

Desde que su madre la dejo a su cuidado no hubo día que no alegrara tanto su patética existencia, tanto ella como sus hermanos era todo para el, morir por ellos sin lugar a dudas…

 _A veces la forma mas patética es la mejor forma de salvarte la vida_

No sabia porque pero ese recuerdo de su vieja amiga diciéndole esas palabras en la forja lo hizo de despertar, tanto Martín como Eret se sorprendieron mucho al ver lo despierto, pensaron que ya era su fin después de todo no le faltaba mucho para abandonar este mundo, pero Martin no piensa perder el tiempo y decide apretar mas su cuello con toda furia pero hiccup se las ingenio rápido, termino escupiendo a la cara del caballero.

-AAAHHH! Pero que asco!-grita asqueado el pobre caballero al sentir el escupitajo en su ojo derecho, rápidamente suelta el cuello del arquero para limpiarse la cara y teniendo unas gana de vomitar por esta asquerosidad.

Mientras el caballero se aleja un poco para limpiándose, con el poco aire que aun le quedaba Hiccup se recupera para rodar hacia atrás y alejarse lo mas rapido posible de ambos, Eret reacciona tarde y cuando se dio cuenta su enemigo ya estaba lejos y cerca de su espada, eso lo molesto mucho, Hiccup arrodillo y con su espada en mano intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Eres un maldito asqueroso!-le grita Sir Martin muy asqueado y muy molesto.

-To-todo...se...va-vale...en...la...gue-guerra-responde el castaños respirando agitado por la falta de aire mientras se levanta lentamente-(rayos...esto...mas el dolor del la espalda y pecho...no se cuanto mas aguantare)-piensa muy cansado mientras tiene su ojo derecho cerrado.

 **En las calles del reino**.

Un aldeano se acercaba rápidamente con una gran cuchillo en mano para terminar con la vida de se dragón negro que estaba atrapado por una gran roca, al saltar por lo que seria antiguamente una pared, el aldeano miraba a la bestia con rabia, por criaturas como estas que se creían superiores a ellos estaban en la ruina, eran una abominación, un desastre natural. Asique pensaba terminar con su vida y su sufrimiento por estar debajo de esa piedra.

-Este es tu fin maldita criatura!-comenta con gracia mientras miraba por donde pisaba, el dragón negro no hacia nada para defenderse, es mas...ni lo miraba, eso era bueno para el aldeano, solo sonríe con malicia mientras alzaba la mano que tenia el cuchillo pero al intentar bajar de la pared...

El pobre hombre recibe un fuerte golpe metálico que choca directamente contra su cara, el pobre quedo muy atontado para terminar desmayándose cayéndose hacia atrás, a la derecha del hombre sale detrás de lo que quedaba de la pared el joven jefe teniendo una pala en la mano.

-Lo siento mi amigo pero no tocaras a mi dragón-comenta con un toque de gracia y teniendo una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras giraba la pala y terminaba en su hombro pero su felicidad terminar rápido al ver pasar una flecha muy cerca de su cara, vuelve por donde salio para cubrirse con al pared.

 **Momentos antes**.

Cuando su lady y su dragón se fueron a combatir contra el Skrill, el joven jefe quiera despertar a su dragón y así entre los dos poder liberarlo, el único problema que no calculo es que una turba furiosa venia hacia ellos, no podría detenerlos a todos y mas que entre ellos había caballeros, sin pensarlo rápidamente agarra su espada de su pierna derecha...

-Pero que?!-se pregunta con asombro para voltear a ver su pierna y darse cuenta recientemente que su espada no estaba en su muslo-donde esta?!-se vuelve pregunta con desesperación mientras empezaba a buscarla con la mirada, ya que su plan era usarla para intimidar o detener al enemigo temporalmente pero al no tenerla eso lo desespero y alerto demasiado-que hago...que hago...que hago...que hago?!-se vuelve a preguntar mientras habla rápidamente de la desesperación que estaba sintiendo al no tener su arma, no podía a detener a todo eso hombres el solo.

Los aldeanos y caballeros se acercaban rápidamente con sus espadas, hachas, mazos o cuchillos, como derrotarlos el solo?, nunca fue bueno para las pelea en masas y apenas podía mano a mano, el miedo comenzó a invadirlo y eso era raro ya que pocas veces a sentido el miedo, pero esto era otro nivel, por reflejo dio un paso hacia atrás, hasta que su pie derecho pisa algo metálico, voltea a ver que era y era lo que parecia ser la punta de una pala?, que se suponía que haría con eso?.

 _Un jefe protege a los suyos-_ una voz muy conocida para el castaño resonó en su cabeza- _algún día estarás listo para la guerra y cuando ese día llegue, debes defender siempre a los tuyos, sin importar en que situación estés, tu familia, tus amigos y tu aldea están en tus manos hijo...jamás olvides eso-_ la imagen de su padre pasa por su cabeza junto con esa palabras que le mención con cariño y con honor, cuando era un jinete de la academia.

Era tan solo era un niño cuando dijo le esas palabras pero nunca las olvido porque aunque con sus miedos de que nunca le llegaría a los talones a su padre, jamás las olvido porque sabia que algún día le serviría, y este era el momento, por su amigo...no! su mejor amigo...no! su hermano!...estaba en problemas y el era su familia ahora.

Su mirada de miedo cambia a una de determinación para luego pisar la punta de la pala con fuerza, esta sale volando hacia arriba girado sobre si misma, en eso el castaño la agarra y justo a tiempo un caballero venia rápidamente hacia su hermano, sin pensarlo mucho también se lanza para golpearlo con la pala arriba de la cabeza, sin esperar respuesta gira sobre si mismo tirando otro golpe de abajo hacia arriba, goleado justo debajo de mentón del caballero y sacándole el casco, el pobre quedar tirado del otro lado de la pared destruida muy adolorido.

Tanto los aldeanos como otros tres caballeros quedaron sorprendidos de la fuerza de ese chico flaco, todos lo voltean a ver y este estaba parado con la pala que habia usado como arma clavada en el suelo y el detrás de esta apoyando sus manos.

-Bien?...quien sigue?-pregunta con una sonrisa retadora, igual a la de su _lady._

 **Actualidad.**

Ahora encontramos a nuestro jinete cubriéndose contra la pared, algo cerca de el estaban tirados al menos unos cuatros caballeros y siete aldeanos que quisieron quitarle la vida a su hermano, la pelea no fue nada fácil, el pobre joven jefe estaba muy cansado, herido y muy golpeado, en su rostros se podía ver algunos moretones y tres cortes, uno sobre su ceja izquierda, otro a mitad de su nariz y por ultimo uno en su mejilla derecha. Sus ropas estaba algo descuidas y rasgadas.

-Caray!...esto se esta complicando-comenta ya muy cansado, herido y casi sin fuerzas para continuar, pero no pensaba rendirse y dejar a su amigo a su suerte, no mientra este aquí y pueda defenderlo, una flecha choca con un ladrillo y muy cerca de su cara, el joven castaño cierra los ojos cubriéndose un poco, al hacerlo observa a su amigo aun tirado y este estaba despierto-descuida Toothless...tu ya has arriesgado tu vida por mi muchas veces...ahora es mi turno-comenta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras apretaba su...pala?.

El joven jefe suspiraba para sacarse el nerviosismo que querría traicionarlo, pero aun tenia una duda de su amigo, en una de sus peleas contra un caballero y un aldeano demente, se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba despierto, tal vez recientemente o no pero lo estaba, le dio el aviso que lo ayudara pero el dragón estaba mirando el suelo fijamente y sin pestañar y por desgracia para el, termino recibiendo su tercer corte en la mejilla derecha, luego de eso siguió combatiendo contra el caballero y el aldeano.

Por otro lado, el pobre furia nocturna desde que despertó de su "siesta" y se levanto un poco su cabeza se había quedado mirando fijamente el suelo y sin moverse, estaba como en trance, perdido como si el mundo a su alrededor no exisistiera, no escuchaba nada, ni las palabras de su hermano, solo una cosa escuchaba, solo dos palabras que retumban en su cabeza como martillo o flechas clavándose en el.

-" _Te odio"-_ las fuerte y claras palabras de su amiga retumban en su mente y corazón, la dragona que mas quería lo...lo...lo odiaba?, eso no podía ser creíble!...pero lo era, ella con todo enfado y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dejo eso, podría aguantar cualquier insulto pero que lo odien?!, era algo de lo que mas le dolía y mas siendo uno de los tres que mas quería-(* _ella me odia, ella me odia, ella me odia...ella me odia!_ *)-se auto repetía la frase mentalmente con furia y dolor, mucho dolor.

 **En el cielo.**

Los jinetes, vikingos y dragones estaban inmóviles y sorprendidos con la batalla que la nadder y su jinete le estaba dando al Skrill, los rayos se podían ver en diferentes direcciones, chocando contra el suelo, Fishlegs estaba muy preocupado por sus dos amigos, ya que no lo podia ver por ningun lado, hasta que a todos les llamo la atencion una colmuna de polvo.

-Eso fue sorprendente...digo! cualquiera que se enfrente al Skrill tendrá una épica batalla no lo creen?-pregunta y comunica Tuffnut joven con una sonrisa e impresionado por la batalla, su hermana estaba de acuerdo con el.

-Esto no es gracioso Tuffnut...Astrid y Stormfly están en problemas-lo reta el robusto jinete molesto con sus amigo y preocupado por su amiga y dragón-debemos ayudarlas-agrega sin quitar su preocupación e intentando convencer a alguien de que las ayudaran.

-Como sugieres hacer eso?, nuestros dragones ya no tiene fuego, lo gastaron todo en la arena-responde serio y algo molesto el joven Snotlout volteando a ver a su amigo y señalando a su dragón.

Ese dato alerto a todos, era cierto ninguno de su dragones tienen fuego, lo habían gastado todo en la pelea de la arena y pelear sin fuego contra el Skrill no era una buena idea, mas sabiendo por parte de los jinetes, que ese dragón se recarga con los rayos, era una pelea casi suicida.

-Entonces vallan ayudar a Hiccup y a Toothless-comenta una seria voz, todos miran que enfrente suyo estaba la nadder algo herida y llena de tierra al igua que su jinete, tanto Fishlegs comosu dragón se sorprende por verlas a parecer tan repentinamente.

-En donde esta Hiccup?-pregunta con preocupación y asombro el gran jefe ya era lo unico que queria saber, se sentía como un completo idota por el a verse olvidado de su hijo.

-Esta por allá bajo!, cerca de unas tiendas destruidas y lo que seria una extraña pescadería hecha de piedras-les explica rápidamente apuntándoles con el dedo la dirección que deben ir, aunque su cara cambia por unos segundos a extrañes al mencionar el lugar-la aleta artificial de Toothless esta atrapa bajo una gran roca, intenten ver si se la pueden quitar-les termina de informar la situación en la que estaba sus amigos.

Eso fue suficiente para el gran jefe que le pido al cuernatronante que valla hacia esa dirección, este obedece sin oponerse, al ver que el jefe fue el primero en reaccionar, la jinete se sintió mas tranquila, sabia que el jefe ira y teniendo el cuernatronante de su lado será mas fácil sacar al furia, de pronto un fuerte rugido se escucha en al lejanía, todos voltean a ver mientras que Stormfly giraba completamente. Saliendo de las nube de polvo estaba el Skrill, tanto nadder como su jinete estaban listas para el siguiente round.

-Espera Astrid!-las detiene la voz preocupada de su amigo Fishlegs, la joven lo voltea ver de reojo-estas segura de que quieres volver a enfrentarte al Skrill?, sabes bien que ese dragon es único que se le puede comparar al furia nocturna-le informa y pregunta realmente preocupado por ellas, sabe que Stormfly es una dragona muy buena en el combate, ya que Astrid a estuvo entrenando desde que están juntas, pero esta vez hablan de un dragon muy peligroso e inestable.

-Lo se!-le responde seriamente para volver a ver hacia el frente, aprieta con fuerza sus manoplas, estaba lista para este tipo de peleas-pero también sabes que ese dragón no parara hasta derrotar al quien lo venció-le intenta refrescar la memoria sobre este dragon, los jinetes asistieron ya que ella tenia razón en eso, los otros tres vikingos estaban un poco perdidos con esa información-Stormfly lo hizo y ahora quiere venganza, yo no voy a dejar que pelie sola-agrega acarician a su amiga con cariño, no tenia pensado huir de esta batalla, no era su estilo.

-Si pero...-intenta convencerla pero la joven lo interrumpe.

-Mira Fishlegs!...no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo ahora...o ustedes se van ayudar a Hiccup y a Toothless o ya se pueden ir de este lugar, ya que muchos dragones los puede ver como sus enemigos-le comenta seriamente y sin dejar de ver a el Skrill.

Sin esperar respuesta tanto nadder como jinete se lanzan hacia la lucha contra el dragón del trueno, tampoco sin esperar nada Heather y el látigo afilado siguen a su jefe, de pronto a la izquierda del pequeño grupo de jinetes se puede ver una explosión

-Eeeemmm creo que prefiero usar la primera opción-comenta el joven Tuffnut con una pequeña sonrisa de miedo volteando ver a sus amigos, su hermana también los mira asistiendo rápidamente con la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Así que andando!-grita y ordena el joven Snotlout para seguir a su amiga y su jefe, detrás de el lo siguen los gemelos para después seguirlos Fishlegs.

-No puedo creer que estén haciendo esto-comenta con fastidio el sargento Snotlout señalando al grupo con su mano.

-Si bueno...así son nuestro yo's jajaja-comenta con gracia el rubio del parche para luego indicarle a su dragón que los siga, con una sonrisa el rompehuesos obedece.

 **En tierra.**

Las cosas para el joven jefe nos estaban bien, se encontraba peleando contra dos aldeanos al mismo tiempo y por desgracia para el, ellos dos tenían dos grandes cuchillos en ambas manos y el joven jefe ya había perdido su pala, ahora se estaba defendiendo con dos...sartenes?.

-Les...voy...a...cocinar...la...cara!-les dice seriamente mientras esquivaba una estocada y golpeaba al hombre en la cabeza, para luego golpearlo con un rodillazo en el estomago y terminarlo golpeándolo con ambas sartenes en la cabeza, el pobre hombre cae desmallado-lo siento...pero era necesario-se disculpa al ver el hombre poniendo cara de tonto mientras se desmayaba..

En eso se gira para ver al otro aldeano y justo a tiempo, el otro hombre venia directamente hacia el tirando una apuñalada justo en su estomago, por desgracia para el joven había cerrado los ojos, pero nada sucedió, en eso abre sus ojos lentamente y muy extrañado, ambos se miran fijamente y luego bajan la mirada, notaron que el cuchillo había sido bloqueado por la sartén, el castaño levanta la mirada con una sonrisa de felicidad pero este golpe de suerte.

Pero su felicidad duro poco ya que la cara del aldeano era de miedo, el hombre no estaba agusto que este flacucho le alla bolquado el golpe, asique enfadado levanta su cuchillo para acaba con la vida de este molesto niño pero no pudo hacer nada ya que salio volando hacia las tiendas destridas, el joven miraba con asombro como el hombre había volando para luego ver que enfrente suyo estaba el cuernatronante.

-Si quieres después puedes cocinar un festín hijo-comenta con gracia el jefe mirado a su hijo desde arriba del dragon, Hiccup mira a su padre con asombro para luego sonreír con nerviosismo mientras muestras las sartenes y se inclina ligeramente de hombros-te encuentras bien?-le pregunta preocupado por las heridas en su rostro y ropas mientras bajaba del dragon, el joven solo sonríe de gusto y muy cansado, en eso el jefe se da cuenta de las todas personas tiradas en el suelo-valla...hiciste muy bien protegiendo a tu dragón-agrega sintiéndose muy orgullo de el.

-Jejeje...un jefe protege a los suyos...siempre me decías-le responde con una sonrisa cansada, para que luego sus piernas no duren mas y se deje caer, rápidamente Stoick lo sostiene de sus hombros para que no se caiga, se ve que no estaba acostumbrado a las luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo-estoy solo algo casando-le dice intentando sonar convincente mientras se vuelve a parar, para luego soltar las sartenes.

-Que quieres que haga?-le pregunta convencido de lo que le digo y listo para escucharlo.

-Debemos encontrar la forma de sacar esa roca sin lastimar a Toothless en el proceso-le responde seriamente mientras miraba y señalaba la gran roca, el jefe entendió su punto, en eso el cuernatronante gruñe con fuerza y ambos voltean a ver rápidamente para ver como unas cuantas flechas mas venían en su dirección, rapidamente los tres se separan cubriéndose como pueden, Hiccup por un lado, Stoick y el cuernatronante por el otro.

-No puede este chico romper la roca y así liberar a tu dragón?-le grita preguntado mientras señalaba con la cabeza a su dragon acompañante para luego señalar la roca.

-Podría ser pero los escombros divididos podrían lastimar a Toothless y eso haria que tardemos mas!-le responde de misma forma, la idea de su padre no era mala pero la roca era demasiado grande, las probabilidades de que se rompa eran pocas y mas teniendo a su amigo muy cerca podrian terminar lastimarlo-debemos solo encontrar la forma de levantar solo un poco roca para así después quitar la cola!-le informa rápidamente e intentando pensar en un plan sin que su amigo sufra.

-No le puedes hacer simplemente otra?-le pregunta un poco extrañado ya que estaba enterado de esa aleta era un invento pero al ver la mirada molestia y al saber que no tendrían tiempo, era tonta la idea-olvida lo que dije...entonces-agrega mirando hacia arriba-que tal si le pides ayuda a la caballería?-pregunta con una sonrisa, el joven jefe se le queda mirando extrañado, el jefe lo mira con una sonrisa y le apunta con la cabeza arriba de ellos.

Extrañado y algo confundido levanta la mirada para entender su punto, el joven jinete sonríe de justo, arriba suyo estaban sus amigos y sus nuevos aleados.

-Perfecto!...cuando pensaban venir?-les pregunta bromeando un poco.

-Pues depende...queríamos ver que tanto podías hacer solo-responde el joven Snotlout con burla y al ver a varias personas tiradas en el suelo se sorprendió mucho- y debo decir que es sorprendente-no se esperaba que el debilucho de su jefe allá noqueado a tantas personas.

-No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo-comenta Fishlegs nerviosamente al ver tanta caballeros y aldeanos peleando contra los dragones-que vamos hacer Hiccup?-le pregunta casi desesperado por poder irse.

-Tienes razón...esto lo que haremos, gemelos, Snotlout, Heather y Fishlegs defienda el perímetro-les ordena rápidamente, los mencionados asisten seriamente, Stoick sonríe de gusto por sus talento para el liderazgo-eeemmm...Tuffnut y Snotlout...necesito que con el romperhuesos busquen cadenas o sojas resistentes-les ordena un poco perdidos al principio por volver a repetir denuevo pero se recupero al final.

-Al menos tienes una idea de que sus dragones no tienen fuego?-le pregunta el sargento Snotlout molesto por intentar ordenarles para luego infromarle a el, ya no tenia idea que los dragones de su yo y el resto no tienen fuego.

-No siempre nos debemos depender de los dragones-responde sereno mientras camina hacia su amigo que aun estaba con la mirada perdida-tanto ellos como nosotros debemos defendernos entre si...somos un equipo con ellos...volamos juntos...peleamos juntos-termina su pequeño discurso, que conmovió tanto a los jinetes y los dragones, pero también a la pelinegra, luego acaricia un paco al joven alpha para girar y comenzar a caminar-hagan los que les pido-termina de hablar sin mirarlos.

-Pero tu que vas hacer hijo?-le pregunta el jefe muy extrañado al verlo caminar.

-Voy a ir por mi espada...papa...tu y Rompecraneos protejan a Toothless-le informa para que comenze a correr hacia el ultimo lugar donde estuvo, la orden que le dio si que lo sorprendió, en eso miran al "pequeño" dragón a su lado.

-Rompecraneos eh?...nada mala-comenta mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, tanto al jefe como al dragón le gustaron mucho ese nombre, acaricia un poco la nariz del dragón para luego ver al grupo de jóvenes-bien!...ya escucharon a Hiccup...muévanse!-les ordena seriamente, todos rapidamente se mueve para atacar la orden del chico, en eso Stoick miran al furia seriamente-no te preocupes dragón...esta vez me encargare de no cometer el mismo error-termina de decirle con seriedad mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda y chocaba la punta de madera de su hacha contra su mano, Rompecraneos se coloca a su lado rugiendo con fuerza y preparado para la lucha.

 **En el cielo.**

Tanto Stormfly como el Skrill estaban muy cansados pero mas la nadder, para mala suerte de esta ultima estaba más lastimada ya que se tuvo que enfrentar algunos dragones y humanos en su camino de poder esquivar los ataques del dragón de trueno para recién ahí poder dar un contraataque, lo malo que alguno de su de sus ataques no dieron resultados y tanto ella como su jinete pagaron el precio, ahora no solo ella estaba herida sno que su hermana también lo estaba.

-Rayos!...creo que la...la estrategia de...usar el pueblo como...medio de protección no de fue...no fue buena idea-comenta la jinete entrecortada y respirando muy agitada, estaba molesta consigo misma por el a verse olvidado del los aldeanos del pueblo, su cuerpo tenia algunas heridas y quemaduras leves, su ojo derecho lo tenia cerrado por el cansancio.

Por otro lado el Skrill estaba muy cansado y con heridas leves, los ataques de esa nadder era muy fácil de esquivar o bloquear cuando algunos dragones o los entupidos humanos la interrumpian, era una buena ventaja para el, pero no se debía dar el lujo de dejarlas descansar.

-( _Te matare tanto a ti como esa humana que llevas!_ )-le grita/ruge muy enfadado mientras se impulsaba a toda velocidad contra la dragona.

-(P _ues ven a mi chispita!_ , _no te llevara ningún pedazo nuestro!_ )-lo reta para que la ataque, si pensaba que se la iba a poner fácil, estaba muy equivocado, casi a modo de telepatía Astrid se sostiene con fuerza de sus manoplas mientras que la dragona sale disparada contra el dragón.

Ambos dragones vuela directamente hacia el otro a toda velocidad, ambos con sus cuernos en alto, solo uno de los saldrá vivo de este ataque o el cobarde saldrá mas lastimado al esquivarlo, ambos se acercaba cada vez mas y ninguno de los dos parecía querer retractarse, el Skrill quería ver que tan valiente era esa dragona mientras que Stormfly no pensaba se ceder ante nadie, al estar mas cerca el dragón le gruñe a modo de advertencia pero la dragona ni se inmuta y justo antes de chocar, el dragón morado la esquiva.

Ante este momento de decisión de la jinete no cambio ni por un milímetro, su mirada de determinación y seriedad estaban presente, si su amiga pensaba chocarse contra el Skrill no pensaba decirle nada para que se retractarse, ambas son guerreras e iban por todo, pensaba caer a su lado que terminar siendo una cobarde, pero a ver que el Skrill se retracto la jinete sonrío de gusto.

Para el dragón del trueno hubo un par de problemas, primero que al esquivar a la dragona el cuerpo de esta le provoca un corte en su lado derecho, no profundo pero si muy doloroso, el segundo fue que la nadder se avivo tanto de la distancia que abrió las espinas de su cola para darle un latigazo con esas en toda la cara, gruñendo de dolor el gran Skrill se aleja mas rápido de ellas, pero esto no es iba aquedar así, rápidamente comienza a cargarse su aliento para almacenarlos en su estomago y prepara su aliento, luego lo lanza con mucha potencia.

Stormfly estaba contenta por su tenacidad al no querer retractarse en ninguno momento, su jinete estaba igual de contenta, al girar para volver al ataque no contaron con que su rival ya las había atacado, Storm no podía reacción a tiempo para esquivarlo, el poder del Skrill las golpe de frente causando mucho dolor tanto en ella como la jinete, el rugido de la nadder mas los gritos de dolor la rubia se escuchan por todos lados.

 **En el castillo.**

Hiccup se encontraba arrodilla de una pierna muy casando y herido, esta batalla se le había alargado mucho y lo peor de todo es que aun el faltaba el aire por la estrangulación del caballero Azarot, lleva su mano derecha para acariciarse el cuello, aun podía sentir las manos metálicas de ese maldito en su cuello. Por otra lado Eret y Martin, estaba algo apartado del uno con el otro, el cazador aun se mantenía arrodillado y algo casado, aun le dolía la cara por los multiples golpes especialmente la nariz, donde fue que mas lo golpe con esos guantes de metal.

El gran cazador por anécdotas de su propio padre, tenia entendido que el arquero dejaba pelear más a sus dragones que el mismo, por eso se había estando entrenado físicamente para poder enfrentarlo y así poder ganarle, pero nunca imagino que fuera tan bueno, es mas pensó que solo era un cobarde por dejar que su dragones hagan todo el trabajo, pero al final se equivoco, este infeliz era bueno peleando tanto con o sin espada, de la frustración aprieta su mano derecha contra el mango de su espada. Mientras tanto algo alejado del cazador, el capitán Martin se terminaba de limpiar el ojo derecho con su pañuelo, como oso escupirlo de esa forma tan asquerosa?, eso no tenia perdón, nadie ni siquiera un digno rival a osado escupirle de esa forma en todo su rostro, algo como esto merecía un gran castigo.

-No te perdonare por a verme hecho eso!-le grita muy furioso, sale corriendo contra el castaño tomando su espada tirada en el camino, el arquero mira como el caballero correr con su espada arrastrando la punta contra el suelo.

Que no podía perdonarlo por haberlo escupido?, el salio de la nada y mas por autosalvarse de estrangularlo que casi la mata? y el era malvado?, no había nada de honor es su manera de matarlo, pero rápidamente agita su cabeza al ver como el caballero venia con claras intenciones de matarlo, cansado y herido intenta pararse pero al querer mover sus manos para sostener su espada, un fuerte dolor siente tanto en su pecho como en su espalda, ambas heridas ya le estaban dando factura.

Al ver como el arquero se queda inmóvil y jadeando de dolor, Sir Azarot encuentra la oportunidad de terminar con su vida, junto antes de llegar a su objetivo comienza a levantar su espada para darle un corte de media luna al inverso, al escucha los rápidos pasos del caballero, el castaño levanta la vista para verlo, se sorprende mucho cuando nota que lo tenia justo delante suyo listo para lanzarle un golpe por abajo con su espada, contra toda fuerza de voluntad e ignorando los dolores, intenta bloquear el ataque.

Un ruido metálico se escucha por los pasillos, dejando sorprendidos tanto al Rey como al cazador, Azarot se enfureció mas al ver que la hazaña del arquero resulto, en el ultimo segundo Hiccup bloqueo el ataque pero para su mala suerte no fue con suficiente fuerza, al chocar la espadas, la espada del arquero reboto contra la de Martin pero logro saberle la vida, frustrado y enojado, el Capitán lo terminar pateando en el estomago para alegarlo de su vista. Hiccup no pudo hacer nada para frenar ese golpe.

Al verlo inclinando hacia delante jadeando de dolor, el Capitán sonríe con malicia, pensaba de volverle el golpe pero en vez darle un golpe en la nuca le termina proponiéndole un puñetazo debajo del mentón con su mano izquierda y gracias a que esta sostenía su espada y mas su guante de metal, el resultado fue tres veces mas doloroso que uno normal, el pobre arquero termina escupiendo sangre mientras cae hacia atrás soltando su espada en el proceso para que al final de unas vueltas hacia atrás muy adolorido.

Sin esperar respuesta el caballero retoma su ataque, esta vez si acabriaa con el, al dar su ultima vuelta Hiccup se recupera, muy adolorido y quejándose de dolor mientras se limpiaba la sangre, mira como el caballero venia hacia el, al llegar contra el chico, Azarot levanta su espada para darle un corte de media luna pero el castaño en el ultimo segundo salta aun lado dando una vuelta de carnero, al verlo huir Martín se molesto mucho pero no pensó darle un respiro, asíque siguió atacándolo estando muy cerca de el, Hiccup esquivaba los ataques de la espada como podía, se agachaba, saltaba ligeramente hacia atrás, saltaba hacia los lados, en una termino encontró una abertura y paso entre las piernas del caballero para gusto y broma del chico pero enfado para el hombre.

El Rey Ludwing miraba con seriada y frustración como esta pelea que parecía ser fácil al principio se termino alargando demasiado, no podía creer ni aunque lo este viendo, uno de sus mejores hombres y su cazador estrella no podían contra este simple don nadie, tal parece que los rumores era cierto el arquero era un hueso duro de romper.

Volviendo a la pelea, Hiccup esquiva otro ataque agachándose, la espada paso tan rápido y tan cerca de cabeza que le termino cortando algunos de sus mechones, por desgracia para el chico ese movimiento brusco hizo que sus piernas perdieran el equilibrio y se termina resbalando, al ver este descuido suyo, el caballero no pensaba perder esta oportunidad.

-Despídete!-le dice muy enfadado levantado su arma para luego lanzar una estocada directo al corazón del castaño, al ver esta hazaña, Hiccup se sorprende por el ataque e internamente estaba molesto consigo mismo por su descuido.

Junto antes que la espada lo atraviesa, el arquero frena la espada con las palmas, esto sorprende mucho a Martin ya que no se esperaba esa reacción tan rápida y menos aun que detuviera su espada con sus manos, con mucho enfado coloca su otra mano la punta del mango de ella y comienza a presionar, al sentir como el caballero aplicaba mas fuerza en el empuje, Hiccup hace todo lo posible por retenerlo.

-Porque...no...simple...mente...te...muere?!-le pregunta entrecortado y totalmente enfadado al ver lo persistente que era este sujete mientras aun sigue aplicando mas fuerza al empuje pero el castaño no dice nada solo intenta concentrar toda su fuerza en que la espada no descienda y rezaba a los dioses que su fuerzas no le fallen ahora.

Mientras tanto, Eret que aun sea mantenido viendo toda la pelea con asombro, pestañeo varias veces para salir del trance, ahora venia como Sir. Martin forcejaba contra el arquero en intentar clavarle la espada, al ver tirado a este ultimo y con las manos ocupadas, se dio cuenta estaba acorralado y no tenia oportunidad de escapar, era su oportunidad, tomo su espada pequeña y se levanta algo tambaleante, ignora su dolor y se lanza al ataque con su espada en alto.

Tanto el arquero como el caballero escuchan los pasos acercándose, ambos miran lentamente de reojo para ver como el cazador se dirigía hacia ellos con una mirada seria y su espada en alto, esto alerto a Hiccup pero coloco una sonrisa maliciosa al caballero, a voltear al verse ambos, Martin vuelve aplicar mas fuerza en su espada para que no se escape, Hiccup hace todo lo posible para frenar el avance pero también se daba cuenta que el idiota de Eret venia en camino.

Pero al final todo fue demasiado tarde, Hiccup no se pudo liberar, Martin sonreía de gusto mientras que Eret se lanzaba con su espada el alto para acabar con al vida del arquero, todo a los ojos de sorpresa del Rey.

 **A fuera**.

Las calles del reino eran un caos, muchos aldeanos, dragones y caballeros, heridos y muchos muertos, pero no por eso la batalla allá terminado, el joven jefe parado arriba de unos escombros miraba todo con seriedad y sentía un dolor profundo en el corazón mientras enfundaba el mango de su espada en su muslo.

Esto no podía seguir así pero...como pararlo?, desde que encontró una amistad con un dragón a querido que todos vean lo que el ve, pero una parte de si mismo le a dicho que no todos entenderán sus ideas, ahora lo entendía y de la peor forma...

-Hiccup!-escucha el grito a su derecha, al voltear a ver y mira que era su amigo Fishlegs, sus amigos estaba en poblemos pero lo bueno es que Tuffnut y Snotlout de este mundo encontraron lo que pidió, agita la cabeza rápidamente para salir corriendo en su dirección.

-Bien hecho chicos!-lo felicita una vez que esquiva algunos ataques mientras llegaba a su lado, en eso agarra un par de cadenas-bien chico cúbranos!...y ustedes dos ayúdeme a atar estas cadenas en la roca-les ordena tanto a sus amigos como sus dos nuevos compañeros.

El rubio del parche asiste con determinación mientras que el sargento arregadientes asiste y no porque quiera hacerlo, sino porque era única manera de poder irse, los jinetes, dragones y vikingos cubren a los chicos para que pueda sacar al furia, rápidamente los tres comienzan a dar vueltas alrededor de la roca mientras colocan las cadenas.

-Listo!...Rompecraneos!...Rompehuesos!-sonríe feliz al ver que las cadenas ya estaban listas luego voltea a ver al cuernatronante, este lo mira, luego ve la dragón de huesos que estaba arriba de sus cabeza-ambos tomen las cadenas-les dice seriamente mientras sostiene un par de cadenas y los sus dos compañeros otro par.

Ambos gruñen levemente aceptando la orden, el dragon escarabajo se eleva mientras que el dragon de huesos desciende un poco, los tres vikingos les entregan las cadenas, estos la toman para luego comenzar a elevarse hasta que las cadenas les piden que apliquen mas fuerza.

-Bien chicos!...ahora...despacio y solo un poco hasta que puedo sacar la aleta-les informa seriamente, ambos dragones asisten y comienzan a elevarse, el joven jefe les indicaban que sigan hasta que era la hora de sacar la aleta.

Al encontrar un espacio para sacar la aleta rápidamente Hiccup les grita que se detengan y rápidamente toma la cola de su amigo para alejarla de la roca, al estar fuera de peligro les da aviso que bajen la roca, ambos dragones obedecen y sueltan las cadenas.

-Perfecto!...podemos irnos?-comenta el pelinegro feliz de que ese dragón este libre para luego preguntar apuntando con el pulgar para poder irse.

-Primero debo ver que la aleta este en buen estado-les responde seriamente sin mirarlo mientras analiza la aleta, eso molesto un poco al sargento.

Sin perder el tiempo, Hiccup analiza que todo este en orden y en funcionamiento, por suerte para ambos que todo estaba bien, al ver a su amigo con una sonrisa encontro un problema, Toothless aun se mantenía mirando el suelo y en su mirada parecía perdida.

-Toothless?-lo llama preocupado y un algo extrañado, camina lentamente hacia su amigo, hasta quedar enfrente de el, le toca la cabeza suavemente pero su amigo no reacciona-hey...amigo...estas bien?-le vuelve a preguntar suavemente y muy preocupado por el, ya que no lo estaba prestando atención, se veía como que su cuerpo estaba acá pero su mente en otro lado, esto le hacia recordar cuando fue controlado por drago-Toothless!-les grita con desesperación y tristeza cuando ese recuerdo se le vino la mente.

-Hiccup!-al grita su amigo Fishlegs, levanta la cabeza para verlo, su amigo señala el cielo con una mirada de terror, eso no el gusto para nada.

Suelta a su amigo para levantarse con una mirada de confusión, al caminar un poco alejándose un poco de su amigo mira la dirección que el robusto jinete señalaba. Si ante había sentido un dolor por pensar que su amigo estaba mal, lo que vio a continuación sintió que su sangre se congelo y su corazón se detuvo.

-No...puede...ser-comenta entrecortado y lentamente mientra que su cara tenia una mirada de espanto.

 **Momentos antes.**

Después recibir el ataque, ambas chicas aguantaron lo que pudieron, ambas heridas pero mas la nadder que apenas podía mantener agitando sus alas. Storm apenas tenia la capacidad de sentir tanto sus alas como el resto de su cuerpo, el ataque no solo la hirió sino que también la desoriento bastante.

-S-storm...es-estas bi-bien?-le pregunta en voz baja y entrecortada la pobre jinete tocando levemente el costado de la nadder, el ataque la hirió mucho pero no lo importaba sus heridas sino se preocupaba por su amiga, ya que ella recibió muchas mas el ataque, en eso levanta la mirada para ver al Skrill y este venia directamente hacia ellas-Storm!-intenta darle aviso a su amiga pero al ver como la mirada de ella estaba algo perdida se dio cuenta que era inútil de avisarle.

La jinete comenzó a sentir algo de presión al ver como el Skrill venia directamente hacia ellas, voltea a ver detrás suyo para agarra su hacha pero detiene su mano a mitad de camino, se dio cuenta que era inútil a querer usar un arma de metal contra una dragon de rayos pero tampoco podía dejar que ese malvado las ataque o mate a su amiga, vuele a sentarse correctamente mientras su flequillo tapa sus ojos, una leve sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

-Creo que la locura es algo contagiosa-comenta con algo de gracia y voz baja mientras lleva a sus manos a sus hombros, lentamente se quita sus hombrea de metal-por eso a veces te oído y te amo Hiccup-agrega riendo un poco mientras levanta la mirada y sus hombreras caen hacia tierra.

El dragón de rayo estaba a poco metros de ambas chicas, al ver que su amiga aun no reaccionaba, Astrid se levanta de su silla para quedar agacha en ella, su mirada cambia a una seria, el Skrill se acercaba cada vez mas rápido. Junto antes de que el dragón morado envistiera con mucha fuerza a la nadder, la jinete pasa por enzima de la corana de espinas que su amiga tenia en al cabeza para luego justo en los últimos metros de distancia saltara hacia el Skrill, el pobre dragón morado no pudo activar sus reflejos a tiempo, la humana ya se había quedado abrazada su hocico, para mala suerte de la rubia la parte interna de su pierna derecha se había rasguñado con el cuerno del dragon pero no por eso iba a soltarlo, todo lo contrario se agarro con mucho mas fuerza.

Por el inesperado peso extra en su hocico, el dragon termino descendiendo golpeando con su cola la cabeza de la nadder, ese golpe si que devolvió la desorientación a Stormfly, el único problema es que al ver a todas las direcciones no pudo encontrar a su rival, en eso escucha un raros rugidos debajo suyo, rápidamente voltea ver y puede ver al Skrill sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, no le pareció extraño, todo lo contrario, como le iba aparecer extraño cuando su amiga/hermana se estaba agarrando por su vida en el hocico de ese maldito.

 **En tierra.**

Hiccup vea todo esto con miedo y pánico, el amor de su vida acaba de arriesgar a la suya para defender a su dragon, no sabia si sentirse orgullo y tener miedo, mejor ambos no?, agitada la cabeza para sacarse esas estupidas ideas.

-ASTRID!-grita con terror para salir corriendo para intentar ayudarla, dejado a sus amigos atrás, lo único que le preocupaba era su _lady_ en este momento.

-HICCUP!-grita Fishlegs con sorpresa y pánico al verlo correr, que se supone que ara contra el Skrill el solo sin Toothless?, era una total locura.

-Fishlegs cuidado!-grita Heather haciendo que su dragon empujo al jinete y su dragon, salvando a ambos de unas cuantas flechas.

-Gracias...debemos ayudar a Hiccup y Astrid!-le agradece pera luego señalarlos ambos, la chica voltea a ver como el castaño corre hacia en dragon morado que parecía estar algo alocado y descendiendo

Stoick escucho claramente las palabras del jinete pero como ayudarlos?, porque si no se daban cuenta tenían otro problemsa y mas estando en el fuego cruzado de una guerra.

-Y que sugieres que hagamos carapez?-pregunta ambos pelinegro al mismo tiempo algo molesto por decir algo que les era imposible hacer.

-Yo...no lo...no lo se-responde con una mirada preocupada y triste al no tenia ni idea que supone que hacer.

 **Con Astrid**.

La valiente jinete hacia todo lo que podían para no soltarles del hocico del dragon, si era posible lo asfixiaría para cansarlo pero como hacerlo estando semi enganchada de su hocico, herida, cansada y con pocas fuerzas para sostenerse. El skrill ya se canso de tener a esta asquerosa humana enganchada de su hocico y ahora que había tocado tierra tenia mas fuerza para sacársela de encima, agito más fuerte su cabeza para tirarla pero al ver que no se soltó opto por una segunda opción.

Al ver la pared de casa cercana se acerco sin que ella se diera cuenta, al ver que la humana abría uno de sus ojos volvió a agitar su cabeza para que los cerrada, resultado exitosos ya que gracias a eso con una ultima agitación de su cabeza, la hizo chocar contra la pared, el resultado?...la humana recibió mas el golpe.

Cuando el Skrill había aterrizado y dejo de agitarse, la rubia pensó que ya se había cansado, cansado de volar porque de poco comenzó a caminar, eso la extraño y cuando intento abrir uno de sus ojos el dragon volvió a agitar la cabeza nuevemamente, por dos razones volvió a cerrar los ojos, una para no marearse y la otra era para obtener mas fuerza al solo concentrarse en sostenerse, pero cuando sintió que se elevo mas alto que las demás veces algo le dijo que algo andaba mal, no pudo ni reacción ni prevenir lo que paso después, lo último que supo fue que su espalda choco contra algo duro, en este caso la pared.

Un gran quejido de dolor salio por su boca mientras soltaba lentamente el hocico del Skrill para que luego se arrastrara contra pared y quedar sentada muy adolorida, por otro lado la dragon morado agita un poco más su cabeza ya aunque el cuerpo de la humana amortiguo el golpe lo afecto un poco. Pero ya estaba mejor, en eso mira fijamente la humana que estaba muy adolorida por el golpe, primero matara a esta, luego ira por la nadder, ya que esta maldita humana no solo la humillo junto con la dragona sino que también le provoco un fuerte lo golpeo en la cabeza que todavía no paraba de dolerle.

-( _Esta vez acabare contigo primero...esa nadder lo vera_ )- le dice/ruge de manera lenta y amenazante mientras avanza lentamente contra ella, esta vez su presa no se escapara.

 **Mientras tanto.**

El joven jefe al ver como el Skrill estaba aterrizado no lo pensó dos veces y siguió corriendo hasta que este aterrizo, al verlo a unos cuantos metros aun agitarse y teniendo aun colgando a la jinete, de inmediato quiso ir a ayudarla, no sabia como...pero no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como la...no si quiera pensarlo.

Siguió corriendo hasta que vio que en frente suyo había unos cuantos escombros, eso no lo iba a detener, aumento como pudo la velocidad y junto antes de llegar salta con fuerza extendiendo sus manos para agarrarse de la orilla y pasar sus piernas sin tocar el escombro, al pasar hacia el otro lado cae de pie pero rueda un poco para volver a seguir corriendo. En eso ve como el skrill se acercaba lentamente hacia la jinete mientras corría mirada a los costados y en eso toma una piedra y la lanza.

La piedra sale volando para golpear junto al costado izquierdo del dragon morado, eso lo molesto mucho, cuando voltea a ver quien fue, nota los movimientos de agitación del fuego, después de que la piedra golpeara el skrill, Hiccup rápidamente toma su espada y aprieta el botón para que salga la hoja en vuelta en llamas, la agita de manera circular y en diagonal haciendo que el dragon se sorprenda, al hacer esto el Skrill retrocede sorprendido mientras que el castaño se coloca entre la jinete y el dragon, apuntado a este ultimo con la su punta de espada en vuelta en fuego.

-( _Amo de dragones?_ )-se pregunta muy confundido al notar quien era y de verlo aquí, en este lugar y tratando de defender a una humana.

 **En el castillo.**

Los tres guerreros mas el Rey estaban sorprendidos con lo que había pasado, todo paso tan rápido que recién ahora se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía, bloqueando el ataque el cazador y parado arriba de la cabeza estaba...o mas bien parada arriba de la cabeza del arquero estaba la comandante Hofferson deteniendo con su hacha la espada de Eret.

Tanto el caballero como el cazador estaban sorprendidos de que esta chica no solo allá salido de nada sino que también estaba ayudando a proteger al arquero, mientras que reteniendo el ataque del cazador, Astrid miraba a este con una mirada de enfado y determinación, ni por un segundo pensaba dejarlo que lo lastimara, en cambio Azarot había dejado de forcejar por unos segundos mientras que Hiccup tenia los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas levemente sonrojas, porque si la chica estaba parada arriba suyo pero su cabeza estaba entre las piernas de ella asique...

-(Debo sentimirme asustado o excitado por estar así?)-ser pregunta de manera pervertida, nunca se creyó que estaría así con una chica, ya que no solo estaba debajo de la falda de la mujer, mas que esta llevaba puesto unos leggins, sino abria un pequeño problema para ambos, sino que estaba a poco centímetros de que esta le pise la cara.

Al ver la sorpresa en la cara del pelinegro que bloqueaba la comandante lo empuja con fuerza para alejarlo de ella, el pobre de Eret retrocede un par de pasos perdiendo el equilibrio, en eso la rubia se impulsa con fuerza girando sobre si mismo para lanzar una patada derecha en todo el rostro del caballero hacia que este se aleja tanto de ella como del castaño y suelte su espada en el proceso, para luego caer arrodillada entre la cintura del arquero, con el hacha clavada de punta aun lado del cuerpo de chico y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Ella con algunos de sus mechones de cabellos sueltos, con una mirada serena y su respiración semi agitada por el esfuerza miraba fijamente a su antiguo amigo, mientras que el arquero después de ver como el caballero era lanzado hacia su izquierda por la fuerte patada de la chica y después que este quedo sentada entre sus caderas, se lo corto todo funcionamiento del habla. Que se supone que le puede decir cuando lo miraba con esa mirada serena y bien segura de si misma mientras respiraba algo agitada y teniendo algunos mechones de sus cabellos sueltos?, para el esto era lo mas sexy que le paso en al vida.

-Estas bien?-le pregunta la vikinga después de recuperar el aliento, el pobre solo se sonrojo levemente al no sabe que decir, esto ni es sus mas locos sueños le a pasado.

-Oye nena!...esto es una pelea!...no una lugar donde puede hacer el amor-les grita el Rey muy molesto, se había quedado sorprendido cuando ella llego y detuvo el ataque del cazador pero luego reacción cuando había pateado el rostro de su capitán.

Y no solo eso, lo peor es que pensaban tener un momento intimido entre ellos dos justo ahora?!, la verdad lo prefería para el eso, el par en suelo miran al Rey para luego volverse a mirarse y para no mencionarlo, la chica estaba literalmente sentada entre las piernas de chico, si antes estaba rojo el castaño, ahora su sonrojo se identifico mas, en cambio la rubia vikinga no se quedo atrás, su cara quedo tan roja que hasta sus ojos brillaron mas, rápidamente ella se levanta casi echando humo por las orejas mientras que el castaño le siguió, ambos se alejaron un poco del otro.

En eso el rostro de Hiccup cambia a ver la espada del caballero tirada cerca de su pie, la patea hasta donde estaba este que se estaba recuperado de la patada, luego voltea a ver a Eret que ya estaba levantado del empujón, al recuperarse nota a la chica que estaba al lado de su Némesis y realmente le pareció una belleza.

-Oh valla-comenta con una sonrisa picara, eso llama la atención del par-y quien es esta preciosura que me detuvo?-pregunta coquetamente, eso no le gusto para nada al arquero que fue a recoger su espada que esta a dos pasos detrás de el mientras que la rubia lo mira extrañadamente, al notar sus mirada el cazador comienza a lucir de manera indirecta sus fuerte y bien trabajados brazos, la vikinga se le quedo mas confundida.

Por otro lado el arquero rueda los ojos pensado que ese Eret era un completo idiota, agarra su espada y se gira para ver al caballero Azarot sostener la espada que pateo hacia el, se vuelve a colocar al lado de la rubia y mira al pelinegro, este se acomodada la cola de su cabello mientras marcaba mas sus brazos, ambos vikingos se le quedan mirando muy extraños y con cara de asco. El arquero agita la cabeza para ver a Martín en frente suyo con seriedad.

-Que haces aquí Astrid?-le pregunta sin mirarla y colocándose en guardia, la vikinga cambia su cara de asco para cambiarla por una leve sorpresa y mirar al chico.

-Vengo a ayudarte-le responde colocando una mirada de seriedad mientras pasa delante de él y terminar dándole la espada, se coloca en guardia mirando al cazador.

-Porque lo haces?, porque aun insiste estar con alguien como yo?-le vuele a preguntar sin cambiar su expresión pero estando muy confundido por dentro, esta chica lo cofunde mucho.

-Porque eres mi amigo-le responde sin mirarlo y titubear-y quiero cumplir la promesa que hicimos de niños-agrega apretando con fuerza el mango de su hacha, nunca creyó que tendría el valor para decírselo. Aunque su expresión no cambio ni un poco, esas palabras fueron como un flechazo para el corazón del arquero, suspira un profundamente.

-Debes saber que esto no cambia nada-le termina decir mirándola de reojo y entendiendo el punto, la vikinga solo asiste sin mirándolo y manteniendo la guardia arriba.

-Que tanto están esperando?!, acaben con ellos!-les ordena el Rey muy molesto al ver como esa maldita rubia interrumpido la muerte del arquero, pero termino mcho mas enfadado al ver que este misma se unía a el, esto era en colmo.

Martín se coloca en guardia, Eret dejar de lucir sus brazos al darse cuenta que la chica ni le prestaba atención y que además se estaba aleando con su enemigo, no puede ser posible, como una chica tan linda como ella se juntaría con un flacucho como el?, de esta no se salva, se coloca en guardia listo para pelear y despues podria conquistarla, los cuatro estaba listo para el combate.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Aviso:apartir de este capi la historia estara pusada un poco..asique sean paciente ñwñ sorry.**

 **Wow que intenso estuvo todo esto!...Hiccup(jinete)...con sartenes y una pala? XD...luego derribando a mucho aledenos y caballeros! O.O**

 **Ahora contra el Skrill?!...Toothless fuera de orbita..por las palabras de Stormfly TTwTT**

 **Astrid se une en la lucha de arquero contra eret y martin!...**

 **Para ustedes que les pareces?...largo?...intenso?...epico?...un pequeño final conmovedor?...ñwñ**

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber ñwñ...todo fe genial...nos vereoms para la siguientes vikingos y vikingas!**

 **Byebye!**


	48. Final Amargo

**Buenas Vikingos y Vikingas..lamento mucho pero mucho la tardanza..espero es que tuve algunos problemas y luego me colge con algo...pero ahora volvi para continuar con mi primer historia...ahora bien no se siguire publicando muy seguido ya que las ideas se me fueron un poco pero lo mas segur es que vuelva a publicar uno por semana aun no lo se jejeje...**

 **Pero que mas da eso no importa mucho oh no! ñwñ...no? ñwñU**

 **Bueno ya que 7.7...comencemos con esto y es pero que lo disfruten mucho...ñwñ**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cow** ell.

* * *

 **UN REENCUENTRO NO MUY FELIZ.**

 **En el reino.**

El Skrill miraba con asombro al humano que tenia enfrente, se preguntaba que hacia el aquí?, por otro lado con una mirada de determinación y sosteniendo su espada de fuego apuntando al dragon, joven jefe no pensaba moverse de su lugar.

- _(Amo de dragones?...pero que rayos haces aquí?_ )-le pregunta gruñendo muy confundido por verlo aquí en este lugar pero al notar que lo estaba amenazando con esa espada de fuego, le vuelve a gruñir muy molesto-( _hasta a un lado!…ella es MI presa_ )-le vuelve a decir/rugiendo con fuerza y muy molesto que le estén interrumpiendo en su lucha mientras avanza un paso y mira fijamente al castaño.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte o lastimarla Skrill!...no quiero lastimarte-le advierte el castaño al principio para luego hablar un tanto tranquilo y sin intención de lastimarlo, tambien sin intenciones de provocar mas su ira, sin quitar su mirada de seriedad nota que el dragon avanza un poco, lo amenaza apuntando hacia su cara- ni un paso mas!...o te corto el ojo-agrega entre dientes y manteniendo su espada recta.

-Hi-hiccup-habla la joven jinete en voz baja y muy malherida, miraba que delante suyo estaba su joven jefe dándole la espalda y estando enfrente del dragon morado/negro.

El Skrill retroce un poco pero sin estar intimidado, lentamente comienza a caminar de un lado a otro mirando al castaño y rugiéndole levemente, sin moverse y a la espera de un movimiento en falso, el joven jefe miraba al dragon moverse de un lado solo con los ojos, no pensaba dejar que lastimara a su lady, antes deberia pasar por el.

 **En otro punto.**

Los vikingos, jinetes y dragones pudieron reducir la emboscada que había estado dirigida hacia Toothless y su jinete, los aldeanos y los caballeros al ver que no podían hacer nada contra ese grupo decidieron irse para ya no arriesgarse más.

-Ya estoy viejo para esto-comenta con cansancio el pobre jefe sosteniéndose con mano una de sus rodillas, Rompecraneos se acerca hasta el con una leve sonrisa para empujarlo suavemente, el hombre se quedo sorprendido por este amable gesto por parte de el pero lo cambia por una sonrisa para luego acariciarlo con su mano-gracias dragon-le agradece de que al menos se comparezca de su estado.

-Toothe!-ambos voltea a ver como los jinetes estaban intentado "despertar" al furia nocturna pero este ni caso, aun se mantenía con la mirada fija y perdida en el suelo.

-Oye Toothless!-lo llama el robusto jinete preocupado al ver que el escandaloso y fuerte grito de Tuffnut no funciono.

-Ya despierta!-termina gritando y golpeado el jinete pelinegro muy molesto de que este dragon los este ignorando, tanto Fishlegs como Ruffnut miran al joven muy molesto por hacer eso.

-( _Pero que es lo que le pasa?_ )-pregunta mirando desde arriba el Rompehuesos muy extrañado por ver a ese dragon negro tan quieto como roca y sin mosquearse por nada.

-( _Si!...porque esta como en trance?_ )-concuerda y pregunta la dragona plateada igual de confundida.

Los amigos del alpha no sabían que responder ante eso, por lo general Toothless es el menos tranquilos de todos ellos, verlo callado y sin moverse de su lugar era algo muy extraño, era raro verlo tan quieto sino es para dormir. Todos intentan pensar en algo y en eso la gronckle recuerda que escucho a su amigo hablar con su amiga nadder.

-( _*No será que ellos dos…discutieron?*_ )-se pregunta mentalmente muy extrañada por eso-( _*y si es así….porque Toothless se encuentra de esta manera?*_ )-se vuelve a preguntar sin encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas pero eso era extraño, ellos dos se llevan demasiado bien como para pelearse.

 **Volviendo con el Skrill.**

El dragon morado/negro seguía caminando de un lado a otro rugiendo y mirando fijamente al castaño que aun lo mantenía mirando seriamente mientras aun lo apuntaba con esa espada de fuego, esto ya era muy molesto.

-( _Mira "amo de dragones"_ )-comenta fingiendo créele lo que es-( _te doy tres segundos para hacerte aun lado y dejar que mate a mi presa_ )-le advierte muy enfadado y volviendo a resaltar la palabra MI mientras se para delante del joven y le gruñe mostrado sus comillo.

Hiccup miraba atentamente al dragon del rayos, la verdad...envidiaba a su yo por poder hablar con ellos pero no necesitaba eso, sabia muy bien cuando un feroz dragon te gruñía ferozmente era sinonimo de advertiencia o que te saltar encima y el Skrill no es alguien que retrocede, otra cosa que mas o menos intuía era que el no lo buscaba a el sino a su rubia, ya se lo enfrento en el pasado y saber que este dragon no descansara hasta que elimine a su objetivo, al pareces es verdad que algunos dragones todavía guardan rencor.

-Astrid te puedes parar?-le pregunta seriamente a su lady sin perder de vista al su enemigo.

-Lo...lo in-intentare-responde débilmente la jinete intentando levantarse pero al hacerlo todo su peso cayo al suelo, estaba muy adolorida y sus fuerzas ya casi no estaba. Al escuchar el pequeño quejido que salio de ella supo que no podría moverse.

-Esta bien...no te esfuerces...yo me encargo-le dice colocándose en guardia listo para el asalto.

-( _Uno!_ )-comienza a contar el dragon arto de ver que el no pensaba quitarse de su camino.

-No!...Hiccup...nunca has peleado...contra dragones...además...que no te...gusta lastimarlos-le dice algo alterada al verlo prepararse para pelear, en realidad no quería decirle eso, el es un chico pacifista que no lastima a los dragones y sabiendo que no...no tiene ni idea porque se lo dijo.

-( _Dos!_ )-sigue contando el Skrill mientras se prepara para salte enzima al castaño y rugiendo en el proceso.

-Lo se...se que nunca fui un modelo vikingo a seguir-responde con una pequeña sonrisa, entendía sus palabras, a estado en muchas batallas pero con Toothless, nunca solo y a la hora de defenderse siempre prefirió las palabras que los puños, internamente la jinete se sentía culpable porque indirectamente le dijo que no sirve para las batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo-pero con tal de defenderte a ti mi vida...hare lo que sea-agrega seriamente y sostenido su espada con fuerza, sabia que en cualquier momento el fuego de su espada se acabaria.

-De...de-déjame ayudarte!-le grita casi entrecortado e intentado levantarse pero su cuerpo casi no respondía. El Skrill se prepara para saltarle encima, Hiccup se preparaba tanto física como mentalmente para recibirlo mientras que Astrid sentía una enorme impotencia.

-( _Yyyyy...tre...ugh!)_ -termina de contar el dragón del rayo listo para terminar con la vida del amo de dragones para luego seguir por su presa pero algo paso, repentinamente delante de los ojos de joven el dragon desapareció.

-Pero que ra...?-se pregunta el chico impresionado de no verlo, pero al mirar a la izquierda observa quien fue que lo salvo por un segunod penso en su amigo, que ya habia despertarndo pero se llevo una enrome sorpresa al saber quien los salvo a ambos fue...-Stormfly?!-grita con sorpresa al ver como la nadder se llevaba arrastras al skrill.

-Stormfly?-se pregunta en voz baja la jinete, muy sorprendida y muy confundida por las palabras de su chico, voltea a ver a la izquierda para ver que en efecto su amiga había envestido al dragon del rayo junto a tiempo para salvarlos a ambos, rápidamente una pequeña sonrisa se le forma en la cara.

Hiccup quedo muy sorprendido que la dragona de Astrid allá aparecido en el momento justo, eso no se lo espero, en eso el fuego de su espada se consume, guarda la hoja para luego colocarla en su pierna derecha, rápidamente se dirige hacia su lady para ayudarla a levantarse, teniendo algo de vergüenza de si misma por haberle dicho palabras que no eran reales, la joven acepta la ayuda de su chico. Con una pequeña sonrisa el joven jefe pasa un brazo de la jinete por detrás de sus hombros y con la otra mano la sostiene de la cintura, había veces que la joven ojiazul se pregunta de donde saco a un chico tan...tan...amable.

 **Con Stormfly**

En momento que su jinete había saltado de su cabeza para aterrizar en la cabeza del Skrill, la pobre nadder no supo que hacer, aun estaba algo ida por los ataques, cuando mas o menos sus sentidos y su vista se recuperaron, empezó a buscar al dragón con su jinete, los noto en el suelo del pueblo pero algo le llamo la atención y al ver bien, noto que la pareja de su jinete se estaba interponiendo entre Skrill y su jinete, eso no era bueno, asíque pensaba interrumpir el único problema fue que sus alas, aunque las sentía les dolía cada vez que las movía, decidió ignorarlo la vida de su hermana y su pareja dependía de ella.

Así dando una voltereta hacia atrás descendió rápidamente en picada, cuando volaba cerca del suelo a gran velocidad noto que el Skrill se estaba preparando para atacar al castaño y este también se estaba preparando para contraatacar, sin pensarlo mucho antes de chocar contra el dragón morado, coloca sus patas hacia delante y justo escucho que estaba contando, lo envistió con tanta fuerza que le clavo las garras al costado de su cuerpo.

Ahora que ambos se había alejado de los jinetes volverían con su lucha, el problema fue que al envestirlo con sus patas no tuvo estabilidad y como agarro de sorpresa a su rival, ambos terminaron rodando pasando uno arriba del otro, hasta quedar la nadder arriba del Skrill, ambos quedaron adoloridos y muy mareados, pero el que se recupero mas rápido fue el dragón del rayo, que se levanto lentamente haciendo que Stormfly se deslizara por su cuerpo y cayera al suelo muy mareada, el Skrill se aleja un poco del cuerpo de la nadder.

-( _Que rayo?_ )-se pregunta el pobre muy mareado y algo adolorido, agita la cabeza para sacarse la sensación para después voltear a ver quien lo empujo-( _TU!_ )-cuando su vista se acomodo y miro a la nadder todo rastro de mareo fue remplazado por furia.

La pobre Stormfly estaba algo mareada por a ver rodado tanto que no se daba cuenta que su enemigo la estaba viendo, al notar que su enemiga no se a recuperado sonrío de gusto y decidió ponerle fin a esto, asíque se preparo para impulsarse y envisto la dragona con todo su cuerpo, eso provoco una fisura en la pared de la casa que estaba detrás de la pobre dragona mareada y ahora mas herida, pero el Skrill no pensaba detenerse, si no pudo con la humana, seguirá con la dragona.

Y así comenzó los ataques de envestida consecutivamente y sin descanso, Stormfly ya herida no solo por estos ataques sino que aun no se recuperaba del aliento de este anteriormente, su cuerpo ya no lo podía mover mucho, su cabeza estaba en otro lado, lo único que veía era como el Skrill atacaba con mucha fuerza una y otra y otra y otra y otra veces, sin descanso.

 **Con los dragones y vikingos.**

Todos estaban en tierra para no ser descubiertos y miraban como el joven Fishlegs aun intentaban "despertar" al furia nocturna moviéndolo y gritándole, los otros tres jinetes ya se había cansado, aun no entendían que le pasaba a Toothless, desde que lo liberaron a estado en esa posición sin importarle nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Heather que se había bajado de su dragon miraba muy extrañada al furia pero en eso nota bien la mirada del dragon.

Su mirada estaba perdida y fija en el suelo pero noto que en sus ojos se notaban una tristeza que intentaba ocultarlo con asombro, no será que algo muy malo le paso mientras volaban?, tal vez...pero que fue lo que le paso?, tenia tantas preguntas que sabria no tendría una respuesta.

De pronto un fuerte derrumbe se escucha detrás de ellos, todos voltea a ver una gran columna de polvo, en eso ven como el Skrill sale de esta cargando entre sus patas a la nadder para después soltarla, Stormfly ya no podia reaccionar, estaba muy malherida para pelear o para defenderse, al final solo se dejo caer contra el duro suelo, todos quedaron sorprendidos por esto.

-Oh no!-comenta Fishlegs totalmente triste y aterrado mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca para tapo el grito de sorpresa y terror que casi se le sale.

 **Con Astrid y Hiccup.**

El par de jinete veían todo con ojos de sorpresa y terror, ya que la dragona de la rubia estaba siendo masacrada por los contaste golpe que el dragon morado le proponía, la joven jinete quiera ir ayudar a su amiga pero su pareja no la dejaba. Hiccup sabia que dejar ir a Astrid a salvar a su dragon era un riesgo pero tampoco podía dejar que la pobre dragona sufra por eso, que se supone deba hacer?.

Cuando la casa fue derribada, ambos miraron con mas atención pero la columna de polvo les tapo la vista no sabían que estaba pasando, de pronto dentro de la nube sale el Skrill cargando entre sus patas a una semi inconciente nadder, Astrid no podía seguir viendo esto, era como revivir el día que fueron capturados por esa cosa hecha de oro, la frustración e impotencia que sentía era increíble, mientras Hiccup seguía viendo como el Skrill se seguía elevando aun mas, lo vía y no lo creía hasta que un grito ahogado se le escapo, eso llamo la atención de la rubia que al levantar la mirada...lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

-Stormfly-nombro a su dragon en voz baja y muy shockeada, la nadder había sido soltada para caer como peso muerto contra el duro suelo, no!...esto no tendría estar pasando, debería estar con ella, debería estar a su lado y debería estar ayudándola!-STORMFLY!-grita horror e impotencia queriendo ir ayudarla pero su dragon boy la detiene abrazándola sintiendo su dolor ocultado su cara en su pecho, la pobre solo aprieta sus manos contra la pechera de la armadura de su chico.

Una parte del joven jefe quería dejar que ella valla ayudar a su dragon y el también, pero ambos no estaban en condiciones para pelear contra el skrill y mas siendo ella la mas grave, esto era muy frustrante y a la vez muy patético, que siendo los únicos que puedes que ayudar a la nadder en este momento no podían hacerlo por sus heridas. Cuando el polvo mas o menos se esparció, ambos jinete miran como la dragona estaba tirada muy mal herida y apenas respirando, la joven intenta llamar para que despierte pero sus palabras no salieron porque detrás de nadder aparece el Skrill caminado hacia la dragona, ambos jinete cambiar de horror y sorpresa por una de enfado.

-( _Este es tu fin nadder_ )-comenta con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras comienza a cargar el poco aliento que aun le quedaba almacenado.

-No!...Stormfly!-grita la jinete con desesperación, al diablo las heridas para ambos, no iban a dejar que un camarada y amigo caigan delante de sus ojos, no si podían evitarlo.

 **Con los vikingos y dragones.**

Los espectadores no podían creer lo que veían, los dragones de Berk no pensaban quedar con las garras clavadas en el suelo viendo como su amiga estaba en problemas, tanto Colmillo como Barf y Belch pensaban ir ayudarla, a tan solo dar un paso Albóndiga se detuvo de golpe, sintió una rara sensación, voltea a ver a su alpha y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida y asustada.

Rompecraneos mira extrañado como la gronckle comienza a retroceder lentamente muy asustada, no entendía nada asíque decidió voltear aver lo que ella vía y quedo muy sorprendido, tanto la dragona plateada como el Rompehuesos sintieron una rara sensación, como un instinto asesino en el aire, ambos miran de donde se producia y lo que ven los dejaron sin palabras, Fishlegs que estaba a dos paso delante del furia comienza a sentir no solo una mala sensación sino que también una respiración agitada, lentamente y con mucho miedo comienza a darse la vuelta para después soltar un grito de espanto.

Eso puso en alerta tanto los vikingos como a los jinetes ya que al girar y ver lo que le paso a su compañero quedaron sin palabras, solo con la boca abierta. El cuerpo de Toothless brillaba de un color intenso azul por su columna y parte de su cabeza, aunque eso no les sorprendió ya que se había acostumbrados un poco a ese nuevo color que adquirió, sino que la mirada del furia se le podía notar un raro pero notario instinto asesino que raras vez se ve en el.

Del hocico de Toothless se podía ver que salía humo de esta, la aguja de sus ojos estaba más afilada de lo normal, se terminar de parar mientras se giraba para comenzar a caminar lentamente, Fishlegs rápidamente se hace aun lado intimidado mientras ve como Toothless pasa delante suyo, una vez que se alejo lo suficiente el furia levanta la cabeza para rugir con todas sus fuerzas, todos menos el jefe se inclinaron ligeramente de hombros por el repentino rugido, en eso Stoick nota como los dragones inclinan ligeramente la cabeza, eso le llamo mucho la atención.

Mira detrás suyo con extrañes y sorpresa, al hacerlo ve algunos dragones volando a los alrededores se detenían, eso lo sorprendió mucho mas, para que luego estos se alejen los mas rápido posiblo, con una ceja alzada y sorprendio vuelve a ver al furia pero este ya se había ido.

-A…a donde fue?-se pregunta con sorpresa mirando todos lados, en eso es llamado y pelinegra le señala a donde se fue.

 **Con Stormfly.**

La pobre nadder abría lentamente uno de sus ojos, todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores, su vista estaba algo nublada pero pudo notar que dos personas venían hacia ella, supo que era su jinete y su pareja, ambos venia para ayudarla pero que caso tenia?, si ya estaba llegando su fin. Hiccup y Astrid corrían para ayudar a la nadder, el castaño vuelve agarra su espada mientras que la rubia agarra del suelo un cuchillo, en eso el dragon morado al levantar la mirada de su presa nota como el par de humanos se acercaban, entonces decide esperar el momento para acabar con la dragona, salta detrás esta para interrumpir el paso de ambos humanos, tanto la rubia como el castaño frenan de golpe para despues colocarse en guardia, la jinete teniendo el cuchillo casi a la altura de su cara con su palma izquierda colocada en la base del mango mientras que el castaño estaba en guarda pero sin liberar la hoja.

Los tres se miranban fija y seriamente, Hiccup trataba de mantener la calma, Astrid apretaba los dientes mientras miraba a su amiga para volver a ver al skrill, este último les gruñía ambos mostrando sus afilados dientes, la joven ni creía que con mostrarle esos se iba retractar pero repentinamente se escucha un extraño sonido, estraño para el dargon pero familiar para la pareja, en eso el skrill es atacado por tres bolas de….plasma?!, asi es, tres bolas de plamas pasaron por en medio de ambos chicos. Por los fuertes impactos hacen que ambos chicos se alejen y caiga caigan al suelo hacia cada lado, el par de jinete voltea a ver a su derecha para ver que el furia nocturna venia corriendo a gran velocidad, ambos se alegraron por eso pero su alegría duro poco la ver la mirada del furia, las agujas de en sus ojos estaban muy afiladas, Hiccup quiso detenerlo pero este paso de largo, directo contra el Skrill.

 **Algo apartado.**

El skrill intenta levantarse de los ataques que recibió recientemente, esos ataques si que le dolieron mucho, apenas podía levantarse pero al hacerlo, de manera lenta y tambaleante, mira al frente para hacerle frente a quien lo ataco pero de golpe es envestido con mucha fuerza y velocidad, tanta que termino chocando contra la pared de una casa y derribándola en el proceso.

Al salir de entre los escombros muy adolorido, lo único que vio fue una luz violeta que impacto directamente en su cara, derribándolo otra vez y tirandolo hacia atrás quedando muy herido en medio del comedor de la casa, el furia nocturna se acerca lentamente hacia el Skrill rugiendo y con una mirada asesina, el humo se podía ver saliendo de su hocico. Su luz azul era muy brillante.

-Toothless!-se escucha un fuerte grito detrás del dragón, el furia gira la cabeza rápidamente aun teniendo esa mirada asesina-wow!...calma amigo…soy yo-le dice el castaño con las manos extendidas hacia delante intenta mantener distancia entre ellos y teniendo una mirada de preocupación.

El furia gira todo el cuerpo sin cambiar la mirada y rugiendo ferozmente, el pobre castaño jadeo un poco al ver esta imagen, el recuerdo de su amigo siendo controlado por al salvajibestia de Drago le vino de golpe, agita la cabeza para sacarse esos recuerdos, con una mirada seria pero con pasiva extiende su mano derecha mientras comienza avanzar lentamente hacia su amigo.

-Ya basta amigo...no mas peleas...por favor-le dice seriamente pero con voz suave mientras se acercaba, Toothless aun teniendo la mirada perdía y de asesina respiraba agitadamente por el hocico, inclina ligeramente la cabeza aun costado-yo soy amigo...no vengo hacerte daño-agrega suavemente frenando y dejando la mano extendida a centímetros de su nariz.

Toothless olfatea la mano del castaño y en eso sus ojos se relajan, sus pupilas se agrando mientras gruñe suavemente y termina la distancia chocando su nariz con la palma de su hermano, la luz de su cuerpo se desvanece, el joven jefe sonríe feliz y aliviadamente mientras se termina de acerca para acariciarlo dulcemente.

-Uno de estos días vas a matarme de un susto-le dice a modo de broma mientras lo acaricia por debajo de su hocico, el furia solo lo lame con cariño y estando agradecido con el por volverlo a la normalidad...de nuevo-ven!...debemos irnos-agrega indicándole con la cabeza mientras se paraba.

-( _Entendido!_ )-responde con una leve gruñido y una sonrisa pero a tan solo dar una paso se detiene-( _se que aun me escuchas...asíque te pido...que nunca mas te vuelva a ver_ )-comenta con seriedad y sin mira hacía atrás para luego seguir a su hermano, el pobre y mal herido dragon morado abre un ojo para volver a cerrarlo.

 **Con Astrid y Stormfly.**

Después de que el furia los salvara, la rubia jinete corre para ver el estado de su amiga, de solo verla se le partía el corazón, estaba muy malherida y respiraba muy agitada pero por fortuna aun estaba consiente, se acerca hasta la cabeza de ella para acariciarla.

-Stormfly...ya esta amiga...lo hiciste bien...estoy muy orgullosa de ti-le dice con una dulce sonrisa mientras aun continua acariciarla, la dragona solo se deja acariciar mientras se relaja. En eso tanto el dúo comos los vikingos y dragones se acercaban a ellas.

-Ella esta bien?-le pregunta el castaño acercándose hasta su lady para agacharse a su lado y colocarle una mano el hombro, la joven acepta el gesto colocando su mano arriba de la suya mientras asiste con la cabeza, eso puso feliz al joven, en eso ve que todos sus amigos estaban ahí con ellos-suban a sus dragones...debemos irnos ya-termina de hablar mirando a todos, estos asisten con seriedad.

-( _Oye huesos_!)-llama el furia al dragon Rompehuesos, este lo mira prestando atención a lo que le tenga que decir-(crees puedas llevarla a ella en tu lomo?)-le pregunta señalando a la nadder con la cabeza, Stormfly aun estaba conciente y al escuchar las palabras de Toothless de querer ayudarla era algo de lo que no se lo esperaba.

El dragon mira a la nadder y después de al furia, la verdad no venia ningún problema en llevarla ya que siendo el dragón mas grande entre ellos podría ayudarlos, asiste con una leve sonrisa, el furia le de vuelve el gesto y mira al Cuernatronante.

-( _Hey Rompecraneos!...Colmillo_ )-lo llama con una pequeña sonrisa, este lo mira con atención al igual que el pesadilla-( _ustedes dos creen que puede cargar a Storm para que quede arriba de huesos?_ )-les pregunta a ambos, estos dos se miran entre si para luego asistir.

Al escuchar las palabra del castaño, la jinete se levanta para verlo con preocupación, su amiga no estaba en buenas condiciones para irse volando.

-Pero Hiccup...que vamos hace con Stormfly?, no puede volar en estas…-le pregunta e informa extrañada y preocupada al no saber como se llevarian a su amiga, sabiendo que ella en este estado no puede volar.

-Tranquila Astrid-le interrumpe el joven calmándola -al parecer Toothless ya se encargo de ese problema jeje-comente con una pequeña sonrisa, eso extraño a la rubia, el joven solo le señala con la mirada, cuando menciono que es irían, su amigo entro en acción ya que rápidamente se acerco un poco al Cuernatronante y al Rompehuesos.

Astrid mira con atención como Rompecraneos y Colmillo se elevan para acercase hasta su amiga, con cuidado y de manera suave ambos agarran a la dragona, Colmillo la desde la cola mientras que Rompecraneos la toma por el lomo, con cuidado ambos dragones se leve llevándosela hasta el lomo del Rompehuesos para terminar acostándola suavemente, la jinete mira al furia con una dulce sonrisa y muy agradecida con el.

Toothless también la mira con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque tenga el corazón roto no por eso dejara de ser una mal amigo y mal líder, lo único que si estaba seguro es que su relación con la nadder va estar muy incomoda y a la distancia, era tonto enojarse sabiendo que esto podría afectar la relación de su hermano con su pareja y no quiera eso, su hermano ya sufrió mucho por el abandono, sus necesidades personales no debían estar primero.

Hiccup miraba como su hermano agacha un poco la cabeza luego de que Astrid le agradeció, no estaba 100% seguro pero algo le decía que el y Stormfly tenían algo y algo paso cuando volaron, pero la pregunta que se hacia era…como ayudarlo?, lo que menos quiera era que su primer amigo tuviera esa mirada triste. Por otro lado luego dejar a nadder en el lomo del dragón de huesos, el cuernatronante y el pesadilla vuelve con sus jinetes.

-Vámonos!-informa seriamente el jefe subiéndose en "su" dragón, rápidamente todos obedecen.

Tuffnut y Snotlout son ayudados por el mismo rompehuesos para subir, ambos se colocan lo mas cerca del cuello de este, Hiccup se acerca a su lady y le toma la mano, esta que estaba distraída mirando a su amiga lo voltea a ver, el joven le da una mirada y una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras aprieta levemente la mano, indicándole que estaba para ella, la joven entiende el mensaje y le devuelve el apretón con una sonrisa, cuando indica que la siga, a tan solo dar un paso las fuerza de la joven la abandona, rápidamente tanto el castaño como el furia se preocupan por ella, el joven la sostiene con fuerza.

-Estas bien?-le pregunta preocupado por las heridas que ella aun tenia mientras la sostiene por debajo de los brazos.

-Si...solo estoy algo cansada-le responde con una leve sonrisa y con una verdad a medias para no preocuparlo mucho, el joven jefe no le cree pero creyo que era mejor no seguir preguntando, asíque decidio ayudarla para subirla en su amigo.

Una vez que ambos estaban listo, el joven alpha se eleva para alcanzar a los demás y así todos poder irse,por otro lado Stormfly abre levemente sus ojos al sentir la brisa del viento, aun se sentia muy cansada pero al escuchar unos aleteos cerca observa que su "amigo" furia estaba al lado del dragón de huesos, este la mirada de reojo pero voltea la mirada rápidamente con tristeza, ahí se dio cuenta que su relación con su amigo ya estaba muy incomoda.

-( _*Lo siento Toothless*_ )-se disculpa internamente y sintiéndose muy culpable por decir algo que no era cierto para despues cerrar los ojos.

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **En el castillo.**

El Rey Ludwing miraba a los cuatros guerreros apretando los puños y los dientes, justo cuando pensaba que tenia la oportunidad de liberarse del famoso arquero, llega esa chica a interrumpir y unirse con este, esto era y es imperdonable, lo que intentaba entender era porque esta hermosa chica debía pelear en su contra y al lado del arquero asesino?, no lo entendía.

Eret no podía despegar sus ojos de esa hermosa rubia de ojos azules que acaba de aparecer y que lo habia golpeado, estaba impresionado y atraido por ella, me acaricio un poco la barbilla pero habia algo que no entiendia, como es posible que una mujer como ella este al lado de ese desgraciado?, que desperdicio y mas dejándolo pelear a su lado, eso no es de caballero, dejar que una mujer pele tu batallas no es nada digno, pero con tal de salvarla de las garras y ensangrentadas manos de ese maldito ara todo lo posible. Mientras Martín después recuperarse de la patada de esa mujer se volvió a colocarse en guarda y miraba fijamente al arquero, no pensaba dejarlo con vida tenga o no un aleado, esta humillación que lo estaba haciendo pasar hacia que su orgullo este por los suelos.

Mientras tanto la comandante estaba mirando fijamente en el pelinegro mientras se colocaba en guardia con su hacha, solo por estaba vez quiera probar si realmente prodria hacer un equipo con el castaño, por otro lado el arquero también estaba en guardia mirando el caballero, luego mira de reojo la espalda de la chica. Cumplir la promesa de niños, una parte de el le sorprendía que ella aun quiera cumplir esa vieja promesa, no sabia porque pero eso lo conmovió un poco.

-Crees poder encargarte de Eret?-le pregunta seriamente volviendo a retomar su vista al caballero.

-Claro...déjamelo a mi-le responde de manera seria, sin mirarlo y asistiendo levemente, estaba lista para enfrentarse contra ese hombre, sin que ella se diera cuenta el castaño sonríe levemente de costado.

-Basta de charlas!-grita muy molesto Sir. Martín al verlos charlar tan animadamente, sin más que decir se lanza al ataque, rápidamente el castaño pega su espada contra la rubia.

El cazador agita levemente la cabeza al escuchar gritar al viejo, rápidamente también se lanza al ataque contra la hermosa chica, ambos vikingos esperan con la guardia en alto. Ambos atacantes levanta con fuerza sus espadas pero en momento justo ambos vikingos bloquean los ataques, los cuatros forcejan con fuerza, ninguno quiere ceder, en eso tanto el castaño como la rubia se miran de reojo.

Rápidamente la comandanta con ayuda del peso de su hacha hace que la espada del cazador caiga levemente, en eso la rubia se agacha dejando sorprendido al pelinegro pero su sorpresa duro poco al sentir un fuerte golpe en su nariz. Unos segundos antes el castaño gira su espada con fuerza haciendo que la espada de su rival haga lo mismo, dejándola arriba, al ver el movimiento del castaño la comandante que ya se había agachado movio su brazo izquierdo con fuerza hacia atrás golpeando con su codo en la nariz del cazador, mientras que rápidamente la rubia con la punta del mango de su hacha golpea la entrepierna del caballero, el pobre quedo algo inclinado hacia delante.

Aunque no le dio mucho tiempo de respirar, en eso ve como el puño metálico del castaño choca contra su cara, mientras que la rubia aun agachada lanza un golpe a la entrepierna del cazador, eso si que dolió para que luego se levanta y le de un cabezazo en el mentó con mucha fuerza y haciendo que Eret se muerda la lengua.

En eso Hiccup se gira sobre si mismo para golpear con el mango de su espada la mejilla derecha del caballero, Martín resiste el golpe y miran con enfado cejado al castaño, en eso lanza una estocada pero es bloqueada por este, Martín comienza a lanzar golpe tras golpes con su espada, Hiccup esquiva los dos primeros para luego bloquear el restos mientras se alejaba de Eret y Astrid.

Al verlos irse el cazador se quita la sangre de la nariz, es la tercera vez que ese maldito lo golpeaba en la nariz, a caso tenia una blanco en ella?, para luego quitarse la línea de sangre en su boca, Astrid lo voltea ver con seriedad mientras se coloca en guarda de nuevo.

-Golpeas muy fuerte querida-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta para luego escupir sangre-dime cariño...por estas aleada con ese idiota?, acaso no sabes que el es un asesino?-le pregunta apuntando con la cabeza al par que estaba luchado y sin quitar la sonrisa.

La rubia no responde solo lo miraba seriamente, no se quien se creía este tipo extraño pero ni crea que con sus palabras podría persuadirla de cambiar de opinión del castaño, ella ya sabia de las cosas que es capaz el chico con las personas que odia.

-Ahórrate las palabras...soy conciente de lo que el a hecho y lo que le han hecho-responde seriamente sin titubear, no pensaba caer en su juego de donde debía estar parada.

-Oh eso es bueno...entonce dime linda…porque el eligió a los dragones y no a ustedes?-pregunta interesado en esa respuesta mientras le apunta con la espada.

-Basta!...no tienes ni idea de lo que el paso-le grita harta de esta estupida manera de ver siempre a su amigo como el malo, cuando el ya a sufrido mucho, si vuelve a mencionar una palabra mas lo molerá a golpes ya que también le hace recordar lo mala amiga que fue con el, del enfado y la frustración aprieta el mano de su hacha.

-De lo que el paso?!...yo perdí a mi padre! Y mi familia quedo en la bancarrota!-le pregunta incrédulo y muy molesto de que quiera ver que le tenga compasión a ese maldito, en realidad ella debia tener compasion con el, su familia quedo en bancarrota por sus interrupciones y su pobre padre murió por su culpa- quieres que sienta lastima por el?, ni de broma!-le vuelve a pregunta agitando la espada muy molesto.

-Pues su padre y toda la aldea lo hicieron aun lado...incluyéndome-le dice rápidamente enojada para que al final agachara la cabeza al mencionarse así misma y decirlo en voz baja, el cazador la mira con atención y un poco extrañado pero ella agita la cabeza levemente para luego levantarla y verlo seriamente-su primer amigo murió delante de sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada, ahora su maestro-le dice serenamente mientras aprieta mas su mango-las personas y gente que conoce lo traiciona...a la mera oportunidad que tienen-agrega sintiendo lastima por el-pero dejemos eso de lado, a ti no te interesa y a mi...tu me interesas, yo se a quien estoy ayudando y si tu quieres matarlo tendrás que pasar sobre mi!-le termina decir harta del el y mas que no le interesaba sus asuntos, solo vino hasta aquí para apoyar a su amigo.

Auch!...eso si que le dolió un poco en su orgullo como hombre al saber que ella no este interesada en el pero tal vez lo este si la conquista lentamente y valla todo sobre la marcha.

-En serio no te intereso?-le pregunta con una leve sonrisa semi coqueta mientras levanta una ceja, la vikinga lo mira extrañada-sabes? porque no vamos a un lugar mas privado a socializar...tu que crees?-le vuelve pregunta sin cambiar su sonrisa y y hablando casi de manera pervertida, en eso sin que el lo note una linea de sangre cae por su nariz, la pobre rubia cambia su cara de extrañez por una de asco.

-Que prefiero comer un pescado podrido-le comenta asqueada a verlo, no lo solo por la sangre que se le sale sino que tambien por la cara moreteada que tiene, la verdad no estaba ni interesada en el y si creía que era una cualquiera estaba muy equivocado.

-Maldita perra!...no me vas a humillar de esa manera!-le grita ofendido de que lo allá insultado de esa manera cuando en realidad cualquier chica moría por estar con el.

Ya harta que con cada hombre que se encuentras quiera verla como una chica fácil o solo una cara bonita, esto se acabo es una vikinga, una autentica guerra y se lo va a demostrar de lo que es capaz de hacer y por la ofensa que le dio, rápidamente se lanza al combate con su hacha en alto, Eret reacción rápido para bloquear el ataque, la rubia comienza a lanzar golpes tras golpes casi sin descanso, de manera diestra y siniestra. Por otro lado, Hiccup y Martín seguían peleando, ambos chocando sus espadas tambien de manera diestra y siniestra, esquivando o agachándose para luego chocar espadas y comenzar a forcejar, pero para desgracia del castaño su dolor de pecho y espalda era tan fuerte que las fuerzas le fallaban.

Al ver esta oportunidad Martin aplica mas presión haciendo que el castaño comience a agacharse lentamente, las fuerzas del castaño comienzan a ceder haciendo que su espada sea empujada cerca de su cuello, la fuerza del hombre y la sonrisa demente que Martin tiene era casi de temer.

-Una vez que te mate...ella seguirá-le dice de manera demente señalando con sus ojos aun costado, apretando los dientes el arquero mira de reojo a la rubia que estaba peleando contra el cazador, ambos a la par.

-Ni...lo...creas!-le dice volviendo a mirarlo mientras habla y aprieta los dientes-ella...es...mía!-le termina de decir para inclina la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y golpear su frente contra la cabeza de Martín, esto hace el hombre retroceda.

Hiccup se recupera para que luego le lance un codazo derecho y luego gira sobre si mismo para lanzar un golpe de su espada, Martin ahogo un grito mientras quedaba sorprendido y quieto, el Rey que estaba mirando su pelea que igual de sorprendido y con la boca abierta, en eso Martin cae arrodillado la suelo mientras que Hiccup respirando muy agitado se paraba recto y colocaba su espada de manera vertical cerca de su cara, en la hoja se poda ver como sangre se deslizaba por esta.

El ruido de la armadura chocar contra el suelo llamo la atención de cazador y la vikinga que frenaron su pelea de golpe, sorprendidos ambos voltear a ver a la pelea del arquero y caballero, este ultimo estaba arrodillado para después caer en los pies del castaño. El chico miraba al hombre ahora muerto bajo sus pies, sin impórtale se da la vuelta para ver al Rey, este lo mira para sonreír nerviosamente y luego salir corriendo.

Al verlo correr Hiccup comienza a caminar para ir a buscarlo y terminar de una ves con todo esto, Eret ve como comienza a irse, no...no pensaba dejarlo escapar, pero al solo dar un paso la rubia vikinga lo detiene interponiéndose en su camino lanzando un golpe de su hacha a su estomago, con lo justo lo esquiva retrocediendo, eso lo molesto mucho. El arquero se frena para ver al par que aun estaban peleando.

-Vete!...yo me encargo de el!-le avisa la comandante sin mirarlo, haciendo que el cazador se molesto mucho y para sorpresa del castaño-ve!...hazlo pagar por lo que le hizo a tu maestro y a todos lo dragones-le vuelve a decir mirándolo de reojo y de manera seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa, el arquero se sorprende un poco por esos.

 ******Flashbacks******

-Una vez que rescate a mi maestro y saquemos a los dragones de este lugar, voy a matar a ese tal Rey-le dice totalmente enfadado y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-y ni tu ni nadie me va a detener a que cumpla con ese objetivo-agrega sin una pizca de culpabilidad si alguno de ellos se le mete en su camino, tampoco pensaba irse sin haber acabado con este reino.

-No pienso detenerte...por mi mátalo como tu quieras-le responde la comandante también de manera seria y aceptado su decisión.

* *****Fin del flashbacks***** *

El castaño recuerda las palabras que ambos dijeron antes de comenzar con todo esto, ambos se miran para que el arquero asista con seriedad y determinación, se da la vuelta para ir en busca del Rey mientras que la rubia voltea a ver al cazador y se mantiene con la guardia en alto.

-No puedo creer que lo has hecho-le dice el pelinegro con seriedad y sorprendido al verla dejar que el mate a alguien.

-El se lo busco por matar lo que Hiccup más quiere-le responde de manera seria, sin decir nada mas se lanza al ataque.

El cazador bloquea como puede el ataque repentino de la chica, para ser alguien bajita es bastante fuerte y tenaz, la chica lo siguió atacando lanzado varios golpes con su hacha, Eret solo se mantenía a la defensiva bloqueando o esquivando los ataques, en un descuido suyo esquivo por centímetros el hachazo que paso muy cerca de su estomago pero provocando que su rompas sean cortadas, al ver esta oportunidad, Astrid termina levantando su pierna derecha pateando el pecho del cazador.

Eret retrocede por la patada pero al recuperarse vio que la chica venia hacia el, lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzar un izquierdazo pero la vikinga se termino agachando antes de que lanzara el golpe, Astrid se termina deslizando por el suelo pasando entre las piernas del cazador pero en camino lo golpea con fuerza en la entrepierna.

-Ouh!...otra vez!-se queja de dolor mientras se agarra sus partes, por desgracia para el no pudo prevenir lo siguiente.

Después de deslizarse por debajo del pelinegro, la comandante frena y se levanta con rapidez, salta un poco mientras levanta su puño derecho, el pobre de Eret aun con dolor voltea a ver a su izquierda para terminar recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo que lo tira a suelo, Astrid después de golpearlo camina un par de pasos ya que el impulso fue fuerte, se da la vuelta para ver al hombre, este estaba de rodillas apoyándose con una mano mientras respiraba algo agitado, se acerca hasta el. El cazador al ver las botas de la chica parada delante suyo, levanta la cabeza con un ojo cerrado.

-Que esperas?...acaba conmigo-le pregunta ya muy adolorido y molesto de a ver perdido esta pelea y contra un mujer, era algo humillanta para su tituto, si merecía morir...que sea ahora, la comandante solo lo mira sin pestañar, levanta su hacha, al ver esta acción, el gran cazador solo espera su sentencia.

Al verlo bajar la cabeza, Astrid ni lo piensa y agita su hacha para que al final el cuerpo de Eret caiga inconciente al suelo. Antes de agitar su hacha, la comandante coloca su arma de costado para terminar de golpear la cabeza del pelinegro con fuerza.

-No asesino por placer...solo a los que se lo merecen-comenta mirando el cuerpo desmayado del pelinegro-pero por esta vez te hago un favor-le termina de decir para girarse e irse corriendo en busca del castaño, dejando tirado al pobre cazador.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Ludwing corría todo lo que podía por el pasillo, debía escapar antes de ese loco lo encuentre y lo mate, podría hacerle frente pero nunca fue bueno para la peleas, en eso ve una puerta intenta abrirla pero no sede, entonces comienza a golpear con su cuerpo, a las tres primeras veces no dio resultado, asíque retrocede un poco y termina pateándola.

La puerta es derribada, al entrar puede observa que no era una salida sino una habitación común con algunos accesorios y un ventanal.

-Rayos!...por aquí no-comenta muy molesto consigo mismo por haberse equivocado, al darse la vuelta termina recibiendo un fuerte golpe en toda la mejilla izquierda, y le dolió mas porque en ese lado estaba su herida, el pobre Rey retrocede entrando a la habitación, al ver hacia la puerta descubre al castaño parado ahí-ay no...amigo no podemos discutirlo?-le pregunta aterrado pero el arquero ni lo escucho solo se lanzo hacia el con su puño izquierdo alzado.

El Rey esquivo el golpe agachándose pero termino recibiendo un rodillazo debajo del mentón, Hiccup segado por la furia lo toma por el cuello de su traje para darle un fuerte cabezazo y comenzar a lanzar golpes tras golpes al rostro del Rey. Luego de varios golpes el pobre Ludwing termina apoyado contra el vidrio, respirando agitado, con la cara llena de golpes y saliéndole sangre por la boca y nariz.

-Todos esos te lo mereces por haber matado a tantos dragones inocentes y hacerlo pelear entre si-le dice el chico muy enfadado mientras desenfunda su espada, Ludwing levanta la mirada y ve como tiene su espada en mano.

-Ja!...no te atreverías de matar a un rey...si lo haces...tendrás una gran tormenta persiguiéndote-le dice con una sonrisa adolorida y no creyendo que lo haga, tal vez pueda matar algunos de sus caballeros pero a un Rey no puedes, solo conseguiras que te busquen y te maten-solo eres un cobarde que se oculta de...-agrega burlándose de el, quien se creía que era al venir hasta aquí y matarlo pero sus palabras quedaron mudas.

-Esto por mi maestro-le dice en voz baja el castaño estado cerca del oído derecho del rubio, la espada del arquero había atravesado el estomago del rey y el vidrio, sin piedad retira la espada del hombre para terminar patinándolo en el pecho haciendo que rompa el vidrio para terminar cayendo, solo el ultimo grito del Rey se escucha afuera.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento atraviesa por la venta destruida, la mirada serena del arquero pasa a un quejido de dolor, clava su espada en el suelo para sostener, aunque sus fuerzas poco a poco lo abandonan pero junto antes de caer siente una mano en su pecho que lo sostiene. Voltea a ver a su izquierda y ve a la rubia a su lado teniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estas bien?-le pregunta amablemente y en susurro, en eso pasa el brazo del chico por detrás de su hombro.

-Lo estaré cuando dejes de preguntar que si estoy bien-responde con un pequeño quejido de dolor y bromeando un poco, la chica solo ríe levemente pero en eso siente algo mojado en a espalda del chico, eso la extraño mucho, al levantar la mano noto que de esta salía sangre.

-Por los dioses!...Hiccup estas sangrando!-comenta muy preocupada por el.

-No te preocupes...no es profunda...además el carcaj bloqueo un poco-le dice sin darle mucha importancia a sus heridas, eso molesto a la rubia-todo termino...debemos irnos de aquí-agrega seriamente mientras se suelta de ella e intenta alejarse un poco de la chica, guarda su espada y se acerca a la venta, una vez ahí silva con fuerza.

En unos cinco minutos sus hermanos ya estaba ahí afuera, ya estaban listo para irse de este lugar, cuando decide avanzar para salir por la ventana y poder irse, es siendo detenido tomando por la mano.

-No iras a ningún lado...no antes de que al menos vendamos esa herida-le dice la rubia seriamente mientras aprieta su mano con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo, el chico no la miraba solo suspira profundo, no tenia fuerzas ni para discutir.

-Que sea rápido-es lo único que dice aceptando su oferta, internamente feliz, la rubia lo suelta para buscar algo en la habitación de que le pueda ser de ayuda temporal para vendarlo correctamente.

-Esto servirá-comenta en voz baja al ver unas finas telas que podrían servirle como vendas, la agarra y las rompe para que sean tiras, la escuchar el crujir del tela rompiéndose el castaño se sienta de rodillas con los ojos cerrados mientras decide levantarse la camisa lo mas que pueda haci lo pueda vendar mas fácil.

Una vez que terminar de hacer sus "vendas", se da la vuelta para ver a su compañero, sus sonrisa de alivio paso a ser un rostro sonrojado al ver la piel del chico, sin darse cuenta se muerde los labios pero al notar el corte agita la cabeza para concentrarse en su asunto, se acerca a su aleado y comienza a vendarlo en silencio.

Sentir unas manos extras pasando por su pecho y espada, hace que lo ponga un poco nervioso y más siendo la rubia, pero decide ignorarlo, suspira profundo teniendo aun los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la sensación de estar siendo cuidado por otro ser humano, por otro lado Astrid teniendo un leve sonrojo el rostro decide solo concentrarse en su trabaja, prefería estar detrás del chico por un par de razones, uno que si estaba delante de el no se contendría y lo podría hacer enojar, la segunda es que era mejor estar detrás de el aunque sea incomodo, pero sus pensamientos queda frenados al sentir el apretón de su mano.

-Gracias...por estar a mi lado-le dice el castaño sin mirarla y manteniendo los ojos cerrados pero sosteniendo la mano de la chica con delicadeza, la comandante clavada la mirada en el suelo sonríe feliz por sus palabras.

 **En el castillo de Hera.**

 **A fuera.**

La reina de los monstruos apareció de golpe golpeado el duro suelo de su entrada y rodando un poco, el par de gigantes de piedras se asustaron por el repentino aparecer de su ama en este lugar, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fuer que su cuerpo desprecia humo, eso los inquieto un poco.

-EEEEEMMMMM….AAAAMMMMMAAAA…..ESSSSTAAA BBIIEEENN?-pregunta/grita el gigante de la derecha lentamente y muy preocupado por su ama, aunque la única respuesta por parte de la hechicera fue un gran rayo que salio de la mano de ella y golpeo su rostro, destruyendo su cabeza, su compañero retrocede de miedo al ver como su amigo cae de costado muerto.

El gigante de piedra gira su cabeza lentamente para ver a su ama, Hera se levantaba tambaleante y respirando muy agitada mientras el humo no la abandonaba.

-Voy…. a matar….a ese…FURIA!-comienza hablar en vos baja y lentamente teniendo la cara oculta por su flequillo pero de golpe termina levantado la mirada con los ojos rojos y gritando/rugiendo el nombre del dragon negro.

Sus quemaduras se regeneraban, lo malo que hay algunas que no se podían regenerar, mira sus heridas con rabia y dolor, pero por mas que aplicara fuerza en ellas estas no se regeneraban, aprieta los dientes con fuerza para terminar gritando/rugiendo de angustian y mucha pero mucha rabia.

-Te maldigo furia nocturna!...esta vez los voy a extinguir para siempre!-grita con enfado mientras camina hacia las puertas, en el proceso le termina disparando al rostro de pobre gigante.

 **En el campamento.**

Valka, Gobber, Ruffnut, Fishlegs y Camicazi estaban todos juntos a la espera de los vikingos, que se habian tardaron mucho y los estaban preocupando, en eso la rubia de cabellos largos observa que no muy lejos de donde estaban se podía ver unas figuras acercándose.

-O-oigan...que es eso?-les avisa un poco asustado mientras les apunta con el dedo, los demás la miran con atención para luego ver hacia donde ella apuntaba.

Los vikingos quedaron algo extrañados y confundidos al ver esas figuras acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban, cuando quisieron reaccionar escucharon un sonido que para los tres berkianos fue muy reconocido. No pudieron decir nada que de pronto el furia nocturna hace su aparición teniendo arriba suyo al castaño y a la rubia, esta ultima se sostenía con fuerza de la cintura del joven, detrás de ellos aterrizan un pesadilla monstruosa, un gronckle, un cremallerus, un látigo afilado, un gran cuernatronante y por ultimo un gran rompehuesos, todos cargando a un vikingo o mas, aunque en el caso del ultimo dragón este llevaba no solo a dos vikingos sino también a un nadder muy herido.

-Uff ya llegamos-comenta Tuffnut jinete suspirando de alivio por a ver sobrevivido a la batalla, pero su felicidad queda en el aire al escuchar un grito o mas bien un chillido.

-Dos!...hay dos iguales de ustedes!-grita la pobre Camicazi al ver a dos su amiga Ruffnut y su amigo Fishlegs pero también ver dos chicos pelinegros y dos rubios con rasta, aunque uno tenga un parche, no podo mas con la impresión que se termino desmayado, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

-Guau!...que bienvenida-comenta el joven Tuffnut con sorpresa para luego reír un poco pero tan rápido como se había burlado se termino callando al ver que nadie decía nada.

-Hermana?-pregunta en shock Tuffnut tuerto sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, esa en verdad era su hermana?, la que creyó a ver pedido hace años?.

-Hermano?-pregunta con sorpresa la rubia de dos coletas mayor sorprendida por volver a ver a su hermano, en este caso dos hermanos.

Sin espera nada, el rubio se baja del Rompehuesos de un salto para luego ir corriendo hacia su hermana, aun no creyendo lo que estaba viendo. El sargento Snotlout estaba igual de sorprendido pero otra parte de el estaba muy feliz de volver a la chica de sus sueños viva otra vez, se baja del dragon de un salto y en eso nota al chico semi flaco a lado de la rubia. Todos menos Hiccup y Astrid bajaron de sus dragones, ya que esta ultima estaba muy débil por su batalla.

-Carapez?-le pregunta extrañes y un toque de burla, también sorprendido de verlo con vida. Esa forma de dirigirse hacia el, no le gusto mucho el rubio.

-Si a mi también me da gusto verte Snotlout-le responde con fastidio mientras rueda los ojos por su forma de estar "feliz" por verlo vivo.

Mientras ellos dos estaban en esa pequeña bienvenida por parte del pelinegro, los gemelos se reúnen con un fuerte abrazo, aun no creyendo ni un poco que ambos estén vivos, los gemelos jinetes miraban esta escena con algo de sorpresa pero en el fondo conmovidos, ambos se miran entre si para volver a voltear la mirada aun lado un poco asqueados pero ese momento.

-Creí que nunca mas te volvería a ver-susurra el rubio muy feliz de volver a ver a su hermana y la abrazaba con fuerza pero sin lastimarla mucho.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo-le responde la vikinga intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar, el resto de los jóvenes solo miraban la escena con una tierna sonrisa y muy conmovidos.

Gobber pensaba decir unas palabras y de paso hablar un poco con ese Hiccup pero algo lo detuvo o mas bien alguien, al mirar a su derecha pudo notar que su vieja amiga aun estaba parada a su lado pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que ella no se movía y estaba fija mirando un punto fijo, voltea a ver que miraba y lo que vio también lo dejo sorprendido.

-Ay no-comenta sin poder bajar la voz, eso llamo la atención de todos, en es especial los dos vikingos que recién se dieron cuenta que su mentor estaba vivo.

En eso dieron cuenta que había una mujer castaña con unas pequeñas canas parada a lado de su mentor pero ella ni se movía, ni decía nada, parecía estar tiesa, los gemelos rompe el abrazo y miran extrañado a la mujer, los vikingos estaban algo confundidos pero los jinetes estaban con una pequeña sonrisa, Heather mira a la rubia jinete muy extrañada y esperando una respuesta, pero ella la mira con una mirada cansada pero teniendo una sonrisa feliz, e indicándole que no se preocupe.

-Valka?-pregunta en shock y en voz baja el gran jefe, sin poder creer lo que veía, lentamente comienza a caminar hacia ella.

-Se lo que vas a decir Stoick-le dice intentado adivinar lo que su ex marido le dirá- que porque te deje a ti y a nuestro hijo todo este tiempo?-le pregunta sin siéndose algo intimidad por verlo acercase lentamente hacia ella, sin decir nada el viejo herrero se aleja un poco, Stoick no decía nada solo se acercaba lento y quitándose el casco, Valka retrocede solo un paso hacia atrás asustada y siendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban-bueno...que inicio me dio que tu y todos en Berk cambiarían?-vuelve a preguntarle muy asustada y enojada- porque eres tan Stoick? Stoick!, al menos dime algo!, grítame o gol…-su avance y su silencio la estaba desesperando, no sabia que iba hacer pero aguantaría todo lo que le diga y haga, pero sus palabras quedado cuando el jefe quedo a un paso delante suyo.

-Estas tan hermosa como el día en que te perdí-le dice en voz baja y ronca pero de manera tierna mientras le acaricia suavemente la mejilla.

Sus palabras fueron como puñales para el pobre corazón de Valka, sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras lo cerraba lentamente, sin esperar y de manera lenta Stoick le da un tierno beso en los labios, para ambos fue como volver a nacer, para el gran jefe fue una bendicion poder besar esos labios que por tantos años espero volver a besar, en cambio para valka sintió que se desmayaría por ese beso, hacia mucho que no sentía los labios de su amado esposo y al volver a sentirlos, fue como sentir que el hueco que durante mucho tiempo estuvo vacío se llevaba de felicidad y de arrepentimiento.

Todos quedaron muy conmovidos por la tierna escena, Astrid sintiéndose muy feliz por los padres del castaño, apoya su cabeza en la espalda del joven mientras aprieta suavemente su cintura, eso sorprende un poco el joven pero luego sonríe tiernamente para luego colocar su mano derecha sobre las manos de ella y acariciarla con cariño, ver a sus padres otra vez juntos era algo que no sabia como cargarlo ya que esa felicidad le a durado poco pero es una escena que realmente el encanta y lo conmueve, y se siente mucho mejor teniendo a su lady con el.

Toothless también miraba la escena de los padres de su hermano, esta feliz de verlos juntos, volver a ver a la familia unida como debió ser siempre, distraídamente observa al Rompehuesos pero principalmente a la nadder que estaba dormida en su lomo, solo pudo sonreír levemente por su momento ya se le termino al escuchar unos aletos cercanos, sin esperar llama a su hermano, Hiccup mira con atención a su amigo y este le indica el cielo, mira la dirección que le señala y en eso por sobre sus cabezas pasaron cuatro dragones que distinguieron muy bien.

-Eeemmm disculpen-los llama a todos un poco nervioso-no me gusta interrumpir esta linda velada pero "El" acaba de pasar sobre nosotros-les avisa un poco serio y sintiéndose mal por romper la hermosa reunión de sus padres y los gemelos- pero debemos reunirnos con el y mas que además que debemos curarnos-agrega por el asunto de sus heridas, las de su lady y la de su dragona.

Astrid cuerda con el, cuando salieron noto que el tenia algunas cortadas y golpes en el rostro, una parte de ella se decepciono de nuevo por perderse verlo pelear...pero dejando eso de lado estaba muy preocupada por su amiga que aun estaba desmayada.

-Es verdad...debemos reunirnos-concuerda el jefe mirándolo al joven y sosteniendo la mano de su mujer, por otro lado escuchar eso Valka quedo algo confundida pero para Fishlegs y Ruffnut mayor no les gusto mucho esa opinión mientras que Gobber solo quiera ver a su viejo alumno.

Dando un pequeño jalon de la mano de la mujer, Stoick insiste a valka a seguirlo, con duda y sorpresa ella lo sigue, cuando llegaron con el cuernatronante la vikinga quedo algo impresionada por ver que su antiguo esposo y matador de dragones, haya venido sobre un dragón, era el sueño que siempre quiso pero nunca creyó que viviria para verlo, al estar cerca de romprecraneos, este la miraba con interés mientras ella hizo unos suaves movimientos con su mano cosa que relajo mucho al dragón para luego aceptar las caricias de la mujer, eso dejo sorprendido al jefe y causo una pequeña risitas al mujer.

Sin decir nada más cada uno corre hacia los dragones para volver a subirse, Fishlegs, Ruffnut y Gobber fueron guiados por Tuffnut para subirse en el rompehuesos ya que siendo este el único que podría llevarlos a todos, para sorpresa de Ruffnut y Snotlout jinetes, su versión mas grandes se habían sentados juntos o mas bien la chica estaba sentada arriba de las piernas del chico, mientras le robutos jinete habia ido a buscar a la pobre chica desmayalla .

-Que!-gritan ambos al mismo tiempo sin poder creer lo que ven.

 **En otra parte.**

El arquero y la comandante estaba sentados en el lomo de la nadder dorado, ella agarrandose con fuerza de la cintura del castaño, desde que lo "vendo" la herida al chico ambos montaron a la dragona y se fueron, en todo el viaje ninguno dijo nada, aunque para la comandante aun no se podía creer que su amigo tendría esa horrible quemadura en la espalada, debió doler mucho.

Pero sus pensamientos se fueron cuando la nadder había aterrizado, estado algo perdida por estar en sus pensamientos soltó al castaño inconcientemente, por otro lado tapándole los ojos con su flequillo, Hiccup agradeció internamente de que lo soltara, se bajo de su hermana y comienzo a caminar lentamente alejándose del grupo, en el proceso se saco los guanto metálicos y los lanzo lejos de su alcance, repentinamente se freno para terminar cayendo de rodillas y gritar al cielo con todas sus fuerzas para después comienza a golpear y arrancar el pasto, la furia, el llanto y impotencia que sentía por no a ver salvado a su maestro lo estaba matando.

Los cuatro hermanos solo agachan la mirada con una profunda tristeza sintiéndose igual que el, mientras Astrid ya se había bajado del lomo de nadder, verlos a todos con una profunda tristeza y al castaño arrancando el pasto con mucho odio, la hizo sintió muy triste, lentamente comienza a caminar hacia el castaño.

Por desgracia para el castaño y sus hermanos no pudieron rescatar a su a maestro y no solo eso, la quien creyó que era su amiga y compañera en su lucha contra Berk, la traición queriendo llevarse el alma de su propio maestro delante de su cara, esto tiene que una maldita broma, porque todo lo que quiere se le tiene que alejar!, inconcientemente comienza a chocar su cabeza contra el suelo con fuerza mientras aprieta los dientes y las lagrimas salían. Al ver esta accion la comandante intentan detenerlo tomándolo por los hombros pero el chico no se detiene, rápidamente se interpone agarrandolo con fuerza y abrazándolo de la misma forma, para alivio y preocupación de los dragones.

-Hiccup basta...basta...basta!-le dice la rubia deteniendo la locura que estaba cometiendo, sin importarle nada el castaño oculta su cara el cuello/hombro de la chica-basta Hiccup...ya no te hagas mas daño, ya todo termino- agrega en voz baja mientras le acaricia suavemente la espalda y sintiéndose muy triste por el.

-Se...se supone que debíamos rescatarlo-le dice con voz baja y ronca, totalmente dolido por no poder cumplir su promesa.

-Entiendo...pero mira el lado bueno-le dice serenamente, sus palabras sorprende a todos, Hiccup se separa un poco de ella para verla totalmente confundido al igual que los dragones.

-( _A que se refiere con eso?, a caso esta humana esta loca?_ )-se pregunta molesto el pesadilla mirando a gronckle, esta solo no saber que decir, Smoker se mira entre si mientras que Sky solo levanta una escama algo extrañada con lo que dijo.

-A que te estas refiriendo?-le pregunta no entendiendo nada de lo que acaba de decir, acaso se esta burlando de su desgracia?.

-Que el no murió en vano-responde algo seria, eso dejo sorprendido a los hermanos-te ayudo aun con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron después de su pelea...murió protegiendo al dragón de huesos, se que es triste perder a alguien importante pero no por eso debes sentirte asi...sino orgulloso-agrega acariciándole la mejilla suavemente y quitándole con su pulgar las lagrimas, el castaño se siente un poco relajado por sus caricias-debes estar orgullo de tu maestro porque...tal vez no pudiste rescatarlo como quisiste pero lo pudiste salvarle el alma de las garras de Hera-le termina de decir con una pequeña sonrisa, era cierto quizás no pudo salvar a su maestro como quiso pero si pudo salvarlo de los malvados planes de la hechicera.

Esas palabras conmovieron muchos a los cuatro hermanos, ella tenia razón su maestro sacrifico su vida por otro dragon algo que el siempre quiso e hizo, además de que pudieron rescatar su alma de las malditas garras de ese monstruo con disfraz de mujer, por otro lado el arquero si le conmovió las palabras de ella pero una realidad lo golpeo de frente otra vez.

-Yo...aun no puede creer que Hera me allá traicionado...si no lo viera no lo creería-comenta agachando la mirada sintiéndose deprimido y traicionado al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta esas ultimas palabras dejaron muy sorprendida a la vikinga.

"Si no lo vería no lo creería" esas fueron sus palabras, eso claramente le decía que aunque le cuente que ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo que paso hace diez años, jamás le creería ya que no lo puede ver, eso fue como un puñal para su corazón pero trataría de guardarlo ya que sabia que nada ganaría con decirle, pestañea un par de veces para cambiar su cara a una pequeña sonrisa mientras agarra las manos del chico y se para, este lo mira un poco confundido.

-Vamos levántate...a tu maestro y ni a tus hermanos le gustaría verte decaer de esta manera...si?-le dice con una alegre sonrisa y tentándolo a que se levante, este no el Hiccup que ella conoce, el que aunque la aldea lo desabrochaba aun así se levantaba con una sonrisa al otro día.

Hiccup aun no lograba entenderla del porque lo animaba o protegía, porque la persona que lo había traicionado lo estaba animando y brindándole sonrisas?, todo esto lo tenia muy confundido pero internamente feliz, siendo sincero consigo mismo ya ni el mismo se entendía, con un jalon mas por parte de la vikinga el arquero despierta de su ensueño para después levantarse, ambos se miraba los ojos, Astrid no recordaba que fuera tan baja ante el y su mirada verde, intensa pero tierna la ponía nerviosa mientras que Hiccup tampoco recordaba que le ganara en el altura solo sabia que no podía dejar de ver esos ojos tan azules como cielo mismo, donde siente tan libre.

Ambos inconcientemente entrelazan sus dedos e Hiccup comienza acerca lentamente al rostros de la rubia, no sabia porque pero una parte de el quiera volver a sentir eso apetitosos labios y sin darse cuenta entrecierra los ojos, mientras que por otro lado Astrid quedo hipnotizada por los ojos verde bosque el chico y sin importarle nada se dejo arrastras entrecerrando los ojos para volver a sentir otra vez eso labios que la dejan sin aliento, solo una vez y se volverá a sentir completa, ambos ya pocos centímetros del otro.

Todo esto la vista sorpresiva de los cuatro dragones que no se lograban tragar lo que esos dos estaban haciendo enfrente suyo, Sky no se podía quitar la vista esto y no creer que algo que nunca creyó que pasaría este pasando, se supone que esa humana es la enemiga de su hermano y es con quien mas quiere lucha, entonces porque le estaban dando este espectáculo?, mientras Sugar solo esperaba impaciente para que esto dos junto sus bocas para el tan esperado momento, por otro lado Rex ni se creía lo que veía y Smoker estaban muy confundidos.

-( _Hiccup! alguien se acerca_ )-habla/gruñe de pronto el pesadilla de manera seria mientras mira detrás suyo, haciendo que tanto el castaño como la rubia despierten del bellos sueño, ambos estaban a milímetros de besarse, sonrojados hasta las orejas se alejan del otro como a dos pasos de distancia.

Hiccup mirando aun lado, no podía creer la locura que casi comete, es increíble que este traicionado la memoria de su amigo intentado conquistar a la chica que los traiciono a ambos, era inaudito pero...en el fondo sabe que es débil ante ella, hasta el mismo se lo a demostrado, por otro lado Astrid estaba mirando a la dirección contraria de donde estaba el castaño, una parte de ella se arrepentía de no querer que ese momento quedada incompleto pero por otro lado se quiera golpear por querer seguirlo, se supone que ya lo iba a dejar de lado, se lo estaba auto prometiendo no puede darse el lujo de seguir enamorada del chico que la quiere muerta...y que la odia, pero es algo que no puede evitarlo...porque?!...porque se tuvo que enamorar de alguien como Hiccup?!.

Mientras Smoker y Sky voltearon a ver quien se supone vendría hasta ellos, si alguien quiera buscar pelea pues la tendría, aunque solo tres de cuatros estaban dispuesto a pelear porque la dulce gronckle estaba deacuerdo, al contrario de sus hermanos esta miraba al pesadilla con ganas de asesinarlo, por extraño que parezca Rex sintio una mirada asesina, de reojo mira a su derecha para ver que su hermana mas pequeña lo quiera matar con la mirada, menos mal que los dragones no sudan porque sino Rex ya estaría sudado de terror.

Pero de pronto tanto los pensamientos de los dragones como del par de chicos quedan en el aire escuchar el clásico sonido del furia, eso solo hace sonreír al castaño y soltar un suspiro por parte de la comandante, ya que no tenia ganas de pelear esta vez y haciendo que los cuatro dragones se relajen, bueno…todos menos sugar que aun miraba al pesadilla con ganas de matarlo.

-( _QUE?!_ )-le pregunta ya arto de que lo este mirando tan fijamente.

-( _Tu sabes lo que hiciste_ )-le responde muy molesta para luego caminar a un par de pasos y acostarse el suelo cerca de su hermano, Smoker y Sky miran a Rex con sorpresa y confundidos mientras que este no sabe que decir.

-Hey yo!...no se tu pero esto de llegar tarde se te esta volviendo una costumbre jajaja-bromea un poco sin mirar a los recién llegados, aunque le extraño que sus hermanos y a Astrid no le allá gustado su pequeña broma, al contrario estaba quietos y sorprendidos por lo que ven-sugar que sucede?-le pregunta a su hermana que estaba a dos pasos a su izquierda, era extraño se había alejados de los otros tres para acostarse a su lado y ahora estaba de nuevo levantada.

-Oh vamos! no me lo digas! que trato de evitarlo-responde el joven jefe algo molesto por su burla porque era verdad aunque tenga al dragón mas rápido se le estaba haciendo costumbre llegar tarde a casi todos lados y no quería empezar a hacerse la idea de que eso realmente pase.

Al escuchar las palabras de su yo, el arquero voltea a ver al grupo entero y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente sorprendido, no solo porque aun estén con ellos al látigo afilado, el cuernatronante y el rompehuesos sino por las personas que llevaba este último.

-Que demonios se supone que hacen ellos aquí?!-grita totalmente enfado caminando hasta colocarse entre medio de sus hermanos, estos rugen en concordancia con su hermano, Sugar reacciona y se coloca de nuevo en es antiguo lugar, mientras que la comandante ni puede mover.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui...uuuffff...que intenso...hiccup fishlegs y ruffnut parece ser que se reecuentran de nuevo...  
**

 **Valka y Stoick se reencuentra...momentos hiccstrid!...toothless enfurecido...stomfly muy herida..Ludwing muerto...y Eret?...wow todo muy intenso ñwñ..espero que les alla gustado**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza pero como dije tuve algunos problemas pero intentare seguir publicando mas seguido...nos veremos hasta la proxima...que thor los protega!**


	49. Alejate de mi!

**Buenas tardes, buenas noches y buenos dias mis amigos y amigas ñwñ...hoy les traigo otro capi para que lo disfruten, se divertan y con cada momento que sucede..muchas gracias por su comentarios ñwñ.**

 **bueno sin mucho que decir...mas que sean pacientes jejeje ñwñU XD**

 **Disfruten el capitulo!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **SANANDO UNA VIEJA HERIDA.**

Todos los dragones de los jinetes menos Toothless, quedaron algo sorprendido por la pregunta que acaba de decir el arquero con tanto odio y más dirigiéndose a los yo's de Ruffnut y Fishlegs que se acaban de bajar del Rompehuesos.

-No te creas que a mi también me alegra verte arquero!-le responde con el mismo enfado la rubia de dos coleta mayor mientras camina un par de pasos hacia delante y quedar enfrente de todos.

El arquero solo gruñe en voz baja mostrando los dientes, tanto Rex como Sky lo acompañan, en cambio Smoker solo se mantenía mirando fijamente a la reciñe llegada con seriedad mientras que Sugar también se mantenga parada pero estando serena, en eso la rubia de dos coletas se da cuenta que su amiga y compañera estaba detrás del grupo.

-Oh! hola Astrid...tanto tiempo-la saluda con una pequeña sonrisa, la comandante aun no salía de su asombro y solo saludo como si estuviera hipnótica.

-Hiccup-el mencionado cambia su mirada a una de sorpresa al escuchar una voz muy ronca y preocupante, ambos junto con los dragones voltea a ver al viejo herrero caminar para pararse al lado de la chica, la pobre comandante no salia mas de su asombro pero internamente estaba muy feliz de poder volver a verlo mientras que el castaño solo se calmo un poco.

-Gobber...si vienes a sermonearme...mejor ahórratelo ahora-le dice serio pero un tanto calmado, esas palabras fueron suficiente para el herrero, sabia que nada de lo que diría ayudaría y mas sabiendo de la cruel realidad que cierta persona le dijo, en eso el castaño ve que la rubia aprieta los puños-si quieres podemos terminar lo que empezamos-le dice mirando con una sonrisa siniestra de costado.

-Por mi no tengo problemas...no sabes las ganas que tengo de matarrte por todos esos dias en prision-le responde la rubia también sonriendo con una sonrisa confiada y retadora- y no me importa si tus estupidos dragones se meten-agrega mirando a los dragones, estos le gruñen con enfado.

-Descuida no tengo intenciones de que se metan...esta es mi pelea-le dice mirándola con una mirada retadora, ambos se preparaban para salta contra el otro.

El sargento Snotlout y el tuerto Tuffnut mirando con seriedad y asombro como la chica se quería volver a enfrentar al arquero después de tanto tiempo y sin importarle si los dragones de este se metían o no. Sin decir palabras alguna ambos pasan entres los jinetes y sus dragones para terminar junto a la rubia, ambos se preparan para el combate, todos quedaron sorprendidos por esta acción, Gobber solo retrocede con tristeza al ver que no podía hacer nada para que estos chicos se maten ente si, como es posible que al crecer todos juntos...ahora se quieran matar?.

Los gemelos, Snotlout y Fishlegs se miran entre si preocupados por como esta resultando las cosas, sabían que no han tenido un buen trato con Hiccup en el pasado pero no por eso iba a terminar en una pelea casi a muerte, ambas Astrid 's veían todo con asombro y por parte de la jinete no poder creer esto, mientras que la comandante no tenia pensado participar en esta pelea, ya probo lo que debía y no pudo o no puede hacerlo. Los cuatro estaban casi listo para saltar contra el otro, si estos tres quiera un pedazo de el, no se los daria tan facil.

Mientras Fishlegs miraba su versión flaco y este no se había alejado para nada del dragón Rompehuesos, al contrario tenia una mirada tranquila y serena, parecía que el no estaba muy interesado en esto, por otro lado el vikingo Fishlegs miraba como sus amigos querían saltar a la acción, el no tenia intención de participar, por un lado sabia que se merecía el odio del castaño porque nunca había estado con el o apoyarlo y por el otro no era de los que le gustaba mucho las pelas.

-BASTA!-grita de pronto el joven jefe interponiendo se en medio de ambos grupos con los brazos estirados-que pasa con ustedes?, se puede saber porque se odian tanto?-pregunta entre serio y preocupado por esta situación.

-Ja!...esa parte de la historia no necesito contártela o si yo?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa de costado y con un toque de burla con algo de sarcasmo, se para recto mientras se coloca una mano en la cintura, eso llama la atención del joven jefe-si conoces bien tu vida entenderás perfectamente a que me refiero-agrega intentando de ver si lo entiende a la primera y así ahorrarse las palabras.

Al escuchar sus palabras baja su brazo derecho entendiendo su punto, era una parte de su vida que el no supero y el si, ahora debia agregarle la parte en donde tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos la muerte de toothless, con la mirada ligeramente baja gira la cabeza para ver a los tres vikingos.

-Ustedes tienen algo que decirme?-les pregunta seriamente y terminando de girar su cuerpo, la rubia de dos coleta lo mira detenidamente para después cruzarse de brazos.

-No tengo nada porque contarte-responde con una sonrisa algo malvada y volteando el rostro aun lado, su pelinegro amigo también se cruza de brazos mirándolo con una sonrisa arrogante aunque Tuffnut no supo que hacer.

-Ay por favor!...ustedes solo quieren hacerse los arrogantes!-comenta el arquero molesto por su actitud-a ustedes jamás les importe...solo les importe cuando me destaque mas en el examen...solo quisieron pasarse por mis "amigos"-les dice muy molesto por los recuerdos del pasado y haciendo las comillas con sus dedos, el joven jefe lo mira de reojo entiendo su punto.

Esas palabras molestaron tanto a la rubia como al pelinegro pero entristecieron a la comandante y a Fishlegs, mientras que Tuffnut solo voltea la mirada, estas clase de cosas ya no le parecen divertidas, en cambio los jinetes solo se rascan la cabeza o los brazos por esos recuerdos aunque para ellos termino bien, pero justo cuando el joven jefe iba a volver a preguntar, Valka se acerca con paso lentos, Stoick quiso detenerla pero reacción tarde, iba hacerlo de nuevo pero una mano en su hombro izquierdo lo detuvo, voltea a quien era y se trataba de su amigo, este lo mira de manera seria y lentamente le niega con la cabeza, eso lo hizo recapacitar pero aun así no le gustara lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Los jinetes ven como la madre de Hiccup caminaba entre ellos para acercase, Astrid y Toothless notan la mirada de confusión y asombro en la mirada de la mujer y no sabían que hacer ante esta situación, ambos se miraron con preocupación. Mientras ambos castaños, la comandante y los cuatro hermanos miraban como la mujer ser les acercaba principalmente al joven jefe, tanto a la comandante como a los hermanos le llamaba la atención esa mujer, en especial a los hermanos ya que era la segunda vez que la veían y su olor les llamaban mucho la atención aunque era muy delgado, su olor era casi igual al de su hermano y que ademas aun no se podian quitar ese momento que el furia y su jinete pasaron con esa mujer.

-Hic...Hiccup?...po-porque hay dos de ti?-le pregunta al joven jefe totalmente shockeada y parada delante de este, en eso tanto la miradas de Valka y del arquero chocan entres si , ella con asombro y el con una mirada seria.

-Eeeemm...si mama..es algo...como decirlo...complicado-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza, ahora la mujer le presta atención.

-(Mama?!)/( _MAMA?!_ )-piensan y grita internamente arquero con asombro, aunque sus hermanos no hicieron los mismo, no solo se sorprendieron y sino que también rugieron por eso-a que demonios te refieres con eso de "mama" yo!-le grita muy molesto por lo que acababa de decir y no creyendo lo que se le acaba de venir a la mente, el joven jefe se da la vuelta para sonreírle feliz.

-Aahh...bueno mi estimado yo...te quiero presentar a mi...quiero decir...nuestra madre-le dice colocandose al lado de la mujer, eso dejo en shock a los hermanos al igual que a la comandante mientras que el arquero quedo sorprendido.

Mientras tanto Toothless y Astrid se mirando entre si casi con algo terror al ver como su chico y hermano le decía a su versión "malvada" quien era ella, la verdad esto no podría terminar en algo bueno, mientras que Valka solo estaba cada vez mas confundida, voltea a ver hacia el gurpo de vikngos y observa a Stoick con asombro pero este solo se inclina ligeramente de hombros y una mirada triste, vuelve a ver al castaño mayor pero este tenia la mirada baja.

-Q-que?-fueron las únicas palabras que a la pobre mujer le salieron al estar tan shockeada y perdida con todo esto.

-Si lo que pasa es que...como puedes ver...ambos...somos Hiccup...tus hijos-le intenta explica el joven jefe colocándose delante de ella, la mujer lo mira confundida y casi no creyéndole, el joven le sonríe débilmente-el problema es que yo soy Hiccup de otro mundo para ponerlo mas sencillo-agrega nerviosamente pero en eso toma con delicadeza las manos de su madre-el punto es que mis amigos y yo venimos de un mundo donde Berk y los dragones trabajan juntos...en donde tu sueño, el sueño que tu siempre quisiste se hizo realidad-le explica con una sonrisa cariñosa y apretandole las manos de la misma forma, eso despertó del shock a la castaña, al escucharlo sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco al ver que su sueño en donde los vikingos y los dragones trabajen juntos, era algo que siempre soñó, solo que nunca creyo verlo-yo pude hacértelo real pero ahora...no se trata de eso sino se trata de ustedes...el es tu verdadero hijo...yo también lo soy pero de otro mundo-le termina de explica mientras se hace aun lado sin quitar la sonrisa, la castaña lo mira con tantas dudas en la cabeza pero al ver al frente dejo de lado esas dudas.

-Hiccup-su verdadero hijo estaba en frete suyo, después de tantos años de estar lejos de el por fin lo volvía a ver, en su corazón no cabía de la felicidad, mientras tanto el arquero se mantenía con la cabeza agachada ante toda la charla, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, al escuchar nombre y un paso, aprieta los dientes.

-Aléjate de mi!-le grita de pronto el castaño sacando su espalda de golpe y amenazándola con la punta de esta, Valka de la impresión y del miedo retrocede un paso-ni se te ocurra acercarte!-le vuelve a gritar totalmente enojado, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo que acaba de hacer, en especial el joven jefe y su padre.

 **Mientras tanto.**

En el castillo de la hechicera, esta salía de una de sus habitaciones, con nuevas ropas y algunas vendas, Hera llevaba un abrigo de oso grizzli, la manga izquierda era larga mientras que la derecha no tenia nada y que llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, en su brazo derecho se podía ver unas vendas que le cubría, llevaba una falda color verde oscuro y debajo de estas unos leggins marros ajustados, para terminar con unas botas negras afelpadas.

Después de salir de la habitación la hechicera comienza caminar por los pasillos con cara de pocos amigos, en eso ve su brazo derecho con las vendas, aun podía sentir las quemaduras del fuego, eran insoportable, su cuerpo no las podía regenerar como a las otras, de solo verlas le hervía la sangre.

-Maldito furia nocturna!...ggrrr!...tengo que matarlo para que no interrumpa en mis planes-comenta totalmente furiosa pero se tuvo tranquilizar ya que al hacerlo su piel comienza arder-maldición...tendré que tener mas cuidado para la próxima-agrega acariciando su brazo con delicadeza, en eso llega a su habitación del trono, aunque este ultimo no estaba, llega hasta el gran ventanal de la habitación-voy a acabar contigo furia...lo hice con tu toda especie y lo volveré hacer-comenta con voz de ultratumba mientras sus ojos gris se vuelve rojos.

El cuerpo de la hechicera de pronto se prende fuego mientras apretaba su puño izquierdo para terminar gruñendo con fuerza.

 **Volviendo con el grupo.**

Los jóvenes jinetes al igual que sus dragones estaban muy sorprendidos por ver como el arquero amenazaba con su espada a la castaña, sus versiones mas grandes estaban en guardia y en alertas por si pensaba moverse para atacar a la mujer del jefe, el jefe no sabia que hacer estaba congelado a ver como su propio hijo amenazaba su esposa y madre, Gobber estaba igual de sorprendido y no creyendo lo que ve.

La comandante estaba petrificada con todo esto, la madre de su amigo aparece de pronto y luego este la amenazaba con que si se acercaba respondería y de mala forma, esto es real?, ella odia a sus padres pero no lo quería ver muerto por sus propias manos, Toothless no creía nada de lo que vía, su hermano amenazando a su propia madre?!, mientras tanto con los cuatro hermanos, Smoker y Sugar aun no salían de su asombro por ver por primera vez a la madre de su hermano y por desgracia esto al parecer no iba a terminar bien.

Por otro lado Rex y Sky ya habían salido de su asombro y miraban la escena con indeferencia, no importaba quien sea esta mujer, si su hermano la quería fuera de su alcance lo cumplirían, solo que por parte de la nadder ya no quería mas sangre. El joven jefe miraba esto como si fuera su peor pesadilla, verse a si mismo y amenazando a su propia madre era algo que jamás creyó ver en toda su vida y muchos menos en sus propios sueños.

-Pe-pero óyeme! que crees que estas haciendo?-le pregunta recuperándose de su asombro para terminar enfadado consigo mismo, rápidamente reacciona para colocarse delante de su madre para protegerla.

-Tu dime!...que creíste?...con que trayendo a esta traidora las cosas volverían a estar bien?!-le grita totalmente enfadado y muy molesto que su propio yo, aun no pensaba bajar su arma.

-Hiccup-susurra la pobre mujer muy dolida con sus palabras, una parte de ella se esperaba esta clase de rechazo, lo que no sabía es que no estaba preparada para recibirla.

-Hiccup cuida tu lenguaje-lo reto el gran jefe molesto por escuchar la palabra "traidor" no era algo que quisiera escuchar, ya no mas...pero no podía dejar que su hijo rete a su esposa y madre.

-YA BASTA!...deja de llamarme por estupido nombre!-le grita totalmente enojado porque lo llamen así-que clase de vikingo o enemigo respetado me puedo consagrar si llevo tan estupido nombre?!-le pregunta realmente ofendido por el nombre que le han dado, tanto los gemelos como el sargento concordaron con el, para después arrepentirse al ver las mirada de enfado de los dragones del arquero, el furia, la rubia jinete y su amigo Fishlegs, también les acompaño el herrero, la pelinegra y algunos de los dragones.

-Oye también tengo ese nombre...pero no es el peor...sabes que algunos padres creen que un nombre malo podría alejar a los nomos y Trolls jeje je-le responde el joven jefe de manera seria ya que lo entendía a la perfección para terminar con un toque de gracia-creeme a mi no me molesta el nombre...es mas hay mucha gente en mi mundo que tambien me odia-agrega tranquilamente para intentar calmar la situación-vamos...porque no bajas el armar?...no mas peleas...ya tuvimos suficiente por un día-le dice con las manos alzadas e intentando convencerlo, ya no quería mas peleas.

El arquero se le quedo mirando con una mirada de enfado profundo, aun sin bajar su espada, ambos se veían entre serio vs preocupado, el castaño mayor mira a la mujer detrás de su yo, la verdad le encantaría darle unos cuantos golpes pero al sentir como su adrenalina disminuye y su propio cuerpo comienza a debilitarse, sabe que no estaba en condiciones para seguir, en eso escucha un leves gruñidos y de reojo mira al furia nocturna, este lo miraba preocupado y negando suavemente con la cabeza, intentando convencerlo de que no haga ninguna locura, la mano le comienza a temblar, signos de que las fuerzas se le estaban acabando, termina chequeando los dientes para bajarla y enfundarla su espada, eso relajan a los jinetes y relajo a los dragones, en especial al furia, en eso Toothless recibe una leve caricia, voltea a ver y puede ver a la mujer de su hermano con leve sonrisa.

-Gracias-le agradece en voz baja porque pudo detenerlo sin llegar a extremos, el furia solo asiste levemente con la cabeza aceptado tanto sus palabras como sus caricias.

-Esta bien...no are nada...pero que ella no se me acerque-le responde serio y acepta sus términos mientras apuntaba con el dedo a quien es su supuesta "madre" y le dirigia una mirada de puro odio, Valka al mirar la mirada de odio de su propio hijo agacha la cabeza con tristeza y dolor mientras retrocede un par de pasos.

El joven jefe nota esto y mira tanto a su madre como a su yo, esto era muy extraño, lo tenia muy confundido pero mas que nada preocupado con la situación, sino hacia algo esto se iba desmoronar.

-Pero cual es tu problema?-le pregunta entre serio y confundido por la situación o mejor dicho por la tensión que se genero hace segundos.

-Mi problema?-le responde con otra pregunta entre levemente sorprendido e incrédulo de que le este preguntado eso.

-Si...porque actúas así?-le vuelve a pregunta algo molesto de que se te haciendo el inocente o la victima, como si lo que esta pasando no lo allá provocado, el arquero resopla entre dientes mientras sonríe de costado.

-Por lo que veo la conoces...sabes que es nuestra "madre"-le dice aun mantenido la falsa sonrisa mientras que su tono sonaba entre molesto y algo burlón, el joven jefe asiste un poco extrañado- ahora yo te pregunto…ella estuvo todo este tiempo en tu vida?...o que edad apareció?-le pregunta señalándolo con el dedo mientras cambia su mirada a una seria e intuyendo la situacion.

Eso llamo la atención de los jinetes, ya que lo que dijo tenia sentido, Astrid y Toothless sabían que la madre de su chico y hermano no había estado en su vida hasta hace poco, esas palabras sorprendieron al joven jefe y lo dejaron casi sin palabras.

-Ella...ella apa...apareció hace poco-responde entrecortado y con tristeza, no pudo logar mentir ya que el recuerdo de encontrarse con su madre era reciente, valka al escuchar la respuesta del otro Hiccup se sorprendido y se sintio aun mas dolida.

-20 años eh?...y supongo que no te pusiste analizar que tu a ella no les importabas cierto?-le pregunta con una sonrisa de lado y sonando algo sarcástico, eso dejo en shock al joven jefe.

-Eso no es cierto!-grita de golpe la mujer algo exaltada metiéndose en la charla, porque aunque no estuvo en su vida jamás dejo de preocuparse y arrepentirse de a verlo abandonarlo.

-Ah no?!...entonces dime!...donde demonios estuviste durante estos 26 años de mi vida?!-le pregunta muy molesto al ver que no era cierto, entonces que estuvo haciendo toda su vida que ni siquiera dio señales?.

-Estaba...estaba al cuidado de los dragones-responde despacio y triste de saber que le dio mas importancia a los dragones que a su propio hijo, pero era su meta y sueño el saber de que los vikingos y los dragones podrían trabajar juntos.

-Aaaahh...supongo que ellos fueron los responsables de que no te hayan liberaron o que no te querían soltar...no?-le vuele a preguntar sin salir de su línea sarcástica, aunque sonora sarcástico su propias palabras le dolían pero intentaba estar lo mas calmado posible para no matarla.

La comandante pudo notar una ligera ruptura en las palabras del arquero, tal vez suene sarcástico y muy molesto pero en el fondo no podía guardar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, Toothless también pudo notar ese pequeño cambio de voz que tuvo al final de la palabra, no conoce mucho a la madre de su hermano pero sabe que ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo con tal de que los dragones y los humanos vivan juntos, aunque fue mas grande de lo que espero, en eso nota a su hermano y ve que el estaba callado con la cabeza gacha y escuchando todo.

La rubia jinete estaba al tanto de lo que su chico dragón estaba haciendo, verlo decaído pero aun así prestando atención era algo doloroso, solo esperaba que no se desmorone con todo esto, no le gusta verlo en ese estado, por otro lado valka se sintió ente la espada y la pared con esa pregunta de su hijo.

-Bueno...yo...-no supo que responder ya que en realidad nada la ataba para volver o quedarse un poco y volver con los dragones-yo creí...creí que tu estarías mejor sin mi-fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder ya que una parte de ella pensó que su hijo seria mas como su padre cuando crezca, ya que para el sera raro que salga igual.

-Pues te equivocaste...no puedes predecir algo de lo que no estas segura que va a pasar-le responde muy molesto y muy dolido con su respuesta, si era cierto y ahora ella vía que estaba equivocada-no porque sea su hijo voy hacer igual a el-agrega enojado señalando con la cabeza al gran jefe, Stoick no supo que decir contra eso-durante estos 26 años estuviste viva y sin querer dar señales?-le pregunta casi incrédulo-eso me da la señal de que no te importe-responde un poco mas sereno.

Los cuatro hermanos estaban atentos a la charla, Sugar y Smoker ya habían salido de su impresión cuando escucharon la charla, ahora estaba entre ligeramente sorprendidos e incrédulos de que una madre le haga esto a su propio hijo o cría, Rex por un lado esta serio y prestaron atención pero por el otro estaba muy enfadado de que una madre le haga estas cosas a su propia cría, mientras tanto Sky solo miraba el asunto con calma y sin emoción alguna, esto era interesante y cuando llegara la hora interrumpirá.

-No cierto!-grita muy dolida la pelicastaña mientras tiene una mano en su pecho, el arquero se le queda viendo con una ceja alzada y una mano en la cintura esperando la respuesta, en eso valka agacha la cabeza-cuando vi que en Berk nadie cambiaria...creí que era mejor que no estuviera, mi opinión no era escuchada...yo solo...yo solo quería hacer un bien-responde con tristeza sabiendo que nadie en su pueblo la aceptaba y porque tambien un cambio no era bienvenido, al escucharla hablar Stoick se sintió horrible, es increíble que nunca allá querido escuchar a su propia esposa o intentar entenderla.

El arquero solo rueda los ojos con indeferencia y casi creyéndole en sus palabras, quita su mano de la cintura para después acariciarse el cuello y soltado un suspiro, esto ya lo estaba fastidiando, al abrir sus ojos y bajar la mano la mira con seriedad.

-Escucha...te respeto por ayudar a los dragones-le dice con seriedad y tranquilidad, eso alegro y llamo la atención de Valka-pero...como madre olvídalo...no te mereces ese titulo...al igual que el-agrega soltándolas con odio puro mientras la miraba fijamente para después señalarle con la cabeza al jefe, para ambos padres eso fue un golpe duro para sus corazones- te tardaste 26 años para dar aunque sea una señal de que estabas viva...sino te gustaba estar Berk lo entiendo...pero al menos hubieras ido para saludar o visitarme...en muchos casos me hiciste falta-le dice serio, triste y sintiendo un amargo sabor de abandono, cada una de sus palabras era puñales no solo para la pobre mujer sino para el joven jefe que también paso por eso-solo hubieras venido y luego irte...pero al parecer eso a ti no te importo-agrega totalmente dolido pero no pensaba demostrar debilidad ante ella, no valía la pena, ya derramo lagrimas por ella una vez y ni siquiera se dio el lujo de aparecer.

En fin...ya se canso de esta charla, esto no le llegaría a ningún lado y debía curar sus heridas al igual que las de sus hermanos, asíque lentamente se comenzó a dar la vuelta para irse, por otro lado valka se auto debatía en hablar o callar pero no sabia como lo tomaría o si le creería pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, porque ya era obvio que a el ya lo perdió, asíque solo le quedaba en esto.

-Espera!...no es lo que crees-le grita e intentando llamar su atención y lo logro, ya que el arquero se detiene de golpe para luego girar la cabeza para verla con seriedad y a la espera de un respuesta, todos los demás también le prestaron atención-es verdad que durante 20 años estuve ayudando a los dragones pero con buenos motivos...alguien los cazaba para herirlos y usarlo para su beneficio-le dice algo alterada y rápidamente para que no se valla, debía advertirle sobre alguien muy peligroso, eso le intereso mucho al castaño pero puso en alerta todos los jinetes ya que un nombre se le cruzo por la mente cuando lo dijo-Drago Bludvit-le termina de decir seriamente, eso dejo sorprendido al arquero.

-(Drago!)/( _Drago!_ )-piensa con enfado y sorpresa los jinetes al igual que el jefe mientras que los dragones gruñin en pleno nombre, en especial el furia, eso dejo confundido a los cuatro hermanos y los demás dragones, los demás vikingos solo estaban un poco confundidos con esa noticia.

-Drago?...es la segunda vez que escucho ese nombre-se pregunta en voz baja y algo extrañado ya que recordó esa charla que tuvo con su yo a ayer.

-El tiene un ejercito tanto de dragones como de vikingos, el ataco nuestro santuario que nuestro rey alfa hizo-responde con tristeza mientras miraba el suelo e ignoraba a todos, su mirada quedo fija en suelo al recordar esa horrible batalla-peleamos pero nos superaron en numero...nuestro rey nos ayudo, eh hizo equilibrar la batalla pero nos duro poco ya que el enemigo tenia un arma secreta...-le informa muy dolida, esos recuerdos estaban gravados en su mente como si fuera ayer pero una voz la interrumpe, mira al joven jefe que la miraba seriamente.

-Otro alfa...no?-le pregunta seriamente dejandola sorprendida y confundida al ver que el ya lo sabia-lo sabemos...descuida...por favor...continua-agrega disculpándose al no querer interrumpirla mas, además de que quería saber como fue esa lucha y como fue que acabo en ese calabozo, Valka sale de su impresión para volver a continuar.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos...ambos Bewilderbeast pelearon parejos pero al final el suyo gano-los dragones de jinetes bajaron las cabezas con tristeza al ver que alfa que los ayudo una vez, volvió a morir en este mundo por el mismo dragón, Toothless calvo un poco sus garras al recodar a ese dragón que lo controlo-antes de que todos los dragones caigan en el control de su alfa les ordene que se fueran...algunos escaparon...pero otro cayeron en su control-agrega con lastima y tristeza al recodar que todos sus logros se estaba volviendo en su contra-en ese momento una gran red me alcanzo y me atrapo...mi amigo...brincanubes quiso ayudarme pero le dije que se fuera con los de mas sino caería en su control, era lo que menos quería que le pasara-termina de contar con una profunda tristeza y dolor por su amigo dragón, solo esperaba que donde quiera que este... se encontrara bien.

Los jinetes solo agacharon la cabeza con lastima e impotencia al saber que lo que les paso hace unos días, acá paso hace seis años y con menos suerte, lo único que les relajaba un poco es que sus dragones no estaban bajo el control de ese dragón malvado, Toothless estaba con muchas ganas de devolverle de nuevo los golpes a ese dragón y esta vez se prometía no volver a caer bajo su control, la joven jinete apretaba los puños por los recuerdos, no volverá a dejarse capturar, mientras que el joven jefe solo tenia una mirada de tristeza por esos recuerdos y en donde su mayor error estaba presente.

Por otro lado los vikingos a excepción de Stoick, estaban muy confundidos con todo esto, quien rayos era Drago Bludvit?, y que rayos era un Bewilderbeast?, todo esto era confuso, mientras que el gran jefe apretaba su puño con fuerza, ese hombre volvio aparecer y le hizo daño a su esposa, no lo iba dejar de esta forma, mientras que los cuatro hermanos se miraban entre si con sorpresa al saber que unos de los grandes reyes había caído por otro y que además un humano lo controlaba, esto era increíble pero el arquero miraba y escuchaba todo con una expresión tranquila y algo aburrida.

Valka se tomo por lo menos unos 5 minutos para intentar tranquilizarse por esos recuerdos, el recordar como sus dragones que con tanto esfuerzos y sudor cayeron en las manos de ese horrible hombre, respiro profundo para largarlo todo en un profundo suspiro.

-Me capturaron...pensé que era mi fin, en eso me acorde de ustedes dos y de lo arrepentida que me sentía al dejarlos por tanto tiempo, el saber que no supe aprovecharte y las enormes ganas de volverte abrazarte se me habían ido-les dice con una pequeña sonrisa de inmensa tristeza-por ese error...quise que me mataran pero al parecer Drago tenia otras intenciones...después no supe mas ya que me habían noquearon-agrega quitándose las pequeñas lagrimas-cuando desperté ya estaba encadenada en ese calabozo-termina de contar con impotencia al ser secuestrada.

El arquero solo la miraba con atencion pero siéndole indiferente, no porque le este contando esto va a perdonarla, solo se cercioraba de tener mas infamación para ir por ese tal Drago y hacerle pagar por sus fechorías de usar a los dragones para sus propósitos.

-Durante seis años me torturaron para sácame información de los dragones que hice que escaparan y que les diga la ubicaciones de algunos nidos pero no les dije nada, me golpearon, me cortaron, me mataron tanto de hambre como de sed...pero jamás le dije nada...en las noches mi mente divagaba y el recuerdo de ti cuando eras bebe hacia que mi corazón aun funcione...créeme Hiccup...jamás deje de quererte y de amarte tanto pero...aparecer tu no piensas lo mismo-le explica la situación seriamente hasta que al final levanta la mirada para ver al arquero con una profunda tristeza, el joven jefe voltea a ver a su yo, al igual que los dragones de este, el castaño al sentir la mirada de ellos dos y sus hermanos chequea la lengua.

-Tienes razón no pienso lo mismo...si no hubieras cometido ese error de irte para jamás volver...tal vez las cosas serian un poco mas diferente-le responde seriamente y mirándola directo a los ojos, ese fue un flechazo directo al corazón de la pobre mujer, en eso niega con la cabeza suavemente-hubiera sido mejor que te mataran...así me sentiría mejor y no como la basura que me han hecho pasar!-le termina de hablar muy molesto y enojado por como han resultado las cosas para su vida, esto ya arto al joven jefe que se termino de dar la vuelta para encararlo.

-Ya basta!...no voy a dejar que hables así de mi madre...!-le grita muy enfado por decirle estas cosas que nunca pensó de su madre y menos que salga de su boca, camino hasta el y lo acusaba con el dedo, el arquero avanza un par de pasos golpeando la mano de joven jefe.

-No!...tu cállate!...esto a ti no te concierte...tu superaste que ella te allá abandonado no yo...deja de méteme en tus zapatos-le grita totalmente molesto de que su yo se este metiendo en sus asuntos, esta su vida, no la de el y aunque ambos sean iguales era completamente diferentes, tanto en actitud como en sus vidas, ambos castaños se miran muy seriamente a los ojos.

Por otro lado nuestros espectadores no sabían que hacer, esta simple charla se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un campo de batalla y no sabían como evitarlo, Stoick quiera interrumpir pero que se supone que deba decir?, no tenia nada con defender a su esposa ni a el mismo, mientras el sargento Snotlout se acerca ligeramente a lado de Tuffnut mayor.

-Pues solo tiene uno jajaja...auch!-le dice en broma mientras suelta un par de risas pero inmediatamente es golpeado en las costillas, voltea a ver quien lo golpe y era nada mas y nada menos que la pelinegra que lo miraba molesto, para luego hacer una señal de que guarde silencio.

Mientras tanto el arquero se aleja de su yo para soltar un largo suspiro e intentar tranquilizarse, ya estaba arto de todo esto, no lograba nada, asíque creyo que ya es momento de ponerle fin, mira tanto a Valka como a Stoick seriamente.

-Hágame un favor tanto tu como Stoick...porque no hacen esto-le dice serio para luego sonreír falsamente mientras los señalaba uno por uno, eso llamo la atención de todos pero mas a los padres, primero señala al jefe-tu regresa a tu Berk y tu ve a buscar a tus dragones, a mi me dejan en paz, hagan como que nunca se conocieron y nunca me tuvieron...así de fácil-les terminar de explica aun teniendo la falsa sonrisa y totalmente arto de esta situación, eso fueron puñales para los padres-ya estoy cansado de todo esto...la única forma de que regrese a Berk esta vez será para sacar a Iris de ahí...y luego jamás volver!-les termina de gritar muy enfadado mientras agita su brazo.

-No puedes estar habando en serio...que paso con todo lo que me dijiste?-le pregunta totalmente sorprendido el joven jefe, no puede ser que todo lo que logro con el se allá ido por la marea del mar o mejor dicho se lo allá llevado el viento, eso sorprendió ambas Astrid's al igual que al furia.

-Lo siento yo...pero no puedo estar un sitio donde dos persona me hicieron aun lado-se disculpa tanto con el como por su hija, ya que tal vez ella quiera ir a esa isla pero para el ya es demasiado dolor, un dolor que ya no puede sanar-esto se termino yo...tu y tus amigos encuentres como irse de este lugar...a mi déjeme en paz-le dice casi en susurro y muy dolido mientras se da la vuelta para irse y no volver a ver a esos dos que se hicieron llamar sus "padres", al hacerlo se encuentra con la mirada de sorpresa y tristeza de la comandante, solo le niega con la cabeza seriamente mientras agacha la mirada y voltea los ojos aun lado-Sugar ven conmigo...chicos no dejen que se me acerquen-les ordena a sus hermanos, queria estar solo en compañía de los únicos seres que lo ha querido durante todo este tiempo.

-( _Si hermano_ )-responde los cuatros para que luego la gronckle se valla detrás de el y los otros tres formen una barrea protectora para que ninguno pase, su hermano ya a tenido suficiente por un día.

Por otro lado los jinetes y vikingos estaban en silencio, sin saber que decir, aunque en parte para tres vikingos esto era casi un alivio, no tener que ver la cara de su enemigo era de algo que los alegraba, bueno casi…Tuffnut estaba en duda, en eso Astrid y Toothless miran a ambos padres del castaño, el joven furia noto con preocupación como la mujer estaba en shock y temblaba ligeramente, eso no era buena señal y mas ver la mirada de espanto que ella tenia. Mientras que Astrid miraba a su jefe y este estaba quieto, sereno, como si lo poco que le quedaba de felicidad se hubiera esfumado en un segundo, lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza con una profunda tristeza, Gobber nota esto y coloca su mano en el hombro de su viejo amigo para darle apoyo.

La jinete mira tanto a los padres de su _dragón boy_ y por donde el arquero se había ido, esto se acaba de desmoronar de inmediato y no pudieron ayudar en nada, por otro lado el joven jefe miraba con tristeza como su yo se había ido con la gronckle...porque?...porque cuando encontraba algo bueno debía aparecer algo malo para empeorarlo todo?, porque?. Quería encontrar las respuestas y ayudar a todos pero al parecer ni con todos sus esfuerzos lograba algo, en eso escucha unos paso detrás suyos, se gira levemente para ver como su madre se aleja caminando abrazándose a si misma.

-Mama!-le grita con tristeza y teniendo su brazo derecho extendido pero la mujer lo ignora y sigue su camino, con tristeza voltea a ver al grupo de vikingos y dragones para ver a alguien -Papa?-llama a su padre en suplica y ayuda pero casi en un susurro pero cuando las miradas de ambos chocaron, el hombre se aleja del grupo abatido-(ay dioses)-fueron sus únicos pensamientos mientras se revolviendo los cabellos con una mano y terminar pateando el suelo para alejarse de todos, igual de abatido que su padre.

La joven jinete mira como su joven jefe se aleja decaído, mira con preocupación al furia y este también la mira con la misma intención para luego indicarle con la cabeza que valla, ella asiste entendiendo su punto y así poder ayudarlo, respira profundo para ir a buscarlo. Mientras que la comandante solo suelta el aire que estaba conteniendo, para después irse a sentar.

Mientras la joven jinete se aleja para ir en busca del castaño, Toothless se acerca a sus amigos para decirles que era hora de bajar a Stormfly del lomo del Rompehuesos, el pesadilla y el cremallerus hacen caso a su petición, ambos dragones se elevan para ir por su amiga, el Rompehuesos ya se había olvidado de que aun cargaba a la dragona, sin mucho que decir ambos dragones la agarran con cuidado para llevarla hasta el suelo, la bajan suavemanete hasta el enfrete del furia, Toothless los observa y se preocura de que lo hagan despacion, una vez acostada en el suelo la mira a ella como a sus heridas, fue una dura batalla pero todavía respiraba, tal vez le hacia falta un poco de sueño pero no se arriesgaría, volta a ver a los jinetes y le ruge al mas experimentado en ellos, los jóvenes jinetes voltean a ver y ven como su amigo furia los miraba, en eso Ruffnut empujar a nuestros robusto amigo, este la mira un poco confundido.

-Stormfly necesita ayuda y tu sabes mas de dragones que nosotros-le dice lo obvio la rubia de dos coletas, el joven rubio solo suelta un pequeño "oh" al darse cuenta que tenia razón, sin mas que decir se fue a ver a su amiga dragona.

-Alguien puede explicarme que demonios esta sucediendo aquí?-pregunta de golpe la vikinga Thorston entre molesta y confundida por sentirse tan perdida-porque hay dos de nosotros?-vuelve a preguntar mirando y señalando tanto así misma como a los demás.

Los gemelos y Snotlout no supieron que responder ante esa pregunta ya que ni ellos tenían idea de cómo llegaron a este mundo y porque?, solo recordaban a esas cosas doradas y un raro agujero en el cielo, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que han estado evadiendo ese detalle y que ya deberían empezar averiguar como vinieron y como se irían.

Por otro lado la joven jinete caminaba lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el joven jefe, este estaba sentado arriba de una piedra con la cabeza agacha y con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas, realmente se sentía muy abatido y dolido por lo que acaba de pasar, la jinete lo mira tan preocupada que se termina de morderse ligeramente el labio inferior, como odiaba verlo tan decaído, eso nunca iba con el, sin mucho que decir se acerca para intentar ayudarlo.

-Sabes...cuando me encontré con mi madre por primera vez...no supe como sentirme al respecto-comienza hablar perdido en sus pensamientos y mirando fijamente el suelo, la rubia se sienta a su lado mirandolo con atención y preocupación-no sabia si sentirme feliz, enojado, triste...fue todo como una ola de sentimientos que me golpeo de golpe-agrega mientras se desliza por la roca hasta terminar sentado en suelo con sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

-A cualquiera le hubiera paso lo mismo en tu situación-comenta la joven casi en susurro y sintiéndose muy dolida por el, cualquiera en su situación se sentiría igual, asíque no se podía imaginar el duro golpe que debió ser.

-Creo que jamás le di mucha importancia por estar ocupado en resolver ese problema con Drago-agrega sin mirarla y aun con la vista perdida, la joven no sabe que decir antes eso-estuvo 20 años de su vida con los dragones...pudo tener aunque sea una mínimo de tiempo para que pueda ir a vernos...no lo se...me hace pensar que una parte de ella no me quiso-termina de hablar sintiéndose muy dolido y abandonado.

Eso si que no...no iba a dejar que las palabras de su otra versión lo haga decaer y que lo haga pensar mal de su propia madre, no después de a verla encontrado, rápidamente con una mirada de molestia se coloca delante del joven, coloca sus manos en las mejillas de castaño y hace que lo mire a los ojos, los de este estaban algo cristalizados.

-No!...no te voy a dejar que pienses así de su propia madre-le dice con un semblante serio y manteniendo su vista fija en sus ojos, el joven la mira atento y dolido-Hiccup una vez quisiste conocerla...ahora la tienes...no dejes que los malos pensamientos o palabras de tu otra versión te hagan esto...no te hagan dudar-agrega acariciandole suavemente la mejilla derecha con el pulgar, el joven la mira sin por decir ni una palabra y dejándose acariciar-una vez no tuviste nada...pero no te importo, seguiste adelante y lo recuperaste...ahora que lo tienes no lo pierdas...sabes que no va a ver otro oportunidad-se lo dijo porque sabia que esta vida que tienen puede llegar a ser muy corta y deben aprovechar los mejor posible, saca sus manos de las mejillas de chico y le agarra las manos-tu tomaste tus propias decisiones...la vida te puso a prueba y supiste superarlas...esto solo es otra mas...y si no la puedes superar tu solo...déjame ayudarte-comenta sostenido sus manos con fuerza y una pequeña sonrisa.

El joven jefe la escucho atentamente y la verdad estaba conmocionado con sus palabras, siempre lo apoyado en sus desiciones y ahora volvia a estar con el cuando mas lo necesitaba, realmente se siente afortunado de tenerla a su lado, sino no sabria donde estaria ahora.

-Sabes...cada mañana que me levanto me pregunto si estoy soñando al tenerte a mi lado-le dice con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, eso dejo un poco perdida a la jinete-porque me parece irreal que estemos juntos o que sea mi amiga...teóricamente tus golpes me despiertan y me hacen ver que realmente no estoy soñando-agrega entre risas por la broma y sacando una pequeña sonrisa a la joven-que lo que estamos compartiendo es real-le comenta con voz suave y dulce, la joven queda encantada con eso, porque en verdad le encanta golpearlo para despertarlo.

El joven aprieta las manos de la ojiazul sintiendo que todo esto es real, otra vez lo mismo...no sabia como sentirse al respecto, la rubia lo mira como poco a poco su dulce sonrisa se le iba, entonces se le ocurro algo para alivianar la situación.

-Sabes que tu no tenias que volver por mi ese día...pudiste irte y jamás regresar...fue tu decisión-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa y colocando su mano izquierda debajo del mentón del castaño haciendo que la mire-sabes bien que me arrepiento de no haberte conocido antes pero las cosas cambiaron...y mucho-agrega con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa al saber como cambiaron las cosas tanto en su pueblo como entre ellos, eso alegro un poco al joven-Hiccup...tu madre te ama...y si no dio señales de que aun estaba viva eso es porque estaba cumpliendo su sueño...puedes culparla por eso?...sabes bien que todo deben cumplir sus sueños-le comenta con voz suave, explicándose lo que es tratar de cumplir un sueño, así como el quiso que su padre lo notara.

Sus palabras sorprendieron un poco la joven jefe, ella tiena razon todos deben y tiene la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños, su madre no pudo hacer ya en que berk la ley de mata o muere era dura en ese tiempo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad cumplirlo se cejo por su propia felicidad.

-Si tienes razón...todos debemos cumplir nuestros sueños-concuerda con ella, su madre le había contado la verdad de porque no regreso y del porque estaba tan mal consigo misma por haberlo dejar por tanto tiempo, ella siempre lo amo.

Al escuchar afirmar sus palabras, la joven apoya su mano en el hombro de su jefe y lo mira firmemente, el joven la mira curioso.

-Entonces no te quedes aquí sentado sin hacer nada...debemos regresar el sueño tanto de tu madre...como el de tu padre-le dice con firmeza para hacerlo levantar y ayudar a su familia, que al parecer necesitaban mucha ayuda para volver.

-Pero...no se como...casi no conozco a mi madre...además mi otro yo podría arruinarlo-comenta dudando de poder logra tal hazaña de juntar a su familia y con el resentimiento de su otro yo solo hacia que las cosas se complicaran.

Astrid entiende a que se refería, el arquero aun que sea alguien duro y terco sus palabras eran justas, debían encontrar la manera de que el no interrumpa y se acerque a ellos sin pasar directamente a los puños, aunque para ella la oferta era tentadora, agita la cabeza para sacar esa estupida proposición, tal vez los puños le agraden mucho pero como una vez le dijo su castaño, las palabras tan pueden ser un arma de doble filo, y eso es lo que usaba el otro castaño, solo debían encontrar algo que los uniera, ambos pensaban pero nada se les venían a la cabeza.

-Mmm...entonces necesitamos un incentivo para volverlos a reagruparlos...como familia...primero a tus padres y luego a el-le dice de manera pensativa y tratando de indirectamente ayudarlo para que encuentre la solución-necesitamos solo un momentos y un gesto que lo arregle todo-vuelve hablar indirectamente, esperaba que sus palabras dieran frutos.

-Un momento?...un gesto?-se preguntaban en voz baja el castaño sorprendido por esas palabras, esas cuatro palabras lo confundieron un poco pero también trataba de entenderlas, suerte para la joven que estaba muy juntos así podia escucharlo.

-Si...tal vez no conozcas a tu madre...pero conoces a tu padre...debes saber algo de ellos...algo que te gusto ver de ellos...debes saber algo que ellos mismo compartieron-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa, no solo intentaba hacerlo recordar sino que ella misma recordó cuando le pregunto donde había estado el-tu conoces a ti mismo…algo en lo mas profundo en tu corazón...no desea recoradar algo?-agrega suavemente y con cariño mientras lleva su mano derecha al pecho del joven y la coloca donde esta su corazón.

El joven jefe voltea a verla levemente sorprendido por sus palabras, ella misma admite que no es buena con las palabras pero a la hora de ayudarlo sabe exactamente que decirle, eso lo alegra muchísimo saber que ella estará para el y el para ella, al ver donde fueron sus pensamientos recordó algo muy importante que vivió y que le encantaría volver a vivirlo y esta era su segunda oportunidad.

-Je...Astrid...eres una genio!-le dice de golpe con una radiante sonrisa para luego darle un fuerte beso en la frente, eso alegro mucho al rubia-gracias por ayudarme _my lady_ -le agradece mientras se levanta y toma sus manos para ayudarla.

-Estoy para ayudar-le dice muy feliz la joven al ver que sus indirectas fueron de ayuda, acepta la mano y ambos salen corriendo hacia donde estaban los dragones, en eso lo vikingos los miran acercándose hacia ellos.

Gobber, Fishlegs y Ruffnut se sorprendieron cuando vieron a estos dos volviendo tomados de las manos, para felicidad del viejo herrero, asombro del Ingerman y para disgusto de la rubia de dos coletas, por otro lado los jinetes solo ruedan los ojos verlos tan melosos, Heather solo sonreía feliz mientras que su amigo Tuffnut aun no se acostumbraba a esta relación que tiene este par, en cambia el sargento jorgeson solo se cruza de brazos molesto y asqueado por este gesto.

-Toothless! ve por mi yo!-grita de pronto el joven jefe saltando la mano de la joven y yendo a buscar a su padre, los demás miran a la rubia pero de ella solo reciben un "ya lo verán".

-( _Ya rugiste_!)-comenta el furia saliendo disparado en busca del yo de su hermano, no sabia que tenia planeado pero no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, si su hermano tenia un plan lo ayudaría en lo que pueda, total su amiga estaba en manos del jinete de Albóndiga.

 **Un poco mas apartados.**

Los tres hermanos que han estado parado a la espera de su hermano vuelva y así poder irse de este lugar para abandonar a todos esos humanos, buscar a su sobrina y poder ir a casa, aunque Sky estaba un poquito decepcionada, una vez que pudo convencer a su hermano de buscar ayuda, estos mismo lo arruinan trayendo a la madre de el, eso abra sido un golpe duro para su hermano, solo esperaba que se recuperé pronto.

-( _A no!...eso si que no!...furia no vas a pasar!_ )-los gritos/rugidos de sus hermano la sacaron de sus pensamientos, tanto cremallerus como ella voltearon a ver como el furia nocturna corría hacia su dirección-( _tu no vas a pa..._ )-le dice Rex muy enojado porque siempre estén molestando a su hermano, ni se crea ese dragón que lo pasara fácilmente.

Pero el pobre pesadilla no terminar sus palabras porque antes de eso, Toothless ya había reaccionado rápido y salta has caer en el cuello del pesadilla para luego volver a saltar pisando el lomo de este y seguir corriendo en busca del arquero sin decir nada y solo concentrándose en su tarea, tanto Sky como Smoker se quedaron en shock ya que no lograron poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

-( _Jejeje...valla Rex si que ese dragón te humillo rápidamente_ )-se burla la cabeza derecha mirándolo como se encontraba en el suelo, ese comentario lo molesto tanto que le termino golpeando con su cola a la otra cabeza-( _Auch!...oye!...yo no tuve nada que ver!)_ -se queja la otra cabeza muy molesto el recibir el golpe ya que el no dijo nada.

-( _Ambos comparten el mismo cuerpo...si uno la liga los dos la liga_ )-le responde de malhumor y sintiéndose muy humillado porque lo allá rebasado tan fácilmente, mientras el par de cabeza se peleaba entre los dos, el pesadilla voltea a ver a la nadder-( _Y TU?!_ )-pregunta muy molesto, la dragona lo mira lentamente y sin inmutarse ante su enojo-(se _supone que eres la mas rápida entre nosotros!... porque no lo detuviste?!_ )-le pregunta aguantándose las ganas de golpearla.

-( _Si lo soy...pero todo fue inesperado asíque no puede hacer nada_ )-le responde de manera tranquila mientras volvía a ver por donde el furia se había ido, algo le decía que tenia algún plan, solo esperaba que sea bueno-( _además pensé que lo tenia todo controlado_ )-agrega con tono de burla y sin mirarlo, eso molesto mucho al pesadilla que se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y molestia.

Mientras el pesadilla negro/rojo se alega un poco para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro como si estuviera enjaulado y refunfuñando, la nadder dorada miraba atenta la dirección del furia, por otro lado Smoker discutía consigo mismo o mejor dicho modiquiandose.

 **En otra parte**.

El gran jefe se encontraba parado mirando el cielo nublado con una profunda seriedad, hace rato dejo de estar deprimido, todo a sido una ola de sentimientos que no podía explicar, pero ya no podía seguir estando así, un jefe debe proteger a los suyos y ellos aun no estaban fuera de peligro, mas por estos bosques, con Hera aun viva y esta nueva informacion sobre Drago, debía encontrar la forma de cómo eliminar tanto a ella como a el para siempre, pero como?, cada cosa que le lanzaba o cortaba pareciera que no le hacia nada y ese hombre los superaba en 100 a 1, sino encontraba una manera de terminar con esto estarían todos condenados.

-Papa?-es llamado detrás suyo, se da la vuelta para ver a su hijo del otro mundo, suerte para el que los podía diferenciar, no solo por la pierna, sino que este Hiccup radiaba un toque mas brillante que el otro, para su verdadero hijo ese brillo habia desaparecido.

-Hiccup...solo estaba pensando...debemos reagruparnos para ir y luego planea...-le dice tranquilamente al principio para luego comenzar a tomar la iniciativa del asunto pero la mano del castaño en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Lo único que harás ahora será recuperar a mama y mí otro yo-lo interrumpe seriamente, sabe el riesgo de la situación pero ahora eso no le importaba, si quiera ganar debían estar todos juntos, eso sorprendió un poco la jefe.

-Hiccup-suspiro un poco triste-escucha...las cosas ya están bien claras...no hace falta seguir con esto-le dice con tristeza y moviendo un poco su mano, ya esta se rindió ante su propia familia, su hijo lo odia y su esposa ya no debe ni querer verlo.

-Que se aclaro?...lo único que se aclaro para mi es que mama esta viva y que tu debes recuperarlos a todos-le pregunta serio para luego responde y señalarlo, nada estaba claro para el, había un bache que aun no tenia respuesta y la descubría tarde o temprano pero por ahora su familia era primero-papa...solo por deja de ser por un momento el jefe y solo se el padre y esposo que debiste ser siempre-le dice suavemente mientras le brinda una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero como?-le pregunta casi al borde de la desesperación, enserio quiera ser una gran esposo y una gran padre pero cada vez que pensaba que daba un paso para eso terminaba dando cuatro pasos hacia atrás.

-Primero...quitemos esto-le responde con una sonrisa juguetona mientras le quita su hacha para que no moleste, eso extraño al jefe, al ya sacarla el joven la sostiene con su mano derecha y se coloca a su lado teniendo su otra mano en la espada del hombre-y lo segundo que necesitas es...una danza y en los sueños-le dice con cariño mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Sus palabras sorprendieron mucho al jefe que lo miro como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-Como...es que...tu…-no podía formular palabra alguna al escuchar esas palabras que hace años no las escuchaba, el joven solo sonríe de costado al saber que su palabras dieron frutos.

-Ya lo viví lo recuerdas?...aunque quiero volver a verlo-le responde sin quitar su sonrisa pero cargado de un sentimiento de ansiedad y anhelo-vamos...es tu momento-le termina de decir mientras lo insista a acompañarlo para que lo siga.

El gran jefe suspira profundo para armarse de valor y seguir a su hijo, esperaba que lo tenga en mente lo ayude a recuperar a su familia, porque si no podía hacerlo con esto estaría desbastado. Caminaron en silencio, el joven jefe estaba muy feliz, solo esperaba que Toothless y su yo no se tarde demasiado, en eso ambos ven al gran grupo de vikingos y dragones, la ojiazul los ve acercase y ambos chocan miradas, sin decir nada el castaño le indica con la cabeza que los siga, ella acepta les dice a todos que lo sigan.

Confundido pero con la curiosidad en sus rostros todos la seguían tanto a ella como al par de jefes, por otro lado el robusto jinete se queda cuidar a la nadder herida, su amiga se lo agradeció internamente, caminaron un poco mas hasta donde estaría la mujer y esposa del jefe, el grupo se de tiene a unos metros detrás del par de castaños que también se habían detenido.

-Ahora?-pregunta en susurro y con preocupación el gran jefe que se le podía notar tanto en su rostro como en sus palabras.

-Un segundo-le responde el castaño levándole el dedo mientras miraba tanto a su madre como a un costado para ver si su gran amigo cumplió su tarea.

No muy lejos de ahí, los tres hermanos que ya se había tranquilizado un poco, por parte de smoker porque Rex aun estaba enfadado, estaba viendo al grupo de humanos algo alejados, donde supuestamente se había ido la madre de su hermano, esto era algo extraño y confuso, en eso notan unas palabras...o mas bien quejas.

-Quieres parar de empujarme Toothless?!-se escuchaba los quejidos de su hermano que venia siendo empujado por la espalda, la gronckle los seguía a su lado muy sorprendida y confundida-sabes que puedo caminar!-agrega muy molesto por ser empujado de esta manera.

-( _No...porque se que te vas a ir y no vas escuchar nada_ )-el responde el dragón negro molesto mientras lo sigue empujando con su cabeza, no tenia pensado dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera y que haga las cosas a su manera, obligarlo era el único método que encontró.

-Sabes perfectamente que no quiero escuchar nada que tenga ver con ellos-agrega muy molesto al ver al frente y ver a su yo junto con el jefe mientras estaban detrás de esa mujer que le dijo que es su madre, esto tenia que ser una broma, ya no quiera saber nada de sus padres, porque tanto Toothless como su yo no lo pueden entender?.

En eso a poco metros el joven alpha se detiene y se sentaba a su lado con una mirada de disgusto con el castaño, este lo mira un poco intimidado por su cara, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo ve que ya casi se había olvidado que el fue unos de los dragones mas terroríficos de todos, lo único que hizo fue quedarse parado a su lado de brazo cruzados.

-( _Perfecto!...porque tal vez esto no sea para ti_ )-le dice concordando con el y ya arto de ir en contra corriente, el castaño suspira de alivio al saber que ya no era necesario que se quedara escuchando-( _pero al menos mira_ )-agrega antes de que el chico se de la vuelta, su manera de decirlo fue calmada y algo apagada al igual que solo miraba al frente, eso llamo la atención del castaños y de los cuatro dragones que estaban a unos poco paso detrás del dúo junto con la comandante.

-Que se supone debo mirar?-le pregunta confundido por sus palabras y al igual que algo curioso.

-( _Si quieres saberlo...solo quédate aquí parado y observa_ )-le responde sin mirarlo, aunque sus palabras fueron simples el pobre ojiverde las sintió algo frías, tal vez no le pasaria nada que se quedaba a observa, total esto no era para el, con una mirada de curiosidad observa al frente-( _ustedes también_ )-agrega de manera seria y con los ojos medio abiertos mientras giraba el rostro para ver al grupo detrás de ellos.

Los cuatros hermanos se miraron entre si para luego aceptar la oferta del furia, Sky y Rex se colocan al lado de su hermano mientras que Smoker y Sugar se colocan al lado del furia, la comandante observa como los dragones se colocaba a los lados del furia y del castaño pero en eso nota de sorpresa que el furia aun no dejaba de mirada atrás o en este caso mirarla ella, se sintió un poco intimidad y algo incomoda de que lo este viendo pero Toothless solo le indica con la cabeza que se acerque, sin decir nada la vikinga acepta la oferta y se coloca entre medio de Smoker y el mismo alpha, todo mirando al frente.

Por otro lado Hiccup observaba la espalda de su madre con una pequeña tristeza pero se la quita rápido, este era el momento de que su padre brille y que sea el mismo que arregle todo esto, se gira para verlo y notar que mas atrás estaban sus amigos tanto de su mundo como los de este, luego gira la cabeza aun lado para ver a su mejor amigo junto con su yo y sus hermanos mas la comandante, todo estaba listo, se acerca hasta su padre para darles unas pequeñas palabras de animo.

-Es hora papa...todo tuyo-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le coloca su mano en el hombro para darle ánimos, el pobre hombre suspirar profundo para sacarse el nerviosismo.

-Entendido...gracias por esto-le agradece por poder hacerle recodar esto y que tal vez sea su única oportunidad de reunirse con su esposa.

-De nada-le dice por ultima vez para darle unas palmadas en el mismo hombro y se retirar todo ante la mirada confundida del arquero, sus hermanos y la rubia.

El joven jefe llega ante sus amigos y sus gemelos, teniendo esto una gran cara de confusión en el rostro ya ninguno a excepción de la rubia sabia del plan de chico, los jóvenes jinetes a veces odiaban esa forma de comunicación mental que esos dos puede tener, mientras el ojiverde se coloca al lado su _lady_ y deja el arma de su padre al lado de su pierna derecha.

-Estas seguro que funcionara?-le pregunta en voz baja pero con una pequeña sonrisa, esperaba que esto funcionara.

-Si...confío en mis padres-le responde de la misma manera mientras agarra la mano de la joven, eso dejo un poco confundida y sorprendida que lo termino viendo con cara de interrogación por este gesto-además...es algo que me hubieras gustado que vieras conmigo-le responde la pregunta no formulada con una tierna sonrisa, la joven solo se limito a imitarlo.

 **De vuelta con los padres.**

El gran jefe camina un par de pasos para luego suspirar profundo y mirar con tristeza y felicidad la espalda de su querida esposa, los demás miraban la escena con extrañes y curiosidad pero repentinamente se escucha el silbido del jefe para asombro de todos, Valka levanta la mirada sorprendida al escuchar ese silbido que hace años no lo escuchaba, por otro lado el arquero se le queda miranda extrañado pero con un raro sentimiento.

-Oh esta me encanta-comenta el viejo herrero feliz por poder volver a escuchar la tal melodía de sus amigos, los jóvenes lo miran sin entender nada mientras que el joven jefe solo limita a tener una media sonrisa.

-Recuerdas nuestra canción val?-le pegunta el jefe ya estando detrás de ella y tocándole su hombro, los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron cuando le pregunto eso.

Como no recordarlo?, si en cuanto silbo miles de recuerdos azotaron su cabeza, pero realmente se sentía fuera de lugar, al saber que abandono a este buen hombre, pero el aun la recordaba, al verla cerrar los ojos, Stoick decidió tomar la iniciativa como siempre lo hizo...solo esperaba que ella lo siga, así con voz ronca y de manera lenta comienza a cantar.

 _Por bravo mar navegaré_

 _Ahogarme yo no temo_

 _Y sortearé la tempestad_

 _Si eres para mí_

 _Ni ardiente sol, ni frío atroz_

 _Me ha-_

ME HARÁN DEJAR MI VIA-je!-interrumpe de repente el viejo herrero muy emocionado por la canción pero también asustando al grupo jóvenes, todo lo miran sorprendidos pero el jóvenes jefe lo mira un poco molesto al ver que interrumpe ese momentos de su padres...otra vez -lo siento jeje-se disculpe con una sonrisa nerviosa y los hombros caidos, el joven jefe niega con la cabeza molesto mientras que su _lady_ sonrie con gracia.

El arquero mira de golpe al grupo de vikingos por a ver escuchado la frase de su ex-maestro para volver a ver a la pareja, mientras Stoick mira a su mejor amigo muy molesto con el por a verlo interrumpido. Lentamente y con cariño agarra la mano de su mujer y sigue con el canto.

 _Si me prometes corazón_

 _Amar..._

Canta su ultimo verso con una tono de voz ronca e incestando a que ella continuara su versión pero la mujer solo voltea el rostro con tristeza, estaba muy conmocionada por la canción que ambos se han y que se cantaban cuando estaba muy felices, el joven jefe al ver que su madre no cantaba su parte apretó sin querer la mano de su _lady_ , Astrid reacciona ante este gesto y le devuelve el apretón para que se tranquilice un poco, por otro lado el arquero miraba la escena con preocupación y anhelo de que continuara.

En eso al ver que su mujer no decía nada, el gran jefe se senito deprimido, tal parece que su historia había acabado, de manera lenta y con cariño la mujer se aleja respirando un poco y suelta.

 _Amarme por la eternidad_

 _Mi buen amor tan dulce y leal_

 _Me asombran tus palabras_

 _No quiero una empresa audaz_

 _Es bastante si me abrazas_

La dulce voz de la castaña hizo que el corazón del jefe dio un brinco de felicidad al escuchar cantar mientras levantaba el brazo, sin hacerla esperar se unió a ella para comenzar con su danza, todo antes la sorpresa de los jóvenes y de grupo del arquero pero para la felicidad del joven jefe, su dragón y el herrero.

 _Sortijas de oro te traeré_

 _Poemas te voy a cantar_

 _Te cuidaré de todo mal_

 _Si siempre me acompañas_

 _¿Sortijas de oro para qué?_

 _Poemas no me importan ya_

 _Tu mano sólo sostener_

La feclidad y la naturalidad con que ambos bailaban y cantan era casi mágica, era como si el tiempo para ellos se hubiera detenido, que su amor jamás se perdió, al igual que sus sonrisas, todo ante la atenta mirada el arquero que lo miraba sorprendidos y conmocionado por esto, mientras el estaba distraído al igual que sus hermano y la rubia, nuestro travieso alpha retrocede un poco para ir al otro lado del castaño y con su mandíbula le quita la espada con cuidado.

 _Mejor que eso no hay más_ -cuando cantaron esa parte salta el herrero baliando a loco tanto de alegría como de emoción, los que lo rodeaban se hacen aun lado menos el pobre Snotlout menor que termino siendo la pareja de baile de herrero para risas de todos pero para molestia del chico, al ver esta acción nuestro jefe se une junto con su pareja, para sorpresa de la chica pero contagiada con una sonrisa.

 _Con tus abrazos y tu amor_

 _En las danzas y en los sueños_

 _Sin penas y alegría igual_

 _Conmigo yo te llevo_

 _Por bravo mar navegaré_

 _Ahogarme yo no temo_

 _Y sortearé la tempestad_

 _Si eres para mí…!_ -termina la canción juntos con la castaña siendo alzada de manera tierna por los aires por su marido para luego bajarla con delicadeza, ambos se miran con una dulce y tierna sonrisa aunque su momento termina al escuchar una voz ronca y mala para la música.

 _Miiiiiiiiiiiiii, sigo cantandoooooo!_ -alarga la canción el viejo después de soltar al pelinegro, su forma de alarga la canción fue casi una tortura para los dragones, hasta que Heather lo golpe levemente con el codo para que acabe-Terminé- termina de golpe serenamente, al ver que el herrero se callo, la pelinegra comienza aplaudir por el hermoso momento para luego unirse Hiccup y Astrid muy felices, este par ya había terminado de bailar tambien cuando los padre del chico terminaron.

Feliz por este momento poco a poco los vikingos comienzan a unirse ante los saludos y tambien los aplaude, muy agradecido por esa hermosa canción y estar felices por su jefe, mientras su pequeño publico los aclama, Stoick mira a su mujer.

-Creí que morirá para volver a cantar y bailar contigo otra vez-le dice de manera tierna y bromeando un poco, aunque en parte sus palabras era verdaderas.

-No hay que llegar a extremos-comenta la castaña con una calida sonrisa mientras aprieta la mano de su marido con fuerza y delicadeza-me es increíble que después de tantos años aun recuerdes esa canción-le comenta de manera suave y con los ojos algo cristalizados.

-Alguien me ayudo...que decís Val?...volverás a ser mi esposa?-le pregunta colocándose de rodillas ante ella, eso sorprendido un poco a la castaña pero también la emociono ya que le recodaba el momento de la propuesta de su esposo, Stoick coloca su brazo izquierdo encima de la mano de ella mientras la mira con una sonrisa calida.

-Claro que si-le responde muy feliz porque aun lo ame, esas palabras fueron suficiente para que el rostro del jefe vuelva a sonreír y que su corazón de brincos de feliciadad-pero que aremos con...-pero la cruel realidad la golpea de pronto al recodar a su pequeño, pero toda palabra queda en el aire al escuchar unos pequeños quejidos.

Detrás del jefe se acercaba el arquero siendo empujado por el furia, Stoick se levanta y se coloca al lado de su mujer mientras ambos miraban con sorpresa como el furia traía arrastras al chico.

-Toothless basta!-susurraba con fuerza el ojiverde al estar cerca de sus padres al sentirse algo débil y enternecido por su canción y baile, una vez cerca el joven alpha deja de empujarlo, tanto el chico como sus padres estaba a un par de paso de cada uno-q-que?...no es como si yo supiera lo que el planeaba-le responde una pregunta no formulada con nerviosismo mientras se cruza de brazos y miraba aun lado.

El furia lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y un poco molesto de que sea tan denso con sus emociones, por otro lado Stoick y Valka no sabían que hacer, como tratar con adulto con cara de niño?, y mas con falta de amor paternal?, sin querer el gran jefe busca ayuda en los ojos del dragón negro y este solo le indica con la cabeza al castaño que estaba a su lado para después retirarse. No entendió mucho el mensaje pero tal vez lo que el quería era que hablar pero nada se le ocurría.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, la mujer se le adelanta caminando hacia el chico, para sorpresa de ambos hombres, ella solo levanta sus manos en dirección del arquero.

-Q-que...que se supone quieres hacer mujer?-le pregunta el castaño algo perdido con este gesto por parte de la castaña-si te acerca mas no respo...!-la amenaza muy enojado porque quiera invadir su espacio pero todo rastro de enfado termino en asombro al sentir el calido abrazo de ella.

-Ya..ya Hiccup...mama esta aquí...no voy a dejarte solo..no esta vez-le susurro con cariño mientras lo abraza con fuerza queriendo que su calidez y amor lleguen ante el corazón dolido y abandonado de su propio hijo.

El arquero solo suelta un gemido ahogado mientras poco a poco sus ojos comienza a cristalizarse y las lagrimas comienza a caer poco a poco, de manera lenta y temblorosa el chico levanta su brazos para terminar el abrazo con fuerza y ocultar su rostro en el cuello/hombro de su madre, en eso sentía como poco a poco la tristeza, el abandono, la soledad, el rechazo y la falta de amor que durante años a sentido se le iba poco a poco, al escucharlo solloar poco a poco las lagrimas de Valka van cayendo pero teniendo una sonrisa de por medio y acariciando con cariño el cabello de su hijo, ante esta escena el jefe se les une también abrazándolo a los dos con sus grandes y fuertes brazos pero con mucho cariño.

Los cuatro dragones estaba muy felices por su hermano, tanto que Sugar y Sky evitar que la conmoción no les jugara en contra, Rex solo miraba una lado para que sus tristeza no sea descubierta mientras que Smoker se encontraba muy feliz por esto, por otro lado la comandante mira la escena con una sonrisa y con algunas pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras.

Mientras tanto los vikingos traban evitar la enigmática escena familiar, asíque todos menos Heather, Fishlegs y Gobber se retiran, mientras que el joven alpha se juntaba con su hermano y pareja, el joven jefe lo mira con una calida sonrías mientras lo acaricia al igual que la joven.

-Bien hecho amigo-lo felicita mientras que el furia acepta las caricias de ambos y luego se retira para ir con el resto de los dragones para ver como sigue su amiga, ambos jóvenes miran al furia para luego ver a familia abrazada-je...esto es algo bueno-fue lo único que le pudo decir para algo tan especial, ya que ver a sus dos padres y a el mismo en medio de ambos era algo que siempre quiso y aunque no esa el mismo quien reciba ese abrazo, se siente bien por volverlo a ver todos juntos.

-Claro que si-comenta la joven jinete con pequeña sonrisa mientras se para un poco de puntilla y le da un beso en la mejilla, el joven la ve con una tierna sonrisa para luego rodearla su cintura y abrazada con cariño, la joven solo sonríe mientras lo abaza por el cuerllo y apoya su cabeza en su pecho.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno espero que este capitulo los alla sorprendido y emocionado tanto como a mi ñwñ...veremos como se seguira las cosas ahora con la familia haddock esta reunida...y que tramara Hera o Drago para nuestros heroes OwO...que emocionante!...cualquier cosa sigan sintonisado y tratare de publicar mas seguido..es solo que los episodios sera un poco mas largos creo jejee por eso la tardanza.  
**

 **Sorry ñwñ**

 **Bueno nos estaremos para la proxima y si quieren dejen sus reviews ñwñ...cuidensen mucho, los quiero!**

 **Bye bye...y que thor los cuide!**


	50. Entierro

**Buuuueeenas! mis vikingas y vikingos!...**

 **WWWWOOOOOO!...50 capitulos!...hemos llegado a los 50 capitulos!...*lloro de algria* TTwTT**

 **Que emocion!...*suspiro para tranquilizarme* buenos como ven este capi nose que promete a parte de confunsion jejeje...creo ¬w¬U...pero bueno...no hay mucho que decir jejeje  
**

 **Sin mas que decir que lo desirunte...**

 **50 capitulos! *se escucha un grito del fondo mientras se va a un rinco***

 **0_ 0...jejejeje ñwñU...disculpelo esta emocionado por eso...**

 **Disfrutenlos! ñwñ/ *se vuelve a eschar grito/lloriqueos desde el fondo* owo/**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **ENTIERRO.**

 **En la noche.**

Después del momento familiar que la familia Haddock tuvo, todo el grupo de vikingos y dragones tomaron sus respectivas cosas y se fueron, ahora se encontraba en una aldea cerca abandonada y en una de las casas se encontraban el par de castaños, el joven jefe revisaba el lugar mientras que el arquero se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del lugar, apoyando sus brazos contra sus piernas mientras miraba el suelo casi en shock.

-Es raro que este lugar tan bien cuidado y este abandonado no?-comenta el joven jefe mirando la habitación con extrañez pero tambien curioso-aunque también se puede notar que no es una aldea guerrera-comenta con una pequeña sonrisa y riendo un poco.

-Si-responde el arquero vagamente mientras mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, su respuesta extraño un poco al jefe, este giro para verlo con una ceja alzada.

-Me estas escuchando?-le pregunta cruzándose de brazos y un poco molesto de que lo este ignorando.

-Si-vuelve a responder vagamente y aun mirando el suelo.

-En serio?...entonces dime que fue lo ultimo que te dije?-le vuelve a preguntar con una pequeña sonrisa, quería saber si realmente lo a estando escuchando, como primera respuesta fue un suspiro por parte del arquero.

-Este lugar es un pueblo de ganado...por eso no se nota mucho el ambiente guerrero-responde sin problemas y para un pequeño disgusto del joven jefe que lo termino ganando.

-Si se ve que escuchaste-agrega descruzándose los brazos y riendo un poco pero su cara cambia a una seria al seguir viéndolo en la misma pose-ya dime...que es lo que te sucede?-le pregunta un poco arto con ese aire de misterio y casi depresivo, a estado asi desde que llegaron, se colocándose una mano a la cintura y mira con una ceja alzada.

El arquero ya sabia que tarde o temprano le preguntaría eso, pero como decirle lo que le pasa si apenas lo entendia, aunque en realidad no entendia nada, suspira deprimido e intenta contarle lo que le pasa.

-Como lo hiciste?-le pregunta levantando la mirada con tristeza, al igual que la voz. Su pregunta le extraño y confundio un poco al joven jefe-a lo que me refiero es...como es hiciste para perdonar a alguien...que te hizo aun lado y que el otro te abandono por tanto tiempo?-pregunta con tristeza y confundido aunque tambien sus palabras sonaban casi con desesperación, intentaba encontrar una respuesta a lo que paso hace unas horas.

-Oh entiendo-responde vagamente el joven jefe a la vez que quedo un poco perdido, se rasca la cabeza intentado encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta-no es algo que pueda responde fácilmente, aunque te diré que solo debes darle tiempo-responde bajando la mano y mirándolo algo indeciso con su propia respuesta.

-No es exactamente la respuesta que buscaba-comenta el arquero un poco deprimido por su respuesta, no solo su voz habia sonado indeciso, sino que también sus palabras fueron con poco valor, en este momento el joven jefe quiera cambiar su respuesta, hasta para el supo que no tenia mucho significado sus propias palabras.

-Escucha...no es que todo se resuelve así no mas-le dice chequeando los dedos, el arquero levanta la mirada algo curioso-créeme cuando te digo que a mi me costo mucho a que mi padre me reconociera, que me aceptara como soy y hasta hoy en día estoy agradecido que lo allá visto-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad pero la cambia rápido a una triste mientras suelta un pequeño suspiro-pero con el tema de mi madre...pues...me sentí igual que tu, en un principio no supe como reaccionar, fue como gran ola de emociones-lo señala al principio entendiendo perfectamente como se sentía cuando se encontró con su madre-no sabia como sentime al respecto...si enojado o triste...si feliz o sorprendido...en realidad creo pase por todo en un segundo jeje-le dice riendo al final y rascándose un poco la cabeza mientras que por otro lado aun sentado el arquero lo mira con duda.

-Y como pudiste perdonarla tan fácil?-le pregunta levemente asombrado pero totalmente confundido de que allá perdonado a su madre tan rápido.

-No la perdone...pero tampoco la culpo-responde rápidamente, intentando hacerlo comprender tanto a el como a si mismo, porque aunque esta muy feliz de estar con ella, una parte de el aun no la perdona 100% pero no por eso la dejaria aun lado, el arquero lo mira con una ceja alzada entendiendo a medias-al lo quiero decir es que...una parte de mi se siente mal por saber que ella realmente estaba viva y no quiso verme...pero gran parte de mi siempre quiso conocerla-le explica con calma y una pequeña sonrisa al final-soy conciente de que no soy el típico vikingo modelo a seguir, se que no soy como mi padre, asíque en algunas ocasiones pensé que tal vez podría ser como mi madre...el problema era que no la conocía y no sabia como era-le termina de explica sintiéndose a lagado porque al saber que no era como su padre podría ser como su madre, el único problema que tuvo es que jamás la conocí, asíque no estaba muy seguro si este era su problema o lo heredo de alguien, suerte para el que la respuesta ya llego.

Por otro lado el arquero estaba impresionado con sus palabras ya que el pensaba lo mismo cuando era mas pequeño, sabia que jamás le llegaría a los talos a su padre, entonces porque salio tan diferente a el?, quería respuestas pero también le daba miedo encontrarlas, asíque jamás pregunto mucho sobre su madre y de cómo era, agacha la cabeza algo deprimido por eso, saber que una parte suya le hubiera encantado tenerla, que lo ame como siempre quiso pero otra parte de el, el dolor y el abandono lo domino, le hizo creer que ellos no lo querían, el joven jefe al verlo decaído decide agregar algo que su propia madre le dijo.

-Pero ahora esta conmigo y quiero conocerla, quiero saber todo sobre ella-le dice con una sonrisa feliz y muy contento de volver a tenerla en su vida-puedo volver a recomenzar-agrega sin quitar la sonrisa y dejando al arquero sorprendido con esas ultimas palabras, aunque tenia una duda al respecto.

-Tu padre nunca contó nada de ella?-le pregunta un poco confundido sobre eso, ya que a el nunca le contaron nada sobre su madre, en realidad no a preguntado mucho.

-No...y no es porque no le guste hablar de ella sino porque le traía recuerdos tristes...además jamás pregunte-le responde con la vista al piso mientras se masajea el cuello para luego bromear, el arquero solo tiene una ligera sonrisa de costado-solo hablamos ella cuando la situación lo amerita...el punto es...que tu los tienes a ambos y llegara un día en que jamás los volverás a ver y ya no será lo mismo-agrega mirándolo algo serio pero sus palabras salían con dolor y tristeza, el castaño mayor aun miraba el piso con un toque de tristeza-créeme...lo se-le termina de dice con el recuerdo de su padre en su mente, su yo solo suspira con pesadez.

-No lo se...durante mucho tiempo eh sentido este dolor de desprecio y abandono-le comenta con tristeza mientras se agarra el pecho y arruga su camisa-como se supone que voy hacer para que se valla?-le pregunta levantado la mirada mientras lo mira con desesperación, aunque lo que recibí como respuesta fue una camisa azul rayada que termino en su cara, rápidamente se la quita con extrañes y un poco de molestia.

-Cámbiate-le responde el joven jefe para luego cruzarse de brazos-eso dependerá de ti...tu eres el que decide si quieres quedarte con eso dolor o enterrarlo en lo mas profundo de tu corazon...y recomenzar-le explica con tranquilidad, no había otra forma de superarlo, mas que el a hecho eso siempre cuando la situación lo necesita-eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo-le termina diciendo serenamente mientras se apoya contra la pared.

Mientras el joven jefe le explicaba como debía superar el dolor que el todavia siente, se cambiaba su camisa roja manchada de sangre, cosa que apenas se notaba, por estaba nueva, en eso ambos notan la "vendas" que este tenia, el arquero supo que debía cambiárselas cuando tenga la oportunidad, lentamente y con cuidado se coloca la camisa nueva pero con una duda resalto en su mente.

-Y para eso debo quedarme en Berk?-le pregunta de golpe después de terminar de colocase la camisa y mirando a su yo con una mirada curiosa e intrigado.

-No-responde de una el joven jefe entre serio y calmado sin ni siquiera moverse.

-Que?-le vuelve a preguntar totalmente sorprendido con su respuesta tan tranquila, sus palabras si que lo confundieron mucho.

-Si...no hace falta que te quedes-le vuelve a responde con tranquilidad y descruzándose los brazos mientras camina hasta el-me di cuenta que tu ya tienes tu hogar, seria injusto quitártelo, no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes en Berk sino que vengas cada tanto a visitarlos, para así lo conoces mas-le explica con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le coloca una mano en el hombro, todo ante la atenta y sorpresiva mirada del arquero-básicamente es como mudarte...solo que en vez de casa, tu lo hace de isla jeje-agrega con una pequeña broma.

-No te entiendo...primero me dice que me quede y ahora quieres que me valla?-le pregunta totalmente confundido con todo.

-Y a la vez que vuelvas cuando quieras, la familia jamás te rechaza-le responde quitando su mano y mirándolo con toda la verdad, aunque el arquero lo mira incrédulo-oye no me mires con esa cara...tu mismo hiciste eso con tus hermanos, los dejaste aun lado y ellos jamas te dejaron-lo reta entre sarcasmo y con gracia, al ser descubierto el pobre arquero no supo que responder ante eso para luego alejarse un poco de su yo y masajearse el cuello con preocupación.

-No se si me aguantare las miradas de reproche y enfado de los demás-le dice suspirado con preocupación por lo que pueda llegar a pasar si visitaba la isla.

-Soy conciente de eso y por eso te pido vengas a visitarlos cuando tengas ganas-le responde con normalidad, debía ser conciente que solo su familia estaría alegre de verlo sano y a salvo, por eso le estaba pidiendo que no se quedara para que este a salvo tanto de las miradas y tal vez de amenazas de muerte-se que no todos en Berk te aceptaran por lo que has hecho y en vez de aguantar sus miradas de odio, vente cuando puedas y luego te vas-agrega suavemente y espero que su oferta sea de su agrado.

-No lo se...es mucha presión-no sabia que hacer, todo esto lo estaría sofocando, tampoco sabia si era una buena idea de ir a un lugar donde para el era de mala muerte, al ver que su versión no estaba muy conforme decide tomar otra iniciativa.

-Entonces vamos con esto-le dice con tranquilidad y levantado un dedo, el arquero se gira sobre si mismo para verlo con confusión-le negaras a Iris la oportunidad de ver a sus abuelos?, o a sus seres queridos?-le pregunta de manera seria pero tranquila dejando que su yo analice esta nueva informacion-no creo que sea tan mal padre para negarle la felicidad a tu hija o si?-le vuelve a preguntar bajando su brazo y colocándolo en su cintura.

-Que?!...claro que no!-le responde algo molesto por esa clase de pregunta, el joven jefe lo mira esperado una mejor respuesta, al entender su mirada y sus palabras se tranquiliza bajando su mirada-su felicidad lo es todo para mi, se que no es mi hija pero la quiero como a una, prefiero sufrir que no verla feliz-le termina de explica volviendo a levantar la mirada y mirarlo de manera seria, soportaría y aguantaría cualquier cosa con tal de ver a su hija con una brillante sonrisa.

-Wow...jamás creí verme a mi mismo como padre-le dice de golpe muy sorprendió con su declaración por defender a su hija.

-Que?...tu quieres tener hijos?-le pregunta confundido con sus palabras.

-Una parte de mi se interesa en eso-le responde con una leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasca la cabeza- es solo que no se si estoy preparado-agrega realmente asustado de no saber si esta o no esta hecho para la vida familiar, se sentía preparado para el matrimonio pero no mucho para la vida familiar, no por estar ocupado sino por no saber si podría protégelos.

-Esto es algo raro hasta para mi pero debo contradecirme...uno jamás estarás preparado para ser padre-le explica mirando una lado molesto mientras se cruza de brazos, es increíble que se este retando cuando estas palabras se las habia dicho a su propio padre, el joven jefe lo mira incredulo-no solo lo digo por ti sino que también por mi, como yo podría cuidar a alguien mas?, si ni siquiera me puedo cuidar a mi mismo-le dice algo molesto al principio para que luego cambie su cara a una triste y mirando hacia abajo-pero...cuando Iris me abrazo por primera vez después de rescatar, me apretó tanto con sus pequeños brazos y con tanto cariño que mi corazon volo, en ese momento supe que debía protegerla, no dejar que su sonrisa se valla-le dice con una gran sonrisa mientras el recuerdo lo invade, todo la atenta mirada del joven jefe-ella es como mi pequeña luz en mi oscuridad, es algo que aprecio demasiado como para perderlo-le termina de explica sin quitar la sonrisa y mirándolo, el joven jefe lo mira feliz e internamente sorprendido de verse a si mismo como un buen padre, algo que siempre quiso .

-A mi me encantaría poder proteger algo propio mío-le dice con una tierna sonrisa y muy conmovido con sus palabras.

-Lo que tu quieres es tener hijos con Astrid no es así?-le pregunta con una sonrisa de costado y un toque coqueto.

-Emm...bu-bueno...yo...s-si-su pregunta lo hizo ponerse muy nervioso y sonrojado pero no pensaba retractarse de que ese seria su sueño hecho realidad-aunque...no se si ella quisiera-agrega un poco desilusionado y masajeadote el cuello, sabia que su _lady_ lo ama y el con locura pero había veces que dudada, ella era una gran guerrera y no sabia si estaba preparada para sentar cabeza.

El arquero entendía su punto, entendía que Astrid siempre se especifico mas como una guerrera que interesarse por cosas como ser esposa o madre, siendo realista nunca la vio mucho en ese tipo de situaciones, aunque para el no le importaba cambiar de papeles con tal de que ella se quedara con el, agita la cabeza quitando esos recuerdos del pasado, la ver a su yo prefirió darle algo de ánimos, como muestra de que no están malo.

-Sabes...si sigues como vas hasta ahora...te ira bien-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo señalaba, su yo era un buen chico no como el pero sabia que si seguía así tal vez tenga la familia que quiere, aunque también se le cruzo por la cabeza...su yo tendria el mismo pensamiento que el?.

-Gracias-le agradece con una sonrisa feliz, se sintió muy agradecido que lo este apoyado de esta forma, esperaba que su sueño pueda cumplirse y mas si es con su apreciada _lady._

-De nada-asiste con la cabeza para que luego algo se le venga a la cabeza-y en cuanto a tu consejo sobre ir y venir a Berk...no eres el único que me propuso eso-le dice con toque de gracia ya que recordó algo o mejor dicho a alguien que le dijo exactamente lo mismo.

-Así?...quien mas te lo dijo?-le pregunta un poco confundido ya que no recordaba que el hablara con alguien mas cuando venia o hablo con alguien cuando estaban dentro del reino?.

-Sky-le responde simplemente mientras que el joven jefe se le formaba una "o" con los labios a entender su respuesta-no te preocupes...lo tendré en mente-le termina de decir mientras se dirige hacia la puerta, ya que la charla había terminado y debía ver a sus hermanos, sin decir nada mas y con las cosa a claradas el joven jefe lo sigue, necesitaba ver si los demas ya habian regresado.

 **Unos momentos antes.**

 **En otra casa.**

Después de dividirse para explorar la aldea en donde estaban, la comandante estaba dentro de una de las casas viendo el viene estar de la nueva chica que sus amigos habian rescatado y que estuvo en la misma celda que sus compañeros, la pobre si que sufrió un buen impacto a ver dos personas iguales, aunque se preguntaba si cuando despertara no sufriría el mismo el efecto, esperaba que no, por suerte no andaría de interrogatorio ya que su amigos Fishlegs ya les contó quien era ella.

-No esta no me sirve-comenta una voz casi al fondo de la habitación, la chica gira la cabeza para ver a su yo revisando los cestos de ropa, según ella quería cambiarse de ropa ya que la batalla que tuvo hicieron que su ropa quedara quemada y rasgada por todo lados.

La joven jinete teniendo algunas vendas en algunas parte de su cara y brazos, revisaba los cestos de ropa de la casa en la que se encontraba con su yo y la chica desmayada, ya se había cambiado sus leggins azules por unos rojos, su camisa roja rayada por una azul simple y sin mangas, por ultimo su capucha afelpada marrón por otra igual solo que de color gris, también unas muñequeras del mismo color que le cobren los brazos y parte de las manos , lo único que le faltaba era la falda.

-Caray...es que no ahí ninguna falda con picos?-se preguntaba un poco molesta al ver que cada falda que encontraba eran lindas pero no con los picos de metal que tanto le gustaban.

-Veo que te gustan mucho las faldas con picos no?-le pregunta la comandante levantándose mientras se burlaba un poco de sus propios gustos.

-Oye te burles..los picos son un linaje en mi familia-le responde un poco ofendida para terminar con una sonrisa orgullosa pero al ver a su versión con una mirada algo triste quiso retractarse-lo siento...no era mi intención-se disculpa rápidamente al olvidarse por completo que su yo ya no forma parte del apellido Hofferson.

-No...no descuida no pasa nada...soy conciente que tener picos en la ropa era parte de nuestro linaje-le dice con las manos arriba evitando que se disculpe, es conciente de que ese estilo de ropa era parte de su familia, una familia que dejo aun lado hace mucho tiempo-pero aun no quita que se ven geniales, yo diría que es un crimen que solo los Hofferson puedan usar eso jeje-bromea un poco con ese asunto y causando unas pequeñas risas incomodas para la jinete.

Tras a ver arruinado el momento la joven jinete decide ponerse una falda azul marino que había visto, ya que dentro de las siete que vio esta le gusto mas, era simple además que le recodaba mucho al color de su nadder, una vez lista observo a su yo con atención, aunque no tuvo tantos problemas como ella se podía ver que esa camisa verde ya estaba muy estropeada, mas con las constante costuras de corte que a tenido, la comandante que estaba viendo el desastre de ropa que su yo dejo, pudo notar que estaba siendo observada.

-Que?-le pregunta de golpe sintiéndose un poco incomoda por ser observada tan fijamente, la joven jinete niega con la cabeza un poco.

-No nada...es solo que...-le dice un poco inquieta al ser descubierta, bueno en realidad ni lo oculto mucho, se masajea el cuello un poco y decide hablar-no piensas cambiarte?, porque esa camisa ya esta un poco maltratada no?-le pregunta con intriga y señalando la camisa de la chica.

La comandante la mirada atenta para luego ver su camisa, agarra la costura final de esta y la estira un poco para verla mejor, es verdad le hace falta cambiarse, ya que la que llevaba ya estaba lo bastante estropeada y demasiada cosidas, ya no le cabía ni una mas.

-Je jeje...si supongo que tienes razón...cuando volvamos a Berk me are otra-le responde con un toque de gracia mientras le explica, sus palabras la preocuparon mucho y con mucha curiosidad decide preguntar.

-Te harás otra igual?-le pregunta preocupada e intrigada ya que hasta hora entiende que su yo tiene una obsesión con el castaño y no era sano para ella que siga de esa forma.

-No...solo la tomare como referencia para hacer otra del mismo tamaño y diferente color-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se gira para ver a la chica aun acostada en la pequeña cama.

-Parce ser que la impresión fue mucho para ella jeje-le comenta con algo de gracia y tratando de cambiar el tema, aunque todavía le quedaba algunas dudas de lo que hara su yo.

-Si pero tal vez despierte pronto y se vuelva a sorprender al saber lo que esta pasando-responde con una pequeña sonrisa, la joven jinete le mira la espalda para que luego suelte un "mmh" asistiendo con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque la sonrisa de la comandante dura poco al suspirar algo deprimida-que loco todo esto no?-le pregunta agachando la mirada con tristeza pero teniendo una ligera sonrisa.

-A que te refieres?-le responde con otra pregunta muy confundida con su reciente pregunta y mas al verla con la cabeza agacha.

-A que es increíble que como giran las cosas-le responde caminando hacia al cama y sentarse en la silla que estaba a lado esta, la pobre jinete la mira mientras se le acerca sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo-no te lo dije pero cuando Hiccup murió había quedado en estado depresivo-le responde apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas y mirando aun el suelo, esto fue como un gran impacto para la joven jinete.

-Que?!...pero como?!...porque?!-fueron sus únicas palabras, estaba muy sorprendida y shockeada con esta nueva revelación que le acaba de dar, entendía que estada dolida pero jamás creyó que pasaría por esa situación.

-Porque me sentía horrible!...Hiccup me odiaría para siempre por un crimen que no cometí!-le responde totalmente dolida y abrazándose a si misma, la jinete no supo que mas decir solo se quedo ahí parada con los ojos abiertos y expresión de preocupación-cuando eso paso no quise saber nada de nadie, solo Gobber me estuvo ayudando pero ni eso me reconfortaba, deje aun lado el entrenamiento, apenas y comía-le explica con ojos algo cristalizados mientras que las palabras se le trababan por el llanto contenido.

-Se lo contaste a Gobber?-le pregunta un poco recuperada del shock pero su respuesta fue rápida al ver como su yo negaba con la cabeza-y como fue que has llegado hasta donde estas?-le vuelve a preguntar un poco perdida, la comandante se limpia las pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras para luego suspira e intentar tranquilizarse.

-Como ya te lo dije Stoick me dio este puesto pero yo jamás en los días que los dragones nos atacaban pelee o mate un dragón...solo corría-le dice un poco mas tranquila mientras que la jinete asiste recodando la charla que tuvieron hace días-todo cambio cuando llegamos a este continente, donde nos encontramos por primera vez al arquero y en donde perdimos a Fishlegs-le explica dejándose de abrazarse para luego apretar los puños entre si-eramos nosotros cinco contra uno solo y el nos gano a todos facilmente...ese dia no solo nos humillo sino que tambien perdimos a un amigo y compañero mientras que otro quedo herido de por vida-termina de hablar casi cn rabia al saber que no pudo hacer nada por sus amigos y compañeros.

De la sorpresa pasa a la seriedad, la joven jinete se cruza de brazos entendiendo mejor a su yo, porque siendo la mejor vikinga le era raro ser derrotada por un don nadie, pero al parecer el estado depresivo que ella había tenido le jugo una mala pasada y sus amigos pagaron el precio, en cambio la comandante tenia una mirada muy serie mientras apretaba sus manos entre si para que luego se relaje al igual que su ceño.

-Que irónico todo no?-pregunta al aire ya mas relajada y dejando a la jinete algo confundida.

-A que te refieres?-le pregunta perdida con esa pregunta ya que no supo si se estaba preguntando a si misma o a ella.

-Que el mismo chico que me dejo en estado depresivo y sin espíritu de batalla, es el mismo que me lo devolvió-responde con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

La jinete se termino asombrando al darse cuenta que ella tenia razón, cuando el famoso arquero revelo su identidad, se traba de Hiccup el hijo de Stoick The Vast y el que había muerto hace mucho tiempo, como giran las cosas, su yo se sentía mal por saber que el yo de su _dragón boy_ jamás la iba a perdonar por a ver "matado" al furia nocturna.

-Si...es muy irónico-responde mirando hacia la pared del enfrente y suspirando un poco, esta de acuerdo con ella, pasaron por muchas cosas, al igual que ellos, en eso ambas voltea hacia la cama al escuchar unos quejidos.

-Auuu!...mi cabeza-comenta la reciente durmiente sentándose en la cama mientras se agarraba la cabeza por el dolor, que mala suerte para ella de chocarse contra el suelo cuando se asusto, en eso nota que dos pares de ojos la estaba observando-por favor dígame que estoy delirando por el golpe y no veo doble-les pide amablemente observando a ambas rubias con un ojo mientras aun se masajeaba la cabeza.

-Pues para ser sincera no...no estas delirando y si estas viendo dos-responde la joven jinete tranquilamente mientras descruza sus brazos y coloca su mano derecha en su cintura-además si observas bien...si fuéramos producto de tu delirio ella y yo usaríamos la misma ropa-agrega señalando tanto a su yo que estaba al lado de ella y a si misma, Camicazi entiende su punto, que feo ver dos personas exactamente iguales-además ella es mas vieja que yo-termina de hablar volviendo a señalar de manera seria la comandante .

-Asi es-responde la vikinga con una pequeña sonrisa concordando en todo lo que dijo su yo pero se detiene al analizar sus ultimas palabras-oye!-le grita y mira muy molesta por esas palabras pero causando risas a la jinete.

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo jajaja-se intenta disculpar entre risas, la pobre comandante solo mira aun lado haciendo puchero y susurrando cosas, por otra lado Camicazi las mirada con una ceja alzada y muy extrañada, si sabia que se estaba insultado a su misma?, en eso agita levemente la cabeza al recodar algo.

-Emm disculpen-las llama queriendo saber si lo que vio antes de desmayarse era cierto y que además no sabia quienes eran-es cierto lo que vi?, que aparte de gemelos entre ustedes había dragones?-les pregunta muy intrigada con ese asunto, ambas chicas se miran para luego asistir al mismo tiempo-genial!...eso significa que ustedes liberaron a los dragones!-agrega con una gran sonrisa, ambas vuelven asistir algo contagiadas por su felicidad, la rubia se termina de levantar para comenzar a saltar sobre la cama.

-Oye cálmate...no creo que sea bueno que te agites tan...-le dice la comandante algo preocupada por la herida en su cabeza, aunque era solo pequeño golpe pude terminar siendo grave pero todo rastro de preocupación termino en sorpresa al escuchar el estomago de la chica gruñir.

La joven rubia detiene sus saltos de alegría para luego quedar parada recta mirando el techo teniendo aun su expresión de felicidad mientras que su rostro termina siendo invadido de un color rojo fuerte, las gemelas se miran entre si para terminar riendo suavemente.

-Algo me dice que no has comido en días no?-le pregunta la joven jinete entre risas mientra que la chica agacha la cabeza avergonzada y asistiendo tímidamente-ven...baja...el resto de los chicos ya abran conseguido algo para comer mientras estábamos aquí-le explica sin quitar la sonrisa, ya quería salir para ver a su amiga.

-Entiendo...por cierto como se llaman?-les pregunta bajándose de la cama de un salto, las tres se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Astrid-responde las dos al mismo tiempo pero junto cuando ella iba a presentarse la comandante toma la iniciativa-no te preocupes ya sabemos tu nombre-le dice rápidamente, la chica se extraño al principio pero recordó que ya había hablado con una par de chicos antes, de inmediato intuyo que ellos les contó sobre ella, suerte para ella se ahorraría palabras, en eso la jinete agarra el picaporte de la puerta y la abrer.

Al ver hacia fuera Camicazi se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, se sorprendió de si misma por haber dormido tanto, también noto que estaba en una de las aldea que rodean el reinado aunque lo que mas llamo la atención y que recién se dio cuenta es que este lugar estaba abandonado pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando vio que en una fogata y en ella había un grupo de personas y dragones todos juntos, sin problemas entre ellos.

Las rubias gemelas a ver a todos amigos reunidos deciden ir a verlo y de paso, por parte de la jinete, ella quería ver a su amiga Stormfly, tenia que saber como seguía, detrás de ambas la sigue la joven, en eso Camicazi observa algo a un lado.

-Chicas!...quien son ellos?-las llama preguntando mientras se detiene y observando a su izquierda con curiosidad, ambas rubias también se detienen extrañados mientras voltea a ver la misma dirección que ella y puede observar a la nadder dorada junto con un grupo de personas.

 **Con el grupo.**

Sky se encontraba mirando al grupo de humanos con curiosidad, en especial a una, su hermano la había llamado para algo y ahora esperaba la hora de irse, el pequeño grupo estaba formado por Stoick, Valka y ambos Hiccup's, solo que el arquero se mantenía al lado de su hermana.

-Solo será por un momento yo-le decir con una mirada de aburrimiento mientras tenia los brazos cruzados, no puede hacer nada sin que lo estén interrogando ni un momento?-además no pienso irme a ningún lado sin mis hermanos por eso los dejo aquí con ustedes-le explica tranquilamente, es cierto no pensaba ir a ningún lado y dejar a sus hermanos solo con esos idiotas-asíque te los encargo-le termina de decir descruzándose los brazos y yéndose a subir a su hermana, Sky se agacha un poco para que su hermano tenga mejor forma de subirse.

Una vez arriba el joven jefe lo mira desconfiando un poco pero cuando le dijo sobre cuidar a sus dragones acepto la propuesta que le dio.

-Solo no quiero que tengas problemas-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa de preocupación, por otro lado el arquero niega y rueda los ojos mientras se le forma una pequeña sonrisa, a veces se preguntaba quien era el mayor.

-Cuídate si?-le dice Valka con una mirada de preocupación que puso un poco incomodo al castaño.

-Eeemm...si...lo...tendré-responde entrecortado, nervioso y sin poder verla a los ojos-volveremos un rato-habla rápidamente para palmear suavemente el costado de su hermana indicándole que se vallan, sin decir mas la nadder despego.

La familia observa como el chico y su dragón se elevan hacia el cielo para luego avanzar rápido y perderse entre las puntas de los árboles, en eso con las manos unidas y apretadotas con fuerza, Valka observar con preocupación y tristeza hacia donde se fue su hijo.

-Creo que el aun me odia-comenta con tristeza mientras agacha la cabeza, ambos jefe la miran con atención y una ligera sorpresa por decir eso, el gran jefe con una mirada preocupada abraza a su esposa con cariño, ella le de vuelve el abrazo apoyando su mejilla en su pecho y cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras aprieta la camisa de su esposo.

-No te preocupes mama...no creo que te odie...solo esta algo incomodo por la muestra de afecto-responde el joven jefe colocando una mano en el hombro de la mujer, eso llamo la atención de ambos-tanto años sin afecto uno se puede llegar a sentir algo incomodo-les explica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El tiene razón Val...después de todo ambos son iguales-concuerda el gran jefe con voz suave mientras le acaricia un brazo con ternura, el joven jefe asiste mientras retira su mano.

-Si puedo entender eso...ya que a mi me paso-les dice agachando levemente la mirada y dejándose acariciar, entendía lo que su propio hijo sentía ya que ella misma a pasado tantos años con los dragones que el afecto humano le es extraño, pero se fue recuperando de a poco por los chicos y su amigo Gobber en prisión-eso solo que me da miedo volver a ver su cara llena de odio y rencor-les dice con tristeza, ambos hombres entendieron su punto.

-Descuida solo dale tiempo a que se acostumbre-le responde el joven jefe con una sonrisa y dándoles ese pequeño consejo, ya que era lo único que debían hacer...esperar-vamos volvamos con los demás, de seguro ambos tiene hambre-les dice sin quitar la sonrisa y recordando o mejor dicho viendo lo flaca que su madre estaba por la falta de alimento, al decir eso solo el estomago de la castaña sonó con fuerza, haciendo que se sorprenda y se sonroja para gracia de ambos hombre.

-Espero que nuestra relación en tu mundo no sea así o si?-pregunta Valka ya algo recuperada del momento vergonzoso e intentando cambiar el tema, ya que tenia una recientemente duda al no saber como es la relación de su hijo de otro mundo con su yo.

-No descuida...tu y yo nos estamos conociendo de a poco-le responde el joven con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza, la verdad no estaba mintiendo, tanto el como su madre estaban recomenzando sus vidas juntos.

-Y que dijo tu padre sobre todo esto?-le vuelve a pregunta un poco mas aliviada con esa respuesta pero dejando a ambos hombre con nerviosismo.

-Eeeemmm-esa pregunta los dejo entre la espada y la pared, como se supone le iba decir su madre que su padre en realidad había muerto?, sin que Valka lo note Hiccup y Stoick tiene un pequeño duelo de mirada y aunque no le guste mucho debían mentir para no perjudicar a su madre, ya demasiadas malas noticias por un día-si el esta bien...muy feliz de volverte a ver, por ahora se esta haciendo cargo de la aldea hasta que me nombre el nuevo jefe-responde con una pequeña sonrisa y con una mentira a medias.

-En serio!...wow eso es estupendo hijo-comenta ahora muy sorprendida con esa nueva noticia, nunca se imagino que su propio hijo seria nombrado jefe y que su padre le este proponiendo ese nuevo titulo-pero seguro que ya estas listo para esas responsabilidades hijo?-le pregunta ahora un poco dudosa de que tenga esas responsabilidades a tan temprana edad, mas sabiendo de ante mano como es el cargo de jefe y mas siendo de Berk.

-Ya tengo algo de experiencia siendo el líder de los jinetes de dragones en Berk, esto solo es otro reto que debo aceptar y superar-responde con una pequeña sonrisa, recodando sus días como líder y maestro en la academia de dragones y mas que fue unos de los primeros en intentar que tanto los vikingos como los dragones convivan, esta era su recompensa por ese gran logro.

Por otro lado sus padres no podían estar más orgullosos de su hijo, Valka realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de no a ver estado con su bebe, verlo como se converte en todo un hombre y ahora en todo un jefe, mientras tanto Stoick esta que regocijaba de alegría, su propio hijo supero todos los retos que la vida le ante impulso para llegar a lo que el siempre deseo, algo que antiguamente si le hubieran dicho no le crearía para nada, hace años atrás una parte de el no creyó que su hijo tomaría su puesto, que bueno que se equivoco porque realmente lo estaba sorprendiendo

-Espero que estés orgullo de su hijo Stoick-le dice a su esposo mientras lo golpea levemente con el codo en el estomago y teniendo una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que si-responde le gran jefe colocan su mano en el hombro de ella y pegándola contra si mientras mira al joven con una tierna sonrisa, Hiccup sabe que no siempre escucha esas palabras salir de su padre pero cuando lo hace lo llena de felicidad inminente que no sabe como reacción, solo quedarse duro como estatua.

-Y de seguro todas las chicas en Berk estarán persiguiendo al galán de mi hijo jajaja-bromea de repente la mujer teniendo una sonrisa coqueta, porque es cierto ahora su hijo esto todo un hombro y uno muy guapo, de seguro debe tener mas de una admiradora.

La pequeña broma coqueta que su madre le lanzo hizo que su mente vuelva a la realidad y lo dejara sorprendido pero también un poco nerviosos, porque aunque su madre del otro mundo sabe sobre su relación que tiene, en este no y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso como reaccionaria, ya siendo sinceros las actitudes de este lugar son impredecible.

-Jejejeje en realidad mama...solo ahí una para mí en mi vida-responde con uno tono de nerviosismo al no saber que decir y mas siendo que en realidad, es verdad solo una mujer podía y quería que estuviera en su vida.

-Que?!...quien?!-le pregunta mirándolo ahora totalmente sorprendida la pobre mujer que recientemente se entera de esto, aun con la sonrisa nerviosa el joven jefe voltea a ver a pequeño grupo de tres chicas que caminaban hacia el grupo en la fogata.

-Eeem ves a esas chicas de ella que caminan hacia el grupo?-le pregunta señalando las tres mujeres, ambos padres voltear a las tres damas, Valka con la intriga de quien es mientras que Stoick con una pequeña sonrisa-bueno es la que tiene ahora una camisa azul-comenta con una sonrisa cariñosa y muy feliz, aunque ahora se escuchaba bien-(valla hacia tiempo que no la veía vestida de azul...aaayyy siempre tan hermosa)-piensa mientras suspirar con cara de enamorado pero sin querer y con la poco luz de la fogata el joven le mira el trasero a su chica.

Inmediatamente se da una bofetada mental mientras su cara se transformaba en un tomate maduro, ya en serio que le estaba pasando?, sabe que su novia es linda, fuerte, hermosa, valiente, intensamente sexy...un momento!, hacia donde van sus pensamientos?!, intenta evitar mirar a su lady cerrando los ojos y frotarse el puente de su nariz con frustración y molestia.

-Woow...es una chica linda e interesante para que alla llamado tu atención-comenta la castaña con sorpresa e interesada por conocer a la chica de su hijo esa o no de este mundo, en eso distrae un poco al castaño y tanto madre como hijo chocan miradas-y como es?-le pregunta curiosa e intrigada, esa pregunta lo puso nervioso ya que sus pensamientos de hace un rato lo hicieron ir por las nubes, pero al sentir la mirada de su madre esperando una respuesta, solo decide respirar profundo y esperar que no se valla de nuevo a las nubes.

-Valiente-responde rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa, fue lo primero que se le vino a mente y agradecía que sea eso lo primero no quiera darle una mala impresión a su madre de sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-Inteligente-agrega el gran jefe con orgullo para sorpresa de ambos.

-Hermosa-comenta ahora un poco mas relajado al saber que su padre tal vez lo pueda ayudar sin pedírselo y de paso que sus palabras no se pase, estaba agradecido que su padre hable bien de su chica aunque intuía que se estaba refiriéndose mas a su comandante que a su novia, pero ambas no se alejan mucho de la otra.

-Astuta-agrega con los ojos cerrados y sabiamente el gran Stoick, Valka no entendía porque su esposo estaba respondiendo por su hijo.

-Stoick porque contestas detrás de el?-le pregunta totalmente extrañada y algo celosa de que su propio esposo sepa también cosas de esa chica, por otro lado Hiccup agradecía que su madre ahora le este preguntando cosas a su padre porque lo que iba agregar prefreía guárdaselo.

-Aahh! bueno es que yo conozco a Astrid...a sido una gran vikinga y comandante entre mis filas-responde sin problemas y mirando directo a los ojos a su esposa, en ese momento la castaña se quiso dar una bofetada, como es posible que por un segundo se puso celosa, mas que ellas es menor que el y le a demostrado que siempre la a querido, mientras el jefe mira a su hijo-la eh visto como se desarrolla como una gran guerrera, lo que todo un gran vikingo necesita y al igual que todo jefe...no es así hijo?-le pregunta con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo, el castaño solo sonríe débilmente mientras tiene las manos levantadas.

-Claro papa...pero me agrada Astrid tal y como es- responde entendiendo el punto de su padre, sabe que todo gran vikingo merece tener una gran mujer a su lado y apoyarlo tanto en las buenas y las malas, un jefe debe tener casi el doble pero el lo prefería así, aunque sabe también que fue algo masoquista por querer tener a la mas valiente y ruda en todo Berk pero también sabe que ella tiene un lado sensible que rara se lo demuestra a los demás pero con el es abierta.

-Bueno...tan solo agradarte no basta hijo...te tienes que declaras-agrega ahora la mujer ya mas relajada mientras sonríe y cierra los ojos, en parte Hiccup se esperaba esa pregunta o mejor dicho una afirmación familiar y que bueno que la dijo así le tirada esta bomba.

-En realidad mama...en mi mundo-le dice con una sonrisa algo malvada, solo esperaba que su madre reaccione bien, aunque ahora que lo pensaba-(técnicamente todo mi mundo)-piensa totalmente perdido por eso-Astrid y yo somos pareja desde hace tres años...casi cuatro jejeje-le confiesa mientras ríe en el procese.

-Que tu que?!-le pregunta totalmente shockeada, tanto Hiccup como Stoick se burlan por la reacción de ella-ay caray...valla sorpresa me has dado-comenta débilmente mientras siente como sus piernas pierden fuerza, Stoick la sostiene antes de que caiga de golpe.

-Tranquila Val-comenta con preocupación y la ayuda a pararse de nuevo, el joven jefe si se espero la reacción de sorpresa pero lo que no se esperaba era que casi se desmayara por esto.

-Estoy bien...gracias...aunque me gustaría hablar con ella-comenta ya algo recuperada y agradecida con ello por preocuparse, en serio quiere hablar con esa chica que ahora esta en la vida de su hijo.

-Que tal si primero comemos algo y luego tal vez puedas hablas con ella jejeje-comenta o mejor dicho sugiere el castaño en tono de broma y algo preocupado, ya pasaron varias horas desde que su madre comió esa rebanada de pan y le hacia falta mas alimento que eso.

Sin más que decir ambos padres aceptan la sugerencia del chico y los tres se dirigen con el grupo de vikingos y dragones, estos últimos ya estaban terminando su ración de pescados que habían cazado, la única que aun no provoco bocado era Stormfly que aun seguía dormida, por otro lado Toothless ya había terminado los suyos y ahora estaba al pendiente de su amiga, en eso se acerca la pareja de su hermano.

-Gracias por vigilarla Toothless-le dice en voz baja mientras acariciaba la nariz de su dragón con cariño, el joven alpha acepta sus agradecimiento ya que no pensaba dejar sola a su amiga.

-Oigan la comida esta lista!-les grita a todos la pelinegra para así reunirse todos.

Al ver lo que los jinetes cazaron con la poca luz que le quedaban Gobber, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Valka y Camicazi se les hizo agua a la boca, porque no solo había pescado sino que también habia pollo, venado, algo de fruta por parte de Heather, dos grandes jabalíes y algo que sorprendió tanto a los jinetes como a Valka y la mismo herrero.

-Que es esto?-pregunta la rubia jinete de dos coletas muy extrañada pero totalmente curiosa por el animal que la misma pelinegra cazo, la mitad de los vikingos estaban asombrados. La joven jinete deja a su dragón al cuidado del furia para dirigirse a la gran fogata y sentarse al lado de su _dragón boy_ , en eso nota la criatura peluda, un poco mas grande que un jabalí pero con garras y sin cola, de hocico corto, con dentadura de colmillos, se vía bastante aterrador.

-Esto mis queridos extranjeros es un Gongule-responde Tuffnut mayor con una sonrisa malvada y con un toque de misterio, la verdad lo del misterio no intrigo a nadie ya que dejo a todos nuestros protagonistas totalmente confundidos y extrañados-son unas raras bestias nocturnas come carne-responde rápidamente a ver que su dramática explicación los dejo mas confundidos que alabados.

-Eeemmm...y esto se puede comer?-pregunta le joven Fishlegs tímido e intrigado mirando a la pelinegra a su lado, la verdad tenia sus dudas de que algo como esto se pueda comer.

-Por supuesto...créame cuando le dejo que su carne bien cocinada es muy tierna, sabrosa y jugosa-les explica con una sonrisa la ojiverde para luego señalar la comida-adelante coman...antes de se enfríe-les sugiere con una sonrisa.

Sin mas que decir cada unos comienza agarra parte del buffet que habían cazado, para todos hoy fue un día muy largo y agotador, asíque merecían una buena comida aunque no estén celebrando nada, mientras comían ambas Astrid' s se estaban preguntando a donde fue el arquero? Y porque dejo a sus tres hermanos con ellos y se fue con la nadder?, pero toda pregunta que estaban haciendo se les fue de inmediato al ver o mejor dicho escuchar como el herrero, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, la chica que rescataron y hasta la misma Valka comian como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Que bueno que trajimos mucha comida-comenta con sorpresa el joven Snotlout tenido los ojos abiertos y con su pata de pollo en mano, los demás solo asisten lentamente y en shock. En eso el sargento Snotlout sale de su impresión agitando levemente la cabeza e intentar abrir una charla.

-Por cierto...a donde fue el?-pregunta de manera seria mientras le da un mordisco a su pescado, todos reaccionan ante esa pregunta y mas al saber a quien se estaba refiriendo, de paso ahorrarles las palabras ambas Astrid's.

-No nos digo...solo nos contó que debía hacer algo y que vendría en seguida-responde el joven jefe ya recuperado de la impresión para cambiar su semblante a normal, en eso observa a la chica rubia que habían sacado del calabozo-por cierto...te llamas camicazi no?-le pregunta interesado en ella por saber quien es, la chica al escuchar su nombre se frena arrancando un pesado de pata de venado.

Al ver que todos la estaban mirando y mas tenido un pedazo de carne en su boca, la pobre chica se termino sonrojando para luego tragar entero el pedazo, fue tanta rápido que se termino ahogado, asíque rápidamente agarra una cantimplora y traga el agua con rapidez.

-Es-estas bien?-le pregunta el joven Fishlegs un poco preocupado porque se allá atragantado de pronto.

-S-si...lo estoy...gracias-le agrace con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento para luego toser un poco y así aliviarse, voltea a ver al joven jefe-si me llamo camicazi...emmm...se te ofrece algo?-le pregunta con duda y algo curiosa.

-Bueno...podrías contarnos como fue terminaste en ese calabozo?-le pregunta un poco extrañado pero intensado por como ella termino en ese lugar, la chica se sorprendió un poco por esa pregunta creyendo que sus dos compañeros de celda ya les había contado, mas viendo que saben su nombre.

Voltea a ver a sus compañero pero termino con una cara incrédula y una sonrisa sarcástica al verlos mas concentrados en comer que en la platica que se estaba dando, agita levemente la cabeza para responder y contarles su historia.

 **Por otro lado**.

Mientras los vikingos disfrutaban de su rico buffet y platicaban entre ellos, nuestros queridos dragones estaban en las suyas, aunque el par de cremallerus después de comer se terminaron acostando a dormir, las gronckles las miraban con los ojos entre cerrados.

-( _Par de flojos_ )-comenta las dos a mismo tiempo molestas, una con su amigo y la otra con su hermano.

-( _Hay no hablen ustedes dos al mismo tiempo_ )-las reta el pesadilla negro/rojo algo molesto porque ambas hembras hablen al mismo tiempo, ya tiene suficiente cuando su hermano dormilón lo hace, en eso ve al cremallerus-( _y después se quejan de que yo duermo mucho_ )-se queja en voz baja molesto de que siempre lo estén retando.

-( _Si es raro_ )-concuerda Colmillo con su yo, es algo molesto que dos dragones iguales hablen y piensen exactamente lo mismo, es raro y aterrador.

Mientras esos cuatro discuten, la dragona plateada observa al dragón pequeño llamo furia, lo sabia por boca de los demás, este aun no se movía y seguía observando al nadder herida y dormida, la pobre sufrió muchos golpes en esa batalla y de milagro aun respiraba, lentamente se acerca hasta el par.

-( _Como esta ella?_ )-le pregunta ya estando a su lado y mirando la nadder con cara de preocupación.

-( _Mejor...su respiración ya esta normal_ )-le responde sin mirarla y estando mas relajado al ver que su amiga ya estaba respirando con naturalidad, eso fue un alivio para dragona al escuchar eso.

-( _Oye furia!_ )-es llamada con un pequeño rugido, ambos dragones voltea a ver al cuernatronante quien fue el que lo llamo-( _eres_ _realmente un dragón alpha?_ )-le pregunta con seriedad, dejando tanto la dragona de plata como al Rompehuesos sorprendidos.

-( _Jejeje...cuando te diste cuenta?)_ -le pregunta el joven furia con una pequeña sonrisa, sabia que tarde o temprano lo iban a decir pero no se esperaba que lo descubriera por su propia cuenta, bueno por algo es el mejor dragón rastrador e inteligente.

-( _Cuando pegaste ese enorme rugido)_ -le responde sin cambiar su semblante, desde que lo escucho rugir con tanta fuerza, su cuerpo tembló levemente, no fue tan potente como el de los reyes, según le contaron pero se sintió con mucho respeto y firmeza.

Sabia que este dragón aparte de su llamativo color negro noche había mas que le intrigaba, lo pudo descubrí al ver que todos sus amigos dependían mucho de el y de cómo lo protegían con esmero, no muchos dragones hacen eso pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue cuando rugió con tanta fuerza que hasta los dragones que peleaban se detuvieron para luego irse, fue algo muy sorprendente, el joven alpha agacha la mirada cerrando los ojos mientras resopla por la nariz pero sin quitar el su pequeña sonrisa.

-( _Del mundo que vengo me enfrente a uno de los reyes...y le gane)_ -le responde volviendo a levantarla y mirar al cuernatronante.

-( _En serio?!)_ -comenta con sorpresa tanto la dragona de plata como el Rompehuesos y el par de hermanos.

-( _Bueno...no solo...mis amigos y compañeros de la isla también me ayudaron)_ -agrega un poco avergonzado por la reciente pregunta, muy poca veces le a gustado ser el centro de atención-( _aparte de ellos, tu también estabas)-_ le dice ya mas recuperado y mirando a Rompecráneos, este se queda ligeramente sorprendido-( _cuando lo derrotamos...todos ellos mismo me auto proclamaron su alpha, ya que los libere del control, yo justo acepte)_ -les explica con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa mientras se vuelve a sentar e infla el pecho gustoso por su logro.

-( _Engreído_ )-comenta Colmillo con fastidio y rodando los ojos, su comentario molesto al furia que lo vio de mala manera y el pobre pesadilla se termino asustando que agrego-( _pero aun así nos salvaste la vida y la de todos los humanos en la isla)_ -se explica un poco mas calmado y agradecido con el, por haverlo rescatado y evitar hacer las fechorías de ese humano loco pero también no se arrepentía de su anterior comentario.

-( _También fue gracias a la ayuda de mi jinete y hermano)-_ agrega con una mirada enternecida por el recuerdo y de cómo su hermano lo perdono por lo que hizo ese día, tanto Albóndiga como Colmillo estaban igual de agradecidos con ese chico ya que era la segunda vez que los salvaba de la muerte-( _Aunque también no me siento tal...acepto las responsabilidades)_ -se termina de explicar con una mirada seria.

Rompecráneos, Rompehuesos, Látigo afilado y Sugar estaban sorprendidos por el gran logro que este dragón hizo para salvar a todos, tanto humanos como a dragones la verdad todo le deberían mucho, por otro lado Rex solo miraba aun lado muy molesto y algo celoso.

-( _También hay que agrega que mato a una reina)_ -comenta de repente la gronckle con una mirada inocente.

-( _Albóndiga!_!)-lo reto el joven alpha ya no queriendo agregar mas cosas y hacer creer que era un arrogante, los cuatros dragones lo miran sin poder creer que también allá ganado una reina o en este caso matarla, el pobre con una mirada de molesta dirigida hacia su amiga decide responder-( _bueno...eso fue casi lo mismo, solo que ella se los devoraba sino la alimentaban)_ -responde comentando casi lo mas obvio para todos, quien no estaría arto de que las reinas los controlen como si fueran abejas recolectoras.

Lo único que ella les daba era un lugar para dormir y pasar los días fríos que la naturaleza les daba, la pobre Albóndiga solo reía con nerviosismo por haber hablado de más, mientras Rex solo gruñía levemente enojado.

-( _Me es increíble que esas un alpha_ )-comenta la dragona de plata mirándolo con extrañes y todavía no creyendo mucho lo que le acaban de contar

-( _Hasta yo mismo lo pienso_ )-le dice mirándola con una sonriendo levemente y también no creyendo mucho el puesto que tiene-( _pero no solo soy yo...mis amigos también están en esto, son como mis patas derecha e izquierda_ )-le explica mirando tanto a la gronckle como al pesadilla, este par sacan pecho orgullosos de que también los allá mencionado.

Pero repentinamente todo sinónimo de orgullo se lo llevo el viento la escuchar al cuarteto de ronquidos por parte del par de cremallerus, Colmillo y Albóndiga se molestaron mucho por eso mientras que los demás solo se reían.

-( _Oigan...lamento interrumpir la charla...pero creo ya es casi es hora de que me valla)_ -comenta el dragón de huesos interrumpiendo las risas y hablando de manera seria, todos lo miran atentos.

-( _Te vas a ir?)_ -le pregunta un poco triste Sugar porque se tenga que ir un buen aleado, este la mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

-( _Si...no es por nada pero aun no me acostumbro mucho a la presencia de los humanos)_ -le responde mirando al grupo de vikingos comiendo y charlando animadamente, tanto ella como Rex entendieron su punto, igual que el resto-( _aunque se ve que la gran mayoría de ustedes lo están y sin ofender...pero me hacer sentir algo incomodo)_ -les explica algo nervioso por como reaccionen los dragones de los jinetes porque no este acostumbrado a estar rodeado de humanos y como ellos si lo están, hace que no se sienta a gusto.

-( _Descuida...entendemos tu punto)_ -le responde el joven alpha entendiendo su punto ya que cada uno de ellos paso por lo mismos, todos asisten concordando con el.

-( _Gracias...pero ustedes dos que van hacer?)_ -le agradece que los entienda para luego observa tanto al gran cuernatronante y a la dragona de plata, sabia que ellos dos no son parte del grupo.

-( _Yo?...bueno con la humana con quien estoy me es bastante agradable)_ -responde la dragona algo tímida pero interesada por la humana pelinegra ya que desde han estado trabajado juntas, le intrigaba un poco-( _no se...tal vez me quede para ver ese lado de los humanos del que nunca eh visto)_ -le explica con cierto todo de cariño y muy curiosa al respecto, ella solo ha visto el lado malo de los humanos y pensaba que todos eran iguales pero ahora aparecen estos que son amables y cuidados con ellos, realmente les intrigaba, solo esperaba no equivocarse con esa humana.

-( _Créeme...si ella es como la que vive en mi mundo, ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien)_ -le explica el joven alpha con cariño e intentando despertar su sentido de confianza, la dragona lo miran con una sonrisa y aceptando sus palabras.

-( _Bueno en cuanto a mi...no se...el humano que estaba a mi lado me da algo de confianza pero a la vez no mucha)_ -comenta el gran cuernatronante con duda mirando al gran jefe.

-( _Tienes razón...el jefe en nuestro mundo se tardo algunos días o semanas en aceptarnos… pero cuando lo hizo estuvo muy feliz)_ -le explica con clama la gronckle entendiendo su dudas, el jefe tuvo unos cuanto contratiempo con ellos pero cuando tuvo a su primer dragón y supo de lo que son capaces recapacito-( _si te quedas y le das tiempo...ambos...podrían hacer un gran equipo)_ -le explica con una sonrisa de confianza-(a _demás hasta ya te dieron nombre)-_ agrega con un toque de gracia y dándole motivos para quedarse ya una vez que te dan un nombre ya eres parte de ellos _._

-( _Si pero fue el jinete del furia quien me dio el nombre)-_ le responde señalando al furia y haciéndole recodar quien le puso ese nombre, que la verdad le gusta mucho.

-( _Si pero fue su padre que te lo puso primero)_ -responde Toothless para sacarle realmente la duda, porque en realidad ese nombre realmente se lo había puesto el padre de su hermano no el, eso dejo sorprendido al gran dragon.

-( _Valla...y yo que?... no estuve con ustedes?)-_ pregunta con sorpresa y algo celosos el pobre Rompehuesos.

-( _Si!...pero solo fue por corto tiempo)_ -el responde el pesadilla con lastima, esas palabras fueron puñales al pobre dragon que termino agachando la cabeza, Toothless lo mira serio a su amigo/rival para que se explique mejor-( _en realidad entendimos que tu quieres estar mas los de tu especie que con nosotros...por eso no estas)_ -se explica rápidamente para intentar levantarle el animo, el dragon levanta ya cabeza un poco mejor por su explicaron.

-( _Gracias por comprenderme)_ -le agradece porque era cierto, prefiere estar mas con su especie por problemas personales, ahora sintiéndose mejor resopla por la nariz-( _solo me quedare un poco más hasta que llegue su hermano)_ -agrega de manera seria y calmada mirando a la gronckle y el pesadilla a su lado.

-( _Mi hermano?)_ -le pregunta la dragona un poco extrañada porque el este esperado a su hermano, que le tendrá que decir?.

-( _Si...es que quiere decirle unas palabras antes de irme)_ -le responde sin cambiar mucho expresión y dejando a todos con la duda.

-( _Pues no hace falta que esperes demasiado)_ -responde de repente el pesadilla negro/rojo, sus palabras llama la atención de todos-( _ahí viene)_ -agrega rápidamente apuntando con su cabeza detrás suyo.

Los vikingos dejan sus risas y charla al escuchar unos aleteos y un par de gruñidos detrás de ellos todos al igual que los dragones voltean a ver como la nadder dorada aterriza corriendo un poco hasta estar a un par de pasos de Rex y luego se sacude un poco.

-( _Lo siento hermano...creí que estaban mas cerca_ )-se disculpa la dragona volteando a ver al castaño.

-No te preocupes...era normal...después de todo no teníamos tanta luz-le comenta con una pequeña sonrisa para luego sentarse de costado y saltar hacia el suelo, una vez ahí intenta no caerse.

-( _Hubiera sido más fácil y rápido si me hubieras dejado prender mí fuego_ )-le dice algo molesta por no haber usado su fuego para que tengan mas iluminación, el chico la mira de reojo y con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Y arriesgarnos a que nos ataquen?...segura?-le pregunta con burla y en tono algo sarcástico, la pobre dragona se quedo con las palabras en la boca al no poder contradecir esas palabras-ajajá…ya descuida Sky no pasa nada, lo que importa es la recompensa-le dice entre risas leves mientras señala lo que lleva abrazando entre sus brazos.

La nadder asiste comprendiendo su comentario y aceptando su error, sin mucho que agregar el castaño camina saludando a sus hermanos y dragones, en eso mira al grupo de vikingos.

-Hey Astrid!...ven y ábrele la boca a tu dragón!-le grita a la joven con seriedad, eso dejo algo shockeada a la jinete que no entendía su punto, el joven jefe la mira de rebote para luego palmearle la espalda para que valla con el.

-Eh?...si!-responde casi a gritos para ir en su ayuda pero teniendo la duda y confusión en s rostro, por otro lado Valka que había dejado de comer y de paso quitándose la vergüenza de que su esposo e hijo la hallan visto comer casi como un animal salvaje, nota que entre los brazos de su hijo había algo.

-Hiccup...esas son flores diamantina azules?-le pregunta entre sorprendida y curiosa mientras se levantaba, eso llama la atención de todos, en especial de los otros tres hambrientos.

-Si...se ve que la conoces...Valka-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa aunque al final de la oración se auto corrigió, aun no estaba listo para llamar por ese nombre.

Valka sonríe levemente entendiendo su punto porque aun no la puede llamar "mama" pero se conforma con la sonrisa que le lanzo pero para el resto esta charla era les era muy confusa para todos menos para el joven Fishlegs, este tenia una mirada pensativa, intentando recordar de donde la escucho.

-Que es una flor diamantina?-pregunta con mucha confusión el joven Snotlout y llamando la atención de la castaña.

-Es como un acelerador para los dragones-le responde volteando a ver-es muy efectiva cuando a la hora de que un dragón este muy herido, esta los estimula acelerando su procedimiento y evitando el dolor asi podran escapar corriendo rapidamente-le termina explica rápidamente mientras tiene una sonrisa.

-Corrección...solo ciber con los nadder...con los demás dragones no-la corrige el castaño sin mirar atrás y estando arrodillado delante de la pobre nadder, a su lado estaba la joven jinete mirando con intriga y algo curiosa.

-Como sabes que solo ciber con los nadder?-pregunta el sargento Snotlout teniendo una mirada de aburrimiento mientras le daba un mordisco a su carne, este tenia su codo apoyado contra su rodilla y su cabeza recargada contra su mano.

-Que pregunta tan estupida-comenta el arquero con aburrimiento y casi no creyendo que le allá preguntado eso, el pelinegro se quedo con una mirada molesta mientras mordía su comida, el castaño mayor lo voltea a ver molesto-porque ya lo probé con mis hermanos y solo con Sky a servido-le responde algo fastidiado mientras rueda levemente los ojos mientras niega levemente, mejor se concentraba en lo suyo- listo...ábrele la boca rápido-le dice seriamente después de terminar de cortar las raíces.

Sin preguntar nada la joven obedece y le abre la boca a su amiga, rápidamente el arquero mete todos los pétalos en el hocico de nadder, una vez que todos ya estaban adentro le indica que baje, la joven así lo hace.

-Bien...esto ara que pueda caminar sin sentir tanto dolor, servirá hasta que encontremos la fruta del diablo-le comenta la joven con seriedad y en voz baja pero suave, acacia con cariño la nariz de la nadder-por desgracia en esta región esa fruta no crece...debemos ir la norte-le termina de decir mirándola, ella solo asistente entendiendo su punto.

-Gracias por la ayudarla...no tenia idea sobre esas flores-le agradece que allá podía ayudar a su mejor amiga y sin que se lo allá pedido, realmente no tenia idea que hacer y de solo verla tan herida, la hacia perder la cabeza.

-Que no me agraden mucho los humanos no me hace pensar igual de los dragones-le responde con seriedad para luego ver a la dragona-se ve que es una dragona muy fuerte, esas flores le sentaran bien-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye...en cuanto a lo de Berk...-le dice algo dudasa, no puede ser que siga pensado así de su propio hogar-

-Escucha...Berk para mi es como un gran agujero negro que ya no puedo rellenar-le interrumpe no tenia muchas ganas de hablar de eso, la joven se desilusiona un poco ya que el tiene razón, porque iría a un sitio donde no se siente a gusto?, verla deprimida no era algo que le gustaba, miran aun lado apretando un poco los dientes, mas o menos tenia una idea de lo que podía hacer-pero si Iris quiere ir para ver a tu otro yo o a mis...quiero decir a Stoick o Valka no se lo negare-le explica con calma pero sin mirarla.

La jinete lo mira con asombro porque quiera hacer eso por su hija, sonríe levemente agradecida de que haga eso, un paso a la vez.

-Pero no pienso quedarme-agrega dándose la vuelta y yéndose con sus hermanos, la jinete solo lanza un pequeño "si" feliz de que al menos valla cada tanto.

-Todo esta bien?-pregunta el joven jefe apoyando su mano el hombre de su _lady_ , se había quedado observando su charla con su yo, le intrigo un poco la situación y mas al verlo irse algo enojado.

-Si todo esta bien-le responde con una sonrisa despreocupada y para que no se preocupe, eso relaja al joven jefe que termina acariciando la nariz de la dragona.

 **En el grupo de vikingos.  
**

Valka mira a su esposo algo preocupada con la situación que la joven jinete tuvo con su hijo pero el gran jefe solo se inclina levemente de hombros sin saber que responder, la comandante estaba algo intrigada por lo que su yo y el castaño hallan hablado, Heather solo estaba algo curiosa de que ese arquero no están malo como creyó, solo era un chico muy dolido por su pasado y que nadie lo ayudo, podía entender un poco su situación pero solo un poco, Gobber miraba a su ex-alumno con preocupación y pensado que es lo que ara ahora?.

Por otro lado Ruffnut y Snotlout solo se concentraron en comer, mientras que Snotlout jinete miraba con recelo a su yo al recodar lo que vio esta tarde, los gemelos solo se concentraban en comer al igual que Tuffnut y Fishlegs mayor, aunque nuestro robusto jinete aun tenia un mirada pensativa.

 **Con los dragones.**

El gran arquero ya había terminado de caminar cerca de los dragones, se estaba masajeándose tanto el cuello como la nuca mientras se despeinaba un poco el cabello de esta, sus ojos estaba cerrados y con la mirada dirigida hacia el cielo, suelta un suspiro de frustración y algo fastidiado, la verdad ya no sabia que hacer con todo lo que le a pasado pero de algo estaba seguro, haría lo que fuera por su hija.

-( _Hermano!_ )-el arquero mira a su hermana pequeña con atención-( _nuestro gran amigo quiere hablar contigo_ )-le dice apuntadote con la cabeza al gran Rompehuesos.

-Gracias Sugar-le agradece pasado delante y acariciando tiernamente su cabeza en el proceso-que pasa amigo?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras levanta la miranda para ver al dragón.

-( _Bueno...solo quera decirte algo antes de irme_ )-le dice entre serio y algo nervioso, el ojiverde asiste aceptado cualquier cosa que quiera decirle-( _bueno...lo que quiero decir es que...estoy agradecido por la ayuda tuya, de tus hermanos y de ustedes_ )-le agradece muy agradecido con todos ellos por a verlo ayudado y por haberlo sacado.

-Descuida...es nuestro trabajo-le responde con una sonrisa feliz mientras señalaba a sus hermanos y los demás dragones, Toothless y sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos y alabados de que los allá mencionado a ellos tambien, por otro lado el joven jefe observaba a su yo que estaba hablando con los dragones, en especial con el Rompehuesos.

El dragón de huesos esta agradecido con sus palabras pero rápidamente su semblante de felicidad cambia a uno triste por lo que tenia que decir ahora.

-( _También quiero decir que lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu maestro_ )-le dice con tristeza al recordar como ese dragón hibrido había sacrificado su vida por el, eso llamo la atención de los tres hermanos que lo miraron tranquilo pero el arquero solo mira el suelo-( _si yo hubiera sido mas rápido tal vez el…_ )-se intenta disculpar por su error, ahora se sentía como un verdadero traidor, como pudo juzgar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo bien, se sentía entre triste y enojado consigo mismo.

-Olvídalo!...el hizo eso para protegerte...aprecia esta nueva vida que te dio-lo interrumpe volviendo a mirarlo mientras le entregaba una pequeña sonrisa feliz.

Es verdad...su muy querido maestro ya no estaba pero no se fue con el dolor y abandono que hacia tiempo había perdido, el sabe que sus hermanos y hasta el mismo jamás lo odiaron, fue todo lo contrario, le tuvieron mucho respeto y sino fuera por el la vida de sus hermanos había sido mucho tiempo que se extinguió, por eso viven sus vida al máximo agradecido por lo que el les dio...otra oportunidad, el gran Rompehuesos lo miro levemente sorprendo para luego relajarse y aceptar sus palabras.

-( _Comprendo...gracias por todo_ )-les dice moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, el arquero y sus tres hermanos hacen el mismo gesto, Toothless y sus dos amigos se quedaron mudos pero rápidamente y con la sorpresa en sus caras hacen el mismo gesto, en eso se escucha el ronquido del par de cremallerus, para molestias de ambas gronckles pero causando risas entre los demás-( _bien es momento de irme_ )-agrega entre risas mientras se eleva llamado la atención de todos los vikingos

-Buena suerte!...salúdame a tu manada!-le grita el castaño despidiéndose con una sonrisa, el dragón asiste con la cabeza, los jóvenes jinetes se acercan hasta el grupo al notar que su nuevo amigo ya se iba, después de todo era normal, ellos deben estar con su familia.

-( _Cuídate mucho huesitos!_ )-le grita el joven alpha entre risas pero al ver la cara de molestia del dragón agrega-( _de cariño!_ )-le responde sin quitar su cara de felicidad y causando pequeñas risas entre los dragones y el arquero.

Sin más que decir el gran Rompehuesos comienza a volar para poder regresar con su manada y familia, en tierra todos los jinetes, el arquero, Fishlegs mayor, Valka junto con su esposo detrás de ella y los dragones, todos juntos se estaban despidiendo de este nuevo aliado y amigo que lo liberaron y los ayudo.

Una vez que el gran dragón se perdió de vista, el castaño mayor se gira para ver a su yo y los demás.

-Se fue porque...?-le pregunta a medias el joven jefe curiosos por saber sobre la retirada de esa místico dragon.

-Porque no esta acostumbrado a nosotros-le responde simplemente.

-A nosotros en general?-le pregunta esta vez la joven jinete con duda.

-No solo los humanos-vuelve a responder comenzando a caminar entre los chicos hacia la fogata y poder comer algo de carne, ya que solo comió algo de fruta en la búsqueda pero se detuvo de golpe-pero que..?-se pregunta sorprendido al mirar el suelo.

-Sintieron eso?-pregunta el joven Fishlegs con miedo mirando el suelo, de hecho todos quedaron sorprendidos y quietos, sabiendo que lo que sintieron no era producto de su imaginación.

Sin que nadie lo espere el suelo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente haciendo que todos se arrodillenl para perder el equilibrio, esto hace que el par de cremallerus se despierten de golpe y salgan valondo despavoridos, el resto de los dragones menos Toothless y Stormfly levantaron vuelo por reflejos, los vikingos resistían a la espera de que este terrible temblor parara, la tierra se seguía sacudiendo, por otro lado Toothless estaba en un dilema, no sabia si ayudar a su hermano y su pareja o a su amiga dormida pero todo rastro de duda se va al sentir como la temblor se detiene poco a poco. Los vikingos se levantan lentamente sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar tan repentinamente.

-Están todos bien?!-pregunta con preocupación el joven jefe mirando a todos.

-Si!-responde y grita los vikingos en la fogata, la comandante se dirige hacia ellos para ver si todo estaba bien y preguntar que fue todo eso.

-Si estamos bien Hiccup-le responde la joven jinete respirando algo agitada por el terrible temblor que acaba de presenciar.

-Aparte de asustado...estoy bien-comenta el pobre robusto jinete muy asustado por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Todos bien?-pregunta la comandante ya cerca del grupo y preocupada por ellos, tanto el jefe como su esposa asisten, por parte de Valka ella tenia una mano el pecho intentado recuperarse del susto.

Mientras el arquero se quedo de piedra pero con una mirada seria en el suelo, estaba analizando lo que acaba de pasar, según el...que a estado bastante tiempo en este continente no era normal los terremotos...es mas sin mal no recordaba nunca hubo uno, esto era demasiado extraño.

-Estas bien Astrid?-pregunta el joven jefe a su _lady_ preocupado y ya estando con ella, la chica solo asisten con una pequeña sonrisa-siempre algo nuevo y peligroso que nos acecha jeje-comenta con gracia.

-Si...creo ya es un habito jeje-le dice entre risas siguiéndole el juego.

-( _Toothless como esta Stormfly?!_ )-pregunta Albóndiga desde arriba al ver que el temblor ya paro y que todos estaban bien, el furia levanta la mirada para verla y luego a su amiga dormida.

-( _Voy a verla!)_ -le responde sin mirarla luego ver a su jinete con su pareja y al verlo bien decir ir a ver a su amiga, en eso el arquero escucha unos pasos fuertes gira rápidamente la cabeza para ver como Toothless caminaba.

-Toothless detente!-le grita con pánico y desesperado, todos los chicos lo mira extraños y alarmados, pero la información le llego tarde al joven alpha, al dar un paso la tierra bajos sus pies se empezo a resquebrajar rapidamente.

-Tuffnut!-grita la jinete de dos coleta empujando con fuerza a su hermano, este no pudo reaccionar.

-( _Storm!_ )-grita/ruge con pánico y desesperación el joven alpha al salir corriendo hacia su dormida amiga, esta solo abre un ojo débilmente viendo todo borroso.

-Muchachos!-gritan con pánico tanto el viejo herrero como la pelinegra.

-( _Hermano!_ )-gritan los cuatro hermanos entre sorprendidos y muy asustado por su querido hermano.

Pero todo intento de querer ayudarlos fue en vano, la tierra había cedido creando un gran derrumbe haciendo que todos los jinetes, el arquero, la comandante, Valka, el gran jefe, Fishlegs, Toothless y Stormfly caigan en el. Una gran columna de polvo y tierra cubre el lugar haciendo que tanto para los vikingos como para los dragones le sean imposibles ver. Sin esperar a que el polvo se disperse por si solo Sky junto a sus hermanos comienza a agitar sus alas para esparcirlo, el resultado...un derrumbe de rocas tapaban el gran el agujero.

-( _Nnoooooo!_ )-gritan/rugen los cuatro dragones con pánico y no creyendo que hermano allá muerto de esa forma, el resto de los viknogos y dragones quedaron completamente en shock.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui...uufff este si que fue largo con muchas emocion y dudas pero al final...**

 **OMG! /OoO\\...los chicos fueron enterrados vivos! !...no puede ser! !...que pasara con ellos?, que haran los demas ? ?...Estan muerto? ?! ! estan vivos? ?! !...junto cuando el arquero parecia al recional! !...juntos cuand la familia se junto! ! ...no puede ser! ! ! ! TToTT...**

 **Si quieren saber mas sigan sintonizados...jejeje...espero que les alla gustado este capi ya que el que sigue sera mas interesante 7u7 jajaja**

 **Gabri:** _en cuanto a tu comentario que realmente me gusto y me saco mucha risas dejame decirte que lamento mucho si te saco iluciones jejeje...na mentira no pasara nada malo ñwñ..aunque creo que despues de este capi no se que me diras jajaja...pero ten por seguro que cosas buenas pasarn...creo ¬w¬_

 **Bueno Damas y Caballeros os veo la seguiente ves que publique y esta vez me tardo porque los capitulos seran largos y detallados, ya no los corto como antes...asique les pido que sean paciente shi? oki.  
**

 **Nos veremos para las proxima y que thor los cuide bye bye!**


	51. Quiero lo que ellos tienen

**Bueno lamento mucho el a ver tardado pero intentaba terminar hacer tres episodios al mismo tiempo y publicarlo al mismo tiempo jejeje...no puede...asique deben esperar un poco mas peeeero les traigo este.**

 **Asique disfruten mucho este capi que les dejo y ya pronto vendran los otros dos ñwñ.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **LA CUEVA DEL AMOR (parte I)**

 **En el castillo de Hera.**

La hermosa pelirroja se encontraba parada mirando por el gran ventanal de su salón real, su brazo izquierdo estaba cruzado por su vientre mientras que su brazo derecho se encontraba apoyado contra este y teniendo una copa de vino a medio terminar, la movía ligeramente.

-Ay Hiccup...no debiste enfrentarte a mi-comenta entre suspiros para luego terminar su bebida, en eso escucha unos pasos detrás suyo-espero que todo lo tuyo ya este listo-comenta sin mirar atras y teniendo una mirada seria.

-Por supuesto...solo espero tu orden-comenta una voz gruesa, en eso la hechicera se gira para verlo-veo que en tu ultima batalla no te fue muy bien-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa burlona pero se le fue rápidamente al ver como los ojos de la pelirroja cambian de color.

-Escucha Drago...mas te vale que te calles y hagas muy bien tu trabajo-le dice de manera amenazante y ya estando parada delante del hombre, el pobre se inclina ligeramente hacia atras algo intimidado-porque sino será lo ultimo que te voy a dar...entendiste?-le pregunta sin cambiar su mirada ni los ojos, el cazador intentado que la amenaza de ella no lo intimide, asiste con la cabeza.

Sin decir nada mas la pelirroja pasa a su lado casi echando humo por los oídos, Drago solo se queda parado aun mirado al frente, en eso escucha como la gran puerta se cierra con fuerza y sin que se de cuenta expulsa el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-Maldición...sino fuera un maldito monstruo con poderes y no me hubiera salvado la vida...la mataría-comenta en voz baja y con mucha furia contenida mientras aprieta su mano con fuerza.

 **Con los vikingos y dragones.**

El joven Tuffnut que se encontraba al lado del derrumbe estaba petrificado tirado en el suelo, no podía creer que su hermana y amigos hallan caído debajo de todos esas rocas, por otro lado el grupo de vikingos que estaba algo apartados, estaban igual de impactados, su jefe y sus amigos avían sido enterrados vivos!, y sin que pudieran hacer nada.

-No!...es imposible!-grita alterada la pelinegra saliendo corriendo hacia el tumulto de rocas, el pánico y el miedo se podía ver en su rostros, no quería ni pensar en lo peor, la joven Camicazi parpadea un par de veces para luego ir ayudarla, justo detrás de ella tambien sale Tuffnut mayor.

Los tres llegan ante el derrumbe y sin esperar Heather comienza a retirar las rocas que puede levantar, el par de rubios que la acompañaban se miran entres si con preocupación para luego asistir y ayudar a su amiga a intentar ayudar a sus amigos enterrados, por otro lado el joven jinete pestañea un par de veces para mirar a las chicas y su yo sacando las rocas que podían, en eso se dio cuenta que no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo, su hermana y sus amigos dependían de el.

-Debemos sacarlos a cualquier precio!-comenta Heather sin mirar a ninguno y sacado roca tras roca, en eso levanta la mirada para ver al grupo de dragones aun volando-por favor dragones ayúdenos a sacarlos!-les grita casi con desesperación, estos la mirando algo shokeados pero rápidamente la primera en reaccionar es la dragona plateada.

Rápidamente la dragona con sus cuatro patas agarra una gran piedra, Heather sonríe agradecida que la esta ayudando, mientras el joven Tuffnut se levanta para ayudarlos pero antes mira hacia arriba.

-Barf!...Belch!...ayúdeme!-le grita seriamente a su dragon para hacerlo reacción y que también lo pueda ayudar a rescatar a su hermana y jinete.

El cremallerus pestañea un par de veces para asistir y atacar la orden de su jinete pero antes le da aviso a sus amigos para que también ayuden, si todos colaboran podrán sacarlos mas rápidos, antes de que desciendan los cuatro hermanos son los primeros en bajar para ayudar. Sky y sus hermanos no iban a quedarse congelados en el aire mientras la vida de su hermano depende de un hilo.

Todos los dragones descienden e intentan tomar cada uno una gran roca, pero al hacerlo estas comenzaron a moverse y hundirse, estando aun arrodillados todos retroceden sorprendidos, esto les hizo pensar que podria a ver otro derrumbe.

-Deténganse!-grita una gruesa voz, todos voltean a ver que era el viejo herrero era el que hablo, Gobber camina un par de pasos teniendo una mirada seria-si intentan mover otras de esas rocas...las demás sedaran y les caerán encima a ellos-les dice señalando las rocas, eso dejo en shock a todos que se retiraron pero los cuatro hermanos quisieron volvieron mover las rocas-que no me escucharon!...si Hiccup y los demás están vivos allá abajo harán que esas rocas les caigan encima y morirán!-les dice muy molesto porque esos cuatro no lo escucharon, al escuchar la palabra "morir" los cuatro alejaron sus garras de las rocas.

-No eso no puede ser!-comenta la pelinegra mirándolo con una mirada entre triste e imponencia.

-Lo siento...pero si las movemos lo único que sacaríamos seria unos cadáveres-el explica con una mirada triste y agachando la mirada.

Al escuchar sus palabras cada uno tuvo deferente reacciones, los dragones solo quedaron volando impresionado por lo que digo el herrero, los cuatro hermanos desciendo aun lado del derrumbe entre en shock y triste, por otro lado Heather solo agacha cabeza con tristeza mientras que su amigo Tuffnut también la agacha pero el termina golpeado el suelo con su puño y apretando los dientes con fuerza, Camicazi solo se cubre la boca para tapar un grito ahogado mientras sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

Mas atrás Ruffnut y Snotlout miraban y escuchaban todo con una mirada serena, la rubia tenia su puño apoyado contra su cadera mientras que el pelinegro tenia los brazos cruzados, era una lastima que su jefe y su esposa mas sus dos buenos amigos suyos hallan caído al igual que los buenos jinete, realmente sentían lastima y tristeza solo por ellos cuatro, pero por el arquero?, ja!, fue el milagro de los dioses que al fin ese maldito traidor estaba en su lugar o mejor dicho donde pertenece...enterrado 10 metro bajo tierra. Nada mas los hacia felices a los dos.

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **Bajo la tierra.**

Una extraña gotera retumbaba por la zona, una pequeña pero diminuta luz azulada iluminaba lo que seria una cueva, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, en el lugar se podía apreciar dos figuras, una grande y otra ligeramente delgada, en eso la gran figura comienza a moverse lentamente y tose un poco.

El gran jefe abría poco a poco sus ojos, la vista la tenia algo borrosa y mareada, la cabeza le daba vuelta, jamás en toda su vida había presenciado un terremoto, siempre a enfrentado poderoso dragones o climas muy frios pero esta clase de poder natural, solo los había escucho en rumores, estas terribles catástrofes eran impresionante pero nunca en su amado pueblo, el problema es que no estaban ni en su pueblo, ni en su isla.

Estar en este continente se debía estar al 100% alerta porque nunca sabes que es lo que te pasara, al sentir que su cabeza dejaba de hacer un extraño sumbido y que su vista comenzó a enfocarse bien, intenta levantarse, solo esperaba que no tenga nada malo.

-Demonios...que bueno que trago casco-comenta adoloridos mientras se acaricia la cabeza y se acomoda el casco, eso observa detenidamente el lugar-en donde estoy?-se pregunta totalmente desorientado y muy confundido, en eso escucha raras sacudidas arriba suyo y puede ver apenas como unas pequeñas piedras caen-debo encontrar la...-comenta seriamente, no era momento de averiguar en donde estaba sino como salir.

Sus palabras se detuvieron al ser interrumpido por unos quejidos aun lado, voltea a ver quien o que estaba con el y lo que vio lo dejo con le corazón casi en la garganta.

-Val!...estas bien?-le pregunta muy preocupado por ella mientras se levantaba para ayudarla, la mujer estaba acostada boca arriba, en eso el gran jefe la sostiene entre sus brazos para ver si estaba bien, nota que la cien derecha de su cabeza estaba cubierta con sangre, temió lo peor-val!...val!...háblame! dime algo!-le dice casi con desesperación.

La mujer tose un poco para luego suspirar adolorida y muy mareada, sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente aunque los cierra en seguida para enfocarse mejor, ya un poco mejor y con la poca luz que se iluminaba observa que alguien más estaba con ella.

-Oh Valka…gracias a Thor!...ya despierta-comenta el gran jefe muy agradecido y aliviado porque su esposa aun este con el, sin poder aguantar la abraza con cariño, ella estado algo débil aun pero con una sonrisa feliz corresponde el abrazo palmeandolo un suevamente.

-Mi cabeza...en donde estamos?-comenta adolorida para luego preguntar muy perdida con la situación, en eso ambos rompen el abrazos y el jefe mira la cueva.

-Al parecer estamos en una cueva pero será mejor irnos cuantos antes, las rocas sobre nuestras cabezas no aguantaran por mucho tiempo-le explica la situación de manera seria y rápida pero sendo claro, para luego arrancar un pedazo de su ropa y usarlo como panuelo para la herida en ella.

Valka observa un poco el lugar que gracias a la poco luz que se infiltraba pudo observa que la cueva estaba muy bien hecha, se preguntaba quien la abra hecho?, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el dolor que le causo la tela de rapida de su marido en su herida, en eso con un ojo observa lo que seria el "techo" y nota que algo de polvo y piedritas caían, su marido tenia razón, esas rocas no aguantaran lo suficiente.

-Puedes pararte o quieres que te cargue?-le pregunta de repente su marido sacándola de su observación, solo era una mera pregunta ya que para Stoick prefería mejor usar la segunda opción.

-Tranquilo tal parece ser que solo me golpe la cabeza...puedo caminar-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio pero el hombre parecía no estar muy convencido-no te preocupes estoy bien...debemos salir de aquí-le intente explica y proponer para que puedan salir mas rápido del lugar, asique con una mano sostiene la tela en su cabeza.

El gran jefe no estaba muy convencido en acepta la propuesta pero le haría caso a su esposa, rapidamente con la tela y entre los dos improvisa una venda que pasa alrededor de la cabeza la castaña, por otro lado Valka solo sonríe mientras negando levemente con la cabeza y estando conmovida por su atencion, su marido no a cambiado en nada con los años, sigue sendo el mismo sobreproctetor de siempre y eso lo agradecia enormemente, se esperaba que el halla sido así con su hijo en un tiempo...pero en eso recuerda algo.

-Stoick...donde esta Hiccup y los demás?-le pregunta muy preocupada por sus hijos y sus amigos ya que recordó que todos ellos habían caído todos juntos.

-No lo se-el responde con seriedad pero internamente igual de preocupado que ella, despertar y saber que sus hijos, mas sus amigos no estaban con ellos era preocupante, pero tenia fe de que ellos tuvieron la misma suerte que ellos, aunque ver la cara de preocupación de su esposa intento cambiar su respuesta-no te preocupes...seguro le pasaron lo mismo que a nosotros-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza, no solo para ella sino para si mismo.

-Estas seguro?-le pregunta no estando muy convencida.

-Debemos tener fe-le dice con confianza y esperanzas de que sus hijos y amigos estén bien, Valka tuvo que aceptar esa respuesta ya que era la única esperanza que se podía aferrar por ahora, queria volver a ver a sus hijos-anda vamos...debemos salir de aquí-la convence de salir para así después poder ir a buscar a todos los demás.

La castaña asiste levemente con la cabeza, en eso el gran jefe se levanta para luego ofrecerla la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, esta acepta y de un jalon fuete y delicado se levanta, aunque de repente se siente algo mareada por el dolor de cabeza, pierde un poco el equilibrio pero su esposo la sostiene con cuidado y antes de caiga, ella lo sonríe con gusto y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, el gran hombre se sorprende un poco pero luego sonríe gusto.

-Ya estas mejor?-le pregunta suavemente después de unos segundos de estar abrazándola y sosteniéndola con delicadeza, ella asiste suavemente, aun se sentía algo mareada pero gracias a su ayuda ya se sentía mejor.

-Si...debemos irnos para ayudar a los otros-le dice ya un poco recuperada mientras se paraba recto y teniendo una sonrisa de confianza, el gran jefe acepta sus palabras y sin mas que decir ambos comienzan hacia donde se podia ver esa extraña luz.

Era una suerte para ellos que esa luz azul les este iluminando el camino pero la pregunta era...donde provenía?, aunque no se podían detener a pensar mucho por dos razones, una porque su "techo" le caían polvo y piedritas, era claro no era una buena señal y dos porque iba directo a ella. Mientras mas caminaba mas se auto debatía Valka en hablar con su marido, no sabia si era bueno hablar sobre el asunto o no pero tampoco quiera que la duda y la insertidumbre la carcomiera de esa forma.

No le queda más que hablar, total tal vez cuando salgan no tengan ni tiempo y mas sabiendo que su hijo no dijo nada si volvería a Berk...es más ni ella tampoco estaba segura de volver, al entender merjo esa hipótesis se detiene de golpe.

-Lo siento Stoick-comenta algo deprimida y mirando el suelo, sus palabras hicieron detener a su marido de golpe, el gran jefe se voltea a verla confundido-lamento mucho haberme ido por tanto tiempo...y a verte dejado tanto a ti como a Hiccup-le explica brevemente arrepentida de no a ver dado señales de que estaba viva o a verlos ido a ver cuando tenia tiempo, al entender su punto el gran jefe suspira deprimido.

-Val...no hace falta que te disculpes-le dice con el mismo semblante deprimido que ella mientras volteaba el rostro aun lado, no era la persona indicada para culparla por lo que hizo.

-Pero debo!...deje que mi sueño me cegara y me olvidara de ustedes durante mucho tiempo-le grita casi histérica de que sea siempre tan bueno con ella, sabiendo que cometio una gran error, no se merecía un hombre como el, poro otro lado Stoick vuelve a suspira un poco y la mirar para intenta hablar con ella pero su mujer lo detiene con la mano y agachando la mirada deprimida-aun no me puedo creer lo que hice...durante tanto tiempo e soñado con tenerlo en mis brazos y cuando al fin lo tengo...me hago aun lado-por cada palabras que decía le temblaba los labios mientras miraba sus manos temblar, cierra tanto sus manos como los ojos con fuerza y tristeza, merecira ser llamada madre.

-No te tortures de esa manera-le dice con calma y dolido por sus palabras, tenia que hacerla entender que no es una mala madre.

-Lo se...pero no puedo evitarlo-agrega muy dolida por cometer ese error de dejar a su pequeño, se termina abrazándose así misma-me perdí su niñez y su adolescencia...ahora solo veo el rencor de un adulto-las lagrimas comienza a salir de poco a poco mientras se acaricia los brazos del miedo que sintió al recodar la mirada de odio y rencor que esta tarde su hijo le dio- lo siento...lo siento mucho-se disculpaba no solo con su hijo sino que también con su esposo, ese hombre tan bueno y respetuoso que aun hasta la fecha la sigue amando.

Verla tan triste, tan dolida, tan frágil era la peor tortura que el pobre jefe podía soportar. El solo verla así de indefensa porque su propia sangre la odie era un dolor que sinceramente no soportaba, pero que se supone podían hacer?, no era el indicado para decir lo contrario o darle animo ya que el mismo que estuvo ahí, no supo hacer nada bien.

-No eres la única culpable-le dice con calma pero serio, eso hace que la castaña levante la mirada, las lagrimas aun continúan cayendo suavemente-tal vez tu te fuiste...pero yo no supe como criarlo y cuidarlo...fui y soy un pésimo padre-confianza con dolor por revelar su propia verdad y de confesarle esto a su esposa, respira un poco y lo larga en un suspiro deprimido mirando el suelo-cuando te perdí y la guerra no se detenía...Hiccup y yo empezamos a distanciarnos poco a poco...hasta el punto que si no se metía en peligro no recordaba que tenia un hijo-le confiesa dolió y apretando su mano, Valka lo mira atenta y sorprendida-jamás reconocí lo inteligente que es y solo lo castigaba cuando destruía la aldea-eso le hizo recodar la charla que tuvo con el día que casi los derrota, como no pudo ver lo listo que es hijo?, dejo que su lado guerrero ganara-creo que esa era su única manera de llamar mi atención-agrega con culpa mientras lanza una pequeña broma y una leve risa.

Valka no pudo decir nada, no para nada era la indica para culpa a su esposo por no cuidar bien a su bebe, en realidad estaban listo para ser padre?, planearon tantas cosas para terminar...no haciendo nada?.

-No fuimos buenos padres...y eso afecto mucho a Hiccup-hasta su propia revelación la sorprendió pero se dio cuenta más cuando lo abrazo, ese miedo que sintió en el, el saber de que tal vez ella solo era una mera imaginación suya, un sueño del que tarde o temprano podría despertar.

-Como lo sabes?-le pregunta un poco confundido por la revelación, entiende que su hijo estaba dolido por no ser un buen padre pero como te das cuenta que tan afectado estas?.

-Fue cuando lo abrace...la falta de amor de ambos hizo que gran parte de el se quedara en cerrada...es tan solo un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto-le explica con una pequeña sonrisa triste, ahora el jefe entienda su punto, bueno hay cosas que solo una madre sabe y se da cuenta, al parecer Valka se dio cuenta en cuestión de su segundo.

El silencio se apodero de ambos, el habiente triste se sentía en ese lugar cerrado, ambos tenia pensamientos deferentes, se culpaban, se arrepentían, se preguntaba que hubiera paso sino hubieran hecho lo que hicieron, ambos suspiran deprimidos, la castaña se limpia las lagrimas suavemente mientras que el gran jefe se frota la cara con frustración.

-Tantas promesas que me puse para cumplirlas y ninguna hice-comenta de repente entre triste, molesto y frustrado consigo mismo-debo confesarte algo-le dice mirándola con seriedad, su esposa la mirada intrigada y algo extrañada- yo fui el culpable de que Hiccup no este en Berk-le responde sin cambiar su expresión.

-De que estas hablado?-le pregunta muy confundida con esa confesion tan repentina, Stoick respira profundo para explicarse mejor.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo...fue antes de que Hiccup naciera-le dice lentamente para encontrar bien sus palabras, todo ante la mirada atenta de su mujer-recuerdas que hace años me fui con un grupo para realizar un tratado que no pude realiza?-le pregunta haciéndole recordar el pasado, Valka lo mira un poco perdida e intentando hacer memoria del día que su marido le contó sobre un tratado que no pudo realizar, desafortunadamente no puede recodar nada pero asiste para que continúe-bueno...una tormenta nos habia azotado y lleguamos a una isla, ahí nos encontramos con una matanza que solo una persona había hecho-le explica respirando profundo y de solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estomago.

-Esa parte de la historia no me la contaste-le dice ahora asustada y recodando esa historia, recordó que su esposo ese día había llegado solo cubriéndose con su capa y cuando se la saco su camisa esta quemada por la mitad, cuando vio su brazo derecho quemado por poco le da un ataque.

-Porque no quería preocuparte-responde rápidamente preocupado y pensando como hubiera reaccionado su mujer ese día que estaba embarazada, no quiera perjudicarlos a ambos por eso había contado una verdad a medias, suspira para intentar disminuir la presión que estaba sintiendo-esta persona resulto ser una mujer-esa confesión sorprendió mucho a la castaña-pero en realidad no lo era...era un horrible monstruo...mi grupo y yo apenas sobrevivimos en esa batalla-le termina de explicar frotándose tanto la cara como la barba.

La castaña lo miraba con sorpresa por la increíble revelación que le acaba de contar, sabía que su esposo era un gran guerrero y excelente líder pero a que se enfrente a una mujer que en realidad es un monstruo era totalmente irreal, pero en eso algo se le vino a la cabeza,

-Porque me cuentas esto otra vez?-le pregunta muy confundía por todo, que tiene que ver esa mujer monstruos con que su hijo allá abandonado Berk?.

-Porque aquí va la parte importante-responde mirándola directamente a los ojos y teniendo una mirada seria que puso de pelos de punta a la castaña-ante de saber que ella era una monstruo y una mujer...en el caldero que estaba trabajando puede ver la imagen de un dragón negro con ojos verdes-le explica rápidamente y sin cambiar su mirada.

-Un furia nocturna?-le pregunta entre extrañada y ligeramente sorprendida.

-Al principio no lo sabia...solo se que cuando derrote a esa bestia me había prometido acabar con ese dragón-le confiesa con la verdad, en ese momento no tenia ni idea de cómo era un furia nocturna, Valka entiendo su punto, los furia nocturna en esos años no eran tan reconocidos, el gran jefe tose un poco para llamar su atencion-lo malo fue al pasar los años...esa promesa la estaba empezando a dejar de lado...solo pensaba en traer la paz a nuestra tierra y tener la oportunidad de matar a un furia nocturna-agrega ya que en ese tiempo al no saber nada sobre ese dragona negro empezó a preocuparse mas por su pueblo y por los rumores del famoso furia nocturna.

-Y...lo hiciste?-le pregunta ahora asustada porque allá matado tan majestuoso dragón, el jefe suspira con tristeza.

-Si...y me arrepiento por eso-responde ya algo mas calmado e internamente arrepentido por lo que hizo, Valka solo mira aun lado con tristeza, hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos ya que lo que tenia que decir a continuación podría ser devastador para su esposa, asíque respira profundo para comenzar hablar-Hiccup había derribado y cuidado a un furia nocturna mientras estaba en búsqueda del nido de los dragones, yo al principio no le hice caso pero el ultimo día del examen me dijeron que había capturado a uno-le dice de golpe y sin titubear ni un momento, eso llamo la atención de la mujer que quedo asombrada de que su pequeño allá podido derribar a un dragón de esa clase-cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyo...sentí como mi vieja promesa me invadió, mi mente se nublo, mis oídos ya no escuchaban a nadie-respira otra bocada de aire para tranquilizarse-solo me concentre en acabar con su vida...para proteger nuestros pueblo-le termina contar.

Valka no sabia como sentirse al respecto, saber que su propio marido mato a un dragon inocente solo para proteger a su gente y cumplir una vieja promesa que se habia anto impulso, pero también se pregunta a que mujer/bestia se estaba refiriendo?, era lo que se preguntaba pero también para que?, si ella ya estaba muerta, aunque ante todo esto como abra reaccionado su hijo con todo esto?. Por otro lado Stoick sabía que había omitido la parte en donde su hijo intento proteger al dragon y que fue capturado para que no moleste pero no se atrevía por nada decirle eso a ella, ya no quería más malos momentos, ya un poco mejor, aun no lo suficiente y mas con esta pausa que tuvieron decidió por ir por la parte mas importante de todo esto, asíque respiro profundo para soltarlo en gran suspiro.

-Cuando todo cedió...escuche las lagrimas de Hiccup, estas retumbaron mis oídos, cuando vi lo que había hecho me arrepentí en el momento, debí escucharlo...pero mis instintos vikingos me cubrieron por completo-comenta muy deprimido por ese recuerdo, para nada se sentía orgullo por lo que hizo, Valka lo único que hizo fue taparse la boca para evitar que se el escape un grito de impresión-cuando mas o menos el se calmo les pedí que lo llevaran a mi casa para hablar con el...pero me obligaron a llevarlo a la prisión-agrega avergonzado de si mismo al ver que su palabras no fue valida en ese momento, mientras que la pobre mujer ya no sabia como sentirse, si esto sigue así le daria un ataque.

Stoick tenía la mirada baja y teniendo el ceño fruncido mientras que por cada palabra que salía de su boca abría y cerraba su mano con nerviosismos, sabia que lo próximo que diría era los mas duro que enfrento y que aun no lo superaba, solo esperaba que ella no lo odie por esto, pero si ya llego hasta acá debía decirlo.

-Esa misma noche todo fue un caos, el concejo se había dividido en dos, por un lado votaron que Hiccup debía ser exiliado de la isla y por el otro que debería ser colgarlo por traidor-al escucharlo el pobre corazón de la castaña estaba muy acelerado, al igual que su respiración, como?...como es posible que le allá querido hacer eso a su bebe?, tanto había cambiado Berk que ahora condenaban a todo aquel que hacia algo fuera del pueblo?, sus ojos se movían hacia todos lados, coloco una mano en su pecho para intentar calmar los latidos de su corazón, le hacia falta aire.

-Al final la ultima decisión debía tomarla yo...y no sabia que hacer...porque de cualquier forma lo perdería para siempre- le explica con la cabeza mirando a un lado pero teniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza al igual que el puño, el dolor, la frustración y la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer algo por su propio hijo, que clase de padre seria si condenaba a su hijo?, o exiliarlo?, hoy hasta la fecha se culpa por no haber hecho algo, en eso relaja su semblante para contar las ultimas partes de la historia-mas tarde, no se como pero Hiccup se había escapado...cuando lo escuche mi mente se nublo-sus palabras dejaron sorprendida y algo aliviada la mujer, saber que su hijo se pudo escapar de una condena o destierro, pero al ver la mirada de tristeza de su esposo se dio cuenta que lo que continuaba no era algo muy bonito.

-Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba en la arena con Hiccup al frente...rodeado por humo verde y con tres dragones a su lado-el gran jefe se da una pausa para poder sacar lo que tiene guardado, el querer sacar lo que vivo en ese momento era muy duro para el, Valka traga duro para prepararse por lo que sigue a continuación-intente convencerlo de que viniera hacia mi para ponerlo a salvo pero el no me escucho...lo que paso al final hizo que se me partiera el corazón-en sus ultimas palabras su labio inferior le tembló al igual que su mano mientras sudaba.

-Q-que pa-paso?-de solo preguntarlo ya le daba miedo pero por desgracia para ella era muy curiosa e inquieta, también era conciente de que era algo terca.

-Uno de los dragones lo agarro por el cuello y lo arrojo contra el humo con fuerza, no puede hacer nada...al final todo termino en una gran explosión-responde con tristeza mientras se frota los ojos con sus dedos bloqueando las lagrimas, el dolor de esa casi perdida era muy fuerte para el, Valka respiraba agitada por la boca-los dragones se escaparon y cuando el humo se disperso...ya no había rastro de el-le termina de contar con la voz ronca mientras miraba con los ojos cristalizado el techo de la cueva mientras su respiración estaba algo acelerada.

-Dios mío!-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de taparse la boca con sus manos mientras de sus ojos se escapaban las lagrimas, si estaba así por solo recibir esta historia no quería imaginar como es vivirla o lo que tuvo que aguantar su marido.

-Después de eso caí en depresión...no sabía de donde sacaba las fuerzas para levantarme cada día para dirigir la aldea-comenta limpiándose los ojos y frotándose el rostro mientras suspiraba profundamente triste, abre los ojos para verla sin cambiar su semblante y la señala de reflejo-primero tú te fuiste y luego mi hijo...fracase en protegerlos a ambos-le confiesa casi en voz baja pero gracias a la cueva sus palabras se escucharon bien para la castaña-así que no puedo culparte de nada...aun cuando estuve con el...no hice bien mi trabajo y eso hizo que nos distanciáramos-como se supone que iba a culparla cuando en realidad el es el responsable de todo esto, aquí el único culpable es el por no saber como cuidar a su propio hijo.

-Entiendo...creo que no estábamos listo para ser padres como realmente creíamos-le dice ya algo recuperada mientras se le limpia las lagrimas, tampoco tenia derecho a culparlo cuando ella ni siquiera estaba, fuero unos malos padre para su único hijo y este se los hecho en cara, Stoick solo asiste tristemente, Valka se muerde ligeramente el labio al pensar en lo que se le acaba de ocurrir-tu crees...tu crees que ya es demasiado tarde para recomenzar?-le pregunta con tristeza y casi desesperada porque vuelvan a hacer una familia de nuevo.

-Me temo que si-le confiesa con la verdad y de manera seria, es conciente de que su hijo ya no quiere nada que ver con ellos y si lo tiene le costara horrores volver a confiar en ellos, la minima ilusión que ella tenia se desvanece con esa verdad, al ver su mirada de tristeza recordó algo que quizás les pueda ayudar a los tres, en especial a ellos dos-pero Val escucha...tal vez tengamos un minima oportunidad de hacer algo bien-le dice acercándose hasta ella.

-A que te refieres?-le pregunta un poco confundida mientras levanta la mirada para verlo.

-Iris-de solo mencionar el nombre sabia que tal vez podrían tener una minima oportunidad de acercarse a su hijo de nuevo, como dijo el otro Hiccup "si no se puede acercar el que lo intente con su hija"

-Quien es Iris?-vuelve a pregunta mas confundida que antes, esta era la segunda vez que escucha ese nombre y la verdad no sabia como tomarlo, quien era esa tal Iris?.

-Una pequeña niña de cabellos negros...es hija de Hiccup-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa-Val...somos abuelos-de solo mencionarlo se le revolvía el estomago, en el buen sentido, nunca creyó que viviría para ser abuelo y ahora que lo sabia tenia una segunda oportunidad de remedirse...los dos.

-Que?...como?...so-soy abuela?-esa noticia la dejo shockeada y casi paralizada, como es posible que sea abuela y no este enterada?, internamente se estaba recriminado por llegar tarde a todo, ver su expresión de sorpresa le causo gracia al jefe.

-Así es y tal vez tengamos una oportunidad con ella-le explica con clama mientras le agarra la mano y la acaricia con ternura-(aunque yo ya comencé con el pie izquierdo)-se auto reta mentalmente sabiendo que esa pequeña le tiene miedo por su actitud anterior.

-Pero como estas tan seguro que Hiccup querrá que nosotros nos acerquemos a ella?-le pregunta ya recuperada de su impresión para que le ataque el miedo por saber que tal vez su hijo no quiere que ambos no se le acerquen a su hija.

-Podemos intentarlo!...o podemos pedir la ayuda del otro Hiccup-le propone riendo un poco por lo ultimo pero aun así debían intentarlo por su propia cuenta, la castaña agacha la cabeza algo indecisa-amor...se que no estas muy segura con todo esto...yo igual...pero pienso que Berk para Hiccup es una gran agujero negro que no podrá rellenar nunca y ambos sabemos que ahora su hogar esta allá afuera...-le dice con calma y despacio, su hogar ya no es seguro para su hijo e ir para que lo quieran condenar, no muy bueno que digamos, además de que hay muchos recuerdos malos para el.

-Ahí quiero detenerte un momento Stoick-le interrumpe soltando su mano y usándola como bloqueo, eso le llamo la atención-después de todo lo que nos a pasado y me has contado, aun quieres regresar a Berk?-le pregunta extrañada de volver a un lugar que ya ni su propio hijo es bien recibido y en donde su palabra al pareceser ya no es valida.

Eso sorprendió mucho al jefe, tiene razón...con todos los acontecimientos que han estado pasando alrededor de su familia no era bueno que estos sigan.

-La verdad?...no lo se...con los años Berk a cambiado...y mucho-le confiesa cayendo en cuenta que su propio hogar ya no es tan seguro como antes pero que mas podía hacer? ese era su lugar-pero es donde pertenezco val...donde pertenecemos-le dice suavemente y haciéndola convencer que ambos nacieron y vivieron sus vidas en ese lugar, su marido tenia razón pero ella también tiene otro lugar.

-Lo se...pero parte de mi también esta con los dragones-le dice sin poder verlo a la cara y titubear, el tiene que saber que ella estaba en cariñada con ellos y no podía dejarlos sabiendo que alguien mas los quiere maltratar o peor matarlos, hasta que en eso se le ocurre algo- entonces porque no en ves de regresar a Berk...tu te vienes conmigo a buscarlos?-le propone casi con desesperación e intentando de recibir su ayuda para poder hacer esto juntos, como una vez quiso.

-No lo se Val…no soy esa clase de vikingo y lo sabes-le dice con la ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa, sabia que su relación con los dragones no es muy buena y no tenia idea de cómo tratarlos, eso desilusiono un poco la mujer pero dejando una duda al jefe-acaso tu no quieres regresar a Berk conmigo?-le pregunta extrañado por esa proposición.

-Si quiero!...pero no me siento segura con todo lo que esta pasando…es decir yo…-responde de golpe para luego empezar a dejar que el miedo la invada, con todo lo que le contó su marido, su propio hogar ya le estaba empezando a dar mas miedo que antes.

-Escucha...cualquier decisión que tomes la respetare, si tu no quieres volver lo entendere-su respuesta lo tomo por sorpresa pero debía saber que su mujer es algo inquita y por eso se caso con ella, pero si no quería regresar lo entendería, Berk en este momento no es para nada seguro y como jefe debía arreglarlo.

-Espera...acaso te acabas de escuchar a ti mismo?-le pregunta extrañada y sorprendida con sus palabras, acaso no se dio cuenta que le estaba pidiendo que no regresara a su hogar y sabiendo que le conto todo eso de que le hacia falta.

-Si...pero me alegra saber que tanto mi esposa como hijo están vivos...es lo único que me importa-estaba conciente de lo que hacia pero no podía obligarlos a ambos a volver, así como ellos que no podían dejar que el deje de comer, pero estaba muy feliz de saber que ambos estaba vivos, eso era lo único que le importaba, era su despertar de cada dia a partir de ahora.

-Estas seguro de aceptas eso?-le vuelve a preguntar conmocionada porque haga este tipo de cosas, en serio como hizo para tener un hombre tan bueno como el?.

-Por ti mi vida?...lo que sea-le dice con una sonrisa mientras le agarra la mano y le da un tierno beso que le puso la piel de gallina la castaña, una vez todo clarado era momento de irse-ven...será mejor irnos cuanto antes...tal vez luego seguiremos hablando-le dice indicándole con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, ya era hora de irse y reagrupase con los demás, tal vez si volvían a tener tiempo volverían hablar sobre esto.

La castaña asiste con una pequeña sonrisa y muy feliz por saber que su marido era muy compresivo con ella, si...si habría mas tiempo quiera seguir hablando sobre esto y de cómo lo llevarían, aunque también tenía una duda sobre algo.

-Por cierto cariño...que le paso a tu mano?-le pregunta muy extrañada y preocupada porque su esposo le falte la mano izquierda.

-Ah! jejeje...luego te cuento-le responde con nerviosismo y sin verla mientras seguía caminado tirando de la mano de su esposa con suavidad para que la siga, no era momento para contar sobre eso... tal vez en otra ocasión.

 **En otro túnel.**

El ruido de las pequeñas piedras cayendo se escuchaba entre la oscuridad, un ligero resoplido se escucho y al igual que un pequeño rugido.

-( _Demonios...es la segunda vez que tengo este mareo)_ -comenta en voz baja y quejándose mientras se intenta levantar lentamente, le temblaba un las patas pero por suerte no sentía ninguno tipo de dolor-( _que pasa?...porque no puedo ver nada?_ )-se pregunta confundido por no poder ver ni sus patas, rápidamente agita su cabeza levemente para sacarse el mareo.

Ya cuando se siente un poco mejor intenta "ver" para todas las direcciones pero no ve absolutamente nada, aunque internamente se sentía algo idota por intentar ver sabiendo que no puede pero esa caída si que le lo dejo aturdido.

-(* _Un momento!...caída?_ *)-se pregunta extrañado por sacar esa conclusión, en eso recuerda que hace un momento sus amigos y el habian caido, asíque tiene sentido-( _tengo que salir de acá y encontrar a Hiccup y los demás_ )-estaba preocupado por su hermano y sus amigos, sino mal recordaba ellos también fueron enterrados vivos.

Rápidamente lanza su sonar hacia la izquierda para poder ver como esta la situación, descubre que había un camino por esa dirección, eso era bueno al menos encontró la salida rápido, luego voltea hacia arriba y lanza de nuevo su sonar, observa que su entrada estaba cubierta, parecerse que solo tenia una sola salida, vuelve a mira a su izquierda para lanzar su sonar pero antes de hacerlo escucha unos leves quejidos, se gira rápidamente colocándose en guardia mientras gruñe y lanza otro sonar para saber a quien se enfrentaba. Pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido ya que lo que tenia enfrente no era el enemigo sino...

-( _Storm!_!)-grita/ruge con sorpresa y espanto al ver a su amiga con algunas rocas enzima suyo, aun sin ver intenta sacar las rocas para ponerla salvo, al hacerlo la olfatea un poco para luego golpearla levemente con su hocico para despertarla-( _Storm!...Storm!...háblame estas bien?_ )-estaba muy preocupado por ella ya que la caída puedo hacer que se lastime mas de lo que ya estaba.

-( _No...me grites...en el oído que...no estoy sorda_ )-comenta la pobre nadder lentamente con fastidio porque la estén gritando mientras se toma su siesta, ese comentario alivio mucho al joven alpha.

-( _Storm soy yo...soy Toothless..._ _despierta_ )-le vuelve a decir esta vez con voz suave y baja mientras la vuelve a empuja con delicadeza.

-( _Toothless?_ )-pregunta medio dormida y muy desorientada mientras abre los ojos pero al hacerlo no puede ver absolutamente nada-( _Toothless!...donde estas?...no te veo!_ )-le pregunta casi a gritos la no ver ni el suelo, la pobre se estaba desesperado-( _Toothless no veo nada!...estoy ciega!_ )-le dice casi a gritos y muy asustada por no poder ver nada.

-( _Storm tranquilízate y cálmate un momento si?!_ )-le grita para intentar tranquilizarla, la dragona se tranquiliza un poco pero aun así sigue alterada-( _no estas ciega...es solo que el lugar esta completamente oscuro_ )-le explica con paciencia.

-( _Así?!...como estas tan seguro?_ )-le pregunta entre enojada, alterada y muy nerviosa por no poder ver, claro como el puede ver através de la oscuridad no le hace falta los ojos…todo rastro de molestia se fue al ver como su amigo había abierto la boca para mostrar su aliento violeta, claramente no estaba ciega-( _esta bien tienes razón...no estoy ciega...pero...en donde estamos?_ )-le dice acepta su error para luego ver su alrededor gracias la luz que su amigo le entrego, como es que llegaron hasta estos túneles?-( _túneles?...no seran de susurros mortaleso o si?_ )-le pregunta seria y extrañada, en eso el joven furia cierra su boca.

-( _No lo creo...estos son un poco mas pequeños que los de ellos_ )-le responde igual de serio y pensado en donde rayos estaban?-( _por cierto Storm_ )- comenta volviendo a mirada donde su amiga aun estaba, esta también lo "mira" esperado a que continúe-( _como te encuentras?_ )-le pregunta muy curioso por saber como se sentía después de comer esas raras flores que el gemelo de su hermano le dio.

-( _Me siento...pues no siento nada_ )-le responde muy confundida se supone que debía sentir un terrible dolor que con solo mover su hocico le doliera pero no sentía absueltamente nada, solo que se sentía algo acelerada...-( _lo único que si siento es un raro sabor en la boca_ )-le dice algo asqueada mientras abría y cerraba la boca, que se comió para sentir esta asquerosidad?.

-( _Oh!...eso...bueno...es que Hiccup te dio unas flores que solo sirven con tu especie)_ -le explica con calma e intentado recodar el nombre de las flores pero no nada se le venia a la cabeza-( _no recuerdo su nombre pero hace que no sientas nada y que estés algo acelerada)_ -agrega solo recodando la mas importante y estando muy agradecido con el gemelo de su hermano por ayudarla.

-( _Pues saben horrible)_ -comenta asqueada mientras intenta sacarse el mal sabor de boca con la lengua pero cuanto mas lo hacia mas sentía el sabor, mejor lo dejaba así antes de que cuando pruebe algo tal vez le sepa horri….un momento...acaba de mencionar a Hiccup?-( _espera...cual de los dos Hiccup me dio esto?)_ -le pregunta extrañada y algo preocupada por eso.

-( _El arquero)_ -responde sin problemas y agradecido, por suerte el furia no podía ver la cara que puso su amiga, la pobre dragona miraba incrédula donde supuestamente estaba su amigo.

-( _Toothless!...ustedes confiaron en el para que me allá dado esto?)_ -le reclama como cría y no creyendo que tanto el como su jinete allá confiado en ese loco para que la curara.

-( _Sabes que el no lastimaría a un dragón si este no esta en su contra...no?)_ -le dice con extrañes por el reciente cambio de actitud, entiende que el gemelo de su hermano a tenido unos cuantos problemas entre si pero se dio cuenta al instante que el solo es malo con los demás pero con ellos es muy bueno, hasta prefiere la compañía de el o el resto de sus amigos.

-( _Bueno en eso tienes razón...pero yo no me confiaría, sabiendo que hemos peleado contra el)_ -acepta que el arquero es alguien bueno con los dragones y lo a demostrado pero aun así no le inspira suficiente confianza, aun no logra entender como es que Toothless si puede confiar en el.

-( _Storm no metas excusas...tanto Hiccup como yo hemos comenzado con el pie izquierdo y míranos ahora)_ -le dice con los ojos entre cerrados no creyendo lo que le acaba decir, sin que lo note la nadder mira hacia un lado haciéndose la tonta-( _lo mismo va para ti con Astrid)_ -agrega mas o menos sabiendo que ella tampoco era la indicada para hablar de eso, prácticamente todos sus amigos con su jinetes empezaron con el pie izquierdo, hasta hace poco uno aun lo mantenía.

-(* _Rayos!...me gano con eso_ *)-piensa algo molesta al ver que fue atrapa con eso, cuando el quiere puede ser muy inteligente, resopla derrotada-( _esta bien tienes razón...pero y ahora que hacemos?)-_ le pregunta ya aliviada pero también preocupada la no saber como saldrán de este lugar.

-( _Descuida ya expediciones el lugar y hay una salida detrás de mi)_ -le responde con voz tranquila mientras le explica su hazaña-( _tendrás que agarrarte mi cola para que te guié)_ -agrega dándose la vuelta para así poner en marcha su plan, aun para la nadder eso no le gusto mucho.

-( _Sabes que puedes y puedo usar mi fuego para iluminarnos no?)_ -le pregunta y propone, no era necesario que haga ese tipo de cosas mas sabiendo que pueden acumular fuego en su boca y tener una mejor visión para el camino.

-( _Si lo se...pero estamos en un lugar cerrado y con falta de luz, no podemos arriesgarnos)_ -su propuesta era muy interesante pero también podía ser un riesgo para ambos, no sabían en donde estaban o quienes hicieron estos túneles, debían ir con cuidado.

-( _Mmm...entiendo)_ -acepta casi aregadientes su teoría, era cierto tenia el espacio tan reducido que lo único que podían hacer era caminar, pelear en este lugar seria un riesgo y mas si se estaban iluminando, Toothless sabe que lo que le dijo la pudo molestar pero intentaba cuidarla ya que cuando la ilumino un poco noto sus heridas.

De solo verla tan herida quería que ese dolor pasara a el para que así no sufriera tanto, lo único bueno de todo esto es que gracias a esas flores ella no siente ningún tipo dolor aparente, pero si quería ayudar a su amiga debían salir de aquí cuanto antes, buscar a sus jinetes y volver a la isla, en eso recuerda algo.

-( _Por cierto Storm...puedes pararte?)_ -le pregunta extrañado mientras gira la cabeza hacia atrás para verla, tenia curiosidad por si esas flores hacia su trabajo, se supone que eses flores que le dieron le sirve como un acelerador e inmune al dolor, aunque temporal.

-( _Eso creo)_ -responde algo dudosa ya que era cierto desde que empezaron hablar ella no se había levantado y la verdad le estaba empezando agarrar la duda si podía levantarse o no.

Con algo de esfuerzo la dragona se levanta y sin sentir ningún tipo de dolor, es más sentía que poda correr hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario, debe ser por esas raras flores, sin poder evitarlo gruñe feliz, eso le da la señal al joven alpha de que su amiga ya estaba levantada y lista para irse.

-( _Bien!...agarra mi cola y cuidado con la cabeza_ )-le dice dándose la vuelta otra vez y avanzando un par de pasos mientras levanta la cola para que la muerda así poder guiarla-( _trata de no morderme fuerte_ )-agrega con un toque de burla, la dragona se molesta por eso pero no le queda mas que aceptar.

Le costo un poco agarra la cola de su amigo en plena oscuridad, la verdad parecían que estaba jugando, ella agachaba la cabeza pero Toothless subía la cola, después el baja la cola y Stormfly subía la cabeza, ambos eran un subí y baja, aparte que entre los dos discutían por ver quien de los dos lo hacia mal, ya harta de este juego la nadder lanza un mordisco hacia delante y por desgracia para el joven alpha su cola recibió el impacto.

Un rugido de dolo salieron de las fauces del pobre furia al sentir los colmillos de la dragona en su cola, rápidamente Stormfly se disculpa y afloja el mordisco, para alivio del pobre dragon negro. Ya después algo más recuperados y listo, Toothless lanza su sonar para ver el lugar, el joven alpha comienza a caminar seguido y guiando a la nadder.

Caminaron por un largo rato, por desgracia para la nadder se choco contra algunas rocas sobresalidas, aunque su amigo le diga donde pisar o esquivar no podía adivinar cuando debía esquivar, en este momento odio ser mas alta que el, por otro lado el joven furia ya quería encontrar una salida de esta oscuridad para que su amiga se sentía mas cómoda y que deje de golpearse tantas veces la cabeza o este caso la corona de púas que tiene.

Corona?, entonces eso la hace ver como una reina ella no?, y como el es un rey...entonces...agita la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento e imagen mental, lanza otro onda sonora para saber cuanto mas falta y pudo percibir algo mas adelante.

-( _Todo bien allá atrás?_ )-comenta para entablar una pequeña charla con ella y evitar su mal rato con las rocas, la única respuesta que recibió de ella fueron gruñidos internos ya que su cola bloqueaba su boca-( _no hables con la boca llena jajaja_ )-agrega con burla y sin poder evitar decir eso, aunque para su amiga no le gusto mucho que termina escupiendo su cola.

-( _Puaj!...cállate!...esto es asqueroso_ )-le dice muy molesta-( _cuanto mas falta para salir?)_ -le pregunta ya harta tanto de las rocas que se viene chocando como tener por un segundo mas la cola del furia en su hocico.

Toothless solo sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza hay veces que su amiga no se aguanta ni una pequeña broma, para aliviar el enfado de ella decide volver a mirar hacia delante para ver que enfrente se puede ver una luz al final, eso lo alegro mucho.

-( _Descuida mas adelante se puede ver algo de luz...azul?_ )-le dice feliz de poder volver a ver la luz pero su cara cambia a una de extrañes al notar que la luz que ve al final del túnel es de color azul.

-( _Si puedo verla_ )-comenta la nadder asomándose un poco por enzima del furia y también mira la luz azul, también le parecía raro pero eso significa que ya podrían salir de este túnel y que su cabeza/púas tome un respiro de tanto golpes.

-( _Bueno será mejor apurarnos_ )-comenta feliz de poder salir de este lugar para así buscar a sus amigos y hermano, mientras que Stormfly también estaba feliz de poder salir de este sitio pero al ver como su amigo comienza a carminar se dio cuenta que su tiempo a solas con el se terminaria y había cosas que quiera saber o arreglar.

-( _Toothless!_ )-le grita para intentar llamarlo, el joven alpha se detiene con sorpresa por el repentino llamado para luego gira la cabeza para verla-( _que piensas de Sky?...ósea...te sienta bien su compañía?_ )-le pregunta un poco preocupada por su respuesta, por lo que pueda decir sobre ella.

Al principio el joven alpha se extraño por esa clase de pregunta pero luego se alivio al ver que ella solo quiera saber si le era agradable.

-( _Es una buena dragona y es alguien agradable_ )-responde con una pequeña sonrisa y sin mucho problema-( _porque?_ )-le pregunta ahora curioso por esa pregunta pero sin mirarla.

-( _No!...no mas digo_ )-responde rápidamente asustada porque quizás la descubrió pero al ver que a el no le importa mucho decide clarar las cosas, solo un poco-( _bueno en realidad quería saber si la ves como una buena amiga o como una buena hembra...potencial_ )-confiesa con duda y miedo, aunque lo ultimo fue lo que mas la asusto, por otro lado el furia quedo mirando la nada y totalmente confundido, vuelve a ver la nadder.

-( _Como amiga claro...además como ya dije es agradable_ )-le responde sin muchos problemas y tratando de dejar en claro que así la veía, al ya no escuchar mas preguntas decidió volver a continuar con su camino para salir de este lugar.

Verlo irse poco a poco y dandole esas respuesta vagas no era lo que ella se esperaba, para ser sincera no tenia ni idea que esperaba, si buscaba un "no" no lo consiguió ya que el mismo le digo que esa dragona le es agradable y era una buena amiga, entonces que buscaba?, cierra los ojos con fuerza, esto no es puede quedar así, quiere respuesta y las quiere ahora.

-( _Basta!...no voy a dar otro paso mas!...no hasta que me digas que piensas de ella exactamente_!)-le grita con fuerza mientras pisa con fuerza, ese grito detuvo de nuevo al joven alpha para luego voltear a verla con una ceja/escama alzada.

-( _Que?...no crees que esa es mas línea?_ )-le pregunta muy extrañado por su comentario ya que este iba mas para en el que en ella, pero la dragona solo voltea el rostro aun lado resoplando con enfado, el joven furia resopla con cierto toque de fastidio y algo de derrota al verla enojada-( _a que se viene todo esto Storm?_ )-pregunta con cansancio y algo aburrido por este raro interrogatorio.

-( _Quiero saber si a ella la ves más como una amiga o una hembra_ )-le vuelve a decir con enfado y volviendo fijamente.

-( _Que?...pues claro que la veo como una amiga ya te lo dije y tres veces)_ -le responde entre confundido y aburrido, aunque tambien un poco molesto siempre con la misma pregunta-( _porque me estas preguntado esto tan repentinamente?_ )-le pregunta ahora intrigado por tantas preguntas, esa pregunta desarmo a la pobre dragona.

-( _Solo quería saber_ )-responde con un toque tímido, raro en ella eso pero como no estarlo si se estaba descubriendo así misma y ya creía que era hora de a clarar las cosas, aunque lo que siguiente que iba a decir es muy fuerte para ella y quería saber que piensa el-( _y que piensas de mi?...me ves como una buena amiga o como una potente hembra?_ )-le pregunta muy preocupada por su respuesta pero sabia que si lo había comenzado debía terminarlo.

-( _Eeehh?...porque me preguntas eso ahora?_ )-le responde con otra pregunta, sintiéndose muy nervioso por dentro y quedando muy sorprendido, no estaba listo para este tipo de situaciones y la verdad no sabia si era el momento de hablarlo.

-( _Solo responde!_ )-le grita casi histérica por saber su respuesta, se pregunta si eran los nervios o el acelerador de esas raras flores?, prefirio mas lo segundo.

-( _Esta bien!...cálmate)-_ le dice con sorprensa al verla tan acelerada, espera que eso solo esa por las flores, pero ahora el momento crucial, que se supone que le iba a decir?, ósea después de lo que paso en el reino no estaba seguro de cómo seguirían...es decir... mejor era sincero, respira profundo y la mira directo a los ojos-( _como amiga_ )-responde de manera seria mirandola directo a los ojos.

Alguna vez han sentido que te apuñalan el corazón pero sin cuchillo ou otro objeto punzante?, pues eso fue lo que Stormfly sintió al escuchar esa palabra salir de Toothless, siempre estaba prepara para recibir comida, para las batallas pero nunca estuvo prepara para esto, que el único dragón por quien se intereso, que quiere y respeta, le halla dicho que solo la ve como una amiga.

-( _Entonces...eso es lo que soy para ti?...solo una amiga?_ )-le pregunta muy dolida por su palabras, una vez escucho a un vikingo decir que las emociones de los dragones son mas fuertes, pues no mintió, en este momento ella se sentía desbastada, no solo por sus palabras sino que la vio directamente a los ojos y de manera seria.

-( _Claro...sino que otra cosa mas seriamos?_ )-le pregunta sin darle mucha vueltas al asunto, internamente una parte de su corazón estaba roto por decirle eso, pero porque le diría que la quiere cuando ella le dijo que lo odia, ya antes de decirle eso su corazon estaba roto.

Que otra cosa mas seria?, es fue lo que le pregunto, esa pregunta retumbaba en la cabeza de la pobre nadder pero la verdad ya no sabia que eran, pero algo estaba claro, el siempre...siempre la vera como una amiga, debía afrontarlo...no era una gran nadder y se ve que tal ves el esperaba la llegada de otro furia nocturna, pues ella no esperaria mas...han pasado 3 años y medio y ni una señal de quiera ser algo mas que amigos o compañeros, esta bien puede vivir con eso, total vivió gran parte de su vida sin el puede volver a vivirla.

Mientras tanto Toothless no sabia como sentirse al respecto, desde que ella le confeso que lo odia, sin motivos aparentes entiendo que tampoco la quiere estando cerca de ella, lo entiende...no quiere darse la ilusión de al decir lo que realmente piensa de ella lo tache de raro, tal vez cuando vuelvan a la isla vikinga y sus jinetes estén juntos, ellos dos puedan recomenzar pero por ahora, estar a su lado le causaba dolor y algo de incomodida.

-( _Estas bien?_ )-le vuelve preguntar preocupado por ella ya que se quedo muy callada y mirando la nada, la dragona reacciona pestañando varias veces para luego verlo.

-( _Si...esto bien...será mejor ir cuanto antes_ )-responde rápida y molesta, no era momento de estar perdiendo el tiempo por estupideces, debía encontrar a su jinete y salir de este horrible lugar.

-( _Segura?_ )-le vuelve a preguntar no muy seguro de que este bien mientras se le acerca lentamente, la conoce y cuando algo le molesta responde todo rápido.

-( _Ya te dije que si!)_ -vuelve responde rápido y mas enojada, le estaba empezando a cansar de que le este preguntado dos veces lo mismo, al querer dar un paso el joven furia se interpone delante suyo, Toothless no estaba convencido de estaba bien-( _Toothless estoy bien!...podarías avanzar?_ )-le responde sin cambiar su actitud e incitando que comience avanzar para poder irse.

-( _No hasta que te tranquilices_ )-le responde de manera seria, no dejara que se valla de aquí con esa actitud, algo le pasaba e iba averiguarlo.

-( _Ya te dije que esto bien...vámonos!)-_ lo intenta convencer mirándolo directamente a los ojos pero su alpha era terco no es moví ni un milímetro, al ver que no es movía respira profundo y suelta el aire-( _Toothless...te mueves o te muevo_ )-lo llama al principio de manera calmada para luego terminar de manera amenazante, si el no pensaba moverse entonces le pasaría por enzima.

Pero su amenaza no funcionaba con el, el joven alpha no pensaba moverse, solo había dos opciones para que sigan avanzando o peleaban o seguían hablando...depende de ella, y para ser sincero ninguna de las dos opciones le molestaban, ya que una parte de el quería saber que tan fuerte se había vuelto su amiga. Por otro lado Stormfly aun le sostenía la mirada de seriedad y amenaza, es que a caso no escucha cuando le habla?, al parecer no.

-( _No me pasa nada!...ahora muévete!_ )-le vuelve a decir empezando a enojarse porque quiera bloquearle el paso y de todo esto.

-( _Solo quiero saber cual es tu problema_ )-le dice entre serio y algo calmado, si ella no pensaba calmarse entonces lo ara el pero sin bajar la guardia.

Problema?, en serio le digo eso?, cual era su problema?, sino fuera que le tiene respeto lo quemaría en este mimso instante, pero bueno si quería saber la solución entonces se lo diría total no tenia nada que perder.

-( _Quieres saber cual es mi problema?...tu eres mi problema_!)-le responde al principio con una sonrisa sarcástica para luego terminar casi explotando de rabia

-( _Que?_ )-su respuesta lo dejo no solo sorprendido sino que también muy pero muy confundido, como que el era el problema, sin mal no recordaba no a hecho nada malo.

-( _Si!...tu maldita inocencia y tu estupida amabilidad...esos son mi problema_ )-le dice totalmente molesta con los gestos que el tiene con otras personas o en este caso con otro dragones, en especial hembras.

-( _No entiendo a que te estas refiriendo_ )-comenta sin poder saber a que se estaba refiriendo, inocencia y amabilidad?, sabe que no es tan inocentes...pero si es amable con las personas o dragones que lo traten bien, todo esto lo estaba confundiendo cada vez mas, si ella no era clara jamás se entendenria. Porque a veces su relación no mas como la de su hermano?.

-( _Tu jamás me veras como una hembra potencia!_ )-le dice casi histérica, sino fuera tan lindo y amable lo quemaría, en serio, acaso no la ve como una buena hembra?-( _solo quieres que seamos amigos...tan poca cosa soy?, tanto miedos le tienes a que nos podamos unir?!_ )-se dio cuenta que lo estaba azotando con tantas preguntas tras pregunta, pero en serio quería saber si realmente valía la pena para estar con el.

-( _Eemm...bueno...yo_ )-el pobre quedo perdido y mas que lo dejo con la guardia baja, como se supone que responda eso?, es muy conciente que ella es una hembra muy potente que cualquier macho quisiera estar, pero porque se lo estaba preguntado a el?, todo esto lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-( _O tal ves sea el hecho de que te gusta Sky pero no me lo quieres decir_ )-agrega muy enojada, de solo mencionar a su otro yo la hace rabiar, que tiene esa dragona que no tenga ella?-( _que tiene ella que no tenga yo?_ )-le pregunta sin querer guardarse esa pregunta, quería saber por su propia boca que están interesante esa dragona.

-( _Nada…ambas son iguales_ )-responde todavía perdido con todo esto, porque le seguía preguntando sobre la hermana del arquero?, además no había mucha diferencia entre ellas sin son de la misma especie.

-( _Aah!...ahora me dices que solo soy igual a ella, igual a cualquier nadder!_ )-le grita casi con desesperación, ósea que todos los nadders son iguales, que falta de respeto y que poca especialidad podía ser ella.

Por otro lado Toothless se freno por unos segundo, en serio le estaba diciendo eso?, ni por un segundo se iba a poner a discutir eso, asíque suspira un poco para luego verla con los ojos entrecerrados y algo molesto, la dragona lo mira algo extrañada por esa mirada.

-( _Storm...eso ni siquiera esta en discusión todos nosotros somos iguales en nuestras especies...solo cambiamos de color_ )-le responde lo mas obvio y algo fastidiado de que estén discutiendo esto, Storm se tuvo que morder la lengua internamente al a ver que eso es verdad.

-( _Pero yo soy mejor o igual que otro nadder_?)-le pregunta esta vez un poco mas relajada, pero quería saber si realmente se veía como cualquier otro nadder o era alguien mejor.

-( _Obvio que no...gracias a Astrid te has vuelto mejor que cualquier otro nadder_ )-responde con una pequeña sonrisa, en eso no pensaba contradecirla, Astrid había hecho un excelente trabajo en cuidarla y ayudarla a entrenar, por eso estaba muy agradecido con ella-(e _incluso ahora eres alguien muy temible entre los nadder de la isla_ )-agrega muy contento con su progreso, a trabajado mucho para ser una de las mejores nadder en toda la isla y no estaba en discusión.

Internamente se sentía alabada de que el allá visto ese potencial en ella, es verdad ahora es una de las dragonas mas fuertes y temible entre los dragones de la isla, todo gracias a su jinete...hasta a habido algunos machos que han intentado cortejarla pero ella los rechaza, solo quiere a uno pero parece ser un idiota.

-( _Claro pero como Sky es mejor peleando cuerpo a cuerpo te interesa mas no?_ )-la rabia de recordar como Sky y Toothless peleaban juntos lado a lado como si se conocieran de toda la vida, la molestaba mucho-( _escucha podremos ser de la misma especie y que ella sea mi otro yo...pero somos completamente diferentes_ )-agrega sin siquiera saber ya que estaba diciendo, rabia la estaba nublando el juicio.

-( _Eso..eso a mi no me interesa...es obvio que ambas..._ )-le responde muy sorprendido de que otra vez este mencionado a la hermana del arquero, entiende que Sky sea buena peleando pero Storm también lo es y...espera un segundo-( _que? que? que? que? que?...Sky es tu otro yo?!_ )-no se podía creer lo que le acaba de decir, Sky es el otro yo de su amiga?!, pero son tan distintas entre ellas...bueno el par de Hiccup's también lo son entre ellos, pero aun así era increíble.

-( _Claro que si...no te diste cuenta?_ )-le pregunta con un toque de burla y un poco extrañada de que no se allá dado cuanta, no que su raza es la mas lista?, tal vez solo a la hora de luchar.

-( _Como me voy a dar cuenta?!...ambas tiene diferentes actitudes y como dije antes ambas son iguales_ )-le responde casi de manera sarcástica y molesto a verla burlarse de el, como se supone que si iba a dar cuenta?, si ambas son la misma especie, si no se lo decía no se enteraba.

-( _Si pero ella es un nadder de color amarillo con reflejos azules_ )-comenta lo mas obvio mientras voltea el rostro algo disgustada por segur viéndola igual que cualquier nadder.

-( _Aunque le resalta más el amarillo_ )-comenta mirando algo distraído hacia la nada mientras recuerda que a Sky le resalta más el amarillo, eso molesto a la dragona.

-( _A mi me resalta mas el azules y tengo reflejos amarillo!_ )-le recrimina muy molesta mientras da un pisotón fuerte, ella solo era una especie de mancha amarilla en el cielo mientras que ella ese como...se detiene un momento, porque le estaba contradiciendo o retando si nada de lo que diga le importaba, termina suspirando derrota y cansada de todo esto-( _mira sabes que?, mejor dejémoslo así...se ve que tu nunca no entiendes nada_ )-le comenta ya cansada esto y de saber que solo estaba gastando aliento y fuerza, sobre todo lo ultimo, no estaba bien como para ponerse a discutir y sentía como de a poco su aceleración estaba disminuyendo.

Por otro lado nuestro joven alpha estaba sorprendido y mas confundido, esperaba que ella se aclare pero al parecer se estaba riendo, aunque el no pensaba lo mismo, quería respuesta y las conseguirá, pero sin ordenar.

-( _Pero sino me explicas...obvio que no voy a entender_ )-le dice extrañado y casi rogando porque le siga hablando, sentía que estaba cerca de averiguarlo.

-( _No déjalo así Toothless...tu siempre serás así de amable entre los dragones...en especial con las hembras_ )-listo lo digo, no era ningún secreto de que su...su alpha deje de ser tan bueno con dragones desconocidos, en especial con las hembras, ya tenia suficiente de todo esto-( _mejor olvidado)_ -agrega con tristeza mientras voltea el rostro aun lado.

Verla así de triste era algo de lo que no se podía permitir y mas siendo su culpa, pero como ayudarla a resolver el problema sino se lo conta...un momento...si su memoria no le falla, esperaba que algún día no le falle, pero ella a estado intentado decir que el haga comparaciones entre ella y Sky, pero también si las vea como buenas hembras potentes, ósea en todo el rato se estuvo refiriendo tanto a Sky como a el y ella.

La realidad y la respuesta le cayendo como un balde de agua bien helada para despertarlo, se sintió como un idiota por no darse cuenta que ella intenta hacerle ver algo o mejor dicho intentaba hacerlo ver que ella era una hembra potente para el, pero su actitud tan defensiva lo ponía en duda, en eso recordó algo similar.

-( _Aguarda...creo que ahora entiendo...ya se por lo que estas pasado_ )-comenta pensativamente llamado la atención de su amiga, Stormfly lo mira curiosa y extrañada por lo que dijo-( _es mas!...ahora entiendo un poco mejor esa palabra que la otra vez escuche decir de Hiccup_ )-agrega recordar la vez que su hermano había dicho esa palabra años atrás.

-( _De que palabra estas hablado?_ )-le pregunta totalmente confundida.

-( _Luego te digo)-_ responde sin darle muy importancia al asunto para luego mirarla mientras que deja a la pobre dragona con la duda graba en la cara-( _pero ahora a lo importa es...dime Storm...acaso estas celosa?_ )-le pregunta curioso y teniendo una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, la nadder agita la cabeza hacia atras mientras lo mira con sorpresa.

-( _Celosa?!...quien yo?!...no!)-_ responde rápidamente e internamente nerviosa _-(además ni siquiera se lo que significa eso_ )-agrega mirando aun lado molesta, era cierto no tenia ni idea que significaba eso, aunque para el joven furia solo le causaba mas gracia.

-( _Pues yo si...mas o menos...pero dime como te sientes cuando estoy hablando con un dragones macho?_ )-le pregunta sin quitar su curiosas e intrigado por lo que responda después de esto.

-( _Obvio que bien...porque?_ )-responde de manera simple, su amigo cierra los ojos mientras asiste tranquilamente y mantenía la sonrisa, todo ante la mirada de confusion de la dragona.

-( _Aja!...y si estoy hablando con una hembra?_ )-le vuelve a preguntar abriendo un ojo y teniendo una sonrisa divertida, escuchar esa pregunta hace que el semblante de la nadder cambie a uno de enfado, eso fue suficiente respuesta para el joven furia-( _je jeje...ahora tiene sentido para mi_ )-agrega asistiendo con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

-( _No se a que te refieres_ )-comenta ahora muy extrañada y muy confundida por todo lo que le estaba diciendo, el que tiene sentido?.

-( _Sabes yo no estoy celoso de que tu hables con otro dragones machos_ )-le dice de manera tranquila aunque internamente sabia que estaba mintiendo, en eso se da cuenta que sus garras trasera derecha estaban clavadas en el suelo al menciona lo ultimo.

-( _Y porque no estarías de esa forma si yo estaría así con otro dragones machos?_ )-le pregunta entre extrañada y dolida, porque el no estaría de esa forma si ella estaba con otros dragones?, acaso enserio le era agradable ella?.

Escucharla decir eso por poco hace que se delate pero necesitaba un segundos mas de juego para que se revele, sabia que estaba mal pero ella se lo merece por darle todo este melodrama.

-( _Porque confío en ti_ )-responde casi con naturalidad, ya que era cierto en eso no mentía, de entre todos sus amigos, en ella era en la que mas confiaba, eso saco a la nadder de su zona de confort-( _pero sabes de quienes si estoy celoso?... de Hiccup y Astrid_ )-le dice de manera tranquila mientras comienza avanzar lentamente hacia ella.

-( _Que?...po-porque de ellos?_ )-le pregunta algo nerviosa porque se le este acercando de esa manera, que lo único que se le ocurre es retroceder por cada paso que el da.

-( _Porque yo también quiero lo que ellos tienen_ )-le termina de decir de manera tierna y casi seductora, mientras corta la distancia entre ellos y frota su cara contra la de la nadder de manera suave.

Esas palabras, esa suave caricia que le entrega mientras la mira con esos penetrante y brillante ojos verdes hacen que sus patas le tiemblen, que...que se supone debe hacer?, nunca ningún dragon a intentado invadir tanto su espacio personal o en este caso sin hacerle un baile de cortejo, en cambio Toothless se le acerca de lo mas confiado y con una mirada que no sabe como describirla.

-( _Too-toothless...no juegues conmigo_ )-le dice en susurro y trabándose al principio mientras intenta calmarse evitando su mirada tan esmeralda, por desgracia para ella era lo que mas resaltaba en esta pequeña oscuridad, como reaccionar?, como actuar en este tipo de situaciones?.

-( _Es lo que menos haría yo contigo_ )-le dice con calma y dándole una sonrisa de confianza, se retira para dejarla respirar porque se dio cuenta que ella estaba temblando-( _aunque si hay un jueguito que me gustaría jugar solo contigo Storm_ )-agrega cambiando su sonrisa de confianza por una muy traviesa al igual que su mirada.

Al escucharlo decir eso la mente pobre nadder se le fue volando mientras que se atragantaba con su propia saliva, como...como se atrevió a decirle eso tan directamente?!, mientras que joven rey solo sonreía de gusto, en realidad solo bromeaba con lo que dijo pero un parte de el no le molestaría poder cumplirlo.

-( _Toothless!...no digas esas cosas tan atrevidas!_ )-lo reta muy...muy...bueno en realidad no estaba molesta solo que la agarro con la guardia baja, aunque una parte de ella le encantaría que pasara, agita rápidamente la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos.

-( _Jajaja...no se que de estas hablando...yo solo me refería a jugar a ver quien tiene mas fuerza_ )-le dice con una sonrisa burlona-( _pero si quieres eso otro no tengo problema_ )-agrega con una mirada atrevida y algo coqueta mientras se le acerca de nuevo, la nadder retrocede nerviosa pero algo conmovida por su palabras.

-( _No creo que este sea le momento para "eso"_ )-comenta un poco ilusionada y algo atrevida con hacer eso en este lugar, pero derepente la realidad la golpea de frente, el joven rey observar como su "amiga" cambia su cara de juguetona a una triste, eso lo preocupo-( _Toothless basta de juegos...quiero saber si lo que me dijiste es verdad_ )-le dice mirándolo a los ojos y con tristeza-( _además no crees que si algo pasa…no nos verían como raros?_ )-le pregunta con algo de miedo por lo que puedan decir los demás, mas por ser de dos especies diferentes.

-( _Eso importa?)_ -responde con otra pregunta y de manera seria, eso la sorprendido mucho-( _creo que no hace falta lo que digan los demás, solo lo que nosotros pensamos o sintamos y si pasa algo...estaré muy feliz de que pase...además de Hiccup le gustaría ver algo nuevo_ )-le explica con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa, pase lo que pase estará para ella y si algo bueno pasa entre los dos, será doblemente genial.

-( _Pero el quiere que tu estés con otros furias nocturnas...en especial con una hembra_ )-debía admitirlo que su jinete quiera eso para el era lo que mas tenia miedo, Hiccup siempre quiso encontrar otro furia nocturna para conocer mas de ellos y si encontraba una hembra podía hacer que la especie ya no este en extinción, mientras que el joven alpha la mira con sorpresa por eso-( _que?...te escuche hablar con el una vez_ )-agrega tímidamente por haber escuchado una "charla" ajena.

El dragón negro parpadea un par de veces para salir del asombro y luego reírse un poco, bueno eso es verdad, su hermano lo a estado molestando un poco con eso de buscar a su especie, pero a el poco le importaba.

-( _Storm...déjame decirte que no me importa mucho encontrar a mi especie, desde que nace y perdí a mis padres eso poco me a importado, preferí ir solo por la vida y ayudar a todo dragon que pueda_ )-le explica con calma y recordando un poco su pasado, eso días de cría que paso solo y sin ayuda, días que al final se tuvo que hacer fuerte por si solo para sobrevivir.

-( _Pero todos nos verán como raros_ )-no entendía porque ahora le preocupaba que los demás le digan algo, por fin estaba con el dragón que quiere y su inseguridad entra en acción-( _al igual que…_ )-en eso se imagina sus propias crías, pequeños dragones nadder y furias, con colores invertidos o una mezcla de ambos.

De solo imaginarlo la ponía muy feliz pero también la asustaba que otros dragones los vean raros, por otro lado el joven furia la entendía pero eso no le importaba mucho, asíque le entrega una sonrisa de confianza.

-( _Esa ley ya no sirve conmigo...ahora soy un alpha..puedo cambiar o dar cualquier regla que me apetese)_ -le dice sin cambiar su sonrisa y hacerle entender que como alpha esa reglas ya no aplican en el, como a ella y todos los demás, en ese se ocurre algo-( _pero como todo gran rey necesita una gran reina...que me dices Storm?_ )-le pregunta con curiosidad y de manera traviesa, indirectamente le estaba ofreciendo que pase su vida con el.

-( _Yo?...yo?!_ )-responde y pregunta totalmente sorprendida con su propuesta-( _me estas pidiendo que esa tu reina y que ademas indirectamente pase mi vida contigo?_ )-agrega sin salir de su impresión mientras adivina lo que su...pareja le estaba proponiendo.

-( _Si lo pones así?...obvio que si_ )-le responde con una sonrisa chimuela-( _que me dices?...aceptarías ser mi reina y pasar el resto de nuestra vidas juntos?_ )-le pregunta ahora cambiando su mirada por una seductora mientras se le acerca lentamente.

-( _Por supuesto que si!_ )-responde rápidamente acariciando su rostro contra el suyo de manera suave y disfrutando el contacto.

-( _Te quiero Stormfly...y mucho_ )-comenta en voz baja mientras sigue disfrutando del contacto contra ella.

-( _También te quiero mucho Toothless_ )-responde de manera suave mientras tiene los ojos encerrado para lugar lamerle la nariz del joven alpha, eso dejo un poco sorprendido al furia pero le dio gracia a la nadder-( _por cierto_ _ahora quiero saber...desde hace cuanto me quieres?_ )-le pregunta rápidamente y muy interesada en esa respuesta, si la quiere mucho eso significa que fue de desde hace tiempo, esa pregunta despertó al dragon negro y de paso arruino el momento entre ellos.

-( _Mejor hay que salir de aquí_ )-le responde de manera rápidamente mientras tiene los ojos abierto y sintiéndose nervioso por responder esa pregunta, así que se da media vuelta para ir hacia la luz que se puede ver al final del túnel.

-( _Aaawww Toothle!...no se vale dime!_ )-comenta haciendo puchero por ver que el no quiere responder su pregunta.

-( _Tal ves te lo cuente en otra ocasión_ )-le dice sin mirar y riendo un poco, eso la conforma un poco pero tarde o temprano le respondería esa pregunta así sea lo ultimo que haga, mientras tanto sin que la nadder se de cuenta, el joven alpha pensaba una manera de obtener algo porque le diga desde hace cuanto le interesa.

Una sonrisa juguetona y traviesa se le forma el cara, solo esperaba que ella aceptara sus términos para que le cuente, de esa manera ambos ganaban.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui los dejo esta primera parte de esta pequeña trilogia...espero que los momentos de StoickxValka y toothlessxStormfly les alla gustado...esta trilogia tiene un pequeño juego que ya se los dire pero sean pasientes los otros dos capi vendra pronto.**

 **Bueno vikingas y vikingos nos veremos para la proxima..como saben estos capitulos sera largos y por eso me tardo un poco pero sea pacientes los demas vendran como mas cosas y mas interesantes ñwñ..**

 **Nos veremos luego y que thor los cuide a todos ñwñ/**


	52. Me arrepiento de lo que paso

**Muy buenas dias o buenas tardes o buenas noches mis vikingos y vikingas o mis dragones y dragonas!**

 **Sean bienvenidos a otro lindo epsiodio de esta semana...**

 ***desde lejos*** _y si puedo les trae el otro!_

 **hoy les traigo esta segunda parte de esta pequeña trilogia como les deje estos capi son largo por eso me tardo jejeje...pero bueno sin mas queeeeee...esperame tantito...al final de capi anunciare el pequeño juego o mejor dicho adevinar...asique este preparados...asique sin mas que decir!..**

 **Comencemos!**

 **Que los disfruten! ñwñ/**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **LA CUEVA DEL AMOR (parte II)**

 **En una caverna.**

En este punto del lugar era y es mas espacioso, para ser mas especifico en este lugar se podía ver unas cuantas estalagmitas, algunas en el suelo y otras en el techo, en medio de cueva se podía ver un pequeño rio correr rápidamente, pero esto era lo mas interesante, le río tenia una decoloración azulada que hacia que toda la cueva sea iluminada por ella.

Pero algo cerca del río se podía observa a dos personas tiradas con algunas pequeñas rocas sobre ellos, el primero es nuestro amigo Snotlout tirado boca arriba con los brazos extendidos, la segunda persona es nuestra alocada amiga Ruffnut acostada boca abajo también con los brazos extendidos aunque...esta no estaba acostada sobre las rocas o mejor dicho contra el suelo.

-Ay!...mi cabeza-se queja adolorido el pobre pelinegro ya despierto mientras se levanta apoyándose con su mano izquierda mientras con la otra se acaricia la cabeza, en eso nota que algo le falta-un momento...donde esta mi cas...?-se pregunta muy extrañado al darse cuenta que su casco no estaba pero su pregunta se la lleva el aire al notar un extraño peso extraña entre sus... piernas?, lentamente y con un poco de miedo baja la mirada para ver de que se trata y lo que vio lo deja petrificado.

Su amiga, su compañera y tal vez su futura chica estaba acostada sobre sus...piernas...bueno parte del cuerpo porque la cara de ella estaba acostado entre su...mejor se quedaba callado y que no tenga pensamientos raros porque sino esto empeoraría en seguida, pero para su mala suerte la joven se comienza a despertar.

-Ay...eso dolió...momento desde cuando el suelo estan blando?-se queja adolorida al principio mientras intenta recuperar su vista, ya que estaba viendo medio borroso, pero de repente se le hizo extraño que el suelo sea tan blando?, cuando en realidad es muy conciente de que no lo es, observa bien que es lo que había dejo suyo, lentamente levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la de su compañero, este lo miraba aun sorprendido.

Ambos estaban mirándose a las caras, el joven pelinegro aun con su mano en la cabeza y la boca semi abierta, mientras que la chica lo miraba de igual manera pero con la duda interior, en eso ella reacciona y mira tanto hacia abajo como a su compañero, se da cuenta en donde estaba acostada su cara recientemente, la vergüenza y la furia que la invadió fue tanto que lo primero que hizo fue golpear al pelinegro en las costillas mientras se levantaba.

-Porque?-pregunta el pobre chico con voz afónica mientras se agarraba la zona golpeada, que hizo esta vez para recibir tremendo golpe?.

-Como te atreves a dejarme así!...degenerado-le responde muy enfada y sonrojada, estando ya parada y con los brazos cruzados, si las miradas mataran el pobre Jorgenson ya estaría muerto.

Aunque no fuera literal igual el pobre ya estaba sufriendo de dolor mientras se estaba retorciendo en el suelo.

-Yo no fui...cuando desperté ya estabamos así-responde uno poco mejor pero aun acariciándose las costillas, valla golpe, pensaba que ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos por los de Astrid pero la parecer se equivoco, por otro lado la rubia no le creía nada.

-Si claro...mágicamente yo termine acostada...a ahi-le dice de manera sarcástica pero a casi al final cierto grado de terror y algo de asco, de solo pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina, termino acariciando por si sola para tranquilizarse-debí golpearte mejor en ese lugar-agrega con enfado mirando hacia otro lado.

-No!...por favor todo menos ahí!-le dice rapidamente y entrando en pánico mientras se cubre su zona vulnerable e ignorando el dolor de las costillas, preferia que le golpeen en cualquier otro lado pero en esa zona no, es muy sagrada para el y es el lugar mas sano de su cuerpo.

-Esta bien-concuerda algo molesta y rodando los ojos por verlo lloriquear, hasta que se percata de algo-oye...donde esta tu casco?-le pregunta al nota que el cabeza del chico no se encontraba su carateristico casco, el joven se toca de nuevo la cabeza para darse cuenta que aun no buscaba su caso.

-Donde esta?-se pregunta extrañado mirando a todos lados, al girar miedo cuerpo ve su casco de carnero a unos poco metros de donde estaba, con un poco de esfuerzo y aun adolorido por el golpe que su amiga le dio, se levanta para ir a buscarlo.

Mientras que pelinegro va en busca de su casco la rubia de dos coletas observa mejor el lugar donde ambos estaban, descartando lo mas obvio se dio cuenta que estaba una cueva algo grande, lo extraño es la rara iluminación pero lo que si le llamaba la atención eran la cantidad de agujeros que había en las paredes.

-En donde estamos?...y porque hay tantos agujeros?-se pregunta muy confundida observado el lugar, ver esas cantidad de agujeros le daba mala espina, por otro lado el joven pelinegro se coloca su casco y empieza observa el lugar, los agujeros también llamaron su atención.

-No lo se...pero no creo que sean de susurros mortales-comenta al mirar bien los agujeros, la rubia lo mira un poco extrañada por eso.

-Como están tan seguro?-como podría estar tan seguro el de que esos agujeros no son de susurros mortales?, cabía la posibilidad de que sean de las crías.

-Estos son un poco más pequeños-responde al voltear a verla mientras lo señala con el pulgar, no estaba al 100% seguro pero entendía que esos agujeros no era de ellos, ya que estaban mal hechos-aunque lo que si me llama la atención es esta agua que desprende la luz azul-agrega ignorando los agujeros por unos segundos para observar el pequeño río que estaba a su derecha.

Eso llamo la atención de la joven que camino hasta donde el estaba para ver como a su lado había un río de color azul, ahora entendía de donde provenía la iluminación, ambos voltean hacia la izquierda ya que esa era la dirección que el río corría.

-Tienes razón...crees que seria bueno seguirla?-le pregunta algo intrigada por seguir la corriente, era eso o quedarse en este lugar.

-No es una mala idea...donde entra el agua debe haber una salida-responde aceptando la opción de ella mas que mira a su derecha para ver donde viene el agua-además no quiero saber quien hizo estos agujeros-agrega nervioso mirado ahora a su alrededor, sean o no de susurros mortales no era bueno para ninguno de los dos quedarse averiguarlo.

-Bien dicho...será mejor irnos cuanto antes-concuerda con el en irse lo mas rápido posible de ese horrible lugar, ya que también no le gustaba las rocas puntiagudas que estaban sobre sus cabezas.

-Primero las damas-le dice inclinándose mientras señal hacia delante y teniendo un pequeña sonrisa juguetona, la rubia se molesta un poco por su "amabilidad" de que valla adelante.

-Solo camina!-le termina de responde empujándolo molesta, no iba a caer en su trampa de ir primera y de que se haga pasar por un "caballero".

Así sin mas el joven pelinegro comienza a caminar con cierto toque de nerviosismos, no es que tenga miedo es solo que no estaba muy seguro de ir adelante pero pasando un rato nada ocurría, eso fue un alivio para ambos jientes, tal vez este lugar estaba abandonado, eso era un pequeño alivio para ambos pero no por eso iban a bajar la guardia.

 **En otro tunel**.

En uno de los túneles que gracias a la iluminación del agua se puede observar a dos de los vikingos que habian caídos, uno acostado boca arriba mientra que el otro se encontraba sentado contra una de las paredes del túnel.

-Hey...Fishlegs estas bien?-pregunta adolorido el vikingo sentado levanto la mirada para ver al joven jinete acostado.

-Si...solo...se...me...fue...el aire-responde entrecortado y algo afónico para luego toser un poco e intentar darse la vuelta-me parece raro que me llames por mi nombre-comenta sin mirarlo ya boca abajo mientras vuelve a toser e intenta recuperar el aliento.

-Si bueno...no pienso llamarte como hace Hiccup a su gemelo-responde entre adolorido y vagamente, en eso suelta un quejido de dolor-te tengo una pregunta-comenta aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Si dime-le dice ya algo recuperado y levantándose quedando de rodillas, al encorvarse los huesos de la espalda suenan al igual que suelta un quejido.

-Eeemmm...respóndeme esto...que es peor...caer de espalda o de trasero?-le pregunta extrañado pero muy adolorido al querer moverse, por otro lado le joven jinete se quedo muy sorprendido con esa pregunta.

-Tuuuu...-lo voltea a ver con la misma mirada e intentado formular una oración, que es mas doloroso caer de espalda o de trasero?, sinceramente no sabia que responder ya que ambas se ven dolorosas, pero cree tiene una respuesta-eeemm...creo que de trasero...ya que de espalda te recuperas mas rápido...creo-responde no estando muy seguro de su respuesta pero es lo que creía, esperaba que su respuesta le esa convincente a su otro yo.

-Si...yo también lo creo-concuerda con el mientras suelta algunos gemidos de dolor, puede compara dolores y la verdad hubiera preferido caer de espalda como su yo pero para su mala suerte no se pudo.

Ya un poco recuperado el joven jinete se terminar de levantar para ir ayudar a su versión flaca, le hecha una mano para ayudarlo, el vikingo acepta la ayuda de su yo y con fuerza es jalado para poder levantarse, ya un poco mejor ambos observan el lugar de donde se encontraban.

-Crees que sea un túnel de susurro?-pregunta el vikingo entre serio y preocupado de que estén en los túnel de eso odioso dragones.

-Mm... no lo creo-le dice sin quitar la vista de la formación de las rocas, sin que lo note su yo lo mira extrañado y con una ceja alzada-eh estado en algunas ocasiones en los túneles de los susurros y déjame decirte que no es de ellos-le explica seriamente acercándose a la pared mientras se agacha para comprobar, acariciar y analizar las rocas.

-Como estas tan seguro?-le pregunta cruzándose de brazos, le pareció un buen momento para auto compararse quien de ellos dos sabe mas de dragones, aunque el estaba un poco en desventaja ya que estuvo mucho tiempo encerrado, estaba algo oxidado.

-Por la deforamacion rocosa-responde observado la rocas de la pared, eso llamo atención del vikingo que se descruzo los brazos-los susurros dejan sus caminos lisos para que tengan mejor movilidad y que las mismas rocas no lastimen sus púas-le termina de explica mientras se levanta y observa todo el túnel de manera seria.

Tal parece que su yo tiene un punto, si a las rocas no las dejan lisas podrian lastimar sus propias armas para defenderse y lanzarian menos cantidad, pero su duda era si esos dragons no hiceron este tunel, entonces...quien?.

-Si los susurros no hicieron esto...entonces quien?-pregunta algo asustado por quien sea quien hizo este túnel, ahora que sabia que esos dragones no lo hicieron su siguiente pregunta les puso los pelos de punta a ambos.

-Bueno...eso es algo de lo que no quiero averiguar jeje-responde con una risa nerviosa y estando ya asustado, sin su Albóndiga no se sentía muy seguro de permanecer en este sitio-creo que será mejor irnos-propone ya que no era bueno seguir quedándose aqui parados.

-Si!...es una buena idea...pero ahí un problema-concuerda con el en largarse de este sitio pero había un pequeño problema, el joven jinete lo mira curiosos y con una ceja alzada, al no entender cual era el problema-cual dirección debemos tomar?-le pregunta entre confundido y asustado mientras señalaba cada lado.

El robusto jinete recién se da cuenta de que tenia dos direcciones diferentes, detrás de el o detrás de su yo, en eso observa tambien arriba de su cabeza y sobre su hombro derecho se podia ver un agujero, intuía que de por ahí ambos se deslizaron y cayeron, ahora entendía por qué estaban vivos, pero la entre cruzada que ambos tienen en este momento es...que direccion tomar?.

 **De vuelta con Ruffnut y Snotlout.**

El par de jinete seguían caminando al lado del río azul, ambos se mantenía en silencio, aunque el joven pelinegro estaba algo inquieto, es mas tenia algo que decirle a la chica que estaba con el pero como entablar una charla entre ellos sin que el reciba un golpe de su parte?, bueno no le quedaba de otra mas que arriesgarse como siempre lo a hecho.

-Ruffnut puedo hablar contigo un momento?-le pregunta entre nerviosos y serio mientras se detiene de golpe para darse la vuela y verla.

La joven lo seguía por detrás estando algo distraída observando el lugar y en especial los agujeros pero al escucharlo hablar le llamo la atención, tuvo mucha suerte o mejor dicho tuvo una buena reacción de verlo justo a tiempo para no terminar chocándolo.

-Snotlout avisa!...por poco nos chocamos-le dice molesta con el por frenarse tan de golpe, la verdad después de la pequeña vergüenza que paso hace unos momentos atrás intentaba estar lo mas lejos de el o hasta que ya no se sienta tan incomoda.

-Lo siento...pero es que hay algo que quiero habar contigo-se disculpa mientras la mira con algo de intriga e internamente desesperado por sacar lo que tiene oculto.

-No puede ser en otro momento o cuando salgamos de aquí?-le pregunta entre extrañada y algo molesta de que el quiera quedarse a charlar en un lugar como este, la verdad ni siquiera sabia si tenían que hablar hablar de algo.

-La verdad no...porque tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad de estar a solas-responde casi desesperado de que ella acepte hablar con el, sabia que tal vez esta era su única oportunidad de estar solo con ella, porque sabia que cierto amigo regordete los interrumpiria.

-Eeemmm...tampoco creo que sea el bueno momento para hablar-comenta no muy segura de hablar aquí en esta rara cueva y con esos agujeros por todos lados.

-Lo se!...pero como dije, tal vez no tengamos otro momento-aunque se viera calmado por fuera por dentro estaba desesperado e impaciente de que ella acepte tener una aunque sea una minima charla con el.

La joven jinete se estaba auto debatiendo en aceptar en hablar con el, no era bueno para ninguno de los dos quedarse mucho tiempo en esta extraña cueva pero también tenia la intriga de saber que es tan importante para que se quiera quedar a hablar exactamente con ella, mas viendo esa mirada seria y segura que le daba, eran pocas las veces que lo hacia, aprieta sus puños y los dientes de frustración.

-Agh!...esta bien!...pero que sea breve-acepta casi arregadientes y enojada consigo misma porque la intriga y la curiosidad la mataba, el joven acepta su condición, ya que sabia que no era un bueno lugar para hablar pero debía hacerlo ahora o nunca-muy bien...que es lo quieres?-le pregunta seria y con los brazos cruzados.

El joven pelinegro cierra los ojos mientras respira profundo para intentar calmarse y pensar bien sus palabras, luego lo suelta en un gran suspiro, abre los ojos y mira a la joven, esta se le queda mirándolo un poco extraña y algo nerviosa por su actitud.

-Quiero saber si tengo alguna oportunidad de estar juntos-le dice de manera seria, ya esta!...lo dijo y no fue tan difícil como lo había pensado, aunque la pobre chica quedo en shock.

-Que?!-le pregunta totalmente confundida con su...pregunta?, o mas bien afirmación-a que te refieres con eso?-le vuelve a preguntar aun estando confundida.

Muy bien eso no se lo espero, sabia que Ruffnut a veces era un poco lenta entender las cosas y estas era una de ella, creo que se explico algo mal, al ver que su amiga no entendió y esperaba una afirmacion eso lo puso algo nerviosos pero no pensaba retractarse, así no actúa un Jorgenson.

-A lo que me refiero...es que...si tu y yo podríamos estar juntos-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose levemente la nuca-digo...no me has dado una respuesta del amor que te eh estando entregando-agrega señalándola con la mano de reflejo y sin quitar la sonrisa.

Ahora si que lo entendió perfectamente y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un pequeño y diminuto "oh", ahora recordaba a que se estaba refiriendo y la verdad todavía no tenia una respuesta para eso, de solo pensarlo se ponía algo nerviosas, acto seguido mira un lado mientras se acaricia el cuello.

-Oh!...eso...bueno...yo-comenta algo nerviosa y mirando aun lado, no sabia que responder a eso, ya siendo sincera consigo misma nunca nadie se había fijado en ella y la verdad no le importaba mucho, por otro el lado el chico esperaba paciente su respuesta-escucha Snotlout...no se si podremos estar juntos-responde algo indecisa con su propuesta.

-Que? por que no?!-le pregunta casi con desesperación, en serio que tiene de malo el?, es fuerte, guapo, valiente, algo inteligente, entre lo dos podían hacer un gran equipo.

-Porque no eres el tipo de vikingo que se puede ver que le sea fiel a una chica-responde entre molesta y algo triste por como lo conoce y como es a la hora de ver chicas lindas, ella misma sabe que no están atractiva como Astrid o Heather pero no tenia pensado que la persona que este con ella se lo diga.

El joven jinete entiendo su punto, es conciente de que hace años atrás estuvo detrás de Astrid por mucho tiempo o cuando lo intento con Heather y otras mujeres, pero todas lo rechazaron o ya tenían novios.

-Lo se y lo entiendo pero en ese momento estaba soltero-concuerda con ella pero debían ambos admitir que ambos no tenían nada y el estaba soltero, una cosa estar soltero y otra es si estaba en pareja-además tu hace unos días estabas detrás de Eret-agrega señalándola o mejor dicho acusándola, de solo pensar a ese hombro lo enojaba mucho, no sabia quien se creía para intentar querer robarse a su princesa.

-Si bueno...yo también estaba soltera y bueno Eret me cautivo, asique...creí que el era mi mundo-comenta con una sonrisa ilusionada mientras entrelaza los dedos, por otro lado el pelinegro mira un lado con los brazos cruzados y refunfuñando en voz baja-pero al final me di cuenta que el jamás me presto atención-agrega algo desilusionada por lo que paso, el joven la mira con preocupación y descruzándose los brazos.

-Pero yo no soy como el…si me das la oportunidad te prometo serte fiel-le dice chocando sus manos y casi suplicando, la jinete estaba algo indecisa-no necesito una respuesta ahora...solo quiero saber a cual de los dos eliges-agrega un poco mas calmado y llamado la atención de la chica.

-A cual de los dos?...de quien mas hablas?-le pregunta muy confundida con lo que dijo.

 **Con los Fishlegs**.

El par de Ingerman's caminaban entre asustados y en alerta, por desgracia para ambos había tomado el camino que estaba detrás de joven jinete y terminaron encontrando con gran derrumbe de rocas y un callejón sin salida, así que no les quedo mas que volver por donde vinieron y tomar el otro camino, el joven jinete iba con su arma en mano y estando muy asustado por lo que se pueda encontrar.

Por otro lado su gemelo sin que se de cuenta lo miraba con curiosidad, la verdad desde hace un rato a estado distraído con algunas preguntas que han estado azotando su cabeza, gracias a los dioses tenia algo con que entretenerse así ignoraba un poco la situación que lo rodeaba.

-Hey Fishlegs...puedo preguntarte algo?-le pregunta interesado y curiosos, sabia que no era buen momento para entablar una charla pero cree que era mejor para que ambos se relajen un poco y no estén tan asustados.

-Si dime...que pasa?-le dice un poco asustado y sin mirarlo mientras sigue prestando atención hacia delante, cualquier cosa que le pregunte estaba bien para el, así se distraía con algo, aunque...-debo decir que en serio es raro llamarme a mi mismo-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa graciosa.

-No soy como el arquero ya te lo dije...además no me molesta-responde vagamente ya en realidad no le molestaba llamarse así mismo, el joven jinete entiende su punto, ambos no son Hiccup, asíque se puede llamar como quieran-pero ese no es el caso...lo que te quiero preguntar es...si...has visto a una chica llamada Leia?-le pregunta extrañado y un poco preocupado mientras se acaricia el brazo izquierdo con nerviosismo.

El joven jinete lo mira de reojo para volver a mirar al frente, desde que se reencontró consigo mismo sabia que tarde o temprano esa pregunta llegaría, solo que la esperaba un mas adelante, pero bueno no le quedaba otra que responder, suspira mientras se detiene, su yo también lo hace a un par de pasos atrás, el jinete se da vuelta con una mini sonrisa.

-Si! la conozco...y hemos compartidos un par de momentos juntos-responde sin cambiar su sonrisa, esa información puso muy alegre al vikingo.

-Así?!...y...y...y como esta?...se encuentra bien?-le pregunta desesperado por saber mas de ella, su yo coloca las manos enfrente para que intente calmarse, caso que lo hace y lanza un pequeño "lo siento".

-Descuida...y si ella esta bien...esta en Berk-le responde con una sonrisa confiada e intentando calmarlo, el vikingo suspira de alivio al saber que su gran amiga estaba bien pero en eso un dato mas importante surge o bien algo que su yo recientemente dijo.

-Esta en Berk?-le pregunta totalmente confundido con eso, como es que ella estaba en Berk?, su propia hogar estaba dominado por los susurros mortales y Death White.

-Ah eso!...es que hace una semana que recuperamos Berk-responde con una gran sonrisa, mientras que su gemelo se le queda mirando con los ojos y la boca abierta, el robusto jinete se rasca la nuca algo nervioso con su mirada.

-Co-como...como es posible que ustedes siendo grupo tan pequeño allan podido y nosotros que éramos una gran ejercito no pudimos?!-le pregunta totalmente impresionado y conmocionado de que ellos siendo solo un grupo de menos de 10 vikingos pudieran derrotar a todo una manada de susurros mortales adultos y jóvenes, mas el gran Death White?!, era totalmente imposible.

El pobre vikingo comenzó a caminar de una lado a otro pensativamente mientras movía sus manos de un lado otro, al igual que intentaba calcular con sus dedos las posibilidades de que ellos ganaran, al igual que la cantidad dragones terrestre que tuvieron que combatir, todo se le hacia muy confuso.

-Hey cálmate...no creas que fue algo fácil-le dice algo preocupado por su desesperación mientras lo intenta calmar con los brazos extendidos, su yo lo mira con atención y una ceja alzada, el joven jinete suspira al ver que lo tranquilizo por un momento-en realidad pelear contra ellos no estaba en nuestros planes...hic...quiero decir...el arquero debía hablar con el Sreaming death para convencerlo de que se valla-le explica con tranquilidad y mirando el suelo tratando de recodar el plan y lo que paso después.

-Sreaming Death?...Quien es Sreaming Death?-ese nombre si que lo dejo algo confundido ya que no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

-Oh!...cierto...Sreaming Death es quien para ti es Death White-el responde rápidamente recordando que su yo no sabia de quien estaba hablando, aun algo confundido su yo entiende un poco.

-Wow!...ese nombre es muy bueno-comenta entre sorprendido y con una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad le gustaba mas ese nombre que el que ellos le dieron a ese gran susurro blanco.

-Si...aunque no lo creas se le ocurrió a Tuffnut hace tiempo-agrega riendo un poco, el pobre vikingo no salía de su asombro aunque aun tena una duda pero antes de preguntar su yo se le adelanto-lo llamamos así porque tiene una habilidad que aturde a nuestros dragones, su grito los desorienta pero por extraño que aparenta atrae a los demás susurros-le explica brevemente y respondiendo la pregunta no formulada el vikingo.

-Impresionante-la explicación de su yo lo dejo muy impresionado, un dragon con habilidad de aturdir a dragones y llamar a los de su especie es algo que no se ve todo los días, pero aunque le gustaría saber mas del susurro aun tenia la duda de saber como lo lograron-pero solo ustedes fueron?...y otra cosa...porque el arquero estaba con ustedes?, no se supone que era nuestro enemigo en ese momento?-las dudas y la confusión lo azotaron tanto que no pudo contenerse en sacar casi todo lo que tenia guardado, por otro lado el joven jinete intenta relajarlo con su manos e intentar responder cada una de sus preguntas.

-Hiccup le ofreció un trato-responde lo primero que recordó, el vikingo levanta una ceja confundido-según tengo entendido el trato consistía que el hablara con el Sreaming y lo convenciera de que se valla-le explica con calma y tratando de no olvidarse nada mientras que su yo asisten entiendo-ppeeeerrooo el problema fue que no funcion y nos atacaron por sorpresa-terminar de explica con una mirada entre nerviosismos y duda, ya que recodo como terminaron todo en batalla y casi no lo cuentan.

-Entiendo...la batalla debió ser dura no?-le pregunta un poco preocupado, el joven jinete asiste con tristeza, recordar como fue y que por poco pierde a su mejor amiga...fue algo duro, ambos suspiran con tristeza, en eso el vikingo se ocurre otra cosa para cambiar el tema y no pensar en eso-pero volviendo a lo de Leia...como a estado en los últimos días?-le pregunta muy curioso por como a estado su amiga o como sobrellevo su "muerte".

El joven Fishlegs comprendió que su yo estaba preocupado por su amiga castaña, ambos habían compartidos buenos momentos antes de que el supuestamente volviera de la "tumba", lo mejor era no mentirle para no preocuparlo mas.

-No te voy a mentir...me contaron que ella quedo muy mal por tu...bueno por tu...desaparición-le dice con pequeño toque de nerviosismo, no por como reaccione sino que aun no se hacia la idea de que "el" allá muerte, su yo agacha la cabeza con tristeza al escucharlo...entonces decide agrega-pero cuando me vio...se sorprendió mucho, creyendo que lo que veía era producto de su imaginación-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa al recordad la reacción que tuvo ella cuando se "reencontró" de nuevo.

-Ya veo...debió ser duro para ella-suspirar con lastima al saber que su pobre amiga sufrió mucho con su muerte o desaparición, lo único que quiera era volver a verla, el jinete solo asiste lentamente sintiendo lastima por la chica.

-Pero descuida...hubo gente que la ayudo mucho y a estado apoyandola-le dice para intentar levantarle animo, ya que recordó que Heather es la maestra de ella y la estado ayudando a superar su perdida-además debo agregar que ella supo de inmediato que no era Tu-le terminar de explica señalándolo, el vikingo levanta la mirada para verlo con atención.

-Bueno eso es verdad..con la escasees de alimento que había, perdí un poco de peso antes de conocerla-le dice entre risas al ver su yo, no recodaba que fuera tan...tan corpulento, por otro lado el joven jinete se quedo algo incomodo con su mirada tan fija, aunque en eso al vikingo se le vino una duda a la cabeza-ahora respóndeme esto...porque te dejaste la barba?-le pregunta confundido mientras se acariciaba la cara, dando señal de la barba de su yo-no es por nada...pero no me queda con la cara que tengo jejeje-agrega intentando no ofenderlo pero la verdad no le hacia ver muy varonil el "barba" estaba queriendo tener.

-Oh esto jejeje-comenta con una risa nerviosa, su pregunta lo ataco con sorpresa mientras se acaricia la cara y tocándose el poco bello que tenia, recordar porque se la estba dejando crecer lo volvió a realidad y lo desanimado un poco, eso preocupo un poco a su yo-bueno lo que pasa es que trate de impresionar a una chica-responde mirando el suelto con tristeza, eso impresiono al vikingo.

-Así?!...a quien?-le pregunta con una sonrisa picara pera levantarle el animo y bromear un poco entre ellos.

-Ruffnut-responde levantando la mirada y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, ambos se quedaron mirándose por lo menos unos 5 minutos, hasta que algo hizo clic en la cabeza del vikingo para terminar agarrandose el estomago y colocando una mano en su boca para bloquear lo que esa que quiera salir, el joven jinete se le queda viendo con sorpresa-hey! ella no están mala-lo reta sintiéndose ofendido de que la este ofendiendo de esa forma, sabia que su amiga tal vez no le preste mucha atención pero igual la defendería.

El Ingerman mayor extiendo su brazos derecho para intentar calmarlo y de paso tratar de que su estomago no explote y esto se vuelva algo asqueroso, en eso traga lo mas fuerte que puede y se intenta recuperarse, por otro lado el joven jinete lo mirada de manera seria y con los brazos cruzados exigiendo una explicación.

-No...entiendo...pero yo no lo veo así-le dice algo agitado mientras su estomago regurgita, entiende a su yo pero el jamás bien a su campañera con esos ojos, mientras su yo lo mira entre sorprendido y extrañado con todo esto.

 **Con Snotlout y Ruffnut**.

-De Fishlegs o de mi-le responde el joven pelinegro de manera seria aunque sentía sus manos sudar del nerviosismos.

-Fishlegs?!-le pregunta la pobre totalmente sorprendida por esa afirmación pero se tranquiliza rápidamente para levantarle la mano y detenerlo, eso llamo la atención de chico-no...eso si que no...no me vas a poner en una situación en donde deba elegir-le contradice molesta al darse cuenta de que el estaba tratando de hacerla decidirse para ver con quien de los dos deba quedarse y la verdad eso no le gustaba.

Puede que este agradecida con ambos por haberla salvado cuando lo necesito pero ni loca entraría en esta discusión amorosa que ambos tenia por ella, prefería hacerse aun lado, el pelinegro la mira con sorpresa y algo incrédulo.

-Pero si al final eres tu tienes la ultima palabra-le dice algo alterado ya que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tratando de no meterse, cuando en realidad hagan lo que hagan ellos dos, ella es quien va a tener la ultima palabra sobre quien se queda con ella, sabia que estaba mal competir por su amor o verla como un trofeo pero si su amigo no se hubiera metido ella seria suya.

-Si pero...no se...yo no soy buena para esto-responde algo indecisa, esa verdad la dejo descolocada un poco, ahora se daba cuenta que en verdad era ella la quien disidiría con quien de los dos estaría con ella y la verdad era algo molesto. Aunque siendo sincera seria mas molesto si no hacia nada.

Mientras tanto el joven jinete estaba algo nervioso y dudoso de que ella este tan a la defensiva con todo esto, sabia que su relación no comenzó muy bien pero con el tiempo las cosas mejoraron, desde su punto de vista.

-Bueno yo creí... crei que tendría una oportunidad...ya que nuestra relación mejoro un poco después de la guerra-comenta con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca, sus palabras llamaron la atención de ella.

-Tienes razón pero...lo siento Snotlout no puedo elegir así de una...ustedes dos debe hacer que yo me sienta...atraída-le dice algo dudosa y un poco confundida al final, aunque sus palabras eran cierta, cuando entre los dos la salvaron empezó a verlos con otros ojos pero aun tenia un poco de miedo ya que ambos son buenos amigos suyos y no los quiere...o si quiere verlos pelearse?.

Agita la cabeza, hasta en eso estaba indecisa pero el punto es que no pensaba darle o decirles nada sobre su oportunidad, era mejor que se la ganaran. Pero pensándolo bien era esta la primera vez que dos chicos se peleaban por ella, era mucho mas de que la "bella" Astrid había conseguido, internamente se sentía halagada

-Entonces eso are!...no pienso perder contra ese carapez!-le dice muy contento por su afirmación sobre atraerla y el es muy conciente de que puede atraer a cualquier chica-ya veras!...seré una excelente paraje para ti-agrega con una gran sonrisa coqueta.

-Jejeje...si claro lo que tu digas-le dice riendo falsamente y rodando los ojos, al parecer su amigo nunca se cansas y mas cuando siente las oportunidades, cosa que su amigo Fishlegs es mas paciente, hablando de el-(ahora que recuerdo Fishlegs a estado algo distante conmigo, será acaso por esa chica que lo acompaña?)-piensa un poco confundida por eso, últimamente su otro conquistador a estado un poco distante con ella y pensaba que la causa era esa tal Leia que desde que se vieron o hablaron han estado muy juntos.

Una parte de ella no sabía si debía preocuparse o no, por otro lado el joven pelinegro mira de pies a cabeza a su bella princesa y deseo tirar algo de suerte.

-Aunque...no estaría mal que me digas si soy mejor que el-le comenta con su mejor sonrisa coqueta mientras se le acercaba, la chica lo mira rápidamente y con sorpresa.

-Oh no!...nada de adelantos...como dije...te lo tienes que ganar-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa mientras le toca la punta de la nariz con su dedo haciendo que se aleje un poco, ambos sonríen por ese pequeño juego e internamente el joven pelinegro sintió un agradable cosquilleo interno que la verdad nunca había sentido.

Por otra parte la joven rubia se encontraba mirando su amigo directo a los ojos, no sabia porque pero este pequeño juego cariñoso le estaba gustando, entendía un poco de que Snotlout era un pesado pero cuando se trata de divertirse era el mejor y eso le agradaba de el. Al menos ambos se estuvieron viendo a los ojos por lo menos unos 5 minutos, en eso una gota cayo retumbando el lugar, la joven rubia parpadea un par de veces para darse cuenta que estaba a casi nada de besarlo.

Sin saber porque o por reacción la chica retrocede rápidamente mientras su rostro adquiere un leve rubor, que le pasaba?, nunca fue una chica tímida, ni retraída, siempre a sido valiente o tenaz pero ahora que se trataba de un tema que muy poco entendía la estaba poniendo...nerviosa?, la verdad en este momento ni se entendía, mientras tanto el joven pelinegro la mirada con los ojos abiertos y un poco confundido por su reciente lejanía.

-Bu-bueno...dejemos esto aquí por ahora...como sabes no estamos en un buen lugar para seguir charlando-comenta aun con el leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras se encontraba de brazos cruzados y sin mirarlo, aun no sabia porque sentía un leve cosquilleo en el estomago, no creía que fuera de hambre ni de vomito pero era casi la misma sensación cuando voló por primera vez.

Mientras Snotlout ignorando el debate interno que la pobre chica estaba teniendo, observa el lugar donde ambos se encontraban, gracias a la charla tan enigmática que ambos tenían se había olvidado por completo en donde estaban, se sintió algo tonto por olvidarse de ese detalle importante.

-Si tienes razón...será mejor irnos cuanto antes de aquí-concuerda con ella teniendo una pequeña sonrisa, sin mas que decir el joven se da a vuelta para retomar su camino para encontrar una salida, volviendo con la joven se quedo viendo la espalda ancha del joven, en este momento estaba agradecida de que no sea muy atento porque no podría explicar como se siente ahora-Ruffnut vienes o no?-le pregunta deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta para verla.

-Eh?!...si ahí voy!-le responde rápidamente para comenzar a caminar y acercarse hasta donde estaba el, la verdad tal vez Snotlout no seria tan malo.

 **Con los Fishlegs.**

-Ah no?...pero son amigos no?-le pregunta un poco confundido pensado que tal vez si no la ve como una chica la puede ver como una amiga, pero su respuesta es respondida al verlo negar con la cabeza.

-En realidad solo la veo como una simple compañera-le responde sin mucho problemas-no te voy a mentir pero entre mis compañeros no veo a ninguno como mis amigos-agrega algo serio con ese asunto, con los recuerdos del pasodo ninguno le inspiro la suficiente confianza para darle su amistad.

-Nadie?-le vuelve a preguntar conmocionado con esta noticia, su yo se acaricia suavemente el brazo derecho.

-Bueno no todos...solo digamos que entre ellos…Astrid y Tuffnut me cayeron mas o menos bien-responde un poco dudoso con respecto a los mencionados, tal vez Tuffnut lo tenga en equilibrio mientras que Astrid la sentía muy decaída hasta donde recordaba-como sabes solo tengo una buena amistad con Leia-le termina de contar con una pequeña sonrisa.

El joven jinete intenta entender lo que le acaba de contar, debe ponerse los zapatos de su yo y retroceder 5 años, en los años donde el pudo ser humillado pero por mas que lo intentara no puede, las formas de cómo vivieron sus versiones era casi imposible saber lo que sintieron o lo que vivieron, suspira deprimido al no saber que mas decir o hacer.

-Dime...crees que halla una Leia en mi mundo?-le pregunta algo desanimado y sin mirarlo, eso llamo la atención de su yo-porque...bueno...para ser sincero creo que Snotlout tiene mas oportunidades con Ruffnut que yo-confiesa su desafortunada suerte sobre el amor de la jinete de dos coletas.

-Bueno...no lo se-responde una poco nervioso, eso fue como un puñal para el pobre jinete-pe-pero...si existimos tu y yo…tal vez allá una Leia en tu mundo...solo debes buscarla-lo intenta consolar-según recuerdo su isla estaba al noroeste de este continente y al noreste de Berk, tal vez si vas ahí puedas encontrarla-le explica con una pequeña sonrisa recordando una vieja charla que tuvo con ella antes de ser capturado.

-No es mala la idea pero...no creo que sea bueno que llegue y le diga que la estoy busadno-dice entre indeciso y extrañado de hacer semejante locura-me tacharía de loco...y jamás la volvería a ver-agrega casi alterado porque eso pase, el tiene un punto no podía ir hasta la isla de la castaña y gritar a los cuatro vientos su nombre, eso seria totalmente loco, contando que ella en ese mundo no lo conoce.

El rubio vikingo intenta pensar en algo que pueda ayudar a su yo, porque el tiene razón no puede llegar y hablar directamente con ella, todo seria un caos y muy raro, en eso truena los dedo al encontrar la solución.

-Tengo una idea!...que tal si le pides a tu jefe que exploren los horizontes y cuando encuentren la isla intenta hacer un trato de paz-le dice con una sonrisa por su brillante idea y llamando la atención del jinete-según tengo entendido en su mundo ustedes y los dragones trabajan juntos no?-le pregunta y el joven asiste-eso significa que ahora deben expandirse…no es una mala la idea...puede hacer que ambas islas se junten através del comercio-le termina de explicar recodando los viajes que su jefe hacia para hacer tratos con otras aldeas.

El joven jinete se quedo pensando su idea un momento y la verdad tenia razón, que tanta diferencia hay este mundo con el suyo?, muy pocas, además ella misma le dijo que su aldea antes de ser atacada por dragones era un pueblo ganadero, si podía convencer a Hiccup de hacer un trato con ese pueblo quizás...solo quizás pueda conocer mas de Leia.

-Si es cierto...tu idea no es mala-concuerda con el teniendo una gran sonrisa feliz.

-Perfecto!...cuando vuelven intenta convencer a Stoick de eso-comenta muy feliz de poder ayudar su yo…pero la felicidad les duro poco al ver como su yo cambio su cara a una triste-hey que pasas?-le pregunta preocupado por su cambio tan repentino de animo.

-No!...nada ...es que ahora Hiccup es nuestro jefe-le responde con una pequeña y triste sonrisa mientras que su yo se le queda viendo raro.

-Ah bueno...pero porque la cara de tristeza?, no te agrada que el Hiccup de tu mundo sea tu jefe?-vuelve preguntar muy confundido, las pocas hora que vio al Hiccup de una pierna se notaba que en el...el viejo Hiccup aun vivia, no como el de ahora que solo piensa en venganza y en muerte.

-No!...todo lo contrario a mi me agrada Hiccup...es mas lo respeto mucho pero...-le responde con triste sonrisa y acariciándose un poco el cuello, en cambio el pobre vikingo ya estaba muy confundido.

-Peeerrroooo?-le pregunta otra vez, su silencio y su tristeza lo estaba poniendo nerviosos y algo molesto, que paso para que exista esta atmosfera?.

-Recuerdas la historia de la señora Valka?, la esposa del jefe?-le pregunta sintiéndose algo angustiado por dentro mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el vikingo asiste recordando la charla que el arquero y esa señora tuvieron hoy en la tarde-bueno...en nuestro mundo nosotros si estuvimos en esa guerra-le dice seriamente y dejando a su yo muy sorprendido.

-En...en serio?-le pregunta como respuesta, su yo si que estaba lleno de sorpresas, el joven jinete asiste con cierto toque de tristeza, para el vikingo no le gusto para nada esa expresión.

-Como ya sabrás...Drago apareció junto con su gran ejército, para empezar Hiccup, Stoick y gobber junto sus dragones ya estaban con Valka, en cambio nosotros habíamos sido capturados por Drago-le explica tranquilamente y tratado de recodar que no le falte nada.

-Espera!...como que capturados?-lo detiene con totalmente confundido con esa parte.

-Si...jejeje...lo que pasa es que al principio Stoick nos había ordenado de volver a Berk mientras que el se iba a buscar a Hiccup y a Toothless-le responde con un pequeño toque de gracia por ese descuido que todos ellos había tenido antes de conocer a Drago, pero su yo solo estaba mas confundido que antes-eeemm...creo que mejor te cuento desde el principio-le propone para que no allá confusión y que ninguno de los dos se trabe o se pierda.

El rubio vikingo acepta la oferta, ya que le parecía mejor que empiece por el principio así podría entender mejor la situación que su yo paso y como fue que el castaño de su mundo se hizo jefe de la tribu.

El joven jinete respira profundo para comenzar con su versión de la historia, todo comienza con la carrera de dragones en donde ellos, todos los jinete menos Hiccup competían por ganar, su yo se veia algo molesto cada vez que el decía que le regalaba sus puntos para Ruffnut y su amor, su yo intentaba retener su vomito en el proceso. Sin darles mucho contratiempo el vikingo le dijo que continuara, tiendo las mejillas infladas.

Termina de contar su versión de la carrera de dragones tiendo como victoriosa a Astrid, continuo omitiendo un momento que intento pasar con la jinete de dos coletas para ir por a parte importante en donde Hiccup contaba sobre un fuerte destruido y cubierto de hielo, mas unos vikingos cazadores.

Pero cuando hizo mención de un hombre llamado Drago Bludvist, Stoick se puso muy serio alertando a todos de que cerraran todo y que ningún dragón o vikingo salga de la isla, todo porque se les avecinaba una guerra, por razones que solo unos pocos entienden Hiccup se le revelo para ir en busqueda de eso hombre.

-Pero porque ira a buscarlo?-interrumpe el flaco vikingo un poco confundido por esa parte, sabia un poco de que Hiccup y este no se quedaba quieto pero que valla a buscar a alguien que buscaba guerra no era un buena idea.

-Es que Hiccup creyó que podía hablar con el y convencerlo de que no allá una guerra-le explica de manera seria, su yo solo levanta una ceja incrédulo-a lo que me refiero es que Hiccup a sabido convencer a la gente con le paso del tiempo y creyó que hacer entrar en razon a ese hombre también iba a resultar-agrega para hacerlo entender un poco mejor la situación.

El chico entiende un poco aunque aun así era una locura, ya sin mas interrupciones el joven jinete continua con su historia, donde ahora se sitúan en un braco donde estaban los cazadores, Stoick intenta convencer a Hiccup que vuelva a Berk pero su hijo quiere saber porque no lo dejaba hacer su trabajo, fue ahí donde su jefe les cuenta la historia en donde aparece Drago y lo que hizo, el vikingo se entristece por lo que paso

-(Ese hombre es muy peligroso)-piensa con enfado y apretando sus puños.

-Pero Hiccup no le hizo caso, el estaba convencido de hacerlo cambiar, así como hizo con su padre, asíque se fue a buscarlo-le explica suspirando con tristeza por la historia que le contó sobre los otros jefes para luego expulsar aire por la nariz y ver a su yo seriamente.

Continuo contando sobre la orden de su jefe que todos ellos debían volver a Berk y cuidarla pero al final todos ellos se quedaron en pequeño glaciar a la espera de que regresarían, aunque Astrid estaba inquieta y preocupanda por ellos asíque los convenció de ir buscarlos y usando a alguien como guía. Fue ahí donde tomaron como "prisionero" a Eret uno de los cazadores y líder, llegaron a la guarida de Drago solo que no era una guarida, sino mas bien todo un batallón anclado.

Le explica que todos los bracos estaban anclados alrededor de algo que provocaba burbujas, para entender esa situación quiso ver sus propias tarjetas pero en eso son atacados por sorpresa, solo Stormfly la nadder de Astrid fue lo suficientemente rápida para escapar mientras que a todos ellos los capturaron, luego de eso conocieron a Drago un hombre de cabello y rasta negras, su cara daba miedo y tenia muchas cicatrices, una armadura de combate que era cubierta por una gran capa, esta misma era muy resistente ya que Colmillo el pesadilla de Snotlout le tiro de su fuego el se cubrió con esta y no recibió ningún daño.

Este hombre no tenia miedo a nada y lo demostró dominando a Colmillo con su intimidante grito, luego descubrimos que el no sabia nada sobre Hiccup y los demás, ya que ellos nunca estuvieron en peligro, pero cuando nos iban atacar y principalmente a Eret, Stormfly a pareció para defenderlo pero fue sedada, mientras nuestros dragones eran encarcelados nosotros fuimos llevamos para ser tirados al océano.

Eret y Astrid iban a ser los primeros pero el los engaño atacando un por uno y yo me encargue de uno de ellos, luego el nos libero para después ir a buscar a nuestros dragones. El plan de Drago era ir a buscar un dragón llamado alfa y después de eso seguiria nuestro pueblo, debíamos detenerlo a toda costa, cuando encontramos a nuestros dragones la guerra había empezado, dragones contra vikingos, el lugar era el santuario que el gran dragon Bewilderbeast había creado para su dragones.

-Entonces ocurrió lo que la señora Valka nos contó...solo que todos ustedes estaban ahí-lo interrumpe adivinando lo que paso en esa horrible y peligrosa batalla que la pobre mujer de su jefe tuvo que pasar sola, pero en caso de su yo ellos estuvieron ahí.

-Si pero aunque estuvimos ahí no hubo diferencia, tal vez solo duro un poco mas porque paso exactamente igual, el dragon de Drago le gano al alfa y todos los dragones incluidos los nuestros estuvieron a su disposición-le explica deprimido al recodar como su linda y dulce Albóndiga estaba bajo el control de ese dragon malvado.

-Que paso con Stoick?-le pregunta teniendo una expresión seria pero internamente estaba preocupado por que lo que el respondiera, el joven jinete suspira con tristeza para mirar el suelo.

-Antes de tener realmente posición de nuestros dragones, Drago le había ordenado a su dragón que controlara a Toothless-le responde con tristeza pero apretando los puños-Toothless cayo bajo su control y le ordenaron atacar a Hiccup, todo paso tan rápido que solo escuchamos una gran explosión, cuando le humo se disperso Hiccup estaba muy lejos de radio de impacto pero su padre estaba tirando bajo unos picos de hielo mientras Toothless se salía del control-cada vez que se acerba al momento su voz sea le hacia pesada y ronca, apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza, la impotencia y la amargura de saber que no pudieron hacer nada y que al final su jefe pago el precio.

El rubio vikingo solo agacho la mirada cerrando los ojos, siempre es duro perder a un compañero, un amigo, un ser querido...un gran jefe, debió ser muy duro para todos pero en especial para Hiccup, saber que el dragón que quieres lo pusieron en tu contra y que además es el causante de la muerte de tu jefe y padre...es horrible, el joven Fishlegs se limpia las pequeñas lagrimas con el pulgar para continuar.

-Luego Drago tomo control de todos los dragones del santuario y los nuestros, llamo a sus fuerzas y todos juntos se dirigieron a Berk, nosotros ya no podíamos hacer nada, solo despedir a nuestro jefe-le explica intentando calmarse un poco, respira profundo para soltarlo despacio por la boca-Hiccup le dio unas palabras a su padre como despedida y de haberse dado cuanta que no era el salvado como creyó que era para que luego Valka se le uniera y tuvieran su momento-le explica ya algo recuperado.

Su yo lo mira asistiendo ya que eso era un momento familiar, continuo con su historia en donde Hiccup recupero el animo y los convencido de ir a proteger a Berk, pero como ir sin sus dragones?, fácil había unos bebes dragones de casi su tamaño que no le hacían caso a nadie, todos juntos volvieron Berk cuando las cosas ya estaban complicadas y todos su dragones de la isla estaba bajo su control, esa era la primera parte del plan, la segunda era distraerlo para que Hiccup se acercara y pudiera recuperar a Toothless.

Logramos distraer al alfa por un pequeño periodo de tiempo pero Drago le había ordenado mantener el control sobre Toothless mientras Hiccup intentaba sacarlo, yo todavía me explico y me sigo sorprendido la gran conexión que tiene ellos dos, porque lo puedo liberar del control, despues entre los dos lucharon contra Drago y el gran alfa. Fue increíble todo con mucho esfuerzo y valor ambos se los enfrentaron, cuando Drago y su dragón se separaron Hiccup lo bloqueo e intento convencerlo de irse de la isla pero su dragón apareció por atrás y los ataco sin cuidado.

Toothless lo protegió un segundo antes de que el hielo los envolviera, pensé que ambos habían muerto estando ahí adentro, por uno segundo me sentí que volvía a un suceso parecido hace 5 años atrás, pero repentinamente el gran bloque de hielo comenzó a brilla de un intenso color azul y exploto, revelando a Toothless con un extraño color azul por toda su columna y cabeza, al igual que saliendo de entre sus alas estaba Hiccup, fue increíble!, ya listo para la batalla Toothless se lanzo al ataque contra el alfa, sacando del control a todos los dragones y haciendo que estén de nuevo de nuestro lado.

Al ver que la balanza estaba a nuestro favor era momento de enseñarle a ese hombre que esta victoria era nuestra, todos los dragones juntos atacaron al alfa siendo Toothless el primero, el pobre dragon recibo todo un gran bombardeo y cuando pensaba arremeter Toothless le da el golpe final con una poderosa bola de fuego, arrancándole un de los colmillos.

Herido, humillado y asustado se retira llevándose también a un Drago muy herido y sin su brazo de metal, volviendo a tierra y muy felices de haber ganado, los dragones proclamaron a Toothless como su nuevo alfa y el momento de la verdad para nosotros había llegado, a Hiccup lo proclamaron como nuestro nuevo jefe, todos victoreamos por todo, el regreso de nuestros dragones, la victoria con un temible enemigo, la despedida de un gran jefe.

Asíque después de eso nos pusimos a reconstruir los daños de la batalla y también hicimos un monumento a nuestro gran jefe Stoick, ya que no se enteraron por nosotros sino por el enemigo, tuvimos que continuar con nuestras vidas, aunque debo agregar que ahora soy la mano derecha de la señora Valka en el cuidado y la crianza en la guardería de dragones en Berk.

El joven jinete termina su versión de la historia con una gran sonrisa mientras tiene los puños contra la cintura y sintiéndose muy orgullo por el puesto que le asignaron, por otro lado su yo estaba con los ojos y la boca abierta con todo lo que le acaba de decir.

-In-increíble...n-no tengo palabras-fueron las única palabras que pudo articular después de semejante historia, se que su yo paso por mal momentos pero tambien tuvo algunos buenos, mientras que el joven jinete ríe de manera nerviosa y algo avergonzado, en eso pestañea un par de veces y cambia su cara por una deprimida mientras suelta un pequeño suspiro-es una lastima que en tu mundo Stoick este muerto...yo que lo respetaba mucho-comenta con un toque de tristeza pero aun así estaba muy orgulloso de su jefe, ya que una parte de el quería ser como el, así de fuerte y valiente.

El joven jinete lo mira atento cuando hablo, es cierto, el también respetaba y admiraba al gran jefe, la verdad un verdadero modelo a seguir como vikingo, su partida fue un golpe muy duro para todos, pero debían ser fuertes por el y seguir protegiendo el pueblo que con orgullo y valor el siempre lo hizo, en eso algo al a cabeza se le vino.

-Oye...te puedo preguntar algo?-le pregunta mirándolo seriamente, su yo levanta la mirada para verlo con atención y asistiendo-quiero saber que piensa realmente de Hiccup...el arquero-le dice sin cambiar su expresión, la verdad estaba interesado que es lo que piensa su yo con respecto al arquero ya que había muchos que lo odian, quería saber si el también estaba en la lista.

El rubio vikingo al escucharlo bien solo suspira algo desanimado para luego acariciarse el cuello y mirando un poco el techo, como responder a eso?, bueno la verdad no había mucho que decir y como el fue sincero con el creo que era buen momento para serlo también. Asique cierra los ojos para pensar bien sus palabras y respirar profundo, vuelve a abrirlos para ver a su yo directo a los ojos.

-Primero que nada...no te voy a mentir...asíque lo que te diere es que...me arrepiento de lo que paso-le dice de manera calmada pero serio dejando a nuestro jinete muy confundido-me arrepiento de no haber sido un buen compañero y amigo para Hiccup-se termina de explica y esperado que eso aclare un poco la situación.

-Que?!...no estas enojado con el por a ver protegido un dragón?-le pregunta muy sorprendido creyendo que su yo, en esos años atrás, odiaría al castaño por ocultar al furia nocturna.

-Odiarlo es una palabra muy fuerte...yo diría que estoy mas como que desilusionado o molesto-responde no muy convencido con la palabra que se refirió su yo, sino mas bien que en realidad estaba mas molesto, el jinete sigue sin entender-entiendo que no debo sentirme así pero el hizo algo que en mis locas fantasías siempre quise hacer-le termina de decir con una sonrisa.

-Aja...y...y...y eso es...?-le pregunta lentamente intentado que le diga la razón porque a el no se le venia nada a la cabeza, de lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Tener un dragón para mi solo-le responde con una sonrisa mientras se señala así mismo muy entusiasmado, el jinete lo mira muy extrañado, al darse cuenta lleva una mano a su boca y carraspea un poco su garganta para tranquilizarse-primero vamos por partes...en un principio Hiccup no me caía mal pero tampoco bien...pero no por eso iba hacer lo que los otros le hacían, simplemente me hice aun lado...dejándolo solo-le explica lentamente mientras movía sus manos de un lado y hacia el otro, no muy orgulloso por lo que hizo, el jinete asiste entendiendo-porque sabia que si me metía a protegerlo también irían contra mi y ya demasiado tenia con ser el chico "grande" y algo cobarde el "grupo"-agrega un poco tristeza y haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

El joven jinete entendía a que se refería, siendo un chico "grande" y cobarde podía ser la siguiente victima de las burlas de su generación y ver que alguien mas estaba peor que el, fue como una pequeña ventaja para que no se fijen en el y se burlen.

-Así que solo te reías a la lejanía mientras lo usabas como un escudo para que no se fijaran en ti-lo interrumpe con la mirada baja y adivinando de lo que estaba hablando, el chico asisten con un pequeño "aja" estando ligeramente sorprendido de que lo supiera a la primera-si...yo también hice eso-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa tristeza y muy decepcionado de si mismo ahora, su yo forma una O con los labios ahora entendiendo, para luego masajearse un poco cuello y continuar.

-En los exámenes fue el realmente sorprendente y lo admire por eso-se explica mirando el techo con una pequeña sonrisa y aun teniendo su mano detrás del cuello, recordando esos días en donde el castaño se destaco mejor que todos-pero cuando la verdad se revelo...no supe como sentirme-termina de hablar bajando el brazo de golpe y dejando que la depresión lo invada.

-A que te refieres?-le pregunta confundido por ese cambio depresivo que a adquirió, como puede sentirse así ahora?, y como que hace 10 años no sabia como sentirse?, no lo entendida.

El pobre vikingo suspira deprimido por esos recuerdos, saber que tuvo que hacer algo para ayudarlo...pero el miedo y el destierro lo paralizaron, verlo sufrir por la muerte de ese dragon, que lo obligaran verlo morir...fue un golpe duro hasta para el.

-Por un lado estaba impresionado de que alguien como el tenga a tan magnifica criatura a su disposición-comenta con una ligera sonrisa mientras tenia la vista perdida en el suelo y sintiendo una gran admiración-era lo que siempre había querido...pero nunca me anime...ya que no soy muy bueno en guardar secretos jeje-agrega riendo levemente nervioso, el joven jinete se contagia levemente entendiendo su punto-y saber que el si pudo hacer lo que a mi me aterraba, me aterraba lo que los demás podrían decir de mi, por eso quede impresionado y lo admire aun mas...por su valor-le termina hablar si dejar de sentir admiración y respeto por lograr ocultar a tan magnifica criatura, lastima que el resto no pensaba igual.

Recordar esos momentos lo ponía triste e impotente pensar que el castaño tuvo que pasar su infancia siendo olvidado y odiado por todos solo por pensar de una manera diferente, pero que mas podía hacer?, así son los vikingos, usamos mas las manos que la cabeza y quien opine diferente ese era el loco.

-Pero también estaba molesto porque no me dijo nada, porque por ahí entre los dos podríamos haber investigado mas sobre los dragones o trabajar juntos en como hacer que ese furia nocturna vuelva con su manada, ya que mi intención era investigarlos no matarlos-comenta con enfado y apretando su puño izquierdo, eso sorprendió y preocupo un poco al jinete, pero todo rastro de enfado se le fue en seguida sabiendo que ellos dos ni siquiera eran compañeros-pero la cruda verdad me cayo como un balde de agua helada, el y yo nunca fuimos cercanos, asíque todo tipo de ideas que se me cruzaron...se la llevo el viento-agrega con tristeza sabiendo que no tenia sentido sentirse abandonado cuando el no fue capaz de entablar una charla con el.

Por otro lado el joven jinete no sabia que decir al respecto, en sus días de recluta sabia que no tuvo mucho contacto con el castaño pero cuando los dragones aparecieron y se volvieron compañeros y amigos, empezó a respetarlo, a apreciarlo y admirarlo, porque aunque la vida lo puso en un borde el supo como superarse, a recuperar lo que le arrebataron.

-Valla...no sabia que tenias esa forma de pensar de el-le dice impresionado por sus palabras, su yo solo asiste con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tengo suerte de que mi participación en Berk lo puso en duda, como no le hice nada pero tampoco hice nada para ayudarlo eso me mantuvo a salvo-comenta levantando la mirada y sin quitar la pequeña sonrisa, estaba un poco aliviado, que a diferencia de Ruffnut, a el lo tenia en duda-sabes...mis padre me había enseñado que un vikingo debe proteger siempre a su compañero, pero nunca me explicaron que eso se aplica en el campo de batalla...no en el pueblo-le dice vagamente mientras lo señala, eso dejo levemente sorprendido a su yo.

Wow...no tenia palabras que decir, la verdad esaera una faceta de el que ni conocía o que tuviera, el respeto y admiración que tiene el contra su amigo comenzó cuando empezó a montar dragones, al igual su pasión por investigar mas sobre cualquier especie, antes solo lo hacia para saber a que se enfrentaba...nada mas, mientras el vikingo suspirar para sacar la tensión que había ejercido hace un momento.

-Obvio que todo eso fue antes de que el fuera el arquero, cuando nos encontramos por primera vez con el y pelamos, si...lo odie, ya que le corto la pierna a uno de los míos y luego me dejo en cerrado en una celda por 6 años-le explica su pequeña experiencia sobre el arquero, como no odiarlo?, si ves como a uno de tus compañeros le cortan la pierna y a ti te deja en cerrado por mucho tiempo, todo eso sin saber porque.

-Y no los visitaba?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa por pregunta algo tonto, ya de por si estaba enojado con el por lo que hizo, visitarlos o verlo era lo que menos quiera ver.

-En los 6 años que estuve cerrado...puede contarte con los dedos de una mano las veces que fue "visitarnos"-le responde de mala manera y estando muy molesto, el joven jinete solo ríe nerviosamente y a lo tonto-y para rematar...Hera se hacia la que se "olvidaba" de nosotros para alimentarnos-agrega indignado por lo que esa "mujer" les hizo pasar, sino fuera que le contaron que ella en realidad era un monstruo, hubiera imaginado que no era humano.

Bueno su yo tiene razón, no lo puede contradecir contra eso, el también se sentiría enojado e indignado de que lo estén tratando como un animal o un objeto cualquiera, pero en eso una duda resalto en su mente.

-Que paso cuando descubriste que el era el arquero?-le pregunta curioso por esa respuesta, porque sin mal no recordaba cuando se reencontraron hoy en la tarde , solo Ruffnut reacciono de mala manera pero tanto el como Gobber no lo hicieron, eso le dio a pensar que ya lo sabían.

-Lo seguí odiando...pero en la semana, antes de que nos recataran…reflexione un poco- responde de manera seria-no puedo culparlo...su odio hacia nosotros tienen sentido-agrega con tranquilidad y dándole la razón al arquero sobre el odio que les tiene, su yo por otro lado no estaba muy de acuerdo pero se ahorro las palabras, aunque otra duda le surgió.

-Y si...por alguna razón el los busca a ustedes por ayuda...tu que harás?-le vuelve a preguntar sin quitar la curiosidad que siente al saber que ara su yo con el castaño sabiendo que el no va a volver a Berk.

-Buena pregunta...y déjame responderte esto claramenta...lo voy ayudar-le responde con una sonrisa y sin una pizca de duda, ni arrepentimiento.

-Que?...porque?-le vuelve a preguntar totalmente sorprendido e internamente feliz por su respuesta.

-Porque ya me canse de ocultarme...quiero lo que el tiene, quiero saber mas sobre los dragones aparte de cómo matarlos...cosa que eso ultimo no pienso hacerlo-le responde ni dudas ni arrepentimiento, tiene pensado cumplir su sueño...obvio siempre que el castaño quiera, pero tampoco dudaría en ayudarlo, no lo hizo una vez...no volverá a cometer el mismo error.

-Valla...no estaría mal que tu y el hablen sobre esto no?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa y proponiendo que ambos hablen sobre este asunto, ya sabiendo por mano propia lo que es tener una charla interesantes con Hiccup.

-Si el quiere seré todo odios...pero aun así no pienso cambiar mi decisión-concuerda con el sobre su propuesta de entablar una charla con el castaño pero en lo que respeta los demás?, no pensaba cambiar su opinión, en eso voltea para ambos lados, al igual que mira detrás de su yo y de el mismo-Hey ya hace rato que estamos aquí parados no?, deberíamos seguir-le confirma algo preocupado por estar aquí tanto tiempo parados y charlando, para termina riendo levemente.

-Si tienes razón...vámonos-concuerda con el riendo en el proceso para luego indicarle con la cabeza que sigan avanzado, sin mas que decir se da la vuelta para continuar con su camino y buscar una salida de este raro túnel.

Al ver como su yo retoma el camino, el flaco vikingo lo sigue por detrás con una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad le gusto hablar de esto con alguien que lo entendiera, fue una suerte para el que la persona mas clasificada para hablar sobre este tema era asi mismo, solo esperaba poder hablar tranquilamente con el arquero sobre este asunto...algun dia.

Mientras el par de gemelos se perdían al doblar por una curva, en donde recientemente ambos estaban parados, el suelo se comenzaba a levantar lentamente por diferentes direcciones.

Túneles, nuestros héroes enterrados estaban atrapados por diferentes túneles de diferentes direcciones pero casi cercanos los unos con los otros, aunque los únicos no fueron atrapados son los jinetes Ruffnut y Snotlout. Stoick y Valka estuvieron minutos intentando comprender donde estaban mientras avanzaban, Toothless y Stormfly ambos iban lentos por la dragona, ya que ella sentía que su cuerpo estaba algo pesado, el joven alpha se dio cuenta que el efecto de la diamantina azul estaba pasando, ya no deberian perder mas el tiempo, mientras que el par de Fishlegs iba caminado lentos pero seguros, ya que ambos estaban muy en alerta.

Los cuatros grupos de dos estaban intentando encontrar una salida de eso túneles y de la gran cueva, aunque en la mente de todos ellos pensaron lo mismo...quien hizo esto? ou agujeros?, pero por otro lado...en donde estaban Hiccup, Astrid, la comandante y el arquero?.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **UUFF que caputilo!...espero que les alla gustado este moemtno de SnotloutxRuffnut...al igual que la charla de los gemelos Fishlegs ñwñ...pero ante todo que paso con los gemelos Hiccup's y las gemelas Astrid?  
**

 **Descubranlo en el siguente capituloy si lleragon hasta aqui es porque leyenron el capi y ahora quien saber el juego o porque directamente se lo saltiaron XD jajaja bueno comencemos! ñwñ/  
**

 _Un par de juegos:_ **en el siguente capi como seran las parejas...HiccupxAstrid y ArqueroxComandante o**

 **Hiccup y Arquero y Astrid y Comandante o ComandantexHiccup y AstridxArquero?** **dejen sus reviews!  
**

 **El otro juego es: cuatro de este personajes fueron puesto aproposito...quien de ellos es Stoick?, Valka?, Fishlegs flaco?, Fishlegs?, Snotlout?, Ruffnut?,Hiccup?, AsTrid?, El Arquero? o La camandante?**

 **Dejen sus respuesta en los comentarios ñwñ...**

 **Bueno mis vikingos y vikingas me despiedo por ahora...nos veremos en otra ocacion y con el siguente capi que ya esta casi terminado ñwñ...cuidensen y que los dioses los protegan _Byebye._**


	53. Amor y Lujuria

**Buenas chicos y chicas!...bienvenidos al ultimo capi de esta pequeña trilogia...veo que les gustaron mucho los otras dos parte..pues espero que esta tambien ñwñ...**

 **como veran al paso del capi...no hice lo que me pidieron...algunos si o otros no jejeje lo siento ñwñU**

 **No me maten!...**

 **Pero ya sin mas que decir espero que los disfruten y que les guste ñwñ.**

 **Comencemos!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **" _susurros_ "**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

 ** _Advertencia!...este capitulo contiene escennas de Lime y Lemon...se recomiendo discrecion!_**

* * *

 **LA CUEVA DEL AMOR (parte III)**

 **Túnel oscuro.**

Oscuridad...eso era único que se podía ver o eso es lo que único que podía ver nuestro joven jefe, después de haber caído el joven jefe había despertado hace un momento con una dolor de cabeza y con el cuerpo algo adolorido, mientras se sentaba se quitaba algunas pequeñas piedras de enzima, ahora solo se estaba acariciando la cabeza con su mano derecha, al igual que despeinaba un poco, sienta un fuerte dolor en casi todo su cuerpo.

-Ay dioses...como es posible que tenga algunos dolores...con semejante caída?-se pregunta extrañado y adolorido, ya que la cabeza no era el único dolor que sentía, sus viejas heridas de hoy en la tarde le volvieron a dolor y algunas nuevas aparecieron, en eso deja caer su mano al suelo mientras intenta ver que la vista se le acostumbre a la oscuridad pero su curiosidad paso a segundo plano al sentir que su mano tocaba algo-eh?...pero que es esto?-se pregunta en voz baja y muy extrañado mirando donde estaba su mano.

La cosa que estaba tocando se sentía muy blando y algo suave, eso le pareció aun mas extraño, si mal no recordaba las rocas no son blandas, ni tampoco suaves, lo único que si sentía es que era algo áspera pero aun así que podría ser esta cosa que estaba tocado?, comienza a mover su mano con pequeño movimiento para entender que tan grande es y valla que lo era, ya que su mano cabía perfectamente, cosa que le resulto mas extraño aun.

-Ok...esto ya me esta inquietando un poco...pero porque no puedo para de tocarlo?-comenta al principio un poco asustado por no saber que clase de cosa estaba tocando, al igual que algo molesto consigo mismo al no dejar de "masajear" o "tocar" esa cosa, pero que podían hacer?, siempre a sido un chico muy curiosos y esta cosa a entrado en rango de curiosidad, pero de repente algo mas pasa, en eso siente una especie de punta?-pero que ray…?, que esta cosa?-se vuelve a preguntar totalmente sorprendido y mas curiosos todavía.

Ahora con su dedo índice toca lentamente esa punta que se acaba de formar, creyó que eso era lo mas conveniente, tocar con un dedo, cuando lo toco se sentia algo duro pero también flexible, asíque usando tanto su dedo índice como dedo gordo lo aprieta suavemente, deslizando hacia arriba de igual manera, esto era cada mas extraño.

-Creo que sera mejor uso mi...-comenta en voz baja y ya un poco arto de no saber lo que estaba haciendo, la hora de jugar debía terminar, no estaba en posición de hacer esta clase de cosas en la situación que estaba. Pero toda acción o pensamientos termino al sentir un muy fuerte golpe en toda la cara que lo tiro contra el suelo totalmente adolorido.

-Maldito degenerado!...te juro que si me vuelves a tocar!...te mato!-le grita una voz muy pero muy enfada, al parecer y por la voz era una mujer, es lo que pudo calcular el pobre y adolorido jinete tirado en el suelo-como te atreves a tocarme un pecho?!...y yo que me estoy reservando para alguien-le pregunta totalmente enojada y un tanto avergonzada de que un desconocido cualquiera la allá tocado de esa manera, aunque lo ultimo lo susurro, no sabia quien era quien la toco pero estaba algo asqueada-(porque me siento así sabiendo que un depravado me toco?)-se pregunta aun avergonzada mientras se cubría el pecho con su manos.

No entendía que le pasaba, por lado se sentía avergonzada y muy enojada que alguien mas, que no sea su chico, la tocase de esa manera y por el otro no entendía porque no se sentía tan asqueada que ese alguien la tocase, mientras tanto el pobre joven jefe se levanta sentándose mientras aun se acaricia la cara.

-Ay que dolor...espera!-se quejaba muy adolorido, por suerte para el que es resistente, aunque se a preguntado toda la vida de donde saco tanta resistencia a los golpes pero todo pensamientos quedo atrás al escuchar lo que esa chica dijo y quien lo dijo- Astrid? ?-pregunta muy sorprendido mientras miraba donde la mujer estaba para luego ver la mano que se acariciaba y que supuestamente habia toco esa "cosa".

-Hiccup?-ahora el turno de ella de preguntar pero muy extrañada de reconocer esa voz pero había un problema-a mi no me engañas...si realmente eres Hiccup...dime cual es?!-le pregunta muy enfada, tal puedan imitar su voz o aprovecharse que su cabeza aun le zumba pero sea quien sea le dará su merecido por intentar aprovecharse de ella mientras estaba dormida.

-Espera!...espera!...espera!...soy yo Hiccup...el de una pierna!-le responde rápidamente muy asustado de que lo vuelva a golpear de esa manera tan fuerte, menos mal que lo despertó del mundo en donde estaba.

-Como se que eres el?-le vuelve a preguntar aun sin creerle nada, sin no fuera porque estaba muy oscuro buscaría su hacha para cortador en pedacitos, pero también nada le impedía que lo moliese modear a golpes.

Al escuchar su preguntar y recordar lo que iba hacer antes de recibir tremendo golpe, el joven jefe rápidamente agarra su espada y oprime el botón para que la hoja enllamas salga, dándoles a ambos una iluminación favorable.

-Ves!...soy yo Astrid-le dice en voz baja pero suavemente mientras tiene una pequeña sonrisa de confianza y gracias a su espada puede ver cual de dos Astrid estaba con el.

-Hiccup!...yo...lo siento mucho!-le dice totalmente sorprendido y ahora arrepentida de haberlo golpeado mientas se levanta para dirigirse hacia el y abrazarlo muy feliz de que sea el quien esta con ella y no cualquier otra persona.

El castaño se le sale escapa un poco el aire por el repentino abrazo pero lo corresponde con su único brazo libre, la joven jinete estaba feliz hasta que recordó lo de reciente.

-Espera!...Hiccup fuiste tu quien...?-le pregunta tomándolo de los hombros y mirarlo a los ojos, entre confundida y extrañada, por otro lado el joven jefe al entender su pregunta su rostro paso a tono muy rojo y justo en ese momento quiso que la tierra lo tragara...otra vez.

-Lo siento!...no lo sabia!-responde totalmente avergonzado mientras agacha la cabeza y se disculpaba, pero puede culparlo?, tal vez si o tal vez no...creo que hubiera sido mejor a ver usado la espada primero, para asi ver que se supone estaba tocando o haciendo.

Por otro lado la joven jinete se tardo un segundo en darse cuenta quien la había tocado ahí, era su chico y mas siendo que eran los UNICOS que estaban ahí, los colores se le subieron a hasta las orejas mientras retiraba su manos de los hombros del castaño y se volvía a cubrir el pecho, ambos estaban con las caras al rojo vivo mientras la tenian agachadas, un pequeño momento incomodo se presento en el habiente.

-Cre-creo...que es...ho-hora de irnos-le dice tartamudeando mientras aun su rostro no cambia pero tampoco se atrevía a verla, tampoco entendía de donde saco el valor para decir eso pero no se podían quedar ahí por mucho tiempo sabiendo que el fuego de su espada tiene un limite de tiempo, la joven no respondió solo asistió con la cabeza.

-Pe-pero...antes...me ayudas...a encontrar mi...hacha?-le pregunta entre cortado mientras se levanta e intenta buscar su hacha, no tenia valor para verlo, por dos buenas razones y ambas eran avergonzosas.

-Si claro-responde rápidamente para iluminar el lugar, no tuvieron que buscar mucho, el arma de la joven estaba a unos poco metros de donde estaban, asíque a paso calmado la joven se dirige para ir buscarla y agarrarla, una vez listo el castaño busca una salida-por aquí-le dice señalando con el pulgar a su izquierda, la joven se da la vuelta y asiste.

Al ver que la incomodidad y el silencio nació en ellos, el ojiverde decide ir primero por obvias razones, una porque es el que ilumina y dos no sabia porque pero cada vez se sentía mas atraído hacia su _lady_ , cosa muy extraña pero decidió ignorarlo, asíque sin mas tomo la iniciativa seguido de cerca por la joven.

Astrid iba la menos dos pasos detrás de Hiccup, aun cabeza abajo haciendo que su cabello desarmado le cubriera los ojos, pero porque razón ella estaba tan así de callada?, cuando sabe que no es así, pero no esta así por lo que paso sino por los raros pensamientos que tuvo hace un momentos atrás.

-(Porque me pongo así?)-piensa entre pensativa y sonrojada-(ahora se que el supuesto depravado es mi Hiccup...quiero...quiero que me vuelva a tocar así)-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho para sentir su corazón-(es la primera vez que siento mi corazón tan acelerado, las única veces que esta así es por la batalla o los momentos amoroso de hiccup...pero esta vez siento que es diferente)-intenta calmar su respiración al igual que su acelerado corazón, era la primera vez que sentía así y mas con su _dragon boy._

Por otro lado el joven jefe intentaba concentrarse en el camino, "intentaba" ya que su mente estaba divagando, ahora su espada estaba en su mano izquierda mientras miraba su mano derecha.

-(Esa cosa extraña...era el pe...no puedo créelo)-piensa totalmente avergonzado por a ver tocado a su _lady_ de esa manera sin antes verificar que era-(aun siento la sensación de su...argh!...no puedo creer que...sabia que eran grandes y lo mas increíble que casi cabe en mi mano)-al ver donde fueron sus pensamientos se termina golpeando su mano contra la cara por la vergüenza y la excitación que estaba sintiendo en este momento-(basta!...no piense en eso...respeto demasiado a Astrid como para hacer eso...fuera del matrimonio claro)-agrega molesto consigo mismo por tener esa clases de pensamientos para luego calmarse un poco por lo ultimo.

-(Lo malo de todo es que ahora que se que es el...quiero me vuelve a tocar)-piensa aun avergonzada y algo inquieta por sentir la sensación de la mano de su chico en su pecho, se toca la zona donde su mano estuvo-(es normal que me sienta algo...algo excitada?)-se pregunta feliz y excitada de haber estado así con su _dragón boy,_ aunque alla estado dormida, para luego retirar su mano y agitarla la cabeza rápidamente-(pero que demonios estas pensado Astrid?!, en una situación como esta!)-se auto recrimina por su pensamientos y su subconsciente la hace recapacitar de la situaron que ambos estaban.

-(Ya no se que hacer...me estoy volviendo loco...pero debo aguantar hice una promesa)-piensa seriamente el joven jefe mientras cierra su puño, para ser sincero estaba algo frustrado consigo mismo pero se consideraba un caballero y como todo buen caballero debía mantener su palabra y respetar a su novia-(lo único que me consuela es que _my lady_ no tiene la menor idea de cuanto la deseo)-piensa un poco deprimido pero internamente feliz de que ella no lo sepa, toda su vida o gran parte de ella sea sentido muy atraído por la joven rubia, no solo la ama con locura sino que también la desea demasiado que ya le es casi imposible aguantar-(no se cuanto mas voy a poder seguir pero debo aguantar)-suspira para intentar sacar la tensión de si mismo.

-(Rayos!...la imagen de Hiccup sin camisa se viene a la cabeza de nuevo!)-vuelve a pensar y esta vez con una imagen mental de su _dragón boy_ quitándose la camisa, el rojo vivo estaba gravado en su cara-(si el tiene el cuerpo así firme y duro...también lo es su trasero y su...)-se pregunta vagamente mirando, gracias a la luz de la espada, el trasero de su chico e imaginado cierta parte de la anatomía del mismo-(aaaaahhh!...pero que demonios estoy pensado!)-grita internamente al ver donde van sus pensamiento o la cabeza en si, esto ya era muy frustrante, pero debía estar cuerda.

Ambos jinetes estaban en la nubes, su pensamientos y fantasías les estaba jugando en contra, se estaban olvidando de lo mas importante que era buscar a sus dragones, padres y amigos para salir de aquí, debian reunirse con todos los demás, tras tanto pensamientos pervertidos que el pobre joven jefe a adquirido en tan poco tiempo recientemente algo se le vino a la cabeza.

-(En donde lo deje?)-se pregunta extrañado y un tanto alarmado mientras se frenaba, la joven jinete al verlo frenarse hace lo mismo y lo mira como se revisa?-sin mal recuerdo lo traje conmigo-comenta en voz baja mientras con su mano libre revisaba su traje y las bolsa consigo.

-Hiccup...esta bien?-le pregunta un poco preocupada por verlo algo desesperado por encontrar lo que sea que este buscando.

-Eh?...si solo intento encontrar mi...-responde con una pequeña sonrisa para no preocuparla, en eso nota algo en una de su pequeñas bolsa pero todo rastro de "victoria" se fue al empezar a oler un asqueroso olor-pero que rayos?!-se pregunta asqueado mientras se tapa la cara.

-Que pa...pero que?!...-le pregunta un poco extrañada por su cambio de actitud tan repentino para luego cambiar su cara por una de asco mientras se cobre la nariz-pero que es ese asqueroso olor?!-le pregunta asqueada y sintiendo como estomago quiere vomitar, era tan fuerte y asqueroso que ya ninguno de los dos quería hablar.

El par se cubría la nariz lo mejor que podía, hasta que de pronto detrás de ellos escuchan unos raros sonidos, estos sonaban como de pequeños gruñidos y en gran cantidad, ambos se miran entre extrañados, sorprendidos y algo asustados, la joven jinete intentando aguantar la respiración, toma su hacha con ambas manos y se coloca en guardia, mientras tanto el joven jefe busca una especie de salida, no estaban ninguno de los dos en condiciones de entablar una pelear y menos siendo ella la mas herida.

Rápidamente busca con la mirada algo que los pueda ayudar a esconderse, sea lo que esa que viene hacia ellos, en eso a su izquierda ve lo que puede ser una pequeña abertura de la que tal vez ambos cabrían, sin pensarlo mucho toma la muñeca de la joven y tira de ella para ir corriendo hacia el agujero, por otro lado antes de ser arrastrada, la joven estaba lista para el combate contra esa cosas pero al sentir que la manotean de la muñeca y ser arrastrada por su chico a lo que parece ser una especie de cueva, antes de entrar el joven jefe apaga su espada y la guarda mientras entra primero pero la chica aun se queda afuera a la espera del enemigo.

- _Astrid entra ya_!-le grita en susurro molesto con ella de que quiera pelea cuando sabe que estaba muy mal herida, una vez adentro el castaño estaba de espalda contra la pared mientras que su _lady_ estaba delante suyo y dándole la espalda, muy molesta con el.

 **En otro túnel oscuro.**

Boca abajo con terrible dolor de cabeza y cuerpo, intentaba mover su brazo derecho mientras tosía un poco, el dolor, la desorientación y por desgracia no ver nada hacia mas difícil saber como estaba, la unica formar que tenia de saber que pasaba era sintiéndolo, asíque sin mas con ambas manos intenta levantarse sintiendo como de su espalda caían algunas rocas, dos cosas era buenas, una que no tenia nada roto y dos que aun estaba viva si estaba sintiendose adolorida.

-No me entiendo como sobreviví-se quejaba de dolor mientras se preguntaba internamente, con otro quejido se termina de levantar para estar arrodillada y tratado de ver el lugar, pero era en vano-au!...creo que..mejor busco mi hacha y salgo de este oscuro lugar-se sigue quejando de dolor para empezar a gatear lentamente por el suelo rocoso.

Intentaba encontrar su arma en ese lugar tan oscuro que sino fuera que estaba pestañando cada tanto no sabría si tiene los ojos cerraros o abiertos, dejando eso de lado continuo con su búsqueda, lo malo es que no sabía que hacer después de encontrar su arma, que dirección se supone debe tomar?, era todo un dilema pero no por eso se rendiría, siguió buscado hasta que su mano izquierda agarra...algo?.

-Eh?...que es esto?-se pregunta extrañada por lo que tenia en su mano, no podía ser el mango de su hacha porque eso era blando, además de que cabía en su mano, esto era demasiado extraño para la comandante, lo peor es que debe usar su cabeza para adivinar que era eso-pero que demo?...esta cosa se esta agrandando?-se vuelve preguntar entre sorprendida, algo asustada pero muy curiosa, su mano apenas se movía pero el raro objeto se estaba hinchando?.

En eso siente que algo se levanta más, asustada retira su mano rápidamente pero lentamente con la punta de su dedo lo vuelve a tocar, lo hundo pero la cosa esta rígida, lentamente con su mano lo agarra y pudo analizar que era largo, duro y algo áspero, todo esto pasaba ante la mirada de sorpresa y curiosidad de la rubia, que se supone que era esto?, alguna clase de bicho?, o roca viviente?, siendo sincera todo puede pasar en este raro continente.

-Ok esto ya me esta asustando...pero...esto me da mucha curiosidad-se dice así misma y sin darse cuenta su mano había agarrado casi por completo la cosa alargada, casi porque al parecer algo interrumpía su agarre completo, cosa que la extraño aun mas, hasta que su mano se deslizo lentamente hacia abajo para medirlo-esta cosa es muy extrañ...-comenta totalmente confundida pero todo rastro de análisis o curiosidad se fue al escuchar una voz-esta cosa esta viva!-pega el grito mientras se tira hacia atrás alejándose lo mas rápido que puede, en eso su mano derecha choca contra otra cosa.

Toma el objeto que su mano choco y cuando lo levanta en este se siente un peso extra, rápidamente con su otra mano toca la punta pero su mano choca contra algo...metálico?, se pone analizar el objeto y comprueba que era su hacha, eso la alivio mucho, al fin se sentía mas segura, aunque todo rastro de alivio se fue al volver a escuchar esa voz otra vez, aunque estaba si podo notarlo mejor, era una mezcla entre quejido y...gemido?.

-Pero que?-se pregunta ahora ya levantada y con su hacha en mano, sea lo que sea esa cosa no pensaba dejase matar, no sin antes dar pelea.

-Carajo...eso tal vez duela mañana-se queja la voz mientras se escuchaba como algunas rocas caían, su voz se le hizo ligeramente familiar a la comandante-pero que?...porque mi amigo esta levantado?-se pregunta ahora extrañado y mirando hacia abajo al sentir como entre su piernas su "amigo" estaba despierto, por así decirlo-(que raro...solo estuve desmayado...no tuve ningún sueño erotico...no que yo recuerde recientemente)-piensa entre extrañado y algo pensativo, intentaba recodar su sueño de recién pero solo veía oscuridad, la verdad solo hacia un par de meses que tuvo un sueño así y ya no queria recordarlo.

Por otro lado, la comandante esta petrificada por dos razones, una es que reconoció la voz de la "cosa", esa era la voz de Hiccup, solo que no sabia cual de los dos pero la segunda razón fue la que la dejo en las nubes, "amigo"? esa palabra ya la había escuchado en otras personas, principalmente en hombres que han intentado seducirla, lentamente y temblando quita su mano del mango del hacha para "verla", indirectamente sus dedos se mueven por la sensación del "agarre".

-Aaah!-el grito que pego hizo que soltara su arma y se llevara su mano la cara por la sorpresa y principalmente la vergüenza-(esa "cosa" era el...el...de...Hiccup!)-estaba espantada, horrorizada y totalmente sorprendida...aunque también mas curiosas todavía, ese pensamiento hace que su cara ya no sea roja...sino bordo.

-Quien esta ahí?!-pregunta con enfado el aquero al escuchar tanto el grito como el ruido de algo metálico chocando contra el suelo, se había levantado tan rápido y sacando su espada en proceso, que se olvido tanto del dolor de su cuerpo como el de su "amigo", la rubia lo escuchar y gracias a eso hace que regrese de sus pervertidos pensamientos.

-Hic...Hiccup...soy...soy yo-responde tímida y tartamudeando, aun no podía sacar la imagen o en este caso la sensación de cierta anatomía del chico en su mano-(ay dioses...que grande es)-piensa pervertidamente para luego darse una bofetada mental.

-Astrid?-vuelve a preguntar extrañado y ligeramente sorprendido, como respuesta solo se escucha un pequeño "mmh" como respuesta por parte de la vikinga-espera...cual de las dos eres?-pregunta ahora un poco asustado por cierto asunto hacia allá bajo, pero no creía capaz que la novia de su gemelo le haga eso o si?.

-So-soy...la comandante-responde tímida pero con los ojos cerrados e intentando borrar la imagen mental que estaba teniendo, ya le era suficiente con haberlo visto sin su camisa casi dos veces, que ahora su mente le jugaba una mala pasada con el...,agita la cabeza rápidamente tratando de olvidarse de eso.

-Oh!...entendió-comenta levemente y muy agradecido de que no esa la otra Astrid sino no podría ver a su yo a la cara, en eso guarda su espada, tal vez odie a los humanos pero no se metía con las parejas de los demás y mas sabiendo que como es su yo-oye...de casualidad fuiste tu la que...?-le pregunta lentamente mientras se rasca la nuca y agachaba la mirada, se sentía algo avergonzado de que ella tal vez lo alla toco ahí abajo.

-Que?!...no claro que no!...yo cabo de despertar!-le responde rápidamente e interrumpiéndolo mientras agitaba las manos negativamente, ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada como para decir la verdad pero estaba agradecía enormemente que este todo oscuro porque sentía toda su cara arder. mientras tanto el arquero comprende mejor y se quedo con la opcion de tener un pequeño sueño erotico...aunqe no lo recuerde.

-Esta bien...como que ya deberíamos irnos no?-le pregunta sin mirarla y acariciándose el cuello, aunque le confiese que no fue ella, lo cual es un alivio para el, aun así se sentía avergonzado y algo incomodo por estar de esta forma, asíque aprovecharía la oscuridad intenta relajarse.

-Si creo que tienes razón-responde sin mirarlo y mirando al suelo para luego agacharse y buscar de nuevo su hacha, suerte para ella que estaba delante de sus pies, pero como se supone que vería de nuevo al castaño a la cara sabiendo que fue ella quien...lo excito?-(solo finge que nada paso)-le dice su conciencia, por un parte no era una mala idea pero por otra...pareciera que todo lo que hacia debia fingirlo.

Ambos suspiran al mismo tiempo, el arquero para relajarse y pensar en otra cosa, mientras que la comandante lo hacer con tristeza, para que luego el castaño se agache y con su mano toca el suelo, desliza su mano por el suelo rocoso en busca de algo, en eso encuentra lo que estaba buscando.

-Astrid...donde estas?-pregunta cerrando los ojos mientras se mantiene agachado, esa pregunta llama la atención de la chica.

-Aquí?-responde como pregunta, ya que no entendió porque le preguntaba eso, a menos que este jugando al gallito ciego, no lo entendía.

-Muy bien...no te muevas-le dice sin verla mientras se levanta y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, se estaba concentrando en lo que iba hacer, calculo la distancia y el eco de la voz de la chica, eso significa que ella estaba detrás de el a por lo menos unos seis pasos...aproximadamente.

Sin mas que decir, con la roca en mano, la agarra fuertemente para después lanzarla al frente suyo para saber como esta la situación, esperaba que delante de el allá una especie de pared para saber que solo tenia una dirección, en eso se escucha como la roca choca contra el suelo a una distancia favorable, lo que da una clara señal para el castaño.

-Maldición!...no hay pared-comenta muy molesto al notar que sus opciones aun no se limitaban-Astrid no te muevas de donde estas-le vuelve avisa a la rubia mientras se vuelve agachar para volver a tomar otra roca, esta vez dos.

-De acuerdo-acepta la oferta del castaño, se dio cuenta que estaba sacando conclusiones al escuchar el ruido de una roca chocar contra el suelo, por la situación que ambos estaba debían saber que dirección tomar y al parecer guiarse por las rocas era un buen método.

-Toma una roca e intentaba saber si detrás de ti hay una pared-le recomiendo mientras lanza una roca a su derecha, ambos escuchan que esta choca contra algo y despues contra el suelo, eso significa que había pared ahí, ahora arroja una su izquierda y también pega otra pared para luego golpear el suelo, solo les quedaba atrás.

-Entendido-responde seria mientra se agacha e intenta buscar alguna roca, obvio sin intentar darse la vuelta para no arruinar el plan del castaño, buena suerte pudo encontrar una, rápidamente la agarra y se da la vuelta, la agarra con fuera para después lanzarla.

Ambos esperaron unos segundos hasta que esta choca contra lo que seria la pared, ya que choca y luego se escucha como choca de nuevo pero esta vez contra el piso, ese es el resultado que esperaban, la salida estaba enfrente suyo y no detrás o los costados.

-Bien! será mejor irnos de aquí...ven toma mi mano-comenta con una pequeña sonrisa y sin darse la vuelta mientras estira la mano, no pensaba perder de "vista" su blanco, en este momento debían estar juntos para poder salir o al menos hasta que encuentre alguna especie de luz.

-Esta bien-le responde con una sonrisa feliz, ignorando las ultimas palabras del chico, estaba feliz de poder salir de aquí y poder ver de nuevo la luz, asíque sin mas se da la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

Astrid camino algo rápido sin saber que el castaño la estaba esperando con el brazo izquierdo estirado para que le tome de la mano y poder irse, para sorpresa de ambos la mano del chico termina chocando contra el pecho de la mujer.

-Pero que es esto?-se pregunta el arquero extrañado al sentir un bulto contra su mano, lo aprieta un poco y pudo notar que eso cabía casi en toda su mano.

-Ahh!-grita la comandante retrocediendo avergonzada mientras se cubre como puede-hic...Hiccup que se...que se supone que estabas haciendo?-le pregunta entre avergonzada y molesta mientras se cubre su pecho con su brazo.

-Nada!...porque me lo preguntas?-le responde con otra pregunta mientras voltea a verla estando muy confundido tanto por el grito que pego como la forma tan molesta que le pregunto.

-Me acabas de apretar un...un...un pecho-le responde al principio muy molesta para que poco a poco la vergüenza y la timidez hagan acto de presencia mientras agacha la mirada e intenta cubrirse.

Un gran silencio nació entre los dos, el pobre arquero se tarde unos cuantos segundos para entender de que estaba hablando la chica y cuando su cerebro hizo clic, los colores se le empezaron a subir hasta las orejas.

-Se-sera...m-me...co-continuar-responde tartamudeando, avergonzado, un tanto molesto y algo excitado, esto era el colmo debían salir de aquí cuanto antes, sino se volvería loco o le daría un infarto-so-solo...toca la pared de la izquierda para guiarte-propone mientras estira su mano hacia la pared y comienza a caminar, solo esperaba poder olvidarse de este momento.

-Si...en-entiendo-responde la vikinga casi en voz baja mientras pasa su arma hacia su mano derecha y con otra intenta tocar la pared, una vez lista comienza a caminar detrás del castaño sin saber como sentirse al respecto.

 **De vuelta con los Jinetes**.

Mientras los raros sonidos, que ahora se escuchaban mas como gruñidos, se estaban acercando hacia donde estaban nuestros par de héroes, mientras tanto Hiccup y Astrid ambos parados y encerrados en una pequeña cueva, estaba pegado uno con el otro y aunque no se podían ver la joven jinete estaba agradecida que este dándole la espalda, ya que estaba muy molesta con el.

- _Porque no me dejas pelea?-_ le pregunta en susurro y muy enfada mirándolo de reojo para luego volver a mirar hacia delante teniendo los ojos cerrados y manteniendo sus manos sobre la base de su arma, quería cruzarse de brazos pero no podia hacerlo porque sino su hacha golpearía con las rocas de las paredes.

- _Astrid no puedes pelear...aun estas herida por tu batalla contra el Skrill...recuerdas?-_ le responde también en voz baja y preocupado por ella, para luego hacerla recodar su enfrenamiento con el dragón del trueno y regañarla.

La joven jinete se queda callada y haciendo puchero al saber que el tiene razón, pero aun así se sentía con fuerza para darle pelea a esas cosas que se estaban acercando cada vez mas.

- _Ademas sabes que estamos muy limitados con el espacio y la vista_ -le vuelve a decir adivinado lo que ella estaba pensado sobre salir a pelear, ok eso fue suficiente para ella, dos golpes duros para su orgullo de guerrera.

- _De acuerdo tu ganas...me quedo aquí y callada_ -concuerda con el entre rendida pero igual molesta, mientras el joven castaño sonríe agradecido que lo escuchara, normalmente en este tipo de situaciones no lo hace.

Pero todo momento de alivio, enfado y felicidad se termino cuando los gruñidos ya estaban delante de ellos, ambos jinete guardan silencio ya que los gruñidos estaban justo delante de sus caras, intentaba calmar sus respiraciones, por desgracias y agradecido no sabían cuantos de esas cosas eran pero por los gruñidos constantes parecían ser muchos.

- _Pero que serán esa cosas?_ -se pregunta en voz baja el joven jefe intentando adivinar através de los gruñidos, esto de no ver y no saber a que se enfrentaba lo estaba asustando e inquietando, aunque también estaba algo incomodo pero en eso recuerda dos problema que tiene y que lo espanto.

- _No lo se pero…._ -responde la rubia mirando seriamente hacia delante y sosteniendo el magno de su arma con fuerza, que mala suerte para ella que el filo de su hacha estaba contra el suelo sino estaría en guarda, por suerte aun le quedaba el inferiro de esta pero en eso todo rastro de estrategia o instinto de lucha se frena cuando siente un par de manos entre su caderas- _Hic-hiccup...que crees que estas haciendo?!-_ le pregunta volteando a verlo entre levemente sonrojada y molesta de que tenga sus manos ahí.

- _Lo siento!...pero es que tengo un par de problemas_ -se disculpa mientas ríe en voz baja, esto era lo malo de no inspeccionar bien el lugar.

- _A que te refieres?_ -le vuelve preguntar esta vez un poco mas calmada y extrañada.

- _Estoy desquilibrado_ -le responde algo aterrado mientras se sostiene con fuerza de la cintura de su chica, la jinete queda más confundida pero antes de pregunta el joven se le adelante- _es que mi pierna de metal no tiene estabilidad y si la muevo ara ruido, sostenerme de tus hombros es una opción pero ambos estariamos desquilibrados...lo siento_ -le explica con calma y teniendo una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando de que no lo mate por aprovecharse de la situación.

La joven jinete tarda unos segundos en analizar la información que su chico le dio y la verdad no podía contra decirlo, ya que ella también estaba algo incomoda y no quería golpea su arma con sus pies, asíque mientas estas criaturas estaba halla afuera ambos debían aguantar la incomodidad.

 **Volviendo con la Comandante y el Arquero.**

En un túnel iluminado se podía observa un agujero, dentro de este salía nuestro arquero con los ojos entrecerrados, la pequeña luz brillante le hacia un poco de daño a los ojos, asíque se los cubrió con una mano, para luego bajar de un salto y salir por completo del túnel, detrás de el se asoma la linda comandante estando igual que el, también cubriéndose los ojos con una mano mientras sostenía su hacha con la otra, baja de un salto y ambos se toman un momento para acostumbrase a la luz.

-Bueno...al fin salimos del túnel-comenta la rubia aliviada de que al fin pudieron salir del túnel oscuro, mientras miraba el panorama y ahora se hacia la pregunta mas obvia-quien abra hecho estos túneles?-se pregunta confundida y muy curiosa mientras descansa su mano izquierda en su cintura.

No recibió respuesta por parte del castaño, este se encontraba agachado observando la rocas en el sueño, tenia su mano contra esto y lo miraba detenidamente, la ojiazul baja la mirada para verlo curiosa, luego se inclina ligeramente hacia abajo mientras coloca tanto sus manos como su hacha detrás suyo. Se le quedo observando un rato, su cara seria y analítica le parecía linda, bueno el nunca fue feo asíque tenia ese punto a su favor, pero eso era cuando era niños, ahora era todo un galán.

Aunque el momento de observación de la rubia se termino al oler un horrible olor, se vuelve a parar recta con cara de asco, pensó que era solo su imaginación pero de nuevo lo volvió a oler.

-Hiccup!-le da aviso mientras se tapa la nariz e intentaba aguantar lo mejor posible la respiración.

-Que?...pero que rayos?!-le pregunta saliendo de su análisis, aunque rápidamente su cara de confusión pasa a una de asco al oler ese horrible olor, se termina cubriendo la nariz con su brazo derecho, al hacerlo recordó algo-ya se quien hizo estos túneles-comenta con seria mientras se levanta, para luego girase y miran hacia donde supuestamente viene el olor.

-Entonces...si sabes quien hizo todo esto?-le pregunta sorprendida mientras se sigue tapando, el castaño se descubre la nariz y sin mirarla asiste seriamente-pero como y porque no te cubres la nariz?-le vuelve a pregunta entre seria y levemente sorprendida de que pueda aguantar tan horrible olor.

-Porque ya me los enfrente como un entrenamiento...una de sus habilidades es expulsar ese mal olor para que te distraigas y no puedas combatir-responde rápidamente para luego volver a respirar profundamente, Astrid se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Y como son?...dime que al menos son vegetarianos-pregunta y agrega rogando que esas asquerosas criaturas sean vegetarianos, pero al ver la mirada burla del castaño, le dio a entender que sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, suspira derrotada.

-Bueno...ellos tienen patas y brazo delgados, aunque sus manos tienen unas buenas garras que pueden rascar la rocas, no son muy listos pero siempre van en manada, su tamaño son como el del terrible terror, obvio que son feos, de boca ancha con dos hileras de colmillos disparejos, tanto arriba como a bajo y ojos de sapos-le explica rápidamente intentando recordar bien a esas horribles y feas criaturas que se a enfrentado en el pasado.

La pobre comandante suspira totalmente desanimada, porque las cosas malas le pasaban a ella?, no era suficiente con estar en cerrados o mejor dicho enterrados casi 10 metros bajo tierra?, que ahora deben agrega a estas ranas deformes!.

-Si te sirve de consuelo tienen un lindo nombre...se llaman Frosk-le dice con una sonrisa burlona pero para la chica esa broma no les gusto mucho que le termino lanzando una mirada de oído, el castaño solo intenta aguantar la risa para que no se le meta el mal olor por la boca-ufff...bueno será mejor irnos-agrega con una sonrisa ladeada y algo confiada mientras comienza a caminar hacia donde viene el olor.

-Hiccup espera!-al verlo caminar hacia donde provenía el olor no creia que eso sea una buena idea, además de que tenian la otra opcion de tomar el otro camino detras suyos, el chico se detiene para voltear a verla de reojo-no crees que es mejor ir por el otro lado?, digo...quieres ir hacia donde esta esas cosas?-le pregunta un poco preocupada por ir hacia donde esta el supuesto enemigo, si tenían la oportunidad de irse, era bueno tomarla.

-Si lo se...por lo general para evadidos es mejor ir hacia donde no esta el olor-concuerda con ella en tomar otra dirección, la chica sonríe levemente debajo de su manga-pero también puede ser un ruta sin salida, a veces es bueno ir contra corriente en vez de dejarse arrastrar-le explica claramente experto en el tema y que además era mejor ir contra esas criaturas para encontrar una salida mas rápido.

-Si pero...esa cosas son fuertes y tal vez nos ganen el numero-comenta algo dudosa de ir, no tenia problemas en seguirlo pero después de la batalla en el reino quería darse una pequeña pausa, mas que estaba el hecho de la herida en la espalda de el, en realidad estaba mas preocupada por el que por ella misma.

-Ya te lo dije son solo unas criaturas estupidas, Sugar y yo nos las enfrentamos en mis días de entrenamiento-le responde con una mano colocada en su cintura mientra la miraba recordando esa batalla que tuvo junto con su hermana, aunque estaba algo molesto y extrañado, porque ahora era tan...tan cobarde, rápidamente se le predio la vela y una sonrisa traviesa se le formo-que pasa?...la valiente, ruda y fuerte Astrid Hofferson le tiene miedo a unas pequeñas criaturas feas?-le pregunta con mucha burla, esa pregunta fue un golpe duro para el orgullo de la vikinga.

-Que?!...claro que no!...es mas te demostrare que puedo matar mas de esas cosas que tu-le dice señalandolo y sintiendose muy molesta con el por llamarla "cobarde", es fue un golpe tan duro para ella que termino volteando el rostro aun lado-(solo no me llames Hofferson)-piensa con tristeza sabiendo que ya no era parte de ese apellido, aunque no podía culparlo, el no sabe nada.

-De acuerdo...acepto la apuesta...veremos quien de los dos puede matar mas Frosk-comenta con una sonrisa feliz de que ella proponga el reto, eso lo bueno de ella que no importa las cosas que pasen nunca rechaza una apuesta, ya sea ella quien lo proponga ou otra persona.

Y con esas palabras el castaño se da la vuelta para ir en busca de los Frosk y derrotar otra vez la gran vikinga de Berk, mientras tanto la ojiazul se quedo algo paralizada al escucharlo aceptar la estupida apuesta que ella mismo impulso, como es posible que se allá dejado manipular de esa manera?!, ella y su estupido orgullo la van hacer que la maten algún día, suspira derrotada, no todo era malo, esa la primera vez que el niño anti-apuesta acepta una, además esta era una manera de derrotarlo, no física como el ya lo hizo con ella, sino herir su estupido ego que lo tiene muy alto, se quedo mejor con esa hipótesis y decide aceptar, rápidamente corre para alcanzarlo y hacerle comer sus palabras que la comándate Astrid no se retira de ninguna apuesta.

Una vez al lado del castaño, ambos se miran con una mirada desafiante y llena de confianza, esta no solo era una apuesta de ver quien es mejor sino que también quien terminara con el orgullo y el ego pisoteado, el arquero se sentía lleno de confianza ya que conoce a estas criaturas y sabeque la rubia a su lado es algo débil en su flanco izquierdo, pero no podía descartar que ella es una guerrera rápida, ruda y que no cometía dos veces el mismo error.

Por otro lado Astrid sabía que Hiccup era muy rápido y aunque sea muy listo actuaba más por instinto, la única ventaja que sentía sobre el era su herida reciente de la espalda, esa le puede jugar en contar ya que intuía que no estaba cerrada y que no se había cambiado las vendas, podría aprovechar eso para ayudarlo y ganarle. Ambos tienen debilidades, ambos son rápidos y ágiles, ambos saben usar bien sus armas, uno sabe mas que el otro del enemigo, ambos piensan rápido, esta apuesta estará algo reñida pero ninguno del los dos estaba pensando en perder.

 **Una cueva húmeda**.

Dentro de esta cueva había muchos Frosk's comiendo, algunos peleándose entre si para ver quien se como ese hueso, el par de vikingos habían llegado y ambos estaban parados en lo que seria una entrada, los frosk's dejaron de pelear al olor un rico aroma, todos voltea a ver hacia donde estaban nuestros vikingos.

-Puaj!...no mentías cuando dijiste que era horrible-comenta con asco la rubia la ver como esas feas criaturas los miraban como hipnotizados y babeando, el castaño se ríe levemente con gracia.

-Jajajá...bueno ya los viste...no te vallas a enamorar de ellos-le dice con mucha gracia pero solo recibe un codazo de disgusto y molestia por parte ella, dejando eso de lado, el castaño suspirar moviendo levemente la cabeza mientras saca su espada-el que mates mas gana-agrega con una sonrisa seria mientras sostiene su espada en alto y con una mano, la ojiazul asiste mientras tiene una seria sonrisa mientras coloca su hacha sobre su hombro.

-Tienes idea cuantos son?-le pregunta sin mirarlo e intentado contarlos pero esto era algo inquietos.

-Tal vez unos 30 mas o menos-responde sin mirarla y calculo solo con la vista, no podía estar muy seguro cuantos eran pero si que era mas de diez, eso fue suficiente para la vikinga.

Sin espera mas y con mucha hambre los Forsk's comienza a ir corriendo/saltando hacia sus presas, la carne fresca había venido hasta ellos y no la iban a desperdiciar, el par de vikingos agarran sus armas con ambas manos mientras se colocan en guardia y teniendo una mirada seria, una vez listos ambos se lanza hacia el ataque, las primeras ranas monstruos saltan con fuerza mientras gruñen, los vikingos lanza sus gritos de batallas mientras sostiene con fuerzas su armas.

Ambos bandos corren hacia el otro, los Frosk's por comer, el par de vikingos por competición y sobrevivir, antes que los chicos choquen contra lascriaturas, miran como algunos de ellos saltaron para atacarlos por arriba, ambos vikingos observan que tiene una oportunidad asíque, ambos a la par se arrastran por el suelo para terminar cortando las entrepierna de ambos monstruos y luego pararse rápidamente chocando espalda contra espalda.

El lugar quedo en completo silencio al presenciar como dos de sus hermanos cayeron con solo un golpe, todos voltean a ver al para de vikingos parado con sus armas en alto y en guardia, poco a poco el enfado comienza a consumirlos mientras comienzan a rodear al par. Por otro lado Astrid miran con seriedad y apretando su hacha con fuerza, luego voltea a ver de reojo al castaño, mientras Hiccup mirar a todos los Frosk's con seriedad pero estando tranquilo, luego voltea a ver la rubia y le tira una pequeña sonrisa de lado, la ojiazul le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ambos chicos tenían el presentimiento de que aunque esto fuera una competencia, podían confiar el uno con el otro, ambos vuelven a mirar al frente aun teniendo la sonrisa pero también teniendo una mirada seria, los monstruos rana sacan sus garras lista para despedazar a los vikingos. La primera oleada salta para ir contra ellos, al ver de nuevo esta oportunidad ambos se separan saltando hacia diferentes direcciones.

Astrid rueda por el suelo para terminar parándose rápidamente y comenzar a correr entre las ranas, al ver al primero de su lista lanza un fuerte hachazo, la pobre criatura no pudo reaccionar a tiempo que terminar siendo clavado en medio de su cabeza el hacha de la vikinga, al ya acabar con el primero, la chica se agacha rápidamente al esquivar el zarpazo de uno, gracias a que escuchaba sus quejidos o gruñidos pudo esquivarlo.

-(Hiccup tiene razón...son muy idiotas...pero rápidos)-piensa con enfado consigo misma por confiarse demasiado, era verdad estas horribles criaturas no piensan cuando atacaban pero no por eso eran lentas, sin mas que decir la chica se levanta y agarra de nuevo su hacha, la saca con fuerza del cadáver para luego lanzar un golpe a otra criatura que salto hacia ella.

Por otro lado el castaño después de separarse de la rubia, había saltando y rondando hacia un pequeño grupo para que luego con sus manos se lavante, teniendo su espada debajo de una, comienza a girar con estas para lanzar unas cuantas patadas cada criatura que estaba a su alrededor, luego se deja caer para rodar de nuevo y terminar arrodillado, se impulsa con fuerza para que con su espada en alto matara la primero que ve.

Una de las ranas salta con sus garras listas la frente pero el chico se gira sobre si mismo para darle una patada de costado haciendo que la rana vuele hacia la otra dirección, al ver como la rana cae por algún lugar, el castaño se vuelve a parar derecho sacando su espada del cadáver que mato, se coloca en guardia y se lanza de nuevo al ataca, esta vez solo corta a uno mientras a otro le da un fuerte golpe en la cara, se hace aun lado esquivando a uno que quiso saltarle enzima, pero solo termino con la cara al suelo.

-Ustedes nunca cambiaran jaja-se burla un poco para que luego bloquear a otro que también habían saltado, ambos forcejean un poco para que luego el castaño se haga a uno lado y valla por otro.

La comandante la tenia un poco difícil pero no se rendiría, en eso se sorprende al ver dos ranas saltar en su dirección teniendo sus patas delanteras de frente, reacción rápido dando una vuelta de carnero haciendo que las dos ranas choquen contra el sueño, una vez esquivadas y estando aun arrodillada lanza un hachazo a las patas de cuatro ranas. Rápidamente se levanta saltando hacia atrás esquivando a una ranas que venia con su boca abierta para terminar aplastando otra que no se había dado cuenta donde estaba la chica.

Pero su pequeño descanso duro poco al ver como tres ranas más saltaron hacia su dirección de formación triangular, pero se dio cuenta que uno de ellos iba mas adelantados que los otros dos, asíque con su mango bloquea al primero para girar y lanzárselo al segundo, bloqueando el paso de este, al tercero lo bloquea justo a tiempo con su mango pero tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás tanto por la baba como por el mal olor, de tan concentrada que estaba en la batalla que se olvido que estas horribles criaturas son apestosas.

Sabia que su mango no iba aguantar la mandíbula de esta cosa, asíque con mucha fuerza le da un cabezazo para atontarlo y luego se deja caer hacia atrás para lanzarlo hacia sus amigos, con el impulso terminar de darse la vuelta, las ranas le gruñen ferozmente mientras que ella los mira con una mirada seria.

Volviendo con el arquero, este recientemente esquivaba a una rana que lo quiso atacar por atrás, solo que en vez de que la rana suga su camino por el aire, el castaño lo bloquea con un fuerte codazo, la pobre rana queda tendida en el suelo atontada pero ni se pudo recuperar que terminar recibiendo el espadazo el chico en la espalda. Con la espada clavada en su siguiente victima el arquero levanta levemente la mirada, el sudor de la batalla hacia que su cabello le tapara uno de sus ojos.

-Muy bien...quien sigue?-les pregunta con una voz profunda y lenta, teniedo una mirada de muerte, este tipo de batalla le encantaba ya que no tenia porque entablar una conversación con el enemigo, solo era una pelea para definir al mas fuerte y hábil, como respuesta solo recibió gruñidos de las ranas, esa fueron suficiente palabras para ir por ellos.

De vuelta con la comandante, en su lucha tuvo un descuido, cuando había terminado con uno de ellos no se pudo pecarte que otro la ataco en su lado vulnerable, la habían rasguñado en su brazo izquierdo, pero para desgracia de la rana y alivio de la vikinga solo rasgo la tela de su camisa.

-*Sigh*...debí haberle hecho caso a mi gemela y cambiarme la camisa-comenta con lastima al ver como su camisa favorita ya estaba irreparable con este ataque, dejado eso de lado agita la cabeza con enfado, agarra con fuerza su hacha para luego soltar su grito de batalla e ir corriendo hacia las ranas.

Ambos vikingos aunque en sectores divididos, estaban luchan a la par, cortando, golpeando y esquivando a toda rana que se les querían saltar enzima, debían ser rápidos y ágiles, no podían quedarse parados ni un segundo sino esas horribles criaturas lo aprovecharían, asíque entre golpes, cortes y baño de sangre ya solo quedaban pocas ranas, el único problema es que ambos chicos ya estaban muy cansados, en eso una de las ranas salta para atacar al castaño este lo bloquea con su espada pero sin darse cuenta es golpeado en el estomago con fuerza, otra rana había saltado con fuerza e invistiendo al castaño con su cabeza, el golpe hace que el arquero pierda el equilibrio y quede semi arrodillado, al ver esta oportunidad ambas ranas saltan al mismo tiempo teniendo sus manos/patas hacia adelante juntos con sus garras listas mientras abren sus hocicos.

El ojiverde se queda sorprendido y maldiciéndose internamente por haberse descuidado, ambas ranas estaban a poco centímetros del vikingo, en eso una de las ranas recibe un fuerte hachazo en toda la cara, el impacto fue tan fuerte que hace que ambas vallan en la trayectoria del hacha, por otro lado el arquero aun estado sorprendido voltea a ver a su derecha y puede ver que aun metros de donde estaba se encontraba la rubia parándose de manera correcta.

-Mis prácticas contra los árboles si dieron sus frutos jeje-comenta con gracia la comandante mientras saca la lengua y le da un pulgar arriba al castaño, mientras este la miraba con sorpresa.

-(Je!...ataque sorpresa...me gusta su estilo)-piensa entre sorprendido y aliviado mientras sonríe con cierto toque de gracia, suspirar para tranquilizarse un poco y luego levantarse.

Mientras tanto la comandante baja el brazo pero mantiene una sonrisa feliz, que bueno actúo rápido y de que su lanzamiento no fallara, estaba muy orgullosa de si misma por eso, la vikinga estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que una rada salto detrás suyo teniendo sus fauces abierta, su ataque iba directo al cuello...sangre volar fue lo que se vio al final.

-No deberías distraerte Astrid!-le grita el castaño teniendo una pequeña sonrisa pero estando algo serio, se puede observar que el vikingo había lanzado algo, la comándate tenia los ojos abierto de la impresión y mas teniendo algunas machas de sangre, aunque estas no eran las suyas, lentamente voltea a ver detrás suyo y puede ver a la rana que la quiso devorar con un cuchillo clavado en la frente.

-Que?...como?-se pregunta sorprendida al ver el cuchillo clavado en la frente de ese animal, de donde había sacado ese cuchillo?.

-ASTRID!-pero sus preguntas no fueron contestadas ya que el grito que pego el arquero la saco de su transe, lo volteo a ver y pudo observar que el restos de esas criaturas vendan detrás de el-atrápala!-le vuelve a grita el castaño lanzándole su hacha, la ojiazul parpadea un par de veces y sale corriendo para ir a atrapar su arma.

Ya estando cerca de su arma, la comandante salta para agarrar su hacha del mango y volver a correr directo hacia el castaño, ambos vikingos corrían hacia el otro con sus armas en mano mientras que los Frosk's corrían hacia ellos rodeándolos. A pocos metros ambos chicos se miraban de manera seria y directo a los ojos, el par termina asistiendo y justo antes que chocaran, la vikinga salta con fuerza mientras levanta su arma y el arquero se arrastra por el suelo para terminar ambos clavando y matando al par de animales que estaba detrás del otro.

Se vuelve a juntar chocando sus espaladas y esta vez no pensaban moverse, las ranas saltan y corren hacia ellos, otra lucha se desata con el par de vikingos en medio, cortes, bloqueos, gruñidos, alaridos, sangre, sudor y por ultimo gritos fue todo lo que se escucho en esa pequeña cueva.

 **Más tarde.**

La cueva estaba llena de cadáveres de los Frosk's, Hiccup y Astrid se encantaban en medio de toda esta masacre, uno al lado de otro, ambos muy cansados pero teniendo su armas en manos, solo que el filo de hacha se encontraba apoyado contra el suelo mientras que la espada estaba clavada, el arquero se termina arrodillando soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-Maldición!...este corte en mi espalada...por poco me...cuesta la vida-comenta con enfado y con expresión de dolor mientras intenta recuperar el aliento.

-Te...dije...que te...curaras-lo reta la comandante entre cortado, esta batalla si que fue dura, esas ranas no era muy bueno peleando pero tampoco las podía subestimar, al escucharla decir eso el castaño solo rueda los ojos algo molesto -cuantos?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa al ver su pequeño berrinche, pero mas interesada en el resultado de la batalla.

-15-le responde ya un poco recuperando del aliento mientras se para y la mira con una sonrisa de triunfo, ella nunca lo superara con ese numero, a penas su hermana Sky lo emparejaba.

-Wow...ese si que es un buen numero-le dice muy sorprendida, aun con ese corte en su espalada pudo hacer mucho, le sorprendía como el teniendo algún defecto se seguía superando, realmente la sorprendía, al escucharla decir eso el castaño sintió su ego crecer-pero no me ganas con es mi amigo...yo mate 17-le dice con burla y sin sintiendo lastima por el por a verle pisoteado su ego.

El arquero se quedo viendo tanto con los ojos abierto como también la boca, ella lo supero por dos...por dos!...por favor!...como es eso posible?!.

-Contaste mal-le responde con falso cariño mientras se le sigue burlando en la cara, la realidad lo golpeo como un balde de agua bien helada, claro el contó y digo que había mas o menos unos 30, al parecer ser equivoco había un poco mas.

Mientras que la rubia se mataba de la risa, el castaño quiso replicarle y decirle que gano porque el esta herido, pero las excusas y las risas cesaron cuando se escucharon muchos gruñidos proviniendo de donde ellos entraron, sabiendo que no podrían contra otro asalto era mejor tirar la retirada, ambos corren hacia una salida que estaba detrás de la rubia, mientras corrían Hiccup enfundo su espada y en pleno camino va en búsqueda de su cuchillo, al encontrarlo se lo guarda dentro de la bota y vuelve a correr.

Entran por uno de los túneles que escogieron para escapar de esos feo bichos pero a poco metros de a ver entrado Astrid, que iba primera, se tropieza con una roca que estaba sobresalida, intenta mantener el equilibrio ya que delante de ella había una bajada, no queria volver a caer pero al final no pudo mantener el equilibrio lo suficiente ya que fue chocada por atrás, el castaño estaba corriendo sin mirar hacia delante, estaba vigilando de que esas ranas no los hallan visto y seguidos pero todo rastro de vigilancia se termino al chocar contra su compañera, gracias al peso extra y el poco equilibrio ambos vikingos caen por el túnel.

 **De vuelta con los Jinetes**.

El par de jóvenes aun seguían encerrado en esa casi diminuta cueva, ambos estaban sudando tanto por lo cerrado que era el lugar y por lo que sea que estaba pasando, en eso la joven jinete se quejaba lo mas bajo que podía ya que su pierna derecha estaba tan incomoda que intentaba moverla pero si lo hacia golpearia el filo de su hacha estaba cerca, si se movía podría hacer ruido y si eso pasaba no estaban en condiciones para pelar, por otro lado el joven jefe siente que su _lady_ se movía algo inquieta.

-(Oh no...demonios!)-piensa con horro, esto estaba mal…muy mal, para desgracia del joven jefe si ella se seguía moviendo podría escucharlos, asíque como advertencia le presiona la cintura con ambas manos para avisarle que se quede quieta, el problema que al hacerlo la joven se asusto y se hacia atrás con todo el cuerpo, el pobre se le fue un poco el aire por el repentino empujón.

- _Lo siento_ -se disculpa en voz baja y riendo un poco, se habia acostumbrando a tener las manos de su _drgon boy_ en su cintura que se había olvidado que estaban ahí, asíque cuando la toco se termino asustado y por reflejo quiso aplastar lo que la asusto.

- _Des-descuida...estoy bien_ -le responde también en voz baja y con cierta falta de aire mientras soltando un pequeña risa para que no se preocupe, si esas cosas no se iba quien sabe cuanto mas iban aguatar aqui adentro, aunque le guste estar a solas con su _lady_ esto no era lo que tenia en mente.

Asíque para no pensar en el calor y en el encierro, el joven jefe cierra los ojos para pensar en otra cosa y tratar de relajarse, pero su relax no duro nada ya que empezó a sentir como su chica se movía otra vez pero esta vez de manera mas peligrosa.

- _As-astrid que estas haciendo?-_ le pregunta en susurro mientras empezaba a sentir pánico, porque ahora ella se estaba moviendo?.

- _Lo siento!...pero mis piernas están incomodas y estoy desquilibrada_ -le responde preocupada de ser ahora ella que no encontrara estabilidad y mas que gracias al susto que el le dio estaba peor que antes.

En transcurro del tiempo que ambos estaban encerrados, Hiccup pudo encontrar una parte mas o menos nivelada para su pierna de metal pero ahora el problema parecía ser ella, sino encontraban una forma de solucionar esto, esas cosas de allá a fuera los encontrarian.

- _Pu-puedes quedarte quieta por unos segundos?_ -le pregunta curioso y rogando que se quede quieta, ya que si se sigue moviendo esto va a terminal mal.

- _Lo...lo intentare_ -le responde de manera seria y algo molesta por como estaba parada, esto era un fastidio, sino fuera que no ve nada en este momento que han perdido esperando ya hubieran encontrado una salida, como dijo lo iba intentar pero sus piernas ya estaban acalambradas.

Hiccup suspira con alivio al espera de que ella puedo resolverlo, esto era muy malo, sin luz, sin saber quienes eran lo estaba a fuera y el hecho de que estaban atrapados dentro de tres paredes no era el mejor plan que tenía, pero tampoco podía dejarla combatir, no con esas heridas, sabe que es una chica ruda y fuerte pero ahí veces que ni ella misma sabe cuando decir basta y no quiere perderla por una mala decisión, con esos negativos pensamiento intenta no volver a presionar la cintura de su _lady_ o esta vez si que lo golpearia fuerte.

Pero todo rastro de pensar de manera negativa se fue al diablo cuando empezó...empezó a sentir como el trasero de su chica se frotaba contra su entrepierna, el pobre jinete quedo en shock, su lady se seguía moviendo y ahora estando más pegados podía sentir como su trasero se frotaba contra su entrepierna.

-(Ay dioses! _!_ )-piensa con pánico y sintiéndose muy avergonzado al sentir como poco a poco su miembro comenzaba a despertar, porque junto hoy su _lady_ decide usar flada sin picos?!-(nnoooo!...piensa en algo feo! O cosas frías!)-se dice así mismo al intentar imaginar el asqueroso el pescado que vomitado Toothless o un enorme glasear.

Pero nada eso funcionaba, el trasero de su _lady_ se movía de arriba hacia abajo de manera lentamente y casi seductora, como si lo estuviera torturando y la verdad lo estaba logrando, agitaba la cabeza de un lado hacia otro pero en eso se le escopo un pequeño gemido ahogado, el sensual trasero de Astrid se frotaba de una manera lenta, suave y casi sensual, haciendo que su miembro se levántate, el pobre se mordía los labios para que no se le escape nada.

-(Demonios!...esto tiene que ser una borma...voy perder la cabeza)-piensa muy sonrojado mientras que sus manos aprietan la cintura de la joven haciendo que su trasero se pegue mas a su entrepierna, sin poder evitarlo y mandando todo al diablo comienza a mover sus caderas lentamente, disfrutando del contacto.

-(Que demonio?!)-piensa con terror y vergüenza la pobre jinete al sentir como algo duro y largo se pegar contra su trasero y se mueve de arriba hacia abajo- _Hic-hiccup…que...que es...es eso que...que estoy sintiendo?_ -le pregunta entre sorprendida y muy avergonzada, su chico ese estaba moviendo de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que su trasero se pegue mas a el- _por…por favor...de mi…que "eso" es tu espada_ -agrega rogando que lo que dijo sea la espada del chico y no lo que se estaba imaginando.

- _As-astrid...sabes bien que mi...espada esta...colocada contra mi...muslo derecho_ -le susurra con voz ronca y soltando un pequeño jadeo, su respuesta la hizo sentir como una tonta, era cierto hiccup guarda su espada contra su muslo, es decir que esta pegado contra este pero todo pensamiento sobre ese tipo se le fue al diablo cuando lo escucho jadear.

Eso la sorprendió mucho y en parte la éxito, sus oídos no le estaban fallaban había escuchado jadear a Hiccup, su Hiccup, sin saberlo se había mordido el labio inferior, porque no solo escucharlo fue un placer sino que su _dragon boy_ estaba frotando su duro miembro contra su trasero.

-(Ay dioses...que grande)-piensa excitada mientras cierra sus ojos y disfruta del momento moviendo también sus caderas lentamente, sentir como su castaño movía sus cadera de manera suave y placentera, no sabia si esto estaba mal o no pero ahora poco le importaba.

- _Lo siento astrid_ -le susurra el joven con la voz muy ronca, estaba demasiado excitado y empezaba a sentir como su mente estaba casi en blanco, y viendo que su chica en vez de detenerlo lo seguía provocando más, ya no pensaba parar- _esto es tu culpa_ -le vuelve a susurro de manera lenta y sensual en el oído.

Astrid se tardo unos segundos en entender a que se estaba refriendo pero cuando quiso hablar se le escapo un pequeño jadeo al sentirlo como el empezaba a besar el cuello, Hiccup en este momento se sentía en la gloria, sin hombreras, su cabello aunque algo despeinado estaba detrás de su espada y lo mas importante sin capucha, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de es cuello que tantas veces le a tentó besar o en este caso lamer.

- _Oh~~ Astrid...tu piel tan suave y ese rico olor al aire puro...me vuelves loco_ -le susurra sobre su cuello para luego chuparlo con pasión pero intentando no ir al extremo, solo disfrutarla su rica piel.

Por otro lado la joven jinete con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de este lado salvaje de su chico pero cuando hablo sobre su cuello con esa voz tan sensual y profundoa procada por el placer, hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina, sin mas que decir con su mano izquierda la coloco sobre los rebeldes cabellos de castaño y disfrutar de su contacto, como le encanta tocárselos, mientras inclina la cabeza hacia aun lado para que tenga mejor acceso hacia su cuello.

Al sentir tan concentrado con su cuello, ella decide mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo para así ambos disfrutar del contactos, aunque aun este casi obstruido por la ropa, pero repentinamente abre los ojos al sentir como la mano derecha del castaño abandono su cadera para terminar agarrando su pecho derecho, un pequeño gemido se le escapo al sentir como el castaño comenzó a masajearle el pecho de una manera lenta y suave.

- _Aah~~...Hiccup_ -menciona sus nombre entre gemidos para luego agarra el cabello del joven alejándolo de su cuello y terminar estampando un beso cargado de amor y pasion.

El joven castaño corresponde beso mientras se sigue acariciando suavemente su pecho, rápidamente lo suelta para luego deslizar su mano por debajo de su camisa, volver atacar su suave y firme pecho pero sintiendo su casi erecto pezón de la joven, sino fuera por la venda que lo cubre podría aprovechar mejor su textura y suavidad, por otro lado la joven jinete suelta un pequeño gemido ahogado entre beso el apasiondo al volver a sentir, esta vez mejor, la mano de su jefe en su pecho.

En eso Astrid suelta el cabello de su chico y lleva su mano hacia el trasero de este, lo aprieta con ganas y provocándolo que mueva sus caderas, Hiccup rompe el beso para soltar unos pequeños jadeos placenteros mientras mueve sus caderas y con su otra mano en la caderas de la joven intenta que su intimidad y el trasero de ella se peguen aun mas.

 _Astrid_

 _Hiccup_

Ambos suelta el nombre del otro entre gemidos placenteros, la joven jinete mientras se muerde los labios de placer y sigue apretando el trasero del castaño, se le cruza la imagen de el sin la camisa y sintiendo su duro miembro chocar y rozar contar su trasero, realmente todo el cuerpo de su chico es así de duro?, entonces porque espero por tanto tiempo?, porque no lo disfrutaba como se ella realmente se lo merece y desea. Por otro lado Hiccup sabia que su _lady_ aun ruda y resistente pero también tiene un cuerpo muy suave, sensible y endemoniadamente sexy, entonces como es posible que hasta la fecha todavía allá aguatado tanto?, es decir todo en ella lo vuelva loco tanto de amor como de excitación pero debe calmarse ya le llegara su momento.

- _As…Astrid…deberíamos…detenernos_ -le dice entre cortado mientras deja el pecho de la chica y la vuelve a colocar en caderas, un parte de su cordura se estaba recuperando y le decia que se detenga, aunque su cuerpo no pensaba igual, ahora que levanto la camisa de la rubia podía sentir su suave piel, eso hacia que quiera movier sus caderas contra las de ella.

Mientra la joven jinete no lo escuchoba solo seguia disfrutando del contacto y de las suaves manos de su chicos, era increíble que aun trabajando en la forja por tanto tiempo sean tan suaves y no ásperas como deberían, pero no lo importaban además ya sabía que tan suaves eran cuando le agarraba las manos, la joven con los ojos cerrados apoya su espada contra el pecho del chico mientras que su mano izquierda la coloca al costado de las caderas del joven, sigue moviendo sus caderas de manera lenta y sensual, disfrutando del contacto, lo único malo para ella era que su otra mano debía sostener su hacha sino esto seria mas placentero.

- _Por favor Hiccup...tócame un poco mas_ -le dice en voz baja y de manera sensual, rogando po que la siga tocando, solo un poco mas y luego hara lo que el quiere pero que no la deje de acariciar, se sienta muy deseada por el.

Con esa voz tan sensual que le dio y el poco razonamiento que había vuelto se le esfumo, soltando su caderas, el joven jefe ataco por debajo de la camisa al par de pechos que su sexy _lady_ tenia, los masajeaba lento y suave de manera circular mientras volvía a lamer y chupar su cuello, mientras tanto Astrid seguía moviendo sus caderas sobre el duro miembro de su chico soltaba leve gemidos de placer al sentirlo masajear y al parecer con deseos de sus pechos, si esto era un sueño que nadie la despierte.

Pero de pronto ambos se asustaron al escuchar los gruñidos de afuera...

 **Con el Arquero y la Comandante**.

El castaño y la rubia cayeron o mejor dicho se deslizando por el túnel que habían caído, solo que al final terminaron rodando, ahora ambos tirados al final o al principio del túnel se encontraban algo adoloridos, pero con una mini diferencia...la comandante estaba acostada boca abajo y enzima del arquero, mientras que el castaño estaba acostado boca arriba, así es justo antes de tocar base, el arquero agarro a la comandante pero al hacer perdieron el desliz y terminaron rodando...ahora mareados, cansados y algo adoloridos el par se despierta lentamente.

-Ay!...maldita sea mi suerte-se quejaba el pobre castaño muy mareado y adolorido, es que alguna vez levan a salir las cosas bien?, primero romper sus mascaras, luego estar enfermo, dolor espada, tanto el corte como esta caída, sinceramente nació para estar adolorido ya sea interno o externo-(en serio creo que los dioses me odian)-piensa con molesta por las cosas que le han pasado pero rápidamente esos pensamientos se van al sentir un peso extra arriba suyo-pero que...?-se pregunta extraño por eso pero al mirar debajo suyo se da cuenta que su compañera estaba acostada arriba de el.

-Ay!...que mareo-se queja la vikinga mientras levanta la cabeza y miraba como su vista daba vueltas, pero solo fueron unos segundos que duro, cuando su vista se normalizo...azul y verde chocaron.

Ambos quedaron en shock por eso, la comandante quedo maravillada e hipnotizada por la mirada esmeralda que tanto le gusta y ahora que estaba de nuevo cerca de el pudo notar un par de cositas que lo había hecho antes, como por ejemplo...su cabello ahora un tanto mas largo de la ultima vez que se lo vio, su piel antes pálida ahora recobraba algo de color, sus ojos los que tanto le han gustaban cuando era niña y parte de su adolescente pero cuando los volvió a ver estos ya casi no tenia brillo pero ahora se podía notar que resaltaba un poco y por ultimo esos labios que tanto le apetente besar desde aquella noche, hace mas de una semana, que se supone debe hacer ahora?.

Mientras tanto el arquero se sentía embelezado por la imagen que tenia en frente, su ex amiga y ex amor se encontraba arriba suyo mirándolo con esos brillantes y bellos ojos que gracias a la luz azul se los hacia lucir aun mas hermosos, su blanca piel con su mejillas levemente rojizas por el combate y el esfuerzo la hacían lucir mas sexy, su rubios cabellos despeinados la hacia lucir aun mas sensual pero lo que si lo mato y deseaba en estos momentos son esos hermosos y carnosos labios que esta mujer tenia, para rematar uno de su rubios cabellos estaba entres sus labios, eso la hizo ver mucho mas apetesible, pero al tenerla así...que se supone debía hacer?.

-(Al diablo!...no aguanto mas!)-se grita internamente la comandante ya harta de seguir ocultando todo lo que siente, la estaba matando y ver esta imagen, tenerlo a su merced era lo que siempre soñó, asíque no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Asíque rápidamente y aprovechando que el castaño estaba quieto, y no teniendo su hacha, la comandante coloca sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del castaño y le estampa un profundo beso, cargado de amor, desesperación, melancolía, tristeza, felicidad pero por sobre todo...deseo. Por otro lado el arquero quedo mas shockeado ante tal beso desesperado que acaba de recibir, pero poco a poco comenzó a dejarse llevar rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, sentir sus brazos rodearla le puso la piel de gallina pero también muy feliz al ver que el la estaba correspondiendo.

Ambos se besaban con anhelo y amor pero sobre todo con un deseo contenido desde hace mucho tiempo, en eso la ojiazul mete su lengua dentro de la boca del ojiverde, esto solo lo sorprendió un poco pero corresponde rápidamente, ambos tenia una lucha de lengua muy entretenida, en eso el castaño lleva su mano derecha a la nuca de la chica y profundiza el beso mientras que su otra mano termino agarrandole una nalga.

Aun luchando contra la lengua del castaño la vikinga suelta un pequeño jadeo al sentir su mano en su trasero, en serio si esto era un sueño no quería despertar, escucharla suspirar entre besos fue una bendición para castaño, por instintivamente la comandante levantan su pierna izquierda y comienzo a mover sus caderas lentamente, ambos suelta un pequeño jadeo al sentir sus intimidades chocar para el gusto de ambos, en eso el castaño entre abre los ojos y se termina sorprendiendo, rápidamente toma a la chica por los hombros y alejarla aun lado.

-No! Astrid basta!-le dice abrumado y totalmente sonrojado mientras intenta calmar su respiración y se limpiaba la baba del el beso tan apasiónala entre ambos compartieron.

-Que?!...po-porque?...que es lo que pasa?-le pregunta totalmente shockeada y sintiéndose de nuevo rechazada, la mujer lo miraba como se levanta y se alejaba un poco de ella dándole la espalda mientras apoyaba un mano contra la pared.

-Esto...esto no esta bien-le responde con la mirada baja y convirtiendo su mano en puño de la frustración, que se supone que estaba haciendo?, se sentía que estaba traicionando a su amigo-siento que estoy traicionado la memoria de Toothless-agrega con tristeza y decepcionado de si mismo por estar haciendo esto con la persona que entrego a su amigo.

Al escucharlo mencionar al furia nocturna, la vikinga agacha la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo le tape los ojos, porque?...porque el era mas importante que ella?, entiende que el fue un buen amigo y su mascota pero no por eso debe apartarla todo el tiempo, ella también fue su amiga...corrección fue SU primera amiga y si su memoria no le falla Toothless estuvo una semana en su vida mientras que ella estuvo dos meses, esto no era justo.

-Toothless esto...Toothless lo otro!, ya estoy cansada de que el este antes que yo!-le grita totalmente enfada mientras levanta la mirada y se levanta-fui tu primera amiga!-le responde señalándose así misma, tal Toothless este muerto por ella pero sigue aquí con el, animándolo, ayudándolo...acaso no se merece un poco de compasión?

-Si!...lo fuiste!...y luego te fuiste!-le contradice dándose la vuelta igual de enojado, era el colmo que lo este criticando tanto a el como a su pobre amigo muerto y mas siendo ella quien lo entrego-el por lo menos no se fue...solo lo asesinaron!-agrega ciegamente enfado al tener graba para toda la vida esa imagen, hacerlo ver como asesinan a tu amigo delante de ti sin poder hacer nada, escuchando sus ultimas palabras y que tu propio padre lo mate.

El arquero la mirar con furia contenida mientras respiraba agitadamente, en cambio la comandante lo mira con los ojos abierto, en los del chico se podía ver no solo enfado sino también una profunda tristeza e impotencia que no sabia como o con quien descárgala, en eso la pequeña burbuja de amor y celos que ella estaba teniendo se rompió al recodar que el no sabia la verdad y todavía la sigue viendo como la lo entrego, eso la hizo volver a la realidad.

Si las cosas iba a estar asi para siempre entre ellos dos y mas sabiendo que el no volverá, decide tomar la iniciativa para terminar con esta tortura mental y emocional que se estaba haciendo o que tal vez se hacían.

-*Sigh* entonces...yo no te importo verdad?-le pregunta entre seria pero con cierto toque de tristeza, el arquero se sorprende de nuevo con esa pregunta que ya antes le dijo pero que ahora no sabia que responder, solo voltea el rostro aun lado-respóndeme Hiccup-le pide de manera tranquila pero internamente desesperada porque responda.

-Me vas seguir llamando por ese horrible nombre?-el pregunta con molestia y evadiendo la pregunta, la verdad no sabia que responder aunque una parte de el le gusta que ella lo llame así.

-Es tu nombre lo quieras o no...asíque no me cambies el tema-el responde un poco molesta al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba tratando de evitar su pregunta, porque ahora le costaba responder ahora? si antes no le importaba-respóndeme...si me odias, si no me amas...porque me besas?, o porque correspondiste mi beso?!-le pregunta con tranquilidad al principio pero ya la desesperación y al angustia por saber porque lo besa o porque la corresponde la estaba matando.

La chica se acerca un poco a el para saber y ver sus expresiones, no quiera presionarlo pero sino lo hacia tal vez nunca consiga una respuesta

-Yo!...yo...yo no lo se-le grita molesta por su insistencia pero al voltear a verla la duda lo carcomio, ver esos bellos ojos azules cristalizados lo desarmo, esos ojos que le quitaban el sueño...lo hicieron dudar, todo en el estaba muy en duda y mientras su cabeza le daba vuelta.

-Eso no es una respuesta-le dice algo inconforme con esa respuesta vaga, acaso el estaba dudando?, pero ella ya no quería tener mas falsas esperanzas, era el momento de la verdad con tranquilidad la ojiazul suspira-que te cuesta decirme que no me amas?...que te cuesta decirme que me aleje de ti y que no nos volvamos a ver nunca mas?!-lo ataca con preguntas que sinceramente querían una respuesta, por otro lado el castaño solo cierra los ojos mientras aprieta los dientes-porque eso lo que tu quieres...o no?!...entonces déjanos...no!..déjame en paz-le vuelve a decir muy angustiada y muy enfadada con el por querer volver a sus vidas...a su vida y torturarla de esta forma emocional.

El arquero mantenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus palabras eran como dagas para su corazón, ella no tenia ni idea por las olas de emociones que estaba pasando en este momento y sus constantes preguntas lo estaba sofocando, pero que se supone debe hacer?, se supone que ella sabe lo que el siente, se lo dejo bien en claro pero lo que si lo golpeo mal fue su pregunta…." _que te cuesta decirme que me aleje de ti y que no nos volvamos a ver nunca mas_ ", eso mil veces peor, entiende que no la quiere cerca pero tampoco la quiere lejos..., la comandante se tranquiliza un poco al verlo temblar levemente, todo esto es muy fuerte para ella tambien pero quiere la verdad y así poder recomenzar su vida otra vez.

-Hiccup...solo...mírame a los ojos y dime que vas alejarte de mi...para siempre-le dice con voz tranquila pero al mencionar sus ultimas palabras le costo mucho, era momento de decir adiós y recomenzar sus vidas para siempre, el con su hija y hermanos mientras que ella enorgullecer su titulo...y tal vez en algún futuro hacer una vida junto alguien-miarme!-le grita ya cansada por verlo tan callado.

Hiccup se quedo congelado cuando le dijo que se aleje de ella para siempre, en algunas ocasiones fueron distantes el uno con el otro pero al parecer este era el momento crucial en donde ambos finalmente tomarían caminos por separados y debía entender, ella estuvo enamorada de el por 10 años y ahora sabiendo que el no tenia esas intenciones, decidió darle fin a una relación que no iba a ninguna parte...pero el realmente quería eso?, realmente quería que ella haga su vida con una persona que no fuera el?, aprieta sus puños con fuerza, que se supone debe hacer?!, que le diría Toothless al saber que quiere a la chica que lo entrego a su lado?, todo esto era muy confuso y justo cuando escucho que la mirara, lo hizo y la termino tomando por los hombros para chocarla contra la pared.

-Por favor Astrid!...no me pongas entre la espada y pared!-le responde apretando los dientes, al igual que los hombros de la chica sin llegar a herirla, su voz no solo se escuchaba enfada sino tambien con profunda tristeza, ella no tiene ni idea de la ola de emociones que estaba pasando en este momento-tu no tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mi olvidarte...tener esta maldita obsesión de odio y amor que te tengo-le vuelve a responde soltándola para después chocar su frente entre su hombro/cuello.

La rubia estaba asombrada por escuchar sus verdaderos sentimientos, su pobre castaño se estaba matando así mismo al no saber como verla si con amor o con odio, el estaba sufriendo como ella pero lo que si la dejo muy sorprendida es sentir una frita gota de agua pasar por su clavícula, Hiccup respira profundo para después soltarlo en un suspiro deprimido, como se le ocurre soltar una lagrima delante de ella?, a veces odiaba ser lo que es.

Una vez recuperado el arquero se separa de ella, callado y serio mientras se limpia las pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras, todo ante la atenta mirada de sorpresa que la rubia, en eso a Astrid se le viene algo a la cabeza que desde que hace mucho tiempo tenia en mente y que era momento de revelarlo.

-Entonces...sino puedes alejarte...dame lo que le diste a ella-le dice entre tímida pero decidida y sin baja la mirada, lo miraba directo a lo ojos.

-Que?-le pregunta con sorpresa y agarrandolo con la guardia baja-que te de lo que le di a ella?, de que estas hablando?-le pregunta totalmente confundido con todo esto que le dice, de que estaba hablando?.

-Quiero un hijo tuyo Hiccup-le responde seriamente y sin titubear, por otro lado el castaño quedo en shock.

-Que?...que?...que?...que?!-le pregunta totalmente trabado con esa respuesta que ella le dio-As-Astrid...estas conciente de lo que me estas pidiendo?-le pregunta algo abrumado pero levemente sonrojado, acaso ella le estaba pidiendo a el que le de un hijo?, esto no era normal y era demasiado repentino.

-Mucho!...Hiccup...solo quiero hijo tuyo...un hijo nuestro ya sea niño o niña...lo cuidare con mi vida...no hace falta que tu te quedes-le responde muy segura de si misma, es lo que siempre quiso y saber que el no pensaba quedarse al menos quería quedarse con un pedazo, no un recuerdo o un pedazo de tela, sino algo que entre los dos hagan.

-No!...no puedo-niega con la cabeza inconforme con lo que le estaba pidiendo, porque le pedía algo como esto?...y realmente pensaba cuidarlo sola?, esa opción no le gustaba mucho, al escuchar su respuesta la vikinga relaja su expresión.

-Porque?...porque a ella si se lo diste y a mi no?-le pregunta muy dolida con su respuesta, el castaño se sorprende levemente con su pregunta, la comandante baja la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse pero el saber que alguien se le adelanto duele...duele mucho-no entiendo que tiene ella que yo no tenga?, porque me dices que me amas?, cuando tu le entregaste una hija a esa chica...si tan importante soy para ti...porque se entregaste a ella?-le pregunta con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-As...Astrid por favor no llores...eso no va contigo-le ruega muy dolido el verla llorar, puede aguantarse las lagrimas de cualquier, pero verlas en sus hermanos, en Iris y en especial en ella es algo que no toleraba y mas siendo el...el culpable-se supone que eres la valiente y fuerte Astrid...las lagrimas no van contigo-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sin darse cuenta la abraza con cariño.

-Lo se...pero el saber que tu estuviste con ella y ahora a Iris...duele el saber que yo no puede tener ese pedazito de amor-le responde entre lagrimas mientras corresponde el abrazo y oculta su cara en su pecho, ahora entiendo a que se refiere pero el no puede hacer eso.

-Lo siento astrid...pero no puedo cumplir eso-se disculpa encerrando los ojos y la miraba con lastima, la chica se separa al escuchar esa respuesta.

-Porque no?!...no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes o que hagas tu vida conmigo...solo quiero un hijo tuyo...eso es mucho pedir?!-le pregunta abrumada, molesta, poca cosa, tristes...en serio acaso era mucho pedir que el entregue ese poco amor que le tiene?, pero al verlo abrir la boca para después cerrarla y mirar aun lado...lo entendió-claro...Toothless...al saber que ella no le hizo nada tu...tu..-sonríe con tristeza, ya esta...perdió...ese dragón fue y es mejor que ella, el si fue un verdadero amigo.

Aunque eso no la aliviaría nunca por un crimen que no cometió por su amor platónico, el que la destruyo y la volvió a renacer no quería saber nada de ella, esa mujer sea quien sea y haga hecho tambien le gano o tal vez no la ame pero aun así fue tal vez la primera y ultima vez del castaño, total ya teniendo a su hija no es necesario buscar otra, aunque aun así...no deja de doler.

Hiccup por otro lado suelta un gemido de tristeza al verla llorar sin consuelo, que se supone debia hacer?, dejarla llorar hasta que se tranquilice? O abrazarla para darle consuelo?, opto por una mejor tercera opción. Mientra la pobre vikinga híper ventilaba para intentar calmarse siente como sus mejillas son tomadas con suavidad y delicadeza por unas grande manos, eso la sorprendió un poco pero lo que la dejo en shock, fue al ser levantada la mirada para terminar siendo besada de una manera dulce y tierna.

Las manos de la rubia terminaron el pecho del chico mientras correspondía el beso con la misma manera, el agua salda en su labios hicieron que el beso sea mas placentero, pero Hiccup no se quedo ahí, intensifico mas el beso a uno mas lujuriosos, saboreando el labio inferior de la mujer para después temer su lengua en su boca y saboréala con pasión y de mancera salvaje, sus manos dejaron las mejillas de la chica para rodear su cintura, Astrid apenas podía seguirle le ritmo ya que la agarro con la guardia baja, pero en eso se separaron al hacerles falta el aire, dejado un pequeño puente de baba por el tal apasionado y salvaje beso que el castaño le dio.

Ambos chicos tenían sus frentes pegadas mientras se miraban con los ojos entre cerrados y respiraban algo agitada pero sin romper el abrazo, en sus ojos se podía ver la pasión y el deseo que se tenía entre ambos pero….

-Por...porque me besaste?-le pregunta en susurro y con la voz algo ronca por el llanto de hace un momento, la pobre no se había calmado ante tal beso, le gusto...es decir le fascino pero su acciones tambien la confundían.

-Porque quise...porque te amo...y porque no quiero verte llorar-le responde tambien en voz baja mientras intenta calmar su respiración pero tambien intentando contenerse aunque tambien quería explotar en este momento-Astrid...ayúdame...me estoy volviendo loco…por un lado te amo y no tiene ni idea cuanto te deseo...pero por el otro siento que estoy traicionado la memoria de Toothless-le dice de manera tranquila aunque en sus ojos se podía ver la desesperación que tenia al no saber que hacer.

El castaño quería una respuesta y solo ella se la podía dar, quería que no allá nada de culpa en esto que quería hacer, mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro de manera suave y lenta haciendo que sus narices se rocen mientras esperaba una respuesta. Por otro lado la ojiazul se muerde el labio por el lindo gesto que el tiene con ella, pero el necesitaba una respuesta pero...que se supone deba decirle?, la verdad?.

-Hiccup...solo déjate llevar...te prometo cargar con toda esa responsabilidad-le responde de manera lenta y suave, el pobre ya a sufrido demasiado y lleva mucha carga sobre sus hombros...era mejor que se desahogue y se deje llevar, ella con todo gusto y placer cargara con el "odio" de Toothless en sus hombros-deja que tus instintos te domine-le dice en voz baja y muy cerca de su oído, escucharla decir eso hizo que se le ponga la piel de gallina-has conmigo todo lo que quieres-le termina de hablar con una voz muy sensual, que ni ella se creía que tenia, mientras le da un beso el mejilla.

En ese momento la poca cordura que el arquero tenía en ese momento fue a parar al infierno cuando la escucho hablar de esa manera tan sensual y confesadole que haga lo que quiera. Escucharla decir que haga lo que quiera era un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que esperaba siga siendo real cuando despierte, luego de besarle la mejilla la ojiazul se aleja para ver ese rostro ligeramente bronceado y esos bellos ojos verdes que han cautivado desde el día en los vio por primera ves, se extraño un poco al verlo con una mirada dudosa.

-En serio quieres esto Astrid?...porque sabe que...-le pregunta aun con muchas dudas en la cabeza, en este momento se siente como el Hiccup adolescente, todo miedoso y dudoso pero "su" hermosa rubia le tapa la boca con un dedo mientras le brinda una tierna sonrisa cariñosa.

-Ssshh...Hiccup deja de usar la cabeza por un momento y sigue a tu corazón-le dice en voz baja, con calma y lentamente mientras coloca su mano derecha en el pecho de "su" chico, siente los fuerte y rápidos latidos de su corazón-por el momento deja todo de lado-le aconseja, su frase el hizo recordar a la de su maestro, nunca es malo seguir a su corazón, pero despierta al sentir los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello y siente como una de esta le acaricia los cabellos de la nuca-asíque hazme tuya...y dejante llevar-le termina decir para luego besarlo con anhelo, con amor y casi con desesperación pero sobre todo con pasion.

Su beso lo tranquilizo y lentamente fue correspondiendo hasta el punto en que sus manos se posesionaron en las caderas de la chica, aunque estas no perdieron mucho el tiempo y se deslizaron por debajo de su camisa acariciando la suave y delicada piel de su cintura, como respuesta la vikinga cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras ahoga un pequeño suspiro dentro del beso, los dedos de su mano derecha se enreda entre los cabellos castaños de su nuca y hace profundizar mas el beso.

En eso al castaño se le ocurre una pequeña idea, saca suavemente sus manos de la cintura la chica, solo que de manera lenta para disfrutar de su textura, para luego manotear con ambas manos el trasero de la vikinga y levantarla, de la sorpresa la rubia que rompió el dulce beso mientras suelta un pequeño chillido por el repentino susto para luego soltar una risitas que contagiaron al castaño y por reflejo la ojiazul envuelve sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del castaño.

-A-tre-vi-do-comenta entre silabas y con gracia mientras tenía sus manos agarrandose por los hombros del chico y lo miraba enamorada.

-Tu lo provocas-le susurra con voz y una sonrisa seductora mientras la apoyaba contra la pared, la ojiazul se muerde el labio y no pierde el tiempo, esta vez lo beso con mas pasión, con mas hambre, de una manera tan salvaje que no sabia que tenia.

Ambos estaba sonrojados por este beso tan cargado de hambre por el otro, sus lengua pelean entre si para ver quien domina, para mala y buena suerte del castaño, por tener a su chica cargando debía concentrarse en eso, para la mala porque no podía dar una buena pelea y buena porque estaba conociendo una parte de su Astrid que no pensaba que tenia por el.

Por otro lado Astrid se sentía de cierta forma algo triunfante al saber que puede saborear con pasión la boca de su pelicastaño, en eso Hiccup soltó solo la pierna izquierda de la rubia para apoyarse corta la pared, la inestabilidad del las rocas y que solo se estaba concertando en la pelea de lenguas, le hizo perder la fuerza, aunque Astrid no se quedo atrás, al sentir que una de sus piernas fue liberada y gracias a la pared, uso su pierna derecha para hacer que la entrepierna de su sexy arquero choque contra la suya.

Ambos soltaron un pequeño jadeo al sentir sus intimidades chocar aunque sea contra la ropa, pero se cansaron de ir tan despacio el deseo y placer que estaba sintiendo era muy fuerte, asíque la primero o en este caso la primera en racionar fue a comandante, que rápidamente agarra la camisa y se la levanto hasta el rostro, ya que cuando el rostro de su chico fue tapada pudo observar, esta vez mas de cerca, eso pectorales que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, simplemente en su toque justo, aunque estos este tapados por su "vendas" pero olvidando eso, bajar la mirada y ver su vientre plano pero bien marcado, se le estaba haciendo agua a la boca.

-Te gusta lo que ves?-le pregunta el arquero con una sonrisa seductora al ya no tener su camisa, esta había terminado en piso, la ojiazul lo miro si como la acaban de descubrí que hizo algo mal pero se recupero rápido.

-Mmm...por supuesto-le responde relamiéndose los labios lo cual provoco la castaño, aunque esa no era su intención.

En eso el chico la despega de la pared mientras que ella se para recta, ambos se comienzan a besar con amor y pasión mientras el arquero le comienza a levantar lentamente la camisa verde, la comandante se deja sacar mientras levanta los brazos, antes de que llegue a su rostro le da un ultimo beso, en eso la pobre camisa daña es arrojada lejos mientras que el ojiverde se maravilla con excelente y bien trabajada figura de la rubia , una hermosa piel blanca, un vientre plano muy sexy y por ultimo esos ricos y redondos pechos que en este momento estaba cubiertos por una vendas.

-Le gusta lo que ve señor arquero?-le pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se desatava su trenza y agita su cabello para que se desenrede un poco, luego con sus manos lo desenreda mas mientras le lanza una mirada algo seductora.

Por otro lado el castaño estaba embelezado con lo que ve, Astrid dejo su faceta de niña casi problemática para convertirse en toda una mujer deseable y que todo hombre mataría, agitar su largo cabello fue la cereza del pastel, pero aun estaba a medio recorrido.

-Claro que si comandante-le responde una sonrisa traviesa mientras se le acerca-pero solo estamos a medio camino-agrega en susurro para que luego colocar su dedo índice en el comienzo de las vendas y entre medio de sus pechos luego tirar hacia abajo, suerte para el que las vendas estaban gastadas y sudadas entonces el tiron no fue tan fuerte.

Al tener sus pechos al descubierto y delante de un hombre, el rostro de la comandante se sonrojo, esta era su primera vez con un hombro y no pensaba echarse para atrás, no ahora, solo estaba nerviosa pero en eso tanto su corazón como su nerviosismo se aceleraron cuando sintió las manos del arquero comenzar a acariciarlos de manera suave y lenta, nerviosa?...si... pero de excitación.

Mientras Hiccup disfrutaba de la vista mientras que la chica estaba divagando, disfruto mucho ver eso firmes y apetitos pechos que desde hace años quiso ver y probar, asíque con ambas manos los agarro para comenzar a masajearlos lenta y suavemente disfrutando de su suavidad, aunque solo le duro poco y es porque se termino agachando para comenzar a lamer y chupar el pecho derecho de chica, Astrid suelta algunos suspiros de placer al sentirlo lamerlos.

 **Un momento después**.

Usando sus camisas como una especie de manta, la comandante estaba acostada boca arriba con el arquero arriba suyo besándola con pasión mientras le masajeaba su pecho izquierdo, luego el castaño baja para lamer el suave cuello de la rubia mientras que ella mueve su cabeza aun lado para darle un mejor acceso, en eso y de manera lenta el castaño comienza a decender dejando besando la clavícula de la chica hasta lugar de nuevo a los pechos de esta, comienza a chupar de nuevo el pecho derecho mientras sigue masajeando el otro, la vikinga suelta leves suspiros de placer y uno que otro jadeo.

Se muerde el labio inferior por el placer que le estaba dando, se sentía en el paraíso, Hiccup comienza a bajar besando tanto el estomago y como vientre plano de la chica, esta sonríen tanto de placer como de gracia, ya que le hizo un poco de cosquilla, pero se sentía tan excitada que intentaba ignóralo, en eso Hiccup desatando el cordón del pantalón y comienza abajarlo, por relejo y mordiéndose un dedo, la comandante levanta sus caderas para que se lo pueda sacar mejor.

-Wow...que hermosa y sexy eres...Astrid-comenta en voz baja y de manera ronca, si antes sentía molestia en su pantalón ahora era una tortura, ahora si que la comandante se quería morirse de la verguneza, se termino tapando la cara, es la primera vez que un hombre la ver completamente desnuda.

La ojiazul mira através de sus dedos al castaño y este tenía su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras tiene una sonrisa traviesa, al verla tan tímida el castaño sintió su ego crecer y ver que tenia el rostro tapado quiso jugar un rato, asíque se acostó en el suele y puso su cara cerca de la intimidad de la chica, cuando esta entre abrió los dedos le señalo con los ojos y una sonrisa traviesa las piernas, sin saber porque...si por obedecerlo o por la excitación la vikinga abrió sus piernas para darle acceso...tal vez ambas.

Sin espera ni un segundo mas y el arquero estampo su cara en la intimidad de la chica, al sentir sus lengua en su parte privada la rubia se destapa la cara soltando un par de gemidos mientras arquea un poco su espada, escucharla gemir era música para sus oídos, así que el castaño siguió lamiendo tanto la intimidad de la chica como su clítoris.

Astrid soltaba leves gemidos placer mientras se mordía sus labios y arrugaba la camisa que tenia de bajo, sentir como su lengua subía y baja sobre su intimida o cuando la chupaba con fuerza, sentía que se iba a derretir, mientras tanto el ojiverde se entretenía lamiendo y saboreando la intimidad de su rubia, esto era un mangar de los dioses, el néctar prohibido y lo estaba probando, de algo estaba seguro jamás olvidaría este sabor.

-Aahhh!...hic-hiccup!-gemía la vikinga extasiada con el placer que le estaba dando su chico, la mente la tenía en blanco, no retenía los gemidos se estaba dejando llevar por la excitación que le estaba provocando.

Mientras Hiccup estaba duro como una roca pero no quería parar de probar este mangar, se detuvo un momento para besar los muslos internos la vikinga, menos mal para ella que estas sexy piernas estaban ocultas pero ahora estaba al aire libre y podía disfrutar de ellas, les dio un par lamidas y besos a cada una y volviendo a la intimidad de la chica, en eso mete su lengua dentro de la intimidad de la vikinga, en ese momento Astrid siente una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo que la hace soltar un gemido de placer.

Hiccup saboreaba toda la intimidad de la guerrera con su lengua, ya estaba muy mojada y algo colorida ya casi estaba lista, por otro lado Astrid se ahogaba de placer, se agarra su pecho izquierdo con fuerza mientras que su mano derecha la coloca en la cabeza del castaño, entrelazando sus dedos entre ellos y haciendo que se pegue mas a su intimidad.

-Mas!...mas!-le suplicaba por mas placer, esto era algo irreal y se preguntaba de donde lo aprendió, Hiccup obedece y sigue jugando tanto con su imitada como con su clítoris para que luego meta un dedo en su entrada y comenzar a moverlo lentamente de atrás hacia delante-Hiccup!~~-suelta el nombre del chico en un gran orgasmo placentero.

-Wow eso no me lo esperaba-comenta el chico con gracia y sorpresa mientras salía de entre las piernas de la vikinga y se relamía los labios, la pobre respiraba agitadamente-aunque no hemos terminado-agrega con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No...me...riendo...aun-le dice entre cortado mientras intentando recuperada la respiración, eso fue tan increíble que apenas si escucho lo su chico le dijo, con una sonrisa en cara el castaño se acuesta arriba de la chica sin poner todo su peso, apoya sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella y la besa con amor y pasión.

A penas correspondiendo el beso, la comandante siente que puede un poco mas, asíque rápidamente con sus manos desacata el cordón del pantalón del chico y se lo baja hasta donde puede, en eso siente el duro miembro de arquero cierca de su intimidad, con su mano y de manera suave y lenta comienza a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo, el castaño suelta unos pequeños jadeos entre el beso mientras instintivamente mueve sus caderas, rompe el beso para ocultar su cara entre el hombro/cuello de la rubia y disfruta de las caricias de ella.

Astrid disfruta el placer de la longitud y el largo del miembro del castaño, tocarlo no era solo lo que quería, lo quería dentro suyo...ya no aguantaba mas el placer la estaba matando, asíque sin mas llevo el miembro de Hiccup a la entrada de su intimidad, esa acción sorprendió a castaño que levanto la mirada para verla.

-Estas segura?-le pregunta dudando un poco en continuar, no quería que después se arrepienta pero en eso la chica rodea su cuello con su brazo libre y le da un tierno beso.

-Por supuesto-le responde con mucha seguridad y sin arrepentimiento, no pensaba retractarse de su palabra y menos ahora que había llegado tan lejos, con esa ultimas palabras el arquero entra suave y lentamente. La vikinga se queja un poco por la reciente intruso pero en eso el chico se detiene mientras ella abre los ojos de sorpresa.

El miembro de Hiccup se había topado con algo en el camino, azul y verde chocan entre si pero la rubia lo besa con pasión para hacerlo entender que continúe, el castaño entiende el mensaje y corresponde mientras agarra la mano derecha de la chica y entrelazando sus dedos, para hacerla entender también que no estaba sola, en eso el castaño empuja desgarrando la pared o el obstáculos que lo interrumpía, Astrid ahoga un grito entre el beso mientras suelta un par de lagrimas.

-Astrid estas bien?-le pregunta preocupado por verla soltar lagrimas y escuchar ese quejido de dolor, intento salir al ver que la estaba haciendo daño pero la chica rodea su caderas con su piernas para no dejarlo ir.

-So-solo…dame…un momento-le responde entre cortado mientras se aguata el dolor, la verdad no tuvo que ser tan escandaloza, con el orgasmo que había tenido no sintió tanto dolor, es solo que por un segundo creyó que era un sueño todo esto y pensó que iba a despertar de nuevo en la forja-puedes continuar-le dice ya recuperada.

El escucharla decir que se podia mover fueron suficiente para el, comenzo a mover sus caderas manera lenta y profunda, ambos soltaban pequeños gemidos placenteros, ambos seguían con sus manos entrelazadas mientras hiccup se sostenía con la otra, Astrid dejo el cuello del castaño para agarrarle su firme trasero, en serio todo en el estaba así de duro?, porque...

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando el castaño empezo a intensificar sus movimientos, ya no estaba soltando pequeños gemidos, ahora solo gemidos cargados de placer, su castaños la estaba envistiendo rápido y profundo.

 _Aahh!...Hiccup!._

 _Oohh Astrid!_

Ambos estaba envueltos en el placer, hiccup envestía cada vez mas fuerte, mientras que Astrid llevo sus manos a la espalda del chico, las envestidas era fuertes y duras, gemidos de ambos se mezclaba, las garras de Astrid se marcaba en la espalda de castaño mientras sientan como poco a poco ambos iban a tocar el cielo.

-As...Astrid!...creo...m-me voy a-le dice entre dientes y gemidos de placer, mientras la seguía envistiendo.

-Haz-lo!-le responde la chica entre gemidos y con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer, ella también sentía que se estaba a punto de venirse por segunda vez, para que su sueño se culpa la vikinga manutiene su pies rodeando las caderas del arquero.

Estando casi al límite y viendo que ella no pensaba dejarlo salir no opto mas que cumplir con petición, la vikinga rodea tanto las caderas como el cuello del chico mientras ocultaba su cabeza en su hombro/cuello mientras que Hiccup apretaba los dientes y envestía con mas fuerza. Hasta que los dos juntos y soltando el nombre del otro llegaron al clímax.

 _Te amo..._

 _Hiccup!_

 _Astrid!_

Suelta lo dos al mismo tiempo respirando muy agitados, abrazados, con las frentes y el cuerpo sudoroso, mientras se miran a los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa se dan un pequeño pero tierno beso lleno de amor para luego pegar sus frentes y cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **UUFFF bueno emmm 7/7...espero que le alla gustado es capitulo con mi primer lime y lemon de estos cuatro pervertidos jejeje  
**

 **Lamento mucho a ver tardado las otras semañanas pero esque esta pequeña trilgia me costo mucho jejeje...pero bueno...ufff hace carlo...jejeje que thor los cuiden y nos veremos el proximo capitulo**

 **Yo ya no doy mas...este capi fue muy largo y excitante XD x3**

 **Nos vemos luegos mis vikingas y vikingos _bye bye_ ñwñ/**


	54. Propuestas

**Buenas mis amigos y amigas les doy la entrada a esta sukulenta pagina...  
**

 _wowowow *entra alguien* se puede saber que estas haciendo?._

 **que pasa?...me estoy presentando...que tiene de malo? o.O**

 _y te estas fijando como lo haces?_ -_-...* **con extrañes me fijo* OwOU**

 **AY perdon...ñwñU**

 _si ¬_¬U_

 **Bueno ya ..vete vete vete...que nada debs hacer aqui ¬_¬x**

 ***carropeso la garganta***

 **Lamento todo eso...u.u...ahora si**

 **Buenas tades y noches mas los disa xD mis queridos vikingos y vikingas...les doy la bienvenida para este muy interesante capitulo ;) espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruente mucho \ñwñ/**

 **Sin mas que decir!...comencemos!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **UNA BUSCANDO UNA SALIDA.**

 **En la cueva.**

Snotlout y Ruffnut caminaban ya mas aliviados, ya que a mitad de su recorrido los agujeros de las paredes dejaron de verse, eso le dio a entender que no toda la cueva estaba tan lleno de ellos, continuando caminando al lado del río como guia, la joven jinete se encontraba al lado del pelinegro, en eso al doblar en una curva ambos pueden ver una gran salida.

-Por fin!...la salida-comenta muy feliz la rubia, después de estar al menos una dos horas caminando, ya esta pensado en rendirse al no encontrar una salida.

-Si por fin...ahora si...podemos salir-comenta igual contento su compañero, el pelinegro estaba apoyado contra sus rodillas muy cansado de caminar tanto, al parecer se había acostumbrado a estar arriba de su dragón pero aparte estar cansado, se encontraba muy aliviado y contento de no ver mas agujeros.

-Vamos Snotlout arriba ese animo!-le dice la joven con una sonrisa mientras lo golpea con fuerza en la espalada, el pobre al estar apoyado solo contra sus rodillas y cansado, el fuerte golpe en su espalda hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara contra el suelo, la rubia cierra un golpe por el fuerte golpe-ups!...perdón jeje-se disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se inclina ligeramente de hombros.

-Au!...descuida...creo que esto es una lección de que debo caminar mas y no estar tanto tiempo arriba de Colmillo-comenta entre suspiro y sintiéndose algo humillado porque un simple golpe en la espalda lo alla derribado, con un poco de esfuerzo se levanta para sacudirse el polvo-andando...salgamos de aquí princesa-le dice con una sonrisa y sintiéndose mejor.

-Como tú digas chico rudo-acepta su propuesta de salir de aquí pero no se creía nada de que ya estaba bien pero prefería mejor ignorarlo, ya querría salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Ambos vuelve a retomar su camino, esta vez caminando un poco más rapido para poder salir mas rapido, pero a mitad de su camino ambos se detiene con sorpresa, en las paredes de la entrada, habían cuatro agujeros pero no solo eso, en la entrada cerca del rió habían unas raras criaturas tomando agua, rápidamente ambos chicos se culta tras una pierda que estaba cerca.

-Que rayos son esas cosas?!-pregunta la joven entre asustada y casi entrando en pánico por ver unas raras criaturas con aspecto de...ranas?, iba a volver hablar pero su amigo le tapo la boca rápidamente.

- _Sshhh!…si vuelves a gritar nos descubrirán_ -le grita en susurro y de manera seria, le destapa la boca lentamente mientras tiene un dedo en su boca para que se mantenga en silencio, la joven un poco molesta acepta su petición.

El joven jinete asoma levemente su cabeza para ver esas criaturas que estaban cerca del río y de la salida, aprieta los dientes con frustración, al menos era unos 30 o 40 de esas, ahora que veía bien, si que eran horribles esas criaturas, pero la pregunta que se estaba haciendo era...como pasar a través de ellos?.

- _Hey Ruffnut...tienes tu arma?_ -le pregunta en voz baja y sin mirarla mientras no perdía de vistas a esas cosas.

- _Eh?...claro que no...la deje en la fogata...y tu?...creí que tenias las tuya_ -le responde un poco preocupada, al no llevar su arma consigo, bueno para ser franca le es algo incomodo tener su arma cuando esta comiendo, luego mira a su amigo con curiosidad.

- _Eh? no...yo también la deje en la fogata_ -responde con cierto toque de pavor mientras giraba la mirada para verla, la joven se le queda viendo impactada con es noticia.

-Y quieres que le demos unas tacitas de agua para que nos dejen pasar?!-le grita de forma sarcástica y no pudiendo creer que su amigo sea tan tonto para olvidarse de su arma.

-No eres la indicada para reclamarme!...tu también te olvidaste tu arma!-le responde de la misma manera mientras la acusa con el dedo muy molesto de que solo a el se le tiene que ver ese error, cuando en realidad ambos estaba iguales. La joven no supo que responder a eso pero no pensaba quedarse callada y se le ocurre otra idea.

-Bueno...entonces podemos salir y darle unos buenos sándwich de nudillos para que nos dejen pasar-propone esta vez un poco mas calmada y mas interesada en su nueva propuesta, el pelinegro se lo piensa unos segundos y la verdad su nuevo plan no estaba para nada mal.

-Me gusta tu idea princesa-concuerda con ella teniendo una pequeñas sonrisa ladeada, la joven le sonríe con orgullo y con el ego elevado.

Estando ya ambos de acuerdo se preparaba para poder pasar, en cierto punto para ambos esto seria un logro y una demostración contra ciertas personas, Snotlout le demostraría al idota de Hiccup que es mejor que el en todos los sentidos, tal ves a perdidos una o dos veces como jinete pero como todo guerrero vikingo sabia que lo superaba en todo el sentido de la palabra y lo va a demostrar ahora.

Por su parte Ruffnut pesaba casi igual que su compañero, solo que en este caso sentía que tenia un cierto toque de rivalidad contra Astrid, sabia que ella era buena tanto como jinete que como vikinga, pero estaba segura que ni ella podría contra esas criaturas, por eso ella misma lo ara y estará a un paso mas de estar emparejada contra ella, teman vikingos una nueva guerrera nacerá hoy. Ambos sonríen listos para la batalla, se prepara para saltar y...

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **Con Hiccup y Astrid jinetes.**

Los jóvenes jinetes aun estaban paralizados en su actual posición, respirando agitadamente tanto por la nariz como por la boca, hacia lo posible para que sus leves suspiros no se escuchen tan fuerte y para empeorar las cosas están no solo sonrojados sino también muy pero muy excitados.

A fuera de su pequeña cueva, por el túnel los gruñidos se escuchaba pero esta vez parecían que se estaban comunicando, ambos jóvenes aguantaron la respiración, para que luego escuchar...saltos?,y no solo eso, estos se estaba alejando cada vez mas, ambos jinetes sacan el aire que estaba conteniendo para que luego se den cuenta o mejor dicho sienta como estaban. Tanto Hiccup como Astrid se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, el joven jefe retira lentamente sus manos de los pechos de su _lady_ y los saca de su camisa, mientras tanto la joven jinete aprieta levemente sus labios para contener el pequeño espasmos de place que sintió al sentir como su _dragon boy_ retiraba sus manos de sus pechos, también estaba un poco indecisa de sacar su trasero del duro miembro de su chico, pero la cordura volvió a ella y se retiro algo lento.

-Eeeemmm...As-Astrid...tu...sa-sal...pri-mero...yo...salgo en un mo-momento-le sugiere con la voz muy ronca mientras ponía todo su peso contra la pared, "intentando" si podía alejarse mas de ella, la joven no respondio nada, solo sale de la cueva arrastrando su arma.

 **Afuera**.

-(Que...que fue todo eso?...como deje que eso pasara delante de mi enemigo?, pero también porque quiero que lo que acaba de pasar continúe?!)-se pregunta totalmente desesperada, angustiada, avergonzada y pero sobre todo totalmente excitada.

El corazón lo sentía demasiado acelerado, sus mejillas estaban muy caliente, al igual que su cuerpo y su zona privada, en resumen todo en ella estaba muy caliente, deja caer su hacha para agarrase la cara y darse pequeños golpe para tranquilizarse, porque eso debía hacer tranquilizarse pero...

-(Aun siento la sensación del miembro de Hiccup...y no puedo creer que grande es)-piensa recordando que paso hace un momento, se mordía el labio, no se podía calmar, sentir sus besos tan a pasional y calientas, sus caricias suave y placenteras, el fuego que predio en ella y sin poder consumirse, esto la estaba volviendo loca y solo la toco, si asi estaba por tocarlar por encima de la ropa como seria sin ella?, se averguenza por ese pensamentos ya que quería mas...pero no este lugar, aunque todo eso fue maravilloso una duda le surgió-(porque el nunca quiso hacer este tipo de cosas conmigo?, acaso le doy asc...no, no eso es ridículo)-piensa al principio con tristeza pero luego agita un poco la cabeza.

Asco?, en serio penso eso?, ya ni sabia en que estaba pensado, lo que le acaba de pasar hizo que su mente quedara en blanco, pero aun así la pregunta seguía rondando, porque su…...su sexy chico nunca o mejor porque no a querido tocar de esa manera tan placentera?, hasta que una duda se le vino y tal vez...la mas aceptada era que...

-(Tal vez porque me tiene miedo?, creo que mis golpes juguetones han hecho que no haga nada sin antes pedirme permiso?)-piensa y se pregunta entre sorprendida y con tristeza, ella solo hacia eso para molestarlo o jugarle una pequeña broma, además de que es casi una forma de comunicarse para ella, solo que no pensó que seria tan grave-(no!..eso no puede ser!...no quiero pensar que mi momentos reservados solo para el se valla por algo tan estupido como eso!)-agrega muy molesta consigo misma mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, es increíble que eso llegue a pasar, ella quiera que el tome la iniciativa como lo hizo hace un momento, que la haga sentir no solo especial sino también toda una mujer amada.

 **Dentro de la cueva.**

El joven jefe esta "mirado" el techo e intentando tranquilizarse para que su amigo allá abajo se calmara, aunque le era algo difícil, ya que porque segunda vez en el día habia tocado los pechos de su _lady,_ y esta vez no fue por accidente, también sentir su tentador, hermoso y rico trasero no ayudaba mucho en su intento por calmarse, como hacerlo si ella no hacia lo contrario para ayudarlo a ser cortes o que su cordura regrese.

-(Diablos!...Astrid...no tienes idea lo que provocas en mi y las enorme ganas que tengo de hacerte mía!)-piensa con frustración y molestia consigo mismo por casi arruinar su propia promesa, sino fuera por esos gruñidos no sabia que iba hacer o que pasaría-(ahora ya no se como verla a la cara...vamos Hiccup!, ya has hecho esto varias veces...puedes hacerlo una vez mas)-se auto consolaba mientras cerraba los ojos-("si pero una cosa es estar soñando y otra cosa es sentirlo amigo")-le comenta una vocecita juguetona en su mente, que por extraño que parezca esta sonaba casi como Snotlout, quien le decía de forma coqueta, el pobre jefe se molesto mucho, que hacia Snotlout en su cabeza?.

Decidió ignorarlo tanto a el como a su reciente "crecimiento", no estaba para eso, debía encontrar una manera de que ambos pudieran salir de aquí, buscar a sus dragones y el resto de los chicos, asíque sin mas cierra los ojos y respira profundo para intentar calmarse, esto ya lo estaba relajando un poco.

-Hiccup estas ahí adentros aun?-escuchar la voz de su rubia favorita lo despertó de su momento de relajación, por suerte ya estaba bien.

-Si Astrid!...ahora salgo-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa y ya casi recuperado, suspira un poco mientras se acomoda los pantalones, sale agarrando su espada, oprime el botón y la hoja flameada sale, aunque parecía que se iba a pagar en cualquier momento-rayos!...espero que allá alguna rama por aquí-comenta mirando su espada un poco abrumado de que ver que no durara mucho-Astrid me ayudasss...estas bien?-le pregunta preocupado al verla darle la espalda.

-Si...lo estoy-le responde sin voltear a verlo, el chico se extraña un poco, quería saber que le pasaba pero tal vez este molesta con el por lo que paso ahí adentro.

Entendía que se paso un poco de la raya, si ella estaba molesta por eso no la culpaba, total fue el quien comenzó todo eso, decidió mejor buscar algo con que mantenerse iluminados hasta que encuentren una salida, ya que su espada no les ayudara mucho por ahora.

-Oh!...allá...encontré una rama-le dice a su _lady_ con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras apuntaba una rama un poco alejado de el, pero al chica no respondió ni se inmuto, eso lo entristeció un poco pero seria mejor que valla hacia la rama y la deje a ella sola un momentos, mientras camina suspira deprimido-(bien hecho Hiccup otra cosa mas que haces mal)-se auto recrimina sarcasticamente y entristecido por ver que otra vez hacia algo mal.

Al llegar hasta la rama se agacha, la toma y con el poco fuego que le quedaba a su espada la enciende, bien ahora tenia una antorcha para iluminarse y poder salir de estos túneles, pero sus pensamientos se frenaron al sentir una mano en su hombro y sabia perfectamente de quien era esa mano.

-Astrid...yo-le intenta decir entre cortado y un poco asustado con este pequeño silencio que los indundo pero se queda callado al sentir un apretón en su hombro.

-Solo...no digas nada...deja al antorcha clavada en el suelo y levante...pero no te gires-le dice o mejor dicho le ordena de manera lenta, fuerte y claro, el joven jefe solo traga duro para luego atacar la orden de su _lady_ , una vez todo listo ya se encontraba parado y sin girarse, por otro lado la joven se muerde un poco el labio para intentar decir lo que pensaba-vamos al grano Hiccup...porque nunca me quisiste tocar de esa manera?, acaso te doy asco? O me tienes miedo?-le pregunta con la mirada baja y sonando con cierto toque de tristeza, sabia que una de esas preguntas era ridícula pero también era algo que la empezó azotar.

Por su parte el joven jefe quedo sorprendido con esas preguntas, la primera se le hizo algo difícil de responder pero las otras dos?, acaso estaba loca?, asco?, miedo?, puede que ella lo golpeara en algunas ocasiones pero sabia que era su modo de comunicarse, ella misma lo a dicho pero no por eso le iba a tenerle miedo, que en el pasado le allá dado una respuesta negativa a su amor eso si que el tenia muchísimo miedo. Luego estaba la total locura que se le pudo ocurrir...asco?, en serio le pregunto eso?, esperaba que sea broma porque ni gracia tenia.

-Astrid acaso te estas escu...-le decía totalmente indignado con sus preguntas mientras se giraba para verla.

-No te gires y responde!-le interrumpe para volverlo a girar y obligando a que responda a sus preguntas, el chico se quedo callado por unos segundos y algo intimidado por el movimiento brusco que hizo al girarlo a su antigua posición-por favor solo responde-agrega ahora mas clamada pero estando igual de inquieta y desesperada porque responda.

-*Sigh* Astrid lo que me acabas de preguntar esta muy lejos de la verdad-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa, eso llama la atención de la joven que levanta la cabeza-asco?, creo que eso nunca pasara Astrid...sabes que te amo y estoy loco por ti-le responde aun sin mirarla y aun no creyendo que le allá preguntado eso, aunque la jinete no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta-miedo?, todo lo contrario...te respeto demasiado como mujer que no quiero hacer algo indebido-agrega riendo nerviosamente mientras se acaricia el cuello.

-En-entonces porque nunca quiste...bueno-le intenta decir algo dolida y abandonada en ese tipo de situación pero se cuenta que esta siendo algo entupida por comparte tan tímida-agrh!...al diablo!...somos adultos Hiccup y exijo saber porque no quieres hacer el amor conmigo!-le habla fuerte y claro pero también molesta con el por no ser mas activo en algo tan trivial como eso-acaso no te di suficientes señales para hacerlo?, o es que no soy…-le dice muy dolida de que no la vea como mujer, pero es sorprendida con la guardia baja por un profundo beso que el dio.

Eso si que la calmo e hizo que su cerebro explotara de la emoción, como siempre dijo...le encanta besarlo pero le gusta mas cuando el lo hace, hace que se pierda y flote en las nubes, mientras tanto Hiccup no solo la beso para callar sino que tambien adoraba sus labios, ambos disfrutaron del labio de otro con mucha pasión que ni se dieron cuenta, hasta que por la falta de aire se le presentom, se tuvieron que separa dejando una delgada linea de baba entre si por el tan apasionado beso que se derion, ambos se sonrojano un poco mientra se relamen los labios.

-Lo siento...pero es que no podía permitir a que terminaras esa oración-le dice susurrando mientras tiene una sonrisa cariñosa y le acaricia suavemente la mejilla, no solo el beso hizo que las piernas de la jinete se sientan como de gelatina sino también la suave caricia, este chico era concierte de lo que provocaba en ella?, porque no creía que sea apropósito-escucha Astrid...nada de que te imágenes de mi es verdad...es solo que estoy cumpliendo una promesa-le dice de manera suave y lenta para que entienda, la joven regresa de las nubes por lo que dijo.

-Promesa?...que clase de promesa?-le pregunta ahora totalmente confundida, que clase de promesa puede a ver para que el no quiera hacer el amor con ella?.

-Bueno...es una auto promesa que me impulse hace mucho tiempo jejeje-responde riendo leve avergonzado y nervios mientras se rasca con un dedo de la mejilla, la jinete levanta una ceja sin entender de que estaba hablando, el joven jefe la mira y suspira, creeo que era el momento para decirlo, así la libera de dudas y angustias-fue hace años atrás...antes de que tu y yo seamos algo...mas que simples conocidos-agrega algo serio y vagamente, ella entendió un poco el asunto.

-Pero que fue lo que te paso para querer hacer esa promesa?-le pregunta aun dudando sobre todo esto, que fue lo que paso hace mas de 5 años atrás para que su lindo y sexy chico no la quiera tocar como hace un rato, se abofetea mentalmente al ver que su pensamientos se volvieron alejar.

-Veras...un día que estaba en la forja mirando unos planos, es escuche un grupo de chicas hablado y escuche que mencionaron tu nombre y el de Ruffnut-le explica con calma y tratando de no olvidar ese día, aunque seria raro para el olvidarlo, la ojiazul no entiendo muy bien su punto ya que habia tantos momentos que hablado Ruffnut y otras chias que muchas de ellas se las a olvidado...apropósito claro-escuche que ustedes estaban hablando sobre relaciones intimas-le termina de decir un poco avergonzado por a ver escuchado una conversación ajena y mas siendo de mujeres.

La joven jinete se le quedo viendo con asombro mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, mientras que el castaño se rascaba el cuello y se revolvía un poco los cabellos de la nuca, en eso la ojiazul hizo clic en su cerebro sobre esa charla que tuvo con unas chicas y la pregunta que le hicieron tanto a ella como a su amiga.

-Oh!...eso...si ahora recuerdo-responde entendió a que se refería pero que tenia que ver eso con su promesa?-pero Hiccup que tiene que ver esa vieja charla con tu promesa?-le pregunta su duda y estando muy confundida.

-Buuueeeno...Ruffnut había respondido que no era un tema que le importara mucho, pero tu respondiste que esperarías quizás hasta el matrimonio...y esa fue la promesa que me auto impulse y que además de que quiero hacerlo de la forma correcta-le explica todo al principio entre vagamente y riendo un poco pero después la cambia a una seria y decidido hacer lo correcto.

-Es-espera!...tu…quieres…hacer eso por mi?-le pregunta totalmente sorprendida mientras se señalaba así misma y casi perdidamente enamorada de el por saber la verdad, el castaño solo asiste con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, la pobre no sabe que decir, pensaba que su chico estaba incomodo con ella o que le tenia miedo pero en realidad estaba cumpliendo algo que ella mismo digo hace mucho.

-Por eso creo que es hora de hacerlo oficial-le dice con una sonrisa mientras que dentro de uno de sus pequeñas bolsas saca algo para luego arrodillarse antes ella mientras toma su mano izquierda, la joven jinete siente que le falta el aire-Astrid...se que este no es un buen lugar y la verdad esperaba hacerlo en la noche que íbamos a volar-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le acaricia la mano con suavidad.

-L-lo siento por lo que paso...-se intenta disculpar, la verdad estaba muy arrepentida por a verlo dejado plantado esa noche y ahora sabiendo que iba pasar algo tan maravilloso se sentía aun peor, pero el chico le niega con la cabeza.

-Descuida...no hace falta hablar...además mira donde estamos para esto-agrega riendo un poco mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaban con los ojos, mira que clase de "buen momento" había escogido para hacer esto pero es que ya no podía ocultarlo mas-soy un desastre-agacha la cabeza fingiendo estar deprimido por como resulto esto.

-Vamos no te pongas así...mira el lado bueno...hay una antorcha iluminándonos y un lugar oscuro...se ve medio romántico-lo intenta convencer de que el momento no esta tan mal, al contrario tiene su toque bueno, un lugar oscuro, solo ellos dos y una pequeña iluminación, tal vez su chico plena demasiado las cosas cuando en realidad debería saber que ella es una chica con costumbres simples.

-Si bueno...viendo ese lado...se ve perfecto-comenta concordando con ella mientras levanta la mirada y al hacerlo se quedo maravillado, la poca luz del fuego hacían que los hermosos ojos azules de su _lady_ se note un poco mas brillosos y el tener una sonrisa feliz con cierto toque travieso le daba el toque genial, se quedo al menos unos 5 segundo mudo.

Por otro lado la joven jinete se le quedo viendo a su lindo y tímido chico arrodillado ante ella mientras le sostiene la mano, con la poco luz del fuego hacían que sus ojos desprendieran una cierta magnitud de ternura que casi ningún vikingo tiene, y para desgracia y agradecimiento para ella le gustaba y mucho, en eso ella despierta al escuchar el carraspeo del castaño.

-Astrid...sabes que te amo y mucho, nunca creí que una chica...eh! quiero decir...una mujer como tu se halla fijado un pescado parlanchín como yo-comenta cierto toque de gracia, cosa que contagia y niega suavemente la jinete pero igual de conmovida-se que hemos tenidos nuestros momento altos y bajos...la verdad no ahí nadie mas en este mundo con quiera estar...que no sea contigo-por cada palabra que decía la respiración de la jinete se aceleraba-siempre hemos sido un gran equipo tu y yo, es por eso creo que es momento de pasar a un nuevo nivel...Astrid Hofferson...aceptarías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa...en un futuro cercano?-le pregunta mirándola directo a los ojos mientras de entre su mano mostraba un hermoso anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante en el.

La joven se quedo con la boca abierta con todo lo que le acaba de decir, sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, el iba hacer suyo y no de nadie mas, ella seria suya. Mientras tanto el castaño se quedo un poco extrañado al verla tan callada, no se esperaba esa reacción, tal vez dijo mal sus palabras?, sabia que debía a ver practicado mas, en eso Astrid pestañea varias veces y se da cuenta que no respondió nada.

-Si!...por su puesto que si!...Hiccup Horrendous Haddock...acepto ser tu esposa-responde con una gran sonrisa mientras se arrodilla ante el para luego rodear su cuello y besarlo con mucho amor y ternura, el joven jefe tarda unos segundos en responder el beso, ya que lo agarro con la guardia baja, pero cuando se recupero la correspondió con el mismo amor y cariño mientras rodeaba su cintura.

Ambos disfrutaron del beso mientras la rubia enterraba sus dedos en los cabellos de su chico mientras que Hiccup la abrazaba con fuerza pero sin intenciones de lastimar, por falta de aire y mucha emocion se separa pero pegan sus freten contra el otro.

-No sabes lo tan feliz que me has hecho Astrid-le dice mirándola los ojos para luego tomar su mano con suavidad y colocar con delicadeza el anillo en su dedo.

-También me has hecho la mujer mas feliz de mundo Hiccup-responde sonriendo muy feliz mientras mira como le coloca el anillo en su dedo y lo vuelve a ver, sintio que este era su momento-te amo...te amo mucho-le confianza mientras lo abrazo con fuerza y oculta su cara entre su cuello, el joven se sorprende un poco por eso pero luego sonríe muy contento mientras corresponde el abrazo con mucho entusiasmo.

Astrid siente que al fin se quita ese estupido peso de enzima, como es posible que no le allá dicho que lo ama con locura en estos años de noviazgo?, en serio tenia problemas mentales, el siempre confesándole su amor todo el tiempo y ella no podía decir esa dos palabras, pero ahora las dejo y se sintió muchísimo mejor, realmente lo ama y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

-Ahora si puedo cumplir mejor esa promesa-comenta con gracia y mirándola con cierto toque de travesura, la chica se queda asombrada-créeme que cuando eso pase…ni tu, ni yo veremos el sol por lo menos tres días-le dice en voz baja, sensual y lenta, cosa que puso la piel de gallina al rubia, la hizo sonrojar y excitar, en eso se levanta para verlo a la cara.

-Pues yo también pienso lo mismo...no pienso soltarte, no tienes idea de cuanto te deseo Hiccup-le dice de manera sensual tanto con la voz como con la mirada, cosa que excito y sonrojo al castaño, en eso la jinete lo agarrar por el cuello de su armadura y lo besa con pasión.

 **De vuelta con Ruffnut y Snotlout.**

El par de jinetes se estaban preparando para ir encontrar de esas feas criaturas que les bloqueaba la salida, el joven pelinegro asoma media cabeza atraves de la roca y observa de reojo para encontrar el momento indicado de atacar.

- _Lista?_ -le pregunta en voz baja a su compañera sin mirarla y teniendo una sonrisa seria, para el esto puede significar no solo una paso mas arriba del castaño sino que también algo muy divertido.

- _Siempre!_ -le responde de la mismas manera y claro, teniendo una sonrisa y estando muy entusiasmada mientras se colocaba a su lado, su amigo no debería preguntarle ese tipo de cosas, ella siempre estaba lista para las lucha o algo peligro, por eso la llaman Ruffnut la vikinga peligro o era a su hermano?, nee...da igual...no importaba.

Al escuchar su aprobación el chico ensancha la sonrisa, era bueno contar con alguien este tipo de situaciones pero antes de que ambos pudieran dar un paso para salir son tomados por sorpresa por detrás y tapándoles la boca, el par termina girando del suelto pero como sus bocas tapas el grito fue boqueados.

-Chicos...tranquilos somos nosotros-comenta una dulce y amable voz detrás de la rubia, ambos reconocen esa voz y frenan sus gritos mientras intenta calmarse, voltean a ver de reojo y pueden observa a la mujer castaña que tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lamentamos si los asustamos-se disculpa el gran jefe mientras ambos los soltaban, el par de jinete intenta calmar sus respiraciones por el gran susto que se llevaron-que esta haciendo aquí?-le pregunta algo extrañados de verlos tan concentrados y mas cuantos los vieron, parecían que le iban a saltar a alguien.

-Ay! que susto!-comenta la rubia teniendo una mano el pecho y ya mas o menos intentando calmarlo, en eso mira a su jefe y su mujer-miren por su propia cuenta y ya sabrán-le dice de manera seria mientras les señala con la cabeza detrás de la roca.

El par de padres se miran entre si no entendiendo su punto, aunque la curiosidad de Valka le gana y decide ser la primera en observa, asoma su cabeza lentamente y ve al gran grupo de monstruo rana cerca de la entrada y al lado del rió.

-Pero que son esas cosas?!-le pregunta volteando ver al par de jinete sorprendida y algo asustada por lo que vio, ahora con la curiosidad el jefe decide ver, la castaña se hace aun lado para que su esposo pueda ver.

-No tenemos ni idea...y ya que ustedes dos están aquí...tal vez puedan decirnos-responde el pelinegro intuyendo de que tanto su jefe como su esposa de este mundo sepan un poco mas de este lugar, mientras el jefe vuelve de observar el panorama y luego tanto el como su esposa se mira, luego miran al par de jinete y se inclina de hombros sin saber que responder, los jóvenes quedan indignados-que?!...como que no saben nada?-les vuelve a preguntar no creyendo lo que acaba de ver.

-Lo siento...yo no conozco nada de este lugar...para mi todo es nuevo-responde la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, como se supone que iba a responder eso si nunca a estado en este continente, solo sabe lo que le contó su esposo y lo que a estado con todos ellos, luego los jóvenes miran al jefe sin cambiar su expresión y esperando que el si tenga una respuesta.

-Yo nunca me aleje mucho de aldea mientras estábamos aquí, pero déjeme decir que conozco casi todo los animales...pero esos feos de allá?-les responde entre serio y un tanto nervoso, en su recorridos alrededor de su aldea instalada en es te continente ha visto muchos animales pero esa cosas de la entrada no tenia idea que eran, luego les apunta con el pulgar para responder su pregunta-no tengo idea de podrían ser, solo se que deberíamos ir con cuidado-le termina de responder de manera seria mientras deja de señalar detrás suyo, ambos jinetes asisten un poco desepcionado por no tener informacion.

-Entiendo...por cierto trajeron con ustedes algún arma?...es que nosotros la dejamos las nuestras en la fogata-le pregunta y comenta la rubia un poco avergonzada por olvidarse de su arma y también señalaba a su compañero, el joven solo podo sonreír nerviosamente por eso.

-Lo siento...pero yo estuve en prisión por mucho tiempo y no llevo ningún tipo de arma conmigo-responde la mujer castaña con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa para luego darse cuenta de lo que dijo-ay! que feo sonó eso-se lamenta y se deprime al saber que se veía mas como una criminal que como una gran vikinga, el gran jefe se da cuenta de su expresión y le coloca su mano el hombro para darle ánimos.

-Tranquila Val...eso ya paso-le dice con calma e intentando tranquilizarla, para el era tema del pasado no se debía en enfocar en esas cosa, la mujer acepta sus palabra asiste con una pequeña sonrisa triste, luego el jefe vuelve a ver al par de jinetes, estos aun esperaban una respuesta-lo siento...como pueden ver mi hacha la deja también en la fogata cuando Hiccup me la saco-les responde mostrando su "mano" derecha y ver que en ella no había nada mas que el agujero de donde esta entraba.

El gran jefe se lamentaba por no a ver agarrado su hacha cuando estaban cenando, pero con los dragones a su alrededor y el concejo que el dio su hijo no tener el arma consigo, porque los dragones con menos experiencia no estaban acostumbrado estar entre los humano y mas armados, decidió dejara a su lado ya que no creyó que nada malo pasaría.

-Oh que bien!...que buena suerte tenemos-comenta con sarcasmo y muy molesto el pelinegro, maldiciendo su suerte, sus dos únicas esperanzas de salir de aquí y llevándose a esas cosas de la entrada por delante se fueron rápidamente, bueno no les quedaba de otra que hacerlo a puño limpio.

-Un momento!...eso es!...Hiccup!-comenta de pronto el jefe con sorpresa y teniendo una sonrisa feliz al recodar algo, sus tres acompañantes lo miran extrañados y confundidos-el arquero...el debe saber mas de este lugar que nosotros-le responde recordando que su hijo mayor tiene mas experiencia en este lugar, tal vez sepa algo de esas cosa y así poder idear una estrategia para salir de aquí.

-Eemm jefe...por sino lo a notado el no esta aquí con nosotros-comenta la rubia un poco dudosa y viendo lo obvio, que se supone iban hacer?, si el arquero no estaba con ellos.

-Ya lo se pero el también cayo como nosotros al igual que el resto-responde sabiendo de ante mano que el castaño no estaba entre ellos pero no descartaba que el juntos con otros estaban atrapados y si sabe algo de este lugar tal vez encuentre una salida mas rapido y les pueda contar sobre esas criaturas-ellos tal vez tengan armas y recuerden que dos de sus dragones cayeron juntos con nosotros-les explica con calma y recordando que el par de castaños siempre tenían sus armas consigo, al igual que las Astrid's y sin olvidarse del par de dragones que también cayeron con ellos

-Que insinúas Stoick?-le pregunta su esposa muy extrañada con todo lo que acaba de decir, a donde quería llegar diciéndoles todo eso?.

-Que podríamos quedarnos aquí a esperarlos a que vengan-le responde de manera seria-si esperamos tal vez podamos saber como salir de aquí y cuanto mas seamos mejor-agrega de manera estratégica y también para que no estén todos separados.

Tanto los jinetes como la mujer se tomaron un momento para analizar lo que su jefe les acaba de decir y la verdad no era una mala idea, esperarlos para así tener mas oportunidades de poder salir en una pieza y teniendo la ayuda de Stormfly y Toothless les será aun mas censillo, pero el joven pelinegro se le vino algo al cabeza.

-Y si ya salieron?-le pregunta un poco preocupado de que ellos les allá tomado la delantera, el jefe lo mira con una ceja alzada.

-Tu crees que si ellos hubieran la salido esos monstruos feos de allá...estarían tan relajados?-le pregunta de manera sarcástica y un toque de burla, era obvio que su hijo mayor no se quedaría quieto sabiendo que su hermanos podrían estar en peligro e intuía que su otro hijo también era igual, lo mismo pensaba de las Astrid's.

-Buen punto-concuerda el joven jinete con sorpresa, sabia de ante mano que el castaño no se quedaba mucho tiempo quieto y mas teniendo su dragon que son exactamente iguales en eso, pero otra duda le llego a la cabeza y que probablemente le molesta mas adelante-entonces...cuanto tiempo deberíamos esperar?-pregunta un tanto curioso e internamente molesto de querer esperar por tanto tiempo y mas sabiendo que ahora debía a superar a dos idotas castaños.

-Esperemos que lleguen antes de amanecer-responde el jefe de manera seria y rogando que ellos lleguen antes de amanecer, ya que el resto de ellos estaban allá a fueran con un montón de animales que cazan mejor en la noche, pero en eso se extraño, al igual que la castaña que el par de jinetes lo miraban preocupados-que?-les pregunta confundido por sus expresiones.

-Eeemm jefe...no cedió cuenta cuando se asomo a ver?-le pregunta la rubia con cuidado y con un pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, el hombre se extraño con lo que le dijo, darse cuenta?, de que debía darse cuenta?-a fuera ya amaneció-le responde la joven señalando detrás de la roca.

Tanto el jefe como su esposa se sorprendieron tanto que fueron a verificar, ambos se asomaron con cuidado de que esas criaturas no los vieran, al hacerlo pudieron ver que era cierto, del gran agujero de entrada se podía ver la poca luz del amanecer, aunque este nublado afuera se vía claramente, ambos padres vuelve a sus posición inicial.

-Entonces deberíamos esperarlos al menos una hora, si para ese entonces no llegan...-le dice de manera seria para luego suspirar-salimos por nuestra propia cuenta-termina explica la situación, en realidad se quería quedar a esperar pero con los problemas de afuera, un pueblo que esta en reconstruir y una hechicera que matar, ya no podía perder mas el tiempo, rogaba que sus dos hijos y el resto que cayeron vengan en seguida.

Tanto los jinetes como la castaña aceptan los términos del jefe, debían salir cuanto antes, el par de jinetes ya estaban muy preocupados por sus dragones, Valka sentía que por cada momento que estaba aquí, su amigo Brincanubes corría mas riego y mas sabiendo que Drago estaba allá afuera tal vez buscándolo, ella se gira para ver por donde vino y mirar con preocupación.

-(Por favor Hiccup...espero que te encuentres bien y vengas rapido)-pensaba muy preocupada por sus hijos y sus amigos, solo esperaba que donde quieran que estén en eso túneles se encuentre bien.

 **Con Hiccup y Astrid.**

Después del momento de compromiso y amor entre los jóvenes jinetes, estos vuelve a retomar su camino hacia una salida de este túnel oscuro, ambos iba juntos, la joven rubia tenia su brazo alrededor del brazo derecho de su prometido, de solo pensarlo la hacia muy feliz, mientras que en el otro llevaba su hacha, por otro lado el joven jefe llevaba la antorcha en su mano izquierda.

Sino fuera que estaban en un túnel esto seria muy romántico para ambos, caminado ellos dos juntos en una noche estrellada, pero aun así era bastante lindo, aunque algo en la mente de la joven jinete la estaba inquietando, no sabia si decirlo o no pero no crea que ahora sea algo malo.

-Eeeemmm Hiccup-llama un poco dudosa mientras miraba el suelo, el castaño responde con un "mmh" haciéndola entender que la escuchaba-ahora que soy tu prometida...quiero decirte algo sobre tu promesa-le dice entre seria y un poco dudosa de contarle la verdad, aunque internamente feliz por lo primero.

-Que sucede con eso?-le pregunta extrañado y volteando a verla, porque quiere hablar de eso?, no es que le moleste pero era un asunto que descuidamente escucho, a no ser que su prometida quiera que cumpla esa promesa?, se abofetea metalmente por sus pensamientos pevertidos-(prometida?...Astrid Haddock?...mmm me gusta como queda ejejej)-piensa con una pequeña sonrisa ilucionada y mas gracias que esos pensamientos lo alejo del anterior, para luego agitar la cabeza y prestarle atención su futura mujer.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que...en esa charla que tuve con las chicas...yo...yo en realidad mentí-responde sonriendo nerviosamente mientras levanta la mirada para verlo a los ojos pero cuando dijo lo ultimo mira aun lado, se sentía un poco tonta por actuar así.

-A que te refieres?-le pregunta sin entender su punto, a que se estaba refiriendo con mentir?, la joven al ver que se estaba explicándose mal decide frenarse haciendo que el castaño haga lo mismo, luego suspirar para tranquilizarse y verlo a los ojos.

-Lo que quiere decir es...tu nos escuchaste hablar sobre relación intimidas-le dice de manera calmada y afirmado que el las escucho, el joven se sonroja levemente por haber escuchar esa charla-bueno como sabrás, cuando respondimos...Ruffnut contesto que a ella no le importaba-le cuenta haciéndole recodar ese momento de la charla, el castaño asiste-y bueno como ella me había ganado de mano...pensé en algo rápido y respondí que prefería a esperar el matrimonio-le dice de manera seria, el joven asiste y no encontrando el problema principal, acá es donde la jinete se siente un poco culpable-bueno yo en realidad mentí...era broma para que ya no me pregunten sobre eso-responde sintiéndose ahora muy estupita por responder algo como eso y no a ver respondido lo mismo que su amiga.

-Osea...que...tu...-la sorpresa y el shock de saber que su _lady_ estuvo con otro hombre lo estaba sofocando, por unos segundos el pobre se sentía mareado, al entender sus palabras la joven se horrorizo.

-Que?!...no! por supuesto que no!..Hiccup como puedes pensar eso de mi!-le pregunta totalmente sorprendida, asqueada y por sobre todo dolida mas molesta, como puede pensar el así de ella?, ella solo es mujer de un solo hombre y lo tenia enfrente.

-Es que me estas diciendo...que...bueno-se intenta explica o mejor dicho intenta entender la situación, su mano se movía de un lado al otro ya que del shock aun no salía, de sus boca solo salían balbuceadas, hasta que siente los labios de su chica que lo despertaron.

-No!...escucha Hiccup-le dice muy seria mientras lo agarra del cuello de su traje y lo hace que la mire directamente a los ojos, el joven la mira ya algo recuperado-eso era una broma para que no me sigan preguntando, ya sabes que yo solo quería convertirme en la mejor mata dragones en todo Berk-le explica de manera seria mientras lo suelta del cuello y estando un poco mas tranquila, en ese momento el joven jefe se siente como un completo idota.

Como pudo dudar de su _lady_ sabiendo que ella en ese momento quiera ser la mejor mata dragones, siendo sincero ya no sabia donde tenía la cabeza.

-Lo siento...pero porque no respondiste lo mismo que Ruffnut?-le pregunta un poco confundido con esa parte, ahora entendía mejor pero no creía que allá problema que responda lo mismo.

-Porque sino me volverían a preguntar o ver cual chico me seria el indicado-le responde molesta al recodar esa tonta charla que tuvo con esas chicas, quienes eran ellas para saber con quien quedar o que hacer con su vida?-cosa que a mi no interesaba en ese momento-agrega dándole poca importancia al asunto, en eso baja la mirada para ver si lindo anillo y el saber que el estaba dispuesto a esperarla, era el gesto mas grande que alguien pudiera hecho por ella-pero lo que tu estas haciendo por mi y sin saber que era broma, es el gesto mas hermosos que alguien hiuzo-le dice levando la cabeza y dándole una tierna sonrisa muy conmovida.

-Créeme...me estado conteniendome por mucho tiempo-responde sonriendo muy feliz mientras se rasca la cabeza mientras lo dice casi sin una pizca de vergüenza, cosa que le intereso mas a la jinete, en eso el joven castaño se acerca hasta el oído de su prometida-pero créeme...que cuando eso pase...no saldremos al menos por tres días-le dice en voz baja, lenta y profunda cosa que hizo ponerle la piel de gallina a la chica y haciendola temblar de la excitación.

-Mmm...si ya quiero que eso pase...porque no te voy soltar tan fácilmente-confianza con una sonrisa muy coqueta y muy intensada en su propuesta, ni crea que lo va a dejar ir tan fácilmente, tenia pensado probar cada parte de su cuerpo-no tienes ni idea cuanto te deseo Hiccup-agrega agarrandolo de nuevo del cuello mientras lo atrae hasta su cara y le plante un profundo beso

-Tu tampoco tienes idea de lo mucho que también te deseo-le responde con una sonrisa traviesa, estaba dispuesto a devorar y tocar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta desfalleciere, esta mujer lo volvia loco.

Ambos compartieron un par de besos mas y unas pequeñas sonrisas para luego retomar su camino y poder salir de este túnel cuanto antes, la joven lo agarra del brazo nuevamente para que no se pierda y no se valla de su lado.

 **Con el Arquero y la Comandante**.

El par de amantes estaban sentados dándose las espaldas, la rubia mujer ya vestida se arreglaba como podía su trenza mientras por otro lado el castaño se apoyaba con una mano mirando el techo con una mirada perdida, su pierna izquierda la tenia flexionada mientras su brazo izquierdo lo tenia apoyado arriba de este, tenia solo los pantalones puesto ya que la camisa estaba tirada a su lado y las "vendas" que estaban en su espalda y cruzaba por su pecho ya no estaba.

La comandante se acomodo lo mejor posible sus cabellos y trenza, una vez atados se dedico a mirar al suelo, debatiéndose en contar algo que la estaba matando.

-Gra-gracias por lo que hiciste por mi-le agradece sin mirarlo y teniendo una pequeña sonrisa, el castaño pestañea un par de veces para verla de reojo y volver a ver el techo.

-De nada...la verdad me divertí y me gusto mucho-responde sin mirarla sonando algo serio pero en sus labios se le forma una sonrisa, se estaba llevando un hermoso recuerdo y al mismo tiempo queria repetirlo.

-Si también me divertí mucho...y tambien me gusto mucho-le dice con un leve sonrojo por las imágenes mentales que se le estaban viniendo, tal vez sean sus últimos momentos juntos y la verdad la a pasado fantástico, aunque su reciente actitud y su silencio la ponían un poco incomoda.

En eso a vikinga se le viene algo a la cabeza, ya era el momento de decirlo, el hizo un gran sacrificio por ella, tenia el derecho de saberlo, total ella ya no ganaba nada con guardárselo, por otro lado el castaño baja la cabeza para ver el suelo, se estaba debatiendo en algo y no sabia como sacarlo sin que suene mal.

-Hiccup...qui-quiero...de-decirte algo-le dice entrecortado mientras le temblaba los labios, aprieta sus manos con fuerza, el castaño solo hacer un pequeño sonido de que la estaba escuchando-quiero...quiero hablarte...hablarte de que paso hace 10 años atrás!-le dice al principio dudando un poco para luego decirlo fuerte y claro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Al escucharla hablar y diciéndole que tenia algo que decirle sobre el asunto de hace 10 años, el arquero quedo en shock, porque?...porque quiere revivir ese momento justo ahora cuando ya casi lo estaba superando?, acoso ella quiere verlo sufrir?.

-As...Astrid no hace falta hablar...hablarlo...eso quedo en el pasado-le responde de manera lenta y con cierto toque de tristeza, ya era momento de dejar que el recuerdo de su amigo lo abandone, era momento de tener una vida casi normal.

-No!...no puedo...ya no puedo seguir guardando esto!, no puedo seguir culpándome por un crimen que no cometí!-le dice sin mirarlo y negando con la cabeza mientras se abraza así misma ya harta de sentirte tan culpable, de que por algo que no cometió allá perdido al amor de su vida, no quiera guardes mas este dolor.

Mientras tanto el castaño quedo sorprendo con lo que acaba de decirle, de que estaba hablado?, que ella no era la culpable?...pero como?...si la vio en la arena el día en que su amigo fue asesinado, no...no comprende...tenia tantas preguntas que no sabia si habría una respuesta. Mientras la vikinga se le escapaba una lágrima y aprieta sus manos contra sus brazos con fuerza.

-En esa noche después del vuelo y de despedirme ti, me fui a la aldea corriendo, solo que a mitad de camino me frene para ir caminado-le cuenta con pequeñas lagrimas pero teniendo una pequeña sonrisa por el recuerdo del vuelo-estaban tan distraída que no me di cuenta que las ramas de un árbol se movian y me ataron todo el cuerpo hasta la boca, dejándome inmovilizada-le explica con enfado y sintiéndose muy tonta por no percatarse pero como hacerlo?, si era de noche y estaba distraída, aun de pues de 10 año aun sentía la sensación de estrangulación de esas ramas-en eso Hera parece-de solo mencionar de el nombre de esa mujer termina apretando las mangas de su camisa con enfado.

Por otro lado el arquero estaba sorprendido con lo ultimo que le dijo, Hera estaba metida en la muerte de su amigo?, no...eso no puede ser posible o si?, pero en esta mañana se quería llevar el alma de su maestro, entonces puede ser posible que ella allá querido asesinar a su amigo?, con tantas preguntas y pocas respuesta se estaba mareando, cierra los ojos con fuerza sin saber en que creer. Mientra sin se que se de cuenta la vikinga sigue con su historia.

-Con todas mis fuerzas me intente zafarme...pero solo lograba lastimarme-le sigue contando, recodar la desesperación y el miedo que le recorrió al no poder hacer nada para salirse de esas ataduras, el castaño abre los ojos para escucharla-ella me dijo que si me seguía moviendo estas solo me apretarían cada vez mas-agrega ya un poco mas tranquila y algo relajada, eso ya paso no había porque volver a sentirse como en ese momento, por otro lado su compañero no la veía solo miraba el suelo con la mirada perdida pero aun escuchándola-quise preguntarle quien era y que es lo que quería?, pero mis labios estaban sellados-suspira con pesadez y tristeza mientras deja caer sus manas con el mismo sentimiento, se enfocaba en mirar el suelo, sin tener el valor de verlo a la cara-ella misma se presento y me respondió a quien estaba buscando...era a tu dragón-le termina de decir con voz ronca mientras se aguantaba el llanto.

La mirada de sorpresa que antes tenía el castaño paso a una seria pero aun teniendo la mirada perdida en el suelo, que significa todo esto?,que se supone deba hacer?, debería creerle lo que le estaba contando?.

-Porque me cuentas todo esto?-le pregunta mirándola de reojo con la duda y voz confusa, todo esto no tenia sentido para el.

-Porque la que estaba ese día en tu examen y quien entrego a Toothless fue ella...no yo-le responde con la verdad y tratando de no titubear, ya sabia que el no le creería solo quiera que se entere por ella misma que por alguien mas, especialmente por la hechicera, todo esto era cada vez mas confuso para el castaño, si ella no estaba el día de su examen entonces quien?-Hera se había transformado mi comiéndose uno de mis cabellos-responde su pregunta no formula y sorprendiéndolo, la vikinga sentía asco de solo recordar como esa loca se había comido uno de sus cabellos para transformase en ella.

-Yo...no se...no se que decir-comenta totalmente confundido y en shock todo esto, porque?, porque hera le haría esto a su amigo y a el?, porque la persona que lo rescato de la carcel lo ayudo la primera vez lo traicionara antes?, mientras la vikinga suspira levemente mientras tiene una pequeña sonrisa y niega con la cabeza.

-No digas nada...no hay nada que decir, solo te digo que las ramas volvieron a la normalidad al tercer día-le explica aun teniendo la sonrisa solo que era media falsa-cuando me soltaron no me importaron mis heridos, ni la fatiga que tenia por el esfuerzo constante, solo quiera saber que paso contigo y el examen-le explica mirando con una mirada vaga el techo-cuando me entere que estabas muerto...quede devastada-su voz se termino escuchado ronca y le temblaba el labio inferior.

- _Hera...se...se transformo en Astrid?_ -se preguntaba en voz baja el arquero con sorpresa e ignorando casi lo ultimo que su amante acaba de decirle, entonces la que estaba en la arena, la que lo dejo de lado y lo miraba con burla...era Hera?, no lo podía creer.

-*Sigh* desde ese día me prometí no matar ningún dragón-confiesa la chica bajando la cabeza y hablando sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

-Que?!...porque?!-el chico sale del transe al escuchar lo que ella dijo y la miraba con sorpresa, que ya no mataba mas dragones?, porque razón?.

-Como iba hacerlo?, sabiendo que tu me mirabas del Valhalla con una mirada de odio-le responde mirándolo de reojo pero al ver que la estaba viendo rápidamente decide volver mirar al frente, el arquero la mira con sorpresa-toda las veces que los dragones atacaban Berk y me atacaban, yo solo huía y los perdía de vista-agrega sin arrepentimiento por a ver huido de una batalla, pero pensando que tal vez el la vía y sienta algo de compasión por ella desde el Valhalla, el arquero sigue sin creer lo que estaba escuchando-hasta rescate algunos que cayeron en trampas-le termina agregado descuidadamente y estando igual de deprimida.

-Pero que paso con ser la mejor vikinga en todo berk?, que dijeron tus padres?, como fue que llegaste a ser comandante entonces?-tantas pregunta lo azotaron, al igual que estaba realmente sorprendido que ella allá hecho todo eso...por el?

-Pasaron a ser segundo plano-responde la primera pregunta sin darle mucha importación para después cambia su cara por una tristeza casi profunda-que gracia tiene ser la mejor...si tu primer amigo no estaba ahí para celébralo contigo-agrega muy triste, era cierto, que felicidad podría tener ella?..si el amigo que mas quiere no estaba ahí contigo para celebrarlo, eso fue un golpe duro para ambos, en eso la ojiazul suspira con tristeza-deje de ser una Hofferson cuando las inscripciones para el examen de dragones empezó de nuevo-le responde la segunda pregunta estando algo seria.

-Que?...ya no eres una Hofferson?-le pregunta volviendo estar en shock, como es posible que ella allá dejado su orgullo de Hofferson?, sabiendo que ella quiera restablecer ese titulo.

-No...en realidad ya no se quien son...solo se que me llamo Astrid...aunque dudo de eso-se sentía abatida pero no arrepentida de a ver abandonado su apellido, en eso recuerda la tercera pregunta-el puesto de comandante...me lo dio tu padre pensado que había matado muchos dragones en solitario-responde sin importancia, este titulo que tiene no le importaba mucho, pero si con eso se podía alejar de todos y que nadie la intente pasar por alto, lo terminaria aceptando.

Ahora con todas las preguntas respondida, aunque no la gran mayoría, el castaño volvió a su posición inicial, todo esto era demasiado para digerir, primero la apareciendo de Hera, la captura de astrid, su transformacion en para entregar a su amigo, todo eso era demasiado y no estaba muy seguro de si creerle o no. Por otro lado la vikinga ya estaba más calmada y algo aliviada de haberse sacado aunque sea un poco el dolor de un crimen que no cometió, se terminar limpiando las lágrimas que se le han estado cayendo, aunque después se muerde un poco el labio con duda al recordad lo siguiente.

-Hiccup...también lamento haberte dejado cuando éramos niños, yo no quería hacerlo pero mi padre...

-Te obligo-la interrumpe rápidamente adivinando lo que iba a decirle, eso sorprende a la vikinga que lo voltea a ver-lo se...una noche que no podía dormir me levante para ver mi proyecto y para darle algunos ajustes, en eso escuche a mi padre hablando con Gobber sobre tu padre, en donde le dijo que yo me debía alejar de ti-le explica sin mirarla y mirando el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada-por eso fui bueno contigo cuando ibas a la forja-agrega riendo un poco por esos recuerdos donde la veía algo incomoda pero aun así se animaba entablar una charla con el.

-Por-porque no me lo dijiste?-le pregunta muy sorprendida y levemente molesta, pero creía que ya sabia la respuesta.

-No quería causarte problemas-responde sin cambiar su expresión, ahí estaba la respuesta, pensado en su viene estar antes que el de el-porque razón abanaste a tu familia?-le pregunta volteando a verla y tiendo una mirada seria, esa parte lo confundía un poco, la rubia solo mira hacia un costado.

-Ya no quería seguir viviendo con una venda tapada en la cara, tu me demostraste que se le puede ver a todo un lado bueno, al igual que también un lado malo-responde volviendo a verlo y sintiéndose muy agradecida con el por mostrarle que no todo era tan malo como a uno le cuentan, el castaño pestañea con sorpresa por las sabias palabras.

-Entonces...porque te quedaste?, porque no te fuiste cuando tenia la oportunidad?-esa duda ahora lo estaba matando, porque se quedo sabiendo que lo perdió todo y que además ya no era bueno quedarse.

-Y olvidar nuestro lugar secreto?-le pregunta con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa, el castaño ahoga un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa-no podía...era lo único bueno que tenia, al igual que tus planos en la forja-responde sintiéndose muy feliz de haberse ido de casa, cuando tu vieron que abandonar Berk, dejar su lugar fue lo que mas le dio porque estaba casi segura que no lo volvería a recuperar-era todo lo que me que daba, antes de que tu nos invadieras, me iba a vivir a las afueras del pueblo y estar mas cerca de nuestro lugar-le agrega recordando el día que estando aburrida decidió construir su propio hogar.

Ya que estando en la forja solo le traería mas dolor y tristeza, además de que el lugar era mas chico para ella y ya no quería seguir abusando de la hospitalidad del herrero, asíque sin que nadie la vea y en secreto, había comienzazo a construir su propia casa, ahora que lo recordaba no la había visto, esperaba que estuviera bien pero eso es para otro momento, ahora era tiempo de la verdad.

-Pero cambiando de tema...Hiccup no te estoy contando esto para que me perdones ni nada, ya que no tengo pruebas que demuestre mi inocencia o que demuestre la culpabilidad de Hera-le dice mirándolo a los ojos y sin dudar, no había pruebas y tal vez las únicas que tenia era su sangre en la ramas del árbol que fue atada pero duda mucho que esta este aun-solo quiera que supieras mi versión antes que alguien mas te la cuente-le termina de decir sintiéndose algo desanimada por dentro pero viéndose serena por fuera.

-Alguien mas sabe de esto?-le pregunta un tanto curioso y dudoso, aun no estaba muy seguro de si creerle o no y mas si alguien mas sabe de esto.

-Solo tú y mi otro yo-responde sin cambiar su expresión, el arquero entendió el punto y en cierto punto era bueno que sola la otra Astrid lo sepa.

-Astrid...yo...no...enserio no se que decir-se sentía en una enorme encrucijada, creerle o no?, porque aun era conciente que era ella la que estaba en la arena y que venga le diga todo esto, les casi imposible creerle mientras la vikinga niega con una leve sonrisa.

-No hace falta que digas nada, ya te lo dije...no tengo pruebas y tu fuiste muy claro, que si no lo veías...no lo crearías, solo tengo mis palabras...aunque la verdad no sirva de mucho-confiesa mintiéndose algo aliviada y de que por lo menos el sepa esta su historia, si quería creerle o no, estaba en todo su criterio, ella hizo todo lo que pudo.

-Que vas hacer al volver?-le pregunta sintiéndose muy curioso por saber que ara ella una vez que se separen...de nuevo, la chica se inclina ligeramente de hombros

-Recomenzar...es momento que deje ir el pasado y comenzar una nueva vida-responde sin darle mucha importancia al asunto pero en verdad ya quería dejar el pasado atrás y hacer su vida de nuevo.

Esa respuesta no le gusto mucho al castaño y mas sabiendo que ahora ella ya no tiene una familia y ahora pensaba vivir sola o peor con algún desgraciado, aprieta sus manos con fuerza al tener esa imagen mental, no...no pensaba permitirlo, sin antes no lo hizo por indeciso ahora lo ara para salvarla y tal vez después buscar la verdad.

-Ven a vivir comigo!-le grita claramente mirándola directamente a los ojos, la ojiazul se quedo congelada por unos segundos, hasta pestañeo y se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo.

-Que?!...de que estas hablando?-le pregunta totalmente sorprendida por lo que le acaba de decir, que viva con el?, a caso se volvió loco?.

-De que vengas a vivir conmigo-le responde afirmando su respuesta y estando un poco más relajado pero sin parar de verla y sin arrepentirse de lo que dijo.

-Pero...Hiccup...no creo que sea buena idea-le comenta mirando aun lado con tristeza, que le dirán sus hermanos si ella estaba con ellos?, no estaba acostumbrada a que la miren feo, ni se aguanto el odio que el le tiene, ser el centro de atención de cuatro dragones casi sobre protectores no era una idea que le agradaba mucho.

-Porque no?...no es algo que no se me cruzo por la cabeza antes-confiesa sonriéndole levemente, eso extraño un poco la vikinga-en varias ocasiones quise ir a Berk y al otro pueblo que habitaban para raptarte-le responde rascándose la nuca al recordar por lo iba hacer.

-Para torturarme no?-le pregunta intentando adivinar lo que el iba hacerle y la verdad tenia sentido, en ese momento se merecía todo el odio del castaño.

-Si...pero también para hacerte mía-confiesa sin una pizca de vergüenza y dejandola levemente sonrojada, en eso el le agarra las manos-Astrid...sabes que no puedo vivir en Berk, por obvias razones-le dice acariciando su manos y con voz suave, la chica disfruta de sus caricias mientras lo mira a los ojos y asiste con la cabeza-y solo iré en algunas ocasiones para ver y hablar con mis padres-agrega ya respondiendo la pregunta que tantas veces su yo le dijo, solo iría al isla para ver y hablar con sus padres mada mas -por eso...quiero que vivas conmigo y que formemos la familia que ambos deseamos-le termina de decir con una gran sonrisa, la vikinga estaba conmocionada pero había algo que aun le intrigaba.

-Pero que pasara con Iris y tus hermanos?, no les parecerá extraño?-le pregunta no estando muy segura con todo eso, internamente estaba muy feliz por lo que le propuso pero igual no sabia como tratarse con sus hermano, con Iris la tiene fácil porque ya estuvo viviendo con ella.

-Bueno con eso...no será tan difícil, Sugar y Smoker son muy amables ta vezl en poco tiempo te acepten, claro si tu quieres caerles bien jeje-le responde con un toque de gracia, la verdad ellos dos era muy ambles, aunque Smoker sea un poco distraído a veces-de quien si debes cuidarte es de Rex...digamos que el es algo resentido pero si le demuestras respeto tal vez en un fututo pueda aceptarte-agrega un poco dudoso con eso ya que entre los cuatro, su pesadilla era el mas inestable pero tenia la confianza que ella podía hacerlo y que se le encariñe- y por ultimo Sky...de ella también seria el mismo efecto que Rex o mas...ya que a ella le conté casi todo lo que eres-le explica estando un poco nerviosos por como tome eso, entre el y Sky siempre a estando juntos, y siempre le cuenta cosas sobre ella o otras cosas en la isla, eso puso nerviosa a la vikinga-pero tranquila...creo ella te estima un poco ya que en la invasión que hice ella te ayudo y te protegió-le termina de explicar mientras el recuerdo de su hermana ayudándola paso por su mente.

El recuerdo de la nadder dorada paso también por la mente la vikinga, era cierto, en esa invasión que quiso hacer el castaño hace semanas atrás, la nadder la había ayudado con unos monstruos, al igual que ella misma se había ofrecido en llevarla cuando fue a buscarlo, tal vez era la única que mas o menos se llevaría bien

-Y de Iris?-no sabia porque pregunto eso pero tampoco tenia la idea de interrumpir ese amor de padre e hija que ellos dos tienen, aunque Iris le agrade y la vea como madre no sabia si estaba clasifica para serlo oficialmente.

-Bueno...yo creo ella estará feliz de que le demos un hermano o hermana jeje-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa mientras que la chica se sonroja por eso, en eso el coloca su dedos debajo de la barbilla de ella y le levanta la mirada suavemente-pero también ahí algo que debo decirte-le comenta esta vez teniendo una mirada seria.

-Que es?-su expresión la confundió y asusto un poco, que era tan importante para que tenga esa expresión?, el castaño suspira un poco antes de hablar.

-Iris...originalmente no es mi hija, la adopte cuando tenia cuatro años-le responde de manera seria y mirándola a los ojos, para luego mirar aun lado con un pequeño rubor-yo nunca eh estado con...con una chica...tu has sido siempre la primera y la última-confiesa con una pequeña mientras la volvía a mirar.

Por otro lado la ojiazul se quedo en shock porque lo que acaba de confesarle, el todo este tiempo nunca a estado con una chica y siempre a querido estar con ella, estaba conmocionada.

-Yo...bueno...etoo...gracias-le agradece en voz baja y estando muy agradecida con el por tener esos pensamientos, hasta que una duda la azoto de golpe-pero espera...si Iris no es hija tuya...de quien es?-le pregunta totalmente confundida con eso, el chico quedo algo indeciso en responder pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Esa la parte mas crucial...no conozco a su padre pero su madre...es..es Hera-responde lentamente a la espera de cualquier reacción.

-QUE?!-le grita totalmente shockeada, esa reacción era la que esperaba el castaño.

-No te imagines nada raro!, ella es todo lo contrario a su madre-le dice rápidamente colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella para tratar tranquilizarla, esperaba que ella no vea a la pequeña con malos ojos.

-No!...si entiendo...pero...me es increíble que de una criatura tan horrible y sin corazón allá salido una niña tan dulce y tierna-comenta totalmente shockeada por esta información y no creyendo lo que le acaba de decir, esa pobre niña tenia una madre atroz.

-Bueno...se por experiencia propia que no todos los hijos salen a sus padres-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa triste, en eso la vikinga se quiso dar una patada por decir eso-quiero saber si puedes vivir conmigo sabiendo eso de ella-le dice un poco preocupado no solo por saber de quien es hija sino también por las cosas que les hizo pasar a ambos, Iris no era para nada a lo que es su madre.

-Hiccup conozco a Iris...en todo este tiempo que no estuvo contigo lo paso conmigo-le dice ya mas calmada mientras agarras las manos del castaño y lo mira con una tierna sonrisa-se que es una niña muy dulce, hasta me a dicho mama en varias ocasiones, asíque porque me digas esto no cambiare mi...espera-le explica con una cariñosa sonrisa mientras que con cada palabra se ensancha mas y contagia levemente al castaño, hasta que algo se cruzo por la cabeza a la rubia.

-Que pasa?-le pregunta confundido por su reciente cambio de actutid, la vikinga se queda mirando la nada por unos segundos hasta que lo analiza bien.

-Ay dios!...tenemos que regresar a Berk y sacarla de ahí!-le responde entre asustada y seria mientras se levanta de golpe y suelta las manos del castaño en el proceso.

-Si lo se...pero tranquila...nadie sabe que ella es hija de Hera-le dice levemente sorprendido y con una pequeña sonrisa burlona por su reciente actitud.

-No es por eso!...Hiccup recuerda que en esa batalla que tu iniciaste Iris te llamo papa!-le dice con pánico mientras lo miraba, el castaño se quedo sorprendido por eso-mas de uno lo escucho y entre ellos estaba Alvin, un vikingo ex amigo de tu padre y enemigo tuyo, si la encuentra o alguno de los otros que la escucharon la mataran!-le dice en total pánico y muy asustada por su pequeña, como se le pudo olvidar algo tan importante como eso?!.

-Oh diablos!...debemos regresar cuanto antes!-comenta entre asustado y muy molesta consigo mismo por olvidarse de eso mientras se levanta de golpe, si alguno de esos idotas toca un solo cabello de su pequeña se las vera con el, en eso se agacha para recoger su espada y su camisa.

-Espera!...debes vendarte esta herida en tu espalda-le dice preocupada por el corte en su espalda, suerte para ella que el se agacho y pudo ver el corte, se había olvidado que se quito las vendas hace rato.

-No tenemos vendas y la que usaba ya no me sirve-le responde mirando sus viejas "vendas" todas ensangrentadas mientras se ataba a la cinta de su espada en el pantalón, la vikinga concuerda con el y eso ve las vendas que ella usaba.

-Podemos usar estas-le responde agachándose a recoge sus viejas vendas y se las mostraba, el castaño la mira con una ceja alzada y una ligera sonrisa traviesa-que?, no quiero sacarme la camisa y colocármelas de nuevo-le dice un poco avergonzada al descubrirlo, además de que no estaban una buena situación.

-Que mal...yo quiera un pequeño show-le dice fingiendo estar molesto, en eso rodean la cintura de la rubia y la pega contra el, la vikinga se queda sorprendida mientras coloca sus manos en el pecho desnudo del castaño-pero no respondiste mi pregunta...vendrás a vivir conmigo, con Iris y con mis hermanos?-le pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Por supuesto que si...ya no quiero estar mas alejada de ti-le responde dulcemente mientras y sin darse cuenta le acaricia el pecho.

-Y yo de ti- le susurra en voz baja y profunda mientras entrecerraba los ojos, estaba muy feliz de que aceptara, la ojiazul también le sonríe complacida y con los ojos entrecerrado-bien!...ahora tienes dos cosas que cumplirme-agrega muy feliz pero dejando la vikinga confundida.

-Cuales?-le pregunta levemente sorprendida, de que estaba hablando ahora?.

-La primera es que debes luchar contra mi...no creas que me olvide de eso-le dice con una sonrisa retadora, ni por un segundo se iba a olvidar el duelo que ambos iban a tener, la rubia solo suelta un pequeño "oh" al recordar lo que le dijo la otra vez, luego mira como el se le acerca hasta su oído-y la segunda...es una lucha...pero en la cama-le susurra con voz profunda causando espasmos en cuerpo de la rubia y dejándola ruborizada pero también algo excitada.

-Eeemm...yo…etoo...a-acepto ambas-acepta entre cortado y muy avergonzada, pero ya deseando que paso mas lo segundo que lo primero-a-ahora...qu-quédate quieto mi-mientras te coloco las vendas-agrega un poco perdida por sus pensamientos mientras rompe el abrazo pero antes el castaño la vuelve a pegar contra si para robar un dulce beso.

 **En un túnel.**

Por fin...después estar casi por horas dentro del túnel oscuro, los jovenes jinetes salen para entran en otro pero esta vez completamente iluminado por una luz azul, ambos bajan de un salto para después el joven jefe apagara la antorcha.

-Al fin pudimos salir de ese lugar-comenta la jinete con una gran sonrisa y muy aliviada de ya poder ver de nuevo, el joven jefe solo sonríe feliz de poder haber salido de ese túnel oscuro pero justo cuando iba a dejar la madera quemada se escucharon unos fuertes pasos-que es eso?-pregunta la joven sorprendida.

Ambos se quedan callados para saber que si lo que escucharon no era producto de su imaginación, pero no lo era, otro fuerte ruido es volvió a escuchar dándoles a entender que sea lo que sea eso, se estaba acercando. Rápidamente la jinete toma su arma con ambas manos mientras se colocaba en guardia, por otro lado el joven jefe tira la antorcha usada para tomar su espada pero al apretar el botón su hoja sale solo que sin fuego.

-Rayos-maldice en voz baja y algo molesto, sabia que debía haber hecho mas casquillos para su espada cuando estaba en Berk pero la mala suerte estaba de su lado, dejando de eso de lado se coloca en guardia, ambos estaban listo para lo que sea que se acarca...

En eso detrás de una roca sale el furia nocturna junto con la nadder, el par de jinete se quedaron asombrados al igual que el par de dragones, los jóvenes bajan sus armas lentamente para luego soltar un jadeo entre sonrisas.

-Toothless!/Stormfly!-gritan ambos al mismo tiempo muy felices al ver a sus amigos dragones, el par de dragones gruñen muy felices para luego corriendo hacia ellos.

Tanto los dragones como el par de jinetes corren hacia al otro, el joven alpha antes de llegar ante su hermano brinca para caer arriba suyo mientras que la nadder junto antes de llagar se frena para ser abrazada por su cuerno por su jinete.

-Si yo también te extrañe mucho amigo-comenta el pobre castaño estando debajo de la mandíbula de su amigo y quedando sin aire, para luego comenzar a ser lamido-puaj! Toothless...sabes que eso no se quita!-le dice intentando sacárselo de enzima pero el furia no pensaba igual, seguio lamiendo a su hermano mientras este se sigua quejando.

-Jajaja se ve que te extraño mucho...y yo te extrañe mucho a ti tambien linda-comenta la joven con riendo por la mala suerte de su prometido por recibir las lamidas del furia, para luego voltea a ver a su nadder y abrazarla con fuerza-como siguen tus heridas?-le pregunta ahora preocupada por sus heridas.

La dragona iba responde pero en eso se escucharon un montón de gruñidos detrás de los jóvenes, interrumpiendo tanto a la nadder como al par de revoltosos dejándolos sorprendidos, en eso el joven alpha se levanta de arriba de su hermano y retrocede un poco, el castaño se levanta mientras se limpia lo mejor que puede la baba.

-( _Que fue eso?_ )-se pregunta con sorpresa el furia nocturna mirando hacia el frente aunque rápidamente cambia su expresión por una de enfado mientras se coloca en guardia, su compañera hace lo mismo, ambos presintieron que el peligro se acercaba.

-Hiccup?-le pregunta con sorpresa la joven mientras miraba al castaño ya que esos gruñidos se les hizo muy familiar, sus dragones se colocaban a los lados de ambos.

-Si lo se-responde con la misma expresión, esos gruñidos era las cosas que estaban con ellos en el túnel oscuro, rápidamente ambos se colocan en guardia.

 **En otro túnel.**

Caminando por el túnel y ya sin saber si enconarían una salida, el par de Fishlegs seguían caminando a la espera de saber si encontrarían una salida, aunque por cada paso que daban parecía que el túnel no tenía fin.

-Oye...descansemos...un poco...quieres?-pregunta el Ingerman mayor con poco aliento y estando muy cansado mientras se frenaba, se apoya contra sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-Pensé...que nunca...me lo pedirías-responde el joven jinete igual de fatigado mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, ambos estaban sudando de tanto caminar y mas el encierro del lugar era peor-me extraña que estés tan cansado...siendo flaco-le dice mirando algo confundido, pensaba que ahora estaba flaco las cosas serian un poco menos pesadas.

-Hey!...ser flaco o gordo no cambia nada...si no haces movilidad, yo llevo 6 seis años sin moverme...las piernas me están matando-responde sabiamente y entre cortado, aunque alla pasando por ambas situación no cambia el hecho de principal del problema...las piernas.

Estuvo durante seis años encerrado en una habitación con casi poco espacio y con tres personas, mas el hecho de que durante esos años en prisión nunca estiro las piernas o hizo movilidad, comenzar tan pronto hicieron que sus piernas le fallaran. El joven jinete entiendo su punto nunca esta de más bajar del dragón para estiras las piernas y que estas sientan el suelo.

Ambos se dieron un pequeño respiro para después poder continuar pero la pregunta que se estaban haciendo era...como salir de aquí?, en eso vagamente el joven jinete voltea a ver hacia el frente y pudo ver algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

-Que?...oh! hey!-se pregunta un tanto extrañado por lo que ver pero cuando observo bien se dio cuenta que dos personas que conocía pasaban por enfrente, rápidamente se endereza para luego ir corriendo hacia las personas que vio, por otro lado vikingo levanta la cabeza con extrañes pero al darse cuenta que lo estaba dejando solo decide seguirlo.

El joven jinete corre hacia las personas y justo cuando estaba cerca de ellos se diete, eran Hiccup y Astrid pero estos no eran sus amigos, sino que eran el arquero y la comandante.

-Oh!...hola chicos-lo saluda con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, el par lo miran con sorpresa para que luego la rubia lo saludara con la misma característica.

-Hola Fishlegs como estas?-le pregunta con una sonrisa mientras se paraba delante del jinete, en eso se acerca el vikingo y tanto el como el arquero chocan miradas.

-Bien...aun teniendo algunos dolores por la caída pero por suerte no pasamos a mayores-le responde feliz de poder ver a alguien mas y de paso bromeando un poco, la rubia se ríen levemente por el primer comentario-y ustedes como están?-ahora era su turno de preguntar y mas porque estaba un poco preocupado por ella por estar con el arquero.

-Estamos muy bien...no hubo mucho contra tiempo-responde con una sonrisa y levemente sonrojada mientras omitiendo algunas cosas personales, tampoco quería mencionar la lucha que tuvieron contras los Frosk's, no creía que fuera necesario.

-Me parece bien...alguna idea de cómo salir de este lugar?-pregunta ya mas aliviado de que ellos dos esten bien y que no hubo mucho contra tiempo entre ellos.

-Pues no se...yo solo estoy siendo a hic...Hiccup?-le responde sin saber que decir para luego señalar y mirar al castaño pero al hacerlo se preocupo, el jinete voltea a ver al castaño y al hacer se asusto.

Ambos rubios miraban con preocupación y un tanto asustados por el reciente silencio que se presento, ya que tanto el castaño como el rubio flaco se miraban de manera seria. Astrid y el joven jinete se miran entre si muy preocupados por lo que pueda pasar entre ellos dos, esperaban que esto no pasase a mayores.

-Arquero-menciona el chico mirándolo de manera serena.

-Fishlegs-lo menciona el castaño de manera seria aunque por reflejo su mano se abría y cerraba continuamente pero en eso siente como se la agarran, voltea a ver aun lado para ver que la comandante la sostenia, la chica lo miraba con cara de suplica y de que no haga nada malo, el castaño entiende su punto y suspira con pesadez-será mejor irnos-comenta ya mas calmado y queriendo irse de aquí cuanto antes.

-Espera!...quiero hablar contigo antes-le dice algo serio e intentando detenerlo, solo quería decirle unas palabras.

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo Fishlegs...todo ya esta claro-le dice volteándolo a verlo muy serio y molesto, no había nada de que quiera escuchar de el.

-Lo se...y no te culpo por odiarme...es mas no espero que aceptes mis disculpas-le dice entre serio y un poco deprimido por como resultaron las cosas entre ellos y la verdad ni el mismo se perdonaría-solo quiero decirte que...quiero que sepas que si necesita ayuda...yo te ayudare-le dice rápidamente y trabándose un poco al comienzo, estaba dispuesto ayudarlo siempre y cuando el lo necesite, el castaño lo mira serio para luego darse la vuelta e intentar irse pero el apretón en su mano hacer que se detenga, mira a la rubia con sorpresa y ella le rogaba con la mirada que lo escuche.

-Por que ahora te interesa ayudarme?-le pregunta sin mirarlo y suspiraran en el proceso, solo lo escucharia porque ella se lo estaba pidiendo.

-Porque tu lograste lo que yo nunca me anime...tener un dragon propio-responde con una sonrisa y admirando al castaño, tanto el como la vikinga lo miran con sorpresa por esa respuesta mientras que el joven jinete tiene una leve sonrisa-se que suena loco y poco creíble pero en realidad siempre e querido estudiarlos, saber como son, como actúan, que les gusta o que no...en realidad todo!-agrega moviendo sus manos a cada lado y por cada palabra que decía su sonrisa crecía-en vez de solo matarlos y no saber nada al respecto-termina de hablar con cierto tono de molestia.

-Y tu quieres que yo te ayude...no es así?-le pregunta con seriedad y adivinando sus intenciones.

-Si...se que no confías en mi...pero encantaría que no solo me ayudes...sino también quiero ayudarte-le responde explicándose mejor, era momento de ser verdaderos compañeros, tanto la vikinga como el jinete quedaron convencido por la intenciones del chico, solo que el arquero casi no pensaba lo mismo.

-No lo se...déjame pensarlo-responde algo indeciso en querer ayudarlo pero también estaba la opción de que tal vez pueda confiar en el, debía pensarlo. La rubia estaba feliz con esa respuesta, sabia que no podía responder con un "si" directo, este asunto de debía ir despacio.

Claro...tu piénsalo y lue...-le dice sintiéndose muy feliz de que al menos lo pensara, tal vez en algún futuro pueda tener a su compañero dragón asi como su yo, pero sus palabras son detenidas al escucharse extraños sonidos proviniendo detrás el-que es eso?-se pregunta con sorpresa mientras gira miedo cuerpo al igual que su yo.

Los cuatro miran con seriedad y sorpresa de donde provenía el sonido, lo raro de todo parecía que se estaba acercando?, los cuatro se miran entre si, hasta que en la doblada del túnel lejano salen los Frosk's corriendo/saltando a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-Ay no!...Fishlegs no me diste que todo estaba bien?!-le pregunta la vikinga un poco espantada mientras retrocede un paso al ver la gran cantidad de esa ranas feas corriendo/saltando hacia ellos.

-Es verdad!...yo no mentiría en algo como eso!-le responde le pobre jinete muy asustado al ver esa cosas feas acercase y mas al mostrar sus colmillos-que son esas cosas?!-le pregunta totalmente asustando mientras retrocede.

-Luego les explico...corran!-responde con seriedad el castaño para luego tomar la mano de la comandante y salir corriendo por la dirección que estaban tomando, el par de Fishlegs los siguen por atrás gritando despavoridos, estaba vez era mucho mas y no podían enfrentarse a ellos teniendo espacio tan reducido.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui...espero que les alla gustado mucho ñwñ...que les parecio?...aaaaahhhhh! la propuesta de matrimonio de hiccupxastrid!...la confesion de la comadante!...la propuesta del arquero! todo fue akjdajkja  
**

 **El recuentro de hiccup toothless astrid y stromfly ñwñ...aunque que sera lo que se les acerca?...que buen amigo es Fishlegs(flaco)...mientras que el arquero lo pensara un poco...pero los Frosk's se acercan! mama mia!**

 **jejeje bueno espero que les alla gustado este capi...este estuvo muy interesante ñwñ...bueno nos vemos para el siguente capi y cuidensen ñwñ/ _Bye bye_**


	55. Drago

**Bienvenidos mis vikingas y vikingos!...aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta linda historia dramatica, supenso y otras cosas xD jajaja pero bueno sin mas palabras que decir disfruten del episodio!.**

 **Comencemos! ñwñ**

 **Que lo disfruten!**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **DE LA SARTEN PASAMOS DIRECTO AL FUEGO.**

 **En los tuneles.**

El vikingo Fishlegs, la Comandante, el Arquero y el joven jinete se les podia ver al doblar en una curva del túnel, siendo los gemelos Fishlegs ir a la delantera totalmente asustados, seguidos por detrás por el arquero y por ultimo la comandante, por modo estratégico el castaño le aconsejo a la rubia que valla atras de el para asi cortar con su espada las puntas de las rocas que resaltaban del techo, entonces la rubia tomaba la roca y se las lanzaba, lo mejor que podía a los Frosk's que los perseguía, aunque habia un problema con el plan.

-Es inútil Hiccup!...son demasiados!-le grita con pánico y molesta la chica al ver que su plan no funcionaba, por cada roca que lanzaba solo golpeaban a uno pero es no reducia el paso de las ranas monstruos, el castaño chasquea la lengua concordando con ella.

-Debemos encontrar una salida!-grita con pánico el flaco vikingo volteando a ver al castaño mientras sigue corriendo.

-Y Rapido!-agrega el joven jinete totalmente asustado, al voltea a ver detrás suyo y ver las ranas monstruosas el pobre suelta otro grito de espanto y aumenta la velocidad lo que mas puede, su gemelo tambien se le une, aunque entre los dos suelta gritos algo femeninos.

-Así gritan ustedes dos?-pregunta con extrañes y sorpresa el castaño al escucharlos gritar, le era increíble ver que dos chicos altos y grandes tenga un grito tan...como decirlo, femenino?.

-No me juzgues!-gritan ambos al mismo tiempo muy asustados y esperando que no los malinterpreten por tener un grito no muy masculino.

Corriendo el Arquero voltea a ver a la rubia detrás suyo para darle una mirada confusa y esperando que ella tenga una respuesta a esto, la Comandante lo mira y corriendo le da una pequeña sonrisa ladeada mientras se inclinaba de hombros sin saber que responder, el Arquero solo niega con la cabeza mientras sigue corriendo, voltea a ver hacia delante y lo que ve al igual que sus compañeros lo dejaron sorprendidos.

Delante de todos ellos el camino se dividía en dos, habían encontrar una interseccion túneles que se dividían en izquierda o derecha, antes de tomar uno se frenaron de golpe, estando muy cansados e intentando recuperar el aliento, intenta buscar una salida o elegir una direccion, aunque no podian esperar mucho detrás de ellos se escuchaba como los gruñidos de las ranas que se acercaban.

-Cual de los dos debemos tomar?!-pregunta con pánico y desesperación el pobre rubio vikingo mirando ambos agujeros, cual de los dos era la dirección correcta?.

-N-no lo se!...que tal si tomamos la derecha, uno nunca encuentra cosas malas en esa dirección-responde con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras a punta con su mano el tune que eligió, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de su elección.

-Estas seguro que esa es la dirección correcta?-le pregunta con entre desesperado y algo espantado, teniendo muchas dudas en su cabeza por lo que su gemelo dijo, en cambio el jinete no supo que responder a eso.

-Eso...eso creo-responde nerviosamente mientras se rasca la nunca, en realidad no estaba seguro cual dirección debían tomar, solo elijo alazar.

El vikingo se le quedo viendo congelado e incrédulo por su respuesta no tan segura, no se podía creer que este eligiendo cosas sin saber si son correctas o no, como pudo sobrevivir por tanto tiempo su gemelo?, por otro lado el castaño miraba cada túnel con una mirada seria, pensando cual de los dos túneles debían ir.

-Chicos!...no quiero apresurarlos pero sino elegimos uno rápido ellos…-le comenta la rubia mirando entre seria y nerviosa el túnel por donde ellos vieron-ellos eligiran por nosotros-agrega apuntado con la cabeza el tunel por donde vinieron, cuando todos se frenaron para saber que túnel elegir, ella se dio la vuelta para vigilar la entrada.

Ambos Fishlegs dejan de discutir al escuchar a su amiga y al ver el túnel por donde vinieron, observaron como esas horribles criaturas se les acercaban a gran velocidad, ambos gemelos entraron en pánico empezaron a elegir por cuenta propia cual túnel era el mejor.

Por otro lado el arquero estaba parado con los ojos cerrado concentrándose, si algo a prendido en todos estos años de sus hermanos y su maestro, es siempre confiar en los sentidos y en la madre naturaleza, mas siendo el mejor elemento amigo...el viento. De golpe abre los ojos con sorpresa al sentir una pequeña pero muy pequeña brisa de viento acariciandole los cabellos de la frente, rápidamente olfatea un poco y siente un ligero aroma a tierra húmeda.

-Derecha!-le grita el jinete a su yo entre asustado y enojado, porque a veces era están necio?, su ruta de escape no era tan mala.

-Izquierda!-le responde de la misma forma el vikingo, su yo estaba equivocado, esa dirección era una mala señal, solo los llevarían a una muerte segura y siendo mayor que el debía poner las reglas.

-Derecha!-grita el castaño seriamente saliendo corriendo hacia el túnel de la derecha, al escuchar una repuesta doble la Comandante se da a vuelta para seguir al castaño dejando a ambos rubios perplejos y asombrados.

-Es-espérenos!-grita el joven jinete luego de pestañar dos veces y darse cuenta que ellos dos los estaban dejando atrás, comienza a correr siguiéndolos, seguido de atrás suyo su gemelo le grita tambien para que lo esperen.

 **En otro túnel.**

Aquí se puede ver otro túnel iluminado por la luz azul que el pequeño río de la cueva le brindaba, al notar bien en el fondo se puede ver unos...destellos?, nos adentramos mas y en una de sus curvas sale corriendo nuestra pobre y malherida nadder azul gruñendo, seguida por detrás suyo a su rubia jinete, detrás de ella estaba el joven jefe corriendo algo espantado mientras que en plena curva aparece saltado hacia el joven alpha, gruñendo y lanzado un par de bolas de plasmas.

-Corre amigo!-le grita el joven jefe volteando a ver como su dragón intentaba retener a los que les perseguían, atacando la orden el furia nocturna sale corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos.

-Que mala suerte que estos tunes son estrechos sino nos iríamos volando!-comenta la rubia jinete muy molesta mientras sigue corriendo.

-Aun así si esto fuera ancho!...no podríamos!...Stormfly no puede volar!-le dice el joven alcanzándola mientras la mira serio, aunque su tono de voz fue entre serio y algo sarcástico.

-Ya lo se!...gracias por recordármelo-le responde con el mismo tono sarcástico pero mas molesta que antes, ya sabia que su pobre amiga estaba herida y no podía volar, pero intentaba ser un poco positiva en este tipo de situación.

-Jeje...lo siento-se disculpa con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego voltea a ver detrás suyo, suerte para el que su amigo los sigue pisándole los talones, cuando voltea la vista al frente observa algo en el techo-Toothless!...a dispara ahí!-le dice a su dragón rápidamente mientras señala un punto en el techo.

Sin pensándolo dos veces el joven alpha obedece y dispara una bola de plasma hacia el techo, el resultado?...un derrumbe a poco metros delante de ellos, al darse cuenta del plan de su jinete y el saber que no llegarían, el furia nocturna aumenta la velocidad de su carrera, dándole un fuerte empujo a la jinete para que se agarre de la cola de la nadder y el toma con su hocico el cuello de su jinete y lo tira en su lomo….el resultado?, antes del completo derrumbe el joven alpha enviste al a nadder, antes de ser envestida la dragona es habia tropenzado con una roca que no vio y mas por estar prestando atencion al derrumbe pero al sentir el empujon de su pareja, todos rodando por el suelo pasando justo a tiempo antes de que las rocas les caigan enzima. Aunque su plan dio resultado, las rocas bloquearon el camino de esas horribles criaturas.

-Au!...creo que esa no era la manera que tenia de bloquear el camino-comenta algo adolorido el joven jefe mientras se masajeaba el hombro derecho y movía un poco el cuello.

-Al menos pasamos...prefiero esto...a quedarme atrapada con esas cosas-comenta la jinete igual de adolorida mientras se acaricia un poco la cabeza-estas bien nena?-le pregunta a su dragon preocupada de que siga recibiendo mas daño.

-( _Si...solo algo mareada_ )-le responde con un leve gruñido mientras agita la cabeza y el cuerpo-( _gracias Toothless_ )-le agradece a su dragon por salvarles tanto del derrumbe como de esas cosas que los perseguía.

-( _De nada_ )-responde el joven alpha aceptando las gracias de su dragona, según entendía el plan era crear un derrumbe para bloquear el paso de esa cosas, lo malo para el es que calculo mal al momento de dispara y fue mas adelante que atrás el tiro.

-Estas bien amigo?-le pregunta su hermano mientras lo acaricia suavemente, el furia acepta las caricia como muestra de que estaba bien pero antes de que los cuatro se levanten, escuchan como del otro lado se empezaba escuchar ruidos de algo contra las rocas-algo me dice que esas cosas pueden romper las rocas-agrega un tanto abrumado el joven jefe.

-Si eso es así...no nos vamos a quedarnos averiguarlos o si?-le pregunta la jinete con un toque de gracia y algo sarcástica al escuchar como los ruidos son mas claros.

-Por supuesto que no...vámonos!-ni loco tenia pensado en quedarse en averiguar si esa cosas pueden atravesar las rocas, todos se levantan pero la nadder a los poco segundos de intentar levantarse sus patas pierden fuerzas y cae otra vez.

-Stormfly!-comenta la joven muy preocupada por su dragon al verla de nuevo sentada contra el suelo, Toothless con la misma preocupación se acerca ambas-oh no!...el efecto de esa flor se debe estar acabando-agrega muy asustada al darse cuenta que el pequeño antídoto que le dieron se estaba por acabar.

-Entonces debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes!-le dice de manera seria el joven jefe mientras se coloca del otro lado de la nadder, sabia que era difícil levantar a dragon pero no pensaba dejar a uno de los suyos aquí atrapado y solo.

Tanto la jinete como el furia asisteron, debían salir de aquí todos juntos, asíque entre los tres y lo mejor que podían, intentaron levantar a la nadder mientras los ruido detrás de las rocas se escuchaban, por otro lado Stormfly intentaba moverse por si sola para no ser una carga para sus amigos, pero el cuerpo lo estaba empezando a sentir muy pesado, mas que su vista estaba algo borrosa.

-Tran-qui-la...ami-ga...te...sa..caremos...de...a-qui-dice la jinete con mucho esfuerzo y entre diente mientras intenta levantarla, no iba a dejar a su querida amiga aqui sola y con esas cosas.

-( _Aguanta cariño...saldremos pronto_ )-le dice el joven furia tambien con esfuerzo mientras se coloca de bajo de ella, la idea que en este momento tenia el joven alpha era pasar por debajo de ella para cargar su peso en el, aunque después sea difícil caminar no pensaba abandonarla.

 **Con la Comandante, el Arquero y los gemelos Ingerman.**

El grupo de vikingos corrían lo mas rápido que podían para escaparse de todos los frosk's que los perseguían y aunque estos no los estuvierna persiguiendo en este momento, ya que en la intersección los confundieron, el grupo continuo sin mirar atras, aunque para el robusto jinete se le hizo extraño no escuchar mas ruidos o quejidos o gruñidos.

-Oigan!...ya no nos persiguen!-comenta el joven jinete volteando la mirada hacia atrás para luego ver hacia delante con extrañes.

-Eso es porque no deben saber que camino tomar!-le responde de manera seria y sin mirarlo el arquero-tal vez ganamos una ventaja de cinco minutos al menos-agrega mirándolo de reojo y estando casi seguro que se ganaron algo de tiempo para poder escapar.

Todos seguían corriendo sin querer detenerse, si era la ventaja que tenían debían aprovecharla, aunque los gemelos Ingerman estaba un poco extrañados y confundidos, como es que el castaño sabia como actuan esas cosas?, pero tal vez era mejor preguntar después.

-Ay no!-girta con molestia y sorpresa el arquero mientras se detiene al igual que sus compañeros, ninguno podía creer que este les este pasando.

-No...esto no puede ser-dice la Comandante sorprendida y aterrada mientras respira agitadamente, el joven jinete respiranba igual de agitado mientras se agarra la cabeza muy sorprendido, por otro lado el vikingo se apoya contra sus rodillas estando muy cansado y desanimado.

-No...no...dis-jiste...que...que era el camino...correcto?-pregunta el joven jinete entrecortado por la carrera volteando a ver al castaño, se encontraba entre aterrado y confundido.

-Si lo es...es lo que...-responde con voz seria pero estando muy sorprendido, no se podía creer que delante de todos ellos había un derrumbe de rocas que les bloqueaba el paso-(no...no lo entiendo..se-sentí el aire que provenía de aquí)-piensa totalmente shockeado por esto, no era posible que allá fallado, se revuelve los cabellos de la desesperacion al no entender como fue que se pudo equivocar.

Mientras tanto la Comandante miraba el derrumbe y sin poder creer que esto les este pasando justo ahora, entonces...se quedaran aquí para siempre?, en eso pestañea un par de veces mientras comienza a voltear su cabeza lentamente hacia atras, su respiracion comienza a acelerarse por la sorpresa al escuchar ruidos desde el fondo del túnel.

-Chi-chicos...tenemos problemas-comenta con algo de pánico mientras se gira por completo para luego agarra su arma con ambas manos y colocandose en guardia, los gemelos se giran lentamente con sorpresa y respirando agitadamente por la boca.

-No pueden ser!...como demonios saldremos de aquí ahora?!-pregunta muy asustado el vikingo mirando sus compañeros, mientras que el jinete se inclina de hombros con expresión asustada, la comandante cambia su expresión a una seria y sostiene su arma con fuerza.

Mientras los tres vikingos miraban hacia donde provenían los ruidos de las criaturas, el arquero aun se mantenía en la misma posición pero ahora con una mirada seria, estaba muy seguro que no se había equivocado, esta era la dirección correcta, algo debió pasar. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo que le pueda servir como método de salida, pero al ver que no encontraba nada decidió calamarse y volver hacer lo mismo, debía confiar en sus sentidos.

Mientras que el chico se concentraba, la Comandante lo mira de reojo y al verlo aun parado en la misma posición hizo que la ponga incomoda y angustiada por su tal tranquilidad, por otro lado el joven jinete sostenía sus mazo con fuerza, aunque los brazos le tiemblaran un poco mientras que su yo se protegía detrás de el, no por miedo sino que era el único que no tenia amar.

-Hiccup...sea lo que sea que estés planeando...date prisa-le informa la rubia mirando al frente con una mirada seria, los gruñidos de esas ranas se escuchaban cada vez mas claro.

-Dame un momento-le responde el castaño de manera tranquila mientras se sigue concentrando.

-Te podemos dar todo el tiempo de mundo...pero no creo que ellos piensen igual-comenta el joven jinete con cierto pánico, si el quiere que tome todo el tiempo que quiera pero los gruñidos de esas horribles criaturas en la lejanía no pensaban lo mismo que ellos.

El castaño se queja en voz baja ya que el Fishlegs que hablo tenia razon, debía hacer esto rápido, de pronto su inquietud y su pequeña frustración se alivio al abrirlos ojos, sintió que sus cabellos fueron movidos por una corriente, tanto los gemelos como la Comandante se sorprende al sentir un escalofríos detrás de sus espaldas.

-Que...que fue eso?-pregunta con sorpresa la rubia al voltear la mirada, era su imaginación o acaba de sentir una brisa?.

-Lo sabia!...esta la dirección correcta-comenta el castaño con una sonrisa mientras se dirige hacia donde salía la brisa-aquí es!-agrega colocándose al frente de la abertura que sale el viento.

Desde punto de vista de los tres vikingos la brisa salida a la derecha del castaño, el arquero se agacha un poco pero se detiene a mitad de camino, se le ocurrió otro plan, voltea a ver a sus tres compañeros.

-Tu!...Fishlegs...jinete-le dice señalándolo seriamente, este lo mira con sorpresa y señalandose a si mismo-dale tu arma a tu gemelo y ponte a escarbar-le ordena mientras señala a su versión flaco y luego la pila de rocas.

-Por que?-le pregunta un poco confundido por esa petición.

-Porque eres el único mas grande entre nosotros y si alguno de nosotros escarba tu te quedarías atrapado o atorado-le responde rápidamente y explicándose de manera seria, el joven jinete se piensa un poco y la verdad tenia algo de razón-hazlo ya!-le grita ya perdiendo la paciencia y mas sabiendo que les están pisando los talones.

El pobre joven salta levemente por el susto que le dio, rápidamente le entrega su arma a su gemelo y camina hacia donde el Arquero estaba, se agacha donde supuestamente debía escarbar, una vez listo el joven jinete comienza a sacar roca tras roca mientras el castaño se levanta y desenfunda su espada para luego cortar las rocas que el jinete sacaba.

-Agarren estas rocas...las usaremos como armas de largo alcance-les explica a ambos rubios mientras señalaba las rocas cortadas y sin cambiar su expresión.

-Como es posible que su espada corte las rocas tan fácilmente?-pregunta el Fishlegs mayor con sorpresa e intrigado de cómo puede hacer eso y sin que su espada sufra daños.

-Mi espada esta hecha con la lava de un gronckle, con ella puedes fundirla y crear una espada más afilada pero también más resistente que cualquier otra-le explica mostrándole su espada y estando muy orgullo por su trabajo, el chico quedo muy sorprendido con eso.

-Wow!...eso es increíble!...no sabia que los gronckles pudieran hac...

-No tenemos tiempo para una clase de dragones!...los Frosk's se acercan!-le grita muy molesta la Comandante mientras les señalada detrás suyo, no podía que creer que se hallan puesto a tener charlar sobre las funciones de un dragon en plena situacion, el par de hombres sonríen nerviosamente al ver tan molesta-Hiccup crees que esta vez funcione?, la ultima vez no logramos nada-le pregunta sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad, no estaba convencida que unas cuantas rocas los derrote.

-Solo es para retenerlos...hasta que Fishlegs saque las rocas...ahora somos mas, podremos lanzar mas rocas-le responde teniendo una sonrisa segura, solo debían ganar tiempo para su compañero-por cada vez que no quedemos sin rocas...yo las cortare-agrega señalando las rocas tendidas en el suelo.

Era un plan muy censillo, solo debian ganar tiempo todo el que se pueda, para el pobre jinete que estaba sacando las rocas empezaba a sentir algo de presión, ya que la vida de todos ellos de pendían solo de el, intenta ignorarlo eso para así concentrase, mientras los tres vikingo preparaban y apilaban las rocas lo mejor que podían, debían hace esto rápido.

En eso escuchan muchos gruñidos o quejidos de esas ranas, voltean a ver el túnel y puede ver que al final de este estaban todos ellos, entre los tres forman una línea y agarran de la pila una roca con su mano buena, por otro lado el joven jinete había dejado de sacar rocas al escuchar los gruñidos pero rápidamente y asustado volvió a su trabajo.

-No duden...apunten y lancen...debemos salir todos de aquí-les dice el arquero de manera seria, suave y lenta mientra agarra su roca con fuerza, la comandante mira a los Frosk's con seriedad y sostiene su roca con fuerza mientras el Fishlegs mayor asiste tragando duro mientras sostiene su roca también con fuerza o lo mejor que podia.

Desde la distancia los Frosk's comienza correr/saltar, tirando baba por la boca, hacia nuestros héroes, no pensaban dejarlo salir, estaban en sus territorios y tenia pensando comer carne fresca hoy, los tres vikingos esperaban el momento indicado para atacar mientras que el jinete sacaba roca tras roca casi con desesperación, a pocos metros de los vikingos los Frosk's atacan abriendo sus fauces.

-ATAQUEN!-

 **En la cueva**.

Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless y Stormfly se encontraban saliendo por un túnel que este se conectaba con una gran cueva repleta de agujeros en las paredes y teniendo río en medio, los cuatros quedaron sorprendidos, en otra caso y este para alivio de todos la nadder ya podía caminar un poco mejor, solo que un poco mas lento que antes, la pobre por cada paso que daba se quejaba pero intentaba ignóralo y seguir avanzado, no tenia pensado morir aquí.

-Venga chicos-dice el joven jefe indicándoles con la cabeza, los otros tres lo siguen, todos mirandos la cueva iluminada, caminaron hasta estar cerca del pequeño rio-valla este rio es de color azul-comenta con sorpresa mientras se agacha para ver mas de cerca el agua y tocarla con la mano.

-Se parece al fuego de Arvendil en Berk...solo que sin las algas-agrega la joven jinete parada a su lado también observando el agua, se encontraba muy curiosa con respecto al color azul del agua que corria por la mano de su prometido, era cierto en el agua no había nada de algas y el lugar estaba tapado por las roca, entonces que lo hacia brillar?.

-Si tienes razon...solo espero que no cause el mismo efecto que la otra vez-con cuerda con ella de manera seria y con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se levanta, la joven lo mira con una ceja alzada, a que se estaba refiriendo con el mismo efecto de la otra vez?, el castaño no le respondida simplemente le señalo con la mirada detrás ella.

Algo confundida la joven voltea el rostro detrás de ella para ver que lo que estaba apuntando y lo que vio no supo como sentirse al respecto, tanto Toothless como su dragon estaban bebiendo del agua azulada, en un principio la molesto porque no sabia si era bueno que la estuvieran bebiendo pero tampoco podían dejar que sus dragones se deshidraten, especial su amiga, ahi recuerda que al beber el agua sus dragones se tornaban brillosos, ahora entendia lo que su castaño decia, asíque apto por suspirar un poco resignada para luego soltar una leve sonrisa mientras negaba y colocaba una mano en su cintura.

El joven jefe también suelta un par de risas leves por ver que sus dragones nunca les hacen caso o que al parecer para ello tal vez no sea un peligro, pero era bueno que idraten un poco después de tal carrera que tuvieron y de que además debían agregarle que casi mueren aplastados, era bueno tomarse un pequeño refrigerio y mas para la pobre nadder que se lo merecía, en eso se le ocurre algo.

-Tal vez deberíamos también tomar un poco nosotros...no te parece?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrías mientras coloca su mano en el hombro de ella-seria bueno refrescarnos...ya que pasamos por mucho...eeemm...calor-agrega sin cambiar su expresión pero por cada palabra que decía su lengua se trabaja un poco, al final de la oración su cara adquirió un leve rubor mientras sonreía nerviosamente y rascándose la nuca por el recuerdo.

La jinete lo miro atenta al principio y su idea no le parecía mal, se encontraba algo sedienta por la carrera que tuvieron, pero conforma iba avanzado la joven se confundió un poquito, hasta que la palabra "calor" se hizo presente, los recuerdos de lo que paso en la oscuridad en los túneles la azotaron y de manera nerviosa pero teniendo una sonrisa se sonrojo, voltea el rostro hacia abajo mientras se acaricia el brazo derecho.

-Si...me parece...una buena...idea-responde entre cortado y con una sonrisa mientras acepta su propuesta, habiendo aceptado el joven camina hasta su amigo para revisar sus bolsas de viaje, en eso saca dos cantimploras vacías, se dirige al agua, las recarga y una vez listas le entrega una su chica.

La joven jinete le entrega una sonrisa de agradecimiento por el agua mientras tanto el joven alpha deja de beber el agua para verlos y luego ver a su pareja que estaba muy concentrada en seguir bebiendo.

-( _Hey Storm...como te sientes_?)-le pregunta preocupado mientras nota como la pata izquierda de la dragona tiembla, Stormfly deja de beber y se relame un poco, aunque ver su expresión de agotamientos y dolor le respondia mucho al furia.

-( _No te voy a mentir Toothless...siento que...en cualquier momento...me voy a desmayar_ )-le responde sin verlo mientras respira profundamente y los parpados le pesaban, el joven furia quería hacer algo por ella pero no sabia que, solo podía depender de su hermano y su pareja, debían salir cuanto antes de aquí, antes de que ella pierda el conocimiento.

Mientras los jóvenes jinete disfrutaban un poco de agua, el joven furia se moría de la preocupación y la nadder intentaba mantenerse despierta, en eso se comienza a escuchar unos raros ruidos, gracias a eso la dragona despierta alerta mientras gruñe un poco, Toothless hace lo mismo mientras se prepara para lo que sea, los jinete dejan su momento de relajación para ir junto a sus dragones y proteger especialmente a la nadder.

Tanto Hiccup como Astrid saca y levanta sus armas listo para lo que sea, los cuatro observaban cada lado, entre serios y gruñendo en busca del ruido, hasta que una roca cae contra el suelo, el par de dragones gruñen ferozmente hacia delante mientras que el par de jinetes giran medio cuerpo por sorpresa, el enemigo estaba detrás de ellos.

Pero toda ferocidad y asombro pasara a hacer...sorpresa y extrañes, cuando de entre la pared sale su amigo Fishlegs cayendo de espalda contra el piso, tanto los chicos como los dragones ponen cara de dolor por el feo golpe que se dio su amigo.

-Fishlegs?...estas bien?-pregunta el castaño con expresión de dolor y un toque de preocupación por su amigo caído, el mencionado levanta la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

-Toothless, Stormfly...chicos! que alegría ver...-comenta con una radiante sonrisa y muy feliz de poder ver a sus amigos con bien, bueno tres de cuatro pero sus palabras son interrumpidas por alguien.

- _Rapido salten!_ -se escucha el grito de alguien desde el agujero que el jinete salio, en eso los dos jinetes y sus dragones quedaron mas sorprendidos y confundidos al ver como el otro Fishlegs flaco, la otra Astrid y el otro Hiccup salían por el agujero.

-( _Hiccup?_ )-pregunta con sorpresa y al aire el joven furia, aunque sus palabras fueron escuchadas por el castaño.

-Toothless?-pregunta igual de confundido al verlo, al igual que la otra Astrid, su dragon y su yo, pero su momento de saludos se corto cuando todos voltearon a ver sobre sus cabeza, ya que los gruñidos los Frosk's se acercaba-no hay tiempo para los saludos!...Toothless dispara hacia el agujero rápido!-le ordena entre serio y desesperado mientras apunta con su dedo el agujero, el furia nocturna no lo piensa dos veces y dispara una bola de plasma directo al agujero, el resultado?...este había sido bloqueado.

Polvo y pequeñas rocas caían sobre el grupo del arquero, los cuatro se cubren los ojos mientras tosian un poco, que bueno que habían "encontrado" una salida.

-Si!...pudimos salir-comenta muy feliz el robusto jinete tirado en el suelo con los brazos extendidos, mientras que sus compañeros concuerdan con el, en eso el castaño mira al otro grupo y le levanta el pulgar al furia.

El joven alpha sonríe feliz por su agradecimiento y de que todos ellos estén bien, en eso ambos Fishlegs se levantan con esfuerzo, ya que el flaco también había caído de espalda, a ambos les habia costado levantar por toda la correra que tuvieron en ese túnel, mientras que la Comandante arrodillada en el suelo respiraba agitada, no solo por la carrera sino también por el miedo y la adrenalina de casi no salir de ese lugar, en eso mira la castaño, este también arrodillado de una sola pierna la mira, ambos sonríen felices para luego soltar leves risas tanto por el miedo como por la adrenalina, los gemelos les siguen después.

En cambia el cuarteto de jinetes y dragones los miran con sorpresa y muy confundidos, que era tan gracioso para esos cuatro?, como estar en riesgo de muerte puede ser gracioso?, tanto la rubia como el castaño se mira entre si sin entender e inclinándose de hombros, al igual que los dragones mientras el grupo de jinetes intenta entender la situación, el grupo del arquero se levanta con algo de esfuerzo, tanto sea por la carrera como los lanzamientos, todo eso fue agotador, cuando vieron el agua azulada ignoraron por completo el color, se les hizo agua a la boca, parecía que hacia días que no probaron ni unas sola gota de agua.

Pero justo cuando iban a dar un paso hacia el agua, tanto los jinetes como dragones y todo ellos voltea a ver hacia un costado, para el grupo del Arquero hacia la derecha mientras que el grupo de joven jefe hacia la izquierda, tan solo para ver como una gran manada de Frosk's corrían/saltaban hacia ellos.

-Por favor!-grita con fastidio y cansado, tanto el arquero como el joven jefe, no podían creer la suerte que tenian-corran!-grita esta vez el arquero volviendo a tomar la muñeca de la comandante, que esta quedo algo paralizada con tantos Frosk's.

No se necesito que se lo repitan dos veces, los siguientes en salir corriendo fueron el grupo del joven jefe para que luego les sigan de cerca los gemelos Ingreman, aunque rapidamente este par terminaron siendo los primeros, ya que el miedo y el pánico les hizo correr mas rápido, ninguno se creyó que el robusto jinete corriera así de rápido.

-Que clase de criaturas son esas?!-pregunta entre miedo y molestp el joven jefe al voltear a ver a las ranas mientras siguia corriendo, en eso ve como a una se le salía a la baba, el pobre jinete sintió asco.

El joven alpha mientas corría voltea a ver a esas cosas gruñendo, como le encantaría dispararles pero solo haría que vengas mas o gaste su fuego a lo tonto, pero tanto el como la nadder y su jinete tenían la misma pregunta...que son esas cosas?.

-Se llaman Frosk's...ranas monstruos...carnívoros-responde brevemente el Arquero sin mirarlos y teniendo una mirada seria mientras suelta la muñeca de la comandante para así ambos poder correr bien, en tanto los gemelos Ingerman, el joven jefe, la jinete y el par de dragones se quedaron sin palabras, aun estos cuatros últimos se le quedan viendo.

-Oh genial!...eso responde muchos-responde un poco sarcástico el joven jefe, aun no se podía creer la "suerte" que tenia-y los conoces porque...?-le pregunta lentamente y algo curiosos de que el sepa sobre esas cosas.

-Porque ya me los enfrente con Sugar-responde rápidamente y algo molesto con este interrogatorio, porque a su yo le encanta preguntarle cosas en el momento menos indicado?-dejen de preguntar y hablar!...solo corran!-le grita muy molesto volteando a ver hacia delante mientras intenta aumentar el paso.

-Pero donde salieron tanto?-pregunta esta vez la joven jinete muy extrañada y seria, esa si que era una buena pregunta.

-Tal vez escucharon el ruido del derrumbe-responde la Comandante inclinandose de hombros, tal vez era la respuesta mas aceptada.

Si...esa era una buena respuesta pero debían concentrarse mas en correr que estar perdiendo el tiempo hablando, aunque para los gemelos Ingerman no había problema con lo segundo, ya que al escuchar la palabra "carnívoros" no pensaba quedarse en averiguar mas sobre ellos, no hasta estar a salvo a fuera.

 **Con el grupo de Stoick**.

El grupo del gran jefe aun se mantenía esperando a que lleguen los demás, pero aun no había señal de ellos, ya llevaban hora y media esperando, el gran jefe estaba contra la pared de brazos cruzados, Ruffnut estaba igual que su jefe solo que sentada, Snotlout a el habían asignado la tarea de vigiar, cosa que ya tenia en mente mientra la señora Valka aun se encontraba parada observando el "final" del túnel, a la espera de sus hijos y sus amigos. En eso el pelinegro suspirar la llamando la atención de la jinete y el jefe.

-Tengo noticias-dice dándose la vuelta, la joven rubia se levanta despegándose de la pared para verlo con atención, el jefe solo lo miraba-bueno...algunos de esos bichos ya se fueron-responde señalando detrás suyo, eso llamo la atención de la castaña que lo volteo a ver y dejo sorprendido a los tres-jefe...sino aprovechamos ahora no tendremos otra oportunidad de escapar-agrega de manera seria, intuía que si atacaba ahora tal tenga un mínimo de oportunidad de poder salir vivos.

-Pero Hiccup y los demás aun no llegan-comenta un tanto alarmada la mujer, le parecía buena la idea pero sus hijos y sus amigos aun no llegaban, no quería irse y volver abandonar a su hijo pero el recuerdo de su dragón la azoto de nuevo...no sabia que elegir.

Stoick concordaba con su esposa, no podían irse y dejar a los demás aquí atrapados pero estaba la opción de esperarlo de donde esas criaturas estaban pero cabía la posibilidad de que más de ellos vengan, mas que también el resto de su grupo había pasado la noche con un montón de criaturas que cazan mejor de noche que de día y su pueblo lo estaba esperando...caray que encrucijada. El joven jinete mira la mujer y entiende su preocupación pero sino aprovechaban irse ahora, tal vez cuando los demás lleguen seria demasiado tarde.

-Ya paso hora y media...jefe el trato era esperarlos una hora-comenta son seriedad, no quería sonar duro pero la hora limite paso y el respeto su opcion, pero tanto el como su amiga tenían a sus amigos dragones y hermano allá afuera, y que al igual que todos ellos tenían poco conocimiento sobre este mundo tan extraño.

Valka mira a su marido con preocupación y a la espera de su decisión, era cierto la hora ya a pasado y algunos enemigo a dejando recientemente la salida casi desprotegida, sino aprovechaban el momento tal vez no saldrían, el jefe suspira con cierto toque de frustración, el mismo dijo que esperarían una hora máximo y esa hora ya paso, sus hijos y amigos no llegaron, era momento de irse.

Ruffnut resopla un poco por la nariz, es duro dejar a sus amigos pero había dejado hermano solo y su dragón, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada, además tal vez si los encontraba su jefe y los demás se les ocurría una idea para ayudarlos mas tarde pero en eso su momento depresivo lo dejo de lado al escuchar muchos pasos que retumbaban, las palabras del gran jefe son detenidas por los ruidos, tanto Valka como Snotlout quedan sorprendido por eso.

- _Corran!-_ se escucha una voz lejana que gracias al eco del lugar se escucho casi claramente-corran!-se vuelve a escuchar esta vez mas claro al igual que la gran cantidad de ruidos, en eso escuchan pasos metálicos y por reflejos los cuatro voltean a ver detrás de la mujer.

Los cuatro se sorprendente de ver al resto de sus amigos correr hacia su dirección, Valka ensancha la sonrisa muy feliz de ver a sus bebes vivos, Stoick también sonreía muy orgulloso de sus guerreros, sabia que nada malo les pasaría, Ruffnut sonríe levemente alegre de que todos estén bien mientra que el pelinegro sonríe ligeramente mientras se cruza de brazos, que mala suerte para el de que no pudo demostrar que sigue siendo mejor que el castaño.

Pero todo momento de felicidad de los cuatro se termino cuando al ver que detrás de los chicos y dragones los estaba persiguiendo una manada de esas horrible criaturas, los jinete mas la mujer se terminaron espantando mientras que el jefe se despeja de la pared muy sorprendido.

-Corran!...corran!...corran!...corran!-le grita el arquero lo mas fuerte y serio mientras se les acercaban corriendo junto con los demás, el grupo del jefe estaba paralizados del miedo y asombro.

-Pero...-intenta decir el joven pelinegro despacio mientas levanta su mano izquierda para apuntar con el pulgar, quería a visarles sobre el problema del otro lado pero sus palabras no salían.

Pero es interrumpido con el pasar y los grito de espanto de los gemelos, detrás de estos iba la nadder seguida por el Arquero, en eso Valka siendo la primera en estar delante de los demás, es agarrada por la muñeca por el joven jefe para empezar arrástrala, por su parte Toothless corre ágilmente hasta el jefe y comienza a empujarlo, en cambio las gemelas Astrid's hacen lo mismo con Ruffnut y Snotlout, la Comandante toma el brazo levantado del pelinegro mientras que la jinete jala desde la muñeca a la rubia.

Aunque al paso de largo los cuatro primeros se detiene al ver a otro grupo de esas criaturas bloqueándoles el paso, para espanto de los gemelos Ingerman pero para enfado de la nadder y el Arquero, en eso el resto de grupo se detiene detrás de ellos con extrañes y asombro.

-No cierto-comenta la joven jinete Hofferson entre asombrada y molesta, como es posible que les este pasando esto?.

-De esto queríamos advertidles!...la salida estaba bloqueada-los reta el pelinegro un poco molesto por el brusco movimiento de se arrastrarlo, se suelta aun molesto de la Comandante mientras que esta lo ignora, ya estaba sorprendía.

Pero su sorpresa pasan a miedo y espanto al escuchar los gruñidos de los Frosk's detrás de ellos, tambien habia que agregar a que lo de adelante los observaban entre gruñidos y babeando, si esto sigue así estarán completamente rodeados.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder...Toothless!...Stormfly!...lancen sus fuego entre medio de ellos!-le ordena el castaño mayor a los dragones señalando a las criaturas que tenían enfrente- una vez que tengamos paso corran lo como locos-les da aviso a los demás.

Aun la joven jinete no estaba muy de acuerdo con su amiga se sobreesfuerce, pero si tenian una salida debian aprovecharla, todo el grupo acepta su idea, asíque rápidamente el joven furia nocturna sale detrás de jefe para colocar se al lado de su paraje y entre los dos lanzan sus fuegos entre las criaturas, por parte de Stormfly se creo una pequeña muralla de fuego mientras que por el lado Toothless las ranas salieron disparadas por el impacto.

-Corran!-grita con fuerza el Arquero y sin pensárselo dos veces todo el mundo corre hacia la salida lo mas rápido posible.

 **Mientras tanto afuera.**

En lo alto, volando por los cielos estaban Gobber, Camicazi, Heather y Tuffnut junto con Tuffnut, Ruffnut y Snotlout sobre los dragones, después pasar una noche casi en vela los vikingos habían decidido salir a buscar al resto de su compañeros, aunque claro ellos no lo pensaron mucho sino que los cuatro hermanos no pensaban quedarse con las garras clavadas para saber si su hermano estaba vivo o no.

Es misma noche tomaron la decisión de ir a buscarlo, no les importaba si les tomaría toda la noche el resto de su vida, debían encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste, no podían regresar a la isla donde estaba Iris y darle malas noticias. Aunque fueron detenidos por el resto de los dragones, tanto de los jinetes como los dos nuevos, ambos grupos tuvieron una pequeña disputa por saber que deberían hacer, hasta que el cuernatronante siendo el dragón mas grander los calla a todos con un fuerte rugido, que pone en alerta a los vikingos.

El joven jinete con rasta les informa a sus compañeros que se calmen, ya que su dragón y el resto se estaban comunicando, esto fue una sorpresa para todos pero debían hacerle caso porque era el que mas sabía sobre este tema, aunque para algunos les cueste creerlo.

El Rompecreaneos propuso usar su sensible nariz para rastrearlos, cosa que sorprendió a los cuatro hermanos, aunque también estaban agradecidos con el pero la pregunta era...que usar para rastrearlos?, Colmillo comenta porque no los vuele a uno de todos ellos, cualquiera entre ellos lleva un mínimo rastro de los jinetes que cayeron, esa idea les gusto a todos. Pero para mala suerte del pesadilla todo votaron porque el esa el conejillo de indias y agregando, por parte de Albóndiga, que su jinete es el mas oloroso del grupo, el pobre pesadilla maldijo su suerte.

Con mucha molestia tuvo que aceptar su propia oferta, esta vez si que era suerte para el, ya que lo que el dragón rastrero debía hacer era oler la silla y no a el, todo esto paso ante la mirada de brulas de los demás dragones y sorpresa y extrañes de los vikingos, todos miran como el gran dragón verde sobrevolaba sobre el pesadilla rojo, aunque todo rastro de sorpresa y de extrañes se termino cuando el dragón verde ruge confirmando que tenia el olor.

Ahora volando por el cielo, Heather y Camicazi iban sobre la dragona plateada, Gobber es llevado sobre la gronckle de Fishlegs mientras que Ruffnut y Snotlout iba sobre el pesadilla rojo, mientras que los gemelos Tuffnut 's iban sobre el cremallerus del joven, todos iban detrás del cuernatronante, habían pasado toda la noche buscando y hora que había amanecido no hubo cambios, solo que la gran mayoría ya estaba cansado.

-Ya estuvo!...no podemos simplemente descansar?!, estuvimos toda la maldita noche buscandolos-les grita el pelinegro totalmente arto de buscar, buscar y no encontrar nada, estaba molesto, cansado y con sueño.

-Vamos no pierdan el animo chicos...ellos depende de nosotros-comenta la pelinegra sin peder las esperanzas, el pelinegro solo resopla molestos mientras se agarra con fuerza de los cuernos del pesadilla.

Heather intentaba no perder el animo y sabia que podían encontrar a los demás, sanos y salvo, aunque no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas aguantaría, en eso siente que la chica que la compaña se duerme apoyada en su espalda, eso la preocupo un poco y escuchar a su nueva amiga bosteza también la preocupo, por otro lado los gemelos rubios con ratas estaba cabeceando del suelo, la rubia de dos coletas también se encontraba dormía sobre al espalda ancha del pelinegro y por ultimo Gobber era que mas o menos estaba concentrado.

Los dragones de los jinetes estaban todos medios dormidos, solo los cuatro hermanos, Heather, Gobber y el mismo cuernatronante era los únicos que estaban despiertos y desesperado.

-( _Rompecraneos...dime que tiene el rastro_ )-le pide casi rogando la pobre nadder dorada, tanto ella como sus hermanos estaban desesperados, al escucharla hablar el dragon escarabajo olfatea un poco mas, de manera profunda y siente un extraño olor pero familiar.

-( _Creo que ahora si lo encontré!_ )-responde rápidamente de manera seria y rugiendo, despertando a todos el mundo, los chicos iban a preguntar porque ruge?, pero nadie respone solo ven como dragon desciende rápidamente doblando hacia la derecha.

Sin decir nada todos los dragones lo siguen lo más rápido posible, tanto Gobber como Heather piensa que esta vez si pudo encontrarlos, asique medios dormidos o no se agarra lo mas fuerte que pueden.

 **De vuelta con los perdidos.**

Escaparon...lo lograron, pudieron escapar de los túneles los Frosk's pero no por eso iban a detenerse, una ves a fuera siguieron corriendo sin mirar atrás, se internaron entre los bosque, Toothless y Stormfly siendo los primeros marcaban el recorrido, pero por un descuido o mas bien por unas ramas bajas de los árboles les taparon la vista y mas el hecho que no vieron el suelo desnivelado, terminaron tropezaron cayendo por una cuesta.

Sus compañeros humanos sufrieron el mismo destino que ellos dos, ya que todos iban juntos, asíque todo el grupo entero cayo por cuesta baja, raspándose y golpeandose contras la ramas en el camino, una vez que cayeron hasta abajo el pobre furia nocturna recibo el impacto de casi todo el grupo, primero el joven Fishlegs, después el Arquero seguido por la Comandante, para después caerle la jinete Hofferson y por ultimo el joven pelinegro, este ultimo quedo arriba del dragon, por otro lado el pobre de Toothless quedo muy mareado y adolorido por cada uno que se le cayo y reboto enzima.

-( _Alguien a noto... el humano... que me...atropello?_ )-pregunta totalmente adolorido y mareado mientras los ojos le daban vueltas, intenta levantarse sacudiendo la cabeza y teniendo aun al pelinegro arriba suyo, quejándose de dolor y muy mareado.

Los demas que no cayeron sobre el joven alpha, quedaron tirados contra el suelo, aunque la mas lejana fue la nadder que estaba acostada contra la base de uno árbol, el joven jefe levanta la cabeza al notar que estaban vivos y que pudieron escapar.

-Todos están bien?-les pregunta mirando el panorama y verificando que ninguno les haga falta.

-Si estamos bien-responde Valka adolorida mientras se levanta apoyándose con su brazo y con el otro masajeándose la cabeza.

-Si...eso creo-responde el robusto jinete tirado de espalda...otra vez, tenia un brazo levantado procurando que estaba bien, aunque su voz adolorida no se la creía ni el mismo.

-Si estamos bien Hiccup-responde la joven jinete apoyándose con sus brazos y mirándolo.

-Habla por ti Astrid...yo siente que voy a vomitar-comenta el pelinegro quejándose de dolor mientras se sienta arriba en la silla del furia y tiendo la vista algo borrosa, al escuchar lo que dijo el furia nocturna lo voltea a verlo rapidamente mientras le gruñe muy molesto.

-( _Ni se te ocurra...bájate_ )-le dice de manera lenta mientras lo miran muy enfadado para luego indicarle con la cabeza que se bajara, el joven pelinegro al escuchar el gruñendo y ver la mirada amenazante del dragon le sonríe nerviosamente mientras se baja de su lomo despacito.

Poco a poco el grupo comienza a levantarse con quejas pero felices de poder volver a respirar aire fresco y aunque no allá luz en el cielo, era bueno estar afuera. Aun no se podían creer la pequeña aventura que acaban de tener ahí adentro, el Arquero que se encontraba sentado con una pierna flexionada y teniendo una mano sobre esta, mira a su gemelo con una ligera sonrisa, el joven jefe que estaba parado, tambien lo mira con una sonrisa, ambos termina riendo suavemente.

Poco a poco sus risas pensaron a identificarse mas hasta el punto que solo eran risas, la que le sigue después fue la Comandante, aunque el resto no entendió mucho porque esos tres se estaban riendo a lo loco o que era tan gracioso para empezar a reír, la joven jinete ahora no entendia porque su prometido se reia, siguiendo con le juego la jinete de dos coleta les siguió, solo que su risa era algo forzada, los demas se miraron entre si con extrañes y poco a poco se les fueron sumando, aunque sus risas eran leves.

Aunque no todo el mundo entiendia porque el arquero, el joven jefe y la Comandante se ríen de gusto porque ellos tres entendieron el riesgo, la adrenalina y la desesperación al grado de casi no poder salir de ese lugar, reír era un sentimiento de sacar todo eso guardado y verlo como algo bueno, mas tarde a mitad de las risas Valka, Stoick y Astrid entendieron porque las risas, poco a poco sus risas leves terminaron siendo de gusto y de alivio profundo, no lograban entender del todo ese alivio profundo pero era un sentimiento agradable, como que la locura y gran adrenalina que acaban de pasar se les este yendo por reír de esta forma.

Aunque para el resto de los chicos no lo entendieron mucho, solo seguían riendo de manera forzada, todo ante la extraña y confundida mirada del joven alpha que no entendía para nada este comportamiento humano, negando levemente para el era mejor dejarlo de lado e ir con su pareja que aun se encontraba acostada contra el árbol, su posición quieta extraño y preocupo al furia.

-( _Storm?)_ -le pregunta despacio mientras se acerca lentamente, por suerte pudo descartar rápidamente la opción de que estaba muerta ya que la dragona estaba respirando, fue un gran alivio para el furia, aunque su pregunta llego a oídos del castaño mayor, en eso el mira al nadder acostada.

-Ay no!...la flor debió perder su efecto!-comenta con mucha preocupación el Arquero levantándose rápidamente y yéndose a ver la nadder, las risas de todos se frenaron de golpe al escuchar sus palabras y las risas de la ojiazul pasaron hacer jadeos de preocupación al olvidarse por un momento de su amiga.

-Ay dioses...Stormfly!-comenta totalmente preocupada mientras se levanta y corre para ir ver a su amiga, Toothless, el Arquero y la joven jinete se acercaron hasta pobre dragona malherida-debemos hacer algo!-le dice casi con desesperación, debían encontrar algo para poder ayudarla.

-No podemos hacer nada aqui...las diamantina azules no crecen por estas zonas-le responde el castaño estando serio y molesto consigo mismo por olvidarse de la nadder herida.

-Entonces debemos buscar algún lago o algo para poder ayudarla-propone el joven jefe estando cerca de los tres y mirándolos de manera seria-Toothless y yo lo buscaremos-le dice sin cambiar su expresión y estando igual de preocupado, en eso mira como su amigo observa a la nadder con tristeza.

-Entonces yo voy con ustedes conozco est...-le responde el Arquero igual de serio, comenzó con esto e iba a resolverlo, no dejara que esta nadder siga sufriendo pero detiene sus palabras al escuchar el romper de una rama.

-Oh no...ninguno de ustedes ira a ningún lado-comenta una voz profunda, de entre los árboles sale una persona de hombros anchos y con capa negra que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, cabellos negros con ratas, piel bronceada con alguna cicatrices en la cara, tenia una ligera sonrisa y en su mano derecha sostenía una laga lanza con punta de metal, casi todos quedaron sorprendidos al verlo.

-Drago!/( _Drago!)-_ gritan todos entre sorpresa y enfado, cada uno tuvo una reacción diferente, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Valka y Snotlout quedaron entre sorprendidos y ligeramente asustados al verlo, esto ultimo por parte de jinete robusto, Stoick miraban con enfado al recién llegado, al igual que Astrid e Hiccup, por otra parte Toothless se dio media vuelta gruñéndole.

En cambio el Arquero, la comándate y el Fishlegs flaco estaban muy extrañados y algo confundidos, quiera este hombre como para poner a todos así?, aunque su respuesta les llego rápido ya que el recordar bien su nombre tambien se le vino a la cabeza la historia de la señora valka y tanto para Fishlegs como al Arquero las historias de sus gemelos

-(Así que este es el tal Drago no?)-piensa con una ceja alzada y teniendo una sonrisa ladeada, este era el hombre que le causo problemas a su yo y metió en prisión a su madre.

Toothless veía a ese humano con mucho recelo, aun no se sacaba de la cabeza que lo manipularon para matar al padre de su hermano pero antes de eso lo estaban obligando a matarlo a el, no pensaba perdonarlo no importa donde este.

-Valla...increible que me conozcan-comenta el hombre con capa de manera lenta y sin quitar su sonrisa, en eso levanta su lanza apuntado a la castaña-te creí verte pudriéndote en la celdas del castillo de Ludwing-comenta a ahora serio y un poco molesto, al parecer ese "reycito" no sabe hacer bien su trabajo, aunque su molestia paso hacer a asombro cuando el jefe se coloca delante de la mujer para protegerla-TU!...te creí ver arder entre las llamas!-le dice la gran jefe muy molesto por verlo aun con vida.

-Ja!...hace falta mas que fuego para matarme!-lo contra dice con un toque de gracia pero sin perder su seriedad, aun el recuerdo del sus compañeros jefe morir entre las llamas estaba grabados en su mente.

El vikingo oscuro aprieta con fuerza su lanza muy molesto al saber que su plan para acabar con todos los jefe no funciono del todo, pero luego suelta todo el enfado contenido en un leve suspiro e intenta tranquilizarse, ya se encagaria después de el, aun ahora su intriga estaba en que había personas iguales, como saber cual era el que estaba buscando?.

-Ustedes dos!-llama apuntando con su arma a los castaños tanto al que estaba parado como al que el estaba arrodillado, tanto Toothless como el joven jefe lo mira muy serio, al igual que la jinete-quien de ustedes dos es a quien llaman el Arquero?-pregunta con enfado, el momento de gracia termino.

Toothless le gruñe mas, estaba casi listo para saltarle enzima mientras Astrid intenta tomar su arma que dejo colgando el asiento de su silla, antes de llegar al rió de la cueva a la había colocado ahi para que no la moleste y así poder ayuda mejor a su amiga, tanto Valka como Stoick y la comandante, esta ultima ya estaba levantada, al igual que el resto, se molestaron mucho de que ese maldito este buscando al castaño.

-Soy yo-responde el castaño mayo lavándose y caminando un par de pasos, colocándose delante de la rubia y al lado del furia, para asi la jinete pueda agarra su arma sin ser vista.

-Bueno...cualquiera de los dos no hubiera sido la gran cosa-comenta el hombre bajando su arma y estando un tano decepcionado de la gran "leyenda" y la gran "fama" de Arquero, aunque ese comentario molesto a mas de uno.

-(No tienes idea de lo que hablas Drago)-piensa con una sonrisa torcida el gran jefe, ese idiota no debería confiarse demasiado, ni menospreciar a su hijo.

-Aun no entiendo porque Hera te estima mucho-agrega el vikingo oscuro estando asqueado y molesto, que le veía ella este chico?, no se podía ver nada interesante que valga la pena, tal vez lo único bueno es que podía hablar con los dragones.

-Conoces a Hera?-pregunta el castaño entre sorpresa y extrañes, ahora si que ya no sabia como ver a su rescatadora, si ella estaba aleada con este tipo, tal vez ya no podía creerle mas, al escuchar su pregunta el hombre alza una ceja un poco extrañado.

-Oh si...ella me rescato hace tiempo...aunque mi relación con ella no están intima como la tuya- responde entre burla y levemente carismático, sus palabras provocaron ciertos celos en la Comandante-pero basta de charla!...es hora de su final-les dice seriamente mientras levanta su lanza y los apunta a todos.

-Jajaja...así? Tu igual ejercito?-pregunta el joven pelinegra con gracia, para el robusto jinete, Ruffnut, las gemelas Astrid's, el gran jefe y el mismo Arquero, esas palabras del chico se les hizo un deja vu.

-Que te parece este?...muchacho hablador-le responde el hombre golpeando con fuerza su lanza en el suelo mientras tiene una sonrisa burlona, detrás de el y entre los árboles comienza a salir varios guerreros cubiertos con ropa de pelaje que les cubre las cabezas, tambien piezas de armaduras en brazos y piernas, al menos eran unos 50 hombre.

-Tenias abrir tu estupida bocata!-le grita muy enfadado el Arquero volteando a ver al pelinegro mientras apretaba su mano derecha con fuerza, como le gustaría darle un buen golpe,sus tres compañeros concordaban con el, luego suelta su enfado en un suspiro profundo mientras tiene una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados-porque tengo el presentimiento que de la sartén caliente pasamos directo al fuego?-agrega de manera vaga y soltado la pregunta estando muy enfado mientras que su yo, la jinete y el furia concuerdan de nuevo con el, por otro lado el joven pelinegro al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y lo que ve, se quiso tragar su propias palabras.

-Como dije antes...es la hora de su final!-agrega Drago con una sonrisa siniestra mientras sus fuerzas avanza lentamente.

Rápidamente la joven jinete toma su arma de su silla de montar, la Comandante da un par de pasos rápidos para agarra su hacha que se encontraba tirada a unos metros fuera de su alcance, los gemelos Hiccup's desenfunda y activa sus armas, los cuatros se colocan en guardia para el combate, Stoick aun sin tener arma no pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada, Valka tampoco...su pequeño susto ya se le paso, aun debía vengarse por lo que ese hombre le hizo a su rey.

Ruffnut se coloca en guarida lista para pelear, con o sin arma no pensaba huir, el robusto jinete tambien se coloca en guardia pero se da cuenta que no llevaba su arma, voltea a ver a su yo que estaba en guardia con su mazo en mano y por ultimo Snotlout después de su torpeza se recupera para estar listo para la batalla, ahora debía hacer tres cosas al mismo tiempo, proteger y ayudar su princesa, superar Fishlegs por el amor de ella y superar a ambos Hiccup's o eran mas?, bueno sean cual sean las superar a todos.

Pero el verdadero y ultimo de todos ellos que estaba muy preparado para todo y que los quemaría a todos pero principalmente a uno solo, era el joven furia desde que la charla se presento el joven alpha no despegado su vista del enemigo, esta era su venganza.

-Espero que todos sepan con quien se están metiendo-comenta sin cambiar su sonrisa mientras hace aun lado su capa para mostrar su brazo izquierdo metálico-porque...esta vez para algunos de ustedes...no abra una segunda oportunidad-agrega riendo de manera malvada mientras abre y cierra su brazo metálico, dejando a todos pasmados.

-Eeehhh...esperen...no se supone que ese brazo metálico es solo una prótesis?-pregunta la rubia de dos coletas muy pero muy confundida señalando el brazo del vikingo.

-Se...se...se supone que si-responde entrecortado y muy sorprendido el joven jefe, se supone que ese brazo estaba de adorno, que solo era una prótesis para ser reemplazado por el brazo que el vikingo perdió por los dragones hace mucho tiempo.

-Que les puedo decir...la magia...hace milagros jajajaja-responde el vikingo oscuro observando su brazo de metal mientras lo abre y lo cierra, para luego transformarlo en un puño y reír muy feliz.

Los jóvenes jinetes tragaron duros, sin antes con un brazo menos fue difícil ahora que tenia las dos y uno peor que la otro, era casi imposible pero para el arquero eso no el causo muchos problemas, le sorprendió que tenga eso a su favor pero aun no cambia el hecho de que...

-Tengas ese brazo o no...sigues siendo otro humano como cualquiera-responde con una sonrisa orgullosa y un tanto burlona, no porque tenga se brazo lo iba a intimidar, Toothless con cuerda con el, no debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias, ese comentario molesto un poco al vikingo.

-Entonces veremos quien sale vivo de esta-comenta apretando tanto su brazo metálico como su lanza, sus fuerza se preparan para la batalla, con esa palabras hizo que todos los vikingos de Berk se preparen tambien.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **UUffff Drago aparecio!...y parece que se viene fea la cosa!...Puede mover su brazo de metal! OMG! OoO  
**

 **Jejee como ahora nuestros heroes?, tras que son superados en numeros, tienen a Stormfly muy malherida!...Esto se va a poner feo...  
**

 **Heather y los demas llegaran ayudar a hiccup y el resto?...Descubranlo!.**

 **Muchas gracias todos por sus comentarios y apoyo ñwñ lamento mucho por no responder sus comentario...**

 **Aunque ahora respondere algunos:**

 **Gabriely** = _lamente mucho no darte lo que me pedias pero cada escenas pensaban no encontraba un momento para astrid y el arquero o hiccup y la comandante jeje lo lamento mucho...asique de corazon te pido perdon..ademas e intentado hacer lo pero no me quedaba bien o directamente se venia mas a la cabeza ponerlos como normalmente van para terminar con su drama jajja...pero espero que los suceso del capitulo anterior te allan gustado ñwñ...bueno nos veremos luego y nos dejes de leer que me ayudas mucho, cuidate mucho...byebye._

 **EVir** _gracias por_ _tus palabras me ayudan mucho para continuar, te agradezco que sigas mi historia sigue asi que me haces muy feliz ñwñ...me alegro que los suceso de capitulo anterior te allan gustado...jejeje muchas gracias por tus palabras y apoyo nos veremos luego cuidate mcuho byebye._

 **Lucykagme=** _que bueno volver a verte me gustaron mucho tus comentarios y me alegra que te alla gustado la pequeña trioliga de la "cueva del amor"...que se le puede hacer tanto toothe como hiccup son unos atrevidos XD ñ/ñ jajaja...ma alegra mucho que comentes y coloques tus opiniones o tu critica sabes que me ayuda a perfeccionar como puedo mi historia...que te thor te cuide y nos veremos el siguen capitulo..._

 **Aviso que el proximo caputlo abra una pequeña sorpresa..estarse muy atentos ñwñ...bueno muchas gracias todos y a todas lo que me siguen y nos veremo el proximo capitulo cuidesen mucho _byebye!_ ñwñ/  
**


	56. Cazadores vs Vikingos

**Hola hola! vikingas y vikingos...lamento mucho la demora pero esque este episodio fue bastante largo y lo pense lo mejor posible para que quede bien...asique espero que les guste ñwñ...  
**

 **Sin mucho mas para decir que los disfruten y Comencemos!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **CUENTAS POR SALDAR.**

Los Berkianos y Toothless miraban seriamente a sus recientes enemigos, con sus armas y puños listos para la batalla, las fuerzas de Drago también habían sacado sus armas, al mismo tiempo el líder de los cazadores había mostrado su nueva arma, su brazo metálico.

Los que lo conocian sabian que aunque sea un humano común ese brazo mas sus habilidades como luchador era una mala combinación, también agregando que uno de los suyos no estaba en condiciones para luchar, el joven jefe observa de reojo tanto a su prometida como a su dragon herido en el suelo para luego volver a ver el numero de enemigos que tenían.

-No podemos simplemente luchar y dejar a Stormfly desprotegida-comenta el joven jefe suficientemente alto para que solo lo escuche su chica y dos compañeros mientras observa como el enemigo los comienza a rodear, los demás berkeanos se acercan entre si para tener mejor control de la situación.

Astrid sin mirarlo y levándose mientras sostiene su hacha con fuerza, chasquea la lengua con molestia y frustración, su prometido tenia razón, no podía dejar a su amiga desprotegida e ir al ataque, debian pensar en algo, el joven alpha gruñe tanto de amenaza como de impotencia al no saber que hacer, su hermano estaba muy en lo cierto.

-Descuida yo...Toothless y yo los cuidaremos desde delante mientras ustedes la protegen-dice el arquero sin mirarlo para luego ver de reojo al furia a su lado, este también lo mira con sorpresa por sus palabras, para que luego ambos asistan seriamente, tanto dragon como arquero se colocan en guardia.

-Estas seguro de eso?-le pregunta la joven jinete algo sorprendida por su idea, sin recibir respuesta el castaño solo asiste con la cabeza, el joven jefe entendió su plan para luego ver a su hermano dragon.

-Ten mucho cuidado Toothless-le dice levemente preocupado ya que al no estar con su amigo este no podra volar, se estaba arriesgando demasiado en esta situación.

-( _No te preocupes...con tal de protegerla hare lo que sea_ )-comenta sin mirarlo y mostrando sus feroces colmillos a los enemigos, el arquero lo mira de reojo con una ligera sorpresa para luego tener una sonrisa de lado, su amigo estaba lleno de sorpresa.

Una vez todo listo el joven jefe y la joven jinete se colocan a cada lado de la dragona con sus armas listas, el arquero y el joven alpha dan unos pasos hacia delante listo para saltarles enzima. Por otro lados los demás Berkianos se preparaban para cualquier ataque sorpresa, Stoick cubría a su esposa mientras miraba al enemigo con enfado, los gemelos Fishlegs estaban algo asustados pero no por eso no iban a luchar, Ruffnut y Snotlout miraban hacia ambos lados seriamente y por ultimo la comandante siendo la que estaba mas delante de todos, solo esperaba el momento.

-Ataquen!-grita Drago con fuerza apuntando su mano a los vikingos, con gritos de guerra los cazadores atacan la orden de su jefe y con sus armas en alto van hacia los vikingos, estos solo esperaban el momento para defenderse y contraatacar.

 **En otra zona.**

 **En los cielos.**

El grupo de dragones volava casi sin muchos contra tiempos, los vikingos que estaba sobre los lomos de algunos ya se estaban comenzado a molestar, principalmente dos personas, primero estaban muy cansados ya que pasaron literalmente toda la noche buscando y no hallaron nada, segunda y ultima el hambre los estaba matado y ver que ese dragon verdoso no hacia nada mas que rugir para despertarlos, estar por horas buscando y no encontrar nada...era tan frustrante.

En eso un extraña mezclas de olores se hundieron en las fosas nasales del Cuernatronante, el olor del jinete de pesadilla rojo estaba entre ellos, al igual que el de los demás pero había otros olores que no sabia de quienes eran.

-( _Al parecer deben tener compañía...si no nos damos prisa...no se que pueda pasar_ )-les comenta seriamente volteando a ver a los cuatro hermanos, dejando solo a dos sorprendidos y preocupados.

-( _Hacia donde?_ )-pregunta la nadder dorada muy seria al igual que el pesadilla negro, si su hermano estaba en peligro lo ayudarían.

-( _A unos metros mas adelante...hacia sur...aunque ese humano tiene una mezclar de olor raro_ )-responde señalando con su cabeza la dirección que debían tomar y de manera seria, para luego cambiarla por una de extrañes.

-( _A que te refieres?...solo puede haber dos olores en los humanos sudor y limpieza_ )-comenta Colmillo un poco extrañado con sus palabras.

-( _Si lo se pero entre ellos ahí olores diferentes...tal vez de alguien mas_ )-le explica brevemente lo que huele, todo era muy confuso-( _pero lo que lo huele es un extraño y raro olor a putrefacción o a podrido_ )-agrega estaba vez con cara de asco.

Los dragones de los jinetes y la dragona plateada, que se mantenía callada y tranquila, quedaron muy confundido con la explicación que el Cuernatronante les había dicho, que sus jinetes tenían un olor a podrido?, saben que alguno de ellos se tardan un poco en tomar un baño pero no tan al extremo, en cambio los cuatro hermanos se quedaron pensado un momento en sus palabras, ya que estas se les hacian extrañadamente familiares, hasta que en la mente de la gronckle algo hizo clic.

-( _Estuvieron en la cueva de los Frosk's!_ )-comenta con sorpresa y recodando la vez que Hiccup y ella estuvieron en una de las cuevas, mas sabiendo que Hiccup se paso casi una semana quitandose ese apestoso olor, de solo recordar el olor horrible que esas estupidas criaturas largaban se le revolvía el estomago, prefería pelea contra anguilas que volver a verlos.

-( _Es cierto!...solo esa asquerosa criaturas puede tener ese mal olor!_ )-con cuerda con su hermana el pesadilla mirándola para luego ver al dragon verde-( _hacia sur dijiste?_ )-le pregunta cambiado su cara a una seria, el dragon solo asiste sin entender mucho de que estaban hablando.

-( _Aceleren!_ )-grita y ruge la nadder empezando a aumenta la velocidad del vuelo, sus tres hermanos atacan la orden empezando a aletear mas rápido, ya no podían perder mas el tiempo.

-Hay!...estos dragones ya me están cansado con tanto rugido sin sentido!-comenta con fastidio el pelinegro al escuchar otro rugido, si esto seguía así o los golpearía o los mataría uno por uno para que aprendan a callarse, por otro lado colmillo lo mira gruñendo molesto por sus palabras.

-Espera!...creo que esta ves si encontraron algo...los dragones del arquero aumentaron el paso-comenta seriamente la pelinegra al ver como los cuatro dragones del arquero se iba, dejándolos a todos atrás-vamos nena!-le ordena su dragon para que aumenta el paso, Camicazi que esta medio dormida, se termino despertado...otra vez, para sujetarse de la cintura de la chica para no caerse.

Sin mas que decir todos los demas empezaron aumentar el paso, esta vez si haban encontrado a sus amigos y por eso debian ir mas rapido, Sky y sus hermanos debían volar lo más rápido posible antes de que algo malo le llegue pasar a su hermano, solo esperaban llegar a tiempo.

 **De vuelva con los Berkianos**.

La batalla dio inicio con los cazadores siendo los primero en atacar, el Arquero se adelante bloqueado con su espada a uno de que los atacantes, Toothless en cambio lanza un par de disparos derribando a cuatro, el joven jefe y la jinete se queda en la retaguardia defendiendo a la nadder desmayada, aunque su esperar no duro mucho dos hombros los atacan al mismo tiempo.

Snotlout y Ruffnut entre los dos interceptan a un par cazadores con un par rocas que encontraron, al ver que los dejaron algo atontados por los golpes, ya que esos dos no tenian cascos, solo los cubria a una cabeza de lobo, rapidamente el par de jinetes van contra ellos para intentar quitarles sus armas, los cuatro comienzan a forcejear pero rápidamente la rubia de dos coletas piensa rápido y patea la entrepierna del hombro, tanto el pelinegro como su enemigo ponen cara de dolor mientras sueltan un quejido de dolor.

El pobre cazador suelta el arma para agarrarse sus partes nobles mientra termina en el suelo arrodilladose, la joven sostiene la espada con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Mmm...linda espada...muchas gracias-le agrade aun sonriendo para después golpearlo con la base del arma en toda la frente, al ver esta acción Snotlout piensa lo mismo y le lanza una patada en los bajo al cazador para terminar siendo el...el lastimado.

-Aaahhh!... pero que demo...?!-pregunta soltando el arma para agarrarse su pierna herida y mirar al cazador entre molesto y sorprendido, acaso este hombre tiene...?

-Jaja!...te lo mereces idota...no dejare que me vuelva a golpear ahi-le dice con burla mientras se golpea la cintura y en eso se escucha algo metálico debajo de su pantalon-tu plan no funciono-agrega riéndose en la cara del jinete.

-Tal vez eso no-responde concordando con el mientras se termina de masajea la pierna-pero esto si!-le grita con enfado para luego lanzarle un puñetazo en toda la cara, el pobre cazador dio media vuelta sobre si mismo por el golpe, quedando entre adolorido y atontado para despues terminar tendido en el suelo aboca abajo.

-Jaja se lo merece- comenta la rubia de dos coletas con burla viendo tanto al cazador caído como a su amigo-bien hecho-lo felicita con una sonrisa, el joven le sonríe con orgullo aunque internamente aun le duela al pierna, en se acerca al hombro para tomar su arma.

-Por eso el enemigo no debe subestimar al gran y poderoso Snotlout-comenta con orgullo y alabándose así mismo, caso que hizo rodar los ojos a la chica, mientras el joven agarra la espada del cazador, ella nota algo.

-Snotlout cuidado!-le grita con seriedad y corriendo hacia su dirección, el pelinegro la mira extrañada para luego girar la cabeza rápidamente y ver que detrás suyo había un cazador con su arma en alto y listo para matarlo.

Creyó ese era su final no puedo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos pero en eso escuchar el chocar de algo metálico, abre los ojos extrañado y puede ver con sorpresa como su princesa lo había defendido bloqueando el ataque del enemigo, Ruffnut había llegado a tiempo para bloquear el ataque del cazador, pero al estar arrodillada de una pierna y con la espalda algo encorvada no era nada bueno seguir manteniéndolo, mas enzima que su mano izquierda estaba apoyada contra el filo de la hoja y en cualquier momento se cortaría la mano.

Al ver el esfuerzo que su chica esta poniendo por defenderlo, el joven actúa rápido golpeado con su puño izquierdo el rostro del cazador haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio, al ver esta oportunidad Ruffnut se endereza para patear el pecho del hombre, al final el pobre cazador queda tendido en suelo.

-Gracias-le agradece el joven jinete algo agitado, no solo por la pequeña adrenalina sino también por a casi arriesgar la vida de ella.

-No te distraigas estamos en una batalla ahora-le responde de manera seria mientras toma su arma con ambas manos, no estaba molesta con el, solo que se había olvidado por unos segundo en que situación se encontraba, el joven no responde solo asisten con seriedad y vuelve a tomar el arma del enemigo, ambos chocan sus espalda al ver que los estaban rodeando.

 **Con la comandante.**

La mujer observa como tres cazadores venían corriendo hacia ella con sus armas en mano, los dos de los costados llevaban sus espadas apuntando hacia abajo pero el del medio llevaba su arma en alto y este solo tenia un hacha, no importara cuanto sean no pensaba morir aquí, con fuerza agarra su arma y los esperaba a los tres.

-Astrid!...agáchate!-se escucha un grito detrás de ella y sin mirar ella obedece, una roca algo grande pasa por enzima de ella para golpea directamente en el rostro del cazador con el hacha, los otros dos quedaron un poco confundido frenaban el paso y miraba a su amigo tirado en el suelo.

Pero al volver a ver hacia delante, ambos solo pudieron decir "mierda" en voz baja, la comandante luego de agacharse corre hacia los cazadores lo más rápido posible y junto cuando llego al hombre de la derecha lo golpea con su hacha debajo de su mandíbula, haciendo que una especie de corte, pero el cazador de la izquierda cuando se dio la vuelta, observo como el gran jefe corría hacia el para lanzar un fuerte golpe que lo tumbo de una en el suelo, la rubia se endereza.

-Gracias jefe-le agradece con una pequeña sonrisa, el gran hombre solo asiste en muestra de aceptación, en eso Valka llagan un roca en mano-y a usted señora Valka-también le agradece intuyendo que fue ella la que lanzo la roca.

-Ay por favor llame Valka...no es necesario tanta formalidad-le responde con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras suelta la roca, no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamen "señora" la hacia sentir una anciana, pero su charla es frenanda al ver una espada entre medio de ambas, las mujeres voltean a ver al jefe.

-Dejemos los agradecimientos para después...tenemos una lucha que ganar o mejor dicho...sobrevivir-comenta seriamente el jefe sosteniendo el arma entre ambas mujeres-tómala...la necesitaras-le dice a su mujer sin cambiar su expresión, ambas asisten dándole la razón mientras la castaña tomaba el arma, en eso el jefe se da la vuelta-vallan a ayudar a los Fishlegs-agrega finalmente mientras comienza a camiar.

-Que va hacer usted jefe?-pregunta la rubia un poco sorprendida por sus palabras y preocupada por esos dos, Stoick sigue caminando hasta llegar hasta el cazador que su esposa derribo con la roca.

-Tengo un asunto pendiendo con alguien-responde con enfado mientras pisa el hacha tirada y parte a la mitad el mango para después colocárselo en hueco de su mano izquierda, lo ajusta bien y comienza a caminar hacia su objetivo.

Ambas mujeres entendieron a quien se estaba refiriendo, las dos se mirando con una mirada seria y asiste, ambas salen corriendo para ir ayudar al par de Fishlegs, que seria los blancos mas vulnerables.

 **Con los Fishlegs.**

El robusto jinete y su gemelo no sabían que hacer, ambos esta casi rodeados por cuatro cazadores y solo Fishlegs vikingo tenia el arma, el chico miraba al par que tenia en frente con miedo, hacia años que no peleaba o entrenaba y además por el desgaste físico que tenia no sabia cuanto dudaría, se encontraba muy oxidado con el asunto, por otro lado el joven jinete también miraba a su rivales con miedo pero estaba ligeramente mas tranquilo.

Sin esperar mas los cuatro hombros se lanzan contra los dos chicos, atacando con fuerza y lanzado gritos de batalla, alzando sus armas para acabar con estos dos para así después ir por los peces grandes, pero repentinamente un de los cazadores es empujado con fueza hacia el lado de su compañero, ambos terminaron en sentados en el suelo.

-Fijante lo que haces!-le dice el cazador vestido de piel de osos muy molesto con sus compañero por caerle enzima mientras lo empujaba para se que se levante.

-No fue mi culpa alguien me empujo-le responde su compañero igual de molesto, no era su culpa, era obvio que alguien lo empujo y por eso perdió el equilibrio.

-Hey muchachos!-le dice una voz a un costado, ambos hombres voltean a ver quien les hablo y pueden ver a un sexy rubia delante de ellos con su arma en el hombro, esta los estaba sonriendo-no pierdan de vista al enemigo-les dice para luego correr hacia su direccion y atacar al primero con una patada en todo el rostro quedando parada arriba de este, luego ataca al segundo golpeándolo con la cara de su hacha en la cabeza.

Una vez ambos quedaron inconciente la rubia se coloca su arma en el hombro mientras bajaba y teniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo, aunque una vez que los humos se le bajo su rostro comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

-(Que feo y extraño se siente tener a mis amigas sueltas)-piensa muy avergonzadas a sentir sus pecho moverse de un lado otro cada vez que correr, le era muy extraño y vergonzoso no tener sus vendas en esa zona.

 **Del otro lado al mismo tiempo.**

Valka había llegando justo a tiempo para barrerse por el suelo y meterle la traba al primero que vio, logrando que el cazador caiga de cara al suelo pero este con enfado se levanta rápidamente, al igual que la mujer, ambos terminan chocan sus armas pero para mala suerte de la castaña, el enemigo tenia un garrote con picos.

El cazador desase el bloqueo para lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, la pobre mujer con falta de entrenamiento y estando muy oxidada, solo se le ocurre esquivarlo. Mientra tanto Fishlegs flaco al ver que su segundo atacante no fue detenido retrocede chocándose con su gemelo, el joven jinete gira la cabeza para ver que pasaba y cuando ve al cazador con su mazo en alto suelta un gran grito agudo mientras salta hacia un lado intentando escapar y esquivar, su gemelo hace lo mismo pero hacia lado contrario mientras corre en cuatro patas.

El cazador al ser esquivado su arma quedo incrustada en el suelo pero tambien quedo sorprendido y levemente confundido por el grito de uno y la forma de huir del otro, luego levanta su arma molesto para ir en contra del Fishlegs flaco.

-Por que yo?!-le pregunta con miedo al ver como venia haca el.

-Porque eres el mas cercano!-le responde le cazador con enfado mientras alza su mazo e intenta golpéalo, pero el chico sale corriendo muy asustado, por otro lado la comandante una vez que escucho el grito de los chico dejo atrás la vergüenza y se disponía ir ayudarlos.

Pero antes de dar un solo paso una hachazo iba directo hacia ella pero esta lo esquiva retrocediendo justo a tiempo, tambien había otro detrás de ella pero este tenia una lanza de doble punta, chasquea los diente al ver que no podía ayudar a sus amigos. Mientras tanto Valka la tenía algo difícil con su enemigo, este todavia la seguía atacando sin importancia mientras que ella esquivaba algunos ataques pero otros bloqueaba, aunque por poco tiempo.

De pronto el cazador se da cuenta que la pierna izquierda de la mujer estabas un poco mas delatada, rápidamente le patea el pie haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, al estar en el suelo Valka observa como su enemigo levanta su arma en alto para atacarla, ella reacciona rápido rodando hacia un costado junto a tiempo, el garrote del cazador se incrustado en el suelo, la castaña se levanta rápido para corre hacia el hombre y darle un fuerte golpe en todo el rostro.

-Eso te pasa por querer golpear a una dama-le dice mirándolo seriamente para luego comenzar a agitar su mano-au! Tenia la cara dura-agrega quejandose de dolor la pobre mujer mientras agita su mano derecha, aunque su momento de dolor tuvo que esperar al volver ser atacada de nuevo.

Por otro lado el robusto jinete corría entre los árboles de los alrededores ya que estaba siendo perseguido por otro cazador, aunque en realidad ambos estaban dando vueltas alrededor de un mismo árbol y con el jinete gritando de pánico, el pobre cazador se estaba comenzado a marear, entonces al escuchar el quejido del enemigo el joven jinete se detiene de golpe para después teclearlo con fuerza, el pobre cazador termina en suelo goleadose su cabeza contra una roca escondida.

-Jaja!...sabia que tan vez jugando a dar vuelta con Albóndiga serviría de algo algun dia!-comenta con gracia y muy feliz de que su plan improvisado allá funcionado, en eso agarra al espada del cazador, era momento de ayudar a sus amigos, aunque al dar un paso la cabeza empezó a darle vuelta-OK...creo que no...no fue...del todo efectiva-agrega muy mareado mientras caminar zigzagueando y teniendo ganas de vomitar.

 **Con Hiccup y Astrid**.

La joven jinete ya había vencido a dos cazadores y se estaba encargando del tercero, entre ella y su enemigo se lanzaban hachazo y mazazos a diestra y siniestra, no pensaba morir en este lugar y menos que le tocaran una sola escama a su amiga, en eso el enemigo levanta su arma para lanzar un ataque a su costado cosa que dio en el blanco, la pobre quedo tirada a unos metros de distancia.

-Ja!...pensabas continuar peleando con esa heridas linda?!...no me hagas reír-le dice en gran hombre apuntándola con su arma mientras se acercaba y se burlaba de ella, la joven jinete se levanta como puede mientras su cuerpo le tiembla-debo reconocer que tiene valor mujer...pero hasta aquí llegas-agrega estando algo complacido con el espíritu de lucha de esta mujer pero era momento de terminar esa racha.

Astrid se termina levantado mientras su cabellos le tapan los ojos, el golpe la habían desecho sus trenzas, lentamente levanta mirada para que su cabello le cubra el ojo izquierdo y le lance una pequeña sonrisa seria.

-Esa es toda la fuerza que tienes?-le pregunta con una sonrisa sarcástica y algo burlona, ese comentario si que molesto mucho al cazador.

-Estas muerta desgraciada!-le dice muy enfadado para terminar corriendo hacia ella con su mazo en alto, la joven solo se prepara para el momento, calcula la distancia que no era mucha y corre hacia el con su hacha en mano.

Antes de colisionar el hombre lanza el golpe con todas sus fuerzas, no tenia pensado dejarla viva o herida, pero de repente a mitad de camino de su golpe ella desaparece de su vista, eso lo dejo sorprendido, pero la joven jinete no desapareció sino que se estaba arrastrando por el suelo para pasar entre las piernas del cazador, en su pequeña lucha descubrió que aunque este hombre la supere en atura y peso no era demasiado rápido, su plan aunque arriesgado, era dejarse golpear para tener una cierta distancia, por suerte para ella le funciono, ahora que tenia una distancia mas o menos decente era su turno de atacar, asíque provocarlo no era parte del plan solo lo hizo por instinto.

Ahora arrastrándose por el suelo golpea con mucha fuerza la entrepierna del hombre, haciendo que este de un par de pasos mas para después soltar su arma y terminar arrodillado en suelo.

-Eres una hija de...-le dice muy enfadado y adolorido por el golpe pero sus palabras quedan en el aire al igual que tanto sus ojos y su boca quedaron abiertas.

-Tu no deberías subestímame por mis heridas...idiota-le dice la rubia de manera seria y casi sombría parada detrás de el, el gran cazador cae al suelo con el hacha de la joven clavada detrás de su espalda, la joven miraba el cadáver respirando agitadamente para luego caer arrodillada mientras se agarraba su costilla izquierda-(espero que Hiccup no me allá visto hacer esto)-piensa con dolor mientras se agarraba la zona lastimada, no quería preocupar su prometido por lo que acaba de hacer, no era bueno que el sepa que se dejo golpear.

Aguantándose el dolor se intenta recuperar, agarra su hacha del cuerpo de cazador para después agitarla y sacarlo lo mejor posible la sangre, debía volver con el y su amiga, asíque a paso moderado se da la vuelta y regresa. Por otro lado el joven jefe se estaba encargando recientemente del tercer enemigo, ya que recién había noqueado al segundo, su lucha no la estaba llevando nada bien, a diferencia de los dos anteriores este lo estaba atacando algo demente.

-Vamos flacucho!...eso es todo lo que puedes dar?! Jajá jajá-le pregunta de manera demente al igual que su risa, donde salio este tipo?, era peor que Dagur, el cazador con cabeza de jabalí lo seguía tacado de todas las direcciones...arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, hasta estocas de frente, el pobre jinete apenas podía seguirle le ritmo.

El castaño intentaba idea un plan o estrategia para poder deshacerse de este demente que lo atacaba de todas las direcciones, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un fuerte golpe o en este caso un fuerte rodillazo en su cintura, eso le saco el aire, haciendo que retroceda un poco y quede arrodillado en el suelo adolorido.

-Ooooh te dolió?...jaja!...debes aprestar mas atención idiota!-le pregunta al principio fingiendo lastima por el para luego burlarse y reírse de manera demente, mientras que el pobre joven jefe tosía y se quejaba de dolor, es golpe le quito el aire pero mientras intentaba recuperarse ve los pies de su enemigo-es tu fin...despide-le dice el cazador de manera lenta mientras levanta su armar bien alto y teniendo una sonrisa demencial.

Ignorando el dolor el joven jefe suelta su arma para apoyar ambas manos en el suelo e impulsarse hacia ariba con fuerza, el resultado?...su cabeza chocando contra el mentó del cazador, el hombre demente retrocede muy adolorido mientras que el castaño vuelve agarrar su arma y justo cuando el cazador mas o menos se recupera del golpe, el jinete llega atravesando su arma en el estomago, la sangre comienza a salir por la boca de cazador mientras que Hiccup respiraba de manera agitada por la adrenalina que tuvo, acaba de quitar la vida a alguin, de manera lenta retira la espada su cuerpo, cazando caer de rodillas mientras ambos se miran a caras.

-Debes apretar mas atención...idiota-le devuelve la frena de manera seria y lenta para luego patearlo en el pecho, el cuerpo del cazador caer muerto mientras que el joven retrocede por dos motivos, uno que al pararse con su pierna de metal perdió levemente el equilibrio y la otra por el dolor en su costado, terminan soltando un par de quejidos.

-Maldición...esto dolora mucho después-comenta soltando leves quejidos-je...dolor...adorable-comenta levemente bajo y sarcástico, como si realmente le gustada el dolor, pero tambien quedo algo pensativo por lo que acaba de hacer pero su momento fue interrumpido al escuchar el grito de otro cazador, suerte que pudo bloquearlo a tiempo.

Mientras tanto la joven jinete regresaba de su pequeña desviación y en eso nota que su amiga aun estaba con bien, aunque aun inconciente pero su atención es desviada al escuchar el sonido de metales chocar, levanta la vista para ver donde proviene y puede observar que a poco metros de su amiga, su prometido estaba peleando contra otro cazador.

No sabia porque pero verlo moverse de un lado, esforzándose para bloquearlo los ataques o atacar, ver el sudor correrle por su rostro varonil, la mirada seria que tenia por cada golpe o bloquero, era algo tan maravilloso y sexy ante su mirada, no entendía porque pero sintió un ardor tanto en su rostro como en todo su cuerpo.

-(Pero que demonios me pasa?!)-se retaba mentalmente mientras se golpea el rostro para salir del ensueño-no es momento de tener esos estupidos pensamientos!-se auto criminaba en voz baja, pero su momento de auto castigo se vio interrumpido al ver como dos cazadores se dirigían hacia su amiga y uno mas intentaba atacar a su chico por detrás-no!...Hiccup detrás de ti!-le grita comenzando a corriendo hacia su amiga.

Cuando escucho el grito de su _lady_ se encontraba bloqueando y forcejando el ataque de enemigo, como mucho esfuerzo intento mirar de reojo detrás suyo y ver que ella tenia razón, lentamente el otro cazador se le estaba acercando y eso no es todo, Stormfly iba ser atacada por otro dos.

 **Con Toothless y el Arquero**.

Entre todo los anteriores mencionados, ello dos tenia a situación mucho peor, ambos estaba completamente rodeado de la menos 10 cazadores, todo armados, el arquero se econtraba junto al furia nocturna con su espada en el alto y mirando a los cinco cazadores de su lado, mira a uno por uno y una pequeña duda se le atraviesa por la cabeza.

-Digo no?...porque somos lo que mas enemigos tenemos?-pregunta al aire y de manera burlona pero estando algo serio, el furia nocturna solo gruñe con enfado a los otros cinco de su lado.

-Porque mucho de nosotros tenemos cuentas pendientes contigo arquero-responde uno de ellos de manera seria mientras lo apunta con su arma-muchos de nosotros fuimos atacados por tus ejercitos de dragones, perdimos todo lo que conociamos, tanto nuestros hogares como nuestras familiares-le responde con odio, aunque el castaño ni se inmuta solo inclino de hombros haciendo enfadar mas a los cazadores.

-Bueno...sino usaran a los dragones como accesorios no lo hubiera atacado-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, ese gesto al igual que sus palabras los enfado aun mas-asíque no me culpes a mi...cúlpate a ti y tu malditos amigos por eso!-le termina de dice muy molesto, quien se creía este sujeto para decir lo que esta bien o mal?.

-Te mataremos a ti primero y luego a ese dragon...ese furia nocturna será una gran trofeo para nosotros, siendo el ultimo de su especie...vale mucho dinero-comenta otro cazador que esta detrás del castaño mientras apuntaba al joven alpha y sonreía con gusto.

-( _Pregunta rápida...los dejo inconciente o los puedo matar?_ )-le pregunta el joven furia gruñéndoles a los cinco que tenia en frente.

-Le preguntas al menos indicado querido amigo...por mi has lo que quieras...no soy tu jinete-le responde sin mirarlo y sin darle mucha importancia si los mataba o no, para terminar con una sonrisa ladea, la verdad ni debía preguntarle.

Toothless solo muestra sus colmillos como en una sonrisa malvada mientras sus ojos en vuelven casi aguja, era cierto...estaba con la otra versión de su hermano, la que no importaba mucho la vida humana y sabiendo que su hermano no estaba presente podria revivir viejas costumbres, solo por hoy y eso le gustaba.

Sin más palabras que decir los cazadores corren hacia el par para terminar con la vida del hombre que les arruino las suyas y de paso llevarse el cadáver de ese furia nocturna, este seria el día de todos ellos.

 **Con Stoick.**

Drago miraba las peleas de los Berkeandos y aunque ellos no les ganen en numero se defendían muy bien, pero el ver que algunas de sus fuerzas estaban siendo vencidos por ellos lo molestaba mucho, aprieta tanto los dientes como su lanza.

-Acaben con ellos!-le grita a sus fuerza muy enfadado, no era posible que un pequeño puñado de vikingos idiotas y un estupido dragon los este venciendo.

-Drago!-escucha como gritan su nombre con fuerza, gira su cabeza hacia la derecha y al voltear es recibido con un fuerte golpe que lo termino tirando al suelo, con sorpresa levanta la cabeza rápidamente para ver quien o que lo golpeo-tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente-le dice el gran jefe mirándolo seriamente, el cazador se levanta algo adolorido.

-Ja!...me parece bien...quieres vengarte la muerte de tus compañeros?-le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa malvada mientras se daba la vuelta.

-No solo eso...también por herir y encerrara mi esposa-le responde sin cambiar su expresión mientras se coloca en guarda y levanta su hacha/mano.

-Ella se lo merece por anteponerse contra mi objetivo-le dice seriamente provocando la ira del vikingo, en es el lider cazador nota el mano/hacha-veo que te hace falta modernizarte mas-le dice de manera burlona mientras muestra su gran brazo metálico y lo mueve.

-No necesito la estupida magia de ese monstruo y ni la tecnología para derrotarte-le responde ignorando completamente sus palabras, el siempre será un vikingo hecho y derecho, no necesita cierto artilugios para acabar con sus enemigos, solo una buena arma y agallas.

-Muy bien como gustes...una vez que termine contigo...seguirá ella-le responde de manera seria pero con una sonrisa ladeada, en eso se quita la capa negra, el comentario que hizo enfado mucho al jefe, si creía que iba a ir por ella estaba muy equivocado.

Ambos hombres y líderes se mirando con seriedad, analizándose, Stoick lentamente se mueve hacia derecha sin despegar su vista de su rival, Drago hace lo mismo hacia a dirección contraria y dándole un par de giros a su lanza, después dar un par de pasos mas, ambos se lanzan contra el otro soltando un grito de guerra.

 **Con Ruffnut y Snotlout.**

El par de jinetes se protegian la espalda del otro mientras peleaban contra los cazadores, ya habían dejado a un par inconcientes, ambos intercambiaban lugares para pelear contra que el que su compañero antes peleo, era una rara pero efectiva estrategia que intuyeron en el momento, los pobre cazadores por cada error que tenia sus enemigos cambian de objetivo, la mujer no era muy fuerte pero era habilidosa con la espada y el vikingo que la acompañaba no era muy hábil pero lo reemplazaba con fuerza bruta.

Así que era difícil luchar contra los dos, porque pelea uno contra uno te llegas a acostumbra a su ritmo pero al tener estos cambios lo mareaba un poco, pero por desgracia para el par de jinetes este estilo de batalla no lo tenia muy acostumbrado y se estaban empanzado a cansar...y a marear, en eso los chicos vuelven chocan espalda contra espalda mientras bloquean a los cazadores.

-No podré seguir peleando de esta forma-le dice el pelinegro con mucho esfuerzo mirando a su enemigo y apretando los dientes.

-Si lo se...pensó igual-le responde la rubia también aplicando fuerza para mantener a raya a su rival,por lo general este tipo de peleas las hacia con su hermano y era dos contra uno, por reflejo observa detrás del hombro izquierdo de su adversario-oh rayos!...Debemos irnos!-comenta con enfado para luego hacer que el arma de rival pase a un costado para luego darle un fuerte codazo en el rostro.

-A que te...?-le pregunta su compañero volteando a verla pero al ver sobre su hombro queda sorprendido y algo asustado, ya que por lo menos unos cinco cazadores mas venían en su dirección, ahora entiendia su punto-tiene mucha razón-agrega medio asustado para luego volver a ver a su atacante con una ligera sonrisa-lo siento amigo me tengo que ir-le dice entre serio y algo burlo, el cazador le iba decir que lo no lo dejaría irse, pero el joven jinete deja de forcejar para volver lanzar otro golpe contra la espada del cazador haciendo que esta caega a un lado, para después golpearlo con la cabeza en todo el rostro-¡Oops!...se me olvido que lleve casco-comenta con una sonrisa y fingido ser olvidadizo-eso te pasa por olvidarte llevar casco y por enfrentarte al gran y poderoso….!

-Vámonos!-le grita muy molesta la rubia tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa e interrumpiéndolo y ahorcándolo en el proceso, ambos comienzan a correr alejándose de la batalla, mira que momento de poner todo orgulloso.

-Nunca me dejan terminar mis diálogos-le dice el joven con la voz algo afónica por la horcada que la chica le dio y tosiendo un poco mientras corre.

-Elijes lo peores momento para hacer ese tipo de cosas!-le responde muy molesta por sus palabras, el joven no responde nada solo sigue corriendo mientra se masajea un poco el cuello.

-Por cierto...sabia que eras buena peleando pero esto paso mis expectativas jeje-le dice mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa y estando internamente impresionado por su desempeño en la batalla, la joven lo mira de reojo le brinda una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-Gracias...pero volvamos con los demás-le termina de hablar de manera seria mientras ambos siguen corriendo hacia donde estaban los gemelos Fishlegs, Valka y la Comandante, su amigo solo asiste de la misma forma.

 **Con el grupo de Valka**.

La situación de la castaña y sus compañeros no era todo malo pero tampoco era muy buena, Valka y la Comandante pudieron neutralizar a sus atacantes, siendo esta ultima ayudada por el robusto jinete, ya que ella solo mantenga a raya a los dos que la estaban atacando, por otro lado Fishlegs flaco si pudo vencer a su rival, pero recibió un par de corte en el brazo derecho y en el estomago, por suerte solo para el ese ultimo fue su camisa, ahora los cuatro estaban reunidos observando a su nuevos atacantes que los volvían a rodean y superar el numero por dos.

Aunque el numero seguía estando en contra de ellos, en su lucha contra sus anteriores ponentes, Valka recibió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda, tenia un corte en su brazo derecho y un fuerte dolor en costilla izquierda por una pata que su enemigo le había dado, antes de que el robusto jinete llegara para ayudar a la comandante, ella también había recibido un par de golpes y cortes, por el cazador que esta detras de ella con su lanza, de este recibió dos corte, uno en su mejilla izquierda y otro al costado izquierdo de su cintura, por debajo de su costilla.

Ese ultimo ataque por poco y la mataba, pero el de su mejilla no lo vio venir, ese cazador estaba aprovechado mucho su distancia, también recibio otros golpes por par del primer cazador, recibió un fuerte puñetazo cerca de su labio, cosa que a este se lo partió y un rodillazo en la boca del estomago. Su batalla contra esos dos se le hacia muy difícil ya que uno la ataca por atrás a la distancia y el otro a una distraía corta, por suerte su amigo robusto llego a tiempo para noquear al que tenia detrás y así ella poder acabar contra el que tenia adelante.

Pero después vencer a sus rivales más de estos volvieron, ahora estaban completamente rodeados y superados en números, sin espera mas los cazadores van en su encuentro contra los Berkeanos, la comandante y Valka sostiene sus armas con fuerza y seriedad, mientras que los gemelos Fishlegs también las suyas con fuerza pero algo con algo de miedo al ver como el enemigo vine hacia ellos.

Los primeros cuatro cazadores atacan con fuerza y ferocidad, tanto Valka como la Comandante y el robusto jinete bloquean a sus rivales, en cambio el Fishlegs flaco salta hacia astra esquivando el ataque justo a tiempo, con el único resultado que su camisa recibió otro corte en el estomago, rápidamente Astrid y Valka empiezan un contraataque sabiendo que el restos de los cazadores los esperaban, mientras el joven jinete forcejeaba contra su enemigo, por otro lado vikingo Ingerman retrocedió un par de pasos mientras se defendía como podía de los ataque del cazador.

El pobre ex prisionero le era muy difícil tener un combate casi cuerpo a cuerpo, la falta de entrenamiento se le hacia notar, la mujer castaña pasaba por lo mismo, no podrian vencer rápidamente a su enemigo y no pobra seguir continuando, por otro lado el joven jinete hacia todo lo que podía para que su enemigo no deshaga el forcejeo, pero en eso el cazador aplica mas presión al ataque hacia un costado haciendo que la brazo del jinete se tuerza y el filo de su propia espada llegue hasta su hombro izquierdo, el joven suelta un pequeño quejido de dolor y miedo pero no pensaba quedar sin hacer nada, sin pensarlo dos veces le pisa el piel al cazador, este suelta un gemido de dolor mientras afloja la presión, en eso Fishlegs aprovecha para darle un fuerte golpe y que lo hace retroceder para luego envestirlo y caerle enzima.

Las dos mujeres y los dos cazadores observan con sorpresa los movimientos del joven y luego se miran entre ellas, cambian sus caras de soprensa a una de seriedad para luego asistir, aprovecharían esta distracción, la castaña golpea con fuerza la boca del estomago de su enemigo con un rodillazo, al ver que este suelta el aire y un quejido de dolor le lanza otro golpe, esta vez le dio un puñetazo debajo del mentón, el pobre hombre cae de espalda mientras Valka agita sus mano con dolor.

-O yo esto muy fuera de estado o estos sujetos están hecho de piedra-se queja entre molesta y adolorida, una de las dos opciones de ser, ya que ella tan débil no era.

A su vez, Astrid mientras forcejaba contra su enemigo inclina su cabeza con fuerza hacia atrás, cuando el hombre volteo a verla ya era demasiado tarde, la rubia había chocando su frente contra la de el sin poder evitarlo, por el dolor el cazador suelta su arma y se agarra la frente, suelta un par de grito de dolor mientras que la vikinga gira sobre si misma para golpearlo con mucha fuerza con talón derecho, el pobre cae inconciente e herido al piso mientras que rubia se paraba recto, aunque después se agarra la frente.

-Ay!...es la segunda vez que doy un cabezazo en el día-comenta muy adolorida, su cabeza no era de hierro y como ya le había dado un cabezazo a los Frosk's su cabeza no pudo soportarlo, aunque este le dolio mas que el primero.

Mientras las mujeres se quejaban por sus golpes, el joven jinete se levanta después de su tecleada, mira para ambos lado para verlas y teniendo mirada de preocupación, tanto Astrid como Valka le dan una pequeña sonrisa para que se calmara y no se preocupe, pero su memento de paz es interrumpido la escuchar unos grito de ayuda detrás de ellos, los tres voltean a ver que es lo que pasaba.

El pobre Fishlegs flaco no la tenia tan bien como ellos tres, el pobre vikingo hacia todo lo que podía por mantener casi a raya a su atacante, el cazador con piel de lobo gris atacaba diestra y siniestra, pensaba llevarse a uno de estos idotas, junto en eso encontró su oportunidad, su rival había perdido la defensa asíque con un rápido movimiento de abajo hacia arriba de su garrote con picos, golpeo el arma de vikingo haciendo que esta la soltara. Al verse desarmado y por el movimiento, Fishlegs termino sentado en el suelo, para después levanta la mirada y ver con miedo a su enemigo, este tenia su arma en alto listo para acabar con su vida.

-Muere!-le grita con fuerza y listo para bajar su arma, el pobre chico solo se cubre la cabeza con las manos mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Estaba temblando y soltando algunas lagrimas de mucho miedo, no podía ser posible que después de estar por tanto tiempo encerrado este sea su final?, pero algo extraño paso el golpe nunca llego, eso lo sorprendió y extraño, lentamente abre los ojos mientras se descubre la cabeza, observa donde estaba su enemigo pero ahí no había nadie, luego observa su izquierda y el cazador estaba tirado en el suelo con un hacha clavada en la espalda, rápidamente voltea a ver a sus compañeros sin salir del asombro.

Tanto Valka como el joven jinete miraban con sorprenda a la rubia que se encontraba con el brazo derecho extendido y respirando de manera agitada, el joven jinete conocía por mano propia las habilidades tanto de la Astrid de su mundo como la este, sabia que era una gran luchadora tanto con armas como a puño limpio, pero en sus años juntos a ella nunca la vio matar a una persona o a un dragón, cuando mucho los deja inconciente o malheridos, al igual que su otro yo, hasta donde tenia entendido ambas solo haban matado monstruos que el arquero había traído la otra vez.

A su vez Valka la miraba con sorpresa para luego cambiar a una seria, en cierto punto estaba bien lo que esa chica hizo, no podían darse el lujo de dudar porque sino alguien pagara el precio, si ella no hubiera actuado así de rápido, Fishlegs es quien estaría muerte en este momento, mientras tanto Astrid se endereza y suelta un profundo suspiro, ver a su antiguo compañero en riego de muerte, le hizo recodar la vez que el arquero los ataco por primera vez, el saber que no pudo hace nada para evitar su muerte la estuvo torturando por días, por eso arrogo sin dudar su arma.

-Estas bien?!-le grita ya mas recuperada y teniendo una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

-S-si…Si!...gra-gracias!-le responde aun temblando un poco no por lo que hizo su amiga sino porque casi este era su fin, intenta recuperar el aliento pero en eso nota algo-chicos detrás de ustedes!-les grita alterado mientras les apuntaba con el dedo, los mencionados voltean sus cabeza hacia atrás para ver que mas de esos cazadores vienen.

-Maldición!...es que acaso esto no tiene fin?-pregunta al aire con fastidio mientras se termina de dar la vuelta para ponerse en guarda.

-Esta segura de pelear así?-le pregunta la castaña con preocupación al verla que solo se defendería con los puños, el joven jinete esta igual de preocupado.

-No tengo tiempo de ir por mi hac...-le iba responde seriamente pero es interrumpida al esquiva el ataque de enemigo, la castaña y el jinete quisieron ir ayudarla pero son interceptados por el enemigo.

Astrid se agachaba o esquiva las estocas y movimientos del enemigos, por desgracias sus movimientos no era lo suficientemente rápidos y estos cortaba parte de su ropa, suelta un quejido de molestia entre los dientes, sino hacia algo estará perdida, al ver que su enemigo levanta su arma rápidamente se agacha para patear sus pies y hacer que pierda el equilibrio pero su rival fue mas astuto y en ultimo segundo salta esquivándola, eso la dejo sorprendida e indefensa ante un posible ataque cosa que el cazador no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

El cazador se le tira con todo el peso y tirando una estocada de su espada pero la rubia reacciona rápido y da una vuelta de carnero hacia atrás para luego impulsarse con su manos y poder levantarse, el cazador la miraba muy enfadado y con su arma clavada en el suelo, esta pelea no sera tan corta como esperaba, con algo de fuerza saca su arma para volver arrematar contra la vikinga, no tenia pensado dejarla respirar. Por otro lado Valka sentía que ya no podría seguir con esta pelea, el enemigo la superaba en fuerza y habilidad mientras que ella se había descuidado físicamente por mucho tiempo, estaba en sus límites.

Mientras el robusto jinete no tenia fácil pero tampoco difícil simplemente recupero su segundo aire, tenia un combate casi parejo contra su rival, aunque no se podía concentra del todo sabiendo que Astrid y Valka estaban en problemas, mas esta ultima que estaba a su lado, mientras tanto Fishlegs flaco quería ir ayudar pero no sabia a quien, hasta que vio que su compañera le estaba yendo un poco mejor que a la esposa del jefe, rápidamente toma el hacha del cuerpo de cazador y lo saca, se levanta para ir ayudar a la esposa de su jefe pero en eso siente un fuerte dolor en su pie izquierdo, no era cierto...sin darse cuanta se había torcido el tobillo.

Un cazador con cabeza de zorro atacaba ferozmente a la castaña al notar que sus bloqueos eran débiles, Valka apenas podía defenderse, con un fuerte golpe la vikinga suelta su espada mientras caí sentada al suelo, ya estaba muy cansada y adolorida.

-Debo reconocer que diste una buena pelea...pero se acabo-le dice el hombre de manera seria y reconociendo su talento para la lucha y mas teniendo unas cuantas heridas mientras la apuntaba con su espada, pero su suerte se habia acabo, con su mano izquierda agarra con fuerza el cuello la mujer mientras levanta su espada y con la punta de esta toca el cuello de ella-este es tu fin-le susurra seriamente y listo para acabar con su vida, Valka solo suelta leves quejidos de ahogo mientras intente zafarse de su agarre.

 **Con Hiccup y Astrid.**

Después de dar aviso a su prometido y este defendiéndose de su nuevo atacante, la jinete corre para ayudar a su amiga inconciente y antes de que estos la ataquen, ella le lanza su hacha al que estaba a izquierda del cazador clavándosela con fuerza y directo en el pecho, su compañero quedo sorprendido con ese ataque sorpresa y al mirar hacia delante la rubia salta detrás de su dragón para terminar estampandole un fuerte golpe en todo el rostro, sacándole un par de dientes, recuperándose rápido y sin esperar a que este lo haga, la joven rubia comienza a darle una serie de golpes en todo el rostro, un derechazo, un izquierdazo, otro dos derechazos y otro dos izquierdazos para terminar con un par en el estomago.

La joven jinete no tenia pensado matarlo como al otro pero si que no pensaba dejarlo ileso, después de golpe en el estomago le pisa el pie, este suelta un grito de dolor pero es cerrado de inmediato por un fuerte golpe en el mentón, la jinete al verlo abrir la boca aprovecha la oportunidad de cerrarsela de nuevo golpeado debajo de su barbilla con la mano abierta, para desgracia del cazador termino, no solo malherido, sino que también se había mordido la lengua.

Al final el cazador cae muy herido y sin muchas ganas de querer continuar, no sabia de donde salio esta mujer pero era de temer, por otro lado la joven respiraba agitada no solo por la pelea sino también por la carrera, siempre quiso hacer ese tipo golpe pero nunca tubo la oportunidad hasta ahora, se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma por logarlo a la perfección su azaña hasta que el dolor en sus costillas la volvió a la realidad, lo había olvidado por completo.

Solo suelta un pequeño quejido de dolor, esto no era nada ya que a tenidos peores golpes en sus entrenamientos, pero estas heridas mas las que tenia por su encuentro contra el Skrill, no sabía cuanto más su cuerpo iba a soportar, se agacha respirando de manera agitada y voltea a ver como le va a su joven jefe. El castaño luego de aviso de su _lady_ bloqueo el ataque de su nuevo rival justo tiempo mientras ignoraba el dolor del demente cazador le habia dado.

Ambos luchaba a la par, las chispas en las armas se podían ver, el castaño en toda la pelea se dio cuenta que las armas de los cazadores estaban hechas a base de hierro de gronckles por la resistencia que estas tenían al suportar la suya, ya también estaba hecha con el mismo materia pero debía ignorar eso y con centrarse en la pelea, asíque eso hizo, bloqueaba y contraatacaba todo lo que mas podía, por cada choque y rebote que daban las espadas ambos se movían hacia diferentes dirección para volver atacar.

Las espadas chocan entre si y sacaban pequeñas chispas, el esfuerzo que ambos aplicaban era intenso, aunque el cazador se estaba preguntado como es posible que este flacucho le este dando pelea tanto a el como a sus otros compañeros?, no tenia sentido pero sus razonamiento se vio interrumpido al ver que el castaño comienzo a tirar golpes mas rápidos, cuando se quiso dar cuenta su espada quedo clavada en el suelo cerca de sus pies y estando aun en sus manos, estaba sorprendido pero hasta ahí llego su sorpresa.

Al dejarlo sin guardia Hiccup si inclino ligeramente hacia atrás para terminar impulsándose con fuerza hacia delante y darle un fuerte puñetazo en medio de la boca, el pobre cazador termino tendido en el suelo con el labio partido y cuatro dientes tirados en suelo, al verlo tirando el joven jefe estaba semi inclinado hacia delante respirando muy agitado y mirando a la cazador, luego gira la cabeza para ver hacia su derecha y puede observan a su _lady_ arrodillada entre miedo de dos hombros y su dragon, sin importarle sus heridas se dirige hacia ella.

-Astrid...estas...bien?-le pregunta muy preocupado por ella y una vez que estaba cerca de ella, se agacha a su lado y al observa que agarra las costilla supo que no estaba bien-por que haces este tipo de locuras?-le vuelve a preguntar entre serio y preocupado.

-No lo se...supongo que...la locura es...contagiosa jejeje-responde débilmente y riendo de igual forma pero al hacerlo terminar soltando un quejido dolor, preocupando mas al castaño-pe-peleas muy...muy bien-agrega casi en voz baja y una sonrisa complacida, la verdad le gusto mucho verlo pelea tan ferozmente, ya en otras ocasiones lo ha visto pero con Toothless...no solo.

-No digas eso..debes descan...-le dice con una leve sonrisa graciosa, que ocurrencia tenia su prometida al alabarlo por pelear, pero sus momento de gracia paso a terror al ver como la jinete escupe un poco de sangre-Astrid!...por los dioses que te pasa?!-le pregunta totalmente aterrado la verla sangra por la boca.

-Cre-creo...que el...golpe...en mis...costillas...me perforo..algo-le responde muy débilmente mientras se sostiene su costilla izquierda y apoya su mano contra el piso, el dolor era insoportaba, el joven jefe al escucharla no supo que hacer, no tenia nada con que aliviarla y mas enzima si era algo interno...no...no quería ni pensarlo.

-Es-estarás...bien...tu solo acuéstate-le dice entre serio y teniendo mucho pánico mientras suelta su espada y la ayuda a acostarse, las manos le temblaban, no quería perderla como a su padre, si la pierde ya no tendria un motivo para seguir vivo-estarás bien-vuelve a repetir esta vez en un tono mas suave, danle ánimos no solo a ella sino también así mismo.

En cambia la joven solo le da una pequeña sonrisa débil mientras cierra los ojos y vuelve a toser algo de sangre, ahora se arrepentía de haber tenido ese plan, su respiración estaba algo acelerada, abre ojos débilmente y observa su lindo castaño.

-Hic-hiccup-lo llama débilmente, su voz apenas se escuchaba, levanta su mano para intentar llegar hasta el.

-No te esfuerces en hablar o moverte-le dice con seriedad mientras le agarra la mano con suavidad, aunque en su cara se puede ver la angustia y el terror de perderla, sus ojos estaba algo cristalizado.

-Por...por favor...me llevas...con Storm?-le pregunta con voz afónica y haciendo todo un uso sobrehumano para hablar, sus palabras sorprendieron y extrañaron mucho al joven jefe pero tampoco iba a negarle a su petición, asíque con seriedad asiste y la carga entre sus brazos, la lleva hasta donde estaba la cabeza de su dragon la acuesta contra esta, una vez listo ella le entrega una pequeña sonrisa-gra-cias-le agradece en voz baja, el joven jinete la observa semi arrodillado mientras que ella miraba la cara de su dragon durmiendo, aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

Debio hacer algo cunado no la vio junto a el pero su enemigo no lo soltaba, apritan los dientes y cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras la impotencia y el miedo de perderla lo estaba dominando poco a poco, aunque el momento fue interrumpido por los gritos de tres cazadores detrás del castaño, el joven los ignora mientras su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, mientras que la joven jinete cierra los ojos para ahorrar fuerzas, en eso Hiccup se inclina hacia delante para limpiarle la boca con el pulgar y darle un pequeño, suave y tierno beso.

-Ahora vuelvo-le susurra dulcemente para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia su espada, todo ante las miradas y las sonrisa de triunfo de los tres cazadores, una vez que el joven jefe llega hasta su espada, esta la toma para luego agarrar otra espada de uno de los cazadores que su _lady_ venció, se gira para caminar un par de paso y estar en frente de los tres cazadores-lárguense-le dice con voz profunda y mostrando solo uno ojo-y tal vez les perdone la vida-agrega apretando el mango de las espadas.

-Tu?!...perdonarnos a nosotros? Jajaja que buena broma!-le dice con gracia uno de los cazadores burlándose de su "amenaza", sus dos compañeros tambien se ríen con fuerza-sabes que?...eres gracioso amigo-le dice entre risas y sacándose una lagrimita-pero una vez que te matemos...haremos lo mismo con ese nadder y nos llevaremos a esa hermosa chica...será un buen trofeo para nosotros-le dice apuntándolo tanto al castaño para luego señalar a la nadder dormida y después a la jinete mientras le da uno par de leves codazos a uno de sus compañeros mientras tiene una mirada algo degenerada.

Sus dos amigos entendieron la idea de su compañero y la verdad les gustaba mucho, a decir verdad eran dos premios en uno, primero era el dragon un premio mayor y segundo esa hermosa y sexy vikinga acostada sobre el nadder, parecía ser su día de suerte y mas siendo que lo único que se interponía entre ellos era ese chico flacucho que no era la gran cosa, los tres terminan sacando sus mazos. Por otro lado Hiccup al escucharlos decir que es lo que le harían a Storm y a su _lady_ lo enfado mucho, no tenia pensado dejarlos tocar ni aunque fuera ni un solo mechón de lindo cabello y ni una escama.

-Ustedes se lo buscaron-le dice con voz profunda y levantando completamente la mirada, en sus ojos ya casi no había brillo, el dolor por perder a su ser mas amado lo estaba cejando, dos de tres de los cazadores se intimidaron un poco por su mirada pero el tercero no.

-Aun lado...yo me are encargo de el-le dice muy molesto el cazador parado al izquierda mientras avanza un poco y escupe en el proceso, este niñato no lo iba a intimidar, sin mas que decir y con el mazo en alto, tanto jinete como cazador se lanza contra el otro.

 **Con el Arquero y Toothless.**

Ambos luchaban a la par, el arquero saltaba sobre el furia para atacar al cazador que estaba del otro lado mientras que el joven alpha golpea o pateaba al cazador que estaba detrás del arquero, el castaño no perdía mucho el tiempo contra los cazadores, simplemente daba una par de movimientos rápidos para desarmar a su oponente para luego cortarlo, Toothless en cambio no se alejaba mucho de lo que hacia el castaño, luego de mandar a volar a un par de comenzó a dispara a un par de veces su fuego.

Los pobres cazadores no encontraban un punto débil entre ellos dos, el furia nocturna por nada era el dragon mas temido, era demasiado rápido y su fuego es muy intenso, mientras que el arquero era muy hábil que apenas podían darle un combate directo, en eso el arquero peleaba contra dos de los cazadores casi a la par, bloqueaba todos sus ataques pero en un descuido suyo, golpean su arma dejándolo sin defensa, viendo esta oportunidad uno de los cazadores lanza una estocada para acabar con su vida pero el castaño reacciona mas rápido agarrando a su otro oponente por cuello y usarlo como escudo, el resultado?...el cazador/escudo recibió el impacto.

-Oh no! Moch!-grita con espanto y terror el cazador al ver que atravesó con su espalda a su compañero, por otra lado el arquero aprovecha esta oportunidad para ir contra de su rival, soltando su escudo humano.

Todo paso en cámara lenta para el pobre cazador traumando, el Arquero se deslizaba por la derecha de su amigo hacia su dirección, en eso el castaño levanta su puño derecho y conecta un certero golpe en su estomago, haciendo que suelte un quejido de dolor y su espada, mientras su amigo cae muerto, el retrocede, el ojiverde no pierde tiempo y le conecta otro golpe, esta vez una patada tambien en el estomago luego este salta levemente para darle otra patada derecha en todo el rostro, el pobre cazador cae inconciente al suelo mientras que el chico cae de rodillas.

Mientra tanto Toothless estaba siendo rodeado por tres cazadores, uno con una lanza pero solo con una punta afilada, otro con un garrote con picos y el ultimo con una boleadoras, el dragón les gruñe con fuerza y dándoles a entender que no les tenia miedo, el primero en atacar es el cazador con las boleadoras, su intencion era lanzarselas hacia las patas para dejarlo inmovil pero el furia las esquiva fácilmente, luego corren hacia el los otros dos cazadores pero los intercepta con un par de bolas de plasma, ambos cazadores son heridos y derribados, pero el primero que lo ataco se le había subido enzima sin que se diera cuenta, este lo agarra por el cuello mientras que en su otra mano saca un cuchillo y se lo coloca en su cuello, el joven alpha lo mira de reojo y gruñendo.

-Ya no eres tan rudo...eeh?!-le pregunta en voz baja y algo burlo mientras le clava mas en cuchillo en el cuello, pero Toothless solo sonríe mostrando sus colmillos, eso extraño al cazador.

Rápidamente el furia se para en dos patas para caer de espaldas y poniendo todo su peso enzima del cazador, este solo suelta un quejido de dolor mientras se le sale el aire, en eso rueda para volver poner en cuatro patas e inclina la cabeza hacia abajo para levantarla con fuerza y terminar golpeando su nuca contra la cara de cazador, el pobre hombro queda tan herido con ese golpe que accidentalmente suelta su cuchillo, pero al ver que el furia intenta hacer el mismo movimento se endereza rapidamente para sentarse en su lomo y silla.

-Oh no...no lo harás otra vez-le dice con burla y una sonrisa mientras se agarra por el cuello/nuca de dragon, este solo lo mira y le gruñe con fuerza-ya no puedes hace na...-agrega con una sonrisa seria y vendo que ya tenia la batalla asegurada pero sus palabras quedan trabadas de golpe, tanto el furia nocturna como el cazador quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver como este ultimo tenia una lanza clavada en su pecho.

-Ups!...consejo nunca debes dejar de lado tus compañeros-comenta una voz delante de ambos, estos voltea a ver y pueden ver como el arquero estaba a tan solo unos metros de ellos con una sonrisa de sastifaccion para luego cambiarla por una seria-ahora bájate de enzima de el-agrega con voz profunda y muy serio, el joven alpha parpadea un par de veces al verlo para después darse cuenta que tenia al cazador muerto arriba suyo, sin mas se solo saca tirando con fuerza hacia atrás.

-( _Espero que no me hallas mancha la silla de mi hermano_ )-comenta molesto y soltando un par de leves gruñidos mientras lo ve, para luego resoplar por la nariz sacando un poco de humo, en eso escucha unos paso, voltea a ver como el arquero se le acercaba-( _gracias por la ayuda)-_ le agradece muy aliviado por la ayuda extra.

-De nada...pero esto aun no se acaba-acepta sus palabras con una pequeña sonrisa para luego cambiar por una seria al escuchar pasos viendo hacia ellos, ambos voltea al mismo lado muy serios-hey Toothless...cuanto tiros te quedan?-le pregunta rápidamente y sin mirarlo.

-( _No lo se...dos tal vez...no se!...nunca llevo la cuenta_ )-le responde entre gruñidos y poco molesto que le este preguntando eso ahora, nunca se a tomado la molestias de cuantos tiros le quedaban, de eso se encargar Hiccup-( _por que lo preguntas?_ )-le pregunta un poco extrañado.

-Porque necesito que lancen uno hacia arriba...ahora!-le responde con una sonrisa, sin entender mucho el dragon negro le hace caso y dispara hacia el cielo, los cazadores ven la explotar en el cielo.

Les pareció extraño pero a la vez gratificante ya que al parecer les daba una señal de que se estaban rindiendo, los diez cazadores apuraron el paso para acabar con ellos mientras que el arquero y el furia los esperaban, entre tranquilo y gruñendo.

 **Con Stoick.**

Ambos jefes corriendo hacia el otro para terminar chocando sus armas, ambos lanzaban golpes a diestra y siniestra, de arriba hacia abajo pero para mala suerte del gran jefe su rival usaba su lanza como ventaja para tener una buena distancia, lanzado rápidas estocadas, en una gira sobre si mismo y tira un hachazo de costado pero Drago lo esquiva inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás cortándole tan solo una tira de su cabello, aunque el gran jefe no se quedo ahí, luego de que su enemigo esquivara su primer ataque se recupera lanzando un fuerte derechazo que impacta de lleno contra el cazador, haciendo que este caiga.

Al verlo tirado lo mira muy molesto, no pensaba matarlo aun, prefería disfrutar esta victoria, se merece cada uno de sus golpes por haber encerrado a su esposa y hacerla que la torturen, por otro lado Drago levanta la cabeza del suelo para agitarla levemente, ese golpe si que le dio.

-Crees que eso es un buen golpe?-le pregunta con una sonrisa divertida e ignorando su dolor, se levanta para luego girarse y levantar su brazo metálico-esto es un verdadero golpe!-agrega sin quitar la sonrisa y luego le lanza el golpe con mucha fuerza, cosa que sorprendió al jefe.

Stoick lo único que pudo hacer fue cubridse con sus brazos pero a aun así le golpe le llego tirandolo unos metros de distancia, luego se descubre para mirar al cazador con sorpresa y algo adolorido, aunque sus brazos sufrieron mas el impacto intento ignorando, aunque una pregunta lo azoto...como es posible que pueda mover ese brazo tan pesado y sin ninguna dificultad?, ese brazo debia pesar mucho y hacer que sus movimiento sean lentos.

-Sorprendido?-le pregunta el pelinegro parado a un par de pasos y teniendo una sonrisa macabra-maravillosas criaturas son esos dragones no?-le vuelve preguntar de manera lenta mientras observa su brazo metálico, el jefe levanta una ceja extrañado-esta hecho a baso de lava de gronckles...dándoles las piedras correctas puede producir una lava que se puede moldear para hacer armas mas fuertes y resistentes pero muy livianas-le explica sin quitar en ningún momento su sonrisa, Stoick queda sorprendido para después entender a que se refería, sus hijos le hablaron sobre esa habilidad que lo gronckles tienen al comer ciertas rocas-entonces se me ocurrió una prótesis para mi brazo perdido, sabia que no podria moverlo porque no tenia nada en ese lugar pero al aliarme con Hera...ella pudo devolverme lo que perdí-le termina de explica mientras cierra y abre su mano metalica mientras suelta una leve risa al final.

-Lo único que perdiste fue tu humanidad al alearte con ella-le responde con enfado mientras se levanta con un toque de dificultad, al escuchar sus palabras el jefe de los cazadores acepta sus palabras aunque con poca importancia.

-Bueno se nota que al menos eres un guerrero con cerebro-le dice danle muy poca importancia a sus palabras para luego sonreiré le de lado y colocándose de nuevo en guardia, el gran jefe solo lo mira con seriedad para luego soltar un gruñido de batalla y lanzarse contra el.

Ambos jefe vuelve a chocar las armas o soltando golpes, aunque en caso del Stoick le algo dificil bloquear el brazo metálico y esquivar la lanza, en eso esquiva el brazo para tomarlo por la muñeca y apoyarlo contra su hombro, con la ayuda de su pie levanta a Drago haciendo que medio cuerpo se levanta enzima suyo, el cazador cae de espalda contra el suelo, sin perder el tiempo lanza un golpe con su hacha/mano, pero el cazador rueda hacia aun costado para esquivarlo, el hacha del jefe queda clavada en el suelo mientras que el cazador se levanta quedan arrodillado y girando su lanza con rapidez para después golpe con la base de esta el rostro del jefe, Stoick queda tirado en el suelo con un corte en su mejilla izquierda.

Ignorando el corte el jefe se levanta de nuevo para continuar con la lucha, no se iba a dejar vencer por un tipo tan demente como el, en cambio Drago tampoco tenia pensado dejarse ganar por un cadáver viviente que debió morir hace tiempo con sus camaradas, golpes atrás golpes ambos jefe luchaban, en eso todo el mundo escucha la explosión que el furia nocturna había hecho, todo el mundo quedo quieto por unos segundos pero se recuperaron rápido, gracia a eso Stoick habia conectado un corte el mejilla derecha de cazador.

-Ja!...ahora estamos iguales-le dice con algo burla pero teniendo aun la mirada seria, Drago se frota suavemente la cada con su mano metálica y en ella puede ver una línea de sangre, su cuerpo tiembla un poco mientras su cara se torna mas furiosa, no lo iba a perdonar por eso, al final suelta un grito de locura para ir directamente contra el berkiano.

 **De vuelta con el grupo de Valka.**

Al escuchar la explosión en la lejanía la castaña aprovecha esta oportunidad para patear con fuerza justo en la rodillada izquierda del cazador, el pobre hombre suelta un quejido de dolor pero se recuepera rapido para soltar un gruñido de enfado mientras la suelta y le da un certero golpe en la cara a mujer, haciendo que ella caiga al suelo y tosiendo por la falta de aire.

-Maldita!...pensé en dar una muerte honorable pero será mejor acabar contigo rápido-le dice muy molesto por la patada en la rodilla y mientras le apunta con su espada, anteriormente tenia la intención darle una buena muerte pero era mejor terminar con este juego de niño.

La mujer levanta la mirada con miedo y soltando un gemido de dolor, no sabia que hacer, solo mirar como el cazador levanta su espada hasta la altura de su cara para lanzarle una estocada, el cazador la mira con seriedad y listo.

-Adios...mujer-le dice con voz profunda, ella abre los ojos con pánico.

-Hey viejo!...piensa rápido!-se escucha una voz al costado de ambos, el cazador gira su mirada para ver sobre su espada mientras que la castaña aun estaba paralizada, pero en eso el cazador es envestido por el jinete pelinegro, que tenia una sonrisa sarcástica, haciendo que el cazador suelte el aire contenido y su arma.

Ambos ruedan un par de metros fuera del alcance de la castaña que estaba petrificada pero aun asi movió su cabeza hacia donde ambos habían rodado, mientras que el cazador y el jinete terminaron de rodar teniendo a este último arriba del cazador, el pelinegro se recupera lo más rápido que puede para tomar ventaja de la situacion, rapidamente toma a su enemigo por el cuello de su ropa y comenzar golpearlo en el rostro con fuerza.

-No...te..metas..con..la..esposa..del..jefe!-le dice entre golpes y enfadado, no se perdonaría si la esposa de su jefe moría en manos de estos idiotas, no pasara lo mismo que paso en su mundo, al décimo y ultimo golpe el pobre cazador quedo desmayado en el suelo, con tres dientes en fuera, en rostro casi ensangrentado y el tabique roto, mientras que el jinete respiraba agitado-y..también...no te metas...con..!...olvidado-agrega entre respiraciones agitadas, pensaba darle su pequeño discurso pero al saber que estaba totalmente cansado tanto por la paliza que le dio como la carrera que tuvo, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir hablando.

Ya una vez terminado su trabajo, suelta al hombre con cansancio para despues levantarse con esfuerzo, tal vez en serio debía bajarse mas seguido de Colmillo para no sentirse tan fatigado, pero aun así cansado o no camina hacia la castaña, Valka lo mira con asombro no se espero que alguien la venga a salvar, pero en eso nota un par de cosas, que al principio ignoro, el chico se le hacia algo familiar pero lo segundo fue lo que mas la altero, la mano derecha el jinete estaba ensangrentada y lastimada.

-Esta bien señora Valka?-le pregunta amablemente mientras extiende su mano izquierda para ayudarla, la mujer aun sin salir de sus asombro asiste mientras agarra su mano-me alegro-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tu mano!-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir y mas la notar lo lastimada que esta estab por tantos golpes, el joven se mira la mano con extrañes.

-Eh?...oh tranquila...ya se curar-le responde sin darle mucha importancia y disimiladamente agitando la mano-(creo que me excedí con los golpes)-piensa internamente con dolor mientras que por fuera mostraba una sonrisa pacifica.

-Entiendo...tu...perdón que te lo diga ahora pero...tu te me haces familiar-le dice un poco extraña pero casi convencida de que había visto esa cara en alguna otra parte, el chico la mira un tanto extrañado y levemente sorprendido.

-Bueno tampoco nos hemos presentado...me llamo Snotlout...Snotlout Jorgenson-se presenta sin cambiar su expresión y entendiendo a que se refería, además a decir verdad en este mundo aun no se presentaron formalmente y menos en la fogata.

-AAhh!...hora se porque te me hacías familiar...eres el hijo de Spitelout Jorgenson no?-le pregunta con una sonrisa y chasqueando los dedos, estaba segura que lo recodaba de algún lado, el joven asiste con la cabeza-como a estado el?...hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo...sabes que el fue unos de mis mejores amigos en el pasado?-agrega sonriendo muy feliz al recordar un viejo amigo suyo, el joven le iba responder aunque no estaba muy seguro que responder pero ambos son interrumpidos por la llegada de sus compañeros.

 **Momentos antes**.

El robusto jinete estaba teniendo algunos pequeños problemas en su lucha, al principio pensó que la pelea estaba pareja pero al final estaba equivocado, en un principio el cazador solo estaba jugando con el pero después de escuchar esa explosión y ver que su regordete rival aprovecho atacarlo cuando estaba distraído, por suerte para el que tenia buenos reflejos y pudo bloquear el ataque el jinete.

Ahora no le tendría piedad, atacaba a diestra y siniestra sin intención de dejarlo respirar, estos raros amantes de los dragones no era comparados a ellos y menos lo iba a derrotar un vikingo miedosos, asíque esto iba hacer pan comido, por otro lado Fishlegs hacia todo lo que podía para seguir aguantando la lucha pero por un descuido suyo no vio venir el puñetazo del cazador que impacto directo en su rostro, el pobre jinete por el impacto del golpe perdió el equilibrio mientras retrocedía, intenta lo que mas puede para no caer pero su rival no pensaba lo mismo, rápidamente el cazador arremete contra el joven golpeándolo en el estomago con mucha fuerza, haciendo que el rubio suelte el aire.

Luego el cazador toma por los hombros al chico y comienza a darle una serie de rodillazos en el estomago, uno tras otro, el pobre jinete no se podía defender, después del quito rodillazo el cazador lo suelta, Fishlegs siente un alivio en ese momento pero solo por unos segundos ya que el cazador decidió terminarlo dándole otro fuerte rodillazo debajo de la mandíbula, haciendo que el joven escupa un poco de sangre y caiga al suelo de espalda, intenta recuperarse pero al mirar hacia arriba ve el mazo con picos delante de su cara.

-Se acabo niño...este tu final-le dice de manera tranquila mientras levanta su mazo a lo alto, el joven jinete se queda paralizado y sin poder reaccionar, en eso el cazador baja su mazo con fuerza pero es bloqueado por una espada y una chica de cabellos rubios, ambos hombres quedaron sorprendidos al verla y mas porque salio de la nada.

-Nadie golpe o mata a mis amigos...sin mi permiso-le dice la joven jinete con una sonrisa traviesa mientras mantiene el forcejeo, el robusto jinete parpadea un par de veces al ver a su amiga y amor platónico arriesgando su vida por el, sin decir nada se levanta rápidamente para golpear al cazador con fuerza en la cara.

Ruffnut se sorprende por la reacción tan rápida que tuvo su amigo pero la cambia a una sonrisa divertida para acompañarlo, mientras que el cazador se recupera e ignora el golpe, ve como la rubia se le viene enzima con su espada en mano, ambos chocan sus armas y sin esperar respuesta la jinete comienza a darle un series de golpes, eso le dio a entender que ella no pensaba darle un respiro, en eso Ruffnut golpe con fuerza el mazo del cazador hacia un lado haciendo que este no tenga defensa, rápidamente gira sobre si misma para lanzarle una pata pero el enemigo la esquiva inclinándose hacia atrás y justo cuando el cazador planea lanzarle un puñetazo, la joven se agacha rápidamente.

Pasando por enzima de la jinete, Fishlegs enviste al cazador con todo su cuerpo, el pobre cuando quiso reaccionar fue muy tarde, todo el peso de gordo cayo enzima suyo y cuando tocaron el suelo todo el aire contenido se le fue, el cazador quiso sacarse este peso de enzima pero se detuvo al escuchar unos paso al lado de su cabeza, mira aun lado y hacia arriba para ver a la mujer teniendo su espada apoyada en su hombro y una sonrisa algo juguetona.

-No es bueno meterse con nosotros jeje-le dice entre risa para después lanzarle un fuerte golpe en medio del rostros, quebrándole la nariz, provocando que esta empezara a sangrar y dejándolo desmayado en el suelo, en eso la joven afrese su mano para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse, con una poco de esfuerzo el chico estaba levantado, aunque aun adolorido-bien hecho Fishlegs!...pero porque nunca has peleado así antes?!-lo felicita golpeandolo en la espalda con fuerza, el pobre suelta un quejido de dolor interno, estaba un poco extrañada pero feliz al miso tiempo ya que su amigo peleaba bien.

-Es que no me gusta pelear...y la gran mayoría de las veces son nuestros dragones quienes lo hacen...asíque creo que...-le responde entre dudoso y algo tímido, al igual que Hiccup estaba encontrar de las peleas, además que cuando lo hacían eran sus dragon quien lo hacia, asíque nunca le importo mucho pero al verse en te tipo de situaciones estas lo comenzaron a hacerlo recapacitar.

-Me lo explicas luego...tenemos compañía-le interrumpe su amiga mirado aun lado de manera seria, el joven jinete también observa y puede ver algunos cazadores dirigirse hacia ellos, rápidamente y algo asustado por que son unos cuantos, va en busca de su arma y entre los dos retroceden para reagruparse con Valka y Snotlout.

-(Pero creo que ya es tiempo que mejore mi entrenamiento de lucha...para así puedo estar a la par con Albóndiga)-piensa de manera algo seria mientras retrocede, como decía Astrid anteriormente nunca esta demás entrenar sin sus dragones y por estas clases de cosas es que lo mencionaba.

 **A su veces con la comandante.**

Ella seguía esquivando los ataques de su enemigo y manteniendo distancia, para ella era muy frustrante que no tenga ni una minima oportunidad de poder acercarse y encertar un golpe directo para que le tiempo de contraatacar, aunque sabia que sino no lo vencía rápido mas cazadores vendrían por ella, debía pensar y actuar rápido.

Por otro lado el cazador no dejaba de seguir atacando, esta linda mujer era peligrosa pero sabiendo que no tenia arma y que cada paso que daban mas se alejaban de esta, era un oportunidad mas para el, en eso lanza una estocada que iba directo al pecho de la mujer, Astrid esquiva por poco ese golpe y al ver la minima oportunidad enviste con su codo derecho directo hacia la nariz del cazador, el hombre suelta un grito de dolor mientras siente como su nariz por poco es quebrada pero ignorando el dolor mientras que de esta estas saliendo algo de sangre, decide lanzar un puñetazo al rostro de la chica, la Comandante no pudo hacer nada para evitar y lo recibió de lleno.

Mientras ella retrocede con dolor y cae al suelo sentada, el cazador se acaricia la nariz mientras se la limpia, fue un error de su parte lanzar esa estocada, la muy maldita pudo aprovechar su guardia baja, pero al verla en el suelo decide seguir ignorando su dolor y comenzar atacar de nuevo, mientras la Comandante se acariciaba su mejilla derecha, el golpe si que le dolió pero su momento de relajación se vio interrumpido al escuchar unos pasos, levanta la mirada al ver como el cazador volvía arremeter contra ella.

Ignorando el dolor en su mejilla y reaccionando rápido, la vikinga de vuelta hacia atrás para impulsarse con sus manos y volver a pararse, esta batalla ya se le había alargado y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, mientras que el cazador volvió a remeter contra ella, la vikinga se le queda esperando, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, solo esperaba salir ilesa de esto.

Al ser un poco mas pequeña que su enemigo era mas rápida, asíque decide comenzar a correr contra el, mientras el cazador al ver que ella venia en su direccion, se le forma una sonrisa malvada y de confianza, esta era su oportunidad, unos momentos antes de que ambos choquen, la vikinga se tira al suelo con las manos extendidas y comienza a hacer piruetas en direccion hacia el cazador, este queda un poco estupefacto al verla que se detiene y justo cuando pisa con ambos pies estando a dos paso del cazador, este reacciona y lanza un golpe de costado con su espada mientras que la comandante, que se había detenido por unos segundos y pero que aun conservaba el impulso.

Salta hacia arriba esquivado el ataque del cazador y justo ante de caer da una vuelta en el aire para caer entre los hombros del cazador y envolver su cabeza entre sus piernas atandolas como puede detras de su nuca, el hombre queda sorprendido y sin saber que hace ante este movimiento, rápidamente Astrid levanta su abrazo derecho y con fuerza golpea la frente del cazador con su codo, provocando mucho dolor al pobre hombre para después saltor su cabeza y saltar hacia atrás.

Por otro lado hombre suelta su espada para llevar sus manos hasta su frente, ese golpe si que le dolió, al ver que el cazador suelta su arma, la Comandante no lo piensa dos veces y corre hacia el hombre teniendo su codo izquierdo enfrente y su mano derecha como medio de presión sobre su puño, el resultado?...una fuerte envistida en la boca del estomago del cazador pero la vikinga no se quedo ahí, mientras el hombre agonizaba y se inclinaba levemente de dolor, la mujer empezó a darle una series de golpes en el mismo lugar muy rápido para después seguir con el rostro, para terminar dando una vuelta hacia atrás, ayudándose con su manos y con sus pies golpear con fuerza la mandíbula del cazador, este cae derrotado hacia astras soltando una pequeña linea de sangre desde su boca mientras que la rubia se endereza y respiraba agitadamente.

-Eso...fue...mucho...por...un...dia-responde entre respiraciones y agitaciones, al ver a su enemigo derrotado mira aun lado para ver a su compañero Fishlegs tirado en el suelo, correr hacia el chico para ayudarlo- Fishlegs estas bien?-le pregunta preocupada e intentando ignorar su cansancio y sus lesiones.

-Mi tobillo...creo que me lo lesione-responde rubio molesto consigo mismo por tener este dolor y por no se de ayuda...otra vez, en eso ambos reacciona entre sorprendido y enojada al escuchar unos gritos detrás de la rubia-Astrid tu hacha-le dice entregándosela para que se pueda defender.

-Por el momento tenla...debemos reagruparnos!...apóyate en mi-le responde muy molesta con esos cazadores mientras que rápidamente se coloca a su lado y pasa el brazo izquierdo del chico por enzima de sus hombros, con un poco de esfuerzo y soltando leves quejidos los dos retroceder lo mas rápido posible hasta donde estaban Valka y Snotlout, Ruffnut y el otro Fishlegs llegaron a la par con ellos.

 **Actualmente.**

Mientras la Comandante dejaba al vikingo detrás y este le entrega su hacha, los otro cuatro se preparaban para la batalla...otra vez, pero no solo debian protegerse entre ellos mismo, ahora debían proteger al Fishlegs flaco, cuando Astrid se les unió la jinete de dos coletas suspiro un poco decepcionada.

-Que pasa?-le pregunta Snotlout un poco extrañado y algo enojado mientras que estaba a su lado.

-No nada...es solo que ahora me doy cuenta que debo superar a dos Astrid's-responde con la misma expresion pero la cambia rápidamente por una seria al mirar al frente, debía concentrarse en la batalla, aunque quizás esta sea la ultima batalla que tenga, en cambio el jinete de pesadilla se lo piensa un poco y su chica tenia razón, a ella se le ara un poco difícil intentando superar a ambas, suerte que para el que aunque estén ambos Hiccup's sabe que esta por enzima de ambos.

-Pues nuestra Astrid no esta en condiciones de seguir peleando-comenta el robusto jinete volteando a ver hacia donde su amiga estaba mientras que su voz se escuchaba preocupante, sus dos amigos lo miran con extrañes mientras que Valka y la comandante lo miran de reojo de igual forma.

-A que te refieres Fishlegs?-le pregunta el pelinegro muy confundido al igual que todos los demás, pero el joven no responde simple se digna a señalar hacia donde estaba mirando, sus compañeros observan y lo que ven lo dejan sin habla, su amiga estaba acostada sobre su dragon herido, algo les decía que algo malo le paso.

-Hiccup-menciona la castaña casi en susurro con mucha preocupación y miedo, aunque también el nombre de su hijo se le salio como un gemido ahogado de sorprenda, todos estando aun sorprendidos y ahora confundido, mueven sus cabezas en busca del castaño para ver como este corre hacia uno cazador teniendo dos armas consigo?!.

 **Con Hiccup.**

Tanto el joven jefe como el cazador iban uno contra el otro, unos pasas antes de chocar el castaño lanza la espada que había agarrado directo hacia el hombre, este con un rápido y un fuerte golpe dispersa la espada pero eso solo fue una simple distracción ya que el joven jefe se había arrastrado contra el suelo clavando su espada el estomago del cazador con mucha fuerza, el hombre suelta un gemido de dolor mientras ve como poco a poco la sangre salia, sin una pizca de emoción el castaño retira su espada para luego levantarse, comienza a caminar agitándolo levemente la espada para sacar la sangre del filo mientras que el cuerpo del cazador cae al suelo de rodillas soltando su arma para terminar acostado en el suelo, los otros dos cazadores quedaron sorprendidos con la forma tan rápida como ese flacucho venció o mejor dicho mato a su compañero.

-Se los dije...debieron irse cuando tuvieron la oportunidad-les comenta seriamente y sin nada de arrepentimiento por haber matado a ese cazador, el par de cazadores pasan de la sorpresa a la furia-se los advierto váyanse...y aléjense de mi Astrid mientras aun estan con vida-agrega lentamente y conteniéndose de no causar mas muertes innecesarias.

-No lo creo flacucho!...tal vez pudiste vencer a Rock fácilmente porque usaste esa segunda espada que tenia como medio de distracción y tambien porque el muy idota se confío-le dice uno de ellos con una sonrisa de lado y señalando la mano que ya no tiene la espada, además de que estaba el hecho de que su compañero siempre era muy confiado, este chico era muy listo pero aun así no era suficiente para ellos-pero nosotros somos dos y tu solo uno...y como dijimos al principio...nos llevaremos esa hermosura!-explica mientras enteres los dos se colocan en guardia y con sus armas lista para después ambos ir contra el castaño.

Por otro lado Hiccup no dice nada, solo chasquea los dientes muy molesto porque estos asquerosos hombre quieren algo de su _lady_ , primero muerto antes que eso, sin mas que decir correr hacia el par de cazadores para terminar con esta lucha y ver si su prometida estaba bien, mientras sostiene su espada con fuerza mira su brazo izquierdo y puede ver que en este estaba su cuchillo para afilar su carbón, eso le sorprende pero sin pensarlo dos veces lo agarra y lo lanza al primer cazador.

El hombre ve como ese cuchillo medio viejo iba girando en el aire en su dirección, sin mucho esfuerzo disperse el cuchillo con su espada, observa con una sonrisa de triunfo al jinete pero este ya no estaba en su rango de visión, rápidamente y con algo de pánico mira debajo suyo pero tampoco estaba, para luego ver detrás de suyo y ver que el castaño iba directo contra su compañero, ese cuchillo había sido una distracción.

Hiccup corre hacia el segundo cazador al ver que el primero se había distraído con el cuchillo, antes de que ambos choquen sus armas, el joven jefe salta para tener mas fuerza en el golpe y en el impacto, el segundo cazador bloquea el ataque y ambos hombres luchan, Hiccup con su espada y el cazador con una hacha, ambos combatientes lanzan golpes de sus armas de derecha a izquierda, esquivando o bloqueando, las pequeñas chipas al chocar sus armas se podían ver, el joven jefe debía acabar rápido con esto.

En eso el joven jefe lanza un golpe de su arma de costado pero el cazador lo esquiva en el ultimo segundo inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, pero el ataque de castaño no quedo ahí, gracias al impulso de su ataque el joven salta un poco hacia delante levantado su puño derecho y terminarlo espantado con fuerza en la cara/nariz del cazador, mientras que el hombre agonizaba de dolor, el joven jefe toma con sus dos manos su espada y se impulsa para corta de manera profunda la cintura derecha del cazador, el hombre suelta un pequeño grito ahogado mientras suelta su arma y en su rostro queda asombrado.

Mientras que el cuerpo del cazador cae al suelo el joven jefe se da media vuelta para ver con mucho enfado al ultimo cazador que el quedaba, mientra tanto el hombre habia mirado todo con la boca abierta y estando petrificado, la batalla fue tan rápida que su compañero y hasta el mismo no pudieron ver o entender que estaba pasando, tal parece ser que este flacucho no era para fácil, pero en eso agita la cabeza para salir de su asombro y cambiar por una de realmente de enfado, por este don nadie ya perdió dos compañeros y amigos, no se lo perdonara tan fácil.

Ambos sin decir nada más van contra el otro, ambos chocan sus espadas y comienza una batalla de forcejeo, ninguno de los dos pensaba desistir, el joven jefe se dio cuenta que a diferencia de los otros dos, su rival no era ni tan alto ni tan bajo, básicamente era de sus estatura y su complexión era un poco mas que la suya, pero eso no le quita lo fuerte, cosa que le estaba constando, aunque aun así no se rendiría, la vida de Stormfly, de su lady y suya estaba a su cuidado.

Mientras ambos seguían forcejando, el castaño recordó algo del entrenamiento que tuvo con Astrid una vez o mejor dicho lo que vio e hizo Astrid contra Fishlegs...una vez, al verse forcejar aun contra su enemigo, decidió aplicarlo y rápido, al sentir que el cazador aplico mas presión al forcejeo, rápidamente el joven jefe deja de forcejar haciendo que toda la presión que estaba haciendo el cazador caega sobre el, el pobre hombre por la presión ejercida pierde el equilibrio, cae hacia delante mientras que el castaño se hace aun lado para después con la base de su espada golpea con fuerza la nuca del cazador desmayándolo.

Cuerpo del cazador queda inconsciente bajo los pies del ojiverde mientras este se termina de arrodillar clavand su espada en el suelo y toma bocadas de aire profundamente.

-Les...dije...que se...vayan...cuando..tuvieron...la..opor-oportunidad-comenta entre jadeos, sabia que nunca fue un chico muy bueno para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero al parecer no lo hizo tan mal, en eso sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un leve quejidos-Astrid!-grita al voltear a verla y ver que ella estaba despierta.

No lo piensa dos veces para olvidarse de su cansancio, se levanta para ir a ver como se encuentra, una vez que esta enfrente de la joven se agacha para dejar su espada en el suelo y llevar sus hacia mano al suave rostro de su _lady_ para acariciarlo con delicadeza.

-Astrid-la llama en voz baja y suave pero a la vez muy preocupado por verla así, la joven abre sus ojos suavemente al escucharlo llamarla, le da una pequeña sonrisa para que no se preocupe-si a ti no te gusta verme herido...no tienes idea como me siente yo al verte así-le dice con voz suave y casi retándola, porque era cierto si a ella no le gusta verlo herido, entonces el se quiere morir por verla tan malherida, quita su mano de su rostro para agarra una de sus manos con la misma delicadeza.

-Pele-aste...bi-en-le dice con voz dolida, suave y entrecortado, eso sorprendido un poco al joven, acaso lo estuvo viendo todo este tiempo?, por otro lado la joven aprieta su mano con fuerza-porque...lo...per-perdonaste...?-le pregunta cansada pero también algo extrañada por eso ultimo, su _dragón boy_ tenia las de vencer con ese ultimo movimiento que ella hizo una vez...porque no lo acabo?.

El castaño se le quedo viendo un poco confundido con su pregunta y mas sabiendo que a penas tenia fuerzas para hablar, pero por suerte la pudo escuchar bien para luego solo negarle con la cabeza suavemente.

-No hace falta desperdiciar mas vidas-le responde de manera tranquila y suave, la joven iba a preguntar otra cosa pero su _dragon boy_ le acaricia suavemente la mano con el pulgar-ya no hables...debes descansar...ahorra tus fuerzas Astrid-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa e intentando que descanses, aunque su pequeña relajación se vio interrumpida por unos pasos detrás de el, rápidamente tomando su arma de nuevo y con una mirada seria, el joven jefe se levanta con la guardia lista.

 **Con el Arquero y Toothless.**

El par seguía peleando como podía, para desgracia del furia ya no tenia mas fuego pero no por eso se dejara vencer o matar, por otro lado el arquero bloqueaba los ataque de un par de cazadores para luego agacharse y patear las piernas de uno y luego de otro, pero solo uno de los cazadores sufrió sus golpes ya que otro lo salto, aunque su pequeña victoria duro poco ya que el joven alpha le dio un cabezazo por la espalda mandándolo lejos mientras que el castaño, aun en el suelo, levanta su pierna derecha y con su talón golpea el rostro del cazador dejándolo malherido en la nariz e inconciente.

En eso se levanta para darle un pulgar arriba al furia por su ayuda, este le sonríe feliz por ayudarlo pero sin que se de cuenta un cazador salta detrás del furia nocturna con su hacha en alto para matarlo, el resultado?...termino con una espada clavada en el pecho, cortesía del arquero.

-( _Oh!...gracias_ )-comenta el dragon agradecido y un poco sorprendido por la rapidez que lanzo la espada pero internamente molesto consigo mismo por no verlo visto.

-Descuida amigo...para están los compañeros...-le responde con una sonrisa mientras camina hacia donde estaba el cazador muerto y tomar su espada pero sin que se de cuenta dos cazadores con sus mazos levantados estaba listo para acabar con su vida.

-( _Hicucp!_ )-le grita el furia con fuerza y sorprendido al darse cuenta tarde de esos dos cazadores que salieron de la nada, intenta lanzar su fuego pero este se apaga de inmediato, se olvido que ya no tenia fuego, gruñendo intenta ir en su ayuda.

Mientras tanto y sin mirar, el castaño se agacha levemente para retirar su espada del cuerpo del cazador, mientras que los otros dos que salieron de la nada lanzaban sus golpes, para el joven alpha sentía que todo iba en cámara lenta y justo cuando los cazadores estaban apunto de darle el golpe de gracia y el arquero levanta la espada, la nadder dorada hace acto de presencia cayendo con mucha fuerza y todo su peso arriba de ambos cazadores mientras ruge de igual forma, Toothless solo dio un par de pasos para frenarse de golpe con sorpresa.

-Los compañeros se protegen unos a los otros-termina la frase el castaño sacando la espada y volteando a ver al furia con una sonrisa, para luego ver a su hermana de la misma forma-llegan tarde-la reta con cariño y sin cambiar su semblante mientras le acaricia debajo de la mandíbula.

-( _Perdón por llegar tarde...pero es que es difícil buscar a alguien casi sin rastro y eso lo sabes perfectamente_ )-le responde contenta de poder verlo de nuevo y disfrutando de sus caricias.

En eso delante de joven jefe y a un par de pasos de los cazadores cae el pasadilla negro/rojo en vuelto en llamas y rugiendo ferozmente, los cazadores quedaron sorprendidos, al igual que el castaño pero sin que ninguno lo vea el cremallerus del arquero iba rodando en vuelto en llamas hacia el grupo de cazadores, estos no pudieron hacer nada que terminaron todos quemado.

Con el grupo de Valka los dragones de los jinetes, junto con Rompecreaneos, látigo afilado y Sugar les lanza fuego los cazadores para que se alejen del grupo, los dragones descienden para que sus ocupante vikingos puedan bajar, los chicos estaban muy contentos de por de verlos otra vez.

-Hermana!/hermano!-grita le gemelos jinetes con una gran sonrisa para luego acercarse y chocar sus cabezas-que bueno que estas bien...y veo que me dejaste algo de diversión-agrega primero Tuffnut jinete con una sonrisa mientras señala con su pulgar a los cazadores.

-A mi me alegra que Barf este bien-comenta su hermana muy feliz por ver que su dragon esta en buenas condiciones, en cambio el joven solo entrecierra los ojos un poco desanimado por su respuesta.

-Te recuerdo hermana mía que tenemos el mismo dragon...es obvio que lo voy a cuidar bien-le responde algo molesto que de lo este menospreciando o desconfiando de el en cuidar de su propio dragon.

-Oiga!...podemos dejar la discusión familiar para después?!, tenemos enemigos enfrente-comenta y pregunta molesto el pelinegro de una pierna teniendo su arma en mano y apuntado con su cabeza a los cazadores.

-Es cierto...hablaremos después...Camicazi!-concuerda con su compañero la comandante de manera seria para luego ver la rubia de pelo lacio.

-Si?!-pregunta esta un poco espantada no solo por el repentino llamado sino también por la lucha que se estaba liberando, mira la rubia

-Crees poder encárgate de Fishlegs y de Valka?-pregunta señalando con los ojos al Fishlegs flaco y la castaña, la chica mira ambas personas para luego volver a verla y asistir con seriedad-bien...Valka dale su arma a Ruffnut-agrega esta vez dirigiendo se la castaña para luego señalar la otra rubia de dos coletas.

-Si...toma-responde sin chistar, su cuerpo ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir batallando, asíque era mejor que se retire por ahora, espera que esta chica pueda pelear bien, le entrega su arma a la joven y esta la acepta con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no estés tan oxidada Ruffnut-agrega la Comandante con una pequeña sonrisa algo burlola al recodar que ellas dos hace unos años atrás entrenaban juntas, la rubia mayor con sus coletas algo despenada la mira algo molesta.

-Ya veras que no lo estoy-le responde molesta, que allá estado por tanto tiempo encerrada no significa que allá perdido la habilidad, le demostrara que la puede superar.

Sin mas que decir los jinetes, vikingos y los dragones van hacia la batalla, esta vez esperaban tener un poco de ventaja, mientras que atrás solo se quedaron Camicazi, Valka y Fishlegs falco, siendo estos dos ultimo no poder seguir peleando por sus heridas, por otro lado en el trayecto, Heather y Tuffnut mayor desenvainan sus armas para el combate, mientras que Gobber se encontraba usando el hacha que su jefe habia dejado en la fogata.

 **De vuelta con el Arquero.**

-Bueno la balanza se inclino un poco a nuestro favor-comenta con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como todos llegaban-Sky...hazte cargo mientras regreso...necesito verificar algo-le dice a su hermana con seriedad mientras que la dragona asiste, con un fuerte impulso de sus alas y patas se dirige hacia donde estaban Rex y Smoker-vamos Toothless-le avisa el furia sin cambiar su expresión e indicándole con la cabeza que lo siga.

El joven alpha se quedo unos segundos mirando por donde se fue la nadder dorada, en su mente estaba las palabras que le dijo Storm sobre ella, ambos son la contraparte de la otra?, no se lo podía creer, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado del castaño, sin mas lo sigue.

 **Con el joven jefe.**

Al ver al pesadilla negro y al creamllerus Hiccup sintió que le esta ofreciendo un nuevo respiro, se termino agachando con su espada clavada en el suelo, estaba cansado y adolorido, hasta el momento había ignorado sus lesiones pero ahora que podia respirar y descansar levemente, sus dolores volvieron y su calma incremento cuando vio a la nadder dorada con el par de dragones, eso era mucho mas reconfortante, pero su relajación se detuvo al escucha unos fuertes pasos a un costado.

-Hey yo!...que fue lo que paso aqui?-pregunta el arquero acercándose hasta su gemelo pero al mirar a la joven jinete descansando sobre su dragón, eso era confuso.

-Fue herida de gravedad-le responde sin mirarlo y sintiéndose algo culpable porque este así, aprieta el mango de su arma con fuerza y frustración, al saber que no puede hacer nada para ayudarla en ese momento, el castaño mayor lo mira con una ceja alzada mientra que el furia mira con preocupación tanto la jinete como a su pareja.

-Como sigue la nadder?-pregunta cambiando de tema y estando preocupado por la dragona muy malherida, aunque su respiración sea calmada las heridas era muy notables y no daban señales de querer sanar.

-Esta igual-responde vagamente, no estaba en condiciones de entablar una charla ahora, aunque el arquero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar, solo saber la condición de la nadder, por otro lado los tres hermanos peleaban contra unos cuantos cazadores.

 **Con Stoick.**

Ambos jefes seguían con sus lucha solo que la balanza estaba a favor del cazador, ya que gracias a su brazo metálico pudo defenderse de muchos de los ataques del jefe berkiano, ambos se miraban de manera seria pero por parte de Drago, este tenia una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras que el gran jefe se encontraba muy casando y herido, si esto continuaba así no durara para siempre.

-Que pasa?...ya no tienes fuerzas?-pregunta el cazador con una tono de burla y sarcasmo viendo como respiraba agitadamente el jefe pero estaba mas alegre por las heridas-no fue una buena idea de enfrentarme-agrega moviendo su mano metálica muy a gusto.

-Esto...aun...no a...terminado-le responde entrecortado el gran jefe mientras se vuelve a colocar en guardia-puedo seguir así todo el día-agrega de manera seria y rápida.

-Me parece bien!...este lugar será tu tumba!-le dice muy enojado al ver y escuchar que no pensaba rendirse, ambos jefes se preparan para su siguiente round pero son interrumpidos por los gritos, rugidos y hasta el mismo fuego que se puede ver en el campo de batalla-pero que demonios!-grita con sorpresa y enfado en cazador al ver la situación.

De donde salieron esos dragones y de mas vikingos?, el gran jefe sonríe de justo y alegría al ver que sus refuerzos llegaron, al voltea de nuevo hacia el cazador y verlo distraído decide aprovéchar la situacion para atacar directamente, Drago cuando quiso recodar su batalla fue demasiado tarde, el gran jefe ya le había lanzado un fuerte puñetazo que por poco lo derriba pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo para bloquear con su brazo el siguente ataque del hacha.

Mientras ambos jefes volvían a pelear, los dragones y vikingos se enfrentaron a los cazadores, con los cuatros hermanos, una vez que la gronckles se le unió, empezaron atacar en conjunto, los dragones de los jinetes mas los berkianos también peleaban en conjunto, la situación se equilibrio un poco, mientras los hermanos del arquero usaban sus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los dragones de los jinetes usaban tanto fuego como su cabezas y sus colas, mientras que todos los vikingos luchaban como podían.

Después de entablar un pequeña charla con Toothless y su gemelo, debiéndoles que se queden a proteger a las chicas, el arquero se unió a la batalla con sus hermanos, el castaño mayor dio la orden a su hermano Smoker de que empiece a recargar su gas mientras el y el resto lo defendían, sin decir nada mas el cremallerus ataca la orden mientras que Hiccup y sus tres hermanos hacen un circulo alrededor de Smoker para protengerlo.

Mientras el Arquero se iba con sus hermanos, Hiccup y Toothless se quedaron a proteger sus respectivas parejas, porque sabían que ellas eran el blanco fácil en este momento, así que entre los dos se colocaron en guardia y al lado del otro para protegerlas, mientras eran atacados por algunos cazadores.

La batalla estaba se estaba equilibrando, rugidos y gritos por todos lados, choques de objetos metálicos se escuchaban por doquier, bolas de fuego que iba hacia todas las direcciones, algunas espinas también volaban por e aire, solo que estas terminaban clavadas en suelos o en los árboles o en los mismos cazadores, los berkianos no pensaban rendirse, los cazadores pensaban igual, Drago y Stoick estaba casi parejos, solo que el gran jefe no paraba de atacar, porque sabia que si le daba un respiro era su fin, Hiccup y Toothless combatían y protegían con fuerza mientras que el castaño los bloqueaba Toothless los atacaba con cabezazos.

-( _Listo!_ )-grtia la cabeza derecha de smoker mirando a su hermano seriamente, dentro suyo sentia una gran cantidad de gas dentro suyo que espera poder salir.

-Muy bien expúlsalo!-le ordena señalando con su espada al frente y teniendo una sonrisa sactifactoria, en eso el creamallerus lanza su gas con mucha fuerza, poco a poco un gran humo verde oscuro comienza a cubrir la zona-Berkianos!...cúbranse!-gritar con mucha fuerza mientras que rápidamente Sky lo cubre con su cuerpo.

Nadie entendió nada al ver el humo verde oscuro pero los dragones si y son los primeros en actuar, rápidamente Comillo cubre a los gemelos Snotlout's y al viejo herrero, la dragona plateada a Heather y a Tuffnut mayor, Barf y Belch cubren a sus jinetes mas al robusto jinete mientras que entre Rompecraneos y Albóndiga cubre a la comandante y a Ruffnut mayor mientras que desde lejos Valka le dice a Camicazi que al ayuda con Fishlegs y poder salir de la zona de peligro.

Mientras que Toothless rápidamente agarra con sus colmillos el cinturón de hermano para lanzarlo donde estaba la rubia jinete, el castaño cae al lado de la joven y en eso el furia se coloca arriba de ambos mientras que con sus alas extendidas las mas posible los cubre a los tres, en tanto Stoick al escuchar la advertencia de su hijo y ver el humo verdosos, golpea con fuerza el rostro al cazador para después saltar hacia unos arbustos, para entonces el cremallerus enciendo el humo con un chispazo, Drago cae entre el humo y cuando nota el gran fuego que se avecinaba, una gran y poderosa explosión se pudo ver, fuego y gritos solo eso se escucho.

 **Un rato después.**

El lugar estaba en completa cenizas, algunos cazadores estaban vivos pero muy quemados y agonizando de dolor, otros ya no se movían, en cambio los dragones siendo casi inmunes al fuego por fuera se descubre dejando ver a los berkianos sanos y a salvos, todos miran con asombro como quedo el campo de batalla.

-Oh valla-comenta muy sorprendido el jinete Tuffnut mirando el panorama.

-Ssiii-concuerda su hermana igual de sorprendida, luego ambos se miran para que poco a poco su cara de sorpresa termine siendo una de inmensa felicidad-esto es fabuloso!...mira cuanto caos!...no lo había visto desde que pelemos contra los marginados!-comenta muy feliz señalando el lugar y saltando de alegría, su hermano estaba igual de eufórico que ella.

-Si estas batallas esta superando mis niveles de emoción!-agrega el joven jinete muy emocionado por todo el caos y la destrucción que ese ataque hizo.

Por otro lado mientras los gemelos seguían festejado, los demás no tuvieron la misma euforia que ellos, el robusto jinete luego de ver como quedo el lugar termino arrodillado en el suelo por el cansancio y las heridas, aun no entendía como es que Ruffnut tenia energía después de esto.

-(Tal vez porque ella no fue perseguida por unos monstruos rana?)-le pregunta de manera sarcástica su subconsciente y la verdad concordaba con el.

Heather solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa de alivio al ver que pudieron con esta situación, en eso mira a su compañro de batalla y choca los puños con este para luego ir con su nueva amiga y darle unas leves caricias en la cabeza con cariño y muy agradecida con ella.

-Muchas gracias...Cizalladura-le agradece con una amable sonrisa mientras la sigue acariciando, estuvo pensado mucho en toda la noche y creyó que este era el nombre indicado para una dragona de su tipo, aunque aun le falta mas conocimiento sobre ella, el nombre no le quedaba mal, por otro lado la dragona quedo un poco sorprendida por el nombre pero internamente feliz de ver que ella la estaba reconociendo como una aleada.

Gobber sin embargo tenia una mano en la cintura mientras soltaba unas pequeñas risitas de alivio y se apoyaba con el hacha el en suelo, esto si que a sido unas horas locas e intensas desde que salio de prisión, la verdad le gusto esa "bienvenida", nada mejor que un combate a muerte para recuperarte despues de estar tanto tiempo inactivo, mientras los gemelos Snotlout uno estaba sentado en el suelo muy cansado mientras que el otro solo tenia los brazos cruzados. Luego de que el fuego se disperso Rompecreaneos y Albóndiga se separan para dejar que el par de mujeres puedan tomar un poco de aire, Ruffnut mira todo el sitio con asombro mientras que la comandante queda apoyada en cuatro patas contra el suelo muy cansada para después sentarse sobre sus piernas.

-Ese maldito! es maldito demente!...por poco y nos rostiza vivos!-comenta con mucho enfado contra el castaño por hacer esa locura, ganas de matarlo a golpes no le sobraban.

-Si pero...al menos estamos vivos-comenta la comandante desde el suelo aliviada, no estaba en contra con su opinión sobre que lo que el hizo, el arquero fue imprudente y peligroso pero al menos estaban vivos, en eso se les acerca de manera lenta Valka, Camicazi y Fishlegs, ambas ayudando a este ultimo, Albondiga se les acerca para ayudaralas tambien

Por otro lado Toothless comprime sus alas al saber que el peligro ya paso y se aleja un poco de par de jinetes que estaban juntos, Hiccup abre los ojos para ver la zona de impacto y la verdad el panorama no le era de mucho agrado.

-En serio...creo que a mi otro yo le hace falta un tornillo-comenta con sorpresa y algo preocupado de que los actos de su otro yo puedan herir a varias personas, el joven alpha concuerda con el.

-Gracias es algo que se me da-comenta una voz a un costado y por la voz ambos se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba y mas por decirlo con tanta gracia y orgullo, ambos voltea a ver al arquero junto con sus hermanos.

-No fue un cumplido...ese tipo de acción pudo habernos matado a todos-le responde mirándolo muy molesto por sus acto tan repentino.

-Bah!...le buscas siempre el lado negativo a mis acciones-le responde inclinándose de hombros y respondiéndole de manera algo vaga-en las batalla no importa el método que utilices...lo que importa es el resultado-agrega con una sonrisa algo siniestra, sus hermanos concuerda con el.

Tanto Toothless como el joven jefe se miran con los ojos entrecerrados, para después negar con la cabeza, puede que tenga razón sobre usar cualquier método en las batallas pero no esa clase de metodos que pongan en riesgo la vida de todos, el castaño suelta un pequeño suspiro cansancio mientras que el furia nocturna resopla por la nariz, era inútil discutir contra el.

-Aunque así sea deberías pensar mejor las cosas Hiccup-comenta una voz detrás de los cinco hermanos, todos voltean a ver y pueden ver como el gran jefe camina hacia ellos con una mirada seria.

-Si si...como sea-le responde vagamente volviéndose a inclinar de hombros y dándoles poca importancia a su opinión, una vez que el gran jefe llega hasta su lado, suspira un poco deprimido por ver que su hijo aun no le hace caso.

-Si bueno los resultados...siempre...son lo mas importantes-se escucha una voz femenina cosa que puso a todo el mundo en alerta, todos voltean a ver el centro de campo y en el se puede ver a la hechicera Hera parada con una pequeña sonrisa-hola chicos-los saluda a todos de manera cariñosa.

-Hera!( _Hera!_!)-gritan la gran mayoría con sorpresa y enfado mientras que los cuatro hermanos y Toothless le gruñen.

-Que...haces...aquí...Hera?-pregunta el líder los cazadores entrecortado tirado en el suelo muy malherido y cerca de los pies de la bella mujer, esta lo mira de reojo.

-mmmmm...bueno...como vi tardaste demasiado pensé en venir a ver como te iba-le responde de manera suave y pensando teniendo un dedo bajo su labio inferior-y veo que no te fue muy bien-agrega vagamente impresionada mirando el panorama, Drago quería responderle pero termino desmayándose.

-Aquí no eres bienvenida Hera-le dice Stoick muy enfado mientras se prepara para pelear, pensaba acabar con ella aquí y ahora.

-Tampoco es el lugar correcto para entablar una charla-agrega la mujer con una sonrisa algo malvada-permítame darles un mejor sitio... _bolfiro zalzura_!-agrega lentamente al principio para después levantar sus manos hacia ambos grupo y lanzarles una humareda de color gris, dragones y vikingos no pudieron hacer nada contra eso, poco a poco cada uno cayo desmallado...

 _Continuara._

* * *

 **UUffff! que loco y genial batalla...cazadores por todos lados...que bueno que lo demas vineron la batalla se equilibrio pero hasta que Hera interrumpio...pero que pasa con todos ellos ahora?...que pasara con Astrid jinete?...que les parecio esto...fue un largo capitulo jejejeje..  
**

 **Nos veremos para a proxima que estara muy pero muy intersante...¬w¬...no se lo pierdan...**

 **Bye bye...cuidense ñwñ/**


	57. Eleccion del Adios

**Muy buenas criaturitas del dol...eejm!...quiero decir...vikingos y vikingas ñwñU...me alegro que les alla gustado el anterior capitulo y espero que de corazon que a este tambien les guste ya que tiene muchas o diferentes emociones que no se si me salieron bien pero deme chance...hay veces que se hace difcil escribir una expresion jejeje...  
**

 **PERO BUENO!...no los aburro mas y comencemos con el episodio ñwñ**

 **Que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado!.**

 **"dialogo"**

 **"(pensamientos)"**

 **"(dialogo de dragon)"**

 **"(*pesamientos de dragon*)"**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell**

* * *

 **TODOS MUEREN MENOS UNO.**

 **Cinco horas más tarde.**

 **Castillo de Hera.**

La oscuridad rondaba por el lugar, pequeñas corrientes recorrian por los largos y oscuros pasillos pero dentro de una de las habitacions, pequeños quejidos de mareos para luego toser se empezaban a escuchar dentro de esta.

-Rayos...me siento peor que a ver dado tantas vueltas en el aire-comenta una voz despacio entre tosidos y leves quejidos, su respiración sonaba levemente calmada pero luego esta persona nota algo recientemente-que pasa?...porque no puedo ver nada?-se pregunta con sorpresa al no saber si tenia los ojos cerrados o abiertos,aunque fue breve su pregunta ya que al pestañar se dio cuenta entonces que los tenia abiertos.

-Tranquilo yo...es solo oscuridad no te asustes-comenta otra voz mas tranquila y calmada pero en tono serio, cosa que sorprendió y asusto un poco al chico.

De golpe las antorchas que colgaban a cada lado de lugar se encienden una por una mostrando una gran salón en su interior, el par de castaño quedan levemente cejado para luego observar el lugar, todos esto era muy extraño para el joven jefe que esta sorprendido por en el inmenso salon aunque para el arquero no era asi, ya que el sabian en donde se encontraban, pero cuando las antorchas iluminaron el final del salon ambos quedaron sorprenddos y asustados que al final se podian ver a...

Stoick, Valka, Toothless, la Comandante y Astrid, los cinco esta de frente a los castaños a unos diez metros de distancia y siendo sostenidos en el aire por una gigantecas manos hechas de rocas, de entre las manos que sostenian a Toothless y a Valka parece la hermosa hechicera.

-Al fin despiertan mis queridos Hiccup's-los saludo con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra mientras que el arquero la mira con enfado, el joven jefe solo estaba sorprendido, en eso los capturados comienzan a despertar poco a poco.

 **En los calabozos**.

-No...pue-de...ser...que...otra...vez...es-temos...en-ce-rra-dos!-se quejaba Ruffnut mayor muy molesta mientras pateaba con fuerza las rejas de la celdas, tanto ella como los demás vikingos estaban encerrados junto con ella, en eso el robusto jinete suspira algo deprimido.

-Me pregunta que paso con Hiccup y los demás...porque no están con nosotros?-se pregunta un poco extrañado al no ver al jefe, ni a su esposa, ni las dos Astrid's , ni al dos Hiccup's, en eso la mujer deja de patear las rejas ya que se habia cansado-pero también me gustaría saber en donde están nuestros dragones-agrega mas preocupado que antes ya que cuando despertó solo ellos estaban encerrados en esa celda y cuarto.

-No te preocupes...lo ayudaremos...tenemos nuestras armas podemos salir de aquí y buscarlos-comenta con una sonrisa de triunfo el jinete pelinegro mientras que sostiene su arma, se da la vuelta para intentar romper los barrotes pero es detenido por una mano el hombro-que?...Gobber?-se pregunta extrañado de ver a su ex mentor frenándolo.

-No servirá-le dice de manera seria y soltando su hombro, el joven se da la vuelta con una ceja alzada.

-Pero que dices?...estas espada esta hecha con hierro de gronckles, están bien afiladas y son tan resistentes que cortaría estos barrotes sin problema-le responde con una sonrisa de orgullo por su sabia teoría y también que no recordaba mal el materia, aunque en realidad lo escucho decir de Fishlegs.

Todos excepción de los jinete y Fishlegs flaco, quedaron impresionados por lo que el pelinegro acaba de decir, armas hechas con gronckles?, eso era algo que no se escuchaba todos los días, pero Gobber agita la cabeza levemente para cambiar su expresión a una seria.

-No es por eso tonto...sino por esto-le dice mientras agarra una roca y la lanza fuera de la celda, todos miran con extrema confusión y extrañes la roca, que tenia pensado hacer con eso?.

Pero su pregunta fue respondía de inmediato al ver salir por el suelo unas raras criaturas sin rostro, solo tenian boca, de complextura alta y algo delgada, con cuatro brazos y con espadas en cada una de estas, era por lo menos seis de ellos, los jóvenes vikingos quedaron casi petrificado por eso, no solo era increíblemente aterradores esas cosa sino que también salieron de la tierra como si de agua se traba, al ver que en la habitación volvió a estar en silencio, estas seis entidades volvieron a sumergirse bajo tierra.

-Crees que esa horrible mujer nos pondría en una celda armados y sin vigilancia?-le pregunta sin mirarlo y manteniendo su mirada seria y calculadora, desde que despertó y observo su supo de inmediato que algo malo se olía en el aire y no era sus calzones.

El pobre jinete termino sentado en el suelo con una mirada de miedo, al igual que todos, ninguno quiso objetar la opinión del herrero pero la pregunta azotaba era...como se supone que iban a escapar de aquí?, debían a esperar que Hiccup y los demás los rescaten?, esa misma pregunta que se estaban haciendo, no fue de mucho agrado para Ruffnut y Snotlout vikingo, mientras que por otro lado Gobber solo esperaba que los dioses estén de su lado.

 **De vuelta con Hera y los Hiccup's**.

Mientras poco a poco los prisioneros despertaban, los castaños se terminaban de levantar para agarrar sus respectivas armas, el joven jefe se coloca en guardia para empezar la batalla, el miedo y el terror de ver a toda su familia capturada lo estaba dominando, mientras que el castaño mayor solo enfunda su espada pero a mitad de camino de esta observa a su gemelo que temblaba ligeramente.

-Oye yo!-lo llama no muy fuerte ni muy despacio pero si claramente para que solo el lo escuche, pero el jinete lo ignora, se encontraba pensado una plan o estrategia para ayudar a toda su familia, el arquero termina de enfundar su arma para luego colcar su mano en el hombro izquierdo del jinete y hacer un poco de presion para llamar su atencion, este lo voltea a ver con rapidez y respirando algo agitado-relájate...ninguno de los dos esta en condiciones para pelear contra ella...además...no somos rivales-le dice seriamente calmado mientras deben afrontar la realidad, para luego soltarle el hombro y mirar a la hechicera.

El joven jefe lo mira con sorpresa mientras lentamente analiza sus palabras, era cierto...el junto a sus hermanos no pudieron contra ella y ahora siendo solo ellos dos juntos, no tendrían ninguna oportunidad, tal vez si encontraba una debilidad podrían ayudar a sus amigos, con un toque de molestia guarda la hoja de su espada para luego colgar el mango en su pierna izquierda.

-Pero que demo...?!-se pregunta con sorpresa el gran jefe verse estar atrapado entre unas enormes manos hechas de roca, con mucho esfuerzo intenta liberarse pero era inutil.

Toothless también intentaba zafarse, la joven jinete estaba sorprendida pero también intentaba zafarse, al igual que Valka, por otra lado la Comándate se mantenía tranquila y estando levemente extrañada mirando hacia donde estans los dos castaños, parte de que ella estaba segura de que no se liberarían, al ver que sus esfuerzos son inutiles, stoick y las dos mujeres observan el lugar con miedo y total confusion.

-Que es lo que esta pasando?!-se pregunta Valka igual de sorprendida pero también asustada, en eso mira hacia abajo y a unos cuantos metros de distancia se puede ver a sus dos hijos-Hiccup!-les grita espantada pero tambien con algo de alivio al verlo con vida.

Stoick, la joven Astrid y Toothless, este ultimo deja de forcejar, observan con sorpresa hacia el frente al escuchar el nombre del castaño, con sorpresa y alegría ven al par de chicos parados, en eso el joven jefe y la jinete chocan mirada.

-Astrid!...estas bien?!-le grita preocupado por ella al recodar todas sus heridas y mas siendo la ultima sobre su costilla.

-Si!...creo que ya no me duele tanto!-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque internamente estaba algo confundida por no sentir tanto dolor en su costillas, el joven castaño queda mas aliviado por esa información.

-Que esta pasando?...donde estamos?-le pregunta un poco molesta y preocupada por no saber en donde estaban y por que unas manos gigantes los tenia atrapados solo a ellos.

-Que bueno que lo preguntas-responde una voz debajo de los cinco, los aprisionados miran debajo de sus pies y pueden observar a la hechicera, esta miraba a ambos castaños con una pequeña sonrisa-les doy la bienvenida a mi humilde castillo-agrega con una sonrisa mientras hace una pequeña reverencia hacia los castaños, mientras estos la miraban entre serio y con una ceja alzada.

-Hera!...que se supone estas planeado?!-le pregunta con mucho enfado el gran jefe, sea lo que sea, viendo de ella no era nada bueno, la hechicera se endereza con calma.

-Todo a su tiempo querido Stoick-le responde muy tranquila aun manteniendo la sonrisa y levantadole un dedo para que guarde silencio mientras se burlaba un poco de el, en eso mira los Hiccup's-en realidad solo haremos un pequeño juego...que dicen mis queridos Hiccup's?-les pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa algo siniestra, ambos castaños tenían un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Que...que clase de juego?-pregunta el joven jefe un poco asustado por su propuesta y mas por esa sonrisa siniestra.

-Uno muy censillo-responde sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, aunque en eso nota algo en el Hiccup de la izquierda tenia-una pierna de metal?...oh bueno...eso no te quita lo lindo y sexy-agrega un poco sorprendida al principio por ver a uno de los castaños con una pierna de metal, pero termina acepta ya que no era de importancia, ya que con o sin una pierna el chico no estaba nada mal.

-(Quien te crees?!)-se pregunta internamente celosa la joven jinete mirado con rabia a la hechicera, que ni se atreva a tocar a su prometido porque se las vera con ella, por otro lado el arquero nota algo que resalta a vista en la pelirroja.

-Antes de comenzar...Hera...porque las vendas?-le pregunta entre extrañado y algo burlo, si no mal recodaba ella se regeneraba y era casi inmune a cualquier ataque, le era raro verla con algunas vendas.

-Oh!...esto?-le pregunta observando las vendas de su brazo derecho y con una ceja alzada, aunque su mirada era neutra- ja!...no necesito porque responderte-le responde con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras se inclinaba ligeramente de hombros y bajaba su brazo, no iba a darle la satisfacción de sus heridas, ambos castaños se miran entre serios y confundidos-pasemos a los mas importante...que es en lo que consiste el juego-les dice sin quitar la sonrisa y juntando las manos.

Tanto el grupo de atrapados como el joven jefe estaban un poco preocupados en lo que consistía el juego, mientras que el arquero solo miraba y se mantenía callado, pero también analizando las heridas de la hechicera, esas heridas esas heridas en ella no eran muy comun, pero lo dejo de lado al escuchar el carraspeo de la mujer.

-El juego es muy censillo estas cin...perdon...quiero decir..estas cuatro personas y el dragon-comenta señalando con sus brazos a los cinco capturados-mas...todos los demás que están cerrados alla abajo-agrega agitando levemente su mano izquierda y sin darle mucha importancia a los demás rehenes pero dejando confundidos a todos-solo a uno de todos ellos tendrá la chance de irse con ustedes dos-señala ambos castaños con un dedo de cada mano.

-QUE?!-gritan todos o en caso del furia nocturna ruge, menos el arquero, de sorpresa y pánico.

-¡Si!...ay! no les parece divertido?-les pregunta ambos con una tierna sonrisa mientras junta las palmas de sus mano, el joven jefe queda paralizado por eso mientras que el arquero se mantiene sereno-todos mueren...y solo uno de ellos se va con ustedes-les termina de decir de manera lenta y profunda mientras tiene una mirada serena.

-Que estas...que estas queriendo decir...con todo esto?!-le pregunta el joven jefe totalmente agobiando, asustado y teniendo mucho temor, pero mucho mas del que esta acostumbrado.

-Lo que ella quiere decir...es que...entre nosotros dos...solo podemos elegir a uno de todos ellos-le explica brevemente y de manera tranquila el arquero pero sin quitar la vista de la hechicera, el joven jefe lo voltea a ver con sorpresa y panico para luego ver a la pelirroja.

-No...no puede...ser-comenta entre cortado el pobre jinete para mirar a la pelirroja y esta le asiste con la cabeza-no!...eso es una locura!...porque nos haces esto?!-le pregunta con impotencia y rabia contenida, porque alguien como ella les haría esto a ellos?, no lo entendía, en cambio la mujer se toma su momento para pensarlo, para luego sonreír algo malvada.

-Por que?...muy simple...porque mi apuesto caballero me traiciono y tengo una revancha con cierta persona-le responde señalando al castaño mayor para después apuntar al gran jefe, el jinete solo mira a su yo y a su padre con sorpresa-pero como esta vez me canse de ensuciarme tanto las manos...esta vez les daré el crédito solo a ustedes dos de elegir-agrega un poco cansada al principio pero después apunta a ambos hombres.

Esto no podía ser cierto!...debía ser una horrible, una horrible pesadilla, el joven jefe no podía creer que entre el y su gemelo estaban la vida de sus padres, la de su mejor amigo, la de todos sus amigos y sus dragones...la de...la de su prometida, esto no podía ser cierto, solo uno de todos ellos podía irse con ellos dos, no podia creerlo...hasta que sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al mirar a su yo que dio un paso.

-Si eso es así...porque solo están ellos cinco nada mas?-le pregunta seriamente, esto le parecía raro que solo ellos cinco estén acá con ellos y no el resto-donde están mis hermanos, los dragones y Gobber?-vuelve a preguntar sin cambiar su expresión y estando internamente preocupado por sus hermanos, los demás dragones y el viejo herrero.

-Y el resto de los chicos?!-pregunta esta vez el joven jefe alterado e internamente molesto con su gemelo por no mencionar a los demás vikingos.

-Donde crees Hiccup?...en los calabozos bien vigilados...aunque los dragones un poco mas abajo-responde sin darle mucha importancia al asunto de los demás humanos y dragones, mas sabiendo que solo había poco lugares donde los podía guardar.

-(Las mazmorras)- piensa con seriedad adivinando el lugar donde estaban sus hermanos y los demás dragones, luego suelta un pequeño resoplido por la nariz para sonreír de lado mientras se cruza de brazos-así que…si entendí bien...entre mi gemelo y yo...debemos elegir a uno de los cinco de acá y el resto que están encerrado alla abajo no?-le pregunta lentamente, cierra los ojos y mantiene la sonrisa, solo se quería asegurar en como consistia el juego.

-Correcto-le responde la hechicera con una sonrisa mientra asiste con la cabeza, por otro lado el joven jefe estaba muy asustado con todo esto.

Mientras los rehenes solo prestaban atención a la conversación, aunque el joven alpha estaba intentando zafarse pero sin éxito, en eso la sonrisa del arquero desaparece para cambiarla por una seria, abre los ojos para ver a la hechicera fijamente.

-Pero la pregunta que me hago y no respondiste es...porque solo a ellos los elegiste y no mis hermanos o...al resto?-le pregunta seriamente y un poco extrañado, aunque a lo ultimo se auto corrigió porque no tenia ganas de escuchar a su gemelo regañarlo...otra vez, al escuchar la pregunta la hechicera rie entre labios

-Muy simple-le responde sin quitar la sonrisa cosa que sorprendió a todos y detuvo el forcejeo del furia-porque ellos cuatro mas el pequeño dragon...-comienza a explicar apuntando al furia nocturna que estaba detrás suyo con el pulgar.

-( _Pequeño tu abuela!_ )-le grita el dragón negro muy molesto con ella por decirle pequeño, solo sus amigos tenia el derecho de llamarlo así, no una cosa rara que no es humana, ese comentario hizo reír internamente al arquero.

-Han marcado un antes un después en tu vida…y aunque Gobber de cierta forma una buena influencia para ti…no hizo mucho para ser alguien tan importante, solo era alguien quien te dio ánimos o que los reduzca, simplemente el fue solo un pequeño apoyo para ti-les explica con una leve sonrisa, ambos castaños entendieron su punto-lo mismo pasa con tus hermanos...solo fueron una ayuda para en tu travesía-agrega señalándolo con la mano de manera tranquila, esas palabras hicieron que el castaño mayor descruzara sus brazos y bajara la cabeza, ella tenia razón-y por favor...en serio tengo que hablar del resto?-les pregunta un algo aburrida por mencionar a los demás vikingos encerrado.

No era muy necesario eso, ambos ya sabían como son ese grupete que los estaba acompañando, bueno mas el joven jinete que el arquero pero este se hacia la idea, ambos chicos niega con la cabeza, al ver que ambos niegan la pelirroja suspira agradecida.

-Muy bien!...así que vamos a comenzar-les dice con una sonrisa mientras levanta su mano derecha para señalar al gran jefe, los gemelos castaños se quedaron un poco extrañado por eso al igual que el jefe-aquí a mi derecha esta el gran y fuerte Stoick the Vast, líder de su isla vikinga y su padre-lo menciona sin dejar de ver a ambos castaños para terminar señalándolos, por un lado el joven jefe no entendía que es lo que ella hacia por el otro el arquero se mantenía sereno-aunque no se si eso ultimo se le pueda llamar o que se lo merezca...verdad?-agrega cerrando los ojos y teniendo un sonrisa algo siniestra, al escuchar decir eso Stoick quedo mudo y muy sorprendido, luego abre los ojos y mira a su ex caballero-un hombre que te hizo aun lado cada vez que crecías, que no supo valoraba lo que hacías o que les ofrecía para tener una mejor vida, nunca te vio como un digno vikingo, ni siquiera fuiste el hijo que el tanto esperaba-le dice con calma pero fingiendo lastima y dolor en sus palabras.

El gran jefe quedo totalmente paralizado antes sus palabras, como se supone que iba a contradeciría eso?, si cada una de sus palabras fueron correctas, se sentía entra la espada y la pared, por otro lado el arquero miraba tanto a la pelirroja como al jefe de manera seria mientras que el joven jinete apretaba los puños con fuerza y rabia.

-Cállate!...tu no sabes...!-le grita muy enfadado, ella no tiene ningún derecho de insultar a su padre por las cosas que le hizo en el pasado.

-Eso es verdad-lo interrumpe el arquero tranquilamente, dejando sorprendido al jinete y todo el resto que los miraba pero dejando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el mujer.

-Como puedes decir eso?!-le pregunta muy molesto con su gemelo por concordar con ella-tal vez para ti lo fue pero para mi no!...mi padre si pudo reconocerme!-le dice sin cambiar su expresión y recodando que su padre antes de morir a estado muy orgullo de el, el arquero lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada aburrida pero seria.

-Pero cuanto tiempo se tardo para que te viera de esa manera?-le pregunta con una mano el cintura y dejando al jinete muy sorprendido y sin palabras-y si aun así...lograste...cuanto tiempo mas se tardo en verte como realmente eres y no lo que imaginaba?-le vuelve a preguntar muy interesado en su respuesta y adivinando como seria su padre si por ahí lograba algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso de el, porque sabia que eso no se conseguirá de la noche a la mañana, el joven jinete volvio a quedar mudo antes eso, el arquero suspira levemente al ver que esta discusión no lo vale-creo que no vale la pena seguir discutiendo todo esto-agrega volteando a ver a la hechicera sin cambiar su mirada serena.

Mientras tanto los rehenes estaban algo sorprendidos por las claras y sabias palabras del arquero, Valka miraba con triste y preocupación a su marido mientras que este tenia una mirada de sorpresa y miraba el suelo, sabia que eso era cierto, ya que su hijo de una pierna se lo contó, por otro lado Astrid y Toothless estaban muy triste por su hermano y prometido, ya que todo eso era cierto, aun después de la gran victoria en la isla de los dragones contra Death Red, su padre tardo un tiempo en verlo como realmente es.

-Bueno!...debo agrega que ambos se ven muy sexy enojados y serios-comenta interrumpiendo la hechicera con linda sonrisa y estando algo excitada por ver a ambos castaño estar tan serios pero también interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos, los rehenes la vuelve a ver.

-(Pero que rayos le pasa a esta loca?)-se pregunta mentalmente confundida la castaña, en serio...que le pasa a esta mujer con sus hijos?.

-(Mas te vale no tocar a mi Hiccup!)-piensa con rabia y celos la joven jinete, no podía entender la atracción de esa cosa por su Hiccup, todo eso le pertenece a ella.

-( _Esta mujer es muy rara)_ -comenta el joven alpha muy extrañado y sintiendose algo perturbado por esa hembra- _(debo encontrar la forma de cómo soltarme!_ )-agrega molesto mientras intenta zafarse de esta manos hechas de piedra.

Mientras tanto los castaño tuvieron diferentes reacción antes las palabras de la mujer, el arquero solo levanta una ceja ya que estaba acostumbrado antes los coqueteos del hechicera, aunque también le extrañaba un poco de que aun este algo interesada en el, mientras por otro lado el joven jefe no sabia como tomarse esas palabras, pero sabiendo que esa mujer en realidad no era una mujer, sintió un horrible escalofrío en su columna vertebral, en eso la pelirroja suspira con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero continuemos...al lado de su "padre"..esta lo que se podría llamar "madre"-continua con su explicación señalando ahora a la mujer castaña, esta con sorpresa presta atención ante su llamado-una mujer que no estuvo mucho tiempo en sus vidas...mmm... dígamos cuanto...?...diez...quince años?-les pregunta con una mirada pensativa mirando a ambos, el castaño menor no pensaba darle la satisfacción de responde esa pregunta.

-26 años-responde seriamente el arquero, dejando molesto a su gemelo-de el 20-agrega apuntado a su yo con la cabeza.

-¡Oye!...no respondas por mi!-le dice muy enfadado por que allá respondido algo que no quería responder y mas sin su permiso, el arquero al escuchar sus pretextos y regaños se inclina de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Wow!...eso si que es mucho tiempo...yo creía que solo fueron unos 10 o 15 años pero eso supero mis expectativas-comenta la pelirroja muy sorprendida al principio, la verdad no se esperaba esa respuesta, para después voltear a ver de reojo a la castaña y dandole una sonrisa algo burlona, esa sonrisa burlona con un toque malicia no le gusto para nada a la pobre Valka-pero también se ve que a ella no le intereso mucho el viene estar de ustedes...ya que los abandono por tanto tiempo...parece ser que algo fue mas importante que ustedes-agrega con algo de burla y sarcasmo en sus palabras, cosa que puso muy triste a la castaña.

Valka volteo el rostro a un lado muy triste y dolida por sus palabras mientras se mordía el labio inferior, que se supone que deba decir?, que ella estaba equivocada?, que todo lo que dijo era mentira?, no para nada...ella misma es conciente que puso su antiguo sueño por enzima de la felicidad de su propio hijo, en cambio Stoick y la comandante observan con tristeza a la castaña mientras que el arquero solo la mira un momento para después volver a ver a la hechicera, sin mostrar ni una pizca de emoción.

Por otro lado Toothless después de escuchar sus horribles mentiras no pensaba rendirse con salir y darle su merecido a esa bruja, la joven jinete también hacia lo que podía para intentar salir, esa bestia sin corazón no merecía hablar así de la familia de Hiccup, mientra tanto el joven jefe solo apretaba los puños con impotencia y rabia.

-Ahora vallamos a mi izquierda...de este lado se puede ver a ambas rubias, "lindas", fuertes-comenta señalando con su mano izquierda a las gemelas y con solo decir "lindas" casi se le revuelve el estomago-pero con doble caras-termina de explicar con una sonrisa algo siniestra, ambos castaños se extrañaron mucho por eso.

-Que?!-grita ambas rubias al mismo tiempo, una con sorpresa y la otra con rabia, ignorando su pregunta la hechicera sigue con su explicación.

-Mientras una pasó una linda vida con uno de ustedes-comenta señalando a jinete e internamente sintiendo envidia-la otra solo fingió ser algo tuyo para llegar hasta tu amigo dragón y traicionarte entregándolo...-agrega con cierto tono de incertidumbre y sorpresa fingida mientras hace una pequeña pausa-a tu padre y ser este quien lo asesine sin ningún problema delante de tus ojos-termina de explica de manera lenta y sintiendo algo de lastima por su castaño.

Después de que ella termino de hablar, la sala quedo en completo silencio, Toothless no se podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, su otro yo había sido entregado por la misma chica que su hermano estaba enamorado?, imposible!, en cambio Valka miraba con sorpresa tanto a la comandante como a su esposo, no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar, mientras tanto Stoick y la joven jinete voltean el rostro aun lado sin poder decir algo o mirar a alguien, el gran jefe no se sentía para nada orgullo por esa muerte mientras que la joven jinete recordaba esa charla que tuvo con su gemela.

En el suelo el joven jefe estaba paralizado por las palabras, porque aunque aun lo sepa, no se podía sacar a la idea de que Astrid lo allá traicionado de esa manera tan fría, en serio quería saber si realmente eso paso, a sus vez el arquero solo se mantenía calmado pero serio, sin ninguna forma de objetar.

-Yo no traicione a nadie!-grita de golpe la comandante, harta de algo que no hizo, estaba furiosa y triste al mismo tiempo, furiosa consigo misma de saber que jamás podrá conseguir las pruebas que necesitaba para demostrar su inocencia y triste porque aunque diga mil veces que no era culpable, sabia que su castaño no le iba a creer al 100 %.

-Ah si?...tienes pruebas?-le pregunta la pelirroja volteando a verla con un sonrisa divertida- porque la necesitaras para que alguien te pueda creer-agrega sin cambiar su expresión y alzando la mano hasta la altura de su barbilla.

-Hiccup...Hiccup ya sabe la verdad-responde no muy segura de su respuesta, dejando a todos sorprendidos y mirando al arquero, a todos menos a la misma hechicera que aun sigue manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Ah si?...y que verdad puede ser?-pregunta sin estar muy preocupada por lo que pueda decir, al verla tan feliz la comandante se enfada mucho mas.

-¡Que tu te transformaste en mi para ir por Toothless!-le grita con rabia contenida y mirándola.

-Jajaja!...y tienes alguna prueba de eso? O te lo inventaste todo?-le pregunta entre risas.

-Claro que no!-le vuelve responder enfada y muy dolida, sus esfuerzo por encontrar la verdad eran inútiles, las palabras se las puede llevar el viento y este era uno de esos casos, eran la palabras de una compañera que te ayudo a salir de una isla horrible contra la ex amiga que te abandono en el peor de los cosas, realmente se sentía derrotada la pobre.

El joven jefe se encontraba conmocionado emocionalmente, sin saber bien como tomar todo esto, mientras que los rehenes menos la comandante, quedaron en silencio, al igual que el arquero que se mantenía sereno y con los ojos cerrados, mientras que la misma comandante se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no llorar.

-Saben...a veces el amor puede cegar a alguien y esta persona pueden usar eso a su favor para que le crean-comenta de golpe la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos-Hiccup...mi caballero-agrega rápidamente para saber a quien se estaba dirigiendo-en serio vas a creerle?, ella prácticamente te abandono cuando tu mas la necesitabas para después volver y darte como agradecimiento una horrible traición...recuerda que fue ella misma quien entrego a tu mejor amigo a tu padre-le termina de explica con voz calmada y un toque de lastima.

El arquero la escuchaba atentamente, levanta la mirada hacia su ex amiga, ella también lo mira pero con los ojos algo cristalizados, ambos mantienen una pequeña lucha de miradas pero al final el arquero deja de verla para volver a ver al hechicera, esa pequeña indeferencia fue suficiente para la comandante.

-Después de todo hoy en día las palabras se las puede llevar el viento-agrega lastimosamente la pelirroja y sonriendo levemente e inclinándose ligeramente de hombros, luego se escucha un suspiro de cansancio, la mujer levanta la mirada para ver a al arquero.

-Es verdad...uno no puedo creer en algo que no se puede ver-responde serenamente y dándole toda la razón la hechicera, cosa que esta quedo satisfecha pero dejando a los rehenes sorprendidos y la comandante totalmente triste.

-Que?!-le grita/pregunta el joven jefe a su yo muy enojado, no puede aceptar sus palabras tan fácilmente, si realmente fueron amigos debiera confiar mas en ella, como el hizo con su chica cuando volaron juntos.

-Exacto!...porque creerle en el alguien que te abandono?-le pregunta con una sonrisa y estando feliz de que aceptara sus palabras, el joven jefe esta intentando contenerse en golpear a su gemelo pero se detuvo al volver a escuchar a la hechicera-en cambio la otra rubia pues ella...-agrega volteando a ver de reojo a la otra rubia.

-Mi relación con Hiccup es mejor de que lo piensas!-la interrumpe la joven jinete muy molesta, no pensaba quedarse callada y que insulte se linda relación que tiene con su castaño, aunque sabiendo que comenzaron con el pie izquierdo pero al final terminaron bien y continuaba bien...de hecho- ya que el y yo so..-le vuelve a decir dispuesta a revelar como están o van las cosas entre ellos.

-Astrid no!-grita de golpe el joven jefe interrumpiéndola e intuyendo lo que su _lady_ iba a decir, el arquero lo mira de reojo un poco extrañado por ese grito casi desgarrador, la joven rubia mira a su _dragon boy_ un poco sorprendida por que lo allá detenido-(ahora no)-piensa ahora mas calmado pero teniendo una mirada seria y negando con la cabeza lentamente, como estaban las cosas era mejor para ambos que no digan nada, en eso mira a la pelirroja que estaba un poco confundida por su interrupción-mi relación con ella...se basa solo en la confianza y en la amistad-le responde lentamente y algo dolido pero era mejor no decir nada por miedo a que lo use en su contra.

-(Hiccup)-piensa con sorpresa la joven y entendiendo más o menos porque la detuvo, tal vez se dejo guiar por sus emociones.

-Ya veo...pero bueno...eso se tendrá que ver mas adelante cuando sepan a quine elegir jeje-responde con cierto toque gracia y sabiendo que esa linda amistad que esos dos tiene no durar para siempre, una vez que elegían a uno solo, el joven jefe suelta un pequeño gemido de lamento-y por ultimo tenemos al pequeño dragon negro-agrega con pequeña sonrisa mientras cruza su brazo izquierdo por su estomago y apoya su codo derecho enzima de este para señalar con su dedo al dragon detrás suyo.

-( _Ya te dije que pequeño es tu abuela!...si es que tienes_ )-comenta con enfado el joven alpha para después dudar un poco sobre los rasgos familiares que pueda llegar a tener esa mujer, sin saber que estaba diciendo el furia la hechicera continua con su explicación.

-Para ambos fue un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas...pero para uno...termino siendo un trágico final, para el otro...una buena vida-les explica levantado su brazo derecho para señalar al arquero y después levantar su brazo izquierdo para señalar al jinete, ambos no dice nada, la pelirroja baja los brazos y suspirar, llego la hora-se puede decir que ya llego el momento de pensar con quien de todos ellos se ira con ustedes dos-les dice riendo suavemente y levanta ambos brazos hacia los costados, era el momento de la verdad-ya lo saben...piénsenlo muy bien...porque solo uno de todos ellos...se ira con ustedes dos y el resto morira-termina de hablar con una sonrisa demencial.

El par de castaños no sabía que hacer o decir, la vida de sus amigos, familia y dragones dependía solo de ellos, solo uno de entre todos ellos se iría con ellos dos, el arquero mira hacia un lado pensado que mas podría hacer porque la verdad estaba algo indeciso, por otro lado el joven jefe después de que ella termino de habar, aflojo el apretón de sus manos para que después estas, al igual que sus piernas, comenzaran a temblar, elegir solo a uno entre todos ellos y con la ayuda de su gemelo...?

-No...esto no puede ser...tie-tiene que se una pesadilla-comenta en voz baja mientras baja la mirada con terror y pánico, luego mira a su gemelo-dime que tienes algo?!-le pregunta casi con desesperación, su cerebro ya casi no estaba funcionando.

-No...no tengo nada para decir-responde el arquero sin mirarlo y de manera serena.

El silencio había inundado la sala, ninguno de los dos sabían que decir o hacer, el joven jefe estaba en una batalla campal interna por encontrar una solución, en cambio todos los rehenes se habían mantenido en silencio a la espera de la decisión de ambos castaños, aunque Stoick tenia la mirada bajada para que no lo vean, pero en eso el lamento, el silencio y "tranquilidad" de ambos jóvenes junto con la de los rehenes son interrumpidas por el toser de la hechicera.

-Créanme que me gustaría quedarme a esperar...pero tengo un mundo que gobernar y quisiera comenzar pronto-comenta de golpe y con una sonrisa, la verdad quería terminar con esto pronto para poder seguir con su planes- tiene 10 minutos para elegir-agrega sonriendo pero de manera siniestra cosa que hizo soltar un grito ahogado a las tres mujeres y al castaño menor.

Los dos castaños se sentían entre la espada la pared, el joven jinete miraba a su padre, a su madre, a Toothless, a la comandante y a su _lady_ con desesperación, pánico, miedo y con la mente en blanco, en serio esto debía ser una pesadilla que ya quería despertar.

-Hiccup!...olvídate de mí-habla de golpe el gran jefe levantado la mirada y teniendo en ella una expresión seria, todos lo voltean a ver sorprendidos.

-Pa-papa?!-menciona entre cortado y muy sorprendido el joven jefe sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

 **En las mazmorras.**

Todos los dragones se encontraban encerrados en lo que seria un gran hueco, lo peor es que la puerta no solo estaba a unos poco metros de distancia, sino que tambien estaba siendo vijilados y rodeados por un gran numeros de trolls de su tamaño, tal podrian volar, enfretarlos y ganar pero habia dos simple problemas, uno que la nadder azul aun estaba inconciente y dos que las paredes del sitio estaba llena de agujeros y de estos, segun les informo Sugar, salen grandes milles de rocas cubiertas de fuego, asique sus opciones estaban muy pero muy reducidas.

-(¡ _Madita sea! ese maldito monstruo me la va a pagar!_ )-grtia entre rugidos el pesadilla negro/rojo muy molesto mientras camina de un lado a otro, como si estuvera enjaublado, mas de lo que esta.

-( _Quieres calmarte y callarte?!_ )-le grita muy molesa por sus berrinches la nadder dorada-( _vas hacer que nos manten_ )-agrega mirando tanto a los trolls como las paredes.

-(A si!..y que sugieres que hagamos? eh?!...esperar a nuestra muerte?!)-le pregunta deteniendose y mirandola muy molesta, ambos dragones chocan cabezas y se miraban con mucho enfado, si su hermano quiera pelea, pelea le iba a dar.

-( _Ya basta ustedes dos!_ )-grita muy molesta sugar parandose entre medio de ambos, estos la mira con sorpresa mientras se alejan uno del otro-( _peleandose no resolveremos nada...debemos confiar en nuestro hermano y sus amgios para que nos saquen de aqui_ )-le dice entre seria y preocupada por lo que les pudo pasar a todos los demas.

Tanto Rex como Sky se quedaron mudos antes sus palabras, era cierto debian confiar en los chicos para que los puedan sacar de aqui, por otro lado los dragones de los jinetes se mantenian calmados, en este lugar estaban muy limitados y hacer un esfuerzo por escapar solo los haria mas daños, debian esperar a que los demas los venga a rescatar, como siempre lo han hecho.

-( _*Toothless*_ )-piensa la nadder azul entre sueños mientras suelta en pequeño quejido de dolor, poniendo en aletar a caisi todos.

 **De vuelta en el salon.**

Despues escuchar las palabras del jefe todos lo miraban con diferentes reacciones, el arquero solo lo mira seriamente mientras que la hechicera con una ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa, la joven jinete y el dragon alpha mira al gran jefe con sorpresa, la comandante tenia la mirada baja mientras que la mujer castaña mira de reojo a su esposo, por otro lado el gran jefe suspira un poco para después cambiar su expresión por una leve sonrisa y mirar al arquero.

-Olvídate de mi hijo...como ella dijo, no fui un buen padre para ti, tu solo querías demostrarme lo bríllate y talentosos que podías ser en otra área que no sea la caza de dragones-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa triste mientras que los recuerdos de su pequeño le venían a la mente, siempre metiéndose en problemas o haciendo algo, solo para llamar su atención-antes de que tu nacieras pensé...me imagine tener un gran y poderoso hijo que me superara en todo-agacha la mirada con tristeza y arrepentido ahora por pensar así antes de su propio hijo, el joven jinete al escucharlo hablar de esa forma se le cae una lagrima traicionera mientras que el arquero solo levanta una ceja atento a sus palabras-pero solo tuve lo contrario...y en algunas ocasiones te culpe-la voz le sonaba algo roca mientras el labio inferior le temblaba, se sentía realmente dolo por lo que le hizo a su hijo en eso días-te hice aun lado cuando las demás personas te llamaba "la vergüenza de Stoick", no pude soportarlo o ir en contra de eso-al terminar las palabras respira profundo mientras intenta calmarse un poco, levanta la mirada para ver a ambos castaños y darles una sonrisa-pero en realidad la decepción aquí no eres tu...soy yo...no supe como guiarte, no fui tu modelo a seguir...no fui...no fui tu padre-le dice sin cambiar su expresión pero estando muy dolido por dentro, se supone que es su padre, debió actuar como tal y se un buen ejemplo para el.

-Pa-papa-susurra el joven jefe con tristeza y dolor ante las palabras que su padre nunca pudo decirle, mientras que el arquero intenta no tener contacto visual con el jefe.

-(Esto se pone interesante)-piensa la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida, al parecer ponerlos en una situación tan critica hacen que estos humanos recapaciten.

Por otro lado Stoick mira su esposa con una triste pero feliz sonrisa para después volver a ver a sus hijos, no podía estar mas orgullo de ambos, los dos lo superaron siendo o no lideres, ambos eran fuertes, inteligentes y se puede ver que también lideres por naturaleza, algo mejor que eso no podía pedir, de lo único que se estaba arrepiente es no poder haber visto crecer a uno de ellos dos.

-Cuando perdí a Valka y luego a ti supe que el siguiente debí ser yo-comenta de golpe recordando su soledad cuando los perdió a ambos, el arquero vuelve a verlo-esa noche cuando atacaste Berk con tus dragones y nos enfrentamos-esas palabra sorprenden a todos menos a la hechicera, ya que ella vio esa pelea-cuando me clavaste tu espada en la mano, una parte de mi me dijo que me dejara matar para que valla contigo y con tu madre-confiesa recordando ese momento de forcejeo que tuvo contra el arquero hace diez años atrás, Hiccup y los demás miraba y escuchaban la charla que padre e hijo tenían sin salir de su sorpresa, en cambio sin que los demás vea el arquero aprieta su mano izquierda mientras el recuerdo lo invadía-pero otra parte me dijo que sobreviviera, que había otra oportunidad y ahora la entiendo...me siento muy feliz por estar vivo-agrega con una sonrisa y sintiéndose muy feliz por dentro aunque dejando extrañado a todos- porque te pude volver a ver, volví a ver a mi amada esposa-responde la preguntas no formulada y mirando tanto a su hijo como a su esposa, cierra los ojos sabiendo en fondo que lo había hecho era egoísta al principio pero ahora entendía que lo que hizo estaba bien-ahora estoy muy feliz y agradecido...asíque no te debes preocupar por mi, yo ya hice mi vida y estoy muy feliz...al final la espera valió la pena-le termina de hablar abriendo los ojos y viéndolos sintiéndose muy feliz.

De las otras cosas que le gustaría arrepentirse es de no haber sido un buen padre, pero eso quedo en el pasado, su hijo debe cumplir con lo que no pudo hacer diez años y hace unas semanas pero ahora ya podía cumplirlo sin que nadie lo interrumpa. Después del discurso del jefe, la sala quedo en completo silencio, tanto Toothless como la joven jinete estaba sorprendidos por sus palabras, la comandante tenia la mirada baja mientras Valka miraba directamente a sus dos hijos, por otro lado el arquero miraba a su padre de manera seria y callada, en cambio el joven jefe tenia una expresión de miedo, agacha la mirada para ver como sus piernas le temblaban, las manos las sentía todas sudadas, no sabia que hacer.

-También olvídate de mi hijo-habla de golpe y de manera seria la castaña llamando la atención de ambos castaños, pero haciendo que el menor levanto la cabeza de golpe.

-Mama!-suelta de golpe entres sorprendido y muy asustado.

-No deberías preocuparte por una madre que nunca estuvo ahí para ti-le dice con una sonrisa triste y dolida por el recuerdo de no haber estado ahí para su propio hijo, luego agacha la mirada-no importa en que mundo este, en ambos los abandone...son mas de cuarenta años que no podré reparar o volver hacer, deje que mi sueño ganara ante ti y aunque sea importante...tu eres mucho mas importante-le explica sintiéndose muy arrepentida por lo que paso, para después levantar la mirada y ver a ambos-tu no tienes que perdonarme...no importa se eres bueno o no, yo soy la responsable de todo esto, merezco tu odio-de solo mencionarlo su voz sonaba ronca al igual que le temblaba el labio inferior, sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar-pero...al igual que tu padre...también estoy muy feliz...y también muy agradecida de volverte a verte...verlos ambos-agrega con una sonrisa e intentando que su lagrimas no caigan, no quiera que sus hijos la vean así y para que no se sienta culpables-después de pasar seis años en la oscuridad, volver a verlos nuevamente fue una bendición de los dioses para mi-respira profundo para intentar calmarse y que su voz no se siga quebrando-así que no te preocupes por mi-termina de hablar cerrando los ojos y sonriendo muy faliz mientras la lagrimas caian, ya podía descansar...ya que sus años de oscuridad habían terminado.

-Valla esto es muy conmovedor-comenta la pelirroja interrumpiendo el momento emocional con una voz de falsa emoción, estos humanos y sus sentimientos son la verdad interesantes pero a la vez patéticos.

-Mama...papa...yo-fueron las únicas palabra que pudieron salir de los labios del joven jefe, tanto el como su gemelo estaban callados ante las palabras de sus padres, el pobre el castaño menor no quería volver a ver la muerte de su padre, no la soportaría una segunda vez pero también estaba su madre, siempre espero poder conocerla y ahora que lo hizo por segunda vez no quería que se valla...pero y sus amigos?, los dragones?, su mejor amigo/hermano?...su prometida?, no...no sabia que decisión tomar.

-(Stoick...Valka)-piensa con sorpresa y tristeza la joven jinete mirando a su jefe y a su esposa, ver que ambos han decidido hacerse aun lado para que sus propios hijos no se sienta arrepentidos por no elegirlos, voltea a un lado el rostro con frustración y molestia, que se supe que podían hacer?!, aunque en su interior le decía que nadie saldrían vivos de aquí.

-( _Vamos no pierdan las esperanzas!...yo los sacare a todos de aquí!_ )-comenta el joven alpha con furia y molestia, no podía dejar que los padres de su hermano mueran aquí, debía hacer algo y rápido, asíque sin mas intenta aplicar fuerza para separar estas manos de rocas pero por cada fuerza que hacia estas apretaban mas, si tal solo tuviera algo de fuego.

-También olvídate de mi Hiccup!-grita de golpe la comandante muy seriamente, llamando la atención de todos y deteniendo los movimientos del furia nocturna.

-Eh?!-fue lo único que pregunto la joven jinete al ver a su gemela hablar así tan de golpe y sin una pizca de miedo, realmente la sorprendió.

-Oh my!...esto es nuevo-comenta la hechicera algo sorprendida para después sonreír muy divertida, la comandante se tranquila un momento para pensar bien sus palabras.

-No merezco tu perdón y tampoco creas en mis palabras-le dice de manera seria y mirando directo al arquero, este la miraba callado y prestándole atención-no tengo pruebas que demuestren mi inocencia-agrega bajando un poco la cabeza, era momento de pagar el precio de sus actos-te abandone...dos veces, hice que te volvieras nuestro enemigo, entregue a tu amigo-por cada palabra su corazón dolía pero también hacia todo uso de auto control para no quebrarse en es momento-¡juegue con tus sentimientos!-grita con fuerza y levantado la cabeza, al escuchar eso ultimo la hechicera sonríe con gusto, mientras que todos los demás la miran con sorpresa, la chica respira algo agitada para luego tratar de tranquilizarse un poco-yo se que es muy fácil para ti olvídame...asíque te pido que por favor que lo hagas ahora-agrega cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sus voz se había quebrado por eso ultimo, por otro lado el joven jefe respiraba entre jadeos profundos por las palabras de la rubia, no podía ser cierto!, en cambio el arquero tenia la mirada agacha mientras su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, en eso la rubia sonríe con tristeza-además seamos sinceros...yo deje de ser importante para ti hace mucho tiempo...-menciona con unas pequeñas lagrimas al saber que eso ultimo era casi cierto.

-¡Basta!-grita de golpe el joven jefe llamando la atención de todo y dejándolos muy sorprendidos-basta!...ya no hablen mas...no me pongan en una situación mas difícil de lo que ya lo es!-menciona con voz quebrada para después sus lagrimas empezaran a salir-yo no puedo eligir solo a uno!...todos son importantes para mi!-les vuelve a gritan con la cabeza agachada mientras sus lagrimas no paran de caer, al igual que sus fuerzas, termino de rodillas al suelo para después apoyadse con sus manos totalmente abatido, su llanto empezó a resonar en la habitación.

Para el le era muy imposible elegir solo a uno entre todos ellos, no importaba sido haban sido buenos o no con el, esa persona no merecía tener un final tan atroz como esto y mas siendo el su sentencia de muerte, todo esto era demasiado para su corazón, Toothless quedo muy triste al ver a su hermano quebrando y tendido contra el suelo, el joven alpha siempre supo que su hermano era de buen corazón, desde el día en que se conocieron y le perdón la vida siempre a sido así, piensa mas en los demás antes que en si mismo por eso le agradaba mucho.

Por otro lado Stoick, Valka y la comandante se sentían muy culpables por hablar así tan a la ligera, se habian acostumbraron tanto a la indeferencia del arquero que se olvidaron que el otro castaño era un poco mas sensible, de solo pensar en eso Stoick y la comandante se sintieron aun mas arrepentidos por eso, por otro lado la joven jinete quería llorar al lado de su prometido, abrazarlo para consolarlo, esta situación era demasiado para el, debía adivinar que este tipo de cosas era muy fuertes para su _Dragon boy_ , era imposible que el sea tan egoísta para solo elegir a uno solo entre todos ellos e irse como si nada. Mientras tanto el arquero luego de que su gemelo gritara con fuerza solo lo miro de manera tranquila y de reojo, todo esto ya se había alargado demasiado.

-* _Sigh_ *...bueno ya que mi hermano no puede continuar-comenta de golpe y en tono de aburrimiento ante el llanto de joven jefe, levanta la mirada para ver a la pelirroja, esta le devuelve la mirada -yo tomare su decisión junto a la mía...ya que yo...ya elegí-responde de manera seria dejando sorprendidos a todos pero encantada a la mujer.

-QUE?!-grita de golpe el joven jefe levantado medio cuerpo de golpe para quedar arrodillado mientras lo mira sorprendido y con las lagrimas, pero tambien internamente molesto por ver que el estaba tomando no solo su decisión sino también la suya.

-Oh...esto se pondrá interesante-comenta en voz baja y una sonrisa divertida la hechicera al ver como el castaño de una pierna se levantaba y miraba a su caballero muy molesto.

-A que rayos te estas refiriendo con que tu vas a elegir?!-le pregunta muy molesto, no pensaba dejarlo hacer lo que quiera...otra vez.

-Como lo escuchaste...como tu no vas hacer nada yo lo are por ti- responde el arquero con tranquilidad e indeferencia-además no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí...mi hija me necesita-le termina de responde seriamente y voltean a verlo, tres de cinco entendieron a que se estaba refiriendo, en cambio hera quedo algo extrañda con eso ultimo.

-A caso te volviste loco?!-le vuelve a pregunta con desesperación y enfado-mi familia y amigos están en peligro, tampoco hay que olvidar que TUS hermanos tambien están en la misma situación!-le informa gritandole y señalando a su familia para hacerle recordar que sus hermanos estaban capturado, no era posible que el se olvide de sus propios hermanos.

La joven jinete miraba con sorpresa y preocupación como ellos dos empezaron a discutir, si esto seguía así ninguno de ellos podrán salir de aquí, pero tambien que probabilidades de salir con vida tenia?, Toothless solo podía mirar y escuchar ya que sus intentos por liberarse fueron en vanos, Valka y Stoick solo miraban con preocupación como su dos hijos pelean entre si, esto no era bueno ya que uno los quería salvar a todos y el otro estaba tomando la salida mas fácil, por otro lado la comandante solo tenia la cabeza agachada.

Mientras tanto un pequeño silencio se apodero de los castaños, el joven jefe estaba algo agitado por el miedo y la adrenalina que esta sintiendo por ver que su gemelo no le estaba importando nada, pero al parecer por este silencio que se formo entre ellos tal parecer que lo convención, ya que no podían trabajar por separado, debían trabajar juntos para rescatar a todos. En cambio el arquero miraba de manera seria y silenciosa a su gemelo para luego ver a los rehenes de reojo, a uno en especial y volver a ver a su gemelo, al ver la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que se le formo, el suelta una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

-Mis hermanos entenderán...ellos siempre entiende mejor ellos-le responde cambiando su expresión por una seria y sin emoción mientras señalaba a los rehenes, el sabe mejor que nadie que sus hermanos y los mismo dragones siempre entienden mejor que los humanos.

Al escuchar su respuesta sin expresión alguna el joven jefe quedo muy impactado por eso, no podía ser posible que a el no le importe sus propios dragones...sus hermanos, su familia, no era posible que esto sea cierto, entendía que el podía ser su otro lado de la moneda pero esto ya era demasiado, la insensibilidad con la que le respondió lo dejo muy anonadado, por otro lado la hechicera solo sonríe divertida ante la respuesta de su ex caballero, era obvio que a el no le importaría las personas que lo han maltratado.

En cambio Stoick agacha la mirada con una triste sonrisa, debía haber adivinado que su hijo...corrección...el arquero no estaría a favor de ellos, al escuchar su respuesta Valka cerro los ojos a espera del fin, la comodante aun mantenía la mirada baja mientras Toothless y la joven jinete se negaban a creer esa respuesta de su parte.

-Tu...tu no...tu no eres humano!-le comenta el joven jinete sin poder creer ese tipo de respuesta, como es posible que no le importara nada?, como es posible que haga aun lado la personas que lo han querido?, por otro lado el arquero suelta un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.

-Es verdad...tienes toda la razón, perdí mi humanidad hae mucho tiempo-responde con una sonrisa e inclinándose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras-pero no puedo quedarme perdiendo el tiempo aquí sabiendo que Iris esta allá afuera en peligro-agrega mirándolo con seriedad, cuanto mas tiempo estaban aquí tratando de eligir, mayor seria el peligro que su hija estará corriendo y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

-No!...esto no puede acabar aquí!-le grita de golpe muy enfadado-debemos encontrar una solución, los dos juntos para salvarlos a todos-agrega tomando con fuerza la camisa de su gemelo y mirándolo muy desesperado, mientras que el arquero se deja jalar mientras lo mira con indeferencia-no puedo dejar que tu elijas por mi...mi padre, mi madre, mis amigos, mi hermano y mi prometida...todos ellos están en peligro, no voy a dejar que tu tomes las riendas de todo esto-le habla con enfado contenido y cerca de su cara, aprieta cada vez mas fuerte los puños contra la camisa de su gemelo, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver lo cristalizado que estaban, se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar por saber que perdera a todos.

-Todo eso que dices...se perdió cuando terminaste tirado en el suelo-le responde sin inmutarse ante su enfado-tu te rendiste...al no saber que hacer-agrega con indeferencia y de manera seria, al escuchar sus palabras el castaño menor aprieta mas el agarre, el arquero mira sus manos para volver a verlo-suéltame-le ordena molesto de que le este arrugando la camisa.

-NO!...no puedes!...no hagas esto...ellos dependen de nosotros!-le grita entre triste y enfadado mientras sus lagrimas le comienzan a caer sin su consentimiento, no puede perder a mas seres queridos.

-Es la única forma de lógralo y de que sigamos vivos...sus vidas no se comparan con las millones que hay allá afuera-le menciona con calma pero el jinete solo cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras niega con la cabeza, no estaba preparado para semejante sacrificio.

.No puedo!...mama...papa...Toothless...Astrid-le grita al principio con enfado y tristeza para después mención a sus seres sus queridos en voz baja y quebrada, por cada vez que los nombraba se le partía el corazón mientras suelta a su gemelo y se termina deslizando hacia abajo para quedar arrodillado, golpeando el piso con frustración, enojo y dolor, sus lagrimas no paraban de caer.

Toothless y Astrid miraban como su castaño había quedado en el suelo totalmente derrotado, la joven lo miraba con tristeza y dolor mientras dentro las manos de rocas acariciaban su anillo suavemente, se suponía que era el día mas feliz de ellos y terminaría así?, mientras Toothless que mas o menos escucho su conversación gracias a su oído mas sensible, tambien quedo muy triste por su hermano, entendía bien el punto del arquero, sus vidas no era diferente a los demás que estaban allá afuera, si tenían la oportunidad de poder irse aunque sea tres no mas, eso seria suficiente para derrotar a esa bruja otro día, Valka, Stoick y la comandante solo se mantenían callados y a la espera.

-Lo siento yo...pero tu servicios en este momentos ya no son requeridos-le dice con seriedad mientras se acomoda la camisa, las lagrimas de joven jinete siguen cayendo mientras se encontraba mirando el suelo, un poco mas calmado y sosteniéndose con sus manos-es mejor despedirse-agrega con indeferencia y apretando su puño izquierdo, ese comentario enfado al jinete.

-¡Eres un..!-le grita con fuerza mientras levanta la cabeza y queriendo ir contra el, pero todo rastro de movimiento fue detenido al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo dejo tira e inconciente contra el suelo.

-HICCUP!/( _HERMANO!_ )-gritan Astrid y Toothless, aunque este ultimo soltó un rugido, ambos estaba sorprendidos por lo que el arquero acaba de hacer, aunque sus gritos tambien llamaron la atención de los demás.

-Pero que..?-se pregunta los tres al mismo tiempo sin entender nada de lo que acaba de pasar, porque el arquero había golpeado al jinete?.

-Wow!...eso si que fue...in-creible-comenta sorprendida pero con una sonrisa la hechicera al ver esa acción por parte de su ex caballero pero todo rastro de alegría queda en confusión al ver como el se estaba quitando su espada-eeeemmm...Hiccup!...querido...porque te estas quitando tu espada?-le pregunta muy perdida por lo que estaba haciendo. Todos miran como el arquero se quita el cinturon que sostiene su espada.

-Eres fuerte, astuto, valiente, inteligente...mucho de lo antes careciamos lo recuperamos-comenta seriamente mientras agachaba para dejar su espada sobre la espalda del jinete-je...me dijeste que use mas mi cabeza menos mis emociones...pero hay algo que no sabes..a diferencia de ti..yo si puedo controlarlas-le explica con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levanta lentamente-puede llegar a ser de todo yo...puedes incluso superar a otros mejores pero un verdadero guerroro no eres...de eso careces..cosa que yo no-le explica con una mirada seria mientras lo mira, luego suelta una pequeña sonirsa-jajaja...que ironico...nuestro padre nos dijo una vez que podemos ser de todos pero no un cazador de dragones, y yo ahora te dejo esto-comenta entre risas.

Porque la verdad era ironico que le este diciente eso a su propio gemelo o su propio reflejo, pero en parte era cierto, su lado paralelo es muchas cosas pero carecia de espiritu de lucha, algo que le ya habia entrenado duraten mucho tiempo, suspira un poco para clamarse y darse la vuelta hacia la hechicera.

-Debieron irse cuando tuvieron la oportunidad...en este mundo ya no hay nada que salvar-comenta en voz baja y seria mientras le da la espalda a su gemelo, en eso mira la pelirroja y comienza a caminar hacia ella-Hera!...te propongo un nuevo trato-le dice frenándose y sonriendo levemente, eso llamo la atención de todos en especial de la hechicera.

-Que clase de trato?-le pregunta un poco confundida e interesada al mismo tiempo.

-Uno muy censillo-le responde sin cambiar su expresión y levantado sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo-no gastes mas magia en estas basuras insignificantes y tampoco te ensucies las manos-le dice señalando a los rehenes, ese comentario no le gusto a la jinete.

-Que?!-le grita muy molesta.

-Porque no haría eso?-le pregunta tambien un tanto molesta por ver que el no quiere que ellos mueran.

-Porque yo tambien tengo asuntos pendientotes con ellos-responde con calma-y me gustaría hacerlo con mis propias manos-agrega con malicia tanto en su voz como en sus ojos.

-Cuanto son?...y están entre ellos?-pregunta con una sonrisa divertida y señalando a los rehenes, el castaño levanta la cabeza y los mira a todos con seriedad, sus padres lo miran con preocupación, el joven alpha con lastima, la jinete con enfado y la comandante con confusión.

-Si...son tres...y acá ahí dos-responde sin emoción aparente y volviendo a verla, esa respuesta le intereso un poco a la pelirroja-por eso no quiero que los mates...déjame eso a mi-agrega con una sonrisa terrorífica.

-Eres un maldito!...confiamos en ti...Hiccup confío en ti y tu solo nos apuñalas por la espalda!-interrumpe con mucho enfado la jinete, el arquero la mira con indeferencia-créeme jamás voy a olvidar esto...si me muero te voy a maldecir!-agrega con mucho enfado contenido.

-Ja!...y quien les dijo que yo era alguien bueno?, yo nunca les dije que confiaran en mi!, no malentiendas mis actos...desde el primer día les dije que yo no soy parte de ustedes-le responde con una sonrisa para terminar seriamente, ella no tenia ningún derecho por reclamarle o insultarlo, el había dejado claro porque estaba con ellos, el era su propio jefe-además esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, yo soy el amo de los dragones!, el enemigo de Berk!, ustedes debieron irse cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, ahora tambien están en mi lista-le termina de responde rápido y enfadado porque creyeron que el estaba de su lado, cuando eso nunca paso.

La joven jinete se quedo no solo enfadada sin tambien con las palabras en la boca, el tenia razón en ninguno momento el dijo que estaba de su lado y ellos ciegamente confiaron en el, pensado que si lo ayudaban el cambiaria de parecer, que equivocados estaban, mientras que Stoick y Valka ahora entendían mejor que nunca que a su hijo jamás lo volverían a recuperar, la comandante dejo que su flequillo le tapara los ojos, sus esperazas de haber vivido con el murieron y por ultimo Toothless miraba a su hermano mayor muy pero muy decepcionado.

-Guarda tus palabras Toothless-habla de golpe, con enfado y sin mirarlo, intuyendo lo que le iba a decir, llamado la atención del dragon-yo todavía no vengue tu muerte...al igual que tambien la supere, solo quiero terminar lo que comencé para vivir tranquilo, no me importa lo que me vas a decir-le dice mirándolo con mucha seriedad, en eso vuelve a ver a la pelirroja y se agacha ante mirada de sorpresa de ella-Hera...jure ser tu caballero...y como hombre que soy...cumpliré mi promesa, seré todo lo que tu quieras y mas...pero quiero que me cumplas que me dejaras a mi eliminarlos a todos ellos-le dice con la cabeza agacha e implorando porque cumpla su palabra.

-No Hiccup!...no seas su marioneta otra vez!-le grita la comandante con tristeza e intentando convencerlo de no volver a ser el títere de esa bruja otra vez, los demás no se podían creer lo que escuchaban.

Por otro lado la hechicera estaba sorprendida, ilusionada y sonrojada ante las palabras de su caballero, no se podía creer que el mismo se volvía ofrecer ante ella...agita la cabeza con rapidez para salir de su ensueño, no podía caer tan fácil, debía actuar con normalidad.

-Asíque tu quieres que yo libere a todos ellos?-le pregunta con una ceja alzada y teniendo una sonrisa mientras señalaba sus captores.

-A todos los que capturaste...si lo haces...te juro por mi vida que te seguiré hasta el fin de la tierra-le responde levantado la cabeza y teniendo una mirada seria-quiero tener la oportunidad de acabar con mis enemigos y de los traidores...yo mismo-agrega sin ninguno tipo de emoción alguna, esas palabras le gustaron mucho la hechicera.

-Sabes Hiccup...de entre todos lo humanos que eh visto...tu eres el que más me gusta-le dice con una sonrisa muy complacida mientras comienza avanzar lentamente, el castaño baja a mirada ante su halago mientras que los espectadores estaban en shock y sin poder hacer nada ante la situación-sabes que al hacer esto...serás mi esclavo de por vida no?-le pregunta de manera lenta y teniendo una sonrisa macabra mientras que en su mano izquierda se comienza a salir pequeñas descargas electricas.

-Si lo se...y no me importa...total allá afuera no hay nada que me importe-responde sin levantar la cabeza y hablando seriamente, al escuchar esa respuesta la hechicera quedo muy complacida y suelta una risa entre dientes.

-Muy bien...cumpliere con tu trato...ellos se irán...pero tu te quedas-le responde con una gran sonrisa con colmillos mientras la descarga electrica en su mano aumentan, Valka y Stoick no pueden creer lo que ven, Toothless y la joven jinete estaba en shock, mientras que a la comandante las lagrimas le salían-despide de todos ellos!-le grita entre risas mientras levanta la mano sobre su cabeza.

- _NNNOOOOOO HHHIIICCCUUPPP!_ -

Los gritos desgarradores se escuchan por toda la sala y parte del castillo mientras una intensa luz blanca cubre el cuerpo del arquero, este ni se inmuto ni grito solo se dejo envolver por ella, luego poco a poco a luz comienza expandirse atravesando la hechicera que aun estaba con la mano levantada y una sonrisa demencial, tambien pasa por el joven jefe que aun estaba inconciente en el suelo, con lagrimas algo secas en los ojos y la espada del arquero arriba suyo.

En cambio mientras la luz se acercaba ante los capturados, estos estaban con las bocas abiertas por el grito pero a la vez con diferentes expresiones, Stoick se encontraba muy serio, Valka con los ojos cerrados y unas lagrimas se podían ver por sus mejillas, Toothless tambien con los ojos cerrados pero con la cabeza a puntando hacia arriba, la comandante tenia los ojos cerrados, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y por ultimo la jinete tenia una mirada de sorpresa, en los cinco no solo había gritado de sorpresa y dolor, sino que en sus expresiones tambien había...mucha tristeza, impotencia, enfado, frustración y horror, en todo momento no pudieron hacer absueltamente nada.

La intensa luz envolvió tambien a los Berkeanos en prisión y a los dragones, dejándolos totalmente sorprendidos todos, poco a poco la luz se termino expandiendo hasta las afuera del castillo, sin saber que paso con nuestros héroes, solo sabemos que la hechicera gano mas que todos los demás.

 _The End...?_

* * *

 **WWWoooowwww que intenso capitulo!...jajaja lleno de emociones e indereferencias jajaja...pobre hiccup(jinete) perdio el control de sus emociones...el arquero fue un maldito al final se volvio a uni con Hera...que habra pasado con todos los demas?...cuantas preguntas y no se sabe porque?!.  
**

 **Bueno eeemmm...como les explico esto...pues si como puedn ver este el final de esta temporada...la verdad como no tengo un final bien desarrollado y no queria seguir expandiendo la saga decidi dividirla...abra una segunda temporada...se sabran mas cosas...pero por hora este este el final de este...**

 **Espero que a todos les alla gustado...que lo alla emocionado, disfrutado..etc jejeje...les agradesco a todos por su apoyo tanto en reviews como en espiritu...muchas gracias por apoyame en esta primera historia**

 **No tengo palabras TTwTT...asique los vere en mis otras historias o cuando comience la segunda temporada ñwñ...nos veremos para la proxima...los quiero mucho a todos...besos y brazos!.**

 **Avences temporada 2=**

 _-Alvin puso a todos en Berk en nustra contra_

 _-Debes irnos de berk!  
_

 _-Nos mataran sinos quedamos!_

 _-Pero que es esos!-_

 _-Wow genial! mas accion!_

 _-Es Death Purple!_

-H _ola me llamo Natsuki Yuki-_

 **Hasta aqui el avance...nos veremos luego _bye bye_...cuidencen mucho ñwñ/ **


	58. Epilogo

**Hola buenas días, buenas tardes y buenas noches mis queridos lectores de Mundo Dragón!...lamento un poco esta retardara explicaciones acerca de la historia…tal vez algunos de ustedes estén esperando la segunda temporada o no jeje…pero solo vengo aquí para infamarles unas pequeñas cositas acerca del final o la historia en si de la primera temporada.**

 **Mi idea en esta historia era ver dos puntos de vistas casi diferentes en un mismo personaje…como en caso de los Hiccup's…stoick's y valka, tambien en los gemelos, Fishlegs, Snotlout…aunque en caso de Astrid tuve que cambiar un poco la temática…porque seamos realistas Astrid en reliada no seria nada de Hiccup si ella no tuviera la curiosidad que tuvo al seguirlo en la película.**

 **No me malentiendan a me fascina Hiccstrid…soy fanática de ellos dos ñwñ…pero tambien veo los puntos reales….ahora con el tema del final…Hiccup(jinete) con el tema de no saber que hacer era por el tema que estaban físicamente cansado al igual mentalmente pensado que perdería a Astrid en esa ultima batalla contra las fuerza de Drago.**

 **El sacrificio del Arquero fue en cierto punto necesario para darle motivación a los chicos de no dejar el lugar y dejarse destruir por Hera, pero bueno…se explicara un poco en la segunda temporada, como verán tuve que dividirla en dos porque se me hacia larga y no quería que tambien se vuelva algo tediosa, asíque por eso lo hice, como sabrán abra algunos cambios entre los chicos…**

 **En la segunda temporada Astrid (jinete) tendrá mas protagonismo en algunas escenas, abra batallas épicas entre dragones…más romance y tal vez aparezca una tercera en la relación de los protagonistas….aun no se como ser la temática pero ya sabrán nuestros protagonistas tendrán que abandonar Berk…otra vez.**

 **Asi que sean me paciente estoy contra historia que la verdad se me esta complicando un poco y tengo otra antes que sea pero veré que hago…tengan paciencia…y solo espero que esta pequeña explicación les sirva de algo en lo que concierne la historia jejeje…**

 **Muchas de nuevo por sus comentarios y su apoyo se los agradezco mucho..y nos estaremos vendo para la próxima**

 **Los saluda Shadic the Dragons! ñwñ/**


End file.
